Vivre avec
by Mlle-JetSet
Summary: Deux entreprises, deux dirigeants, deux passés mais un seul avenir. Ils ignoraient être liés et pourtant leurs secrets vont les entrainer dans les recoins les plus sombres de leurs mémoires. Ensemble ils vont devoir se battre et affronter ce qui les fait souffrir depuis des années pour peut-être enfin réapprendre à vivre ... Tous humains.
1. Prologue

Malmenés par la vie, Edward, chef d'entreprise et Isabella, PDG d'une compagnie internationale sont tous les deux chargés d'un passé douloureux qui continue à les faire souffrir chaque jour durant. A travers leurs travails, ils vont apprendre à se connaître et se rendre compte qu'ils ont plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient aux premiers abords. De lourds secrets vont les entrainer dans les recoins les plus sombres de leurs mémoires et les aider à exorciser leurs démons intérieurs pour peut-être se débarrasser enfin de celui qui les traque sans relâche.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Isabella et Edward

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà enfin le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire.

J'ignore totalement comment vous allez trouver cette histoire, ni même si des personnes ont écrite sur le sujet avant moi.

Cette histoire ne date pas d'hier puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire alors que je terminais « il n'y a pas d'âge », elle compte déjà une quinzaine de chapitre (pas très rentable depuis un an j'en suis consciente ^^) et je table sur environ une trentaine puisque je sais quelle direction prendre exactement.

Je n'ai pas de bêta pour le moment ce qui explique sans doute qu'il est des fautes d'orthographes se baladant un peu partout. Si cela est trop dîtes le moi car je ne m'en rends pas forcément compte puisque j'ai tendance à survoler les mots quand je lis ce que j'écris .

Voilou … je suis contente de revenir sur le site avec une nouvelle aventure qui j'espère vous plaira autant voir plus que la précédente …

Assez de blabla pour le moment je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas pour avoir vos premières impressions et surtout vos avis très précieux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Isabella et Edward …

 **PDV Bella**

A travers la vitre de la limousine qui me conduisait à la « _Voltury Compagny_ », je voyais les buildings de New-York défilaient les uns après les autres. Ces bâtiments majestueux s'élevaient haut dans le ciel. On avait presque l'impression qu'ils voulaient l'atteindre afin de toucher les nuages, j'étais certaine qu'ils cherchaient à devenir de plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les vitres reflétaient le paysage environnant et s'illuminaient sous les rayons du soleil levant. Il n'était que 7heures du matin et la ville était déjà en pleine effervescence.

Les gens se pressaient sur les trottoirs et filaient comme des fusées sans doute pour rejoindre leur travail. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne regardaient pas non plus leur entourage. Ils se contentaient de marcher parfois même courir sans se soucier d'autre chose que d'eux même.

Je me détournais de ce spectacle pour porter mon regard vers l'avant de la limousine ou se trouvait mes deux gardes du corps.

Derrière le volant, il y avait Felix, un homme avec une carrure de rugbyman et un visage de glace. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'avais jamais vu un sourire sur son visage massif. Bien sûr, la société ne le rémunérait pas pour rire ou pour être amicale ni avec moi ni avec les autres mais un sourire de temps en temps pouvait être agréable. A son côté se trouvait Alec. Il était aussi taciturne que son homologue Felix et tout aussi impressionnant. L'un comme l'autre étaient des employés modèles et je n'avais strictement rien à dire sur leur travail. D'un côté plus personnel, mise à part les politesses d'usage, je n'avais jamais échangé de mots avec eux et ce n'était pas plus mal.

C'était un matin comme un autre, une journée comme une autre qui commençait et qui se terminerait sans doute de la même façon.

Une longue suite de journées de travail qui allait s'écoulé et rejoindre les autres dans le pan brumeux de mes souvenirs.

Combien d'années ? Depuis combien de temps je travaillais ainsi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ? Quand ma vie est-elle devenue cette compagnie ? Ou plutôt depuis combien de temps cette compagnie était ma vie ?

J'avais une idée de la réponse bien sûr mais je préférais éviter de formuler une phrase concrète, cela ne ferait qu'empirer cette mélancolie qui menaçait de me submerger.

Parfois penser au passé ne faisait qu'empirer le présent, il valait donc mieux éviter.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, la voiture se stoppa devant les bureaux de la compagnie. Un building gigantesque similaire à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la même rue. Un bâtiment d'une centaine d'étages dont le matériau principal était le verre.

J'attrapais mon sac à main alors que la portière s'ouvrait et qu'Alec me tendait la main pour m'aider à descendre. C'était le protocole. Mes gardes du corps étaient censés me protéger mais aussi me rendre les journées plus faciles notamment en m'ouvrant les portes, ou en appuyant sur les boutons des ascenseurs. Parfois je me demandais vraiment quel était l'intérêt de tout ce cirque. Je savais parfaitement ouvrir une porte et appuyer sur les boutons des ascenseurs sans avoir besoin d'aide pour qu'on le fasse à ma place.

Je chassais ces idées un peu trop rebelles de ma tête en attrapant la main d'Alec. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais d'un pas assurée et la tête haute comme le PDG d'une compagnie internationale était censé le faire, vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Felix m'ouvrit la porte à son tour et je le remerciais d'un signe de tête tout en me dirigeant vers les ascenseurs qui nous menèrent au 68ème étage du building ultra moderne.

La montée de l'ascenseur aurait pu paraître impressionnante à un jeune novice mais cela n'avait plus d'impact sur moi depuis longtemps. Il y a un temps ou monter dans cette cage de verre était impensable pour moi mais la vie changeait.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant moi, j'avançais d'un pas décidé vers mon bureau suivit par mes gardes du corps toujours sur les talons.

\- Bonjour Isabella, lança mon secrétaire au moment où il m'aperçut.

Il se leva à mon arrivé et contourna son bureau pour venir me rejoindre avec un dossier sur le bras.

\- Bonjour Jacob.

Je fis un signe de tête dans sa direction avant d'entrer dans mon bureau laissant mes accompagnateurs préférés à l'extérieur mais accompagné de Jacob.

La pièce était immense et respirait le luxe exactement comme le bureau de la présidente directeur générale était censé le faire quand nous avions à faire à une entreprise de cette taille. Au milieu se trouvait le bureau design en verre et en argent massif ou se reposait un ordinateur dernier cri, un téléphone et une série de portique contenant des milliers de documents. Sur la droite, un salon composé d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils blancs accompagnés d'une table basse, se trouvait devant un mini bar qui était plus là pour la décoration que pour un réel usage.

Tout un pan de mur était constituait de fenêtres qui donnait une vue plongeante sur la ville. Un paysage typique du quartier d'affaire le plus prestigieux de ce monde. Manhattan.

Je poussais un soupir discret avant de poser mon sac sur le bureau. Je déboutonnais mon manteau et je sentis Jacob tendre les mains pour attraper mon vêtement qu'il accrocha au porte manteau se trouvant à côté de la porte.

Au moment où je m'installais sur la chaise, j'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrirent et se refermait pour laisser place aux deux hommes qui dirigeaient avec moi la « _Voltury Compagny_ », mes associés. Aro et Marcus Philips, des jumeaux de 20 ans mes aînés.

Diriger une société de cette ampleur avec deux hommes tels qu'eux n'étaient pas tous les jours de tout repos mais il fallait apprendre à s'adapter et surtout à s'imposer dans un monde ou peu voir personne ne nous faisait de cadeau.

Mais bien plus que le travail nous étions ce qui s'approchait le plus d'amis et je leur accordais une certaine confiance qui dépassait tout de même le cadre professionnel. Sans eux, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Isabella, contente de vous voir, me lança Aro en s'approchant de moi.

Il me prit la main comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et m'en baisa le dos avec espièglerie. Marcus quant à lui choisit de me faire un signe de tête. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais été très expansif au contraire de son frère toujours aussi exubérant.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur les sièges derrière mon bureau à l'origine prévu pour les visiteurs.

Jacob me tendit plusieurs dossiers que je posais devant moi. Je les consultais rapidement avant de tendre la main vers lui de façon désinvolte.

Sans que je n'aie eu besoin de lui poser la question, il me tendit une tablette tactile dernière génération. Achat beaucoup trop onéreux mais également beaucoup trop utile pour que nous puissions nous en passer.

\- Le dossier Newton a-t-il été terminé hier soir ? Demandai-je à Marcus une fois mon agenda consulté.

\- Tout s'est passé sans encombre. Bien entendu, il faudra finaliser le projet et se rendre en Russie pour rencontrer les nouveaux partenaires mais les accords préliminaires sont bouclés.

Je hochai discrètement la tête avant de plonger dans la lecture d'un document que me tendait Jacob.

Cet homme bien qu'encore jeune, 25 ans il me semble, était d'une efficacité redoutable. Il était devenu en quelques mois seulement, indispensable.

La « _Voltury Compagny_ » était une société qui valait des milliards. En plus de l'immobilier qui occupait tout une filiale, nous avions des actions dans à peu près tous les secteurs que ce soit le textile, l'agro-alimentaire ou encore la pétrochimie. Bien que se ne fût pas son activité principale je tenais à garder la société ouverte sur le monde et la diversité était primordiale pour pouvoir maintenir à flot une entreprise de cette grandeur.

Le marché de l'acier était le point d'ancrage de notre compagnie. Bien que je ne m'occupe pas de cette partie de l'entreprise, il ne fallait pas nier que c'était de là que tout était partie et que le reste des succursales n'étaient que des branches qui s'étaient mises à pousser par la suite.

Quand j'avais repris le rôle de PDG, je ne comprenais absolument rien aux affaires et j'avais laissé cette partie du travail à Marcus qui savait parfaitement la gérer.

Il se contentait de me faire un rapport hebdomadaire pour me tenir au courant de l'avancée des contrats.

Pour ma part, je gérais l'immobilier et j'étais la figure de la compagnie. Ce n'était vraiment pas la partie que je préférais mais pourtant s'était la partie nécessaire afin de ramener toujours plus de client. Je me devais d'assister aux soirées, aux galas ou encore aux réunions un tant soit peu importante.

Quant à Aro il gérait tout le reste. Son rôle était indéterminé mais il savait jongler entre plusieurs postes et surtout donner une cohésion à l'ensemble de la structure très varié que formait notre entreprise.

Nous nous devions tous les trois de rencontrer chaque nouveau gros client de la compagnie. Bien que je ne comprenne rien au marché de l'acier comme au reste d'ailleurs, je me devais tout de même d'être présente au côté de Marcus et d'Aro pour montrer que s'était moi qui apposait ma signature sur chaque accord.

Bien que nous soyons associés et que nous avions également des actionnaires ayant des parts de la « _Voltury Compagny_ » j'étais celle dont la signature était la plus importante. Sans moi aucun contrat ne pouvait être finalisé.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison de la présence de mes deux gardes du corps. Nous n'en arrivions pas là sans provoquer certaines jalousies ou certaines haines de la part de personne qui se demandaient « et pourquoi pas moi ? ».

En relevant la tête après avoir lu le document donné par Jacob, je constatais que Marcus était entrain de se lever.

\- Je vais vous laisser travailler. Je reçois Monsieur Crowel en fin de matinée et je sais d'ores et déjà qu'il va vouloir me coincer pour avoir un prix négocié.

Il nous salua avant de quitter la pièce à la suite de Jacob qui le raccompagna.

\- Isabella ? M'interpella Aro.

Je portais mon attention sur lui.

Pour un homme qui venait de dépasser la cinquantaine, je devais bien avouer qu'il avait encore un charme et un charisme indéniable.

Ses cheveux poivre-sel lui donnaient un charme fou et ses yeux bleus électriques étaient aussi vifs que ceux d'un jeune de 20 ans. Il était longiligne et le coin de ses yeux était à peine marqué par de fines ridules.

Quant à son esprit, je n'avais jamais rencontré d'homme qui soit aussi intelligent et surtout cultivé que lui. Les sujets que nous abordions pouvaient être diverses et variés, il avait toujours des connaissances dans le domaine.

\- Oui Aro ?

Je penchais la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à parler et lui faire comprendre que je l'écoutais.

\- J'ai discuté avec Marcus et nous pensons que ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter ici lors d'une réunion plusieurs hommes d'affaires qui seraient susceptibles de devenir fort intéressant par la suite.

Je soupirais déjà intérieurement.

Une pièce remplit d'homme d'affaire d'âge mur qui avait réussi et pesant sans aucun doute des millions. Des hommes arrogants et qui pensaient que nous n'attendions qu'eux pour faire prospérer notre compagnie. Des hommes qui pensaient que j'étais là seulement parce qu'un homme l'avait voulu. Des hommes qui pensaient que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un corps sans cerveau. Des hommes qui ne s'attendaient surement pas à trouver devant eux la copie exacte des rumeurs qui couraient sur mon compte, une femme intouchable encore moins malléable qu'une barre en acier trempée.

Dans ce monde montrer ces faiblesses était interdit et cela pouvait facilement conduire à sa perte surtout quand nous étions une femme.

Mon passé avait été effacé, je me doutais que des personnes avaient dû payer pour en faire taire d'autres. Aidé des frères Philips, nous avions construit ma réputation afin que j'apparaisse comme une femme dure et intouchable aux yeux des autres. Certes nous n'étions pas loin de ce que j'étais réellement mais au moins je n'avais pas dû batailler beaucoup pour atteindre mon objectif.

Aujourd'hui, la carapace qui m'entourait était si dure et épaisse que je doutais que quelqu'un puisse un jour la franchir.

Je revins dans le présent quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge d'Aro.

\- Quand ?

\- Vendredi à 10heures.

Je hochai la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai prévue de rencontrer cette après-midi le dirigeant d'une entreprise en pleine expansion qui pourrait se révéler fort intéressante pour nos projets immobiliers.

Je grognai intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas d'association dans l'immobilier. J'avais déjà du mal parfois à travailler avec Aro alors si on rajoutait quelqu'un d'autre je n'allais plus m'en sortir.

Mais je ne dis rien et acquiesçais. Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire non à une opportunité qui pourrait être bénéfique et de toute façon rien n'était définitif apparemment.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aro quittait mon bureau.

Je demandais à Jacob de m'apporter un café avant de me mettre enfin et sérieusement au travail.

Un dossier particulièrement épineux sur un hôtel dans Manhattan me donnait du fil à retordre. Le futur client Eléazar Denali était très exigeant et il avait tendance à dire non à tout ce que nous lui proposions.

 **PDV Edward**

Quand je regardais le travail que j'avais accompli ces dernières années, je ressentais un certain apaisement.

J'avais travaillé dur pour en arriver là.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen et je suis le fondateur de « _Cullen Immobilier_ ». J'avais fondé cette entreprise voilà quelques années. Durant mes études d'Architecture que j'ai effectué dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles du pays, j'avais suivi des cours sur le commerce et la gestion d'entreprise ce qui avait fortement influencé mon avenir professionnel puisqu'aujourd'hui j'étais à la tête de cette entreprise que j'avais créé à la sueur de mon front.

Je voyageais dans le monde entier afin de trouver les meilleures offres possibles. Si parfois je ne faisais qu'acheter et revendre, je menais également des projets de construction de bâtiment et de building.

Mon dernier dossier en datte était un hôtel particulier dans le centre de Manhattan. Un projet à plus d'un million de dollars ou j'étais en concurrence avec une des plus grosses sociétés du monde, la « V _oltury Compagny_ ». C'était bien la première fois où je jouais dans la même cour que cette compagnie et d'ailleurs la première fois aussi ou j'avais un dossier aussi important à mener.

C'était une valorisation pour moi mais également pour mes employés qui se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour piquer le projet aux autres.

J'avais rencontrés les clients et je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement emballés à l'idée de confier le projet à la multinationale. Ils se demandaient s'ils seraient aisés de discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient avec des personnes plus médiatisés que le président.

Malgré l'ampleur du travail, je me sentais capable de mener un tel projet à bien. Monsieur Denali en charge du dossier tenait tout particulièrement à faire de cet hôtel un endroit chaleureux où les gens viendraient pour le standing proposé et surtout pour l'ambiance particulière du lieu.

J'avais déjà proposé des idées que j'avais mise sur papier et que j'avais été porté au responsable des travaux, Eléazar Denali. Je connaissais bien sa fille Irina avec laquelle j'avais fait des affaires il y a quelques mois. Cette femme était d'une beauté remarquable mais son esprit était l'un des plus vifs que j'avais connu.

Nous avions menés plusieurs projets ensembles et bien que j'aie un temps pensé vivre quelque chose avec elle, nos relations n'avaient pas dépassé le cadre strictement professionnel. Elle ne cherchait pas une relation et je dois bien avouer que moi non plus.

\- Monsieur Cullen, un appel sur la 2, c'est Monsieur Denali, m'annonça la voix dure de ma secrétaire.

\- Merci Jessica.

Je secouai la tête tout en me demandant s'il arrivait parfois à cette femme de se détendre 5 secondes. Jessica Stanley était ma secrétaire depuis maintenant 2 ans et je dois bien dire que s'était la femme la plus austère qu'il ne m'est jamais été donné de voir.

Elle portait exclusivement des tailleurs stricts et ses cheveux étaient toujours tirés à quatre épingles en un chignon bas sur sa nuque.

Elle ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de 40 ans mais elle en paraissait facilement 10 de plus. De toute façon je l'avais engagé principalement pour cette raison. J'avais besoin d'une femme capable de faire son boulot correctement sans me poursuivre de ces avances assidues. J'avais obtenu plus que satisfaction avec elle.

Je décrochais le téléphone et me retrouvais avec Eléazar Denali ou bout du fil.

\- Monsieur Cullen, si je vous appelle c'est parce que j'adore littéralement vos idées. Franchement je les trouve géniales.

Un sourire de satisfaction mais aussi de soulagement germa sur mon visage.

Si je décrochais ce contrat mon entreprise allait pouvoir entrée dans une nouvelle phase de son développement.

Mince on me préférait à une compagnie mondialement reconnu dont le prestige n'était plus à faire !

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Denali.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Ma fille m'avait vanté votre talent et bien que j'étais septique je dois dire que je suis plus que ravie qu'elle m'est tenu tête sur ce coup-là.

Je remerciais intérieurement Irina. Je crois que je lui devais une fière chandelle. Sans elle son père n'aurait jamais pris contact avec nous.

\- Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise.

\- Nous serait-il possible de convenir d'un rendez-vous pour parler plus amplement de toute cette affaire ?

\- Bien sûr, m'empressai-je de répondre sans même réfléchir.

Je me donnais une gifle mentale. Franchement, il était vraiment nécessaire que je me bride un peu plus avec mes réactions spontanées. Heureusement mon attitude ne parut pas choquée Monsieur Denali puisque le rendez-vous fut pris le lendemain à 11 heures. Visiblement la discussion s'étendrait autour d'un déjeuner.

Voilà de quoi illuminait ma journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jessica vint me prévenir qu'un homme voulait un entretien avec moi.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Il dit se prénommer Aro Philips …

Je restais deux secondes à la fixer sans comprendre.

\- Aro Philips ? Comme Aro Philips de la « Voltury Compagny » ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans doute pour me dire oui.

Pourquoi cet homme venait il me voir ?

Bien qu'un secteur de la société faisait la même activité que moi je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer pas plus que son frère jumeau Marcus ou encore la PDG Isabella Voltury.

Je n'avais fait qu'entendre parler d'eux, par des connaissances, par la télévision ou par les magazines peoples.

Il se disait que Marcus Philips, le magnat de l'acier était un homme à femme. Il les collectionnait et au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait elles étaient de plus en plus jeunes. Il avait une fille de 30 ans qu'il avait eu au début de sa carrière avec un mannequin peu connu. Elle avait quasiment élevé toute seule la fillette après le départ de son compagnon.

Sa fille ne défrayait pas la chronique comme tant d'autre à sa place, bien au contraire elle était très loin des médias et de la presse à scandales préférant une vie beaucoup plus simple dans le nord des Etats-Unis, il me semblait.

Aro son frère s'était marié il y de cela une vingtaine d'années mais sa femme était morte en donnant naissance à son premier enfant. Depuis son rapport avec les femmes étaient compliqués et on ne lui prêtait pas de liaisons particulières. Des rumeurs avaient courus un moment sur une possible relations entre lui et Isabella mais sans qu'elles ne soient jamais confirmées.

Et finalement il y avait la fameuse Isabella.

Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle avant son mariage avec Dimitri Volturi il y de cela 8 ans. Certain parlés d'une arriviste et d'une croqueuse de diamant. Dimitri Voltury était la tête pensante de la société qu'il avait reprise de son père mort alors que son fils venait tout juste d'avoir 18 ans. Loin d'être un fils à papa s'était lui qui avait fait évoluer la compagnie depuis le premier instant et qui l'avait faite se diversifier à un tel point qu'elle possédait maintenant des actions dans tous les secteurs.

Quand il avait épousé une parfaite étrangère de 10 ans sa cadette, il y de ça 8 ans, les gens avaient parlé bien sûr. Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais montrée durant son mariage mise à part aux soirées mondaines pour accompagnés son mari.

La presse avait découvert qu'elle avait un enfant avant son mariage avec Dimitri qu'elle avait apparemment eu très jeune.

Ensemble ils avaient eu deux filles dont une qui était née 8 mois après la mort de Dimitri i ans. Il avait trouvé la mort dans un crash d'avions accidentelle alors qu'il se rendait je ne sais trop ou.

Deux mois après, Isabella Masen Voltury prenait sa place au sein de l'entreprise et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était aussi douée que son défunt mari.

Aidés des anciens associés de Dimitri, Aro et Marcus, elle avait réussi à reprendre sa place et à devenir un emblème international. Aujourd'hui elle avait fait ces preuves et les personnes qui doutaient encore d'elle étaient rares.

Si sa vie professionnelle était passée au crible, il n'en était pas de même de sa vie privée qui était plus gardée qu'une forteresse. Je savais juste qu'elle avait trois filles dont deux seulement étaient de son mari. On ne lui prêtait aucune aventure depuis sa mort même si des rumeurs couraient sur elle et Aro.

De ce que j'avais vu sur les photos d'elle et sur ses passages à la télé, c'était une belle femme de 30 ans toujours habillée de manière sophistiquée et perchée sur des talons vertigineux.

Je me doutais qu'un jour j'allais avoir à faire à elle mais je me disais que le plus tard était le mieux. Toujours selon les rumeurs cette femme était une as des affaires et rares étaient les contrats qui lui échappaient enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui apparemment.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma secrétaire qui avait capté mon moment d'absence et je lui fis signe de faire entrer le visiteur.

Je me levais quand je l'aperçu et m'avançais vers lui pour lui tendre la main.

Il me la serra en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Cet homme avait vraiment la prestance et le charisme que vantaient les journalistes qui avaient eu la chance de le rencontrer. Il m'impressionnait presque par l'aura qu'il dégageait.

\- Monsieur Cullen, content de faire votre connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous …

Inutile que je lui dise que s'était réciproque. Un article ou un documentaire leurs étaient consacrés toutes les semaines sur les magazines ou à la télévision.

\- Monsieur Philips …

Franchement, si je n'étais pas habitué j'aurais sans doute été impressionné par un tel homme. Mais je refusais de me laisser intimider. J'étais chef d'entreprise et j'avais 33 ans, honnêtement je n'avais pas à rougir ou à baisser les yeux parce que cet homme m'impressionné.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demandai-je en reprenant contenance et en lui désignant une chaise confortable devant mon bureau.

Il s'installa dessus et je pris place sur ma chaise de directeur.

Je me doutais de la raison de sa visite mais cela m'étonnait qu'il s'adresse directement à moi au lieu de passer par Eléazar Denali.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai suivi votre évolution depuis que vous avez fondé votre société il y a de cela 10 ans. Je sais que vous avez refusé l'aide de vos parents pourtant riche pour monter par vous-même votre entreprise. C'est tout à votre honneur et surtout à votre travail. Je me suis promis que le jour où vous réussissiez à nous voler un projet je viendrais vous rendre visite pour vous proposer une association qui serait non seulement bénéfique pour vous mais aussi pour nous.

Entendons-nous bien je ne vous propose pas de devenir associé mais plutôt collaborateur. Je suis sûr qu'une entente entre votre entreprise et la compagnie pourrait apporter des avantages non négligeables.

« Comme vous le savez la compagnie possède une filière importante dans l'immobilier. Cette partie est essentiellement gérée par Isabella et j'apporte ma contribution. Bien entendu je vous propose un partenariat pour de gros projets, vous garderez l'essentiel de vos clients pour vous et nous feront de même. Je parle notamment d'un hôtel prévu à Dubaï qui accueillerait les plus grands politiciens et hommes d'affaires du monde. Je sais que jamais les investisseurs ne confieraient un projet d'aussi grande ampleur à une entreprise comme la vôtre mais ce n'est pas le cas pour la « _Voltury Compagny_ ». Pourtant j'ai vu vos esquisses et je sais que c'est le genre de travail qu'apprécient ces hommes. En nous associant nous pourrions travailler en parallèle et voir ou notre collaboration peut nous emmener.

« Bien entendu je ne vous demande pas une réponse dans l'instant. Je suis plutôt venu pour vous proposer d'en parler plus profondément lors d'une réunion avec Isabella, vous et moi. Vous pourriez venir disons … la semaine prochaine pour que l'on en discute, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je poussais un profond soupir, les yeux écarquillés.

Je crois que j'étais entrain de rêver.

\- Euh … (ça ce n'était absolument pas professionnel du tout Edward !). Ce sera avec plaisir.

Aro hocha la tête et se leva.

\- Alors disons Lundi à 14heures dans nos bureaux. Vous n'aurez qu'à donner votre nom à la réception et on vous fera monter directement.

\- C'est d'accord.

Franchement je n'arrivais pas vraiment à m'en remettre … si je m'étais attendu à cela ce matin.

Aro Philips se dirigea vers la porte avant de stopper et de se tourner vers moi.

\- Mais j'y pense ... êtes-vous libre vendredi ? Nous avons prévu d'effectuer une sorte de conférence dans nos bureaux vers 10 heures. Cela pourrait vous êtes bénéfique puisque plusieurs hommes d'affaires ont été convié à y participer. Vous pourriez rencontrer du beau monde, qui sait ?

Même si j'avais prévu quelques choses j'annulerais sur le champ. Une opportunité pareille ne pouvait pas se refuser.

\- Va pour vendredi alors.

Il me serra la main une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Je restais un moment bouche bée avant d'entendre les talons de ma secrétaire.

\- Monsieur Cullen ?

Je revins à la réalité quand elle passa sa main devant mes yeux. Je me tournais vers elle et lui adressait un grand sourire.

\- Jessica je crois que c'est la chance de notre vie, murmurai-je.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Donnez-moi votre avis concernant ce premier chapitre ^^

Pour le prochain … la rencontre entre Isabella et Edward …

A la semaine prochaine …


	3. Chapitre 2 : la rencontre

Salut tout le monde …

Et voilà le chapitre 2 que vous attendiez …

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review et j'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre 2.

Encore merci et je vous laisse découvrir la suite, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : La rencontre

 **PDV Edward**

Nous étions vendredi et dans moins d'une heure, je serais dans les bureaux de la « _Voltury Compagy_ ».

Dire que j'étais nerveux était un euphémisme. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Aro, Marcus et Isabella faisaient partis du cercle de privilégiés que portait ce pays, je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ses sphères. Evolué et peut être collaboré avec des gens soucieux du protocole et de ses niaiseries, me donnait des boutons. Pourtant la chance était trop belle pour que je la gâche avec des bêtises.

J'avais parlé à mes parents de cette opportunité et ils m'avaient vivement félicité pour mon travail. J'avais toujours pu compter sur le soutien d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen ainsi que de mon frère Emmett et ma sœur Alice.

Bien que je sache qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour moi, ils avaient fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas comme eux. Je n'aurais probablement jamais de femme ni d'enfant.

J'avais eu une enfance très heureuse entouré d'une famille aimante ce n'était pas le problème.

Ma mère était une décoratrice d'intérieure de renom. Elle avait travaillé pour les plus grands et rénovée un tas de bâtiments connus. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et tout le monde s'arrachait son emploi du temps.

Mon père était l'un des chirurgiens les plus doué de sa génération. Il passait son temps à travailler et je dois dire que je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu durant mon enfance. Pourtant les moments privilégiés que je passais avec lui je les chérissais du plus profond de mon cœur.

J'avais également un frère et une sœur.

Emmett, mon frère, était plus âgé que moi. Il venait d'avoir 35 ans et était marié depuis plus de 10 ans à Rosalie Hall, une grande blonde magnifique avec des yeux bleus océans et un corps de rêve. Ensemble ils avaient trois enfants. L'aîné Jade avait 8 ans, ensuite il y avait Seth 5 ans et enfin le petit dernier Liam venait de fêter ses 2 ans la semaine dernière. Je savais que mon frère n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Rosalie adorait les enfants et bien qu'au premier abord on pourrait croire qu'elle était froide et hautaine, on changeait vite d'avis en apprenant à la connaître.

Ma petite sœur, Alice venait de fêter ses 26 ans. Elle s'était mariée l'année précédente avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Jasper Hall le frère de Rosalie. Il venait d'avoir une petite fille Lena qui avait maintenant deux mois. Un amour de petit bout qui avait l'air aussi speed que sa mère. Je crois que nous n'étions pas sortis de l'auberge si s'était le cas. Je souhaitais bien du courage à Jasper pour arrivait à les suivre.

J'étais donc le seul qui était sans attache mais ma vie me convenait ainsi.

Quand je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la réunion. Je ne pouvais pas arriver en retard à cette réunion, cela ne ferait vraiment pas bonne impression.

Je me dépêchais d'attraper ma mallette d'homme d'affaire, de vérifier que mon costume était immaculé et de sortir de mon bureau. Je croisais Jessica qui avait revêtue un tailleur un peu plus chic qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle hocha la tête dans ma direction tout en me suivant. Il était convenu qu'elle vienne avec moi pour cette réunion afin qu'elle prenne des notes et que dès le départ elle se rende compte de qui nous avions à faire. Et puis j'aurais sans doute besoin de son aide pour garder les pieds sur terre.

Il ne fallut que 20 minutes pour atteindre le building de grand standing qui habitait la compagnie.

J'avais bien entendu déjà vu le bâtiment puisque je passais souvent devant. Mais je dois dire qu'il m'impressionnait toujours autant. Il était vertigineux, et surtout très majestueux, comme ses propriétaires sans doute.

Je descendis du taxi et me dirigeais vers la porte que je tenais ouverte pour ma secrétaire. La galanterie était le deuxième prénom que ma mère aurait dû me donnait à ma naissance.

J'avançais vers la réception ou se trouvait deux femmes d'une trentaine d'années qui me lancèrent un sourire qu'elles voulaient charmeur.

Tiens ça faisait longtemps !

\- Bonjour … je suis Edward Cullen … j'ai …

\- Oui, vous êtes attendu, je vous en prie vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur. Ce sera au 68ème étage.

J'hochais la tête sans rien dire de plus, ne voulant pas attirer plus que nécessaire l'attention de ses pintades.

Quelques instants plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent sur des bureaux derniers cris.

Je déglutis en me rendant compte que la « _Voltury Compagny_ » ne jouait pas dans la même cours que nous. Pourquoi une entreprise de ce standing avait besoin de mon aide … à moi ?

Visiblement Jessica partageait mon opinion. Rien qu'à la commissure de ses lèvres j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte, pourtant elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Monsieur Cullen ! Entendis-je une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vers la femme qui m'appelait et me retrouvait face à une dame d'une quarantaine d'année au sourire engageant.

\- Je suis Carmen Sanchez, la secrétaire de monsieur Philips, suivez-moi.

Je suivis cette femme d'âge mur au travers des bureaux. Les gens levaient la tête à notre passage et je souriais à chaque regard que je croisais. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte que la secrétaire ouvrit. Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer et je me retrouvais dans une salle de réunion. Une immense table se trouvait au milieu entourée de plusieurs chaises ou étaient déjà installés des hommes en costumes cravates. Je ne les connaissais pas pour la plupart mais je remerciais intérieurement Aro pour cette opportunité unique d'élargir mon carnet d'adresse. S'il ne m'avait pas invité aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas certain que j'aurais pu rencontrer ces personnes un jour.

Tout un pan de mur était composé de fenêtres donnant une vue vertigineuse sur New-York. Cette pièce n'était pas faîte pour les gens qui avait le vertige. Heureusement que je ne faisais pas partie de tout ça.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et relevé le menton pour montrer l'homme sûr de lui que je devais être, je m'avançais pour me présenter à chaque personne de cette pièce.

Ainsi je pus faire la connaissance de plusieurs architectes, de fournisseurs de grosses compagnies, de chefs de travaux et même des directeurs d'usines.

Seulement 10 minutes après être arrivé, Aro Philips faisait son entrée dans la pièce suivit de près par un homme qui était sans nul doute son frère jumeau au vue de la ressemblance frappante.

Ils nous saluèrent les uns après les autres en nous serrant la main et nous prîmes place autour de la table.

Le silence se fit petit à petit alors que nous nous concentrions sur les frères. Je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'à une extrémité de la table se trouvait un fauteuil un peu plus imposant que les simples chaises sur lesquels nous étions assis et du côté opposé un grand écran qui devait mesurer un peu plus de 2 mètres de large.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, nous lança Aro, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté d'être là aujourd'hui. Je me doute que vous devez déjà savoir qui nous sommes mais afin de faire plus ample connaissance nous allons vous faire un rapide exposé de ce que nous faisons et surtout de ce que nous attendons de chaque association.

\- Monsieur ? Appela soudain la secrétaire Carmen qui nous avait conduits ici. Je viens d'avoir le chauffeur de Madame Volturi, elle aura du retard.

Les frères échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur nous.

\- Nous allons patienter quelques instants, j'imagine.

Personne n'y trouva rien à redire bien entendu et les conversations reprirent quelques peu.

\- Vous êtes Edward Cullen n'est-ce pas ?

Je portais mon regard sur l'homme assis juste à côté de moi. Son visage me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre un nom dessus.

\- Excusez-moi, je me présente … je suis Eric Yorkie …

Son nom m'aida à remettre dans le contexte. Il était le créateur des meubles Yorkie qui perçait depuis quelques années. J'avais souvent entendu parler de lui pour ces créations … disons plutôt osé dans le genre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en concurrence avec la compagnie pour un projet d'hôtel sur Manhattan ?

Visiblement, les informations allaient vites dans notre milieu. Mais je n'allais certainement pas répondre à ces interrogations. Le contrat était encore loin d'être dans ma poche et je n'allais pas me fermer les portes qui étaient à peine entrain de s'ouvrir.

Je haussai les épaules pour gagner du temps mais mon interlocuteur semblait être pressé d'obtenir une réponse claire et précise.

Chance ou hasard je fus sauvé quand Carmen l'assistance d'Aro Philips pénétra presque en courant dans la salle.

\- Madame Voltury est dans l'ascenseur.

Aro hocha la tête et Carmen recula pour se poster près de la porte de manière à être disponible si son patron avait besoin d'elle mais tout de même éloigné pour ne déranger personne.

Les conversations avaient cessé à partir du moment où Carmen était entrée. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à attendre l'arrivée de la, si énigmatique, PDG de la « _Voltury_ _Compagny_ ». Tous les hommes présents autour de la table tenaient à voir enfin en chair et en os cette femme à la beauté spectaculaire selon les médias et surtout à l'attitude plus glaciale qu'un hiver au pôle nord.

J'entendis les pas feutrés de talons aiguilles sur le lino gris qui recouvrait les bureaux de l'étage.

Le bruit se fit de plus en plus proche jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de réunion ou je me trouvais s'ouvre. Un homme plutôt jeune apparut et laissa la porte grande ouverte permettant à une femme de faire son apparition.

Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant derrière un écran ou sur papier mais rien ne m'avait préparé au choc que je reçus à cet instant.

Une femme légèrement plus jeune que moi fit son apparition. Elle était perchée sur des talons vertigineux qui lui donnaient une attitude altière. Ses fines jambes étaient légèrement bronzées et son corps était recouvert d'un manteau en soie beige qui formait une sorte de cape autour de ces épaules et qui descendait à mi-cuisse. Le jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte était entrain de l'aider à s'en dévêtir.

Dessous elle portait une robe noire qui moulait ses courbes voluptueuses mais qui n'avait rien d'indécent. Elle était à peine plus courte que son manteau. Ses bras étaient nus eux aussi, un de ses poignets seulement recouvert d'un fin bracelet en diamant (et ce n'était pas des faux, je n'y connaissais rien mais la brillance des bijoux ne trompaient personne) et ses mains étaient fines et délicates dénudés de tous ornements. En revanche, ces ongles étaient manucurés à la perfection.

A son cou, une rivière de perle rose agrémentait d'une pierre en rubis.

Je remontais mon regard vers son visage en forme de cœur dont le teint était lumineux et légèrement bronzé. Son menton était d'une rondeur délicieuse, ses joues lisses et veloutées, sa bouche gourmande et surtout appétissante à peine recouverte par du rouge à lèvre discret. On avait envie de se jeter dessus. Son nez était droit et fin, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinées, son front haut et recouvert d'une mèche de cheveux brun foncés. Ses derniers étaient d'ailleurs attachés savamment en un chignon un peu trop compliqué pour qu'elle est pu se le faire seule.

Cette femme était magnifique pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui me choqua le plus. Se furent ses yeux.

Des yeux d'un chocolat intense et fondant. Des yeux à mettre à genoux n'importe quel homme. Des yeux profonds qui cachaient bien des secrets, même si elle ne me regardait pas je pouvais voir de là ou j'étais à quel point cette femme était mystérieuse. Et surtout à quel point elle avait souffert.

J'étais presque certain que personne sur cette planète ne la connaissait réellement et personne ne la connaîtrait jamais complétement. Elle emportait sans doute tout ça dans sa tombe mais pourtant une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait qu'elle brûlait d'envie de se confier et de laisser enfin une personne briser ce mur de brique derrière lequel elle se retranchait.

J'ignorais d'où je sortais cette analyse mais j'étais certain de ce que je disais. Ces yeux parlaient pour elle.

Elle fit voyager ses incroyables prunelles sur nous et enfin son regard croisa le mien.

Si elle ressentit le courant électrique qui me traversa, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se détourna au bout d'un instant trop court à mon goût.

Aro s'approcha d'elle et lui baisa la main comme si nous étions toujours au 19ème siècle, Marcus lui adressa un sourire avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête et se tourne vers nous.

\- Messieurs, je vous remercie de votre présence ici aujourd'hui.

Sa voix à la tonalité presque chantante, mêlait douceur et dureté.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'Isabella Masen Voltury était une vraie contradiction à elle toute seule.

Elle gardait ses mains délicates croisées devant elle alors qu'elle faisait naviguer son regard sur nous comme si elle cherchait à nous sonder.

Elle ne s'attardait jamais sur moi plus que sur un autre. Visiblement la nouvelle fascination que j'éprouvais pour cette femme n'était absolument pas réciproque (il aurait sans doute était présomptueux de penser le contraire de toute façon) et j'en fus quelque peu déçu sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout Isabella Voltury devait être habituée à ce que les hommes la convoitent. Quand on n'avait un physique comme le sien, on n'était parfaitement conscient de l'attrait que l'on provoquait chez les personnes de sexes opposés.

Je n'étais sans doute pas le premier et je ne serais surement pas le dernier dans ce cas.

\- Si nous vous avons fait venir aujourd'hui c'est pour que nous puissions apprendre à nous connaitre. Je suis certaine que nos activités pourraient parfaitement correspondre à vos attentes et c'est pareil pour nous bien entendu.

« Je vais laisser mes associés vous faire un rapide exposé pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée vraiment précise de ce que nous sommes et surtout pour que vous puissiez comprendre les avantages que nous pourrons vous apporter. Je prendrais ensuite la parole pour vous parler de la partie immobilier qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Je laisse donc la parole à Aro.

L'intéressé esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'Isabella se dirigeait d'un pas décidé droit vers le fauteuil au bout de la table que j'avais remarqué plus tôt. L'homme plus jeune du début qui était à coup sûr son assistant la suivit comme son ombre.

Mes yeux ne cessaient de la suivre du regard et je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher alors qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas remarquée que j'étais là. Un rapide coup d'œil sur mes voisins me renseigna sur le pourquoi du comment. Tous les hommes étaient dans le même état de transe que moi.

C'est ce qui m'aida à me ressaisir. J'avais l'impression de revenir à l'âge de mes 15 ans ou je n'avais d'œil que pour les stars bien moulées.

Je secouai la tête alors qu'Aro commençait à parler d'une voix forte. Je vis Jessica à mes côtés prendre des notes et je l'en remerciais pour son travail si efficace.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je revins vers le fond de la salle ou était installé la PDG. Elle fixait Aro de ses yeux si profonds et ne se détournait pas.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant qu'Aro ne désigne Isabella. Pourtant cette dernière ne bougea pas. Elle fixait son assistant qui avait des yeux écarquillés comme si il venait de voir le diable en personne.

\- Isabella …

Le prénom de cette femme dans la bouche de cet assistant était bizarre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une femme comme elle laisse son secrétaire l'appeler par son prénom. Même Jessica ne m'appeler que Monsieur Cullen.

\- Je sais que vous pouvez y arriver Jacob.

Le jeune secrétaire prit une profonde inspiration avant de saisirent la télécommande que lui tendait sa patronne.

Il rejoignit Aro et Marcus qui n'avaient pas l'air très content de l'initiative d'Isabella. Envoyé le secrétaire parlé au lieu de la PDG devant un public comme le nôtre ne plaisait visiblement pas du tout aux deux hommes.

Pour ma part, cela fit encore augmenté le respect que j'avais pour cette femme. Elle laissait visiblement la chance aux autres de réussir.

Le jeune Jacob qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, se racla la gorge et commença son discours.

Les deux associés n'avaient pourtant aucuns soucis à se faire. Le jeune homme avait visiblement appris son texte et nous présentait le sujet comme l'aurait fait un véritable professionnel. Il était clair et concis et à aucun moment sa voix ne trembla.

Isabella qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début paraissait fière de son pupille et l'encourageait de léger signe de tête.

\- C'est ainsi que nous présentons nos projet à budget conséquent … (silence). Merci de m'avoir écouté, messieurs.

\- Et moi je vous remercie encore une fois de votre présence dans nos locaux, lança la voix douce d'Isabella Voltury.

Elle se leva de son siège et rejoignit ses associés. Ses pas étaient mesurés et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le jeu de ses hanches à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, accentuée par ses talons vertigineux.

\- Un buffet vous attend dans la pièce d'à côté, Jacob mon assistant va vous y conduire.

Nous nous levâmes d'un seul mouvement pour suivre le jeune secrétaire.

Je me tournais vers Jessica qui paraissait fascinée par tant de cérémonie. Pour ma part j'avais presque l'impression que nous jouions une pièce de théâtre ou rien n'était vrai.

Je me demandais comment des gens pouvaient vivre ainsi tous les jours. Faire semblant et se brider pour respecter les convenances n'avaient jamais été mon fort. Mes parents avaient évolués dans ce monde et je dois dire que j'avais été heureux de m'en échapper quelques années auparavant. Jamais je ne m'étais attendu à retomber dans un tel monde un jour et pourtant s'était exactement ce qui était entrain de m'arriver.

J'étais dans les derniers à sortir quand je fus une nouvelle fois interpeler par une voix que je commençais à identifier comme celle d'Aro.

Je laissais tout le beau monde quitter la salle de réunion avant de me tourner vers Monsieur Philips qui me tendait la main. Je la lui serrais sans hésiter avant de faire de même avec son frère.

\- Votre présentation était fort intéressante monsieur et je tiens à vous complimenter pour la précision de vos projets.

Aro partit d'un petit rire qui me fit tordre les lèvres un instant.

Des bruits de talons me firent tourner la tête. Isabella Voltury s'approchait de nous.

Un moment je me demandais si je devais tendre ma pomme pour une poignée de main mais son signe de tête répondit à mes interrogations. Visiblement Madame Isabella Masen Voltury ne serrait pas les mains.

\- Madame Voltury, content de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même Monsieur Cullen.

Cette fois, contrairement au moment où elle était entrée, elle me sonda durant plusieurs secondes.

\- Alors c'est votre projet qui a devancé le mien devant Monsieur Denali ?

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans ses paroles juste une simple constatation. Ses mains étaient toujours croisées et sa tête penchée légèrement sur le côté.

Je dus détourner le regard pour empêcher qu'elle ne se rende compte de la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur moi.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait au juste_ ? »

\- Oui, visiblement.

\- Aro a eu l'occasion de me parler de votre entreprise et du projet qu'il vous a proposé. Nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler plus profondément lundi lors de l'entretien mais je tiens tout de même à vous témoigner mon admiration pour le projet que vous avez présenté à Monsieur Denali.

Si je m'étais attendu à me faire complimenter de cette façon …

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de macho. Je n'avais tout simplement pas été élevé de cette manière mais je dois bien avouer que ces compliments gonflaient mon égo de mâle.

Un léger coup à la porte me fit sortir de mes pensées.

\- Entrée ! Lança Isabella en détachant son regard bien trop perturbant de moi.

Jacob entra dans la pièce avec un téléphone à la main.

\- Isabella ? Un appel pour vous.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à lundi.

Elle porta son regard sur ses associés et leur lança un « à plus tard » avant de se diriger vers la porte et de disparaître.

Quelques instants plus tard, je rejoignais les autres invités dans la pièce adjacente.

Il était plus d'une heure quand je rejoignis mes locaux.

Je m'enfermais dans mon bureau après avoir donné des instructions à Jessica.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et me mis au boulot sur le projet Denali. Je me devais d'y mettre toute mon énergie si je voulais impressionner autant le client que les frères Philips et surtout Isabella Voltury.

Je me rendis à peine compte qu'il était plus de 20 heures quand je relevais la tête. Ma secrétaire était rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps et il ne devait rester personne dans les bureaux.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi quand le téléphone fixe sonna.

Je fronçais les sourcils surpris de recevoir un appel aussi tard.

Sur mon portable j'aurais compris mais pourquoi au bureau ?

Je décrochais pris soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Bonsoir Cullen.

Cette voix me tétanisa sur place. La semaine avait été beaucoup trop belle. Il avait fallu que tout bascule à un moment.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ici.

Seul le rire nasal de l'ordure au bout du fil me répondit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cinglai-je durement.

La tension monta en moi comme à chaque fois que je recevais un appel de ce genre. Cela se terminerait-il un jour ? Est-ce que je pourrais un jour vivre sereinement sans cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Cette voix était amusée face à mon ton dure et à ma colère grandissante, comme si le fait que je sois en proie à une haine bouillonnante le faisait rire.

10 ans. Cela durait depuis presque 10 ans maintenant. Depuis que j'avais monté ma société.

\- Combien ?

\- 10 000 dollars.

C'était le prix du silence. Un prix très peu élevé si on considérait ce que cet homme savait. Il pouvait me détruire à tout moment si l'envie lui en prenait. Dévoilée le secret le plus lourd et surtout le plus sombre de mon existence.

Mais je savais qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il voulait l'argent. C'était son seul but.

\- Je déposerais le sac à l'endroit habituel à midi dimanche.

\- Tu as intérêt.

Le bip strident m'annonça que l'ordure avait raccroché.

Je posais le téléphone sur son combiné et me prit la tête entre les mains avant de relever la tête. Je portais mon regard sur le portrait de famille que j'avais installé sur mon bureau. Cette photo avait été prise lors de notre dernier noël en famille. Tout le monde était présent autour de mes parents.

Je passais mon pouce sur le visage de ma mère et celui de mon père.

15 ans. Je vivais depuis 15 ans avec un lourd secret.

Si cela se savait, je perdrais bien plus que ma carrière ou mon entreprise, je perdrais tout à commencer par ma famille … et ma liberté.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Donnez moi vos avis …

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 : Collaboration

**Chapitre 3** : Collaboration

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un review .. je suis contente que cette histoire plaise et que vous soyez impatient d'avoir la suite.

Pour celles (et peut être ceux) à qui je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre car ils ne sont pas identifié, je voudrais également vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos nombreux compliments.

Voilà … je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas …

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : Collaboration

 **PDV Edward**

Le week-end n'avait pas été de tout repos.

J'avais rejoint mes parents et mes frère et sœur dans la maison de vacance que nous possédions dans les montagnes à une heure de New-York.

C'était une magnifique villa ou j'aimais aller pour me ressourcer. Etre entouré des gens que j'aime était bénéfique pour moi. J'avais pu m'occuper avec mes nièces et mes neveux.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient contents quand j'étais là. Je passais mon temps à jouer avec les enfants que ce soit pour des parties de cache-cache ou bien pour s'ébattre dans la piscine. J'adorais littéralement les enfants de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur et je dois dire qu'ils me le rendaient bien.

J'avais aussi passé un moment avec Lena la fille d'Alice. Je l'avais promené et je lui avais donné son biberon.

Je savais que pour mes proches je représentais une énigme. J'adorais les enfants. Littéralement et pourtant je n'en avais pas. J'étais un célibataire endurci content de son sort.

Le retour sur New-York avait été difficile surtout après ce week-end de folie. Pourtant j'étais également impatient.

Ce matin, je me rendais dans les locaux de la « _Voltury_ _Compagny_ » pour discuter collaboration avec Aro Philips et surtout … Isabella Voltury.

Cette femme n'avait pas beaucoup quitté mes pensées depuis que je l'avais rencontré trois jours plus tôt.

Le trouble qu'elle avait fait naître en moi était inédit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur elle mais je savais pertinemment que ça n'arriverait pas. Isabella Voltury était intouchable et j'avais d'autre chose à faire que m'intéresser à ma future collaboratrice.

Pour un travail efficace, il était nécessaire de ne pas mélanger travail et vie privée. Isabella Voltury était sans doute le genre de femme à approuver complétement ce que je venais d'affirmer.

Je passais la matinée à travailler sur le projet Denali. Bien que l'opportunité que m'ouvrait la compagnie était une chance, ce n'était pas une raison d'oublier mes autres dossiers tout aussi importants. La collaboration n'était pas signée et ils pouvaient bien décider de changer d'avis et me jeter comme une chaussette dont ils n'avaient plus besoin.

Je passais une grande partie de mon temps à contacter les fournisseurs et à mettre en forme le projet avec Jessica. Sa présence m'était devenue indispensable, elle était un atout précieux dont je ne pourrais sans doute plus me passer.

A 13heures 30, je décidais de ranger mes affaires et de prendre la route. Je donnais le travail à faire à ma secrétaire pour qu'elle puisse avancer en mon absence. Je lui faisais une entière confiance pour s'occuper de mes affaires quand j'étais à l'extérieur.

A 13heures 55 je me présentais aux réceptionnistes qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'immeuble et que j'avais déjà eu la chance de rencontrer trois jours plus tôt. Je fus devant Aro Philips à 14 heures pile près à entendre ce que la compagnie attendait de moi.

\- Quelle ponctualité, c'est une qualité indéniable chez un homme qui veut réussir, s'enthousiasma Aro en me serrant la main.

Je commençais à réellement apprécier cet homme beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Il avait pourtant souffert mais il n'avait pas pour autant perdu son sourire. Il possédait un esprit vif que je lui admirais beaucoup et un charisme qui était hypnotisant.

J'aurais aimé le voir à l'œuvre durant une négociation, il devait être plus dur à convaincre que le président en personne ! Encore que je ne savais pas si le président était dur ou non, vu que je ne l'avais pas rencontré mais je le supposais.

Ma tentative d'humour intérieure me fit glousser et je tentais de masquer cette soudaine hilarité avec une toux de façade qui j'espérais, n'allait pas attirer l'attention de mes peut-être futurs collaborateurs.

Visiblement il n'avait rien entendu car il ne se retourna pas vers moi. Il me guida en silence au travers des bureaux mais au lieu de prendre la même direction que le vendredi qui nous conduirait dans la salle de réunion, il bifurqua à l'opposer.

Devant l'air interrogatif que j'affichais, il crut bon d'éclairer ma lanterne.

\- Nous allons dans le bureau d'Isabella, ce sera plus efficace pour parler travail et puis je ne pense pas que notre arrangement nécessite une salle de réunion et tout le protocole.

L'espace d'un instant je me demandais en quoi allait vraiment consister notre collaboration. Si ils comptaient m'arnaquer ils n'étaient pas tombé sur le bon pion avec moi. Quand il s'agissait de mon travail et plus particulièrement de mon entreprise, je ne me laissais pas faire. Je m'étais battu pour arriver jusque-là, j'avais travaillé à la sueur de mon front allant même jusqu'à mouiller mon tee-shirt dans certaine situation, je n'allais pas signer un contrat si je n'étais pas certain d'en tirer des bénéfices.

Revenant à l'instant présent, je fus soudain curieux de voir dans quel environnement professionnel Isabella Masen Voltury évoluait au quotidien. Je suivis Aro jusqu'à une porte en acier gris clair qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste de la décoration des lieux.

Jacob était installé sur un bureau moderne juste devant la porte.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, me salua-t-il en se levant de son siège.

Je lui tendis la main dans l'intention de la lui serrer tout en lui adressant un sourire.

Jacob parut vaguement choquer mais il me la serra sans rien dire.

Je serrais la main de ma secrétaire le matin ainsi que de tous mes collaborateurs, pourquoi cela serait-il différents avec Jacob ?

Aro ne fit d'ailleurs aucun commentaire et donna deux petits coups à la porte avant qu'un « entrée » mélodieux ne retentisse.

Il poussa le battant et on se retrouva dans une pièce de grand standing, digne des plus beaux magazines de décoration. Un bureau de PDG en somme, une pièce aussi prestigieuse que celle qui occupait le poste.

Isabella se leva à notre entrée mais ne fit pas un pas. Me serrer la main ne faisait visiblement pas partie du programme ce que je trouvais étrange mais je n'allais quand même pas protester.

En la détaillant plus précisément, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était à peine plus décontractée que trois jours auparavant. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit qui lui aller merveilleusement bien et ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon beaucoup moins compliqué que la dernière fois. Pourtant elle respirait la sophistication par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Monsieur Cullen, contente de vous revoir. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Je m'installais sur la chaise qu'elle me désignait d'un geste vague de la main et Aro suivit mon mouvement.

La raison de sa présence avec nous restait un mystère. Après tout pourquoi était-il là au juste ? Le projet ne le concernait pas puisque aux dernières nouvelles, l'immobilier n'était pas sa partie.

Etais-ce ma, peut-être future collaboratrice, qui lui avait demandé d'assister à notre entrevue ? Et si s'était le cas pourquoi l'aurait –elle fait au juste ?

Je n'étais pas du genre à être une brute !

\- Alors Monsieur Cullen ou en est le projet Denali ? Me demanda-t-elle

La question aurait pu paraître étrange pourtant je ne lisais aucune duplicité sur le visage de la jeune femme, juste une curiosité sincère pour l'avancée de mon travail.

\- Et bien il avance. J'ai eu Monsieur Denali ce matin et il est ravi de ce que je lui ai proposé. Visiblement les travaux devraient commencer dans le courant du mois de novembre.

Elle parut sincèrement surprise par mes propos. Comme si les délais que je venais de lui énoncer était incroyable … Pourtant bien qu'ils soient exceptionnellement courts, il n'était pas rare qu'un projet puisse être bouclé en si peu de temps. Enfin dans mon cas.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle croisa les mains sur la table.

\- Cela ne vous laisse qu'un mois si je ne m'abuse ? Comment avez-vous réussit un tel exploit ?

Je lui adressais un sourire tout en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que je me faisais des idées ou alors notre collaboration était-elle quasiment bouclée de son point de vue ?

De mon côté bien que je m'étais déjà fait à l'idée de travailler avec cette femme, je n'allais pas dire oui tout de suite pour leur faire plaisir.

\- Je lui ai présenté mon travail et cela lui a convenu … rien de plus.

Paraître modeste était la clef du succès. C'était une des nombreuses devises que je tirais de ma mère. Etre trop présomptueux pouvait mener à sa perte et s'était peut être le cas d'Isabella. Peut-être son excès de confiance en elle, l'avait amené à essuyer plusieurs refus à la suite.

Elle se détourna de moi tout en secouant la tête comme si elle ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce que je disais.

Le silence perdura un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole mais pour s'adresser à Aro cette fois.

\- Avez-vous eu l'occasion de parler du projet de Dubaï ?

\- Je l'ai évoqué mais je n'ai pas approfondi le sujet. Je vous laissais cette opportunité, après tout qui mieux que vous peut en parler ….

Le compliment à peine voilé n'eut aucun effet sur la dame qui aux mots de son associé se leva.

Sans doute était-elle habituer à des remarques de ce genre de sa part.

\- Suivez-moi Monsieur Cullen.

Etant plus un ordre qu'une demande, je me demandais l'espace d'un bref instant si un non de ma part pouvait être admis comme une réponse.

Chassant ma petite rébellion de mon esprit, je me levais à sa suite pour la suivre.

Elle nous passa devant et prit la direction de la porte m'envoyant des effluves de son parfum.

Je respirais à plein poumon cette odeur de freesia mêlait à du savon de luxe qui me donna le vertige un instant.

Les arômes étaient incroyables. Je me ressaisis aussi vite que je le pus pour ne pas me faire remarquer et lui emboitais le pas.

\- Jacob, voulez-vous débarrasser Monsieur Cullen s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle à son secrétaire quand je la rejoignis.

Ce dernier s'avança vers moi et je lui donnais mon manteau et ma mallette avant de la suivre.

Aro marchait à mes côtés alors qu'elle nous guidait dans les locaux de la compagnie. Je remarquais au passage les talons toujours aussi vertigineux.

Il était difficile de savoir combien elle mesurait mais elle ne devait pas être très grande étant donné que même chaussé d'échasse de 12 à 13 cm, je la dépassais d'une demi tête.

Elle s'arrêta et poussa la porte pour nous faire pénétrer dans une pièce digne d'un architecte.

Une maquette immense était disposée au centre. Je m'approchais doucement et contemplais l'ensemble.

\- Je vous présente le projet que nous avons mis en place.

\- C'est gigantesque … soufflai-je légèrement impressionné.

Elle m'adressa un léger sourire qui n'atteignis nullement ces yeux mais qui me réchauffa tout de même le cœur.

\- Vous avez raison c'est très grand. Il s'agit d'un complexe hôtelier qui verra le jour à Dubaï d'ici à deux ans. Le coût est énorme et vise plus particulièrement une clientèle richissime. Nous leur avons proposé déjà plusieurs idées qui n'ont pas paru leur convenir. Visiblement leur but est de non seulement se faire de l'argent mais de réduire les coûts de production également. Ils cherchent à monter un hôtel dans le respect de l'environnement tout en gardant tout le standing dont a besoin un établissement de ce genre.

« Ils ont déjà trouvé le terrain ou ils veulent l'installer. Il s'agit d'un endroit ardu à peine constructible ou il va falloir faire venir l'eau de plusieurs kilomètres en amont, pareil pour l'électricité.

Nous avons été engagés pour mettre en place ce complexe. Nous devons le créer d jusqu'à la décoration intérieur des chambres et des duplex particuliers.

Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps avec nos projets qui ne servaient à rien et nous n'avons plus qu'un mois pour présenter quelque chose qui conviendra. Inutile de vous dire qu'il s'agit maintenant d'une urgence. Il est nécessaire de tout revoir de fond en comble et cela dès maintenant.

« Si vous êtes là aujourd'hui c'est pour m'aider à monter ce projet. Je sais que vous avez déjà créé des habitations totalement dans le respect de l'écologie et qui restent originaux. Malgré toutes les qualités que nous avons, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de monter un projet comme celui-ci et je dois bien avouer que je suis à court d'idée. Aro n'est là que pour m'assister, il ne s'occupe pas de cette partie du travail.

« Nous travaillerons essentiellement ensemble vous et moi. Je vous propose une collaboration Monsieur Cullen. Une alliance pour monter ce projet en moins d'un mois. Nous pourrions combiner vos idées et les miennes pour donner à ses messieurs ce qu'ils veulent. Bien entendu, les bénéfices seront divisés de moitié entre votre société et la compagnie.

Elle plongea ses yeux captivant dans les miens. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, une certaine excitation était montée en moi. Cette femme avait besoin de moi. Elle n'avait pas utilisé les mots mais pourtant ils flottaient dans l'air.

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre à quel point j'allais pouvoir booster mon entreprise avec un tel projet. Et en plus j'allais travailler avec Isabella Voltury durant de long mois.

J'étais conscient que ce n'était pas la partie qui devait influencer ma décision et pourtant ce fut exactement le cas quand je hochais la tête.

\- Le temps que nous allons consacrer à ce projet ne va pas devoir compter …, continua-t-elle. Les délais sont dérisoires par rapport à la masse de travail que nous allons devoir accomplir en un mois seulement.

\- Mais nous serons deux, cela facilitera les choses.

Elle acquiesça à mes propos mais son air interrogatif était toujours présent.

\- Cela veut-il dire que vous accepté cette alliance ?

Je n'avais pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Partager les bénéfices, travailler sur un projet de grande envergure dans des délais plus que minuscules, échanger avec quelqu'un qui comprenait mon domaine …

Je ne voyais que des avantages pour le moment et l'opportunité était trop belle.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? Demandai-je d'un coup.

Cette fois son sourire fut plus authentique et je fus subjugué une nouvelle fois.

\- Je crois que vous allez me plaire.

Ces mots firent accélérer les battements de mon cœur et je dus de nouveau détourner le regard.

Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à me contrôler si je travaillais tous les jours avec cette femme.

\- Je vous l'ai dit Isabella, lança Aro fier visiblement d'avoir eu raison.

\- Que diriez-vous de demain ? Me lança Isabella en ignorant royalement les propos d'Aro. J'ai conscience que vous devez également travailler pour vos clients et que vous ne pouvez négliger votre société.

\- La plupart de mes projets sont en cours de finalisation. Il me reste Monsieur Denali mais je saurais déléguer et travailler en parallèle pour les clients.

Elle hocha la tête apparemment ravie.

\- J'ai demandé à Jacob de vous faire préparer un dossier complet pour que vous puissiez prendre connaissance de ce qui a déjà été fait auparavant. Nous pourrons ainsi commencer à travailler dans les plus brefs délais.

Efficace et exigeante visiblement. Mais j'aimais ça. Si elle fonctionnait ainsi dans sa façon de travailler nous allions pouvoir faire une bonne association elle et moi.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement.

\- Alors retrouvons nous demain à partir de 13 heures.

\- Entendu.

Elle hocha la tête dans ma direction et me désigna la porte. Je compris le message et sortit de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le bureau d'Isabella et Jacob se leva avec un classeur entier dans les mains. Sans que sa patronne ne le lui demande, il me tendit le dossier que j'attrapais d'une seule main.

J'allais avoir de la lecture ce soir visiblement.

 **PDV Bella**

Après le départ de mon tout nouveau collaborateur, je retrouvais le confort de mon siège de PDG.

Aro avait pris congé pour s'occuper des dossiers qu'il avait laissé en suspens pour assister à l'entretien entre Monsieur Cullen et moi.

Dire que j'avais été ravi quand Aro m'avait soumis cette idée aurait été mentir.

Je ne voulais pas d'un collaborateur ni d'un associé ni d'une aide ni de rien du tout. Mais je n'avais rien dit, j'avais écouté ses arguments et j'avais accepté une première entrevue le vendredi lors de la réunion organisée par Aro et Marcus.

Quand j'étais arrivée, je n'avais d'abord perçu qu'un amas d'homme d'affaire arrogant qui pensait déjà être à la tête du monde. Après avoir poussé un soupir intérieur, j'avais fait voyagé mon regard et je m'étais senti apert par deux prunelles d'un émeraude éclatant. Le propriétaire de ses prunelles était un homme un peu plus âgé que moi et d'une beauté saisissante. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient dans un désordre savamment étudié et son visage respiré la virilité. Je ne voyais rien de son corps puisqu'il était assis derrière la table de réunion mais je me doutais qu'il devait être athlétique.

Je m'étais forcée à ne pas lui porté plus qu'un intérêt poli. Je me devais de conserver ma froide attitude et ne pas éveiller la curiosité de quelqu'un.

J'avais bien sûr senti ses prunelles me sonder durant l'heure qui suivit mais je n'avais pas plus prêté attention jusqu'au moment où j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Anthony Cullen, le fameux Monsieur Cullen avec lequel Aro voulait me faire travailler.

Après la réunion nous avons eu un bref échange où je m'étais montrée poli mais distante comme à mon habitude.

J'avais encaissé une nouvelle rebuffade de la part de Dubaï et je savais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de possibilité. Je refusais d'essuyer un échec aussi cuisant surtout qu'il s'agissait du deuxième de la semaine après le dossier Denali.

J'avais réellement observé Edward Cullen ainsi que son travail et je savais que cet homme avait du talent. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que mon avis avait changé.

Aro avait entièrement raison, cet homme serait un atout incroyable pour le projet. Collaborer avec lui ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

J'avais passé le week-end à étudié les différents projets qu'Aro m'avait trouvé de ce monsieur Cullen et j'étais vraiment impressionnée par son talent.

Quand l'entretien du début d'après-midi avait eu lieu, je n'avais plus vraiment de doute sur le bien fondée d'une collaboration entre sa société et la compagnie. Heureusement il avait accepté – en même temps le contraire aurait été incompréhensible – et le travail allait pouvoir commencer le lendemain.

Quand j'arrivais au bureau vers 8 heures en compagnie de mes deux gardes du corps, j'étais prête pour une journée de travail intensive.

Je tâchais de finaliser plusieurs projets que nous avions en cours et de signer les dossiers de Marcus avant de porter mon attention sur le complexe de Dubaï.

Je me demandais vaguement quel serait les idées de mon collaborateur.

A 12h55, la réceptionniste prévint Jacob qu'Edward Cullen était dans le hall. Cinq minutes plus tard il était dans mon bureau.

C'est la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec lui et cela me perturba plus que nécessaire.

\- Vous avez eu le temps d'étudier le dossier Monsieur Cullen ?

Il hocha la tête et sa réponse me plut immédiatement. Les hommes capables d'étudier un dossier de cette épaisseur en moins de 24 heures étaient dignes de respect. Visiblement Edward Cullen était l'un d'eux.

\- Oui et j'ai quelques idées …

\- Je vous en prie … installez-vous.

Je n'eus pas à le lui répéter deux fois. Il posa sa mallette sur mon bureau et l'ouvrit pour en sortir des esquisses. Visiblement il n'avait pas eu que « quelques » idées.

Je m'installais sur ma chaise et m'emparais des feuillets pour les étudier.

C'est en détaillant son travail que je me rendis compte qu'il avait dû y consacrer une partie de la nuit voir même la nuit entière. En détaillant son visage rien n'aurait pu pourtant le souligner. Il était aussi frais et alerte que les deux dernières fois ou je l'avais rencontré. Enfin autant que je pouvais en juger. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas du tout, je ne pouvais donc rien affirmer avec certitude.

J'aurais aimé lui poser la question ne serais ce que pour m'enlever cette interrogation ridicule mais je ne le fis pas. Quelques années en arrière et surtout mon ancien moi (une toute autre personne) n'aurait pas hésitée mais je n'étais plus ainsi. Spontanéité, espièglerie et liberté étaient des concepts qui m'étaient devenus étrangers au fils des ans. Je restais donc muette et me contentais de regarder intensément ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Je n'ai pas rencontré ces hommes mais comme vous l'avez souligné dans le dossier que vous m'avez donné, ils semblent vouloir mêler à la fois richesse, standing, chaleur et bas prix. J'ai imaginé ce type de disposition. L'hôtel pourrait se trouver dans le fond et entourés des complexes ainsi le client pourrait choisir entre une chambre ou une suite typique d'un hôtel de charme avec bien entendu piscine intérieure, spa et toutes les commodités que demandent les riches aujourd'hui. Mais on pourrait aussi proposer de petites maisons disposant de tout le confort mais surtout indépendantes … pour les clients qui seraient plus enclins à vouloir vivre sans dépendre du room service. Bien sûr ils auraient accès eux aussi à toutes les commodités des clients résidents dans l'hôtel mais ils pourraient choisir de ne pas s'en accommoder.

Je continuais de fixer ses idées et ses planches avec une certaine admiration je devais bien l'avouer. J'avais rarement pu voir un travail d'une telle qualité et surtout fournit en si peu de temps. Les idées étaient brouillons bien sûr, et mal organisé pourtant il y avait matière à travailler. Tout ce qui me bloquait depuis des mois avait presque trouvé une solution au travers de ces quelques esquisses.

\- Et pour le côté environnement ?

Je me doutais qu'il avait la réponse et je ne fus pas déçue.

\- On pourrait partir sur de l'énergie renouvelable. Des panneaux photovoltaïques design que l'on pourrait rendre esthétique pour éviter de gâcher le paysage. Il existe également des matériaux fabriqués en totale respect de l'écologie. J'ai fait construire un chalet il y a quelques années nous permettant de vivre totalement isolés du monde. Il était capable de fournir sa propre eau et surtout sa propre électricité avec des moyens tout à fait modernes et innovants. Bien sûr, il faudra adapter le concept pour un hôtel sans doute 20 fois plus volumineux mais je suis certain que ça peut réussir.

Mon cerveau bouillonnait sous les informations qu'Edward Cullen me livrait. Alors que j'étais totalement en panne d'inspiration depuis le début de cette affaire, ma tête grouillait d'idées sous les possibilités que nous avions.

\- Ou se chalet se situe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je distraitement en détaillant tout ce que mon nouvel associé m'avait donné.

Ma question provoqua un silence qui me fit relever la tête. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de question de ma part et je venais de le surprendre. Il se ressaisit bien vite en secouant la tête.

\- A une heure d'ici environ. En fait, il s'agit d'un chalet que j'ai mis au point pour mes parents.

Je ne manifestais aucune émotion à la petite révélation qu'il venait de me faire. Il n'y avait pas de raison de toute manière.

\- Vous serez-t-il possible de me montrer de quoi il a l'air que je me fasse une idée du concept ?

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa était grand quand il brandit une clé USB sous mon nez.

\- J'étais certain que vous alliez me poser la question, c'est pour cela que je vous ai apporté de quoi satisfaire votre curiosité.

Il me demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait utiliser mon ordinateur et j'hochais la tête. Il se leva et contourna le bureau avant d'insérer la clef dans l'emplacement prévu. En deux cliques, des photos apparurent sur l'écran.

Il nous fallut plus d'une heure pour qu'il me détaille les clichés les uns après les autres et pour qu'il m'explique le principe de chaque installation.

Il fallait bien avouer que le concept était innovant et inédit pour moi. Bien entendu je savais que le principe existait mais je n'y avais jamais porté un grand intérêt. Erreur de ma part apparemment.

Quand il releva la tête pour me regarder j'avais une idée plus concrète du projet que nous pourrions mettre en place.

\- Ce sont des idées tout à fait intéressantes. Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de commencer des études afin de pouvoir se rendre compte s'il est réalisable pour l'hôtel.

\- Je vais vous laisser les ébauches que j'ai mise au point ainsi que le dossier du chalet.

J'avais les yeux dans le vide alors que j'imaginais comment nous pouvions faire évoluer cette idée qui me paraissait tout à fait cohérente.

\- Je vais me renseigner auprès de mon équipe technique et leur soumettre ce que vous me laissez. Peut-être pourront-ils travailler dessus demain et nous donner leurs premiers avis d'expert.

Il parut emballer par ma proposition mais ajouta tout de même qu'il allait voir de son côté. Après tout, deux avis valent mieux qu'un seul.

Il rassembla les différents papiers qu'il avait éparpillés un peu partout sur mon bureau et me tendit le tout avant de se lever.

\- Il n'est que 17 heures. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour prendre contact avec les organismes. Je vais retourner dans mes bureaux et les appeler, j'aurais ainsi une réponse demain ou après-demain.

Je me levais pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Je hochais la tête dans sa direction pour le saluer et il fit de même avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Je consacrais le reste de la journée à parler avec les experts de la compagnie. Il était plus de 21 heures quand je pus enfin quitter le bureau.

En une seule journée, nous avions plus avancé que depuis tous ces mois ou j'avais cherché en vain quelque chose qui pourrait les satisfaire.

Bien entendu rien ne pouvait affirmer que cela allait marcher mais le pressentiment que j'avais, était positif.

De plus collaborer avec cet homme que je ne connaissais pas du tout était plus stimulant que ce que j'envisageais au départ.

Cela m'embêtait de le reconnaître mais Aro avait eu raison de m'imposer Edward Cullen.

Il était certain que le choix pour l'instant était excellent.

Cela allait marcher. J'en étais certaine, de toute façon nous n'avions pas le choix.

* * *

Alors votre avis ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Laissez une petite review (petit bouton du bas ^^)

A la semaine prochaine …


	5. Chapitre 4 : Projet

**Chapitre 4** : Projet

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que la semaine c'est bien passée pour tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 4 …

En espérant que cette suite soit à la hauteur de vos attentes et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^

On se retrouve en bas …

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** : Projet

 **PDV Edward**

La première journée de collaboration avec Isabella avait été un franc succès. Enfin s'était l'impression que j'en avais eue après être ressorti des bureaux de la compagnie.

C'était bien la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un d'aussi brillant avec lequel je m'entendais parfaitement professionnellement parlant. En général il me fallait du temps pour m'adapter avec quelqu'un surtout quand je ne connaissais pas la personne.

Même avec ma propre mère, cela n'avait pas fonctionné tout de suite correctement. Il m'avait fallu un temps d'adaptation comme avec chaque personne avec laquelle je travaillais. Il me fallait comprendre et accepter leur manière de fonctionner. Mais les choses avaient été différentes avec Isabella.

Contrairement aux autres, elle m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, elle m'avait laissé m'expliquer ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous mes collaborateurs.

La veille quand elle m'avait donné le classeur regroupant les informations sur le projet j'étais emballé par le défis qu'elle me proposait : réussir ou elle-même avait échoué à plusieurs reprises.

Je n'étais pas certain d'y parvenir mais le challenge était de taille et je voulais le relever, ou tout du moins essayer.

L'ampleur du projet était gigantesque. Aro avait eu raison sur une chose importante, jamais auparavant je n'avais eu l'occasion de travailler sur un concept de cette ampleur et j'aurais mis sans doute des années à y parvenir.

Ma société se développait bien sûr mais personne de sein d'esprit n'aurait misé sur moi pour mettre en place un hôtel à Dubaï. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais eu les moyens pour mener à bien un dossier de cette ampleur. Grâce à la compagnie et grâce à Isabella je pouvais faire un bond sur le plan professionnel.

Et ce bon s'obtenait par le travail. Isabella comptait sur moi pour l'aider à avancer, je ne devais donc pas chaumer et lui proposer le meilleur. J'avais travaillé toute la nuit afin d'être au point le lendemain pour notre première journée de collaboration. J'avais presque l'impression de revenir à mes années étudiantes ou je pouvais passer des nuits entières sur un travail que je devais rendre. Faire une nuit blanche pour un projet ne m'était pas arriver depuis très longtemps et renouer avec cette vieille habitude posé quelque problème quand on venait de fêter ces 33 ans.

J'avais plus de problème à récupérer qu'à 18 ans !

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, les idées avaient fusées et je m'étais mis à écrire de manière vague bien entendu, les nombreuses idées me venant à l'esprit. Je ne me posais même pas la question de savoir si cela allait plaire ou non. Une collaboration était synonyme de partage et d'échange. Je pouvais donc proposer quelque chose de totalement différent que ce qu'elle avait fait jusque-là. On ne m'avait pas embauché pour que je lui sorte les mêmes idées qu'elle avait déjà eu auparavant et qui surtout n'avait pas marché.

J'étais presque certain qu'elle n'avait pas songé à ce genre de possibilités. Et le meilleur exemple concret que je pouvais lui présenter c'était le chalet de mes parents.

Il était un parfait exemple de ce que nous pouvions créer mais à une échelle un peu plus développé.

C'est ma mère qui m'avait demandé de mettre au point un endroit totalement écologique pour que la famille puisse se retrouver quand nous en avions envie. Nous avions travaillé de concert elle et moi pour monter quelque chose qui correspondrait le plus au goût de tout le monde.

Finalement nous étions tous tombés d'accord et c'est là que nous allions chaque fois que nous le pouvions. Le chalet se situait en dehors de New-York et permettait à tout le monde de décompressé.

Nous habitions tous dans New-York même ce qui pouvait angoisser.

Quand le jour avait commencé à poindre à l'horizon, je baillais à m'en déchirer la mâchoire mais j'étais assez fier du travail productif que j'avais fourni.

Une douche et un café me requinquèrent facilement et j'étais prêt à lui présenter les quelques idées que j'avais eu. Il fallait que je défende avec conviction ce que je pensais être une bonne idée.

Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien. Sa réaction avait été à la hauteur de mes attentes et elle avait envisagé, et même approuvé, mes idées avec grand enthousiasme.

Bien entendu tout cela n'était encore qu'une idée générale mais j'avais bien vu sur son visage qu'elle avait apprécié ce que je lui avais montré.

Quand j'étais retourné dans mes bureaux, j'avais demandé une étude complète à mon staff pour savoir si c'était réalisable à une aussi grande échelle. Les résultats me parviendraient le lendemain, un peu avant que je ne me rende au sein de la compagnie. Le timing était donc parfait.

Il était très tard quand je quittais mon bureau et que je rejoignis mon appartement. Après ces deux jours très intense et riche en travail, je n'eus qu'à m'écrouler tout habillé sur mon lit pour dormir comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain.

Il était 11h 30 quand je rejoignis Isabella soit 1h30 plus tôt mais j'avais eu les résultats et le concept était réalisable ce qui était une première mini victoire. Il fallait que j'aille lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et je n'avais plus rien à faire donc je pouvais tout à fait rejoindre ma collaboratrice.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, me salua Jacob quand je me présentais au bureau d'Isabella Masen Voltury.

Je lui serrais la main comme je le faisais toujours et il m'annonça au prés de sa patronne qui heureusement n'avait pas disparu dans un endroit inconnu.

Je pénétrais dans le bureau dernier cri qui était toujours impressionnant ou Isabella me tournait le dos fourrageant dans une armoire ou s'amoncelait des dizaines de classeurs. Comme Jacob m'avait annoncé je savais qu'elle était consciente de ma présence.

Elle tira un classeur à elle avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Monsieur Cullen, que me vaut cette visite à cette heure ?

Ses sourcils parfaitement épilés étaient relevés en signe de sincère surprise. Apparemment je venais de la surprendre par mon arrivée impromptue.

\- J'ai eu la réponse … pour eux, l'idée est réalisable. Bien entendu avec des aménagements conséquent qu'il va falloir trouver …

Elle hocha la tête visiblement satisfaite de la réponse mais quelque chose paraissait la chiffonnée. Elle pinçait les lèvres comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait la déranger. Les résultats étaient engageants, quoi demander de plus ?

Elle se tourna vers le bureau et posa le classeur délicatement avant de fouiller dans un tiroir et d'en ressortir un dossier fin.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire alors qu'elle fouillait dans les feuilles avec concentration.

Quand elle eut enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle me tendit le document que j'attrapais. Je le parcourus rapidement du regard et compris soudain ce qui pouvait l'interpeler depuis le début.

Nous n'avions pas eu la même réponse.

\- Les experts à qui vous avaient demandé conseil sont apparemment plus téméraires que les miens.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi que quelque chose me dérangeait. Si elle avait ce dossier dans son tiroir pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu tout de suite comme je l'avais fait avec elle ?

\- Depuis quand avez-vous cette étude ?

\- Une heure environ, répondit-elle franchement avant de me tendre un autre papier que de nouveau je parcourus de haut en bas.

Il s'agissait d'un brouillon manuscrit sommairement un peu dans tous les sens mais le résultat me paraissait évident. Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Ca c'est vous ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai fait mes propres calculs ils sont sommaires bien sûr mais je suis certaine que c'est réalisable. En prenant en compte de poids des installations et en choisissant bien les matériaux, il est même possible de rajouter des murs porteurs ou même des colonnes si le poids est trop important … je ne prétends pas savoir mieux que ces professionnels mais … je suis certaine que c'est possible.

J'étais impressionné et s'était peu de le dire. Pour le cacher, je tirai une chaise et m'installai dessus alors qu'elle prenait place à mes côtés au lieu de s'asseoir sur sa chaise comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

\- J'ai contacté une entreprise hier et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé … une devanture capable de garder la chaleur et de la transformer en énergie. C'est faible mais quand on songe à la surface qu'elle pourrait recouvrir je ne pense pas que ce soit négligeable.

Elle inclina la tête et me prit le testeur des mains. Elle passa sa main manucurée à la perfection dessus et hocha la tête.

\- La couleur est très audacieuse tout de même. Ce jaune … je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. En revanche la matière est incroyable. Elle n'est pas rêche comme tant d'autres …

\- Je me suis renseigné auprès de la société, le prix est élevé mais je suis certain que cela peut valoir le coup.

Elle parut réfléchir à ma proposition avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Mettons cela dans le dossier …

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de rire de ma propre sottise. Nous n'avions encore aucun mur et je parlais déjà de les recouvrir d'un matériau qui pour l'instant allait recouvrir de l'air. Il y avait de quoi s'y perdre.

\- Pardonnez-moi j'anticipe un peu trop nous n'avons pas encore de projet.

Elle balaya mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

\- Ne vous excusez pas d'être investi dans ce projet Monsieur Cullen. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour reprendre confiance …

Je plongeais dans ses prunelles chocolat hypnotisantes qui pour une fois ne cherchaient pas à fuir.

\- Alors je suis heureux de vous aider …

Ses lèvres frémirent mais avant que je n'ai pu interpréter quoi que ce soit, elle se détourna de moi et se leva rapidement pour s'éloigner.

\- Après votre départ hier, j'ai repensé à votre concept et grâce à un logiciel de modélisation en 3D, j'ai retranscrit l'idée informatiquement …

Tout en parlant elle s'approcha de son ordinateur et cliqueta durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle n'appuie sur un bouton qui projeta près de moi une image en perspective.

Visiblement le dernier cri avec quelques avantages non négligeables à ne pas délaisser.

Je me levais à mon tour pour observer ce qu'elle avait mis au point.

\- Combien avez-vous fait d'étage pour l'hôtel central ? Demandai-je distraitement en restant fixer sur le projet modéliser.

Je pouvais admirer chaque bâtiment plus en détails et me rendre compte du concept que nous mettions au point avant de mettre au point la maquette solide.

\- Huit …

Je hochai la tête tout en détaillant chaque recoin de la maquette virtuelle, concentré sur chaque détail. Le projet collait avec ce que nous avions imaginé mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

\- J'aurais vu quelque chose de plus … rocambolesque, plus dans la conservation du temps ... Dubaï est un lieu touristique mais qui tient à la conservation de sa culture et de sa région … il faut que le concept mêle modernisme et ancien à la fois.

Elle parut comprendre ou je voulais en venir et elle me demanda de la rejoindre.

Les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent sans que je ne voie le temps passer tellement nous étions concentrés sur ce que nous faisions.

J'étais certain que s'était le cas également d'Isabella qui était totalement absorbée par ce que nous faisions. Ce sont des coups à la porte qui me firent relever la tête.

La maquette commençait à ressembler à quelque chose. J'étais vraiment impressionné de l'entente que cette femme et moi avions. Nous n'étions pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde mais elle avait autant d'idées ingénieuses que moi (enfin c'était mon avis) et elles se complétaient très bien la plupart du temps.

Elle pensait à des choses que je n'aurais même pas envisagé et j'étais certain qu'il en allait de même pour moi.

Je revins à l'instant présent et au fait qu'Aro Philips venait de faire irruption devant moi alors qu'Isabella avait stoppé la projection de la maquette 3D.

Apparemment elle était de celle qui ne supportait pas que son travail soit aperçu avant sa finalisation. Personnellement, je ne critiquais rien je n'aimais pas non plus.

\- Vous avez conscience qu'il est plus de 14 heures.

\- Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer … crus-je bon de dire alors que personne ne me l'avait demandé.

Les deux associés se regardèrent avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre.

Je ne compris pas tout de l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir lieu mais je ne fis pas vraiment attention. De toute manière je n'étais pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'ils pensaient tous le deux.

Enfin j'aurais aimé connaître les pensées de ma collaboratrice mais je me forçais à chasser cette envie de la tête. Elle était une collaboratrice et rien de plus. Je ne pouvais pas (et ne devait pas surtout) commencer à penser autrement de cette femme exceptionnelle.

\- Je venais vous invitez à déjeuner … après tout le travail est plus efficace quand son estomac est rempli.

Aro ajouta un petit sourire à sa proposition. J'attendis la réponse d'Isabella qui s'avéra positive pour répondre à mon tour. Je n'allais quand même pas accepter si Isabella ne faisait pas parti de la partie.

\- Avec plaisir.

Après tout le repas serait beaucoup plus intéressant avec Isabella aux abords de la table.

Ce fut un déjeuner assez intéressant avec des conversations portant essentiellement sur le boulot. Comme un repas d'affaire en somme.

Bien entendu aucun sujet personnel ne fut aborder ni de leur côté ni du mien. De toute manière je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on évoque mon enfance ou ma vie privée.

Cela ne les intéressait surement pas bien que le contraire n'était pas réellement réciproque.

Il était plus de 16 heures quand on se remit au travail et 20 heures quand je rentrais chez moi.

Je passais un coup de fil à Jessica pour quand même me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans ma propre entreprise avant de me plonger dans le dossier Dénali tout en savourant un repas sommaire.

 **PDV Bella**

Le lendemain et le surlendemain se déroulèrent de la même façon. Le projet était sur la bonne voie. Les idées de mon nouveau collaborateur étaient multiples, innovantes et faisaient avancer le travail à grande vitesse. Bizarrement nous ne nous connaissions absolument pas mais cela ne rendait pas la collaboration plus difficile pour autant.

Justement je pensais que la réussite de cette association résultait dans le fait que nous nous écoutions parler.

Depuis deux jours, il venait chaque après-midi pour que l'on puisse avancer. La veille nous avions commencé la maquette du projet que nous allions soumettre aux responsables de Dubaï. Normalement il était prévu qu'ils viennent à la fin du mois pour valider le projet. Nous étions très en retard bien entendu sur le travail pourtant nous étions tout de même confiant.

Ce matin, j'avais terminé les plans des complexes que nous voulions ajouter aux abords de l'hôtyel et j'étais assez fière du travail que j'avais mené. De plus je m'étais renseigné sur les patrons d'une toute nouvelle matière pour les murs dont mon collaborateur avait entendu parler récemment et qu'il m'avait montré deux jours avant. J'avais trouvé la couleur trop claquante mais la matière m'avait frappée.

Je voulais lui montrer ce que j'avais trouvé. Les tons correspondaient plus au style de l'environnement que le jaune canari. Il était donc nécessaire que j'obtienne son avis pour savoir si nous étions sur la bonne voie ou s'il valait mieux continuer de chercher pour trouver peut-être mieux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il n'était que 9 heures, je pouvais parfaitement me rendre dans les bureaux de la société d'Edward Cullen.

Je demandais à Jacob de préparer une mallette avec le dossier de l'hôtel de Dubaï et d'appeler mon chauffeur. Bien entendu il venait avec moi.

Il ne fallut que 20 minutes pour se rendre dans les locaux de la « _Cullen Immobilier_ ». Il s'agissait d'un des buildings du centre de Manhattan. Sans être trop prestigieux ni moderne, le bâtiment avait tout de même un charme indéniable. Accompagnée de mes deux gardes du corps et de Jacob, je pris l'ascenseur pour me rendre directement à l'étage de la société.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser passer et je sortis de la cage de fer.

L'endroit n'avait rien de très design, ni de très technologique puisque l'esprit était plus dans la conservation mais je trouvais ces bureaux pleins de charme et surtout emménagé avec goût.

Ils étaient parfaitement en accord avec le style de la société de mon collaborateur. Un endroit jeune mais en plein développement qui était entrain de se tailler une place dans le monde des affaires.

J'aimais cet endroit.

J'avançais vers la standardiste qui se trouvait juste devant moi. Je trouvais étrange qu'une telle femme soit attachée à ce type de métier. Après tout la standardiste était le premier visage que rencontrait un client ou toute personne venant au sein de la société. Or cette femme était tout sauf une image à retenir, enfin mis à part pour son décolleté et sa robe moulante à motif léopard qui couvrait à peine le sous vêtement qu'elle portait, assorti aux chaussures vertigineuses. Le maquillage pot de peinture complétait parfaitement le tout.

Je me demandais réellement la raison de sa présence et pourquoi mon nouveau collaborateur gardait cette personne ici.

\- Mademoiselle, pourrais-je voir Monsieur Cullen ?

La fille, que j'aurais dans tous les cas trouvée antipathique, me dévisagea de haut en bas avec un regard dédaigneux et des éclairs dans les yeux comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un caillou gênant sous sa chaussure.

Pour la première fois depuis des années mon ventre se tordit. J'eus l'impression de revenir 15 ans en arrière quand je n'étais rien de plus qu'une moins que rien. Je n'avais pas été regardé ainsi depuis tellement longtemps que cela réveilla de douloureux souvenirs qui me clouèrent sur place un instant.

Des images défilèrent devant mes yeux et je dus fermer les yeux l'espace d'un bref instant pour me ressaisir.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me ressaisis presque immédiatement.

J'étais Isabella Masen Voltury et je n'avais plus à rougir de celle que j'étais il y plus d'une décennie. Je recomposais mon masque un instant oublié et toisais la pimbêche de toute ma hauteur.

\- Annoncé donc Isabella Voltury jeune fille …

J'appuyais sur mon nom et sur la différence d'âge pas si grande que ça entre elle et moi. Elle ne devait pas avoir moins de 25 ans mais à cet instant je m'en moquais.

Elle venait de secouer le mur qui m'entourait et je n'allais rien laisser passer. Je ne pouvais pas flancher. Ce n'était jamais arrivé depuis la mort de Dimitri, je ne devais pas le faire maintenant.

La fille abandonna son regard noir et je sentis le malaise l'envahir quand elle décrocha le téléphone pour demander son patron. Elle se sentait vraiment mal maintenant qu'elle savait qui j'étais réellement. Je faisais la une des magazines comment ne pas me reconnaître ?

Edward Cullen débarqua seulement quelques secondes plus tard dans un costume toujours taillé à la perfection mais sans cravate et la chemise ouverte sur deux boutons.

Autre fait à remarquer chez mon nouveau collaborateur, il n'était pas du tout branché protocole et attitude cérémonieuse. Il serrait la main de chaque personne qu'il soit assistant ou chef d'entreprise et surtout il était toujours très modeste et simple dans sa manière d'agir.

Je savais qu'il était un privilégié pourtant, fils de médecin et de décoratrice d'intérieur qui ne savait pas ce qu'était la faim ou un sol dur pour dormir.

\- Madame Voltury …, souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Quelque chose me dérangea dans ses mots. Entendre mon nom dans sa bouche … cela me dérangeait. Pourtant il l'avait déjà fait mais je n'appréciais pas.

Je tenais à garder une certaine distance entre nous mais pas au point d'être aussi cérémonieuse non plus.

Certain de mes collaborateur m'appelait par mon prénom mais si lui m'appelait Isabella alors je devrais surement l'appeler Edward et je n'y tenais pas particulièrement.

Je le sentis gêner un instant. Je me doutais qu'il voulait tendre la main mais nous n'en étions pas là encore.

En fait je n'avais aucune envie de le toucher. Quelque chose me faisait comprendre que ça aurait beaucoup trop de conséquences.

\- Monsieur Cullen.

Son regard d'un vert émeraude intense plongea dans le mien.

Je ne détournais pas les yeux et le fixais à mon tour sans sourciller.

\- Je suis venue vous apporter le travail que j'ai effectué ainsi que les patrons que j'ai reçu ce matin.

\- Je vous en prie, venez.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer. C'est quelque chose que j'avais remarqué chez cet homme. Il était galant en toute circonstance.

J'avançais de quelques pas avant de jeter un regard vers Edward Cullen qui désignait le fond de la salle.

Je traversais les locaux avec l'impression d'être passé au microscope tout le long de la traversée.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du bureau ou était accroché une plaque couleur or avec l'inscription « E. A Cullen » écrit dessus, mon collaborateur poussa la porte pour me laisser entrer.

Je découvris une pièce assez spacieuse ou était installé un bureau imposant encombré de document. Je souriais intérieurement en constant que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur le trait de caractère de mon associé. Il était désorganisé à tendance légèrement bordélique. Je l'avais remarqué également ces deux derniers jours.

\- Excusez-moi pour le désordre …

Je me tournais vers son visage qui était un peu empourpré et honnêtement je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Le son surprit mon collaborateur qui releva la tête et me regarda comme si il venait de voir une apparition.

\- Vous avez un rire magnifique …

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'attendait à ce que les mots sortent de sa bouche.

Le silence tomba entre nous pendant lequel je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'étais sensée répondre à cela.

La logique aurait voulu que je le remette à sa place comme je l'aurais fait avec un autre que lui. Pourtant je ne le fis pas. Quelque chose m'en empêcha. Je pris le parti de faire comme si il n'avait pas parlé et m'avançais vers la chaise installée devant le bureau.

Je lui sortis mon travail sur lequel il se pencha immédiatement. Pendant une heure nous échangeâmes sur le projet. Visiblement les plans, que j'avais faits, lui plaisaient et il ajouta des détails auquel je n'avais absolument pas pensé sur le moment.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et sans attendre le « entrée » d'Edward, je vis mon garde du corps passé la tête.

Il n'aurait jamais dû me déranger, c'est ce qui me fit me redresser droit comme un I sur mon siège. Il ne serait pas là si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Madame Voltury ? M'appela Alec.

Son air sérieux et grave m'alerta encore plus et je me levais avec l'impression que quelque chose était entrain de se passer.

\- Madame nous avons un problème.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

La collaboration entre les deux se poursuit et tout se passe bien mais est-ce que cela va-t-il durer ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, un premier crêpage de chignon

A la semaine prochaine …


	6. Chapitre 5 : En avoir assez

**Chapitre 5** : En avoir assez …

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 5 … Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review … désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais ça a été la folie cette semaine et je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps …

Mais j'ai lu chacun de vos commentaires et de vos remarques et je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise …

Bon j'ai assez parler … je vous laisse découvrir la suite .. on se retrouve en cas ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : En avoir assez …

 **PDV Edward**

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré c'est-à-dire quatre jours plus tôt, je vis son beau visage blêmir.

Elle se dirigea droit vers son garde du corps qui lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna au travers des locaux.

Je ne cherchais pas à la retenir, je savais pertinemment que je ne ferais que provoquer encore plus de problèmes qu'elle semblait en avoir.

Le lendemain quand je me présentais dans les locaux de la « _Voltury Compagny_ », je ne croisais pas Isabella. Aro m'avait prévenu qu'elle n'était pas là mais que je pouvais tout de même travailler sur le projet en compagnie du staff qu'ils avaient mis en place. Il se passa deux jours avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse.

Sans un mot le travail reprit. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Le projet prenait forme et se construisait à grand pas.

Le matériel était choisi et les plans de l'hôtel ainsi que des différents complexes étaient presque terminés. Nous avions mise au point la maquette que nous allions proposer aux investisseurs de Dubaï.

Tout allait bien. Enfin mise à part le fait qu'Isabella Voltury était encore plus glaciale que la première fois que j'avais croisé son regard. Elle était hautaine et froide avec tout le monde, passait son temps à donner des ordres et à clouait les gens sur place d'un seul coup d'œil. Plus agréable encore que de se retrouver en face d'un ours enragé.

J'avais remis ma casquette professionnelle avec elle que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu avoir hotté. Je la traitais de la même façon qu'elle le faisait avec moi. Rien de personnel, non que j'ai un jour dépassé les limites dans ce domaine, rien de déplacé, ça non plus je ne me l'étais jamais permis et rien de marrant. Je n'avais entendu son rire qu'une seule fois et j'aurais voulu l'entendre de nouveau mais vu la tête de Madame Voltury, honnêtement je n'allais pas tenter le diable.

Nous étions lundi matin et cela faisait deux semaines que nous travaillons d'arrache-pied. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, nous avions réussi à monter quelque chose en seulement quatorze jours de temps, ce qui était incroyable. Pourtant il nous restait une partie essentielle à aborder. La décoration de l'hôtel et des complexes n'avait pas encore pris forme. Nous n'en avions même pas encore parlé.

Mais il allait falloir remédier à tout ça.

Pour l'heure, nous étions entrain de finaliser la maquette.

Madame Voltury se cachait dans son bureau pour je ne sais quelles raisons et je me doutais que maintenant que tout était fini elle allait inspecter chaque détail pour trouver la plus petite bête et critiquer la moindre broutille qui ne serait pas à sa convenance.

Oui j'étais un peu amer depuis peu. J'avais du mal quand on me traitait comme un caillou gênant dans sa chaussure.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je frappais à la porte du bureau de madame et entrais quand elle me le demanda.

Plongée dans un dossier visiblement compliqué, elle mâchouillait un stylo distraitement. Son regard ne fit qu'un rapide va et vient avant qu'elle ne se concentre sur ce qu'elle faisait. J'avais devant moi la femme que je m'étais toujours été imaginé qu'elle était quand il m'arrivait de tomber sur un article la concernant.

Une pauvre femme friquée qui ne méritait pas mieux qu'un dédain manifeste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas le centre du monde même si sa compagnie elle l'était quasiment.

\- Madame Voltury, je tenais à vous informer que la maquette était terminée.

Autant de cérémonie me rendait dingue. Je suis certain que même le président était moins à cheval sur les principes.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Cullen.

Rien de plus. Un simple subalterne qu'elle renvoyait sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

\- Très bien …

Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Personne ne pouvait feindre le détachement comme elle le faisait. Les sentiments ne pouvaient pas se contrôler. Notre corps était une entité que nous ne pouvions pas manipuler entièrement et pourtant elle, elle y parvenait.

\- Autre chose ?

Visiblement mon moment d'hésitation n'était pas passé inaperçu.

\- Maintenant que vous le demandais … oui.

Le ton de ma voix parut l'alerter puisqu'elle releva enfin ses prunelles vers moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle tomba sur mes points serrés.

\- Je pourrais savoir quel est votre problème au juste ?!

Mon ton avait été sec mais elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé. Je n'étais pas un cireur de pompe !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle paraissait outrée que j'ose élever la voix. Madame était susceptible en plus de tout ça.

La colère m'emplissait tellement que je ne me rendais pas compte que cette femme ne me devait rien et que je n'avais aucun droit de lui parler ainsi.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que je ne suis pas un de vos employés ? Que je mérite un peu plus de considération et de respect ? Vous faîtes comme vous voulez avec les membres de votre équipe mais je ne fais pas partie de ces mecs là et j'aimerais que vous vous en souveniez !

Avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit –et elle allait le faire au vu de son expression- je tournais les talons.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de sortir, Aro était entré dans la pièce.

Son regard voyagea de mon visage à celui de son associée qui s'était levée et qui avait posé ses points sur la table.

\- Un problème Isabella ?

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle dise oui et me jette dehors sans un mot, pourtant elle m'étonna quand elle répondit que tout allait bien.

\- Vous veniez pour un sujet précis Aro ?

Son ton était parfaitement posé et elle ne me regardait absolument pas ce que je trouvais judicieux.

\- Oui, je voulais connaître vos projets quant à la décoration intérieure des aménagements de l'hôtel et des complexes ? Vous aviez prévu quelque chose ?

Au ton de sa question, il avait apparemment une idée derrière la tête.

\- Pas encore mais vous auriez une idée ?

Au lieu de répondre à la question de madame, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Monsieur Cullen, vous ne seriez pas par pure hasard le fils d'Esmée Cullen ?

Maintenant je voyais ou il voulait en venir. Inutile d'être voyant pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Vous voulez que ma mère s'occupe du projet.

Je ne répondais pas à sa question qui était rhétorique bien entendu. Quand à ma phrase c'était une affirmation. Je savais qu'il voulait que ma mère s'en occupe. Elle était la meilleure dans son domaine –et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle est ma mère et que je l'adore.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer il y a plusieurs années et je sais qu'elle sera parfaite pour ce projet. Et puis il serait étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà au courant n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souriais de manière effrontée. Bien sûr que j'en avais parlé à Esmée. Un véritable chef d'entreprise se tenait près dans toute situation et puis ma mère et moi avions légèrement des métiers complémentaires. J'avais fait appel à elle plus d'une fois auparavant.

\- Disons que j'espérais que vous me le proposiez …

Il fit un geste vers le téléphone trônant sur le bureau.

\- Alors appelez là. Inutile de dire que le travail est pressé.

Je dédaignais son offre et sortis mon propre téléphone.

\- Chéri ? Cela doit être important pour que tu m'appelles sur ma ligne professionnelle ?

La voix douce de ma mère me donna immédiatement le sourire.

\- En fait c'est professionnel maman.

J'entendis son Oh parfaitement. Elle avait compris.

\- Ils me veulent ?

\- Oui.

Aro attira mon attention.

\- Une minute maman.

J'écartais le mobile de mon oreille pour savoir ce qu'Aro voulait.

\- Dîtes lui que nous lui envoyions un chauffeur.

Je répétais sa proposition à Esmée qui l'accepta. On se donna rendez-vous d'ici une heure avant de raccrocher.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que Madame Voltury n'avait pas parlé depuis l'évocation de ma mère.

J'ignorais ce qu'elle pensait de l'idée et je ne voulais même pas le savoir.

Je voulais juste quitter cet endroit où cette femme me faisait bien trop d'effet.

Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un moustique gênant pour elle et je savais que les choses n'allaient pas changer de sitôt. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses allaient plus loin.

\- Je vais retourner vers le personnel pour apporter mon aide …

Je ne précisais pas plus et avant que quiconque et pus me rattraper je m'enfuis du bureau de la dame Voltury. Je n'étais plus professionnel j'en avais conscience pourtant s'était plus fort que moi.

Je passais l'heure en compagnie de la petite société et personne ne vint me chercher ce que je trouvais rassurant dans un sens. Au moins le contrat qui me liait à mes associés n'avait pas été prématurément écourté.

C'est Jacob qui me prévint qu'Esmée était dans les locaux de la compagnie. Je saluais le personnel d'un geste de la main avant de le suivre jusqu'au bureau d'Isabella Voltury.

Cette dernière était en pleine conversation avec Aro quand je fis mon entrée. Ils me saluèrent vaguement mais aucune conversation ne put débuter puisque ma mère arriva à point nommée.

Elle ressemblait à tout point à la femme d'affaire que je ne croisais pas souvent à la maison. Je ne rencontrais cette facette de ma mère que depuis quelques années, c'est-à-dire depuis que je travaillais avec elle sur certain projet.

Le tailleur qu'elle portait était bien coupé et ses escarpins du meilleur goût. Je sentais que ma sœur Alice était derrière tout ça. Ses cheveux caramel bouclés naturellement autour de son visage fins. Mon père en avait quand même de la chance !

Je fus le premier à m'approcher d'elle et à l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Mon chéri, souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire maternel.

Je grimaçais légèrement au surnom. Elle pourrait quand même m'appeler par mon prénom dans de telles circonstances. Il était rare que ma mère l'utilise en général c'est parce qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle avait quelque chose à me reprocher.

\- Maman.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement avant de porter son attention sur mes collaborateurs.

\- Monsieur Philips, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Aro lui adressa son sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et tendit sa main à ma mère qui la lui serra avec aplomb.

Esmée Cullen était une grande dame. Je crois que j'aurais toujours une admiration certaine pour cette femme qui m'avait donné la vie il y a 33 ans.

Elle aimait la vie et elle aimait les gens. Elle partageait d'ailleurs ce trait de caractère avec mon père. Tous les deux formés un couple équilibré et très amoureux. Un couple parfait que j'avais toujours envié. Il était certain que si un jour j'avais rencontré une femme qui me faisait vivre ce que mes parents vivaient au quotidien je l'aurais épousé sur le champ.

Quand j'étais gosse je me rappelle avoir souhaité que cette passion m'arrive un jour à moi aussi. Malheureusement cela ne m'était jamais tombé dessus. Et maintenant s'était trop tard.

Après avoir salué Aro, elle se tourna vers Isabella. Cette dernière lui sourit mais ma mère ne se laissa pas démonter par son expression de façade.

Elle s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa main par-dessus le bureau.

Sans la défier, elle forçait un peu la PDG à la saluer.

Il y eut un blanc puis lentement Isabella tendit sa main et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de ma mère. La poignée ne dura guère de temps. Les deux femmes se fixaient droit dans les yeux avant de se lâcher.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Aro avait l'air stupéfait. Visiblement on ne forçait pas Isabella bien souvent.

L'espace d'un instant je fus jaloux de ma propre mère. Elle avait atteint un but que je n'avais jamais réussi à toucher, même du bout des doigts.

\- Bonjour, Madame Cullen.

\- Madame Voltury.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lança la jeune femme lui désignant le siège près de son bureau comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

On s'installa tous les trois et je laissais ma mère prendre la parole.

\- Mon fils a eu l'occasion de me parler du projet sur lequel vous travaillez, j'ai donc prie la liberté d'emmener avec moi des idées pour que vous puissiez voir dans quel esprit il serait mieux de décorer les lieux.

Voilà qui était prévenant.

C'était la caractéristique première de ma mère que partageait ma sœur d'ailleurs. Un don de voyance qui pouvait se révéler fort utile dans certaines circonstances, comme dans ce cas.

Elle attrapa sa mallette qu'elle posa carrément sur mes genoux sans me demander mon avis et sortit son dossier qu'elle tendit à Isabella. Celle-ci la remercia d'un sourire non sans me jeter un coup d'œil.

Madame Voltury serait-elle amusée du geste de ma mère par hasard ?

Esmée en sortit un deuxième que cette fois elle donna à Aro.

\- Merci, Madame Cullen.

Cette fois je ne riais plus. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la façon dont il regardait ma mère. Elle était mariée … et à mon père en plus.

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir cette impression idiote de la tête avant d'attraper ce qu'Esmée me tendait. Elle ne m'avait pas oublié bien sûr.

Elle commença à nous parler de l'ambiance qu'elle voulait apporter à l'hôtel, elle expliqua les différents types de mobiliers qui pourraient plaire ainsi que de la décoration des murs et des sols.

Point par point elle nous donna les avantages et les inconvénients de chaque model qu'elle avait sélectionné.

Je l'écoutais presque religieusement parler de décoration, de meubles et de je ne sais trop quoi avec un enthousiasme rafraichissant.

Visiblement les idées de ma mère paraissaient convenir à merveille à Aro qui laissait échapper des petits bruits appréciateurs. Quand à Madame Voltury, elle écoutait ma mère sans rien faire paraître de ses émotions ni de ce qu'elle pensait réellement. J'avais du mal à la sonder (comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs) et je me demandais comment elle trouvait les idées que lui proposait Esmée.

Isabella Voltury ne parla qu'au moment où ma mère finit ses explications.

\- Vos idées sont magnifiques Madame Cullen, je suis certaine que c'est exactement ce que cherchent nos collaborateurs.

\- Je vous remercie, Madame.

\- Que diriez-vous de jeter un coup d'œil à la maquette ainsi qu'au complexe hôtelier ? Peut-être cela vous aiderez-t-il à mettre au point chaque décoration ?

Esmée accepta et Isabella nous conduisit jusqu'à la pièce désormais vide de toute personne.

Ma mère sortit son appareil photo pour prendre des clichés sous différents prise de vue. Elle accepta ensuite les plans détaillés de chaque pièce que lui tendit Jacob sous les ordres de la PDG.

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il vous faut pour mettre au point le projet ?

Esmée se concentra et évalua la quantité de travail. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle se concentra. Visiblement elle tenait à être précise avec la date qu'elle allait donner.

\- Je dirais dans une semaine et demie voir deux semaines. J'ai quelques idées mais je ne suis pas sûr des délais concernant les fournisseurs.

\- Ce sera parfait.

Aro paraissait satisfait de la réponse.

\- Nous avons prévu de rencontrer les responsables de l'hôtel d'ici à quelques jours, vous serez-t-il possible de vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Isabella les mains croisées.

J'avais remarqué que depuis deux jours elle avait repris la posture qu'elle arborait au début. Croisées les mains étaient apparemment une façon de paraître encore plus froide et distante.

Je me demandais ce qui pouvait rendre cette femme ainsi. Si la perte de son mari était la seule chose qui la faisait souffrir ou si cela était dû à autre chose d'encore plus sombre.

\- Bien sûr, je serais présente. Je laisserais mon fils m'emmener pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous.

Visiblement la tentative d'humour ne parut pas faire mouche et Esmée du rajouter un grand sourire pour faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

Isabella se crispa mais hocha la tête quand même.

Aro lui rit doucement avant de proposer à ma mère de la raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Je vais le faire, m'empressai-je de répondre. De toute façon nous en avions fini ici, je vais donc pouvoir partir.

\- Pourrais-je vous parler Monsieur Cullen ? Me lança Isabella de son ton hautain et froid.

Je me doutais que cela allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Après tout elle n'avait pas pu évoquer ce que je lui avais lancé à la tête seulement quelques heures avant.

Je pensais seulement que j'allais y échapper pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau d'Isabella pour que vous puissiez prendre vos affaires, proposa Aro à ma mère comme si les paroles de son associés avait celées la situation et que je n'avais pas le choix.

Dans les faits c'était le cas mais chaque parole d'Isabella Voltury n'était pas non plus une affirmation à prendre au pied de la lettre.

Aro ouvrit la marche à ma mère et je me retrouvais seul avec la femme glaciale en question.

Après une profonde inspiration je me tournais face au regard assassin de la dame royale.

\- Inutile que je vous dise le pourquoi de cet entretien.

Je croisais les mains sur ma poitrine comme j'avais pris l'habitude de la faire avec ma mère quand j'étais ado et qu'elle voulait me hurler dessus pour une de mes bêtises.

J'avais bien conscience que je n'avais plus 15 ans et que cette femme n'était pas ma mère pourtant s'était plus fort que moi.

\- Je vous saurais gré de garder vos remarques pour vous la prochaine fois Monsieur Cullen. Quant au ton que vous avez employé pour vous adresser à moi, il n'est pas utile que je vous précise que je tiens à ne plus l'entendre. Cela ne se reproduira pas vous m'entendez ? Nous sommes collaborateur rien de plus. Je ne vous dois rien.

Je plongeais dans ses prunelles chocolat qui étaient allumées par des éclairs de feu. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, je voyais enfin une véritable émotion transpercée sur son visage de marbre.

Elle ne se bridait pas pour me montrer à quel point je lui avais manqué de respect. Ces joues étaient colorées et ses mains formées deux points de part et d'autre de son corps.

Je ne détournais pas le regard de cette femme magnifique qui paraissait avoir connu la souffrance plus que de raisons. Ses prunelles parlaient pour elle et m'appelaient toujours autant que la première fois que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. « _Qu'est-ce que vous cachez Isabella Voltury ?_ »

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

La jeune femme paraissait outrée une fois de plus et je me rendis compte après coup que je venais de poser la question à voix haute.

Maintenant que le mal était fait je pouvais bien allez jusqu'au bout.

\- Vos yeux parlent pour vous …

Je m'en voulus de mes paroles. En une seconde une terreur pure envahit son visage et elle recula en trébuchant.

J'eus soudain peur qu'elle ne se torde la cheville perchée sur ses talons vertigineux et je tendis les mains pour l'aider.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Cria-t-elle en reculant d'autant plus.

Je n'avais plus devant moi la PDG de la « Voltury Compagny » mais belle et bien la femme torturait que j'avais deviné.

\- Partez, tout de suite, allez-vous en !

J'aurais voulu rester, j'aurais voulu l'aider mais dans un sursaut de conscience je me fis la remarque que je n'avais rien à apporter à cette femme mise à part mes propres démons intérieurs.

Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher, je n'en avais pas le droit. Ça ne serait bon ni pour elle, ni pour moi. J'hochais donc la tête dans sa direction et tournais les talons pour la laisser tranquille. Sans me retourner je retrouvais ma mère devant l'ascenseur qui me jeta un drôle de regard comme si elle avait compris mon état d'esprit.

Je lui attrapais le bras et montais dans l'ascenseur.

\- Mon chéri … tu vas bien ? Souffla-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je regardais droit devant moi en me faisait l'effet d'un minable. Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui maman, parfaitement sûr.

J'avais été un peu plus sec que nécessaire mais je n'avais pas eu le choix pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Au moment où je rencontrais enfin quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais envisager quelque chose, il se trouvait que la femme en question méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un minable dans mon genre.

Je n'avais strictement rien à apporter à Isabella Masen Voltury mise à part une série d'embrouilles et un maître chanteur qui se remplirait les poches s'il apprenait que j'avais des liens avec une femme multimilliardaire. C'était la première fois que j'avais à m'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. Sans doute parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais ressenti ce plus, ce quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle était différente.

J'avais envie de hurler quand je me rendais compte que je devais abandonner la partie avant même qu'elle n'est commencée. Si les choses avaient été différentes, j'aurais tenté ma chance sans regarder en arrière. J'aurais essayé d'obtenir un rendez-vous n'importe quoi pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Mais cette femme semblait avoir assez de problèmes sans que je n'en rajoute. Elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un meurtrier …

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Petit accrochage entre Edward et Isabella …

Pour le prochain chapitre, on découvre de nouveaux personnages …

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	7. Chapitre 6 : Journée au parc

**Chapitre 6** : Journée au parc

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 6 !

Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review !

Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plait à certaine ^^

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et on se retrouve en bas

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** : Journée au parc

 **PDV Edward**

Les choses avaient repris leur cours. Un mois été passé depuis cette incident avec Isabella. Nous n'avions rien évoqué quand nous nous étions vue le lendemain et elle avait repris son masque. J'avais fait de même et notre projet avait pris forme. Ma mère passait souvent au sein de la compagnie avec ou sans moi pour montrer l'avancée de son travail à la PDG ou à son associé.

Les choses avançaient bien et la réunion que nous avions eue avec les hommes en charge du projet avait été un franc succès.

Après trois refus de leur part, j'avais vu le soulagement manifeste chez Aro ainsi que chez Isabella même si elle avait quand même été plus modéré bien entendu.

Les choses auraient pu être parfaites si je n'avais pas l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Depuis que l'altercation avait eu lieu, je ne respirais pas la joie de vivre.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me posais des questions sur les choix que j'avais faits et sur la vie que j'avais menée jusque-là. J'avais fait des erreurs j'en étais conscient mais je savais que les choses auraient pu se passer autrement si je n'avais pas cherché à tester mes limites 15 ans plus tôt.

Mon état n'échappait pas à ma famille qui se faisait du souci. Inutile qu'ils me le disent explicitement, je le voyais très bien. Les longs regards de ma mère ainsi que les expressions soucieuses de mon père quand ils portaient leurs yeux sur moi ne trompaient personne.

Pour le moment nous étions dimanche et j'étais de corvée avec les enfants de mon frère.

Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient prévu une journée tous les deux et j'avais proposé de leur garder leurs monstres pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leur journée en amoureux.

J'étais donc en charge de Jade, 8 ans, Seth 5 ans et Liam, 2 ans. Trois adorables enfants à la tête aussi blonde que leur mère. Trois petits monstres dont je devais m'occuper durant toute une journée.

Je l'avais déjà fait auparavant et c'est moi qui avais même proposé de leur rendre ce service.

J'adorais mes neveux et ma nièce, je n'étais donc pas inquiet.

Je passais les chercher chez mon frère et ma belle-sœur à 10heures du matin comme convenu avec la mère de famille.

\- Comment va Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je le lui rendis tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle me fit entrer dans la maison ou mon frère était entrain d'enfiler un pull à manche longue sur son torse d'athlète.

\- Ah mon petit frère préféré ! S'exclama-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je peux respirer ?

Il explosa de rire tout en me relâchant. Bien entendu j'eus le droit à mon coup dans le dos qui me décolla presque un poumon.

\- Emmett je suis ton seul frère et arrête de me frapper !

Il me lança un clin d'œil et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

Quand on nous voyait comme ça, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime petit frère chéri, t'inquiète je ne vais pas te casser maman se chargerait de me casser moi !

Il rit à sa blague et je levais les yeux au ciel. Il ne changeait pas. Il restait le même en toute circonstance.

Des cris nous firent sursauter et je tournais la tête juste à temps pour voir débouler trois petites têtes qui me sautèrent dessus.

\- Tonton Edward, tonton Edward !

Les deux aînés s'accrochèrent à mes jambes et je me baissais à leur hauteur pour les embrasser.

\- Comment vont mes terreurs ?

\- Bien ! Hurlèrent Jade et Seth en même temps.

Je me relevais à temps pour apercevoir le petit Liam se dirigeait vers moi en chancelant sur ces petites jambes. Je l'attrapais et le soulevais pour le porter à bout de bras.

\- Et bin tu as grandis dis-moi.

Il gloussa comme seuls les enfants savaient le faire et je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à lui.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose avec eux ? Demanda Rosalie en se blottissant dans les bras de son nounours de mari.

Rosalie était une mère prévenante et surtout très inquiète quand il s'agissait de ces enfants. Elle n'était pas inquiète parce qu'elle me les confiait à moi le célibataire endurci mais seulement parce qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux plus de deux minutes.

\- Je vais les emmener dans un restaurant spécial pour eux puis surement aller au parc. On finira sans doute dans un magasin de jouet. Je vais quand même jouer mon rôle de tonton préféré jusqu'au bout.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les gâter quand je les avais.

\- Bon allez les enfants, dîtes au revoir à papa et maman. On va les laisser en amoureux.

Chaque enfant serra ses parents dans ses bras avant de filer dans le hall pour mettre ses chaussures et son manteau.

\- Tiens je t'ai préparé un sac. Si tu as un souci …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, je te préviendrais immédiatement. Mais tout se passera bien. Profite de ta journée, je vais passer une super journée avec tes enfants !

Je pris Liam dans mes bras et ouvris la porte de la maison.

\- Allez les jeunes en route.

J'avais placé dans ma Volvo trois sièges enfants dont je m'étais équipé quand j'avais commencé à prendre les terreurs durant la journée.

Je mis un CD dans le lecteur et leur jetais un regard dans le rétro.

\- Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas …

Je pris une voix enfantine et les enfants se mêlèrent à moi pour chanter à tue-tête.

Dans un premier temps, je les emmenais sur une place ou se trouvait quelques manèges. Je gardais Liam dans mes bras alors que Jade et Seth s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans le château gonflable.

J'accompagnais ensuite le petit dernier à la pêche au canard. Ca ne fut pas un franc succès puisque le petit s'amusait plus avez la canne qu'à attraper les fameux canards en plastique mais au moins il s'amusait et cela me faisait plaisir.

On échoua ensuite dans un fast-food.

\- J'adore passer la journée avec toi tonton ! S'enthousiasma Jade en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Seth lui dévorait son repas sans un mot.

Les mots de ma nièce me réchauffèrent le cœur et je la serrais contre moi.

\- Et moi, j'adore vous avoir près de moi.

Elle me sourit avant de reprendre la dégustation de son hamburger.

Vers une heure je m'arrêtais dans un parc un peu reculé en dehors de la ville. J'installais un Liam endormi dans sa poussette en canne et marchait le long des allées en laissant Jade et Seth se défoulaient sur la pelouse.

\- Regarde tonton, des jeux !

Sans me laisser le temps de souffler, ils coururent à toute vitesse vers le toboggan. Sans les lâcher du regard je me dirigeais vers un banc près de là ainsi j'avais toujours un œil sur eux.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient abordés d'autres enfants, deux petites filles avec lesquelles, ils se mirent à jouer. Une d'entre elle devait avoir le même âge que Jade. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et bouclés qu'elle portait très long dans son dos. L'autre était sans doute à peine plus jeune que Seth. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs et ses yeux d'un gris acier lui donnait un air de poupée. Les quatre enfants s'amusèrent un moment ensemble et je riais de les voir si joyeux et pleins d'entrain.

Sur ces entre-faits, Liam se réveilla et je le pris dans mes bras pour le poser sur mes genoux. Il se blottit contre moi avant de prendre son pouce dans sa bouche.

C'est dans ces moments là que je mesurais la chance qu'avait mon frère. Il avait une famille et surtout des enfants. Pour moi ils étaient la seule chose qui pouvait apporter de l'espoir dans une vie.

Je serrais Liam autant que je le pouvais.

\- Ca va mon bonhomme ?

Il hocha la tête et me fit un grand sourire toute en quenotte et en fossette.

\- Tonton ! Cria Jade en s'approchant de moi en courant. Regarde je me suis fait une amie. Elle s'appelle Charlotte et sa sœur c'est Lise.

La petite n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une voix la coupa dans son élan.

\- Charlotte, Lise je vous ai pourtant demandé de ne pas vous éloigner !

Je fronçais soudain les sourcils au son de cette voix que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille autres.

Je levais les yeux justes à temps pour voir apparaître devant moi Madame Isabella Voltury d'une façon dont je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Non qu'elle ne soit pas sophistiquée, je suis certain que même avec un sac à patate sur la tête, cette femme était le genre à toujours être élégante en toute circonstance.

Elle se révélait tout simplement sous un nouveau jour. Au lieu de son éternel emmêlement soigné de cheveux, elle les avait lâchés autour de son visage en forme de cœur. Ils étaient bruns et bouclés naturellement dans son dos. Ils atteignaient largement ses hanches et donnaient envie de passer la main dedans tellement ils paraissaient doux.

Elle portait une simple robe noire du dimanche et pour la première fois elle avait abandonné ses escarpins vertigineux pour de petites ballerines. Sans ses engins de torture elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi. Je la dépassais d'au moins une tête et demie.

Si je l'avais croisé dans la rue je ne suis pas certain que je l'aurais reconnu tout de suite. Ce style différent, beaucoup plus décontracté la faisait paraître encore plus magnifique.

Quand elle s'aperçut que s'était moi elle se figea et pour être honnête moi aussi.

J'avais visiblement devant moi la mère de famille et non plus la PDG.

Bien entendu j'avais remarqué les deux gardes du corps qui se trouvaient à quelques pas de nous mais on pouvait facilement les occultés.

\- Bonjour Madame Voltury, lui lançais-je avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour.

Elle s'était crispée et me regardais avec inquiétude comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler.

Je me détournais d'elle et posais un regard plus profond sur les deux fillettes afin de les observer plus intensément que la première fois.

Maintenant que j'avais les trois visages devant moi, je pouvais affirmer que la plus âgés était le portrait de sa mère. Elle paraissait respirer la joie de vivre et sautillait partout avec ma nièce. La deuxième ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment mais elle était tout aussi jolie que sa sœur.

\- Bonjour jeunes demoiselles. Je suis le tonton de ses deux terreurs.

Je tendis ma main à la plus veille que Jade avait appelé Charlotte qui s'empressa de se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour me la serrer. En voilà une qui ne ressemblait pas à sa mère. Je fis la même chose avec Lise qui baissa la tête en geste de timidité.

\- Et voici Liam, leur petit frère.

Le petit était blottit contre moi et ne paraissait pas vouloir sortir de mon torse.

\- Allons jouer ! S'exclama soudain Jade en levant les mains en l'air.

Et sans que personne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils avaient de nouveau filés comme des flèches.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Liam et mon associée qui paraissait vouloir s'enfuir à toute jambe.

\- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous …

\- Je …

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez …

Je ne la regardais même pas, mon attention fixait sur les enfants qui jouaient au ballon plus loin sur la pelouse.

Je sentis le banc s'affaissait à côté de moi et je sus sans même un regard qu'Isabella s'était assise.

Sentant sans aucun doute mon état de tension Liam s'était éloigné un peu de moi pour regarder autour de lui. La jeune femme à seulement un mètre de moi ne lui échappa pas et il pencha la tête pour l'observer.

Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur elle en allant dans ce parc. Je ne me doutais même pas qu'elle faisait des sorties au parc avec ses enfants.

La politesse aurait voulu que j'amorce une conversation. Mais je me doutais que ça n'allait pas être au goût de madame, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'aborder un sujet d'ordre privée avec moi. Je n'allais quand même pas parler boulot. Nous étions dimanche et je n'avais aucune envie de m'intéresser à ce sujet aujourd'hui.

\- Vos neveux ont l'air très vif et ne sont absolument pas timide visiblement.

Je fus surpris que ce soit elle qui parle.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et hochais la tête.

\- Oui, il ressemble à mon frère pour ça. Quoi que … leur tante, ma sœur, est une pile électrique aussi. Je pense que c'est plutôt de famille.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de tousser comme pour cacher son instant de faiblesse.

Je me demandais réellement, et encore une fois, pourquoi elle tenait temps à rester à ce point maîtresse d'elle-même. Il y avait bien des moments où elle devait craquer ? Personne n'était fait de glace.

\- Vous ne semblez pas comme ça pourtant ?

Sa phrase avait été un murmure, comme si ces simples mots semblaient la gêner. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de déplacer dans ces paroles. Mais je n'allais certainement pas lui poser la question ou faire la remarque.

\- Je n'ai pas tiré de ce défaut de la famille.

Visiblement j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle puisqu'elle étouffa de nouveau un rire sous une toux factice qui ne me trompa pas.

\- Vous en avez surement d'autres non ?

\- Surement oui.

Le silence tomba avant que Liam se manifeste de nouveau. Il poussa des cris pour attirer mon attention.

\- Tonton !

Sa petite voix enfantine était claire mais légèrement hésitante sur le mot comme l'était toutes les voix des bébés de cet âge.

\- Boir'…

Je me penchais afin de fouiller dans le sac à langer, que j'avais apporté avec moi, et qui était accroché au poignet de la poussette-canne du petit. Je sortis un biberon à hanse remplie d'eau à l'effigie de Winnie l'ourson. Liam l'attrapa à deux mains et se mit à boire goulument comme si il n'avait pas eu une goutte depuis des jours. Je ris devant sa mimique avant qu'il ne me tende de nouveau le biberon désormais vide.

Visiblement je n'avais pas était assez rapide à son goût puisqu'il se tourna vers ma collaboratrice et lui tendit son précieux fardeau. L'expression de son visage était impatiente. Monsieur était apparemment mécontent de notre lenteur.

Je m'apprêtais à prendre le biberon mais Isabella me devança.

\- Merci Liam, murmura-t-elle doucement en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Je restais un moment ébahi. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de douceur dans ses traits si figés d'ordinaire. Elle se mettait au même niveau que cet enfant et lui accordait de l'importance ce qu'elle refusait de faire avec les adultes. Cette femme était visiblement une mère dévouée avant toute chose.

Décidément je découvrais des facettes d'elle que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à trouver au départ.

Je me doutais que dès le lendemain, elle reprendrait son attitude froide et distante mais elle ne pourrait pas nier que quelque chose s'était passé aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je m'accrochais à des chimères mais cette impression était encrée en moi sans que je ne puisse rien y changer.

Liam se fit rappeler à mon bon souvenir en battant des pieds et des mains afin qu'il puisse descendre de mes genoux.

Il s'avança d'abord à pas hésitant de quelques pas vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les quatre enfants qui se dépensaient comme des fous avec le ballon. Visiblement quelque chose parut lui déplaire puisqu'il se détourna et se laissa tomber sur les fesses. Il entreprit de jouer avec la pelouse et s'amusa à tirer les brins d'herbes comme si s'était le jeu le plus passionnant du monde.

Il éclata de rire quand les tiges vertes retombèrent sur lui.

Je ne pus empêcher une note d'émotion face à ce spectacle. Avant que ma chère associée ne s'en rende compte, je jetais un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à mon poignet. Il était déjà plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Rosalie allait finir par s'inquiéter surtout si nous allions aux magasins de jouet avant.

Je me levais et Isabella me suivit dans le mouvement.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je dois ramener les enfants à leurs parents.

Elle hocha la tête avant d'appeler ses filles qui revinrent quelques instants plus tard avec les monstres de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur.

\- Les enfants nous allons rentrer vous ne pensez pas ?

Un grand cri de protestation accueillit mes paroles. Il était vraiment épatant de constater à quel point les enfants pouvaient se lier si facilement. Parfois j'aurais aimé revenir à des relations si faciles.

Je mis fin à cette mini-rébellion en parlant de leurs parents qui allaient s'inquiéter.

J'attrapais Liam pour l'installer dans la poussette, alors que les grands saluaient leurs nouveaux amis et leur mère.

Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de retour pour rejoindre la voiture.

\- Bonne fin de journée, Madame Voltury, Charlotte, Lise à bientôt j'espère.

\- Au revoir !

Elles secouèrent leurs petites mains avec enthousiasme alors que je m'éloignais.

Bizarrement un pincement au cœur se manifesta seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

Je reléguais cette impression au fond de moi pour ne pas gâcher cette journée. Le reste de l'après-midi nous le passâmes dans un magasin de jouets et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que mon portefeuille fut allégé après cette excursion.

Je ramenais leurs progénitures à Emmett et Rosalie qui furent ravies de retrouver leurs enfants. Je les laissais en famille afin de rentrer chez moi.

Après cette journée passée à être entourés, retrouver le silence pesant de mon loft au dernier étage d'un building ultra moderne m'oppressa littéralement.

Depuis quelques temps, je prenais conscience qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Visiblement cette opportunité qui paraissait si engageante au départ me semblait maintenant apporter plus de problèmes qu'autres choses.

Cette remise en question sur moi-même était-elle due à l'intouchable Isabella Voltury ?

J'en avais bien l'impression et ce n'était pas bon … autant pour moi … que pour elle.

PDV ?

Dix ans.

Cela faisait 10 longues années que je me servais de ce cher Cullen.

Le chantage était vraiment trop simple surtout avec des richards comme lui. Il tenait beaucoup trop à sa réputation et à sa vie de grand luxe pour me défier. Depuis le début, il faisait ce que je lui disais et ne prenait même pas la peine de protester.

Il savait de quoi j'étais capable et le jeter en taule n'était absolument pas un problème. Certes cela me forcerait à dire adieu à l'argent facile mais s'il me doublait … je n'allais pas laisser couler.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ces faits et gestes, à partir du moment où il me donnait ce que je voulais il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

Je connaissais son entreprise et je connaissais surtout l'adresse de sa famille, inutile de le traquer, j'avais autre chose à faire. Mon biseness était plus important que de suivre ce fils à maman qui était née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche.

Pourtant récemment j'étais tombé sur un article. Visiblement monsieur Cullen avait de nouveau collaborateur ce qui ne me plaisait pas.

Isabella Masen Voltury … enfin je la connaissais surtout sous un autre nom de famille. Elle ne se souvenait surement pas de moi puisqu'elle ne m'avait vu que deux fois et seulement 5 minutes. Pourtant moi je m'en rappelais parfaitement.

Et le fait que ces deux-là soient en contact pourrait se révéler dangereux … pour moi.

Il allait falloir que je remédie à cet état de fait avant qu'ils ne me doublent tous les deux. J'étais conscient qu'ils le pouvaient s'ils devenaient plus …. intimes et se lançaient dans quelques confidences.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce problème mais chaque chose en son temps. Dans un premier temps, je me contenterais de les surveiller, j'aviserai ensuite. Je m'étais bien trop mouillé dans cette histoire et j'avais beaucoup à perdre.

Mais une chose était certaine … Isabella Masen Voltury et Edward Cullen ne pouvaient pas développer d'autres relations que professionnels, ils ne pouvaient donc pas se côtoyer pour autre chose que pour l'immobilier. Il fallait y veiller.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Isabella commence à se révéler un peu …

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner vos avis …

Pour le prochain chapitre petite révélation …

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	8. Chapitre 7 : Courant électrique

**Chapitre 7** : Courant électrique

Bonsoir …

Voilà le chapitre 7 … je remercie celles qui me suivent depuis le début … vous n'êtes pas nombreuses mais je suis heureuse de constater que cette histoire vous plait ^^

Merci également à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review … je vous laisse avec cette suite …

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** : Courant électrique

 **PDV Edward**

Lundi matin, 8 heures.

Encore une nouvelle journée. Encore une semaine qui commençait.

Après la journée que j'avais passée la veille, la soirée avait été sombre et solitaire. Mes réflexions sans aucun intérêt m'avaient pris près d'une heure avant que je me décide à bouger. L'heure suivante, j'avais mis à profit mon temps libre pour terminer le projet de l'hôtel particulier de Dubaï. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire sur le travail. D'ici quelques semaines, il y aurait un voyage d'affaire là-bas afin de finaliser définitivement avec les investisseurs.

Ce voyage clôturerait le projet définitivement et signifierait la fin de la collaboration qui avait lié ma société à la « _Voltury Compagny_ ».

Savoir que s'était presque terminé me procurait une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Cela avait été trop court.

Préférant ignorer ses sensations que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, je me dirigeais droit vers le bureau de Madame Voltury qui devait déjà m'attendre. Je commençais à la connaître après ces semaines que j'avais passé avec elle. Rare étaient les fois où elle n'était pas au boulot à 8 heures du matin.

Je donnais quelques coups à la porte de son bureau. Quand sa voix douce mais ferme lança un bref ''entrez'', je poussais le battant afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans le bureau.

Isabella était installée derrière le bureau, penchée sur un livre qu'elle lisait attentivement. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés étaient froncés en raison de l'intense concentration qu'elle déployait pour déchiffrer le texte qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Comme toujours elle était tirée à quatre épingles. Un chignon soigneusement noué se trouvait sur le sommet de sa tête et elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Une veste parfaitement coupés mettait en valeur la finesse de son buste.

En m'approchant, je pouvais voir qu'elle portait une jupe noire plutôt moulante ainsi que ses éternels escarpins vertigineux.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur mes lèvres quand je constatais la différence entre la femme devant moi et celle que j'avais eue l'occasion de voir la veille.

La Isabella plus décontractée était aussi attirante que cette version sophistiquée que j'avais devant moi.

Je fis disparaître mon sourire avant que madame ne s'en rende compte et m'approchais de son bureau quand elle releva la tête.

Bien entendu quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, ils n'exprimèrent pas plus d'émotion que d'habitude à mon égard. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de sa part mais cela me vexa quelque peu.

Je lui adressais un signe de tête avant de m'installer sur le siège devant son bureau. C'était une attitude routinière maintenant.

\- Bonjour, Madame Voltury,

\- Monsieur Cullen …

Elle laissa le silence planer quelques instants avant de me poser une question sur le projet que nous montions en collaboration.

\- Les derniers devis pour les matériaux de construction écologique ont-ils été commandés ?

\- J'ai eu le temps d'appeler les agences vendredi après-midi. Les bons de commandes ont été enregistrés et le matériel devrait être livré dans la semaine. J'ai pris la liberté de contacter le chef de projet qui m'a confirmé que les engins de chantiers avaient démarré le travail sur le terrain.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- Il faudra contacter le chef du chantier pour le prévenir des délais … au cas où.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas confiance, ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher.

Quand nous étions aussi loin du travail, nous ne pouvions pas être certains de l'avancée du projet. Il était donc nécessaire de se reposer sur les autres et ainsi faire confiance. Bien entendu s'était une expression qui ne faisait absolument pas partie du vocabulaire de Madame Voltury. Elle était plus piquante qu'un porc-épic !

\- Je demanderais à Jessica de s'en charger.

\- J'en ferais de même avec Jacob.

J'eus envie de rire. Quel était l'utilité de les prévenir deux fois ?

Je cachais ma soudaine crise de rire sous une toux qui n'eut pas l'air de la tromper vu le regard noir qu'elle me jeta. Je me calmais et me raclais la gorge.

\- Sinon … vous avez eu l'occasion de parler avec ma mère en ce qui concerne les projets de décoration ?

\- Oui, elle m'a apporté …. le dossier …

Elle marqua une pose tout en balayant le bureau de son regard acéré. Elle arqua les sourcils avant de pousser les différents dossiers qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Apparemment elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle releva ses yeux chocolat vers moi.

\- J'ai oublié le dossier chez moi.

Ce n'était pas une catastrophe en soi mais pour elle cela paraissait vraiment être la fin du monde.

Les attitudes de cette femme étaient la contradiction même.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je dois envoyer le projet de votre mère aux investisseurs … ce matin.

Vu sous cet angle, je pouvais comprendre.

Avant que j'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se leva d'un coup et rassembla les différents documents qu'elle fourra dans une pochette. Elle attrapa son sac à main et d'un seul mouvement se tourna vers moi.

Pour ma part je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce tellement elle venait de m'éberluer. Jamais ô grand jamais elle n'avait agi avec un tel empressement.

\- Suivez-moi je crois que l'on va devoir aller chercher le dossier chez moi.

Elle se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la porte de son bureau.

Jacob sursauta au moment où sa patronne se retrouva devant lui. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à être surpris de cette soudaine ferveur de sa part.

Comme quoi cette femme était emmurée derrière des couches de sophistications mais n'était pas aussi détachée et froide qu'elle voudrait le faire croire.

\- Jacob pouvez-vous appeler mon chauffeur et me donner mon manteau je vous prie ?

Le secrétaire de la PDG se leva et dans un même mouvement il prit le combiné du téléphone et saisit le manteau.

En deux mots, le chauffeur fut contacté et il aida Isabella à enfiler son vêtement.

Elle nous entraina ensuite jusque dans l'ascenseur.

Nous prîmes place dans la limousine ou se trouvait un homme en costume qui ouvrit la porte à Madame Voltury. Je ne posais aucune question, pas vraiment certain de savoir quel était mon rôle dans tout ça. Pourquoi m'emmener avec elle ? Chez elle ?

C'est dans le silence que se déroula le trajet. Au moment où j'allais amorcer la conversation sur le projet pour enfin percer l'air ambiant, la voiture s'immobilisa avant de redémarrer brièvement et de s'arrêter de nouveau.

La porte d'Isabella s'ouvrit et elle descendit. Je la rejoignis et je stoppais nette devant le spectacle s'étalant sous mes yeux. Je m'en serais presque décroché la mâchoire de stupeur.

Devant moi se dressait un véritable château.

Bien entendu je ne m'étais pas attendu à une petite maison perdue dans les bois … il s'agissait tout de même d'Isabella Masen Voltury mais cette demeure dépassait tout ce que j'avais imaginé auparavant. Même celle de mes parents paraissait minuscule à côté et pourtant au nombre de fois où j'avais joué à cache-cache avec mes frère et sœur je savais que s'était loin d'être le cas. Une véritable merveille d'architecture et de modernité.

Elle était composée de multiples baies vitrées et se dressait sur trois étages. Entièrement blanche, elle s'harmonisait à merveille avec la végétation dense autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas aussi high-tech que je le pensais. Faîte de courbes et de quelques balcons, elle était biscornue et on comprenait parfaitement que le créateur de cette maison avait cherché à jouer avec les hauteurs et les angles. En voyant la modernité de la « Voltury Compagny », je m'attendais à autre chose de sa part. J'étais agréablement surpris.

Un parc entouré la maison et en me retournant je m'aperçus que nous avions monté une grande allée de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Des haies de plus de deux mètres de haut évitaient le vis-à-vis avec les éventuels voyeurs.

Je me tournais vers la propriétaire des lieux qui esquissa un léger sourire avant de m'entraîner dans l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

Elle poussa elle-même la porte et je pénétrais dans un hall ouvert qui laissait entrevoir devant nous une partie de ce qui devait être le salon. Sans un mot, Isabella m'intima d'un geste d'avancer. Je fis deux pas et je stoppais quand je pénétrais dans une pièce de plus de 100 mètres carrée qui paraissait encore plus impressionnante en raison de la hauteur sous plafond. Les murs étaient de couleurs crèmes et les fenêtres en arrondies, donnaient encore plus de profondeur à ce salon.

De grands canapés beiges se trouvaient devant la grande baie vitrés qui prenait l'intégralité du pan de mur en face de moi. Une télévision trônait devant la fenêtre et au centre un poêle suspendu et vitré descendait du plafond. Le reste de la pièce était rempli par des consoles, de grand tapis, des plantes imposantes ainsi que des lampes aux formes presque improbables.

C'était magnifique il n'y avait pas à dire mais … c'était froid. J'avais du mal à envisager que des enfants évolués ici, qu'une famille emplissait ses murs. Cela ne m'étonnait guère pourtant j'avais du mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle cette maison n'était pas si chaleureuse. Cette pièce sortait tout droit d'un magazine de décoration de ma mère … surement pas d'une maison familiale.

Je me tournais vers Isabella qui visiblement n'avait pas vraiment envie de me regarder puisque d'un pas décidé, elle se dirigeait vers un couloir non loin sur la droite et que je n'avais pas encore vu.

Je la suivis tout en regardant autour de moi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet endroit était incroyable.

Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et sortit une clef de son sac pour déverrouiller la porte.

Elle fermait visiblement son bureau à clef. Que pouvait-elle bien cacher pour verrouiller son bureau dans sa propre maison ?

Cette femme devait cacher un certain nombre de mystère. J'étais presque certain que si elle emporterait des secrets dans la tombe, elle mourrait pourtant d'envie d'en révéler d'autres et de se confier enfin à quelqu'un.

Ce bureau était aussi moderne et design que celui qu'elle avait au sein de la compagnie. Décidément quand on était PDG d'une grosse boîte on ne se refusait rien.

Elle s'avança vers un des placards ou des dossiers étaient classés et rangés presque de manière militaire et sans même y réfléchir elle en tira un quel me tendit.

Je m'en emparais et l'étudiais attentivement. Je reconnaissais aisément la patte de ma mère dans ses papiers.

\- Je ne connais pas grand-chose au travail de ma mère mais cela m'a l'air très bien.

\- Votre mère a fourni un travail énorme en très peu de temps. Aro et moi sommes particulièrement satisfaits.

Aro et elle ? Bin voyons …

\- Cela vous convient également ?

Qu'elle me pose la question me parut étrange. Comme je venais de la dire, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose à la décoration, ce n'était pas mon domaine mais celui de ma mère à qui je faisais toute confiance. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Je fronçais les sourcils et hochai la tête.

\- Très bien, nous allons tout envoyer à Dubaï.

Sans attendre, elle alluma le Mac ainsi que l'imprimante imposante qui y était reliés.

Pourquoi me demander mon avis au juste ?

Il fallut plus de 20 minutes pour scanner l'intégralité du dossier.

Nous travaillâmes de concert et en silence. On aurait pu entendre les mouches volés tellement le silence devenait lourd.

Quand la tâche fut terminée, elle releva la tête vers moi.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous occuper des courriers à partir d'ici vous ne croyez pas ?

Une heure de plus s'écoula avant que l'on termine notre travail.

A peine avais-je posé le stylo que je reçus un appel de Jessica me demandant de me rendre sur le chantier Dénali car visiblement il y avait un petit souci.

\- Allez-y je vous en prie … nous nous verrons demain.

En quittant la propriété, des sentiments bizarres m'avaient envahi. Je savais que je reviendrais ici. Je me doutais que les choses n'étaient certainement pas terminées.

Il me fallut toute l'après-midi pour régler le soit disant petit soucis. L'architecte que j'avais engagé avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et j'avais dû mettre les choses au clair. C'était moi le patron et surement pas lui. C'était une partie du boulot que je détestais par-dessus tout mais quand on n'avait pas le choix, il fallait faire taire sa conscience.

Il était plus de 21 heures quand je rentrais enfin chez moi. Après un rapide repas, je pris une douche et je me couchais. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je fus blottis sous mes couvertures que je m'autorisais à repenser à ma matinée et surtout à ma visite chez Isabella.

Dans le noir, je me mis à fixer le plafond. Décidemment cette femme avait le don de me tenir éveillé le soir.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais eu l'impression de pénétrer un peu dans son monde et de découvrir une infime partie d'elle. Un côté que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Certes elle ne s'était absolument pas dévoilée mais elle ne pouvait nier que des barrières étaient repoussées entre nous.

Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu que ce soit davantage mais les choses pouvaient évoluer. Jouer avec le feu pouvait se révéler palpitant. Le danger avait quelque chose d'excitant et s'y frotter ne faisait pas de mal même si cela était une très mauvaise idée.

Conscient que je n'allais pas réussir à m'endormir, je me relevais et allumais la lumière avant de saisir mon ordinateur qui trainait sur le sol.

Si je n'arrivais pas à dormir autant mettre ce temps à profit pour travailler.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis dans les bureaux de ma société ou je passais la matinée à travailler sur des dossiers diverses et à mettre au point des réunions de travail.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir pour rejoindre la compagnie, Jessica me coupa dans mon élan en me prévenant qu'Isabella était là.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle me devance et qu'elle me rejoigne ici, je n'étais donc guère étonné et je repris ma place dans ma chaise de directeur.

J'eus un sourire en me rappelant les moqueries de ma famille quand j'avais acheté ce petit bijou.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, me lança-t-elle avec son habituel hochement de tête.

Je lui répondis de la même façon.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me tendit un porte document bleu foncé.

\- Ce sont les contrats que nous avons rédigés … il ne manque plus que votre signature et tout sera en ordre.

Je ne relevais pas vraiment la tête quand je tendis la main. Une décharge électrique me parcourut de la tête au pied quand ma main rencontra celle plus fine et délicate de ma collaboratrice. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je plongeais mes prunelles brulantes dans celles de mon associé qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Visiblement elle avait également ressenti le courant qui était passé entre nous l'espace d'un bref instant. C'était la première fois que je touchais sa peau, la première fois que nous avions un contact. Nous ne nous étions jamais serrés la main, jamais approché plus près qu'un mètre.

L'instant ne dura pas puisqu'elle s'empressa de déposer les documents sur mon bureau et de retirer sa main.

Si elle avait pu reculer d'un pas sans paraître offensante elle l'aurait sans doute fait. J'étais conscient que je ne devais pas m'arrêter à sa réaction mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tout de même être vexé. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment aussi repoussant que ça ou réservait-elle ce traitement à tous les hommes qu'elle touchait par inadvertance ?

La raison me soufflait que je ne devais pas le prendre pour moi que cette femme avait réellement un problème avec les gens et surtout avec les hommes en général. Ou si j'étais honnête l'attachement ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Je l'avais vu évoluer avec Aro et Marcus depuis ces dernières semaines, j'avais également pu remarquer le comportement qu'elle adoptait avec ses employés.

C'était une femme de cœur même si elle cherchait à le cacher. La voir dimanche en compagnie de ses filles était une preuve dont je n'avais pas besoin pour le comprendre.

Mais malgré mes conclusions je ne pus m'empêcher de me rembrunir en me penchant sur le dossier. Si elle ne voulait pas de contact avec moi, je n'allais pas lui imposer se supplice.

\- Jacob a appelé le chef de chantier ce matin. Tout est en ordre en ce qui concerne les délais.

J'hochais la tête sans pour autant relever les yeux. Inutile qu'elle lise dans mes yeux ce que je pensais réellement. Je préférais garder ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête pour moi.

\- Jessica fera de même demain ou après-demain … en piqure de rappel.

Je portais mon attention sur l'écran de mon ordinateur qui était noir avant de prendre un stylo pour signer le dossier que ma chère associé m'avait gentiment apporté.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour venir à bout de ces centaines de feuilles blanches qui étaient noircies par de l'encre noire.

La paperasse dans ce genre de projet était considérable. Elle était plus importante que le travail de construction en lui-même.

Quand je parafais la dernière page, je rassemblais le monticule en un tas de feuille rangé avant de les lui rendre. Une fois qu'elle les eut attrapés, elle les rangea dans leur pochette.

Un long moment passa. Elle regardait fixement avec des yeux vitreux ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts avant de relever la tête vers moi.

\- Je vais vous laisser … nous nous verrons pour la clôture des contrats à la fin de la semaine.

Ce n'était pas une question, je n'avais donc rien à répondre et je ne pris donc pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bonne journée Monsieur Cullen.

Je relevais la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans l'océan chocolat de son regard.

\- Bonne journée … Madame Voltury.

Elle inclina la tête puis sans rien ajouter elle tourna les talons et sortit de mon bureau. J'entendis le claquement de ses talons sur le lino se faire de plus en plus faible jusqu'à disparaitre complétement.

Après son départ, j'eus un mal fou à me remettre au travail.

Au bout d'une heure je claquais mes points sur la table et me levais. J'en avais assez de tourner et de virer dans tous les sens tout en pensant à une femme qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. J'étais vraiment pathétique surtout quand on songeait que je me montais la tête tout seul.

Je pris mes affaires et sortis de mon bureau. Jessica était en communication ce qui m'arrangeait grandement. Je n'avais pas à m'expliquer.

Je la saluais rapidement d'un signe de la main. D'un pas décidé, je pris la direction de l'ascenseur mais je fus couper dans mon élan par ce dernier qui s'ouvrait devant moi. Mon père et ma mère sortirent avec un grand sourire accrochait à leur visage. Apparemment ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'allais pouvoir m'échapper.

Je poussais un soupir intérieur à l'idée de faire bonne figure pour éviter que mes parents ne s'inquiètent pour rien.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, je pris une profonde respiration et forçait mes lèvres à esquisser un sourire.

Heureusement je n'avais pas à me forcer beaucoup j'adorais vraiment mes parents.

\- Maman, papa …

Je les embrassais chacun à leur tour.

\- Fils, s'exclamait mon père en me prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte virile mais paternelle avant tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ? Demandai-je en les entrainant dans l'ascenseur.

Je n'avais guère envie de revenir vers mon bureau et essuyer une remarque de mon assistante un peu trop curieuse.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de venir voir notre fils ? S'insurgea ma mère surprise de ma question apparemment.

Mes parents semblaient légèrement surpris quand je les intimai gentiment de sortir de mes bureaux pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur mais je ne tenais pas à m'expliquer sur le sujet.

Je les entrainais tous les deux dans le café du coin et quand nous fûmes installer devant nos cafés, c'est mon père qui reprit la parole le premier.

\- Comment vas-tu fils ?

Au ton de sa question je compris qu'il était soucieux. Il faisait naviguer son regard sur mon visage. J'étais conscient qu'il remarquait très bien les poches violettes sous mes yeux ou les yeux rouges que j'arborais depuis plusieurs jours. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Une femme avec lequel je ne faisais que travailler … J'avais plus de trente ans et je réagissais comme un ado en mal d'amour.

\- Je vais bien, papa.

Je ne sais pas si s'était convaincant mais je n'allais pas m'étendre sur le sujet plus avant pour cela il fallait donc enclencher sur un autre sujet avant qu'il ne se mette à insister.

\- Et vous comment allez-vous ?

\- On ne peut mieux mon chéri, en fait nous sommes venus sur la demande de ton frère … il voulait savoir si la fête que tu organises dans tes bureaux pour les enfants de la société était toujours d'actualité ?

Je restai sans rien dire le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait insinuer … quand cela me frappa d'un coup.

La fête pour les enfants …

Je l'avais complétement oubliée avec tout ce qui s'était passé. J'écarquillai les yeux tout en attrapant mon téléphone pour appeler ma secrétaire.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais bien entendu rassuré par ma formidable secrétaire. Elle avait tout organisé elle-même comme elle le faisait chaque année.

Cette fête je la donnais depuis les trois ans de ma nièce Jade. J'adorais les enfants et je trouvais sympathique de tous les réunir dans mes bureaux le temps d'une soirée. On utilisait pour cela l'immense salle de réunion dans lequel on installait une série de jeux qui les occupaient toute la soirée.

Toutes les années j'invitais l'intégralité de mes employés mais la plupart du temps seuls ceux avec des enfants se déplaçaient ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

Il m'était même arrivé de convier certain clients avec leurs tribus.

\- Oui maman, la fête est toujours d'actualité.

Bien entendu, au vu de la teneur de mes propos avec ma secrétaire elle avait parfaitement compris que j'avais zappé cette tradition annuelle.

Elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils mais elle prit le parti de ne rien dire et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Cela fera plaisir à ton frère, me lança Carlisle avec un sourire chaleureux. Et puis se sera la première fête de Lena.

Il avait ce sourire nier qu'il arborait quand il parlait de ces quatre petits-enfants chéris. Inutile de dire à mon père que le bébé était beaucoup trop jeune pour participer pleinement à cette fête. Je pense qu'il s'en rendait compte très bien tout seul.

\- Nous voulions aussi savoir si tu venais toujours dimanche pour l'anniversaire de ton frère ?

Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Maman … soupirai-je exaspéré, tu sais très bien que je ne rate jamais un dîner à la maison ou une réunion de famille.

Bien entendu j'eus le droit à son regard de tueur qui me faisait redevenir un enfant de 5 ans. Même si cette femme faisait sans doute la moitié de mon poids et une large tête de moins que moi, elle m'impressionnait quand même toujours autant que dans mon enfance.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que je quittais mes parents à la sortie du café. Je les enlaçais tous les deux avant de rejoindre ma voiture pour enfin rentrer chez moi.

J'enfilai un short de sport avant de sortir de mon appartement et de me dirigeai vers le parc pour un jogging reposant.

Je passais les deux heures suivantes à faire du sport afin de me vider la tête.

Les pompes, la course, les longues foulées … je me dépensais et me vidais d'énergie.

Quand je rentrais chez moi je m'écroulais littéralement sur le canapé de mon salon tellement j'étais vidé d'énergie.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Premier contact entre Isabella et Edward …

Pour le prochain chapitre, petite révélation en perspective !

Bonne semaine à dimanche prochain …


	9. Chapitre 8 : Parce que c'est toi

**Chapitre 8** : Parce que c'est toi …

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désole de ne pas avoir pu posté hier soir … je suis partie en week-end et du coup impossible d'avoir d'internet .

Mais je poste maintenant que j'ai un moment de libre !

Je voudrais remercier grandement toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un com. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais je vais le faire dans la journée ou demain alors ^^

Bon assez de blabla inutile, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas …

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** : Parce que c'est toi …

 **PDV Edward**

Ainsi après une bonne douche et un repas sommaire, je ne mis que quelques minutes à m'endormir.

Il était 6 h 45 quand j'ouvris un œil.

Bien entendu mon cerveau maintenant reposé se remit en mode marche et les mêmes réflexions se mirent à tourbillonner.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais prêt pour une journée de boulot. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de chez moi au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me retrouvais face à ma belle-sœur échevelée qui tenait un bébé à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

\- Edward … tu es mon dernier espoir … Liam est malade et il refuse de me le prendre à la crèche … ton frère et moi avons un rendez-vous avec des clients se matin, Alice et Jasper ne peuvent pas me le garder avec Lena … et tes parents sont tous les deux au travail … je ne sais plus quoi faire …

Je l'écoutais sans pouvoir en placer une dans son monologue. Si elle était là c'est qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement. Rosalie n'était pas le genre de femme à prendre de cours comme ça.

\- Calme toi Rose … tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues ainsi.

Je l'aidais à se décharger en prenant le bébé dans mes bras. En touchant son front, je comprenais ce que voulait dire ma belle-sœur. Liam était brulant.

\- Je l'ai emmené chez le docteur hier et il a la grippe ... si j'avais pu … mais à la crèche ils n'ont rien voulu savoir …

\- Stop Rose ! Je vais le garder ne t'inquiète donc pas pour si peu. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de boulot pour aujourd'hui … cela ne me dérange pas …

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans la panique la plus complète.

Je pouvais bien m'arranger pour la journée. Et puis le soulagement sur les traits de la femme de mon frère valait entièrement le coût.

\- Je suis rassurée … avec toi …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

Elle hocha la tête avant de me donner un sac à langer bleu.

Elle m'expliqua les médicaments qu'il devait ingurgiter avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer enfin.

Elle remit de l'ordre dans son tailleur chic et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Merci beaucoup Edward.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis caressa les cheveux de son enfant.

\- Je viendrais le chercher vers 15-16 heures ce soir…

\- Ne te presse pas … je vais bien m'occuper de lui …

Elle acquiesça avant de tourner les talons puis de revenir.

\- Avant que j'oublie … Jade voudrait que tu invites les filles de ta collaboratrice pour la soirée … Charlotte et Lise … je lui ai dit que tu ne voudrais surement pas mais bon elle m'a dit de te demander quand même. Je te laisse à ce soir.

Et avant que je n'ai pu ajouter quelque chose elle était partit.

Celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas. Je savais que les enfants s'étaient bien entendu quand ils s'étaient rencontrés au parc, ce n'était donc guère étonnant que la fillette me demande d'inviter ses nouvelles amies. Mais je me voyais mal demander à leur mère si elle voulait bien emmener ses filles dans les locaux de ma société pour jouer avec les enfants de simples employés. Il était peu probable qu'elle accepte l'invitation.

Je reportais mon attention sur le petit qui était toujours endormi dans mes bras. Tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre d'ami transformé en chambre pour enfant ou j'entreposais toutes les affaires que je gardais pour mes nièces et mon neveu quand ils venaient ici chez moi. C'était leur endroit.

Je sortis la poussette canne du placard et la dépliai pour y installer confortablement l'enfant qui ronchonna quelque peu avant de se rendormir.

J'attrapai le lit parapluie. Liam était malade, il n'allait quand même pas passer la journée dans une poussette canne peu confortable.

Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour rejoindre mon bureau. J'avais demandé à Jessica de l'aide pour installer le bébé dans le lit près de mon bureau.

\- Vous avez un très beau neveu Monsieur Cullen …

Je regardais mon assistante avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais une émotion particulière – autre que la colère bien entendu - sur le visage de cette femme.

\- Je vous remercie …

Elle rejoignit ses quartiers et je commençais mon travail.

La matinée passa rapidement. Liam ne fit que dormir et je dus même le réveiller pour qu'il s'hydrate et qu'il mange quelque chose.

Je venais de le recoucher dans le lit quand Jessica parla dans l'interphone.

\- Monsieur Cullen … Madame Voltury est à la réception et aimerait vous voir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici alors que nous devions nous revoir qu'à la fin de la semaine ? Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à sa visite et je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici.

\- Faîte la entrer.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au petit en espérant que ma chère collaboratrice n'avait pas prévu quelque chose d'important qui nécessiterait que je quitte ce bureau. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Liam ici seul, sa mère me tuerait.

Quand Isabella entra dans mon bureau elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue du lit d'enfant.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen …

\- Madame Voltury …

Elle s'approcha doucement de mon bureau et accessoirement du berceau.

\- C'est Liam … le fils de mon frère … il est malade ….

Pourquoi je tenais à me justifier sur la présence de mon neveu dans les bureaux était un mystère complet. Pourtant je l'avais tout de même fait.

\- Je comprends … un enfant malade ce n'est jamais simple …

Elle esquissa un léger sourire en posant son regard sur le bébé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Son visage était doux et beaucoup plus tendre que d'habitude. Elle semblait métamorphosée comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait un enfant.

\- Je peux vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venus aujourd'hui ? Je croyais que nous devions nous voir qu'à la fin de la semaine pour les investisseurs ?

\- Je passais dans les environs et je suis donc venue vous donner un double du contrat que vous avez signé hier.

Un peu bancal comme explication. Elle aurait pu me le donner vendredi, ce n'était pas pressé. Je le savais et elle aussi. J'avais envie de le lui faire remarquer mais je m'abstins. Je n'avais pas envie de la faire fuir ni de l'énerver ni même de la vexer.

\- Je vous remercie.

Je pris le dossier de ses mains pour le mettre sur l'étagère ou je rangeais tous les documents relatifs au projet.

Au moment où j'allais faire de nouveau face à ma collaboratrice, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur du bureau ce qui réveilla le bébé en sursaut.

Liam se mit à pousser un cri perçant et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il hurlait toujours.

\- Liam … chut chut ... bébé … calme toi …

Je lui donnais sa sucette, je le berçais, le caressais doucement mais il ne se calmait toujours pas. En frôlant sa peau je me rendis compte que sa température avait augmentée. Il avait de la fièvre et cela ne me disait rien qu'y aille.

\- Attendez …

J'avais presque oublié la présence d'Isabella qui me regardait faire depuis le début de la crise de l'enfant.

\- Donnez-le moi …

Elle me prit l'enfant des mains et le colla contre sa poitrine.

Les cris se calmèrent quelque peu mais il continuait à crier quand même. Il se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose et cela me faisait de la peine.

\- Vous pouvez me donner un linge humide …

Sans comprendre, je me dirigeais vers le petit lavabo que j'avais fait installer derrière une pièce du bureau. Je pris un gant que j'humidifiai avant de retrouver le petit et Isabella. Je lui tendis le linge et elle le posa délicatement sur le front de Liam. Il se calma quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Vous lui avez donné ses médicaments ?

Non avec le trajet j'avais zappé l'info et elle le lut sur mon visage.

J'attrapais le sac que m'avait donné Rosalie.

Elle me demanda de préparer un biberon d'eau dans lequel je versais le sac de poudre, un antalgique qui devrait sans aucun doute lui faire baisser la fièvre.

Je le lui tendis et elle réussit à lui faire avaler plusieurs gorgées avant qu'il recrache le biberon.

Elle le posa sur la table puis elle arpenta le bureau avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le bébé se calme tout à fait et se rendorme enfin.

Elle resta encore quelques instants avec lui dans les bras.

Le spectacle de cette femme en talon aiguille et en robe à plusieurs milliers de dollars avec un bébé dans les bras était une expérience que je n'aurais loupée pour rien au monde. Elle finit par le reposer délicatement dans le berceau.

\- Merci … Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussis à endiguer la crise sans vous …

Elle m'adressa un sourire.

\- J'ai eu trois enfants … je sais ce que c'est … ce n'est pas toujours facile quand ils sont malades …

Le silence tomba entre nous alors que nos regards étaient tous deux penchés sur le petit qui dormait de nouveau profondément.

\- En parlant d'enfants … je dois vous proposer quelque chose … j'organise une fête pour les jeunes dans les bureaux de la société et j'invite mes employés ainsi que leurs enfants. Mon frère et ma sœur et bien sûr leur famille sont de la partie et … Jade a demandé à sa mère si je pouvais inviter vos filles …

Je la regardais pour jauger de sa réaction mais je n'arrivais pas à lire sur ses traits ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée. Je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier que je lui propose un plan comme celui-là mais en cet instant je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

\- Charlotte et Lise réclament beaucoup vos nièces. C'est étonnant … en général elles ont du mal à se faire des amies.

La révélation qu'elle venait de me faire était plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais de sa part. Elle continuait à fixer le bébé sans que ses yeux ne se dérobent jamais.

Elle semblait vouloir éviter mon regard à tout prix.

\- Elles n'ont pas d'amies à l'école ?

Elle haussa les épaules et finit par tourner ses prunelles chocolat vers moi.

\- Je présume que si … il s'agit d'une école assez huppée … mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il favorise beaucoup le contact avec les autres … dans le monde ou nous vivons ils leur apprennent dès cet âge à ne faire confiance à personne d'autres qu'eux même.

Ce qu'elle disait était cynique. Les filles étaient encore très jeunes, trop pour se soucier de ce genre de chose. A cet âge elles avaient d'autre préoccupation que leur avenir.

Bien sûr je n'allais émettre aucune critique pour la première fois elle me parlait d'elle et non de boulot, je ne pouvais pas laisser l'occasion passée. C'était trop beau. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher une remarque.

\- C'est assez cynique quand on songe que se ne sont que des enfants …

\- C'est vrai … mais Aro m'a affirmé que s'était une des meilleures écoles de la région. Sinon j'aurais dû envoyer mes filles en pension.

En pension ? Cria ma conscience mais elles n'avaient que 4 et 8 ans ! Comment pouvions nous envisager d'envoyer des enfants aussi jeunes vivre à l'autre bout de je ne sais où, loin de la présence de leur mère ?

\- Et je refuse qu'elles vivent loin de moi.

Elle avait mis tant de ferveur dans ces mots que je me rendis compte que l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleurée.

Apparemment Isabella Masen Voltury était une vraie lionne quand il s'agissait de sa portée.

\- Je vous comprends … je n'aurais pas pu non plus ...

Elle me regarda avec surprise tout en levant un sourcil.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants …

Visiblement il n'y avait pas que pour mes parents que je représentais une énigme.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne les aime pas. J'adore les enfants et si l'occasion s'était présentée je suis certain que j'aurais été heureux … mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la femme qui voudrait bien porter mes bébés.

J'avais essayé de mettre un peu d'humour dans mes mots et visiblement cela marcha puisqu'elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Que pensez-vous de l'idée de la fête ?

Elle parut réfléchir un moment avant de donner un début de réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée …

Celle-là j'aurais dû m'en douter mais je n'allais pas la laisser se défiler. Pas après qu'elle m'ait avoué que ses filles voulaient revoir mes neveux.

\- Et pourquoi ? Personne n'a besoin de savoir qui vous êtes … vous n'avez qu'à emmener vos petits bouts … il y aura plein de jeux pour elles, elles passeront une soirée accompagnée de plein d'enfants de leur âges. Je vous assure qu'ils sont excités comme des puces et qu'ils en parlent durant des jours …

J'avais visiblement semé le doute dans son esprit au vu de l'expression qui s'étendait sur ses traits.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire … il n'y aura aucune conséquence à ce que vous veniez dans les bureaux de ma société avec vos filles …

\- Vraiment ?

Elle avait été plus cinglante qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Elle me regarda avant de murmurer un désole du bout des lèvres.

\- Nous sommes collaborateurs …

\- J'invite même des clients avec leur famille … cette soirée n'est pas pour les adultes mais uniquement pour les enfants …

Mon dernier argument sembla vaincre ses dernières réticences puisqu'elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration et par hocher la tête.

\- C'est d'accord …

Je lui adressais un grand sourire qui dévoila mes dents et je me retins de celer notre accord en lui tendant la main. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la veille quand nos mains s'étaient frôlées. Je n'allais pas gâcher cette infime complicité qui venait de se mettre en place entre nous.

\- Ce sera samedi soir à partir de six heures … vous n'aurez qu'à venir à l'heure que vous voulait.

Elle ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Apparemment ma chère collaboratrice se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'accepter. Je ne fus pas surpris quand elle me salua quelques instants plus tard pour prendre congé.

Je la regardais s'éloigner avec le sentiment que je venais de gagner une bataille contre elle.

Cette fête allait être la plus intéressante de toutes celles que nous avions données jusque-là.

Le soir Rose vint chercher son fils dans les bureaux de « _Cullen Immobilier_ » et me remercia au moins cinquante fois de s'être occupé de lui.

Je ne revis Isabella que le vendredi quand je me rendis au sein de la compagnie.

C'était aujourd'hui que nous finalisions le contrat avec les investisseurs de Dubaï. C'était quasiment la fin du projet.

Nous avions accompli un gros travail dont j'étais tout de même fier.

Quand j'arrivais à l'étage ultra design, je fus accueilli par la réceptionniste qui m'adressa un grand sourire séducteur.

Je ne lui répondis que du bout des lèvres et pris la direction du bureau d'Isabella.

Je fus étonné de ne pas voir Jacob à sa place. J'allais pour frapper au battant quand des voix étouffées m'arrêtèrent au dernier moment.

\- Comment ça vous avez accepté ? … Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler qui vous êtes ? … Vous n'avez pas à accepter ce genre d'invitation surtout pas quand cela concerner également vos filles !

C'était la voix d'Aro et il n'avait pas l'air content.

J'avais le mauvais pressentiment que cela concernait la fête où je l'avais invité et je ne me trompais pas.

\- Ce n'est qu'une soirée pour les enfants … Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Mes filles ont le droit de passer du temps avec des enfants de leurs âges …

Sa voix étaient calme et aucune nervosité ni colère ne filtraient dans ses mots.

Pourtant elle devait surement ressentir quelque chose de se faire attaquer ainsi par quelqu'un qui était si calme au quotidien.

\- Faîte attention à ce que vous faîte Isabella … vous pourriez vous brûler les ailes à jouer avec le feu …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse à sa question puisque je l'entendis très bien se diriger vers la porte. J'eus juste le temps de me pousser du chemin qu'il poussait la porte avec force.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur moi et me lançant un regard mauvais avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

Doucement je reportais mon attention sur l'intérieur du bureau ou Isabella était assise dans son fauteuil le regard dans le vide.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle. Mes mouvements attirèrent son attention.

\- Monsieur Cullen …

\- Madame Voltury …

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais elle baissa les yeux quand je sondais ses prunelles chocolat.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Bien sûr …

Sa réponse avait été trop empressée pour être totalement honnête.

\- La vidéoconférence va commencer.

Elle se leva et nous dirigea vers la salle ou se passait la réunion.

Ce fut … long et terriblement ennuyeux bien entendu.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que je pus enfin m'enfuir de cet enfer. Je n'avais pas échangé une seule parole avec les PDG de la compagnie. Ni Isabella, ni Aro ni Marcus. Ils m'avaient tous royalement ignoré et je n'avais presque pas participé à la réunion qui avait surtout été mené par Isabella. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui rappeler l'heure.

Le lendemain vers 5 heures je me trouvais dans mes bureaux entourés de jeux gonflables, de bassin à boule en plastique et de jeux de fléchettes. La salle de réunion était complétement transformée. Des ballons jonchaient le sol et une table prenait tout un pan de mur. Avec Jessica nous y avions déposé des bonbons, des pâtisseries ainsi que des boissons pour les enfants.

Les premiers à arriver, furent ma sœur, Jasper et l'adorable Lena.

\- Alice …

Elle se mit à rire quand je la serrais contre moi.

\- Comment va petite sœur ?

\- Mais très bien mon cher frère.

Elle me regarda malicieusement avant de me fourrer son gros fardeau dans les bras.

Le bébé était endormi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette image.

\- Salut Jazz !

Mon beau-frère était aux prises avec le landau de sa fille qui visiblement était légèrement récalcitrant.

\- Salut Ed !

Je levais la main vers lui en guise de salut étant donné que j'avais encore les mains chargées.

Emmett et sa petite troupe déboulèrent au moment où j'allais entrainer ma sœur et son mari dans la salle aménagée.

\- Et salut les bouts de chou !

Emmett le grand adorait jouer les grands frères très lourd.

Jade et Seth se mirent à crier de joies quand ils aperçurent les installations que Jessica avait prévues cette année.

Ils me passèrent devant sans même me dire bonjour.

\- Et bien voilà qui est gentil, faisais-je remarquer à Rose qui porté un Liam beaucoup plus en forme qu'en début de semaine.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ils sont dans cet état depuis Lundi.

Rose était visiblement exaspérée par ces monstres trop pleins d'énergie.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau sur des employés avec leurs enfants.

Bientôt la salle de réunion fut surchargée de terreurs excitées.

Pour ma part, je n'avais toujours pas lâché ma nièce et je déambulais de groupe en groupe pour parler un peu avec tout le monde. Bien entendu je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur. Isabella n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Il était plus de 19h30 quand j'entendis le clic de l'ascenseur qui signifiait que quelqu'un venait de s'arrêter à notre étage. Un bruit de talons se fit bientôt entendre avant que Jade se mette à crier.

\- Charlotte ! Lise !

Deux jolies petites filles aux cheveux tressés arrivèrent comme des boulets de canon dans la salle suivie par leur mère beaucoup plus lente.

Les fillettes se mirent à sauter partout puis ma nièce les entraina dans le bassin de boule en plastique.

\- Excusez-moi …

Je laissais l'un des architectes de la boîte qui avait trois garçons âgés de 12, 10 et 5 ans pour rejoindre ma collaboratrice qui semblait mal à l'aise sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Bonjour Madame Voltury … je suis content que vous soyez venu.

Elle hocha la tête en m'adressant un léger sourire avant de laisser vagabonder ses yeux pour chercher ses filles qui jouaient avec Jade et Seth dans le bassin à bulle de plastique. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie à lancer les boules de partout dans la pièce.

Nous allions avoir du ménage le lendemain.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'invitation…

Les mots, dies d'une voix douce, me procurèrent des frissons dans le dos.

En sondant à mon tour la pièce du regard je remarquais les femmes de ma famille dans un coin de la pièce. Bien entendu leurs regards étaient braqués sur moi et sur ma collaboratrice.

Je poussais un gémissement quand je me rendis compte qu'elles allaient surement en faire des gorges chaudes. J'allais avoir du mal à éviter leurs imaginations de gambader. Les questions allaient sans aucun doute fuser quand elles auraient l'occasion de me coincer quelque part pour me faire cracher le morceau.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire …

\- J'y tiens.

Pendant un moment aucun de nous ne parla préférant observer les enfants.

\- En ce qui concerne le travail … avez-vous reçu l'invitation de Caïus Vladescu ?

Je fronçais les sourcils à ce nom que j'avais déjà entendu quelque part.

Caïus Vladescu était un des nombreux collaborateurs de la compagnie et selon ce que j'avais lu dans les journaux, ce n'était pas le plus aimable et le plus sympathique de tous. Il dirigeait une société d'investissement et travaillait souvent avec Marcus sur des projets divers et variés. Il était connu pour son air cinglant et son attitude hautaine.

Je me demandais la raison pour laquelle j'aurais reçu une invitation de sa part. A mon air elle comprit parfaitement la question que je me posais intérieurement.

\- Il invite le beau monde sans doute cela serait-il intéressant que vous participiez à ce genre d'événement …

Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi elle tenait autant à ce que je me développe et à ce que je rencontre les gens de la haute. Mais après tout c'était loin d'être une mauvaise idée.

Maintenant que j'avais travaillé avec la « Voltury Compagny » je pourrais peut-être prétendre à des projets plus grands.

\- Je vais voir avec Aro s'il est possible d'obtenir une invitation ou si vous êtes déjà sur la liste …

\- Je ne tiens pas à être inviter par obligation …

Elle partit d'un petit rire et porta sa main à son visage comme pour le cacher.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à accepter un coup de pouce … nous avons monté un projet ensemble dont la plupart des idées venaient de vous … je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne profiteriez pas de l'occasion pour rencontrer d'autres personnes …

Elle avait l'air sincèrement interrogatif. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'elle ? Cette femme ou plutôt sa compagnie, m'avait apporté beaucoup déjà et j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait la charité ou plus précisément … qu'elle me faisait la charité.

N'étais-je donc pas capable de m'en sortir sans elle ?

Je me détournais d'elle pour réfléchir. Comment réfléchir quand je n'arrivais pas à placer deux idées l'une derrière l'autre ? Son regard était pénétrant.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison … mais ne vous sentez pas obligé …

\- Vous êtes-vous sentis obligé quand vous avez invité mes filles ce soir ?

Non mais bien que j'aimais bien ces fillettes que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois, je ne faisais pas cela uniquement pour qu'elles passent du temps avec mes neveux. Je voulais passer du temps aussi avec leur mère autre qu'au boulot. Quand elle était prise dans un autre contexte que le travail, quand elle n'était pas en présence d'Aro ou de Marcus, elle agissait différemment.

Dans des situations comme aujourd'hui ou dimanche au parc, elle n'était pas la même. Elle paraissait plus accessible. Elle baissait légèrement sa garde et j'arrivais à percevoir la femme qu'elle était au fond d'elle-même.

C'était dur à imaginer mais je ne pouvais plus me dérober maintenant. J'éprouvais quelque chose de très fort pour cette femme.

J'étais entrain de tomber littéralement amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Et voilà Edward a eu une révélation et s'est avoué la vérité mais quand est-il d'Isabella ?

Pour le prochain chapitre suite et fin de la soirée et surtout petit événement pour nos deux protagonistes …

Passez toutes une excellente semaine et à dimanche prochain sans faute …

A plus


	10. Chapitre 9 : Je ne suis rien

**Chapitre 9 :** Je ne suis rien …

Kikou tout le monde !

Je fais un rapide tour sur le site pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre avant d'aller dodoter ^^

Je tiens à remercier celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire ce que vous avez dans la tête. je suis heureuse de constater que cette histoire vous plait et que vous êtes impatiente de lire la suite …

Assez blablater je vous laisse lire …

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Je ne suis rien …

 **PDV Edward**

Après cette révélation j'eus du mal à faire me comporter comme un simple collaborateur avec elle.

J'avais passé le reste de la soirée en sa compagnie et bien que nous n'ayons pas échangé beaucoup de mots, je sentais sa présence au plus profond de ma peau.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais construire quelque chose avec une femme. Je voulais connaître Charlotte et Lise, je voulais rencontrer sa fille aînée qui restait un mystère dont elle ne parlait pas.

Je voulais tellement de chose avec elle tout en sachant qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas la même chose que moi. Comment m'étais-je débrouillé pour me mettre dans une situation pareille ?

Bien heureusement ma famille qui nous observait tous du coin de l'œil n'avait pas tenté de venir voir Isabella. Sans doute ma mère les avait-elle briffés puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à lui parler en dehors d'un bonjour conventionnel.

Elle avait quitté mes bureaux avec ses filles vers 9h30 sous les protestations de ses enfants qui ne demandaient qu'à rester encore. Un regard de leur mère les avait dissuadés de continuer leurs jérémiades. Visiblement il n'y avait pas qu'au sein de son travail qu'elle avait de l'autorité.

Le lundi suivant, j'avais reçu une invitation pour le vendredi suivant. Il s'agissait de la fameuse soirée de Monsieur Caïus Vladescu. Rien que le papier était pompeux. Il tenait à ce qu'on sache qui il était.

Je n'avais pas envie de me rendre à ce truc cérémonieux ou les gens allaient me regarder comme une bête de foire. Mais Isabella serait là et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Pour l'occasion j'avais demandé à ma sœur de venir chercher un smoking avec moi. Bien entendu elle n'avait pas eu besoin de longtemps pour me dénicher quelque chose et me voilà devant l'hôtel particulier qui avait été loué pour l'occasion.

Je me trouvais dans un coin de la pièce avec une flûte de champagne dans la main. Je guettais son arrivé à elle. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la soirée dans mes bureaux et j'étais impatient de la découvrir dans une robe de soirée.

Mon vœu ne mit pas longtemps à s'exaucer puisque je vis bientôt Marcus entré suivit d'Aro et Isabella à son bras.

Je restai scotché face au spectacle.

Elle portait une robe de couleur mauve qui lui collait comme une seconde peau. Elle était attachée dans son cou et descendait en courbe harmonieuse révélant sa poitrine généreuse. Une pierre qui ne devait pas être en pacotille se trouvait sur son estomac. Les pans de la robe descendaient sur ses jambes fuselées et une fente remontait très haut sur sa cuisse dévoilant plus qu'il ne cachait.

Le pire fut quand elle se tourna pour saluer des personnes.

La moitié de son dos était découvert et une simple bande de tissus se trouvait au centre. Bien entendu elle était juchée sur des talons aiguilles vertigineux et ses cheveux étaient savamment noués en une coiffure improbable.

Elle était tout simplement époustouflante, d'une beauté saisissante.

Je la dévorais littéralement des yeux et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul dans un état second. Quand je me ressaisis une seconde plus tard, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir la langue tiré face à une telle beauté.

La plupart des hommes qui m'entouraient avaient les yeux braqués sur elle.

J'aurais aimé me diriger vers elle pour lui parler mais elle était entourée de ses associés. J'allais attendre un peu avant de pouvoir m'approcher.

Je me forçais à me tourner vers le buffet et à faire la conversation avec un homme qui se servait un verre de champagne. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que je pus enfin m'approcher d'Isabella qui parlait avec un groupe d'homme d'affaire tous plus âgés qu'elle d'au moins 20 ans.

Pourtant cela ne les empêchaient pas de se rincer l'œil à tout va.

J'allais me joindre à eux, quand une personne s'incrusta dans le petit groupe.

Je n'eus pas besoin que l'on me donne l'identité de cet homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'année. Caïus Vladescu.

Il était aussi arrogant que les journaux le disaient. Il avait une attitude de conquérant et marchait la tête levés pour se donner un air supérieur.

Je m'arrêtais à quelque mètre de la femme qui hantait mes nuits. J'étais assez près pour pouvoir sentir son parfum floral et entendre ce qui se disait.

Aussi les mots de cet homme détestable ne m'échappèrent pas.

\- Bonne soirée Messieurs … Isabella …

Je fus un instant choqué que cet homme utilise son prénom et non son nom comme le faisait la plupart des personnes extérieures à la compagnie.

Mise à part Aro, Marcus et Jacob je n'avais jamais entendu personne l'utilisé. Quelque chose me disait que Madame Voltury n'allait pas apprécier. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand elle ne pipa mot. Je ne la voyais que de profil et elle avait tendance à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pourtant je commençais à déchiffrer certaines de ces attitudes. Bien qu'elle paraisse impassible en surface, ses points étaient resserrés sur ses pouces. C'était imperceptible mais je l'avais perçu quand même.

J'étais totalement obnubilé par cette femme il n'était donc pas étonnant que je le perçoive.

\- J'attendais cette soirée avec impatience … cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés …

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un expert en relation humaine pour percevoir le ton cinglant des propos de cet homme. Il n'aimait visiblement pas du tout la PDG de la compagnie et ne cherchait même pas à s'en cacher.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de regarder la côte en bourse de la compagnie … visiblement vous vous en sortez … étonnant …

Comment pouvez-t-il l'attaquer devant tout le monde ? Il n'avait même pas la décence de lui parler avec respect. Ce qui était d'autant plus rageant c'est que ni Aro ni Marcus ne disait rien. Pas un des deux ne prenaient la parole pour remettre l'autre à sa place. Quant aux 3 hommes avec lequel elle parlait avant que Caïus débarque, ils préféraient observer la scène en spectateur.

\- D'autant plus quand on songe que vous n'avez pas l'envergure pour diriger une telle affaire …

Cette fois ces mots étaient insultants. J'avais envie de le prendre par le col pour lui faire cracher des excuses pourtant je me contins.

\- Quand on est une rien on le reste … qu'importe que l'on s'entoure d'apparat …

J'étais certain qu'il voulait tirer une réaction de la jeune femme qui heureusement ne bronchait pas d'un pouce. J'étais content qu'elle ne lui fasse pas se plaisir mais je me doutais qu'elle devait intériorisée et ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait.

Comment les autres pouvaient-ils entendre ça sans broncher ?

D'un air hautain il toisait Isabella comme si elle ne valait rien.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire ma façon de penser mais je ne pouvais pas provoquer un esclandre au milieu de la soirée. Je me doutais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je me mêle ainsi de sa vie. Je n'étais rien pour elle je devais le garder en tête.

Sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

Au passage, je perçus parfaitement le sourire méprisant qui lui barrait les lèvres. Pour me contenir je me forçais à reporter mon attention sur le groupe qui était autour d'Isabella. Les trois hommes trouvèrent bientôt une excuse pour filer. Même Aro et Marcus finirent par tourner les talons après avoir jeté un léger regard à la jeune femme qui était restée raide comme un piquet de bois au milieu de la salle.

Je la vis parfaitement prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers les portes fenêtres. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de la suivre au dehors.

Le froid saisissant de cette fin de soirée me procura des frissons et je serrais mes bras contre moi pour conserver un minimum de chaleur corporelle. Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour localiser Isabella qui me tournait le dos.

Dans sa petite robe, elle ressemblait à une illusion face à cette nuit noire. Elle ne semblait pas ressentir le froid mordant qui l'entourait. Pourtant je savais que si elle restait longtemps ici dans cette tenue elle allait tomber malade.

Doucement je m'approchais d'elle. Bien que je n'aie pas fait de bruit je savais qu'elle savait que j'étais là.

Bien que j'eus très froid, j'hottais ma veste que je lui déposais sur les épaules. Je la sentis tressaillir mais elle ne me la rendit pas au contraire elle attrapa les pans pour les resserrer contre elle.

\- Vous ne devriez pas prendre en compte ce qu'il vous a dit …

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant comme si elle se moquait de la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques instants avant. Ce que j'avais du mal à croire.

Caïus Vladescu venait quand même de l'agresser en plein milieu d'une soirée et devant des hommes influant. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu et ne l'avait pas remis à sa place. La femme que j'avais appris à connaître ses dernières semaines l'aurait fait.

\- Pourquoi ? … C'est la vérité après tout …

Il me fallut un moment pour arriver à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Comment une femme si sûre d'elle au quotidien pouvait-elle baisser sa garde comme ça ce soir ?

\- Pas pour moi … Vous êtes une dame …

Elle eut un petit rire visiblement incontrôlable et un peu hystérique. Son attitude était de plus en plus étrange ce soir.

\- Si vous le dîtes …

Elle regardait le ciel étoilé et exposait son visage à la brise. Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas pensez que cet homme à raison … vous dénigrer ne sert à rien …

Elle rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et tourna la tête vers moi.

\- C'est ce que vous dîtes … mais ce n'est pas la vérité …

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais envie de l'attraper par les bras pour la secouer et lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je sais ce que je pense de vous … Je vous admire beaucoup vous savez … vous êtes magnifique, intelligente …

Elle me coupa nette dans mon élan.

\- Vous ne devriez pas dire des choses comme ça, cingla-t-elle comme si ses compliments que je pensais sincèrement étaient une insulte.

Caïus Vladescu l'avait littéralement agressé verbalement sans quel ne bronche et moi je lui sortais trois compliments et elle me jetait ? C'était un peu le monde à l'envers.

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler à tort et à travers comme ça … vous ne me connaissez pas …

\- Je pense en savoir assez depuis toutes ses semaines … vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle secoua la tête absolument pas convaincu. Cette femme était plus têtue qu'une mule.

Mais c'est ce caractère qui me plaisait avant tout chez elle.

\- Je vous assure que non …

J'allais pour protester une nouvelle fois mais d'une seule main, elle m'intima l'ordre de me taire.

\- Ne dîtes plus rien … cela vaut mieux.

D'un seul mouvement elle attrapa ma veste qu'elle me tendit. J'eus juste le temps de l'attraper qu'elle prit la direction de la porte fenêtre.

\- Bonne soirée Monsieur Cullen.

Sans attendre ma réponse elle retourna à l'intérieur.

Pendant un long moment je restai sur la terrasse en essayant de décortiquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Décidément mes pressentiments étaient les bons. Cette femme cachait de lourds secrets. Si au premier abord elle paraissait hautaine et inaccessible, ce n'était en fait qu'un mur derrière lequel elle se retranchait pour éviter que les gens ne s'approchent trop près d'elle.

Mais j'étais déterminé.

J'avais conscience que je n'avais aucun droit et que dans ma situation c'était une très mauvaise idée. Pourtant j'allais tout de même continuer, il fallait que je perce les secrets de cette femme.

Au bout d'un moment et après une profonde inspiration, je me calmais et je finis par rejoindre la salle. Inutile de chercher longtemps pour savoir qu'Isabella n'était nulle part. Elle était sans doute rentrée chez elle puisqu'Aro et Marcus étaient encore là.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure je me rendis compte que deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'étais arrivée. Je pouvais donc m'éclipser.

J'étais conscient que cette soirée n'avait pas atteint le but premier, du moins celui qu'Isabella m'avait fait entrevoir. Mais pour moi elle avait rempli un tout autre objectif.

Je venais d''entr'apercevoir une toute nouvelle facette de la femme incroyable pour laquelle j'éprouvais des sentiments. Ce côté d'elle était tout à fait différent de ce que j'avais pu voir jusque-là, une partie fragile à laquelle on ne pouvait pas s'attendre quand on la voyait au premier abord.

Mais cette part d'elle me donnait encore plus envie de découvrir les secrets enfouis au fond d'elle et de rentrer au moins un peu dans son monde … ou dans sa vie.

 **PDV Bella**

Quand j'étais rentrée de nouveau dans le salon j'avais fait un rapide tour de tout le monde avant de m'éclipser discrètement pour enfin rentrer chez moi. Sur la route, je restai le regard rivé sur le paysage qui défilé sous les fenêtres de la voiture. Je ne distinguais pas grand-chose dans la nuit noire mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de se dérouler ses dernières semaines et plus particulièrement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien entendu une personne me revenait souvent à l'esprit depuis un petit moment … Edward Anthony Cullen.

Et je m'en voulais.

Je refusais de penser à cet homme et surtout pas de cette manière. Me gifler pour me forcer à penser à autre chose n'était pas la solution et ça n'avait servi à rien.

Décidément la vie que j'avais vécu jusqu'à ce jour, les drames et la souffrance que j'avais dû endurer depuis toutes ses années ne m'avait pas servi de leçon.

Après la mort de Dimitri quatre ans plus tôt, c'est sur sa tombe que j'avais juré que jamais, jamais je ne m'intéresserais de nouveau à quelqu'un d'autre ou ne regarderais de près ou de loin un autre homme.

Pourtant et bien que j'aurais voulu continuer à me mentir, c'était bien le cas avec mon collaborateur.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, un homme avait réussi à attirer mon attention plus de deux secondes.

Il m'arrivait de penser à lui quand mon esprit était accaparé par autre chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le travail, quand je m'occupais de mes filles par exemple et que pour une fois le travail était loin.

Je refusais que cela continue encore. Je ne voulais pas m'intéresser à lui.

Pas parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas … j'avais conscience que s'était le cas bien que je me sois voiler la face pendant longtemps. Edward Cullen était l'un des plus bels hommes que je n'avais jamais vu mais cela ne constituait pas non plus une raison suffisante de se laisser aller.

Je devais le tenir à l'écart de ma vie. Il était déjà trop entré dans mon intimité. Cette invitation que j'avais acceptée pour mes filles, jamais je n'aurais dû céder devant son insistance.

Quand Aro avait compris ou je comptais me rendre il était dans une colère noire. Il était hors de question que je fricote comme je le faisais avec un homme qui ne devait être qu'un simple collaborateur. Je n'étais plus une gamine, j'avais un nom maintenant que je me devais de protéger et surtout de préserver. C'était ses propres termes lancés d'une voix cinglante avant de quitter la pièce.

Parfois dans ces moments là j'avais du mal à rester impassible face à telle accusation.

J'étais consciente que sans mon mari je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Quand Caïus Vladescu m'avait attaqué dans la salle de cette soirée, je savais que je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses accusations qui étaient en partie la vérité.

Quand on est une rien, on le reste. Les apparats et toutes ses choses sans réelles valeurs qui m'entouraient, ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était futile et sans grand intérêt.

Quand je passais enfin le pas de la porte de la maison, je montais les escaliers en silence avec mes talons aiguilles à la main.

Pour me rassurer je passais par la chambre de chacune de mes filles tout en terminant par Kiara.

Ma fille aînée avait déjà 15 ans. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en apercevant son ours en peluche défraichis et plus vraiment blanc, sa couleur d'origine dans ses bras. C'était difficile en ce moment avec elle. Elle était à un âge ou cela devenait particulièrement compliqué. Elle commençait à faire ses premières crises d'adolescence et un sujet bien particulier revenait sans cesse sur le tapis : qui était son père ? Une question à laquelle je refusais de répondre.

Il y a quelques semaines elle s'était enfuit de son école et les choses avaient mal tournées pour elle puisqu'il y avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'elle s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Elle trainait avec des garçons de plus de 20 ans qui buvaient quand ils prenaient le volant. Pendant deux jours, je n'étais pas allé travailler pour m'occuper entièrement d'elle et essayer de lui faire entrer du plomb dans la tête mais c'était peine perdu. Elle continuait à faire n'importe quoi, j'avais peur de sa prochaine bêtise, peur qu'elle aille trop loin. Aro avait suggéré de l'envoyer dans un pensionnat en Suisse. Il s'agissait d'un établissement très strict ou la discipline était presque militaire.

Mais je m'y opposais farouchement. Je refusais de me séparer de mon bébé. Elle était trop jeune et puis s'était trop loin. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire une fois dans cet établissement ?

Je refermais la porte avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil et déposais mes talons soigneusement sur le meuble près de l'entrée.

Sans prendre la peine de retirer ma robe ou de me démaquiller, je m'installais sur mon lit puis je m'allongeais de tout mon long.

Je fixais le plafond et pris une profonde inspiration.

Je donnerais tout pour mes enfants, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles de les élever surtout avec l'emploi du temps surchargé qu'Aro me forçait à prendre.

Avant la mort de Dimitri, je m'étais occupé de Charlotte et Kiara à plein temps mais maintenant j'avais du mal à leur réserver une demi-journée.

J'étais consciente que mon aînée n'était pas heureuse de la situation. Jusqu'à ses 10 ans j'avais passé l'essentiel de mon temps avec elle et maintenant … elle venait au bureau pour arriver à me voir. Quand je lui proposais de passer du temps toutes les deux, elle rejetait l'idée et préférait s'isoler.

Elle n'était plus la petite fille adorable que j'avais élevé et surtout que j'avais connu avant la mort de mon mari.

Cette histoire l'avait marqué, j'en étais consciente.

Charlotte et Lise était trop jeune pour comprendre réellement que leur papa était mort. Mais pas Kiara. Elle commençait à considérer Dimitri comme un père et au moment où elle lui accordait enfin un peu de confiance, il était partit.

Je savais que ce n'était en rien sa faute, il n'avait pas demandé à mourir aussi jeune. Il n'avait que 35 ans. C'était beaucoup trop jeune pour partir. Mes filles n'avaient pas mérité de perdre leur père ainsi.

Dimitri était un bon mari et surtout un très bon père. Bien que Kiara ne soit pas sa fille, il l'avait élevé comme la sienne. Au moment de la naissance de Charlotte, il avait été aussi soucieux que moi sur le bien-être de Kiara. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Six ans de relation et quatre ans de mariage … envolés … parce qu'un accident avait eu lieu et nous l'avait enlevé.

Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un s'approcher de mes filles au point qu'elles s'attachent à lui, ni elles ni moi. Pour souffrir plus tard, autant éviter les problèmes à la base en ne laissant s'approcher personne.

Et cela s'appliquer aussi et surtout à Monsieur Edward Cullen.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Isabella se dévoile et Edward lui essaye de percer à jour sa collaboratrice …

Pour le prochain chapitre … une première pierre du secret d'Isabella est soulevée !

A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ^^


	11. Chapitre 10 : Première pierre

**Chapitre 10** : Première pierre

Salut tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 10 qui amène avec lui un début d'explication.

Je voudrais remercier toutes celles m'ayant laissée une review et aussi celle qui me lisent chaque semaine ^^

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre aux commentaires mais je le ferais demain dans la journée … promis …

Bon arrêtons de parler … je vous laisse avec la suite …

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** : Première pierre

 **PDV Edward**

Sept jours.

Sept jours que je tournais comme un lion en cage.

Plus précisément sept jours que je n'avais plus de prétexte pour travailler avec elle.

Le projet était terminé. Le voyage était prévu dans deux semaines, je n'avais donc aucune raison de la revoir avant que nous embarquions le lundi matin dans exactement 14 jours.

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été chargée. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de temps pour moi. Grâce à ce que nous avions entrepris avec Dubaï, j'avais réussi à négocier de nouveaux contrats dans quelques endroits stratégiques qui permettaient de développer mon activité. Les affaires marchaient donc bien de ce point de vue-là et j'en étais assez fier je dois dire. Mais le reste était une autre paire de manche.

Les jours passaient sans que je ne fasse vraiment la différence avec les précédents. J'avais presque l'impression de travailler autant que durant les premiers mois de l'entreprise, c'est-à-dire 10 ans auparavant.

Le mardi suivant soit 6 jours avant de prendre l'avion, je reçus un appel qui me fit sourire.

Visiblement les investisseurs de Dubaï n'arrivaient pas à avoir Isabella au téléphone. Il se trouvait qu'ils avaient un problème avec le dossier de financement, il manquait un papier important pour clôturer le projet. La demande était urgente et seul Isabella pouvait le leur fournir.

L'homme parut décontenancé quand je proposais avec un peu trop d'empressement de m'occuper du problème. Après tout ma proposition m'arrangeait autant au niveau professionnel que personnel.

Je raccrochais en promettant que j'allais rappeler au plus vite, avant d'attraper ma veste et de me dirigeais à grand pas vers la porte.

Le silence d'Isabella était très étonnant et je me demandais vaguement quelle en était la cause.

Seulement 20 minutes plus tard, j'étais dans l'ascenseur de la compagnie.

Une fois arrivé devant la réceptionniste je demandais après Isabella.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Cullen, Madame Voltury n'est pas là.

Je fronçais les sourcils soudain inquiets. Un mardi en pleine après-midi, Isabella n'était pas dans son bureau ? Cela pouvait expliquer le silence radio mais ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de ne pas être au travail.

\- Quant à Monsieur Aro et Monsieur Marcus, ils sont en voyage tous les deux.

Encore plus étrange. Cela ne faisait pas tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici et je n'avais pas entendu parler d'un quelconque voyage.

En même temps en étant honnête, aucun des trois n'avait évoqué d'autres sujets que le projet de Dubaï. Un compte rendu sur leurs agendas respectifs n'était pas notre priorité absolue.

\- Vous n'avez pas de direction ?

Elle me lança un regard mauvais quand je m'exclamais un peu trop fort à son goût.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de remarque à faire.

\- Non … cela pose un problème ?

Personnellement non étant souvent absent j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'une société savait se gérer seule mais une compagnie de cet ampleur ne pouvait en général pas tourner seule non ?

Je revins à mes moutons et à la disparition de cette chère Isabella.

Les chats étant partis visiblement les souris se mettaient à danser. Si je voulais voir Isabella, je n'avais donc plus qu'une seule solution. J'étais presque certain de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Merci du coup de main.

Je la saluai rapidement sans lui laisser ajouter un mot –après tout elle ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité - et je pris la direction de la sortie.

J'allais devoir retrouver ma collaboratrice perdue moi-même.

En faisant appel à ma mémoire peut-être que je pourrais retrouver sa maison.

Un peu extrême comme situation mais il fallait les documents ce soir sinon le projet pourrait prendre du retard et tout serait remis en question. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver, sans parler du fait que j'avais une excuse pour retourner chez elle.

Il me fallut près de deux heures pour arriver à trouver mon chemin et il était plus de 5 heures quand l'immense bâtisse de ma chère collaboratrice apparue devant moi … ou plus précisément le portail fermé à double tour.

Sans trop savoir ce que je devais faire, je m'approchais de l'interphone en priant pour qu'elle soit chez elle.

\- Propriété Voltury je vous écoute …

La voix n'était guère avenante et était surtout très masculine. Surement pas Isabella.

En même temps il aurait vraiment été étonnant qu'elle réponde à l'interphone.

\- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, pourrais-je voir Madame Voltury … cela concerne le projet de Dubaï. C'est urgent …

Je n'allais quand même pas lui donner les détails du projet pour me justifier de sonner à cet interphone, cet homme n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Le silence dura quelques instants durant lesquels je me demandais s'il allait me laisser planter là puis le portail s'ouvrit –enfin- devant moi.

La sensation que je ressentis quand j'aperçus la villa fut la même que la dernière fois. J'étais un peu émerveillé par la beauté de l'environnement. Cet endroit était vraiment digne d'un catalogue et ressemblait tout à fait au lieu de vie d'un milliardaire.

Je m'approchais de l'entrer en voiture avant de me garer près de la porte ou un homme habillé comme un majordome mais taillé comme un garde du corps vint à ma rencontre.

\- Monsieur Cullen …. Madame Voltury sera là dans 10 minutes, je vais vous accompagner dans le salon afin que vous puissiez l'attendre.

Ayant commencé à tendre la main par politesse, je me grattais la tête pour ne pas paraitre idiot avant de suivre l'homme un peu trop rigide.

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et promenait mon regard un peu partout comme je l'avais fait la première fois. Sans dire un mot, il me désigna un des canapés blanc immaculé et je pris place avec un signe de tête pour lui signifier mon remerciement.

\- Voulez-vous une collation ? Un café … un thé ?

\- Un café cela sera très bien …, lançai-je avec un sourire un peu tendu.

Il ne me le rendit pas bien sûr et s'éclipsa.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour me ramener une tasse avant de s'éclipser de nouveau me laissant seul au milieu de cette pièce immense.

Très mal à l'aise dans cet environnement, je décidais de me lever et de m'approcher des immenses baies vitrées.

Le spectacle était impressionnant.

Une piscine ressemblant plus à une plage huppée des bords de mers, prenait la totalité du paysage. Des palmiers, du sable des rochers … il ne manquait rien pour compléter le spectacle.

Sur la droite il y avait des jeux pour enfants, balançoire, toboggan … voilà les seules preuves que des personnes de moins de 10 ans vivaient ici et encore cela resté figé.

Chez mon frère et ma belle-sœur les jouets trainaient partout. Le jardin était envahi … mais pas ici. Tout semblait ranger presque militaire.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes investigations puisque du bruit me fit me retourner.

\- Dis maman, tu pourrais m'aider pour mes devoirs ? La maîtresse elle a donné un truc que je comprends pas …

Ça s'était la voix de Charlotte.

\- Oui bien sûr petit ange.

Au même moment Isabella apparut dans mon champ de vision elle était accompagné de trois jolies jeunes filles … Lise et Charlotte bien sûr mais également une troisième plus vieille qui devait avoir dans les 15 ans environ.

Elle était la seule que je ne connaissais pas. Kiara.

La jeune adolescente me remarqua tout de suite – tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs- et son regard se durcit légèrement.

Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à sa mère. Même avec les talons vertigineux d'Isabella on comprenait que la jeune fille était plus grande. Elle avait des cheveux blonds vénitien ce qui contrastaient avec ceux d'Isabella d'un brun intense. Ses yeux eux étaient d'un bleu limpides.

Cette adolescente était magnifique mais très renfrognée visiblement et son expression un peu trop dure pour une fille de cet âge.

\- Edward ! S'exclamèrent Charlotte et Lise.

Je m'accroupis devant les filles pour leur faire la bise à chacune.

Je n'étais pas certain que leur mère soit très d'accord avec ça mais tant pis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lise avec sa voix d'enfant.

\- Je suis venu voir votre maman … un petit problème avec un dossier …

\- Je t'ai pas dit mais ta fête était trop bien … et Seth et Jade aussi … on aimerait bien les revoir …

\- Stop les filles …, les coupa la voix cinglante de leur mère qui apparemment appréciée moyennement leur enthousiasme.

Les deux enfants étaient de vraies pipelettes tout le contraire de leur mère.

\- Montez dans vos chambres et commencez vos devoirs … je viendrais après.

Visiblement elles auraient aimé protester mais conscient qu'Isabella ne plaisantait pas, elles me saluèrent avant de s'éclipser non sans trainer un peu les pieds.

L'innocence des enfants étaient tellement rafraichissant que cela me donna le sourire. Parfois je les enviais vraiment. J'aurais moi aussi aimé retourner en arrière et avoir de nouveau 10 ans.

Je me relevais en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées de ma tête avant de faire face à ma collaboratrice qui avait un regard insondable.

\- Madame Voltury … jeune fille …

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne prirent la peine de répondre. Visiblement telle mère telle fille … Au moins les deux cadettes n'avaient pas de problème avec les bonjour pour le moment.

Kiara attrapa son sac et sans un regard pour moi ni même aucun distinction, elle se dirigea dans la même direction que ses petites sœurs.

\- Je crois que je dérange …

C'était une affirmation et Isabella le savait. D'ailleurs elle ne répondit rien.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être érudit pour m'en rendre compte par moi-même. Les filles de la famille Voltury me le faisait parfaitement comprendre sans mot.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Me demanda ma collaboratrice poliment en pinçant les lèvres.

Si elle avait répondu à son téléphone je n'aurais pas été obligé de venir jusqu'ici.

Rapidement je lui expliquais le problème. Heureusement que j'avais une bonne excuse pour être venu je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau dans le cas contraire. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait acceptée si facilement mon intrusion chez elle.

\- Vous ne répondiez pas … Monsieur Yang a jugé bon de passer par mon intermédiaire …

Sans répondre –encore une fois- elle me fit un signe de la main.

\- Venez …

Elle prit la direction de son bureau après s'être débarrassé de son manteau. Sa robe était mois sophistiquée de d'ordinaire mais cela restait tout de même très habillée pour une femme allant chercher ses enfants à l'école.

En même temps on ne parlait pas de l'école au coin de la rue.

Elle entra dans la pièce aussi grande et design que dans mon souvenir.

\- Je dois avoir le dossier de financement quelque part.

Elle se mit à fouiller dans les nombreux dossiers que comportaient les étagères au fond de la pièce. Pour éviter de rester les yeux braqués sur elle et d'avoir l'air d'une psychopathe, je me mis à sonder la pièce du regard ce que je n'avais pas fait quand j'étais venu la première fois.

Le bureau était rangé et il n'y avait aucun objet personnel au premier abord. Pourtant mon analyse fut erronée quand je tombais sur une photo sur le haut d'une pile de feuille au fond de la pièce. Au premier abord, le cliché avait été posé là comme si on n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

Doucement, je m'approchais de la photo, certain qu'elle pouvait m'aider pour en savoir plus sur la femme hantant mes pensées.

Je l'attrapais afin de mieux la voir.

Cinq personnes étaient présentes sur la photo.

Deux adultes, un homme et une femme âgés d'environ 35 ans souriant à l'objectif.

L'homme était moustachu et avait des yeux marron qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler une paire d'yeux que j'avais déjà vue auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient courts, bouclés et d'une brun instance.

La femme riait à gorge déployés si bien que de fines ridules s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait les cheveux un peu fous, blond cendrés et ramenés au-dessus de sa tête par une barrette. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan très clair. Ses bras entourés deux enfants, deux fillettes d'environ 8 et 5 ans.

Elles paraissaient pleines de vie. La plus vieille des fillettes étaient aussi blonde que la femme alors que la plus jeune était le portrait de l'homme, bien que ses cheveux soient beaucoup plus longs.

L'homme quant à lui tenait un bébé de quelques mois dans ses bras.

Cette photo semblait datée de plusieurs années mais on sentait le lien dans cette famille.

Je portais mon regard sur Isabella Voltury qui visiblement avait trouvé le dossier et me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qui est-ce ?

J'avais une petite idée des personnes présentes sur cette photo mais je voulais qu'elle me le confirme avant de parler.

Elle avança vers moi et me pris le cliché des mains. Son regard n'était plus celui d'une femme d'affaire forte et sûr d'elle. Mais bel et bien celui d'une petite fille terrifiée et surtout terrassée par un immense chagrin.

Je tendis la main vers elle pour la poser sur son bras mais elle se dégagea et recula comme si mon contact avait empiré les choses.

Je ne retentais pas l'expérience mais me rapprochais quand même d'elle.

Cette fois-ci elle ne recula pas étant coincée par le bureau.

\- Qui sont ces personnes ?

D'un seul coup elle fit volte-face et me tourna le dos.

\- Ma famille …

Elle avait tellement eu de mal à le dire …

\- Vos parents …

\- Et ma sœur … et mon frère …

Le silence tomba entre nous.

\- Ou sont-ils ?

Ça aussi je m'en doutais et bizarrement je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle le dise à haute voix. Mais elle avait commencé et je me doutais qu'elle allait finir.

\- Ils sont morts.

Sa voix avait pris un ton lugubre. Je ne voyais plus la photo mais à l'idée que des personnes qui paraissaient si innocentes aient perdues la vie … cela me retournait l'estomac.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant.

Ses parents, son frère, sa sœur, son mari …

Isabella Masen Voltury avait vécu plus de drame dans sa vie qu'une personne normale est capable d'en supporter.

Si j'avais perdu ma sœur ou mon frère … ou même les deux … je n'ose imaginer comment j'aurais tourné. Sans parler de mes parents que j'adorais.

Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans eux. Je savais que quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans ma vie, ils seraient toujours là pour me soutenir, quoi qu'il se passe par la suite.

Même si un jour ma famille découvrait mon secret le plus noir, je me doutais qu'ils continueraient à être là pour moi. Parce que c'est ça que voulait dire : avoir une famille.

\- Je suis tellement désolé …

\- C'était il y a longtemps.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et le corps rigide.

C'était peut-être il y a longtemps mais dans son esprit je me doutais que cela aurait pu dater de la veille.

Elle se retourna vers moi et je dus reculer d'un pas quand je plongeais dans ses yeux plus noirs qu'un abîme.

Elle avait retrouvé ses esprits visiblement.

Le mur qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle venait de se dresser entre nous de nouveau.

Elle me passa devant et rangea le cliché dans un tiroir qu'elle ferma à double tour.

\- Concentrons-nous sur le dossier.

Elle voulait passer à autre chose comme si ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer n'avait jamais eu lieu mais impossible pour moi de faire semblant.

\- Cela a dut être vraiment dur … je veux dire ... si je perdais mes parents …

Elle haussa les épaules et je fus soudain fasciné quand une mèche de cheveux s'échappa de son chignon pourtant si soigneusement fait.

La mèche de cheveux d'un brun soyeux, attira mon œil quand elle tomba sur son torse et le long de son décolleté.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à mes actes, je m'approchais en ignorant les signes qui émanaient d'elle. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais je le faisais quand même.

J'attrapais sa mèche de cheveux. Jamais auparavant je n'avais une mèche de ses cheveux voler de cette façon et que Dieu m'en préserve, cette femme m'éblouissait complètement.

Pourtant elle paraissait être tellement plus qu'un joli minois.

Affirmer que cette femme ne me fascinait pas complètement serait mentir. C'était le cas depuis le premier instant.

\- Vous êtes magnifique …

Je laissais mon regard se balader sur son visage si pur et surtout m'attarder dans son regard si sombre qui dissimulait si bien sa souffrance.

\- S'il vous plaît Monsieur Cullen …

Elle tendit ses mains vers moi. Bizarrement elles ne tremblaient pas ce qui prouvait qu'elle était encore maîtresse d'elle-même mais je me doutais que le fil était tenu.

\- Edward …

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mon nom est Edward … je pense que l'on peut oublier les Monsieur …

Elle secoua la tête alors que son visage se fermait.

Je ne voulais pas provoquer ce genre de relation chez elle, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que nous pouvions oublier cet aspect formel et si exaspérant.

\- S'il vous plaît … je ne vous demanderais même pas si je peux vous appeler par votre prénom mais j'aimerais que vous le fassiez pour moi …

Son manque de réaction ne disait rien qu'y aille. J'allais trop vite et j'étais trop insistant mais je venais de lâcher les chevaux et je ne me retiendrais pas.

\- S'il vous plaît …

Sa voix était faible mais pas tremblante. Je la vis fermer les yeux me coupant tout accès à ses pensées et à ses émotions et pris une profonde respiration. Visiblement elle tentait de reprendre en main une situation lui échappant totalement.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher …

Je tentais de me rapprocher mais elle se tourna vivement pour s'éloigner de moi à grande enjambée.

J'étais conscient de m'y prendre comme un manche surtout après les révélations qu'elle avait involontairement faîtes. Pourtant c'était la seule méthode que j'avais trouvé pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là … tout simplement.

Je ne pouvais pas remplacer ce qu'elle avait perdu, je me doutais qu'elle serait à jamais briser par ses drames ayant remplis sa vie.

Et je ne savais encore rien. Il devait sans doute y avoir plus dans cette histoire si dramatique …

Elle venait juste de soulever une première pierre d'un édifice gigantesque. Je n'avais pas prévu cela mais je voulais quand même continuer … peu importe ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer.

En traversant la ligne invisible qui séparait le professionnel du personnel, j'avais complètement oublié la raison. Mon cœur et non plus ma tête dictait mes faits et gestes. A cet instant précis je me moquais des conséquences.

\- Arrêtez … ne gâchez pas tout … je ne peux pas …

Elle me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais donc pas me rendre compte de ce que ces mots voulaient dire pour elle.

\- Je suis conscient que vous méritez beaucoup mieux que moi … mais je suis certain que vous aussi, vous vous êtes aperçu cette électricité …

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement et se tourna d'un coup vers moi.

\- Cela ne change rien …

\- Nous sommes peut-être plus que des associés …

J'étais mal à l'aise en lançant ses paroles à la tête d'une femme qui avait visiblement envie de m'étriper.

\- Nous ne sommes rien du tout Monsieur Cullen. Rien.

Au moins cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de formalités. Elle venait de recouvrir toute maîtrise d'elle-même et je venais surtout de me faire jeter … une nouvelle fois.

\- Maintenant, partez. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je m'occupe du dossier.

Elle se tourna et sortit vivement de la pièce sans se retourner. Elle n'avait apparemment plus rien à me dire.

Un peu dans le flou je sortis de cette maison.

J'aurais dû prévoir une telle réaction de sa part. Cette femme ne me faisait pas confiance, elle ne me connaissait pas et ne m'aimait pas plus.

Me dévoiler ainsi était pathétique et pitoyable. Je n'avais qu'à tirer leçon de cette erreur et arrêter de vouloir m'enfoncer dans une histoire absolument sans issu.

Elle le savait. Il fallait juste que je l'accepte.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Pas trop déçu ? Donnez moi votre avis … (petit bouton du bas !)

Le prochain chapitre … retour de Caïus …

Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain …


	12. Chapitre 11 : Attaques

**Chapitre 11** : Attaques

Bonjour tout le monde !

D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes et je n'ai pas pu poster en temps et en heure.

Je suis désolé pour cette attente plus longue que prévue mais j'espère me rattraper avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées.

On se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** : Attaques

 **PDV Edward**

Bien entendu je n'eus absolument aucune nouvelle de la compagnie ni d'Isabella avant que cette dernière ne soit obligée de me contacter le vendredi matin, trois jours avant de prendre l'avion.

Ce n'était même pas un coup de fil direct puisque c'est Jacob qui me contacta afin de je vienne au sein des bureaux de la compagnie dans l'après-midi. Enfin … si cela était impossible ce n'était pas grave.

Voilà une notion à la Isabella Voltury. Si je ne tenais pas à venir ou si j'avais quelque chose de prévue, je n'avais pas à me forcer.

Et bien j'allais venir à cette satanée réunion … que cela lui plaise ou non. Je demandais à Jessica d'annuler mon dernier rendez-vous bien décidé à n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Ma secrétaire tiqua mais je n'en démordais pas.

A 15h j'étais dans l'ascenseur des bureaux de la compagnie. Quand je me présentais devant la réceptionniste, elle me guida directement vers le bureau de la PDG qui était plongeait dans un travail intense.

Quand je passais le pas de la porte, elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête … comme d'habitude.

\- Bonjour, Madame Voltury.

J'avais été plus sec que je ne l'avais prévu mais elle le cherchait et je n'allais pas m'en excuser.

J'étais en colère et j'avais besoin qu'elle le sache même si s'était puérile ce que confirma le regard surpris qu'elle me lança quand elle leva la tête.

Pour ma part, j'avais fixé un sourire innocent sur mes lèvres tout en croisant les bras.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent dans les miens, elle s'aperçut de mon expression et esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur les documents éparpillés sur son bureau.

Ce sourire si charmant qui illuminait son regard, désamorça la colère que je ressentais envers elle depuis le mardi.

\- Monsieur Cullen …

\- Vous n'allez pas m'appeler Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

Je venais de couper court au joli sourire que j'aimais voir sur son visage.

Elle recula dans son siège et croisa les doigts sur ses jambes avant de me défier du regard avec ses prunelles chocolat.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais –je ?

Je fis la moue tout en m'approchant d'elle. Je pris mon temps pour poser mes affaires et m'installais sur le siège devant son bureau. J'adoptais la même posture qu'elle, tout en croisant les mains sur ma poitrine.

\- Parce que je vous l'ai demandé …

C'était la première fois que nous avions une joute verbale qui était tout sauf professionnelle. Même si s'était une sorte de bataille entre elle et moi, j'aimais ce nouvel aspect de la relation que j'entretenais avec elle.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ce que vous m'avez demandé ?

Son sourire était revenu.

J'ignorai quelle mouche l'avait piquée mais elle me provoquait délibérément. Ce côté joueur qu'elle avait, était une surprise totalement inattendue que je découvrais avec délice.

J'étais entré dans ce bureau remonté comme un coucou Suisse et bien entendu, cette colère avait fondue parce qu'une nouvelle fois elle avait décidé de me surprendre et de me montrer une de ses multiples facettes.

Elle plaisantait avec moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion de la découvrir sous un nouveau jour.

\- Parce que je suis un de vos collaborateurs … et que vous m'appréciez.

Je ne savais pas comment mes paroles allaient être interprétées. Comment savoir la manière dont elle interprété mon comportement et mes actes ? Jusqu'où cette conversation allait-elle nous mener sans que madame ne juge que nous allions trop loin ?

Mystère …

\- Ah oui ?

Elle se leva et me tourna le dos pour me cacher ce qu'elle pensait. J'étais certain qu'il s'agissait là d'une manœuvre délibérée. Quand elle n'était pas un glaçon, je lisais en elle à travers ses yeux. Ils étaient la porte ouverte aux émotions qu'elle essayait d'enfouir.

Au moins elle ne m'avait pas envoyé sur les roses ce qui était un bon point.

\- Voilà des paroles bien présomptueuses …

Elle me présentait toujours son dos en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Comme d'habitude elle était d'une extrême sophistication avec ses escarpins vertigineux et sa robe vert d'eau moulant son buste puis évasée à partir de la taille.

La longueur était comme à son habitude très respectable et le décolleté n'était pas provoquant.

Sexy et désirable mais jamais vulgaire.

\- Sans doute …

J'aurais voulu ajouter quelque chose à mes paroles mais je ne trouvais rien à dire de très intelligent. Je ne voulais pas me griller à ses yeux, mieux valait donc se taire afin d'éviter les prises de têtes éventuelles.

Le silence tomba entre nous avant qu'un coup à la porte ne se fasse entendre.

\- Entrez ! Lança Isabella en tournant la tête vers la porte.

Jacob pénétra dans la pièce et au vu de son expression il n'avait pas l'air des plus ravie.

\- Monsieur Vladescu est ici.

Voilà des paroles qui plombèrent définitivement la bonne humeur d'Isabella qui se crispa sous mes yeux redevenant ce glaçon si énervant. Je vis parfaitement de là ou j'étais ses points se serrer et sa mâchoire se durcir prouvant qu'avait l'irruption de son secrétaire Isabella Masen Voltury était détendue.

Jacob s'aperçut aussi bien que moi de la réaction de la PDG puisqu'il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Monsieur Aro et Monsieur Marcus …

\- … ne sont pas là … je sais.

Elle souffla en même temps qu'elle terminait la phrase de Jacob.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle que cet homme détestable profite de l'absence des deux associés de la PDG pour venir dans les bureaux de la compagnie.

\- Il profite de la situation …

Elle semblait fataliste face à la situation et cela avait le don de me faire serrer les points.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle avait ce comportement. Les deux fois quand cet homme pointait le bout de son nez crochu.

Mais s'était quoi son problème au juste ?

Elle n'hésitait jamais à me remettre à ma place moi alors que je n'étais jamais méchant, hargneux et vindicatif avec elle. Je ne faisais qu'exprimer mon opinion.

Isabella se tourna vers moi plus rigide qu'un piquet de bois. Ces yeux d'ordinaire d'un marron chocolat, étaient remplis d'une lueur noire plus sinistre qu'un cimetière en pleine nuit.

\- Cela vous dérangerait de patienter à l'extér …

Pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais lui obéir sans broncher ? Que j'allais la laisser seule ?

\- Absolument pas, la coupai-je durement.

Je n'allais pas la laisser. C'était totalement hors de question. J'étais conscient que nous n'étions strictement rien l'un pour l'autre et qu'elle n'avait pas plus besoin de moi pour se défendre pourtant je savais que même si elle avait les armes, elle n'allait pas de défendre et j'ignorais pourquoi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et se sourcils s'arquèrent comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre. Pourtant elle se ravisa et se tourna vers Jacob qu'elle congédia d'un signe de la main.

\- Faîte le entrer, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il se diriger vers la porte, il ne partira pas de toute façon.

Pendant un instant je pensais qu'elle parlait de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous …, lança-t-elle avec un ton cinglant quand Jacob eut disparut.

Ses yeux étaient de nouveau d'un noir de jais.

Moi elle me remettait à ma place, chaque fois qu'elle estimait que je dépassais les bornes, elle n'hésitait jamais à me rabrouer. Et j'étais certain que s'était le cas de beaucoup d'hommes y compris Aro et Marcus. Pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec Vladescu ? Qu'avait-il de différent ?

\- Je sais. Je ne reste pas pour vous … mais pour moi.

Ce n'était pas la vérité mais je voulais désamorcer cette colère qu'elle me destinait. Un instant auparavant elle me souriait et me provoquait et maintenant elle était si énervée que ses yeux auraient pu me tuer sur place.

Sauf qu'elle ne s'en prenait pas à la bonne personne et ça me démangeait de le lui faire remarquer.

Elle fit volte-face vers la baie vitrée au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Caïus Vladescu qui entra comme si il était le maître de l'univers.

Il avait toujours cet air hypocrite et vicieux que je lui avais remarqué lors de la soirée. Il n'était pas là pour rien et comptait bien s'attaquer une nouvelle fois à la jeune femme.

Pourquoi faire preuve d'un tel sadisme ? Qui gagnait-il au juste ?

Je serrais les points pour m'empêcher de lui en coller une directement sur le nez.

J'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'un procédurier et qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il me collerait le plus gros procès du monde aux fesses.

\- Isabella …

\- Monsieur Vladescu …

Plus lugubre et focus il n'y avait pas.

Isabella respectait ses sacro saintes convenances même si l'autre n'en avait strictement rien à faire du respect.

\- Monsieur Vladescu, le saluai-je poliment bien que je n'en avais aucune envie.

Je n'allais quand même pas rester dans mon coin comme une statue de marbre.

Il parut ennuyer de mon intervention qui avait visiblement coupé court à ses réflexions.

Je marquais un point et j'en fus fier.

\- Monsieur …

Qu'il ne sache pas mon nom ne m'étonnait guère. L'air hautain et supérieur qu'il arborait prévenait les gens immédiatement sur sa personnalité et sur ce qu'il pensait des personnes du « petit peuple ».

Je n'étais qu'un caillou gênant dans sa chaussure.

\- Cullen …

Il fronça le nez avec dédain.

Je faisais apparemment parti du petit peuple au vu de sa réaction. Comme si j'étais inférieur, que le respect ne m'était pas dû … un simple employé bon à cirer ses chaussures. Comment pouvait-on arriver à un tel stade d'arrogance et de cupidité ?

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ses pensées de la tête. Je me laissais envahir par des sentiments et des émotions qui ne m'aidaient en rien à garder la tête froide.

Il hocha la tête tout en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil vaguement intéressé. Sans plus de considération, il reporta son attention sur ce qui le passionnait plus, Isabella. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre depuis l'entrée de Valdescu et paraissait jauger l'homme pour savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Au vu du regard de l'autre, les hostilités allaient pouvoir démarrer apparemment.

Il étrécit les lèvres et avec un sourire mauvais, il déshabilla littéralement Isabella du regard.

j

\- Je passais dans le quartier et je me suis dit qu'il serait civilisé de venir vous saluer … et de vous apporter la prochaine invitation à la soirée d'inauguration de ma nouvelle galerie.

Ce n'était qu'une excuse tout le monde le savait. Il était là pour attaquer Isabella.

Il s'approcha du bureau et avec un mouvement de main très futile (et efféminé selon moi) il déposa l'enveloppe sur le bureau en faisant claquer le papier avec un bruit sec.

En se redressant je vis parfaitement ses yeux de pervers dévisager Isabella de la tête au pied, s'attardant sur ses formes généreuses.

La jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions mais je me doutais du malaise qu'elle ressentait.

\- Toujours aussi bien fardé visiblement … comme quoi vous pouvez avoir l'air de quelque chose avec un peu d'effort.

C'était insultant et je m'insurgeais à ses paroles.

Je ne pouvais pas me taire, surement pas après une pique aussi peu respectueuse. Il l'a traité ni plus ni moins de moins que rien. A ses yeux, Isabella Masen Voltury ne valait rien. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire pour provoquer autant de haine.

\- Ces paroles sont déplacées …, lui lançais-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

J'essayais de me mesurer et surtout de contenir les paroles et les insultes que j'avais envie de lui servir. Isabella, de son côté, m'intima l'ordre de me taire d'un signe de tête, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une de ses filles. Sauf que je n'étais pas un enfant ni un de ses employés.

Si cela n'avait pas d'impact sur sa carrière ou ne remettrais pas en cause sa place, j'agirais dans l'instant et lui collerais mon point dans la figure. Mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Cela ne serait bénéfique ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

En entendant mes paroles, il me jeta un regard du coin de l'œil et esquissa un rire mauvais.

\- Serait-ce un nouvel admirateur Isabella ? Vous faîtes tomber les hommes comme des mouches apparemment.

Il se moquait ouvertement de nous … de moi me réduisant à un simple homme bavant sur elle. Certes j'admirais cette femme et je la trouvais magnifique mais j'avais les sentiments que j'éprouvais dépassés largement le stade sexuel.

Isabella préféra ignorer la remarque.

\- Que voulez-vous Monsieur Vladescu ?

Elle était maîtresse d'elle-même et je l'admirais pour ça bien que j'aurais préféré qu'elle lui réponde et qu'elle se défende. Je n'arrivais pas à garder une telle maitrise de moi.

\- Ce que je veux … mais rien du tout … je venais juste vous passez le bonjour …

Il avait le culot de rire tout en se tenant le ventre comme si s'était la blague du siècle. J'étais certain qu'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pourrait lui remettre les idées en place. Je serais plus qu'heureux de me charger de la correction.

Isabella était totalement impassible et le défiait du regard.

\- Nous savons, vous et moi que ce n'est pas le cas …

\- Non et vous avez raison.

Il avait perdu son sourire et cette fois il affichait son dédain sans se cacher.

La haine qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme était incompréhensible. Pourquoi s'attaquer à elle ainsi ? Que pouvait-il gagner à faire une chose pareille ?

\- Vous êtes une imposture et le monde le saura un jour …croyez-moi … vous n'êtes personne … sans ce cher Dimitri vous seriez surement sur le trottoir à l'heure qu'il est … avec votre gosse !

\- Ca suffit … sortez maintenant … vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Ce n'est pas Isabella qui avait parlé mais moi.

Je m'étais rapproché de la pourriture et le toisait de haut. Je n'allais pas le laisser continuer de l'insulter comme il le faisait. Elle ne méritait pas que l'on s'en prenne à elle de cette façon. J'étais conscient de ne pas être objectif mais cet homme n'avait même pas le plus petit respect pour elle.

Sans se démonter, il prit le temps de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas partir de cette façon sans lancer une dernière remarque.

\- Visiblement vous avez trouvé un nouveau pigeon … dommage que celui-ci ne soit pas aussi prestigieux que le précédent.

Sur cette dernière attaque, il s'éclipsa laissant un froid glaciale dans la pièce.

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux et tentais de me calmer en me concentrant sur ma respiration.

Quand je fus sûr de ne pas frapper dans quoique ce soit, je reportais mon attention sur ma collaboratrice.

\- Vous ne devriez pas accepter qu'il vous traite ainsi ? Je vous croyais plus forte que ça ? Pourquoi se laisser écraser ?

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

Sa voix fut aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Elle jouait des bras pour montrer la vigueur de ses propos et la colère qui émanait d'elle. Ses petites mains étaient ramenées en points.

Plus j'avais l'occasion de la connaître, plus elle s'ouvrait à moi dévoilant des émotions nouvelles. Elle avait un tempérament de feu dont je n'avais pas vraiment soupçonné l'existence jusque-là.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir se mettre en colère, je pouvais également me mettre à crier si j'en avais envie.

Elle se faisait insultée par un homme et elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour se défendre. Si je ne l'avais pas fait elle n'aurait pas bougé.

\- Et bien je vais parler quand même … Pourquoi vous vous laissez insulter ? Pourquoi vous ne réagissez pas à ces paroles ? Vous n'êtes pas ce qu'il décrit, bon sang ! Vous valez tellement plus …

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me planter devant elle et de lui lancer ses paroles dont je pensais chaque mot. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux sans rien laisser transparaître.

Puis soudain elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tenait toujours contre son ventre comme elle le faisait souvent.

\- Et pourtant si …

La secouer était décidément la seule chose que j'avais en tête pour lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle … beaucoup de monde le sait …

Sans penser à ce que je faisais, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Le geste très familier la fit reculer mais je ne perdis pas prise.

\- Monsieur Cullen … Monsieur … Edward arrêtez … non !

De nouveau cette terreur viscérale dans ses prunelles.

Elle n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi et l'électricité palpitait entre nous. Je n'avais qu'à me pencher légèrement pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle voulait me repousser et s'éloigner pourtant je ne la laissais pas faire.

\- Mais de quoi avez-vous peur au juste ? Je ne vous ferais aucun mal … je vous le jure … je suis conscient de n'être pas grand-chose par rapport à vous mais …

\- Cela suffit ! S'écria-t-elle en me repoussant violement.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas tout en lissant les pans de sa robe comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue qui n'avait pas un pli.

\- Vous dîtes des sottises, Edward. Arrêtez …

Elle utilisait enfin mon prénom apparemment.

Pour s'occuper les mains et sans aucun doute l'esprit, elle entreprit de rassembler les documents éparpillés et de ranger son bureau.

\- Croyez-vous que je vaux mieux que vous ? … Je viens d'un monde modeste vous savez, la voiture, la maison, la société, tout appartenait à mon mari. Moi je n'ai rien du tout …

Ses yeux étaient dans le vide et elle tenait l'épais dossier contre son buste.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas rien …

Comment Isabella Masen Voltury pouvait-elle avoir aussi peu d'estime d'elle ?

\- S'il vous plaît arrêtez ça … Taisez-vous …

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles comme l'aurait fait une enfant avant de secouer la tête avec énergie. Puis il attrapa un dossier et s'y accrocha.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Je me doutais des paroles qu'elle allait me lancer à la figure.

Elle serrait le dossier si fort contre elle que les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient.

Quand je plongeais dans son regard, je fus particulièrement touché par l'eau qui emplissait ses prunelles chocolat.

Elle était à fleur de peau, elle souffrait mais tentait de le cacher comme elle le pouvait. Mais elle n'était qu'humaine et comme n'importe qui, elle pouvait craquer.

\- Je ne veux plus souffrir … jamais …

\- Je comprends votre peur après vos parents et votre mari mais …

Elle secoua la tête me signifiant clairement que je ne pouvais pas comprendre avant de laisser tomber l'amas de documents dans le tiroir ouvert. Cela fit un bruit sourd qui me fit presque sursauter.

J'étais conscient que je ne pouvais pas mesurer le degré de souffrance qu'elle devait endurer chaque jour qui soit depuis qu'elle avait 5 ans pourtant je pouvais l'imaginer. Mes parents, mes frère et sœur, ils étaient tout pour moi.

\- Tout le monde part un jour Edward … tout le monde … alors autant remédier au problème à la source …

Ce ton fataliste me glaçait le sang. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir visiblement. Ça aussi je pouvais le comprendre même si j'avais du mal à l'envisager. Comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi ?

Elle avait des enfants. L'espoir devait forcément faire partie de sa vie.

\- Occupons-nous du voyage de lundi maintenant et ensuite vous partirez.

Cela n'admettait pas de réponse ni de réplique. Elle ne voulait pas connaître mes sentiments sur le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas me voir durant l'heure qui suivit et dès que tous les détails furent réglés, elle s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires afin de s'éclipser.

Elle me laissa en plan comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Avec elle je devrais sans douter m'y habituer depuis le temps.

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle prit à peine le temps de me dire à lundi qu'elle était partie.

\- A lundi … Isabella …

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, voyage à Dubaï et surtout grande surprise pour la fin …

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	13. Chapitre 12 : Voyage à Dubaï

**Chapitre 12** : Voyage à Dubaï

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 12 que je poste enfin après moult péripéties !

Je voudrais remercier les quelques filles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un com, je prends toujours autant de plaisirs à lire ce que vous avec dans la tête !

Merci également à celles qui continuent de me lire après tous ces chapitres …

Il est tard je vais donc vous laisser avec le chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** : Voyage à Dubaï

 **PDV Edward**

Il était seulement 5 heures quand mon réveil sonna.

Le jet privé de la compagnie décollait à 8 heures. Je devais donc retrouver ma collaboratrice vers 7h30 pour embarquer avec Jacob. Jessica venait avec moi également. Nous ne serions donc que quatre, Aro et Marcus ne faisait pas partie du voyage ce qui pour moi était la bonne nouvelle.

Isabella était toujours plus détendue quand ces deux-là étaient hors de vu.

Il était 7h30 tapante quand je débarquais à l'aéroport ou Jacob était un peu à l'écart des autres passagers.

Jessica était derrière moi et tirait une valise plus petite encore que la mienne. Si ma sœur avait vu ça elle aurait fait une attaque cardiaque.

Je me dirigeais vers le secrétaire de ma collaboratrice qui nous faisait signe de la main.

\- Monsieur Cullen.

\- Jacob.

Il nous entraine au sein de l'aéroport jusque dans une salle plus privée ou attendait déjà Isabella.

Elle n'était pas habillée plus simplement que d'habitude avec sa robe bordeaux, ses escarpins et son manteau noir.

Je me demandais quelle était l'intérêt de porter une tenue pareille pour voyager.

Pour ma part j'avais mis un simple jean et une chemise. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander mais au vu de la tête que tira Isabella quand elle me regarda de la tête au pied, elle n'approuvait pas mon choix.

Deux valises étaient posées près d'elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ma sœur aurait approuvé à 100 %.

Quand elle partait en week-end, Jasper savait qu'il fallait plus d'une voiture pour arriver à entasser ses affaires. Et s'était pire depuis que Lena était née. Alice n'avait pas réduit ses valises et le bébé prenait autant de place qu'elle.

\- Monsieur Cullen …

Visiblement on oubliait les familiarités comme m'appeler par mon prénom. Elle était revenue à son attitude bêtement froide et distante.

\- Madame Voltury …

Elle se détourna et se fut la fin de la conversation. Le voyage promettait d'être animé si elle restait dans cette attitude durant 8 jours.

Le vol se déroula dans une ambiance de mort et je crus devenir fou durant ces nombreuses heures d'activités. Isabella était plongée dans son ordinateur et ne paraissait pas s'ennuyer le moins du monde. Jacob était plongeait dans un dossier quand à Jessica elle avait la tête posait sur le siège et les yeux fermés.

J'avais l'impression d'être le seul à en avoir ras le bol. Quatorze heures de vol était vraiment beaucoup trop pour moi, sans compter le décalage horaire de 8 heures quand nous serions là-bas. Il serait donc environ 7h30 – 8h quand nous atterrirons.

J'eus l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité quand le petit avion privé amorça sa descente.

Quand mes pieds touchèrent enfin le tarmac se fut une délivrance pour moi et je poussais un gros soupir de soulagement tout en m'étirant.

Au moment où je me retournais j'aperçus les regards de mes trois compagnons de voyage.

Si l'un était plutôt amusé, les deux femmes avaient une expression désapprobatrice.

Bien que j'avais envie de hurler que je n'étais pas un robot, je me retins et préférais m'occuper de mes bagages sans rien dire.

En sortant de l'aéroport j'en pris plein la vue. Une limousine –quoi d'autre quand on s'appelait Isabella Voltury ? – nous attendait devant le petit aéroport. Elle ne dépareillait pas du tout dans le tableau richissime qui s'étendait sous mes yeux.

Durant le court trajet qui nous emmenait à l'hôtel, je me concentrais sur le paysage extérieur.

Bien sur la ville était très différente de ce que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer. La richesse des lieux me frappait encore plus que le reste. Je savais que la ville était connue pour son tourisme de luxe mais à cet instant cela me frappait encore plus fortement que sur le papier.

Je me demandais vaguement comment notre hôtel tout de même plus modeste que tout ce que je voyais, avait pu convaincre les investisseurs aussi facilement.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure de voiture pour arriver devant l'hôtel sélectionné par la compagnie.

Jusque-là je ne savais pas quel endroit avait été sélectionné pour notre séjour. Je restait scotché devant le spectacle qui s'offrait sous mes yeux.

Bien sûr je savais de quel bâtiment il s'agissait. Je travaillais tout de même dans l'immobilier et dans la construction de bâtiment de luxe. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. J'aurais dû me douter qu'Isabella avait choisi le Burj-al-Arab, l'hôtel de luxe le plus prestigieux de la ville. Construit sur une île artificielle exclusivement réservé à l'hôtel, le bâtiment avait une forme reconnaissable entre tous, celle d'une voile géante gonflée par le vent s'étendant sur des centaines de mètres de haut. L'endroit dominé toute la ville. La vue à l'intérieur devait être une merveille.

L'espace d'un court instant je me demandais combien le logement allait me revenir avant de me rappeler que l'hôtel était offert par les investisseurs en cadeau de bienvenue.

J'étais conscient qu'Isabella aurait pu se le permettre largement mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas.

\- Les investisseurs ont tenu à ce que nous soyons bien logés …

Isabella avait conscience que j'étais un peu éberlué devant ce qui s'étendait devant moi.

\- C'est eux qui ont décidé du lieu … je ne l'ai su qu'hier soir quand j'ai posé la question.

Donc elle s'était renseignée sans pour autant me mettre au courant.

Jugeant sans doute la conversation close, elle descendit de la limousine et se dirigea vers les deux grooms qui nous attendaient déjà. Visiblement madame était une habituée des lieux. Jacob la suivait de près alors que Jessica et moi étions en retrait.

Je n'étais pas certain de l'attitude que je devais adopter me sentant tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise dans mes affaires toute simple. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Isabella m'avait regardé ainsi à l'aéroport de New-York. Je faisais complétement tâche dans le décor.

Quand je pénétrais à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, j'eus le droit à un deuxième choc au vu de la beauté et de la grandeur des lieux.

J'avais l'impression de pénétrer dans le comte des milles et une nuit.

C'est dans un état second que je fus conduis avec les autres directement vers un ascenseur. Après une courte montée, nous fûmes conduits chacun à notre chambre ou plutôt une suite pour Jacob et Jessica qui avait été mis ensemble et une chambre pour Isabella et moi qui était une en face de l'autre.

J'entrais dans une pièce immense qui m'émerveilla comme un gamin. J'entendis à peine le groom me décrire le blabla habituel dans un hôtel. Il quitta la pièce me laissant seule dans cet espace ou je me sentais complètement perdu. J'étais dans un salon typiquement occidental avec des fauteuils confortables sur la droite formant un salon et un bureau en bois devant moi supportant un ordinateur à grand écran. Sur la gauche, un mini bar complétait le tout.

Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage en mosaïque alors que les murs étaient ornés de grandes tentures orange qui se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor.

Des moulures ainsi que de grands miroirs recouvraient le plafond ce qui donnait encore plus de grandeurs à la pièce. Supposant que la chambre était derrière l'unique porte se trouvant à gauche, je poussais le battant pour découvrir effectivement une chambre digne d'un prince héritier.

Tout était dans les tons orange et jaune du même genre que le salon que je venais de quitter. Un lit à baldaquin arrondi et surélevé était centre du pan de mur face à moi. Une grande armoire et une coiffeuse se trouvait sur le côté.

La décoration orientale accentuée la richesse des lieux.

Quand j'entrais dans la salle de bain attenante, je fus aussi impressionné que pour le reste.

Une douche à de multiples jets, une double vasque en marbre et un miroir de plus de deux mètres de large composaient la pièce.

La renommée de cet hôtel n'était pas feinte. Il était à la hauteur du luxe que j'avais toujours imaginé dans un tel endroit. Me sentant un peu perdu pendant un moment, je posais ma valise au pied du lit et m'installais sur le fauteuil devant la penderie.

Les 5 investisseurs n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié puisqu'il nous avait également invité Isabella et moi à prendre le repas le soir.

Je n'étais pas certain que j'allais réussir à tenir jusque-là sans dormir mais je me doutais que ma chère collaboratrice n'allait pas apprécié si je montais ouvertement que j'étais fatigué.

Montrer ses émotions était proscrit avec elle.

Pour me détendre je pris une douche et je tentais de me vider la tête.

J'enfilais ensuite un costume. Personnellement je me serais contenté d'un short au vu de la température à l'extérieur mais je ne devais même pas y songer.

En sortant de la chambre, je trouvais Isabella et Jacob dans le couloir.

\- Monsieur Cullen … nous vous attendions …

Plus froide, je n'étais pas certain que ça existée. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, la prendre par les épaules et la secouer comme un prunier ou alors poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et enfin lui faire perdre se contrôle d'elle qu'elle semblait exercer à tout instant.

Madame Isabella Voltury avait vraiment besoin de perdre le contrôle une fois de temps en temps.

\- Et bien je suis là maintenant.

\- Allons-y.

Jessica se joignit à nous et on prit la direction du chantier se situant en dehors de la ville près de la plage.

Cela nous prit toute la matinée de visiter le chantier qui commençait à vraiment prendre forme.

Une autre visite ici serait prévue dans le courant de la semaine avec les investisseurs afin de leur montrer l'avancée des travaux.

\- Que diriez-vous de prendre le repas dans un restaurant près du port ? Me proposa Isabella alors que nous remontions dans la limousine.

\- Avec plaisir, nous pourrions ainsi visiter un peu la ville …

J'avais avancé cette idée sans être certain de la réponse mais je fus étonner quand elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est une bonne idée de faire un peu de tourisme …

\- Pourquoi ne pas donner leur après-midi à Jessica et Jacob …

Elle me regarda avec suspicion mais elle finit par acquiesçais à mon idée visiblement rassurée par le fait que ce n'était pas une tactique de ma part pour rester avec elle.

Si elle m'avait posé la question directement, ma réponse aurait sans doute était un mensonge.

Nous repassâmes donc par l'hôtel pour y déposer les deux secrétaires auquel Isabella avait alloué une voiture chacun pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi avoir leur après-midi de libre.

Je me retrouvais donc en tête à tête (si on ne comptait pas les deux gardes du corps à l'avant de la voiture) avec ma collaboratrice.

Pour ma part, bien que j'essayais de me modérer autant que je le pouvais, j'étais heureux comme un gosse le matin de noël surtout quand Isabella se retrouva assise en face de moi dans un restaurant chic du centre-ville.

Une fois les repas commandés, je me concentrais sur mon assiette pour éviter de trop la fixer ce qu'elle n'apprécierait pas du tout j'en étais certain.

Etrangement, se fut elle qui débuta la conversation.

\- Comment vont votre nièce et nos neveux ?

La question me surprit autant que le ton qu'elle employa. Elle paraissait comme à son habitude à peine intéressée par ce qu'elle demandait.

Je la comparais souvent dans ma tête à un mur de brique infranchissable et froid, l'image en cet instant ne pouvait pas être plus réaliste.

\- Pourquoi poser une question dont la réponse vous importe peu ?

J'étais bêtement honnête mais s'était tout le contraire d'elle qui cherchait à se faire passer pour celle qu'elle n'était pas.

Je ne la connaissais pas pourtant, du moins pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Mais cette même impression persistante me poussait à croire que cette femme était telle que je me l'imaginais en son for intérieur. Douce, gentille et prête à tout par amour.

Elle paraissait hébétée de mon soudain excès d'honnêteté et il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour arriver à reprendre la parole.

Elle fit la moue tout en portant son verre de vin à sa bouche. J'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne trompait personne et surtout pas moi.

\- Qui vous dit que la réponse ne m'importe pas ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je fondis sous son regard.

\- Parce que vous avez vu les petits deux fois dans votre vie et que vous n'êtes pas du genre à poser ce type de question.

\- Vous êtes devenu télépathe dans la nuit ? Vous savez qui je suis parce que vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

Elle était acerbe et l'air mauvais de son visage me disait assez ce qu'elle pensait de mes paroles et de mon attitude.

\- Je ne suis pas télépathe et je ne lis certainement pas dans vos pensées … si s'était le cas je pense que je saurais enfin qui vous êtes, vous ne pensez pas ?

Nonchalamment je repris ma fourchette pour continuer de manger mon repas.

\- Personne ne sait qui je suis.

Son air énigmatique me confirmait ses paroles. De toute façon, je me doutais déjà de ce point avant qu'elle ne me le dise.

\- Vous pensez que c'est la bonne solution ?

\- C'est celle que je préfère.

Elle aussi entreprit de continuer son repas.

Le silence retomba entre nous.

Quand l'addition fut apportée, Isabella ne me demanda rien et paya avec une carte American Express.

Son attitude me mit hors de moi et je me levai sans un mot pour sortir du restaurant ou j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je me retrouvais donc sur le trottoir à essayer de me calmer, les yeux fermés, la main sur le nez contrôlant ma respiration.

Je la sentis derrière moi bien avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Je ne me retournais pas de toute manière je n'en avais aucune envie.

\- Vous faîtes parti de ces machos qui considèrent que la note d'un restaurant doit être payée par l'homme …

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle ne faisait que constater les faits comme on note une brève observation.

Du coin de l'œil je vis qu'elle s'était mise à ma hauteur et regardait dans la même direction que moi.

\- Je ne suis pas macho …

Mes dents étaient serrées et les mots avaient du mal à franchir mes lèvres.

\- Mais vous considérez que la note d'un restaurant doit être payée par l'homme.

Je me tournais vers elle bien déterminée à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

\- Et c'est mal ? J'ai été élevé ainsi … ce n'est pas être macho … c'est être galant et faire preuve de savoir-vivre … vous n'avez pas à payer l'addition … enfin …

Je bougeais mes mains et mes bras dans tous les sens comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Sauf que cela ne servait à rien du tout. Je n'allais pas la faire changer d'avis.

\- Et vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton …

Je la gardais avec un air interrogatif ne sachant pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir.

Je laissais tomber et me dirigeai droit vers la limousine ou j'allais m'installer dans le coin le plus reculé.

J'étais certain d'avoir l'air d'un enfant boudant dans son coin mais elle m'avait vexé et je tenais à ce qu'elle le sache, bien qu'elle n'en ait rien à faire.

Elle monta à son tour dans la voiture.

\- A l'hôtel s'il vous plaît … Lançais –je avant Madame Isabella Voltury.

\- Monsieur … commença-t-elle avec visiblement l'intention de dire quelque chose.

\- J'ai compris, Madame Voltury …

Mon geste nette de la main la coupa dans son élan. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Tout avait été dit, il était donc inutile d'en rajouter.

Ce fut les derniers mots que je lâchais avant que la voiture ne s'arrête devant l'hôtel. Je descendis et sans un regard en arrière je gagnais ma chambre.

Je passais le reste de la journée dans le salon de la suite que j'occupais à regarder par la fenêtre ou à contempler le vide.

Ce n'est que vers 18heures que je décidais de m'habillais afin de rejoindre les investisseurs.

Ce fut un repas long et ennuyeux auquel je ne prenais presque pas part préférant laisser ma collaboratrice mener la conversation.

Les relations entre elles et moi n'avaient jamais été très chaleureuses et amicales mais à cet instant on battait des records.

Et ce repas ne fut que le début de cette semaine horrible.

Le travail était fait, les réunions et les téléconférences menées à bien mais pas un mot de plus ne franchissait ses lèvres et s'était également le cas pour moi.

Nous avions évolué ensemble, côte à côte mais en purs étrangers. Le seul avantage à cette situation s'était que le travail était ainsi très efficace et surtout fait en temps et en heure.

Nous étions déjà vendredi et une grande réunion était prévue pour le soir même avec de nouveaux investisseurs qui envisageait un hôtel près de celui que nous venions de construire. Rien n'était fait et tout était encore en pour-parler mais Isabella avait prévu une entrevu puisque nous étions sur place.

Il nous serait donc possible d'aller voir le terrain et de prendre les premières photos au cas où l'affaire se conclurait. Si c'était le cas, ma société et la compagnie allaient continuer à travailler ensemble. Un autre contrat suivrait ensuite celui-ci et ainsi de suite.

Si notre collaboration était bénéfique alors elle continuerait jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas. Ils tireraient profit de la situation tant qu'elle était intéressante. Le jour où se ne serait plus le cas notre contrat prendrait fin de manière définitive.

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées et me mouvait. Mes muscles se mirent à crier quand je me remis sur mes pieds me faisant comprendre que j'étais resté immobile à fixer le mur de ma chambre un peu trop longtemps.

Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil me renseigna sur l'heure déjà tardive et je m'empressai d'enfiler un costume. Nous avions rendez-vous dans un des immeubles du quartier d'affaire situés à environ 20 minutes d'ici.

Quand j'attrapais mon attaché-case je constatais que j'avais 5 minutes d'avance ce qui allait certainement convenir à Madame Voltury. Elle était très à cheval sur la ponctualité … des autres car la plupart du temps, c'était madame qui n'était jamais à l'heure.

Je sortis de la suite que je louais et fermais la porte derrière moi avant de prendre la direction de celle de ma collaboratrice.

Levant la main je frappais deux coups contre le battant de la porte et attendit que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Je poireautais un moment avant de froncer les sourcils quand il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je tapais une seconde fois de façon plus sèche mais la non plus je n'eus aucune réponse.

J'étais entrain de me demander si on ne m'avait pas légèrement oublié quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur la femme qui me rendait complètement dingue dans tous les sens du terme.

J'écarquillais les yeux au moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Je ne m'étais absolument pas attendu à la voir ainsi.

En peignoir de soie. Isabella Masen Voltury était seulement vêtue d'un peignoir de soie bleue nuit, serré à la taille par une ceinture délicate d'où dépassait une nuisette dans les mêmes teintes avec de la dentelle. Elle ne portait pas de talons ni même de chaussures. Ses cheveux étaient à l'air libre et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules jusque dans le bas de son dos. Ondulés et épais, ils formaient une sorte de rideau autour d'elle.

Elle avait tout de la femme qui venait de se réveiller après une longue nuit bien que son visage soit maquillé, qu'elle n'est pas les yeux bouffis et aucune traces d'oreiller habituellement présent sur la joue quand on venait de se lever.

Je restai bloqué un moment à cette vue. Pour la première fois je la voyais de manière tout à fait naturelle. Il n'y avait pas de faux semblant, elle ne se cachait pas derrière sa sophistication puisqu'elle était en nuisette. Elle était naturelle, d'autant plus belle et surtout désirable.

L'espace d'un instant je cessais totalement d'être raisonnable. Je n'étais plus Edward Cullen et elle Isabella Voltury. Nous n'étions plus qu'un homme et une femme.

Un homme terriblement attiré par cette femme en face de moi et au vu de la lueur dans ses prunelles j'étais certain que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Ou j'aurais peut-être tout donné pour que ce soit le cas.

Oublier cette semaine horrible qui venait de s'écouler et la froideur dont elle avait fait preuve. Tout ceci avait été enfoui au fond de ma mémoire quand je posais mon attaché-case sur le sol avant de faire un pas en avant. Je donnais un coup de pied dans la porte et me jetais presque sur elle comme un animal en rut qui venait de flairer sa proie.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Prochain chapitre … la fin du voyage à Dubaï et surtout quelques révélations …

Bisous à tout le monde à la semaine prochaine !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Souffrances

**Chapitre 13** : Souffrances

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Et voilà le chapitre 13. Je vous prie de m'excuser par avance de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews. Je le ferais demain dans la journée. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps cette semaine. Beaucoup de chose se bousculent ces derniers temps mais je tiens à remercier pour vos commentaires que je prends toujours autant de plaisirs à lire.

Connaître vos suppositions ainsi que les nombreuses questions que vous vous posez ou tout simplement votre ressentie est une joie à chaque fois ^^

Encore merci à celles qui continuent à me lire. Je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que de votre côté c'est également le cas quand vous lisez )

Voilà pour ce soir, on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture …

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** : Souffrances

 **PDV Edward**

J'embrassais Isabella Masen Voltury et ce n'était pas un rêve.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne me repoussait pas.

Mes lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes et elles bougeaient à l'unisson avec les siennes dans un rythme doux au départ, puis de plus en plus endiablé. J'enroulais mes mains autour d'elle et la serrait contre moi comme j'avais rêvé si souvent de le faire. Je savais au plus profond de moi que je ne voulais plus la lâcher, que je voulais la garder ainsi pour le reste de ma vie et bien plus encore.

Moi le célibataire endurci j'étais prêt à tout pour cette femme au caractère bien trempé, à la beauté époustouflante et surtout au cœur meurtri qui pourtant espéré toujours.

Je soulevais ma main pour la passer dans ses cheveux soyeux si doux que je n'avais vu que très rarement lâchés.

Isabella ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. J'ignorais si s'était à cause de la surprise ou pour une toute autre raison mais le fait est qu'elle ne me repoussait pas ni ne m'avait encore giflé.

Je m'écartais d'elle et je plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat à la couleur incandescente. Jamais elle ne m'avait semblait plus belle qu'à cet instant, ni plus désirable. Les cheveux en bataille à cause de mes mains, les prunelles grandes ouvertes, les pupilles dilatées et surtout la bouche gonflée, elle était le portrait même de la beauté et de la sensualité à l'état pur.

Dans ma poitrine, je sentais battre mon cœur à tout rompre comme si il voulait sortir de moi et lui faire comprendre à quel point les émotions me submergeaient. Je sentais également les battements du sien, désordonnés.

J'ignore complètement combien de temps s'écoulèrent alors que nous nous fixions sans bouger à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ni à interpréter, les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit mais, je me doutais qu'elles devaient être nombreuses. Son cerveau devait gamberger et essayer d'analyser la situation tout comme le mien le ferait mais bien plus tard. Isabella était une femme d'une grande intelligence, réfléchir était comme une seconde nature chez elle.

Pourtant et bien que je ne m'y étais pas préparé, elle finit par bouger. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse et qu'elle me colle une droite après tout j'étais littéralement collé à elle mais quand elle esquissa un mouvement se fut pour m'attirer à elle.

Ses mains se mirent en mouvement et elle enroula ses doigts autour de ma nuque pour m'attirer contre son torse. Je me laissais envelopper par ses bras, sa poitrine se collant à mon torse, ces jambes s'enroulant autour des miennes.

Cette fois ci le baiser fut plus dur notamment parce qu'elle y répondait et y mettait une grande fougue.

La femme sans émotion et toujours maîtresse d'elle-même perdait littéralement le contrôle pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, c'est-à-dire depuis seulement quelques semaines.

Je la serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais, l'étouffant presque tout en faisant voyager mes mains sur elle. j'aurais tellement la faire fondre en moi pour que nous ne formions plus qu'un seul être. Comment pouvait-on ressentir des sentiments aussi forts et aussi rapides pour une personne alors que finalement nous ne la connaissions pas tant que ça ? J'étais devenu l'esclave de mes sens en ébullition.

Je ne voulais absolument pas l'effaroucher ou la faire fuir en étant trop pressant et pourtant j'imaginais tellement de possibilités avec elle, si elle acceptait que j'entre dans sa vie.

Je faisais voyager mes mains doucement sur elle afin qu'elle s'y habitue.

Isabella Masen Voltury était très loin en cet instant.

Nous aurions sans doute continué encore un long moment mais nous fûmes interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone. Isabella réagit comme un ressort et s'écarta de moi comme si elle venait de se brûler.

Elle recula de deux bon pas et porta ses mains à son cou. Le téléphone répercutait toujours sa sonnerie stridente dans la pièce brisant ainsi le silence de mort. J'avais l'impression que tout l'hôtel devait l'entendre mais j'étais conscient que ce n'était qu'une impression.

Isabella se détourna de moi et saisit le combiné.

\- Isabella … Vol … Voltury ..

Sa voix était rocailleuse et elle se racla la gorge pour se l'éclaircir. Elle me tourna le dos pour parler à la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

Je n'entendis même pas ce qu'elle disait tellement j'étais chamboulé à l'intérieur de moi. Des frissons me parcouraient de la tête aux pieds alors que j'essayais de reprendre contenance. Je tentais de retrouver une allure présentable, en lisant mon costume, froissé par nos baisers.

La conversation entre elle et son interlocuteur ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne repose le cellulaire sur le socle.

Elle se tourna vers moi tout en réajustant le peignoir qu'elle portait.

Elle évitait mon regard et regardait dans toutes les directions sauf dans la mienne.

\- Nous sommes en retard … murmura-t-elle tout bas en prenant une profonde inspiration.

J'étais conscient que s'était un moyen détourné pour me dire qu'elle voulait que je parte sur le champ. Elle était juste trop polie pour me le dire directement.

Polie … ou hypocrite …

Je chassais ses idées noires de la tête et attrapais mon attaché-case avant de prendre la direction de la porte.

\- Je vais descendre dans le hall … je vous y attends …

Je sortis le plus rapidement possible de la chambre et prit la direction du hall de l'hôtel où je pris place dans un des fauteuils qui étaient mis à notre disposition.

Je tentais par tous les moyens d'oublier ce que nous avions fait. Il fallait que je me concentre sur le boulot. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être distrait par quoi que ce soit et Isabella en faisait partie. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur ma respiration afin de me calmer. Cela fonctionna rapidement et je me sentis plus calme quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre t fut choqué qu'il soit déjà si tard.

Je me doutais que madame ne serait pas prête avant plusieurs dizaines de minutes et je ne me trompais pas. Il me fallut attendre plus de 20 minutes avant qu'Isabella ne sorte de l'ascenseur.

Elle était vêtue comme toujours d'une robe sophistiquée en satin noir, d'escarpins vertigineux et d'une étole enroulée autour de son cou. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en chignon comme à son habitude. Je me demandais comment elle arrivait à se coiffer ainsi en si peu de temps. Mais après tout je n'étais pas spécialiste des coiffures féminines. Peut-être est-ce plus facile qu'il n'en paraissait au premier abord ?

Je me levais quand elle s'approcha de moi.

Bien qu'elle fût aussi impassible que d'habitude, j'étais certain qu'intérieurement elle ne ressentait pas le calme qu'elle montrait de façade.

\- Nous devrions y aller … nous sommes très en retard …

C'était moi qui venais de parler en constatant qu'Isabella restait totalement immobile à observer les alentours. Si un jour je m'étais attendu à la voir dans cet état je ne l'aurais pas cru.

La réunion qui se déroula durant les deux heures qui suivirent fut très dures à supporter. Elle était droite et sérieuse comme elle l'était à chaque nouvelle réunion ou même dans la vie en générale enfin de ce que je connaissais d'elle en dehors du travail. Ce qui se résumait à peu de chose il fallait le reconnaître.

Il était plus de minuit quand on put enfin rentrer à l'hôtel sans signature bien entendu. Les hommes d'affaire que nous avions rencontrés avaient besoin d'un temps de réflexion afin d'étudier les propositions que nous leur avions faîtes.

Dans l'ascenseur qui nous amenait jusqu'à l'étage ou se trouvait nos chambres, le silence était pesant. Alors que l'on marchait en silence dans le couloir, je pris conscience du fait que si elle se barricadait dans sa suite, la situation actuelle allait empirer avec les non-dits. Il était enfin temps de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se comporter comme j'aurais toujours dû le faire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce moment ternir un peu plus nos relations, déjà pas bien brillantes.

J'attendis qu'elle s'arrête devant la porte de sa chambre pour saisir son poignée et la tourner vers moi.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés au moment où elle porta son regard sur moi. Elle contempla ma main sur son poignet puis de nouveau ses yeux plongèrent dans mon regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Elle paraissait outrée que j'ose envisager de la toucher de cette façon alors qu'elle ne m'avait permis à aucun moment de la faire.

Elle donna un coup sec pour se dégager, recula d'un pas mais elle était acculée contre le battant de la porte ce qui fait qu'elle n'alla pas bien loin. Nous n'étions séparé que d'un tout petit mètre, pas assez pour elle, beaucoup trop pour moi. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part, pas sans me dégager auparavant ce qu'elle ne ferait sans doute pas. Du moins le supposais-je.

\- Il faut que nous parlions… vous en êtes consciente ?

Ma voix était douce, comme si je parlais à un de mes neveux afin de la calmer.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire …

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Sa réaction était exactement celle à laquelle j'aurais pu m'attendre d'une toute autre femme mais d'elle … Une adolescente aurait pu réagir ainsi avec cette air buté et mauvais sur le visage.

\- Ecoutez …

\- C'est vous qui allez m'écouter … je ne veux pas parler avec vous … en tout cas pas si cela est hors professionnel … ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure était … une regrettable erreur … voilà … rien de plus … une erreur … alors ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de mettre des mots sur quelque chose qui était une simple broutille et dont je me souviens à peine … bonne soirée.

Elle me poussa sans ménagement, ce que je ne la pensais pas capable, déverrouilla la porte et entra sans plus rien ajouter. Je restai un moment les yeux rivés sur la porte avant de tourner les talons et de gagner ma propre suite.

Insisté empirerait la situation et n'apporterait aucun intérêt.

Durant un long moment, je restai planté dans la pièce avant de me secouer. Après tout je n'allais pas me laisser chambouler encore une fois par cette femme qui me faisait prendre les montagnes russes à chaque fois que nous échangions un mot elle et moi. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire par elle. Après tout j'avais ma fierté moi aussi et il n'était pas question qu'elle me la piétine.

Oui j'avais des sentiments très forts pour elle mais ce n'était pas une raison d'être une mauviette !

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre et retirais mon smoking pour enfiler un bas de jogging et un pull ample. Je rabattis le couvre-lit afin de pouvoir m'allonger avec un livre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien lu du tout. je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me concentrer. Je revenais sans cesse sur les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler quelques heures avant. Depuis que je la connaissais, Isabella était toujours dans un coin de ma tête et il fallait absolument que j'arrive à m'en défaire.

Je jetais le livre aussi loin que je pus avant de sauter du lit et de sortir à grand pas de la suite prenant à peine le temps de la verrouiller. J'avais vraiment besoin d'air.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour sortir de l'hôtel et me retrouver sur une plage de sable blanc s'étendant à perte de vue. Il faisait frisquet mais je n'avais pas froid et je trouvais cette fraicheur réconfortante et apaisante.

Je retirais mes chaussures et dans la nuit noire je respirais à plein poumon l'air sein autour de moi offrant mon visage au vent venant de la mer me lavant ainsi de toutes ces questions dans réponses, de ses interrogations sans fin qui me prenait la tête continuellement. Le bruit de ressac en arrière fond était une délivrance face au bruit sonore qui bourdonnait à mes oreilles.

Je me mis à marcher le long de la grève tout en regardant l'horizon si noir ou le ciel se confondait presque avec la mer. Encore un peu et il deviendrait impossible de différencié l'un de l'autre.

J'ignore combien de temps je marchais sans but précis à essayer de me vider la tête. Je ne voulais pas penser et je forçais donc mon esprit à se vider.

Bien entendu cela ne servit à rien du tout quant au bout d'un long moment, je tombais sur une silhouette recroquevillée, assise sur un rocher juste devant moi à quelques mètres.

Isabella était entrain de contempler la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle comme je l'avais fait tout à l'heure. Sur le coup j'eus envie de faire demi-tour. Je l'avais assez vu pour la journée mais quelque chose m'empêcha de tourner les talons.

J'ignorais ce que s'était mais se fut la même chose qui me poussa à m'approcher d'elle au lieu de partir sans me retourner.

Elle ne me remarqua qu'au moment où je m'installais près d'elle sur le rocher.

Je ne la touchais pas, je ne voulais pas l'effaroucher plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je regardais dans la même direction qu'elle afin de ne pas faire peser le poids de mes prunelles sur son beau visage.

Pendant un long moment ni elle ni moi nous ne prononcèrent un mot puis Isabella finit par se lever. La robe longue qu'elle portait ainsi que ces longs cheveux bruns détachés, étaient secoués par le vent. Ils volaient dans tous les sens autour d'elle ce qui provoquait une vision merveilleuse.

Parfois je me demandais réellement comment cette femme avait réussi à m'envouter à ce point-là.

Jamais auparavant quelqu'un m'avait touché comme elle. Un simple regard dans sa direction et je devenais aussi mièvre qu'un adolescent transi.

Et cet excès de mièvrerie était mélangé à des réactions totalement adultes et à un besoin viscérale de la protéger à tout prix de ce qui semblait la faire souffrir.

Isabella Masen Voltury avait des secrets et j'étais conscient que tout un pan de sa vie m'était inconnu et pourtant cela n'avait guère d'importance. Je voulais l'aider et j'étais prêt à tout pour y arriver.

\- Ce n'était pas une erreur … ni une broutille … vous le savez parfaitement.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers moi mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu. Me tournant le dos, je la vis remonter ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle voulait en faire un rempart pour se protéger du monde extérieur. J'avais l'impression que ses mains placées en croix de cette façon étaient un des nombreux signes de la souffrance de cette femme.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle allait se lancer dans une course folle.

\- Je n'avais que 5 ans … nous étions à l'école … nous étions tellement contentes ma sœur et moi … nous avions un petit frère depuis quelques semaines … il était si beau … et papa et maman étaient si heureux … la maison respirait la joie de vivre … mais il a fallu que cet assassin prenne le volant … qu'il soit totalement bourré …

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se tourna vers moi et ce que je lis dans ses yeux me fit froid dans le dos.

Les ténèbres. Des yeux aussi noirs que du charbon me montrant à moi qu'elle était brisée.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle aille plus loin pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les parents d'Isabella avaient pris le volant pour aller chercher leurs filles mais ils étaient tombés sur le chauffeur qui avait sans doute brûlé une priorité percutant la voiture de ses jeunes parents innocents et les tuant tous les deux. Volant et bafouant le bonheur de cette famille, de ces enfants si jeunes pour comprendre vraiment que jamais ils ne pourraient revoir leurs parents et qu'ils seraient à jamais privé de l'amour de leur mère et de leur père.

\- Ils sont partis … ils nous ont laissé …

Elle tendit la main vers moi et je remarquais qu'elle tenait un cliché. Je compris parfaitement que c'est à moi qu'il était destiné.

Je l'attrapais donc pour regarder ce qui s'étendait sur le papier glace.

La même photo que j'avais vue dans son bureau.

Une famille heureuse, des gens bien à qui la vie avait été fauchée au milieu de leur jeunesse.

\- Puis ensuite … il y a eu mon petit frère … Quil … lui aussi il est mort … et ma sœur après … et ensuite quand je pensais que mes malheurs étaient enfin terminés … quand je pensais avoir trouvé le bonheur … c'est mon mari qui est parti … il m'avait promis pourtant … il m'avait juré de ne jamais me laisser … ils sont tous morts … alors que moi, je suis bien vivante …

J'avais porté ma main à ma bouche face à ce que je j'entendais. L'horreur et la douleur que cela provoqua en moi était accentué par la voix caverneuse qu'elle avait.

Je me doutais de la situation mais j'ignorais à quel point sa vie avait été une longue suite de souffrance. Elle avait perdu l'intégralité de sa famille et n'en avait jamais fait le deuil et voilà que son mari était mort lui aussi en laissant derrière lui trois orphelins et une femme marqué par les deuils qui ne parvenait plus à se reconstruire après tant de douleur.

\- Vous ne méritiez pas ça … autant de souffrance …

J'étais affecté par ce qu'elle me dévoilait parce que je me mettais à sa place.

Si j'avais perdu mes parents, ma sœur ou mon frère … rien que d'imaginer ma vie sans l'un d'entre eux, une boule se formait dans mon estomac et j'avais envie de me plier en deux sous le poids de la douleur.

Alors de là à les perdre tous, les uns après les autres. Elle avait espéré, elle avait sans doute prié pour les deuils qu'elle subissait soient les derniers mais quelqu'un était ensuite partis à son tour.

Isabella était toujours devant moi et me regardait droit dans les yeux avec toujours cette lueur macabre au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Chacun à sa part de souffrance …

Bien qu'elle essayait de paraître détachée cela ne marchait pas. Une porte venait d'être entrouverte entre nous et je refusais qu'elle se referme.

Je ne prétendais pas être celui qui pourrait la sortir de son chagrin et de cette souffrance qu'elle endurait depuis des années mais je voulais tout du moins essayer de la soulager.

J'étais conscient que bien plus que me battre contre elle, j'allais devoir combattre des morts, des fantômes et des souvenirs pour arriver enfin à la percer à jour.

Etais-je prêt à m'investir totalement dans cette relation ? Est-ce que j'étais celui qui lui fallait ?

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien.

Avec le chantage dont j'étais l'objet je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'engager dans une relation quelconque encore moins quand il s'agissait de la PDG de la « _Voltury Compagny_ ».

Isabella avait des enfants et à eux aussi je devais penser si je me mettais à poursuivre leur mère de mes assiduités. Je refusais qu'il s'en prenne à eux ou à elle pour me faire passer un message.

Cet homme était capable de tout. .

C'était le dilemme de ma vie.

Mais ces questions n'arrivaient-elles pas trop tard ?

\- Vous avez eu plus que la vôtre …

\- Aujourd'hui, je veux juste que mes filles soient heureuses … elles n'ont plus que moi … leur père n'avait pas de famille …

Isabella se raccrochait à ses filles comme à des bouées de sauvetage en s'oubliant complétement. Elle ne pensait pas à elle.

\- Et vous ? Vous ne vous oubliez pas un peu ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna de nouveau comme pour cacher son visage et les expressions qui y étaient rattachées.

\- Ce n'est pas important … de toute façon, je ne peux pas … je trahirai mon mari …

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à une remarque comme celle-là venant d'elle. Moi qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle était ultra moderne et surtout complètement encré dans le 21ème siècle.

\- Il est mort … et il ne reviendra pas. Ce n'est pas trahir votre mari que d'essayer de trouver un peu de bonheur auprès de quelqu'un qui saura vous en apporter …

Je fronçais mes sourcils à mes propres paroles ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui me passait par la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui disais des choses pareilles ?

\- Et a qui songez-vous au juste … Edward ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi noirs que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait même un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il n'atteignait pas ses yeux mais pourtant il était là.

Elle avait même utilisé mon prénom ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis que nous étions ici. Je savais que cela ne devait rien dire mais pourtant j'étais heureux quand même.

\- Moi ? … personne en particulier …

Elle rit doucement avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- De toute façon … pour combien de temps …

\- Personne n'en sait rien et vous le savez. Mais vous ne pouvez pas souffrir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Elle s'éloigna de moi pour se rapprocher de la mer.

\- Qui vous dit que je souffre ?

\- Je le vois vous savez. Vos yeux et votre attitude en parlent pour vous.

\- Vous êtes bon lecteur, c'est tout.

Le bruit du ressac derrière nous était de plus en plus assourdissant devenant une présence à part entière.

Je vis très bien Isabella frissonnait face à la fraîcheur qui venait du large.

Je retirai donc mon pull pour le lui mettre sur les épaules. Je savais que le temps qui m'était imparti avec elle était presque épuisé.

Elle ne me regarda pas quand je déposai le vêtement ce contentant de s'emmitoufler à l'intérieur mais elle me remercia doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- De toute façon … le bonheur comme vous dîtes … combien de temps durerait-il ? Combien d'années, de jours ou d'heures avant de souffrir de nouveau ?

Elle était fataliste et sa vision des choses étaient lugubres mais personne, et surtout pas moi, ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Les épreuves et les drames qu'elle avait traversés au fil des ans avaient aidés à construire ce mur autour d'elle, un mur qu'elle n'était pas prête à voir s'écrouler.

\- Personne n'en sait rien …

J'aurais voulu lui apporter une réponse mais pourtant comme je le disais personne ne savait combien de temps il serait heureux avant que quelque chose vienne lui faucher sa part de bonheur. La vie est un hasard ou il faut savoir prendre des risques. Mais peut-être qu'Isabella n'en était plus capable. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'était plus envie d'en supporter de nouveau.

Et moi dans cette histoire … n'étais-je pas égoïste de vouloir lui faire croire en quelque chose qui ne pourrait sans doute pas exister ?

Elle n'était pas la seule à devoir prendre une décision.

Etais-je prêt à mettre sa vie en danger ? Ou celle de ces enfants ?

Est-ce que je méritais une femme telle qu'Isabella ?

La réponse était évidente pour moi.

Non.

Isabella se retourna vers moi et me tendit le pull que je venais à peine de lui mettre sur les épaules.

\- Alors mon choix est fait … je préfère la vie que je mène à la possibilité de porter un deuil, un malheur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse me faire souffrir.

J'attrapais le vêtement et laissais ma main retomber.

Les yeux d'Isabella Voltury était d'un chocolat doux et dans la nuit noire avec cet étendu d'eau derrière elle, elle avait tout de l'apparition céleste.

Elle me regardait intensément quand elle se pencha pour embrasser ma joue.

Cette familiarité entre nous me réchauffa le cœur mais ces mots me dépitèrent.

\- Je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Bonne nuit Edward.

Je la vis tourner les talons et disparaître petit à petit dans la nuit noire.

Bientôt elle disparut complètement et plus rien ne me prouva qu'elle avait été là quelques minutes auparavant mise à part son parfum bien présent dans les pans de mon pull quand je le portais à mon nez.

* * *

Et voilà !

Isabella soulève quelques pierres permettant de se rendre compte du passé qu'elle traine derrière elle.

Pour le prochain chapitre, petit bond en avant et peut-être pourquoi pas un rapprochement ^^

A la semaine prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 14 : Premier pas

**Chapitre 14** : Premier pas

Coucou tout le monde !

Je passe rapido sur le site pour poster le chapitre 14 dont je suis quand même contente.

Je vous remercie à toutes pour vos messages et pour vos encouragements et surtout de continuer à me lire ! Je répondrais aux reviews dans la journée

Celles qui me mettent en alerte ou moi ou l'histoire, grosses pensées pour vous, je ne vous oublie pas non plus ^^

Allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** : Premier pas

 **PDV Edward**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous étions rentrés de Dubaï.

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu et le voyage avait été un succès sur le plan professionnel. Les investisseurs avaient été enchantés par ce que nous avions mis au point et nous avions même eu des propositions pour un nouveau contrat également à Dubaï.

Celui-ci n'était encore qu'au stade esquisse mais le projet n'allait pas tarder à prendre forme et nous allions pouvoir commencer à nous pencher dessus d'ici un mois ou deux.

Le travail étant terminé entre nous cela expliqué que je n'avais pas revu Isabella depuis que l'avion s'était posé sur le tarmac deux mois plus tôt.

Je n'avais pas cherché à prendre contact avec elle et elle en avait fait de même avec moi.

Bien entendu j'avais eu de ses nouvelles au travers de la presse qui avait suivi comme à son habitude le moindre de ses mouvements. Je savais donc qu'elle s'était rendu en Chine avait pris des vacances dans les îles Fidji avec ses enfants et avait signé un contrat en Australie pour la construction d'un complexe de vacance de luxe près de Sydney.

Le moins que je pouvais dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une minute en seulement 62 jours 5 heures et 3 minutes.

Il s'agissait du temps exact qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle m'avait fait un rapide signe de tête pour prendre congé quand nous avions débarqué de l'avion.

Elle ne m'avait pas souri, ne m'avait pas parlé davantage, elle s'était juste éclipsée sans rien dire.

Après la conversation que nous avions eue sur la plage, je me doutais que ça allait se dérouler ainsi.

Je ne m'attendais pas plus à ce qu'elle me donne des nouvelles d'elle. Après tout pourquoi l'aurait –elle fait ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de me passer un coup de fil

Elle n'avait aucune raison de me contacter tout comme je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir vexer qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'était que j'avais envie de la voir même si cela n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il me fallait juste un prétexte pour me rendre dans les bureaux de la compagnie, quelque chose qui ne me ferait pas passer pour un idiot quand je me présenterais devant elle.

Le problème avec mon plan bancal, c'était l'excuse en question. Je ne savais pas quoi inventer et mes explications étaient tous plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Tant que je ne trouvais pas quelque chose de plausible, je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez elle ou au sein de la compagnie.

L'été commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Les vacances scolaires avaient démarré et j'étais de baby-sitting. Emmett et Rosalie avaient pris quelques jours et je m'étais proposé pour garder les petits puisque mes parents ne pouvaient pas le faire. Mon père avait un congrès à Washington et ma mère l'accompagnait.

J'avais déjà gardé les trois monstres pour plus d'une journée, j'étais donc heureux d'avoir du monde chez moi. En plus, pour éviter de faire d'Isabella Masen Voltury une obsession, j'avais pris quelques jours de congés afin de m'occuper à plein temps de Jade, Seth et Liam. Bien qu'ils aiment le jardin d'enfants, ils étaient contents de rester avec moi quelques temps.

Il fallait bien avouer que nous ne restions pas enfermer. En l'espace de trois jours je les avais déjà emmenés au zoo, à la piscine, au parc aquatique à la fête foraine sans oublier le paradis des enfants : le magasin de jouet.

Bien qu'ils soient tout de même calmes pour des enfants de cet âge (je pense que leurs parents en étaient pour quelque chose), nous bougions beaucoup et généralement à 21h30 - 22h00 nous dormions tous comme des bébés, moi compris.

Nous étions mercredi matin et les enfants dormaient toujours. La veille ils étaient épuisés par la journée passait au parc. Il n'était que 8heures quand la sonnette de l'appartement carillonna.

En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je fronçais les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien débarquer à cette heure-là ?

Je me dépêchais d'atteindre la porte d'entrée afin que les enfants ne soient pas réveiller par le bruit.

\- Alice ?

Ma sœur tout ébouriffée portant à bout de bras un maxi cosy me regardait avec des yeux désespérés.

\- Edward mon sauveur ! S'exclama-t-elle en me poussant littéralement contre le mur.

Je la suivis jusque dans le salon où elle déposa son précieux fardeau sur la table.

\- La baby-sitter est malade … tu te rends compte, le jour de ma présentation cette idiote tombe malade !

Je savais avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ce que j'allais devoir faire.

\- Alice, tu es sûr de toi ? Un je m'en sors mais deux bébés auquel on ajoute deux enfants de moins de 10 ans ?

Elle balaya ma remarque d'un mouvement de main désinvolte.

\- Tu as déjà gardé Lena, ça fait trois jours que tu t'occupes des trois bambins d'Emmett et Rose, surveiller les 4 en même temps n'est pas un problème pour toi.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers sa fille pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci, mon frère d'amour, tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance …

Elle se tourna vers la table et attrapa le sac à langer qu'elle me mit dans les bras.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans le sac, de quoi la changer, quatre biberons au cas où. Elle a mangé il y a 1h normalement tu es tranquille jusqu'en fin de matinée …

Elle parlait en quatrième vitesse, si bien que j'avais du mal à la suivre. A la fin de son discours elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et je compris à sa grimace qu'elle était en retard.

\- Allez file, ne sois pas en retard…

J'ignorais si je signais mon arrêt de mort ou si j'allais sortir vivant de cette journée.

\- Je viendrais ce soir pour la chercher …

Malgré tout je voyais au fond de ses yeux qu'elle était un peu inquiète pour son bout de chou.

\- J'espère bien …

Elle éclata de rire avant de me faire un signe et de disparaître.

Je me retrouvais face à Lena, 4mois qui dormait à point fermé. Elle était emmaillotée dans une robe d'été rose à fanfreluche avec de petites chaussettes assorties et un bob sur la tête.

L'espace d'un instant je priai pour disparaître. Garder 4 enfants dont 2 étaient des bébés, durant tout une journée sans que l'un de leurs parents ou même Carlisle et Esmée puissent m'aider ?

\- Mais pourquoi je me suis embarqué la dedans ?!

Mais en voyant la bouille du bébé, je me mis à sourire.

Après m'être apitoyé sur mon propre sort durant dix secondes, j'attrapais le maxy cosy de la petite et le posais sur le canapé de manière à ce que je la voie même quand j'étais dans la cuisine.

Je me mis à la confection de crêpes, repas que j'avais promis aux petits la veille.

J'étais entrain de terminer quand Jade entra dans la cuisine, les yeux ébouriffés et en trainant son doudou défrichis derrière elle.

\- B'jour, tonton …

\- Bonjour ma puce…

\- Lena est là ? Demanda-t-elle surprise en apercevant le bébé.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'elle s'installait sur mes genoux pour le câlin du matin avant de humer l'odeur des crêpes et de sourire.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as fait des crêpes ?

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et prit une chaise avant de se poser devant une assiette.

\- Chocolat ?

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et je lui préparais son plat que je posais devant elle.

Un cri me fit comprendre que Liam exigeait que je vienne le délivrer.

Les enfants étaient tous installés à table autour des crêpes quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

Je décrochais sans même vérifier le correspondant.

\- Monsieur Cullen ?

Cette voix me fit stopper tout mouvement si bien que même les enfants me jetèrent un drôle de regard. Le silence s'éternisa avant que je ne me racle la gorge pour me reprendre.

\- Madame Voltury …. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Apparemment toujours aussi aimable ma chère collaboratrice.

\- Nous avons un problème.

Sa voix grave me fit comprendre que s'était grave justement. En deux phrases elle m'expliqua la situation.

Un accident s'était produit sur le chantier. A cause d'une violente tempête de sable survenue subitement dans les émirats et notamment à Dubaï la veille, un échafaudage situé sur le chantier s'était renversé faisant deux morts et une vingtaine de blessés. Une partie de l'hôtel en pleine construction s'était effondré. Il fallait gérer la crise et parler d'urgence avec les investisseurs.

Nous étions collaborateur, ma présence était donc obligatoire.

\- Quand pourrez-vous être là ?

Un silence tomba de nouveau alors que je posais les yeux sur les enfants. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire ?

Personne n'était là pour les garder. Je ne pouvais pas confier les enfants de mon frère et de ma sœur à de parfaits inconnus. J'ignorai totalement la tête que pouvait avoir mes voisins et trouver une nounou maintenant était inenvisageable. Sans compter que ni Rose ni Alice ne me le pardonnerai.

\- Monsieur Cullen ? Je vous parle d'urgence là…

Son ton sans appelle m'énerva. Je n'étais pas à sa disposition. J'avais une vie et je ne pouvais pas tout laisser tomber sur un claquement de doigt de madame.

\- Je le sais bien, Madame Voltury. Si ma présence n'était pas nécessaire, vous ne m'auriez pas appelé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle paraissait outrée de mes propos mais je n'avais guère le temps de me préoccuper de ces états d'âme. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite.

\- Je serais dans vos locaux d'ici une heure.

\- Une heure ? Mais …

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, je raccrochais. J'étais assez fier de moi. Au moins madame allait comprendre que je n'étais pas une lavette et que je pouvais avoir du caractère quand on me cherchait.

\- Il y a un problème tonton ? Me demande Jade avec la frimousse fardée de Nutella.

Je me concentrais sur les enfants qui avaient terminés leur petit déjeuner.

Je n'avais qu'une solution. Les emmener avec moi et espérer que cette histoire ne dure pas trop longtemps afin qu'ils restent calmes.

\- Il y a eu un accident sur un de mes chantiers. Du coup il y a des petits soucis oui. Je vais devoir aller travailler quelques heures.

La petite fille me regarda les sourcils froncés.

\- Et nous ?

\- Vous allez venir avec moi. Mais vous allez devoir être très très sage pour éviter des problèmes à tonton.

La fillette se redressa et m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- T'inquiète tonton, je les surveillerais pour pas qu'il fasse de bêtises.

Je n'étais pas certain que je pouvais compter sur une gamine de 8 ans mais pour le moment je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Décidemment, les situations d'urgence tombaient toujours au moment où je gardais ses chenapans.

\- Allez les enfants … tout le monde doit être prêt dans 30 minutes.

\- C'est partit, s'écria Jade en levant les bras en l'air.

Elle attrapa ses frères par la main pour les tirer dans la chambre pendant que je débarrassais la table et préparais un sac pour les deux bébés.

Je n'étais pas certain de la réaction d'Isabella et celle des frères Philips quand j'allais débarquer avec la marmaille mais pour le moment je devais faire avec.

Au moment où j'allais rejoindre les enfants dans la chambre ceux-ci débarquèrent dans le salon tout habillés et pimpants.

\- Voilà tonton, s'exclama Jade fière d'elle le visage immaculé.

Ses deux frères et elle-même étaient habillés correctement et leurs chaussures à scratches étaient enfilés.

\- On s'est brossé les dents et nettoyé le visage.

Je regardais ma nièce avec fierté en me rendant compte qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup grandit ces derniers mois et que je ne m'en étais pas forcément rendu compte.

\- Parfait, ma puce je te remercie. On y va.

Le maxy cosy d'un côté et les sacs de l'autre j'entrainais les enfants jusque dans la voiture situait au sous-sol de l'immeuble dans un garage sécurisait.

Après avoir installé les trois petits à l'arrière et Jane à l'avant, je m'installais derrière le volant et je pris la direction de la compagnie.

A 9 h 30, je pénétrais avec les 4 enfants dans le hall ou les deux réceptionnistes me regardèrent avec horreur. Visiblement, ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, elles en déduisaient que s'était les miens.

\- Annoncez-moi à Madame Voltury.

Sans attendre de réponse, je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur.

La montée excita Seth que je dus calmer d'un regard. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent je me retrouvais face à une Isabella qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil en plus de huit sermaines.

Au départ impassible, son visage exprima ensuite la surprise quand elle se rendit compte de mes accompagnateurs.

Je sortis de la cage de verre et me plantais devant elle.

\- Je pense que maintenant vous avez une explication à ma légère hésitation.

Elle me regarda de haut avant de porter son attention sur les enfants.

Comme à son habitude, elle était perchée sur des échasses mais sa robe d'une blancheur immaculée était simple et sa coiffure consistait en un chignon désordonné. Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à avoir été dérangé.

Isabella reporta son attention sur moi et me fis un signe de tête me signifiant de la suivre.

Jade qui tenait Liam par la main regardait autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient plus ronds que des soucoupes et j'esquissai un sourire en comprenant que je devais avoir la même tête la première fois que j'étais venu ici. Seth qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire me tenait la main et ne bougeait pas.

Je suivis donc Madame Masen Voltury jusqu'à son bureau sous les yeux ahuris de certain employés.

J'avais presque envie de leur demander quel était leur problème.

Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, je saluai Jacob installé devant l'écran de son ordinateur et les deux plus grands m'imitèrent de leurs petites voix fluettes avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

L'endroit était aussi immaculé que d'ordinaire.

Je fus surpris quand Isabella se dirigea vers le coin le plus reculé de la pièce ou se trouvait une porte que je n'avais jamais remarquée.

Elle poussa le battant.

\- Les filles venaient voir qui est là.

Deux frimousses passèrent la porte et poussèrent des cris quand elles virent Seth et Jade près de moi.

Contents de se retrouver, les 4 enfants se mirent à parler à toute vitesse avant de disparaître dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Venez, murmura Isabella en entrant.

Portant toujours Lena dans son maxi-cosy, j'attrapais la petite main de Liam pour suivre la joyeuse bande.

Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de jeux, composée d'une table entourée de fauteuils d'enfants ou était disposée des crayons, des feutres et des livres de coloriages, d'une télévision avec une console, de poupées Barbie, de poupons et de jeux de société en vois- tu en voilà.

Les enfants étaient installés devant la télé déjà en pleine partie de jeux vidéo. Liam toujours à côté de moi, me lâcha la main pour se diriger vers la table de coloriage ou il commença un chef d'œuvre sur une feuille blanche.

\- Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour les surveiller afin que nous puissions travailler vite et efficacement.

La suivant dans son bureau je m'installais sur un des sièges en posant le maxi cosy de Lena à mes pieds. Elle dormait toujours à points fermés.

Comme convenu quelques instants plus tard, Carmen la secrétaire d'Aro débarqua.

\- Madame Voltury, Monsieur Cullen.

\- Merci Carmen …

La femme esquissa un sourire avant de hausser les épaules avec désinvoltures.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'eux.

Elle porta son attention sur moi et désigna Lena.

\- Je vais la garder avec moi ainsi vous ne serez pas dérangé.

Même si cette femme paraissait très gentille et maternelle j'avais du mal à lui confier ces bambins à l'origine sous ma garde. Lena dormait, elle ne nous dérangerait pas, quant aux plus grands je pouvais les entendre puisque la porte était grande ouverte.

Carmen disparut dans la pièce à côté et je me retrouvais donc seul avec Isabella qui était penchée sur son ordinateur.

\- Vous pouvez faire confiance à Carmen. Je lui ai assez confié mes filles pour savoir que c'est une personne de confiance.

Ces mots n'étaient pas acerbes, il n'y avait même aucun reproche dans sa phrase. Il s'agissait juste d'une remarque d'un parent à un autre parent (même si je n'étais que l'oncle).

Je hochai la tête avant de revenir au sujet important qui nous préoccupait et qui m'avait fait débarquer ici avec 4 enfants.

Retrouver la complicité professionnelle que j'avais avec cette femme fut une joie pour moi. Il nous fallut plus de deux heures pour régler tous les problèmes avec les employés et leur famille ainsi que le chantier laissé en suspens. J'allais de temps en temps jeter un coup d'œil aux enfants qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Lena finit par se réveiller au moment où Isabella raccrocha avec le chef de chantier avec lequel elle était depuis une demi-heure.

Je pris le bébé dans les bras pour le bercer et je farfouillais dans le sac à la recherche de son biberon.

J'eus un instant de bug quand je me rendis compte que je devais le faire chauffer mais Isabella vint à ma rescousse en attrapant le biberon.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Lena commençait à s'agiter et je devinais que les pleurs n'allaient pas tarder. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes avant que la PDG ne revienne avec un repas chaud pour l'enfant.

Quand elle me passa l'objet, nos doigts se frôlèrent et comme à chaque fois je ressentis un courant d'électricité qui s'accentua quand son regard chocolat plongea dans le mien. Pour la première fois je fus certain qu'elle l'avait ressenti aussi de son côté quand ses yeux devinrent plus vitreux.

Les cris de Lena me ramenèrent à la réalité et je baissais les yeux sur l'enfant qui exprimait son mécontentement de ne pas être servit assez vite.

Je lui fourrais la tétine du biberon dans la bouche et elle se calma instantanément trop contente sans doute d'avoir eu gain de cause.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à observer ma nièce je relevais la tête. Isabella était entrain de m'observer.

\- Peu d'hommes accepteraient de s'occuper de ces quatre neveux et nièces dont deux bébés …, murmura-t-elle sans détourner le regard.

Elle était étrange. Depuis que j'avais débarqué au sein de la compagnie avec les enfants, son comportement était presque celui d'une femme normale et je savais à quel point Isabella Masen Voltury était tout sauf une femme normale.

\- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme.

De nouveau ce silence pesant.

Je n'avais plus de raison de rester là puisque le travail était terminé.

Une fois que Lena eut fini son biberon, je la remis dans son maxi-cosy avant de me lever.

\- Je pense que nous allons y aller.

J'appelais les enfants et ils déboulèrent dans la pièce sans protester. Apparemment mon ton n'admettait pas de jérémiades.

Charlotte et Lise se trouvaient près de leur mère qui me regardait sans émotion particulière, comme elle regarderait n'importe qui.

Un coup frappé à la porte nous fit sursauter et Jacob pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Isabella, Caius Vladescu est ici. Il voudrait une réunion avec vous, Marcus et Aro. Ce dernier a accepté.

J'eus envie d'étrangler Aro l'espace d'un instant. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça au juste ?

Jacob s'éclipsa et le silence revint nous tenir compagnie.

\- Tu vas aller travailler maman ? Demanda Charlotte d'un ton un peu trop dur pour une gamine de 8 ans seulement.

Au vu de l'expression d'Isabella, elle aurait voulu lui répondre non mais elle n'avait guère le choix.

Elle hocha la tête en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Tu avais promis ! Tu as dit 1 heure … 1heure et après on pourrait passer la journée toutes les trois … tu n'es jamais là … et même quand on est en vacance, tu travailles !

\- Charlotte, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux …

La petite fille tapa du pied. Mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'un caprice, juste d'une enfant de 8 ans qui demandait à passer un peu de temps avec sa mère.

\- Siiii ... tu es la patronne … c'est Kiara qui l'a dit … quand on était en vacance, on t'a presque jamais vu ! Et à chaque fois que tu promets quelque chose et bin … tu tiens jamais tes promesses !

Il y avait des sanglots dans la voix de l'enfant, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

\- Charlotte …

Charlotte souffrait et Lise aussi bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus jeune. Isabella ne pouvait pas le louper. Comment pouvait-elle faire souffrir ces enfants qui ne demandaient finalement pas grand-chose ? Un peu de temps … Leur mère pour elles l'espace d'un bref instant.

Charlotte tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la pièce suivit par Lise qui regardait sa mère avec un espoir enfantin.

\- J'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir être avec toi …, murmura-t-elle de sa petit voix fluette en rejoignant sa sœur.

Après le départ de ses enfants, Isabella s'approcha de la fenêtre en nous tournant le dos.

Les fillettes n'étaient pas les seules à avoir mal visiblement.

\- Avez-vous un jour songée à dire non ? Lui lançais-je en tenant Liam dans mes bras.

L'enfant n'aimait pas les disputes ni même les échanges de mots un peu fort. Il cherchait du réconfort afin d'être certain qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à lui.

La question que je venais de poser à Isabella m'avait échappé. J'ignorais totalement d'où elle me venait mais je ne pouvais pas rester spectateur de ça.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Apparemment Madame Masen Voltury n'appréciait pas le ton de ma question ni même la teneur de mes mots.

\- Vous avez une vie en dehors de cette compagnie vous savez … vous avez des enfants …

\- Serais se une leçon de morale Monsieur Cullen …

Elle s'énervait et ce n'était pas le but que je recherchais. Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que si elle voulait partir alors elle n'avait qu'à le faire.

Aro et Marcus ne pouvaient pas la virer. La compagnie était à elle.

\- Non absolument pas … j'essaye juste de vous dire que vous êtes libre … peut-être pas autant que vous le voulez … mais vous l'êtes pourtant. Si vous avez prévu de passer la journée avec vos enfants alors faîtes-le. C'est votre vie et celle de vos enfants.

Elle baissa la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple …

\- Venez avec nous … je voulais emmener les enfants au parc … ils pourront passer l'après-midi ensemble et cela vous ferez le plus grand bien.

Visiblement ma proposition avait quelque chose de choquante car elle me regarda comme si je venais de manger un rat vivant devant elle.

\- Vous savez qui je suis …

\- Oui la grande Isabella Masen Voltury … l'incroyable PDG de la « Voltury Compagny » sauf qu'à cet instant vous êtes toute seule … et vous êtes entrain de perdre les seules personnes que vous aimez sur cette terre.

Elle voulut protester mais je lui coupais l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Inutile de mentir vous savez. Vos expressions sont peut-être difficiles à déchiffrer en raison du mur dont vous vous êtes entouré mais ce n'est pas le cas de votre fille … ou plutôt de vos filles. Leurs émotions sont assez explicites. Elles ont mal … elles souffrent de l'absence de leur mère ….

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça … vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans ma vie privée comme vous le faîtes … nous sommes collaborateurs rien de plus …

Je secouai la tête et elle recula d'un pas comme si je l'avais giflé.

\- Nos relations ont évolué et vous le savez … je ne suis pas votre ennemie … je ne vous ferais aucun mal … je vous propose juste un peu d'aide … rien de plus. Ne voyez pas la une tentative désespéré pour obtenir quelque chose de votre part. Je ne vous menace en rien.

Elle me jaugea durant un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je savais pourquoi je le faisais mais je ne pouvais pas le dire sinon les minuscules pas que j'avais fait seraient engloutit par l'immense pas en arrière qu'elle ferait.

\- Le monde dans lequel vous évoluez et toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, vous ont marqué. Je ne prétends pas que dans notre monde il n'y a que des gens qui vous veulent du bien, ce n'est sans doute pas le cas. Mais sachez qu'il existe encore des personnes qui se soucient des autres. Je fais partie de cette minorité.

\- Pourquoi ce soucier de moi ? Je ne suis rien pour vous … mes filles non plus …

Juste une fois j'aurais aimé savoir quelle direction prenait ses pensées. Cette femme était plus difficile à déchiffrer qu'une équation de mathématiques en chinois.

\- Mis à part votre mari … une personne s'est-elle un jour préoccupée de ce que vous ressentiez ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle détourna la tête pour me couper l'accès à ses yeux.

\- Une personne … il y a longtemps …

\- Oubliez l'espace d'une après-midi qui vous êtes … Oubliez Isabella Masen Voltury et ne soyez que vous … profitez de vos filles … et vivez l'instant présent …

\- C'est ce que vous faîtes ?

J'étais heureux qu'elle détende un peu l'atmosphère lourde qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Jade et Seth s'étaient éclipsés pour rejoindre Charlotte et Lise dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- La plupart du temps …

J'espérais qu'elle réfléchissait à ma proposition. J'ignorai ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux derniers mois mais les choses venaient de prendre un nouveau tournant et j'étais entrain de me rapprocher d'elle ce que j'avais abandonné l'espace d'un instant.

\- Alors Madame Voltury ? Vous savez prendre des risques ou non ?

\- Isabella … mon prénom est … Isabella … Edward.

Je lui adressais un grand sourire avant qu'un coup soit frappé à la porte.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de filer … Isabella.

* * *

Et voilà qu'en pensez vous ?

Premier pas de Bella pour le plus grand bonheur de notre Edward !

Dans le prochain chapitre … révélations !

Bisous bisous

A la semaine prochaine


	16. Chapitre 15 : Tomber

**Chapitre 15 :** Tomber ...

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière ... j'ai de gros problèmes avec Internet ces derniers temps et j'ai énormément de mal à ma connecter au site ...

Espérons que ces soucis soient résolus ...

En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier d'être toujours là malgré tout ...

En ce qui concerne les reviews, je ne vous oublie pas et je vous répondrais dans la semaine ^^ merci pour toutes ces gentilles remarques, vous êtes d'un grand encouragement :)

Allez après deux semaines je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre contenant quelques petites révélations !

On se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** Tomber

 **PDV Edward**

Elle venait avec nous. Je n'étais pas certain d'être bien éveillé et pourtant c'était sans doute le cas. Isabella Masen Voltury avait accepté ma proposition de passer l'après-midi avec les enfants et moi.

J'avais peine à y croire, il s'agissait d'Isabella Masen Voltury, la femme la plus froide que j'avais jamais rencontré.

Un deuxième coup à la porte, me ramena sur terre et je compris réellement que cette femme devant moi perchée sur ses talons haut venait d'accepter ma demande de passer la journée avec moi.

Je secouai la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place et plongeai mes prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Je pense que nous allons devoir partir au plus vite …, murmurai-je en rejoignant les enfants dans la pièce adjacente alors qu'elle attrapait son sac.

Les quatre petites têtes relevèrent la tête à notre entrée et un immense sourire s'étendit sur les visages des filles d'Isabella.

Visiblement les fillettes ne s'étaient pas attendues au revirement de leur mère. Il était vrai que moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'ignorais quelle mouche l'avait piqué mais autant profiter de cet instant. Ayant Liam d'un côté et Lena dans son maxi-cosy de l'autre il m'était difficile de bouger.

Ma collaboratrice prit les choses en main et referma la porte derrière elle avant de désigner du doigt le fond de la pièce qui donnait accès à un renfoncement ou se trouvait des portes d'ascenseur.

Je la regardais interrogatif mais elle haussa les épaules en appuyant sur le bouton.

\- Madame Voltury ? Appela Carmen qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que fabriqué la PDG.

\- Carmen, dîtes à Aro que j'ai pris mon après-midi et que par conséquent je vais rester avec mes filles durant cette journée. Je serais là demain à 8 heures sans faute.

Carmen écarquilla les yeux mais elle ne pipa pas un mot. De toute manière on ne tenait pas tête à Isabella. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle entraina les 4 plus grands (bizarrement très silencieux) dans la cage de fer. Nous avions l'air de deux évadés de prison ayant pris en otage des enfants innocents.

Elle enclencha le bouton et l'ascenseur se mit en mouvement.

\- Vous êtes venus en voiture ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

\- Oui … mais je ne suis pas certain que nous tenions tous dans ma Volvo.

Elle rit doucement avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur un parking souterrain qui me paraissait immense. Une centaine de voitures se trouvait autour de nous, allant de la petite citadine, aux 4x4 en passant par la voiture de sport.

Tout en regardant autour de moi, pour admirer certain spécimens, je la suivais dans mot dire, les enfants trainant derrière moi.

Elle se dirigea vers une Audi flambant neuve d'un noir immaculé qui brillait de milles feux sous la faible lueur des néons.

Elle sortit un trousseau de clef de son petit sac et l'auto bipa. Charlotte et Lise grimpèrent à l'arrière, sur leurs sièges respectifs avant que leur mère ne reporte son attention sur moi.

Elle désigna Lena et inconsciemment je resserrais ma prise autour de la hanse du maxi-cosy.

\- Donnez-moi la petite, je vais l'installer sur le siège avant pendant que vous allez chercher votre voiture avec les trois grands.

Je restai un moment interdit alors qu'elle prenait le bébé d'autorité et qu'elle le mettait à l'avant. Visiblement mon hésitation n'était pas à son goût et elle semblait s'impatienter. Pour ma part, j'avais à redire sur la situation.

\- Euh … vous êtes sûre ?

Elle plissa les yeux et m'adressa un regard interrogatif.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

Elle paraissait limite offensée que je puisse douter un instant et remette ces capacités en cause. Mais rien ne me disait que cette femme savait tenir un volant. Je n'allais surement pas partir sans rien dire.

\- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas touché un volant ? Demandai-je d'une voix un poil trop aigüe, ce qu'elle remarqua tout de suite au vu de son regard noir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer puis de la rouvrir. Ses prunelles étaient mauvaises et me lançaient des éclairs. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine et je me demandais vaguement ce qu'il m'avait pris de poser une question pareille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain d'insinuer au juste ? Que puis-ce que je dirige une compagnie et que j'ai un chauffeur particulier … je ne sais plus me conduire seule ?

De nouveau son expression était indéchiffrable si bien que je ne savais pas si elle était sérieuse ou si alors elle allait véritablement me gifler pour ce que j'osai penser d'elle.

Pour moi la question était tout de même légitime. Je n'allais pas confier le bébé de ma sœur à une femme qui n'avait pas touché un volant depuis qu'elle était installée dans le siège de PDG. Je n'étais pas aussi inconscient et Alice me tuerait.

\- Notez que je n'ai pas employé les mots … Je me demande juste si il vous arrive souvent de prendre un volant …

\- Sachez, Edward … que je suis une inconditionnelle de la vitesse … et qu'il m'arrive souvent de faire des balades en voiture _derrière le volant_ …

Elle insista sur les trois derniers comme si il fallait insister sur les mots pour que je comprenne. Malgré cette petite remise en place, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son air de défi adorable.

Elle se mit à secouer la tête faisant valser quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Nous perdons du temps … fit-elle distraitement remarquer.

Je lui adressais un sourire d'excuse comprenant que si nous trainions trop nous n'allions aller nulle part.

\- Retrouvons nous près de central park … sur le parking …, proposa-t-elle en s'installant derrière le volant.

J'hochais la tête tout en me dépêchant car je ne voulais pas décevoir les enfants qui semblaient vraiment impatients de cette journée.

\- Faîtes attention à la petite …, ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'entrainais Seth, Jade et Liam dans le fond du parking.

Il ne nous fallut que 10 minutes pour retrouver la voiture. J'évitais de penser au fait que j'avais laissé l'enfant de ma sœur aux mains d'une PDG internationale que j'appelais maintenant par son prénom.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit le matin même que la journée apporterait son lot de surprise, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas cru.

Quand je me garais sur le parking ou nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous, Isabella était déjà là avec ses filles entrain de nous attendre sur un banc près de l'entrée.

Je fis descendre les enfants et ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens visiblement bien en forme.

J'installais Liam dans la poussette canne que je gardais dans la voiture.

Comme il m'était impossible de pousser deux engins, je devais garder le maxi-cosy de Lena dans la main. Avec un peu de chance, une certaine personne allait parler afin de me décharger.

\- Pourquoi ne pas installer la petite dans le landau ? Me demanda Isabella qui avait parfaitement compris mon manège.

\- J'attendais que vous me proposiez votre aide justement…

Elle se mit doucement à rire apparemment nullement offensée et prit les reines de la poussette de Liam me laissant le loisir de m'occuper de Lena.

Voir évoluer Isabella dans un parc avec ses talons vertigineux et sa robe blanche immaculée me donna presque envie de rire et je compris bien vite que nous n'allions pas pouvoir marcher bien loin et encore moins faire un marathon.

Ses talons glissés sur les petits cailloux du chemin et bien qu'elle ne lâchait pas un mot, je me doutais que cela ne devait pas être facile d'avancer.

Après seulement une centaine de mètres je m'arrêtais et en voyant que ma progression avait stoppé elle se tourna vers moi.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté et désignais ces pieds.

\- Vous êtes certaine que vous allez pouvoir marcher avec ces engins de tortures aux pieds ?

\- Et vous suggérez ?

Elle me mettait au défi de trouver une solution. Ce côté joueur qu'elle avait depuis le début de la journée était une facette d'elle que je découvrais avec délice.

Isabella était une femme forte avec du caractère pas seulement dans sa vie professionnelle. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et j'aimais ça. Je devais même avouer que j'adorais ces joutes verbales sans réelles conséquences. Elle se détendait en ma présence et oubliait cette part de sophistication qui la faisait s'emmurer dans des principes vieux et rétrogrades.

Elle s'exprimait vraiment sans se brider. Elle donnait libre court à elle-même ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait quand j'étais dans les parages.

\- Vous avez peut-être une solution à me soumettre ? Je serais ravie de l'entendre ! S'exclama-t-elle un brin sarcastique.

\- Vous avez le choix entre marcher pied nu, marcher dans la pelouse ou ne pas marcher du tout.

Elle me jeta un drôle de regard avant de se redresser et d'enlever ses chaussures de la manière la plus impériale possible. Comme il s'agissait d'elle, le geste était raffinée et légèrement hautin mais elle essayait plus de répondre à mes mots par des gestes que de me faire comprendre que je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Cette femme était vraiment incroyable.

Je la connaissais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'elle ne se voyait pas tout à fait clairement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand à ses manières mais je m'arrêtais bien vite face à son regard noir.

Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour me rendre compte que quand Isabella Masen Voltury ne portait plus ses chaussures outrageusement hautes, je la dépassais d'une tête et demie.

\- Pourquoi ne pas s'installer dans l'herbe ? Proposa-t-elle en désignant l'ombre que formé un platane s'élevant à perte de vue.

J'hochai la tête incapable de parler et portais les deux poussettes près de l'endroit ou Isabella s'était installée. Elle avait étalé une nappe à carreaux afin d'éviter de tacher sa robe d'un blanc immaculé.

Assise de cette manière personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle était à la tête d'un empire. Cette facette que je découvrais d'elle après deux mois de silence faisait bondir mon cœur. Aujourd'hui elle paraissait accessible. Entourée de ces filles, elle était avant tout une maman et non plus la PDG que j'avais toujours vu jusqu'à présent.

En regardant autour de moi, je pouvais affirmer qu'en cet instant j'étais heureux et je ne me rappelais pas de la dernière fois que j'avais éprouvé ce sentiment. Je n'étais même pas certain de l'avoir ressenti un jour.

Liam jouait près de nous avec des brins d'herbes, Lena dormait à points fermés et les enfants s'amusaient à se courir après alors que la femme dont j'étais désespérément amoureux prenait un bain de soleil en fermant les yeux offrant son visage à la brise de cette fin de matinée.

Ainsi, j'avais tout le loisir de l'observer et de m'imprégner de ses traits. J'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant des heures sans bouger ni même cligner des yeux.

Ce furent les quatre chenapans qui me ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Tonton ! On a faim …, lança Jade qui apparemment avait été désignée comme porte-parole du groupe ce qui ne m'étonnait guère.

Cette enfant avait le même tempérament que sa mère.

Un regard échangeait avec ma collaboratrice et nous nous mîmes doucement à rire. Si nous, nous pouvions parfaitement sauter un repas ce n'était pas le cas des enfants.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir nourrir ce beau monde, murmura Isabella en se levant avec grâce.

Visiblement elle était entrain de chercher ou nous pouvions les emmener. J'étais presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit huppé ou la nourriture était équilibrée et surtout sans calories. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Jade et Seth n'allaient certainement pas accepter de manger des légumes ou tous aliments y ressemblant.

\- Et pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans un fast-food ? Lançais avec un grand sourire.

Au regard que me lança ma collaboratrice, j'eus l'impression que je venais de tuer son chat devant elle. Le mot « fast-food » ne faisait apparemment pas parti de son vocabulaire ce qui ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça en y repensant.

\- Un fast-food ?

Ne parlait-on pas la même langue qu'elle me regardait comme un extraterrestre ?

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Lise en penchant son adorable petite tête sur le côté une manie qu'elle avait tiré de sa mère apparemment.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'on me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- C'est un endroit où on mange des hamburgers et des frites, t'es bête ou quoi ! S'exclama Seth qui se demandait apparemment de quelle planète venait son amie.

Il levait les yeux au ciel en se moquant d'elle comme le faisait la plupart des enfants. Il donnait des coups à Jade dans le but que sa sœur se moque avec lui.

\- Seth ! Le grondai-je en attrapant doucement son petit bras afin de le rapprocher de moi. Est-ce que tu peux t'excuser auprès de Lise … ce n'est pas sa faute si elle ne sait pas ce qu'est un fast-food …

Seth baissa la tête, signe qu'il comprenait que je ne plaisantais pas et qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. La petite se sentait mal et regardait sa mère comme si s'était de sa faute et qu'elle était idiote de ne pas comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle savoir de quoi il s'agissait si on ne le lui avait jamais expliqué ?

Dans leur monde, nous n'allions pas manger des hamburgers et des frites. Ce n'était pas la faute de cette enfant si personne ne lui avait montré ces joies toutes simples.

Seth s'exécuta sans broncher avant de prendre place près de sa sœur qui paraissait perplexe mais qui ne disait rien.

En me concentrant sur Isabella, je me rendais compte qu'elle s'était fermée comme une huître sans vraiment que j'en connaisse la raison.

Je n'allais pas la laisser ruminer et je décidai de prendre les choses en main avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Allons au fast-food, annonçai-je en installant les enfants dans les poussettes. On commandera des hamburgers, des frites et des nuggets. On va les noyer dans le ketchup et la mayonnaise et nous ressortirons avec 5 kilos en plus, m'exclamai-je essayant de faire revenir la bonne humeur chez les enfants.

Fort de cette résolution les quatre petits bouts suivirent mon enthousiasme et se remirent à sauter partout.

\- Merci, murmura Isabella alors qu'on prenait le chemin de la sortie.

Je fus surpris par ses mots et je marquais un temps d'arrêt pour l'observer.

\- Pourquoi me remercier ?

Elle haussa les épaules alors que nous sortions du parc.

\- Je n'ai jamais emmené les filles au fast-food. Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai jamais faites avec elles …

Son regard était dans le vide et je comprenais à quel point cette femme avait de nombreux regrets. Sa vie professionnelle prenait tellement de place dans son existence et dans celles de ses filles qu'elles n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de faire autre chose. Il était plus que temps de réagir, il fallait qu'Isabella reprenne les choses en main.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard …

Elle m'adressa un sourire triste avant que je n'appelle les enfants pour qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas de nous.

Cinq minutes plus tard on pénétrait dans cet endroit fétiche pour Seth et Jade mais totalement inconnu pour Lise et Charlotte.

Je pris la direction des opérations et sous les directives des deux aînés de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur, je choisis en deux minutes les repas de tout le monde.

Installés à une table un peu reculée par rapport aux autres, les enfants étaient des piles électriques et je dus les calmer afin que nous puissions nous entendre. Nous devenions le centre d'attention du restaurant et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment que quelqu'un ne reconnaisse Isabella.

Je déposais un repas devant chacun d'eux et piochait un peu dans le mien pour Liam. Je n'étais pas certaine que Rosalie soit super contente de ce repas pour lui mais je n'avais guère le choix et puis une fois de temps en temps ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Des cris de Lena me firent comprendre qu'elle venait de se réveiller et que quelque chose n'allait pas pour elle.

En humant l'air ambiant, je ne pouvais pas me tromper quant à l'origine de ce petit souci.

Je prévins Isabella qui avait compris sans que je ne parle et me levais pour me diriger vers les toilettes.

Il me fallut dix minutes pour changer ce bébé gigotant dans tous les sens et pour revenir à table. Alors que le repas des enfants était bien entamé, Isabella n'avait pas touché au sien.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? Lui fis-je remarquer en désignant son plateau intact devant elle.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- En fait … cela doit faire des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'ingurgiter un repas aussi gras et non diététique.

Je fronçais les sourcils essayant de déterminer si elle était sérieuse ou non.

\- Alors c'est l'occasion de renouer avec les bonnes vieilles habitudes …

Je pris mon hamburger à pleine main et je mordis dedans de bon cœur ce qui fit rire les enfants et choqua ma collaboratrice.

Je devais bien avouer qu'elle détonait complétement dans le décor.

Même si sa robe était l'une des plus simples que je lui avais vu porté, elle restait tout de même trop habillée, quant à sa personne tout entière, elle était beaucoup trop raffinée et sophistiquée pour ce genre d'endroit.

J'eus envie de rire quand elle attrapa du bout des doigts le hamburger. Son annulaire et son auriculaire étaient levés vers le haut. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche pour mordre délicatement dans la nourriture comme si il s'agissait d'un met rare qu'il fallait déguster.

Un peu plus et elle me demandait une fourchette et un couteau pour pouvoir le manger.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire afin d'éviter de la vexer. Elle continua à manger doucement et avec raffinement mais au moins elle mangeait. Ses filles étaient beaucoup moins précautionneuses et elles gobaient leurs repas avec enthousiasme comme s'il s'agissait du repas le plus délicieux qui soit.

Quand le repas fut terminé, nous prîmes la direction de la sortie pour entrer de nouveau dans le parc ou les enfants se défoulèrent au ballon.

Liam et Lena étaient tous deux endormis.

\- Maman maman ! Appela soudain Charlotte en déboulant devant nous. Viens jouer avec nous !

La petite attrapa la main de sa mère et tira dessus pour la faire se lever.

Isabella qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravie se leva tout de même.

Par curiosité je les suivis du regard tout en ayant un œil sur les deux bambins endormis.

Isabella Masen Voltury était franchement un spectacle à voir dans cette tenue blanche et sans chaussure dans un parc de la ville.

\- Vous venez Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

Peu habitué à ce qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom j'eus du mal à répondre mais je finis par hocher la tête. De toute façon, au vu de son expression elle ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Les enfants, levez vos chaussures, ordonnai-je en faisait de même de mon côté.

Si nous jouions au ballon il y avait de grande chance que les garnements s'en donnent à cœur joie et je ne donnais pas cher des orteils de ma collaboratrice avec les chaussures.

\- Maman Lise et moi contre Seth Jade et toi ! Décréta Charlotte en s'accrochant à sa mère.

Isabella et moi hochâmes la tête et la partie fut engagée.

Nous avions délimité deux zones de tirs assez éloignée l'une de l'autre pour éviter tout conflit.

\- C'est partie ! S'écria Jade en fonçant tête baissée sur le ballon.

Alors que les enfants formés un tas Isabella et moi restâmes en retrait à les observer. C'est Lise qui sortit vainqueur de cette bataille (je pense surtout que certaine main avait été mise) et lança avec un grand coup de pied le ballon à sa mère qui fut surprise.

Isabella courut derrière pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir dans l'autre sens pour marquer.

J'étais tellement subjuguée par cette image qu'elle réussit à me passer devant et à marquer sans que je ne bouge d'un pouce.

\- Mais tonton ! S'écrièrent mon neveu et ma nièce outrés.

Quand je récupérais la balle après ce but mémorable, je me fis pardonner en réussissant à tirer à plus de quatre mètre des cages.

\- Oué !

Le ballon fut remis au centre et de nouveau on se le batailla jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella le récupère. Décidé à me venger du premier but, je me mis à courir derrière elle. Bientôt on se mit à faire du sur place. Je la bloquais complètement, elle ne pouvait plus passer.

Isabella s'accroupit et attrapa la balle dans ses mains pour se relever avec.

\- C'est interdit ce que vous faîtes, madame !

Elle éclata de rire avant de se mettre à courir de nouveau.

\- Venez la chercher, me défia-t-elle en filant comme une fusée.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je me mis à la pourchasser. Je l'attrapais seulement quelques mètres plus loin en l'entourant de mes bras.

Son rire était si doux et clair qu'il me réchauffait à l'intérieur. Je l'avais tellement peu entendu ce rire franc et sans retenu.

\- Allez maman ! Allez tonton ! Crièrent les enfants visiblement très impliqué dans notre bataille.

Je collais Isabella contre moi et réussit à attraper le ballon que j'envoyais plus loin. Les quatre grands se mirent à courir alors qu'Isabella et moi nous reprîmes notre souffle.

Un regard vers ma collaboratrice m'appris que ces yeux brillés et que son teint était coloré.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique qu'en cet instant.

\- Je pense que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en rejoignant notre couverture sur l'herbe ou dormaient encore les deux bambins.

Je pris place à côté d'elle et l'observait alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans sur le sol pour prendre le soleil.

\- Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu une journée comme celle-là … merci Edward, murmura-t-elle sans me regarder vraiment préférant le ciel d'un bleu limpide.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier …

J'étais heureux qu'elle ait eu cette journée et surtout d'avoir pu en faire partie. Tout le monde allait ressortir heureux de ces quelques heures et c'est ce qui comptait.

Isabella se redressa et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les miens.

\- J'y tiens pourtant … Vous êtes le premier à m'avoir parlé ainsi depuis des années ... et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître … je vous en remercie … les vrais sentiments, les vrais émotions … ce sont devenus des concepts étrangers autant pour moi que pour les gens qui m'entourent …

Depuis près de quatre mois que je la connaissais maintenant, jamais elle ne s'était livrée autant qu'aujourd'hui. Elle parlait comme si j'étais devenu un de ses proches. Je ne me faisais guère d'illusion bien entendu sur ce qui allait se passer par la suite mais je prenais tout ce que je pouvais tant qu'elle voulait bien me l'accorder. Peut-être que demain, nous allions revenir à des relations froides et distantes mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas et je tenais à en profiter.

\- Vous avez souffert …

Je ne voulais pas pousser le bouchon trop loin de peur qu'elle ne se referme comme une huître. Elle secoua la tête comme pour refouler mes propos.

\- Peut-être mais mes filles n'ont pas à porter ce fardeau avec moi …

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour subir le poids d'un deuil ou même la pression du milieu social dans lequel évoluait leur mère. Mais je n'étais pas certain que la remarque était réellement pour Lise et Charlotte. Les petites filles en avaient plus qu'assez du manque d'attention de leur mère mais elles n'étaient sans doute pas au courant de son passé. Trop jeune pour comprendre la raison exacte du chagrin d'Isabella, elles ne devaient pas en connaître la cause et puis la PDG était assez douée pour cacher ses sentiments à la face du monde. Ses filles ne devaient pas faire exception.

Par contre, il n'en allait pas de même avec l'aîné. A 15 ans, il serait étonnant qu'elle ne sache rien.

\- Vous parlez de Kiara n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Elle n'a que 15 ans et elle est déjà cynique …

La fille avait l'âge de sa mère quand cette dernière était tombée enceinte. Une enfant encore, pourtant elle avait assumé ces responsabilités et on ne pouvait que l'admirer pour ça d'avoir réussi là ou beaucoup d'autres auraient échoués.

\- Comment étiez-vous à 15 ans ?

Elle eut un rire méprisant. Je me demandais comment nous en étions arrivés à cette conversation. Les paroles que nous échangions étaient entrain de ruiner petit à petit la joie qu'elle avait éprouvait durant ces quelques heures.

\- Cynique sans doute … j'étais orpheline … mon frère venait de trouver la mort … quand à ma sœur …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cette femme avait perdu les seuls repères qu'elle avait réussi à avoir au fil des années, comme si le destin s'était acharné contre elle. Comment pouvait-on survivre à autant de drame ? Sans parler de son mari plus de quatre années auparavant.

Elle se tourna vers son sac à main d'où elle sortit un porte-monnaie en cuir.

Elle fourragea quelques instants avant de sortir un cliché.

\- Ils étaient si jeunes … tous les deux …

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le silence tomba entre nous alors qu'elle observait le cliché que je ne voyais pas de là ou je me trouvais.

\- Ils ont été tués …

Les mots me firent mal et je posais ma main sur son bras pour lui signifier que j'étais là.

\- Il n'avait que 9 ans … ma sœur en avait 18. Ils n'auraient jamais dû mourir … à un an d'intervalle …

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Elle les retenait à grand peine, sans doute pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'elle et de tendre les mains.

J'ignorais si elle allait accepter mon réconfort mais j'attendis durant de longue seconde une réaction de sa part. Elle finit par s'approcher de moi et je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre mon cœur.

J'aurais tellement voulu porter ce poids à sa place, lui dire que maintenant j'étais là que je pouvais l'aider à surmonter tout ça et qu'elle n'avait plus à le faire seule.

Mais Dimitri Voltury était passé par là avant moi et sans doute lui avait-il promis la même chose. Pourtant il était mort, là laissant avec ses filles et une compagnie à s'occuper.

Sans parler du poids de mon passé. Je refusais que l'enfoiré qui me faisait chanter s'en prenne à elle.

Je l'aimais trop ainsi que ses filles pour leurs faire ça.

C'est la conclusion que j'avais tiré depuis ces 8 dernières semaines. Mais j'avais si peu de volonté quand il s'agissait d'elle que mes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil.

J'étais dans une impasse. Je m'étais trop impliqué, j'étais allé trop loin avec elle pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

Plus que d'accepter mon réconfort, elle se blottissait contre moi et respirait le parfum imbibant ma chemise et je m'imprimais du sien, m'en délectant à plein poumon. En dehors du baiser échangé deux mois plus tôt, il s'agissait d'un de nos premiers contacts intimes et je voulais savourer chaque moment passé parce que j'ignorais s'il y allait en avoir d'autre.

Elle finit par s'écarter et par relever la tête vers moi. Il n'était pas difficile de lire dans ses yeux la souffrance et le chagrin qu'elle ressentait.

\- J'aimerais faire plus que des mots …, chuchotai-je dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Vous faîtes déjà beaucoup … malgré ce que j'ai dit … ce que j'ai fait …

\- Vous vous protégez voilà tout …

J'étais certain qu'en cet instant, si je l'avais embrassé elle ne m'aurait pas repoussée. Son attitude était trop étrange, ses barrières étaient trop fragiles pour qu'il en aille autrement. Mais je ne voulais pas profiter de sa faiblesse et la tirer à mon avantage pas quand elle semblait si vulnérable.

Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état mais elle était à fleur de peau.

Je baissais la tête vers les enfants qui dormaient toujours avant de poser mon regard sur le cliché qu'elle avait laissé choir sur la couverture.

Quand mon regard croisa celui des personnes qui s'affichaient sur le papier glacé je me tétanisais sur place. Ma respiration devint difficile alors qu'une bile me monta à la bouche. Si je n'avais pas eu Isabella contre moi je crois qu'en cet instant je serais entrain de vomir mon repas de ce midi.

Isabella qui avait remarqué ma soudaine crispation, s'écarta et en deux secondes se retourna vers le cliché qu'elle prit dans ses mains.

\- Ce sont mon frère et ma sœur …, crut-elle bon de préciser.

Ces mots me firent encore plus de mal et soudain j'eus envie de m'enfuir à toute jambe.

M'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir pour oublier.

Oublier ce que je venais de comprendre, de découvrir.

Mon passé celui-là même que j'aurais voulu enfouir au plus profond de moi revenait me hanter. Comme si je n'avais pas le droit de vivre une vie normale.

De toute façon pourquoi en aurais-je eu le droit ?

Je devais payer pour ce que j'avais fait, payer pour le crime dont j'étais entièrement responsable.

Parce que sur ce papier glacé, c'était le portrait de la femme qui m'avait entrainé dans cette histoire qui m'avait fait croire que transgresser les règles donnaient un sentiment de liberté ce que à l'époque je n'avais pas.

Quant au petit garçon … cet enfant si innocent et qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, simplement parce qu'il avait une sœur complétement malade.

Cet enfant dont le visage m'apparaissait tous les matins quand j'ouvrais les yeux. Ce visage doux et innocent qui me rappelait sans cesse que j'étais un meurtrier. Et aujourd'hui, ce même visage qui me faisait comprendre que j'étais en partie responsable de la souffrance de la femme que j'aimais.

Ce visage qui appartenait à l'enfant que j'avais tué ...

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Une partie du passé de nos deux héros est révélé !

Prochain chapitre ... apparition d'un nouveau personnage pas si nouveau que ça !

A la semaine prochaine sans faute !


	17. Chapitre 16 : Je ne sais plus

**Chapitre 16** : Je ne sais plus …

Coucou tout le monde !

Rapide passage sur le site pour poster le chapitre avant d'aller dormir !

Il est tard donc je ne vais pas m'attarder mais je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des com sur le chapitre précédent … j'ai été heureuse de constater que vous avez pour la plupart appréciés la fin du chapitre ! Certaine s'y attendaient d'autres pas du tout … je suis heureuse d'avoir créé la surprise pour la plupart !

Je vous remercie vraiment d'être encore là après tous ces chapitres et j'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à lire que j'en prends à écrire (même si c'est plus rare ces derniers temps) !

Allez bonne lecture et bonne nuit tout le monde ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** : Je ne sais plus …

 **PDV Edward**

Je restais un moment muet, sans pouvoir rien dire.

Je n'avais tout simplement pas la force de prononcer une parole ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais trop abasourdi et trop choqué. Ma seule envie était de prendre les enfants et de m'enfuir à toute jambe.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais encore regarder cette femme dans les yeux alors que maintenant certaine pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place sous mes yeux ? J'étais totalement impuissant face à la situation.

C'est moi qui étais en partie responsable de la mort de son frère, cet enfant innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais pensé que mon sombre passé me revienne en pleine face de cette façon.

Et pourtant ce soir-là, gravé dans ma mémoire depuis plus de 15 ans, ma vie avait basculé. La culpabilité, la souffrance et la peur avaient pris possession de ma vie. Les jours, les semaines et les mois ayant suivis le drame avaient été pour moi un véritable enfer.

Un enfant était mort ce soir-là et ce par ma faute. J'ignorai totalement jusqu'à ce jour qui il était parce que j'avais tout bonnement refusé de mettre un nom sur les traits de cet enfant.

Je m'étais enfuit sans me retourner, gravant juste son visage sans vie dans ma mémoire afin de bien me rappeler qu'une vie avait pris fin juste parce que j'étais un gamin de riche qui avait tenté de franchir les limites que ses parents lui imposaient.

Bien sûr que je n'avais jamais voulu que les choses tournent ainsi et que je n'étais surement pas le seul responsable et pourtant cela ne changeait rien à l'histoire. Je ne me sentais pas moins coupable pour autant.

Isabella bien trop proche de moi, me regardait de ses yeux chocolat si intenses et si tristes. J'aurais tellement voulu effacer ce chagrin de ces traits. La femme forte et sure d'elle que j'avais toujours vu jusqu'à présent laissée tomber les barrières au moment où il était impératif que je reconstruise les miennes. Je ne serais jamais le héros dont Isabella Voltury avait besoin dans sa vie. Je n'aurais jamais du prétendre au rôle.

J'avais tué son frère, j'étais en partie responsable de cette souffrance qu'elle portait en elle.

Que je ne sois pas le seul responsable, que je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à ce gamin ne changeait rien à l'histoire. J'avais pressé la détente et il était tombé sous l'impact de la balle.

J'étais donc un meurtrier. Le meurtrier de son frère.

Je ne pouvais pas m'écarter maintenant de la femme que j'aimais plus que tout, elle ne comprendrait pas ma soudaine attitude et la dernière chose à souhaiter était de rajouter un peu de sel sur ses plaies brulantes.

Pourtant je ne pouvais pas non plus rester près d'elle, pas avec cette soudaine révélation qui me donnait envie de me mettre moi-même une balle en pleine tête.

Si je lui dévoilais la vérité maintenant, elle me tuerait, sans aucun doute, de ses propres mains et je me laisserais faire.

Je mériterais entièrement son mépris et sa haine. Comment le destin pouvait-il me jouer un tour de ce genre ? Comment pouvait-il s'acharner ainsi ?

C'était sans aucun doute le prix à payer pour mes erreurs, un prix fort peu élevé si on y réfléchissait bien. Un enfant avait perdu la vie et moi j'allais perdre la femme de ma vie.

J'ignorais totalement comment me sortir de cette situation parce que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela signifiait encore de la souffrance pour Isabella.

Mais ne valait-il pas mieux partir maintenant que les choses étaient à peine commencées ?

Ce sont les cris de Liam qui me ramenèrent à la réalité et m'aidèrent à échapper à mes abimes de peine. Je pris le bébé dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi m'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'enfant était grognon sans doute de ne pas avoir assez dormi pourtant il acceptait mon étreinte se blottissant contre moi.

Je respirai son odeur de bébé à plein poumons tentant de calmer mes nerfs. Quand je fus certain d'avoir recouvrait un semblant de sérénité, je relevais la tête vers Isabella dont l'expression me fit penser l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait vu un fantôme.

Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si choqué, je jetais un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'elle scrutait et je me rendis bientôt compte de la raison de sa soudaine raideur.

Trois hommes en complet, lunette noire et kit main libre à l'oreille se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres de nous l'air de ne pas plaisanter du tout.

Ils étaient tout droit sortis des séries policières que ma sœur adorait regarder quand nous étions plus jeunes.

\- Je crois que la balade est terminée, murmura Isabella en observant ses filles qui avaient cessés de jouer avec Jade et Seth remarquant tout comme nous la présence menaçante.

Les quatre enfants se précipitèrent vers nous alors que ma collaboratrice se levait pour chausser ses talons vertigineux.

Alors que deux des rigolos avaient stoppé leurs avancées à environ trois mètres de nous, l'un d'eux s'approcha pour être à portée de voix sans crier.

\- Madame Voltury …, énonça-t-il froidement avec sa posture de videur de bar.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le type de mec que j'aurais abordé spontanément dans la rue. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et tenait à le faire savoir. Qu'Isabella soit PDG ne semblait pas plus le dérangé que ça. Il avait une mission la concernant visiblement et il en viendrait à bout qu'importent les obstacles se dressant sur sa route.

\- Alec.

La voix de la mère de famille était froide et coupante. Apparemment Isabella le connaissait et l'interruption de ce pingouin était tout sauf la bienvenue.

\- A qui dois-je ce débarquement ? Demanda-t-elle durement sans une once de chaleur.

J'avais toujours su qu'elle pouvait être glaciale quand elle le voulait mais si auparavant je l'avais déjà vu tendue ou en colère ce n'était rien par rapport à cet instant.

J'avais devant moi la femme que dépeignait les médias. Cette beauté glacée faisant la une des journaux internationaux.

\- Monsieur Philips était inquiet … il m'a donc chargé de vous retrouver …

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais son ressenti était palpable. Elle leva le menton comme pour signifier que cet homme n'était rien de plus qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure.

\- Veuillez attendre un peu plus loin je vous prie … je vais rassembler mes affaires et nous pourrons y aller …

Le garde du corps ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

\- Monsieur Philips m'a demandé de ne pas vous quitter un seul instant une fois que je vous aurais retrouvé.

Ce pauvre homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire là. Isabella n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire comme ça.

Elle avait beau peser la moitié de son poids et avoir près de 20 cm de moins que lui avec ses talons, elle n'allait pas se démonter pour autant.

\- C'est moi votre patronne, c'est donc moi qui fixe les règles …

Elle avait insisté sur chaque mot prenant pour cela son air supérieur.

Mais cet homme qu'elle prenait pour bouc-émissaire n'était en fait qu'un simple employé prenant son travail un peu trop à cœur. Il ne faisait qu'appliquer ce qu'on lui avait demandé, rien de plus.

Il ne pouvait pas discuter un ordre direct d'Aro Philips même pour Isabella.

\- Désolé Madame Voltury mais pas aujourd'hui. Maintenant je vous demanderais de nous suivre sans plus tarder.

Isabella était complétement sidérée d'être ainsi traiter. A sa place, je l'aurais sans doute était aussi.

Elle se tourna vers ses filles qui avaient une mine triste, elles étaient apparemment résignées, avant de rassembler ces affaires et de revenir vers moi. Elle devait obéir, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Merci Monsieur Cullen pour cette journée … je n'oublierais pas …

Elle m'adressa un sourire mais un de ceux qui n'atteignaient pas ces yeux.

\- Au revoir, murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle suivit les gardes du corps et les petites en firent de même trainant les pieds sans pour autant faire de commentaires.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles avaient disparues.

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, je me demandais pourquoi une telle attitude.

Isabella était une personne influente, elle avait de l'argent … beaucoup d'argent, plus qu'elle ne pourrait en dépenser dans une vie mais l'attitude des frères Philips, d'Aro surtout, était incompréhensible.

Ses deux gardes du corps ne la quittaient jamais, elle était perpétuellement accompagnée de quelqu'un, même à Dubaï, elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer seule.

Envoyer plus de quatre hommes à sa recherche sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas là où elle aurait dû être …

Ses gardes du corps cachaient quelque chose. J'étais presque certain qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement là parce qu'elle était riche à souhait et que des personnes étaient jalouses.

Il y avait plus derrière cette histoire.

J'aurais aimé lui poser directement la question pourtant je savais que je n'en avais aucun droit.

J'étais lié à cette femme d'une façon abominable. Bien avant de la rencontrer en chair et en os, bien avant de tomber amoureux, nous étions liés.

J'avais tué son frère.

Le dégoût de moi-même était omniprésent depuis bientôt 16 ans maintenant pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'en cet instant. J'avais détruit ma propre vie, mes propres chances d'être heureux un jour.

Est-ce le prix à payer pour mes erreurs passées ? La peine capitale avait donc cette forme là pour moi ?

Tentant de me calmer pour ne pas affoler les enfants déjà perturbés par tout ça, j'essayais de rester le plus serein possible.

Heureusement, les bouts de choux étaient silencieux quand je les ramenais à mon appartement. Ils s'éparpillèrent et s'occupèrent aisément avec leurs jeux. Même Liam ne se fit pas remarquer.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi dans un état un peu second à me demander la manière de me sortir aux mieux de cette histoire sans pour autant trouver de solution. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Je ne pouvais pas faire plus de mal encore à Isabella.

Il était tard quand Alice vint chercher Lena. Une chance pour moi qu'elle était pressée, elle n'eut pas le temps de remarquer mon état.

Le lendemain, c'est Rose et Emmett qui vinrent chercher leurs bambins et la joie des enfants et des parents de se retrouver était belle à voir.

Je me retrouvais donc seul … de nouveau et comme toujours.

N'ayant pas le courage d'aller travailler, je restai cloitrer dans mon immense appartement désormais vide à ressasser.

J'ignore si la solitude y était pour quelque chose mais au court de cette journée morne et sans vie, une impulsion me poussa à prendre mon ordinateur afin de faire ce que je n'avais jamais voulu faire auparavant.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais tout fait pour oublier cette histoire, je ne voulais plus y penser.

J'ignorais totalement le prénom de ce petit garçon, mais ce devait être le même que celui d'Isabella.

A l'époque, j'avais guetté les infos pour savoir si quelqu'un en parler. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un gosse des rues pourtant ce n'était pas le cas visiblement.

Pourquoi alors n'étais-ce jamais apparut dans les journaux ? Isabella avait un nom mais pourtant les journalistes d'habitude si friand du moindre de ces faits et gestes n'en avait jamais parlé.

La seule chose qui transperçait dans son passé et qu'elle avait vécue en famille d'accueil après la mort de ces parents dans un accident de voiture comme elle me l'avait raconté. Puis quand elle a eu sa fille Kiara, elle a pris un appartement et cumulé le travail, les cours du lycée et le bébé durant plus de trois ans. Elle a obtenu une bourse d'étude lui permettant de prendre en charge une partie de son cursus. Ainsi elle a pu payer la première année. Les suivantes ont été financées par Dimitri.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère et de sa sœur.

Quelque chose clochait.

Je fis une recherche au nom d'Isabella Masen. Mais il n'y avait strictement rien de plus que ce que je savais déjà. Un autre détail me fit réfléchir, avant ces 20 ans, mis à part la mort de ces parents qui d'ailleurs n'apparaissait nulle part, il n'y avait rien. Elle apparaissait comme fille unique. Son père et sa mère seraient morts un soir en rentrant du travail. Elle serait visiblement originaire du Texas, un endroit pommé dont personne ne connaissait le nom.

Elle n'avait pas l'accent du Sud mais plutôt celui de l'ouest, surtout quand elle s'énervait.

Il n'y avait aucun témoignage ni même mention du nom de la famille d'accueil.

L'université CUNY ou elle avait fait ses études était mentionné. On recueillait un témoignage de certains des professeurs qu'elle avait eu.

Comment une personne aussi publique qu'elle pouvait-elle avoir une bibliographie aussi mince ?

Enfin mis à part si elle n'était pas Isabella Masen avant 20 ans mais une autre personne ce qui pouvait expliqué bien des choses notamment le fait que ni son frère ni sa sœur ne soient mentionnés quelque part.

Je fis des recherches sur la mort d'un petit garçon d'environ 9 ans, 15 ans avant et rapidement je trouvais un journal dont l'entreprise avait fermé quelques années en arrière.

Il faisait allusion à la mort d'un petit garçon dans une ruelle sensible d'un quartier de Seattle. Les photos me donnèrent envie de vomir et j'eus l'impression de revenir 16 ans en arrière comme si cette histoire venait d'avoir lieu.

Le petit garçon avait un nom.

Quil Charlie Swan.

Connaître son identité et mettre un nom sur ce visage étaient encore plus horrible. Ce petit garçon avait maintenant une identité.

Il existait.

Il ne faisait aucune illusion à une quelconque famille, comme si ce meurtre n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Je comprenais la rage d'autant plus vive d'Isabella. En plus d'avoir été tué alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant innocent, son frère n'avait bénéficié d'aucune enquête de police.

Personne n'avait parlé de son meurtre comme si cela n'était pas réellement important.

Je lançais une recherche sur le nom de famille Swan et j'obtins rapidement une réponse.

« _Le chef de la police de Forks, état de Washington, Charlie Swan et sa femme Renée trouvent la mort dans un accident de voiture. Ils laissent derrière eux trois orphelins qui seront placés en famille d'accueil le temps de leur trouver une famille_ »

Je fis défiler l'article afin de le lire en entier et j'eus ma réponse à la fin.

« _Leur fille aînée Tanya, 8 ans et leur cadette Isabella 5 ans seront placées en foyer alors que leur petit frère de trois mois sera confié à une famille qui sont intéressés par l'adoption_ ».

Mon regard resta rivé sur le nom Isabella.

Une photo à la fin de l'article des trois enfants me fit comprendre que la fillette était Isabella Masen Voltury.

Je ne pouvais pas me tromper sur ce visage que j'avais aperçu sur le cliché qu'elle avait chez elle.

Isabella Masen Voltury était née sous le nom d'Isabella Swan.

Elle avait sans doute changé d'identité quand elle s'était mariée avec Dimitri.

Je comprenais mieux ce qu'elle sous entendait qu'elle n'était pas meilleure que moi.

Elle n'était pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Je le savais déjà auparavant mais aujourd'hui je prenais bien la mesure de celle qu'elle avait été avant de devenir si influente et si connue.

Les remarques de Caïus Vladescu avaient maintenant du sens pour moi. Il devait connaître une partie de ces origines sans tout savoir bien entendu car j'étais certain qu'il en jouerait pour la descendre en flèche, il s'amusait donc à jouer avec pour la provoquer.

Ses découvertes me firent l'effet d'une bombe et j'eus du mal à reprendre pied.

Le week-end fut long pour moi.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, ni comment agir. Essayant de me vider la tête, je me plongeais dans le boulot mais même là, j'avais du mal à me concentrer.

Ce n'est que le mardi suivant que j'eus des nouvelles de la compagnie.

Je n'aurais rien du éprouver quand je reçus cet appel de Jacob et pourtant ce fut le cas. Je me sentis plus vivant ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être le cas.

Il me prévint qu'il y aurait une soirée à la fin de la semaine et visiblement Isabella tenait à ce que je j'y assiste.

Refuser aurait été la meilleure chose à faire mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne mis que deux secondes à accepter. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir loin de cette femme même si je l'avais voulu. Elle m'avait touché d'une manière que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti une chose pareille.

J'étais totalement perdu. Je me trouvais à un carrefour de ma vie. Soit je continuais à mes risques et périls soit je stoppais tout.

Sauf que j'étais conscient que j'avais beau le vouloir, je n'y arriverais pas, tout simplement parce que j'avais cette femme incroyable dans la peau.

Quand le samedi soir pointa le bout de son nez, j'étais prés bien avant l'heure.

Jacob m'avait informé qu'une limousine passerait me prendre devant chez moi pour m'emmener à la soirée organisée par quelqu'un dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom tellement je m'en moquais.

Au départ je voulais m'y rendre seul car je tenais à pouvoir rentrer quand j'en avais envie. Mais quand l'assistant d'Isabella m'avait parlé de la voiture, sa proposition n'admettait en fait pas de réplique.

Un ordre à peine voilé.

A l'heure fixée, je descendis au bas de mon immeuble ou la limousine était déjà là.

Un homme en costume noir était debout près de la portière qu'il me tenait ouverte.

Encore un garde du corps sans doute au vu de la carrure de l'homme.

J'entrais dans le véhicule et je fus surpris d'y voir Isabella en tenue de soirée ainsi que les frères Philips à ses côtés.

Elle avait le visage grave mais ses yeux grands ouverts étaient dirigés vers moi et ils brillaient comme si elle était contente de me voir sans oser le montrer.

Ses barrières étaient entrain de tomber au moment où les miennes se devaient de se mettre en place.

Je m'installais sur la banquette en face de ma collaboratrice qui souriait. Isabella Masen Voltury souriait et s'était à moi.

\- Bonjour, lançais-je avec un air assuré que je ne ressentais pas du tout.

Pour la première fois ni Aro, ni Marcus ne me tendirent la main et me répondirent du bout des lèvres.

Quand je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux d'Isabella, je la vis pincer les siennes. L'attitude de ces associés l'exaspérée apparemment. Moi aussi, si j'étais honnête.

La limousine se mit à rouler et le silence lui s'installa. La présence d'Aro et de Marcus était gênante et j'aurais aimé qu'ils ne soient pas là afin que je puisse parler librement avec ma collaboratrice. Prendre mes distances n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

Il fallut plus de 20 minutes pour parvenir à cette soirée. La limousine stoppa et le chauffeur- garde du corps vint ouvrir la portière. Aro et Marcus descendirent et je les suivis.

Je me retournais le premier et tendit la main vers ma collaboratrice qui étrangement l'attrapa pour sortir du véhicule.

L'électricité palpita entre nous alors que je baissais le regard sur son corps sans pouvoir vraiment m'en empêcher. Jusque-là je m'étais forcé à ne pas la regarder mais cela devenait difficile.

Elle portait une robe verte d'eau, à bustier, dont le décolleté était assez impressionnant. Une bande en argent était entortillée sous sa poitrine. Le tissu du fond de robe descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et était fendu tout le long de sa jambe droite jusque très haut sur sa cuisse. De la dentelle transparente le recouvrait et jouait subtilement avec ses courbes. Cette robe était moins osée que celle qu'elle portait pour le dernier gala mais elle était tout aussi magnifique. Sa coiffure différée de celle qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire, ils étaient sur le côté et tombés sur une de ses épaules en boucles anglaises ce qui couvrait un peu son décolleté. Pour finaliser sa tenue elle portait une étole dans les mêmes tons, ce qui la couvrait sans doute de la morsure du froid de ce début de soirée.

Ses escarpins étaient de couleur argenté et toujours aussi haut.

Pour résumer et comme à son habitude elle était à tomber.

Après être sorti de la limousine, Aro s'approcha d'elle pour la conduire sans doute jusqu'à la salle où avait lieu la soirée mais Isabella entoura sa main sur _mon_ bras et me désigna d'une main d'avancer.

Sans faire de commentaire, je m'exécutais prenant la direction de la salle. Elle était déjà pleine de monde.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers lentement et je sentais sur moi les regardes des gens aux alentours. Des dizaines de prunelles nous relookaient de la tête aux pieds, enfin surtout moi. Apparemment notre entrée venait de faire sensation.

Inutile de chercher la cause de ce soudain intérêt. Isabella était à _mon_ bras et non à celui d'Aro ou de Marcus ce qui était exceptionnelle surtout pour elle. Même si il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi, elle s'affichait avec un autre homme que ses associés. Un homme qui était inconnu jusque-là.

Alors qu'on atteignait la dernière marche un groupe d'homme s'approcha de nous.

Il s'agissait de certains collaborateurs de la compagnie.

Isabella ne lâcha pas mon bras durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Je ne connaissais pas la plupart des hommes et sans doute grâce à la présence d'Isabella, je récoltais un certain nombre d'adresse et de numéro de téléphone.

Elle était entrain de booster mon entreprise avec son franc-parler, son charme et sa fraicheur. Elle parlait de notre projet de Dubaï qui venait d'être finaliser et celui qui allait voir le jour. Elle était détachée et directe comme toujours tout en mettant en avant notre collaboration plus qu'efficace sur ce dossier. J'ignorais ce qu'elle cherchait, à parler ainsi de mon entreprise et surtout de moi comme elle le faisait.

Pourtant malgré ce flot de parole de sa part, elle restait distante et froide et plaçait toujours en premier cette distante pour éviter qu'ils ne s'approchent trop près d'elle. Ce sentiment était encore plus présent ce soir. C'est là que je me rendais compte qu'elle s'était énormément détendue en ma présence depuis le début de notre collaboration et bien que je ne l'ai pas bien remarqué au début, cela me sauté aux yeux ce soir.

Au bout d'un long moment et quand la conversation fut enfin terminer, je m'empressai de l'entrainer vers le buffet pour éviter qu'elle continue son marathon.

Elle déclina les amuses bouches que je lui présentais mais accepta le verre de vin rouge. Elle leva son verre dans ma direction avant de tremper les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes très … bavarde … ce soir …, murmurai-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Il faut profiter de chaque occasion …

J'esquissai un sourire avant de l'imiter et de prendre un verre de vin à mon tour.

\- Votre retour jeudi, c'est bien passé ?

Le mien avait été assez horrible face à ce que j'avais compris mais je m'étais également inquiété pour elle après le débarquement des gardes du corps qu'Aro avait envoyé à ses trousses.

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre pour autant. Sauf que je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Isabella ? L'appelai-je en me mettant devant elle afin qu'elle soit forcée de me regarder.

Elle leva ses yeux parfaitement maquillés et me jaugea un moment avant de prendre la direction de la terrasse.

Je la suivis sans un mot et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors comme la première fois ou nous avions assisté ensemble à une soirée.

\- Vous prenez des droits … Monsieur Cullen …

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil qui la laissa bouche bée un moment. Avec elle, c'était si facile d'oublier le reste. Mon passé, ce petit garçon, plus rien n'avait de sens mis à part cette femme devant moi.

Elle occultait parfaitement le reste. Je me sentais vivre à son côté.

\- Et vous êtes plus familière, Madame Voltury …

Ses yeux furent soudain insondables comme si elle réfléchissait à mes propos avec sérieux alors qu'il s'agissait d'une simple blague. Oui elle se détendait légèrement à mon contact mais j'adorais ça.

\- C'est vrai … mais un ami m'a dit un jour que certaine personne pouvait encore avoir de vrais sentiments ... et qu'il fallait laisser une chance aux gens qui nous voulaient du bien …

Mes paroles, en gros.

J'étais un ami … bien que cela ne soit pas assez pour mon cœur masochiste, elle était entrain de s'ouvrir à moi ce qu'elle trouvait impensable deux mois auparavant.

\- Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Que s'est-il passé en deux mois ?

Elle resta silencieuse tellement longtemps que je crus qu'elle ne me répondrait pas. Pourtant elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Rien sans doute mais … ces deux derniers mois ont été tellement intenses …

Elle ne répondait pas à ma question, je le savais et elle aussi.

Elle constatait seulement.

\- Je m'étais habituée à votre présence … je ne pensais pas que notre collaboration … me … manquerait …

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche, elle ne voulait pas avouer la vérité. Cette femme était tellement marquée par les drames que le simple terme « sentiment » était trop dur à supporter pour elle. Le mur qu'elle avait construit s'ébranlait.

\- Vous voir tous les jours m'a manqué également …

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Elle parlait de travail mais je parlais d'elle. Elle en avait conscience mais elle prit le parti de faire comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Elle me surprit totalement quand elle se tourna vers moi et leva son verre de vin dans ma direction.

\- Levons nos verres à notre collaboration …

\- Qu'elle soit encore longue et riche …

Je choquais mon verre avec le sien sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Elle porta le met à ses lèvres et j'en fis de même.

En cet instant, elle était presque accessible et elle était d'autant plus désirable. Comment une femme pourtant pas bien grande pouvait me réduire à un tel état de transe simplement d'un regard ?

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Aro apparut soudain à ces côtés.

\- Isabella … je vous cherchais …

Et bien maintenant il venait de la trouver et je n'étais pas certain que ce soit pour le mieux.

Isabella esquissa un sourire mais il était trop raide pour être parfaitement sincère. Apparemment, quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux associés. Il y avait comme un malaise et je trouvais ça bizarre surtout pour des personnes qui s'entendaient bien d'ordinaire.

Je me demandais brièvement si cela avait un rapport avec le jeudi précédent ou si le désaccord était plus ancien.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous …

Il lui tendit sa main qu'Isabella fut forcée d'accepter.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur Cullen …

Et il l'entraina vers la salle. Aro Philips aurait-il quelque chose à reprocher à son associé ?

Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec la soudaine relation ambigüe que nous entretenions.

Je la regardais s'éloigner avec l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire mais cette douleur au creux de la poitrine me rappelait que je n'avais aucune envie de la laisser partir.

Je restai quelques instants sur la terrasse avant de rejoindre la salle de bal.

Je cherchais Isabella du regard et je la trouvais bientôt entourés d'un groupe d'homme d'affaire dont parmi eux se trouvait Caïus Vladescu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me précipiter vers elle comme si ma présence pouvait changer quelque chose.

Isabella participait à la conversation de manière active et bizarrement Caiüs Vladescu se taisait.

Bientôt les hommes se dispersèrent y compris Aro et Marcus et ma collaboratrice se retrouva de nouveau à la merci de l'autre détestable.

Je me postai à ses côtés bien décidé à le remettre à sa place à la moindre parole déplacée.

Il jaugea Isabella de la tête au pied avant d'esquisser un sourire ironique.

\- Vous me surprendrez toujours … vous avez presque l'air d'une bourgeoise …

Quelqu'un avait-il le cran de remettre une bonne fois pour toute cet homme à sa place ?

J'avais bien envie de le faire moi-même mais je n'étais pas certain de la réaction d'Isabella si je jouais au chevalier servant.

\- Et vous vous êtes presque respectueux …

Elle lui avait répondu. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais elle ne l'avait pas laissé dire ce qu'il voulait.

Visiblement je ne fus pas le seul à être surpris puisqu'il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre son masque mauvais.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi Isabella, vous ne gagnerez pas à ce jeu-là …

Il l'a regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux comme si il avait envie de la tuer sur place. Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire de si grave pour qu'il ait un tel sentiment de haine envers elle ?

\- Est-ce une menace ?

La voix de ma collaboratrice était dangereusement basse comme si elle était prête à attaquer au moindre instant.

Cette histoire avec Caïus Vladescu était une autre énigme à ajouter aux nombreuses autres que j'avais déjà.

Il y avait des pans entiers de la vie d'Isabella qui m'était inconnu et je me rendais compte que je n'étais sans doute pas au bout de mes surprises avec elle.

\- Une clarification seulement …

Si j'avais été libre de mes mouvements, j'aurais sans doute collé mon point dans la tronche de ce bourgeois bedonnant.

Soudain quelqu'un nous rejoignit et une nouvelle fois je crus que le sol était entrain de se dérober sous mes pieds. Mais quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ?

\- Ah je vous attendez justement ! Entendis-je Caïus s'exclamer en accueillant le nouveau venu avec un grand sourire alors que j'avais envie de m'évanouir.

L'homme me regardait avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Il était parfaitement conscient de mon malaise et il s'amusait avec. Ce sadisme je le connaissais parfaitement depuis 10 ans.

\- Isabella, je tenais à vous présenter mon nouveau collaborateur … James Nomade.

Isabella hocha la tête mais ne s'avança pas. L'homme lui rendit son geste avant de me tendre la main.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de la lui serrer.

\- James va apporter son aide pour notre projet …

Je n'écoutais plus rien parce que cet homme venait tout droit de sortir de mon passé noir. L'homme qui me faisait chanter, celui qui avait le moyen de me détruire, non seulement ma société mais aussi ma relation avec Isabella.

James Nomade, mon maître chanteur, celui qui était là le jour où j'avais pressé la détente sur ce pauvre gamin innocent et qui était en partie responsable de sa mort.

Celui sans qui tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop déçu ?

Edward est vraiment coincé ! Que pensez-vous qu'il va faire ?

Et James ?

Pour le prochain chapitre …. On continue dans les révélations !

A la semaine prochaine !


	18. Chapitre 17 : Passé et chantage

**Chapitre 17** : Passé et chantage …

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voilà l'arrivée du chapitre 17 !

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier toutes sans exceptions pour continuer à me suivre après tous ces chapitres ! J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire ...

En tout cas je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Je tiens à leur dire un grand merci de le faire à chaque fois ^^. Je ne leur réponds pas systématiquement mais je peux vous affirmer que je lis attentivement chacune de vos remarques, de vos impressions ainsi que vos suppositions sur la suite …

Ce sera tout pour ce soir, je vous retrouve en bas …

Bonne lecture …

* * *

 **Chapitre 17** : Passé et chantage …

 **PDV Edward**

Je m'étais littéralement enfui quand James était apparu.

Je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

A partir du moment où l'argent ne serait plus un facteur déterminant, il n'aurait plus besoin de moi pour l'entretenir et me garder dans ces pattes ne serait plus une option. J'étais certain que si il ne l'avait pas fait avant s'était seulement parce que j'étais plus intéressant pour lui à la tête de ma société que derrière des barreaux.

Je me demandais s'il savait qui était Isabella. Etait-il au courant qu'il était devant la sœur de ce gamin ? Est-ce son plan depuis le début ?

Ce serait étonnant qu'il ignore tout du lien de sang entre les deux. Après tout je n'avais pas eu besoin de faire de grandes recherches pour retrouver la véritable identité d'Isabella.

Connaître l'existence de son frère, un sujet qu'elle ne devait sans doute jamais évoquer avec qui conque, avait bien entendu constituait un sérieux avantage.

Je pouvais maintenant penser, et à juste titre, qu'il allait jouer avec ce lien.

Je me sentais coupable d'avoir laissé Isabella seule pour affronter ces deux hommes mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps en sa présence. Il allait détruire ma vie et tout ce que j'avais construit jusque-là et le pire était sans doute que je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter tout ça.

 **PDV Bella**

Après le départ de mon collaborateur, je m'étais inquiété pour lui ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire parce que cela ne me regardait pas.

Il paraissait vraiment pâle comme si il était entrain de tomber malade. C'est ce qu'il avait dit d'ailleurs en partant. Bien que je n'en ait aucun droit, j'aurais voulu le suivre pour m'assurer qu'il rentrait bien et qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes mais personne n'aurait compris mon comportement et surtout pas Aro.

Je m'étais donc retrouvée avec Caïus Vladescu et son nouvel homme de main à n'en pas douter, qui me regardait étrangement.

Ce nouvel arrivant ne m'inspirait pas plus confiance que l'homme d'affaire. Il avait tout du prédateur et le malaise était bien présent. Heureusement Aro était apparu près de moi et je lui en étais gré. Nos relations étaient peut-être tendues ces derniers temps mais je pouvais compter sur lui. Grâce à son intervention, nous avions pu rentrer. Le silence dans la voiture était total.

Ni Marcus, ni Aro ne prononçaient une parole et de mon côté je n'avais pas plus envie d'ouvrir la bouche. Mes associés et surtout Aro dont j'étais la plus proche, n'acceptaient pas la nouvelle relation que j'entretenais avec mon collaborateur.

Il voyait se rapprochement d'un mauvais œil. Je lui avais pourtant affirmé qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter mais il refusait de me faire confiance sur ce sujet. Apparemment il avait un mauvais pressentiment et ne voulait pas que je mélange le travail et ma vie privée.

A ces mots, je lui avais répondu vertement que ce n'était pas mon genre et que de toute manière tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie personnelle ne le regardait pas.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mêle de ce qui se passait entre mon collaborateur et moi alors que je n'en savais rien moi-même. J'ignorai totalement ce qu'il était entrain de m'arriver. Dans ma tête ma vie avait toujours été toute tracée mais voilà que je remettais en cause certain de mes choix.

Edward Cullen était différent. Il était le premier à avoir fissuré le mur en bêton armé que j'avais construit autour de moi après la mort de Dimitri. Le perdre avait été une autre grande épreuve de ma vie après ma famille. Il m'avait toujours juré que jamais il ne partirait et pourtant bien que je sache que ce ne soit pas de sa faute, il était partit quand même.

Edward Cullen m'avait touché et après le voyage à Dubaï, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à notre conversation sur la plage. J'avais analysé chaque parole, chaque mouvement qu'il avait eu.

Ces deux derniers mois avaient été intenses et surtout une suite d'épreuve à traverser.

Kiara venait de se faire renvoyer de son école et Aro m'avait ordonné de faire quelque chose ou il prendrait les choses en main. Ma fille avait tout simplement frappait un autre élève avant de s'en prendre verbalement à une surveillante qui avait voulu les séparer. Si cela ne suffisait pas, dans un accès de colère, elle avait fini par le matériel de classe qu'elle avait envoyé valsé. La note était salée et j'avais dû faire un chèque de plus de 10 000 dollars pour réparer ce qu'elle avait brisé.

J'ignorais totalement ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Elle n'était pas du genre à péter les plombs ainsi, du moins avant. La petite fille que j'avais élevée était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Elle était une bonne élève et non ce cancre qui était à deux doigts de redoubler parce qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert un cahier depuis des mois.

Pour le bien de ma fille, j'avais donc pris une décision radicale. Kiara allait être placée en pension en Suisse à partir du mois de septembre. Je n'avais pas pris cette décision de gaité de cœur mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle était entrain de mal tourner et je me devais de réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'établissement était réputé pour sa sévérité et surtout son respect de l'ordre, exactement ce qu'il fallait à ma fille pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Du moins je le pensais. La conversation que nous avions eue sur le sujet avait très mal terminée et elle était partie en claquant la porte envoyant dans la manœuvre un vase couteux au sol.

Je me faisais l'effet d'une horrible personne. Me séparer de ma fille, l'envoyer si loin …

Je n'étais pas certain qu'agir de cette manière était la solution. J'avais plus l'impression que cela allait empirer les choses mais dans l'état actuel des choses, la garder ici, la déscolarisé était sans doute pire que tout.

Peut-être que s'éloigner de moi était la solution.

C'était moi le souci. Elle m'en voulait tellement et je savais qu'elle en avait le droit. Je lui avais fait endurer trop de chose. Je l'avais obligé à porter ma souffrance alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Et puis je l'avais privé d'un père. Que je ne lui donne pas l'identité de son père biologique était sans doute le plus grand gouffre qui nous séparait.

Le ton et les mots qu'elle avait employé avait été très durs à encaisser. Entendre sa propre fille sous-entendre que j'étais une trainée et que j'étais incapable de savoir qui était son géniteur parce que j'avais couché avec trop d'homme, c'était un choc.

Elle ne me parlait plus depuis cet épisode. Quand à Charlotte et Lise je savais qu'elles souffraient autant que moi de l'attitude de leur aîné qui un an auparavant était toujours présente pour elles. Mon absence n'était pas faite pour arranger les choses.

Je les laissais vivre ce choc toutes seules, n'étant pas présentes pour chacune d'elle.

Dans toute cette histoire, la réapparition d'Edward Cullen avait été un salut, le premier homme à agir presque normalement avec moi et à se soucier un tant soit peu de mes filles et de leur mal être. En général quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait et les conséquences étaient vues par la suite.

Le baiser que nous avions échangé durant le voyage à Dubaï était encore omniprésent dans mon esprit. Mon propre corps m'avait trahi et je lui avais répondu.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient les journaux, je n'avais eu aucune aventure depuis la mort de Dimitri. J'étais bien trop occupée à me construire ma carapace pour faire attention au sexe opposé.

Edward Cullen m'avait eu par surprise.

J'étais consciente de jouer avec le feu avec lui. J'ignorais totalement où cela allait mener pourtant je m'en moquais. Etre autre chose qu'une mère, autre chose qu'une PDG, arrêté de se contrôler en tout instant … voilà des concepts que je réapprenais.

Je reprenais goût à la vie, tout simplement.

Le lundi suivant, je retournais à la compagnie.

Normalement il était convenu avec Edward de commencer le travail du second projet de Dubaï la semaine suivante. Je n'étais donc pas censé le voir avant sept jours.

Je n'aurais pas dû être si déçue et pourtant s'était le cas. Le voir était ce que je voulais.

Je me mis rapidement au travail. La journée fut particulièrement intense et rythmée par des réunions et par la signature de plusieurs contrats.

Il était plus de 20 heures quand je relevais enfin la tête de ces papiers.

J'avais promis à mes filles d'être là quand elles iraient se coucher, il allait donc falloir que je me mette en route rapidement si je voulais leur lire une histoire ou tout simplement les embrasser.

Je m'empressai de rassembler mes affaires mais au moment où j'allais sortir Jacob entra dans mon bureau. J'ignorai qu'il était encore là.

J'avais tellement était absorbé que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

J'allais lui dire de partir au plus vite pour rentrer chez lui mais son air grave m'interpella.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Mon secrétaire était quelqu'un d'assez joyeux et qui était rarement de mauvaises humeurs en temps ordinaire, pourtant l'expression de son visage, m'informais que quelques chose n'allait pas. Je pouvais affirmer sans me tromper, qu'il avait un souci.

\- Un visiteur Isabella … James Nomade.

Un mauvais pressentiment me gagna soudain. Cet homme ne me plaisait pas et apparemment il en était de même pour Jacob.

Je ne pouvais pas le dédaigner, il savait que j'étais là. J'ignorais si Aro et Marcus étaient toujours dans les locaux. Je ne tenais pas plus à savoir que ça ce que cet homme me voulait mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Des problèmes avec Caïus Vladescu n'était pas à souhaiter pour le moment, surtout avec le contrat que la compagnie était entrain de signer avec son entreprise.

C'est Aro qui y avait tenu, me démontrant que cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique. Une association avec lui n'apporterait que des problèmes selon mon point de vue. Marcus avait déjà fait des affaires avec lui et il ne voulait plus renouveler l'expérience. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Aro qui y tenait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je m'étais donc rangé à son opinion sans rien dire de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui aurais à faire à lui la plupart du temps, et nous avions signé bien malgré moi. Peut-être que ce James, soit disant son nouveau collaborateur était là pour ça.

\- Faîtes le entrer, dis-je à un Jacob à la mine renfrognée.

J'aurais aimé lui demander quel était son problème mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison. Je pense qu'une telle interrogation de ma part pourrait soulever certaine questions.

\- Isabella …

Je fronçais les sourcils prête à entendre ce qu'il allait dire mais il parut se raviser. Il tourna les talons en secouant la tête et quelques instants après, l'homme aux cheveux blonds pénétra dans mon bureau.

Oubliant l'attitude étrange de Jacob je me concentrais sur James Nomades.

Dès les premiers instants, je sentis le malaise me gagner ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. L'instinct que j'avais quand j'étais plus jeune se réveilla ce qui était étrange car ce mauvais pressentiment ne m'était arrivé que très rarement et seulement en présence de mauvaise personne.

C'était plus un instinct de conservation qui me mettait en alerte en allumant les warning.

Cet homme était dangereux. J'ignorai comment je le savais mais il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour le deviner.

Il devait bien mesurer dans les 1m80 et était revêtu d'un costume plutôt chic bien qu'il ne soit pas taillé sur mesure. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noués en queue de cheval bas sur sa nuque. Ses yeux d'un bleu très clair, reflétaient un éclair étrange que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Son attitude par contre était celle d'un homme nonchalant un peu trop confiant à mon goût.

\- Bonjour Madame Voltury, susurra-t-il en me jaugeant de la tête aux pieds comme personne ne l'avait faut depuis longtemps.

J'eus l'impression d'être dévisagé exactement de la même façon qu'il y a quelques années auparavant et le rappel me donnait des frissons.

L'espace d'un bref instant j'eus le sentiment étrange que j'avais déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Son visage m'était familier. Mais j'avais passé les 15 dernières années à refouler un passé trop douloureux, le souvenir était bien trop enfouit pour que je mette un nom sur ses traits.

\- Monsieur … sur quel motif dois-je votre visite ?

Que me voulait-il ? Je ne le connaissais pas, du moins je n'en avais pas le souvenir, et je n'avais pas pour habitude de traiter avec les employés.

Je me composais l'attitude la plus dur et la plus supérieure que je pouvais. Heureusement les années passées à être un glaçon m'aidèrent grandement à mettre le masque le plus froid et le plus hautain que j'avais.

Il continua à me détailler un moment de ces yeux bleus perçant avant de se détourner et de jauger la pièce avec un regard critique.

\- Vous avez magnifiquement réussit visiblement …

Ces mots me donnèrent un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Cette phrase avait été prononcé de manière tellement subjective que j'étais certaine qu'il y avait un gros sous-entendu derrière cette phrase.

\- Pourrais-je connaître le motif exact de votre visite ?

Ma voix était aussi rigide que mon attitude. Je voulais une réponse et je tenais à l'obtenir.

L'homme se tourna vers moi avant de laisser échapper un rire mauvais. Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce et passa derrière le bureau ou il prit le parti de s'asseoir sans que je l'y autorise sur mon siège de PDG. Il pesa son dos sur le fauteuil comme le faisait les hommes avec un pouvoir. Le maître de la situation et j'avais l'impression qu'il l'était bel et bien l'homme du moment.

\- Inutile de jouer à ce jeu avec moi Bellissima …

Le surnom me fit ouvrir grand les yeux.

C'était mon surnom … du moins celui que me donnait mon père quand j'étais encore qu'une petite fille et qu'avait repris ma sœur et mon frère durant des années. Peu de gens le connaissait puisque personne ne m'avait appelé autrement qu'Isabella depuis 10 ans.

Quand il aperçut la bref fissure de mon masque, que je laissais échappé l'espace de deux secondes, il se mit à rire de ma confusion passagère.

Cet homme savait qui j'étais, il n'y avait pas de doute.

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas.

Il s'agissait d'une affirmation et nullement d'une question. Il avait conscience que je n'avais aucune idée de qui il s'agissait.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis … mais moi je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes … Isabella Marie Swan ….

A cet instant, je faisais un pas en arrière de 15 ans. Je redevins cette adolescente paumée, orpheline et sans aucun repère. Cette fille rebelle qui devait se battre pour toutes les choses lui tenant un tant soit peu à cœur.

Mais je n'avais jamais baissé les bras pour m'en sortir. La mort de ma famille m'avait fait atteindre le fond mais Kiara avait été mon salut. Bien avant de rencontrer Dimitri, j'avais déjà un pied hors de l'eau. Je lui devais beaucoup mais il n'avait pas été là pour les premières années.

J'avais obtenu le bac et commençais des études pour donner une chance à ma fille. Sans elle, j'aurais sans doute sombré.

En me mariant avec lui, j'avais été obligée de changer d'identité afin de le protéger lui mais aussi Kiara et moi. Dimitri avait tenu à garder cette part de moi, orpheline qui avait réussi à s'en sortir mais j'avais du oublier en contre partie ma sœur et mon frère. J'avais été forcée de lui promettre de ne jamais engager de poursuite pour retrouver leurs meurtriers afin que personne ne découvre que j'étais en fait Isabella Swan, fille de flic d'une petite bourgade et d'une institutrice d'école maternelle, adolescente avec un frère mort dans un quartier malfamé de Seattle et une sœur sans aucun doute prostituée qui vendait son corps à n'importe qui pour un peu de drogue. Une sœur tellement dérangée qu'elle était en partie responsable de la mort de notre petit frère. Elle était là le jour de la mort de Quil et elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour le sauver.

Dimitri refusait que tout ça refasse surface. Avec le temps je l'avais accepté et j'avais fini par oublier qui était Isabella Swan. A la mort de mon mari j'avais distraitement rouvert l'affaire à Seattle mais n'ayant pas utilisé Voltury comme nom les choses n'avaient jamais abouti. L'arme ayant tué mon frère n'avait jamais été retrouvé quand à ma sœur, sans doute un client s'était retourné contre elle.

Je reportais mon attention sur cet homme qui avait parfaitement conscience de ces souvenirs qui revenaient me hanter.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Cet homme était irrémédiablement relié à mon passé mais je n'avais pourtant aucun souvenir de lui. J'étais certaine que si je l'avais côtoyé je me serais souvenu de lui. Pourtant cette impression de déjà-vu était bien présente.

\- Et vous Isabella Swan … qui êtes-vous ? … moi je pencherai pour une imposture …

J'aurais voulu le remettre à sa place mais je doutais que ce soit une bonne idée tant que j'ignorai tout de qui était cet homme.

\- Je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez …

Je tentai de garder ma voix la plus posée possible afin de ne pas lui montrer mes véritables émotions.

Ce James eut un rire mauvais qui me donna presque la chair de poule.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais vous répondre …

Il croisa sa jambe sur son genou avant de faire des manières avec ses doigts comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il maitrisait la situation et que je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- En revanche moi je sais qui vous êtes et qui payerez pour savoir ce que je sais …

Les journalistes bien sûr.

Sa phrase était clairement une menace à peine voilée. J'avais l'impression de tomber à pieds joints dans les embrouilles.

\- Vous ne savez rien du tout …

Je bluffais inutile de mentir. Je tenais à connaître ce qu'il savait réellement. Il me regardait avec détermination et je pus enfin identifier cet éclat dans ses yeux. La perversion.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

\- A l'âge de 13 ans, vous avez mis le feu à la cantine de l'orphelinat ou vous logiez. Vous aviez 14 ans quand vous avez battus un garçon alors que celui-ci vous avait piqué votre gouté et ensuite vous avez envoyé une fille à l'hôpital alors qu'elle ne vous avez rien fait de particulier enfin à part mettre du poil à gratter dans vos couvertures. Vous avez disparu durant des semaines entières. Personne ne savait ou vous étiez ni ce que vous faisiez. Vous êtes revenue avec un bébé ce qui n'est pas très étonnant quand on songe aux garçons tous plus vieux que vous que vous fréquentiez à ce moment-là. Vous n'aviez que 15 ans, ils avaient la vingtaine pour la plupart … Sans oublier la drogue bien sûr …

Une sueur froide me coula le long du dos alors qu'il m'exposa les unes après les autres, une partie de ce que j'avais fait à l'orphelinat. Je n'avais jamais prétendue être une enfant de cœur. Ses paroles étaient la vérité pour la plupart. J'étais une adolescente en quête d'identité. J'avais toujours eu une certaine éloquence ce qui m'avait grandement servit à me sortir de situation délicate et j'en avais eu plus que mon compte. J'étais comme Kiara au même âge, rebelle et pleine de colère.

J'étais prête à faire presque n'importe quoi mais sa dernière accusation était une affabulation totale.

\- C'est faux, je n'ai jamais touché à ça …

Je refusais de devenir comme ma sœur qui avait commencé à seulement 14 ans. Durant les deux années qui ont suivis, elle se droguait mais elle était restait avec moi et je la surveillais beaucoup. Etant encore une enfant moi-même, ça n'avait pas été facile. Ce n'était pas la joie à l'orphelinat. Elle en était partie à 16 ans suivant un mec qu'elle venait de rencontrer et c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais commencé à en vouloir à la terre entière.

Mais jamais je n'avais fait la même erreur que Tanya. Par contre, il m'était arrivé de garder sa drogue parfois quand elle revenait me voir. Je ne la voyais que rarement après son départ et je m'étais bien entendu rendu compte qu'elle était entrain de se détruire à petit feu. Alors j'avais fait ce qu'elle me demandait espérant qu'ainsi elle en consomme moins. Sauf qu'il s'agissait là d'illusion.

Des surveillants étaient tombés dessus alors que je n'avais pas fait attention et comme je n'étais plus dans les bonnes grâces de personne depuis mes excès de rébellion, l'incident m'avait valu une maison de redressement à 14 ans.

\- Et pourtant j'ai des témoins qui affirment le contraire… et puis sans oublier votre changement d'identité … Isabella Swan … j'ignore combien cela coûte quand on usurpe l'identité de quelqu'un …

C'était pire que tout.

Mon passé ne pouvait pas resurgir ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas faire courir ce risque à la compagnie.

J'avais eu du mal à la reprendre après la mort de Dimitri notamment à cause de mon manque de crédibilité. J'avais fait des études certes mais à la base je n'avais aucune qualification pour diriger l'entreprise. C'est Aro qui m'avait tout appris. Il ne m'avait jamais lâché et je lui devais beaucoup.

Il était au courant d'une partie de mon histoire, bien entendu mais pas de tout. Si elle était révélée au grand jour alors se serait la catastrophe.

Tout le travail que j'avais accompli depuis toutes ces années serait tué dans l'œuf avec de telles accusations. Sans parler de mes associés ou de mes filles.

Kiara était entrain de passer exactement par la même phase que moi bien que j'étais encore plus jeune et je savais où cela m'avait mené.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

J'avais une petite idée du prix de son silence. Je n'avais pas à chercher bien loin pour le connaître.

Il rit de nouveau, se moquant ouvertement de mon changement d'attitude.

Je ne cherchais plus à montrer ma force. Je n'en avais pas. Il tenait les rênes et j'allais devoir le suivre.

\- 10 000 dollars pour commencer …

Je le regardais fixement déchargeant dans mon regard toute la haine que je ressentais.

« Pour commencer », qu'allait-il vouloir encore ?

Je tournais ensuite les talons pour appuyer sur un bouton près du bureau.

Un pan de mur bougea et révéla un coffre-fort que je gardais ici.

Je tapais rapidement le code avant de poser ma main sur l'empreinte digitale, je fouillais ensuite dans la paperasse pour en sortir une liasse de billet.

C'était une idée de Dimitri à la base de toujours garder de l'argent liquide ici. On ne savait jamais quand nous allions avoir besoin de liquidité.

En réalité, il y avait 100 000 dollars en petite coupure mais regroupé en liasse de 10 000.

Je refermais le coffre avant de me tourner vers ce James et de balancer plus que je ne posais l'argent sur mon propre bureau.

\- Maintenant partez !

De nouveau, ce rire avant qu'il ne prenne la liasse et la mette dans la veste de son costume.

Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau afin de passer près de moi.

Je tournais la tête vers lui essayant de paraitre la plus brave possible.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi mais je me forçais à ne pas reculer.

\- Ce fut une joie de faire affaire avec vous … Bellissima …  
Il éclata de rire avant de sortir de mon bureau.

Toute la tension accumulait tomba sur moi et je m'écroulais sur le sol.

Le vent était entrain de tourner et j'ignorai comment j'allais pouvoir gérer la situation. Jamais personne ne devait connaître mon passé et encore moins entendre parler de cette histoire. Cela incluait Aro et Marcus.

Ils connaissaient bien entendu ma véritable identité puisqu'ils avaient aidé Dimitri avec ce changement de nom mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'ils sachent réellement qui j'avais été avant 15 ans.

Des coups à la porte de mon bureau me ramenèrent à la réalité.

Je me forçais à me relever au moment où Aro pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Isabella que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement. Vous êtes blanche …

Pour qu'il me fasse la remarque, c'est que je ne devais pas avoir l'air bien du tout. Il n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de ça.

\- Ce n'est rien Aro, juste un peu de fatigue … je vais rentrer.

Il hocha la tête apparemment guère convaincu mais il n'insista pas.

Dix minutes plus tard je me retrouvais dans la voiture conduit par Alec.

Qui était donc ce James ? Il devait avoir un lien étroit avec mon passé pour connaître toutes ces choses mais je ne me souvenais pas de lui.

J'avais beau fouiller dans ma mémoire rien n'y faisait.

En rentrant chez moi, je montais directement dans la chambre des filles que j'embrassais. Elles s'aperçurent de mon humeur mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

Quand je regagnais ma propre chambre, je m'écroulais sur mon lit tout en fouillant ma mémoire de fond en comble.

Mu soudain par une intuition je me précipitais dans un placard de la pièce fermé à double tour ou je conservais une série de trésor. Des objets ayant appartenu à ma famille ou à mon mari et auquel je tenais particulièrement.

Je sortis un carton ou se trouvait les affaires de ma sœur.

J'attrapai des documents et des photos les unes après les autres avant de tomber sur quelque chose.

Une photo de Tanya, Quil et de moi le jour du 17ème anniversaire de ma sœur, quelques mois avant sa mort. Elle n'était déjà plus celle que j'avais connu étant marquée par les épreuves.

Mais ce n'est pas ça que je cherchais. En arrière-plan se trouvait une moto sur laquelle était installé un homme qui avait revêtu un casque cachant ainsi son visage. Pourtant la queue de cheval était assez explicite pour moi.

C'était Gabriel le copain de Tanya.

A l'époque, je n'avais que son prénom et je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui.

Gabriel et James ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne visiblement.

Après la mort de Tanya, la police l'avait cherché afin de l'interroger mais il avait disparu.

Je ne l'avais pas vu assez de fois pour me rappeler de lui et il n'avait jamais fait partie de la liste des suspects puisqu'elle l'avait quitté plus d'un an avant sa mort, c'est-à-dire quelque mois après que cette photo ait été prise.

En me souvenant de la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec cet homme, je comprenais mieux d'où il pouvait tirer ses informations. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

Il avait eu 10 ans pour venir et il avait attendu.

Je finis par ranger tout ce bazar et par me coucher. Mais il me fallut un moment pour m'endormir ce soir-là et quand j'y parvins enfin, mes songes furent peuplés de cauchemars.

 **PDV Edward**

Je ne revis Isabella que le lundi suivant comme il était convenu.

Toute la semaine j'avais pensé à elle et à James, et je n'avais cessé de retourner la situation dans tous les sens.

Il n'y avait pas d'issu. Pas de sortie possible.

Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

Isabella et moi ne pouvions pas être ensemble.

Je me présentais au sein de la compagnie à l'heure qu'elle et moi avions fixée en début d'après-midi. Je m'attendais à trouver la même femme que d'ordinaire. Cette beauté froide et distante peut-être un peu plus chaleureuse qu'à l'ordinaire mais rien de très développé.

Pourtant quand je me plantais devant Jacob il avait la tête d'un homme ayant vu un fantôme récemment.

Sans un mot il me serra la main et me fit entrer dans le bureau d'Isabella qui était assise sur son siège droit une comme I, les yeux dans le vide et un masque indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Je fis du bruit en poussant la porte, ce qui lui fit relever la tête mais ses yeux et son attitude étaient hagards.

Sans avoir fait deux pas dans la pièce je pouvais affirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Je la connaissais assez pour pouvoir l'affirmer.

\- Isabella ? L'appelai-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne me répondit rien et j'en fus un instant désarçonné. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire au milieu de la pièce. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je pris donc l'initiative de contourner le bureau pour me retrouver plus près d'elle.

Elle releva la tête vers moi totalement sonnée. La voir dans cet état me faisait mal. Ce n'était pas elle.

\- Bonjour Edward …

Elle m'adressa un sourire mais il était totalement vide.

Oubliant de nouveau mes résolutions, je lui attrapais les mains pour la faire se relever.

Elle portait comme toujours ses talons, son visage se trouvait donc à peu près à ma hauteur.

Sans vraiment réfléchir je portais ma main à son visage et la posais sur sa joue.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle baissa le regard mais je la sentais crispée et surtout sur ses gardes prête à sortir les griffes à tout instant.

\- Vous pouvez me le dire …

Elle secoua la tête. Visiblement elle n'était pas prête à parler et je n'allais pas la forcer.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et durant un long moment, nous restâmes à nous contempler sans bouger.

Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour cette femme était une voix sans issus. J'approchais mon visage du sien en même temps qu'elle avançait elle aussi. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin.

Si au départ notre baiser fut lent et à peine plus lourd qu'un pétale de rose, vite elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux pour rapprocher ma tête de la sienne.

Je m'étais tout le désespoir que je ressentais dans cet échange.

Un désespoir dû au fait que j'étais incapable de m'éloigner d'elle alors que s'était la meilleure chose à faire, un désespoir parce que j'allais la faire souffrir encore, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps car James allait finir par parler, c'était inévitable.

J'étais au fond du gouffre parce qu'elle s'ouvrait enfin à moi, elle m'embrassait et me serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je la serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais comme pour la protéger de ce monde et lui faire enfin voir le bon côté de la vie et de l'amour surtout.

Notre baiser dura un moment. Je perdis la notion du temps mais je m'en rendis compte au moment où je me mis à manquer soudain de souffle.

Elle s'écarta de moi la première et me regarda avec prudence comme pour jauger ma réaction.

\- Je suis désole … je n'aurais pas dû …

Elle détourna le regard comme si elle avait soudain honte d'elle-même.

Parfois j'avais du mal à suivre ses émotions. Elle changeait rapidement d'humeur et d'état d'esprit comme si elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle devait penser de cette situation.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi …

Elle fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir un moment.

\- Ne me sortez pas une nouvelle fois qu'il s'agit là d'une erreur … ce n'en est pas une et vous le savez !

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil torve avant de s'écarter.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui parfaitement !

De mon côté cela aurait dû en être une bien entendu mais je voulais écarter l'idée de mon cerveau.

Elle se mit à rire un instant avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse de nouveau.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez nier que ce n'est pas une bonne idée …

J'en convins difficilement mais pourtant elle avait raison. J'ignorais pourquoi elle se mettait à débattre la dessus après tout il n'y avait pas vraiment à savoir si il y avait eu erreur ou non. La question était plutôt de se mettre d'accord sur ce que nous voulions faire maintenant.

L'entrée soudaine d'Aro Voltury dans la pièce nous empêcha de continuer notre conversation.

L'associé d'Isabella nous regarda à deux fois avant de parler.

Il était temps de se mettre au travail pour le second projet de Dubaï.

L'après-midi fut très studieuse surtout en raison de la présence constante de quelqu'un près de nous. La plupart du temps il s'agissait d'Aro mais les employés de la compagnie pouvaient se trouver entre nous.

Isabella avait repris son masque habituel et se montrait très froide avec tout le monde y comprit Aro lui-même. Rien ne s'était apparemment arrangé entre eux.

Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange c'est le contraste avec son attitude envers moi.

Bien sûr elle n'évoquait aucun sujet mais elle me parlait … normalement et pas par monosyllabe comme les autres.

Pour une fois j'avais un traitement de faveur avec elle.

Il était plus de 20 heures quand madame décréta que la journée de travail était terminée.

La plupart des employés était déjà parti depuis plus d'une heure et Aro avait enfin décidé de nous lâcher un quart d'heure plus tôt pour aller chercher des documents dans son bureau.

Bien entendu il allait revenir mais nous étions tranquille sans doute encore pour quelques minutes.

Isabella finit par renvoyer Jacob chez lui et on se retrouva enfin seule.

Le silence était la troisième personne de la pièce alors qu'elle rassemblait les nombreux documents éparpillés qu'elle rangea dans un porte-folio.

Elle n'avait plus cet air perdu qu'elle arborait en début d'après-midi mais selon moi son attitude de façade cachée en fait tout autre chose.

\- Venez avec moi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire quand elle se retourna.

Elle venait de ranger son bureau et avait l'air de se demander ce que je faisais encore là.

Tant pis pour les conséquences, tant pis pour demain, c'était le moment présent qui comptait.

\- Pardon ?

Apparemment elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à une telle proposition de ma part. Bizarrement moi non plus en me levant ce matin.

\- Je vous invite au restaurant … vous savez la sortie ou c'est l'homme qui paye la note …

C'était une petite piqure de rappel sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Dubaï quand nous nous étions rendus au restaurant et que madame avait décidé de me couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois choqués et étonnés que je puisse lui lancer ce genre de proposition.

Malheureusement sa réponse fut de nouveau reléguée aux oubliettes quand Aro crut bon d'entrer sans frapper.

Même si lui dire ma façon de penser n'était pas une option, j'avais tout de même bien envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment une manière à adopter. On ne rentrait pas dans un bureau qui n'était pas le sien sans avoir frapper au préalable à la porte pour prévenir les personnes à l'intérieur !

\- Isabella … je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer.

De quoi avait-il peur au juste pour jouer les chaperons comme il le faisait ? Je n'allais pas sauter sur Isabella Masen Voltury … en tout cas pas sans son accord avant.

De plus sa remarque avec des accents d'ordre, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et ne pouvait pas opposer de résistance.

Isabella de son côté ne regardait même pas son associé. C'est moi qu'elle fixait depuis un bon moment. Depuis que je lui avais fait cette proposition en fait.

L'espace d'un instant je me demandais si je n'avais pas commis un impaire. Après tout, elle pouvait très mal le prendre. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait autant cherché à m'embrasser que moi quand j'étais arrivé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'affirmais mais cette femme était vraiment une énigme dont je ne parvenais pas à avoir la solution complète.

\- Vous avez raison … Aro. Il est l'heure de rentrer pour vous …

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire angélique mais déterminé.

\- Une longue journée vous attend demain … pour ma part … je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite … Monsieur Cullen et moi avons décidé de sortir …

Elle acceptait. Isabella Masen Voltury venait d'accepter de sortir avec moi dans un restaurant ou je payerais la note !

Aro parut soudain outré au vu de la couleur à laquelle il vira. Il jaugea son associé un moment avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je pris le parti de rester aussi neutre que possible.

\- Isabella …

Sa voix était dangereusement bas mais face à l'air buté d'Isabella il renonça et tourna les talons.

On se retrouva donc tous les deux.

\- Vous venez de renvoyer Aro Philips pour … dîner avec moi ?

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Vous venez de me proposer un dîner ou vous payez l'addition … je n'allais tout de même pas rater cette opportunité …

Je pris quelques secondes pour digérer ce qu'il était entrain e m'arriver avant de tendre la main vers elle.

\- Allons dîner alors …

Elle l'attrapa sans un mot et me lança un sourire alors que je l'entrainais hors de la pièce.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Pas trop déçu ?

Une partie du passé d'Isabella est enfin dévoilée au grand jour et un Edward pas très sûr de ce qu'il est censé faire !

Pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit au premier rendez-vous officiel entre Edward et Isabella !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	19. Chapitre 18 : Rendez-vous (partie 1)

**Chapitre 18** : Rendez-vous (partie 1)

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà l'arrivée du chapitre 18 qui se sera fait un peu attendre et j'en suis désolé.

Je suis particulièrement débordée ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la semaine dernière, je suis vraiment désolé de ne plus être aussi régulière dans mes posts qu'au début et malgré mes promesses mais ce n'est pas toujours simple.

En tout cas je ferais tout pour poster maximum tous les 15 jours !

Je tenais à remercier chacune d'entre vous pour les reviews que vous me laissez à chaque fois, cela me touche énormément !

allez je vous laisse avec la suite et le rendez-vous de nos deux héros que vous attendez avec impatience, j'en suis certaine ^^

bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18** : Rendez-vous (partie 1)

 **PDV Edward**

Isabella était assise à l'avant de ma voiture sur le siège passager, juste à côté de moi.

J'étais obligé de vérifier toutes les deux minutes que je ne rêvais pas car la situation me paraissait tellement étrange mais à la fois si normale … si il avait été question d'une autre femme.

Sauf que c'était Isabella Masen Voltury avec sa sophistication légendaire, sa robe à 20 000 dollars et ses talons ressemblant plus à des échasses qu'à de véritables chaussures.

Et elle était installée à côté de moi regardant le paysage qui défilait sous les fenêtres de la voiture.

C'était assez incroyable mais pourtant je ne pouvais en douter, c'était la stricte réalité.

Elle avait les mains croisées sur ses cuisses et elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, pourtant elle paraissait tout à fait sereine ce qui était déjà un bon point.

Le silence n'était pas pesant dans la voiture, il était juste un troisième compagnon faisant partie du voyage. Il s'était posé entre nous et honnêtement je ne ressentais pas le besoin de le briser.

Je savais ou je devais l'emmener. Ce n'était pas un de ces restaurants pompeux ou il nous servait des entrées minuscules dans de grandes assiettes, des repas hors de prix ou il était inutile d'espérer ressortir rassasié.

Je ne voulais pas l'emmener dans ce genre d'endroit qu'elle devait sans doute côtoyer souvent. Je voulais lui montrer un autre genre de standing.

Mes parents avaient l'habitude de se rendre dans un établissement un peu spécial à la sortie de la ville. Il était très éloigné du centre-ville et surtout la route était plutôt longue pour se aller jusque là-bas mais j'étais persuadé que le restaurant valait parfaitement le temps de route.

Par contre, je n'étais pas certain qu'Isabella se tienne tranquille pendant toute la durée du chemin.

D'ailleurs au bout d'un quart d'heure elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Vous comptez nous emmener ou ?

Fier d'avoir pour une fois anticipé une de ces réactions, je lui adressais un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je préfère garder la surprise …, répondis-je énigmatique.

Elle ne fit pas de commentaire mais je vis parfaitement sa bouche s'étirer en un petit sourire à son tour, comme si ma remarque lui avait plu.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que quelqu'un a pris la peine de me faire une surprise positive … en dehors de mes enfants je veux dire …

Cette femme vivait vraiment dans un autre monde. Ou alors la vie qu'elle avait traversée jusque-là ne lui avait pas permis de profiter des choses simples de la vie. Les surprises étaient la base. Tout le monde devrait faire des surprises aux gens qu'on aime.

\- Et bien c'est une erreur, vous devriez être couverte de surprise …

Elle me jeta un drôle de regard avant que son téléphone ne sonne.

Je vis parfaitement l'hésitation se peindre sur son visage alors qu'elle tirait l'engin de son sac mais quand elle lut le correspondant, un sourire s'afficha.

Je fus un peu sur le qui-vive durant un bref instant avant de comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

\- Charlotte ? …

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel j'essayais de tendre l'oreille pour connaître la teneur des propos de la petite fille.

\- Ah … et bien Aro a raison, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous d'affaire …

Admettre ça à sa fille de 8 ans n'était visiblement pas la chose la plus facile pour elle, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Après tout, à cet âge-là il n'était pas rare qu'ils interprètent les choses à leur manière.

\- Charlotte ! La gronda-t-elle.

\- Très bien … oui je te raconterais espèce de chipie … Bonne nuit ma fille … Embrasse tes sœurs …  
Elle raccrocha avant de remettre le mobile dans son sac.

Pour ma part, je fixais la route mais mon léger sourire montrait que j'avais compris la teneur des propos de Charlotte.

Visiblement la fillette avait voulu obtenir des détails de la sortie imprévue de sa mère. J'osai espérer qu'elle était heureuse pour elle. Vu la réaction d'Isabella, j'étais certain que s'était le cas.

Il y eut le silence pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi.

\- Vous souriez …, constata-t-elle en me détaillant.

\- Vous me faîtes sourire …

J'étais certain qu'elle allait me demander pourquoi pourtant elle ne le fit pas.

Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je me gare sur le parking du restaurant.

Il s'agissait d'un édifice tout en pierre qui était entouré de végétation faisant de cet endroit un lieu un peu rustique.

Je me garais rapidement avant de sortir et de faire le tour de la voiture.

Isabella était habituée à ce genre d'attitude, elle m'attendit donc et me tendit sa main quand j'ouvris la portière pour elle.

Elle sortit facilement et avec grasse de la voiture et je la conduisis jusqu'à la porte.

Incertain au départ, je me rendis compte rapidement qu'aucune des serveuses que je connaissais n'était là ce soir. Je me détendis donc et demandais une table près du bord de l'eau à l'extérieur.

Le soleil n'était pas encore couché et le temps était radieux pour manger dehors.

L'homme en costume nous conduisit vers la terrasse qui n'était pas vraiment fréquentée et nous proposa un endroit un peu isolé. J'aurais d'ailleurs pu l'en remercier.

Je tirais la chaise pour ma collaboratrice avant de m'asseoir en face.

Isabella regardait tout autour de nous afin d'admirer au mieux l'environnement.

Nous étions au bord d'une petite étendue d'eau, à la couleur presque bleu cristal. Il était entouré d'arbuste en fleur qui donnait une image magnifique. Une cascade dans le fond apportait un bruit apaisant à l'ensemble. Le soleil qui était entrain de se coucher en arrière-plan amenant des couleurs vives à l'eau et détendant lui aussi, à sa façon l'atmosphère.

\- C'est magnifique …, chuchota-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle était droite sur sa chaise avec les mains croisées mais son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle était détendue et je tenais à ce qu'elle le reste.

Le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux noués en chignon et lui donnait des couleurs lui allant merveilleusement. Ses joues étaient colorées et ses yeux pétillés, à mille lieux de la tête qu'elle faisait quand j'étais entré dans son bureau en début d'après-midi.

\- Mon père à l'habitude d'emmener ma mère ici … l'ambiance leur plait beaucoup …

Elle hocha la tête apparemment d'accord avec ce que je venais de dire.

\- Vos parents ont très bon goût.

Un serveur surgit soudain à nos côtés et nous présenta les menus. Je n'avais guère envie de me plonger dedans, le plat du jour suffirait bien et de toute façon je n'étais jamais déçu avec ces plats.

Je posais le carnet avant de me concentrer sur Isabella à moitié cachée derrière le sien qu'elle consultait avec sérieux.

Il lui fallut plus longtemps que moi pour arriver à une réponse et quand le serveur revient elle commanda exactement la même chose que moi : le plat du jour.

L'homme disparu de nouveau pour passer notre commande et je restai seul une fois de plus avec ma collaboratrice.

Elle regardait l'assiette posait devant elle et apparemment le malaise que j'attendais depuis que nous étions parti venait de faire surface.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir et elle était crispée ce que je voulais vraiment éviter. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se renferme sur elle-même définitivement.

\- Parlez-moi de vous …, lui lançais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle haussa les sourcils l'air de se demander si je venais de sortir d'un asile de fou.

\- Je ne parle pas de la Isabella que je connais, je veux parler de celle que vous gardez à l'intérieur. Je me moque du côté professionnel, je le connais depuis le temps. Je veux parler de celle que vous êtes réellement.

Elle baissa le regard avant de se pincer la lèvre en signe de nervosité. Ce geste provoqua chez moi des papillonnements dans le bas de mon ventre.

Je fus si surpris que je restai quelques instants sans voix avant de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à connaître …

\- Je suis certain du contraire … j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître réellement et pas seulement en tant qu'Isabella Masen Voltury.

Elle eut un rire sans joie avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Ce que vous voulez bien me dire … n'importe quoi …

Elle parut réfléchir un moment avant de se lancer.

\- Vous voulez connaître Bella …

Je fronçais les sourcils un court instant avant de comprendre de qui elle parlait.

\- Bella …, murmurai-je en faisant rouler le prénom sur ma langue.

Elle hocha la tête mais sans vraiment me regarder comme si elle ne s'était pas attendu à me révéler ce genre de détails.

\- C'est mon père qui m'appelé ainsi parce que je n'aimais pas vraiment Isabella …

\- Pourtant vous vous faîtes appelé Isabella par tout le monde maintenant … je n'ai jamais entendu …

C'est ce moment que choisit le serveur pour nous apporter nos repas. Pour être honnête je ne regardais même pas ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. J'attendais juste que l'homme s'éclipse de nouveau mais il n'avait pas l'air vraiment pressé quand il proposa un verre de vin à Isabella.

Cette dernière le renvoya d'un geste de la main comme elle savait si bien le faire. De nouveau nous fûmes seuls. Le serveur était partit la queue entre les jambes, au sens propre du terme.

\- C'est sans doute ma façon de tenir les gens le plus à distance possible … la dernière personne m'ayant appelé ainsi … c'était Dimitri …

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide. Parler de son mari défunt était apparemment encore douloureux pour elle. Je me demandais dans quelle mesure elle avait aimé cet homme.

Elle parlait peu de lui en général, ne l'évoquant qu'au détour d'une conversation de temps à autre si bien que je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. L'avait-elle aimé au point de toujours porter son deuil quatre ans plus tard ? L'avait-elle aimé suffisamment pour se fermer à toute autre forme d'amour après sa mort ?

\- Et puis … Bella n'existe plus depuis longtemps …

Je tendis ma main vers la sienne posée sur la table et enroulai mes doigts autour des siens.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et ses yeux chocolat se noyèrent dans les miens.

\- Bella est toujours enfui au plus profond de vous sauf qu'elle se cache … elle ne veut plus souffrir …

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et je compris qu'elle retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Isabella Masen Voltury était sur le point de craquée et ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer … encore.

\- Souffrir … je crois que j'aurais dû me prénommer ainsi à la naissance …

Si j'avais été à sa place, si j'avais perdu ce qu'elle avait perdu, je serais surement dans un piteux état.

La petite Bella orpheline était meurtri au fond d'elle. Elle avait accordé son amour et sa confiance à tant de gens pour finir seule finalement. Pourtant et malgré la douleur, elle était toujours debout encaissant les coups qu'elle avait reçus au fils des années, se forgeant une carapace. Elle tenait toujours sur ses deux jambes en attendant sans doute la prochaine catastrophe, tétanisée.

\- J'aimerais vous dire qu'il ne vous arrivera plus rien …

Elle eut un rire cynique en retirant sa main de la mienne.

\- Ma fille de 15 ans va être envoyé en pension à plus de 6000 kilomètres de moi … je vais la perdre et tout ça pour quoi … la compagnie de Dimitri ? De l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire ? Qui est Isabella Masen Voltury, mise à part une coquille vide ?

Elle était en pleine crise existentielle. Elle remettait en question tout ce qu'elle avait construit jusque-là. Quelle se confie à moi pour quelque chose d'aussi personnelle était une marque de confiance. Isabella Voltury ne se confiait pas à la première personne venue.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une coquille vide … vous ne seriez pas arrivé là si s'était le cas … vous avez des problèmes avec les sentiments mais qui n'en aurait pas à votre place ?

Nos repas embaumés autour de nous mais ni elle ni moi nous n'y avions touché. Pourtant je n'allais pas le lui rappeler, elle me parlait et je voulais l'écouter se confier.

\- Quand à Kiara … pourquoi prendre une décision aussi radicale ?

\- Ma fille a des problèmes … de gros problèmes. Elle vient de se faire renvoyer de l'école ou elle était. Et ses fréquentations … je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose. Lui coller un garde du corps pour la surveiller ce n'est pas la solution … j'ai déjà du mal à les supporter … Kiara n'acceptera jamais …

Cette gamine n'avait que 15 ans. Je savais que beaucoup de jeune vivaient loin de chez eux dans une pension mais je me demandais si dans le cas de cette enfant il s'agissait de la bonne solution.

Après tout ne ferait-elle pas les mêmes bêtises en étant loin de sa mère ? Ne serais ce pas pire de l'envoyer loin de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu ?

Le véritable problème venait sans doute de toute la souffrance que portait sa mère. Nous en avions déjà parlé, Kiara avait endossé une partie du fardeau d'Isabella alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Un fardeau trop lourd pour une gamine. Elle s'était endurcie à un âge où elle aurait dû apprendre à vivre tout simplement.

\- Et puis il y a le reste …  
Quelque chose dans son expression me fit comprendre qu'elle ne développerait pas sur le reste.

Bien entendu, j'aurais aimé savoir de quoi il retournait mais je ne tenais pas à la bousculer.

\- J'aimerais savoir quoi dire mais …

\- Il n'y a rien à dire …

Le silence tomba entre nous. Elle fixait son repas comme si elle ne le voyait pas, ses yeux étaient totalement vitreux.

\- C'est vraiment étrange … je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très loquace mais … avec vous …

Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase mais je compris ou elle voulait en venir.

Elle se confiait à moi parce que d'une certaine manière elle m'accordait une confiance que je ne méritais pas.

\- Vous vous confiez …

Elle hocha la tête avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous ne me forcez pas à parler et j'ose espérer que vous ne me jugez pas …

Le jugement des autres était son lot quotidien. Les remarques acerbes et les commentaires méchants devaient faire partis de son travail. Mais il était certain qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être attaqué professionnellement. Aro et Marcus ne devaient sans doute pas la louper quand ils avaient quelque chose à dire. Je l'avais parfaitement vu avec Aro.

Il n'appréciait pas la relation qu'Isabella développait avec moi, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire part de son ressentiment.

En revanche, sa vie privée et tout ce qui la touchait de près ou de loin était bien gardée. Ses associés avaient un droit de regard à n'en pas douter mais je doutais qu'elle ait été se confier au sujet de sa famille ou de ses filles. Ses sujets en général, elle devait les garder pour elle.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je vous admire énormément. Pas seulement sur le plan professionnel. Vous êtes douée et surtout très intelligente. Mais au-delà de ça … vous êtes forte … après tout ce que vous avez vécu … vous avez été amputé comme un soldat parti à la guerre et ayant été blessé mais pourtant vous continuez à vous battre malgré tout … moi-même je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais eu la force …

Je pensais chaque mot que je venais de lui dire mais je pouvais voir à son expression qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment les compliments.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce que je venais de lui dire n'était pas la stricte vérité. En somme elle ne me croyait pas ou du moins pas entièrement.

\- Si vous aviez eu une raison de continuer vous auriez eu la force …

Elle parlait de Kiara bien entendu.

Elle avait continué pour son enfant, pour qu'elle ait une vie meilleure que la sienne. Elle les avait sortis de la misère, certes avec l'aide d'un tiers mais j'étais certain que même si elle n'avait pas rencontré Dimitri Voltury, Isabella Masen serait devenu tout autant importante que maintenant. Peut-être pas de la même façon mais importante quand même.

\- Dimitri était un homme bien et sans lui je n'en serais peut-être pas là mais avant tout c'est Kiara qui m'a aidé.

\- Vous êtes réellement une bonne mère … et croyez-moi, j'ai eu un exemple de la mère parfaite.

\- Est-ce que je me trompe en affirmant que vous n'êtes pas objectif ?

Je me doutais que cette femme m'avait percé à jour. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle, étaient aussi voyant qu'une affiche lumineuse dans une nuit noire.

Du moins selon moi. Elle devait s'en être rendu compte depuis le temps.

\- Vous devriez manger votre plat … il est entrain de refroidir …, dis-je d'une voix un peu bourrue près à conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

Elle me jaugea quelques instants avant de s'attaquer à son repas sans rien dire de plus. Mon amour propre n'avait donc pas à en souffrir.

Nous passâmes l'essentiel du plat ainsi que du dessert dans un grand silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole au moment du café.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment …

Elle me sondait du regard aussi sérieuse que quand elle menait une négociation décisive de la compagnie.

\- Je vous écoute …

J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien se demander sur mon compte. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dévoilé beaucoup de chose devant elle.

Peut-être trop, en tout cas plus que ce que j'aurais voulu au départ.

\- Vous ne semblez pas être le genre de personne à privilégier votre vie professionnelle à votre vie privée … et pourtant vous n'avez pas de famille à vous … vous n'avez pas de regrets ?

Depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, mes regrets étaient infinis.

Parce qu'une bêtise d'adolescent m'empêchait de m'engager à corps perdu dans cette histoire.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai des regrets … les enfants sont le plus grand espoir de la vie … j'aurais rêvé être père et transmettre l'éducation ainsi que les valeurs qui m'ont été enseignées. Mais la vie ne se déroule pas toujours comme on veut.

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Bien entendu je n'avais que 33 ans, mais je ne voyais qu'une seule personne au titre de mère de mes bambins.

\- Je pense que vous le savez …

Elle hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de café. Elle paraissait réfléchir à mes paroles.

Visiblement elles avaient du sens pour elle.

Son brusque mouvement de tête vers la droite me prit un peu au dépourvu. Je tournais la tête dans la direction qu'elle fixait et je fus abasourdi d'y voir un homme en costume noir.

Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des gardes du corps d'Isabella.

Il n'était pas vraiment discret et il détonnait réellement dans ce décor plutôt romantique.

Les clients du restaurant le fixaient en fronçant les sourcils avant de faire un rapide tour des gens attablés à la terrasse.

Visiblement ils avaient compris que cet homme était un garde du corps et en général ce genre de type protégé une personnalité.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi il ne lui lâchait jamais la grappe. Ils étaient perpétuellement derrière elle. Comment pouvait-on vivre en étant constamment surveillés ?

La PDG était avec moi, je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de bien méchant lors d'un repas comme le nôtre.

Isabella porta son attention sur moi avec un air désolé avant de détourner la tête.

Cela m'avait déjà interpellé auparavant mais jamais de façon aussi marqué.

La présence de ces hommes cachait autre chose. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas … pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous suivent partout où vous allez ? Je veux dire … oui vous êtes riches et certain sont jaloux mais … cela ne veut pas forcément dire que vous devez être suivit à chaque heure de la journée …

Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux comme si elle était entrain de jauger le degré de confiance qu'elle m'accordait. J'avais donc raison depuis le début. Cette histoire de garde du corps cachait quelque chose et visiblement c'était grave.

\- Comme vous le savez je pense, l'avion dans lequel se trouvait Dimitri s'est crashé alors qu'il partait en voyage d'affaire à Hong Kong. Selon les médias et la police il s'agit d'une défaillance technique … mais c'est faux … Dimitri a été tué.

Je restai un long moment à la regarder sans pouvoir rien dire.

Etait-elle sérieuse ou alors essayait-elle de jouer avec mes nerfs ? Quoiqu'il en soit son visage était figé alors qu'elle me fixait sa tasse désormais vide devant elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire … si la police …

\- L'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Ils ont cherché, une enquête a été ouverte mais nous n'avons jamais pu prouver qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Ils ont fini par me dire que je me faisais des idées et que de toute façon je n'avais aucune preuve …

\- Vous n'en êtes donc pas sûre …

\- Pour moi tout comme pour Aro et Marcus cela ne fait aucun doute … Dimitri savait piloter un avion. Il était fou de ces engins. Il voulait être pilote quand il était plus jeune et il le serait devenu s'il n'y avait pas eu la compagnie. Il connaissait ces engins sur le bout des doigts … et il vérifiait toujours ces appareils avant de voler …

Elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait. Elle en était même persuadée.

Ce que je trouvais étrange c'est pourquoi ne pas tarauder l'inspecteur alors pour qu'il continue à enquêter.

\- Pourquoi personne n'en a jamais rien su ? Je veux dire, Dimitri Voltury était un homme riche et pourtant les médias n'ont pas cherché plus que ça.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de l'affaire à l'époque. Durant des semaines les journaux télévisés avaient fait de cette affaire leurs gros titres. La mort du PDG avait été une catastrophe dans le monde des affaires … enfin jusqu'à ce que sa femme enceinte … dont personne ne connaissait l'existence avant son mariage, avait pris les rênes.

\- La mort de Dimitri ne les a occupé qu'une semaine … la société est passée ensuite … avant que je ne lui vole la vedette. Mon ascension à la tête de la compagnie les intéressait beaucoup plus.

Elle croyait dure comme fer dans la mort de son mari. Elle était sûre d'elle.

Cela faisait trois meurtres non résolu autour d'elle.

C'était à se demander si quelqu'un ne lui en voulait pas.

Est-ce que cela était une coïncidence ? Ou seulement un coup du destin ?

\- Depuis que je suis à la tête de la compagnie … Aro ne veut prendre aucun risque … le plus souvent il en fait trop … mais je me dis que ce n'est pas seulement ma vie qu'il protège … celles de mes filles aussi …

Je comprenais mieux l'attitude de l'associé d'Isabella à mon égard.

Il refusait que quelqu'un ne l'approche de trop près. Le plus comique c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison. J'étais sans doute un très grand danger pour elle.

Le silence perdura quelques instants avant que le serveur ne nous coupe une nouvelle fois avec la note.

D'autorité, j'attrapais le ticket de caisse que je mis sous le coude avant de lui tendre ma carte bancaire sans même regarder la note finale.

Le serveur repartit avec l'addition mais sans pourboire (je n'allais surement pas lui en donner un avec la manière dont il avait relooké Isabella).

Isabella ne fit aucun commentaire mais j'étais trop penché sur les émotions de cette femme pour louper le froncement de ses sourcils.

\- En venant ici vous avec accepté que je paye l'addition …, lui rappelai-je avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

Pour une fois que j'avais le dernier mot, je tenais à en profiter au maximum.

\- C'est un rendez-vous que nous venons d'avoir …, murmura-t-elle tout bas en regardant son assiette.

Elle avait sans doute du mal avec le concept mais pourtant il s'agissait bien de cela. Nous venions d'avoir un premier rendez-vous. Une sorte d'aveu entre nous signifiant que nous n'étions pas indifférents l'un à l'autre.

\- Oui … mais inutile de se prendre la tête avec ça … ça n'engage à rien du tout …

Elle était plus craintive qu'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Je ne pouvais pas être trop pressant avec elle.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez ? Enfin … j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça … ce que vous attendez de moi … je veux dire … nous nous sommes embrassés … mais pourtant nous n'avons jamais parlé …

A son expression je pouvais voir qu'elle était totalement perdue. Je n'avais plus devant moi la PDG mais seulement une femme marquée par les épreuves qui était terrifiée à l'idée de s'engager dans quelque chose dont elle ne maitrisait pas entièrement les aboutissants.

Elle préférait savoir ce que j'avais en tête pour se préparer sans doute à la suite. Sauf que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que nous allions faire.

Fermant les yeux un bref instant je me levais de ma chaise une seconde plus tard pour aider une Isabella un peu surprise.

Je lui attrapais le bras et sorti du restaurant.

Le garde du corps nous suivit à bonne distance mais sans jamais nous importuner. Au bout de quelques instants, j'oubliais complétement sa présence et j'entrainais ma collaboratrice dans un petit parc en face du restaurant.

Une grande fontaine était entourée de banc et de pelouse. J'y fis asseoir Isabella qui avait un mal fou à marcher dans les graviers.

Elle s'installa mais je restai debout, incertain de ce que je devais dire ou ne pas dire.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous … quand je vous ai aidé l'autre jour j'avais bien une arrière-pensée … vous me plaisez Isabella …

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Première partie du rendez-vous ... heureux ? ou déçu ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner vos avis !

pour la semaine prochaine, on continue avec le rendez-vous ...et surtout une sérieuse conversation entre notre cher Edward et Isabella !

a bientôt !


	20. Chapitre 19 : Rendez-vous (partie 2)

**Chapitre 19** : Rendez-vous (partie 2)

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà la seconde partie du rendez-vous de nos deux amoureux ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendait et le voici !

Je tiens à remercier celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ainsi que celles qui continuent de me soutenir après tous ces chapitres.

Je sais que vous l'attendez alors j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisser lire la suite !

On se retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 19** : Rendez-vous (partie 2)

 **PDV Edward**

\- Pour être honnête avec vous … quand je vous ai aidé l'autre jour j'avais bien une arrière-pensée … vous me plaisez Isabella …

Au regard qu'elle me lançait je me demandais un instant si s'était vraiment la peine de continuer. Mais de toute façon j'étais déjà lancé, je n'allais pas m'arrêter maintenant.

\- Je vous ai déjà exprimé à quel point je vous admirais … mais cette admiration dépasse largement celle qu'éprouverait un ami. Je vous trouve magnifique physiquement bien sûr, comme à peu près toute la gente masculine … je pense que vous savez l'effet que vous produisait sur le sexe opposé … mais je parle surtout de toute votre personne. _Vous_ êtes magnifiques. Vous m'avez quelque peu envouté …

\- Edward …

Elle baissa les yeux apparemment peu habituée à des compliments de ce genre. Je pouvais la comprendre, après tout qui étais-je pour lui parler de cette façon ?

Dans ses yeux, bien plus que la gêne, je pouvais y lire un autre sentiment de toute autre nature.

\- Je sais que vous êtes terrifiée, je le vois bien. Je le suis aussi … je n'avais pas prévu de vous avouer ça … je devrais me taire tout simplement et arrêter de vouloir vous séduire … pourtant j'ai beau me dire que c'est terminé … que je vais m'éloigner de vous … je ne peux pas …

Je mis mes mains dans mes cheveux et tirés sur mes mèches rebelles. J'avais l'impression de jouer une scène de théâtre dramatique. Tout était réuni à mon sens : deux acteurs souffrants milles morts et une déclaration pathétique qui me faisait sans aucun doute passer pour une mauviette.

Je devais me taire, il était nécessaire que je tourne les talons et que je la ramène pour éviter de faire évoluer cette histoire dont j'avais terriblement envie.

Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de juste, ni pour elle, ni pour les éventuelles personnes impliquées dans l'histoire.

Pourtant malgré cette mise en garde intérieure, je continuais. Le syndrome de vérité que j'avais dû avaler à mes dépends me forçait à continuer.

\- Je veux entrer dans votre vie et apprendre à vous connaître réellement. Vous connaître vous, votre passé et votre présent … je veux tout savoir … je veux que vous ayez confiance en moi … je veux avoir l'espoir de vous ôter une partie de votre souffrance tout en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais tout vous y parvenir. J'aimerais la porter avec vous et vous montrer que s'il y a bien quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez compter dans ce monde … c'est moi.

Je me tus un instant pour reprendre ma respiration. Isabella était figée comme un bloc de glace.

Seules ses jointures étaient complétement blanchies en raison du pan de tissu de sa robe qu'elle serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand je m'en rendis compte, je m'installais près d'elle sur le banc et je décesserais ses points doucement. J'enroulais une de mes mains autour des siennes avant de poser l'autre sur sa joue.

\- C'est ça que je veux … mais … je ne vous mérite pas …

J'avais tué son frère, comment pouvais-je vivre avec ça ?

Elle secoua la tête les yeux brouillés de larmes. Isabella Masen Voltury avait fait tomber les barrières.

Pour la première fois que je la connaissais, elle avait fait tomber le masque derrière lequel elle se cachait et elle me montrait enfin cette partie vulnérable de son être.

La voir dans cet état, si brisée par les épreuves, si méfiantes et terrorisée, me fendait le cœur. Cette femme avait assez pleuré dans sa vie, comment pouvais-je encore en rajouter avec ma déclaration pathétique qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ?

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? Réussit-elle à articuler en plongeant ses prunelles brulantes dans les miennes.

Sous l'effet des larmes, ses iris avaient foncées considérablement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer encore et toujours.

Cette femme était magnifique dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité …

A cet instant, la vérité justement était au bout de ma langue. A quoi bon garder se secret si lourd ?

Je lui devais bien ça tout de même. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de la regarder en sachant que je lui mentais ouvertement.

Mais j'étais conscient également que si les mots sortaient de ma bouche, les conséquences de mes paroles seraient trop énorme, sans parler du fait que je perdrais Isabella Masen Voltury pour toujours.

La chaleur de son visage sur ma pomme si froide était une bénédiction. Pourtant je me forçais à détacher ma main et à la laisser tomber. Mes réflexions intérieures me gâchaient l'instant et me poussaient à m'éloigner alors que mon cœur criait de se rapprocher encore en toujours.

Bien que ces yeux fussent bordés d'eau, elle ne laissait échapper aucunes larmes.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi en penser …, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Vous dîtes que vous ne me méritez pas mais vous êtes-vous demandé si moi je vous méritais ? Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyiez …

Je me doutais de ce dont elle parlait. Son changement d'identité, sa vie en foyer et ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour s'en sortir la faisait sans doute, réfléchir sur elle-même.

\- De quoi parlez-vous au juste ?

La question me parut naturelle, c'était celle qu'elle attendait. Je devais la pousser à se confier, la pousser à me raconter sa vie.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- J'ai vécu en foyer … et j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière … notamment garder de la drogue pour ma sœur. C'était une toxico … et elle se prostituait pour avoir sa dose … quand elle est morte elle avait un peu moins de 19 ans, battue et violée par un de ses clients sans doute … ce sont des camés qui l'ont retrouvé dans une ruelle. Elle était dérangée vraiment … quelque temps avant sa mort elle m'a déposé une lettre ou elle avouait qu'elle était en partie responsable de la mort de notre petit frère. Elle était là le soir ou il a été exécuté d'une balle dans la tête. Elle savait qui était le meurtrier … elle était là … et pourtant elle n'a rien fait pour le sauver …

Non parce qu'elle était totalement sous l'emprise de James Nomades. Sans elle jamais je ne serais allé dans ce quartier de Seattle, sans elle je n'aurais jamais touché à la drogue et surtout sans elle, je n'aurais jamais été responsable d'un meurtre.

Quand j'avais rencontré Tanya, je voulais juste franchir les limites et me rebeller contre mes parents qui tenaient absolument à ce que je me concentre sur mes études. J'en avais assez de cette pression qu'il faisait peser sur mes épaules depuis que j'étais entré au lycée.

J'avais vu en cette jeune femme si charmante à l'époque, un moyen de m'évader et de dépasser enfin les interdits, de vivre ma jeunesse à fond.

Je n'étais pas un des clients de Tanya. Je ne savais même pas au départ qu'elle était prostituée, rien n'aurait pu me le laisser deviner au départ.

Je l'avais rencontré à la fac. Au début, je pensais qu'elle était étudiante. Je m'étais lourdement trompé et je l'avais bien vite compris.

Nous étions sortis ensemble durant deux mois environ, je ne la voyais que dans mon appartement d'étudiant, jamais chez elle. Maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi … elle n'avait pas de chez elle.

Les choses avaient très vite dérapées et la situation m'avait totalement échappé.

Le soir où tout avait basculé, elle m'avait entrainé dans des bars et j'étais déjà bien bourré quand nous étions tombés sur James. A partir du moment où j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui, un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de moi mais j'étais bien trop à l'ouest pour y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Pourtant ce type ne m'avait inspiré aucune confiance.

Mais l'alcool et la drogue aidant, je n'étais plus vraiment rationnelle ni même responsable.

A ce moment de la soirée, dans ce bar, je n'avais pas encore compris le véritable métier de Tanya ni même pourquoi ce James était aussi en colère après elle et après moi.

Il nous avait entrainés dans cette ruelle fatidique, dans les recoins sombres. J'étais trop bourré pour me rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait ni de l'endroit où l'on se rendait, je ne m'étais pas plus rendu compte que nous étions été suivit. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Nomades me colle un point dans la figure.

Il m'avait littéralement battu avant de sortir une arme. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il s'était passé mais en me débattant, il avait perdu son engin de mort et je m'étais retrouvé avec le flingue dans les mains et un James fou furieux qui voulait la récupérée à tout prix. Des coups de feu étaient partis et c'est là que j'avais aperçu ce petit garçon, cet être innocent qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais il était trop tard.

La détente avait déjà été pressée. _Je_ l'avais pressée. L'enfant s'était effondré sur le sol devant mes yeux abasourdi. Un instant de blanc s'était ensuivi. Personne ne bougeait, l'arme était toujours dans ma main. Le recul du tire me donnait des douleurs dans l'épaules. j'ignora pour quelle raison, mais cette douleur s'est imprimée dans mon esprit durant ce bref instant. Puis le flou total.

Je venais de m'évanouir. Quelqu'un m'avait assommé. Tanya ai-je toujours pensé. James était à côté de moi. S'il avait bougé je l'aurais automatiquement vu, même dans mon état.

Quand j'avais repris conscience, il n'y avait plus personne dans la ruelle, mise à part le corps sans vie de l'enfant. Il gisait quelques mètres plus loin. L'arme aussi avait disparue.

Ce n'est que quelques années après que j'avais compris que James l'avait récupéré.

Le jour où ma société avait été montée, il était revenu et je n'avais eu d'autre choix que d'acheter son silence pour ne pas tout perdre parce que l'arme … c'est lui qui l'avait en plus d'une fichu lettre m'accusant de tous les crimes. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir que s'était mes empreintes dessus, pas les siennes sans compter que la version présentée sur le bout de papier était plausible, du moins à mon sens. Et puis les menaces qu'il avait faites peser sur ma famille avaient été plus que convaincantes.

Quand à Tanya, elle était revenue environ un an après le meurtre. Elle avait demandé de l'aide en faisant valoir qu'elle savait que j'étais le meurtrier de son frère. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider. J'étais conscient qu'elle avait le moyen de me détruire mais dans ma tête, elle était une camée, prostituée. Si elle me demandait de l'aide c'est qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec James alors qui pouvait la croire ?

Je m'étais détourné et son corps avait été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard.

Pour ça aussi, la culpabilité m'avait rongé même si à cause d'elle, ma vie n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Aujourd'hui encore, le bruit du révolver résonnait dans ma tête.

C'est moi qui avait pressé la détente ça j'en étais conscient et James aussi. Que je n'ai à aucun moment voulu ôter la vie à cet enfant, je l'avais quand même tué et ça, rien de ce que je pouvais faire n'y changerait quelque chose.

Je reportais mon attention sur Isabella qui baissait les yeux comme si elle avait honte d'avouer ce que sa sœur avait fait.

Pourtant il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Elle n'était en rien responsable des agissements de son aînée, elle n'avait donc pas à en avoir honte. On ne choisissait pas sa famille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas votre sœur …, murmurai-je en lui attrapant les mains.

\- Avez-vous fait des recherches sur moi Edward ?

La question avait surement un sens cachée. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir en lui disant non. Je n'allais pas rajouter d'autres mensonges à ceux que j'avais déjà débités.

Je hochai une fois la tête et elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Alors je pense que vous avez compris …

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je savais parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

\- Vous avez changé d'identité …

Ma réponse ne provoqua pas de réaction particulière chez elle. Avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait avoué, elle se doutait sans doute que j'allais finir par comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix … en épousant Dimitri … mon passé était un trop lourd fardeau. Je me demande comment le secret est resté intact avec les journalistes depuis toutes ces années … mais le fait est que oui … je ne suis pas née Isabella Masen … mais Isabella Marie Swan …

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'embrassais de nouveau.

Je la sentis répondre immédiatement à mon baiser et nos langues se mélangèrent dans un ballet rapide.

Les sensations étaient tellement intenses. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti ce mélange de confusion de joie et de peur. Quand je posais mes lèvres ainsi sur les siennes plus rien n'avait d'importance que sa fragrance, le goût de sa peau et sa chaleur.

Conscient pourtant que je ne pouvais rester indéfiniment ainsi, je finis par m'écarter et par poser mon front contre le sien, refusant de briser ce lien temporaire. Je respirais à plein poumons son parfum si particulier mais que j'aimais tant.

\- Le mythe tombe n'est-ce pas ?

Elle paraissait sincèrement triste. Elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que je savais déjà tout ce qu'elle m'avouait. J'étais entra in de la trahir rien qu'en me taisant sur ça, une fois de plus.

Elle paraissait si fragile et si normale en cet instant, à mille lieux de celle que j'avais pris l'habitude de côtoyer chaque jour.

Le mythe ne tombait pas non, il se dévoilait tout simplement et j'en étais heureux.

Depuis ces derniers jours, c'était à une toute autre femme dont j'avais à faire.

\- Rien ne tombe du tout … mise à part les barrières que vous avec mises entre vous et le monde … ou devrais-je plutôt dire … entre vous et moi …

Un silence tomba de nouveau. Ses yeux se voilèrent durant quelques secondes. Elle était visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Posez moi la question que vous voulez … je vous écoute … ne réfléchissez pas …

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et pour trouver ses mots. Elle qui n'était d'ordinaire pas loquace sur sa vie privée avait sans aucun doute énormément de mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment réagir … je n'ai jamais envisagé de me lancer de nouveau dans une histoire … l'idée ne m'a même jamais effleurée … enfin jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez sur votre beau cheval blanc … je n'ai pas une vie facile … j'ai trois filles qui comptent sur moi … je refuse qu'elles souffrent comme moi j'ai pu souffrir. L'abandon et la solitude sont deux émotions très difficiles à gérer … et cela fait tellement longtemps que nous sommes seules toutes les quatre … j'ignore totalement si j'ai la force de me lancer de nouveau dans quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas … sans parler des filles …

\- C'est un lot …, murmurai-je en esquissant un sourire. Ce n'est pas seulement vous … c'est vous quatre …

\- Je suis leur mère et je dois penser à elles aussi …

La lionne était de nouveau devant moi. Sa portée était tout ce qu'elle avait et elle comptait bien la protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Et c'est ce que vous faîtes … mais vous savez mieux que personne que nous n'avons aucune garantit sur l'avenir …

Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre d'être toujours là. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas tenir ma promesse, inutile de rajouter des mensonges à ceux déjà proférés.

\- J'ai besoin de temps … pour comprendre et pour savoir ce que je veux réellement … sur les risques que je suis prête à faire courir à mes filles ou non ... j'ai besoin de réfléchir et je n'y arriverai pas si vous êtes à côté de moi …

Elle s'écarta légèrement et je compris qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Isabella Masen Voltury avait trop de sentiments à gérer en même temps et arriver à les interpréter étaient trop compliqué pour elle, surtout quand on les refoulait depuis tant d'années.

Elle s'éventa avec ses mains pour reprendre contenance et finit par se lever. Dans la nuit noire, elle me fit le même effet que quelques mois auparavant sur cette plage de Dubaï. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une apparition.

Comment une femme pouvait-elle être si magnifique autant physiquement qu'intérieurement ?

\- Laissez moi du temps …

\- Vous avez tout le temps que vous voulez Isabella … depuis le temps vous devriez savoir que c'est vous qui menez la danse …

Elle me regarda étrangement l'espace d'une demie seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je la vis se tenir le ventre et rire à gorge déployée avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que j'étais entrain de l'observer.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la cause de son hilarité mais l'effet même de son rire sur moi suffisait à me faire sourire également.

Elle finit par se calmer après quelques instants et par retrouver son calme.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très doué en relation … surtout les relations amoureuses … cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que je tienne les rennes Edward …

\- Et pourtant pour moi c'est le cas …

Je ne plaisantais pas une seconde quand j'affirmais qu'elle commandait. Elle avait le pouvoir de décision et j'avais beau essayé de l'influencer elle avait tout de même le dernier mot.

Mes paroles lui firent peur au vu des yeux écarquillés qu'elle m'adressa.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça … j'ignore … je ne sais pas comment fonctionne une relation amoureuse … avec Dimitri … c'est lui qui prenait les décisions … à cette époque, je me contentais de le suivre. Nous n'avons vécu ensemble que 6 ans, 6 petites années durant lesquels j'étais éblouie par mon mari. Ne vous méprenez pas, Dimitri prenait toujours mon avis en considération pour tout mais en général la décision finale lui revenait toujours …

Son couple avec Dimitri Voltury m'apparut soudain sous un nouvel angle que je n'avais jamais encore envisagé.

Cet homme avait les milliards, la popularité, la jeunesse ainsi que la beauté, ou avait-il rencontré Isabella ?

Je ne connaissais que la femme marquée par les épreuves qui s'était endurcie après de multiples deuils mais était-elle déjà ainsi quand il l'avait rencontré ? Etais-ce cette femme terrifiée qui ne demandait qu'à être aimée qu'il avait vu ? Ou avait-il eu droit à un autre visage d'elle ? Comment était-elle lors de leur rencontre ? Pendant leur mariage ?

Aimait-elle toujours son mari ?

Il aurait toujours une place dans son cœur, il lui avait donné deux magnifiques petites filles ainsi qu'une situation, bien que pour Isabella elle pouvait représenter parfois un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

Mais quelle place avait-il encore dans son cœur ?

\- Je ne suis pas Dimitri … et vous ne ressemblez sans doute plus du tout à la jeune femme que vous étiez à cette époque … accepteriez-vous que je prenne des décisions à votre place ?

Elle me regarda horrifiée rien qu'à l'idée.

\- Vous voyiez … Dimitri Voltury avait pris votre vie en main mais depuis 4 ans vous vous êtes débrouillés pratiquement toute seule et je peux vous dire que cela change beaucoup le caractère. Quant à savoir ce qu'est une relation amoureuse … je peux vous affirmer que je ne suis pas plus connaisseur que vous. Je n'ai eu que peu de relation et la dernière doit remonter à plus de deux ans et avant que vous me posiez la question, je ne suis pas non plus adepte des histoires sans lendemain ou des coups d'un soir.

Isabella Voltury me considéra d'un œil torve quelques instants avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Autant mettre les choses au clair, moi non plus !

Son air mauvais me confirma aisément qu'elle ne s'était guère attendue au tournant que prenait cette conversation.

Je me levais à mon tour et lui prit les mains qu'elle me céda après quelques instants d'hésitation.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le préciser vous savez …

Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle ne me croyait qu'à moitié, ce qui devait surement être le cas.

Le vent frais qui nous balaya soudain la fit frissonner et je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une légère robe qui ne la couvrait pas vraiment.

Elle lui allait à merveille comme tout ce qu'elle portait mais elle n'était pas l'idéal pour cette fin de soirée.

Je m'empressais de lui donner ma veste, mais même avec ce rempart de tissus, elle ne devait guère avoir chaud. Elle parut surprise de mon geste mais ne fit pas vraiment de commentaires.

La galanterie n'aurait pourtant pas dû la surprendre.

Il était sans doute temps que je la ramène chez elle. Elle allait finir par attraper mal si je la laissais ainsi dans ce froid.

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous …, chuchotai-je en l'entourant de mes bras.

Elle releva la tête vers moi en hochant la tête.

\- Je vous en remercie …

Doucement je l'entrainais hors du parc à pas lent. Le garde du corps toujours à la périphérie de mon regard ne fit aucun commentaire quand je passais avec Isabella devant lui. Il se contenta de nous suivre jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je déverrouillais la fermeture centralisée avant d'ouvrir la portière côté passager pour aider Isabella à s'installer.

J'étais entrain de contourner la voiture quand mon téléphone, resté dans ma poche, se mit à carillonner.

En ouvrant la portière je le tirai de mon pantalon et décrochais.

\- Bonsoir, Cullen.

La voix me glaça le sang. Cette pourriture n'avait visiblement pas perdu de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé.

\- Je vois que tu t'entends bien avec cette chère petite Bellissima …

Bien sûr qu'il savait qui elle était. Le contraire aurait été beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu as compris …

Sa voix était enthousiasme et surtout sadique au possible. Il contrôlait la situation dans son intégralité et il jouait avec ça.

\- Après tout je ne peux t'en vouloir d'essayer de fraterniser avec la sœur de l'enfant que tu as tué … dis-moi tu crois qu'elle réagira comment quand elle comprendra que tu es l'homme qu'elle cherche à abattre depuis plus de 15 ans ?

J'étais littéralement tétanisé et je ne parvenais plus à me mouvoir. Debout près de la voiture avec Isabella à quelques mètres de moi, j'eus envie de mourir dans l'instant.

Que Dieu me préserve mais cet enfoiré avait raison … qu'est-ce que je cherchais au juste ? A faire souffrir cette femme plus que nécessaire ?

Elle avait eu son lot de mauvaises surprises, de deuils et de chagrin. Je ne voulais pas la faire briser encore plus et c'est surement ce qui allait arriver si elle apprenait la vérité.

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle Cullen … ou je vais devoir prendre certaines mesures et … tu perdras tout … je peux te le garantir …

Le long « bip » dans le combiné du téléphone me fit comprendre qu'il avait raccroché.

Le message était clair, je n'avais plus qu'à m'exécuter pour avoir une chance de garder ma liberté. Je n'avais qu'une envie : hurler à en perdre la voix, hurler pour passer toutes cette colère et cette haine que j'avais en moi, hurler enfin pour tenter de maitriser mes larmes ainsi que mon cœur qui se brisait en mille morceaux dans ma poitrine.

\- Edward ? Appela Isabella de sa voix douce.

Je me forçais à prendre place sur le siège derrière le volant.

Quand je tournais la tête vers la femme que j'aimais, elle me regardait les sourcils froncés et un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Vous …

\- Ce n'est rien … ne vous inquiétez pas … juste mes parents … mon père … mon père est malade …

N'importe quoi bien entendu mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

Je me devais de la préserver autant que je le pouvais même si ce n'était pas autant que j'aurais aimé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

Elle paraissait sincèrement touchée par ce que je venais de lui baragouiné ce qui me rendit encore plus minable si s'était possible.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas … juste un vulgaire rhume de rien du tout qui le rend un peu faible …

J'enclenchais la voiture et je m'empressai de passer la vitesse.

J'allais ramener Isabella chez elle et j'allais me plier à ce que cet homme voulait. Cette fois je n'avais pas le choix. Pour le bien de tout le monde, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence et je sentais parfaitement l'incompréhension de ma collaboratrice.

Mon attitude était trop étrange pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour atteindre la villa.

Le portail s'ouvrit devant moi quand je m'engageais sur le chemin.

Je m'avançais jusque devant la porte et sortis de la voiture. J'ouvris la portière à Isabella et lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa.

Nos doigts s'emmêlèrent et je sentis ce même courant électrique familier maintenant.

Isabella leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un sourire timide qui me fit succomber une nouvelle fois.

Je me jetais sur elle et l'embrassais de tout mon sous comme si ma vie en dépendait ce qui était malheureusement le cas. Je l'embrassais exactement comme un condamné l'aurait fait … comme si s'était la dernière fois.

Quand je finis par m'écarter après plusieurs minutes, elle me regarda les yeux brillant et les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers échangés. Elle était belle et désirable et elle méritait surtout d'être heureuse.

\- J'ai passé une très agréable soirée … je vous remercie …

Elle chuchotait comme si elle avait peur d'élever la voix et de briser la quiétude de l'endroit.

\- Je suis heureux que cela vous ai plu …

Le silence tomba entre nous. Je la voyais gênée et surtout très mal à l'aise quand à la suite des événements. Je n'allais pas la laisser dans cet état.

\- Je vais y aller …

Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle releva la tête en m'adressant un sourire plus détendue d'un seul coup.

\- Dors bien … ma Bella …

Je lui caressais la joue avant de tourner les talons rapidement et de remonter dans ma voiture.

Sans un regard en arrière je sortis de la propriété.

 **PDV Bella**

La voiture d'Edward disparut à l'horizon et un vide s'installa en moi.

Durant un long moment je restai immobile sur le perron. Cet homme était entrain de me faire revoir l'intégralité de mes résolutions.

Après la mort de Dimitri, il était impossible pour moi d'envisager de refaire ma vie un jour mais … aujourd'hui mon futur je l'envisageais bien autrement.

La relation que j'entretenais avec mon collaborateur prenait un tout autre virage et je ne m'en sentais pas coupable.

J'avais aimé mon mari et je l'aimerais sans doute toujours, il m'avait donné deux merveilleuses fillettes ainsi qu'une situation confortable pour permettre à mes enfants de ne manquer de rien.

Pourtant ce que je ressentais pour Edward Cullen était différent.

J'avais du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que j'éprouvais réellement mais mes sentiments étaient différents.

Edward avait raison sur un point, je n'étais pas certaine que Dimitri aurait apprécié celle que j'étais devenue après sa mort. Je n'étais plus du genre à suivre, c'est moi qui donné les ordres maintenant. Et je serais incapable de revenir à cet état de pauvre petite chose qui acquiesçait aux paroles de son époux.

J'avais changé et surtout j'avais vieilli. Je savais aujourd'hui que j'étais capable de m'assumer toute seule, je n'avais besoin de rien ni de personne pour avancer.

Pourtant l'arrivé de Edward dans ma vie me faisait envisager les choses d'une autre manière. Mais me lancer dans une histoire sans avoir de garanti … étais-je vraiment certaine de vouloir faire ça ?

Je n'étais pas seule, je me devais de faire attention à ce que je faisais surtout en impliquant mes enfants.

Bien sûr, il avait su me rassurer en m'affirmant qu'il était conscient que les filles étaient ma priorité et qu'il les accepté totalement. Une qualité de plus à lui attribuer.

La soirée que nous venions de passer avait ouverte de nouvelles portes à mon futur, un futur où je ne me voyais plus toute seule à souffrir.

La peur que je ressentais était presque aussi grande que la joie. Après tout, il y avait énormément de raison pour que ça ne marche pas, tant de raison qui me poussait à renoncer à tous ces problèmes mais tant d'autres me criant de continuer.

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de souffrir encore. Ce pieu dans la poitrine était une douleur quasi constante que je parvenais à maitriser maintenant et surtout qui s'atténuait au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Peut-être parce que j'avais appris à vivre avec et que mes sentiments et mon cœur étaient jusqu'à maintenant bien garder derrière les remparts que j'avais construites.

C'est l'ouverture brutale de la porte d'entrée dans mon dos qui me fit me retourner.

Aro était là.

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il serait là quand je rentrerais.

A son expression fermée, j'étais certaine qu'il ne m'avait pas attendu par soucis de savoir comment le diner s'était déroulé.

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à prendre peur quand à l'issu de cette histoire.

\- Isabella nous devons parler …

Il n'était pas accusateur, ni en colère. Il s'agissait juste d'une simple constatation. Je n'avais guère le choix et aucun moyen d'échapper à cette conversation.

C'était ainsi que j'imaginais un père attendre sa fille adolescente après une sortie avec un garçon. Voilà ce que Kiara aurait dû vivre, voilà ce que moi j'aurais dû connaître il y a 15 ans. Ce que nous avions été privées toutes les deux. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour ma fille.

\- Oui Aro.

Je le suivis jusque dans le salon où il s'installa dans un siège. Je pris place en face de lui et attendit qu'il se mette à parler.

\- Ecoutez Isabella … je me rends compte que je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardé pas … je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire quoi que ce soit mais … je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Il était là après la mort de Dimitri, il était là le jour où mon mari m'avait ramené avec lui chez lui.

Contrairement à tout le monde, il n'avait rien dit, il m'avait presque accepté tout de suite.

Aro et Marcus étaient des amis ou tout du moins ce qui s'en approché et ceux depuis le premier jour.

\- Et je ne parle pas de la société … je parle de vous … je refuse que vous souffriez encore … ni vous ni les filles … vous êtes fortes Isabella mais comme tout le monde vous avez des limites …

\- Aro … j'ai peur aussi … je n'ai jamais envisagé de m'intéresser de nouveau à quelqu'un mais le fait est que … la vie nous réserve plein de surprises …

\- Faîtes attention Isabella … je n'ai rien contre Edward Cullen mais nous ne le connaissons pas vraiment en dehors du plan professionnel…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Je ne pouvais pas le nier mais il n'y a qu'en le fréquentant que je pourrais le connaître vraiment.

Et j'étais prête à peut-être voir ou cette histoire allait nous mener.

\- Avec votre permission j'aimerais mener une enquête plus approfondie sur lui … juste pour être certain que vous ne courez aucun risque …

A mon visage il comprit que je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée.

Je n'allais quand même pas mener une enquête sur l'homme avec lequel j'envisageais de sortir ?!

\- Aro ?! M'écriai-je.

\- Isabella, s'il vous plait … nous devons nous méfier même de celui qui au premier abord ne représente aucun danger… si vous ne le faîte pas pour vous, pensez au moins aux filles et à moi …

Il jouait avec mes sentiments en prenant les filles à partie et il le savait. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Même si je disais non j'étais certaine qu'il n'allait en faire qu'à sa tête et qu'il allait le faire quand même.

Si j'étais d'accord avec l'idée, il me serait possible de vérifier ce qu'il faisait et surtout l'avancée des recherches.

\- C'est d'accord … allez-y mais discrètement !

Il hocha la tête et je me demandais vraiment ce que j'avais accepté.

Une histoire avec Edward pouvait-elle se construire si je commençais déjà à mener des enquêtes sur lui ?

J'avais confiance en lui bien sûr mais cette appréhension que je ressentais de façon courante ces derniers temps me donnait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche, une sensation que quelque chose allait se passer.

Depuis que j'étais petite, mon instinct ne m'avait jamais fait défaut, les choses n'allaient surement pas changer aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Déçues ? Ou toujours aussi contentes ? Enfin une partie de ce qui s'est passé il y a 15 ans !

Dans le prochain chapitre, remise en question d'Edward mais surtout … une fin inattendue !

A bientôt !


	21. Chapitre 20 : Eloignement

**Chapitre 20** : Eloignement …

Salut tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 20 … je remercie les filles qui continuent à me lire depuis le début et pour celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews me permettant de connaître le fond de vos pensées et surtout connaître vos avis sur la suite de cette histoire.

J'ai une grosse pensée ce soir pour ce qui se passe dans notre pays depuis deux jours ... j'apporte tout mon soutien aux victimes et à leurs familles. J'espère que vous qui me lisez, allez bien ...

... Pray for Paris ... Nous sommes tous Paris ...

Je vous laisse à la lecture de cette suite … on se retrouve en bas …

 **Chapitre 20** : Eloignement …

* * *

 **PDV Edward**

J'avais roulé aussi vite que je le pouvais pour rentrer chez moi. Que cette attitude soit lâche ou pas m'importa peu au moment où je passais la porte et fonçais droit vers le bar d'où j'avais sorti une bouteille de vodka.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour ne plus avoir conscience de la réalité et enfin me débarrasser de cette douleur lancinante au sein de ma poitrine et surtout dans mon cœur.

L'alcool m'aidait à oublier que cet enfoiré de maître chanteur était entrain de détruire la seule chance que j'avais d'avoir une famille. Une femme et des enfants. James détruisait ma vie une seconde fois.

Pour la sécurité d'Isabella, celle de ma famille et pour la mienne sans doute je n'avais pas le choix.

Ou j'écoutais les menaces et j'avais un espoir de vivre libre ou je finissais mes jours derrière les barreaux avec pour seule compagnie la haine de mes proches et de la femme que j'aimais.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix dans mon cas. Je n'avais pas vraiment la possibilité d'agir autrement que de cesser tout contact avec Isabella et de m'enfermer dans mon désespoir et ma solitude.

Elle était la seule femme que je voulais mais elle était surtout la seule que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Il fallait que je me rentre cette information dans la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer dans cette voix avec elle. Elle méritait mieux que ce que j'avais à lui apporter. Admettre que je ne pouvais pas m'impliquer davantage me provoquait une douleur incommensurable dans le centre de ma poitrine.

Je portais ma main à ce pique intense et je pris conscience que j'allais maintenant vivre avec cette souffrance. Le doux visage d'Isabella apparut devant mes prunelles et cela me tortura encore un peu plus. Dans d'autres circonstances nous aurions été heureux, j'en étais certain.

Ce n'est qu'aux petites lueurs du jour que je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil léger et surtout emplis de cauchemars. Seulement deux heures plus tard, mes paupières embuées par la fatigue et tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité s'ouvrirent sur la lueur du petit matin.

Couché sur le canapé du salon, j'eus du mal à me relever. Mon corps était endolori et le mal de crâne jusque-là minime que je ressentais se transforma en guerre totale.

Me lever fut une véritable épreuve et je stoppais mes tentatives seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Pour finir, je passais la journée couché dans mon lit à essayer de décuver et contrôler la guerre de lutins faisant rage dans mon crâne.

Je me trouvais encore plus minable et bon à rien dans cet état pitoyable.

Tanya et James avaient détruit ma vie. Bien entendu la sœur d'Isabella était sans doute une victime de plus dans cette histoire mais sans elle, je n'en serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui.

J'avais vraiment du mal à me dire qu'Isabella et Tanya étaient sœurs. Tous les opposer.

Les deux femmes ne se ressemblaient en rien. Là où l'une était blonde l'autre était une brune chatoyante. L'une avait été vulgaire et peu fréquentable l'autre était d'une beauté époustouflante et surtout l'une des femmes les plus riches de ce pays.

Les deux sœurs n'avaient strictement rien en commun mise à part deux parents morts dans un accident.

Comment Tanya en était-elle arrivée là alors que sa sœur à peine plus jeune qu'elle avait réussi à s'en sortir ?

L'aînée avait succombé à la facilité de la rue et de sa condition alors qu'Isabella s'était battue pour arriver là où elle en était. Isabella n'avait jamais baissé les bras malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Même moi alors que j'avais tout pour être heureux, des parents, de l'argent, une famille et des études j'étais tombé dans ce monde de drogue, de prostitution et de violence.

Je n'avais pas payé Tanya mais j'avais couché avec elle.

C'est sans doute ce qui avait entrainé ma perte. James n'avait sans doute pas apprécié que je touche à sa marchandise sans payer le prix qu'il exigeait aux clients habituels.

Le soir venu, j'avais mis en place ma résolution malgré la peine intense qui ne cessait de grandir au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.

Pour tenter de mettre en place, ce plan bancal que je méprisais totalement et oublier cette femme exceptionnelle, j'allais devoir éviter Isabella.

Elle n'allait sans doute pas comprendre pourquoi je changeais ainsi, peut-être que mon attitude l'attristerait mais je savais qu'il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant que par la suite si notre histoire devenait plus sérieuse.

Je me devais de limiter les dégâts autant que je le pouvais.

Deux semaines.

Voilà le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais quitté Isabella sur le perron de sa maison. Quatorze malheureux jours précisément durant lesquels j'avais tenté de la fuir comme j'avais pu. J'avais dans un premier temps prétexté une maladie pour expliquer mon absence au boulot avant de partir en voyage d'affaire à Seattle. Un contrat qui tombé à pic et qui m'avait permis de m'éloigner quelques temps.

Nous étions mardi et je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper à ma collaboratrice bien longtemps.

Elle m'avait appelé. Personnellement. Isabella Masen Voltury avait pris son téléphone, avait composé mon numéro et elle avait cherché à me joindre pour prendre de mes nouvelles parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de ma santé.

Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant et que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle ferait un jour.

Je ne lui avais pas répondu et elle avait laissé un message.

Ces quelques mots m'avaient fait mal.

« _Bonjour Edward … je … je vous appelle pour savoir comment vous allez … je … j'ai eu Jessica et apparemment vous avez la grippe … je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles … enfin … rappelez-moi …_ ».

Sa voix était basse et douce, et au ton qu'elle employait, je pouvais affirmer qu'il y avait dans son attitude une franche inquiétude mais également une incertitude qui n'était pas habituelle.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait jamais réessayé et je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait de mon absence prolongée et de mon silence radio.

Je lui avais envoyé un mail pour la prévenir, ou plutôt j'avais fait parvenir le courriel à Jacob qui devait sans doute l'avoir donner à sa patronne. La réponse se faisait toujours attendre.

En ce qui concernait James, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle depuis le soir du rendez-vous avec Isabella.

Il devait sans aucun doute jubiler de la situation. Je l'avais bien entendu écouté et maintenant je me retrouvais comme une âme en peine seul de nouveau à ressasser toujours les bonnes vieilles rengaines.

Aujourd'hui j'étais de retour au bureau après de longs jours loin de mes locaux et je m'attendais à la voir débarquer à tout moment, avec son chignon sophistiqué, sa robe à plusieurs milliers de dollars et ses talons vertigineux mais pourtant je ne la vis pas franchir le seuil de mon bureau.

Bien entendu j'en ressentis un douloureux pincement au cœur alors que je n'en avais pas le droit.

Le second contrat que nous avions avec Dubaï, était en stand-by et il allait bien falloir que je me décide à retourner au sein de la compagnie pour continuer de travailler sur le projet.

Le lendemain se fut avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je me retrouvais devant la réception de la « _Voltury Compagny_ ».

La réceptionniste me fit monter mais je fus surpris d'être accueillis non pas par Isabella mais par Aro.

Ce dernier me tendit la main et bizarrement il ne me fit aucune remarque.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen …

Il me tendit la main que je serrais fermement. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux sans expression particulière. Ma défection de ses dernières semaines n'avait peut-être pas eu de conséquences du moins je l'espérais grandement.

\- Heureux de vous revoir … vous nous avez manqué ces dernières semaines …

Ca s'était une remarque un peu acerbe, fait sur un ton froid.

Apparemment, il n'était pas super content de mon absence de ces deux dernières semaines. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le travail ou cela était-il plus personnel ?

Il m'indiqua d'un signe de main, d'avancer. Je le suivis donc jusque dans son bureau.

Fait encore plus étrange puisque d'ordinaire je ne travaillais jamais avec lui mais toujours avec sa collaboratrice qui visiblement était aux abonnés absents.

« _Comme toi depuis quatorze jours_ » me souffla ma conscience qui avait choisi le bon moment pour faire une apparition.

Aro Philips referma la porte derrière moi et je me retrouvais donc seul avec lui.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret mais … où est Isabella ? Lui demandai-je les sourcils froncés vraiment mal à l'aise.

Le regard du collaborateur d'Isabella me procura de drôle de sensation. Il était scrutateur et surtout accusateur. J'eus l'impression d'être un gosse ayant fait une bêtise.

Aro esquissa un sourire avant de se planter à un mètre de moi.

\- Elle est en Australie avec Marcus et ses filles ...

Ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que je la reverrais. Au lieu d'en éprouver un soulagement manifeste, je ne ressentis qu'une douleur (encore) au niveau de la poitrine.

\- Ecoutez Edward … j'ai quelques questions à vous poser …

J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir en face de moi le père d'Isabella. C'était comme si il était sur le point de me faire passer un interrogatoire pour pouvoir sortir avec sa fille.

Peut-être qu'en l'absence de tout protecteur, il endossait le rôle afin de la protéger. J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Isabella avait besoin de quelqu'un qui faisait attention à elle.

\- J'aimerais connaître vos intentions par rapport à Isabella … j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous cherchez exactement …

Il avait l'air tellement déterminé à connaître ce que j'avais dans la tête que rien sans doute n'allait le détourner de son but.

\- Je ne cherche rien Monsieur Philips …

Du moins plus maintenant. Deux semaines en arrière je lui aurais répondu tout autre chose mais je n'étais plus en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit.

Aro pinça les lèvres à ma réponse et contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil de directeur.

Comme rien ne m'avait été dit, je pris le parti de m'installer sur les chaises devant le bureau.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous jouiez franc-jeu avec moi pas plus qu'avec Isabella …

Il croisa les mains sur sa poitrine avant de faire peser le poids de son dos sur le dossier et de me scrutait de haut en bas.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous envisagez … je veux connaître vos intentions …

Comment pouvais-je lui décrire ce que je comptais faire alors que je ne le savais pas moi-même ? Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Etais-je trop impliqué avec Isabella pour revenir en arrière ? Ma conscience me soufflait que je ne pouvais pas tout arrêter … qu'Isabella méritait mieux que ce silence radio.

\- Ecoutez Aro … je vous apprécie vraiment. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour votre travail et pour l'homme que vous êtes mais … ce qu'il se passe entre Isabella et moi ne vous regarde pas. Je … je l'apprécie énormément … et je … n'ai aucune mauvaises intentions ni envers elle, ni envers les filles. Je peux vous le jurer.

J'étais totalement sérieux dans mes affirmations. Je ne plaisantais pas. Je ferais tout pour elle, peut-être trop justement. C'était ce qui me faisait m'éloigner ainsi d'elle.

Sa sécurité et celle des trois fillettes étaient beaucoup plus importantes que le reste. C'est ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

Aro m'étudia durant de longues secondes cherchant sans doute à déterminer si j'étais sincère. Il pouvait toujours chercher, il n'y avait aucune duplicité chez moi, rien qu'une franche détermination.

Aro et moi avions bien des points en en commun dont un plus gros que les autres. Le bien-être d'Isabella passait avant tout autre chose.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois Monsieur Cullen … il va falloir que vous me prouviez que vos intentions sont des plus nobles.

Je n'avais rien à prouver du tout mais je n'allais pas lui balancer ça. Je me contentais de me taire et d'écouter son discours de mise en garde.

\- Isabella est une femme forte … mais je pense que vous avez compris à quel point elle pouvait être très fragile également. Je ne laisserais personne la faire souffrir … pas une nouvelle fois … me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui Monsieur Philips …

Il se leva en me tendant la main comme pour celer notre accord. La poigne fut virile et représentait surtout une démonstration de force. Je pouvais même affirmer que sous ces dehors d'homme d'affaire, Aro Philips avait une force hors du commun en lui et n'était pas l'homme posé et calme qu'il montrait.

\- Puisque nous nous sommes entendus sur ce point nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail. Isabella n'est pas là mais nous allons tout de même avancer. Elle m'a laissé un dossier assez conséquent sur le sujet afin que je puisse vous apporter autant d'aide que nécessaire.

\- Mettons-nous au travail …

L'après-midi fut très constructive.

Ma collaboratrice toujours aussi professionnelle avait en effet laissée à notre intention un épais paquet de document indiquant des idées qu'elle avait eu, des devis de matériel et divers ébauches de plans.

Cette femme avait une imagination à revendre. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à trouver un tel travail en venant ici. Alors que moi j'avais quasiment laissé tomber l'affaire depuis ces quinze derniers jours, elle n'avait pas chômé pour autant.

Il était particulièrement tard quand je rentrais chez moi.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain je travaillais sur ce qu'Aro et moi avions mis en place. Bien que ce ne fût pas réellement son domaine, il était particulièrement efficace et ingénieux. Le travail avec lui était plus stressant qu'avec Isabella. Aro et moi n'avions pas toujours la même façon de penser.

En ce qui concernée cette dernière, son retour n'était pour l'instant pas programmé. Du moins personne ne m'avait mis au courant, j'en déduisais qu'elle ne serait pas de retour tout de suite.

Nous étions déjà vendredi et je revenais de la compagnie à une heure plutôt tardive.

Il était déjà plus de 21 heures quand je rentrais chez moi.

Par fainéantise et par fatigue également, je décidais d'appeler le snack du bout de la rue. Je commandais une pizza que je décidais de me faire livrer chez moi.

J'étais entrain de me servir un verre de vin quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna à mes oreilles.

En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je constatais que seulement dix petites minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis mon appel. Plutôt rapide le livreur.

La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois.

\- J'arrive ! Criai-je en attrapant un billet dans le tiroir du meuble de l'entrée.

J'ouvris la porte sans regarder par le judas … et reçu un léger électrochoc.

La personne derrière la porte n'était surement pas le livreur.

Isabella Masen Voltury en robe et basket se trouvait derrière la porte avec un air plus qu'incertain sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir Edward … j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas …

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

 **PDV Bella**

Après cette soirée, j'avais pensé que je reverrais rapidement Edward mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les premiers jours il avait appelé Jacob pour s'excuser. Visiblement il était malade, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il m'appelle directement pour me le dire. Il aurait pu demander à mon assistant de me parler pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait.

Bien que j'aie été déçue, je n'avais fait aucune remarque et je lui avais même téléphoné sans succès. Je pensais qu'il me rappellerait mais il ne l'avait pas fait sans doute parce qu'il était parti en voyage d'affaire tout de suite après sa maladie.

Cela me paraissait un peu étrange pourtant là non plus je n'avais fait aucune remarque. Et puis les Australiens avaient repris contact avec la compagnie.

Nous venions de signer un contrat avec eux et ils tenaient à faire une réunion de début de chantier.

J'avais arrangé le planning avec Aro et Marcus et il était convenu que je prenne les filles avec moi. Chose exceptionnelle Kiara avait accepté de venir avec nous.

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions envolé avec le jet de la compagnie jusqu'à Sydney.

Pour moi, la réunion n'avait duré qu'une seule matinée et j'avais profité du reste de la semaine avec mes enfants. Marcus qui devait enchaîner des journées de travail complète, était rarement disponible ce qui me permettait de rester pratiquement seule avec mes enfants.

Les gardes du corps étaient présents bien entendu mais nous pouvions sortir ou nous voulions et quand nous le voulions.

Depuis le temps que nous n'avions rien fait toutes les quatre, ces quelques jours nous firent le plus grand bien et je pus enfin me rapprocher de façon infime de Kiara.

Constater à quel point elle était devenue froide et haineuse me donnait envie de pleurer.

La petite fille que j'avais élevée était définitivement partie et je m'en rendais à peine compte.

Je n'avais rien vu venir avant que cela ne devienne une évidence.

Bien entendu toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et le vendredi sonna déjà le glam de nos minuscules vacances.

Sur le chemin du retour Edward Cullen s'imposa de nouveau à ma conscience. J'avais essayé de l'oublier durant ces quelques jours et je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de mal à y parvenir.

Je n'arrivais pas à prendre de décisions en ce qui concernait cet homme.

La raison aurait voulu que je le repousse et que je me préserve autant que je le pouvais.

Si je me laissais aller alors je n'aurais plus aucun contrôle sur ma vie ni sur la situation.

J'avais tellement de soucis à régler, Kiara, Caïus Vladescu qui criait à qui voulait bien le croire que j'étais une simple imposture et puis il y avait ce James. Je doutais qu'il me laisse tranquille maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la poule aux yeux d'or.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'ajouter Edward Cullen à toute cette histoire.

Ça s'était la théorie et elle était particulièrement difficile à mettre en pratique. Parce que la partie féminine de mon être que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi il y a de cela tant d'années ne demandait qu'à sortir enfin mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me dévoiler ainsi.

Edward n'avait rien à voir avec mon passé, avec la compagnie ou avec ses hommes qui ne voyaient que mon visage et mon corps. Il était ma bouffée d'air pure dans ce monde ou j'évoluais chaque jour.

Et Dieu m'en préserve, je voulais me laisser aller. J'avais mis un moment à accepter que je n'étais finalement qu'un être humain et que j'avais en tant que telle des émotions tout à fait normales.

Je me pensais au-dessus de tout ça. Je pensais que je pouvais traverser ma soit disant vie en simple spectatrice. Au final toutes ses idées que je m'étais faite depuis toutes ces années, n'avaient servies qu'à me voiler la face.

Je voulais ouvrir ses portes si longtemps fermées à Edward. Je voulais le faire entrer. Peu m'importait la souffrance qui allait forcément finir par me tomber dessus, peu m'importait ce qui pouvait arriver, j'étais prête à prendre ses risques.

Chaque instant de bonheur dont j'avais eu le droit dans ma vie avait eu pour conséquence un évènement tragique par la suite. J'avais payé le prix fort à chaque fois. Mais Edward Cullen avait sans doute raison. Pourquoi ne prenais-je pas ce qui m'était accordé sans penser que ses moments auront forcément une fin ?

J'étais déraisonnable, ma priorité aurait dû être mes trois filles. Mais qui n'avait pas de petit moment de folie ?

Il était plus de 21 heures quand l'avion se posa sur le tarmac de l'aéroport.

Le décalage horaire était tellement important que les filles étaient toutes plus ou moins endormies.

En mère aimante, je les ramenais chacune jusqu'à leur chambre aidé par les gardes du corps.

Je terminais par Lise que je portais jusqu'à son lit.

Je rabattais la couverture sur ces épaules quand elle tourna son petit visage innocent vers moi.

J'avais du mal à me dire qu'à quelques mois près, j'avais le même âge qu'elle quand les drames avaient commencés à me tomber dessus. Je perdais une partie de mon innocence et de ma foi. Le monde ne m'avait jamais fait de cadeau et j'essayais de me battre pour que mes filles ne ressentent jamais ce que j'avais ressenti à 5 ans, ni ne vive la douleur des deuils à répétition.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elles soient toujours en sécurités et aimées.

\- Je t'aime maman …

Ses quelques mots prononcés d'une petite voix fluette, émue mon cœur de mère.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma jolie princesse …

Je posais ma main sur ses cheveux que je caressais tendrement afin qu'elle se rendorme.

\- Je voudrais tellement que tu es le sourire tout le temps …

\- Tu me donnes le sourire … tes sœurs et toi vous êtes tout ce qui me rend heureuse …

Ma fille de presque 5 ans secoua la tête pour me faire clairement comprendre que je mentais. Et elle avait raison.

J'avais mes filles et je me raccrochais à elles comme à des boues de sauvetage, elles n'auraient jamais dû endosser une telle responsabilité, elles auraient dû vivre leurs vies sans se préoccuper de ma souffrance perpétuelle.

Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte avant ?

Il avait fallu qu'Edward Cullen apparaisse dans ma vie et qu'il me le fasse comprendre pour enfin ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu es le sourire comme quand tu es été comme moi … Kiara a dit que tu l'avais retrouvé avec papa … j'aimerais tellement le voir moi aussi … et je voudrais tant un papa …

J'étais consciente que mes trois filles manquées d'un repère paternel. Elles n'avaient que moi et je n'étais pas toujours disponible. Je ne pouvais pas remplacer leur père, même avec la plus meilleure volonté du monde je ne pouvais pas jouer deux rôles.

\- Dors ma puce … Dors Lise…

Je ne pouvais pas en entendre encore.

Lise finit par m'écouter et elle s'endormit en serrant sa peluche dans ses petites mains.

Je sortis de la chambre avec les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.

Papa, Maman, Quil, Tanya, Dimitri …

Je tenais tous à eux et j'avais besoin d'eux. Je les avais aimés avec chaque parcelle de mon être. Pourtant ils m'avaient abandonné les uns après les autres.

Kiara, Charlotte et Lise étaient la seule chose qu'il me restait et même là, Kiara était entrain de m'échapper.

L'air commença à me manquer dans mes poumons. Je me précipitais jusque dans ma chambre et attrapais une paire de basket. J'avais vraiment besoin d'air, de courir et de m'échapper de cet endroit qui était entrain de m'étouffer, de mes attentes et de mes rêves qui me tuaient à petit feu.

Je pris la direction du garage. J'ignorais les voitures de sport, les coupés cabriolés ainsi que les 4x4 pour me diriger droit vers le fond de la pièce.

Je débâchais l'engin avant de laisser tomber la bâche sur le sol.

Je m'installais derrière le volant de ma veille camionnette Chevrolet, l'un des rares vestiges de ma vie en tant que Bella Marie Swan.

J'ignore pourquoi je l'avais gardé mais je m'étais toujours opposée à sa destruction.

Le moteur démarra avec beaucoup de mal mais bientôt j'étais loin de cet endroit, loin de cette maison trop pleine de souvenirs.

Si quelqu'un me voyait, j'ignorais comment j'allais expliquer le fait qu'une milliardaire propriétaire d'une compagnie internationale présente sur tous les continents, était derrière le volant d'un tas de ferraille qui ne roulait encore que par miracle, en robe à plusieurs milliers de dollars mais avec des baskets aux pieds.

Je ne connaissais pas ma destination jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que j'avais envie de voir. La seule capable d'atténuer cette douleur dans ma poitrine, la seule personne qui avait essayé de m'approcher depuis longtemps et qui était parvenu à me toucher par la force de son caractère et par sa personnalité.

Je savais ou il habitait.

Le gardien qui était à l'entrée de l'immeuble eu l'air de se demander si je sortais de l'asile mais mon nom et une recherche plus tard, l'accès me fut autorisé.

Dans l'ascenseur, j'eus du mal à organiser mes pensées.

Comment allais-je expliquer ma venue dans cette tenue devant sa porte à une heure pareille ?

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir quand je sonnais à la porte qui ne mit que quelques secondes à s'ouvrir devant le seul homme que je voulais aimer.

\- Bonsoir Edward … j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas …

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Donnez-moi vos avis ! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Pour le prochain chapitre … vous verrez la semaine prochaine ^^

A bientôt !

.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Ensemble

**Chapitre 21** : Ensemble …

Salut tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 21 que vous attendez toutes ! Je vous remercie vraiment pour les reviews que vous prenez le temps de me laisser à chaque post …

Je suis vraiment heureuse de constater que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ^^

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère et je vous retrouve en bas …

* * *

 **Chapitre 21** : Ensemble …

 **PDV Bella**

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée dans cette situation. Tellement d'années que j'avais enfouie ma féminité aussi profondément que possible et que je l'avais laissée moisir derrière ma peur et mes doutes.

C'était un sentiment si ancien mais si nouveau aussi parce que l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi n'avait rien à voir avec mon passé ou avec ce que j'avais connu auparavant.

Je me trouvais là devant cet homme que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques mois et s'était le seul endroit où j'avais envie d'être en ce moment précis.

Edward Cullen se trouvait devant moi, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il semblait se demander si j'étais vraiment là ou si ma présence devant lui n'était le fruit que de son imagination.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demandai-je toujours incertaine.

Je ne comptais pas rester sur le pas de la porte mais je me demandais un instant si ma présence l'indisposait. Peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait pas me voir et que j'avais imaginé cette soirée qui m'avait fait tant de bien.

Edward parut se rendre compte que j'étais toujours sur le pas de la porte puisque sans un mot, il ouvrit le battant pour me laisser entrer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je pénétrais dans son loft, tête baissée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé l'endroit où il vivait. En fait, quand j'avais pris connaissance de l'adresse, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à son intérieur. Je connaissais l'immeuble mais découvrir son lieu à lui, son espace de vie me faisait le connaître un peu plus.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de relever les yeux et de regarder autour de moi pour prendre connaissance de l'atmosphère qui m'entourait.

C'était magnifique. Il vivait dans un endroit spacieux. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi grand que la maison dans laquelle je vivais mais pour être honnête de ce que je voyais de la pièce principale, le lieu était moderne et la vue était plus que splendide. C'était vraiment le genre d'endroit où mon collaborateur avait exactement sa place. L'endroit ne ressemblait pas à la garçonnière d'un homme célibataire sans enfant ayant dépassé la trentaine. C'était un foyer enfin de mon point de vue.

Après un rapide tour des lieux, je me tournais vers Edward.

Il semblait vouloir éviter mon regard et je trouvais ça d'autant plus étrange que ça n'avait jamais été son genre.

\- Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

Ma voix était incertaine à l'instar de mes gestes. Son attitude quant à elle était étrange et un certain malaise s'empara de moi en le remarquant.

Au moment où je posais ma question, il se détourna afin que je ne puisse pas lire son expre'ssion mais j'eus le temps de remarquer sa réflexion. Le moment pendant lequel il parut réfléchir à ma question fut long. Apparemment au vu de son attitude, il ne comptait pas me répondre.

Ma venue ici n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Une heure avant il me semblait qu'il était mon seul salut mais sans doute m'étais-je trompé.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir ...chuchotai-je vraiment mal à l'aise, un sentiment que je ne ressentais que très rarement.

Il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas ma présence et que je ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même.

Je passais devant lui avec l'intention de partir pour aller je ne sais où mais des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon bras et me stoppèrent dans mon élan.

\- Moi je pense au contraire que c'était une idée lumineuse.

Ses beaux yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens et durant un long moment seul le silence fut présent autour de nous.

\- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose … à boire peut-être …

Je hochais la tête incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ma gorge était trop nouée.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le côté cuisine, complétement ouverte sur le salon, je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer mon cœur erratique.

Ce genre de situation m'était tellement inconnu que j'ignorais comment je devais agir. Mes relations avec le sexe opposé se résumaient à une suite de projet professionnel et de froideur affichée face à toutes leurs avances ou remarques un tant soit peu personnelles.

Regarder un homme ou engager une conversation dans l'intention de séduire ne faisaient certainement pas parti de mes talents. Je n'avais jamais été douée et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer.

Edward finit par revenir avec une bouteille de vin.

L'alcool était peut-être un remède à ce qu'il était entrain de m'arriver.

Je m'installais sur un des fauteuils disposés devant la télévision à écran plat qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle que j'avais à la maison.

\- Si je m'étais attendu …, murmura-t-il en servant deux verres du cépage rouge.

J'attrapais la coupe en même temps que lui et après un geste avec le verre dans sa direction, je bus quelques gorgés que je pris le temps de déguster.

Le goût du breuvage était excellent. Apparemment Monsieur Cullen n'avait pas ouvert une bouteille bon marché. Par-dessus son verre, je sentais le poids de son regard perçant sur moi.

Il m'observait, me jaugeait sans doute. J'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas plus rassuré que moi sur la suite des évènements.

\- Quand je me suis levée ce matin, je dois dire que ce n'était pas mon intention mais …

Je haussais les épaules guère rassurée sur ce que j'étais censée dire ou non.

\- Les émotions sont des armes puissantes … Bella …

Entendre mon diminutif dans sa bouche, me fit frissonner. Il était mélodieux et j'avais l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois. Je voulais qu'il m'appelle ainsi et je voulais qu'il soit le seul.

C'était comme si je revenais quelques années en arrière et que je redevenais une petite fille avec ses couettes de chaque côté.

\- Je crois que je suis bien placée pour le savoir vous ne pensez pas ?

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me fit soudain sursauter.

Edward lui ne sembla pas surpris.

\- Le repas …

Je le vis disparaitre quelques instants avant de revenir avec un carton. L'odeur me renseigna sur ce que je savais déjà.

\- Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de partager mon modeste repas ?

La question était tellement cérémonieuse par rapport au met proposé que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Les convenances entre nous n'avaient vraiment plus lieu d'être depuis tellement longtemps. C'était une partie des choses que j'aimais tellement entre nous. Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire attention à ses faits et gestes.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir …

Il sortit des assiettes d'un des placards de la cuisine avant de nous servir dans des assiettes blanches.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer la part sans me détourner. Je portais l'aliment à ma bouche et en croquais un bout que je mâchais lentement. J'eus du mal à l'avaler tellement ma gorge était nouée.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveuse Bella ?

Sa voix fut claire et nette et me fit relever les yeux vers lui. Bien sûr qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'état de tension extrême dans lequel je me trouvais.

\- Je vous l'ai dit … les relations … ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité …

Je n'avais presque pas d'expérience dans ce domaine ni de souvenirs auquel me raccrochaient.

\- Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus …

Je haussais un sourcil face à sa remarque. Qui espérait-il convaincre avec ses mots ?

Edward était un bel homme – j'étais bien placée pour le savoir – et je doutais fort que les femmes ne se bousculent pas au portillon pour tenter leurs chances.

Il remarqua mon air dubitatif et éclata de rire. Personnellement je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

\- Bella …, murmura-t-il tout en me regardant par-dessous ses cils.

Mon surnom roulait sur sa langue et sa voix était tellement mélodieuse qu'elle me provoqua des frissons le long de mon épine dorsale.

\- Même si vous semblait penser le contraire … je n'ai pas énormément d'ex vous savez … je ne suis pas le genre d'homme adepte des coups d'un soir …

Il mettait tellement de conviction dans ses paroles que je ne pouvais que le croire. De toute façon pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il ne mentait pas pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Je savais qu'il était honnête et puis il m'avait toujours traitée comme une personne normale.

Et dieu savait que la normalité était ce qui manquait le plus à ma vie.

Le silence tomba entre nous alors que nous terminions notre repas de fortune.

Je n'avalais pas grand-chose mise à part un morceau de pizza. Je déclinais ce qu'il me proposa et il se mit à débarrasser le carton de la table basse avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- Vous voulez que je vous avoue quelque chose … vous m'avez toujours fasciné …

Je retins mon souffle. Edward Cullen n'était décidemment pas le genre d'homme à garder ses sentiments pour lui afin de paraître plus dur. Il se livrait sans faux semblant et surtout de façon spontanée.

Il avait un côté sensible qui me touchait plus que ça ne devrait.

\- Depuis le premier jour quand vous êtes arrivée dans ce bureau … mais vous étiez inaccessible …

Et j'aurais dû le rester. Mais parfois nous étions prisonniers de ce que notre cœur ressentait, de ses sentiments qui nous traversaient et nous laissaient désemparés.

\- Et pourtant plus les jours passés …

\- Et plus l'attirance que nous avions l'un pour l'autre devenait plus présente chaque jour …

\- Vous l'avez ressenti n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête, la gorge complétement nouée.

\- Comment aurais-je pu la rater ?

Ce n'était pas une question mais juste une simple constatation. Dans le silence qui nous entourait ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis recouvert par les battements de mon cœur assourdissant.

J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait les entendre aussi.

Ses prunelles brulantes plongèrent dans les miennes et je cessais un instant de respirer quand il approcha son visage. A moins que ce soit moi qui fit le premier pas. En tout cas, nos bouches finirent pas se rencontrer.

Sa main s'enroula autour de mon cou et il bloqua mon visage comme pour m'empêcher de reculer.

Je n'en avais de toute façon pas l'intention.

En me rendant ici, j'avais une petite idée de la manière dont la soirée allait se terminer. Pourtant je le voulais. J'en avais vraiment envie. Me dernière décision irréfléchie datait de quelques années déjà. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je me bridais. Tellement longtemps que je me bridais et que j'exerçais une totale maitrise sur moi-même, que je bridais mon corps et mes sens. Je retrouvais cette féminité que j'avais perdue comme si j'avais fait une longue traversée du désert et que je sortais enfin de cet enfer.

L'espoir était de retour et bien que je sois terrifiée à l'idée de souffrir de nouveau, je voulais prendre le risque parce que j'étais prête à accorder de nouveau ma confiance.

Après tout ce que j'avais vécue et tout ce qui me tombait encore dessus, j'étais vaccinée et pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas.

Etonnant de découvrir après tant d'année que nous avions toujours une petite note d'espoir bien enfoui au fond de notre cœur.

Décident d'arrêter de réfléchir, je m'abandonnais aux bras d'Edward Cullen.

L'homme qui était entrain de me faire renaitre, celui que j'attendais sans le savoir.

 **PDV Edward**

Ce n'était pas bien.

J'étais entrain de la trahir et pourtant j'étais incapable de m'arrêter.

Je n'avais aucune volonté quand Isabella Voltury était concernée.

Je la voulais et je savais que j'allais l'avoir. Je l'embrassais comme un homme assoiffé, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

J'aimais cette femme de chaque fibre de mon être.

J'ignorais si elle ressentait la même chose mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait des sentiments. Elle me l'avait dit et de toute façon elle ne le cachait pas.

Elle me faisait assez confiance pour s'abandonner entre mes bras. Je ne méritais pas qu'elle le fasse mais ma conscience était partie et j'étais incapable de m'arrêter.

Je ressentais sa peur, elle était terrifiée par les conséquences de nos actes. J'aurais dû me maudire pour ce que j'osais lui faire. Quand elle découvrira la vérité, elle fera sans doute tout pour me détruire. Mais n'avais-je pas le droit de profiter de quelques instants suspendu avec elle ? D'imaginer ce que notre vie aurait pu être si je n'avais pas tué son frère ?

Je continuais de l'embrasser tout mon sou avant de me pencher pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle était tellement légère.

Elle eut le souffle coupée quand je me relevais. Je m'écartais légèrement posant mon front sur le sien. Sa bouche était gonflée et ses yeux brillés. Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'en cet instant ni plus désirable. Mon dieu cette femme pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Même quand elle me détruira, je continuerai à l'aimer aussi longtemps que je vivrais.

\- Dis-moi d'arrêter … soufflai-je, ma bouche contre la sienne en la serrant contre moi.

J'aurais voulu ne jamais la lâcher mais si elle me disait non alors je la laisserais partir sans insister. Je voulais qu'elle contrôle la situation parce qu'elle était celle qui prenait les décisions.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle secoua la tête laissant échapper des mèches de cheveux de son chignon sophistiquée que j'avais défait en fourrageant mes mains sur sa tête.

Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui posa ses lèvres sur les miennes demandant de sa langue l'accès à ma bouche. Elle était merveilleuse. Sa langue si douce contre la mienne.

Mon fantasme était entrain de prendre forme alors que je la conduisais à ma chambre.

Je la déposais sur mon lit à l'endroit où je l'avais souvent imaginé. Sur mes draps si familiers, dans cette chambre ou elle avait toute sa place. Elle était là ou elle devait être.

Elle remonta lentement son regard sur moi s'arrêtant sur certaine partie de mon anatomie qui avait du mal à se cacher. Je rougis légèrement alors qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Je … disons que j'avais oublié l'effet que cela procuré …

Elle était tellement réservée dans ce domaine. Elle paraissait si innocente et pourtant elle était mère de trois enfants. Mais cette particularité chez elle la rendait encore plus touchante pour moi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'unique …

Elle haussa les épaules gênée. Madame Voltury avait vraiment du mal avec les compliments et pourtant je pensais chaque mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et portait mes mains à ses cheveux. Depuis le premier jour je rêvais de faire passer ma main dedans pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Délicatement, je la fis se retourner pour qu'elle me présente son dos. Je portais mes mains à son chignon. J'entrepris de dénouer sa crinière en retirant les barrettes et les élastiques qui les retenaient.

Quand ils se dénouèrent complétement ils tombèrent en longue cascade ondulée sur ses épaules jusque dans le bas de son dos.

Je posais tous ces nécessaires de coiffure sur ma table de nuit avant de porter mes mains à ses cheveux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je passais plusieurs secondes à faire couler ses longues mèches brunes le long de mes doigts. Cela lui procura un frisson avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers moi. Elle avait les paupières entrouvertes.

Je me penchais pour promener mes lèvres sur son visage. Doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, j'explorais ses traits, passant de son front à son nez, sa joue son menton, terminant par sa bouche veloutée.

Je bataillais contre sa langue une nouvelle fois. Elle sentait le printemps, les fleurs et le soleil.

J'abandonnais ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou ce qui la fit frissonner.

Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce comme si elle attendait le moindre de mes gestes, figée.

Toujours sans précipitation, je posais ma main sur son visage avant de descendre le long de son cou, de son épaule et de son bras. J'attrapais sa main doucement enroulant mes doigts autour des siens avant de la pousser à la poser sur ma joue.

La fraicheur de sa pomme contre ma joue brulante était une sensation agréable.

Elle sourit avant de me caresser le visage à son tour, du bout des doigts me procurant des frissons de plaisir.

Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux un seul instant ainsi je m'aperçus nettement qu'elle eut un petit sursaut quand je portais ma main à sa clavicule juste sur le bord de l'étoffe de sa robe.

\- Respire …

Elle hocha la tête avant de se forcer à reprendre son souffle.

Rassuré, je repartis en exploration faisant courir mes doigts le long de son décolleté.

Elle me surprit complétement quand elle se retourna me présentant son dos. Elle poussa ses cheveux d'un côté de sa tête pour me dévoiler une fermeture éclair discrète jusque-là dissimuler. Elle prenait une bonne partie de son dos et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

Je me penchais afin d'enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou gracile et de respirer à pleins poumons son parfum de lisses et de roses fraiches. Je fis promener mes lèvres durant plusieurs minutes sur sa peau avant d'attraper l'attache métallique et de l'abaisser avec une lenteur presque exagéré.

Son dos fut bientôt totalement dénudé. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous sa robe à plusieurs milliers de dollars. La courbe de son dos était parfaite alors qu'elle se tenait parfaitement droite attendant sans doute un geste de ma part.

Du bout des doigts, je descendis jusque dans le bas de son dos à la lisière de son sous-vêtement que j'entrevoyais entre les pans de sa robe déboutonnée. J'apercevais un bout de dentelle blanche mais je ne m'attardais pas dessus et je remontais déjà vers le haut en écartant mes mains au fur et à mesure jusqu'à les poser sur ses épaules. Les bretelles délicates de la robe tombèrent doucement et l'intégralité de son buste se retrouva dénudée.

J'attrapais ses cheveux et les tiraient en arrière. Ils recouvrirent son dos.

Je la sentis frémir au moment où je portais mes mains à son ventre plat. Elle me tournait toujours le dos et était toujours dans l'attente de mes gestes comme si elle essayait de les anticiper.

Je me rapprochais d'elle afin de passer mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Je la dépassais d'une tête environ mais je ne baissais pas les yeux préférant les garder rivés sur son cuir chevelu. Je respirais l'odeur de son shampoing à la fois frais et haut de gamme.

Je remontais mes mains pour les poser sur sa taille marquée. Elle était aussi mince que ce que j'avais toujours pensé mais je ne sentais pas ces côtés ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas trop maigre non plus.

Sur le dos de chacune de mes mains, je sentis la rondeur de ses seins. A travers mon corps collé contre le sien, je m'aperçus parfaitement du frémissement qui la parcourut alors que je remontais encore pour les prendre en coupe dans mes mains.

Bien entendu j'avais déjà remarqué à quel point elle avait des atouts particulièrement avantageux. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait et s'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant que je pouvais le constater. Je pressais sa poitrine doucement au moment où elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule.

Je baissais les yeux sur sa poitrine et ma réaction fut particulièrement vive dans la partie basse de mon anatomie. Plus je découvrais cette femme, plus je la trouvais parfaite.

Je posais un doigt sur un de ses tétons durcis par le désir.

Elle inspira fortement pour reprendre contenance au moment où je me mis à palper sa poitrine. Elle se laissa aller totalement entre mes bras, s'abandonnant et me laissant prendre le contrôle.

Doucement je la relevais pour passer un de mes bras sous les siens et l'autre sous ses jambes.

Je me levais quelques instants pour la poser au centre de mon lit ou elle s'étendit de tout son long.

Sa robe était toujours autour de sa taille cachant le bas de son corps. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rappelais le prix de l'étoffe et décidé de la lui retirer complétement avant de causer des dégâts irréparables.

Je tirais la robe et elle m'aida dans l'opération.

Suivant mes gestes au lieu de la regarder je posais le vêtement sur le sol avant de revenir vers elle.

Comme je l'avais deviné quelques instants auparavant elle portait un boxer en dentelle blanche cachant subtilement le bas de son anatomie.

Dans cette chambre éclairée par les lueurs de la lune, elle était une apparition céleste. Sa peau d'albâtre scintillait.

Je remontais mon regard sur son torse et je fus un instant pris au dépourvu.

Elle avait des marques. Des marques assez reconnaissables. Des brûlures de cigarettes sur ses côtés et sur le haut de sa poitrine, des cicatrices ressemblant à des coupures faites par des objets tranchants. Il y en avait une dizaine regroupée sur des zones de peau restreintes.

\- Bella … murmurai-je horrifié.

Elle releva la tête et elle parut comprendre pourquoi je m'étais arrêté.

\- Ce n'est rien … vraiment rien …

Elle me suppliait presque d'oublier ces marques. Ce n'était pas le moment. Je la scrutais plus intensément pour voir si elle avait d'autres cicatrices. Ce qui m'avait échappé au premier abord me frappa maintenant aux yeux.

Elle avait de micro cicatrice sur le haut de ses cuisses comme si elle avait été entaillée par un couteau et que malgré des soins particuliers elle avait été marquée, une profonde entaille partait de la base de son sein et remontait sur son décolleté. Une brûlure même s'étendait sur hanche et finissait sur le haut de ses fesses.

Qui lui avait fait ça ?

\- S'il te plait ... me supplia-t-elle en me voyant immobile.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses pensées de mon esprit. Elle avait raison je ne pouvais penser à ça maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment du tout.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer avant de remonter vers elle. A quatre pattes, je me suspendis au-dessus de son corps.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes afin de l'embrasser et lui faire oublier mon bref moment d'absence. Elle attrapa mon visage et se cambra comme pour coller son corps au mien. Je me détachais d'elle et posais un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Doucement … ma Bella …

Elle gémit mais je ne cédais pas. Je tenais à profiter de ce moment. Cette première fois était unique, nous n'aurions pas de seconde chance et je voulais que ce soit merveilleux pour nous d'eux.

Je promenais ma bouche le long de son cou avant de descendre dans son décolleté.

Je pris un de ses seins en coupe afin de le palper doucement pendant que j'embrassais l'autre. Au plus j'approchais de son téton au plus elle se cambra.

Je finis par le prendre en bouche. Je passais ma langue dessus durant plusieurs secondes avant de m'occuper du deuxième savourant ce moment unique.

\- Edward … souffla-t-elle en agrippant le drap sous elle.

Décident de continuer mon chemin je continuais ma descente sur son ventre.

Je passais ma langue sur son nombril et caressais sa peau du bout des doigts. Après avoir savouré avec délectation cet endroit si doux et soyeux qui avait abrité trois magnifiques enfants, je repris mon ascension, elle se cambra brusquement quand j'attendis le sommet de son mont de vénus, juste à la lisière de son sous-vêtement. A ce moment, j'eus l'impression qu'elle se recula.

Je relevais la tête. Je n'eus pas besoin de la regarder longtemps pour comprendre que la gêne prenait le pas sur le désir.

\- Bella … laisse toi faire …

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de reposer sa tête sur le lit.

Je reposais mes lèvres sur son ventre avant de descendre sur son mot de vénus.

Je respirais à pleins poumons son odeur entêtante. Elle me désirait. Sa culotte était trempée et elle recommença à se cambrer de manière sensuelle à mon contact.

La gêne n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir au moment où je passais deux doigts sous son boxer et que je tirais dessus pour la lui hotter.

Je la laissais tomber sur le sol puis lui attrapais les chevilles pour lui écarter les jambes.

Elle était totalement imberbe. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler et je pus parfaitement apercevoir le grain de beauté sur le bas de son sexe.

Me penchant doucement pour lui faire anticiper mes gestes, je déposais un baiser sur le haut de son vagin.

J'embrassais ensuite ses lèvres puis je sortis le bout de ma langue.

Mes mains toujours sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de resserrer les jambes, je me mis à la titiller d'abord lentement puis en accélérant le rythme. Elle se mit à trembler tout en s'abandonnant totalement à mes caresses.

Elle était totalement trempée. Son goût n'avait rien de comparable. J'aurais pu rester ainsi durant des jours, elle était tout simplement délicieuse.

Lâchant une de ses jambes, je posais mes doigts sur son clitoris que je me mis à mitrailler avant de mêler ma langue à l'opération. Elle gémissait et j'entendis parfaitement mon prénom franchir ses lèvres. Elle le répétait comme une litanie.

Quand j'insérais un doigt dans son vagin et commençait à bouger, elle se mit à crier avant de se tendre et d'exploser.

Je me redressais pour l'admirer dans toute sa glorieuse jouissance. Je m'allongeais près d'elle et lui caressais la poitrine.

Sans que je n'aie pu anticiper quoi que ce soit, elle me renversa et se mit à califourchon sur moi.

Sa soudaine fougue me surpris au plus au point mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Ne s'apercevant même pas que je l'observais religieusement, elle s'attaqua à ma chemise qu'elle retira rapidement. Comme je l'avais fait pour elle, elle se mit à caresser mon torse.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à mon pantalon qu'elle me déboutonna entrainant également le caleçon avec.

Visiblement madame Voltury était aussi impatiente que moi. Je me retrouvais nu très rapidement et l'objet de mon désir se dressa entre nous.

Elle l'observa pendant de longues secondes durant lesquels je me tendis encore plus. Mon membre était gorgé de sang et près à exploser sous ses yeux scrutateurs.

J'étais envahi par le désir et au moment où elle enroula sa main autour de mon sexe je poussais un cri.

Elle commença des va et vient léger avec sa main et il ne me fallut guère de temps pour la stopper avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

\- Non …

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer sans exploser. J'aimais trop ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir pour me contenir. Cette femme me faisait trop d'effet, elle était magicienne et je n'étais qu'un pion entre ses mains. J'adorais littéralement ça.

D'un mouvement de hanche, je la basculais de nouveau et me retrouvais au-dessus d'elle, mon sexe à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu es sure ?

Je devais lui poser la question pour être certain qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser hésiter. Elle se devait d'être sûre d'elle.

\- Je t'en prie …, me supplia-t-elle en donnant un coup de hanche me permettant ainsi d'obtenir la réponse que j'attendais.

D'un geste rapide j'ouvris ma table de chevet et tirai un préservatif que je me en place en deux secondes seulement.

Reprenant ma place initiale, j'attrapais une de ses jambes pour la relever et me présentais à son entrée. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul quand je la frôlais alors j'avançais délicatement.

Elle se figea soudain et souffla doucement.

Je la laissais le temps de s'habituer à moi. Elle était tellement étroite que j'avais peur de lui faire mal en bougeant d'un seul millimètre mais elle vint à ma rencontre me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait que je continue.

Je m'enfonçais donc en elle plus profondément sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés mais contrairement à d'habitude, je ne voyais nulle par la souffrance ou la peur. Il n'y avait que du désir. Un désir si profond qu'il avait noircit ses prunelles chocolat.

Je m'immobilisais de nouveau pendant qu'elle prenait une nouvelle inspiration. Je n'eus aucun mal à lire son sourire quand mon sexe fut totalement en elle. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou pour rapprocher nos lèvres. Elle m'embrassa intensément y mettant autant de ferveur que possible avant de donner un coup de bassin. La joie sur son visage me décida à commencer mes va et vient en elle.

Chaque mouvement, chaque geste étaient emplis d'amour et de respect.

J'aimais cette femme et le fait qu'elle se donnait à moi ainsi prouvait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose également à mon égard. Nous faisions l'amour et s'était seulement nous. Tout le reste s'effaçait.

\- Plus vite …, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à mes avant-bras.

Selon sa demande, j'accélérais au point que nos souffles devinrent erratiques. Au bout d'un moment elle attira mon visage vers le sien et nos souffles se mêlèrent.

Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux et elle ne détournait pas non plus le regard.

C'est dans un même cri que nous atteignîmes l'extase.

A bout de force, je m'écroulais littéralement sur elle, prenant tout de même garde de ne pas l'écraser dans la manœuvre.

C'était le moment idéal pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais mais quelque chose empêcha les mots de franchir mes lèvres. J'enfouis de nouveau mon visage dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Sur ses tempes des mèches étaient collées par la sueur. Elle n'avait jamais été plus ébouriffée qu'aujourd'hui et pourtant elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

Je m'installais près d'elle et passais mon bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi.

\- Merci, murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle se mit à rire et le son me réchauffa le cœur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

Ses yeux brillaient et elle s'étira soudainement tout en collant son corps contre le mien.

C'était comme si elle essayait de réveiller de nouveau mon désir et cela marcha parfaitement.

Visiblement madame Voltury était prête à rattraper toutes ces années de solitude et de tristesse. Je la comprenais. Quand on avait passé autant de temps qu'elle a réprimé sa féminité on n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose vivre de nouveau ce moment si précieux qui faisait tant de bien.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite non plus auparavant. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas honte de sa nudité ce que je trouvais rafraichissant. Elle si réservée et si froide quand elle le voulait, était chaleureuse à cet instant. Elle paraissait si normale. Elle était à la fois sensuelle et séductrice ce qu'elle n'était jamais d'ordinaire.

\- Tu es surprenant Edward … vraiment surprenant …

Pas autant qu'elle, avais-je envie de dire.

Elle fit courir sa main le long de mon torse et elle s'aventura bien trop bas pour être totalement innocente.

Je lui attrapais le poignet et de nouveau elle se mit à rire.

\- C'est moi ou tu n'es pas tout à fait satisfaite ?

Elle fronça les sourcils l'air vaguement offensée avant de me donner une tape sur le torse.

\- Vraiment ? Lui demandai-je entrant dans son jeu.

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant que je ne la renverse lui immobilisant les mains et les jambes avec les miennes.

\- Tu as conscience que tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- Je n'attends que ça …

Elle était décidemment tout à fait prête à recommencer. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour pouvoir m'échapper mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire si facilement. Je bloquais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et lui adressais un sourire lumineux.

\- Tu es décidemment pleine de surprise …, m'exclamai-je alors que son rire si mélodieux emplissait la pièce.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

J'attend votre avis avec impatience pour ce nouveau rebondissement ^^

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais je rentre dans une période assez chargée ou je suis pas mal occupée à cause des exams, du travail ...

Dans tous les cas, même si cela va prendre du temps, je compte aller jusqu'au bout exactement comme ma première histoire, ne vous faîtes aucun soucis la dessus !

Pour la semaine prochaine, le réveil de nos tourtereaux ... regretteront-ils ?

a bientôt !


	23. Chapitre 22 : Réveil

**Chapitre 22** : Réveil

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voilà je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre sous le bras.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la semaine dernière donc pas le temps non plus de vous souhaiter un joyeux noël mais j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon et que le père noël a été généreux avec vous cette année ^^

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent à me laisser leur avis à chaque nouveau chapitre que je publie.

J'ai conscience que ces derniers temps les posts sont plus longs à attendre mais je promets qu'à partir de la mi janvier, je reviendrais à un chapitre toutes les semaines comme au début de l'histoire et je répondrais enfin à chacune d'entre vous pour les reviews.

Je tiens à remercier d'ailleurs toutes celles qui prennent toujours quelques minutes à me laisser un commentaire, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à connaître vos avis.

Bon assez blablater je vous laisse retrouver nos deux amoureux… bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 22** : Réveil

 **PDV Edward**

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et seul le radio réveil perçait la nuit. Il indiquait 5 heures du matin.

Bella était endormie juste à côté de moi, recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtus. Ses mains étaient posées près de son visage. Son visage n'avait jamais été plus détendu, ses traits étaient enfin apaisés.

Nous étions sur la couette si bien que je pouvais admirer sa splendide nudité de ses cheveux magnifiques à ses orteils délicats. Pelotonnée ainsi comme une enfant, elle respirait la vie et l'innocence par tous les ports de sa peau. Incroyable après ce que nous avions fait et pourtant Bella incarnait réellement l'innocence et la pureté.

De nouveau, ma gorge se serra quand je repensais à ce nous avions fait. Je ne pouvais pas regretter cette nuit. Elle avait été magique. Jamais avant je n'avais ressenti une telle émotion, une telle connexion avec ma partenaire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais été submergé par les émotions, mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite pour une autre raison que l'effort fournit.

Je l'avais révéré des pieds à la tête et elle n'avait cessé de me serrer contre elle, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes pour me tenir aussi près d'elle que possible.

Combien de temps avais-je avant qu'elle ne me déteste ?

Je posais mes yeux sur son visage si doux pour une fois dénué de maquillage. Elle s'était démaquillée quelques heures auparavant quand nous avions échoué dans la salle de bain pour nous rincer après nos ébats. La voir aussi naturelle, sans aucun artifice, ni maquillage, ni vêtement, ni rien d'autre que sa simplicité me plaisait tout autant que d'ordinaire.

Je pouvais l'admirer vraiment, contempler la vraie Bella.

Sa peau était très pâle presque translucide, ces cils dénués de mascara étaient épais et surtout provoquaient une ombre sur son visage, ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées et boursouflées par nos nombreux baisers.

En abaissant mes yeux sur son corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal face aux nombreuses marques qu'elle avait.

Une profonde cicatrice complétait le tableau dans le bas de son dos. Elle partait de sa taille et descendait jusqu'à sa fesse et elle n'était pas vraiment belle à voir. Elle ne devait pas dater de la veille pourtant.

Avec les moyens qu'elle avait je me demandais pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait de chirurgie esthétique pour les faire disparaitre. J'étais presque certain que cela pouvait se camoufler mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Comment ses marques étaient-elles arrivées là ? Qui lui avait infligé ça ?

Mes points se serraient rien qu'en imaginant quelqu'un la faire souffrir physiquement de cette manière-là. On lui avait infligé ça et j'avais du mal à garder mon calme en songeant que s'était sans doute délibéré.

Profondément attristé par tout ça, je me blottis contre elle plus étroitement me collant contre son dos afin de ne laisser aucun espace entre nous. Je voulais la sentir sur l'intégralité de mon corps, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir me fondre en elle.

Sa chaleur réchauffa mon corps froid et m'apporta l'apaisement que je cherchais désespérément. Je fermais les yeux sous l'effet de cette satisfaction. Mais au moment où je commençais à m'endormir, je sentis Bella bouger contre moi.

Je rouvris les paupières tout en enroulant mes bras autour de son corps alors qu'elle se mit à papillonner des yeux.

Doucement elle se retourna dans mes bras afin de pouvoir me regarder. Ses prunelles d'un brun intense se posèrent sur moi.

\- Bonjour, belle endormie …

Elle m'adressa un doux sourire avant de se blottir dans mes bras. Mes bras toujours autour d'elle, je resserrais mon étreinte. Ma poigne devait être un peu trop forte mais pourtant elle ne prononça pas un mot et se laissa faire sans broncher.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe avant qu'elle ne me présente ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur mon torse et nous restâmes ainsi durant un long moment. Elle ne voulait apparemment pas plus bouger que moi.

Nous étions bien. Le silence n'avait pas besoin d'être rompu pour savoir que nous étions en parfaite harmonie.

Si le paradis ressemblait à ça alors je signais immédiatement pour pouvoir y rester durant le reste de mon existence. Nous étions bien ensemble, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais elle se moulait parfaitement à la courbure de mon corps. Nous étions parfaitement imbriqués. Tout était parfait.

Malgré notre bien-être évident à rester ainsi sans dire un mot, elle finit pourtant par rompre le silence.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre trop … enfin … trop empressé … ni te faire peur … enfin je …

Elle bégayait comme n'importe qu'elle femme l'aurait fait. Elle maitrisait pourtant le langage comme personne, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir et pourtant elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Mais en cet instant, sa maitrise de l'anglais avait totalement disparut.

Et au ton qu'elle employait, j'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'elle cherchait à dire avec tant de difficulté. Elle voulait juste être rassurée.

Je pouvais lui accorder ça, du moins durant le temps qu'il m'était imparti. Je lui fis relever le menton avec deux de mes doigts et l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres pour couper le flot de parole incompréhensible qui sortait de sa bouche délicate.

\- Dis-moi … n'aie aucune crainte Bella …

Elle m'adressa un sourire de reconnaissance avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Nous sommes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Réussit-elle à dire d'une seule traite.

La logique aurait voulu que je donne une autre réponse et pourtant seul mon cœur se manifesta.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'il en serait autrement ?

Je refusais de la faire souffrir alors qu'en cet instant je pouvais faire autrement. Lui fournir une autre réponse aurait été totalement salaud de ma part alors qu'elle se trouvait nu dans mes bras.

Je refusais qu'elle me voit comme le genre d'homme qui prend et qui n'a aucune considération ensuite.

Je serais là avec elle tant qu'elle voudra de moi. Je ne pouvais décemment plus faire marche arrière.

Elle haussa les épaules en réponse à ma question.

Cette femme avait si peu de confiance en elle que l'idée de faire confiance à quelqu'un était inenvisageable et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. N'étais-je pas entrain de la trahir moi-même en cet instant ?

Mon dieu … comment allait-elle réagir le jour où la vérité éclaterait ? Etais-je entrain de participer à sa nouvelle destruction ?

Elle avait l'air si mal à l'aise en cet instant regardant autour d'elle plutôt que de me fixer.

\- Je ne sais pas … disons que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser …

Je passais mes doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage vers moi encore une fois. Je tenais à ce qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je voulais qu'elle constate que je ne jouais pas avec elle, du moins pas de façon volontaire. Mes sentiments étaient là et s'il m'était possible de rester près d'elle alors je le ferais … durant le reste de mes jours.

\- Je resterais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi … je ne partirais pas et je ne te laisserais pas plus tomber … à moins que tu me le demandes …

Et elle finirait par le faire. Je n'avais aucun doute la dessus. Mais n'est-ce pas moi qui lui avais suggéré de saisir le moment présent sans penser à l'avenir ?

Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas suivre mon propre conseil ?

\- Et si je ne te le demande jamais …

Etions-nous vraiment entrain de parler d'engagement ? Malgré les deuils et les souffrances, cette femme était prête à s'engager de nouveau, elle venait de me le prouver. Je l'admirais pour ça comme pour le reste. Cesserait-elle un jour de me surprendre, de me fasciner ? Je n'en étais pas certain mais cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Elle envisageait un avenir avec moi et j'avais envie de sauter au plafond rien qu'à l'idée. Même si les mots n'étaient pas sorti de sa bouche pas plus que de la mienne, nous nourrissions des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Nous ne serions pas là si ça n'avait pas été le cas, nous en étions tous les deux conscients.

Etre celui qui avait attiré l'attention d'Isabella Voltury me donnait des ailes. J'avais envie de l'embrasser encore et encore pour la faire fondre en moi.

\- Alors je resterais pour toujours à tes côtés …

J'étais sincère puisque je n'étais pas celui qui la quitterait.

\- Edward … souffla-t-elle émue avant de se relever.

Quelque chose sembla la chiffonnée et de nouveau je lui demandais d'éclairer ma lanterne.

\- J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages … je suis Isabella Masen Voltury et comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai de nombreuses responsabilités. Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps et occupe une grande partie de ma vie … sans parler des filles … es-tu vraiment prêt à te lancer dans une relation telle que celle que je te propose ?

\- Bella … tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas que tu ne pourras pas me consacrer tout ton temps ? Ta vie était déjà compliquée avant que je ne débarque, je ne veux pas être une source de problèmes en plus pour toi … Je suis prêt à prendre tout ce que tu voudras bien m'accorder … même si ce n'est pas grand-chose …

Elle garda le silence pendant un moment me présentant toujours son dos nu avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Accepterais-tu de venir manger chez moi ? J'aimerais mettre mes filles au courant de notre relation par moi-même avant qu'elles ne l'apprennent pas les médias … et je sais que nous n'allons pas pouvoir garder le secret très longtemps … cela fait des années que les journalistes me traquent avec mes éventuelles relations … et je refuse de devoir leur mentir.

Elle me demandait ça comme un service. Ce n'était nullement une contrainte pour moi de me rendre chez elle pour me présenter officiellement à ses filles.

\- Pourquoi pas se soir ?

Elle me regarda durant quelques secondes avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes avant de m'adresser un sourire lumineux. Elle était heureuse que j'accepter si facilement une rencontre avec ses enfants, comme si ils pouvaient représenter un poids pour moi, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Je me demandais ce qu'il fallait que je dise ou que je fasse pour qu'elle comprenne que j'aimais déjà ses trois filles même si je ne les connaissais pas vraiment. C'était une partie d'elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

\- Ce serait parfait … tu sais j'ai conscience que c'est rapide mais je veux être honnête avec elles et si elles l'apprennent à la télévision …

\- Bella je comprends parfaitement ou tu veux en venir … tu es une figure publique et cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que nous arrivions à nous cacher … les filles ne doivent pas l'apprendre par un journaliste …

Quelque chose semblait encore la contrarier et je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer. En posant ma bouche près de son oreille je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas comment elles vont réagir … Lise est jeune, je sais qu'elle sera excitée par l'idée que sa maman à un petit ami, Charlotte … je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle sera contente … j'ignore ce que tu lui as fait mais elle t'aime bien tu sais … c'est la réaction de Kiara que je crains.

J'aurais sans doute dû m'en douter. Contrairement à ses petites sœurs qui étaient encore des enfants, Kiara était une adolescente. J'allais devoir la convaincre que je ne voulais aucun mal à sa mère ni à ses sœurs.

Etais-ce une bonne idée ce dîner ? Est-ce que je ne poussais pas un peu le bouchon trop loin en rencontrant ses enfants ?

\- Elle ignore qui est son père et … elle a perdu le seul qui aurait pu prendre sa place … je sais que Charlotte et Lise ont perdu leur père biologique mais … bien que son absence les fait souffrir … elles ne savent pas vraiment ce que s'est de se reposer sur une figure paternelle … Kiara si … et elle a tellement pleurée à la mort de Dimitri … elle n'avait que 11 ans …

Une question me brûla les lèvres mais je n'osai pas vraiment la lui poser. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle prenne tout à fait bien le fait que je lui demande une chose pareille.

Mon expression du me trahir car j'eus l'impression qu'elle s'éloigna de moi, pas beaucoup mais assez pour que je le remarque.

\- Pose-moi ta question …

Je secouai la tête, conscient que cela lui faisait mal. Elle me cachait quelque chose. Il y avait des éléments qui n'allaient pas dans cette histoire. Mais malgré ma curiosité je ne pouvais pas parler. Je refusais de ressemblait à tous ces journalistes.

\- Tu m'en parleras le jour où tu seras prête … comme pour tes marques … quand tu en exprimeras le besoin, je serais là …

Elle hocha la tête doucement mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours cette émotion particulière comme si elle avait éprouvé une intense frayeur l'espace d'un instant.

\- Alors tu me présentes officiellement à tes filles … tu accepterais de rencontrer mes parents et tout le reste de ma famille …disons officiellement ?

Je tenais à ce que les personnes les plus proches de moi rencontrent réellement la femme de ma vie.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils la prennent pour cette femme froide des magazines, je voulais qu'ils se rendent compte comme moi de la personne exceptionnelle qu'elle était.

Son sourire crispé me fit penser que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée mais je compris vite que cela n'avait rien à voir avec mes parents.

Après tout, rencontrer la belle-famille s'avérait toujours un peu stressant.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas … ma famille est très envahissante mais aucun d'eux n'est méchant …

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils l'étaient mais … disons que je n'ai jamais dû rencontrer les parents ni la famille de mon petit ami … Dimitri avait perdu ses parents quelques années avant notre rencontre et il était fils unique …

\- Et bien cette semaine sera faite de première fois pour tous les deux … je n'ai jamais rencontré les enfants de ma compagne …

\- Tu les as déjà vus …

\- Tout comme toi et mes parents …

\- Sauf que je ne leur ai pas parlé … et si ils l'avaient mal pris ?

Comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter ainsi de broutilles ? Mes parents n'étaient pas du genre à en vouloir à quelqu'un pour si peu. Quand à ma sœur et mon frère, ils étaient la gentillesse incarnés.

Si elle pensait se faire rejeter, elle n'avait aucuns soucis à se faire, je m'inquiéterais plus du contraire.

Une fois qu'elle passera le seuil de ma maison d'enfance je ne suis pas certain que ma famille la laisse partir. Ils voulaient tellement que je me case que ça serait sans doute un événement quand Bella se présentera à eux.

\- Je te rassure tout de suite, mes parents sont des gens merveilleux et crois-moi tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire …

Je ne pense pas que mes paroles est un grand impact sur ses émotions mais je pouvais toujours essayer de la rassurer.

Je la serrais contre moi une nouvelle fois et elle se laissa faire sans broncher.

\- Quand veux-tu que je vienne ? Et … dois-je emmener les filles ou … ?

\- Je vais appeler mes parents … pourquoi pas dimanche ?

\- Je ne veux pas déranger …

Je levais les yeux au ciel tellement ces paroles étaient absurdes.

\- Nous avons l'habitude de nous réunir souvent tu sais … nous sommes assez unis …

Son expression refléta mieux que des mots ses émotions. La douleur était présente mais également la nostalgie. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à des repas de familles ni à l'ambiance surexcité des fêtes de fin d'année.

Si elle et moi étions toujours ensemble d'ici noël, je me jurais de lui faire connaître à elle comme aux filles un noël magique, rempli d'amour, de chaleur et surtout de convivialité.

Un noël dans ma famille.

Je m'avançais sans doute mais elles méritaient de connaître ça.

\- J'ai déjà pu rencontrer ta mère et j'ai retrouvé beaucoup d'elle en toi alors j'imagine que je ne dois pas être surpris pour le reste de ta famille.

\- J'appellerais ma mère tout à l'heure pour lui demander mais réserve moi déjà tout ton dimanche dans ton emploi du temps. Quant aux filles bien sûr que tu peux les emmener, c'est même une obligation … imagine la réaction de Jade et Seth ?

Bella acquiesça à mes paroles. Bien sûr que mes neveux seraient surexcités à l'idée de voir leurs partenaires de jeux.

L'ambiance chez les Cullen promettait d'être assez folklorique.

\- La journée promet d'être intense.

Elle ne me répondit pas et se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil au radio réveil.

Il était plus de 6 heures du matin. Nous parlions depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Il serait peut-être judicieux que je m'en aille …

Je me doutais qu'elle allait finir par rentrer chez elle. Je grimaçais à l'idée de m'éloigner d'elle ne serais ce que temporairement. Je voulais profiter à fond du temps qui m'était imparti en sa compagnie. Vivre chaque instant sans penser à demain.

\- Puis-je emprunter ta salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette ?

Qu'elle me pose la question surtout de manière si cérémonieuse me fit tiquer un instant avant que je me rappelle que j'avais devant moi une femme qui s'était renfermée sur elle-même durant les quatre dernières années.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission tu sais … mais maintenant que tu me poses la question je dirais que tu peux y aller à une condition …

Elle vit mon air joueur et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine me la cachant partiellement. Elle haussa un sourcil, prête à écouter ce que je voulais.

\- Que je puisse venir avec toi pour te frotter le dos …

\- Me frotter le dos … vraiment ? Est-ce vraiment la seule chose que vous avez en tête en me proposant ce marché ?

J'éclatais de rire suivit de près par Bella qui se colla contre moi.

D'un coup, je me relevais et la pris dans mes bras pour l'entrainer jusqu'à la douche italienne dans le fond de la pièce.

Il était plus de 7 heures quand je la raccompagnais jusque sur le parking ou elle avait laissé sa voiture.

Quand elle se dirigea vers une veille camionnette, je restai un moment interdit devant l'engin d'après-guerre qu'elle déverrouilla manuellement.

Je me tournais vers elle la bouche grande ouverte devant ce spectacle.

\- Bella … c'est quoi ça ?

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avant de monter dans le machin devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans une bagnole pareille. Elle n'allait jamais réussir à arriver à destination !

\- C'est ma veille camionnette … c'était ma première voiture …

Ce qui devait sans doute expliquer bien des choses mais ne me rassurait pas du tout.

\- Bella ? Avec toutes les voitures que doit compter ton garage … pourquoi as-tu pris ce tas de ferraille ?

Elle me fusilla du regard, leva les yeux au ciel comme si je l'exaspérais.

\- Parce que j'en avais besoin … et puis ce n'est pas un tas de ferraille, c'est ma camionnette et elle roule très bien ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi non ? Aro essaye déjà de s'en débarrasser …

Et bien la prochaine fois que je voyais son associé je lui donnerais ma bénédiction entière pour envoyer ce tas de boue dans la première casse qu'il trouvera sur la route.

\- Combien de voitures possèdes-tu ?

\- 10 voitures en comptant la limousine …, me balança-t-elle de manière rebelle comme si elle voulait me montrer qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait et que personne ne pouvait l'influencer.

Elle était apparemment inflexible sur son engin de mort. Ce côté têtu, ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'en rendais compte.

Elle ne se débarrasserait pas de l'engin même si tout le monde le lui demandait. Cette femme était d'une telle contradiction que je me demandais si un jour j'arriverais à anticiper ses réactions. Elle était multimilliardaire et pourtant elle se baladait avec une bagnole qui aurait pu aisément appartenir à son arrière-grand-mère !

Elle possédait une limousine personnelle, ce n'était pas rien quand même.

Même avec le salaire que je gagnais grâce à ma société, je ne pouvais pas me payer une limousine.

Il s'agissait sans doute de celle que j'avais déjà vue. Je n'y connaissais rien mais la carrosserie flambant neuve et la coupe de la bagnole de luxe prouvait que ce n'était pas le premier modèle.

\- Alors pourquoi cet engin ?! M'écriai-je complétement sous le choc.

Ca me dépassait complétement.

\- Parce que je tenais à ma camionnette et non à une autre voiture … j'avais besoin d'être Bella et Bella roule en camionnette et va manger dans des fast-foods, et fait ce qu'elle veut, quand elle le veut. Bella est libre … et j'avais besoin de l'être hier soir …

Je fronçais les sourcils face à son discours enflammé prononçait avec une voix tremblante. Elle me regardait durement et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression de retourner quelques mois en arrière avec elle quand je n'étais qu'un caillou sous sa chaussure.

J'ouvris la portière afin de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle était raide comme un piquet et j'eus du mal à la faire se détendre. Au bout d'un moment elle s'abandonna et me serra à son tour contre elle.

Je la sentis enfouir son nez dans mon cou.

\- Je suis désolé …, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'était donnée à moi cette nuit et bêtement j'avais cru qu'elle avait dépassé un stade mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle continuait à souffrir même si elle allait de l'avant. Elle jetait toujours des regards en arrière et elle le fera sans doute encore longtemps.

Ce qu'elle avait vécu avant que je ne débarque dans sa vie, ne pouvait pas disparaitre après une seule nuit d'amour entre nous.

Son passé était un boulet accroché à sa cheville et j'avais eu tort d'arrêter de le prendre en compte.

\- Ecoute-moi, Bella …

Elle releva la tête vers moi et je vis parfaitement ses yeux brillant, sans aucunes larmes. Pourquoi se contrôlait-elle encore devant moi ? Je n'allais certainement pas la juger pour un instant de faiblesse. Je savais plus que n'importe qui à quel point elle était forte.

\- Isabella Masen Voltury est Bella. Tu es Bella … et tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être … Tu te protégeais afin que personne ne puisse t'atteindre … il faut que tu laisses tomber tes barrières … si tu veux vivre il faut que tu les brises parce que tu es entrain de te faire du mal … tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi.

Je voulais lui faire passer ce message mais je n'étais pas certain que j'arrivais à me faire comprendre. J'essayerais, aussi longtemps que je le pouvais.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour pouvoir l'embrasser avant de me reculer pour claquer la portière, décidant de m'abstenir de tout autre commentaire sur sa camionnette, bien que je n'en pense pas moins. Après tout elle était venue jusqu'ici elle pouvait sans aucun doute la ramener jusque chez elle sans encombre.

\- Merci Edward, murmura-t-elle en me souriant de manière mélancolique.

\- Je te l'ai dit … je serais là aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi … rentre bien … à ce soir …

\- A ce soir …

Dans un vrombissement qui me fit presque avoir une crise cardiaque, elle démarra le tank lui servant de moyen de locomotion.

Si je m'écoutais je serais déjà entrain de la suivre pour savoir si elle rentrait sans encombre. Pourtant je me contrôlais et préférais rentrer chez moi. Durant l'heure qui suivit, je m'adonnais au vélo d'appartement afin de me vider la tête et de penser à autre chose que la nuit merveilleuse que j'avais pensé dans les bras de Bella. Cela marcha plus ou moins bien. Je repris une douche ensuite beaucoup moins érotique que celle que j'avais prise aux petites lueurs du matin.

Il était plus de 10 heures quand j'appelais enfin ma mère.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Bonjour mon chéri …

Elle paraissait surprise que je l'appelle ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il était tôt et j'appelais rarement ma mère pour bavarder, je préférais passer la voir.

Et puis je n'avais pas été très loquace ni très présent comme fils ses dernières semaines.

\- Maman, je t'appelle pour te demander un petit truc …

 _Bien Edward minimise l'importance de Bella, ta mère ne va pas du tout en faire tout un plat !_

\- Qui a-t-il mon chéri ?

Elle paraissait un peu pommée par mon entré en matière.

\- J'aimerais réunir la famille demain midi … j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter …

Clair, net et précis. Que demander de plus ?

Il y eut un silence, un très très long silence durant lequel je me demandais si ma mère n'avait pas raccrochée.

Le cri qu'elle poussa deux secondes après cette pensée insensée me confirma qu'il n'en était rien. Elle accusait juste le choc.

\- TU FREQUENTES QUELQU'UN ? S'époumona-t-elle dans le combiné, ce qui me perça presque un tympan.

J'éloignais le téléphone de mon oreille tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Bella craignait de ne pas être accueilli chaleureusement ? J'avais hâte de voir sa réaction quand elle allait se rendre compte que s'était tout le contraire, que se débarrasser de ma famille le soir allait être particulièrement compliqué.

C'était plutôt moi qui avais du souci à me faire. Kiara Voltury ne serait pas facile à apprivoiser, si j'y arrivais.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Il me tarde de connaître votre avis …

Pour le prochain chapitre … Edward vs les filles de Bella …

Comment se passera la rencontre officielle ?

Bonne fin de soirée et surtout passez une bonne fin d'année !

A l'année prochaine !


	24. Chapitre 23 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 23** : Rencontre …

Salut tout le monde !

Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une très bonne année ! Que 2016 vous apporte joie, bonheur et réussite !

Et oui je suis enfin de retour avec le chapitre 23 ! Voici enfin la rencontre d'Edward avec les filles !

Avant de vous laisser à cette suite que vous attendez surement avec impatience … je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Ayant enfin des moments de libre je vous répondrais toute durant le courant de la semaine ! Mais je tenais à vous dire mille merci de continuer à me lire malgré l'attente plutôt longue de ces dernières semaines ^^

Comme promis, je vais maintenant essayer de me tenir à un chapitre tous les dimanches comme au début de l'histoire afin que vous ayez moins de temps à attendre !

Allez assez parlé, on se retrouve en bas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23** : Rencontre …

 **PDV Edward**

Devant les grilles du portail de la villa Voltury, je marquais un temps d'arrêt afin d'observer la maison. Je n'en menais pas large en me retrouvant devant cette grande bâtisse. Rien que la maison m'impressionné.

J'étais stressé et pour être honnête, j'avais presque envie de faire demi-tour pour retourner directement chez moi. Je me faisais l'effet d'une lavette, un espère de demi homme incapable d'assumé ces actes et ces choix.

J'étais tout simplement ridicule parce qu'il s'agissait seulement de rencontrer les trois enfants de la femme avec laquelle je sortais. Cela ne devrait pas me bouleverser autant.

Mais voilà, maintenant que je n'étais qu'à seulement quelques secondes de ce moment, je n'arrivais pas à garder une attitude posée et calme.

Je n'arrivais déjà pas à me faire à l'idée que je « sortais » avec Isabella Masen Voltury. J'avais du mal du mal à me le dire, même dans ma tête. Elle était ma petite amie. A moi !

Et elle tenait à me faire rencontrer ses filles. Ses trois filles.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je sonnais au portail. Personne ne parla dans l'interphone et seulement quelques secondes après les grilles s'ouvrirent et je pus avancer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me garais devant l'entrée et sortis de la voiture au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la femme merveilleuse qui hantait mes rêves.

Elle était plus décontractée que d'ordinaire et ce look quoi que inédit, lui allait à merveille.

Elle portait bien entendu ses éternels talons, accompagnés d'une petite robe bleue nuit à bretelles fines allant merveilleusement à son teint pâle. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux –autre point assez rare pour être souligné - qui tombait en cascade dans son dos et sur un côté de sa tête. Seulement quelques heures auparavant, je me régalais à passer les mains dedans et je me délectais de leur texture et de leur odeur, impressionné qu'il soit si épais et si long.

Elle attrapa les pans de sa robe à la manière d'une princesse et descendit les escaliers pour me rejoindre me subjuguant par sa grâce et son élégance en toute circonstance.

Ses cheveux volant au vent, elle me rejoignit en quelques pas seulement. Son regard plongea dans le mien et l'espace d'un instant le temps s'arrêta.

Au moment où elle fut à porter de ma main, je l'attrapais pas le poignée pour la rapprocher et me penchais pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue avec un peu trop d'empressement. Je ne tenais pas à nous faire surprendre par qui que ce soit alors j'évitais ses lèvres bien que l'envie était bien présente.

\- Bonsoir …, murmurai-je tout bas d'une voix faible.

\- Bonsoir …

Je la sentais aussi tendue que moi et ne pus que la prendre dans mes bras pour tenter de nous calmer tous les deux.

Je finis par la lâcher pour éviter tout scandale au bas de ses marches et me forçais à me détourner vers la voiture.

J'ouvris la portière du côté passager et attrapais le bouquet de fleurs que je venais d'acheter chez un fleuriste qui se trouvait sur la route ainsi qu'une boite de chocolat pour les filles.

Bella sourit à la vue de mes présents et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre avant de lui tendre le bouquet qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter.

\- Tu m'offres des fleurs …, souffla-t-elle les yeux dans le vague comme si elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire.

Ce n'était pas une question bien entendu, seulement une affirmation. Elle observa le bouquet pendant un moment, humant les roses afin d'apprécier leurs fragrances. Au vu de l'expression sur son visage, ce cadeau bien que complétement cliché, lui faisait plaisir. Rien que le petit sourire en coin me réchauffa le cœur et me donna envie de lui en offrir tous les jours autant qu'elle voudrait bien en recevoir. Son visage, éclairé de cette lueur particulière, était un présent cher à mon cœur.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois qu'un homme m'a offert des fleurs …, souffla-t-elle doucement en plongeant ses prunelles chocolat dans les miens.

\- Que veux-tu la terre est remplie d'imbécile …

Cette fois-ci son sourire fut plus large et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres malgré le danger d'être vu. J'en avais rêvé durant de longues heures, une relation avec elle, pouvoir l'embrasser quand l'envie m'en prenait et maintenant je pouvais le faire.

Le doux visage qu'elle me tendait, la confiance qu'elle m'accordait, prouvait que j'avais pris une place près d'elle … peut être même dans son cœur.

Délaissant enfin des yeux son bouquet, elle porta son regard sur la boite rectangulaire que j'avais dans les mains.

\- Tu comptes soudoyer mes enfants ? Avec un tel présent je te garantis que tu vas devenir leur héros !

Leur héros je ne pensais pas mais tout du moins quelqu'un qu'elles pouvaient apprécier si elles devaient me supporter durant quelque temps.

J'avais longuement hésité sur ce que je devais apporter lors de cette première rencontre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas arriver les mains vides devant ses enfants. De chocolats m'avaient donc parut le meilleur compromis afin de ne pas en faire trop.

Le silence tomba durant lequel on se fixa durant de longue secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée.

J'étais presque certain qu'elle était aussi stressée que moi.

Et si ses filles ne m'acceptaient pas ? Et si elles refusaient que je fréquente leur mère ?

\- Prêt ?

\- Et toi ?

On se lança un regard de travers avant d'éclater de rire. Un bref son sec et rauque.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions répondu à la question, je ne pensais pas que ce soit nécessaire. Nous savions que nous n'étions pas vraiment prêts à mettre au courant nos proches de cette histoire toute nouvelle entre nous.

Après tout cette histoire était si récente et pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre durant quelques temps sans avoir à en parler à quiconque aurait été un bonheur. Mais avec la notoriété d'Isabella, on ne pouvait pas risquer que les filles soient mises au courant par les journaux. Moi-même je refusais que ma famille l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et puis nous n'aurons pas à nous voir entre deux portes.

\- Allons-y …

Quand j'entrais dans le hall de la maison, je fus de nouveau impressionné par ce que je voyais. Cette maison était vraiment sublime, même celle de mes parents qui pourtant était magnifique à mes yeux, n'était pas aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci. Je ne m'y attardais pourtant pas longtemps puisque deux fillettes déboulèrent à toute vitesse des escaliers. Apparemment Charlotte et Lise nous avaient entendus.

Elles sautèrent d'un seul mouvement au bas des marches manquant presque de se rompre le cou et se précipitèrent dans les jambes de leur mèrequi ne parut guère heureuse de leurs exubérances.

\- Les filles ? Serait-il possible que vous vous calmiez un petit peu …

Bella avait insufflé dans ses mots une pointe d'autorité mêlé à de la douceur leur faisant comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Les deux enfants la regardèrent perplexes mais elles obéirent sans tarder avant de se tourner vers moi et de me saluer d'un signe de main.

\- Edward !

\- Coucou les filles …

Je m'accroupis pour les embrasser chacune leur tour, sur les deux joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me Demanda Charlotte avant de se tourner vers sa mère puisque je ne lui répondais pas assez vite.

Apparemment elle ne les avait pas mises au courant, attendant sans doute que je pointe le bout de mon nez.

Bella allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de sa fille aînée qui venait d'apparaitre dans le salon, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Tout dans son attitude montrait la colère et la révolte qu'elle portait en elle.

Son regard se posa sur moi avant qu'elle n'observe sa mère puis de nouveau moi. J'étais certain qu'elle était entrain de tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Si Bella voulait parler, elle allait devoir le faire sans tarder, sa fille n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Loin de là.

Au vu de son attitude présente, je redoutais le pire.

La mère de famille se racla la gorge, je pense que s'était vraiment le bon moment pour leur dire la vérité avant que Kiara n'est le temps de m'assassiner par la seule force de ces prunelles. Nous avions l'attention des trois filles.

Au vu de l'expression de l'adolescente qui était de plus en plus rembruni, je n'en menais pas large du tout. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment et mon instinct me trompait rarement.

\- Les filles… Je vous présente Edward… Si il est ici, c'est parce que je voulais vous le présenter afin que vous soyez les premières au courant … lui et moi … enfin …nous sommes ensembles …

\- Edward est ton petit ami ? S'exclama Charlotte moins de deux secondes plus tard en écarquillant les yeux.

Bella hocha la tête avant qu'une explosion de cris venant des deux fillettes, retentisse dans la maison.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec elles. Elles étaient heureuses de la nouvelle et cela ne pouvait que me rendre qu'heureux à mon tour.

Mais ma joie ne dura qu'un temps quand je relevais la tête pour observer les réactions de Kiara qui contrairement à sa mère avait un visage très expressif.

Bella s'aperçut de mon malaise et elle porta, elle aussi son attention sur son aînée qui pinçait les lèvres et plissait les yeux. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés sur son torse mais son attitude était rigide.

Elle regardait sa mère avec des éclairs dans les yeux voulant sans aucun doute lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne partageait absolument pas les opinions de ses petites sœurs.

Les fillettes qui avaient senti le changement d'atmosphère elles aussi, se tournèrent dans la même direction que nous.

J'avais du mal à me dire que cette gamine n'avait que 15 ans. Comment pouvait-on porter autant de colère en soit alors qu'elle était aussi jeune ? Même si physiquement elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère, j'étais certain que le caractère lui était le même et je craignais le pire quand elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son opinion.

Et cela ne tarda pas.

Seulement une minute plus tard, elle confirma toutes mes craintes par ses paroles.

\- Tu ne nous l'avais pas encore faite celle-là … tu te mets à coucher avec tes employés maintenant ?

Le ton mauvais et les yeux de braises qu'elle adressa à sa mère me choquèrent un long moment.

Comment osait-elle lui parler de cette façon ? Kiara était au-delà du respect qu'elle devait à sa mère.

Même quand j'étais en colère contre mes parents en étant plus jeune, je ne m'étais jamais permis de m'adresser ainsi à eux.

\- Kiara je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton là ! S'écria Bella choquée que sa fille puisse s'adresser ainsi à elle.

Sans le vouloir, Charlotte, Lise et moi nous retrouvions devant une situation explosive. J'avais envie d'éloigner ses enfants qui n'avaient rien à faire au milieu de la crise. Elles se retrouvaient aux premières loges de quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas. Et elles souffraient. Leurs petits visages étaient baissés comme si elles avaient quelque chose à se reprocher.

En me détournant des fillettes, j'observais la haine de Kiara. Il n'y avait aucun respect dans les paroles qu'elle venait de balancer. Il s'agissait tout de même de sa mère, comment pouvait-elle employer un tel vocabulaire pour s'adresser à elle ?

N'ayant aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit, je pris le parti de me taire mais je devais serrer les points pour me contenir. J'avais une furieuse envie de protéger la femme que j'aimais. Elle ne méritait pas d'être attaquée ainsi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me foutre dehors ? Je te signale que c'est presque le cas puisque tu me bannis de cette baraque ! En même temps je ne peux pas considérer ça comme ma maison, je suis juste une pièce rapportée …

Elle parlait durement. Sa voix était coupante et ses yeux auraient pu tuer quelqu'un. Mais derrière cette rage, elle dissimulait une très grande souffrance. Ses mots en étaient la preuve. Charlotte et Lise étaient les filles de Dimitri Voltury, Kiara était la fille de personne. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir chez elle ici ou tout lui rappeler ce beau-père mort depuis des années ? Ou même les journaux s'attaqués à elle à cause de sa mère PDG qui avait eu un enfant à 15 ans ?

\- Arrête Kiara …

Bella était mal, je le voyais parfaitement. Kiara ne s'apercevait-elle pas que sa mère souffrait autant qu'elle ?

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la vérité ? Ah oui j'oubliais presque … vérité n'est pas un mot qui fait partie de ton vocabulaire … Avoue le maman ! Avoue que je fais tache dans le décor … que je ne suis pas une Voltury, juste une simple erreur de jeunesse …

Je me demandais ce que cherchait l'adolescente. Etre rejetée par le seul parent qu'elle avait, n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle n'allait rien y gagner.

\- Kiara tu es en colère …

\- Et tu t'étonnes que je le sois ? Quand ça fait des années que tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit sur mon père …Tu parles de Dimitri aux filles et pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir qui c'est ! Pourquoi ?

Le cri de Kiara hurlant son pourquoi raisonna dans la maison montrant parfaitement son désarroi. Si Bella pensait protéger sa fille en lui cachant la vérité, elle s'y prenait très mal. Les mensonges étaient entrain de détruire leur relation tout autant que la jeune fille. Ils brisaient cette adolescente qui se débattait pour connaître enfin la vérité, ils détruisaient Bella qui s'escrimait à les cacher.

\- Ramène le ton mec …remarque ça fera juste un de plus …

Je ne vis pas Bella se rapprocher de sa fille. Par contre, je ne ratais pas la main qui se leva pour s'abattre sur la joue de l'adolescente. Elle venait de dépasser le seuil de tolérance de sa mère.

A sa place, je n'étais pas certain que j'aurais attendu aussi longtemps pour réagir. Elle méritait le geste. Des paroles aussi dures, une attitude aussi rigide envers sa mère ne pouvait pas être acceptée. Même si elle souffrait, l'adolescente devait être maitrisée.

Kiara se durcit encore avant de regarder Bella d'une manière dédaigneuse.

\- Parfois j'aimerais que tu sois morte avec l'autre … je n'aurais peut-être pas eu à te supporter …

Sur ces mots qui nous choquèrent tous, elle tourna les talons et disparut. Bella avait porté sa main à sa bouche comme si elle venait à peine de se rendre compte du geste qu'elle avait eu ainsi que des dernières paroles de sa fille. Elle s'enfuit à son tour me laissant seule avec les fillettes qui fixaient toujours le sol avec les yeux vides.

Charlotte et Lise étaient au milieu du conflit qui opposait Bella et Kiara. Elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment, subissant seulement les cris, les disputes et les portes qui claquent. Leurs petits visages si joyeux d'ordinaire me firent de la peine et j'eus une envie folle de les prendre contre moi pour pouvoir effacer cette tristesse.

Je me doutais que je devais laisser le temps à Bella de se reprendre. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle accepte ma présence à ses côtés en ce moment précis.

Une chose par contre que je pouvais faire, c'est distraire les fillettes afin que leurs sourires refassent leur apparition et qu'elles oublient enfin qu'elles n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire.

\- Vous savez quoi les filles ? Ça fait un moment que je me demande ou deux princesses comme vous dorment la nuit ? Et si vous me montriez votre chambre ?

Les fillettes furent ravies de la proposition et je me retrouvais propulser dans le monde des princesses et du rose.

L'étage était dans le même style que le bas. Le palier donnait sur un couloir ou plusieurs portes étaient fermées.

Une fois les deux pièces les plus roses que je n'avais jamais vus, visitées, Charlotte entreprit de m'expliquer ce qui se trouvait derrière chaque porte. Apparemment la chambre de Bella n'était pas à cet étage. Sans doute se trouvait-elle au deuxième.

La petite termina avec la porte du fond qu'elle désigna comme la chambre de Kiara. Sans doute l'endroit où elle s'était réfugiée.

J'eus soudain une idée. Je n'étais pas certain de mon plan mais je devais tenter quelque chose pour essayer de réconcilier mère et fille. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire.

\- Charlotte ? Lise ? Et si vous alliez chercher maman ? Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait avoir un câlin de ses pitchouns …

Lise fut facile à convaincre et se précipita dans les escaliers alors que Charlotte se tourna vers moi.

Elle avait le visage grave comme si elle avait réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

\- Edward ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Je sentais le malaise terrasser son petit corps. Je m'accroupis devant l'enfant et lui pris les mains pour l'inciter à se confier.

\- Tu aimes ma maman ?

L'espace d'un instant, j'hésitais à répondre à cette question personnelle. Avais-je vraiment envie de confier mes sentiments si nouveaux à cette gamine ? Je n'avais strictement rien dit à Bella. Bien sûr elle devait sans doute s'en douter mais je n'avais pas encore véritablement parler de ça avec elle.

Mais Charlotte voulait une réponse, je ne pouvais pas la laisser se torturer l'esprit avec ses questions si simples.

\- Oui ma puce, j'aime ta maman … de tout mon cœur …

J'avais mis dans ses simples mots toute la ferveur dont j'étais capable. Je ne voulais pas que Charlotte ait le moindre doute sur mes intentions, même par la suite quand la vérité allait éclater.

\- Alors tu vas te marier avec maman et devenir notre nouveau papa ?

Je restai un moment interloqué avant de reprendre contenance.

Si Bella le voulait, j'étais plus que près à prendre cette voie mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour envisager un quelconque avenir. Nous étions au bord d'un précipice et rien ne disait que je n'allais pas tomber du mauvais côté. C'était même plus que certain que ça allait être le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas Charlotte peut-être un jour mais une chose est sûre, ce serait un honneur de t'avoir pour fille … mais en attendant si tu veux bien être mon ami alors je serais le plus heureux des hommes …

La petite fronça les sourcils avant de me regarder bizarrement. Apparemment je venais de dire quelque chose de choquant.

\- Mais …, commença-t-elle interloquée, je suis une petite fille … tu es un adulte … on peut pas être des amis …

\- Et pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas l'être ? Rien ne nous l'interdit !

Un doux sourire se peignit sur le visage de cette enfant si jolie. Elle était le portrait exacte de Bella en plus jeune, même les expressions étaient les mêmes. C'était la réplique de la femme que j'aimais mais en miniature.

\- Alors je veux bien être ton ami …

Je tendis les bras vers elle et elle se serra contre moi. La question de la fillette me revint en mémoire et je me fis la réflexion qu'être le père de cette enfant serait pour moi un honneur dont je remercierais le ciel chaque jour. Je l'aimais déjà, elle tout comme Lise, parce qu'elles étaient une part de Bella.

Charlotte me sourit avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Avant de descendre elle se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

\- Tu sais … j'adore quand maman elle sourit … et depuis quelques jours, elle sourit tout le temps et je sais que c'est grâce à toi …

Elle m'adressa un petit signe de la main avant de descendre les marches doucement pour rejoindre sa mère et sa petite sœur.

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'en bas afin de vérifier qu'elle atterrisse en bas sans encombre avant de prendre un instant de pose pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. N'allais-je pas empirer les choses ?

Décidant que de toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire, j'avançais vers la porte en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Je donnais trois petits coups et sans surprise je n'eus aucune réponse. Je tentais un nouvel essai puis un troisième qui finit par payer.

Kiara ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux rougit me fit tout de suite comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi dure qu'elle aurait aimé le faire croire. Elle était vraiment comme sa mè souffrait tout autant qu'elle de la situation et pourtant sa fierté était plus forte que tout. Les choses n'étaient donc pas aussi catastrophiques que je le pensais au départ.

Kiara était en quête d'identité. Elle était à un âge où elle avait besoin de savoir d'où elle venait et qui elle était. Ses sœurs avaient un père connu, un homme bien qui avait réussi dans la vie que tout le monde connaissait. Bella devait parler de lui à ses filles, de leur histoire.

Mais Kiara, elle, ne savait rien. Comme elle l'avait dit à sa manière, elle se sentait exclut de cette famille dont à son sens elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie. Elle n'était pas une Voltury, elle n'avait pas vraiment de nom de famille comme ses petites sœurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! S'exclama-t-elle hargneusement.

Apparemment mon apparition sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, n'était pas à son goût.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler Kiara ?

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que nous étions sur un pied d'égalité et que la discussion que je voulais avoir, été une conversation d'adulte. Si je voulais gagner sa confiance ou tout du moins son respect, l'infantilisé ne ferait que la braquer d'avantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ?

Au vu de son ton, il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de me parler. Je n'avais jamais été à sa place puisque mes deux parents étaient bien vivant et surtout toujours ensemble, mais j'étais certain qu'à ses yeux, je faisais partis de la catégorie beau-père à détester.

Tout comme avec Charlotte, j'aurais aimé lui faire comprendre que je n'étais en rien son ennemi.

\- Ecoute Kiara, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la leçon ni quoi que ce soit … je n'ai aucun droit comme tu sais … mais parfois … ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un … enfin je veux dire … je n'irai pas le répéter à ta mère … ce n'est pas le but de ma proposition …

Elle me regardait de travers comme si une troisième oreille venait de me pousser sur la tête. Apparemment je venais de nouveau de dire quelque chose de choquant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre de nous ? A la limite ma mère oué on peut comprendre … à moins que vous soyez un de ses beaux-pères pédophiles ?

Cette fois se fut à moi de rester un moment interdit devant les paroles de l'adolescente. Elle n'avait aucune envie de me faciliter les choses. Apparemment la haine, qu'elle ressentait pour sa mère, s'étendait à toute personne que Bella fréquentait. Je me demandais vaguement ce qu'Aro pensait de tout ça. La rébellion de Kiara ne devait pas lui convenir beaucoup déjà que cette enfant était attaquée de toute part par des journalistes pas toujours scrupuleux.

\- Tu ne me connais pas et c'est bien normal que tu te poses des questions mais … je ne suis pas un pédophile ni un monstre d'aucune sorte … je ne sais pas très bien ce que je suis ni qu'elle place votre mère veut me donner … pour être honnête nous sommes au début de notre histoire … si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est parce que ta mère refusait que vous appreniez la vérité autrement que par elle. Je sais que tu lui en veux. Je lis les journaux moi aussi et tes paroles étaient assez explicites … mais enfin je répète … si tu veux parler …

Kiara me jaugea un moment de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir des yeux de cette teinte qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Maintenant que j'avais l'adolescente en face de moi et que j'avais l'occasion de lui parler droit dans les yeux, les souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. Tanya avait la même teinte de prunelles.

C'était ce qui m'avait le plus attiré chez elle. En regardant bien l'adolescente, il était clair qu'elle ressemblait à sa tante physiquement. La personnalité quant à elle, c'était tout sa mère. Du peu que j'avais connu, Tanya était une jeune femme passive qui avait tendance à se laisser faire. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec James.

\- A quoi ça vous sert d'être sympa avec moi ? Ma mère me fout dehors, je ne serais donc plus là très longtemps … je ne serais plus un boulet pour vous …

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. J'en avais envie tout simplement parce que je voulais aider ces jeunes femmes à se parler.

\- Qui te dit que tu es un boulet et que je ne souhaite pas ta présence ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de s'écarter enfin de la porte pour aller se poser sur un fauteuil devant la télévision éteinte.

La pièce était immense et décorée avec goût. Le lit à baldaquin prenait une partie de la pièce, il était entouré d'une commode, d'une coiffeuse et d'un énorme placard. Les teintes étaient claires et la pièce baignée de lumière.

Des posters de stars et de séries télévisées étaient accrochés sur chaque mur. Peut-être est-ce la femme de ménage ou alors Kiara était une jeune fille ordonnée, mais quoi qu'il en soit la chambre était rangée et propre.

La pièce était harmonieuse et ne semblait pas refléter la détresse que ressentait la maitresse des lieux.

\- Je ne sais pas … je ne vous connais pas. Mais l'attitude de ma chère mère est parlante …

Elle s'était installée sur le fauteuil en chien de fusil un cousin entre ses jambes qu'elle fixait intensément, les yeux dans le vide.

Je laissais la porte entrouverte afin de la suivre. Comme elle ne m'avait en rien invité, je pris le parti de rester debout à quelques mètres d'elle pour avoir une conversation avec elle mais sans pour autant envahir son espace.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ta mère ne souhaite pas ta présence ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi la voudrait-elle ? Après tout je suis juste une erreur de jeunesse …

Comment Bella avait-elle pu laisser les choses s'empirer à ce point-là ? C'était comme si cette gamine doutait de l'amour que lui portait sa propre mère. Elle s'était mise des idées en tête et il serait sans doute difficile de la dissuader du contraire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ta mère ne t'aime pas ?

J'étais incrédule. Je savais que Bella pouvait se montrer dure parfois, mais jamais envers ses filles. Plusieurs fois je l'avais vu évoluer avec Charlotte et Lise et elle avait toujours été douce et chaleureuse. Certes elle avait de l'autorité et elle savait se faire respecter mais s'était normal si elle tenait à inculquer des valeurs à ses enfants.

Kiara avait toujours les yeux dans le vide et cette expression perdue. A la façon dont elle se tenait, elle paraissait jeune et vulnérable. Ses yeux reflétés toute la solitude qu'elle ressentait.

\- Disons qu'elle préférerait que je n'existe pas …

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. Bella m'avait parlé de Kiara et des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait avec elle. Elle aimait sa fille exactement comme les deux autres. Elle se faisait du souci pour elle et ne voulait pas la voir partir si loin.

\- Tu vas partir à des milliers de kilomètres Kiara, penses-tu que c'est ce que ta mère voulait ? Que tu partes si loin d'elle et de tes sœurs…

Kiara parut réfléchir un moment avant de me jeter un coup d'œil et d'hausser de nouveau les épaules. Apparemment je n'aurais pas de réponse à ma question puisqu'elle préféra même changer de sujet.

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris on va vous voir souvent maintenant ?

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans ses mots et s'était bien une première. Elle me regardait par-dessous ses cils et je crus même déceler une pointe de malice. Cette attitude me réchauffa le cœur. J'étais certain que si Bella se mettait à parler alors Kiara cesserait de la défier et de lui mener la vie dure comme elle le faisait.

\- Si je ne gêne personne, ce sera avec plaisir …

\- On n'est pas censé détester les beaux pères normalement ? Mes copines ne peuvent pas s'encadrer les leurs …

Voilà les paroles d'une adolescente de 15 ans typique. Sans la colère qui l'animait, Kiara était une jeune fille magnifique avec des traits harmonieux et surtout une chevelure aussi époustouflante que celle de sa mère.

\- Pourquoi généraliser ? Tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi horribles que tu le penses … je suis certain que tes copines en rajoutent un peu …

Elle me lança un grand sourire et se mit à rire de manière sarcastique répondant partiellement à ma question.

\- Beaucoup vous voulez dire !

Je me mis à rire doucement et chose incroyable elle me suivit avant de s'arrêter et de me jauger.

Cette gamine était difficile à suivre. Elle n'avait que 15 ans et une sacrée personnalité à son actif. Je ne la connaissais pas mais j'étais certain que je pourrais très bien m'entendre avec elle.

Du moins quand elle aura percé la vérité à jour.

\- Vous avez parlé avec ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce changement brusque de sujet me déstabilisa quelque peu. Puis mon cerveau se mit en marche. Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Si ta question est en rapport avec ta naissance alors je vais te faciliter la vie … la réponse est non. Je ne sais pas qui est ton père, ni même quoi que ce soit sur lui. Ta mère est une femme très secrète et je pense que tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'elle souffre énormément de ce qu'elle a vécu.

\- Mais vous savez pour le reste … je veux dire … ses parents, sa sœur et son frère ?

Elle ne détournait plus la tête affrontant mon regard comme pour déterminer si je mentais ou non.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit …

Elle hocha la tête quelques fois avant de reprendre la parole, les yeux de nouveau dans le vide.

\- Charlotte et Lise étaient trop jeunes … et puis elle n'en parle plus beaucoup maintenant … mais à moi elle le faisait souvent quand j'étais petite … elle parlait des souvenirs heureux, elle n'en a pas énormément mais je riais bien à chaque fois. Il y a quelques temps, elle m'a dit comment ils étaient morts et puis j'ai fait des recherches … Oh bien sûr elle ne m'en a pas raconté plus mais j'aimerais qu'elle le fasse. Je sais que les épreuves l'ont marqué et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle ne se confit pas … je suis sa fille ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui ne la trahira jamais … c'est moi …

Voilà bien des paroles en totales contradictions avec le comportement qu'elle adoptait au quotidien.

\- Tu n'adoptes pas la bonne attitude Kiara. Ta mère ne se confiera pas tant que tu lui hurleras dessus comme tu le fais …

Elle souffla fortement avant de balancer le coussin dans le fond de la pièce et de se lever.

\- Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour la faire réagir ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre sans savoir d'où on vient ! J'ai la haine contre elle ! A chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche j'ai l'impression qu'elle me ment ! Il a fallu que je fouille sur Internet pour savoir comment ma tante et mon oncle ont été tué ! J'ai lu les journaux, chaque article de presses qui sont sortis sur le sujet … je n'ai rien lâché jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ma mère ne m'a pas tout dit !

Je fronçais les sourcils curieux de savoir ce que Kiara pensait. Cette gamine était intelligente, Bella devait bien se douter qu'elle n'allait pas se contenter de demi-vérités.

\- Ou veux-tu en venir ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que je sois née presque 8 mois après la mort de mon oncle ?

Cette question, je ne me l'étais jamais posée. Bella n'était pas là ce jour-là. Elle l'avait avoué elle-même.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas supporté la mort de son petit frère et qu'elle a fait n'importe quoi ensuite … dont tomber enceinte d'un inconnu, d'un homme marié ou même d'un homme politique … je me dis qu'on ne peut pas le lui reprocher … après tout elle n'avait pas la vie facile. Plus de père, ni de mère, ni de frère et sa sœur … je sais ce qu'elle était … alors qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ne me dit-elle pas la vérité ? Je suis prête à l'accepter …

\- Parle-lui Kiara. Parle à ta mère. Il est nécessaire que vous ayez une conversation honnête et surtout franche toutes les deux. C'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner.

Sa tête oscilla plusieurs fois alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément à ce que je venais de lui dire.

\- Et si elle ne me parle pas ?

Et s'était une possibilité. Elle et moi le savions. Si Bella n'avait aucune envie de parler de son passé à sa fille, elle ne le ferait pas même si celle-ci en souffrait.

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre Kiara. Pour être honnête, ta mère et moi ne sommes qu'au début de notre histoire. Je ne la connais pas encore assez bien pour pouvoir affirmer quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Elle me surprend à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Mais … je vais tenter de lui en parler … j'ignore si j'arriverais à quelque chose … ni même si je suis la bonne personne pour faire ça ...pourtant je vais essayer …

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire de reconnaissance sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi mais dans tous les cas … je vous en remercie …

Elle avait vraiment l'air reconnaissant. Je ne lui promettais rien mais s'était sans doute déjà plus que ce que lui avait proposé sa mère jusque-là.

\- Je vais te laisser …

Je lui adressais un petit sourire, reconnaissant qu'elle est acceptée de me parler comme elle l'avait fait.

J'étais presque certain qu'avec un peu d'effort, j'aurais pu très bien m'entendre avec elle. Kiara était une pouliche effarouchée qu'il suffisait seulement d'apprivoiser. Peut-être aurais-je cette chance. En tout cas, je me ferais une joie de la connaître.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte dans l'intention de sortir quand Kiara se racla la gorge. Je me tournais vers elle, pour la voir incertaine au milieu de sa pièce, les jambes croisés et les mains dans les poches arrière de son short.

\- Si je dois vous voir souvent, comment suis-je censée vous appeler ?

Je souris largement soulagé de constaté qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de très important.

\- Je serais très heureux que tu m'appelles Edward. Monsieur Cullen, c'est mon père !

Elle hocha brièvement la tête avant de répondre à mon sourire.

\- D'accord … Edward. Moi c'est Kiara … mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà.

Je ne la détrompais pas avant de poser ma main sur la poignet de la porte.

\- Peut-être à tout à l'heure … Kiara.

Elle me fit un signe de main et je refermais la porte derrière moi pour lui laisser son intimité dans sa chambre.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Tout c'était bien passé et j'avais même réussit au-delà de mes espérances.

L'adolescente m'avait écouté et j'avais pu avoir une discussion avec elle, ce que sa mère n'avait pas réussi à faire depuis des semaines.

Les bêtises qu'elle faisait, le langage qu'elle adoptait ainsi que son attitude rebelle n'étaient rien d'autre que la manifestation d'un mal qui était entrain de la ronger. Elle voulait seulement la vérité, que sa mère lui parle de son passé et surtout lui révèle enfin les mystères de sa naissance.

\- Alors comme ça tu as décidé de te mettre à copiner avec ma fille ?

La voix dure me fit sursauter et je relevais la tête d'un seul coup.

Bella était plantée bien droite sur ses pieds à quelques mètres de moi, le visage fermé et surtout la mâchoire crispée.

Apparemment ma petite visite à sa fille n'avait pas vraiment l'air de la réjouir beaucoup et j'avais l'impression que la tristesse ressentie plus tôt était entrain de se transformer en colère dirigée contre moi.

Et merde !

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Edward essaye de jouer les bons amis mais Bella l'acceptera-t-elle aussi facilement ? Pour le prochain chapitre … réaction de Bella et surtout la rencontre avec les Cullen !

Encore bonne année à chacune d'entre vous et surtout passez une bonne semaine !

A la semaine prochaine


	25. Chapitre 24 : La famille

**Chapitre 24** : La famille …

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà comme promis avec le chapitre 24 avec moi !

Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que vous êtes toutes impatientes d'avoir enfin des réponses aux très nombreuses questions que vous vous posez depuis le début ^^

Bon ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite les révélations mais cela ne saurait tarder

Je tiens à remercier chacune d'entre vous pour continuer de venir chaque semaine lire un nouveau chapitre et je tiens aussi à dire merci pour les reviews toujours aussi divertissantes !

Allé je vous laisse on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24** : La famille …

 **PDV Bella**

La seule chose dont j'avais conscience, c'est que ma fille me détestait.

L'enfant que j'avais chéri durant ces 15 derniers années, pour lequel je m'étais battu corps et âme me vouait une haine que je pouvais comprendre.

Je savais que cela arriverait un jour où l'autre mais je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions et que ma fille finirait par me vouer une telle haine.

J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait endiguer ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait à mon égard. Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ?

Quand elle m'avait lancé ces atrocités à la figure au sujet de ces soit disant hommes que j'avais eu dans ma vie, je n'avais pas pu me retenir et j'avais eu un geste totalement inédit pour moi. J'avais levé la main sur ma fille ce que je m'étais toujours refusé à faire.

Au choc de mon geste, c'était ajouté les paroles froides de Kiara. Mon enfant, celle que j'aimais tant depuis bien avant le jour de sa naissance, préférerait que je sois morte plutôt que vivante. Combien de fois avais-je souhaité que ma propre mère soit à mes côtés pour m'aider dans ma vie, combien de fois avais-je supplié le ciel de me rendre les personnes que j'avais perdues ?

Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, elle ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'elle avait dit. Je savais mieux que personne, ce que s'était de vivre sans parents, sans aucuns repères auxquels se raccrocher et surtout sans personne sur qui compter mis à part soit même. J'avais vécu dans des foyers avec des enfants méchants et vicieux qui m'avaient forcé à m'endurcir dès le plus jeune âge.

J'avais fait des choses dans mon enfance dont je n'étais pas fière pour des caïds de bac à sable qui ne m'avait guère donné le choix et surtout pour ma sœur camée que je pensais pouvoir sauver à l'époque.

C'est donc cette vie que Kiara aurait voulu pour elle et pour ses sœurs ?

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

J'avais conscience de ne pas leurs consacrer autant de temps que je le voudrais, mais j'essayais au maximum de me libérer afin d'être là pour elles. Je tentais de les éloigner au mieux de la vie que je menais dans ce monde de rapaces, pour qu'elles aient chacune une enfance aussi heureuse que possible, celle que je n'avais pas eu tout simplement.

Etre mère quand on dirigeait une compagnie aussi énorme que la mienne, n'était pas la chose la plus facile en soit mais je pensais que Kiara pouvait comprendre que je faisais le maximum d'effort. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Vivre dans un foyer faisait partie de mes pires souvenirs et j'avais tout fait pour me sortir de là. Avoir un enfant aussi jeune m'avait aidé à quitter cet endroit que je détestais tant et à me battre pour me sortir de la boue.

Les paroles de Kiara éta ient une lame aiguisée que l'on m'enfonçait dans le cœur afin de me faire agoniser un peu plus. Etais-je une si mauvaise mère ? Ou m'étais-je trompée au juste ?

J'avais conscience que j'avais involontairement fait porter sur les épaules de ma fille une partie de ma douleur mais pourquoi une telle haine ?

La vérité ne soulagerait-elle pas ce chagrin qui nous consumait ? N'était-il pas temps d'avouer enfin à Kiara ce secret que je portais en moi depuis tant d'années ?

Je m'étais toujours juré d'attendre le meilleur moment pour lui révéler ce que je cachais depuis bientôt 16 longues années. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne pose jamais la question ainsi, je n'aurais jamais eu à affronter ce que j'avais fait.

Bien sûr, elle savait pour mon changement d'identité tout comme pour la mort de sa tante et de son oncle mais je n'étais jamais entrée dans les détails. Intelligente comme l'était Kiara, je me doutais qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur Internet pour en savoir plus et qu'elle était tombée sur quelques articles de presse.

Elle devait savoir que sa tante était une pute camée et que son oncle n'avait jamais eu la justice qu'il méritait. Quand je lui avais raconté ce pan de ma vie, elle avait parfaitement compris la raison de mon silence. Elle m'avait soutenu dans ma démarche de retrouver le coupable même secrètement.

Les journalistes étaient trop impitoyables avec nous pour que je parle de cette histoire au grand jour.

Mais je n'avais pas pu lui raconter la vérité dans son intégralité, j'en avais dissimulé volontairement une partie. Ainsi elle ignorait que Tanya était responsable de la mort de Quil, et que par sa faute j'avais eu un enfant auquel j'avais voué un amour inconditionnel depuis le premier instant ou j'avais soupçonné son existence.

Je savais qu'elle voulait des réponses sur son père mais la honte et surtout le désespoir qui me rongeaient depuis toutes ces années m'empêchaient de lui avouer ce secret qui devenait un poids pour moi. Si elle savait, j'étais presque certaine qu'elle voudrait le retrouver et s'était une chose trop dangereuse non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour ses sœurs et pour moi.

J'étais prête à tout pour la protéger, même si cela impliqué qu'elle me déteste.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues alors que je prenais conscience de la situation. Kiara ne s'arrêtera jamais avant de savoir.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, de petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour me serrer contre un petit corps d'enfant.

Lise avait son visage si innocent tourné vers moi et de ses petits doigts elle tentait d'essuyer les larmes de mes joues.

\- Tu ne dois pas pleurer maman …, murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette en me souriant.

\- Oh mon ange …

Je la pris contre moi et la serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais comme si je voulais la faire entrer en moi. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il à elle aussi pour me détester ?

Un sanglot me prit soudain et je tentais de le réprimer pour éviter d'inquiéter mon enfant.

Lise resta un long moment blottie contre moi, avant de relever sa frimousse et de me sourire de nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, moi je t'aime et je resterai toujours avec toi … même quand je serais grande comme toi …

Je reniflais de manière pas très élégante avant de passer ma main dans les cheveux soyeux de ma petite fille. Elle ressemblait tant à son père aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Sa douceur et sa bonté venait de l'homme que j'avais tant aimé et que pourtant j'avais perdu comme toutes les personnes de ma vie.

\- Tu dis cela mon ange mais un jour tu voleras de tes propres ailes afin de construire ta vie …

Elle secoua la tête butée mais je n'insistais pas. Elle n'avait que 4 ans, comment pouvait-elle envisager sa vie dans 15 ou 20 ans ?

\- Pourquoi Kiara n'est pas gentille avec toi ?

Ses disputes incessantes qui m'opposaient à mon aînée étaient un poids pour tous. Peut-être que cette école en Suisse était la meilleure solution pour protéger mes filles autant Kiara que Lise et Charlotte. Je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle mais avais-je encore le choix ?

\- Parce que Kiara veut la vérité et que je ne suis pas capable de la lui donner.

Lise parut réfléchir à mes paroles mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de me poser une autre question que Charlotte pointa le bout de sa frimousse.

Elle s'installa sur le banc à côté de nous et se colla à moi. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et serrais mes enfants contre moi.

\- Tu sais maman, j'aime bien Edward …

J'esquissais un sourire et embrassait ma fille sur le front.

Du haut de ses 8 ans, Charlotte voulait depuis un bon moment que j'ai un amoureux. J'avais peur que ce soit parce qu'elle voulait un papa. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'Edward puisse jouer ce rôle auprès d'elles. Et puis Dimitri était leur père, je ne pouvais pas le remplacer.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Il a dit qu'on pouvait être des amis … et que après plus tard peut –être il sera mon papa et que ce serait un honneur ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un papa … et j'aime bien Edward …

\- Un honneur ? Répétai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi de simples mots me faisaient autant de bien ?

Edward était un homme parfait. Jamais je n'avais rêvé qu'une telle chance pouvait encore s'offrir à moi. J'entrevoyais un autre futur et l'espoir revenait.

Ma fille hocha la tête avant de poser une main sur celle de sa petite sœur.

\- Il a dit qu'il t'aimait, qu'il t'aimait de tout son cœur …

Je restais un moment choquée avant de comprendre les paroles de Charlotte.

Edward m'aimait et il l'avait dit à ma fille de 8 ans ?

J'étais presque certaine qu'impliquer autant les filles dans notre couple n'était pas une très bonne idée mais les mots que Charlotte me répétaient, me réchauffaient de l'intérieur. Il avait avoué ces sentiments tout en sachant que la fillette pouvait le répéter à n'importe qui, c'est qu'il devait les penser.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, nous formerons une famille, hein maman ?

\- Nous sommes déjà une famille Charlotte …

Elle secoua la tête pas prête à démordre.

\- Pas comme les autres … je n'ai jamais eu de vrai papa …

Ses paroles me blessèrent un peu mais elles étaient vraies. Dimitri n'était qu'un père fantomatique que l'une n'avait jamais connu et que l'autre ne se rappelait que très vaguement.

Les fillettes cherchaient désespérément une figure paternelle à laquelle se raccrocher. Edward était le premier homme à entrer dans ma vie depuis des années.

\- Laisse nous du temps ma chérie … il faut qu'Edward et moi on apprenne à se connaitre et que vous aussi vous passiez du temps avec lui, qu'on essaye de voir si nous 5, ça fonctionne.

La petite hocha la tête.

\- C'est comme Edward a dit … on doit devenir ami avant et que peut-être après on verra …

J'avais des petites filles particulièrement intelligentes et j'étais fière d'elles.

J'embrassais chacune de mes enfants avant de me lever.

\- Et si nous allions trouver Edward ?

\- Il est avec Kiara, m'annonça naturellement Charlotte.

Je restai de nouveau interloquée avant de m'élancer vivement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, vers le premier étage demandant aux filles de rester dans le jardin.

Je vis très bien Edward sortir de la chambre de Kiara et refermer la porte.

\- Alors comme ça tu te mets à copiner avec ma fille ?

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais si en colère mais le fait est que j'avais du mal à me contenir.

 **PDV Edward**

La colère d'Isabella n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour moi, mise à part si elle avait entendu la proposition que j'avais faîte à Kiara. Peut-être n'acceptait-elle pas que je m'approche trop près de ses enfants.

\- Je ne faisais que discuter avec elle, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère …

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de la rouvrir de nouveau. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de me jauger de la tête comme pour juger si je mentais ou non.

Je levais les mains en l'air comme l'aurait fait un coupable devant un flic qui venait de l'arrêter.

\- Tu as discuté avec elle ?

Elle paraissait interloquée et je pouvais comprendre la raison.

Doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, je baissais les mains et m'approchais d'elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais juste … essayer de t'aider …

Et j'aurais sans doute mieux fait de m'abstenir parce que provoquer les foudres de Bella n'étaient la meilleure chose à faire.

La jeune femme baissa la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de poser sa tête sur mon torse.

\- Elle t'a parlé ?

\- Oui.

Elle renifla et je la serrais contre moi.

Je comprenais sa réaction. Sa fille parlait à un étranger et elle refusait de le faire avec sa mère depuis des mois.

Au bout d'un long moment elle releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis contente qu'elle ait pu parler … Excuse-moi d'avoir réagi de cette manière …

Ses mots lui coûtaient et je savais qu'elle avait du mal à les prononcer parce qu'elle avait mal. La situation était entrain de la miner ce que Kiara avait oublié.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal … Kiara est ton enfant …

Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous l'effort intense qu'elle déployait pour ne pas pleurer. Même si elle m'avait dévoilé un pan de sa vie, elle continuait à mettre des barrières entre nous pour se protéger. Qui aurait pu lui reprocher ?

Surement pas moi.

Toute cette histoire était trop rapide. Venir ici aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne idée.

Les enfants avaient maintenant des espoirs qui ne seraient sans doute jamais réalisés et j'avais de la peine pour eux.

Aimer ces trois filles ne seraient en aucun cas un poids pour moi puisque c'était déjà le cas.

Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment mais elles étaient toutes une part de cette femme merveilleuse qui se tenait devant moi. Et je les aimais. Je voulais les protéger autant que leur mère.

Bella se battait depuis des années pour leurs bonheurs et se rendre compte qu'elle avait échoué dans certain domaine ne devait pas être simple pour cette femme habituait à tout contrôler.

Si les choses avaient été différentes, je me serais battu à ses côtés pour apaiser les tensions entre Kiara et elle et leurs apprendre enfin à se parler.

J'avais envie de pleurer en comprenant qu'à travers mon attitude j'allais les faire souffrir plus encore.

Bella faisait tomber ses barrières les unes après les autres et m'accordait une confiance que je ne méritais en aucune façon.

Comment allait-elle réagir le jour où elle finirait par apprendre la vérité ?

Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Comment est-ce que je pouvais encore me regarder dans une glace sachant que tôt ou tard, cette femme allait encore se plier en deux sous le poids de la souffrance que cette fois _je_ lui infligerais en toute connaissance de cause ?

Je fus secoué d'un tremblement que je tentais de réprimer pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Je fermais les yeux aussi forts que je le pouvais et serrais la femme de ma vie dans mes bras. La seule chose que j'avais envie de lui dire, c'est à quel point je l'aimais et que je voulais être près d'elle pour l'aider à affronter tout ça.

Je voulais être à ses côtés et la soutenir.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais se sont deux fillettes qui nous forcèrent à nous séparer.

Au contraire de ce début chaotique, la suite de la journée fut beaucoup plus calme. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, rythmée par les bavardages de deux chipies.

J'avais déjà eu auparavant un aperçu de leur espièglerie mais j'étais quand même loin du compte.

Charlotte et Lise étaient débordantes de joie et les voir avec ce sourire si doux et innocent me conforta dans ma volonté à vouloir réconcilier Kiara et sa mère avant que James ne se charge de moi.

J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. J'attendais juste mon sort comme un condamné à l'échafaud. La seule chose que je pouvais espérer, c'est que Bella et ses enfants souffrent le moins possibles.

Kiara ne fit aucune apparition de la journée et j'en fus peiné. Elle resta dans sa chambre alors que nous étions dans le salon.

Ce n'était guère étonnant mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la guetter.

Il était particulièrement tard quand je rentrais chez moi. Quand je m'étendis sur mon lit, je me rendis compte que les draps étaient imprégnés du parfum de Bella. Je humais l'odeur pendant de longues minutes savourant sa présence fantomatique.

Il était particulièrement tard le lendemain quand j'ouvris les yeux.

En jetant un regard sur le radio réveil, posé sur la table de chevet, je me rendis compte que si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais être en retard.

Je devais passer prendre Bella et les filles chez elle afin de les emmener chez mes parents.

Je sautais au bas du lit et me préparais en un temps record.

Zappant le petit déjeuner, je me précipitais dans le garage afin d'aller chercher la voiture.

Une fois au volant de ma Volvo, je pris la direction de la maison de Bella en me demandant si Kiara serait de la partie aujourd'hui ou non.

J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas mais je pouvais comprendre si elle décidait de ne pas venir.

C'est avec plus de 10 minutes de retard que j'empruntais le chemin qui menait à la villa.

Bella était sur le perron aussi magnifique que d'habitude. Elle avait enfilé une robe noir simple qui mettait en valeur ses formes ainsi que des escarpins vertigineux dans les mêmes teintes. Afin de se protéger de la fraicheur de ce début de matinée, elle avait noué un foulard de couleur rouge autour de ses épaules. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient tressés et rabattus sur une de ses épaules. Elle était apprêtée sans toutefois en faire trop. Parfaite comme d'habitude.

Charlotte et Lise étaient à ses côtés, vêtues elles aussi de robes, la première d'un rouge rubis éclatant, la deuxième d'un violet profond.

Leurs cheveux étaient noués de la même manière que leur mère et je trouvais le clin d'œil super mignon.

Elles étaient toutes les deux aussi magnifiques que Bella. Charlotte était son portrait en plus jeune quand à Lise, elle ressemblait vraiment à son père, mais avec des touches de Bella par ci par là.

Subjugué devant ce spectacle, je marquais un temps d'arrêt avant de descendre de voiture et de rejoindre ses trois sublimes créatures. Les deux fillettes feraient surement des ravages d'ici quelques années.

Bella m'adressa un petit sourire que je lui rendis immédiatement. J'embrassais les deux fillettes sur les joues. Elles me répondirent un grand bonjour avant de me relever et de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres sucrées de ma petite amie.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle me répondit du bout des lèvres mais son sourire valait toutes les paroles du monde.

Je m'écartais d'elle et regardais autour de nous comprenant que Kiara ne viendrait pas.

Bella parut comprendre ce que je cherchais et baissa la tête.

\- J'ai essayé de la convaincre mais … elle n'a rien voulu savoir …

Je voyais comme l'attitude de sa fille lui coûtait mais je ne pouvais pas forcer l'adolescente à nous accompagner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … tout finira par s'arranger …

Elle n'en était pas persuadée et s'était bien normal parce que moi-même j'avais du mal à croire à mes propres paroles.

Je la serrais brièvement contre moi.

\- Allez tout le monde, en route !

Les petites crièrent de joie avant de se précipiter vers la voiture ou j'avais installé les rehausseurs de mes neveux. Chacune s'installa et je guidais Bella jusqu'à l'avant.

Au moment où je rabattais la portière sur elle, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent derrière moi.

Je me tournais pour voir apparaitre Kiara.

Je me tournais vers Bella et lui demandais silencieusement de rester dans la voiture avant de m'approcher de sa fille ainée qui avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

En deux enjambées je la rejoignis.

\- Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, je préfère vous répondre que je ne viendrais pas.

Elle était têtue et buttée. Elle ne comptait pas venir avec nous et rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne la ferait changer d'avis.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te demander …

Elle croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Passez une bonne journée …

Elle se retourna pour partir mais je l'interpellais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

\- Kiara … si tu changes d'avis … nous sommes chez mes parents à une heure d'ici. Je suis certain qu'avec un peu de recherche tu arriveras à dégoter l'adresse …

Elle ne dit rien et retourna à l'intérieur.

Quand je montais dans la voiture, je vis parfaitement la peine sur les traits de Bella bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher.

J'enroulais mes doigts autour des siens afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là et que je me doutais de ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Le trajet dura plus d'une heure et il était plus de 11h 30 quand je me garais enfin devant chez mes parents. Les voitures de mon frère et de ma sœur étaient déjà garées sur le parking indiquant que tout le monde était arrivé. Nous étions donc les derniers ce qui ne me surprit guère.

J'aidais tout le monde à sortir. Bizarrement Charlotte et Lise étaient soudain beaucoup plus calmes et ne paraissaient pas en mener plus large que leur mère.

\- Tes parents ont une très belle maison, complimenta-t-elle.

\- Disons qu'ils en sont assez fiers.

Je voyais la tension dans le beau regard chocolat de Bella. Elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de rencontrer ma famille de manière officielle. J'étais presque certain que la veille je devais avoir la même tête à l'idée de rencontrer ses enfants.

\- Détendez-vous toutes les trois … vous allez voir que d'ici 10 minutes vous rirez d'avoir stressés !

Les deux petites me tirèrent la langue et Bella me lança un regard noir qui me fit rire. Elles n'étaient pas mère et filles pour rien.

J'attrapais la main de Bella et les fillettes nous suivirent.

En poussant la porte d'entrée, je m'étais attendu à des cris mais la maison était anormalement calme ce qui était étrange puisqu'Alice et ma mère étaient là.

Je fis avancer tout le monde jusqu'au salon et la réponse à mon interrogation m'apparut très clairement. Huit paires d'œil étaient braqués sur nous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup à Bella et aux filles qui ne semblaient pas très à l'aise.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Me sentis-je obligé de m'exclamer pour leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait se remuer.

Tout le monde cligna des yeux et parut se reprendre mais un cri perçant nous fit tous sursauter.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama mon gros boulet de frère. MAMAN ! EDWARD A RAMENE UNE FILLE !

Le silence suivit cette déclaration avant que mon père et mon beau-frère n'éclatent de rire suivit par Alice. Ma mère et Rosalie se contentèrent de mettre une claque sur l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête ! S'écria Rosalie en attrapant Liam dans ses bras.

J'étais tellement collé à Bella que je sentis parfaitement les tressautements de sa poitrine indiquant qu'elle essayait de se contenir de rire à son tour.

Une fois tous remis de nos émotions, ma mère et mon père s'approchèrent de nous.

\- Maman, papa, je vous présente ma … mon …

\- Son amoureuse !

Charlotte avait visiblement trouvé le mot qui me faisait défaut. Quand je lui jetais un coup d'œil elle m'adressa un sourire innocent.

Ma mère et mon père se mirent à rire de nouveau face à la remarque de l'enfant qui était caché derrière nos jambes.

J'étais certain que sa timidité allait vite s'envoler quand elle connaitrait tout le monde.

\- Mon amoureuse … Isabella.

\- Contente de vous revoir Madame Cullen, Monsieur Cullen.

Bella, visiblement peu habituée à rencontrer la famille de son petit-ami et encore moins ma famille, fut choqué quand ma mère dédaigna sa main et la serra contre elle.

\- Contente de vous revoir aussi, mais je vous en prie nous ne sommes pas au travail, vous pouvez m'appeler Esmée et mon mari c'est Carlisle.

Bella resta un moment sans voix à jauger mes parents. Pas aussi sereine que d'ordinaire, elle tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens sans réelle raison prouvant qu'elle était nerveuse et peu à l'aise ici. J'avais du mal à comprendre la raison de son état.

Après tout elle n'était pas entrain de négocier le moindre contrat, ni même de parler d'argent, de logement ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Serait-il possible que rencontrer mes parents était plus stressant pour elle que son travail ?

\- Très bien … Esmée …

Ma mère lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle avait visiblement compris dans quel état se trouvait Bella et elle essayait au maximum de la détendre.

Je la reconnaissais bien là.

\- Nous pouvons vous appeler Isabella ? Demanda mon père aussi soucieux que ma mère de voir ma petite amie à l'aise avec eux.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je vis Bella tenter de fuir le regard bleu azur de mon père. Puis elle parut se reprendre et se redressa.

\- Bella … sera suffisant.

Elle essayait de les faire entrer dans son cercle.

Je savais que plus personne n'employait son surnom depuis des années et elle avait demandé à mes parents de le faire. L'émotion me gagna et je tentais de la contenir en faisant avancer Charlotte et Lise.

\- Maman papa, je vous présente deux princesses. Charlotte et Lise.

\- Bonjour !

Les petites levèrent les mains en signe de salut.

\- Et bin, voyiez-vous ça, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'accueillir deux princesses chez moi ! Qu'est-ce que nous en avons de la chance ! S'exclama mon père qui s'était mis à la hauteur des enfants.

Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de venir avec Jade Seth et moi dans le jardin ? Il y a pleins de jeux, je suis sûr que nous allons pouvoir nous amuser !

Le papy gâteau venait d'être mis en marche pour le plus grand bonheur de Charlotte et de Lise apparemment peu habituées à ce que quelqu'un joue avec elles.

Elles demandèrent l'accord de leur mère qui bien entendu leur donna avant de suivre mon père à l'extérieur. Bien avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, on entendit les cris des quatre enfants se mettre à retentir.

Quand le calme revint, ma sœur Alice, s'approcha de nous.

\- Bonjour, je suis Alice, la sœur d'Edward et également sa styliste personnelle ! Moi aussi je peux t'appeler Bella ?

Comme à son habitude, le débit de paroles de ma sœur était plus élevé que la moyenne. Elle ne reprenait même pas son souffle entre les mots.

Ma sœur était débordante de joie et de vie et il était parfois difficile de la suivre mais il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour elle.

Bizarrement, l'exubérance d'Alice, ne parut nullement choquer Bella qui souriait toujours.

\- Je t'en prie …

Un grand sourire répondit à ses mots avant que Rosalie ne s'avance à son tour.

\- Moi c'est Rosalie, se présenta la femme de mon frère et tendant la main, la belle-sœur d'Edward, la femme du gros lourdaud de tout à l'heure et la mère de Jade, Seth et Liam.

\- Contente de se rencontrer enfin … j'ai eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec vos enfants et je tenais à dire que vous avez de merveilleux bout de choux …

La fierté maternelle sur le visage de Rosalie était parfaitement visible.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup mais je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer. Il semblerait que nous risquons de nous voir souvent à l'avenir …

Bella acquiesça de bon cœur et j'en fus ravie. Jasper se présenta ensuite. Plus réservé que les autres membres de ma famille, mon beau-frère se contenta d'un geste de la main.

Je ne m'en formalisais pas du tout et j'espérais qu'il en allait de même pour Bella. Jasper était ainsi, les grandes embrassades et les effusions prolongées, ce n'était tout simplement pas son truc. Parfois s'était à se demander comment Alice et lui arrivaient à s'entendre, ils étaient l'exact opposé de l'autre.

Mon sourire ne tarda pas à fané quand Emmett s'avança. Qu'allait-il encore nous ressortir celui-là ?

\- Salut salut ! Moi c'est Emmett ! Musclor pour les intimes ! Je suis le frère de cette planche de bois !

\- Ah parce qu'il s'agit de muscles ? Demanda Bella me clouant sur place. Je pensais plutôt à un abus de sucre et de gras !

Sous nos regards ébahis, Isabella Masen Voltury d'ordinaire si calme et maîtresse d'elle-même venait de clouer le bec à mon frère, chose que peu de personne avait expérimenté jusque-là.

Sous le coup de l'impulsion, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue et de la serrer contre moi.

\- Bella, tu es mon héroïne !

Emmett de son côté n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier tant que ça que ma petite amie ait de la répartie face à ses bêtises. Peut-être allait-il trouver adversaire à sa taille pour une fois et j'étais plus que fier que ce soit Bella qui s'en charge.

Mon frère qui avait tantôt haussé les sourcils tantôt froncé le nez cherchait apparemment quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

Je mis vite fin à ses idées de vengeance et entrainais Bella jusqu'à la table ou ma mère ne tarda pas à appeler tout le monde pour le dîner.

Les enfants installés sur une table à part, produisaient énormément de bruit et nous dûmes les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois. Liam et Lena étaient entrain de dormir et avec leurs cris, ils allaient les réveiller. Finalement plus rapide que nous ils se dépêchèrent de gagner de nouveau le jardin.

Plus au calme, nous pûmes enfin déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien.

Bella, assise à côté de moi, était entrain de discuter avec ma mère ainsi que ma sœur et ma belle-sœur. Gardant toujours une oreille avec elles, je savais qu'elles avaient abordés à peu près tous les sujets mise à part la compagnie.

Le travail des trois femmes de ma famille avait été évoqué mais pas celui de Bella. Je comprenais en partie pourquoi. Contrairement à Rosalie, Alice et ma mère, la compagnie n'était nullement la passion d'Isabella Masen Voltury. Elle était PDG parce qu'elle n'avait guère eu le choix mais si le choix était à refaire, sans doute n'aurait-elle pas fini sur le fauteuil doré.

Jamais au cours de leur conversation, Bella n'évoqua sa villa immense, les milliards de son compte en banque ou encore sa place dans le monde.

Même en évoluant depuis plus de 10 ans dans un monde de richesses, de protocoles et d'extravagances, elle avait gardé cette simplicité qui la caractérisait.

Au certes, elle pouvait se montrer très hautaine et adopter un air supérieur mais seulement quand elle sentait que s'était nécessaire afin de garder le contrôle.

Elle aurait pu, après tout ne dominait-elle pas le marché mondial ?

La seule à la connaître au travail était ma mère et je savais par son regard qu'elle voyait la très nette différence entre Isabella Masen Voltury et la Bella que nous avions aujourd'hui.

Elle discutait de bon cœur avec ma mère, Rosalie et Alice, riait même à certaine de leur parole. Elle racontait des anecdotes sur ces enfants ou sur certain épisodes de sa vie, elle souriait et parfois me prenait même la main pour la serrer distraitement. Elle souriait plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire.

A la fin du repas, elle se leva même pour aider ma mère à débarrasser suivit par ma sœur et ma belle-sœur.

N'écoutant plus du tout, les paroles de mon père, je me contentais de la suivre du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine avec les plats salles dans les mains.

\- Et bien on dirait que tu es bien accroché frangin ! Me lança Emmett assis juste en face de moi.

Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas se foutre de moi. Il semblait étonnamment sérieux et je l'en remerciais.

\- Je crois aussi …

Faisant sa réapparition, Bella m'adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de poser une main sur mon épaule de me caresser le haut du dos, me procurant des frissons.

Elle rassembla ensuite les assiettes en une pile et prit de nouveau la direction de la cuisine.

\- Toi qui te moquais de l'air nier de Jasper et Emmett, je peux t'assurer, fils que tu as le même air en ce moment, me lança mon père en me balançant des miettes de pain dans la figure pour que je me concentre sur eux et non pas sur les ondulations de Bella.

Je crois que le choix des chaussures de cette femme était vraiment une des choses que j'appréciais tout particulièrement chez elle. Lui donnant des jambes superbes, elle avait une démarche qui la mettait tout particulièrement en valeur.

Que voulez-vous, je ne suis qu'un homme et rester insensible à un spectacle pareil était impossible.

\- Que voulez-vous quand on trouve la femme de sa vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se priverait de sourire !

Je scotchais littéralement mon père ainsi qu'Emmett. Jasper lui avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Mon beau-frère était psy, il avait sans doute compris depuis bien longtemps les sentiments que je nourrissais.

Mon père qui s'était remis du choc, me pressa l'épaule en un geste paternel.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous mon fils, et je serais très heureux, tout comme ta mère, d'avoir deux merveilleuses petites filles en plus.

Je savais que mes parents avaient un cœur d'or et que si un jour Bella et ses filles entraient dans la famille, il ne ferait pas de différence sous prétexte que Kiara, Charlotte et Lise n'étaient pas mes filles biologiques. Si elles voulaient bien les accepter alors ils seraient heureux de jouer le rôle de grand-père et de grand-mère. D'après ce que je savais, aucune des trois n'avaient connu leurs grands-parents et je trouvais ça particulièrement triste.

\- Trois, papa. Bella a une fille aînée, Kiara. Elle a 15 ans …

Aucun des trois hommes ne fit de commentaire. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient compter et j'étais certain qu'ils en déduisaient les conclusions adéquates.

\- Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue aujourd'hui ?

La question était légitime et je comprenais sa surprise mais je ne pouvais décemment pas révéler les secrets de Bella et de Kiara. Je ne m'en sentais aucunement le droit, même si il s'agissait de ma famille.

\- Disons que Kiara est une adolescente rebelle …

Mon père parut comprendre et je n'eus rien à ajouter. Les quatre femmes étaient entrain de revenir et je ne voulais pas que Bella se sente mal à l'aise face à notre conversation.

PDV ?

Visiblement Cullen n'avait pas pris mes menaces au sérieux.

Personne ne s'était jouait de moi depuis des décennies et personne n'allait commencer aujourd'hui.

Au face à une femme comme la bella Isabella s'était compliqué de résister. Elle était le symbole de la tentation et j'avoue que j'étais pressé de moi aussi goûter à sa chair. Et dire que quelques années auparavant j'aurais pu m'occuper d'elle et je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps pour enfin profiter de cette douceur.

Cette femme n'était pas comme sa frangine, ouvrir les cuisses étaient beaucoup plus compliqué mais j'étais certain qu'elle n'allait pas me résister longtemps quand elle se rendrait compte que je pouvais la détruire. Oh bien sûr, la dame était bien gardée mais avec la place que j'avais je pouvais aisément l'approcher maintenant.

Si elle tenait à conserver ce qu'elle avait elle n'aura pas le choix ou je me servirai sur sa merveilleuse fille.

La gamine Kiara était pleine de promesses et elle pourrait très bien remplacer sa mère. Je me posais des questions sur elle mais après tout je n'en avais rien à faire d'où cette gosse venait. Les deux autres étaient un peu jeunes mais je pouvais bien me sacrifier s'il le fallait.

J'avais laissé cette histoire couler trop longtemps, être lacsiste ne m'avait rien apporté. Après tout j'aurais pu m'en prendre à la belle Isabella depuis des années mais j'avais d'autres distractions. Maintenant qu'elles ne me suffisaient plus j'allais m'en prendre à cette délicieuse Isabella.

Mais d'abord il allait falloir que je me décide à supprimer Edward Cullen du décor.

Il ne m'avait pas écouté, il avait préféré se servir de mon nouveau jouet, il allait donc payer. L'argent ne serait pas un problème après tout en plus d'être sublime, la PDG était riche, elle pourrait donc subvenir à mes extras.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward Cullen était condamné et je savais parfaitement comment j'allais procéder. Après tout quoi de plus ironique que d'être détruit par celle que l'on aimait. Même si elle risquait de creuser sa propre tombe, la PDG de la « _Voltury Compagny_ » était prête à tout pour que la justice soit enfin rendue. Il y avait peu de chance pour que mon plan foire et puis prendre de petit risque était jouissif de temps en temps.

Isabella serait une merveilleuse arme et quand elle aura piétiné Cullen alors que je me chargerais d'elle ... et de ses gosses.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Et voilà la rencontre avec les filles pour Edward et avec les Cullen pour Isabella !

La semaine prochaine se sera un petit moment Edward Bella !

Pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bonne semaine à vous toutes !


	26. Chapitre 25 : Douceur

**Chapitre 25** : Douceur …

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je passe rapidement sur le site pour vous poster le chapitre 25 tout frais !

J'adresse comme toujours un grand merci aux filles qui continuent à me laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitres et qui commentent à chaque fois l'histoire ainsi que celles qui continuent à lire !

A ce stade de l'histoire vous avez encore de très nombreuses questions certes mais sachez que les réponses ne vont plus tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez ! ^^

En attendant je me régale à lire vos suppositions et vos attentes !

Bon sur ces belles paroles je vous laisse avec ce chapitre tout en douceur !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25** : Douceur …

 **PDV Edward**

Le repas chez mes parents se termina en fin d'après-midi et il était plus de 19 heures quand je ramenais tout le monde à la villa.

Je dis au revoir aux filles sur le perron et elles filèrent à l'intérieur me laissant seul avec leur mère que je serrais contre moi afin de lui susurrer un « passe une bonne nuit», tout contre ses lèvres.

J'eus un mal fou à me détacher d'elle, quand elle se mit à me rendre mes baisers. Je dus donc me faire violence pour pouvoir me détacher de sa douceur sucré. Je la serrais contre moi, ne voulant pas la lâcher mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Rester chez elle cette nuit n'était pas une bonne idée à mon sens, je ne tenais pas à perturber les filles plus que de raison ou mettre Bella mal à l'aise. C'était beaucoup trop tôt et surtout beaucoup trop rapide. Nous étions d'accord là-dessus sans même avoir besoin de parler.

Elle n'allait pas me proposer d'entrer et je n'allais pas le lui demander.

Je préférais la serrer une dernière fois contre moi, l'embrassais chastement avant de tourner les talons pour remonter en voiture préférant éviter de me retourner. Je n'étais pas certain d'être capable de partir si je la regardais une dernière fois éclairée par les rayons de la lune très perçant en ce début de soirée.

Le lendemain, je fus réveiller bien avant la sonnerie du radio réveil et je me retrouvais prêt plus d'une heure avant de partir pour le boulot, impatient de la retrouver enfin. J'étais un véritable gosse le matin de noël, incapable de patienter l'arrivé de mes cadeaux.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas mais je m'en moquais royalement.

Pour éviter de démonter mon appartement, je préférais me rendre au bureau même si je ne risquais pas de croiser grand monde à cette heure-là. Au moins, je pourrais m'occuper l'esprit et penser enfin à autre chose du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella. Nous avions décidé qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre ici. Sans doute était-elle mal à l'aise à la compagnie.

Je pouvais le comprendre, c'est pour ça que je n'avais fait aucun commentaire quand elle me l'avait demandé.

Me plongeant dans mes dossiers, je me forçais à ne pas regarder l'horloge si bien que je sursautais quand Jessica frappa à mon bureau pour me prévenir que Bella était à la réception. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure, je fus surpris de voir qu'il était 10 heures. Je travaillais déjà depuis 3 bonnes heures.

Je stoppais ce que j'étais entrain de faire et je l'attendis les yeux rivés sur la porte. J'entendis ces talons bien avant de la voir en chair et en os. Elle pénétra dans mon bureau, avec un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres, involontairement sensuelle. Je sautais sur mes pieds avant de m'empresser de fermer la porte pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras en toute tranquillité.

\- Tu m'as manqué …, soufflai-je dans son cou, vraiment heureux de la retrouver enfin.

Elle était à la place ou elle devait être, entre mes bras et si je pouvais, je la garderais ainsi durant le reste de ma vie.

Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours rassemblés en chignon et je pus aisément lui embrasser la nuque tout en me rassasiant de son parfum fruité. Si je ne prenais pas garde j'allais devenir complétement accroc à cette odeur si spécifique.

\- Tu m'as manqué également …, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Exprimer ses sentiments n'était pas le fort de Bella mais elle essayait, malgré tout. J'étais fier, que pour moi elle fasse l'effort de s'épancher.

J'embrassais son front avant de descendre sur son nez et de finir avec ses lèvres que j'embrassais délicatement. Durant plusieurs minutes, j'oubliais complétement ou nous nous trouvions afin de savourer uniquement la présence de Bella près de moi.

Apparemment désireuse de la même chose que moi, elle se pelotonna contre mon torse sans un mot.

Nous étions bien ensembles, je n'avais jamais pensé être autant en symbiose avec elle surtout aussi rapidement. Et pourtant j'avais l'impression que s'était le cas.

Mais bien entendu, notre profession ne nous laissant jamais un instant de calme, le téléphone se mit à sonner au moment où j'allais me montrer plus pressant.

Peut-être est-ce une sonnerie providentielle m'empêchant de faire une bêtise. J'adressais une grimace à Bella et j'entendis parfaitement son doux rire alors que nous nous écartâmes sans pour autant nous lâcher complétement. Après une profonde inspiration, j'attrapais le combiné que je portais à mon oreille.

\- Oui Jessica ?

Je gardais ma voix la plus calme et la plus posée possible pour éviter de trahir quoi que ce soit. Je n'allais quand même pas me faire cramer par ma secrétaire.

\- Monsieur Cullen ? Monsieur Aro Philips est à la réception …

Bella était si proche de moi qu'elle entendit parfaitement les paroles de Jessica et se figea dans mes bras tout en plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas plus que moi à ce qu'Aro débarque ici sans prévenir personne.

\- Faîte le entrer …

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir guère le choix quand je raccrochais. Je lâchais complétement Bella qui épousseta les poussières imaginaires sur sa robe vert d'eau.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi elle semblait si tendue quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Aro qui avait l'air de se prendre pour le maître des lieux.

\- Bonjour, Edward, me lança-t-il en me tendant la main avant de se tourner vers Isabella.

Apparemment il était là pour elle et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, Bella aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Isabella, la salua-t-il gravement, ce qui était inhabituel surtout envers son associée.

Il avait croisé les mains sur sa poitrine en jaugeant ma compagne du regard. Qu'avait-elle donc fait de si grave pour qu'Aro prenne la peine de venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Aro … que se passe-t-il ?

Aro eut un sourire crispé avant de regarder Bella d'un œil mauvais perdant soudain son air grave et indéchiffrable.

\- Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de me tenir au courant de votre vie amoureuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai appris votre nouveau statut par votre fille ?

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'être la dernière roue de la charrette. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Après tout la vie sentimentale de Bella ne regardait qu'elle, pourquoi tout le monde voulait tant y mettre son grain de sel ?

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Bella qui s'était crispée, regardait son associé avec des éclairs dans les yeux. A sa place je me serais caché. Une Bella en colère n'était jamais bon signe et je n'aurais absolument pas aimé qu'elle me regarde de cette manière.

\- Ne m'avez-vous pas appris à devenir forte et indépendante, Aro ? Si je ne vous ai pas mis au courant de ma vie privée, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé le temps. Mon statut, comme vous dîtes, à changer il y a de ça trois jours alors pardonnez ma négligence !

Son ton était dur et coupant. Elle voulait remettre son associé à sa place afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui devait rien. J'étais fier de sa réaction et j'avais presque envie d'applaudir.

Malgré l'attitude rigide et loin d'être aimable de Bella, Aro ne semblait nullement offensé ni même vexé. Après je n'en aurais pas mis ma main au feu puisqu'il était sans doute passé maître dans l'art du camouflage de ses émotions.

Sous nos yeux surpris et choqués, Aro Philips se mit à rire doucement au départ puis de plus en plus fort. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer et de redevenir sérieux de nouveau.

\- Je suis content pour vous …, murmura-t-il si bas que j'eus de la peine à vraiment comprendre ses mots.

L'attitude de Bella changea complétement et ses bras se décroisèrent comme si elle avait du mal à y croire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et oui !

Il accompagne ses mots d'un sourire franc.

\- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Après les nombreuses recommandations que je vous ai adressé mais … vous méritez ce bonheur, croyez-moi je suis bien placé pour le savoir …

La surprise sur les traits de ma compagne était parfaitement visible. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à avoir l'accord d'Aro aussi facilement. Certes, il n'avait rien à dire mais je me doutais que le fait qu'il accepte, rassurait Bella ce que je pouvais comprendre. Aro et Marcus étaient ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'amis pour elle et surtout ils avaient connus Dimitri bien avant qu'elle ne l'épouse.

\- C'est ce que Dimitri aurez voulu pour vous et pour vos filles …

Ses mots provoquèrent un léger reniflement chez Bella qui tenta de le cacher en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Pardonnez-moi … je sais que c'est de la faiblesse mais … je ne mettais pas attendu à de pareilles paroles de votre part … je suis touchée …

Elle se détourna de lui pour éviter de lui montrer sa « faiblesse » comme elle disait et ses pupilles humides croisèrent les miennes. Je lui adressais un sourire éblouissant et tout en m'approchant d'elle je lui pris la main.

\- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais …. Je suis très fier de ce que vous êtes devenus. J'ai souvent douté au début pourtant vous y êtes arrivés et croyez-moi ce n'était pas gagné d'avance … j'étais vraiment septique et vous avez réussis là ou tant d'autre aurez échoué … Dimitri aurez vraiment été fier de vous …

\- J'ai eu d'excellents professeurs …

Bella prit la main d'Aro dans la sienne et la serra dans un geste affectueux. Sans doute n'arrivait-elle pas à s'exprimer.

\- Même si 6 mois en arrière vous ne m'auriez jamais remis à ma place comme vous venez de le faire …

Il n'y avait toujours pas de rancœur dans ses paroles, juste une certaine admiration. Bella était entrain de changer et j'étais vraiment heureux qu'Aro s'en rende compte et ne l'en blâme pas pour autant. Leurs opinions étaient importantes pour elle.

\- Je vais retourner à la compagnie … je ne pense pas que ma présence soit requise ici …

Aro me jeta un coup d'œil un peu circonspect avant de nous saluer d'un geste de la main et de disparaitre.

Bella se tourna vers moi et je lus toute la surprise et le contentement que cette visite surprise avait provoqué en elle.

\- C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête avant de me racler la gorge afin de me remettre les idées en place.

\- Et si nous nous mettions au travail ?

Laissant de côtés nos sentiments personnels et notre relation naissante, nous nous installâmes autour de mon bureau afin de sortir les plans de notre nouveau projet.

Comme à notre habitude, il ne nous fallut guère de temps pour nous mettre au travail de manière efficace.

Pendant plusieurs heures, le boulot occupa toute notre attention si bien qu'il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi quand nous décidâmes de nous arrêter. Comme il n'était pas prévue que Bella se rende au sein de la compagnie ensuite, je l'invitais donc à déjeuner ce qu'elle accepta avec le sourire.

Prenant ma voiture, je l'emmenais dans un petit restaurant intime ou j'aimais bien allé à l'occasion. L'ambiance était romantique et chaleureuse nous permettant de nous retrouver après ce week-end haut en couleur. A travers la flamme de la bougie, le visage de Bella resplendissait lui donnant des couleurs qui s'accordaient à merveille avec sa beauté naturelle.

J'étendis ma main sur la table afin d'attraper la sienne et d'enrouler nos doigts. Elle me lança un petit sourire timide tout en plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes. Ni elle ni moi nous détournâmes de tout le repas et la tension monta entre nous durant l'heure qui suivit.

Quand j'eus réglé la note, j'entrainais Bella jusque dans la voiture tout en prenant la direction de mon appartement. Durant le trajet, je vis très bien ses coups d'œil ainsi que son petit sourire satisfait ce qui décupla encore plus mon désir pour elle.

Comment pouvais-je lui résister ?

Arrivé chez moi, je m'empressais de garer la Volvo et d'entrainer Bella dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes n'eurent pas le temps de se refermer que je sentis ma compagne me tirer vers elle et me plaquer contre le fond de la cage. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et nos langues se mirent à batailler.

Posant ma main sur son cou, je l'approchais de moi afin de la coller littéralement à mon corps tendu. Elle n'était pas la dernière à se presser contre moi et je n'en étais que plus excité. La question était de savoir si nous allions arriver jusqu'à l'appartement. Je n'aurais pas parié là-dessus.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, c'est Bella qui se reprit la première et qui nous entraina le long du couloir. Sans vraiment savoir comment, j'y parvins, la porte fut enfin ouverte et sans prendre la peine d'atteindre la chambre, je couchais la femme de ma vie sur le tapis devant la cheminée éteinte à cette époque de l'année.

\- Bella, soupirai-je quand je la sentis me dévêtir avec empressement.

Elle m'adressa un sourire malicieux tout en s'installant à califourchon sur moi. Autant pressée que moi, elle ne prit même pas la peine de déboutonner ma chemise, se contentant d'attraper les pans et de tirer dessus pour découvrir mon torse.

Beaucoup plus téméraire que lors de notre première fois, c'est elle qui mena la danse durant tout le long de nos ébats. Je me laissais guider avec délectation appréciant plus que de raison de la voir prendre le contrôle.

Quand j'entrais en elle d'un seul coup de rein puissant, j'eus l'impression enfin d'être à la place qui m'était destiné depuis des années. J'étais chez moi et je ne voulais plus jamais partir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard et après avoir enfin atteint la chambre, nous étions couchés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Bella était enroulée dans les draps mais tout une partie de son flanc était découvert me permettant de faire promener ma main le long de son corps. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse, visiblement elle était à l'écoute de ma respiration. Le silence était omniprésent dans la pièce. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Nous profitions juste du moment présent comme un couple tout à fait normal.

C'était bon de revenir à cette réalité. Nos sociétés prenaient énormément de place dans nos vies et pouvoir s'en échapper était une bouffé d'air frais.

\- Quand nous sommes ensembles, j'ai l'impression que le monde autour de nous n'existe plus …, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main exactement à l'endroit de mon cœur.

Inconsciemment ou non, elle se colla encore plus à moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en sentant la rondeur de ses seins contre mon flanc ce qu'elle trouva amusant. Cette femme me faisait plus d'effet qu'une troupe de gogos danseuses en tenue légère.

\- Parce que le monde se résume à nous et que plus rien n'a d'importance mise à part l'autre …

J'orientais son visage vers moi afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues se mélangèrent avant de se séparer. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et respirai à plein poumon son odeur de freesia et de rose.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi le jour de cette réunion ennuyeuse !

Elle éclata de rire et je me délectais du son qu'elle produisait.

J'étais tellement à l'écoute de ses moindres réactions que je ne loupais rien des petits bruits qu'elle produisait. De sa respiration douce et régulière, aux battements de son cœur, je restai axé sur le moindre de ses frémissements.

J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure toujours tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait jamais. Profiter du moment était la seule chose que je pouvais faire parce je savais que les choses allaient déraper. James n'allait surement pas laisser les choses évoluaient.

A ce stade, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, que mes proches et surtout Bella et les filles ne souffrent pas trop de ces décisions irresponsables que je prenais. Etais-je une si mauvaise personne de m'être engagé dans cette histoire ?

Je me rendais bien compte que mes actes allaient avoir bien trop de répercussions, autant sur ma famille que sur la femme que j'aimais. Malgré toutes les mises en garde que je m'étais faite à moi-même, je n'avais pas cessé pour autant et je m'étais même engagé auprès de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur tout en sachant que notre histoire était d'ores et déjà vouée à l'échec.

Qui étais-je pour avoir pris une telle décision en tout état de cause ?

C'est en cet instant, alors que Bella reposait à moitié sur moi, que nous nous remettions d'un orgasme si puissant que j'avais eu l'impression d'atteindre le ciel, ici dans cette chambre, que je prenais la véritable mesure de mes actes. Maintenant qu'il était définitivement trop tard et que tout le monde allait payer le prix de ces quelques moments de folies.

Ces idées noires me trottant dans la tête me ramenaient les pieds sur terre, un astre que j'avais quitté depuis que cette femme merveilleuse avait frappé chez moi seulement trois jours plus tôt.

Est-ce possible que seulement 72 heures venaient de s'écouler depuis que je l'avais trouvé sur le pas de ma porte ?

Refoulant à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger, je portais mon attention sur Bella à mon côté qui se blottissait toujours contre mon flanc. Rêver ne pouvait que nous faire plus de mal encore, la chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Maintenant que le mal était fait, je n'avais que les prières pour espérer. Espérer que James m'oublie et qu'il concentre son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre, espérer qu'il ne tire aucun bénéfice de révéler la vérité à Bella et que par conséquent, il choisisse de se taire.

Les prières étaient vraiment la seulement chose qu'il me restait.

\- Personne n'aurait pu prédire la tournure des événements …, murmurai-je tout bas au creux de son oreille.

Apparemment ma voix rocailleuse ne l'interpella pas et j'en fus soulager. Je n'étais pas certain que j'aurais trouvé une excuse adéquate.

Alors que nous continuons à nous blottir l'un contre l'autre, le calme nous entourant complétement, Bella me surprit quand elle releva le haut de son corps tout en calant sa main sous sa tête. Ses cheveux retombèrent le long de son bras et s'étalèrent sur l'oreiller, formant un voile autour d'elle.

Quand cette femme cessera-t-elle de m'éblouir comme elle le faisait ?

\- Tu sais, ces derniers temps je me suis rendue compte de beaucoup de choses ... notamment avec les filles …

Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ou elle voulait en venir exactement. Elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur un pan de drap qu'elle tritura dans tous les sens. Je compris qu'elle était entrain de rassembler ces mots dans sa tête afin de me faire comprendre au mieux le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je veux que mes filles connaissent les joies de l'enfance … je veux qu'elles découvrent maintenant le bonheur que le monde peut leur apporter … elles sont encore très jeunes … oh certes elles ont déjà fait énormément de voyage et vu un certain nombre de pays mais … ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui intéresse des enfants …

\- Ou veux-tu en venir ?

Elle se racla la gorge et plongea ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes.

\- J'aimerais emmener mes filles dans le genre d'endroit ou ton frère emmène ses enfants … au parc aquatique, au parc d'attraction, au paradis des enfants … je veux qu'elles aillent à Disneyland, qu'elles fassent du vélo dans Central Park comme je vois tant de jeunes le faire, il y a aussi le patinage, et tant d'autres choses que j'oublie sans doute. Je veux que mes enfants aient l'enfance heureuse que j'aurais dû avoir tant d'années auparavant …

Je ne l'avais jamais vu mettre tant de ferveur dans un de ses discours. Même dans la vie professionnelle où je l'avais si souvent vu prendre la parole, elle n'avait pas été aussi convaincante. C'était la mère qui parlait en cet instant. Une mère qui était prête à tout pour le bonheur de ses enfants.

Elle s'était rendue compte des erreurs qu'elle avait commises depuis toutes ces années et j'étais fier de dire qu'elle voulait les rattraper.

Passer du temps, avec ces petits bouts, étaient la meilleure solution.

\- Alors boucle ton week-end … nous allons à Coney Island … je m'occupe de tout, tu n'auras qu'à monter dans la voiture avec les filles …

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et je vis parfaitement ses yeux s'illuminer. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avec elle alors maintenant que le mal était fait j'allais profiter de chaque instant comme si s'était le dernier.

\- Merci Edward …

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler au-dessus d'elle, la surplombant. Pour éviter de faire peser tout mon poids sur elle, je posais mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, me portant à moitié.

\- Bien entendu, il va falloir marcher beaucoup durant ce week-end, Madame Masen Voltury …

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou je voulais en venir. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse nu et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à son contact.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il va falloir, l'espace de deux jours, mettre les échasses et les robes à 10 000 dollars au placard, Bella chéri …

Elle me lança un regard de travers avant de me donner une tape sur l'épaule qui ne me blessa aucunement.

\- Je n'ai jamais prévu de me rendre dans un parc d'attraction avec des talons aiguilles, et d'ailleurs ce ne sont pas des échasses comme tu dis … mais des chaussures …

Isabella Voltury était entrain de bouder. Apparemment elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire taquiner ainsi.

\- Des engins de tortures ça marche aussi ?

\- Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu n'apprécies pas mon style vestimentaire ?

\- Moi ? M'exclamai-je en tentant de l'embrasser. J'adore ton look … mais tu dois bien en convenir … il est tout sauf décontracté !

Son nez se fronça légèrement avant que ses lèvres ne se retroussent en un petit sourire. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air vexé par mes paroles.

\- C'est vrai … mais je ne peux décemment pas me rendre au sein de la compagnie en jean et en tong !

\- Cela va sans dire…

J'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête d'Aro si elle se pointait en mode décontracté. Que ce soit les employés, ou les clients, je n'avais pas vu grand monde en autre chose que des tenues sophistiquées.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas … je ne prendrais aucun talons pour ce week-end !

J'éclatais de rire et elle me suivit de gaité de cœur.

Je déployais plus d'énergie que prévu à essayer d'organiser un week-end digne de ce nom pour tout le monde. Pour que le moment soit incroyable, j'avais décidé de louer une chambre dans un hôtel près du parc. Même si nous n'étions qu'à une heure de route de l'île, je tenais à ce que les filles profitent à fond. Ça n'aurait pas le même impact si elles rentraient chez elles le soir.

Le départ était prévu le vendredi à 14 heures à partir de la maison de Bella. Il était convenu que je passe chercher les filles directement.

Bien entendu, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de demander à Bella si Kiara se joindrai à nous mais apparemment l'adolescente n'avait pas prévu de nous accompagner. Pour être vraiment honnête, j'en avais été déçu. J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne ne serais ce pour qu'elle s'amuse.

Mais s'était une adolescente, je ne pouvais décemment pas la forcer à nous accompagner alors qu'elle n'en avait apparemment aucune envie.

Les quelques jours nous séparant du week-end passèrent rapidement. Notre temps ensemble fut consacré au projet et nous eûmes très peu de moment à deux.

Bella et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était trop tôt pour que je reste le soir chez elle.

Nous allions déjà passés une nuit dans un hôtel comme l'aurait fait une famille, je ne pouvais pas en demander plus même si les petites semblaient m'accepter.

Bien entendu dans toute cette histoire, je n'oubliais pas James Nomade qui avait pour l'instant disparut de la circulation. Ce n'était pas plus mal en ce qui me concernait, je pouvais le mettre dans un coin de ma tête.

Nous eûmes de la chance. Vendredi arriva rapidement et je fus très vite dans ma voiture en direction de la ville de Bella.

Je devais bien avoué que j'étais aussi excité que Charlotte et Lise devaient l'être en cet instant. Ce week-end était vraiment une idée lumineuse. L'espace de quelques jours j'allais vraiment profiter de la femme que j'aimais mais aussi de ses filles qui faisaient entièrement partie d'elle.

Il était pile 14 heures quand je me garais devant la maison ou deux petites filles étaient déjà sur le perron de la porte, deux valises de couleurs roses et bleus à l'effigie de La Reinde des Neiges, près d'elles. Elles étaient toutes les deux habillés d'un short noir, d'un tee-shirt rose et de sandales à fleurs. Elles avaient les cheveux ramassés en queue de cheval haute leur permettant d'avoir le visage dégagé. Pour une fois elles avaient vraiment l'air de petites filles normales et décontractés qui s'apprêtaient à passer un week-end comme tous les autres enfants.

J'eus un sourire aussi grand qu'une soucoupe en m'attardant sur le tableau qu'elles me renvoyaient.

Je coupais le contact et j'eus à peine le temps de descendre que Lise se jeta littéralement dans mes bras. Je l'attrapais au vol et la serrais contre moi alors que Charlotte s'accrocha à mes jambes.

J'embrassais chacune des fillettes sur les deux joues et ne pus m'empêcher de sentir leurs parfums frais dans les mêmes nuances que leur mère.

\- Les filles …, réprimanda Bella en apparaissant sur le perron en haut des marches.

Je me relevais difficilement, Lise toujours dans les bras.

Je restai un moment interdit devant la version inédite de la PDG que j'avais devant les yeux.

Isabella Masen Voltury était en petit short en jean surmonté d'un débardeur blanc et de chaussures de toiles de la même couleur. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui ondulés librement jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle était maquillée simplement, rendant son visage lumineux et particulièrement éclairé.

Je reposais Lise sur le sol et m'approchais de Bella que je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- Tout simplement magnifique …, murmurai-je tout bas dans le creux de son oreille.

Au passage, je déposais un baiser à la base de son cou avant de me reculer afin de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en m'adressant un grand sourire.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, geste inédit pour elle puisqu'elle ne lâchait jamais ses cheveux d'ordinaire.

\- Maman ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Demanda soudain une voix fluette que je reconnus comme étant celle de Charlotte.

Me rappelant soudain l'existence des fillettes, je me reculais d'un bon pas pour tenter de mettre de la distance entre Bella et moi.

\- Nous allons y aller Charlotte, ne t'inquiète pas …

La mère de famille me lança un sourire contrit avant de se tourner vers une valise plus grande que celles des deux fillettes réunis. Je me demandais brièvement si elle comptait vraiment partir que deux jours ou si le séjour allait être prolongé sans que je ne sois au courant.

Plutôt que de le faire remarquer, j'attrapais le manche du bagage que je posais dans le coffre avant de faire de même avec les valises de Charlotte et de Lise.

\- Allez tout le monde ! En voiture !

En prévision de ce week-end, j'avais installé les sièges auto de mon neveu et de ma nièce qui étaient parfaitement adaptés aux deux fillettes exactement comme je l'avais fait pour le dîner chez mes parents.

J'attachais chacune d'elles à l'arrière avant de me diriger vers la porte passager afin d'aider Bella à s'installer sue le siège.

Alors que je contournais la voiture pour m'installer derrière le volant, une pensée pour Kiara me coupa dans mon élan. L'adolescente était sans doute dans la maison à attendre le départ de sa mère pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Je pris place derrière le volant et me tournais vers Bella.

\- Tu es sûre que Kiara ne veut pas nous accompagner ?

Bella parut surprise par ma question, ses sourcils se froncèrent avant de se détendre alors que ses traits se crispèrent sous l'effet de la tristesse.

\- Non, elle ne veut pas … ce n'est pas étonnant …

J'enroulais ma main autour de la sienne et je pressai ses doigts.

\- Elle finira par se calmer …, chuchotai-je en donnant un coup de clef afin de démarrer la voiture.

J'avais du mal à croire en mes propres paroles mais je tentais de mettre autant de chaleur et de confiance que je le pouvais dans cette simple phrase.

\- Je l'espère …

Je ne voulais pas mettre cette tristesse dans ses yeux.

Ces deux jours étaient fait pour leur donner le sourire à toutes et c'est bien ce que je comptais faire.

\- Alors les filles ? Prête à vous amuser ?

Deux cris enthousiastes me répondirent et j'enclenchais la première afin de m'être le véhicule en mouvement.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Donnez moi votre avis en cliquant sur le petit bouton !

Pour le prochain chapitre, le fameux week-end !

A la semaine prochaine !


	27. Chapitre 26 : Coney Island

**Chapitre 26** : Coney Island

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 26 !

Une journée détente pour nos deux amoureux !

Merci mille fois pour les commentaires que vous me laissez à chaque chapitre !

Allé je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre … on se retrouve en bas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26** : Coney Island

 **PDV Edward**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel dura plus d'une heure en raison des nombreux embouteillages sur les routes.

Pour faire patienter les fillettes, j'insérais un des disques de mes neveux et nièce dans le lecteur CD. Lors des premiers accords de la chanson, Charlotte et Lise m'adressèrent de grands sourires et se mirent à chanter à tue-tête. Ressemblant plus à de grands cris d'animaux enragés, leur chant allait certainement nous provoquer un mal de crâne impensable d'ici quelques heures.

En jetant des coups d'œil à Bella installée à mon côté, je m'attardais sur son sourire radieux qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis que les fillettes s'étaient mis à « chanter ». Voir ses enfants heureuses, la rendait inévitablement heureuse également même si je voyais bien à son expression qu'elle avait pensé la même chose que moi.

En arrivant à destination, je garais la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel avant de faire descendre tout le monde.

Comme il s'agissait d'un petit hôtel, aucun groom, ni service d'ascenseur ne nous attendait. Ce petit hôtel de charme n'avait pas le standing de ceux que la PDG fréquenté d'ordinaire, mais j'étais certain que cela lui plairait quand même.

Je conduisis tout le monde vers la réception ou une femme d'un certain âge me demanda mon nom et la durée du séjour.

\- J'ai réservé une suite pour 4 personnes, deux adultes et deux enfants au nom de Cullen.

La réceptionniste pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur avant de relever la tête vers moi et de me tendre une clef ainsi qu'une carte magnétique.

\- Bienvenue Monsieur Cullen, madame Cullen.

Je restai un moment choqué face à ses paroles. En me tournant vers Bella, je lus parfaitement sur son visage qu'elle se trouvait dans le même état que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas … nous ne sommes pas marié …, sembla-t-elle obligée de préciser vraiment mal à l'aise.

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment même. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que nous étions ensembles et même si il s'agissait d'une erreur d'une réceptionniste d'hôtel, elle n'était vraiment pas prête pour ça. Peut –être le serait-elle un jour mais pour l'instant, elle était une Voltury et rien d'autre.

La réceptionniste rougit en comprenant son erreur et se confondis en excuse. Je la coupais lui faisant comprendre que l'erreur était compréhensible.

\- Alors …. euh … pour accéder à votre suite, vous devez prendre l'ascenseur et montez au 2ème étage. Votre porte se trouve au fond du hall sur votre gauche.

J'attrapais ce qu'elle me tendait tout en la remerciant. Ses joues toujours empourprées, me fit comprendre qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal. Peut-être que Bella aurait mieux fait d'éviter de la reprendre.

La PDG qui faisait visiblement peu de cas du malaise de la réceptionniste me suivit quand je m'éloignais du comptoir, entrainant chacune de ses filles par la main. Charlotte et Lise trainaient derrière elles leurs valises respectives. Les petites étaient surexcitées obligeant la mère de famille à faire preuve d'une certaine autorité pour les calmer.

Une fois arrivés dans la suite, je déposais les deux valises que j'avais dans la main, celle de Bella et la mienne, dans l'une des chambres de la suite.

Elle n'était pas grandiose (rien à voir avec l'hôtel de Dubaï) mais le standing était tout de même correct.

Cette suite d'une centaine de mètre carré était composée de trois chambres avec des lits doubles ainsi que d'un petit salon ou nous étions actuellement.

Je me tournais ensuite vers les filles qui me regardaient avec un air interrogatif sur le visage. Elles attendaient visiblement que je leur dise quoi faire de leur petit bagage.

\- Comme il y a trois chambres avec de grands lits vous avez le choix entre occuper le même ou dormir séparément … c'est vous qui décidez …

Charlotte et Lise furent d'accord sans même se consulter. Elles occuperaient une seule chambre et dormiraient donc ensembles, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère.

\- Et toi ? Demanda soudain la plus jeune, les sourcils de son jolie visage de poupée froncés, tu vas dormir ou ?

Je jetais un bref regard à Bella. Nous nous étions bien entendu préparés à ce genre de questions. Elles étaient inévitables. Les filles étaient un peu jeunes pour comprendre vraiment ce qu'être avec quelqu'un impliqué.

\- Bin il va dormir avec maman, banane, ils sont amoureux ! S'exclama Charlotte en secouant la tête et en pouffant de rire devant l'innocence de sa cadette.

Je fus mal à l'aise l'espace d'un bref instant. Les mots employés par l'enfant étaient la vérité pour ma part mais je ne le lui avais jamais vraiment dit et puis j'ignorais encore s'il en allait de même pour elle.

Qu'une enfant emploie la phrase précise que je n'osai pas prononcé à Bella, me procurait une drôle de sensation au niveau de l'estomac.

Pour éviter à des idées saugrenues de m'envahir l'esprit, je secouai la tête afin de m'éclaircir les idées et me concentrais sur Bella qui apparemment apprécié particulièrement la tapisserie du mur en face d'elle.

Décidant de mettre fin au malaise avant qu'il ne nous gâche une après-midi si prometteuse, je tapais dans les mains afin de capter l'attention de mes trois compagnes de voyage. Bella sursauta quelque peu avant de se ressaisir et de porter son regard sur moi.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser cet hôtel et de nous rendre au parc … c'est le moment de nous amuser !

Les fillettes se mirent à crier de joie tout en se mettant à sautiller.

\- Nous allons rejoindre la navette puis le bateau qui nous emmènera à Coney Island !

Je pris la main de Lise alors que Bella attrapait celle de Charlotte.

Au bas de l'hôtel, nous retrouvâmes un petit groupe de personnes qui attendait tout comme nous, la navette.

Je profitais de l'inattention des filles pour me rapprocher de Bella qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise au milieu du monde normal.

\- Détend toi Bella chérie et amuse-toi … profite tout simplement …

\- Je ne sais pas faire tu sais … s'amuser … je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois que je me suis véritablement amusée …

J'attrapais sa main et la forçais à me regarder en posant mes doigts sous son menton.

\- Et la dernière fois au parc ? Tu t'es amusée Bella … je sais que cela ne t'est pas arrivée souvent mais … aujourd'hui tu as la possibilité de penser à autre chose, de vivre tout simplement un moment unique avec les filles …

Ses merveilleuses prunelles chocolat se plongèrent dans les miennes essayant de me sonder sans aucun doute.

Je ne me détournais pas un seul instant, la laissant trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

\- Et avec toi …, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes l'entrainant dans un baiser. Je réfrénais mes ardeurs pour ne pas choquer le monde qui nous entourait et me reculais au bout de quelques instants.

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure … avec la réceptionniste … murmurai-je en lui adressant un sourire contrit.

\- Ce n'est rien … c'est moi … je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre … après tout la confusion était logique …

Elle ne me regardait pas quand elle parlait alors que j'aurais aimé lire dans ces yeux ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, c'est ce moment que choisit la navette pour se garer devant nous.

Conscient que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit, je préférais me taire. J'attrapais donc la petite main de Lise sans rien dire mais cette dernière visiblement peu désireuse de marcher, me tendit les mains montrant clairement son intention.

\- Lise, la gronda sa mère, tu peux très bien marcher …

Ne voulant pas que la fillette se fasse gronder par sa mère, j'intervins.

\- Laisse, Bella … ça ne me dérange pas …

\- Edward … elle a 4 ans … cette jeune demoiselle n'est plus un bébé.

Je ne voulais pas m'opposer à Bella quand il s'agissait de ces enfants. J'étais vraiment mal placé pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'étais ni le père, ni le beau-père de ces filles. Comme je leur avais dit quelques jours plus tôt, je n'étais que leur ami si elles le voulaient.

Dans une telle situation, il était assez difficile de trouver sa place autant pour moi que pour les enfants.

Je plongeais mon regard dans les yeux de Bella pour lui faire comprendre que je ne faisais vraiment pas ça pour céder à un caprice ou pour outrepasser son autorité. J'en avais simplement envie.

La mère de famille eut un sourire profond avant de se tourner vers Lise qui avait un air suppliant sur les traits.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt d'user de la gentillesse d'Edward, Lise.

\- Promis maman, dès qu'il veut plus je descends !

Toute contente d'avoir eu gain de cause, l'enfant s'accrocha à ma jambe tout en sautillant.

Je l'attrapais par en dessous des bras pour la hisser jusqu'à moi au moment où Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais avec tout de même un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle fit avancer son aînée dans la navette et prit place sur un siège resté vacant au milieu du bus, Charlotte sur les genoux. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de place, je pris place près d'elles et posée Lise sur mes propres jambes.

Le trajet fut très court jusqu'au parc. Alors que je m'étais attendu à ce que le bateau impressionne les fillettes, ce ne fut absolument pas le cas.

Elles s'accrochèrent aux balustrades et offraient leurs visages au vent exactement comme le faisait les habitués de ce moyen de transport ce qui était surement le cas puisque Bella passait son temps dans les avions, les voitures ou les bateaux. Il devait sans doute en être de même pour Charlotte et Lise.

Arrivés à destinations, nous passâmes directement la file d'attente pour nous rendre à la sécurité ou j'avais obtenu un laisser-passer (comme quoi il n'y avait pas que du mauvais à s'appeler Isabella Masen Voltury).

L'homme auquel j'eus à faire, dévisagea Bella un long moment avec l'air de se demander s'il s'agissait bien de la PDG en short, débardeur, chaussures de toile et lunette de soleil sur le nez.

Moi-même j'aurais eu du mal à la reconnaitre si je l'avais croisé dans la rue.

\- Alors les filles … par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

Au lieu de me répondre par des cris ou des exclamations spontanées, les fillettes se mirent à réfléchir tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Ses deux enfants avaient sans doute voyagés dans une grande partie du globe et pourtant elles paraissaient impressionnées par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elles.

\- On aura le temps de tout faire ou il faut choisir ? Demanda Charlotte en s'adressant directement à moi.

\- On aura largement le temps de tout faire …

Beaucoup de manèges étaient des attractions à sensation fortes, que les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour faire.

\- Et si on se promenait et qu'on voyait au fur et à mesure ? Proposa Bella.

J'opinais tout comme les filles et nous nous engageâmes dans la première allée sur notre droite.

Etant déjà venu ici avec mon neveu et ma nièce, je connaissais quelque peu l'endroit. Je m'attardais moins sur la beauté et l'ambiance du lieu. Bella, Charlotte et Lise par contre, regardaient tout autour d'elles. La mère comme les filles ne semblaient rien rater de ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux écarquillés.

\- Je veux faire les chevaux ! S'exclama Lise en désignant un manège tournant ou quelques chevaux, accompagnés de voitures, d'avions, et d'autres animaux étaient.

Décidé à ce qu'elles gardent un souvenir indélébile de ces deux jours, j'entrainais les filles jusqu'à l'attraction ou elles prirent place, après dix minutes d'attente, sur un cheval chacun.

\- Tu as pensé à l'appareil photo Bella ?

La mère de famille fit la moue avant de fouiller dans ses poches pour en ressortir son Iphone dernière génération.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, murmurai-je en me plaçant à son côté alors que le manège s'ébranlait pour se mettre à tourner.

\- T'étonner ?

Son air interrogatif me montrait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas compris le sens de mes paroles.

\- Tu dois être la seule à être en possession d'un appareil qui n'est même pas encore sortie nulle part …

Elle regarda son téléphone, le dernier iphone 7 apparemment que je n'avais jamais vu autrement qu'en photo avant de reporter son attention sur moi et de sourire.

\- Que veux-tu … sans doute pense-t-ils que je suis la meilleure pour tester les nouveaux gadgets !

Tout en formulant sa phrase de manière hautaine, elle haussa les épaules.

Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres et me reconcentrais sur les enfants qui maintenant riaient aux éclats.

\- Allume ta super machine pour immortaliser ce moment !

Elle fit le salut militaire face à mon ordre avant d'obéir et de se mettre en mode photo.

Elle mitrailla les filles qui s'amusèrent à faire des grimaces à leur mère dès que celle-ci les appelait.

Alors que le forain annonçait la fin du manège, je pris l'appareil des mains de Bella pour le tendre devant nous. Je collais mon visage au sien et incitais Bella à poser avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour prendre un cliché.

Je regardais un instant la première photo de nous deux que je venais de prendre.

Je souriais à pleine dent et Bella faisait de même à mon côté.

\- Nous sommes bien !

Il y avait de l'émotion dans sa voix et je serrais sa main contre la mienne.

\- Nous sommes parfaits tu veux dire ! M'exclamai-je pour éviter de trop tomber dans le sentimental.

De nouveau j'eus le droit à l'éclat de rire de Bella avant que Charlotte et Lise ne nous rejoignent.

\- C'était trop bien ! Se mirent-elles à crier en s'accrochant à nos jambes.

\- On continue ? Demanda l'ainée les yeux brillant.

\- C'est parti !

On se remit en marche le long des manèges, flânant et nous laissant guider par les filles qui nous montraient au fur et à mesure ce qu'elles voulaient faire. Au bout de deux heures, je stoppais leur progression et proposait de nous asseoir à une des terrasses situées face à la mer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tente les filles ?

\- Je peux avoir un sirop de grenadine ?

\- Et moi un coca ?

Je pris note de la demande et me tournais vers Bella qui elle demanda un jus d'abricot.

Pour ma part, j'avais bien besoin d'un café.

Quand le serveur pointa le bout de son nez, je lui donnais notre commande et il s'éclipsa non sans avoir jeté un drôle de regard à une Bella occupait à resserrer les sandales de Lise.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour voir arriver nos boissons que les filles ne prirent même pas le temps de savourer.

Elles burent d'une traite ne prenant pas le temps de respirer.

\- Les filles, gronda Bella en les voyant faire.

Elle fit les gros yeux ce qui impressionna les deux enfants (tout autant que moi d'ailleurs). Les petites ayant de tout manière finit leur verre, je proposais de recommander mais Bella poussa la carafe d'eau vers elles.

En voyant leurs mines déconfites, je ne pus m'empêcher de les servir sous les yeux de leur mère qui levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Si nous faisions une pose pour nous promener le long de la jetée quelques instants ? Proposa Bella après avoir fini sa boisson.

Les filles qui pensaient qu'on allait se remettre à l'ascension des manèges, furent un peu déçues mais leurs mines tristes disparurent bien vite quand elles se tournèrent vers la mer.

Bella eut juste le temps de leur crier de faire attention qu'elles avaient rejoint l'eau.

En mère attentionnée et surtout très protectrice, je la vis se lever rapidement pour ne pas les perdre de vus.

Voyant son inquiétude, je réglais rapidement les consommations et entrainais Bella par la main jusqu'au bord du rivage non loin de Charlotte et Lise qui s'amusaient à se lancer de l'eau dessus trempant leurs vêtements et leurs chaussures dans la manœuvre.

Plutôt que de les reprendre, je fus heureux de constater que Bella les laissait s'amuser comme elles l'entendaient.

\- Je pense qu'elles avaient vraiment besoin de se retrouver avec toi dans ce genre d'endroit …, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Bella hocha la tête sans quitter ses enfants du regard.

\- Tu as raison… elles ont besoin de moment insouciant comme celui-là …

\- Toi aussi … je suis presque certain que de te voir ainsi aujourd'hui est bénéfique autant pour elles que pour toi …

Elle s'humecta les lèvres concentrait apparemment sur mes paroles.

\- Quand Charlotte m'a vu sortir de la chambre ce matin, elle m'a regardé pendant un moment avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer très fort comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

L'émotion dans ses mots était palpable. Je ressentais à la fois le bonheur et la tristesse que le geste de sa fille avait provoquée en elle.

Le bonheur que son enfant lui montre son amour mais la tristesse aussi résultant du fait qu'une simple tenue décontractée avait provoqué ce rapprochement. Simplement parce que Bella avait accepté de mettre de côté la compagnie pendant quelques jours, ce que visiblement elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

\- C'est vraiment idiot … je suis une mère avant d'être PDG et je ne me rends compte que maintenant à quel point la compagnie a pris bien trop de place dans ma vie …

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs Bella …

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je vais en parler à Aro et Marcus … je vais leur demander du temps pour moi et pour mes filles …

\- C'est une excellente idée …

Et je le pensais. Elle ne prenait pas assez de temps pour elle. Ce n'est que depuis que nous étions ensemble que je la voyais véritablement prendre les jours de repos qu'elle méritait.

Travailler 60 heures par semaine, sans compter les soirées auxquelles elle était forcée d'assister, ainsi que les déplacements, c'était beaucoup trop pour des enfants aussi jeunes.

Bella vivait à 100 km.h-1, ne se laissant que peu de repos.

Même cette semaine, il n'était pas rare qu'elle parte de la compagnie après 20h00. Sachant que Charlotte et Lise étaient au lit à 20h30 voir 21h00, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour profiter d'elles, sans parler des matins ou elle partait avant que les fillettes ne se lèvent.

\- Je dois être là le matin pour les préparer à aller à l'école et il est nécessaire que le soir je les aide pour leur devoir plus qu'une fois par semaine, ou quand j'ai le temps entre deux rendez-vous, ce qui bien entendu est très rare.

\- Que tu te libères de temps en temps ne devrait pas poser de problèmes … regarde ce week-end …

Dans un geste affectueux, je passais mes bras autour d'elle afin de la serrer contre moi tout en reportant mon attention sur les filles toujours occupée à s'arroser.

\- Jacob est un excellent secrétaire … sans lui je ne suis pas certain que j'arriverais à quoi que ce soit … il est jeune mais je suis certaine qu'il ira très loin …

Je savais déjà l'affection qu'elle portait à cet homme qui était son bras droit plus que n'importe qui.

Aro et Marcus étaient ses associés mais Jacob était l'homme qui l'aidait au quotidien. Elle lui confiait énormément de travail et je savais pour l'avoir constaté par moi-même qu'il pouvait le même nombre d'heures de bureau que sa patronne.

Bella prodiguait beaucoup de conseils à son pupille afin de l'aider dans sa carrière. Elle faisait preuve d'énormément de générosité alors qu'il n'était entrée à son service que depuis trois ans.

Je ne faisais pas preuve d'autant de gentillesse envers Jessica qui pourtant travaillé pour moi depuis le début de ma société.

Elle était ma secrétaire, m'était presque indispensable et pourtant cela s'arrêtait là.

\- Je pense que tu seras pour beaucoup dans sa réussite professionnelle.

Elle secoua la tête clairement pas d'accord avec ce que je venais de dire.

\- Jacob est plus intelligent que ce que beaucoup pense. Il n'a peut-être pas fait de grandes écoles, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais il n'a pas besoin de ça pour s'en sortir. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de sa vie … mise à part ce qu'il y avait dans son CV mais … quelque chose me dit que … je n'ai pas à lui envier son enfance … ne me demande pas comment je le sais … je le ressens c'est tout …

A travers ces mots, Bella faisait preuve d'énormément d'empathie. J'avais du mal à comprendre comment une femme comme elle, pouvait se voir de manière aussi négative alors qu'elle avait gagné là ou tant d'autres aurait abandonné depuis longtemps.

Elle aurait pu tomber dans tellement de travers, être tellement moins que ce qu'elle était devenue.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu d'exemple, elle était une excellente mère. Elle faisait des erreurs mais qui n'en faisaient pas en devenant parent ?

Personne n'avait le mode d'emploi de la maman ou du papa parfait mais elle inculquait des valeurs à ses filles, des valeurs qu'elle avait apprises par elle-même au fil des années et des épreuves qu'elle avait traversées.

Cette femme cesserait-elle un jour de m'éblouir par la force de son caractère ?

Mon passé le prouvait assez. Je ne lui ressemblais en rien.

J'étais peut-être un homme, le soi-disant sexe fort mais je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville sur ce point-là.

\- Tu veux que je te dise … si j'avais eu des enfants … je t'aurais choisi comme mère sans hésiter …

Elle se raidit dans mes bras avant de s'écarter de tourner son visage blême vers moi.

\- Pardon ?

Sa voix était faible et j'avais eu du mal à la percevoir à travers le bruit du ressac. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et presque choqués comme si je venais de lui dire une chose exceptionnelle alors que j'étais bêtement honnête.

Si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, je l'aurais choisi comme mère.

Non seulement parce que j'aimais cette femme comme jamais je n'avais aimé qui conque dans ma vie mais aussi parce que je savais que mes enfants auraient eu des valeurs solides et concrètes sur lesquelles s'appuyer pour leur vie. Une éducation un peu comme celle que j'avais reçue de mes parents.

\- Est-ce si choquant ? Tu es une excellente mère …

Elle eut un rire sans joie. Je la vis parfaitement enroulé ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle voulait conserver sa propre chaleur.

\- Si j'étais une excellente mère comme tu dis, je saurais quoi faire avec Kiara, or je ne fais que des erreurs …

\- Je ne connais pas bien ta fille, Bella … mais une chose est sûr quand j'ai discuté avec elle, je peux t'affirmer que j'ai vu son bon côté, celui que tu lui as inculqué. Ce qui vous oppose toutes les deux n'a rien à voir avec l'éducation. Ce sont les mensonges, les secrets … tous ces non-dits que tu as accumulés au fil des années.

Elle baissa les yeux avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Comment veux-tu que je lui parle de ça ? Elle n'encaissera jamais la vérité …

Quel était donc ce secret si lourd pour qu'elle préfère détruire sa relation avec Kiara plutôt que de lui avouer la vérité ?

Afin qu'elle écoute ce que j'ai à lui dire, j'enroulais mes mains autour de ses poignets et les lui écartais de son visage.

\- Je ne prétends pas détenir la clef qui va résoudre tous vos soucis Bella mais c'est ta fille et crois-moi même si elle dit le contraire, elle t'aimera toujours quoi que tu lui dises, ne serais-ce parce que la vérité sera dévoilée …

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre …

Je pris cette femme si forte et si fragile à la fois dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi.

\- Réfléchis à ça Bella … quand tu seras rentrée, tu devras réellement te demander si les mensonges valent mieux que la vérité …

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, je me rendis compte qu'elles s'appliquaient aussi à ma situation.

Le mensonge et les non-dits étaient-ils préférables à la menace constante que James révèle ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir.

Je ne prétendais pas que je n'étais pas fautif mais en racontant ce qu'il s'était passé à Bella, peut-être que les choses pourraient prendre une autre tournure que celles que j'avais envisagé.

Cette idée à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé jusque-là, incluait le fait que je m'enfermais moi-même dans une prison.

Conscient que je n'avais pas envisagé toutes les solutions aux problèmes, je pris une profonde inspiration pour remplir mes poumons d'air et calmer mon cœur qui s'emballait dans ma poitrine.

Ce sont Charlotte et Lise qui nous ramenèrent à la réalité en nous prenant pour cible.

Bella eut un moment avant de revenir parmi nous et je secouai la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées nouvelles. J'aurais le temps d'y penser en rentrant.

N'avais-je pas promis à Bella un beau week-end ?

Si nous ne laissions pas nos problèmes loin de nous, nous ne profiterions pas de ces deux jours ensembles.

\- Ecoute Bella, ne pensons pas à ça … tu sais ce qu'on va faire … oublier la compagnie, oublier le travail, Dubaï, Jacob, les problèmes avec Kiara … tu vas profiter de ces deux jours loin de tout et je vais faire comme toi … parce qu'on a vraiment besoin de ça …  
Elle parut réfléchir un moment puis hocha vigoureusement la tête en observant ses deux filles.

\- Tu as entièrement raison …

Elle attrapa ma main et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, on se concentra sur les filles qui l'espace d'un instant étaient passés au second plan.

Envolés mes paroles, ou les nombreux problèmes qui nous attendaient dehors, il était temps de se détendre enfin comme nous aurions dû le faire.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, on joua avec les filles dans l'eau avant de retourner au parc, plus que trempée mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans les yeux de Bella et surtout dans son attitude, je pouvais voir qu'elle était vraiment déterminé, autant que moi, à faire de ce moment, un des souvenirs heureux de Charlotte et de Lise.

On continua notre ascension des manèges. Tout y passa, les bûches dans l'eau, les auto-tamponneuse, les installations gonflables.

Sous les yeux sévères de Bella, je ne pus m'empêcher de payer une barbe à papa à chacune des filles qui se mirent du sucre partout.

Bella refusa poliment la friandise, j'en prie donc une pour moi seul.

\- Vous êtes vraiment dans un piteux état tous les trois … fit-elle remarquée en s'attardant sur nos bouches couvert de sucres et nos mains collantes.

Charlotte avait par miracle épargné ses vêtements mais Lise avait des fils de barbe à papa accrochés à son tee-shirt.

\- Tu veux un bisou Bella ?

Pour faire le pitre, je mis ma bouche en forme de cul de poule et m'approchait d'elle.

Elle fit un bon en arrière d'un bon mètre avant de s'épousseter.

\- Oué maman, tu veux un bisou ? S'exclama Charlotte en montrant ses doigts.

\- Ah non sans façon …

Bella s'enfuit en courant loin de nous alors que nous éclations de rire.

Afin d'éviter d'aggraver le carnage, je proposais aux filles d'aller faire un brin de toilette.

Il me fallut dix minutes pour venir à bout de chaque bouilles sales, et pour me nettoyer moi-même.

Les filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, quand j'empirais la situation étalant plus que nettoyant leurs visages.

Un papa à côté de nous était entrain de débarbouillé sa fille qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Lise. Il me jetait de nombreux coup d'œil visiblement aussi hilare que les fillettes.

Il eut finit bien avant moi.

\- Bonne chance avec vos filles, mon vieux … apparemment vous allez en avoir besoin …

Il disparut avant que je n'ai pu le corriger sur le fait que ce n'était pas mes filles. Voilà la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on me faisait une remarque.

Pourtant en y réfléchissant, quand on portait un regard extérieur sur nous on pouvait facilement faire la confusion.

Heureusement ni Charlotte ni Lise ne fit la remarque et en ressortant des toilettes, elles ne purent s'empêcher de raconter l'épisode du nettoyage à leur mère.

Je tirai la langue clairement de mauvaise foi, quand Bella se moqua de moi.

Quand tout le monde fut calmé, on reprit notre ascension.

\- Maman, je peux faire les trains là-bas ? Demanda Charlotte en désignant un manège un peu plus loin.

Il s'agissait d'une attraction à sensation, légèrement moins impressionnant que les montagnes Russes, juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Il n'y avait pas de looping mais seulement des virages serrés et des descentes à pics sur quelques mètres.

Bella fit la grimace quelques instants alors que Charlotte nous rapprochait de l'endroit.

\- Charlotte chérie … je ne suis pas certaine que ta sœur est le droit de monter dedans …

En effet, les enfants de moins de 1m20 ne pouvaient pas monter à bord des wagons.

Lise avec son petit mètre était clairement trop petite en revanche pas Charlotte, plutôt grande pour son âge atteignait presque le 1 mètre 30.

\- Maman, s'il te plait … se mit à supplier la fillette.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas monter la dedans …, gémit Bella en regardant le manège comme si il s'agissait d'une épreuve.

\- Je vais monter avec elle si tu veux …

Rien qu'au soulagement de Bella, je compris qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas eu le choix mais qu'elle aurait sans doute était très mal en sortant.

\- Merci, Edward, souffla-t-elle en prenant Lise dans ses bras.

Je l'embrassais sur la tempe avant d'accompagner Charlotte jusqu'à l'attraction.

On nous fit installer dans un wagon et d'un coup on fut lâcher sur les rails.

Charlotte s'accrocha à mon bras de nombreuses fois durant les descentes mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire ce qui me laissa penser qu'elle serait une adepte des manèges à sensation dans quelques années.

\- Merci Edward, c'était trop génial !

\- Mais de rien …

On retrouva sa mère et sa sœur avant de reprendre notre progression.

Il était plus de 21h00 quand on regagna l'hôtel après avoir mangé dans un snack sur la route du retour.

Lise avait lutté contre le sommeil durant un moment avant de s'endormir sur les genoux de sa mère.

Je l'avais donc porté jusqu'au lit laissant le soin à Bella de la mettre en pyjama.

Charlotte de son côté était toujours éveillée mais semblait vraiment épuisée.

Elle se déshabilla toute seule et se glissa dans les draps.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce afin de laisser Bella s'occuper de ses filles mais je fus appeler par la petite voix fluette de Charlotte.

Je m'approchais d'elle et je fus surpris quand elle enroula ses petits bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, pour cette journée et pour faire sourire maman … je t'aime beaucoup Edward …

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire comme elle et la pris dans mes bras.

\- Bonne nuit jolie, Charlotte, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup.

La fillette eut un sourire avant de se tourner et de fermer les yeux sans doute pour s'endormir dans la seconde.

Préférant éviter le regard de Bella que je sentais peser sur moi, je sortis de la pièce plein d'émotion.

L'innocence de ses enfants et leurs joies de vivres me comblaient. Il n'était vraiment pas difficile d'aimer ses filles comme si s'était les miennes.

J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit le cas dans un sens.

\- Apparemment tu vas entendre beaucoup de merci ce week-end …, murmura Bella en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer, je sursautais légèrement avant me reprendre.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier … je le fais avec plaisir …

Le silence tomba entre nous alors qu'on se dirigeait vers notre propre chambre.

Bella me laissa passer en premier dans la salle de bain.

Je pris une douche rapide avant de me brosser les dents et de sortir en boxer. Bella prit ma place alors que je me glissais dans le lit. Je l'attendis une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne ressorte en nuisette de satin noire.

Elle posa ses affaires sur la commode puis s'installa sur le bord du lit.

La voyant sur le point de se brosser les cheveux, je lui pris la brosse des mains pour m'en occuper moi-même.

Je restai un long moment ainsi, appréciant la douceur du moment.

\- Tu sais faire les tresses ? Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant un élastique.

\- Ma mère a été une excellente professeure. Quand nous étions petits, elle nous a obligé mon frère et moi à en faire à Alice afin que nous soyons prêts pour le jour où nous aurions des filles. C'est un enseignement qui a apparemment était très utile à Emmett quand Rosalie lui a demandé de s'occuper de Jade.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en même temps que moi alors que j'entrepris de la coiffer.

C'est avec une dextérité inconnue jusque-là que ses cheveux furent noués en seulement 5 minutes.

On se coucha ensuite dans le lit et je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Cette journée a été exceptionnelle.

\- Et celle de demain le sera encore plus.

Le silence retomba entre nous alors que je la collais contre mon corps.

\- Bonne nuit ma Bella ...

\- Bonne nuit Edward ….

Ma nuit serait forcément excellente puisqu'elle était là.

J'étais tellement lessivé que bientôt le sommeil me tomba dessus.

Il était plus de 9h00 le lendemain matin quand j'ouvris un œil.

J'étais seul dans le lit.

Je m'empressai de m'habiller et rejoignis le selon ou j'entendais du bruit.

Les filles déjà habillées étaient devant les dessins animés alors que Bella s'occupait de fermer les valises.

Elles étaient déjà toutes fraiches et pimpantes.

\- Bonjour Edward ! S'exclamèrent-elles toutes ensemble avec de grands sourires.

J'embrassais les deux joues des fillettes et les douces lèvres de Bella.

\- J'allais venir te réveiller … ces jeunes demoiselles ont comme qui dirait un petit creux, me dit-elle en désignant Charlotte et Lise.

\- Allons déjeuner alors …

Comme il n'y avait pas de room-service dans l'hôtel, il était nécessaire de descendre dans le hall de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Une fois tous rassasiées, on remonta dans la suite afin de ranger nos affaires que je déposais dans le coffre de ma voiture.

Il était prévu que nous libérions la chambre avant midi.

Comme nous allions passer la matinée et le début d'après-midi au parc, il n'était donc pas nécessaire de garder la suite. Pour ma part, nous aurions pu rester encore un jour mais Bella avait un repas d'affaire avec de nouveau investisseurs dans la soirée. Afin qu'elle puisse se préparer au mieux, nous devions être de retour avant 16heures.

On retourna donc au parc où les filles profitèrent a donc de ces quelques heures de répits. A midi, j'invitais tout le monde au restaurant et après le déjeuner on passa quelques temps sur la plage à profiter du soleil de ce beau mois de juillet.

Il était 14 heures quand il fut nécessaire de reprendre la route. Les visages moroses des fillettes me serrèrent le cœur et j'aurais aimé leur dire que nous restions encore un peu.

Mais les devoirs devaient reprendre le dessus.

Comme convenu il était 16 heures quand la villa apparut devant moi. Je m'arrêtais devant la maison et aider tout le monde à descendre de voiture.

Je portais les valises jusque dans l'entrée avant de me tourner vers les fillettes.

Chacune leur tour, elles me serrèrent contre elle, avec de grand merci et des bisous sur les joues que je leurs rendis de bon cœur.

Elles disparurent ensuite au premier étage.

Bella ne sembla pas avoir plus envie que je parte que moi.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Un merci serait vraiment inutile …

Elle sourit avant de m'embrassait avec enthousiasme.

Je mêlais ma langue à la sienne dans un ballet intense. Mais je finis par m'écarter bien que je n'en avais aucune envie.

\- Passe un bon week-end … souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

\- Je t'appelle demain matin avant de me rendre chez mes parents …

\- Passe le bonjour à tout le monde …

\- Ce sera fait …

Ses yeux étaient tristes sans doute comme les miens.

Sentait-elle tout comme moi, ce sentiment d'urgence ?

Je l'embrassais de nouveau avant de m'arracher littéralement d'elle.

\- Je t'aime Bella.

Les mots prononcés d'une voix tremblante m'avaient échappés. Plutôt que de la laisser répondre ou non, je l'embrassais encore avant de monter dans la voiture et de partir.

J'ignorais comment elle avait pris cette déclaration que je trouvais franchement ridicule. Que m'avait-il pris pour lui lancer ses mots ainsi ? Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de jauger sa réaction.

Est-ce que cette déclaration était due à la décision que j'avais prise inconsciemment de lui révéler la vérité avant James ?

Oui, parce que c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Il était temps de dire enfin toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

 **PDV Bella**

Edward Cullen m'aimait.

Il venait de me le dire.

Je portais mes mains à mon visage pour être certaine que je n'étais pas entrain de rêver.

Après le week-end que je venais de passer, j'avais l'impression de m'être rapprocher de lui. Il était exceptionnel avec les filles et je devais bien avouer que Charlotte et Lise l'adoraient.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de le dire pour que je le comprenne.

Même si je commençais à me rendre compte par les petites attentions d'Edward que notre histoire naissante avait une certaine importance pour lui, je n'avais pas encore pensé au mot amour.

Je ne savais pas où j'en étais, comment pouvais-je décrire ses sensations que je ressentais ?

Visiblement Edward lui avait déjà compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est la raison qui l'avait poussée à partir ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce non-dit entre nous.

Si je ne le rappelais pas maintenant, serais-je capable de parler de ce qui venait de se passer quand je le rêverais lundi ?

Je ne pensais pas.

Bien que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais lui dire, je devais le rappeler.

Il le fallait.

Je courus presque vers le téléphone et décrochais le combiné.

J'allais pour composer le numéro quand mon attention fut portée sur le calepin près du téléphone où un numéro ainsi que la mention « à rappeler » était inscrit dessus.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne reconnaissais pas le numéro. Mais peut-être est-ce urgent ?

Décidé à m'occuper de ça afin d'être tranquille pour appeler Edward, je m'empressai de composer les 10 chiffres.

Quelqu'un décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Madame Voltury … il était temps … je commençais à me demander ou vous étiez passées …

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le téléphone en reconnaissant cette voix. Rappeler n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'avais eue finalement.

\- Alors ce week-end ? Vous vous êtes amusés ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration le plus silencieusement que possible afin de me calmer.

Toute l'allégresse et la joie que j'avais ressentis durant ses deux jours s'envolèrent et mes problèmes me revinrent en pleine face.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous enfin ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Un rire cynique et surtout plein de méchanceté et de noirceur me répondit.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre le combiné et le jeter le plus loin possible de moi pour que ce noir ne m'atteigne pas.

Pourquoi devais-je continuer à payer pour un passé auquel je n'avais rien demandé ?

\- Ah lala, jolie Isabella …

Mon nom dans sa bouche me donna envie de vomir.

\- Ce que vous êtes crédule …

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir, ni ce qu'il cherchait.

N'avait-il pas eu assez d'argent ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Bellisima chérie … vous êtes-vous un jour demandé si vous saviez tout sur l'homme qui partage votre lit ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward venait faire dans cette conversation ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Il était l'un des rares à connaître en partie ce que j'avais fait avant mais même lui ne savait pas tout.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes demandé qui était exactement Edward Cullen ?

Une drôle de sensation naquit au creux de mon estomac alors que ce James de malheur éclatait de rire dans le combiné.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et voilà le week-end détente mais qui ne se finit pas tout à fait bien …

Donnez-moi votre avis ^^

Pour la semaine prochaine … les choses dérapent !

A dimanche !


	28. Chapitre 27 : Kiara

**Chapitre 27** : Kiara

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 27 tout chaud et comme promis ! ^^

Comme d'habitude je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Je suis heureuse de constater que l'histoire plait toujours au fur et à mesure des chapitres !

Concernant le nombre de chapitre restant à l'histoire, pour être honnête je l'ignore. Je vise environ une cinquantaine mais il s'agit d'un chiffre très approximatif

Allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite avec un pdv inédit !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27** : Kiara

 **PDV Kiara**

Parfois je me demandais si la colère que j'avais envers ma propre mère avait des limites.

Comment pouvait-elle penser que je ne ferais rien ? Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'allais rester là sans rien dire à attendre qu'elle veuille enfin me dire qui était l'auteur de mes jours ?

Je ne demandais rien de plus. Je voulais juste savoir comment j'étais arrivée sur cette terre.

Certain se moquait de connaitre leurs origines et vivait très bien avec l'idée de ne jamais savoir, mais je ne faisais pas partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

Savoir était devenu une priorité, un besoin même.

Plus encore depuis que les gens me traitaient de bâtarde.

Ne pas avoir de père ne m'avait pas réellement dérangé avant d'entrer au lycée.

Ma mère avait choisi, sous l'aval de ce cher Aro bien sûr, un lycée réputé de New-York, peuplé de gosses de riche ou j'avais perdu presque la totalité de mes amies, parties dans un autre établissement.

Dès le mois de septembre, j'avais été mise à l'écart par tout le monde. Etre Kiara Masen Voltury était vraiment un fardeau dont j'aurais aimé me débarrasser.

Les gens qui savaient très bien qui été ma mère, et qui n'était pas mon père, avait commencé à être odieux, me demandant sans arrêt d'où je venais, me rappelant que sans Dimitri, je serais dans le caniveau … avec ma mère.

Au départ, j'avais riposté mais ils étaient plus nombreux chaque jours, et de plus en plus hargneux.

J'avais fini par me taire et par encaisser sans broncher.

J'avais tenu quelques temps avant de comprendre que leurs paroles étaient en partie vraies.

Quand j'avais posé la question à ma mère et que je n'avais rien obtenu d'autre qu'un froid refus, les choses s'étaient mis à bouillir dans ma tête.

Pourquoi se laisser faire alors que tout le monde avait raison ? Pourquoi les laisser dire de telles horreurs et ne pas me défendre ?

Je n'étais pas une mauviette et j'avais vraiment marre de coller en tout point à la petite fille parfaite à sa maman !

Je voulais faire payer cette femme qui refusait de me dire qui j'étais, cette femme qui sans s'en rendre compte participait à ce harcèlement quotidien.

J'avais changé, plus que ce que j'imaginais au départ.

Terminé l'auréole sur la tête et la petite fille timide et réservée qui ne faisait jamais de bêtises. J'avais tout envoyé baladé et j'avais enfin tapé du poing sur la table.

Ma mère voulait se taire pensant que ma demande était futile, j'allais lui faire comprendre que j'étais parfaitement sérieuse et que je voulais ma réponse !

Bien sûr, elle m'avait déjà raconté une partie de son histoire mais une toute petite partie en fait. Je me suis alors rendue compte que je pouvais suivre son exemple, j'avais le droit de faire comme elle Après tout qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchait puisque tout le monde pensait que j'étais comme elle à l'époque ?

J'avais enchainé les bêtises, en faisant des plus en plus grosses, afin de me faire accepter par les rebelles de l'école plutôt que par l'élite.

Je n'avais jamais été du genre à causer du grabuge et qu'elle ne fut pas ma joie en voyant l'expression de ma mère changeait au fur et à mesure des semaines.

Je trainais avec des terminales irrécupérables selon mon avis et m'inspirait de l'histoire de ma mère pour reproduire exactement les mêmes âneries qu'elle, à l'époque.

Les longues conversations moralisatrices étaient devenues une habitude mais je me tairais dans le silence, lui faisant comprendre que j'arrêterais le jour où elle me dirait enfin la vérité !

Pourtant bien que j'étais prête à presque tout, jamais je n'avais eu l'intention de me faire renvoyer de l'école.

Quand Mike m'avait cherché, insinuant que ma mère était une pute et que j'étais sans doute le fruit d'une de ses passes, j'avais vu rouge.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté là bien entendu, il avait surenchérit avec le fait que pour y arriver elle n'hésitait pas à se servir de ces atouts et à écarter les cuisses.

Je connaissais ma mère et même si je ne pouvais pas être sûr que je n'étais pas le fruit d'un de ses clients, je pouvais affirmais qu'elle n'y était arrivée que grâce à son travail et rien d'autre.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi, c'était ma mère ! Personne ne parlait d'elle ainsi !

Je m'en étais pris violemment à lui, déversant toute la rage que j'avais accumulée ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas le droit d'insinuer ce genre de chose sur ma mère.

Quand la surveillante avait voulu nous séparer, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'en prendre à elle. Elle ne savait rien, elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais si en colère.

Les gens autour de nous avaient commencé à chuchoter et à leur regard j'avais compris.

Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une moins que rien à leurs yeux.

Je n'étais rien, même pas la fille de Dimitri Voltury.

Je ne portais son nom que parce qu'il m'avait adopté et je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il en ait eu vraiment envie. Après tout peut-être ne m'avait-il accepté simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Bien entendu j'avais de nombreux souvenirs avec lui. J'avais déjà 10 ans quand il était mort. J'étais celle qui avait gardé le plus de moments avec lui.

Il avait toujours été adorable avec moi et quand il était entré dans nos vies, du haut de mes 4 ans, je savais déjà qu'il serait mon papa.

Et il l'avait été. Durant les 6 ans qui ont suivi, il était le papa de mon cœur. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre père puisque j'avais choisi le mien. Je savais qu'il ne l'était pas réellement, maman me l'avait toujours dit mais je m'en moquais royalement.

Quand il était mort et que j'avais commencé à grandir, mes camarades avaient vite compris que j'étais la fille d'Isabella Voltury mais pas celle de Dimitri. C'est à ce moment-là que l'école était devenue plus compliqué. Et puis au lycée, c'était carrément devenu invivable.

Avant j'avais eu Dimitri et je l'adorais mais maintenant … je n'avais plus personnes.

A ce moment-là, moi aussi je me demandais qui j'étais réellement.

Une réponse impossible à trouver tant que ma mère ne me disait pas la vérité.

Cette femme que j'avais toujours prit pour modèle, que j'avais cherché à recopier pendant des années, était retombée du pied d'estale ou je l'avais placé durant des années.

Après la mort de Dimitri et durant les années qui ont suivi, j'avais souvent pensé au fait qu'elle referait peut-être sa vie. Mais elle avait pris les rênes de la compagnie et elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans le travail, oubliant un peu son rôle de mère et sa souffrance dans le boulot.

Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur parce qu'elle était toujours là quand nous avions besoin d'elle mais cette dernière année avait été pire que tout.

Alors qu'on penserait que le temps atténué la souffrance de chacun, dans le cas de ma mère elle avait empiré les choses. A moins que ce soit mon comportement ?

Dans tous les cas, elle avait rencontré un homme au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle avait définitivement mis sa vie de femme entre parenthèse, Edward Cullen avait fait son apparition.

Je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Je ne savais même pas de qui il s'agissait avant que ma mère n'évoque son nouveau collaborateur au détour d'un repas il y a quelques mois.

Si je m'étais attendu à ce que naisse une histoire entre les deux …

Au départ j'avoue avoir été particulièrement odieuse autant avec ma mère qu'avec cet homme qui n'y était finalement pour rien.

Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je lui avais dit ce fameux samedi mais je voulais faire mal à ma mère et l'atteindre comme elle le faisait avec moi.

Qu'Edward Cullen vienne ensuite me parler m'avait plus que surprise, je devais bien l'avouer.

Je ne m'y étais pas attendue.

Bien plus que de nous tolérer, il s'intéressait à nous. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il m'avait laissé en quittant ma chambre.

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas eu envie d'aller moi aussi à Coney Island avec eux. Ma mère avait insisté, pourtant j'avais refusé parce que je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec elle.

Regrettable erreur, parce que j'avais passé deux jours dans ma chambre à ne rien faire.

Une heure avant que ma mère ne débarque avec Charlotte et Lise, une drôle de personne l'avait appelée. Bizarrement elle connaissait mon prénom et je dois bien avoué qu'elle était flippante même à travers le téléphone.

Il s'était présenté comme un collaborateur de ma mère, un fait encore plus étrange car ma mère ne recevait jamais d'appel professionnel sur le téléphone de la maison.

J'avais pris le numéro et je m'étais empressée de raccrocher tout de suite après.

Après cette communication plus qu'étrange, j'avais pris la décision de m'éloigner de cette baraque pour n'avoir à croiser personne quand elles reviendraient.

Je laissais tout de même un message très court sur mon lit la renseignant que je sortais et que je ne rentrais pas tard.

Je n'avais presque plus d'amis. J'avais coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Même ma meilleure amie, Kate, avait cessé de m'appeler au fil des mois. Je ne lui répondais jamais et elle devait surement s'être fait d'autres amies dans son nouveau lycée.

Comment ma vie avait-elle pu ressembler à ce champ de bataille en seulement quelques mois ?

Mon rêve de devenir chirurgienne afin d'être capable de sauver des vies s'était doucement envolé quand je m'étais fait renvoyé il y a quelques semaines.

Bien entendu, je n'avais pas cessé de travailler pour autant.

J'avais cherché des cours sur Internet et je continuais à potasser pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. L'année de première était importante puisqu'il y avait quelques épreuves du bac à passer au mois de juin.

Je ne comptais pas les rater. Je refusais de mettre mon avenir en jeu sous prétexte que je voulais faire payer ma mère. Je n'étais pas aussi idiote même si j'avoue en avoir eu fortement envie.

De toute façon cela sera bientôt fini parce que j'allais bientôt quitter cet endroit pour me retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Quand j'avais compris que ma mère voulait m'envoyer en Suisse, j'avais tout fait pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas partir mais elle avait été intraitable targuant que s'était la meilleure solution pour moi.

Peut-être avait-elle raison.

M'éloigner de cette maison et de ma famille constituerait sans doute une solution convenable. Je n'étais pas convaincue mais de toute façon je n'avais aucun mot à dire. Aro avait été très clair là-dessus.

J'étais presque heureuse de m'être fait virée. J'avais au moins eu le mérite de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds cet homme si calme d'ordinaire, un spectacle jouissif vous pouvez me croire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je marchais le long de la route. Je pris le bus afin de me rendre en ville. Je flânais un moment dans les magasins avant de sortir et de prendre la direction de l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer.

A l'angle d'une rue, je tombais sur un quartier de bureau que je reconnue. Je savais que je ne devais pas être loin des bureaux de la société d'Edward Cullen.

Poussée par la curiosité, je marchais le long du trottoir afin de trouver l'entrée. Je tombais bientôt sur un bel immeuble récent d'où le sigle « _Cullen Immobilier_ » s'étendait en lettres majuscules.

Le standing n'était pas du tout le même que celui de la compagnie mais Edward Cullen n'avait rien à envier à ma mère en ce qui concernait sa société, au moins lui, il n'était parti de rien.

\- Vous êtes perdue, jeune fille ?

Surprise par cette voix à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue, je me retournais d'un coup pour tomber sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec de longs cheveux bonds attachés en queue de cheval et une allure de biker.

Rien dans son attitude, ne semblait menaçant pourtant un certain malaise s'empara de moi quand il posa ses yeux bleus sur moi.

\- Non pas du tout.

Je reculais de quelques pas avant de prendre la direction de l'arrêt de bus.

\- Ne vous enfuyez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, Kiara.

Je fis volte-face et me retournais vers l'homme qui me connaissait apparemment.

\- Comment vous savez mon nom ?

Il éclata de rire et je me crispais d'autant plus.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la rue. La circulation était bondée en ce samedi après-midi, ce qui me rassurait. Il ne pourrait décemment pas m'agresser sans que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte.

\- Je connais beaucoup de choses de toi …

Dans un geste de défense, je plongeais ma main dans mon sac pour saisir la bombe au poivre que maman m'avait donné quelques temps auparavant.

\- Nous nous sommes eus au téléphone tout à l'heure quand j'ai appelé ta mère.

Cet homme avait appelé ma mère ?

Comment pouvait-il la connaître ? Il ne ressemblait en rien au collaborateur qu'elle avait d'ordinaire.

\- Je m'appelle James, James Nomades.

\- Et c'est censé m'évoquer quelque chose ?

Je resserrais ma prise autour de l'arme de fortune.

\- Tu peux lâcher ce que tu tiens tu sais … je te veux aucun mal, sois en certaine.

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris que je tenais quelque chose.

Je décidais de sortir ma bombe pour la lui montrer. Hors de question que je la lâche avant de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Comment est-ce que vous connaissez ma mère ?

De nouveau ce rire qui me donna envie de frapper sa face de minable.

\- Je vous ai posé une question ! M'exclamai-je plus fort.

J'étais consciente que je n'avais pas la bonne attitude face à cet homme. Après tout qui me disait qu'il n'était pas là pour m'enlever ou un truc dans le genre ? Le provoquer était débile mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de moyens pour lui faire lâcher ce qu'il savait.

\- Mais je vais te répondre … disons que … ta mère et moi sommes de vieux amis …

De vieux amis ?

Je regardais cet homme s'en vraiment comprendre.

J'allais lui poser une question quand les roues d'une voiture crissèrent sur l'asphalte.

Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir Edward Cullen sortir comme une furie d'une Volvo métallisée, et se diriger droit vers moi en courant.

Il attrapa mon bras pour me mettre derrière lui et se poster entre l'homme étrange et moi.

\- Ecarte-toi d'elle immédiatement ! S'écria-t-il visiblement hors de lui.

J'observais la scène en spectatrice prête à analyser le moindre fait et geste.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Cullen ? On est en colère ?

\- Arrête tout de suite ton petit jeu ! Je te donnerais ce que tu veux mais laisse les tranquille …

\- Crois-moi tu n'as pas finis d'entendre parler de moi !

Sur cette menace à peine voilée, il disparut dans un éclat de rire apparemment sa marque de fabrique.

Après quelques instants, le petit-ami de ma mère se tourna vers moi.

\- Kiara, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec cet homme au milieu de la rue ?

Je lui jetais un regard mauvais tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Et vous je peux savoir comment vous le connaissez ?

Il me jaugea un moment avant de prendre la direction de sa voiture.

\- Dites Edward, je vous ai posé une question ! M'écriai-je en lui courant après.

Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager de sa voiture et m'indiqua le siège.

\- Monte, je te ramène chez toi.

Décidée à avoir ma réponse, je pris place et attendis qu'il monte derrière le volant pour lui reposer la question.

\- Attache ta ceinture !

\- Edward ! M'écriai-je hors de moi en tapant mes mains sur mon sac. Vous n'allez pas commencer à faire comme ma mère.

Il y en avait ras-le-bol des secrets, des non-dits et de tous ces mensonges quotidiens.

\- C'est une vieille connaissance de l'époque où j'étais à la fac … c'est un homme peu fréquentable comme tu as pu le voir …

Je n'étais qu'à demi convaincue de son explication. Il était trop crispé, trop sur la défensive pour être tout à fait honnête avec moi.

\- C'est la première fois que tu le vois ? Demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise.

\- Oui.

Je décidais de taire le fait qu'il me connaissait tout comme ma mère et lui apparemment. C'était quoi cette histoire ?

\- Tu me le jures Kiara ?

\- Puisque je vous dis que oui !

Il hocha la tête avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- Ecoute Kiara, je veux que tu restes éloignée le plus possible de lui … ce n'est vraiment pas un homme bien …

Préférant taire mon excès de rébellion, je lui répondis oui. Cet homme m'avait fait flippé, je ne tenais pas à recroiser sa route même si j'aurais aimé comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le silence tomba dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je regardais par la vitre. Le paysage défilé rapidement sous les fenêtres montrant que nous roulions assez rapidement. Dans moins de dix minutes nous serions à la maison.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je fus heureuse de constater que ma mère serait déjà partie à son repas d'affaire. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Edward lui raconte quoi que ce soit et qu'elle me prenne encore la tête.

\- Tu nous as manqué ce week-end …

Je ne lui répondis rien. Je préférais me taire plutôt que de lui avouer que je regrettais de ne pas être venu. Il serait capable de le répéter à certaine personne.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu viennes …

Bon sang ! Quel homme sortant avec une femme tenait à s'encombrer de ses enfants dont l'une était une adolescente rebelle ?

N'importe quel homme normalement constitué fuyait des situations de ce genre !

\- Pourquoi ? J'aurais sans doute péter un plomb contre ma mère au moins 20 fois dans le week-end !

Edward esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu sais Kiara … nous n'avons qu'une mère … et bien que tu sois très en colère contre la tienne … tu ne veux pas la perdre …

Ces paroles me donnèrent matière à réfléchir au moment où il se gara devant la maison. J'attrapais mon sac et ouvrit la portière avant de ma tourner vers lui.

\- Merci … pour la ballade …

\- Je t'en prie … et surtout reste à l'écart des problèmes … une fille aussi intelligente que toi devrait savoir qu'elle ne gagne pas grand-chose à jouer les adolescentes rebelles …

Je restais un moment éberluée qu'il m'ait percé à jour. Comment faisait-il pour savoir ce que même ma mère n'avait pas encore comprit ?

Je fermais la bouche me rendant compte que j'étais entrain de gober les mouches comme une demeurée avant de sortir de la voiture.

Il disparut en quelques instants alors que je restai sur le perron à regarder les feux arrière de la voiture disparaitre à l'horizon.

 **PDV Edward**

Je crois que je venais de me faire des cheveux blancs prématurément. En me rendant au bureau afin de prendre des dossiers pour travailler chez moi le lendemain, je n'avais jamais pensé tomber sur James et Kiara en pleine conversation.

J'étais passé à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque en descendant de voiture.

Eloigner la jeune fille de ce malade avait été mon seul objectif.

Kiara était intelligente et je me doutais que cette altercation avait dû soulever un certain nombre de questions dans son esprit.

En la ramenant chez elle, j'avais essayé de la sonder mais s'était peine perdu. Elle était aussi peu malléable que sa mère. C'était donc mission impossible.

Abandonnant l'idée de travailler, je rentrais directement chez moi.

Je pense qu'il était plus que temps que je parle à Bella et que je mette en place ce que j'avais décidé un instant plus tôt. Au plus je pensais à ma nouvelle résolution, au plus je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que s'était la bonne solution.

James connaissait trop de chose de la vie de Bella. Cette histoire était bien trop louche. Je devais lui parler avant qu'il ne le fasse à ma place.

En arrivant, je consultais mon répondeur, espérant inconsciemment un message de ma belle mais il n'y en avait aucun.

J'espérais que ma déclaration avait quand même fait mouche. Si elle ne me faisait aucune remarque le lendemain quand je l'appellerais qu'étais-je censé en conclure ?

J'allais me coucher tôt ce soir-là mais je ne trouvais le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit.

Il était plus de dix heures quand je me réveillais.

Je me préparais en vitesse car j'avais rendez-vous chez mes parents pour le repas de midi.

Comme d'habitude, il y aurait tout le monde.

Avant de partir et comme je l'avais promis la veille, je téléphonais à Bella.

J'attendais un moment qu'elle décroche mais il n'en fut rien. Je tentais un deuxième appel mais toujours sans succès. Peut –être qu'elle n'était pas à côté de son téléphone.

Elle me rappellerait sans doute après.

Je pris la direction de chez mes parents avec un mauvais pressentiment au creux de l'estomac.

\- Bonjour, maman !

\- Bonjour mon fils !

Ma mère me serra contre elle tout en ouvrant la porte. Tout le monde était déjà là à m'attendre.

Je fis le tour de la table et embrassais ma famille sur les deux joues avant de prendre place près de mon père.

\- Alors, fiston quoi de neuf ?

Mon père avait toujours été d'un calme olympien. J'étais presque certain que cette qualité était indispensable pour exercer son métier.

Je l'adorais et j'avais toujours été proche de lui autant que de ma mère.

\- Je suis allé à Coney Island vendredi et hier avec Bella. Charlotte et Lise se sont régalées …

\- En parlant des fillettes, mon chéri … tu penses qu'Isabella voudrait bien qu'on les emmène au zoo la semaine prochaine avec Jade, Seth et Liam ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant mes neveux et ma nièce.

\- Maman, tu veux vraiment avoir à gérer cinq enfants plein d'énergie ?

Esmée me jeta un regard noir avant d'aller chercher le plat.

\- Alors, petit coquin ? Comment ça se passe dans ton nouveau couple ? Demanda Emmett en me mettant un coup qui me déboita presque l'épaule.

Je lui jetais un regard par en dessous mes cils avant d'aider ma mère à servir tout le monde.

\- Mon couple se porte très bien, Emmett Cullen !

\- Petit coquin va ! Tu aurais vraiment pu nous mettre au courant !

\- Laisse le tranquille Emmett ! Ronchonna Rosalie en aidant son benjamin à s'installer sur sa chaise haute.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée nous fit tous sursauter.

\- J'y vais, lança mon père en se levant.

\- Qui peut bien venir à cette heure-là ? Fit remarquer Alice.

Elle portait sa fille dans les bras alors que Jasper les entourait toutes les deux.

\- C'est peut-être sa dulcinée qui lui fait une surprise ! Se moqua de nouveau mon frère en recevant une tape par sa femme.

\- Mais Rose !

Elle pinça les lèvres le défiant de renchérir quelque chose.

\- Mais quoi il nous avais caché qu'il sortait avec … une bombe !

\- Emmett Cullen ! S'écria Rosalie vraiment en colère.

De mon côté je lançais un regard noir à mon frère guère heureux de la remarque.

Soudain mon père revint dans la pièce, le visage blême.

Je me levais immédiatement comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose. Bêtement je me mis à penser à ma Bella.

Deux policiers armés entrèrent soudain dans la pièce et leurs regards se braquèrent sur moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me tourner vers mes parents.

\- Je suis désolé … murmurai-je tout bas alors que les policiers s'approchaient de moi.

\- Edward Cullen ? Nous vous arrêtons pour le meurtre de Quil Swan. Vous pouvez garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz, pourra être retenu contre vous lors de votre procès. Vous pouvez demander un avocat si vous n'en avait pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

Je baissais la tête.

Je m'étais préparé à ce moment-là. Inconsciemment ou non, je savais qu'il finirait par arriver. J'avais été trop laxiste, bien trop lâche pour affronter la réalité avant. Rien ne m'avait préparé à ressentir autant de douleur en voyant ma mère pousser des cris de rages et de terreurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il n'a rien fait ! Hurlait mon père aussi perdu que tout le monde.

Je vis parfaitement Carlisle attraper une Esmée furieuse qui tentait de repousser les hommes qui m'entouraient. Il tentait de la calmer mais en vînt bien entendu.

Emmett avait un regard horrifié alors qu'on me passait les menottes. Je le vis parfaitement s'approcher avec Jasper, des hommes en uniforme pour comprendre la raison de tout ça.

Mon regard croisa un instant celui de ma mère et j'essayais par la seule force de mes prunelles de lui faire comprendre à quel point je m'en voulais de lui faire subir tout ça.

Ma sœur et ma belle-sœur quant à elles, tentaient de préserver les enfants comme elles pouvaient.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus alors que j'étais chez moi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout ça se déroule ici dans cette maison si chère à mon cœur, sous les yeux de ma famille ?

\- Edward, entendis-je ma mère souffler alors que j'étais emmené de force par la police.

Dehors, je jaugeais les alentours. Il y avait plusieurs flics amassés près d'un fourgon blindé comme si j'étais un délinquant de la pire espèce.

Je fus traité comme tel d'ailleurs.

Pendant toute la durée de mon arrestation, je ne prononçais pas un mot, pas un son.

La dernière image que je vis quand je me tournais vers la maison de mon enfance, se fut ma mère qui courait derrière le convoi et qui m'appelait à en perdre la voix.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Il me tarde de connaitre vos impressions !

Pas de Bella pour ce chapitre mais elle sera vite de retour ^^ pour le prochain certaine d'entre vous auront enfin des réponses à certaine de leurs questions !

Passez une bonne semaine !


	29. Chapitre 28 : Souffrance et trahison

**Chapitre 28** : Souffrance et trahison

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 29 tout beau, tout chaud !

Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews concernant le chapitre précédent ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais je vais prendre le temps de le faire dans la semaine, c'est promis !

Allé je vous laisse lire la suite ! L'arrestation d'Edward ayant provoqué un grand élan je me doute que vous avez un certain nombre de questions !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28** : Souffrance et trahison

 **PDV Edward**

La seule chose dont j'eus conscience durant l'heure qui suivit fut que le fourgon était très peu confortable et que les menottes autour de mes poignets me faisaient un mal de chien.

J'ignorais quelle heure il était quand on me poussa dans une salle d'interrogatoire froide et sombre.

Je fus menotté à la chaise et on me laissa seul sans aucune explication.

J'eus le temps d'étudier la pièce sous toutes les coutures.

De nouveau un long moment s'écoula avant qu'un homme en tenue de civile n'entre dans la pièce un dossier en carton et une enveloppe imposante dans les mains.

Il posa le tout sur le bureau attaché au sol qui se trouvait entre nous. Il prit son temps pour s'installer en face de moi et ouvrir un dossier devant lui.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Sa voix était posée et calme à mille lieux de ce que je ressentais intérieurement.

Une des questions tournant en boucle dans mon esprit, concernait l'état de ma famille, l'autre allait vers Bella. Etait-elle au courant ?

Je haussais les épaules aux paroles du policier. Je n'allais pas parler avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

Je le vis plonger sa main dans l'enveloppe en papier et ressortir une arme que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre.

C'est celle que détenait James contre moi depuis dix ans.

Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se remplir de larmes.

Bella devait savoir. Je n'avais pas eu le temps.

\- Vous ne serez pas surpris si je vous dis qu'elle est remplit de vos empruntes ? Sans parler de cette lettre vous incriminant, signée de la main d'une certaine Tanya Swan …, la sœur ainée de Quil Swan, ce gamin innocent que vous avait tué dans un instant de beuverie.

Il avait tout. James lui avait tout donné.

Je me penchais sur le bureau pour me prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous nous donniez votre version …

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Je n'avais plus guère de choix. Je ne demandais pas d'avocat de toute façon, j'étais certain que mes parents étaient entrain de s'en charger.

\- J'avais 18 ans quand je l'ai rencontré au détour d'un couloir de la fac. Tanya était une belle jeune femme. J'ai tout de suite était attiré par cette fougue et surtout cette interdit qu'elle représentait. Elle semblait dangereuse et représentait tellement plus de défit que les filles de mon âge. On a rapidement eu une relation. J'ai toujours soupçonné quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était assez libérée, n'avait pas beaucoup de complexes et surtout faisait du charme à tous les hommes un tant soit peu mignon qui passait devant elle.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention. Je m'en moquais un peu en fait. Elle m'a convaincue un week-end de faire une escapade à Seattle parce qu'elle était originaire de là-bas et qu'une partie de sa famille y vivait encore. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui. Je savais seulement qu'elle était orpheline donc j'étais tranquille au niveau des parents. J'ai payé le voyage. On s'est vite retrouvé dans des quartiers chauds. On a fait la tournée des bars et sans que je sache vraiment, je me suis retrouvé dans un état de semi-conscience assez rapidement. On en était au trois ou peut-être au quatrième bar quand elle est tombait sur un mec étrange. Elle l'appelait James et j'ai vite compris que cet homme, n'était vraiment pas là pour faire ami-ami. Après s'en être pris à Tanya, c'est moi qui ait trinqué.

« On est sorti du bar et il nous a entrainés dans une ruelle sombre un peu plus loin. Il m'a mis une raclé. Quand je fus au sol, James m'a attrapé par le col et m'a soulevé. Il m'a fait comprendre que je lui devais de l'argent. C'est là que j'ai compris que la drogue que Tanya me donnait était en fait à James, et qu'en plus de consommer un produit que je n'avais pas payé, je m'étais servi de sa marchandise. Tanya était une prostituée et James était son mac. Il était juste là pour réclamer son dû et rappeler son objet de travail à l'ordre. J'ignore à quoi elle pensait en revenant à Seattle. Elle devait se douter que James la retrouverait.

\- Et l'enfant ? Demande le flic que j'avais presque oublié.

Quand je jaugeais sa réaction, il m'était impossible de savoir s'il me croyait ou non alors je continuais mon monologue.

\- Quand je lui aie fait comprendre que je ne savais rien, il m'a jeté conte un mur et c'est là que j'ai aperçu les deux enfants. L'un d'entre eux était caché derrière une poubelle mais l'autre et venu à mon secours et à essayait de me soulever. Je lui ai demandé de partir, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il coure le plus vite possible loin d'ici. Je le lui ai dit !

« Quand je me suis retourné, James était entrain de frapper Tanya, la jetant au sol et la bourrant de coup de pieds. Son sac à main était à portée de main alors je l'ai attrapé. Je voulais juste trouvé quelque chose pour l'aider, sans trop savoir ce que je cherchais. Je suis tombé sur cette arme et sans réfléchir je l'ai sorti. Je l'ai braqué sur James. Quand il m'a vu, il a ris… j'étais bourré et défoncé, je ne l'ai pas vu me sauter dessus. J'avais la main crispé sur la détente … et le coup est partis … j'ai vu l'enfant s'écrouler et l'arme dans ma main … je suis resté un moment ainsi … puis tout est devenu noir … j'ai toujours pensé que c'est Tanya qui m'a assommée, même si je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi …

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, l'arme avait disparu … mais pas l'enfant qui gisé à même le sol à quelques mètres de moi. Je me suis approché et j'ai vu la tâche de sang sur sa poitrine … j'ai compris que s'était moi qui l'avait tué … alors je me suis enfuit le plus loin possible. Je suis retourné chez moi ou mes parents m'ont passé un savon carabiné. Quand j'ai monté ma société il y a 10 ans et qu'elle a commencé à amassé pas mal d'argent, James est revenu … il m'a montré l'arme et la lettre de Tanya qui est que pure mensonge. Je savais que devant un tribunal, je serais forcément accusé de meurtre … alors j'ai acheté son silence.

\- Pure mensonge ?

Je hochai la tête, conscient qu'apparemment il ne me croyait pas. Je n'avais rien pour me défendre, aucune preuve, aucun témoin. Rien du tout et ça je l'avais toujours su.

Si James corroborait les propos tenus dans cette lettre mensongère ajouté à l'arme alors j'étais foutu.

\- Oui, rien de ce qui est dit dedans n'est vrai !

Il parut septique et je secouai la tête.

A quoi bon … apparemment il avait déjà la réponse.

\- Et mademoiselle Swan dans cette histoire ?

\- Elle est revenue un an après le meurtre … elle m'a demandé de l'aide mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler. Je l'ai mise à la porte … son corps était retrouvé quelques jours plus tard à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'endroit où j'habitais à l'époque …

\- Avez-vous une trace du chantage dont vous étiez l'objet ?

Je haussais les épaules. Je prenais de l'argent des comptes de ma société, s'attendait-il vraiment à ce que je laisse des traces aussi visible ? J'avais été idiot à une époque mais j'avais tout de même tenté de faire preuve d'intelligence depuis ces dernières années.

\- Non, j'ai dissimulé toutes les preuves en faisant des virements quotidiens au nom d'une société factice aux îles Caïmans.

Il nota l'information avant de relever la tête.

\- Vous dîtes n'avoir tiré qu'une seule balle n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête surpris par la question.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le policier me regardait avec dédain et je savais que quoi que je dirais, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de me croire.

\- Monsieur Cullen, Quil Swan a reçu deux balles !

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Etes-vous sûr que ça s'est déroulé ainsi ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je compris que quoi que je dise mon histoire ne tenait pas la route. Jusqu'à ce jour jamais auparavant je n'avais soupçonné que l'enfant avait été touché de deux balles.

Le rapport ne faisait état que d'une seule blessure fatale dans la tête. Quand je m'étais réveillée je n'avais vu qu'une seule blessure.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse quand le policier m'interrompit.

\- Vous connaissez le nom de famille de ce James ? Me demanda-t-il en se grattant le menton.

Je fus surpris par la question et il s'en aperçut.

\- Pourquoi me poser la question … ce n'est pas lui qui a apporté les preuves ?

Le policier secoua la tête et reposa sa question.

\- Nomade. Il est le nouveau bras droit de Caïus Vladescu, mais je vous en prie dîtes-moi que vous le saviez déjà ...

Le policier secoua la tête et se leva. Je tentais de suivre le mouvement mais les menottes m'en empêchèrent.

\- Inspecteur, je vous en supplie … qui vous a apporté l'arme et la lettre ?

Il posa les mains sur le poignet de la porte alors que je criais une fois de plus ma question.

C'est avant de sortir qu'il lâcha sa réponse.

\- C'est Isabella Masen Voltury, la sœur de Quil et Tanya Swan.

Je retombais comme une masse sur ma chaise, sonné.

\- Bella … soufflais-je.

James ne s'était même pas déplacé lui-même. Bien entendu. Il devait se douter que lui aussi devrait répondre à certaine question.

Il s'était tout simplement servit de la soif de vengeance de Bella pour me détruire car il savait que ce serait pour moi la sanction extrême.

Il avait surement dû déjà prendre la fuite, comme il savait si bien le faire. J'aurais dû y penser avant.

J'avais été vraiment naïf, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé, pourquoi ?

Si j'avais parlé à Bella, si j'avais fait preuve de courage sans doute aurais-je su avant que deux balles avaient atteint son frère. Quand à James, avait-il joué un rôle dans la mort de Quil ?

Deux balles, deux coups de feu … je n'en avais tiré qu'un seul.

De nouveau le temps parut n'avoir aucune limite avant qu'un autre inspecteur n'entre dans la pièce.

Je dus raconter une autre fois, ce qu'il s'était passé et encore une fois quelques minutes plus tard. Ils me posèrent des tonnes de questions, voulant tout savoir. Je dus clarifier tous les moments soit disant flous de mon histoire.

Il ne cessait de s'attarder sur le deuxième gamin. Mais j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait, je ne m'étais même jamais posé la question. Je ne l'avais vu que quelques secondes, sans doute était-il parti quand les choses avaient dérapées. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ait vu la scène.

La lettre de Tanya était de toute manière assez équivoque pour eux. Elle me jugeait coupable.

Je l'avais lu il y a dix ans et bien qu'elle ne décrive rien, elle me désignait.

Elle était peut-être une prostituée camée mais cette lettre s'ajoutait à l'arme. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour conclure que je mentais.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un très long moment que je fus autorisé à dormir un peu à même la table de bois devant moi.

Une dizaine ou peut-être une quinzaine d'heures s'étaient écoulés quand je passais devant le juge qui décida de me mettre en détention provisoire.

C'était beaucoup trop rapide, je n'avais pas été jugé que j'étais déjà coupable à leurs yeux.

Bella … Bella ….

Etait-elle derrière tout ça ?

La simple idée me donnait des hauts le cœur.

Je fus envoyé à Rickers Island sans autre forme de cérémonie en attendant mon procès.

Je n'eus de nouvelles de ma famille qu'une fois arrivé là-bas.

Le processus d'incarcération fut extrêmement rapide en comparaison de la garde à vue.

Bientôt, on me donna un nécessaire de toilette et je déambulais, chaîne aux pieds et tenue réglementaire orange sur le dos, le long des cellules de la prison.

On m'attribua une cellule double ou un homme d'âge mur se trouvait déjà là. Je pris soin de baisser les yeux à mon entrée et de me faire tout petit.

Grâce à la montre en plastique que j'avais au poignet, j'eus enfin la notion du temps et on m'annonça une visite de mon avocat seulement une heure après mon arrivé.

Je dus de nouveau traverser des couloirs à n'en plus finir avant d'atteindre le parloir ou se trouvait un homme de l'âge de mon père en costume trois pièces.

Sans surprise il m'expliqua qu'aucun droit de visite ne m'était encore accordé et qu'il allait en faire la demande auprès du procureur.

Je demandais des nouvelles de ma famille et il m'expliqua que c'est mon père qui l'avait engagé. Lui et Carlisle se connaissait depuis des années, Maître Jones avait été un patient de mon père.

Bien entendu, je ne fus pas surpris quand il m'annonça que mon cas était critique.

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

\- Au vu du dossier et en songeant à la personne qui veux votre peau, je dirais la prison à perpétuité.

\- C'est Bella n'est-ce pas ? C'est Isabella Masen Voltury ? Je lui dois tout ça !

Il hocha la tête et de nouveau les larmes envahirent mes yeux. Si Bella tirait les rênes, je ne donnais vraiment pas cher de moi lors du procès. Elle voulait la justice, je le savais depuis le début. Elle allait tout faire pour l'obtenir.

\- J'ai besoin de tout connaître pour pouvoir vous aider !

Pour la quatrième –et j'espérais la dernière fois en deux jours – je me mis à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il me croyait ou non mais je ne m'arrêtais pas.

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'inspecteur … il y a des choses qui ne vont pas dans cette histoire ! Je vais devoir mener ma petite enquête !

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit sur cette soirée, je voulais l'oublier mais maintenant je n'avais plus le choix. Si je voulais m'en sortir, je devais me battre.

\- Nous allons devoir mettre en place une stratégie de défense … vous avez déjà signé des aveux ce qui ne va pas jouer en votre faveur. Quand à ce James que vous avez dénoncé à la police, Madame Voltury en a fait de même mais il n'y a aucune preuve contre lui. Le chantage dont vous avez tous les deux été l'objet n'apparait nulle part.

\- James a fait chanter Bella ?

Je ne l'avais jamais soupçonné.

Je devais parler à Bella. James ne pouvait pas s'en sortir !

\- Ecoutez, Edward. Isabella Masen Voltury doit être le cadet de vos soucis en ce moment … vous devez vous concentrer sur le procès à venir et non sur une femme qui fera tout pour vous mettre derrière les barreaux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Il avait raison bien sûr mais cette femme comme il disait était celle pour laquelle j'aurais donné ma vie si on me l'avait demandé.

\- Que nous soyons clairs, je suis au courant de la relation que vous avez entretenu avec elle … étiez-vous au courant qu'elle était la sœur de Quil et de Tanya Swan ?

J'opinai alors qu'il pinça les lèvres.

\- Pour vous en sortir, nous allons devoir jouer avec la crédibilité des deux sœurs …

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tanya Swan était une droguée, prostituée quant à sa sœur, on peut se servir de son passage à l'orphelinat ainsi que de son enfance contre elle. De plus son changement d'identité sera un point crucial de notre défense.

\- Je vous interdis d'utiliser ça contre elle … ce ne sera pas son procès mais le mien … je refuse que vous l'attaquiez sur des bêtises qu'elle a pu faire à 15 ans. Sans compter que je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça vient faire dans cette histoire !

Si je n'avais plus rien à offrir à Bella, je pouvais au moins essayer de limiter les dégâts que provoquait cette histoire sur elle et sur les filles.

\- Vous n'aurez pas le choix Edward …

\- On n'a toujours le choix et moi je décide de ne pas utiliser cette défense, c'est complétement ridicule … Isabella Masen Voltury est une femme bien, qu'importe qu'elle est changée son nom de famille, ou qu'elle ait commis des erreurs dans sa jeunesse. Je suis le premier à penser que les erreurs de jeunesses peuvent nous coûter très chères alors que nous n'avons rien demandé. Vous n'utiliserez pas ça, je vous l'interdit … Peut-être qu'elle peut nous aider … elle peut …

L'avocat me regarda avec dédain et me lança un rire mauvais. Il se leva de sa chaise tout en ramassant ses dossiers.

\- Nous aider ? Vous n'avez pas compris qu'Isabella Voltury ou plutôt Swan est prête à tout sauf nous aider ? C'est à cause d'elle que vous êtes ici !

\- Je dois lui parler … cette histoire avec James …  
\- C'est trop tard Monsieur Cullen ! Vous auriez dû y penser avant … Vous n'avez rien pour confirmer vos dires ! Tous vous accusent et surtout tout prouve que vous mentez quant aux circonstances de cette histoire !

\- Je ne mens pas !

\- Alors nous allons tout faire pour le prouver ! Mais vous verrez que vous n'aurez pas le choix Edward. Je vous laisse réfléchir à des points pour votre ligne de défense. Je m'occupe du droit de visite. Je reviendrais demain.

Après son départ, je fus raccompagné jusqu'à ma cellule. Ma première soirée dans un centre de détention fut assez horrible à vivre. Essayant de me faire oublier dans un coin du réfectoire, je jetais des coups d'œil discret aux hommes qui m'entouraient.

Ils avaient l'air de gros caïds pour la plupart et je me sentais réellement mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Je dormis bien entendu très mal cette nuit-là et je fus réveillé bien avant que le gardien ne nous apporte les petits déjeuners. Je touchais à peine à ma nourriture et laissais mon colocataire de cellule finir ma part. Du moins il s'empara de mon plateau quand je le reposais sur le sol.

Il était environ dix heures quand on m'annonça une nouvelle visite.

Certain qu'il s'agissait de mon avocat, je poussais un soupir. Je sentais que cet homme et moi allions avoir du mal à nous entendre.

Je fus de nouveau emmener au parloir mais cette fois on me menotta à une table, comme lors de mon interrogatoire la veille, qui se situait au centre d'une pièce entourait de barreaux.

Avaient-ils peur que j'étrangle mon avocat qu'ils me menottaient ainsi ?

Je compris la raison de cette sécurité quand des talons retentirent au loin. Je ressentis sa présence bien avant qu'elle n'apparaisse devant mes yeux.

Sa démarche était assez reconnaissable pour moi.

Plutôt que de la regarder dans les yeux et constater toute la haine qu'elle devait ressentir pour moi, je préférais fermer les paupières et me délecter de son parfum de fleurs qui me parvint quelques secondes après qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher.

Je savais qu'elle devait se trouver devant moi à seulement deux ou trois mètres.

La seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser, c'est l'avenir que cette femme et moi aurions eu si Tanya n'avait pas existé.

Je restais un long moment les paupières closes à attendre qu'elle parle mais elle ne le fit pas. Me doutant que sa visite n'était pas éternelle, je finis par ouvrir les yeux à contre cœur.

Je tombais d'abord sur ses éternels escarpins qui me paressèrent vraiment incongrue dans un endroit comme celui-là. Je remontais ensuite sur sa robe noir, une couleur que je ne lui avais jamais vu porté avant de tomber sur son visage fermé.

Je n'avais jamais eu le droit à cette expression-là de sa part. Même au début de notre collaboration, elle ne m'était jamais apparu aussi glaciale, à mille lieux de la femme décontracté et pleine de vie que j'avais tenue dans mes bras sur le perron de sa porte, trois jours auparavant.

Cette femme avait été mienne l'espace d'un instant et pourtant cela me paraissait si loin déjà.

Je fermais les yeux afin de tenter de me calmer avant de les rouvrir.

Ses poings serrés le long de ses flancs ne m'échappèrent pas. Elle était littéralement entrain de bouiller de rage.

Quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire les seules mots qui me traversèrent l'esprit.

\- Je suis … tellement … désolé … Bella …

Je la vis parfaitement se tendre encore d'avantage à mes paroles. Son expression changea et ses yeux se noircirent sous la haine fulgurante qu'elle éprouvait envers mois.

\- J'avais confiance … en toi …

Elle serrait tellement les dents que les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

\- J'y croyais …

Chacune de ses paroles étaient une lame qu'elle enfonçait elle-même dans ma chair.

James avait vraiment trouvé la vengeance parfaite. Quoi de plus horrible que d'être détruit par la femme que l'on aimait.

\- Tu as approché … mes filles … moi … tu es entré dans ma maison et dans ma vie … tu m'as écouté … tu t'es permis de me conseiller … de me donner des leçons … tu parlais de mensonges, de secrets et de non-dits … moi c'est de _trahison_ dont je te parle …

J'ignore si s'était la disposition de la pièce mais le mot résonna en écho plusieurs fois. La voix de Bella était caverneuse et transmettait parfaitement les nombreuses émotions qui la traversaient.

\- Bella …

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi … tu n'as pas le droit …

\- Je sais …

Je tentais de me lever pour m'approcher d'elle mais je fus violement tiré vers l'arrière à cause des menottes accrochées à la chaise fixée au sol.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. La seule manœuvre que je pouvais faire, c'est tendre la main.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal et encore moins à tes enfants … les choses ont pris une tournure auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas … et ensuite … je voulais juste profiter de l'instant qui m'était accordé prêt de toi … mais je comptais te le dire … j'ai juste reculé l'instant … j'ai trop attendu …

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix dure.

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? Le début ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Pas du tout … je n'ai fait le lien que le jour où tu as accepté de nous accompagner au parc …

\- Donc avant que nous …

\- Oui avant …

Je n'avais aucune excuse et je le savais parfaitement. Que j'ai finalement prit la décision de tout lui révéler n'était pas une excuse en soit. Rien ne pouvait m'excuser.

\- Comment as-tu pu … en sachant … comment tu as pu me regarder dans les yeux … comment es-tu parvenu à me … à me toucher … en sachant …. Que tu étais en parti responsable de ma douleur ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Bella … j'étais déjà amoureux de toi quand je me suis rendu compte que …

\- Que tu avais tué mon frère …

C'était encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Bella était un amas de souffrance et de douleur. Je l'avais brisé encore plus profondément que ce qu'elle était auparavant. Comment avais-je pu penser un seul instant qu'elle serait à peine affectée par mon comportement ? Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle reprendrait sa vie comme elle l'avait laissé après m'avoir rencontré ?

\- Tu es un assassin !

Tout en prononçant ses mots, je vis parfaitement ses larmes se mettre à couler le long de ses joues et descendre dans son cou.

Etre témoin de ce spectacle me brisa un peu plus.

\- Je sais Bella … mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu tuer ton frère … il était tout simplement là … et je te jure que je dis la vérité ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté James mais … je n'ai tiré qu'une seule balle … il n'y a eu qu'un seul coup de feu ..

\- Deux balles ! Mon frère a reçu deux balles ! Tu mens ! Tu mens comme tu respires !

Elle était hors d'elle. Sa haine et son dégout pour moi étaient si présents que j'en étais vraiment malade.

\- Je te jure que non ! Je ne mens pas. Bella je t'en prie … tu me connais … je n'ai jamais joué avec toi … je n'aurais jamais tué ton petit frère de sang-froid ! Je n'ai tiré qu'une seule balle dans cette bagarre et …

\- Et mon frère a reçu une balle dans la tête tu ne peux pas le nier !

Non je ne le pouvais pas. Depuis 16 ans je pensais être coupable comment pouvais-je demander à cette femme de me croire ? J'étais coupable autant à ses yeux qu'aux miens.

Qu'importe la deuxième balle, qu'importe James ou cet enfant derrière les poubelles.

\- Tu as eu une relation avec ma sœur … elle avait besoin d'aide et tu l'as laissé toute seule …

Mes larmes se mirent à couler à leur tour faisant écho à celles de cette femme magnifique ravagée par ce que je lui avais fait.

\- Tu étais sans doute la dernière personne dont j'aurais douté … comment aurais-je pu soupçonner ton lien avec mon passé ?

Je n'avais plus vraiment l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à moi. C'est comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Le silence tomba pendant lequel je la vie essuyer ses larmes et reprendre contenance.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait … je vais te détruire Edward Cullen comme tu as détruit la vie de mon frère … et la mienne … je vais tellement te briser que tu vas regretter le jour où tu m'as rencontré …

\- Vas-y Bella mais je ne regretterais jamais ce vendredi après-midi crois-moi … et je veux que tu saches que je pensais chacune des paroles que je t'ai dîtes, chacun des gestes que j'ai eu envers toi … j'étais sincère …

\- Tu es pathétique … mais sache que je vais prendre d'autant plus de plaisir à te faire payer …

Sur cette menace elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je suis désolé Bella, tellement … mais je t'en prie si il te reste une seule note de sympathie pour moi, cherche à comprendre et demande toi une seconde si je suis le seul à devoir payer ! James est aussi coupable que moi !

\- Si tu crois que je vais le laisser tranquille !

Elle me tournait le dos et je savais qu'elle allait partir .

\- J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement …, murmurai-je en la voyant avancer sa jambe pour partir.

Je ne cessais de répéter mes excuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin, le bruit de ses talons résonnant dans mon esprit comme un glas annonçant ma mort prochaine.

 **PDV Bella**

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Quels étaient mes crimes ? Mes péchés ?

Etais-je vraiment une si mauvaise personne pour que la vie s'acharne sur moi de cette façon ?

\- Vous êtes entrain de vous détruire Isabella, me lança Aro d'une voix calme et sans réel éclat.

Je portais mon regard sur lui, pleine de haine et de rancœur.

\- Je suis prête à courir le risque. Je payerais pour les crimes que j'ai commis, ne vous faîte aucun soucis et puis je suis certaine que la société a les reins assez solides pour supporter des contrats en moins pendant quelques temps …

A dire vrai, arrivée à ce stade, je me moquais éperdument de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. La compagnie pouvait bien couler dans l'heure, je n'étais pas certaine que je ressentirais encore quelque chose.

J'étais comme … anesthésiée comme si quelque chose animée mon corps mais que je n'étais maîtresse de rien.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la compagnie … nous avons signé tellement de contrat ces derniers temps que je ne me fais pas beaucoup de soucis la dessus … quand à ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec la justice … je suis certain que j'arriverais à soudoyer quelques jurés … mais je parlais de vous Isabella …

Je détournais le regard de ses prunelles bien trop intenses et inquisitrices à mon goût. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me sonde, je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'il se rende compte que je venais tout simplement de mourir.

Mon cœur hurlait dans ma poitrine sous les coups qu'il avait reçus encore et qui venaient probablement de l'achever. Il était entrain de se briser en mille morceaux dans ma poitrine et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter le massacre.

\- Je saurais gérer la crise que vous avez créé, de toute façon nous n'avons guère le choix. Je vais amadouer la justice et le reste mais vous … êtes-vous vraiment capable de gérer votre passé ? Non seulement devant un tribunal mais également aux yeux des clients, de la société ou encore du monde extérieur ? Est-ce que vous êtes réellement prête à assumer les erreurs que vous avez commises ?

Honnêtement ses questions avaient du sens mais dans mon esprit, une seule chose était vraiment importante.

La vengeance.

La haine, la douleur et le mépris étaient guidés par une seule et même pensée. Me venger d'Edward Anthony Cullen et le détruire comme il venait de le faire avec moi.

\- Vous allez lever le voile qui vous dissimulait … tout ce que nous avons construit ses dernières années sera massacré … vous n'aurez plus de secret Isabella. Votre vie sera étalée au grand jour et celle de votre famille également …

\- Vous m'avez déjà mise en garde Aro !

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je le sais. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas seulement de vous que je m'inquiète … mais aussi des filles … avez-vous pensé à Kiara ? Son père ne risque-t-il pas de surgir après toutes ces années ?

\- Le père de Kiara ne fait plus partie du décor depuis longtemps Aro !

En fait je n'en savais rien mais il y avait peu de chance pour que cette affaire-là soit révéler. Après tout, je ne voyais pas bien qui pouvait découvrir la vérité.

\- Et je sais que mes filles vont en souffrir … mais avez-vous pensé une seule seconde à mon petit frère ? Il va enfin avoir le droit à la justice qu'il mérite …

Aro regarda à travers la fenêtre de la limousine avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer. Je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Bella … avez-vous réellement entendu l'interrogatoire d'Edward Cullen ? C'était un accident !

Mes dents se crispèrent et je refermais les poings sur mes pouces.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est la vérité ? Vous n'avez donc pas lu cette lettre ? Cet homme est un menteur et un assassin !

\- Cet homme s'est surtout fait piéger !

Je ne retournais vers lui choquée.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

\- C'est votre sœur la fautive !

\- Ça c'est ce qu'il dit ! Mais dans sa lettre …

\- C'était une toxico et une prostituée Isabella ! Je n'aurais pas confiance en elle, même si j'avais la vérité en face de mon nez ! Et une arme avec des empruntes ne prouve strictement rien ! Edward a avoué que c'est lui qui l'avait dans la main ! Mais il y eu deux coup de feu et il affirme qu'il n'en a tiré qu'un ! Je pense que vous savez mieux que personne de quoi James Nomade est capable ! Vous savez parfaitement que cette histoire est vraiment trop louche pour être crédible !

Je secouai la tête et me frottais le visage.

\- Vous savez que j'ai raison … c'est James qu'il faut faire enfermer et non Edward …

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il est le bras droit de Caïus Vladescu l'homme avec lequel vous venez de signer un contrat Aro !

Il me regarda les yeux plissés et tellement brillant que je fus un instant interpellée.

\- Aro ?

\- Vous pensez réellement que j'allais signer le moindre contrat avec un trafiquant d'armes ?

\- Je ne comprends pas … j'ai apposé ma signature …

\- D'un contrat factice Isabella … mais parfaitement légal. J'ai juste ajouté une page en plus dans le feuillet dont Caïus Vladescu ne s'est même pas rendu compte …

Je restai choquée et sans voix durant de longues secondes.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire …

\- Je n'allais surement pas lier la société à ce type n'ayant aucun scrupule à vous rabaisser comme il le fait … vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir la vengeance … et il était réellement temps de mettre fin à ces tentatives pathétiques de couler la compagnie … en le faisant investir dans des actions boursières à déficit, j'étais presque certain qu'il allait perdre la somme colossale qu'il allait investir …

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas jugé bon de le faire … vous aviez d'autres préoccupations …

Alors Aro n'avait jamais cessé d'être de mon côté ? J'avais douté d'un des rares hommes qui ne m'avait jamais voulu de mal.

\- Et Marcus ?

\- Il est au courant bien sûr … c'est même lui qui m'a aidé avec la légalité …

Honnêtement je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'Aro imagine un plan pour enfin régler le problème Caïus Vladescu.

\- Mais tout ça n'est que détails Isabella …

Je secouai la tête de nouveau afin de me remettre les idées en place avant prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Edward Cullen est un meurtrier et croyez-moi je vais lui faire regretter le jour où il est né !

Heureusement pour moi, la voiture s'arrêta à ce moment-là devant les bureaux de la compagnie. Je n'attendis même pas que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la portière, j'attrapais la poignée et en deux secondes je me retrouvais sur le trottoir.

Je n'attendis personne et je pris l'ascenseur qui me mena directement à l'étage de la compagnie.

Sans regarder personne, je me dirigeais à la manière d'un robot vers mon bureau dont je refermais la porte sans attendre.

Je m'adossais au battant et me laissais tomber sur le sol.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher une partie de moi-même ? Pourquoi ses émotions qui me terrassaient étaient-elles encore plus violente que le jour où j'avais compris que mon mari ne reviendrait pas ? Que je ne reverrais jamais le doux sourire de mon frère ? Et que mes parents ne seraient plus jamais là pour sécher mes larmes ?

Ce vide en moi était si grand, qu'il allait m'engloutir.

Aro avait tort. Edward Cullen était entièrement responsable de ce qui s'était passé 16 ans plus tôt et encore plus de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment à l'intérieur de moi.

Pour quelles raisons était-il entré dans nos vies ? Qu'avait-il gagné à me faire croire en un futur qui au final n'existerait jamais ?

S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que je ne découvre jamais la vérité ?

Depuis que j'avais compris, je n'arrivais plus à penser de manière cohérente.

La seule chose qui avait un sens pour moi, c'était de voir Edward Cullen payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à mon frère et aussi pour ce qu'il m'avait fait à moi.

Il devait payer, j'avais juste envie qu'il paye.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Voilà un premier voile qui se lève sur ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la mort de Quil !

Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera un léger retour en arrière !

A la semaine prochaine !


	30. Chapitre 29 : Révélations

**Chapitre 29** : Révélations

Petit entrée penaude … bonsoir tout le monde !

Je fais un rapide tour sur le site à cette heure tardive pour vous poster ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis 15 jours déjà … je suis extrêmement désolé du retard et surtout de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière !

Avec les révisions et tout le reste je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi et je dois bien avouer que j'ai complètement zappé dimanche dernier ! Je vous présente toutes mes excuses !

En tout cas un grand merci à celles qui continuent de me laisser un com à chaque fois ! J'ai également eu des propositions d'aides ! Je vais prendre le temps dans la semaine de vous répondre et de discuter avec vous de vos théories concernant la suite !

Allez je vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre qui en fait est un léger retour en arrière !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29** : Révélations

 **PDV Bella**

 _24 heures plus tôt_

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes demandé qui était exactement Edward Cullen ?

Quand je reposais le combiné sur son socle, la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit, c'était cette question qui me tournait dans la tête sans jamais s'arrêter.

Pourquoi James Nomade m'avait-il posé cette question ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que cherchait-il au juste, à part me faire douter du seul homme que je venais d'accepter dans ma vie ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand mes filles m'avaient rejointe.

J'avais tenté de faire comme si tout allait bien mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas.

Je m'étais préparé comme une automate sans réellement prendre conscience de ce que je faisais. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward et malheureusement vers James aussi.

Le gala avait été un supplice de tous les instants. Faire semblant était au-dessus de mes capacités ce soir et j'avais plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir rentrer enfin chez moi.

En passant le pas de la porte de ma chambre, je laissais tomber mes escarpins sur le sol et sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir, je sortis les quelques présents que j'avais réussi à conserver depuis toutes ces années et qui était soigneusement rangés dans le placard à l'abri.

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas sorti tout ça, des années que j'avais décidé que cela me faisait plus de mal que de bien de sortir ses vieux souvenirs.

Je sortis des petits objets sans réelles valeurs, des babioles ayant appartenus à ma mère comme son dé à coudre, ou à mon père avec son hameçon de pêche. Il y avait également le lapin de mon frère qu'il ne quittait jamais et des bijoux de pacotilles ayant appartenus à Tanya. J'y avais ajouté une boite en velours noir contenant mon alliance et ma bague de fiançailles. C'était des trésors que je trimbalais depuis mes 5 ans et dont je ne pourrais jamais me séparer. Je posais délicatement les objets sur le couvre-lit avant de poser mes yeux sur ce qu'il restait dans la boite.

Je parcourus distraitement les quelques clichés que j'avais m'imprégnant des visages.

Je fus frappée par l'expression que j'affichais sur le papier glacé. Je n'avais jamais de réel sourire, jamais une expression tout à fait détendu. Pas plus que Tanya à mon côté.

Je le savais bien sûr, cela m'avait déjà frappée avant. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être heureuse sur ces photographies alors pourquoi sourire.

Quil n'apparaissait que sur quelques photos. Comme il était plus jeune que nous, il avait rapidement été placé en famille d'accueil. Un couple avait même voulu l'adopté à un moment quand il avait un an ou deux ans mais le dossier n'avait pas abouti. Alors il était resté chez des gens durant plusieurs années avant d'être balloté de famille en famille exactement comme je l'avais été au même âge.

Je ne le voyais que très rarement, peut-être deux ou trois fois par an.

Je n'avais appris sa mort que quatre jours après qu'il ait été enterré.

Il n'était même pas avec mes parents. C'est moi qui avais fait transporter son corps dès que j'avais eu l'argent nécessaire pour payer les frais du déplacement.

Je tenais à ce qu'il repose avec Charlie et Renée.

Ils étaient à Forks, là où nous aurions dû grandir.

Il m'arrivait souvent de penser à ce que ma vie aurait été si on ne les avait pas tuer ainsi. Tanya ne serait surement jamais tombée dans la drogue ni la prostitution, elle ne serait pas morte et n'aurait pas entrainée Quil dans sa chute, il aurait grandi et serait devenu un homme. Peut-être aurais-je été tata. Je n'aurais surement pas eu un enfant à 15 ans et je n'aurais pas souffert comme je souffrais depuis toutes ces années.

Et Edward ?

 _Est-ce que vous vous êtes demandé qui était exactement Edward Cullen ?_

Qui était-il vraiment ?

Je n'en savais rien.

Je ne connaissais que la partie de lui qu'il avait bien voulu me montrer. Y avait-il autre chose que je devais savoir ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ? Et surtout pourquoi James Nomades semblait-il être au courant ? Comment pouvait-il connaître Edward ? Savait-il quelque chose que j'ignorais ?

A force de me poser ses questions, ma tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Il était déjà plus de minuit quand je décidais de me relever enfin de ce lit. Je rangeais ces quelques biens plus précieux que certain objet onéreux que je possédais, des trésors que je conservais précieusement.

Je descendis jusque dans la cuisine afin de me servir une tasse de café. Ce n'était certainement pas l'idée la plus lumineuse que j'avais eu mais au moins cela aurait le mérite de m'occuper un moment.

Dans la pénombre, je me mis à la préparation de mon breuvage avant d'attraper un poncho épais dans le placard que je drapais sur mes épaules. Ma boisson dans les mains, je sortis sur la terrasse et m'installais sur un fauteuil de rotin situé près de la piscine.

Dans cette atmosphère paisible, seuls la pleine lune brillante et les lumières incorporaient dans le bassin, éclairées l'environnement autour de moi. L'eau avait une teinte bleue verte donnant une image si pure de l'endroit.

Dimitri adorait cette maison. Elle avait été celle de ses parents avant qu'ils ne meurent alors qu'il venait d'avoir 18 ans. N'ayant ni frère ni sœur, c'est lui qui en avait hérité.

Quand je m'y étais installée, 8 ans auparavant, je trouvais l'endroit si sublime et féérique. La beauté des lieux m'avait rendu aveugle du reste. Habitée dans un tel endroit, je n'avais jamais cru ça possible. Et pourtant …

A sa mort, j'avais continué d'y habiter. Il arrivait souvent à Aro et Marcus de rester ici. La villa était tellement grande qu'il y aurait eu assez de place pour loger dans une chambre chacun, une équipe de football avec les remplaçants et le staff.

Sauf que pour moi les choses avaient changées. Aujourd'hui cet endroit ne m'inspirait plus rien. Comment pouvais-je être si blasée moi qui n'avait jamais rien eu ?

J'en étais là de cette rétrospection quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus seule sur la terrasse.

Dans un brusque mouvement, je me levais d'un seul coup. La tasse que je tenais s'explosa sur le sol répandant le breuvage sur le parquet de bois et sur mes pieds par la même occasion m'ébouillantant les orteils.

Ne m'attardant pas sur la douleur qui était vraiment secondaire, je me mis à scruter les alentours cherchant ce qui m'avait fait réagir de cette manière. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la repérer puisqu'il ne faisait rien pour se cacher.

\- Si je m'étais attendu …

James Nomades sortit de sa cachette qui n'en était pas vraiment une et se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Je resserrais mon poncho autour de moi et tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur. La dernière chose pensable était de lui montrer l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

\- D'où sortez-vous au juste ?

Il eut un rire mauvais avant de faire un pas.

Ne faisant même pas attention à ce qu'il y avait sur le sol, je reculais d'un pas. Bien entendu, étant à pied nu, je marchais sur un bout de tasse brisée. Le morceau s'enfonça dans ma chair et je me retenais de pousser un cri.

J'avais vécu bien pire comme douleur, je n'allais pas me mettre à gémir surement pas maintenant.

Faisant appel à mes nombreuses années d'expériences, je pinçais les lèvres et me concentrais sur ma respiration pour éviter de penser à ce qui me blessait sous le pied.

\- Je veux une réponse et je la veux maintenant !

Cet homme jouait et j'en avais plus que marre de passer pour une marionnette. Je voulais des réponses et il allait me les donner.

James plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je vis que l'humour avait déserté ses traits.

\- Vous êtes certaine que vous voulez entrer dans ce jeu petite Bella ?

Mon surnom dans ses lèvres me donna envie de vomir. Il n'avait aucun droit de l'utiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répétais-je pour la millionième fois.

Il s'approcha de moi mais cette fois je me forçais à ne pas bouger. Je ne tenais pas plus que ça à me rentrer autre chose dans le pied.

\- Avez-vous réfléchit à ce que je vous ai dit ?

Je pris le parti d'éviter de répondre à ces provocations. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il comprenne à quel point cela m'avait perturbée.

Mais bien entendu malgré ma tentative pour le cacher il le savait.

\- Bien sûr que vous y avait réfléchit, susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

Qu'il s'approche de moi était quelque chose auquel je m'étais attendu mais que je ne parvins pas à réprimer.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, prendre mes jambes à mon cou comme je l'avais fait tant de fois dans ma jeunesse et partir pour ne plus jamais revenir et ne pas avoir à affronter ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

Dans les yeux de ce James de malheur, je ne voyais que noirceur. Cet homme était le mal incarné et le mauvais pressentiment, la boule qui s'était formée dans le creux de mon estomac, n'avait jamais été aussi intense qu'en ce moment-là.

Quand il se planta droit devant moi, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien, je compris qu'il était entrain de savourer l'instant.

\- Vous avez même fait que ça depuis que je vous ai appelé … parce que vous le savez … vous savez qu'Edward Cullen n'est pas clair …

\- Vous mentez …

Du moins, je priai pour que ce soit le cas. Mais il avait mis le doute en moi et je n'arrivais plus à faire taire ses soupçons, comme si mon cœur savait ce que mon cerveau ignorait encore.

\- Non Bella et je peux le prouver …

Il brandit devant mon nez un sac que je n'avais pas vu jusque-là tellement j'étais centrée sur ses réactions afin de pouvoir parer à toute éventualité.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et avec un sourire mauvais, il sortit un sachet transparent contenant une arme.

Je regardais l'objet un moment sans comprendre.

Ou voulait-il en venir au juste ?

Il replongea la main dans le sac et en ressortis une feuille de papier qu'il me tendit sans un mot.

Je la pris et dépliais la lettre.

Il ne me fallut guère plus que deux secondes pour comprendre à qui appartenait l'écriture qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. Les lettres rondes et la manière dont le texte était penchait me renseignait assez.

 _Tanya_

\- Mais enfin …

\- Lisez …

Je reportais mon attention sur le courrier, sans vraiment faire attention aux mots qu'il venait d'employer.

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui adresser cette lettre. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je dois avouer la vérité._

 _J'étais censé vous protéger, je suis l'ainé et pourtant s'il y a un responsable dans cette histoire c'est moi et Edward Cullen._

 _Si tu tombes un jour dessus Lala alors tu sauras qui à tuer Quil._

 _Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, et sans moi il n'aurait pas approché James et encore moins Quil. Il a tiré, c'est lui qui a tiré Lala. Il avait une arme qu'il a sorti de sa poche, je n'ai rien vu venir parce que je me cachais. Ils se sont battus et Edward a sorti le flingue. Il a tiré plusieurs fois avant de pointer l'engin sur James. Ils étaient à plus de trois mètres l'un de l'autre._

 _Je pense que c'est l'alcool qui a empêché Edward de bien viser mais quand il a tiré sur James, c'est Quil qui est tombé alors j'ai crié et j'ai assommé ce meurtrier avec la seule chose que j'ai trouvé sur mon passage._

 _Une planche de bois._

 _James a ramassé l'arme et à contrôlé si Quil était encore en vie mais ce n'était pas le cas._

 _Il m'a dit de partir et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. J'ai été lâche parce qu'au lieu de l'aider, je me suis enfuit._

 _Je ne suis pas comme toi Lala, je ne suis pas intelligente, ni forte ni rien du tout comme toi._

 _La seule chose que je sais faire c'est vendre mon corps, je suis douée pour ça et je vais y retourner maintenant que je sais que tu seras ce que je ne pourrais jamais être._

 _Un jour il payera, j'espère que tu le feras payer Lala._

 _Tanya._

Ma respiration fut erratique durant un moment.

Mes yeux se voilèrent et j'eus un mal fou à recouvrer mon calme.

\- Edward Cullen est l'homme que vous cherchez Isabella …

James, que j'avais presque oublié me tournait le dos et avait allumé une cigarette qu'il dégustait presque.

\- Vous étiez là ?

\- Oui et je l'ai vu tout comme Tanya, tirer sur Quil.

Ce n'était pas possible. Je vivais un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Mes pensées partaient dans milles directions.

Comment Edward pouvait-il être responsable ? Il était issu d'une bonne famille, n'avait jamais eu à fréquenter les endroits que je côtoyais dans ma jeunesse. Comment cela était-il possible ?

\- Comment est-ce que vous connaissiez Tanya ?

Je voulais qu'il m'explique. Je n'avais que lui devant moi, je tenais à ce qu'il m'aide à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- J'étais son petit-ami vous le savez bien …

Cette phrase était dite sur un ton tellement sarcastique qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit la vérité.

Mon cerveau se mit en marche à toute vitesse afin de m'aider à comprendre.

Il était son petit-ami quand elle avait 16 ans mais ensuite, il l'avait quitté et … c'est à ce moment-là que Tanya avait dérapé.

\- Vous étiez son mac … pas son petit ami …

\- Disons que Tanya essayait de me rembourser comme elle pouvait la drogue que je lui fournissais.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez détruite …

Il secoua la tête et écrasa son mégot de cigarette par terre.

\- Oh non … elle s'est détruire toute seule. Elle avait commencé la prostitution bien avant que je ne l'aide dans cette voix … elle était encore à l'orphelinat quand elle s'est mise à faire les trottoirs. Je l'ai juste aidé à éviter les embrouilles et je la protégeais quand elle en avait besoin …

\- Vous allez me faire croire que vous lui avez rendus service ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'attendre à ce que je gobe cette histoire sans broncher.

Le jour où elle s'était mise à la drogue, les choses avaient empiré encore plus qu'avant.

\- Sans moi elle serait morte des centaines de fois croyez-moi …

Comment pouvais-je le croire ?

\- Mais bien que j'aie été le mac de Tanya comme vous dîtes ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré sur lui …

\- Pourquoi c'est vous qui avez l'arme ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je lus une sorte de contentement dans ses yeux quand je portais mon regard vers lui.

\- Parce que je les ramassé, ce fameux soir. Et que je m'en sers depuis des années, tout simplement, Madame Voltury.

La satisfaction d'avoir atteint son but et d'être le maître de la situation brillait dans ses prunelles. Il déposa le sac sur la table près de moi avant de partir sans un mot.

Je restai un moment sans bouger, la lettre dans les mains à regarder ce sac ouvert sur la table.

Edward ne pouvait pas être le meurtrier de Quil, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

La seule façon de le savoir était de faire analyser ce que James m'avait apporté.

Je me relevais et refermais le sac après y avoir rangé les fameuses preuves.

Préférant éviter de penser au fait qu'Edward pouvait être le responsable du meurtre de Quil, je me dirigeais droit vers la chambre, ou je pris juste le temps d'attraper mes chaussures que j'avais jeté en rentrant.

Je n'avais pas le temps de me changer, il était plus de minuit, il fallait que je sache.

Ce n'est qu'en enfilant mes chaussures que je me rappelais de mon pied ensanglanté.

Une coupure s'étendait sur plusieurs centimètres sous la boute plantaire.

Apparemment le verre était ressortit, heureusement.

Je frottais mon pied et pris juste le temps de le bander pour éviter de mettre du sang de partout. Je filais jusque dans le garage ou j'attrapais les clefs de l'Audi.

Je me mis derrière le volant et sans attendre j'enclenchais la première.

Je mis le GPS en route afin de trouver le commissariat ouvert le plus proche.

Il était une heure du matin quand je me retrouvais devant la porte.

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me garer, m'arrêtant simplement en double file.

J'entrais sans attendre et me dirigeais vers un homme en uniforme plutôt jeune se trouvant derrière le contrat.

L'endroit était plutôt lugubre à cette heure avancée de la nuit mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Quand l'homme me vit approcher, j'aperçus parfaitement sa mâchoire se décrocher, soit par ma robe soit parce qu'il m'avait reconnu.

Je posais le sac sur le comptoir et sans m'embarrasser de formalité je rentrais dans le vif du sujet.

\- Affaire Quil Swan, date du 10 octobre 1999, une arme n'ayant jamais été retrouvée …

Je sortis du sac le sachet ainsi que la lettre.

\- Je veux savoir si elle contient des empruntes et à qui elles appartiennent et je veux le savoir tout de suite !

L'homme me regarda quelques secondes les yeux écarquillés avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Euh … je vous demande pardon madame …

\- Masen Voltury, Madame Masen Voltury.

Cette fois je crois que je l'avais définitivement perdu.

\- Ecoutez, est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça ou il va falloir que je le fasse moi-même ?

L'homme paraissait perdu quant à la démarche à suivre dans ces cas-là. J'essayais de me contrôler afin de ne pas exploser dans le commissariat même si j'étais à deux doigts de hurler toute la rage et la frustration que je ressentais à ce moment.

Un autre homme plus âgé que le premier apparut soudain dans mon champ de vision et poussa son jeune collègue de ma vue.

Apparemment lui savait qui j'étais.

\- Madame Voltury, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je veux que vous analysiez cette arme sans plus attendre …

Il parut perplexe un moment avant de s'intéresser enfin à ce que je venais d'apporter.

\- Pourquoi cette arme Madame Voltury ?

\- Pour une affaire, vieille de 15 ans. Quil Swan, mort dans les bas quartiers de Seattle, d'une balle dans la tête.

Il plissa les yeux et pianota sur un écran d'ordinateur avant d'examiner ce que je venais de lui donner.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que son expression ne change vraiment et qu'il comprenne ou je voulais en venir.

\- Pourquoi cette affaire en particulier, Madame Voltury ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

J'étais consciente que même si cette arme n'était pas celle qui avait tué mon frère, mon passé serait définitivement revenu sur le devant de la scène. Mais le besoin de savoir autant que la vengeance, me poussa à continuer malgré tout sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes.

\- Parce que Quil Swan est mon frère et que je veux la justice …

Il écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit bien vite. Après avoir pris dans sa main, le sac contenant l'arme et la lettre, il me fit conduire jusque dans un petit bureau.

\- Je vais envoyer ça au labo, Madame mais vous êtes consciente qu'il va falloir parler.

Je hochai la tête et après qu'il eut fait le nécessaire en demandant que ce soit fait rapidement, je me mis à table.

Je lui racontais tout. Tout ce que je savais. Je ne cachais rien, ni mon changement d'identité, ni mon enfance que de toute façon il allait finir par découvrir, ni l'implication de Tanya et encore moins James et son chantage.

Je me doutais que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait fait tout ça était l'argent.

Il avait très certainement dû faire chanter Edward pour qu'il se taise. Mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il avait dû faire les choses intelligemment pour que rien n'apparaisse nulle part.

Une des questions me tournant en boucle dans l'esprit, c'est surtout pourquoi ?

Edward devait très certainement savoir que j'étais la sœur de l'enfant qu'il avait tué. Je lui avais montré des photos, parlé de ma famille.

Je ne m'étais nullement cachée avec tout ça et pourtant il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche pour me dire la vérité.

Maintenant, si cette histoire était vraie, ce dont j'essayais de ne pas penser, alors la trahison serait être totale. Sans parler de James.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avait-il à gagner à tuer les poules aux yeux d'or ?

\- Madame Voltury, il est plus de trois heures du matin … vous devriez rentrer …, me fit remarqué l'inspecteur après qu'il eut finit de poser toutes les questions qu'il avait.

Je hochai la tête et me levais.

\- Madame, vous êtes consciente que vous allez avoir le droit à la justice vous aussi ? On ne change pas d'identité ainsi … surtout de manière illégale …

Je hochai la tête tout à fait consciente que j'allais devoir répondre de ça.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour le meurtre de Quil ?

\- J'ai demandé une analyse dans les plus brefs délais. Ses empruntes sont fichées. Je pense que demain matin, je devrais avoir les résultats. S'il s'avère que se sont celles d'Edward Cullen nous irons l'arrêter et nous l'interrogerons. Il me faudra aussi trouver ce James Nomades. Je pense que ce monsieur à des choses à nous dire. Mais on avisera à ce moment-là. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

Je hochai la tête de nouveau avant de quitter le bureau surchauffé. Il était nécessaire que je parle à Aro dans les plus brefs délais afin qu'il soit au courant.

Je sortis du commissariat et je montais dans la voiture afin de me rendre directement à la villa.

L'objectif était de voir Aro le plus vite possible. Maintenant que la vérité était là, il fallait que le mette au courant.

Après la soirée de la veille, je savais qu'il était à la villa.

Je me garais devant la porte. La voiture serait très certainement rangée dans quelques heures. Quand j'entrais dans le salon je fus surprise d'y voir non seulement Aro bien éveillé en costume mais également Marcus à son côté.

Tous les deux avaient un visage grave reflétant très bien l'inquiétude qui les avait sans doute gagnée en ne me trouvant pas à la maison.

\- Isabella ! Enfin ! S'exclama Aro en se levant et en me faisant face.

Il me jaugea un moment avant de se détourner.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a prit Isabella ? Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'angoisse que nous venons d'avoir. Nous avons trouvé la tasse brisée sur le sol de la terrasse, puis le sang qui menait jusqu'à votre chambre, une voiture avait disparue mais enfin … qu'aviez-vous dans la tête !

\- Edward Cullen a s'en doute tué mon petit frère.

Aro stoppa sa tirade d'un seul coup et porta son regard vers moi. Marcus entre temps s'était levé afin de se rapprocher.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama Aro la bouche ouverte.

\- Edward Cullen a s'en doute tué mon frère, répétai-je d'une voix monocorde.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, mais j'ai apporté l'arme que m'a donné James pour …

\- L'arme que vous a donnée James ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me mis à table tout comme je l'avais fait avec l'inspecteur seulement quelques heures auparavant.

\- Mais vous êtes complétement folle Isabella ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris enfin ? Hurla Aro.

Il se mit à arpenter la pièce sans doute pour essayer de se calmer. Marcus lui avait les yeux dans le vide et ne disait rien. Il ne regardait même pas son frère à deux doigts de donner un coup dans n'importe quoi.

\- Vous auriez dû réfléchir avant d'agir ! Vous êtes-vous préoccupée un seul instant des conséquences de vos actes ?

\- Aro s'était une piste … la seule que je n'ai jamais eue !

\- Et s'il vous a menti ? Et si ce n'est qu'un leurre afin de vous faire parler ? Vous avez pensez à Caïus Vladescu ?

\- Elle devait le faire Aro, lui lança son frère.

Marcus avait la voix posée et surtout il était très calme. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas réagis comme Aro.

\- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour retrouver ton meurtrier.

Aro analysa l'expression de son frère avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce dans un grand fracas. Je me tournais vers Marcus et le regardais avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de me tourner le dos.

\- Nous savions très bien que ça arriverait un jour Isabella … à la différence d'Aro je ne me suis jamais voilé la face … vous savez depuis toutes ces années vous avez énormément changé. Vous n'avez plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme que Dimitri nous a présenté il y presque 10 ans. Mais une chose dont je me suis rendu compte, c'est que vous n'avez jamais oublié qui vous étiez à l'intérieur de vous. Cette flamme qui a toujours fait que vous étiez vous et qui vous rend totalement différente des snobinard multimilliardaire qui dirigent leurs entreprises à la baguette. Vous n'êtes pas tendre personne ne pourra dire le contraire mais vous êtes humaine et vos employés passent avant tout.

\- Marcus ..

\- Je suis sérieux Isabella. Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour Jacob, ainsi que pour la secrétaire enceinte qu'Aro avez viré après sa faute professionnelle sur le contrat de Hong-Kong.

\- J'aurais pu être eux …

\- Beaucoup aurait oublié l'endroit dans lequel ils sont nés. Beaucoup aurait abandonné l'espoir de rendre la justice à son frère.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Faîte ce que vous avez à faire Isabella … on s'occupe de la compagnie … mais si il s'avère qu'Edward Cullen est responsable de près ou de loin de la mort de votre petit frère alors il payera.

\- Je n'arrive … pas … à l'imaginer Marcus … j'essaye de ne pas y penser … je pris pour que James m'ait menti … mais c'est … comme un mauvais pressentiment … une intuition …

Maintenant que l'adrénaline et le reste des émotions, s'étant emparaient de moi après la venue de James, étaient retombées, je ne parvenais plus à faire comme si je n'étais pas entrain de soupçonné l'homme avec lequel je sortais du meurtre de Quil.

C'était Edward.

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à l'envisager.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus croyez-moi …

\- C'est Edward …

\- Allez-vous coucher … vous réfléchirez à ça quand vous saurez …

Il posa sa main sur la mienne afin de serrer mes doigts et disparut de la pièce sans doute pour suivre son frère.

Pour ma part je montais dans ma chambre et m'enfermais à clefs pour ne pas être dérangée. J'enlevais l'intégralité de mes vêtements et me couchais sous les draps.

Même blottit sous les couvertures moelleuses et chaudes, je ne parvenais pas à insuffler la moindre chaleur à mon corps gelé.

Le sommeil bien entendu ne me gagna pas et quant au matin, l'inspecteur m'appela pour me dire que les empreintes d'Edward Cullen était sur l'arme ayant tué Quil, je gardais les yeux grand ouverts, rivés sur la couverture blanche qui me recouvrait.

\- Nous allons procéder à son arrestation, Madame Voltury. Il sera ensuite interrogé au cours de la journée …

\- Puis-je y assister ?

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix caverneuse.

\- Venez vers 15 heures.

\- Je dois le voir …

\- Je demanderais un droit de visite quand il sera incarcéré.

Je pris vaguement conscience que sans résister cet homme me donnait tout ce que j'avais envie d'avoir. Comme quoi avoir un nom pouvait servir.

\- Vous le trouverez chez ses parents …

Je raccrochais et me laissais tomber sur le dos.

Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qu'il m'entourait. N'avait même plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

Comment avait-il pu ?

Sans que je m'en rende compte les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. J'étais entrain de craquer.

Le vide en moi avait repris sa place et avait même gagné du terrain. Quand mon téléphone se remit à sonner, et que j'aperçus son nom sur l'écran mon premier réflexe fut de saisir le mobile et de l'envoyer directe dans le mur ou il explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

Edward Cullen et tout ce qu'il avait représenté pour moi venaient de prendre sa place parmi les choses qui me détruisaient.

Il venait de porter le coup de grâce et cette fois je n'étais pas certaine que j'arriverais à m'en relever un jour.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Pour le prochain chapitre … confrontation ! Et bien entendu un Edward au bord du gouffre !

Bonne fin de nuit à toutes !


	31. Chapitre 30 : Nous sommes là

**Chapitre 30** : Nous sommes là …

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 30 en temps et en heures !

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour les nombreuses reviews que vous avez pris le temps de me laisser ! Je prends toujours autant de plaisirs à lire ce que vous pensez et surtout les suppositions que vous avez concernant la suite ^^

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30** : Nous sommes là …

 **PDV Edward**

Après le départ de Bella, j'avais été ramené en cellule sans un mot, escorté par un cow-boy armé. Je me couchais sur la banquette, terrassé par une douleur venu du plus profond de mon être. En un autre lieu, dans d'autres circonstances je me serais laissé aller aux larmes, mais surement pas ici.

A la place, je restai les yeux fixés sur les ressorts du lit au-dessus de moi durant un très long moment. Le visage de Bella ne cessait de revenir derrière mes paupières et mon cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Jamais je n'avais envisagé que je pouvais lui faire autant de mal. Ça n'avait jamais été mon but !

J'avais seulement voulu profiter du peu de temps qui m'était accordé avec elle et ce petit moment suspendu, ces instants entre nous avaient provoqué un véritable cataclysme.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive mes yeux se voilèrent et bien que je ne veuille pas craquer ici, des larmes m'échappèrent sans que je ne puisse rien faire et coulèrent le long de mes joues.

J'avais joué avec le feu et maintenant j'étais entrain de me brûler. Je l'avais toujours su et pourtant je n'avais pas cherché à l'épargner ni elle ni les filles.

Sans parler de ma famille. Que pensaient-ils de tout ça ? J'ignorai quand j'allais pouvoir les voir et même si j'en avais envie d'ailleurs.

Ils devaient sans doute me détester à l'heure actuelle. Mes parents qui venaient de découvrir tout un pan de ma vie que je leur cachais depuis tant d'années.

A midi, je dus me rendre avec les autres au réfectoire ou je ne touchais pratiquement à rien sur mon plateau repas. Ensuite, se fut la sortie dans la cours ou je passais mon temps à raser les murs pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

Il était plus de 16 heures quand je pus regagner enfin ma cellule ou mon colocataire me regarda de travers.

Je ne relevais pas et me réinstallais sur le lit.

Personne ne vint me chercher pour une éventuelle visite et je m'endormis très tard dans la nuit à me demander comment cette histoire allait finir.

Le lendemain, je me forçais à manger un peu mais des hauts le cœur me forcèrent à stopper mes tentatives. Les prisonniers furent libérer après le petit déjeuner afin qu'on se mette à travailler.

Je fus assigné au nettoyage de la cours par un des matons qui n'avait pas l'air très sympa.

Sans dire un mot, je me mis à nettoyer les déchets qui jonchaient le sol préférant me concentrer sur ma tâche plutôt que sur ce qui était entrain de se passer.

\- Cullen ! Visite ! Me lança le maton à l'air dur.

Je posais mon piquet et le sac poubelle que je trainais depuis une heure et suivit le surveillant.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à une salle vide comme celle de la veille ou cette fois je ne fus pas attacher à la chaise. Par contre, le maton resta près de la porte, son arme bien en évidence. Sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux m'avertissaient de rester tranquille. Comme si j'allais étriper mes visiteurs !

Je me détournais vers les personnes qui étaient venues et qui se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Quand je tombais sur le visage doux de ma mère, un poids se leva presque de mes épaules, comme quand j'étais enfant et que je savais que maintenant plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant que je serais près de mes parents.

Je me précipitais presque vers elle alors qu'elle me tendait les bras.

\- Oh maman !

\- Mon fils … Edward …

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de moi et me serrais contre elle avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait. Elle était bien plus petite que moi, il me fut donc aisé de poser ma joue contre le haut de son crâne. Je me laissais même aller à une larme unique qui tomba dans ses cheveux.

Un raclement de gorge me fit comprendre que l'étreinte n'avait que trop durée et que cela ne plaisait pas à mon geôlier. Je m'écartais pour éviter les problèmes et me tournais vers mon père qui enroula sa main autour de mon cou pour me montrer sa présence.

Maître Jones était là aussi et c'est lui qui nous désigna la table ou nous prîmes place.

Esmée qui refusait de me lâcher tout comme moi d'ailleurs, tenait mes mains et s'installa près de moi.

\- Comment vas-tu mon fils ? Tu tiens le coup ? Me demanda Carlisle en me détaillant.

Son regard perçant me sondait afin de se rendre compte par lui-même si mes mots étaient en adéquation avec ce qu'il voyait.

\- Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas …

Je me doutais des questions par centaines qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui me questionna en premier, ma mère fut plus rapide.

\- Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda Esmée les larmes aux yeux. On est tes parents … ta famille … tu sais très bien que nous aurions toujours été là pour toi … quoi que tu es pu faire …

Dans son ton, j'entendais parfaitement l'incompréhension et surtout le tristesse que j'avais provoqués.

\- J'ai tué cet enfant maman … parce que j'ai simplement voulu m'amuser … je suis responsable de la souffrance de la femme que j'aime … Bella … si tu l'avais vu …

Esmée porta sa main à son visage et cacha ses yeux sans doute pour me cacher ses larmes.

\- C'était un accident Edward, un terrible accident mais s'en était un quand même …

\- Et Tanya maman …

Elle secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres.

\- Cette femme t'a entrainé dans tout ça Edward … tu n'as rien fait …

Je regardais ma mère presque en larmes puis mon père qui avait l'air aussi convaincue qu'Esmée.

Ils me croyaient. Ils me croyaient vraiment même si je leur avais menti depuis des années.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi indulgent ?

Esmée attrapa mon menton et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es notre fils Edward et tu serais incapable de faire du mal consciemment à quelqu'un … tu n'as jamais demandé à tirer sur cet enfant … il était malheureusement là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment …

La conviction qu'Esmée Cullen avait influé dans ces mots, me redonnaient espoir. J'avais sans aucun doute perdu Bella mais j'avais mes parents. Maintenant que je les avais devant moi je savais qu'ils seraient près de moi, jusqu'au bout. Tous les deux.

\- Ecoute Edward, m'interpella mon père, il va falloir que tu t'en convaincs, tu ne peux pas rester dans cette attitude … c'était un accident mon fils … tu n'aurais jamais tiré sur ce gamin … jamais …

Bien sur mon père avait raison mais je n'avais pas fait que tuer ce gamin. Je m'étais tue durant des années, j'avais cédé au chantage de James, et surtout je n'avais pas aidé Tanya quand elle me l'avait demandé.

\- Edward, promet moi que tu vas te battre, s'exclama Esmée. Promet que tu vas tout faire pour t'en sortir …

Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de ma mère et je finis par hocher la tête.

Oui j'allais tout faire pour sortir d'ici mais je savais que cela allait être particulièrement difficile. Et dans tous les cas, même si j'étais dehors, comment ne pas avoir du mal à vivre sachant que j'avais perdu la femme que j'aimais.

\- Je me battrais maman, je te le promets …

\- Pour vous battre Edward, nous allons devoir nous servir de toutes les armes dont nous disposons …

Je savais ou maître Jones voulait en venir. Tout en serrant la main de ma mère, je tournais mon regard vers mon avocat.

\- Vous ne chargerait pas Isabella Voltury pour sortir de ce guêpier ! Je refuse que vous fassiez son procès !

\- Edward tu n'as pas le choix …, me lança mon père en tentant de me calmer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui non plus. Je ne pouvais pas offrir grand-chose à Bella puisqu'elle ne voulait plus rien de moi mais je pouvais la préserver comme je le pouvais.

Son passé n'était pas en cause, c'était le mien que l'on jugeait.

\- Papa, c'est Bella, tu ne l'as pas vu hier … je ne peux pas … je n'ai plus rien à lui offrir mais ça je peux le faire …

\- Mon fils, on connait tous tes sentiments mais …

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le passé de Bella peut nous aider en quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire ! C'est une femme respectée et respectable ! Personne ne peut rien lui dire, ni lui reprocher …

Mon père prit une profonde inspiration et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait compris que rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Ma mère elle ne disait rien. J'aurais aimé connaitre son avis mais il était plus que probable qu'elle pense comme mon père et maître Jones.

\- L'audience préliminaire aura lieu d'ici une semaine … le procès devrait commencer dans environ un mois …, annonça maitre Jones pour changer de sujet.

J'encaissais sans broncher. Ce n'était guère une surprise pour moi.

Mon père se mit à discuter avec l'avocat afin de connaître toutes les possibilités qui s'offrait à moi.

Malgré tout ce que j'avais pensé depuis des années, mes parents ne m'avaient pas lâché.

Pour eux, ils croyaient durs comme fer en mon innocence. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen étaient les deux personnes les plus adorables et surtout les plus loyales que je connaissais. Je leur devais beaucoup.

Quand mon père eut finit sa conversation, je me tournais vers lui.

\- Papa, ou en est « _Cullen Immobilier_ » ?

Il prit un air grave avant de se frotter les bras.

\- J'ai discuté avec Jessica hier. Pour l'instant elle arrive à gérer la situation mais … il faut que tu nommes un directeur intérimaire en attendant Edward …

Ça je m'en étais douté mais à son expression, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

\- Et les contrats ?

Visiblement s'était la question qu'il aurait préféré que j'évite.

\- Plusieurs de tes clients ont décidé de mettre fin aux projets qui vous liés quant à ceux qui sont restés … Jessica fait tout pour les garder.

Je me doutais que Jessica ne devais pas ménager sa peine pour éviter à la société de faire faillite. Je savais que _Cullen Immobilier_ avait les reins solides mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter que les contrats disparaissent les uns après les autres durant des semaines, voire des mois. La situation ne pouvait pas rester ainsi indéfiniment.

\- Maman, s'il te plait, il faut que tu aides Jessica. Tu connais l'immobilier, avec l'aide d'Emmett et de Rosalie je suis certaine que tu peux y arriver. Ils ont fait des études de commerce …

Esmée me sourit gentiment, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait eu depuis qu'elle était entrée.

\- Nous allons t'aider Edward ne t'inquiète pas. Jasper et Emmett sont en ce moment dans les bureaux de ta société à aider Jessica. Bien que Jasper soit psy, je peux t'assurer que la négociation ça le connait. On t'aidera tous, ne te fais aucun soucis la dessus.

Un brin de soulagement me gagna. Si mon frère et mon beau-frère m'aidaient, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas contre moi.

\- Tout le monde te soutient Edward, nous sommes tous là, m'annonça mon père conscient de l'orientation de mes pensées.

Et je leur devais à tous une fière chandelle d'être toujours là alors que les choses étaient dans un tel état.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu de la société puis bientôt les heures de visites furent terminées et mes parents furent inviter à quitter les lieux. Pour faire simple il était temps qu'ils partent.

Après une dernière étreinte avec Esmée qui me demanda de tenir le coup et avec mon père qui me répéta qu'il ne me lâcherait pas, ils partirent et je dus retourner dans ma cellule.

Comme il me l'avait promis, ils revinrent le lendemain puis tous les jours jusqu'à l'audience préliminaire.

Ils m'apportèrent des nouvelles de la société qui se trouvait sur une pente très dangereuse. Apparemment, tous les contrats avaient été perdus mise à part celui de Monsieur Dénali et aucun autre n'était en cours de réalisation.

Mes anciens clients avec lesquels j'étais habitué à travailler avaient refusé de nous faire de nouveau confiance et les nouveaux que j'étais allé trouver suite au contrat de Dubaï, s'était rendu chez la concurrence sans un mot d'explication.

Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour savoir ce qui se passer dans la tête de tous ces gens.

Monsieur Dénali donna d'ailleurs la réponse à Jasper quand celui-ci se rendit dans ses bureaux.

La « _Voltury Compagny_ » était allée voir chacun de mes anciens clients pour leurs proposer une meilleure offre qu'ils avaient tous accepté au vu de la situation.

Bella était entrain de me faire payer ce que j'avais fait exactement comme elle me l'avait promis. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter tant que ma société n'aurait pas déposé le bilan, ce qui risquait fort d'arriver si on ne redressait pas rapidement la pente.

Mais comment étais-je censé m'en sortir contre la compagnie ? Et surtout contre Bella ?

Je n'étais qu'une vulgaire mouche gênante pour eux. Ils auraient vite fait de m'éliminer sans la moindre considération. Ma famille avait beau tenter de tenir le cap sans me dire grand-chose, je lisais les journaux. Je savais que tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu, était entrain de partir en fumé.

Je tentais de garder la tête haute et de me concentrer sur mon procès mais il était difficile de ne pas s'arrêter un tant soit peu sur ce que je perdais.

Le jour J, soit une semaine après avoir été arrêté, ma mère m'apporta un costume et on me conduisit en fourgon jusqu' au palais de justice comme un tueur en série, menottes aux poignets et chaînes aux chevilles.

Je dus attendre dans un couloir annexe près de la salle ou aller très certainement se jouer ma vie. Je n'eus l'occasion d'apercevoir aucun membre de ma famille ni aucune autre personne avant d'être forcé par un flic inconnu à me lever plus d'une demi-heure après être arrivé. Ce dernier pas plus sympathique que les autres, me poussa sur une chaise près de mon avocat qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Je tournais vivement la tête pour voir les visages de mes parents. Leurs sourires se voulaient rassurant mais je voyais parfaitement la tentions extrême dans leurs regards et dans leurs corps. Je scrutais la salle afin d'apercevoir mon frère, ma sœur ainsi que Rosalie et Jasper juste derrière moi.

J'eus le droit à une étreinte de chacun d'entre eux avant que mon avocat me demande de me concentrer.

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis regardais le juge qui nous ordonna de nous lever.

Debout puis assis et encore debout.

Un bruit au fond de la salle me fit tourner la tête et Isabella Masen Voltury entourée de ses gardes du corps et de ses deux associés venait de faire son entrée.

Avec un air hautain et sur d'elle, elle s'approcha d'un pas conquérant et se plaça derrière le procureur de la république. Elle ne m'adressa pas un seul regard, pas un seul coup d'œil.

Je détaillais son profil.

J'étais certain que personne ne se rendait compte de ce qu'elle cachait, aucun d'entre eux, pas même ma famille, ne voyait ce qu'elle tentait de dissimuler à tout le monde.

Je la connaissais assez maintenant pour le comprendre.

Ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sa peau était pâle, son visage affaissé. Elle avait une attitude rigide et la tension dans ses épaules, la rendait encore plus droite sur le siège.

Je savais qu'elle avait conscience de mon regard sur elle et pourtant elle ne broncha pas.

Je ne compris pas grand-chose de ce qui s'ensuivit après le coup de marteau du juge. J'eus à peine conscience de mon avocat à mes côtés qui investit dans sa tâche était entrain de plaider ma cause pour éviter que je ne reste en prison.

Le juge qui ne devait apparemment pas être de mon côté statua contre ma mise en détention jusqu'au procès.

Maître Jones cria contre ce jugement incompréhensible mais je n'eus pas besoin d'une seule explication quand je portais mon regard sur Bella.

Elle s'était tournée vers moi avec un demi-sourire satisfait.

Apparemment elle n'hésitait pas à faire jouer ses relations et son nom pour me faire payer ce qu'elle considérer comme la trahison ultime.

 **PDV Esmée**

La sentence était tombée. Mon fils, mon tout petit devait rester en prison pour le mois qui précéderait son procès.

En tant que mère, je n'arrivais pas à accepter. Mon fils n'était pas un meurtrier. Personne ne pouvait l'enfermer ainsi.

Après cette audience, il fut emporté de nouveau dans cette prison de malheur et son air perdu prouva assez bien qu'il ne se rendait pas forcément compte de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver.

Mon mari Carlisle était entrain de parler avec l'avocat d'Edward alors qu'Emmett mon fils au visage si souriant d'ordinaire, tentait de calmer les sanglots qui me transperçaient.

Isabella Masen Voltury entourée comme d'ordinaire, se leva pour quitter la salle.

J'avais tellement espérer que cette femme devienne celle de mon fils, qu'elle le rende enfin heureux. Au lieu de ça elle était sa perte.

Leur passé les détruisait.

Si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte de la situation de manière objective, elle pourrait comprendre qu'Edward n'était pas un meurtrier.

Il était juste au mauvais endroit ou mauvais moment tout comme son petit frère.

C'était horrible ce qui lui arrivait, je n'étais pas au courant mais elle ne pouvait pas détruire mon fils sous prétexte qu'elle voulait la vengeance.

Elle ne pouvait pas détruire sa vie.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me soustrais au bras de mon fils aîné et me précipitais à la suite d'Isabella que je rattrapais devant une limousine placée en stationnement au pied des escaliers du palais de justice.

\- Madame Voltury, attendez s'il vous plait !

Je la vis se raidir de dos.

Un homme, sans doute un garde du corps s'était posté entre elle et moi. Il gardait la porte ouverte pour permettre à sa patronne de monter à l'intérieur.

Depuis que je savais que mon fils était amoureux de cette jeune femme, je m'étais souvent demandé ce qui avait pu l'attirer chez elle en dehors de son physique plus qu'avantageux.

Je la trouvais très froide et surtout très hautaine ce que mon fils ne supportait pas d'ordinaire et pourtant cette femme avait réussi à le toucher comme personne avant.

La découvrir plus personnellement avait quelque peu modifié mes préjugés puis lire son passé dans les journaux, m'avait fait la voire différemment. Je comprenais mieux ce qui avait attiré Edward. Je ne la voyais pas comme une fille intéressée. Cette jeune femme avait souffert et je me doutais qu'elle devait souffrir encore.

Personne pas même moi, ne pouvait expliquer la raison pour laquelle Edward ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça avant.

Quand je l'interpellais, elle stoppa son avancée et ne monta pas dans la voiture. Elle se retourna même vers moi.

J'étais une mère avant tout et la douleur dans son regard ne m'échappa pas.

\- Que voulez-vous Madame Cullen ?

\- Edward n'est pas un meurtrier … vous le savez … il n'a jamais voulu …

Sa mâchoire se contracta et je la vis serrer les points.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et la noirceur à l'intérieur de ses prunelles me frappa.

\- Votre fils … a tué … mon frère …

\- Vous êtes une mère vous aussi … vous savez mieux que personne qu'une mère est la seule à connaître véritablement son enfant … il n'aurait jamais pu …

La PDG ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Mon frère est mort … et se sont les empreintes de votre fils qui sont sur l'arme … c'est la seule chose que je sais ….

Sur ces mots, elle me tourna le dos et monta dans la limousine qui disparut en un temps record.

Je restai plantée sur le trottoir un long moment. C'est ma fille qui vint me chercher.

\- Maman … Edward va s'en sortir …

J'aurais aimé la croire mais nous savions l'une comme l'autre qu'elle voulait juste se montrer rassurante.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous en a pas parlé Alice ? Nous sommes sa famille, nous aurions pu l'aider … mais maintenant …

Ma fille m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à la regarder.

\- Maman, tu dois garder espoir … on ne peut pas se permettre de douter maintenant alors qu'Edward a vraiment besoin de notre aide …

Je reniflais, de manière pas très élégante mais je m'en moquais.

Carlisle me rejoignit et à son air grave je compris que les choses n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs auspices pour notre enfant.

Décidant de ne pas craquer et de rester forte pour tout le monde, je me jetais à corps perdu dans le travail que m'avait confié Edward.

Je travaillais avec Jessica sa secrétaire qui méritait honnêtement une médaille pour tout le mal qu'elle se donnait.

Emmett et Rosalie me furent d'un grand secours et ensemble, on travailla d'arrache-pied. J'essayais de garder le moral devant Edward mais je ne pouvais pas lui cacher que sa société serait bientôt dans le rouge si on ne rentrait pas très vite des contrats. Même mes propres relations refusaient de signer des projets avec nous.

Au bout d'un moment je compris qui était derrière tout ça.

En plus de détruire mon fils, Isabella Masen Voltury était entrain de donner le coup de grâce à son entreprise.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses motivations profondes.

Que cherchait-elle à travers ça ? Détruire le travail de mon fils était une chose mais là elle allait mettre des centaines de personnes au chômage. J'aurais aimé lui dire ma façon de penser mais Carlisle m'en dissuada. Elle était particulièrement médiatisée.

Apparemment son changement d'identité et son passé n'avait eu que très peu d'impact négatif.

Elle aurait également un procès mais visiblement elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Avoir de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire avait visiblement des avantages non négligeables. Les médias avaient tentés de la descendre en flèche mais l'envie avait été tuée dans l'œuf quand Edward était devenu le centre de leur attention.

Pour l'instant ils avaient un sujet sous la dent et ne comptaient pas en démordre de sitôt.

De son côté Isabella continuait son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Elle n'avait accordé aucune interview, aucune conférence de presse, n'avait même jamais évoqué le sujet. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur sa compagnie.

Cette attitude était préférable à d'autres ainsi personne ne savait réellement ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser.

Tous les jours je me rendais à la prison afin d'apporter un peu de réconfort à Edward qui n'était que l'ombre que lui-même. Son attitude me faisait peur.

Je savais qu'il croyait comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs, qu'il était le seul responsable de la mort de ce petit garçon. Mais il n'était pas le seul à blâmer.

Nous avions engagé un détective privé afin de nous aider mais il n'avait rien pu prouver dans la mesure où les seuls témoins de cette scène était mort soit disparut et que nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir qui était le petit garçon avec Quil.

James Nomades avait disparu de la circulation, si bien que personne n'avait pu l'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux soir.

Cet homme était bien trop louche pour être honnête. Il avait fait chanter mon fils durant des années et Isabella elle-même avait avoué qu'il avait fait de même avec elle.

Il était activement recherché par les forces de police mais jusque-là l'enquête n'avait rien donné.

La police avait été voir Caïus Vladescu qui avait pris son air le plus innocent pour affirmer qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu et qu'il ignorait où il pouvait se trouver.

Le détective que nous avions engagé n'avait pas plus réussit à le retrouver que la police. James Nomade avait tout simplement disparut.

La seule chose qui me restait à faire, c'était prier.

Je priais tous les soirs pour que mon fils s'en sorte et qu'il revienne parmi nous. Il ne méritait pas de finir ses jours en prison.

Je ne pouvais pas le permettre.

 **PDV ?**

Tout se déroulait comme nous l'avions prévu.

C'était même trop simple.

Cette moins que rien était tellement aveuglée par la vengeance qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était entrain de tout perdre.

Pour l'instant, aussi bien elle que ses chers associés se pensaient sortis d'affaire. Ils étaient assez arrogants pour penser que leurs petites manigances étaient assez ingénieuses pour épargner la compagnie.

Mais s'était mal me connaître. Depuis que Voltury avait pris la tête de la compagnie après ses parents, je ne parvenais plus à être aussi florissant qu'avant. Il m'avait fait perdre énormément d'argent depuis toutes ces années.

Après sa mort, j'étais persuadé que j'allais être tranquille mais il avait fallu que sa femme prenne la relève et qu'elle soit encore plus tenace que le mari.

Mes petites affaires étaient devenues encore plus compliquées. Mais maintenant j'avais enfin une chance de prendre ma vengeance.

Je n'allais certes pas la laisser passer.

Isabella était tellement concentrée sur sa vengeance qu'elle se rendrait compte trop tard que la compagnie ne lui appartenait plus.

Pour l'instant tout été parfait.

Le procès de ce cher Edward ouvrira demain et quand celui-ci sera terminé, je pourrais enfin passer à l'étape supérieure et récupérer la notoriété qui était la mienne avant l'entrée en scène de Dimitri Voltury et de sa femme.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et voilà un Edward au bord du gouffre et une Isabella bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance !

La semaine prochaine le début du procès !

A bientôt !


	32. Chapitre 31 : Le procès

**Chapitre 31** : Le procès

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Rapide passage sur le site pour vous déposer ce chapitre 31 tout beau tout chaud (ou pas d'ailleurs ^^) !

Mille fois merci pour vos reviews qui se font plus nombreuses depuis quelques chapitres ! Croyez bien que j'en suis très très heureuse

Allez sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir ce fameux procès !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31** : Le procès

 **PDV Edward**

De nouveau j'étais dans cette salle d'audience vêtu d'un costume trois pièces.

Le juge était déjà installé et le jury se trouvait sur ma droite. Il était composé de femmes et d'hommes de tous âges confondus.

Le représentant du procureur assis de la même façon que nous mettait en ordre les feuillets de son dossier en attendant que le procès commence d'ici quelques instants.

Ma famille se trouvait juste derrière moi comme lors de l'audience préliminaire. Je fus particulièrement surpris quand je vis Jessica installait derrière eux.

Quand je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, elle m'adressa un hochement de tête que je lui rendis. Sa présence bien que surprenante, était tout de même plaisante pour moi parce qu'elle signifiait beaucoup. Si elle était là c'est qu'elle ne me croyait pas totalement coupable, du moins à mon sens.

En dehors de ma famille et de ma secrétaire, la salle était remplie de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Isabella de son côté était installée comme la première fois derrière le représentant du procureur.

Je n'avais pas besoin de la détailler très longtemps pour me rendre compte de l'état assez pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Je la connaissais suffisamment pour estimer sans trop d'erreur les kilos qu'elle avait perdus en l'espace de seulement un mois. Ses joues étaient creuses et sa robe bien que lui allant, comme d'habitude, à merveille, soulignait parfaitement la taille fine à la limite maigre qu'elle avait. Le maquillage dont elle s'était fardée ne réussissait pas à dissimuler totalement les cernes violets sous ses paupières et les mouvements lents qu'elle esquissait, trahissait sa fatigue extrême.

La voir dans cet état me fit particulièrement mal. Aux yeux des autres, elle paraissait surement glaciale et hors d'atteinte comme si rien ne l'affectait vraiment, mais à mes yeux à moi, elle ne paraissait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Aro et Marcus se trouvait à ses côtés ce qui la rendait d'autant plus fragile comparé à leur carrure et au charisme qu'ils dégageaient.

A l'aide de son marteau de bois, le juge donna deux coups secs qui plongèrent la salle dans le silence.

Le président se leva et commença à présenter les faits qui m'étaient reprochés ainsi que toutes les preuves contre moi.

Il présenta une liste où tous les noms des témoins étaient écrits. Le juge riva ses yeux sur le bout de papier durant un moment avant de relever la tête et d'appeler la première personne.

Dans un premier temps, tous les témoins à charges furent appelés à la barre, ainsi l'intégralité de ma famille passa devant le juge.

Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose donc l'interrogatoire ne dura guère de temps.

Je souris face aux vaines tentatives de mes proches de me faire passer pour un ange.

Jessica fut interrogée également et je la remerciais du portrait plutôt flatteur qu'elle dépeignit de moi. Bien entendu, maître Barnes évoqua les retraits récurrents que je faisais sur les comptes de la société mais elle n'avait jamais rien soupçonnée, j'avais été assez intelligent pour ne laisser aucune trace. De toute façon Jessica ne gérait pas les comptes, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'elle se soit aperçu de quelques chose à moins qu'elle ait cherché.

Fut ensuite le tour de plusieurs de mes collaborateurs qui me décrire comme une personne de moralité et un homme d'affaire très honnête.

Comme personne n''était au courant de ce passé plutôt sombre que je portais, les témoins à charge déroulèrent rapidement. L'audience fut lever et le juge ordonna la reprise le lendemain avec les témoins à décharge.

Tout d'abord, l'inspecteur s'étant chargé de l'enquête à l'époque passa à la barre. Mon avocat réussit à mettre en avant son incompétence ainsi que son manque de sérieux face à la mort de ce gamin.

L'enquête n'ayant jamais abouti nulle part, il fut clairement établi que la police n'avait pas fait son travail.

L'inspecteur qui m'avait interrogé ce fameux jour, se présenta et je sus enfin comment s'était déroulé le début de l'accusation c'est-à-dire quand Bella s'était pointée au commissariat.

Au moment où Maître Barnes appela un nouveau témoin, après que l'inspecteur soit descendu de l'estrade, un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir apparaitre Kiara. Je restai un moment interloqué et je ne fus pas le seul devant l'image de cette adolescente qui n'avait rien à faire dans une salle d'audience.

Elle n'avait pas l'air des plus à l'aise quand elle se dirigea droit vers sa mère. Il se lisait clairement sur le visage de cette dernière la volonté de vouloir éloigner sa fille le plus loin possible d'ici. La seule question cohérente qui me venait à l'esprit, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Aro et Marcus à ses côtés n'avaient guère l'air très enchantés non plus par cette apparition impromptue. La jeune fille ne parut pas se dégonfler pour autant et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers le banc ou se trouvait sa mère.

Elle s'installa juste à son côté.

Bien que je m'étais attendu à un échange, il ne se passa rien du tout et Bella se contenta de regarder sa fille quelques instants avant de se détourner.

L'assistant du procureur, guère désireux de s'arrêter maintenant, rétablit l'ordre et appela Aro Philips.

L'interrogatoire commença dès que l'associé de Bella fut installé. Ce dernier présenta la compagnie ainsi que la raison pour laquelle j'avais commencé à travailler avec eux.

\- Est-ce vrai Monsieur Philips que vous avez mené une enquête sur Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Une enquête qui n'a rien donnée …

Je fus à moitié surpris par l'aveu. Aro Philips ne m'avait pas fait entrer au sein de la compagnie sans savoir si j'étais digne de confiance.

Dommage que l'histoire est révélée le contraire.

\- Monsieur Philips … diriez-vous que Monsieur Cullen était digne de confiance ?

L'associé d'Isabella parut réfléchir à la question avant de me jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Pour moi il l'était. Je n'ai rien vu venir …

\- Pas d'autres questions.

L'assistant du procureur se rassit et maître Jones se leva afin de se mettre à poser des questions à son tour.

\- Monsieur Philips … étiez-vous au courant du passé de votre collaboratrice ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, me demandant vaguement ou l'avocat voulait en venir.

\- Oui.

\- Vous saviez donc qu'elle avait une sœur prostituée et un frère mort dans un quartier mal fréquenté de Seattle ?

Il acquiesça tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En connaissant le passé de votre associé et en ayant fréquenté de manière active Monsieur Cullen … n'avez-vous pas été surpris voire choqué d'apprendre que le passé de Monsieur Cullen et celui de votre associé était lié par cette sombre histoire ?

\- Bien entendu … comme Isabella elle-même d'ailleurs …

\- Pouvez-affirmer qu'Isabella Masen Voltury ou plutôt Isabella Marie Swan n'était pas au courant ?

Les cris se firent entendre dans la salle et j'eus moi-même envie de hurler.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle aurait cautionné le fait de travailler avec cet homme sinon ?!

Aro avait apparemment envie tout comme moi d'ailleurs d'étrangler cet avocat.

De son côté maitre Jones avait un air satisfait sur les traits.

\- C'est un fait que nous sommes entrain de débattre monsieur Philips, il n'a aucunement été démontré encore que Monsieur Cullen est un meurtrier …

Mais c'était quoi son problème à cet avocat de malheurs ?

\- N'est-il pas vrai que vous avez cherché à effacer le passé de Madame Voltury pour éviter d'avoir à répondre de ces actes ?

\- Objection votre honneur ! S'écria l'assistant du procureur, maître Barnes en se levant.

Le juge parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de rejeter la demande et d'ordonner à mon avocat de poursuivre.

\- Merci, votre honneur. Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question Monsieur Philips ?

\- J'ai voulu facilité la vie de tout le monde.

\- Parce qu'Isabella avait une sœur prostituée ?

\- Entre autre chose … oui.

\- Vous avez avoué tout à l'heure que l'annonce de l'accusation de Monsieur Cullen vous avez surpris … pourquoi ?

\- J'avais fait des recherches et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir un lien avec le passé d'Isabella et surtout une femme comme Tanya …

\- C'est-à-dire une femme comme Tanya ?

Aro haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Isabella qui n'avait pas haussé un seul sourcil depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Kiara à son côté ne bronchait pas non plus et ne faisait même pas semblant de vouloir l'aider.

\- Une prostituée … une femme à laquelle on … ne pouvait pas … faire confiance …

\- Vous admettez donc qu'on ne peut décemment pas faire confiance à une femme telle que Tanya Swan ?

Il secoua la tête, conscient que mon avocat venait de le coincer.

\- Répondez Monsieur Philips, lui ordonna le juge.

\- Non.

Le silence tomba et je vis Bella fermer les yeux.

Maître Jones annonça qu'il n'avait plus d'autres questions et se réinstalla près de moi.

Aro retourna s'asseoir et le nom que j'appréhendais le plus sortit de la bouche de Maître Barnes.

\- J'appelle Madame Isabella Masen Voltury à la barre.

Je me tournais vers elle.

Très raide, elle se leva. Bien que je ne m'étais pas attendu au moindre soutien de sa fille, elle me surprit en attrapant la main de sa mère et en la serrant un bref instant. Visiblement tout aussi choquée que moi, Bella plongea ses merveilleuses prunelles chocolat dans ceux d'un bleu limpide de Kiara. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent durant quelques instants puis l'aînée se détourna afin de se diriger vers la chaise d'interrogatoire près du juge.

A chaque claquement de ces talons je comprenais qu'elle se rapprochait et quand je n'entendis plus rien je rouvris les yeux pour la voir assise droite comme un piquet.

\- Présentez-vous je vous prie, demanda maître Barnes.

\- Je m'appelle Isabella Masen Voltury … mon vrai nom est Isabella Marie Swan. Je suis la veuve de Dimitri Voltury et la Présidente Directrice Générale de la « _Voltury Compagny_ ».

\- Madame Voltury pouvez-vous nous raconter votre histoire.

La voix caverneuse de Bella s'éleva dans le silence de la salle.

Elle raconta la mort de ses parents, son enfance en foyer, puis dans les familles d'accueil. Elle évoqua sa sœur puis son frère, sa rencontre avec Dimitri et enfin son ascension à la tête de la compagnie.

Tout le monde l'écoutait de manière religieuse exposer pour la première fois sans doute, sa vie au grand jour devant ses gens avides de la connaître enfin.

Elle m'avait déjà raconté une partie de son histoire mais je pris conscience que j'étais loin de tout connaître. Bella avait tout de même gardée un jardin secret et à son attitude il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre qu'elle cachait encore des choses.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé d'identité ?

\- Je l'ai fait à la demande de mon mari … cela me permettait en même temps de commencer une nouvelle vie et de me décharger de mon passé.

\- Avant vote collaboration avec Monsieur Cullen, aviez-vous un jour soupçonnée qu'il avait un lien avec la mort de votre frère ?

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Jamais ! Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

\- Comment avez-vous réagit quand vous avez compris ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à y croire … parce que non seulement il avait entretenu une relation avec Tanya mais en plus … il était responsable de la mort de Quil …

\- Vous entreteniez une relation avec Monsieur Cullen ?

Elle hocha la tête et leva les yeux en l'air comme pour se contrôler.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le côté afin de jauger la réaction de Kiara. La jeune fille se concentrait sur sa mère et tout comme Aro et Marcus à son côté, elle ne se détournait pas.

\- C'est ce qui a rendu les choses encore plus dures.

Elle regardait droit devant elle, dans une attitude rigide afin de contrôler ses émotions j'en étais certain.

\- Madame Voltury, connaissiez-vous Monsieur Nomades avant cette soirée dont vous nous avez parlé ?

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de secouer la tête.

\- J'ai pensé au départ que s'était une rencontre banale puis j'ai fini par me rappeler pourquoi sa tête me disait quelque chose. Il était sorti avec Tanya quand elle avait 16 ans. Il m'a avoué lui-même qu'il avait été le mac de ma sœur avant sa mort.

\- Pourquoi avoir cédé à son chantage ?

Elle porta la main à son cou et porta son regard tout autour d'elle pour échapper aux yeux de tout le monde.

\- Parce que mon passé était un trop lourd secret et je refusais qu'il soit dévoilé au grand jour.

\- Plus d'autres questions …

Maître Barnes se réinstalla sur sa chaise et mon avocat se mit debout. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer.

Maître Jones contourna la table et s'assit sur le coin dans une attitude clairement supérieure.

\- Madame Voltury … vous avez avoué tout à l'heure avoir entretenu une relation avec Monsieur Cullen.

Bella pinça les lèvres et son regard se durcit mais elle hocha tout de même la tête.

\- C'est exact …

\- Vous affirmez ne jamais avoir eu de doute concernant son implication dans la mort de votre frère ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour faire comprendre à mon avocat que non elle ne le savait pas.

\- Comment aurais-je pu avoir le moindre soupçon ?

\- Selon vos propres dires, il n'a fallu qu'une seule parole de James Nomades pour vous faire douter …

Je vis très bien Bella comme tout le monde d'ailleurs détourner les yeux et baisser la tête.

\- Il paraissait sincère …

\- Sincère ? Un homme que vous décrivez comme totalement noir ?

Un silence tomba pendant que les jurys se regardaient entre eux.

\- Quand bien même … l'avenir a révélé qu'il avait raison … ce sont ses empruntes que nous avons trouvé sur l'arme … et la lettre de Tanya …

\- Votre sœur ? Parlons-en justement …

Mon avocat se gratta le cou d'un geste distrait tout en attrapant un dossier près de lui qu'il feuilleta quelques instants.

\- Vous avez déclaré à l'inspecteur qui vous a interrogé que Tanya en plus d'être prostitué, se droguait et passait le plus clair de son temps à vous mentir pour je vous cite « obtenir une dose » ... pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas menti également dans cette lettre ? Pourquoi êtes-vous certaine que votre sœur dit la vérité et que Monsieur Cullen ment ?

Fort de ses années à être attaquée de toute part, Bella gardait son calme. Elle prenait de profonde inspiration afin de s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Parce qu'il a tué Quil !

\- Quel intérêt aurait-il eu de tuer votre frère délibérément ?

Pour la première fois, elle se tourna vers moi et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Je ne me détournais pas et restais rivé dans ses prunelles.

L'avocat lui demanda de répondre à la question et Bella reporta son attention sur lui coupant notre connexion.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il tué votre frère et pas votre sœur ?

\- Je l'ignore mais il est mort de sa main … personne, personne ne peut affirmer le contraire …

\- Ca c'est ce que vous dîtes … après tout cette arme réapparait après 15 ans … personne ne peut dire à quoi elle a servi durant ses dernières années … et deux balles ont été tiré … Deux madame Voltury !

\- Il a avoué lui-même que Quil est tombé quand il a tiré. Et la lettre vous l'oubliez ? S'exclama Bella qui visiblement ne paraissait plus aussi calme.

\- Vous avez avoué vous-même que votre sœur mentait comme elle respirait dès qu'un peu de drogue était en jeu …

Maître Jones secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur son interrogatoire conscient que les jurés étaient plus agités qu'au début.

Ce n'était qu'un petit doute mais après tout cela pouvait tout à fait jouer en ma faveur.

Quand je me tournais vers mes parents, je pouvais voir, leur air plus confiant. Aro et Marcus avaient serrés les points et Kiara avait les yeux plissés. Apparemment, la fille et la mère avaient plus de point communs qu'elles ne le pensaient elles-mêmes.

\- Madame Voltury nous avons établi l'emploi du temps de toutes les personnes présentes à cette époque … mais une chose m'échappe … ou étiez-vous vous ?

Bella parut surprise pas la question tout comme moi d'ailleurs. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'elle lui réponde ? Je ne me souvenais même pas de ce que j'avais mangé la veille alors de là à savoir ce que je faisais il y 15 ans !

\- Objection votre honneur ! Ce n'est pas le procès de Madame Voltury que nous faisons mais celui d'Edward Cullen !

\- Ce n'est qu'une question légitime que personne ne s'est donné la peine de poser !

Le juge réfléchit quelques instants avant de donner son accord. Bella devait répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

Elle semblait rassembler ses idées durant plusieurs instants avant de relever la tête.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais bien Aro et Marcus plissaient les yeux de plus en plus crispés. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de la tournure des évènements.

\- A l'orphelinat sans doute … je n'avais que 15 ans …

\- L'orphelinat de Seattle, précisa mon avocat en continuant son petit jeu de regarder autour de lui comme si il réfléchissait à ses prochaines paroles.

Bella confirma la réponse et attendit les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre la prochaine attaque.

\- J'ai récupéré votre dossier … il fait état qu'exactement 15 jours après cette fameuse soirée vous avez disparut durant 10 mois … ce qui est étrange parce que cela correspond à peu de choses près à la disparition de votre sœur. Vous êtes réapparut quasiment en même temps également … vous avec un enfant …

\- Objection !

Le juge regarda maître Barnes puis mon avocat et hocha la tête.

\- Posez votre question Maître Jones.

Mon avocat rappelait à l'ordre se reconcentra.

\- Etiez-vous avec votre sœur durant ces 10 mois ?

Bella se contracta et je vis très bien le doute et surtout la peur qui s'était insinuée en elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa fille. L'adolescente consciente que l'on était à un tournant de l'interrogatoire se redressa.

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son enfant comme si par la seule force de ses yeux cette dernière pouvait quitter cette salle. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur au juste ?

La vérité était-elle si horrible pour que Kiara ne puisse pas la supporter ?

\- Oui. Nous étions ensemble …

L'avocat prit une mine satisfaite et j'eus peur de la suite. Je fis vagabonder mon regard de Kiara à Bella avant de rester concentrer sur la mère.

\- Et elle ne vous a jamais parlé de la mort de votre frère ?

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. En quelle langue fallait-il parler pour qu'il comprenne ?

\- Jamais.

Bella ne perdait pas son calme alors qu'à sa place je l'aurais déjà remis à sa place. Pour ma part je bouillais intérieurement.

\- Vous allez me faire croire qu'en 10 mois vous n'avez jamais évoqué la mort de Quil ?

Bella secoua la tête.

\- Elle n'en a jamais parlé …

Son calme ne cessait de me surprendre à chaque minute qui passait. Le jury parut septique et j'avoue que si je ne connaissais pas Bella je l'aurais été aussi. Mais j'étais presque certain qu'elle disait la vérité.

\- Reprenons … vous vous êtes retrouvées ensemble durant 10 mois … pourquoi ?

Un regard à sa fille puis un autre à Aro et enfin elle parla.

\- Parce que … j'étais enceinte …

Elle regardait l'avocat droit dans les yeux et ne sourcillais même pas.

\- Donc vous êtes partis avec votre sœur droguée pour accoucher de votre fille dans un endroit mal famé au lieu de le faire à l'hôpital comme les gens normaux ?

Elle haussa les épaules et c'est à ce moment que je compris que Bella cachait quelque chose. Elle le cachait bien mais j'étais certain de ce que j'affirmais.

Les regards à Kiara, sa peur constante de dire quelque chose qui la dévoilerait de trop, tous ces petits points ne pouvaient pas me tromper.

Je connaissais assez Bella ainsi que les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait avec Kiara pour comprendre ça sans difficulté. Et au vu de l'expression de la jeune fille, je n'étais pas le seul à arriver à cette conclusion.

\- J'avais perdu presque la totalité de ma famille et Tanya n'allait pas bien … je voulais l'aider … mais après la naissance du bébé … elle est partit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa nièce … alors je suis rentrée à l'orphelinat. Je n'avais pas d'autres endroits où aller.

\- Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas bien ?

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire mais j'étais prête à tout pour qu'elle se sorte de la drogue et de la prostitution.

Le silence retomba et bien que son explication paraissait plausible je n'y croyais pas et maître Jones non plus visiblement.

\- Etiez-vous déjà enceinte quand vous avez rejoint votre sœur ?

\- Non.

J'avais envie de hurler quand je voyais la souffrance sur les traits de Bella. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple peur ou tristesse, elle était carrément terrifiée et ne se cachait même pas.

\- Vous avez vécu 10 mois avec elle … ou avez-vous trouvé l'argent ?

\- Tanya le trouvait.

J'aurais aimé crier à l'avocat d'arrêter mais il paraissait bien parti. Je serrais les points pour me contenir afin de ne pas me mettre à crier au milieu de la salle.

\- Madame Voltury je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins … vous êtes-vous prostitué vous aussi ? Votre enfant est-il le fruit d'une passe ?

\- Objection votre honneur !

Je restais choqué par ses paroles totalement déplacées. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul au vu du bruit qui monta de la salle derrière moi. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kiara. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux comme si les mots de l'avocat avaient trouvé un écho en elle.

Le souvenir d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec elle, me revint en mémoire. Kiara elle-même soupçonnait une histoire de ce genre alors pourquoi pas mon avocat.

Mais pour ma part, j'étais certain que cette histoire était beaucoup plus compliquée.

\- La question est légitime votre honneur après tout Madame Voltury est la mère d'une enfant dont personne ne sait qui est le père …

Je vis parfaitement Aro se lever mais être retenu par Marcus. Kiara tenta le même geste mais de nouveau Marcus intervint.

Bella avait la mâchoire totalement crispée et j'entendais presque ces dents grincées.

\- Objection ! Répéta l'assistant du procureur à la limite de vouloir frapper maître Jones.

Maïtre Barnes n'était vraiment pas le seul à vouloir la peau de mon avocat. J'étais à deux doigts de me casser les pouces tellement je serrais les points dessus.

\- Maître Barnes calmez-vous je vous prie, Maître approchez.

Mon avocat s'exécuta et une discussion débuta entre le juge et mon avocat. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes avant que maître Jones ne se tourne et ne revienne vers moi. Il ne me jeta même pas un regard en attrapant un dossier sur le bureau près de moi.

\- Madame Voltury, qui est le père de votre enfant ? Lança-t-il de but en blanc sans que personne ne s'y attende.

Je vis parfaitement Kiara écarquillée les yeux et se redresser d'un coup pleine d'espoir. Visiblement elle était certaine que sa mère serait obligée de répondre et attendait de connaître enfin la vérité à cette interrogation qui la torturait depuis longtemps.

Pourtant au vu de la tête de Bella, je ne serais pas si confiant.

La femme que j'aimais avait les yeux voilés alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Maître Jones, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'appeler sans me retenir.

Mon avocat sursauta en se tournant vers moi et il ne fut pas le seul.

Je sentis des dizaines de regards me fixer. Un seul pourtant m'intéressa.

Bella qui bien entendu avait suivi le mouvement de foule, me jaugeait avec colère. Elle m'envoyait des éclairs et semblait vouloir me tuer sur place. Au moins mon intervention avait eu le mérite de faire cesser le début de ces larmes.

J'étais certain que mise à part maître Jones et moi, personne ne s'était rendu compte de son accès de faiblesse passagère.

\- Maitre Jones, pouvez –vous calmer votre client ! Ordonna le juge avec mépris.

Mon avocat se pencha vers moi.

\- Monsieur Cullen …

\- Arrêtez tout de suite … vous ne pouvez pas l'attaquer comme vous le faîte …

\- Je suis entrain de sauver votre peau …

\- Pas comme ça ! Je ne vois pas ce que le pèce de Kiara vient faire dans cette histoire !

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis du juge, monsieur Cullen !

Nous nous défiâmes du regard avant que maître Jones ne m'ordonne ne me taire encore une fois et se retourne vers Bella.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Kiara, je pris conscience qu'elle paraissait aussi en colère que sa mère de mon intervention mal venue.

\- Je vous repose la question Madame Voltury … qui est le père de votre fille aînée Kiara ?

Le silence tomba seulement brisé par les quelques respirations et bruit intempestif.

Nous étions tous penchés à ses lèvres afin de connaître enfin la vérité au sujet de cette question que tout le monde se posait.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par murmurer la PDG en proie de nouveau à un profond accablement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne savez pas ?

Bella secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur sa fille.

Même sans savoir lire sur les lèvres, je déchiffrais très bien les excuses silencieuses qu'elle lui adressa. Kiara était complétement choquée sur son siège.

Aro et Marcus n'en menaient pas large non plus.

\- Vous voulez qu'on se contente de cette réponse Madame Voltury ?

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! S'écriai-t-elle en se levant du siège.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Criai-je pour la soutenir.

Je m'élançais vers l'avocat bien trop menaçant avec Bella, mais je fus stoppé net dans mon avancé par le policier en uniforme qui me tira en arrière.

On essaya de me faire rasseoir mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Je tentais de me débattre afin de me libérer.

Le juge ordonna que l'on me sorte de la salle. Je savais que mon excès de colère n'allait pas jouer en ma faveur mais je m'en fichais. En voyant l'expression de Bella, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui crier d'arrêter de se laisser faire.

La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience alors que l'on me sortait, fut le visage de la femme que j'aimais, s'emplir d'une haine féroce.

Une haine dirigée contre moi.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

J'espère ne pas m'attirer trop de foudre avec la réaction d'Isabella !

Dans ce chapitre nous avons un Edward à deux doigts de finir en prison et une Isabella qui est attaqué de toute part ! Que de bonheur pour nos deux protagonistes ! ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre …l'étau se resserre autour d'Edward et une mère prête à tout pour sauver son enfant !

Bonne nuit à toutes et surtout bonne semaine !

(petite review pour me donner vos avis ? ^^)


	33. Chapitre 32 : Pas mon fils

**Chapitre 32** : Pas mon fils

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors tout d'abord je veux adresser un grand MERCI à toutes celles m'ayant laissé des reviews toutes plus passionnantes à lire les unes que les autres !

Cela faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas eu autant et je dois dire que j'ai été particulièrement touché par chacune d'entre elles ^^pouvoir connaître vos suppositions vos interrogations et surtout vos attentes pour la suite est géniale alors un grand merci encore !

Je devrais avoir un peu de temps dans la semaine je tâcherais de vous répondre à chacune

En espérant qu'il en ira de même pour celui-ci que vous attendez surement avec impatience !

Allez on se retrouve en bas … bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32** : Pas mon fils

 **PDV ?**  
Qui aurait pu penser que cette histoire aurait une telle tournure ?

Je n'étais qu'un enfant, à l'époque, un simple enfant … et pourtant, je savais que j'aurais dû parler. Me taire avait sans doute était la chose la plus égoïste que j'avais faite dans ma vie parce que non seulement maintenant les choses étaient catastrophiques mais surtout parce que j'avais trahi la mémoire de mon ami en dissimulant la vérité sur les circonstances de sa mort.

Je n'étais en vérité qu'une lâche.

Mais quand on est un enfant et qu'on a à faire à ce genre de personne, on ne réfléchit pas toujours de manière rationnelle. J'ai juste voulu me protéger et épargner le semblant de vie qu'il me restait à l'époque.

J'étais conscient que personne ne soupçonnait que je savais. J'étais là ce jour-là moi aussi, bien caché, c'est dans doute pour cette raison que j'étais toujours en vie aujourd'hui.

Je crois qu'Edward Cullen m'avait vu mais il y avait peu voir pas de chance, qu'il se souvienne de mon visage. De toute manière j'avais trop changé pour que quiconque s'en rende compte.

Je n'étais plus un enfant depuis longtemps. J'étais un adulte désormais et je savais que me taire était seulement une des preuves de ma lâcheté. Elle voulait faire enfermer la mauvaise personne seulement parce qu'elle ne savait pas la vérité.

Elle avait juste besoin que justice soit faîte pour enfin tourner la page.

Je n'avais pas assisté au procès mais Isabella s'était confiée. Edward Cullen allait être condamné pour un crime qu'il pense avoir commis, que tout le monde pense qu'il a commis et que pourtant je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

Arriverais-je à me regarder dans un miroir sachant que cet homme bien, était enfermé ? Serais-je moi un homme bien de laisser faire une telle chose ?

En jetant un coup d'œil à mon porte-bonheur, je pris une profonde inspiration et me levai de mon bureau. Les risques importaient peu désormais, il fallait agir pour que justice soit enfin rendu à Quil et à sa sœur.

 **PDV Edward**

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à vous dire ça mais … il est temps pour vous de passer un accord, Monsieur Cullen …

Le sanglot bien distinct de ma mère fut la seule chose dont j'eus parfaitement conscience.

Enfermé dans cette salle de visite qui sentait le renfermée, je me rendis compte pour la première fois que se serait sans doute la seule manière que j'aurais de voir mes parents durant les prochaines années.

Non que j'aie un jour songé à m'en sortir mais la réalité était entrain de me frapper douloureusement et je me rendais enfin compte, et de manière assez douloureuse, de ce qui allait rythmer mon futur dans un avenir pas si lointain que ça.

Même si je ne regrettais en aucunement ce que j'avais vécu avec Bella, je devais bien avouer que si j'avais pris conscience avant des conséquences de mes moments de folie, je n'aurais pas agis de la même manière.

Cette histoire allait bien au-delà de Bella et de moi.

Elle incluait aussi Charlotte, Lise et Kiara, ma famille et ma société.

Jamais je n'avais pensé que perdre ce pour quoi j'avais travaillé si dur durant de longues années, me provoquerait autant de peine.

J'avais obligé ma mère à cracher le morceau.

« _Cullen Immobilier_ » n'allait pas bien et malgré l'acharnement de Jessica, d'Esmée, d'Emmett et de Jasper, le dépôt de bilan était une dure réalité qu'il était nécessaire de considérer à la date d'aujourd'hui.

Certes, la société pouvait tenir le coup encore quelques semaines mais si la situation ne se débloquait pas alors je perdrais définitivement tout … jusqu'à ma liberté.

Après mon comportement au tribunal, je n'avais plus été autorisé à participer à l'audience.

Ma mère venait tout les soirs pour me faire un bilan détaillé et je savais que cela n'était pas bon, comme le confirmait les propos tenus par mon avocat de malheurs.

Les deux balles tirés et le petit garçon étaient passés à la trappe et l'assistant du procureur avait clairement insinué devant tout le monde que je ne pouvais que mentir.

Même maintenant je me demandais comment tous ces gens pouvaient croire aussi facilement à la version de James rapporté par Bella.

Certes mon histoire ne collait pas et je me posais d'énormes questions sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce soir-là mais comment leur prouver que mes propos étaient la vérité alors que je n'avais strictement rien pour le confirmer ?

Au moins, l'avantage d'avoir voulu étrangler mon avocat en plein tribunal, c'est que Bella n'était plus sa cible et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur le potentiel père de Kiara.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'était pas revenue selon ma mère.

\- Un accord ? Répéta mon père abasourdi. Mais Edward n'a rien fait …

\- Il n'y a plus de présomption d'innocence Monsieur Cullen, sans nouvelle preuves solides pour discriminer votre fils, il va être condamné. Maintenant la seule chose dont vous devez vous préoccuper c'est de la sentence qu'il va purger.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur ma respiration.

Alors voilà … c'était fini.

La bataille s'arrêtait là.

J'étais d'accord avec Maître Jones pour une fois.

A quoi bon se battre, c'était perdu d'avance.

Je voyais bien dans les prunelles de mes parents le désespoir. Ils continuaient d'espérer un miracle mais j'étais conscient que les miracles n'existaient que dans les films. Nous n'étions pas dans un film et je n'étais pas le héros qui s'en sortait toujours. Il était enfin temps de l'admettre.

\- Quel accord je peux espérer obtenir ? Demandai-je à mon avocat.

Aux yeux de tous j'étais un meurtrier et à mes yeux aussi je l'avais été durant des années. A quoi bon savoir qui avait tiré la deuxième balle, qui était ce jeune garçon … j'étais presque certain que cela n'allait pas beaucoup arranger mes affaires.

Ma mère se leva d'un bond de sa chaise de plastique et sortit de la pièce sans doute pour me cacher ses larmes qui devaient couler librement sur ses joues.

J'imaginais parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment même et je me faisais l'effet d'un minable d'oser lui faire vivre ça.

\- Quelques années de prison si vous plaidez coupable … 5 peut-être 10 ans …

Rien par rapport à ce que je risquais si j'allais jusqu'au bout du procès, rien par rapport au fait que j'avais définitivement perdue la femme que j'aimais.

Je hochai la tête pour signifier mon accord à maître Jones. Je voulais juste en finir maintenant qu'importe ce qui allait se passer.

Ma société, Bella, ma liberté … j'avais perdu tout ce que j'avais.

Je me levais à mon tour et après avoir saluai brièvement mon père, je demandais à ce que l'on me ramène dans ma cellule.

En arrivant à destination, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi. J'analysais ces quelques mètres carrés qui serraient pour les prochaines années, l'endroit où je passerais le plus de temps.

La vie dont j'avais tant rêvée s'était définitivement envolée. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver.

Me battre ne signifiait plus rien si au final la seule personne qui comptait, voulait ma perte.

 **PDV Bella**

Dans les yeux de Kiara ne s'étendait que haine et souffrance.

J'avais essayé de retenir ma fille mais elle avait claqué la porte sans me laisser la possibilité de parler.

De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Elle était persuadée que même sous serment, même en ayant promis de dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité, j'avais menti devant une salle entière. Et pourtant Dieu seul savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

J'ignorais qui était le père de ma fille.

Le sanglot qui me consuma, m'obligea à mettre un genou à terre.

Quinze jours. Cela faisait exactement 15 jours que j'avais témoignés dans cette salle de tribunal et pourtant cela ne cessait de me hanter jour et nuit.

Kiara avait disparu, j'ignorais totalement ou elle pouvait se trouver.

Je tremblais à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement sur son compte bancaire, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé d'argent.

J'avais appelé toutes ces copines, toutes ces connaissances mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis des mois. C'est en entendant les propos de certaines de ses meilleures amies d'enfance que je pris vraiment la mesure de la souffrance de Kiara.

Elle n'avait plus personne. Ces meilleures amies que je connaissais depuis son entrée au collège n'avait visiblement plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis longtemps et ne s'attendait pas à en avoir.

Kiara ne s'était pas seulement éloignée de moi, elle avait également rayé toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient jusqu'alors, toutes celles qui avaient comptés pour elle. Mais où était donc passé mon enfant ? Ou était la petite fille que j'avais élevée ? Celle que j'avais portée et aidée à grandir ? Ou était ma Kiara ?

Personne n'avait su me dire ou elle pouvait être. Comment pouvait-elle vivre sans argent dehors toute seule ?

Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, je n'étais même pas certaine que je serais au courant. C'était comme si je revenais des années en arrière et que j'apprenais brutalement que mon frère était mort depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il était déjà enterré.

A l'idée qu'elle pouvait subir le même sort que Quil ou se retrouvait à faire comme Tanya, mon estomac se retourna et je rendis le peu que j'avais avalé il y a de cela quelques heures.

Maintenant que mon enfant était peut-être en danger, je me demandais si me taire était réellement la meilleure solution.

La vérité ne serait sans doute pas pire que le mensonge.

Au moins Kiara serait fixée.

Mais comment lui avouer que j'étais sincère quand j'affirmais ne pas savoir qui était son père ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais et que j'étais prête à tout pour la protéger ?

\- Isabella, vous avez une visite …

Le domestique en charge du bon ordre de la maison, venait d'entrer dans le bureau dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée depuis des heures.

La maison me paraissait déserte et elle l'était.

Pour éviter à Charlotte et Lise de se retrouver encore perturber par tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, je les avais envoyé en colonie.

Il était prévu qu'elles fassent le tour de notre beau pays. Je n'avais donc que des contacts téléphoniques avec mes filles depuis près de trois semaines.

Heureusement, le procès prendrait fin d'ici quelques jours et mes enfants seraient de retour à la fin de la semaine.

\- Qui est-ce Seth ?

\- Elle s'est présentée comme étant Esmée Cullen.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt.

Je n'étais pas certaine que j'avais vraiment envie de parler à cette femme. Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Et je ne voulais surtout rien entendre d'elle.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour me parler. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cran de la renvoyer sans autre forme de procès comme je l'aurais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'agissait d'Esmée Cullen et quoi que j'en dise, j'admirais cette femme et je ne voulais pas me montrer désobligeante avec elle. Je réfléchis durant un moment pesant le pour et le contre avant de me lever et de me diriger vers le salon.

Madame Cullen était là, à m'attendre, droite comme un I, me tournant le dos. Elle était face à la fenêtre et admirait le paysage extérieur parfaitement visible en ce début de journée.

Le bruit que je fis en entrant dans la pièce, la fit se retourner vers moi et j'eus un petit choc l'espace d'un instant.

Cette femme que j'avais toujours prit pour une force de la nature et qui paraissait d'ordinaire si jeune, était ridée et fatiguée. Les deux poches bleues qu'elle arborait sous les yeux me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

J'avais égoïstement pensé que j'étais la seule à souffrir mais je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. Esmée Cullen était une mère avant tout et je m'en prenais délibérément à son fils, m'en servant comme d'un exécutoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venues chercher ? Demandai-je avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable.

J'essayais de me contrôler afin d'éviter d'enfoncer encore un peu plus le couteau dans les plaies à vif de cette femme qui n'avait, somme toute, rien demandé à personne.

\- La justice pour mon fils …

Pour tenter de ne pas perdre mon sang-froid, je resserrais les doigts sur mes pouces à m'en faire mal aux jointures.

\- La justice est entrain d'avoir lieu Madame Cullen …

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne et vous le savez …

Je détournais le regard et me rendis compte que le domestique n'avait pas quitté la pièce. D'un seul mouvement de main, je lui ordonnais de partir et il s'exécuta en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il n'avait pas à assister à ce genre de conversation qui ne regardait personne.

\- Ce n'est pas de la justice et vous le savez …

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et je me forçais à rester de marbre. Réagir était la dernière chose souhaitable.

\- Mon fils n'est coupable que d'une seule chose … il était là au mauvais endroit ou mauvais moment nous le savons toutes les deux …

Je tournais le dos à Esmée Cullen pour me reprendre.

\- Vous êtes une mère vous aussi … vous pouvez comprendre …

\- Bien sûr que je vous comprends, m'écriai-je en faisant volte-face … c'est pourquoi je ne vous ai pas encore demandé de quitter ma maison mais je peux vous assurer que pour ce qui est de votre fils …

Mes dents étaient trop serrées pour que j'arrive encore à dire quelque chose de cohérant.

\- Il n'y a que l'amour pour se transformer aussi rapidement en haine …

Je fermais les yeux et vacillais sous l'effet de la violence intense qui me traversa. J'eus un besoin viscérale d'écraser mon point sur le premier exécutoire qui se trouvait sur mon passage.

Esmée Cullen venait de dire exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.

De l'amour ? Pour l'homme qui avait détruit une vie innocente ? Qui m'avait fait croire non seulement à moi mais aussi à mes filles que l'avenir pouvait être meilleur pour nous alors qu'il était bien pire ?

Comment faire comprendre à des enfants que l'homme qu'elles considéraient comme leur ami ne reviendrait pas ? Ce n'est pas elle qui avait lu la tristesse sur leurs frimousses, pas elle qui avait dû leur faire comprendre que désormais s'était de nouveau nous quatre enfin nous trois au vu de la situation avec Kiara, ce n'est pas elle, encore qui avait dû affronter leurs pleurs et qui avait dû leur mentir pour éviter qu'elles ne posent trop de questions et puis ce n'est pas elle qui avait vu leur petits fronts se plisser quand elles s'étaient rendu compte que j'étais redevenue une coquille vide.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Non Madame Voltury …

Le silence tomba pendant lequel je n'eus aucune envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Par respect pour Madame Cullen, je n'allais pas la mettre dehors mais j'étais à deux doigts de lui demander de quitter cette maison.

\- Edward n'est pas un meurtrier ! Je connais mon fils et je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à un enfant …

J'eus un rire mauvais mais l'éclair que je perçus dans les iris de la mère d'Edward provoqua une drôle de sensation en moi.

Face à mes propres réactions, je ne pus m'empêcher de me hérissai. Je ne pouvais pas faire d'état d'âme, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Ecoutez madame Cullen, rentrez chez vous … je n'ai plus rien à dire sur le sujet.

Son visage s'affaissa mais je me forçais à rester indifférente.

Au moment, où je me détournais, je sentis une pression sur mon poignet. Esmée Cullen n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec moi. Elle avait encore des choses à dire.

\- Madame Cullen, cela ne sert à rien … j'ai déjà jugé Edward et pour moi il est coupable que le jury rende son verdict ou non ...

Elle parut ahurie par la fougue de mes paroles. Visiblement elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel débordement de ma part.

Je tentais de me maîtriser mais ce n'était pas toujours simple non plus. Je n'étais pas faite de glace contrairement à ce que certain pensait, il m'arrivait de déraper et ces derniers temps cela devenait une habitude de perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

Mes nerfs étaient à vif et la tension qui habitait mon corps ne cessait de s'intensifier au fils des jours.

Cela avait commencé le soir ou James avait détruit mes rêves d'avenir avec Edward, le soir ou j'avais compris que j'étais définitivement condamné à vivre seule pour le reste de mes jours parce que le bonheur ne m'était tout simplement pas permis.

Ni le mien, ni celui de mes enfants.

Pour ma part, c'était presque devenu une habitude mais pour mes filles, je ne devais pas renoncer.

Elles devaient avoir un avenir meilleur que le mien, il était hors de question que je les entraine dans ma perte. Elles avaient la vie devant elles.

En réponse à mes paroles, Esmée ferma les yeux et réprima un gémissement.

Je comprenais sa démarche. En tant que mère, j'aurais agis exactement de la même façon pour sauver mon enfant. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et dans un certain sens, ce n'était pas le cas. Je la comprenais parfaitement. Moi aussi je serais capable de tout si la vie de Lise, Charlotte ou Kiara était en jeu.

On parlait de la liberté de son fils.

\- Ecoutez … je … je vous comprends … à votre place … j'aurais sans doute agit de la même manière … mais je ne peux tout simplement pas ignorer que votre fils … à ôter la vie à mon petit frère …

Et cela ne pouvait pas s'arranger d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Sans parler de tout ce qui avait découlé de cette trahison.

J'avais tellement prié pour que tout ceci soit un cauchemar. J'avais versé tant de larmes en suppliant le ciel de me laisser être heureuse … de me laisser Edward.

J'étais même allé jusqu'à hurlera au ciel, dans la nuit noire, sous une pluie diluvienne d'arrêter de me faire souffrir ainsi.

Mais chaque matin je me réveillais avec cette même sensation de vide et le besoin de faire payer à cet homme le mal qu'il me faisait.

Pourquoi cela me faisait-il aussi mal ?

\- Il m'a trahit Esmée … il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il m'a menti …

Le silence tomba durant lequel seul les bruits de la maison retentissaient à mes oreilles.

Esmée finit par prendre une profonde inspiration. De ses doigts elle essuya ses larmes ayant coulées sur ses joues.

\- Je le sais … je le sais parfaitement … mais c'est de sa liberté dont on parle … mon tout petit ne peut pas finir derrière les barreaux … vous ne l'avais pas vu … il n'a rien de commun avec les brutes épaisses de ses lieux …

J'imaginais parfaitement son désarroi. La peur en voyant les hommes qui partageaient l'existence de son fils.

Esmée Cullen était entrain de me mener exactement là où je n'avais pas envie d'aller.

\- Madame Voltury je vous en conjure … ne laissez pas Edward enfermer … vous savez comme moi que même si votre petit frère est mort de sa main … il n'a jamais voulu lui faire de mal … il était là tout simplement …

\- Madame Cullen …

\- Regardez-moi et dîtes moi que je mens ! Dîtes moi que mon fils est un être calculateur et froid qui a orchestré la mort de Quil de sang-froid ! Dîtes moi que vous êtes certaine que James Nomades est innocent ! Dîtes moi que vous n'avez aucun doute sur la culpabilité d'Edward !

J'ouvris la bouche pour le lui dire mais mes mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas !

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir droit dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas Edward.

Bien plus que de la croire coupable, c'était ses mensonges qui me faisaient du mal parce que je le croyais honnête. Sans parler de Tanya … selon ses dires Tanya était venue demandé de l'aide et lui, ne l'avait pas aidé. Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne saurais probablement jamais ce qu'elle avait en tête pour se rendre directement chez Edward après m'avoir laissé toute seule avec ma fille dans cette cabane sordide ou Kiara était née.

Mais les faits étaient là. Tanya était morte quelques jours plus tard.

Esmée Cullen recula de quelques pas en voyant mon mutisme.

\- Vous voyez … vous n'y arrivait pas … mon fils n'est pas le meurtrier que vous tentez de dépeindre !

Toujours privée de la parole, je me détournais et lui tournais le dos.

Sentant qu'elle n'allait plus s'attarder très longtemps, j'en fus soulagée. Il fallait qu'elle parte avant que je ne m'effondre pour de bon.

\- Vous voulez que je vous avoue quelque chose …

Je fronçais les sourcils attendant qu'elle rassemble ses pensées. N'avait-elle pas dit assez de chose déjà ? Ne m'avait-elle pas fait assez de mal ?

Ce qu'elle avait à me dire était visiblement difficile à formuler et j'eus presque peur quand elle rouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Si vous, vous lui vouez une haine féroce … lui … il continue de vouloir vous protéger … il est prêt à tout pour vous épargner …

Je m'en étais rendue compte et si au départ, j'avais voulu l'étrangler quand il s'était interposé lors de mon interrogatoire, je m'étais également posé tellement de questions sur le but de son attitude.

Il n'avait plus rien à gagner de vouloir me préserver. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Maître Jones ne vous a pas épargné … et dieu sait qu'il s'était battu pour éviter que vous vous retrouviez dans cette situation … alors que vous … vous cherchez à le priver de sa liberté, à lui prendre sa société qu'il a mis des années à construire … cela ne vous fait rien d'être bientôt responsable du licenciement de centaine de personnes ?

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. Que pouvais-je donc lui dire ?

Les émotions qui me traversaient sans cesse, ne me laissaient aucun répit. La haine était la seule chose que je devais conserver. Me permettre d'autres sentiments ne pouvait que me mener à ma perte.

Mais elle avait raison sur un point. La société d'Edward.

J'avais été trop loin. Je le savais. Aro me l'avait bien dit. Lui retirer le contrat de Dubaï était une chose, lui prendre les autres en était une autre, bien différente. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de lui, mais surtout de ces employés. Le souvenir de Jessica était gravé dans mon esprit. Si je n'avais pas eu Jacob, j'aurais pu aisément l'engager. Cette femme était une perle.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

\- Partez Esmée. Partez … je vous en prie …

Ma voix n'était qu'un petit éclat. Je ne voulais rien entendre de ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle m'obligeait à réfléchir à mon comportement … à Edward. Elle était juste entrain d'enfoncer la lame plus profondément dans mon cœur meurtri.

Il était temps de mettre un terme à la conversation et de recouvrer enfin mon calme.

La mère d'Edward finit par obtempérer et se dirigea enfin vers la porte. Au moment où je pensais être tranquille, Esmée Cullen parut se raviser et par se stopper sur le seuil de la pièce. Je me demandais vaguement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait la tête tournée vers la droite et à son profil je remarquais sans mal le froncement de ses sourcils.

Je suivis son regard et tombais sur un cliché de mes enfants. Elle avait été prise un an auparavant, avant que Kiara ne change et ne devienne ce qu'elle était maintenant.

Elle resta un long moment à regarder mes filles avant de se retourner vers moi, suspicieuse.

\- Quelque chose me turlupine depuis votre interrogatoire …

Je fus prise au dépourvue par le soudain revirement de cette femme qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ma demeure.

Qu'avait-elle encore à me dire ? De mon point de vue, nous avions fait le tour de la question, il n'était donc plus nécessaire de s'attarder.

J'attendis curieuse mais bizarrement tendue qu'Esmée se mette à table.

L'interrogatoire dont j'avais eu le droit avait été musclé et je m'en étais sortie de justesse. Mon aveu avait choqué beaucoup de monde. Les questions concernant Kiara étaient plus virulentes que jamais.

\- Comment une mère ne peut-elle pas savoir qui est le père de son enfant ?

Je me durcis face au ton soudain accusateur de la mère de famille. Elle n'avait plus rien de la mère éplorée qu'elle était quelques instants auparavant.

\- Ou voulez-vous en venir …

J'étais glaciale parce que le mauvais pressentiment qui s'était emparé de moi, ne cessait de s'intensifier. Esmée n'était pas plus avenante non plus.

\- Je me suis posée la question. J'ai tourné ce problème dans tous les sens … mais maintenant en regardant vos filles … cela me semble évident …

Elle reporta son attention sur le portrait de Kiara, Charlotte et Lise.

\- Maître Jones n'a tout simplement pas posé les bonnes questions, n'est-ce pas Madame Voltury ?

Une sueur froide me traversa et coula le long de mon dos. J'aurais dû me méfier bien avant.

Il n'y avait qu'une femme, une mère pour comprendre mon attitude et mes paroles.

Je venais de m'en rendre compte.

\- Il a demandé l'identité du père de Kiara mais … je suis presque certaine que ce n'est pas cette question-là qui importe …

Je me forçais à l'immobilité attendant ma sentence. J'aurais dû la mettre dehors bien avant. J'aurais dû la sortir de chez moi. Mais il était trop tard.

\- Ou voulez-vous en venir ?

Le son de ma voix était droit, égale. Elle ne reflétait pas l'ouragan faisant rage dans mon cœur.

\- Vous le savez très bien … tout est clair maintenant … le père n'est pas vraiment le problème dans cette histoire nous le savons toutes les deux … maître Jones n'aurait pas dû s'acharner avec cette question …

Je me mordis la joue ce qui fit couler le sang dans ma bouche. Je ne sourcillais même pas face à la douleur. Elle était préférable en cet instant.

\- Il aurait plutôt dû demander … qui était sa mère … n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Taaaddamm !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'attends avec impatience vos avis ?!

Et oui on avance dans les révélations ^^

Pour la semaine prochaine … grande révélation en perspective et surtout des réponses à certaine de vos questions bien sûr

Bonne semaine à vous et à la semaine prochaine !


	34. Chapitre 33 : Quil Swan

**Chapitre 33** : Quil Swan

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voilà enfin une partie des explications que beaucoup d'entre vous attende !

Je dois bien avouer que je suis assez nerveuse en ce qui concerne vos réactions. J'espère de tout cœur que vous n'allez pas être déçu par ses révélations que vous attendez depuis plusieurs chapitres ^^

Un grand merci encore une fois pour les reviews. J'ai pu constater que le chapitre précédent avait plus à certaine d'entre vous ... un peu moins à d'autres ... je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps pour vous répondre mais j'espère y arriver pendant les vacances d'ici une semaine ... en tout cas je ferais mon possible !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **PDV Jacob**

Il avait été convenu en début d'après-midi que je rejoigne ma patronne chez elle afin que l'on travaille sur le projet Dénali, restait en suspens depuis plusieurs semaines.

Isabella avait complétement abandonné le dossier et tout ce qui y était associé. C'est Aro qui avait remis le sujet sur le tapis, il y a trois jours. A ces yeux, trop de temps avait été perdu.

La compagnie était désormais seule pour monter ce travail et le délai s'était considérablement raccourci.

Pour être honnête le bruit provoqué par tout ce qui se passait entre Edward Cullen et Isabella Voltury ne leur plaisait pas. Ils voulaient stopper leur collaboration avec eux mais également avec nous. C'est Aro qui les avait convaincus de nous laisser ce travail pour lequel la compagnie était tout à fait qualifiée.

Le plus dure finalement avait été de convaincre Isabella de reprendre le dossier là où il avait été stoppé quelques semaines auparavant. Elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à se replonger dans ce projet, ce que tout le monde pouvait comprendre. Après tout, certaine chose avaient déjà été mise en place par Edward et elle avait que tout ne vole en éclat.

Quand j'approchais de la villa, je restai un moment devant le perron admirant l'édifice qui s'étendait devant mes yeux. Isabella Marie Swan s'en était sorti. Aujourd'hui elle était devenue quelqu'un non seulement aux yeux du monde mais aussi aux yeux de ses filles.

Quil aurait été fier de sa grande sœur et de ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie.

Certes, celle-ci n'était pas parfaite loin de là mais au moins elle avait réussi à construire quelque chose. Le problème s'était le passé qu'elle tirait derrière elle comme un boulet accroché à sa cheville.

J'étais loin de tout connaître et je n'avais pas la prétention d'affirmer que je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, mais disons que je pouvais comprendre la difficulté de vivre avec des traumatismes venus de l'enfance. Dans son cas, ils étaient sans doute nombreux.

Quand à Edward Cullen, il était la cible d'Isabella et elle n'allait pas laisser tomber sa proie maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous la main. La haine qu'elle portait en elle avait trouvé un exécutoire et je savais pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

Je finis par descendre de ma voiture et par frapper à la porte pour signaler ma présence. Alors que je m'attendais à une réponse rapide, je fronçais les sourcils quand personne ne vint m'ouvrir.

Je vérifiais l'heure d'un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre. Il était 14 h 29, j'étais quasiment pile à l'heure. Isabella savait que je venais.

De toute façon, elle avait des employés de maison qui devaient très certainement être entrain de travailler. Je retentais un deuxième coup à la porte mais toujours rien.

Je tentais de pousser la poignée et à ma grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Je restai un moment à regarder le hall qui s'étendait devant moi, peu certain de ce que je devais faire.

Devrais-je entrer ou non ? Repartir n'était pas vraiment une option. La situation était vraiment étrange. Il se passait quelque chose.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'entrais dans la maison qui semblait vide de toute âme. Je refermais derrière moi et regardait ce qui s'étendait devant mes yeux.

J'avançais certain que je n'allais trouver personne. Les employés n'étaient pas au travail, d'ordinaire il y aurait eu quelqu'un pour venir à ma rencontre et la porte ne serait jamais restée ouverte de cette façon.

J'allais pour faire demi-tour mais un léger bruit me stoppa.

J'avançais et je découvris avec stupeur une Isabella recroquevillée sur elle -même assise sur l'un des canapés blancs du salon.

Apparemment elle ne m'avait absolument pas remarqué. Etonnant d'elle vu que je l'avais toujours vu sur le qui-vive depuis que je travaillais pour elle.

Incertain quant à l'attitude que je devais adopter, je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et par m'approcher.

\- Isabella ?

Je vis parfaitement ces épaules se crisper mais elle ne releva pas la tête de ses mains pour autant.

Espérait-elle que j'allais disparaitre parce qu'elle m'ignorait ?

Je n'étais que son secrétaire, je ne voulais pas la froisser et encore moins dépasser la limite imaginaire qui nous séparait.

Hésitant réellement devant une telle situation à laquelle je ne m'étais jamais attendue, je tendis la main pour la poser sur son bras.

Isabella finit par relever la tête et par plonger son regard humide dans le mien.

La patronne que j'avais toujours connue, celle que je comparais souvent à un roc, plus forte que la plupart des hommes qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien, avait complétement disparue. J'avais devant moi une femme épuisée par tout ce qui se passait ces derniers temps. Elle semblait avoir reçu encore un coup, encore une épreuve.

Que s'était-il passé encore pour qu'elle semble de nouveau au bord du gouffre ?

\- Jacob …, murmura-t-elle les yeux mi-clos.

En la détaillant plus précisément, je m'attardais un moment sur les mouvements de son corps. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sans s'arrêter. De léger tremblement la parcouraient à intervalles réguliers.

Je me penchais pour examiner l'expression de son visage. Elle avait les yeux vitreux, dans le vide, elle fixait le sol sans vraiment le voir.

Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Que pouvais-je faire pour le faire revenir à elle. L'appeler plusieurs fois, n'eut aucun effet. Elle restait dans son monde, même la secouer ne la fit pas réagir.

Après avoir réfléchit quelques instants, quant à la marche à suivre dans une telle situation, je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et par tourner son visage vers moi d'une légère pression sur sa joue.

Elle secoua la tête et parut soudain reprendre contenance. Je fus légèrement soulagé en constatant l'étincelle de vie au fond de ses prunelles. Ce n'était pas flagrant mais au moins elle était là.

\- Jacob, chuchota-t-elle pour la deuxième fois mais en ayant réellement conscience de ma présence cette fois.

Elle secoua la tête comme parcourut par un électrochoc et se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de moi. Comme elle me tournait le dos, je n'avais pas accès à ses sentiments ni à ses émotions, je ne pouvais donc pas voir ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. De toute façon, il y avait très peu de chance que je parvienne à une analyse correcte rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux.

Isabella Masen Voltury n'était pas la personne la plus ouverte que je ne connaissais.

Je ne pouvais pas plus lui poser la question, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle me réponde.

Non pas parce que je n'étais que son secrétaire mais simplement parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Depuis que j'avais été engagé par Isabella voilà un peu plus de deux ans, elle m'avait aidé à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais guère de qualification du moins je n'avais surement pas celles des personnes qui s'étaient présentées au poste et pourtant contre tous pronostiques, j'avais été engagé en moins de trois jours.

Même maintenant j'ignore pourquoi elle avait eu assez confiance en moi pour me faire devenir son bras droit.

Bien entendu je m'étais vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas du tout au goût de Aro et de Marcus mais leurs remarques ne l'avait pas stoppé pour autant.

En quelques années j'avais évolué d'une façon totalement inattendue, je m'étais payé le genre d'appartement dont j'avais toujours rêvé et surtout j'avais dit au revoir au passé que je trainais comme un fardeau.

Sans la volonté que j'avais eu de m'en sortir, j'aurais fini comme la plupart des gars de mon milieu et ce n'était pas très joli à voir.

\- J'avais oublié … Dubaï … le projet …

Tentant de recouvrer ses esprits, elle se raccrochait à la seule chose qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle maitrisait un tant soit peu : le travail.

Je pouvais comprendre cette attitude mais dans son état actuel je n'étais pas certain qu'elle parvienne à produire quoi que ce soit.

La peur allait-elle continuer encore et encore à me bouffer de l'intérieur ? Qui étais-je pour continuer de me taire maintenant que j'étais devenu un homme ?

J'avais 24 ans, je ne pouvais pas continuer d'agir comme un enfant alors que j'avais peut être le moyen de sauver un homme et d'envoyer un meurtrier en prison.

Isabella méritait de savoir et James Nomade ou qu'importe son nom, devait finir ses jours en prison.

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je tout doucement sans pouvoir me retenir.

Le train était lancé, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'arrêter mais bizarrement se fut le soulagement qui m'envahit tout entier. J'avais enfin le sentiment de faire ce qui était juste.

A mes mots Isabella qui m'avait parfaitement entendu se tourna vers moi et me jaugea du regard.

\- Vous reconnaître ?

Je me redressais de toute ma hauteur et plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de ma patronne remplis d'incompréhension. Elle attendait que je parle et que je m'explique enfin.

L'un en face de l'autre droit sur nos jambes, on attendait la suite.

\- En même temps, vous ne m'avez vu qu'une seule fois …

Les prunelles d'Isabella se remplirent soudain de peur. L'éclat de terreur que je perçus fut tellement vif que je me demandais comment elle réussit à ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et déguerpir.

Elle pensait que je lui voulais du mal. Elle pensait vraiment que j'étais de l'autre côté et pourtant.

Elle porta ses mains à son cou comme pour se protéger. La méfiance et surtout le peur se mélangeaient alors qu'elle attendait la suite.

\- D ans, j'ai grandi au sein de l'orphelinat de San Francisco avant de retourner chez mon père quelques années puis d'être placé en famille d'accueil à l'âge de 7 ans … les Uley … jusqu'à la mort de mon meilleur ami deux ans plus tard … ou j'ai été envoyé dans une dernière famille d'accueil ou les choses sont devenues … compliquées.

Par compliquées, j'entendais invivable surtout.

Apprendre que mon père avait fait une cure de désintoxication et qu'il s'en était à peu près sorti avait été le salut que j'attendais. J'avais quitté l'enfer.

\- Uley ?

Bien entendu le nom lui rappelait quelque chose. Il aurait été étonnant du contraire.

La compréhension parut se faire dans ses yeux et la terreur disparut comme elle était venue.

\- Vous avez le même âge …

Je hochai la tête et je me permis de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Quil était mon meilleur ami … nous avons souvent reposé l'un sur l'autre. Nous parlions souvent de nos vies. J'ai été placé parce que mon père était un alcoolique qui noyait le chagrin de la perte de ma mère dans la bouteille. Quil lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Il me parlait souvent de ces deux sœurs. Je me rappelle très bien que même à 9 ans, endurcit par les épreuves qu'il avait toujours vécu, il était beaucoup plus débrouillard que moi. Il comprenait que Tanya n'était pas quelqu'un de bien … vous en revanche il disait que …. Il disait que vous étiez toujours là quand il avait des problèmes et que vous ne le lâchiez jamais … que vous étiez forte et que vous seriez capable de les sortir de ce monde … il m'a souvent affirmé que si il pensait à sa maman … il voulait qu'elle soit comme vous …

A mes paroles, Isabella porta ses mains à son visage et étouffa un sanglot.

Je n'étais pas comme Quil. Moi je ne m'étais jamais fait à cette vie, je passais mon temps à rêver et à penser que tout ce que je subissais pouvait disparaitre si je priais très fort pour ça.

Quil lui se battait pour s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas l'espoir que ses parents viennent le chercher puisqu'ils étaient morts. Moi mon père pouvait décider de s'arrêter de boire et me reprendre avec lui. Moi j'avais de l'espoir.

J'avais toujours admiré sa force de caractère. Il était rebelle exactement comme sa sœur. Quil et Isabella étaient semblables et depuis 6 mois que je savais la vérité je m'en étais parfaitement rendu compte.

Ils avaient cette flamme, cet éclat dans leurs prunelles qui prouvait qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir même si tout était contre eux.

Si Quil Swan avait vécu, il aurait sans doute accompli de grandes choses exactement comme sa sœur le faisait aujourd'hui. Mais la vie en avait voulu autrement et il était mort alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

\- Vous êtes Jake n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ce gamin terrifié auquel nous avons rendu visite avec Tanya ?

Je hochai la tête.

Quelques semaines après le meurtre de mon meilleur ami, ses deux sœurs avaient fait leur apparition à la sortie de mon école.

A ce moment, je ne parlais plus depuis ce fameux soir trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

L'inaction de la famille d'accueil après la disparition de mon meilleur ami m'avait tellement rendu fou de rage. Ils ne cherchaient même pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de me poser des questions sur sa disparition. Et de mon côté, trop terrorisé par ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, je n'avais rien dit pour attirer leur attention.

Je n'avais que 9 ans, bon sang !

Si je n'avais pas surpris une conversation entre les parents de la famille, je n'aurai jamais su que la mort de Quil avait été découverte.

Ils n'avaient même pas parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé. La seule chose qui les intéressait, c'est de connaître leur propre sort.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient eu, c'est que les enfants placés chez eux, leur avait été retiré.

Peu de chose quand on considérait qu'un enfant été mort alors qu'ils étaient censé le surveiller.

Quand j'avais vu Isabella devant moi plusieurs semaines après, j'avais tenté de lui dire ce qui s'était passé, que Tanya était au courant aussi mais j'avais fermé ma bouche et elles étaient reparties.

J'avais tellement fuit son regard que j'avais été incapable de la reconnaître 13 ans après quand elle m'avait embauché.

Aujourd'hui je n'étais plus un gamin privé de la parole, il était temps qu'Isabella sache ce qui s'était passé. Elle le méritait autant que Quil.

J'entendis très distinctement ma patronne reprendre son souffle qu'elle retenait visiblement depuis un bon moment. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et j'entendis parfaitement son gémissement de désespoir. Elle mit un moment avant de relever la tête et de me fixer de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Sur ses traits, je pouvais parfaitement lire la quantité de questions qu'elle retenait difficilement.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Bien entendu qu'elle avait compris le réel but de mon aveu tardif. Lui parler de ce fameux soir alors que je ne l'avais jamais fait, n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour moi et encore moins pour elle, mais je devais le faire. Je ne versais pas dans le mélodramatique en affirmant que la vie d'un homme en dépendait.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes chaussures.

Bizarrement la première chose à laquelle je pensais, c'est le fait que jamais auparavant je n'aurais pensé porter ce genre de chaussures. Le costume était devenu indispensable à mon quotidien et je ne me voyais pas vraiment porter autre chose maintenant. Cela faisait partie de moi maintenant.

\- Jacob ?

La voix de ma patronne me ramena à la réalité et je pris conscience que je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer de me taire ainsi. Je ne faisais que prouver que j'étais lâche et je faisais sans doute augmenter la peur d'Isabella.

\- Parce que j'étais dans cette ruelle avec Quil quand il a été tué ….

Ma déclaration tomba comme un glas dans le silence oppressant de la pièce. Durant plusieurs secondes, j'eus l'impression que seule ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur, troublèrent l'atmosphère lourde et lugubre qui nous entourait.

Comme je ne regardais pas Isabella, je ne pouvais pas voir comment elle prenait ma révélation.

En revanche, je distinguai très bien le bruit de ses talons et le frémissement des pans de sa robe quand elle s'approcha de moi.

Des doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de mon menton et elle releva ma tête afin de pouvoir plonger ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes.

\- Vous … étiez … là ?

A sa manière de parler, on aurait presque pu affirmer qu'elle venait de faire un marathon et qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle.

Mais bien plus que ça, l'espoir venait de donner vie à ses traits figés et surtout affaissés depuis qu'elle avait appris l'implication d'Edward Cullen dans la mort de Quil.

Elle qui avait repris vie quand il était entré dans sa vie, était devenu l'ombre d'elle-même quand elle l'avait perdu.

J'acquiesçais légèrement du menton.

\- Alors vous êtes capable … Edward ?

L'espoir.

En cet instant, je compris qu'en dépit de tout ce que cet homme lui avait fait, elle n'avait pas perdu l'espoir.

Il l'avait trahi, blessé et sans doute même humilié dans un certain sens et elle le haïssait. Mais une partie de son âme, infime certes mais la toute petite partie qui dissimulait la véritable Isabella y croyait encore. Qu'importe les noms Swan, Masen ou Voltury, cette petite fille marquait par les épreuves continuait de croire malgré tout que les choses pouvaient s'arranger et devenir meilleures.

\- N'est pas coupable …

Mes mots la firent froncer les sourcils et cet éclat devint encore plus présent dans ses prunelles. Mais son cerveau fonctionnant beaucoup trop vite à mon goût tua dans l'œuf se sursaut chez elle.

Elle secoua la tête et la colère reprit le dessus.

L'acharnement qu'elle avait développé contre cet homme qu'elle avait pourtant aimé l'espace de quelques temps, était pour moi un grand mystère surtout maintenant que je venais de comprendre que malgré tout, l'espoir était encore présent chez elle.

Mais le gros problème, venait de la haine et de la rancœur qu'elle avait acquise envers lui depuis le soir ou James avait détruit ses illusions. Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était prête à tout pour le voir enfermé durant le reste de sa vie.

Je ne savais même pas si elle se rendait compte de la bataille qui faisait rage en elle-même, de ses sentiments contradictoires qu'envoyaient son cœur et son cerveau.

J'étais presque certain qu'elle n'avait même pas réfléchit une seconde de manière consciente je veux dire, au fait qu'il pouvait être innocent. Elle l'avait jugeait coupable alors qu'elle aurait dû se concentrer sur le monstre capable de tuer un enfant de sang-froid.  
James Nomades.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le ton cinglant de sa question prouvait assez bien cette haine irrationnelle.

\- Il l'a avoué lui-même … il a tiré …

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était innocent … je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas coupable du meurtre de Quil …

Isabella ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de la rouvrir encore une fois et de se mettre à agiter ses bras.

\- Ou voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Apparemment trop lent pour elle, elle posa ses mains sur mes bras et me secoua.

\- Mais parlez enfin !

Comprenant que je lui faisais plus de mal que de bien et que je devais parler avant qu'elle ne se trouve mal, je me libérais de son emprise. Afin de me concentrer sur ce que je m'apprêtais à révéler à cette femme qui cherchait désespérément la vérité depuis tant d'années, je me reculais afin de m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils blancs immaculés du salon.

Je posais mes mains sur mes coudes et je me pris la tête entre les mains.

\- Avant toute chose, je veux que vous sachiez que Quil était mon meilleur ami … mais je n'étais qu'un enfant … un simple enfant, terrifié …

Elle ne répondit rien à mes paroles. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'excuses à avoir, pas vraiment de paroles non plus.

\- C'était un soir comme les autres … il n'était que 21 heures mais les gens de la famille nous avaient envoyés nous coucher afin d'être débarrassé de nous. Nous étions trop gênants pour leur vie de famille, alors il préférait nous voir débarrasser le plancher. On se racontait des histoires avec Quil, on essayait d'imaginer la vie qu'on aurait quand on serait grand. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il vous incluait toujours dans ses projets. Moi je n'avais pas de frère ni de sœur mais je savais que Quil était mon frère et que moi c'est lui que je voyais dans mon avenir.

« A la dernière visite de Tanya, elle lui avait donné un téléphone prépayé ou il ne pouvait pas appeler mais ou elle, elle pouvait le joindre. Depuis quelques mois elle venait quelques fois voir Quil à l'école ou au parc mais la femme de la famille d'accueil ne l'aimait pas alors il se cachait pour voir sa sœur. « Ce soir-là, alors que nous étions dans notre lit, elle l'a appelé. Quil était content tout du moins au début … mais il a vite compris que sa sœur n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle disait des choses vraiment étranges et ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

« Elle lui a dit qu'elle viendrait le lendemain le voir mais Quil s'est mis alors à demander ce qui lui arrivait. Je me rappelle très bien de ces questions en boucle : Tanya, Tu vas bien ? Ou es-tu ? Avant de raccrocher elle lui dit le nom du bar, avant de lui affirmer : je vais bien petit frère … tu grandis vraiment trop vite …

« Quand elle a raccroché, Quil était terrorisé. Il m'a expliqué que sa sœur était dans un endroit bruyant et que visiblement elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. J'avais assez vu et surtout entendu mon père bourré pour savoir reconnaître quelqu'un qui l'était. Je voyais bien que Quil avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à sa sœur dans un endroit de ce genre. Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme il avait perdu son papa et sa maman et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il perde encore quelqu'un. Je savais qu'il en serait marqué autant que moi quand j'avais perdu ma mère.

« Je lui ai raconté comment était mon père dans ses moments et puis nous avions un exemple avec l'homme de la famille d'accueil … il buvait pas mal aussi. L'état dans lequel semblait se trouvait Tanya, ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Au bout d'un moment Quil a sauté au bas du lit et il a commencé à s'habiller. Maintenant je sais que j'aurais du le retenir. J'aurais dû crier et demander de l'aide à Madame Uley. Elle l'aurait retenu. Mais quand il m'a supplié de venir avec lui, je n'ai rien pu dire. Il fallait sortir sa sœur de ce bar et la ramenait ici ou elle pourrait redevenir elle-même. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser y aller seul alors je l'ai suivi.

« Nous sommes partis en pleine nuit avec une lampe torche et le téléphone donnait par Tanya pour seuls affaires. Emmitouflés dans nos manteaux pour nous protéger, on a couru le long des ruelles afin de retrouver ce bar que l'on avait déjà vu auparavant. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'on aurait eu toutes les chances du monde de se perdre dans Seattle … et il aurait sans doute mieux valu … je me demande encore comment nous sommes arrivés à destination. Mais le fait est que seulement 20 minutes plus tard nous étions devant l'endroit.

« Quand on est arrivés devant ce bar miteux, le videur nous a regardé de travers et nous a demandé d'aller jouer ailleurs … je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise sous le regard de la moitié des hommes déjà bien enfumé par l'alcool et le reste … J'ai tiré Quil par le bras afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il n'a rien voulu savoir … Il s'est posté à côté d'un tas de ferraille appelé voiture et les yeux rivés sur la porte, il m'a dit que nous allions attendre Tanya ici.

« Il était têtu, dans le genre vraiment tenace et je savais que je ne pouvais rien dire pour le faire changer d'avis. Alors je me suis posté derrière lui en souhaitant ne jamais être sorti de mon lit pour venir ici. Dans ma tête, c'était la réaction des Uley qui me terrorisait le plus. Ils allaient être fous de rage et j'avais peur de la ceinture du père sur moi. Il ne faisait que nous menacer avec depuis que j'étais arrivé mais je me doutais que cette fois nous allions avoir le droit à une correction dont nous nous rappellerions un moment.

« Elle est sorti quelque chose comme une demi-heure plus tard. J'étais gelé et je comprenais parfaitement que nous avions fait une grosse bêtise en partant ainsi au milieu de la nuit. Quand il a aperçu Tanya, Quil s'est mis à courir vers elle mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'est retournée vers deux hommes entrain de se battre. Ils se sont tous les trois enfoncés dans les ruelles et nous les suivions à bonne distance.

« Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que l'un des hommes, un blond avec une queue de cheval, était beaucoup plus agressif que l'autre aux cheveux cuivrés. Ce derniers tenté de se sortir des griffes de ce taré qui hurlé quelque chose à propos de marchandises et tarif à payer … Tanya était aussi spectatrice que nous dans cette histoire.

« Au moment où une arme à feu à briller sous l'éclairage faiblard de la lune, j'ai couiné terrifié et j'ai tiré Quil afin qu'il se cache derrière des détritus et une poubelle. J'étais mieux caché que lui, plus en retrait.

\- Les deux hommes se battaient mais je voyais bien que le combat était déséquilibré … l'arme à soudain volé au sol …

C'est à ce moment que je resserrais ma prise autour de mes cheveux tirant sur les mèches avec une violence inouïs. J'étais totalement en immersion dans ce moment qui m'avait hanté toute ma vie. Je revivais chaque seconde comme si j'y étais réellement.

La peur, le désir de fuir et l'envie surtout de ne jamais avoir quitté cette maison lugubre mais pourtant réconfortante dans cette ruelle sordide me terrassaient de nouveau 16 ans plus tard.

Je suffoquais littéralement. Je sentis Isabella s'accroupir près de moi et tentait de me calmer mais cela n'avait aucun effet.

La seule chose maintenant qui pouvait me soulager s'était d'avouer enfin à quelqu'un le premier traumatisme de ma vie, celui dont je n'avais jamais guérit et que personne ne connaissait.

\- L'arme a volé … à plusieurs mètres … Tanya … elle était juste là … et Quil à eut peur alors il est sorti de notre cachette … j'ai voulu crier …. Le supplier de rester caché mais ma voix était bloquée. Quand je me suis retourné … c'est l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui tenait l'arme … et l'autre lui est rentré dedans. Ils ont tourné … et le coup est parti …. Quil s'est effondré …

J'avais tellement versé de larmes que mes yeux restèrent secs à mes mots. Ma respiration était toujours aussi saccadée alors que je revoyais le corps de Quil s'effondrait à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Alors c'est Edward …, murmura Isabella difficilement les yeux dans le vague et les bras ballants.

J'ignorai si elle me regardait mais je secouai la tête.

Espoir quand tu nous tiens.

La douleur que je sentais dans ses simples mots me coupa presque le souffle.

\- Il était vivant Isabella.

\- Quoi ?

Elle parut choquée par mon aveu et je relevais la tête pour voir ses yeux inondés de larmes que moi je ne pouvais pas verser.

\- Il était vivant. La balle s'est logé dans son bras … c'est le choc qui l'a fait s'écrouler … mais il était vivant. Pendant le cours laps de temps ou le coup de feu a été tiré et le moment ou Quil s'est effondré sous l'impact, j'ai regardé les deux hommes. Celui aux cheveux cuivrés était choqué puis sans que je le voie, Tanya l'a assommé avec un morceau de bois et elle a couru vers Quil sans faire attention au blond. J'ai tourné la tête vers mon ami. Lui aussi me regardait … puis il s'est tourné vers sa sœur en larmes qui lui disait de ne surtout pas bougé, qu'elle allait appeler les secours et que tout irait bien.

« Mais tout n'est pas bien allé … le blond avait récupéré l'arme … il a eu la présence d'esprit de mettre des gants… il a demandé à Tanya d'arrêter de chialer et que ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans le sentiment … mais elle ne bougeait pas et continuait de crier. Elle a attrapé un portable près d'elle et elle était entrain de composer un numéro quand James la violemment pousser. Elle est tombée sur le sol et … l'autre … il s'est mis à la frapper avant de ….

\- Avant de quoi ?

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Avant de s'approcher au-dessus du corps de Quil et de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Ses paroles quand il s'est retourné vers Tanya m'ont glacé : « comme ça maintenant tu te tairas » …

« Les cris de Tanya étaient perçants alors que je me recroquevillais contre les poubelles pour ne pas être vu. Il l'a frappé fort au visage avant de l'entrainer plus loin. J'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas peur d'être accusé du meurtre … ce sont les empreintes de l'autre homme qui était sur l'engin …

Je vis Isabella se recroqueviller sur elle-même et se balancer d'avant en arrière.

\- Alors c'est James …

\- Quand j'ai eu le courage de sortir de mon trou quelques dizaines de minutes après leur départ, je savais déjà que Quil était mort. La seule chose que j'ai été capable de faire … c'est partir en courant jusqu'à la maison ou je vivais … quand on m'a demandé le lendemain ou il était … je n'ai pas su répondre et j'ai décidé de me taire parce que je ne voulais pas mourir …

Je n'avais que 9 ans. Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose m'arrive alors j'avais tu cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Je me suis toujours dit que si je n'en parlais pas, elle ne pouvait pas devenir réelle.

Et pourtant sans vraiment en prendre conscience cette histoire m'avait rongé durant des années et me détruisait à petit feu. Voir son meilleur ami être tué de sang-froid était l'une des pires horreurs que j'avais vécu, qui se situait bien avant les nombreux coups que j'avais reçu dans les années qui ont suivi.

Isabella était toujours prostrée et j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Mais je n'étais peut être pas la bonne personne pour ça.

\- Je suis tellement désolé …

C'était l'une des seules choses que je me sentais autoriser à dire. Qu'aurais-je pu ajouter pour diminuer sa peine ? Rien de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire pouvaient la faire moins souffrir.

Le silence parut d'éternisé.

\- Maintenant je sais …, se contenta-t-elle de dire au bout d'un très long moment.

Alors qu'elle m'était toujours apparut comme une femme forte capable de surmonter toutes les épreuves, elle paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer définitivement sous le poids de ce passé et de son chagrin qui ne cessait de grandir.

\- Qu'allait vous faire ?

Je savais à quoi ou plutôt à qui elle faisait allusion.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Edward Cullen payer pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis …

C'était ce qui m'avait poussé à parler et à dévoiler ce fardeau que je trainais en secret depuis tant d'années.

Edward Cullen n'était pas un enfant de cœur mais je savais que ce n'était pas un meurtrier.

Je l'avais vu évolué au sein de la compagnie depuis tous ces mois.

Je savais qui il était depuis le tout début avant même qu'il ne débarque ce fameux vendredi.

Je l'avais suivit depuis 10 ans et au fur et à mesure des années, j'avais pu me créer ma propre opinion sur lui.

Pour avoir vu le rapport des enquêteurs et la déposition qu'il avait faite aux inspecteurs après son arrestation, je savais qu'il disait la vérité. James Nomades était le seul coupable.

Si je n'avais pas les moyens de prouver la culpabilité de ce meurtrier je pouvais au moins tenter de disculpé celui qui méritait autre chose qu'une vie passée en prison.

* * *

Alors vos avis ? Pas trop déçu ?

Comme beaucoup l'avait deviné, l'enfant se trouvant dans la ruelle avec Quil, c'est Jacob le secrétaire d'Isabella !

Pour le prochain chapitre ... Jacob passe enfin à l'action !

A la semaine prochaine ! Passez une bonne semaine !


	35. Chapitre 34 : Verdict

**Chapitre 34** : Verdict

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et oui voilà le chapitre 34 ! Je suis très heureuse de l'accueil positif que vous avez réservé au chapitre précédent et encore plus de ne pas vous avoir déçu !

Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tant de reviews que je prends toujours le temps de le lire soigneusement ^^

Cela fait plusieurs fois que l'on me pose la question concernant le nombre de chapitres. Pour être honnête avec vous je n'en ai pas vraiment d'idée étant donné que je suis encore entrain d'écrire. Je table sur une cinquantaine mais ce n'est qu'approximatif.

Je vous laisse avec la suite et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34** : Verdict

 **PDV Edward**

L'attente.

C'était une des choses les plus dures à supporter moi qui était habitué à être dans l'action et non dans l'inaction.

Enfermé dans cette cellule de quelques mètres carrés seulement, je me contentais de rester allongé de tout mon long sur le « lit » en fixant les lattes de fer du couchage au-dessus de moi.

J'étais éreinté et j'avais mal un peu partout. Bien entendu être enfermé dans une cage ainsi n'était pas de grand standing. Le matelas si on pouvait qualifier ce truc de « matelas », était affaissé, ce qui enfonçait les lattes du sommier dans mon dos. Depuis que j'étais là, je n'avais pas réussi à me réchauffer. J'étais toujours glacé tout le temps. Je dormais très mal me réveillant souvent terrassé par mes cauchemars de plus en plus violents.

De profondes cernes violettes, avaient élues domiciles sous mes yeux provoquant deux poches boursoufflées dont je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser. J'avais plus l'air d'un cadavre sur patte que d'un humain mais après tout je ne cherchais pas à jouer les reines de beauté ici. Mais je voyais bien l'inquiétude tirer les traits de ma mère.

En me retournant pour la centième fois en seulement une heure, je tentais de faire le moins de bruit possible ne voulant pas réveiller qui que ce soit. Je ne tenais pas à être éviscérer par mon colocataire de fortune.

J'avais la très nette impression que depuis toutes ces semaines, je passais mon temps à étudier ces lattes de fer, entrelacées les unes aux autres.

Je savais que la sentence n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que l'on me conduise dans cette salle ignoble ou le juge annoncerait surement ma culpabilité.

Une culpabilité dont même moi, je ne doutais pas. Comment pouvais-je m'en sortir si même-moi je n'arrivais pas à me voir ailleurs qu'ici derrière ses barreaux ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Le seul visage qui m'apparaissait, était celui de Bella. Ce visage si pur qui pouvait refléter autant de haine que d'amour, un cœur si meurtri qu'il était emmuré afin de ne plus être blessé par les épreuves et par les gens.

Je l'avais blessé tellement profondément alors que la seule chose que je voulais au départ était son bonheur. J'étais celui qui avait mis du sel sur ses plaies suintantes.

J'ignorais ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques heures, ni quel sort m'attendait. Je n'osais pas vraiment y penser. A quoi allait ressembler ma vie si je la passais en prison ? Quelle peine allais-je devoir endurer ?

Serait-elle pire que de revivre pour toujours ces quelques moments de bonheur tout en sachant qu'ils seraient les seuls à jamais ?

Et ma société ? Bella était entrain de la détruire. Je ne voulais pas que mes employés aillent pointer au chômage parce que je n'avais pas été capable d'avouer ce que j'avais fait bien plus tôt.

J'étais certain que si j'avais avoué la vérité à Bella avant qu'elle l'apprenne par un tiers, les choses n'auraient sans doute pas tourné de cette façon pour la société.

Et même si je comprenais Bella, j'avais du mal à ne pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle faisait à « Cullen Immobilier ». Qu'elle m'en veuille à moi était un fait, mais s'en prendre à ce que j'avais construit, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle en tirait.

Ma famille essayait de faire le maximum mais à leur grand dam, ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien de ce qu'ils pourraient faire n'allait suffire à sauver ce que j'avais mis 10 ans à construire.

Le méritais-je ?

Sans doute … mais mes employés eux n'avaient rien fait pour vivre cette situation d'intense tension. J'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à toujours les recruter moi-même.

J'avais engagé chacun d'eux et il était probable que prochainement, ils se retrouveraient sans emplois. Ils avaient des familles, des loyers, des traites à payer.

J'avais beau réfléchir à une solution, je n'arrivais pas à en trouver une qui convienne vraiment. Les caisses de la société seraient bientôt vides. Si la situation perdurait, il serait impossible de payer les employés à la fin du mois. J'avais donc ordonné à ma mère d'utiliser mes propres comptes en banque, j'avais un certain nombre de capitaux de côtés qui pouvait aider. Cela ne pouvait durer indéfiniment mais au moins les employés ne souffriraient pas, du moins pas tout de suite.

Cela n'était que temporaire, mes comptes n'étaient pas illimités loin de là. Il y avait aussi l'appartement. J'avais demandé à le mettre en vente. Bien entendu personne ne voulait si résoudre mais de toute manière quelle utilité en avais-je ici ?

Ma mère avait fondu en larmes en comprenant que j'étais entrain de perdre la totalité de ce que j'avais construit jusque-là. Moi-même j'avais des sueurs froides en pensant à tout ça.

Au moment où on vint me chercher pour que je puisse me changer avant le début de l'audience, j'eus l'impression qu'il me fallut recourir à toutes mes forces pour réussir à me redresser.

Je suivis le gardien, sans même faire attention à son identité, le long des couloirs. Cela n'avait guère d'importance, personne n'était très tendre ici.

J'enfilais rapidement le complet apporté par Esmée le matin même, avant de tendre mes mains pour qu'il m'attache les poignets avec des menottes. Je n'avais plus besoin que les gardiens parlent pour savoir ce que je devais faire.

De nouveau en ayant cette impression d'être le tueur de l'année, je fus poussé dans une camionnette de transport de prisonniers.

Je dus attendre plusieurs minutes dans une pièce annexe de la salle d'audience avant d'être conduit jusqu'à mon siège de condamné.

Comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, je pris le temps d'analyser tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Du juge, au jury en passant par mon cher avocat et par le représentant du procureur, je sondais tous les visages.

J'étais dans un tel état de semi conscience que je mis plusieurs minutes après être entré dans la salle pour me rendre compte que Jacob, le secrétaire de Bella était à côté du représentant du procureur. Les deux hommes étaient en pleine conversation.

Isabella Masen Voltury était à leur côté, emmitouflée dans une veste de laine.

Je ne voyais que son profil mais elle avait clairement les yeux rougis. Ses cheveux étaient tirés à quatre épingles, bien trop parfaite pour coller avec le reste.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, prête à se briser sur le sol à la moindre seconde. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'elle ait l'air aussi pâle ?

Je me tournais vers ma mère qui me serra la main pour me rassurer. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Maître Barnes ? L'appelais-je.

Je voulais comprendre cette atmosphère qui régnait. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella qui avait les paupières fermées. Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui sembla la requinquer puisqu'elle se redressa.

Quand elle se tourna ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Elle ne manifesta aucune émotion particulière quand elle me sonda. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un étranger qu'elle croisait brièvement.

En prendre conscience me serra le cœur et l'émotion me submergea. Etais-je le seul à souffrir autant de l'avoir perdu ?

Avait-elle si facilement oubliée ce que nous avions vécu ? J'avais du mal à y croire mais pourtant la vérité se trouvait la sous mes yeux. Notre échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se détourne sans sourciller.

Je la vis parfaitement se diriger vers la sortie de la salle, la tête bien droite les épaules en arrière dans une attitude royale, le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le sol en parquet. Elle adoptait la posture de la multimilliardaire sure de son pouvoir, exactement celle décrit dans les magazines.

Je fronçais les sourcils en constatant qu'elle partait réellement.

Le jury allait donner la sentence aujourd'hui puisque le procès était terminé. Elle allait très probablement gagner alors pourquoi ne restait-elle pas pour savourer sa victoire ?

C'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de chose pour que je finisse mes jours en prison. Son passé était devenu la cible d'à peu près tous les journalistes. Ils voulaient savoir comment et surtout pourquoi une femme telle qu'Isabella Swan était arrivé là où elle en était aujourd'hui alors qu'au départ elle n'était rien.

Les journalistes de la presse à scandale cherchaient inlassablement la vérité sur le passé de Bella. Ils avaient déjà réussi à interviewé une veille femme de chambre ayant travaillée dans l'orphelinat ou elle avait grandi ainsi que certaine de ces « amies ». Le portrait qu'ils dépeignaient n'était guère flatteur mais cela n'avait rien de catastrophique.

Aro devait surement se trouvait derrière tout ça et étouffer certaine partie de l'histoire.

Incroyable comment l'argent et le pouvoir étaient des armes puissantes de dissuasion.

Reportant mon attention sur le devant de la salle, je me tournais au moment où Jacob terminait sa conversation. Il prit place près d'Aro que je n'avais pas vu jusque-là. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient joyeux, l'associé de la _Voltury Compagny_ avait même un air grave sur les traits.

\- Maître Barnes ? Répétai-je plus fort.

Mais mon super avocat m'ignora autant que la première fois, concentré sur un dossier devant lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le forcer à m'écouter. Le juge qui avait l'air tout aussi concentré releva la tête afin d'appeler mon avocat et l'assistant du procureur.

La conversation entre eux fut inaudible mais dura plus de 20 minutes.

Quand je pus de nouveau apercevoir le visage de mon avocat, son air satisfait me confirma bien qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Maître Barnes reprit sa place près de moi.

Le juge demanda l'attention de l'assistance et le silence fut obtenu en quelques secondes.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Dans une extrême agitation, les gens autour de moi avaient compris que rien n'était normal. Ma famille ne comprenait pas plus que moi, ce qui me rassurait quelque peu. Je n'étais pas le seul à être complétement largué.

\- J'appelle Monsieur Jacob Black à la barre !

Au mot du juge, j'eus un hoquet de surprise sous l'effet du choc. C'est dans un brouillard total que ce dernier se leva. Durant un instant, je me demandais si s'était une plaisanterie. Pourquoi le juge appelait-il le secrétaire de Bella à témoigner ?

Le procès était terminé !

Qu'allait-il encore me tomber dessus ? Et pourquoi lui ?

Il prêta serment puis s'installa. C'est l'assistant du procureur qui commença l'interrogatoire.

\- Monsieur Black, veuillez répéter devant la cours votre témoignage je vous prie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en regardant droit devant lui.

Je le vis parfaitement hésiter puis se tourner vers moi.

Puis il se mit à parler et je compris.

Il n'était pas là pour me charger loin de là. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, j'ouvrais la bouche un peu plus comprenant qu'il était bel et bien là pour me sortir de toute cette affaire.

Il témoignait en ma faveur.

Le soir du meurtre, mon état second du fait de l'alcool et des drogues, la bagarre avec James, l'attitude de Tanya, le coup de feu celui que je pensais avoir été fatal pour l'enfant alors qu'il était toujours vivant, seulement blessé, et enfin James.

C'était lui, depuis le début. Quil était encore vivant blessé au bras par la balle et il l'avait assassiné de sang-froid, d'une balle dans la tête.

Qui aurait pu croire en une telle chose ? J'avais toujours pensé, depuis ces 15 dernières années être le seul responsable. Je pensais avoir pris la vie de cet enfant, je pensais avoir tué le frère de la femme que j'aimais. J'étais coupable et cet homme, celui dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné la présence était entrain de me dédouaner, il me sortait de cette histoire parce qu'il était là ce jour-là.

Jamais je ne me serais douté de sa présence.

Jamais.

Je l'avais vu bien sûr mais pour moi il avait déguerpit bien avant le drame. Et puis quand j'avais aperçu Quil, je n'avais vu que son petit corps allongé sur le sol. Pour moi il était mort et pourtant, il était bel et bien vivant à ce moment-là et Jacob était entrain de l'attester sous serment.

\- Edward Cullen n'a pas tué Quil. Ce n'est pas lui qui lui a mis une balle entre les deux yeux ….

A ces mots, je faillis laisser échapper un cri.

15 ans. 15 ans que je croyais être un meurtrier !

J'avais tué ce gamin en lui mettant une balle dans la tête. Et maintenant Jacob affirmait le contraire ? Toutes ses émotions, toutes ces peurs que je gardais enfouis en moi depuis ce temps infini … et maintenant Jacob affirmait que je n'avais pas ôté la vie de cet enfant ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué ? Murmurai-je difficilement les yeux écarquillés face à cette révélation inattendue.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais parlé plus fort que prévu tellement j'étais choqué.

Jacob que j'avais toujours trouvé sympathique mais très professionnel, n'avait jamais essayé de me faire comprendre qu'il me connaissait. Il savait qui j'étais depuis le début. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement mais pourtant il n'avait pas cherchait à me faire comprendre ce lien.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Il aurait pu continuer à se taire et j'aurais passé ma vie à croire que j'étais un véritable meurtrier. Il était là aujourd'hui et j'étais certain que maintenant j'avais une chance.

L'indien se tourna vers moi quand il m'entendit et m'adressa un sourire mélancolique tout en secouant la tête.

\- Non … C'est ce James qui l'a fait …

Il baissa la tête et je vis parfaitement la culpabilité ravageait ses traits. Je me doutais de ce qui devait lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Je suis désolé … j'aurais dû parler avant mais …

Je comprenais ce qui l'en avait empêché. La peur était une émotion puissante.

La peur de tout perdre et de devenir une cible, la peur que ces proches connaissent la vérité et qu'ils nous regardent différemment comme Bella m'avait regardé, de briser leur vie et leur cœur.

Je n'étais pas celui qui avait tué son petit frère mais j'étais l'un des responsables.

J'ignorai la décision du juge, peut-être allait-il me relâcher ou non pour me faire payer tout de même d'avoir été mêlé à cette histoire mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais déjà une lourde peine à payer.

Celle d'avoir perdu la femme de ma vie à jamais.

Je lui avais menti durant des jours, des semaines en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jamais elle ne pourrait me pardonner ce que j'avais fait, à elle et à ses enfants.

Je me tournais vers ma famille. Esmée et Alice étaient en larmes, Rosalie reniflé pas très élégamment pour elle quand à mon père mon frère et mon beau-frère, ils avaient sans doute la même tête que moi.

L'incrédibilité et surtout le choc de comprendre que je pouvais m'en sortir rendaient leur traits plus vifs que quand j'étais arrivé.

Pour eux il s'agissait d'un espoir tangible.

Pour eux qui n'avaient jamais cessé de me soutenir depuis le tout début, je devais espérer moi aussi. Je devais continuer pour eux parce qu'ils étaient ma famille, les seuls à ne m'avoir jamais laissé tomber.

Jacob ne devait en aucun cas se sentir coupable.

Il n'était qu'un enfant. A 9 ans, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que sa peur que James le retrouve et le tue de sang-froid comme il l'avait fait avec Quil.

Jacob termina son histoire et souligna de nombreuses fois que si le tribunal devait me condamner, se n'était pas pour avoir tué Quil.

Le jury se retira et nous patientâmes une demi-heure avant d'être rappelé.

J'aurais voulu parler à Jacob mais il disparut sitôt descendu de l'estrade.

\- C'est bon signe …, souffla mon avocat à mes parents en rentrant de nouveau dans la salle.

Et en effet se fut bon signe.

\- Pour le chef d'accusation meurtre au second degré que déclare le jury ?

\- Nous déclarons l'accusé non coupable.

Les cris derrière moi furent très nets alors que j'entendis des personnes se lever.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait alors que le juge tapait de son marteau afin d'obtenir le calme.

\- En ce qui concerne la non-assistance à personne en danger … continua le juge après que le silence fut revenu.

\- Nous déclarons l'accusé … non coupable.

J'entendis très clairement les cris de joies de ma famille.

Je me tournais vers la femme responsable de mes jours, vers celle qui s'était battu bec et ongles pour me sortir d'ici, vers la seule qui m'avait véritablement aimé sans réserve, m'accordant le bénéfice du doute.

\- Edward ! S'écria Esmée en se jetant contre moi pour me serrer contre elle.

Je posais ma tête sur son ventre alors qu'une seule et unique larme se mit à couler le long de ma joue.

J'étais libre.

 **PDV Esmée**

Mon tout petit, mon Edward.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Je serrais mon enfant contre moi alors que je sentais les maigres forces qui lui restaient l'abandonner.

Sa sœur près de moi, lui caressait les cheveux et semblait aussi soulagée que moi. Nous étions tous enfin libérer de ce poids qui nous oppressait.

Je sentis Edward, s'écarter de moi et se lever.

Je fus inquiète quand d'un pas mal assurer, il prit la direction de la sortie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de courir après lui. Il sortit du palais de justice ou une foule de photographes se trouvaient, ce qui l'obligea à faire demi-tour.

Quand il se tourna vers moi, je vis ses yeux dans le vague et je compris qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

\- Edward ! l'appelai-je essayant d'attirer son attention.

Il ne sembla pas m'attendre alors qu'il faisait promener son regard un peu partout. Il courut alors droit vers une porte ou se trouvait l'inscription « _toilette pour hommes_ ».

Apparemment il avait besoin d'évacuer tout se stress et cette peur qu'il avait refoulé.

\- J'y vais maman, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure mon fils en passant près de moi.

Je savais qu'Emmett allait bien s'occuper de son frère même si j'aurais aimé le faire moi-même.

\- Il en a besoin, me murmura mon mari en me prenant dans ses bras. Il doit évacuer. Il se pensait coupable, il pensait que sa vie allait finir derrière les barreaux et maintenant il est libre. Ça fait 15 ans qu'il porte ce secret en lui. Le choc est dur pour lui.

\- J'ai peur pour lui …

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Quoi qu'il puisse décider j'étais là mais je me doutais que je n'étais en rien son avenir.

Je n'étais que sa mère et il avait besoin d'autres choses que de moi pour vivre.

Sans compter le reste.

Comment avouer à mon fils ce que je soupçonnais depuis quelques jours ? Je n'en étais pas sûr certes mais il y avait des probabilités pour que je ne me trompe pas. J'avais juré que je ne parlerais pas et j'allais tenir ma promesse du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le demande.

Cette histoire n'était pas finie et j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se passer par la suite.

 **PDV Jacob**

C'était la sentence que j'espérais.

Edward Cullen ne méritait pas de finir ses jours derrière les barreaux. Isabella en était consciente. Lui avouer la vérité n'avait pas été la chose la plus aisée à faire. Elle avait été bouleversée une nouvelle fois par mes aveux mais je savais que j'avais agi comme il le fallait pour une fois en plus de 15 ans.

Quil méritait justice et ce n'était pas en enfermant Edward Cullen qu'il allait l'obtenir.

James était le seul coupable de cette situation. C'était lui qui avait tué Quil et détruit la vie de Tanya. Si demain on m'annonçait qu'il était également responsable de sa mort, je n'en serais certainement pas surpris.

Cet homme était le mal incarné, il représentait la mort.

Quand il était apparu au sein de la compagnie plusieurs semaines auparavant, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas d'âme. Dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'il était dénué de tous sentiments.

Peu importe les moyens employés pour arriver à ses fins, il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ce qu'il voulait et peu importe comment il fallait s'y prendre.

Il avait tué Quil sans même y réfléchir un instant, comme si le crime importait peu pour lui, comme si tuer un enfant n'était qu'une simple broutille.

Il avait encore toute la vie devant lui et pourtant James lui avait volé son avenir en seulement une seconde.

Pouvoir sortir Edward de ce procès et de la peine qu'il encourait, était un premier pas que je venais de faire et même si cela allait surement m'attirer des problèmes, je ne pouvais pas le regretter.

Bella s'en était rendu compte aussi.

Accepté la vérité n'était pas facile pour elle. Elle avait élu Edward Cullen au rang de coupable.

Il lui avait menti durant de longues semaines et elle avait découvert la triste vérité dans la bouche même du meurtrier. Pour elle cela devait surement recourir à une haute trahison.

Je savais comme Edward Cullen sans doute, qu'Isabella n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Elle ne s'attachait pas et ne faisait pas plus entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Et je le savais comme tout le monde d'ailleurs qu'Edward était entré dans son monde et qu'il l'avait blessé exactement comme ses proches avant ça. Certes ses parents, Quil Tanya et Dimitri n'avaient pas demandé à mourir, aucun d'eux ne l'avaient choisi mais pas Edward Cullen.

Lui il savait et pourtant il était quand même entré dans son monde et j'étais certain qu'Isabella devait penser exactement la même chose.

Et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

 **PDV Bella**

 _Il_ était libre.

Le message d'Aro était très clair. Il était resté pour entendre la fin du procès mais je connaissais déjà l'issu de la situation.

Je m'étais acharnée sur la mauvaise personne, maintenant je m'en rendais compte.

Oh à mes yeux il était coupable mais il n'était pas pour autant un meurtrier. Sa place n'était pas en prison.

Aro et Marcus avaient décidé d'engager le meilleur détective afin de retrouver James Nomades et lui faire payer la mort de Quil.

Quand à Tanya … je savais déjà et depuis longtemps, qu'elle était responsable de la mort de notre petit frère mais ce qu'elle avait fait, je crois que jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.

Ils avaient détruit ma vie.

Et _lui_ …

Si je voyais au moins un point positif au fait qu'il soit entré dans ma vie c'est que maintenant je savais que je n'avais pas construit un mur assez solide autour de moi.

Il m'avait trahi exactement comme toutes les personnes que j'avais laissé m'approcher. On ne m'y reprendrait plus. Jamais.

J'allais le revoir, je le savais.

 _Il allait détruire ma vie … une deuxième fois._

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez )

Comme vous vous en doutiez Jacob a sorti Edward d'affaire ! Il est enfin libre ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, petit bond dans le temps !

Passez une bonne semaine à bientôt !


	36. Chapitre 35 : Trois mois plus tard

**Chapitre 35** : Trois mois après …

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Rapide passage sur le site (il est très tard ^^) pour vous poster le chapitre 35 !

Un grand merci pour les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de me laisser cette semaine, comme toujours c'est vraiment passionnant de suivre le fil de vos pensées, de vos questions et surtout de vos suppositions pour la suite ^^

Allez, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35** : Trois mois après …

 **PDV Bella**

Trois mois.

Il s'écoula trois mois depuis qu' _il_ avait été libéré.

Sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, je m'attendais à ce qu'il débarque ici.

Je l'avais imaginé tant de fois débarqué dans mon bureau, me prenant par surprise.

Mais _il_ n'était jamais venu. Malgré toutes mes prévisions et mes cauchemars de plus en plus présent ces derniers temps, _il_ n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de mon bureau. Je m'attendais à cette visite pourtant, je m'y étais préparé même.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser surprendre une nouvelle fois. Maitriser la situation était la seule chance de m'en sortir. Chaque jour, je m'attendais à ce qu' _il_ déboule ici mais cela n'arriva pas.

J'avais repris ma place de PDG derrière mon fauteuil de cuir noir. La vie avait repris son cours presque normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si les derniers évènements ne s'étaient pas déroulés.

Dans ma tour d'ivoire, bien à l'abri de toutes les méchantes choses de l'extérieur, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de l'impact de toute cette affaire. Mise à part les informations sur CNN de temps en temps, je me coupais du monde et me plongeais dans le travail pour éviter de me rendre compte du monde qui m'entourait.

Les préparatifs des fêtes de fins d'années allaient commencer puisque noël était dans moins d'un mois. L'effervescence qui accompagnait une telle période mettrait surement mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter cette joie et cette excitation de la part des personnes qui m'entouraient.

Je ne pouvais pas partager ces sentiments. Je n'arrivais même plus à les ressentir.

Kiara avait fini par réapparaître le jour de la libération d'Edward et j'en avais été soulagée. Bien entendu mes questions étaient restées sans réponse, j'ignorais totalement ou elle avait passé ses semaines loin de la maison. Elle m'avait craché au visage que cela ne me regardait pas. Elle était partit le lendemain pour la pension et bien que je m'en doutais, la situation entre elle et moi avait encore empirée.

Elle refusait de me parler tout simplement, m'insultant quand j'essayais de l'appeler. J'avais tenté de lui rendre une visite, cela s'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Elle avait fugué de la pension en apprenant ma venue, je n'avais donc pas pu voir mon enfant.

Pour éviter tout scandale, j'étais remontée dans l'avion quand la police avait retrouvé ma fille sur la route avec pour seul bagage, un sac à dos rempli d'affaire et de nourriture. Les yeux secs mais brulant sous l'effet des larmes qui refusaient de couler, j'avais passé l'essentiel du vol de retour à me demander pourquoi nous en étions arrivés à un tel point de non-retour.

Kiara ne travaillait toujours pas à l'école, ses notes étaient catastrophiques dans toutes les matières même celles où elle avait toujours excellée. Elle était entrain de détruire son propre avenir pour me faire payer mes mensonges et mes dissimulations.

Aro devenait complètement fou et tentait de couvrir au mieux ses frasques de plus en plus grosses et surtout dangereuses. La dernière en date concernée une cigarette allumée dans l'enceinte du dortoir sous le nez de la surveillante chargée des filles. Elle avait mal éteint le mégot qui avait mis le feu aux draps manquant de peu de faire brûler le dortoir. Heureusement ma fille étant loin d'être idiote quand elle le voulait, elle avait stoppé l'avancé des flammes avant que les dégâts ne soient important.

Elle prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer toute autorité qui la contrariée un tant soit peu et c'était de pire en pire.

Ce n'était pas simple pour Aro. Après avoir passé des semaines à tenter de couvrir l'affaire Isabella Swan, voilà que Kiara tentait par tous les moyens de se faire remarquer même à des milliers de kilomètres de New-York.

Je me demandais si elle comptait s'arrêter un jour, quand déciderait-elle qu'elle était allée trop loin ?

Kiara était une fille intelligente, trop sans doute pour son âge. Elle voyait et comprenait des choses qu'une gamine de 15 ans aurait sans doute laissées de côté dans la même situation.

La savoir aussi loin était une chose abominable pour mon cœur de mère. Je voulais récupérer ma petite fille et je savais que cela resterait à jamais impossible tant que je ne lui parlerais pas à cœur ouvert.

Elle n'admettait pas que j'ai menti à la barre devant des centaines de personnes sur l'identité de son père. Elle était persuadée d'être le fruit d'une union entre moi une prostituée et un de mes clients.

Si seulement elle savait qui elle était vraiment.

Je devais le lui dire.

S'il y a au moins une chose que j'avais comprise, c'était ça.

Je devais avouer à Kiara d'où elle venait. Elle en avait besoin pour se construire, pour devenir une femme et arrêter de détruire son propre avenir. Je ne serais surement pas celle qui l'empêcherait de devenir quelqu'un. Même si elle me rejetait définitivement par la suite, je saurais que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour que mon enfant se sente mieux. C'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.

Cela faisait des semaines que j'avais pris cette décision mais comme elle s'obstinait à me fuir, je n'étais pas parvenu à le lui dire.

Elle devait rentrée d'ici une semaine à la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix, ou tout du moins Aro le lui avait ordonné.

Comme elle refusait de me voir et de me parler, j'avais envoyé mon associé pour qu'il lui transmette le message. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser de le voir lui et d'ailleurs même en trainant les pieds, elle l'avait affronté ce qu'elle refusait de faire avec moi.

Bien entendu, Aro ne m'avait rapporté que son hochement de tête affirmatif à ma demande. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas tout ce qu'elle avait dit mais mon associé ne m'en avait pas dit plus.

Après plus de quatre mois d'absence, mon enfant rentrait enfin à la maison. Je me doutais que la conversation que nous devions avoir ne pouvait pas attendre des jours mais au moins ma fille serait près de moi.

Son retour ne ravissait pas que moi. Ses deux petites sœurs étaient malheureuses depuis le départ de leur aîné. L'éloignement entre elles dataient de bien avant le départ de Kiara mais au moins avait elle était là avec nous.

Les deux enfants avaient très bien compris que Kiara n'allait pas bien et cela depuis des mois. Plus d'une fois, elles avaient demandé à lui parler mais le règlement intérieur de la pension était très clair, aucun appel en dehors des deux heures autorisées chaque semaine. De toute façon Kiara ne nous avait jamais appelées non plus.

Charlotte et Lise avaient énormément pleuré et je n'avais pas pu faire grand-chose pour les consoler. A ce chagrin s'ajoutait également celui de ne plus pouvoir parler à l'homme qu'elles considéraient comme leur nouvel ami.

Elle le voyait dans les journaux et à la télévision – il était devenu le nouveau scoop du mois visiblement - et elles étaient malheureuses qu'il ne vienne plus à la maison.

En l'espace de seulement une semaine nous n'avions fait que peu de choses et elles ne l'avaient pas vu si souvent que ça mais pourtant, il était devenu important pour mes deux filles, parce qu'avec lui les choses étaient différentes.

J'étais différente.

Jamais plus je ne pourrais redevenir celle que j'avais été avec cet homme que je croyais connaitre.

Mes filles s'étaient attachées à lui et il leur avait fait du mal …consciemment exactement comme il en avait fait à moi.

Ça non plus je ne pouvais pas le lui pardonner.

Heureusement de mon côté, cela m'avait permis de tirer une leçon définitive.

Le bonheur et les émotions qui y étaient rattachées n'étaient tout simplement pas faits pour moi. Je ne faisais pas partie de ces gens ayant le droit à mon happy-end.

J'ignorais ce que je méprisais le plus … sa duplicité à lui ou alors ma propre crédulité. La honte et le dégout de moi-même étaient si forts depuis que j'avais compris. Il avait réussi ou tant d'autres avait échouait. Il avait juste été plus malin que les autres, faisait renaître l'espoir en moi.

Il n'existait pas dans ce bas monde, un chalumeau assez brûlant pour décongeler la glace qui m'entourait le cœur. Plus rien ne pourrait me faire ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti l'espace de quelques jours.

Se comporter comme une simple midinette de bas étage, n'était pas mon style. Sans doute avais-je traversée une crise passagère. C'était l'influence combinée au moment et aux circonstances. J'avais baissé ma garde temporairement parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un homme m'avait touché.

Sans doute que dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais jamais éprouvé ce genre d'émotions pour une personne de la gente masculine.

Au moins maintenant, j'étais consciente de mes faiblesses. J'étais humaine et comme tout le monde je pouvais trébucher. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je venais de faire mais on ne m'y reprendrait plus. Maintenant que je m'en étais rendu compte, je pouvais corriger ça.

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, je me concentrais de nouveau sur le travail, seul élément ne m'ayant pas fait défaut jusque-là.

\- Jacob, pouvez-vous me donner le dossier de New-York ?

Mon ton était froid et sec, exactement comme il aurait toujours dû être.

Nous étions le premier décembre. Dans 24 jours, nous serions à noël. L'ambiance festive qui commençait à prendre part de tout un chacun, me donnait un mal de tête chronique. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette période, même avec l'arrivée des filles, apprécier cette fête avait toujours été difficile.

Pour le bien de Charlotte et de Lise, je tentais de le cacher mais ce n'était pas toujours simple. Elles voulaient des décorations, un sapin, des guirlandes, faire la liste au père noël … l'approche des fêtes étaient la première chose les rendant aussi joyeuses depuis longtemps, depuis cette fameuse sortie. Je ne pouvais pas gâche leur plaisir, alors je me taisais et les laissais me parler de leur nombreux projets, me montrer les cadeaux dans les catalogues de jouets qu'elles comptaient commander, et m'entrainer dans leur marathon joyeux des chants de noël.

Le travail était ma seule échappatoire, le salut que j'attendais chaque jour pour éviter d'être contrainte de faire semblant.

Ce qui était d'autant plus terrifiant, c'est que nous n'étions que le 1er décembre.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, mon emploi du temps était redevenu impossible à gérer. De nouveau je travaillais beaucoup, trop selon les filles, j'avais sans doute recommencé à la même cadence que quelques mois auparavant, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. Chaque soir, je me promettais de finir à une heure raisonnable, de rentrer avant le coucher des filles mais ce n'était que fausses promesses et excuses en bois.

Je savais que même si le reste partait en fumée, même si mes espoirs et mes rêves étaient brisés, je pouvais me rattacher à cette partie de ma vie parce que le travail, s'il était fait correctement, ne pouvait pas me trahir.

Mon secrétaire m'apporta le dossier que je venais de demander sans un mot ni de sa part ni de la mienne.

Bizarrement depuis ce fameux jour où j'avais appris la vérité sur l'homme m'aidant au quotidien au sein de la société, nous n'avions plus jamais reparlé, ni de Quil, ni de _lui_.

Il était mon secrétaire et faisait du très bon travail, c'était la seule chose qui importait. Nous partagions un bout de passé mais pourtant cela ne devait pas interférer dans notre collaboration.

En ce qui concernait Dubaï, la compagnie avait récupéré la totalité du projet après l'affaire d'il y a quelques mois. _Cullen Immobilier_ avait été rayé du contrat presque immédiatement. Inutile d'évoquer le soulagement quand les investisseurs avaient décidé de ne pas rester lier à une personne qui berçait dans le scandale.

D'ailleurs depuis sa sortie de prison, il avait du mal à remettre sa société sur les rails. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de me renseigner, les journaux s'en étaient merveilleusement chargés.

J'avais décidé d'arrêter de faire pression sur les clients pour leur faire rayer leur contrat avec la société depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Ce n'était pas loyal de mettre des centaines de personnes au chômage. Sans compte qu'exercer ma rage et ma colère de cette façon ne me menait à rien.

De plus, je savais pour l'avoir entendu à la télévision que la société allait mal et que rajouter de l'huile sur un feu déjà bien brûlant, ne ferait que précipiter cette entreprise dans le précipice qui l'attendait.

\- Jacob, contactez Monsieur Denali et demandez-lui à quelle heure se déroulera la réunion demain !

Au lieu de rester concentrer sur mes pensées et ruminer encore et toujours les mêmes histoires, je préférais reporter mon attention sur le nouveau projet que je devais mettre au point.

Il y a de cela quelques semaines, le maire de New-York avait pris contact avec la compagnie pour un projet d'hôtel en plein cœur de Manhattan. Le but était de rivaliser avec le Carlton afin d'être en mesure d'accueillir les personnes influentes du monde entier.

Mais voilà, la compagnie était une fois de plus en compétition avec d'autres entreprises et ceux grâce à Monsieur Denali qui apparemment n'était pas décidé à nous faire confiance. Il était déterminé à voir ce que je proposais avant d'accepter n'importe quel contrat.

Comme il faisait partit des personnes les plus influentes de la ville, personne n'avait trouvé à redire sur sa proposition.

Je devais donc montrer mes projets demain lors d'une réunion de préparation.

J'ignorais quelles étaient les entreprises qui allaient montrer leurs projets en même temps que moi, je n'avais pas cherché à le savoir. J'avais imaginé un projet plutôt audacieux, quelque chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit d'un seul coup sans trop savoir comment.

Si la collaboration avec Edward Cullen m'avait appris quelque chose s'était de faire preuve d'audace et de penser à ce qui s'harmoniserait le mieux avec le paysage tout en répondant aux attentes des clients de ses hôtels et non pas sortir un projet commun dont on voyait les répliques dans tous les coins de la planète.

Ce n'était pas le genre de projet auquel les sociétés qui sollicitaient nos services s'attendaient à me voir imaginer mais après tout l'innovation était peut-être la clef du succès.

 **PDV Edward**

\- Ecoute, mon frère tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi … tu ne peux pas utiliser ton propre argent encore indéfiniment pour payer tes employés …

Emmett avait raison bien entendu mais j'avais du mal à me résigner à abandonner. J'avais mis des années à construire brique par brique cette entreprise si cher à mon cœur, je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant. Je ne le pouvais pas.

\- Je sais tout ça Em' … mais … je dois me battre … les contrats vont revenir … regarde …

Je lui montrais les plans d'un hôtel de grand standing sur New-York. Monsieur Dénali était venu me trouver afin de me parler de ce projet que le maire tenait à mettre en place. Il ne m'avait pas caché dès le départ que les chances d'obtenir le contrat étaient minces.

Après tout personne ne tenait à être relié à mon nom de près ou de loin, que j'ai été innocenté ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'affaire.

J'étais sortie de prison et pourtant je n'avais rien pu faire pour empêcher le déclin de tout ce que j'avais construit.

En constatant le regard de mon frère sur moi, je ne pus m'empêchais de me détourner. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans ces yeux. Je ne tenais pas à constater à quel point il était inquiet, et surtout à quel point lui non plus n'y croyait plus.

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir puis quitter la pièce.

Je savais que ma famille était tout autant investit que moi dans cette société que j'avais mis au point. Ils voulaient m'aider tout simplement.

Ce que je n'avais pas dit à Emmett c'est que j'avais peut-être un début de solution qui n'incluait pas le complexe de New-York de Monsieur Dénali.

Après tout ma société ne convenait visiblement plus au haut standing de New-York mais j'étais certain qu'en cherchant bien je pouvais décrocher des petits contrats à moindre coup dans de plus petites villes. Cela nécessiterait des déplacements mais je savais que je pouvais le faire.

D'ailleurs j'avais rendez-vous l'après-midi même pour un projet de lotissement dans le Queens. Le propriétaire du terrain avait été choqué quand je l'avais appelé mais il avait accepté de me recevoir.

En fait cette idée m'était venue grâce à Jessica.

Il y a quelques jours, elle était venue dans mon bureau en tapant du poing sur la table et pour la première fois j'avais vu une véritable fougue chez mon assistante.

Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à me convaincre.

Certes je n'étais plus vraiment habitué à ce genre de projet mais cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Et en effet ça le fut puisque je décrochais le contrat haut la main et ma formidable assistante réussit bientôt à en dégoter trois nouveaux.

Certes cela ne constituait pas une solution miracle mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, « _Cullen Immobilier_ » apercevait enfin une lueur d'espoir.

Le jour de la réunion avec le maire de New-York et les investisseurs pour le projet d'hôtel de luxe, arriva enfin et c'est très peu confiant que je retrouvais Monsieur Dénali devant les bureaux de ma société.

\- Bonjour Edward !

Je saluai chaleureusement cet homme qui était l'un des rares à ne pas m'avoir retiré sa confiance. J'ignorais pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que je présente mon projet mais j'étais sincèrement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il aurait pu agir comme tas de gens l'avait fait mais pourtant il allait même jusqu'à m'aider. Je lui avais demandé ces raisons mais il n'avait rien répondu mis à part que je faisais du bon travail et que ma vie privée n'avait rien à voir avec ma vie professionnelle.

Certes il avait raison mais nous savions tous les deux que m'emmener rencontrer des investisseurs et le maire de New-York avec ce que je trainais derrière moi ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dénali …

Il me désigna sa Bentley juste derrière nous et nous montâmes à bord sans un mot de plus.

J'ignorais tout de l'endroit où se passait la réunion et honnêtement le savoir ne me servirait pas à grand-chose alors je ne posais pas la question.

Je me tournais vers Eléazar et lui adressais un sourire.

\- Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier …

Il me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- Attendez d'abord de remporter le projet avant de me remercier …  
Je haussais les épaules pour lui montrer que même si je n'étais pas celui qui montait le projet, je le remerciais pour ce qu'il faisait.

\- Vous savez Edward … vous avez du talent … vous êtes un excellent architecte … et un chef de projet hors pair … ce que vous avait fait avec mon hôtel est de loin la meilleure enseigne de ma marque … votre talent ne peux pas être bafoué sous prétexte que vous avez commis des erreurs au cours de votre jeunesse …

Je me détournais de son regard perçant dont les prunelles avaient viré étrangement au jaune. Le silence dans la voiture tomba alors que je reportais mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait derrière les vitres teintées de la voiture de luxe.

\- Mais vous allez moins me remercier quand je vais vous dire contre qui vous êtes en concurrence …

A ces mots je me tournais vivement vers lui et je fronçais les sourcils.

Mais malheureusement avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, nous dûmes descendre et je suivis Monsieur Dénali.

Nous étions devant un des nombreux buildings de Manhattan abritant des étages de bureaux. L'endroit était comme je le pensais, insignifiant pour moi.

Ayant comme un mauvais pressentiment, nous gagnâmes l'ascenseur.

Eléazar appuya sur les touches et le numéro 34 s'afficha sur l'écran digital. Je fixais sans vraiment la voir la porte de la cage de fer et j'osais enfin dire ce que je pensais.

\- C'est contre elle … n'est-ce pas ? Je vais discourir contre elle ?

Il savait parfaitement de quoi je parlais mais il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Il y eut un bruit aigu indiquant notre arrivée puis les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Oui.

Sa voix avait été calme et basse mais je l'avais parfaitement entendue alors que Monsieur Dénali s'approchait de deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années.

N'ayant guère le choix, je suivis le mouvement avec l'impression que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine si je ne le calmais pas dans peu de temps.

Les deux hommes d'affaires en complet trois pièces eurent un choc en m'apercevant et je tentais de garder un visage le plus neutre possible alors que nous avancions le plus naturellement du monde dans les bureaux.

J'ignorais ou nous nous trouvions mais le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que l'endroit était grandiose et tout à fait dans les mêmes teintes que la compagnie.

Tentant de me concentrer sur mes objectifs plutôt que sur ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, je relevais la tête haute pour me composer une attitude.

Ce n'était pas bien engagé au vu des messes basses des deux hommes derrière nous. Je me doutais des réactions et je ne fis donc aucun commentaire.

Eléazar ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans une salle de réunion ou plusieurs hommes se trouvaient déjà attablés.

Les 7 hommes à l'attitude hautaine et aux faux sourires, se retournèrent d'un coup. Leurs réactions furent exactement les mêmes et les ignorer devint légèrement difficile.

Malheurs ou chance, aucun membre de la compagnie n'étaient encore présents. Je m'installais sur le siège qu'Eléazar m'indiqua et attendis que l'on s'adresse à moi.

Un silence de plomb tomba et je savais parfaitement à quoi il était dû, ou plutôt à qui.

Eléazar comme toujours s'évertua à détendre l'atmosphère mais se fut peine perdu.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Aro Philips entra dans la pièce.

Il était seul.

Bien que je m'attende à un éclair de surprise ou à une mimique m'indiquant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, il n'en fut rien.

Excellent comédien comme d'ordinaire, il tendit sa main à tout le monde avant de terminer par moi.

\- Monsieur Cullen …

Je serrais sa main. Sa poigne était aussi ferme que dans mon souvenir, son visage aussi impérial et ses yeux toujours aussi perçants.

\- Cela fait … longtemps …

\- Oui …

Ma voix roque, coassa bizarrement et je dus me racler la gorge pour tenter de recouvrer une intonation normale.

\- Content de vous revoir.

Je doutais qu'il soit sincère mais je n'allais pas le lui dire.

Il me lança un sourire dont je ne pus déterminer le degré de sincérité avant de prendre place en face de moi.

S'attendait-il à ce que je sois là aujourd'hui ? Cela serait étonnait étant donné que personne en dehors d'Eléazar n'était au courant.

Mais connaissant Aro il serait sans doute peu probable qu'il soit pris au dépourvut. Rien dans son attitude ne prouvait qu'il était au courant mais je savais pour l'avoir déjà vu qu'il était un excellent comédien et un grand dissimulateur.

Je m'arrêtais là dans mes songes car le bruit de talon fit monter une bile jusqu'à ma bouche.

Cette démarche je saurais la reconnaître entre mille. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui marchait ainsi.

Je me tournais au moment où elle poussa la porte pour entrer dans la pièce.

Sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, ce fut ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins rouge vif toujours aussi vertigineux que je vis en premier lieu. Je remontais mes yeux et tombais sur un trench noir qui laissait apercevoir une robe de la même couleur que ses chaussures. Quand je tombais sur son visage, j'eus un coup au cœur et ma poitrine se serra.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et je fus vraiment choqué de m'apercevoir du poids qu'elle avait perdu en si peu de temps.

Isabella Marie Swan n'avait jamais été très grosse mais là il était évident que sa peau était plus saillante et son visage plus creusé encore que le jour de mon procès. Les cernes qu'elles arboraient sous les yeux étaient savamment cachés par le maquillage qu'elle portait mais il était évident que même en y mettant une sacré couche, elle n'avait pas réussi à les cacher totalement.

Si je n'avais pas réussi à identifier la surprise d'Aro je vis parfaitement celle de Bella au moment où ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les miens.

J'avais passé tellement d'heure à la regarder et à apprendre la moindre de ces mimiques, que je ne pouvais pas rater la crispation de sa mâchoire quand elle comprit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois là aujourd'hui. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt que tout le monde pu voir avant de secouer la tête et de se durcir.

Elle venait de mettre son masque en place. Je me détournais pour éviter que tout le monde ne s'aperçoive de l'émotion qui me parcourait.

Je devais me ressaisir et adopter la même attitude qu'elle sinon je n'allais pas parvenir à aligner trois mois quand il viendrait mon tour de parler.

J'étais certain que si les yeux de Bella avaient pu tuer, alors je serais sans doute mort il y a quelques instants. Cette haine qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle savait, était toujours là, cette colère qu'elle portait en elle dirigeait entièrement contre moi et surtout la déception. Je l'avais déçu et je l'avais trahie parce que je lui avais fait croire en un avenir meilleur que son passé. Un avenir ou nous aurions pu avoir ensemble entouré de ses enfants et peut être d'autres.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je me mis à penser aux enfants que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble.

Voir son ventre gonfler par un bébé que nous aurions créé et partager ce bonheur de donner la vie.

Avoir un enfant avec elle était sans doute le rêve ultime mais comme son nom l'indiquait ce n'était qu'un simple rêve qui n'avait rien à faire dans ma tête surtout pas à ce moment précis alors que dans quelques secondes j'allais prendre la parole et me battre avec ce tas d'hommes pour leur prouver que j'avais les compétences adéquates pour mener à bien ce type de projet.

Quand je reportais mon attention sur cette satanée réunion, je tombais sur les yeux inquisiteurs de Aro Philips qui se détourna de moi à peine quelques instants plus tard un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Les questions fusèrent dans mon esprit et je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant pour quelles raisons il souriait de cette manière. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment très drôle entre les hommes en costumes trois pièces me lançant des éclairs et l'ignorance soignée de celle que j'avais aimée et que j'aimais encore même si elle me détestait et préférerait me voir enfermé derrière des barreaux pour être impliqué dans la mort de son frère chéri.

C'est comme si il était heureux de constater ma réaction, comme si je venais juste de confirmer quelque chose qu'il pensait savoir.

Ressentant soudain une certaine forme de colère, je serrais les points. Ils n'avaient pas le droit ni l'un ni l'autre de me traiter de cette manière. Si Aro n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de répréhensible ce n'était pas le cas de la grande PDG.

Pour la première fois, je ressentis une certaine forme de colère dirigée contre elle. Qu'elle m'en veuille sur le plan privé était un fait mais elle pouvait quand même essayer de se montrer indifférente en public. Mon travail n'avait rien à voir avec le reste.

Plusieurs heures plus tard la réunion était enfin terminé et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je n'étais guère confiant.

Bella avait fait une présentation osée mais tout simplement géniale, enfin de mon point de vue. Je savais pour mettre intéressé à son travail durant des mois, que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait de telles idées. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'audace et de richesse.

Si j'avais eu du mal à monter quelque chose de potable, ce n'était apparemment pas son cas. Je n'avais aucune chance de l'emporter et d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il se passa.

Malgré les tentatives désespérées d'Eléazar, c'est la compagnie qui fut engagée pour le projet et je n'avais pas besoin d'explication sur la raison. Si encore le projet était mauvais je me serais posé des questions mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Tout était terminé ici, Isabella était déjà entrain de conclure le contrat avec les hommes et je me trouvais en retrait dans mon coin.

Prenant la décision de partir maintenant, j'attrapais mon attaché-case et me dirigeais vers Eléazar. Mais avant que j'aie pu l'atteindre, je fus intercepté par Aro qui posa une main sur mon bras.

Je me tournais vers lui incertain.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait au juste ?

\- Edward Cullen … quelle coïncidence …

Ces yeux étaient tellement perçants.

J'ignorais ce qu'il me voulait, il n'avait strictement aucune raison de vouloir me parler.

Je ne cillais pas quand je le regardais dans les yeux. Je refusais de montrer à quel point la présence de Bella m'avait affecté et surtout de constater que même si je ne faisais plus partie de sa vie, elle continuait à fleurir comme une rose qui venait d'éclore.

C'était peut-être un peu prétentieux mais constater qu'elle s'en sortait malgré le fait que je ne faisais plus partie de sa vie faisait mal.

Peut-être que j'avais espéré que malgré ce que je lui avais fait, elle pouvait me pardonner. J'avais toujours eu ce secret espoir que je pourrais la reconquérir.

La revoir m'avait permis de le comprendre.

Que j'ai été reconnu innocent ou non ne changeait rien. Elle m'avait jugé coupable il y a des mois et ce n'était pas un juge et des jurés qui allaient lui démontrer le contraire.

Qui étais-je d'ailleurs pour lui demander d'oublier mes mensonges et mes non-dits ?

Personne pour elle.

Aro Philips avait surement envie de me mettre un coup de pieds au cul pour éviter que je n'approche sa délicieuse poule aux yeux d'or. Je ne doutais pas qu'il aimait Isabella mais elle restait pour lui son associé et sans elle, les frères Philips n'étaient sans doute pas grand-chose.

Bella m'avait expliqué un jour que sans elle, personne ne pouvait prendre de décisions importantes pour la compagnie. Les frères Philips avaient besoin d'elle. C'est Dimitri qui avait tout légué à sa femme à sa mort. S'il arrivait malheur à Bella alors ce sont les frères qui devraient désigner son successeur du moins jusqu'à ce que l'une des filles de Bella atteigne l'âge légal c'est-à-dire 21 ans et puissent reprendre la suite. Kiara inclue.

Donc Aro et Marcus avait besoin de Bella et que j'entre dans sa vie l'avait sans doute contrarié.

Conscient du tour de mes pensées je me forçais à me calmer et à penser à autres choses. Après tout qui étais-je pour porter un jugement quelconque.

Reportant mon attention sur Aro, je me rendis compte qu'il continuait de me fixer.

\- Je peux vous aider Monsieur Philips ?

Ce sourire narquois et insondable, réapparut sur ses lèvres et j'eus envie de lui dire d'arrêter de jouer. A quoi lui servait cette comédie au juste ?

\- Très certainement, Monsieur Cullen …

J'attendis qu'il continue de parler mais il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

C'était quoi son problème ?

\- Aro ? Je pense qu'il est temps de partir, souffla Bella en approchant de nous.

Elle venait d'avancer vers nous et bien qu'elle se trouvait encore à un bon mètre derrière, je sentais parfaitement les effluves de son parfum chatouillaient mes narines.

Elle sentait toujours ce mélange de fleurs, une senteur douce et surtout riche en souvenir.

Elle ne me regardait pas, ne faisait même pas attention à moi. C'était comme si je n'existais tout simplement pas.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je la fixais depuis son intervention et je secouai vivement la tête pour éviter que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive.

Mais bien entendu, la chance n'était pas avec moi, je compris qu'Aro avait parfaitement suivit la scène.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, comme un enfant se sentant coupable d'avoir fait une bêtise.

\- Monsieur Cullen … accepteriez-vous de venir demain dans mon bureau … pour affaire ?

Je manquais de m'en décrocher la mâchoire et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul.

Isabella ne cacha à personne le hoquet de stupeur qu'elle laissa échapper à ses paroles.

\- Pour affaire ? Répétais-je sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Que pouvait-il bien me vouloir ?

Je tournais la tête vers Bella qui me regardait vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau.

La haine viscérale qui brûlait dans ses prunelles me fit détourner le regard aussi vite que possible. En baissant les yeux, je vis parfaitement ses doigts se serrer en points et son corps se raidir brutalement.

Elle ne comprenait pas plus que moi les intentions d'Aro.

Mais refuser maintenant n'était guère envisageable. Il s'était arrangé pour parler assez fort et être entendu par quelques hommes autour de nous.

Plusieurs personnes dont Eléazar s'intéressaient maintenant à nous.

En reportant mon attention sur Aro, je compris qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il ne tenait pas à ce que je refuse sa demande, quoi de mieux que de m'y contraindre en ne me laissant aucune chance de refuser.

Me mettre ainsi devant le fait accompli me crispa et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir sur lequel il ne s'intéressa pas deux secondes.

\- C'est entendu … Monsieur Philips …

Je n'avais de toute manière aucune chance de refuser sans que cela face un nouveau scandale.

En cet instant je souhaitais ne jamais avoir accepté ce contrat il y a quelques mois. Je n'aurais jamais plongé dans ce monde de faste et d'apparat et surtout je n'aurais jamais rencontré cette femme qui me regardait comme son pire ennemi.

Au moment où j'acceptais de me rendre au sein de la compagnie, elle me jeta un tel coup d'œil, qu'elle aurait pu me tuer avec ses simples prunelles.

Une colère inédite que je ne pensais pas porter, s'empara de moi. Elle n'était pas la seule à être furieuse, pas la seule à avoir été déçu.

Je n'étais pas un monstre. Et tout ce que j'avais fait, les erreurs que j'avais commise, je les regrettais. Toutes sans exception.

Qu'elle me les fasse payer, je pouvais le comprendre, mais il arrivait un moment où l'injustice de la situation me frappait avec violence. Et c'était le cas en ce moment.

C'était comme si elle se trouvait face à un monstre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à piétiner si elle le pouvait.

\- Très bien … à demain Monsieur Cullen, me lança Aro, le regard perçant.

Il me tendit la main que j'attrapais de manière automatique. La poigne fut ferme et forte sans aucune animosité de sa part.

\- A demain … Monsieur Philips … Madame Voltury …

Je ne comptais pas dire son nom mais celui-ci m'échappa au moment où je me tournais vers elle.

Dans un instant de rébellion totalement inconnu et porté surtout par la colère nouvelle que je lui portais, j'eus envie de la forcer à m'affronter directement. Je voulais la défier, qu'elle cesse de me fuir et me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui tendis la main usant de la même stratégie qu'Aro, un peu plus tôt.

Je ne lui laissais aucun choix de refuser sans provoquer un scandale et avec le dernier en date sur son compte, c'était sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle plissa les yeux en regardant ma main avant de plonger dans mes yeux, exactement comme je le voulais.

Je ne cillais pas et je tentais de rester le plus franc et le plus neutre possible afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte des multiples émotions qui me traversèrent au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les miens.

Ce fut une décharge électrique qui me traversa toute la main et qui remonta le long de mon bras provoquant en moi un frisson de la tête aux pieds.

J'ignorais s'il en était de même pour elle, mais elle retira rapidement sa main et j'eus le temps de voir dans ses yeux la douleur avant qu'elle ne se détourne d'un seul coup.

Alors que ces talons claquèrent sur le parquet, je fus certain de ne pas être le seul avoir été terrassé par cette poignée de main.

C'était le premier contact physique que nous avions depuis cette embrassade sur le pas de sa porte des mois auparavant.

Au moment où je croisais de nouveau le regard inquisiteur d'Aro, je me rendis compte qu'il souriait de nouveau.

J'ignorais ce qu'il cherchait mais apparemment il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et cela ne me disait rien qui aille.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Je les attends avec impatience en tout cas ^^ Petit chapitre de transition …

Pour la semaine prochaine … le retour d'Edward à la compagnie … et surtout retour de Kiara !

Bonne semaine à vous toute ! A bientôt ^^


	37. Chapitre 36 : Laisse moi partir

**Chapitre 36** : Laisse-moi partir …

 **Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voilà le chapitre 36 !

Comme toutes les semaines je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui sont encore là après tous ces chapitres et celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un com à chaque fin de chapitre ! ^^

Allez je vous laisse et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 36** : Laisse-moi partir …

 **PDV Edward**

Je n'avais pas prévu ma réaction au moment où je me retrouverais devant les bureaux de la compagnie pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Pendant un long moment, je fixais le building sans pouvoir faire un seul pas pour y entrer.

J'ignorais totalement ce qui allait se passer à l'intérieur, ni quel sort allait m'être réservé. J'avais donc du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre et à me rendre à ce rendez-vous où j'étais certainement déjà en retard.

Me traitant mentalement de lavette, je finis par reprendre contenance et par me durcir pour éviter de réagir comme un adolescent pré-pubère si je tombais sur une certaine personne en talon haut.

Honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit là. Je la voyais mal accepter ma venue et m'attendre assise tranquillement dans le bureau d'Aro.

Déjà il était clair qu'elle n'était au courant de rien concernant son plan loufoque et de plus j'étais sans doute la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. Il était donc normal qu'elle cherche à m'éviter, soit en se terrant dans son bureau de PDG soit en étant carrément absente des locaux.

Je penchais plus pour la deuxième option, après tout Aro était tout à fait capable de débarquer dans son bureau avec moi sur ses talons pour la forcer à prendre part à cet entretien mystérieux.

Je me présentais à l'accueil et on me jeta un drôle de regard que je décidai d'ignorer avant de prendre l'ascenseur. C'était comme revenir des mois en arrière, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

A l'époque, je priai pour que les relations entre Bella et moi évoluent. Après tout j'avais de l'espoir de la voir un jour dans mes bras. C'était des rêves. Ils étaient moins douloureux à l'époque que les souvenirs. Savoir que l'intimité et la passion avaient existé entre nous était pire que d'imaginer qu'elles pourraient exister.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur les bureaux je fus surpris de voir Jacob et Carmen m'attendre devant les portes de la cage de fer.

Je m'avançais vers eux et leur serrer la main.

Je n'avais pas vu l'assistant de Bella depuis le jour du procès où il était venu à mon secours et m'avait sorti de là.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire rassurant et chaleureux quand je le regardais.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier. Sans lui je serais sans doute en prison pour un crime que je pensais réellement avoir commis. Même si je n'étais pas innocent dans cette affaire, je n'étais pas un meurtrier et tout ça, était grâce à lui.

Jacob me surprit quand il me rendit mon sourire et me salua en utilisant mon prénom, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire auparavant.

\- Edward … content de vous revoir …

\- Moi de même …

Et j'étais sérieux.

J'ignorais pourquoi il était là à m'attendre mais en tout cas j'étais content qu'il l'ait fait.

\- Monsieur Cullen … Monsieur Aro vous attend …

Je hochai la tête dans sa direction et elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron. Avant de la suivre je me tournais vers Jacob afin de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis tous ces mois.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire avant mais … je tiens à vous remercier …

Il savait parfaitement de quoi je parlais. Mais avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- J'aurais dû parler bien avant vous savez …

\- Vous l'avez fait … c'est la seule chose qui compte …

Il aurait pu ne pas le faire du tout et je serais dans une toute autre situation en ce moment. Alors je refusais qu'il culpabilise pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute.

Il était un enfant à l'époque et personne ne pouvait le blâmer d'avoir eu peur.

\- Allez retrouver Monsieur Philips … il a une proposition pour vous …

Je fronçais les sourcils mais il me désigna Carmen qui m'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. J'hochais la tête pour saluer Jacob et me décidais à avancer, intrigué de nouveau.

Une proposition ?

Aro Philips ? Associé de la femme qui voulait m'enfermer ?

Je doutais que cette proposition ait à voir avec le travail. Il savait parfaitement que ma situation était précaire depuis ma sortie de prison. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant. C'était dans tous les journaux.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que Bella était derrière la résiliation de certain de mes contrats.

Carmen poussa la porte du bureau d'Aro et j'entrais dans la pièce.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis non seulement Aro et Marcus mais aussi Isabella Masen Voltury en chair et en os devant moi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit là.

Oh certes, au vu de son expression elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver devant moi mais visiblement Aro n'avait guère du lui laisser le choix.

Elle me fixait durement les mains liées devant elle dans une attitude qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celle qu'elle avait eue au début de notre collaboration. Sauf qu'avant, elle ne me détestait pas, nous étions juste des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchais du trio et tendis ma main à chaque frère avant de faire de même avec Bella.

Sauf que cette fois, nous n'étions en présence que des frères Philips. D'un air supérieur et plein de dédain, elle me toisa quelques secondes avant de se détourner et de prendre place sur son siège.

Je pinçais les lèvres face à son attitude mais ne pouvant rien dire sans exploser, je me contentais de m'asseoir à mon tour sur le siège que me désignait Aro.

J'encaissais le coup alors que je me retrouvais à son exact opposé, Marcus faisant office de barrière entre nous.

Aro prit place et je me concentrais sur lui, de nouveau curieux de savoir ce que je faisais là. Au vu de l'attitude de Bella, elle était là parce que son associé l'avait sans doute forcée à être présente.

Que Marcus soit là, renforçait cette idée.

\- Alors Edward venant en au fait tout de suite … je suis certain que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici …

Sans rien dire, j'hochais la tête. Il ne m'avait pas plus éclairé que quelques instants auparavant, j'attendais juste la suite.

\- Si vous êtes là c'est pour affaire …

Je plissais les yeux suspicieux. Etait-il vraiment sérieux avec sa proposition de travail ?

\- Je comprends votre surprise Edward mais … il n'y a aucune entourloupe dans ma proposition …

J'avais un petit doute quand même sur ces intentions. Il y a moins de quatre mois, leur seul but était de m'enfermer derrière les barreaux et maintenant il me proposait des contrats ?

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur les paroles d'Aro qui continuait de déblatérer sur sa proposition inattendue.

\- Ce que je vous demande c'est de réfléchir à ce que je vais vous proposer … et de lire le contrat au cas où vous pensait que nous sommes le genre à vous faire des coups bas …

Il avait raison, je n'avais aucune confiance en lui et en la compagnie. Ils étaient bien du genre à me faire signer un truc louche et je ne tenais pas à mettre ma société un peu plus dans le pétrin.

Fut un temps, j'aurais signé les yeux fermés mais maintenant après tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas être aussi inconsidéré.

\- Je vais d'abord vous expliquer ce que je veux … sachez tout d'abord que cette proposition vient de mon fait et non de quelqu'un d'autres (traduction : pas de Bella !). Je suis conscient qu'après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois, vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette convocation. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes … avec le contrat que nous venons de signer hier, Isabella est débordée et ne peux assumer d'autres contrats. Or nous avons été choisis pour un hôtel sur Seattle. Un projet de grand envergure que je me suis engagé à monter à la place d'Isabella pour la décharger de ces contrats à répétition et lui laissez du temps libre … mais comme vous le savez l'immobilier n'est pas ma branche … je ne connais que les fondamentaux et même en étant aidé par l'équipe … eux non plus ne peuvent pas travailler plus de 15 heures par jour … or les délais sont très courts … j'ai donc pensé à vous …

\- Vous voulez vous associé avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je incrédule, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui … parce que je connais votre travail tout simplement …

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Isabella qui regardait Aro avec des yeux de tueuses. Apparemment, son envie de meurtre n'était pas dirigée entièrement vers moi.

\- Ecoutez Edward …. Nous avons eu tort de mêler la vie privée et la vie professionnelle (par nous il voulait dire _elle_ surtout !)… ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois n'aurait pas dû interférer dans le travail que vous fournissiez ici … certes le projet en collaboration avec Isabella serait devenu impossible mais les choses auraient dû être fait plus proprement. Et surement pas de cette manière …

Ces paroles provoquèrent ma colère jusque-là contenue. Comment osez-t-il après l'état actuel de ma société ? J'étais conscient que ce n'était pas lui le véritable coupable mais j'avais besoin que Bella entende ce que j'avais à dire même si ce n'était pas à elle que je m'adressais.

\- Vous le reconnaissez ? Ma société est au bord de la faillite, Aro ! Vous avez fait pression sur mes clients pour qu'ils cessent leur collaboration avec moi ! J'ai dû utiliser mes propres comptes pour payer mes employés … je n'ai presque plus rien … je suis conscient qu'à vos yeux j'étais coupable et que je le suis encore … et je l'accepte mais … pas ma société … pas mes employés, ce sont des centaines de personnes honnêtes avec des familles, une vie … un salaire dont ils ne peuvent pas se passer … ils ont besoin de leur travail … et vous avez failli les faire pointer au chômage … pour une erreur que j'ai commise _moi,_ pas eux !

Je regardais de nouveau Bella qui avait la tête complètement tournée vers la fenêtre. J'aurais aimé voir ses yeux pour connaître les émotions qui la traversaient.

\- Je comprends … je ne peux pas revenir en arrière mais je vous propose un contrat aujourd'hui …

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que le téléphone posé près de lui sur son bureau se mit à sonner de façon stridente.

Il leva un doigt quelques instants avant de prendre le combiné et de s'annoncer.

La conversation dura quelques instants avant qu'il ne raccroche en se levant.

\- Je vais vous demander quelques instants … Marcus peux-tu venir avec moi ?

Son jumeau parut surpris mais il n'insista pas vraiment et les deux frères quittèrent la pièce me laissant seul avec la femme qui hantait mes rêves depuis longtemps maintenant. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas un coup prévu par Aro. Il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et j'étais presque certain qu'il en allait de même pour cette situation.

Le silence était pesant entre Isabella et moi. Elle ne me regardait pas, préférant rester droite sur son siège en une attitude totalement figée.

\- Je ne signe rien si tu ne le veux pas …, soufflai-je doucement sans la regarder.

J'adoptais la même attitude qu'elle afin de ne pas la brusquer.

J'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à ne pas la brusquer afin d'obtenir son approbation. Qu'avait-elle fait de moi ? Elle me détestait mais j'étais assez maso pour continuer d'espérer.

Un pauvre type voilà ce que j'étais devenu … un pauvre type s'accrochant comme un désespéré aux dernières miettes qu'elle voulait bien me donner.

Elle se leva brusquement et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder vers l'extérieur me tournant complètement le dos.

Pour ne pas rester en retrait, je me levais à mon tour pour m'approcher d'elle. Mais je restai à bonne distance, me plantant à environ un mètre en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je suis sérieux Bella …

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! S'écriai-t-elle en se tournant vers moi les poings serrés.

Je restai un moment interdit face à sa colère soudaine. Mais j'aurais sans doute dû le prévoir.

J'étais trop familier et elle avait du mal à le tolérer.

\- Plus jamais … ajouta-t-elle. Je suis Madame Voltury et rien d'autre …

\- Vraiment ?

S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce qu'on revienne au vouvoiement et à l'emploi du 'madame' pour m'adresser à elle ? J'avais tenu cette femme dans mes bras, nous nous connaissions intimement, on avait vécu quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et je ne pouvais surement pas revenir aux vous et aux 'madame' !

\- Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je t'appelle Madame ?

\- C'est la seule chose que vous avez gagné en jouant le jeu que vous avez joué …

\- Je n'ai pas joué … je n'ai jamais joué avec toi …

Ma voix avait viré vers les aigues à la fin de ma phrase.

Comment pouvait-elle inventer une chose pareille ! Elle savait que j'étais sincère … elle ne pouvait pas bafouer ce qu'on avait vécu.

Elle me regarda avec un air mauvais sur les traits et se mit à éclater de rire. Mais rien à voir avec ce que j'avais déjà entendu. Les notes acerbes et mauvaises dans son ton étaient parfaitement discernables.

\- J'en doute fortement … et j'ai été assez naïve pour tomber dans le panneau …

Ne pouvant me retenir, je m'approchais d'elle et posais mes mains sur ses bras pour la secouer. Sous le choc elle tenta de se dégager mais je resserrais ma poigne pour la maintenir en place.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de penser que j'ai toujours voulu ça ! J'étais sincère du début jusqu'à la fin ! Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi et encore moins avec les filles … je voulais construire quelque chose … je n'ai jamais prévu que mon plus lourd secret était relié avec ton passé … mais quand j'ai compris il était trop tard … et ensuite je … j'ai manqué de courage parce que je savais que ça finirait ainsi …

\- Alors tu m'as baisé en espérant que je sois assez accroc à toi pour te pardonner le fait que tu étais en partie responsable de la mort de mon frère !

Elle ne se contrôlait plus elle non plus employant des termes que je n'aurais imaginés dans sa bouche, revenant au tutoiement. J'avais de nouveau ma Bella en face de moi, pleine de fougue.

Je préférais cent fois, cette femme pleine de colère mais rempli d'émotion que la pâle copie froide qui me toisait comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un insecte gênant.

Au moins en cet instant je pouvais lui faire dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

On pouvait communiquer, même si ce n'était que par des cris.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais baisé Bella ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Nous avons fait l'amour … je t'ai aimé, je t'ai révéré … tu ne peux pas te manquer de respect à ce point-là … j'aurais tout fait pour toi … et je suis encore capable de le faire … même si tu me détestes, même si tu préférerais me voir derrière les barreaux ou même mort qui sait … je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas !

Ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte, me prouva que j'avais réussi à l'atteindre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je la vis réfléchir à mes paroles et comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas.

Pour me pardonner, il fallait une grande force d'âme et de caractère, sans doute trop pour elle mais je voulais au moins qu'elle comprenne que le petit laps de temps que nous avions vécu ensemble comptait.

Tout ce que nous avions vécu comptés quoi qu'elle en dise.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir mort …, murmura-t-elle tout bas difficilement.

Je lui adressais un sourire et ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur sa joue.

Le contact dura trois secondes mais durant ce temps nous fûmes enfin Edward et Bella et rien d'autre.

\- Disparait de ma vie …

Ces mots me coupèrent le souffle et je relâchais sa joue tout en reculant.

\- Disparait … apparemment nous ne pourrons pas faire autrement que de se supporter professionnellement mais … pour le reste je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi … jamais …

\- Tu es en colère et je peux le comprendre … mais n'ai-je pas le droit de l'être moi aussi ?

Elle ne pipa mot alors que je reculais et lui jeter un regard mauvais.

\- Moi aussi, je suis fou de rage Bella, contre l'injustice de la situation ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé à ton frère, ni ce qui est arrivé à Tanya. Je n'avais que 18 ans. Crois-tu vraiment que je voulais leur mort ? Tu m'as trainé devant les tribunaux, tu m'as humilié devant l'ensemble du monde, tu ne penses pas que moi aussi j'ai le droit de t'en vouloir !

Elle détourna le regard mais j'attrapais son menton pour la forcer à me regarder. Se sentant agresser, elle se débattit comme une diablesse mais je ne la lâchais pas.

\- Mais vas-y ! Vas-y déteste moi !

\- Ça t'arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Que je te haïsse ? Au moins je ne bousculerais plus la petite bulle de confort que tu as construite autour de toi ! Mais c'est raté Bella ! Je ne ferais surement pas ce que les autres ont fait ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

Je finis pas la lâcher et par reculer pour lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Mais à ma grande surprise, c'est elle qui fit un pas vers moi.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné ! Ils sont morts ! Mort Edward !

Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle se détournait de moi pour regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Ils sont juste mort, rien de plus.

\- Certes, mais tu ne peux nier que tu l'as pris comme un abandon de chaque personne que tu as aimé. Et moi … ce que j'ai fait … pour toi il s'agit de trahison …

\- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne autrement ? Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Que je t'accueille à bras ouvert ? Tu m'as menti pendant des semaines ! Tu étais là le jour de la mort de Quil … et Tanya … tu l'as mise dehors. Elle est venue à toi après … et tu l'as rejeté !

\- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Tu as conscience que seulement quelques mois auparavant, j'avais vu ton frère mourir ? Pour moi j'étais celui qui l'avait tué Bella ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que James l'avait abattu de sang-froid ! Si je l'avais soupçonné …

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait au juste ? Tu n'aurais sans doute pas agit différemment, Edward ! Et tu le sais !

Le silence s'étendit entre nous alors que nous n'avions pour seul horizon le paysage s'étalant derrière la fenêtre du bureau d'Aro.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On joue les étrangers ? On travaille ensemble mais on fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? Je peux disparaitre aussi professionnellement, tu sais. Je peux partir et tu n'auras plus à me supporter ! Lui lançais-je les yeux dans le vide.

\- Non … comme Aro l'a dit, la vie privée et la vie professionnelle sont deux choses différentes … Aro a besoin de toi pour le projet … je ne peux pas le mettre en place et lui n'est pas professionnel dans ce domaine. Tu es le meilleur pour ce contrat, de cela il a réussi à me convaincre … Mais je ne veux pas du reste Edward, je ne veux plus … je vais me calmer … je vais … je vais faire ce qu'il faut … laisse-moi un peu de temps … mais …

\- Faire ce qu'il faut ?

Je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles, ni même comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais je voyais bien à son ton que même si je lui posais la question elle ne me répondrait pas.

\- Disparait de ma vie, je te le demande … J'ai besoin que tu me laisses partir. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus et je tiens à ce que tu fasses de même. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé …

Abandonner … je venais de lui dire exactement le contraire. Mais comment combattre alors que même moi je n'y croyais plus.

Tourner la page, n'est-ce pas ce que mon frère avait essayé de me faire comprendre ?

Quand je regardais Bella, j'entr'apercevais tout ce que j'aimais en elle. Mais le passé était trop lourd entre nous, les mensonges, les dissimulations et la douleur pesaient sans doute trop gros dans la balance, pour que nous arrivions à reconstruire les fondements d'une relation. Mieux valait sans doute laisser tomber.

Partir et ne pas se retourner.

Ma famille était le plus important pour moi. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait laissé tomber durant le procès, ils m'avaient tous soutenu et surtout chacun d'entre eux m'avait laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Mais pas Bella.

Elle, elle m'avait accusé, trainé dans la boue et piétiné pour alléger son cœur meurtri.

Voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, j'hochais plusieurs fois la tête comme un automate conscient que j'allais devoir mettre en place ce que je lui avais promis.

Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ?

Très bien. Elle avait gagné.

\- Très bien … alors faisons cela … Madame Voltury …

Employer son nom de famille (celui de Dimitri) et se madame me brisa le cœur, un peu plus. Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de m'écrouler devant elle. Je devais garder bonne figure parce que je n'étais pas une lavette. Cette colère en moi était tellement forte que j'avais envie de taper dans quelque chose pour me défouler.

Cette fois, j'abandonnais parce qu'elle me le demandait et que je lui devais.

Je le devais aussi à ma famille.

Isabella Masen Voltury n'était pas faite pour moi et je n'étais pas fait pour elle.

Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Je vous remercie … Monsieur Cullen.

Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ces mots, rien du tout mis à part du soulagement. Sans doute celui d'être certain que je n'allais pas chercher à la revoir en dehors du boulot.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré tant de mois auparavant, c'est un regard de profond mépris et surtout de dégoût que je portais sur elle.

Elle tourna les talons et alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose pour mettre fin à cette histoire et enfin tourner la page.

\- J'étais sincère Bella … je l'ai toujours été … même sur ce palier devant chez toi ou dans cette salle lugubre de la prison … j'étais sincère …

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sans pour autant se tourner vers moi, préférant me présenter son dos.

\- Je sais … inconsciemment je l'ai toujours su … et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal …, murmura-t-elle tout doucement avant d'ouvrir le battant.

Elle disparut, me laissant seul avec mon cœur brisé et surtout mes regrets infinis.

Je l'avais perdu, de cela j'étais certain.

Quand Aro revint dans le bureau, je notais sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que j'étais seul. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella ait quitté la pièce. Mais c'était sans compter sur la grande Isabella qui était plus imprévisible que n'importe qui sur cette terre.

\- Alors Edward que pensez-vous de ma proposition ?

Je le fixais quelques instants sans rien dire avant d'hocher la tête. Je voulais accepter non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour ma société qui en avait grandement besoin.

\- Quand doit-on commencer ?

Il me sourit, content apparemment que je sois partant pour ce projet. De toute manière il devait se douter que je ne pouvais pas refuser une occasion aussi belle.

Bien entendu je devais lire le contrat qui nous lierait mais Aro ne pourrait rien y gagner à essayer de me faire un coup bas.

Après tout, j'avais plus à gagner qu'à perdre dans cette histoire. Travailler avec Aro Phlips serait sans doute une expérience intéressante.

L'associé de la « Voltury Compagny » se leva et farfouilla dans des dossiers avant de me tendre une pochette de taille moyenne.

\- Voici le contrat … je vous laisse le lire avant de me rejoindre dans ma salle des maquettes … nous pourrons ainsi commencer à mettre en place certaine proposition.

Visiblement désireux de commencer au plus vite, il s'attendait à ce que les formalités ne prennent que peu de temps afin que l'on puisse se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord avec l'idée.

Autant éviter de perdre du temps.

Il me fallut une bonne heure pour tout étudier et pour apposer ma signature près de celle d'Aro de Marcus et celle de Bella.

Je me levais ensuite afin de rejoindre mon nouveau collaborateur.

Au moment où je sortis du bureau, je ne fis que trois pas avant de tomber sur quelqu'un que je ne m'étais pas attendu à voir ici.

\- Kiara ?

En entendant son nom l'adolescente se tourna afin de me faire face.

\- Edward …, laissai-t-elle échapper en me détaillant de ses yeux bleus clairs.

Certain qu'elle allait me réserver le même traitement que sa mère, je me préparais à une explosion de sa part mais rien ne vint.

En observant bien la jeune fille, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait aucune colère en elle. Du moins aucune dirigée, contre moi.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le jour où sa mère avait été interrogée à la barre et j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir voir la même adolescente devant moi. Je savais pour l'avoir lu dans les journaux, qu'elle était partie en Suisse au mois de septembre et qu'elle n'était pas rentrée depuis.

Apparemment ce séjour loin de sa mère lui avait fait du bien.

C'était comme si elle avait vieilli. En la détaillant, je remarquais que son look avait de sérieuse ressemblance avec celui de sa mère. Bien que je la trouve jeune, pour porter des talons aussi hauts, les chaussures à ses pieds, auraient facilement pu appartenir à Bella et sa robe lui allait à merveille.

Elle était magnifique, une véritable jeune fille de presque 16 ans maintenant.

\- Laisse-moi te dire que tu es très jolie Kiara.

\- Je vous remercie …

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire avant de s'approcher de moi les bras croisés.

\- Comment allez-vous sinon … ? Après le procès …

Je haussais les épaules.

\- J'ai appris pour le contrat … c'est bien que vous puissiez travailler avec Aro.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer pourtant étonné qu'elle soit au courant d'une telle chose.

Elle porta son attention sur ses mains et je compris qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose.

\- Vas-y Kiara … tu peux me dire ce que tu veux …

Je vis la reconnaissance dans son sourire et dans ses yeux.

\- La passé de ma mère … le procès … vous lui avez fait du mal vous savez …

Je me détournais de son regard perçant et un brin en colère pour me concentrer sur mes paroles. Si je n'arrivais pas à convaincre la mère peut-être que la fille elle pourrait entendre ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Cela n'a jamais été mon intention … j'ai juste été lâche … et complétement stupide … mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal ni à ta mère ni à toi et encore moins à tes petites sœurs …

\- Vous savez … je vous en ai beaucoup voulu … énormément même … puis j'ai compris … j'ai compris que si vous n'aviez pas avoué la vérité c'est que vous ne pensiez pas pouvoir … parce que vous aimiez ma mère et que vous ne vouliez pas la perdre … en fait c'est Charlotte qui me l'a dit …

Conscient qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, je décidais de ne rien répondre à ça.

Les filles de Bella étaient aussi perspicaces et intelligentes que leur mère. Mais elles étaient surtout moins en colère et trahis par ce que j'avais fait.

\- Mais si je dois au moins voir un avantage à toute cette histoire c'est que … Aro m'a dit que ma mère voulait me parler … en fait il m'a forcé à rentrer … parce que ma mère … je crois qu'elle va me dire la vérité …

Je relevais mon regard vers elle et je vis parfaitement l'espoir que reflétaient ses prunelles. Et en cet instant j'étais vraiment heureux que cette adolescente obtienne enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. La vérité.

\- Je te le souhaite Kiara, du fond du cœur …

Elle secoua la tête et me fixa quelques instants avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi. Suivant le mouvement, je vis Bella approcher suivit de Lise et de Charlotte.

Je me dépêchais de reculer ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Kiara de son côté avait perdu son petit sourire et son visage serein. Elle arborait maintenant un air dur et une attitude déterminée.

Comment pouvait-elle être si douce avec moi un instant et si haineuse l'instant d'après avec sa propre mère ?

\- Kiara ! S'écrièrent Charlotte et Lise heureuses de retrouver leur sœur après ces longs mois.

Assister à ces retrouvailles me réchauffa le cœur. Pouvoir revoir Charlotte et Lise me combla de joie.

J'étais vraiment heureux de constater qu'elles allaient bien.

Kiara ne fit que hocher la tête en direction de sa mère pour lui dire bonjour alors qu'elle serra ses deux sœurs contre elle.

Au moins, elle ne hurlait pas après Bella. C'était au moins un point de gagner.

Ma joie fut de courte durée, quand Isabella Masen Voltury m'adressa un regard de tueuse. Elle avait visiblement envie que je m'en aille le plus vite possible.

M'approcher de ses filles ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses plans. Mais il était trop tard Charlotte m'avait déjà vu.

J'eus soudain le droit à quatre paires de prunelles braquées sur moi.

Comme je m'y étais attendu. Ni Lise, ni Charlotte ne s'approchèrent de moi.

Ne voulant pas les perturber d'avantage, je ne leur adressais qu'un sourire avant de disparaitre le plus rapidement possible.

Je devais rejoindre Aro.

J'avais promis à Bella de sortir de sa vie privée et j'allais tenir ma promesse. Je n'avais pas réussi à tenir mes autres promesses envers elle ni envers les filles mais celle-là je voulais la respecter parce que je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

* * *

Alors vos avis ? Je les attends avec impatience :)

Je me doute que certaine d'entre vous vont finir par tuer Isabella mais … j'espère que vous comprendrez ces raisons quand elles vous seront expliquer … je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspens de la suite mais je tenais à le relever.

La semaine prochaine … le retour de Kiara ! ^^

Bonne semaine à toutes !


	38. Chapitre 37 : Douloureuses vérités

**Chapitre 37** : Douloureuses vérités

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me voilà avec le chapitre 37 que vous attendiez toutes ! Je tiens à vous dire un grand merci à toutes pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le chapitre précédent !

Je doute que vous attendez la suite avec impatience … donc on se retrouve en bas ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 37** : Douloureuses vérités

 **PDV Kiara**

J'étais de retour.

Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cette maison et revenir me fit comprendre que je n'avais jamais été mieux que loin d'ici.

A l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur ma mère toute la colère contenue depuis mon départ était revenue en flèche. Aro m'avait promis une explication de sa part et je l'attendais avec impatience.

Après des années à attendre qu'elle daigne enfin me dire la vérité, c'était le premier espoir qu'elle me donnait.

Je voulais y croire, vraiment. Parce que j'en avais besoin.

J'avais réellement besoin qu'elle m'avoue enfin la vérité.

Je n'arrivais plus à avancer, savoir était devenu une véritable obsession.

Depuis le jour où ma mère avait été appelé à la barre, je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle me cachait bien plus que ce que je pensais au départ.

Pourquoi était-elle autant déterminée à me dissimuler les circonstances de ma naissance ? J'avais passé des jours loin de la maison à me terrer dans un hôtel minable du Bronx pour éviter de voir ma mère. Mais pourtant ça n'avait rien changé. Elle refusait de parler.

Qu'avait-elle de si dur à m'avouer pour qu'elle préfère se taire et me perdre plutôt que de dévoiler ce passé ?

J'avais tout imaginé et pourtant j'étais certaine qu'aucune de mes suppositions n'étaient la bonne.

Au moment où je m'étais rendue au sein de la compagnie pour retrouver ma mère et mes sœurs, j'avais compris rien qu'à l'expression de son visage que cette vérité que je cherchais tant à trouver ne serait pas simple à entendre.

Et puis j'avais vu Edward Cullen.

Je lui en avais tellement voulu après avoir découvert la vérité sur son compte. Il n'avait pas seulement trahi ma mère, il avait aussi inculqué de l'espoir à mes sœurs et elles avaient été tristes quand elles avaient compris que non il ne serait pas leur nouveau papa.

Charlotte et Lise étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour se rappeler de Dimitri et la seule chose qu'elles voulaient, c'était vivre la même chose que leurs copines, entourées de leur papa et de leur maman.

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que la vie ne se déroulait pas toujours aussi bien. En fonction de qui ma mère ramènerait, il n'était pas certain qu'il nous accepte.

Tout le monde n'était pas enclin à s'encombrer des enfants gênant issus de précédentes unions.

Mais s'était comme si Edward faisait partit de cette catégorie rare, enfin de ce que j'en avais vu.

Dommage que la suite ne se soit pas passée aussi bien. Quand il avait été acquitté, j'avais compris qu'il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il ne soit pas le vrai coupable dans cette affaire mais j'étais comme ma mère sur ce point, la trahison ne pouvait être effacée d'un coup de baguette magique.

Et puis j'étais partie et un soir j'avais eu Charlotte au téléphone et là j'avais compris.

La peur de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tenait faisait faire beaucoup de choses.

Charlotte ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward ne venait plus à la maison puisque je cite « il aimait maman de tout son grand cœur ». En lui demandant plus d'informations, j'avais compris qu'il lui avait avoué ça, sans état d'âme et sans faux semblant.

Je savais qu'il aurait pu mentir mais j'en doutais fortement.

Edward Cullen avait fait une erreur et quand il l'avait découverte il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et la suite avait montré qu'il avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Parce que je connaissais assez ma mère pour savoir qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir trahit ainsi.

Pour elle, il avait tout simplement joué tout comme les autres, il avait juste été plus fourbe puisqu'il était parvenu à ses fins.

Je n'en avais jamais parlé avec ma mère mais je savais qu'elle était dégoutée non seulement par lui mais aussi par elle-même. Elle s'était trompée et chez la grande Isabella Masen Voltury, c'était une possibilité exclue.

C'est Aro qui m'avait parlé du retour d'Edward au sein de la compagnie et à travers ces paroles j'avais compris qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça.

Il ne donnait pas du boulot à Edward par simple besoin. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il se serait débrouillé tout seul pour le contrat. Aro était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas avoir besoin d'aide la dessus, vu le nombre de fois où il avait prêté main forte à ma mère. Il cachait autre chose et j'étais certaine que ça avait tout à voir avec son associé.

Il ne faisait rien au hasard et le fait qu'il m'en ait parlé sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé ne pouvait que confirmer mes soupçons.

Mais bien entendu lui poser la question directement, ne changerait pas grand-chose alors il allait juste falloir attendre qu'il veuille bien s'expliquer. En tout cas cette décision mettait ma mère dans tous ces états. Elle était folle de rage de voir l'homme qu'elle détestait sans doute le plus au monde en ce moment, déambuler dans les bureaux alors qu'elle aurait voulu le voir n'importe où ailleurs mais surement pas devant ses yeux.

Je pouvais le comprendre mais ces lamentations et ces cris n'avaient rien changé et Edward était quand même le nouveau collaborateur d'Aro, obligeant ma mère à lui faire face durant un long moment.

Voulant voir absolument ça de mes propres yeux, je m'étais rendue à la compagnie après avoir débarqué sur le sol des Etats-Unis et bien entendu j'étais tombée sur Edward lui-même.

Echangée quelques mots avec lui m'avait permis de comprendre que ma conclusion et celle de Charlotte sans doute, était la bonne. Peut –être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le voulais comme beau-père moi aussi.

Après Dimitri, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais aimé un autre homme que mon vrai père, je m'étais juré de faire la misère à tout homme entrant dans la vie de ma mère mais pour une raison obscure, Edward Cullen avait réussi à détourner cette idée.

Tant d'autre à sa place m'aurait royalement ignoré, tant d'autres m'auraient engueulé sans chercher à comprendre, et puis le pardon était bien plus dur à accorder que la haine.

C'était facile de haïr et de juger mais pas de comprendre et de pardonner.

Et moi je voulais lui pardonner.

Vous me direz, je pouvais accorder la même chose à ma mère, et j'allais le faire. Le jour où elle cesserait de me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et il fallait que ce jour arrive.

En rentrant à la maison avec la limousine, le silence était seulement entrecoupé par les babillages de mes deux sœurs qui ne cessaient de parler pour rien dire.

Je savais que ma mère ne parleraient pas tant que les petites ne seraient pas couchées et j'étais d'accord avec elle. Je ne voulais pas être coupé dans cette discussion qui allait sans doute marquer un tournant dans ma vie.

L'attente était horrible, et pour éviter d'exploser, je préférais allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je ne voulais pas risquer de braquer ma mère et qu'elle décide que je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Je fis l'effort de les rejoindre tout de même pour le dîner et je suivis Lise quand elle me le demanda afin de lui lire une histoire, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis des lustres.

M'éloigner de mes petites sœurs était la pire idée que j'avais eue dans cette cavalcade à la vérité. Lise et Charlotte étaient les seules à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher et elles aussi, je les avaient éloignées.

Elle s'endormit rapidement et je sortis de la chambre à pas léger pour éviter de la réveiller.

En refermant le battant, je pris une profonde respiration et je sentis mes mains s'humidifier sous la peur toute nouvelle que je ressentais.

J'étais prête pourtant, j'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

Mais quand les tremblements s'y mirent je compris que j'étais terrifiée parce que je savais que ce que j'allais apprendre était à mille lieux de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je descendis à pas lent les escaliers et je fus surprise de ne pas voir de lumière dans le salon.

Pourtant ma mère était là, face à la fenêtre regardant vers l'extérieur. Les lumières de la piscine transperçant la fine pellicule de neige qui commençait à tomber et la végétation hivernale, donnaient un spectacle magnifique à l'ensemble. Je savais que ce paysage plaisait à ma mère. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais vendue cette baraque, malgré la mort de Dimitri.

A mon avis, elle était un mausolée dans lequel nous nous terrions irrémédiablement, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu s'en séparer.

Je m'approchais doucement, serrant mes mains entre elles pour tenter de calmer mon cœur erratique. C'était ce que je voulais.

\- J'aime cette endroit … pas seulement parce que c'est grandiose et qu'il respire la richesse mais … parce que ici j'ai de bons souvenirs …

Ces paroles me ramenèrent quelques années en arrière. Dimitri m'avait appris à nager dans cette piscine, il avait joué tellement de fois avec moi dans ce jardin et il s'était assis avec ma mère autour de cette table pour m'aider avec mes devoirs. Nous avions regardé tant de films sur ces canapés et colorié sur ces tables basses.

\- Nous avons été heureuses …

Dimitri était un homme bon, et un bon père.

Je le savais.

Il m'avait aimé, j'en étais certaine. Quoi que peut en dire le reste du monde, ça je le savais.

Je n'étais peut-être pas sa fille mais si je pouvais affirmer une chose s'était ça.

J'aimais Dimitri et il m'aimait aussi.

\- Il me manque … Dimitri me manque …, souffla ma mère avec des accents tremblants dans la voix.

J'avais peut-être perdu un père dans cet accident mais je savais que ma mère elle avait perdu son amour. Elle était belle quand elle aimait.

\- Cette conversation aurait été tellement plus … facile … si il avait été là …

Pour elle sans doute mais pour moi, l'issu serait sans doute la même.

Pour adopter une attitude pareille, je devais le connaître, ou alors les circonstances de ma naissance étaient ignobles.

De plus en plus terrifiée, je fis dérouler dans ma tête toutes les possibilités.

Ma mère se retourna vers moi et en voyant que je tremblais, elle me força à m'asseoir avant de prendre place en face de moi.

\- Ce que je vais te révéler ne vas pas être plus aisé à dire pour moi qu'il ne va être facile pour toi de l'entendre …

Facile ? Encore ce mot. La vie en générale n'était pas facile et pourtant nous vivions quand même dans ce monde compliqué !

\- J'aurais voulu … que tu n'apprennes jamais la vérité …

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'elle posait ses mains l'une contre l'autre en enroulant ses doigts exactement de la même façon que moi.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et j'eus un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois.

Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer.

\- Mais je comprends que tu veuilles connaître la vérité … mais avant toute chose … je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Kiara … je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, plus que le ciel ne compte d'étoiles et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi …

J'avais la gorge trop nouée pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Mais sa déclaration me toucha malgré tout.

Ma mère me le disait rarement maintenant que j'avais grandi. Même avant que les choses ne dérapent, elle avait du mal à formuler ces quelques mots que j'aimais entendre pourtant.

Je la vis prendre une profonde inspiration avant de plonger ses prunelles dans les miennes.

\- Pour que tu comprennes Kiara … il faut revenir 25 ans en arrière. Bien avant ta naissance … quand tes grands-parents sont morts … il faut que tu comprennes que c'est ce jour qui a changé nos vies. Rien ne se serait passé ainsi s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident. De Tanya et moi, j'étais celle qui s'en sortait le mieux. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Tanya a toujours été un esprit faible, elle s'est toujours fourrée dans les pires embrouilles et j'essayais de réparer ces bêtises. Grandir en foyer puis être balloté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, n'aide pas à la stabilité d'un enfant.

« Je détestais ça mais au moins Tanya et moi étions ensembles. Quil lui … il était plus jeune que nous et il y avait des possibilités pour qu'il soit adopté. Nous n'avons jamais vécu ensemble mais en général nous arrivions à le voir de temps en temps. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours veillé sur tout le monde, je tentais de couvrir Tanya et de réparer ses bêtises. J'ai même été jusqu'à voler, mentir, dissimuler pour elle. J'étais plus jeune et pourtant, j'étais celle qui veillait sur nous. C'est de sa faute si nous avons fait autant de famille en peu de temps, si nous n'avons jamais pu nous établir quelque part. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour nous faire virer et je suivais. J'ai toujours suivit. Les familles dans lesquelles nous atterrissions étaient de pire en pire. Nous n'avons pas toujours été bien traités.

« Cela a duré des années jusqu'au jour où nous avons terminé dans un foyer, sans doute le pire de tous. J'avais 10 ans et elle 13. Il s'agissait d'un établissement pour jeunes difficiles. C'est à ce moment-là que les choses sont vraiment devenues invivables surtout pour Tanya. Elle s'était liée à un groupe de gamin plus vieux, ils devaient avoir environ 16 ans. Comme je n'avais que 10 ans, aucun d'eux ne voulaient de moi dans leur groupe alors le plus souvent je restais seule dans mon coin avec un bon livre qu'une des femmes s'occupant de nous acceptait de me prêter. L'ironie s'est qu'elle s'appelait comme ma maman, Renée.

« Elle a été la seule à me donner un tant soit peu de chaleur durant mon enfance. Comme j'avais quelque peu échappé à l'influence de Tanya, je m'étais calmée et j'aimais passer du temps avec elle. Renée m'avait convaincu que l'école était nécessaire et que je pouvais m'en sortir parce que j'étais intelligente. Cela a duré trois ans. Trois ans pendant lesquelles Tanya s'est éloignée, elle est devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a fini par quitter le foyer à seulement 16 ans pour suivre un homme louche qu'elle avait rencontré durant l'une de ses nombreuses fugues.

« Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard, ce qu'elle faisait quand elle est partie. Vendre son corps était sans doute la solution la plus facile pour elle, pour avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était tellement naturelle pour elle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je me battais ainsi pour m'en sortir … Mais je ne voulais pas de sa vie facile … je voulais un travail, un mari, une famille et surtout une vie dont je pouvais être fière … mais j'aimais ma sœur … et mon frère que je voyais un peu plus souvent depuis que j'étais dans ce foyer. Certes ce n'était pas le grand standing et je n'étais pas heureuse vu la dureté de l'endroit mais Renée était là et je me confiais énormément à elle. Mais un jour, quelques jours après le départ de Tanya, elle est venue me voir et m'a annoncé qu'elle partait. Elle suivait son mari sur la côte est. J'étais déjà tellement habituée à ce que les gens me laissent tomber que je n'ai même pas pleurer …

« Je me suis donc retrouvée toute seule de nouveau. J'ignorais ou se trouvait Tanya et les autres enfants n'étaient pas très gentil avec moi, surtout que la plupart savait ce que ma sœur faisait en dehors. J'ignorais d'ailleurs comment ils étaient au courant mais le fait est que je payais quand même. Les garçons plus âgés que Tanya avaient fréquenté s'en prenait violemment à moi … je pense qu'ils voulaient me faire payer d'avoir été éconduit par ma sœur. Ils me faisaient vivre un enfer. Ils ont mis le feu à la cantine en prétendant que s'était de ma faute. Je me suis retrouvée dans ce que nous appelions la salle de pénitence. J'y ai vécu trois mois et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je n'étais pas vraiment bien traité non plus … mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance parce que j'étais folle de rage. J'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse, tout le monde n'en avait rien à faire.

« Dans mes excès de colère, j'ai été jusqu'à battre un enfant de mon âge parce qu'il trouvait marrant de me piquer mon goûter … avec le recul je me rends compte que mon attitude était vraiment puérile. Il me restait Quil, lui il était là même si je ne le voyais presque jamais. J'aurais dû me raccrocher à lui et non détruire le peu que j'avais. Mais j'étais perdue et je voulais juste arrêter de perdre ce que j'aimais.

« Tanya est revenue un jour environ un an après être partie, et comme une idiote j'ai encore accepté ces excuses. A sa demande, j'ai caché la drogue qu'elle avait sans même lui poser de questions. Je pensais qu'ainsi elle en consommerait moins. Mais les surveillants sont tombés dessus et ils ont bien entendu conclus qu'elle m'appartenait. J'ai fini dans une maison de correction alors que je venais d'avoir 14 ans. J'y suis restée 6 mois avant de revenir au foyer ou bien entendu je continuais d'expiés ma rage comme je le pouvais. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Tanya, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand elle est arrivée avec Quil. Ce fut une merveilleuse journée. La première que je passais en famille depuis tellement longtemps … J'ignorais seulement qu'il s'agissait du dernier ou je verrais mon frère vivant. Quil est mort quelques semaines plus tard … Tanya était je ne sais ou … encore et moi je … j'étais devenue complètement folle … j'en voulais à la terre entière … encore plus qu'auparavant …

« Je n'ai même pas pu assister à son enterrement … j'étais devenue invivable … j'avais si mal … ma famille, c'était Tanya et Quil et je savais que j'étais entrain de les perdre comme j'avais perdu mon papa et ma maman … je priais toutes les nuits pour que Tanya revienne … il ne me restait plus qu'elle … je n'avais même plus Renée pour m'aider. Peut-être que si elle avait été là, les choses auraient été différentes … mais un soir ce que j'espérais le plus c'est produit …

« Elle était là et je n'ai pas réfléchit deux secondes … je suis partie sans qu'elle ait besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit … je l'ai suivi sans me poser la moindre question… certaine que j'avais besoin d'elle pour vivre …

Je fermais les yeux. Je savais que le moment n'allait pas tarder. Ma mère tremblait et cela était assez rare pour que je le souligne.

Elle était entrain de me dévoiler un pan de sa vie que j'ignorais jusque-là. Jamais auparavant elle ne m'avait parlé ainsi. Elle ne se livrait pas préférant rester seule dans sa douleur.

Le silence tomba et je la vis organiser ses pensées dans sa tête comme pour trouver la bonne formule à ce qu'elle allait me révéler.

\- C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai appris ton existence …

\- Donc tu étais déjà enceinte en partant de l'orphelinat ?

Je vis ma mère fermer les yeux très forts et une larme s'échappant de son œil, coula le long de sa joue, lentement.

Je la suivis jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur sa veste qu'elle avait sans doute remise avant que je n'arrive, comme si elle avait froid.

Ce qui était sans doute le cas puisqu'elle tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Je n'étais pas enceinte en partant de l'orphelinat Kiara …

Je secouai la tête. Elle l'était forcément puisqu'elle venait de dire qu'elle avait appris que j'existais … cette nuit … là …

Mon cœur s'arrêta et une sueur froide me traversa. Je me mis à secouer la tête dans tous les sens pour éviter à l'information de pénétrer mon cerveau.

NON !

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre alors que je commençais à comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère biologique Kiara … je suis ta tante …

Je lâchais un hoquet de stupeur. Les larmes emplirent mes yeux et j'eus soudain du mal à respirer.

\- Non …

Jamais … même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'avais imaginé un truc pareil. Ma mère, ou plutôt _ma tante_ , me regardait avec de l'eau dans les yeux. Elle pleurait tout comme moi.

Je voulais la vérité et je l'avais. Ce n'était tout simplement pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

 **PDV Bella**

Ma fille … ma petite fille …

\- Pourquoi … ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne cessait-elle de répéter en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

\- Ca n'a jamais rien changé Kiara ...

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ça change tout ! TOUT !

Elle se leva en agitant ses mains.

Elle craquait et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi.

Je lui avais menti toutes ces années. Et même si j'avais des raisons de l'avoir fait, elle ne pouvait les comprendre maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle voyait son monde s'écroulait.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Tanya … bordel … Tanya est ma mère !

\- Elle t'a porté, elle t'a mise au monde … mais je suis ta mère ! Je t'ai élevé, j'étais là à chaque moment important de ta vie … et dès le début avant que je sache que tu deviendrais ma fille … je me suis battue pour toi …

Abattue et surtout en proie à des sanglots incontrôlables, elle s'effondra au sol et je ne pus m'empêcher de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans mes bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle me laissa la toucher et je pus serrer mon enfant contre moi.

\- Je t'aime Kiara … je ne suis peut-être que ta tante au départ mais je t'aime autant que Charlotte et Lise … je serais capable de tout pour toi … je sacrifierais ma vie si il le fallait …

Elle releva la tête de mon buste et plongea son regard bleu azur, la copie exacte de ceux de Tanya, dans les miens.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu … 15 ans … tu n'avais que 15 ans …

Je posais ma main sur sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la tempe. J'aurais tellement voulu la protéger et continuais à la couver pour qu'elle ne souffre pas.

Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas l'enfermer dans un cocon en attendant que le monde soit plus sûr pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas la protéger indéfiniment sous prétexte que je refusais qu'elle souffre.

Tanya faisait partit de son histoire, que je le veuille ou non, Kiara aurait dû être ma nièce et non ma fille. Si ma sœur avait été une femme normale, elle aurait tout abandonné pour son enfant et elle se serait battue comme je l'avais fait.

Devenir mère à 15 ans n'avait jamais fait partis de mes objectifs mais à partir du moment où Tanya était venue me chercher pour me demander de l'aide, je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant. J'étais prête à tout pour cet enfant. J'étais revenue à l'orphelinat et j'avais affronté les pires insultes pour elle. Je m'étais sortie de cette galère et j'avais entreprit des études pour que mon enfant ne berce jamais dans le même monde que sa mère biologique.

Parce que Kiara était ma fille, que je l'ai porté ou non, cela ne changeait rien à mes yeux.

Je savais avant sa naissance que sa vie ne serait pas rose, parce que Tanya n'était pas capable de se sacrifier pour donner un avenir à sa fille pas plus que le géniteur du bébé. Moi j'en étais capable et c'est ce que j'avais fait.

J'avais tout fait pour elle et je le referais sans doute mille fois s'il le fallait.

\- Charlotte … Lise … ce sont mes cousines …

Cette révélation si brutale pour elle, ne faisait que remettre en question son monde. Je savais dès le départ que ce jour finirait par arriver mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi tôt.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prévu de lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? La vérité était parfois pire que le mensonge.

Kiara était si jeune, trop jeune pour comprendre véritablement les implications de cette révélation.

Mais elle était entrain de se détruire pour savoir alors je n'avais guère eu le choix. Et aujourd'hui on en était là.

\- Ecoute-moi Kiara, Charlotte et Lise sont ce que tu veux qu'elles soient … et moi aussi … je n'ai pas eu besoin de te porter dans mon ventre pour savoir que j'étais ta mère … je n'ai eu qu'à me pencher sur ton berceau pour te regarder dormir … je n'ai eu qu'à te voir grandir dans le ventre de Tanya … je n'ai eu qu'à te tenir contre moi alors que tu posais tes petits yeux bleus sur le monde …

Le silence tomba et je sentis les sanglots se répandre de nouveau en elle, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à mettre en place ses pensées. Je me doutais de ce qui devait lui passer par la tête.

Elle avait entendu tellement de choses sur Tanya qu'elle se demandait sans doute pourquoi elle.

Mais on ne choisissait pas sa famille et dans son cas, c'était d'autant plus vrai qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa génitrice.

\- Raconte-moi … j'ai besoin de savoir …

Je hochais la tête et la sentis s'éloigner de moi pour se rouler en boule. Elle entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes et me regarda intensément les yeux brillants.

Toujours sur le sol, je me reculais légèrement pour m'appuyer sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous moi.

\- Cette nuit-là quand Tanya est venue me chercher, nous sommes montées dans un vieux tacot qu'elle avait volé quelques heures plus tôt. Je n'ai posé aucune question durant les trois heures de route. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivées à destination qu'elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse.

« Je me rappelle avoir regardée son ventre puis elle … avant de sourire. Dans un premier temps, je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce que Tanya était … ni aux implications de cette grossesse … nous étions plus que deux, elle et moi mais avec lui … nous pouvions redevenir une vraie famille … un peu étrange certes mais je ne doutais pas que l'on pouvait s'en sortir … en se battant ensembles on pouvait y arriver …

« J'étais si heureuse quand Tanya m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer son bébé … mais quand elle a souligné le fait de le donner à l'adoption … j'ai hurlé … j'ai crié si fort. Elle ne pouvait pas faire vivre à ce bébé, ce que Quil, elle et moi avions vécu …elle ne pouvait pas être si égoïste. Je l'ai secoué pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits et elle m'a alors affirmé qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décision tout de suite.

« Je lui ai dit que je resterais avec elle, pour l'aider. Durant les mois qui ont suivi, nous avons vécu une véritable vie de nomades, allant d'endroit lugubre, à des cabanes malfamées dont je me souviens encore de l'odeur nauséabonde. Au plus le ventre de Tanya grossissait au plus il lui devenait difficile de se déplacer et je savais que nous allions devoir arrêter de bouger dans peu de temps … je faisais des petits boulots par ci par là pour ramener un peu d'argent et nous nourrir toutes les deux … je savais que notre situation était précaire et que une fois que le bébé serait là, il serait alors impossible de continuer à vivre ainsi.

« Alors j'ai demandé à Tanya de revenir à l'orphelinat, j'étais certaine qu'il existait des trucs pour les mères célibataires … elle m'a regardé avec cet air de raillerie comme si j'étais folle et m'a alors dit que jamais plus elle ne mettrait les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit.

« J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'elle devait changer vite d'avis mais j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas … pourtant tout était tellement clair dans ma tête. Je n'avais que 15 ans et je savais que je serais capable de commencer à travailler pour aider ma sœur … j'étais certaine que je pouvais concilier le travail et les études en parallèles. Il fallait juste que Tanya me donne la chance de lui prouver qu'on pouvait y arriver …

Je fis une pose dans mon récit, consciente que j'arrivais à un passage que j'aurais préféré garder sous silence mais qui était pourtant décisif dans ce récit.

Ce que j'étais entrain de dire à ma fille, je ne l'avais révélé qu'à une seule autre personne. Dimitri.

Il avait été le seul au courant et seulement parce que les marques étaient trop visibles pour être cachées.

« Cela devait faire environ 6 mois que nous étions sur les routes, donc à peu près au 7ème mois de grossesse de Tanya quand nous sommes tombés sur un motel sordide aux environs de Dallas … Elle était entrain de se reposer dans la chambre, j'étais dans le salon et cela faisait déjà 24 heures que je n'avais rien avalé. Mon ventre gargouillait si fort. J'avais tellement faim, alors malgré les recommandations de Tanya, je suis sortie. Durant tout le trajet, elle m'avait ordonné de ne jamais sortir sans elle. Je ne devais pas me faire remarquer parce que soit disant des filles comme moi étaient des cibles faciles pour les sales types présents à la pelle dans les endroits que nous fréquentions …

\- J'aurais dû l'écouter …

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé à parler, Kiara me regarda horrifiée une nouvelle fois.

Je la vis parfaitement serrer les points et écarquiller les yeux.

\- J'avais presque atteint la supérette du coin quand deux hommes m'ont entrainé dans une ruelle sombre … je … t'épargne les détails mais … quoi qu'il en soit … je me suis retrouvée nue et l'homme qui voulait un peu de piquant dans cette « relation » a sorti un couteau … j'ai hurlé si fort quand il l'a planté dans le bas de mon dos … et quand l'autre était entrain de m'entailler … ils disaient que mes cris seraient d'autant plus jouissif quand ils me … enfin.. Quand ils me violeraient …

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient y arriver mais … Tanya est arrivée … et elle avait une arme … ils ont tellement eut peur qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution qu'ils ont détalé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et ils m'ont laissé là sur le sol … je me rappelle ces paroles de réconfort alors que je pleurais sous la douleur et sous le contre coup de ce qui aurait pu arriver … de ce qui a failli arriver …

« Elle m'a conduite à l'hôpital ou j'ai été prise en charge tout de suite … mes blessures n'étaient pas graves en soit donc j'ai rapidement été mise en chambre et Tanya m'a rejointe peu de temps après … mais les émotions l'avaient affaiblis et elle a fait un malaise … elle a été hospitalisée et elle a eu le droit à sa première échographie … pouvoir te voir pour la première fois a été une expérience incroyable …

« Tu étais si petite et j'avais du mal à me dire que d'ici quelques mois tu serais là avec nous … une si belle petite fille … cette nuit-là j'ai enfin était certaine de mes choix. J'ai enfin été sûre que demander à Tanya de te garder était ce qu'il fallait faire … parce que à défaut d'avoir sa mère, je savais que tu m'aurais moi et que rien n'y personne ne pourrait changer ça …

« Sauf que si cette nuit m'a conforté dans l'idée que nous pouvions y arriver, je suis certaine que c'est aussi celle qui a dissuader Tanya de prendre soin de toi … Quand nous avons quitté l'hôpital, furtivement bien entendu, car ni elle ni moi n'avions d'argent, nous avons repris la route mais j'avais du mal à tenir dans une voiture, j'avais mal et Tanya était vraiment fatiguée … alors nous avons élu domicile dans une cabane insalubre au abord de la forêt de Seattle … nous avons décidée de rester là-bas … Tanya a perdu les eaux un mois plus tard …

« J'avais tellement peur que quelque chose se passe mal … et pourtant tout a été parfait … quand j'ai vu ta petite tête puis ton corps et que j'ai enfin pu te serrer dans mes bras … j'ai pleuré sur ton si jolie visage de poupée … Tu étais tellement parfaite et tellement belle à mes yeux … un ange, tout simplement …Je me rappelle t'avoir serrer si fort contre moi que tes cris en sont presque devenus assourdissants.

« Je t'ai donné à Tanya et elle aussi elle t'a serré contre elle … nous sommes restée un bon moment toutes les trois. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment discuté du prénom que nous allions te donner. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi … Tanya ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. J'ai compris pourquoi plus tard.

« Presque de manière automate, elle t'a donné le sein sans cesser de te regarder … puis je t'ai lavé et je t'ai habillé d'une petite grenouillère rose que j'avais réussi à acheter avec l'argent gagné dans un café quelques semaines plus tôt … je n'étais guère adroite mais je faisais de mon mieux pour m'occuper de toi. Tanya … elle disait se sentir trop faible pour prendre soin de toi …

« On t'a regardé si longtemps … durant les 4 jours qui ont suivi nous ne nous sommes jamais quittées et puis j'ai parlé … j'ai dit à Tanya que maintenant il était impossible de rester ici … que tu manquais de tout et qu'il te fallait des soins … qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre ta vie en danger sous prétexte que madame Tanya ne voulait pas retourner dans un foyer …

« Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai dit à Tanya que j'allais essayé de faire des courses, j'ignorais que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais … En revenant, seulement quelques heures plus tard, la cabane était bizarrement calme … j'ai eu si peur … j'ai tout lâché et j'ai couru vers la boite en carton qui faisait office de berceau … c'est la première chose que j'ai faîte. Je pouvais accepter le départ de Tanya après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle m'abandonnait de cette manière … mais pas toi … j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que tu ne sois plus là. Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses grandir loin de moi avec … Tanya … et pourtant tu dormais … tu dormais comme une bien heureuse … je me suis aperçue que toutes les affaires de Tanya avait disparu et que il ne subsistait d'elle que toi … et deux courriers … un à mon nom … et un au tien…

« J'ai lu la lettre à mon nom … et c'est alors que j'ai compris que … Tanya m'avait caché énormément de chose. Elle était tout simplement entrain d'avouer qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Quil et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin de toi, que ton père était un meurtrier et que je ne devais surtout pas chercher à la retrouver pour ton propre bien. Que ni elle ni lui ne devait s'approcher de toi parce que … tu pouvais devenir une cible …

« Je me suis rendue compte en cet instant que ce ne serait que nous deux … nous deux contre le monde et qu'importe les projets que j'avais fait avec Tanya. Elle ne méritait pas que je m'arrête sur son départ. Elle était partie sans se retourner, sans essayer de te donner une vie meilleure et surtout sans m'expliquer pourquoi elle se pensait à ce point coupable de la mort de Quil …

« Alors après avoir lu la lettre, je l'ai laissé tomber sur le sol et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. J'ai juré sur ta petite tête que contrairement à Tanya moi, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais et que je serais là pour toi … toujours … comme personne n'avait jamais été là pour moi. Je suis rentrée à l'orphelinat et pour ne pas te perdre et surtout pour te protéger, j'ai menti. Pour moi tu étais déjà mon enfant, je t'aimais comme ta mère aurait dû t'aimer … alors je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi je devrais dire la vérité … surtout que Tanya me l'avait demandé également.

« Et tu es devenue mon enfant …

Le silence tomba entre nous et Kiara renifla avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

En la détaillant, je voyais parfaitement le visage de ce petit bébé que j'avais aimé si fort dès le premier instant. Parfois les liens de sang étaient dérisoires par rapport aux sentiments.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de porter Kiara en mon sein pour savoir qu'elle était ma fille et peu m'importait du jugement des autres.

Je me relevais doucement afin de me diriger vers mon bureau où se trouver le coffre-fort renfermant un tas de documents importants. Je composais le code à dix chiffres avant de prendre deux enveloppes dans le fond, ignorant les autres papiers totalement superflus en ce moment.

Après avoir refermée la petite porte, je m'installais sur le canapé cette fois.

Je savais ce que contenais la première lettre, celle qui m'était destiné mais pas l'autre.

\- Je n'ai jamais lu celle qui t'est destinée … elle est restée dans son enveloppe depuis bientôt 16 ans …

Kiara fronça les sourcils alors que je lui tendais le petit carré blanc jaunis maintenant par le temps.

Les larmes de ma fille un instant taris, se remirent à couler alors qu'elle prit ce que je lui tendais la main tremblante.

Doucement, elle ouvrit le seul contact qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec sa mère biologique.

Etrangement, elle parla à voix haute me faisant partagée en même temps qu'elle, ces quelques lignes.

\- « _Kiara …_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre. Je pense que ce sont les mots les plus difficiles que je n'aurais jamais à écrire dans ma vie misérable. Je me doute que ce sont également les seuls que j'adresserais à ma fille._

 _Et pourtant même si je le regrette je sais parfaitement au fond de mon cœur que s'était la meilleure décision de ma vie. Je me doute que tu finiras par apprendre la vérité même si j'ai demandé à Bella de te la dire que quand tu serais en âge de comprendre et que tu me détesteras. Pourtant je sais que si je reste avec toi, je te détruirais._

 _Il existe des personnes qui ne sont tout simplement pas faîte pour être maman et je fais sans doute parti de ces gens._

 _Mais je ne veux pas que tu doutes de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je décide aujourd'hui de partir loin de toi._

 _Dans la lettre que j'adresse à Bella, je lui demande de prendre soin de toi. Je veux qu'elle soit ta maman. Je ne pourrais rêver meilleure mère que ma sœur chérie pour toi. Elle t'aime déjà comme une folle tu sais et je sais que cela ne changera jamais. Je me doute que tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis aussi lâche de laisser mon bébé à ma petite sœur de 15 ans mais Bella est de la race des gagnantes et je sais que cette lettre peu importe quand tu la liras, me donnera raison._

 _Je sais que Bella te donnera le meilleur, une belle vie et de l'amour à revendre et puis tu seras son salut aussi. A vous deux, je suis certaine que vous vous en sortirez._

 _Aime Bella comme ta maman, parce qu'elle le sera toujours._

 _Je ne suis pas assez forte pour me battre, la lâcheté sans doute._

 _J'ai tellement de regret et d'excuse à formuler. Tu apprendras surement ce que j'ai fait, à mon frère, à ma sœur et puis le reste. Je n'en ai jamais eu aussi honte que le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi._

 _Ne pense jamais aux circonstances de ta naissance, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance … mais la seule chose que je demande c'est que tu restes loin de ton géniteur. Ce n'est pas un homme bien … il te fera du mal et je refuse de te provoquer plus de souffrance que nécessaire … alors je j'en prie, reste loin de lui …_

 _Ces quelques lignes adressées à mon enfant dans plusieurs années …_

 _Je sais que tu pourras être ce que tu veux plus tard. Ressemble à Bella, ce sera le meilleur exemple que tu pourras prendre dans la vie …elle est ta maman de cœur …_

 _A ma fille, mon enfant … ma Kiara …_

 _Ta maman de sang …Tanya_

* * *

Et voilà !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'attends vos avis avec grande impatience !

Comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'avez soupçonné depuis plusieurs chapitres, Bella n'est effectivement pas la mère de Kiara, mais sa tante !

Quelles seront maintenant les conséquences de cette révélation sur la jeune fille ? Et sur son entourage ?

Pour le prochain chapitre … se sera la suite de la réaction de Kiara après les aveux de sa mère !

En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu, passez toutes une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !


	39. Chapitre 38 : Perdue

**Chapitre 38** : Perdue …

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je fais un rapide passage pour vous poster le chapitre !

Etant en pleine période d'examen, je n'ai guère eu de temps à moi ces derniers temps … ce qui explique que je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à toute vos reviews !

Mais sachez que je les lis toujours avec attention chacun de vos commentaires et que je vous dis un grand merci de continuer de me suivre après tous ces chapitres !

En ce qui concerne dimanche prochain … j'ignore si je pourrais poster le chapitre … je n'aurais sans doute pas de temps pour poster comme d'ordinaire … mais en tout cas je ferais tout mon possible pour publier le plus rapidement possible … vous avez ma parole !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 38** : Perdue …

 **PDV Bella**

La seule chose que je voulais, c'était retrouver Kiara.

Elle avait disparue depuis plus de 24 heures.

Savoir ma fille de 15 ans dehors toute seule par ce froid, me faisait trembler de peur. J'imaginais mille et une choses qui pouvaient lui arriver. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger et de tous les malades qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disparaissait de cette manière.

Je n'avais pas cessé de chercher dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables mais rien. Elle demeurait introuvable.

Quand la veille j'avais toqué à sa chambre, jamais je ne m'étais attendue à la trouver vide. Je savais que lui révéler la vérité avait été un choc pour elle mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle fugue ainsi de la maison, surtout en songeant au froid polaire qui s'annonçait pour New-York dans les prochains jours.

Je tournais comme un lion en cage, ne quittant jamais vraiment le téléphone des yeux. Quelqu'un allait appeler. Ils devaient appeler.

J'avais envoyé Charlotte et Lise en camps de vacances en catastrophes la veille afin d'éviter qu'elles ne se rendent compte de l'absence de leur sœur aînée. Heureusement, il s'agissait d'un camp de ski avec de nombreuses copines à elles où elles voulaient aller depuis un moment. Comme je détestais le froid et la neige, mais pas mes filles, c'était le moment pour qu'elles puissent profiter loin de tout ce qu'il se passait ici.

Cela ne leur avait pas paru étrange que tout soit décidé à la dernière minute, alors qu'au départ j'étais contre ce voyage durant la période de noël. Mais avec ce qu'il se passait avec Kiara, il était nécessaire de les tenir loin de toute cette agitation, le temps que je règle la situation avec ma fille.

Le téléphone sonna brusquement et je me précipitais dessus.

\- Isabella ?

Je reconnus cette voix sans mal.

\- Edward ?

Je fis abstraction des sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et me concentrais sur la raison de son appel. Avec ce que je lui avais dit lors de notre dernière rencontre, il était peu probable qu'il m'appelle sans raison.

\- Kiara est avec moi …

 **PDV Kiara**

Partir au milieu de la nuit n'était pas l'idée la plus lumineuse que j'avais eue.

Mais à 4h00 du matin cela m'avait paru la seule solution pour retrouver enfin une respiration normale. J'avais comme l'impression que la maison se refermait sur moi au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Ma mère, celle que j'avais toujours cru être ma maman, était ma tante, et la prostituée lui servant de sœur était ma mère. J'étais donc bien le fruit d'une passe, sauf que ce n'était pas celle que je pensais au départ.

J'avais vraiment mal.

La lettre de ma génitrice, m'avait sans doute achevée. J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'abstienne. J'étais injuste, j'en avais conscience mais je n'arrivais plus réfléchir correctement.

Ma tante s'était sacrifiée pour moi. Ma véritable _mère_ s'était sacrifiée pour que j'aie une vie meilleure que la sienne. Je comprenais pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pu me dire la vérité. Elle savait que se serait un choc pour moi. Elle avait seulement voulu me préserver. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'avait pas menti à la barre.

Elle ignorait qui était mon père parce qu'elle n'était pas là le jour de ma conception. Peut-être avait-elle des doutes mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, la seule chose qui était sûre c'est que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Etait-on forcément prédisposé à la naissance ?

J'espérais bien que non parce que le fruit d'une prostituée et d'un poltron ne faisait définitivement pas un bon mélange.

Ma quête d'identité était sans doute la pire idée que je n'ai jamais eue. J'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir, ainsi je ne serais pas là à 5heures du matin dans ce froid glacial à me demander qui j'étais réellement.

Tanya avait affirmé dans sa lettre que je pouvais être ce que je voulais et maman me l'avait répété aussi, tant de fois. Le pensaient-elles vraiment ?

Au détour d'une allée du centre-ville, je me fis la réflexion que je commençais vraiment à être congelée. Il fallait que je trouve un abri avant de mourir d'hypothermie.

Ayant un peu d'argent, je savais que je pouvais aisément me payer une petite chambre d'hôtel.

J'étais dans le Bronx, le dernier endroit où ma mère chercherait.

Un éclairage lumineux attira mon attention et j'entrais dans un endroit mitigé au détour d'une rue passante.

Le mec derrière le comptoir me fit légèrement flipper mais je me dépêchais de payer cash et de me diriger vers la chambre que je fermais à double tour.

Pour me réchauffer, je pris une douche bouillante et me plongeais ensuite dans les draps, rugueux mais qui avaient le mérite de me tenir chaud.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'autorisais les larmes à couler de nouveau le long de mes joues. Je pleurais pour ma maman obligée à me mentir pour me préserver, obligée de subir des insultes et des coups pour moi. Je pleurais pour ma mère biologique qui n'était pas celle que je croyais et pour ce père que je ne connaitrais jamais. Je pleurais enfin sur mon sort, sur mes origines qui pesaient pour l'instant trop lourd sur mes épaules.

Je m'endormis en larmes, épuisée par toutes ces émotions. La dernière image que j'eue en sombrant, se fut les visages de mes petites sœurs et de maman derrière mes paupières.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux sur le jour bien entamé le lendemain, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà plus de 16 heures et que ma mère devait s'être aperçue depuis un long moment de ma disparition.

J'étais consciente qu'elle devait se faire énormément de soucis mais je ne parvenais pas à me raisonner et à l'appeler pour la rassurer.

C'était comme si j'avais besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête pour pouvoir affronter cette femme que j'avais diabolisé ces derniers mois et qui pourtant m'avait sauvé d'une enfance telle que la sienne.

Je restais là allongée en position fœtus, fixant le plafond.

En y réfléchissant, ma mère était une héroïne dans cette histoire. Prendre soin d'une enfant qui n'était même pas le sien, se battre pour moi alors que je n'étais que sa nièce et qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans, qui serait capable d'une telle chose ?

Tanya n'en avait pas était capable alors qu'elle avait 3 ans de plus et que j'étais sa fille biologique.

Comment deux femmes que tout opposées pouvaient-elles être sœur ?

A qui ressemblais-je ?

Physiquement, j'avais toujours su que je possédais de fortes ressemblances avec Tanya, d'ailleurs maintenant ceci expliquait cela, mais au niveau du reste ? De qui avais-je tiré ?

Ce fut une question qui me tourna un long moment dans la tête, au point d'en être carrément malade.

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à y voir plus clair.

J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à une personne qui ne faisait pas parti de tout ça. J'avais si mal et je ne parvenais à rien ainsi.

Mais je n'avais plus aucune amie, surtout pas après ce que j'avais fait durant ces derniers mois. Tout le monde m'avait tourné le dos et je n'avais plus personne à qui me confier. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas parler à l'une d'entre elle. Mes origines, mon passé ne regardait personne. J'avais vraiment besoin de me confier à quelqu'un de confiance qui n'irait pas répéter à qui voulait l'entendre le plus gros secret d'Isabella Voltury.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la seule personne qui me vint à l'esprit fut Edward Cullen.

J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait m'écouter. J'avais confiance en lui presque autant que ma mère s'en méfié.

Je savais qu'elle n'approuverait surement pas ma décision d'aller le voir mais je savais également qu'il pouvait être la personne qu'il me fallait en ce moment.

Il était le seul en dehors de ma famille à m'avoir témoigné de l'intérêt et du respect. De plus, il connaissait Tanya. Peut-être que lui pourrait me parler d'elle, et m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Je ne mis guère de temps à me décider et le lendemain, après avoir cherché sur Internet, je trouvais l'adresse de son appartement.

Comme il était encore tôt, j'étais vraiment gelée en arrivant devant l'entrée. Je réussis à me faufiler dans le hall quand une vieille dame sortit de l'immeuble. En cherchant son nom sur les boites aux lettres, je trouvais l'étage où il habitait.

Tout en priant pour qu'il soit là, je frappais doucement deux coups secs contre le battant.

Chance ou simple hasard, la porte s'ouvrit sur lui et j'en fus réellement soulagée. Je me rendis compte de ma crispation au moment où je relâchais ma respiration sous l'effet du soulagement.

Il resta un moment interdit, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Kiara ?

Je lui souris doucement mais je me doutais que mes yeux rougis, bouffis par les trop nombreuses larmes versées depuis deux jours ainsi que mes cernes plus grosses que des ballons de basket, devaient provoquer en lui de nombreuses questions.

\- Entre, dépêche-toi … tu dois être gelée …

Tout en parlant, il me poussa à l'intérieur et me fis asseoir sur le canapé avant de me poser une couverture dessus et de me frictionner avec.

Je tremblais tellement fort que mes dents s'entrechoquaient entres elles.

Comprenant que cela ne marchait guère, il me força à me lever et m'entraina dans le couloir ou on atterrit dans une salle de bain spacieuse.

\- Prend vite une douche pour te réchauffer, je vais aller te chercher du linge sec.

Il sortit des draps de bains et tout le nécessaire pour que je puisse me doucher.

\- Je vais te laisser, tu m'appelles en cas de problèmes, n'hésite pas.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il sortit me laissant mon intimité.

L'eau chaude fut un véritable soulagement pour mes orteils congelés.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je trouvais au pied de la porte, du linge qui devait lui appartenir.

J'enfilais le jogging, le pull et les chaussettes sans rien dire et attrapais la couverture qu'il m'avait donnée quelques minutes auparavant pour m'emmitoufler.

En m'approchant du salon, je l'entendis très nettement parler au téléphone et je compris vite l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Bien sûr qu'il avait prévenu ma mère, mais il me surprit quand il lui demanda de ne pas venir me chercher. Il raccrocha avant que ma mère n'ait pu formuler une réponse et je me raclais la gorge pour signaler ma présence.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit doucement.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Je hochais la tête et lui rendis son sourire même si je ne devais guère être convaincante.

\- Ecoute Kiara … j'ignore pourquoi tu es ici … comme tu viens surement de l'entendre j'ai appelé ta mère pour la prévenir … mais la connaissant elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver …

Je baissais les yeux d'accord avec son analyse. Ma mère n'allait surement pas attendre pour débarquer et je ne voulais pas la voir, du moins pas pour le moment. Je voulais d'abord régler ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête et c'était impossible si elle se trouvait là à m'épier.

\- J'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écoute et j'ai eu le sentiment que vous … vous étiez cette personne …

\- Je suis vraiment flatté de cette confiance que tu sembles avoir … si tu veux vraiment te confier à moi alors il vaut mieux quitter cet appartement … j'ai rendez-vous avec ma famille pour le repas de midi chez mes parents … nous y serons sans doute plus tranquille pour discuter si nous y allions maintenant …

Je hochais la tête, prête à le suivre là où il le voulait.

Il rassembla quelques affaires, alors que j'enfilais mes chaussures. Je sortis de l'appartement et on entra dans une cage de fer qui me donna envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour quitter ce piège se refermant sur moi.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'avais toujours détesté les ascenseurs. Le seul que je prenais était celui de la compagnie pour se rendre dans le bureau de ma mère et seulement parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

Ma respiration s'accéléra sous la peur intense qui me traversa. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ne voulais pas montrer à Edward que j'avais une peur bleue de ces engins. Il penserait surement que je n'étais qu'une enfant et il était l'un des rares à m'avoir toujours traitée en adulte. Je ne voulais pas que ça change.

\- Kiara … ça va ?

Je hochais la tête mais ma respiration devint vraiment difficile. Au moment où l'ascenseur produisit un bruit suspect de ferraille, je poussais un cri et me repliai sur moi-même.

\- Kiara !

Je sentis les bras d'Edward s'enrouler autour de moi et appuyer frénétiquement sur un bouton pour ouvrir les portes.

Dès que je sentis enfin un peu d'air et que le sol s'arrêta de bouger sous mes pieds, ma respiration reprit un rythme enfin normal.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais peur des ascenseurs ?

\- Désolé …

Me tenant encore étroitement serré contre lui, je pus enfin relever la tête pour lui adresser une moue contrite. En plongeant dans ses prunelles vertes, j'y lisais tout le souci et la peur qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Il s'inquiétait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'apprécier encore plus. Je n'étais vraiment rien pour lui et pourtant, il était là.

\- Allez viens, ne restons pas là … tu risques de prendre froid une nouvelle fois …

Une fois dans la voiture, il mit le chauffage à fond et je pus me délecter des sièges de cuir extrêmement confortables.

Je m'enfonçais encore plus profondément afin de pouvoir poser la tête et fermer les yeux.

\- Je voudrais vous remercier … pour ce que vous faîtes …

Je sentis la voiture accélérer alors qu'il passait une vitesse d'un geste fluide. Il conduisait bien, je l'avais déjà remarqué lors de la seule fois où j'étais monté avec lui. Au moins, je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de ça.

\- Je ne fais rien Kiara, je viens juste en aide à une amie …

A ses mots je détournais le regard pour éviter de lui montrer l'émotion soudaine qui venait de s'emparer de moi. Avec qui étais-je amie depuis tous ces mois ?

Personne.

J'avais fait le vide autour de moi et mes anciens amis ne voulaient plus avoir à faire à moi.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'être amie avec une ado de 15 peut vous faire passer pour un pédophile ?

Il éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec lui. Son rire était vraiment communicatif alors que ma référence à notre première rencontre avait fait mouche.

Je lui avais sortie la même chose alors que je me demandais ce qu'il foutait dans ma chambre à vouloir me parler.

Dès le départ, j'avais compris qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas de la même trempe que les autres. Et mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé.

\- Je prends le risque …

Je le regardais brièvement avant de souffler un merci de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il vraiment interrogatif. Pourquoi me remercier ? Après tout se serait plutôt à moi d'exprimer ma gratitude … tu aurais pu me détester après ce que je vous ai fait à toi, à tes sœurs et … à ta mère …

Si j'avais eu besoin d'une confirmation, je venais de l'avoir.

Edward Cullen souffrait vraiment de ce procès et de la haine de ma mère. Il ne pouvait pas être l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de nous dépeindre.

Elle avait diabolisé cet homme seulement parce qu'il l'avait trahi et qu'elle voulait lui faire payer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le détester autant que ça.

Ne disait-on pas qu'entre amour et haine il n'y avait qu'un seul pas à franchir ?

Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de temps et de nombreuses preuves, Edward pourrait reconquérir ma mère. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je voulais qu'il y arrive. Pour ma mère dans un premier temps afin qu'elle soit enfin heureuse mais aussi pour nous.

\- Vous aimez ma mère n'est ce que pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal … jamais … je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle … même si je suis pour ne rien te cacher, je suis en colère contre elle …

Il ne m'avait pas répondu de manière claire et directe mais sa déclaration était équivalente à un aveu. Certain homme aurait préféré passer pour de gros dur plutôt que d'avouer ce genre de sentiment. D'un autre côté sa colère était compréhensible. Ma mère était allée trop loin dans son envie de vengeance.

\- Y compris recueillir sa fille fugueuse ?

\- Voilà matière à réflexion … mais non … ta mère a surement envie de m'étriper en ce moment … pour oser passer du temps avec toi …

Il ralentit soudain la voiture avant de s'arrêter et je me retrouvais devant une grande bâtisse. Même si elle était d'apparence plus petite que celle dans laquelle je vivais, je la trouvais belle.

En descendant de voiture après qu'Edward se fut garé, je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler les lieux un long moment.

Edward me rejoignit et me désigna la porte.

\- Viens …

\- Vous ne pensez pas que vos parents risquent de ne pas être contents que je sois là ?

Il fronça les sourcils apparemment choqué que je puisse envisager une telle chose.

\- Pourquoi seraient-ils mécontents ? Mes parents n'ont aucune rancœur tu sais … viens tu t'en rendras compte pas toi-même …

Il m'entraina vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans même toquer.

Il appela sa mère puis son père avant de déboucher dans la cuisine. Je vis donc le salon et le couloir en coût de vent. Une femme d'environ cinquante ans se trouvait derrière un comptoir ou s'étendait toute une série d'aliment qu'elle devait être entrain de cuisiner. Un homme blond à ses côtés lisait le journal.

\- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa …

Edward embrassa sa mère sur la joue et serra la main de son père avant de me faire avancer.

Toujours emmitouflée dans ma couverture, je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise sous leur regard.

\- Bonjour … murmurai-je timidement en m'avançant.

\- Maman, papa, je vous présente Kiara. Kiara je te présente mes parents … Esmée et Carlisle …

Esmée me fixa un long moment avec de grand yeux larmoyants avant de s'essuyer les mains et de s'approcher de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ne m'attendant pas du tout à cette étreinte, je fus un peu gauche en posant ma main dans son dos.

\- Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin … Kiara …

Elle se recula et me détailla longuement. Carlisle apparemment moins expansif que sa femme, me tendit la main et je me sentis presque adulte quand je la lui serrais.

Je savais pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de ma mère qu'il était chirurgien. En le voyant aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte qu'il avait tout de l'allure du médecin réputé et surtout sur de lui.

Il avait sans doute une carrière de renom et je me doutais qu'il adorait son métier.

\- Je suis content de te rencontrer aussi, Kiara.

Impressionnée malgré moi, j'eus du mal à formuler une phrase cohérente et je ne pus que hocher la tête tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Que nous vaut cette visite mon fils ?

\- Nous avions besoin d'un moment de calme … une discussion importante et j'ai pensé que ici serait le meilleur endroit …

Il parut surpris de l'annonce de son fils et je pouvais le comprendre. Quelle raison aurait-il de parler à une ado de 15 ans ?

Pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaire et Edward les salua pour m'entrainer hors de la pièce ou on déboucha dans un salon contenant une cheminée de grand standing.

Le feu étant allumé, je me fis une joie de me blottir près de l'âtre alors qu'Edward prenait un siège à côté de moi.

Durant un long moment je fixais le feu hypnotisée par les flammes puis la phrase fatidique franchie mes lèvres.

\- J'ai parlé avec ma mère …

Il ne fit aucun commentaire attendant sans doute que je continue. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes pensées en ordre et mes larmes firent leur grand retour au coin de mes yeux.

Edward ne fit pas un geste pour me consoler comprenant sans doute que j'avais besoin de ça pour évacuer toutes ces émotions.

\- Au moins maintenant je sais …

\- Tu sais qui est ton père ? Chuchota-t-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête et me tournais vers lui.

\- Non, mais je sais qui est ma mère …

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il mettait en place comme je l'avais fait les pièces du puzzle.

\- Tu veux dire que Bella …

\- N'est pas ma mère biologique …

Un sanglot me parcourut et je me fis l'effet d'une gamine quand je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de me calmer.

Tout comme ma mère l'avait fait avant lui, Edward s'installa sur le sol et me prit dans ses bras pour tenter de m'apaiser. Et bizarrement cela marcha.

\- Je suis désolé Kiara …

Que pouvait-il dire d'autres ? Je comprenais que pour lui les choses ne devaient pas être très simples et qu'il avait la mauvaise place pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ma mère est ma tante …

\- Quoi ?

Il parut choqué un instant. Il se recula en me tenant à bout de bras, ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je suis la fille biologique de Tanya …

\- La fille de Tanya …

Il déglutit avant de me lâcher et de porter ses mains à sa bouche. Je l'entendis très nettement pousser un juron.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai …

\- Dur d'apprendre la vérité au bout de 15 ans …

Je le voyais en proie à un profond malaise et je me demandais bien pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Visiblement il se sentait concerné par toute cette histoire.

\- Quand à mon père … apparemment il s'agirait d'un type mauvais … dans sa lettre elle affirme que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien… au moins elle savait de qui il s'agissait visiblement …

Mais elle n'avait pas jugé bon d'en informer ma mère afin que je sois au courant.

De qui d'autre qu'un client pouvais-je être l'enfant naturelle ?

Le nom de James m'avait traversé l'esprit. Après tout après la mort de Quil, ma génitrice était partie avec lui. Quand cette idée germa dans ma tête, j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle encore une fois.

Peut-être que j'étais la fille du meurtrier de mon oncle ?

\- Quelqu'un de mauvais ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Oui … elle m'a laissé une lettre ou elle me dit de ne pas le retrouver parce que ce n'est pas un homme bien … et si s'était ce James ?

\- Kiara ! Nous ne sommes pas comme nos parents … même si ce James était ton géniteur tu ne peux pas te mettre à penser que tu seras comme Tanya et lui … tu es comme Bella. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où je t'ai comparé à ta mère. Parce que c'est elle ta mère, qui est là depuis ta naissance ? Qui t'a élevé ? Sur qui pourras-tu toujours compter ?

\- Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose … et je le sais … dans ma tête je ne peux penser à elle que comme ma mère. Elle est peut-être ma tante d'un point de vue biologique mais pour le reste. Je veux qu'elle soit ma mère et je veux être sa fille … mais c'est juste dur de se dire que mes parents étaient des meurtriers …

Edward réfléchit quelques instants à mes mots avant de me regarder.

\- Tu sais … Tanya avait de nombreux soucis. Du peu que je l'ai connu, je peux te dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de normal … et James … si il est ton géniteur … ne vaut pas la peine que tu te feras pour lui. Nous ne sommes pas prédestiné à la naissance … Tanya et Bella étaient sœurs et pourtant regarde ou elles en sont aujourd'hui. Regarde leur vie.

\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit maman qui me porte … j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à me poser ses questions …

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains alors qu'Edward me berça de nouveau. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit d'une porte derrière nous.

On se redressa tous les deux et je me relevais pour apercevoir Esmée qui entrait dans le salon avec un plateau dans les mains.

\- Edward mon chéri … ton frère est arrivé et visiblement il aurait besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Il se tourna vers moi comme pour savoir si j'allais bien aller s'il me laissait. Je le rassurais d'un coup de tête et il quitta la pièce.

Je me retrouvais seule avec Esmée qui me sonda du regard.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me sentais vraiment peu à l'aise sous ses yeux verts pénétrants. J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi elle me fixait ainsi mais je fus interrompu par une femme de petite taille et un homme blond portant un bébé qui entraient dans le salon.

\- Bonjour ! S'exclama la petite femme que je dépassais déjà d'une tête et demi. Je suis Alice la sœur d'Edward et toi tu dois être Kiara ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te présente mon mari Jasper et ma fille Lena.

Je fis un grand geste pour saluer avant qu'un nounours de la taille d'un bodybuilder n'entre à son tour suivit d'une grande blonde, de deux enfants qui devaient avoir l'âge de mes sœurs et d'un bambin d'environ deux ans.

\- Là tu as Rosalie, Liam, Jade et Seth et puis tu as mon frère Emmett … lui tu ne t'en serais portée que mieux si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

Il y eut des protestations de la part du géant.

Quand Edward réapparut il ordonna à sa famille de me laisser respirer.

\- On dirait des rapaces flairant une nouvelle cible, laissez cette jeune fille tranquille bande de vautour !

Vraiment mal de me sentir scrutée par autant de paires d'œil, je fus soulagée par l'intervention d'Edward qui tomba vraiment à pic.

Tout le monde se dispersa enfin et je me retrouvais seule avec Edward de nouveau.

\- Que dirais-tu de manger avec nous avant que je ne te ramène chez toi ?

Prenant cette proposition pour une bénédiction me permettant de reculer le moment où j'affronterais ma mère, j'hochais la tête avec enthousiasme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais assise devant une grande table contenant beaucoup trop de nourritures. Edward se trouvait à ma droite et un enfant d'environ cinq ans à ma gauche.

Je sentais les regards sur moi mais pour éviter de croiser une seule paire d'œil, je me contentais de regarder mon assiette et mangeais de petite dose.

La nourriture était délicieuse et la conversation allait bon train autour de la table.

Quand l'enfant qui apparemment se prénommait Seth, eut un problème avec sa viande, je ne pus m'empêcher de la lui couper exactement comme je le faisais pour mes sœurs il y a longtemps.

J'eus le droit à un merci et un grand sourire.

En me tournant vers Edward, je vis qu'il était véritablement heureux que je sois là.

Je comprenais mieux d'où lui venait cette gentillesse naturelle.

Il était la parfaite descendance de ses deux parents. Bien entendu j'évitais soigneusement de penser à ma propre ascendance. Ce n'était guère le moment de me poser ses questions existentielles alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais bien.

Quand vint le dessert je fus surprise par la soudaine question d'Esmée qui s'adressa directement à moi.

\- Alors parle-nous un peu de toi …

\- Maman, laisse-la ! S'exclama Edward apparemment décidé à me protégé.

Mis à part ma mère qui avait pris la peine de vouloir me protéger ? Dimitri ? Et puis qui d'autre ?

Je retrouvais beaucoup de ce père disparu en Edward mais au lieu de me rendre triste, je n'en étais que plus heureuse.

\- Non, ça va … comme vous le savez je suis Kiara Voltury et je suis la fille d'Isabella … je ne suis pas une vraie Voltury mais … Dimitri était quand même mon père … ce sont mes parents … j'aurais 16 ans dans 5 mois et j'ai deux petites sœurs, mais ça vous le savez déjà.

J'avais du mal à comprendre moi-même pourquoi je tenais temps à présenter mes parents ainsi.

Peut-être pour faire comprendre que les mots de ma mère et d'Edward avaient trouvé des échos en moi. On ne décidait pas de sa naissance ni de ses géniteurs mais moi j'étais décidé à choisir mes parents et je ne voulais personne d'autre que maman et Dimitri.

\- J'ai toujours eu un rêve … en dehors de celui de retrouver mon géniteur … je voulais devenir chirurgienne … comme vous … ajoutais-je dans un murmure en adressant un regard à Carlisle.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Edward en me souriant franchement un verre à la main. Je ne le savais pas …

\- Personne ne le sait … même pas maman … j'ai toujours pensé ne pas être assez intelligente pour y arriver …

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence … si tu es assez motivée et surtout assez forte pour te battre alors ton rêve se réalisera … pour remporter le combat il faut te donner les armes dont tu as besoin et je suis certain que tu y arriveras !

Le discours de Carlisle me réchauffa le cœur et je pensais enfin à autre chose qu'à mes problèmes d'identité.

Il était persuadé que je pouvais y arriver et je me pris à réfléchir à cette avenir que je ne croyais que rêve jusque-là.

Si je réussissais alors personne ne pourrait dire que j'étais comme Tanya. Si dans quelques années je revenais avec le diplôme de médecin alors je serais comme Bella. Je voulais être comme elle, je devais me battre pour ce que je voulais, pour être quelqu'un de bien et sauver des vies. Je voulais être à la hauteur de l'éducation que j'avais reçue.

Je baissais la tête sur mon assiette consciente que ma révélation soudaine me donnait des ailes.

Les conversations reprirent et je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer tout le monde, m'imprégnant de l'ambiance.

Quand Esmée se leva pour débarrasser, je m'empressais de l'aider. Je n'allais pas la laisser seule pour desservir la table.

Apportant une pile d'assiette sale dans la cuisine, je trouvais une Esmée entrain de ranger les quelques ustensiles sur le plan de travail. Elle ne releva pas la tête quand j'entrais et posais mon chargement dans l'évier.

Voyant là une bonne opportunité de pouvoir lui adresser quelques paroles en privé, je m'approchais d'elle et tentais de croiser son regard.

Me voyant faire, elle releva la tête vers moi et m'adressa un doux sourire. L'espace d'un instant je restais sans voix. Quand elle me regardait j'avais l'impression de voir ma mère. Il y a quelques mois, j'avais le droit à cette expression au quotidien, maintenant ce doux sourire était plus rare. Inutile de demander pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas … je suis heureuse que tu partages ce repas avec nous …

Elle avait l'air sincère mais pourtant je sentais un malaise subjacent.

Au lieu d'insister, je laissais tomber et tournais les talons pour rejoindre Edward dans la pièce à côté.

Il me sourit quand il m'aperçut et je le lui rendis timidement.

Ayant soudain besoin de prendre l'air, je désignais d'un geste de la main, la terrasse et il hocha la tête comprenant que j'avais besoin de m'isoler quelques instants. J'attrapais mon manteau et je pris soin de me couvrir correctement pour ne pas attraper froid.

L'air frais me fit un bien fou et je fermais les yeux comme pour tenter d'oublier ou je me trouvais.

M'installant sur un fauteuil plus ou moins épargné par la neige, je me mis à fixer le paysage autour de moi.

Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement attirée par la neige. J'avais bien essayé le ski et compagnie mais j'étais comme ma mère, le froid, la combinaison étouffante et les lunettes qui prenaient la moitié du visage, ce n'était définitivement pas notre truc.

Nous n'étions pas vraiment téméraires et quand ils nous arrivaient de ne pas avoir le choix et de devoir monter sur des skis, c'était un spectacle assez drôle. Surtout avec ma mère.

Elle ne tenait pas debout plus de 30 secondes et finissait irrémédiablement par abandonner quand la neige se faufilait dans ses gants ou dans sa combinaison.

En général, on préférait éviter ce genre d'expérience.

En revanche, il serait difficile de nier que le tableau autour de moi était magnifique.

Le soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi se reflétait sur le blanc poudreux qui scintillait et provoquaient de multiples couleurs autour de moi. On aurait dit des diamants s'étendant à perte de vue, de petits cristaux qu'il nous serait à jamais impossible de tenir individuellement dans la main.

Ce spectacle était si paisible à mille lieux de ce que je ressentais intérieurement. Je n'étais pas vraiment chaussée de manière adéquate pour marcher dans la neige mais décidant que de toute manière cela avait peu d'importance, je descendis de la terrasse et tout en m'emmitouflant dans la couverture donnée par Edward, je fis quelques pas pour admirer le paysage.

De ce que je voyais, le jardin faisait le tour de la maison et paraissait vraiment très grand. Cette maison bien que plus petite que celle dans laquelle j'habitais, était vraiment magnifique à mes yeux. Elle ne ressemblait pas à un mausolée et je m'y sentais bien.

A la maison, tout me rappelait Dimitri et je savais qu'il en allait de même pour maman. Peut-être était-il temps de partir ?

Je voulais reprendre ma vie en main. Je venais de recevoir un choc mais ma mère et Edward avaient raison. J'étais ce que je voulais, j'étais ce que j'avais décidé d'être peu importe les auteurs de ma naissance.

J'avais voulu savoir et maintenant c'était le cas. Cela ne m'avait rien apporté mis à part une souffrance supplémentaire.

Si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même, j'en voulais à maman parce qu'elle m'avait menti depuis que j'étais tout bébé.

Je comprenais ses raisons mais je ne parvenais pas à les accepter encore. Je ne pouvais nier qu'elle m'aimait, je le savais mais sa vie aurait été différente si je n'avais jamais existé.

Charlotte et Lise étaient ses filles, moi j'étais sa nièce et après ce que je lui avais fait subir elle devait certainement m'en vouloir elle aussi. J'aimais ma mère, je l'avais toujours aimé même quand je la détestais mais avais-je la même importance que mes sœurs à ses yeux ?

J'essayais de me persuader de ça mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Peut-être était-il temps de rentrer pour finir cette conversation.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir me rassurer, la seule qui pouvait maintenant m'affirmer une nouvelle fois, que j'étais sa fille et qu'importe qu'elle m'ait porté ou non, cela ne faisait aucune différence. J'avais besoin de le réentendre.

Me tournant d'un seul coup, je fus prise soudain de terreur à en perdre l'équilibre. Je me retrouvais au sol, les fesses dans la neige et la couverture gisant à mes côtés.

Une peur effroyable s'empara de moi quand je relevais la tête et que je tombais sur le canon d'une arme braquée sur ma tête. James Nomade était planté devant moi.

Il était exactement le même que lors de la seule fois que je l'avais vu, le jour ou tout avait basculé entre ma mère et Edward.

J'avais devant moi le meurtrier de mon oncle et peut-être mon géniteur.

\- Si tu cris, je me ferais un plaisir de recouvrir ce sol de ton sang !

Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je compris que je n'aurais peut-être pas l'occasion de revoir ma mère. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas alerter Edward et sa famille. Il y avait des enfants et James serait capable de leur faire du mal rien que pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait prouvé en abattant de sang-froid un enfant de 9 ans.

\- Bonne fille, susurra-t-il d'un œil mauvais en me sondant de la tête au pied.

Il attrapa mon bras et me serra tellement fort que je n'eus pas l'idée de me débattre.

\- Nous allons faire une petite ballade toi et moi ! Quelle aubaine de te trouver ici ! C'est encore mieux que prévu ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! Voilà une vengeance parfaite ! Je vais briser ce couple de minable !

Comprenant que tout été prémédité, je me traitais mentalement d'idiote. Voilà une chose de plus que ma mère pourrait me reprocher. Je priai pour que mes sœurs soient loin ou que ma mère les protège au mieux. S'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose se serait ma faute et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir vivre avec ça.

\- Voyons voir si ta chère _tata_ t'aime autant que tes cousines !

Il savait … bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Refusant de lui montrer mes faiblesses, je ravalais mes larmes alors que ce James de malheur m'entrainait avec lui.

La seule chose que j'avais en tête, c'était des excuses formulées dans ma tête à ma mère … et à Edward.

* * *

Alors vos avis ? Je les attend avec impatience en tout cas ^^

Et oui James est de retour !

Pour le prochain chapitre … les choses s'accélèrent …

J'espère poster la semaine prochaine .. en tout cas je ferais tout pour !

Mais sinon passez une bonne semaine ... à bientôt !


	40. Chapitre 39 : Rendez moi ma fille

**Chapitre 39** : Rendez-moi ma fille …

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et non ce n'est pas une hallucination ! Après trois semaines je suis enfin de retour ! En premier je tiens à vous présenter à toutes mes plus plates excuses … Un problème d'ordinateur m'a empêché de poster dimanche dernier … un peu plus et c'était l'histoire entière que je perdais

Heureusement, tout fini bien et je peux enfin réécrire et surtout poster de nouveau !

Comme je suis désormais en vacance, je répondrais dans la semaine à toutes vos reviews laissées ces derniers temps … je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier chacune d'entre vous pour votre soutien et surtout toutes vos remarques, suggestions et tout le reste !

Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre que vous attendez surement depuis un moment …

* * *

 **Chapitre 39** : Rendez-moi ma fille …

 **PDV Edward**

\- Edward, cela fait un moment que Kiara est dehors, me fit remarquer mon père.

Conscient que je venais de me faire la même remarque, je fronçais les sourcils en constatant que l'heure était déjà bien avancée sur l'horloge accrochée au mur juste en face de moi. La jeune fille était dehors depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, sans parler du froid glacial de ce mois de décembre qui devait surement la congelée depuis le temps.

Je me levais presque d'un bond sous les yeux inquiets de mon père, et après avoir enfilé mon manteau, je sortis à l'extérieur par la porte fenêtre que Kiara avait emprunté presque une demi-heure avant.

Je fus instantanément frappé par le vent polaire qui s'engouffra dans mes vêtements, jusque sous ma peau, et me fit frissonné violemment.

Je regardais autour de moi mais ne vit Kiara nulle part. Le cœur battant, je pris conscience que ma respiration était entrain de s'accélérer. J'analysais les environs rapidement. Comme la neige était épaisse et que le vent n'avait pas encore eu le temps de recouvrir ces traces (bien heureusement !), je pus aisément suivre la direction de ses pas qui disparaissait à l'angle de la maison.

\- Kiara ! Criai-je dans ce grand espace blanc, espérant qu'elle me réponde et apparaisse devant mes yeux.

Mais je n'obtins aucune réponse.

Commençant franchement à m'inquiéter, je me mouvais plus rapidement et avançais malgré la neige qui s'agglutinait. En tournant à l'angle de la maison, je restais un moment interdit quand j'aperçus la couverture, celle que j'avais donné à la jeune fille, sur le sol. Me précipitant à toute jambe, je ramassais l'objet en proie à une soudaine terreur, regardant autour de moi dans l'espoir que ceci n'était qu'une sinistre plaisanterie.

Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sur le sol, il y avait deux empreintes. Deux types d'empreintes, dont l'une paraissait beaucoup plus grande que l'autre.

\- Non ! KIARA ! Hurlai-je à plein poumons, l'écho de mon cri résonnant dans ce vaste espace dénué de toute vie.

Je courus aussi vite que la neige me le permit, trébuchant même parfois, dans la direction des traces de pas. Je stoppais net près de la clôture à une centaine de mètre plus loin. Le grillage avait été coupé et un trou béant gisait maintenant entre les branchages.

Le cœur battant, je continuais mon avancée mais mon mauvais pressentiment sans parler de la sueur froide qui me remontait le long du dos, étaient assez parlants.

Quand les traces de pas furent remplacées par des marques de pneu me montrant qu'une voiture avait été stationnée là durant un moment, je compris vite ce qu'il venait de se passer presque sous mes yeux. La voiture devait certainement avoir rejoint la route maintenant et de là, il me serait impossible de savoir où elle était allée.

\- Oh non ! KIARA ! M'époumonai-je une nouvelle fois, terrorisé. Non non non ! KIARA !

J'hurlais durant de nombreuses secondes, l'écho de mon cri se répercutant dans la forêt environnante. Je tournais sur moi-même espérant sans y croire que l'adolescente apparaisse soudain, devant mes yeux.

Tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je me pliai en deux sous le poids d'une douleur intense dans le ventre et dans l'estomac. La nausée qui s'empara de moi, me fit presque perdre pied.

J'aurais voulu continuer de hurler le nom de la jeune fille comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose, mais je me ressaisis le plus vite que je pus, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

La priorité était Kiara. Je devais la retrouver.

Donc au lieu de m'écrouler, je repris le chemin de la maison, courant à en perdre haleine. J'entrais comme un fou par la baie vitrée provoquant des cris de surprises.

Verrouillant la porte derrière moi, je me tournais vers ma famille qui semblait choquée.

\- Emmett, Jasper, papa ! Vérifiez que tout est verrouillé dans la maison ! Maintenant !

Comprenant que je ne plaisantais pas, ils ne posèrent aucune question et s'exécutèrent dans la seconde. Les aidants, je me dépêchais de fermer chaque porte, chaque serrure que je trouvais sur mon passage.

Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un réussisse à entrer.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui était derrière tout ça. James était le seul à vouloir ma peau coûte que coûte, le seul capable d'entrer ici. Il avait dû la traquer ou alors moi. Il devait savoir pour Kiara, il avait dû nous suivre depuis le début et je n'avais rien vu.

Il devait sans doute être loin maintenant, mais je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque alors que mes neveux et mes nièces étaient dans cette maison, mes sœurs et mes frères, mes parents.

Mais Kiara était avec lui, j'en étais certain et dieu seul savait ce qu'il était capable de lui faire.

\- Edward que se passe-t-il ? Ou est Kiara ? Demanda ma mère au bord des larmes alors que je revenais dans le salon.

\- Ecoutez, écoutez-moi très attentivement ! Kiara a disparu … elle a été enlevée … il y avait une voiture qui stationnait près de la forêt. Elle a dut nous suivre Kiara ou moi et il est tombé sur elle dehors. Je dois prévenir Bella elle est sans doute en danger elle aussi tout comme Charlotte et Lise. Il faut que vous restiez là. Ensemble. C'est James, ça ne peut être que lui. J'en suis convaincu. Mais ce mec est dangereux, il est capable de tout. Il vient d'enlever une adolescente ! Que je sois disculpé ne faisait pas parti de son plan et maintenant je suis certain qu'il veut la vengeance. J'aurais dû m'en douter avant, Bella aussi.

\- Mais Edward ?! S'écriai ma sœur, terrorisée.

Les enfants étaient en larmes, Rosalie semblait avoir envie de vomir tellement elle était blanche quand à mon frère et Jasper, ils ne paraissaient pas en meilleur état.

Je sentis la culpabilité me ronger en voyant ce que j'étais entrain de leur faire subir contre mon gré.

J'aurais tellement aimé leur dire que tout allait bien se passer mais ce n'était plus des enfants, leur mentir ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désole de vous faire vivre ça. Mais je suis certain qu'ici vous êtes en sécurité.

Je l'espérais en tout cas parce que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de Kiara et de James et me préoccuper en même temps pour la sécurité de ma famille.

\- Tu vas ou comme ça ? Demanda Emmett me voyant rassembler mes affaires à toute vitesse.

Son ton claqua dans le silence de mort de la maison.

\- Je dois prévenir Bella, Emmett, je dois aider à sortir Kiara des mains de cet enfoiré !

J'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne mon besoin viscéral de venir en aide à cette femme qui me détestait tant et surtout à sa fille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir à l'écart de ça. Kiara était avec moi. C'est moi qui l'avais emmené chez mes parents et maintenant elle était en danger.

J'aimais cette adolescente, tout comme Charlotte et Lise. Il était de mon devoir de tout faire pour qu'elles soient en sécurité elles aussi.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais que tu l'aides ! Cette femme te déteste Edward … mais … merde à la fin ! Tu dois rester avec nous et protéger notre famille ! C'est le rôle des flics ça ! Tu dois les appeler !

Je secouai la tête. Je comprenais son point de vue bien sûr mais je ne pouvais pas répondre à son appel.

Cette femme me détestait peut-être, et je ressentais une certaine rancœur également contre elle, mais les filles, Kiara n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça.

\- Les flics ne nous serons d'aucune aide ! Ils n'ont pas su attraper James depuis des mois tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourront le retrouver maintenant qu'il a Kiara ?

Je leur taisais bien entendu une partie de ce que je pensais. Le fait qu'ils seraient toujours plus en sécurité si j'étais loin d'eux. James voulait sans aucun doute me faire payer d'être libre alors qu'il était recherché, s'en prendre à Bella et la détruire pour avoir osé déjouer ses plans. C'était notre peau qu'il voulait et pour cela il utilisait toutes les armes dont il disposait.

Emmett et Jasper étaient assez forts pour prendre soin de leur femme et des enfants.

Moi je devais aider Kiara.

\- Tu n'es même pas certain que c'est ce malade qui a enlevé Kiara ! Peut-être qu'elle n'a même pas été enlevé !

Je me tournais vers mon grand frère et lui lançait un regard de profond reproche.

\- Quelqu'un a coupé le grillage, une voiture stationnait à environ 200 mètres, vers le flanc est de la rivière, sans parler des empreintes de pas que j'ai trouvé, il te faut d'autres preuves pour conclure à l'enlèvement de Kiara ?! C'est James, je le sais, je le sens Emmett. Elle est danger, c'est mon devoir de l'aider !

Et j'allais le faire, avec ou sans l'accord de ma famille, avec ou sans l'accord de Bella elle-même.

J'affrontais mon frère du regard. Il avait beau peser 20 kilos de plus que moi et être rompu à la pratique des combats, j'étais plus déterminé.

\- Emmett, l'appela ma mère qui semblait reprendre contenance. Edward doit aider, laisse le partir …

Surpris que ma mère me laisse faire si facilement, je me tournais vers elle au moment où elle s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Fais attention à toi mon fils, je t'en supplie … reviens moi en un seul morceau !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman …

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir alors je préférais me taire. J'ignorais ce que j'allais trouver en partant. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire quand je serais devant Bella.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit je pouvais la remercier pour sa compréhension et son acceptation.

\- Je dois y allez …

\- Je sais …

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras souhaitant presque redevenir un enfant pour que ma mère puisse me dire que tout irait bien. Je pris une profonde inspiration alors que je m'écartais d'elle. Sans un mot mon père suivit le mouvement et me serra dans une étreinte forte à son tour.

Quand je m'écartais d'eux, je me tournais une dernière fois vers ma famille pour leur donner les dernières recommandations.

\- N'ouvrez surtout pas … à qui se soit …

Je voyais bien dans les yeux de mon frère, de ma sœur et de ma belle-sœur qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ma décision mais aucun d'entre eux n'allait tenter de m'empêcher de partir.

Ils savaient que de toute façon je n'écouterais personne. J'avais pris ma décision même si selon moi ce n'en était pas vraiment une.

Après un dernier regard sur les membres de ma famille, je tournais les talons et me précipitais dehors pour rejoindre ma voiture, entendant la porte se verrouiller derrière moi.

Ils seraient en sécurité ici. Emmett, Jasper et mon père étaient à l'aguet, je savais qu'ils étaient en mesure de protéger notre famille.

Actionnant la première, je lançais ma voiture à toute vitesse sur l'asphalte, me préoccupant peu de la neige qui recommençait à tomber et qui pouvait rendre le sol glissant. J'en avais minimum pour une demi-heure de voiture étant donné la vitesse à laquelle je roulais, ce n'était pas le moment de trainer.

Au plus je perdais du temps maintenant, au plus c'était des secondes et des minutes que Kiara devait passées avec James.

Cet enfoiré n'avait sans doute pas encore appelé Bella, dans le cas contraire cette dernière me l'aurait sans doute fait savoir. L'espace d'un instant, je repensais aux paroles de mon frère concernant les flics. Les impliquer dans la recherche de Kiara n'était pas une bonne idée.

James était prêt à tout et je refusais de mettre l'adolescente en danger d'une quelconque manière. J'étais presque certain que Bella serait d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

En pensant à cette dernière, je me rendis compte à quel point il allait être difficile de lui annoncer que sa fille avait disparu alors qu'elle était avec moi.

Bella aurait une autre raison de m'en vouloir et se serait légitime bien entendu. Je n'avais pas protégé l'adolescente alors que j'avais dit à sa mère que je le ferais.

Attrapant mon téléphone, je composais le numéro de la PDG, me demandant si elle allait décrocher en voyant mon numéro s'afficher sur l'écran.

Déjouant mes pronostics les plus pessimistes, elle répondit dès la première sonnerie allant même au-delà de mes espérances.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de …

Bien entendu ces mots étaient crachés d'une manière virulente comme si à cet instant elle n'avait que moi comme ennemi à abattre.

\- Bella ! La coupai-je avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ou es-tu ?

\- Pardon ? Répondit-elle outrée visiblement que j'ose lui poser une telle question.

\- Je t'ai demandé ou tu étais !

Ma voix était dure et mon ton n'admettait pas de réplique. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle me cri sa haine au visage. A cet instant nous avions autre chose à faire que régler nos comptes.

\- Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Que se passe-t-il ? Kiara ?

\- Bella, je t'en prie !

Il était nécessaire qu'elle arrête de s'opposer à moi, j'arrivais à la bifurcation, dans quelques instants, je serais en ville et je devais savoir maintenant ou elle se trouvait pour pouvoir la rejoindre.

\- Bella j'ai besoin d'une réponse maintenant !

Crier à travers le combiné n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, elle me surprit en me fournissant enfin une réponse.

\- Je suis à la compagnie, ou est ma fille ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre je pris la décision d'attendre d'être en face d'elle.

\- J'arrive, attend moi dans ton bureau, je suis là dans 10 minutes !

\- Mais attend …

Je coupais la communication au moment où je fus obligé de donner un coup de frein magistral pour ne pas rentrer dans un taxi juste devant moi. J'étais en ville, un samedi après-midi, les rues étaient bondées malgré le froid du mois de décembre, même en prenant des raccourcis, je fus à la compagnie seulement 20 minutes après mon coup de téléphone.

Sans nulle doute que Bella devait se ronger les sangs et préparer mon exécution. J'aurais sans doute dû lui parler avant mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça au téléphone. J'ignorais avec qui elle se trouvait. Nous ne devions prendre aucun risque pour le bien de l'adolescente.

Garant ma voiture en double-file devant le building, je pris à peine le temps de la verrouiller que je me précipitais vers les ascenseurs dont je pressais frénétiquement le bouton.

J'eus l'impression qu'il mit des heures à arriver. Les gens me jetèrent de drôles de coup d'œil alors que je montais dedans et pressai le numéro de l'étage des bureaux de Bella.

La montée fut rapide comparée aux nombres d'étages, mais j'eus de nouveau la sensation qu'une éternité s'écoula.

James devait être déjà loin avec Kiara, dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire en ce moment. Cet homme était un malade, un fou-furieux, il était capable de tout y compris s'en prendre à une adolescente de 15 ans qui n'avait rien demandée à personne.

La chance de Kiara résidait dans le fait qu'elle était peut-être sa fille. J'avais du mal à l'envisager mais cela restait une possibilité pour elle, peut-être une chance infime. Je priai en tout cas pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pour qu'elle tienne le coup le temps que nous puissions la retrouver saine et sauve.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur l'étage que je visée et je me mis à courir jusqu'au bureau de Bella ou pour une fois Jacob ne se trouvait pas.

J'ouvris vivement le battant sans frapper et me retrouver dans cette pièce ou je n'avais pas mis un pied depuis des mois. Tout en refermant la porte pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, je vis le regard de Bella s'assombrir encore si c'était possible, lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de moi pour me mettre une gifle monumentale dont j'étais certain d'avoir encore la marque dans les prochaines heures, autant sur la joue que dans mon cœur.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? Comment …

Elle était dans un tel état de rage, qu'elle avait du mal à décoller les lèvres pour pouvoir parler. Sa fureur dans un tout autre moment m'aurait sans doute impressionnée mais pas ici, pas maintenant alors que nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Isabella écoute moi, m'exclamai-je voyant bien qu'elle était vraiment hors d'elle et qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus.

J'attrapais ses poignets et tentais de la stabiliser alors qu'elle semblait vouloir revenir à la charge et m'en coller une deuxième.

\- James a Kiara !

Elle resta un moment interdite la main dans le vide avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Qu … quoi ?

Elle baissa son bras et je vis ses yeux se voiler.

\- Elle était dans le jardin chez mes parents… et je n'ai rien entendu … il s'y est introduit en coupant le grillage …

Les yeux de Bella se voilèrent de larmes alors qu'elle me regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Non …

Elle se mit à secouer la tête alors que la vérité commençait à faire jour dans son esprit.

\- Non … pas mon enfant … pas ma fille ! Je vous en prie non … pas elle !

Elle se détacha de moi pour mettre les mains sur son visage et respirer profondément. Il était clair qu'elle tenait à garder contenance pour éviter de perdre pied.

\- Bella, ou sont Charlotte et Lise ?

\- Je les ai envoyées en colonie le temps que la situation se calme … avec Kiara …

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de prendre le téléphone, posé sur son bureau et de composer un numéro.

Elle aboya plus qu'elle ne donna des ordres à quelqu'un (sans doute des gardes du corps) à l'autre bout du combiné.

Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre la tournure de la conversation !

\- Vous deviez veiller sur elles ! Comment avez-vous pu ? Je me fiche que ce camion était au milieu de la route !

Comme elle commençait à devenir hystérique, je posais ma main sur la sienne et lui intimai l'ordre de raccrocher sans demander plus de détail.

Fait étrange, elle m'écouta et reposa le combiné sur son socle.

\- La voiture qui conduisait Charlotte et Lise au camp, c'est retrouvé bloquée par un accident … ils les ont laissé quelques instants pour aller voir et … les filles ont disparu … Edward mes filles …

Secouée d'un sanglot énorme, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi.

\- On va les retrouver. Je te le jure que nous allons les retrouver !

\- Si ils leur arrivent quelque chose …

\- Il ne leur arrivera rien … Bella tu dois te ressaisir … il faut que nous ayons les idées claires …

Je crois que mes mots n'étaient vraiment pas les bons car quand elle les entendit elle s'écarta de moi et me jeta un regard glacial.

\- C'est facile à dire, ce sont mes filles pas les tiennes … elles ne sont rien pour toi !

Je pouvais comprendre la peur et la colère qui l'animait mais bien que j'étais responsable, je ne tenais pas non plus à servir d'exécutoire à sa rage.

\- Détrompe toi ! J'aime tes filles et j'en serais malade s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit ! Je suis là pour t'aider, ce n'est pas moi ton ennemi pour l'instant …

Je savais aux plis de sa bouche qu'elle aurait voulu me répondre quelque chose de cinglant.

\- Si tu n'étais pas entré dans nos vies …

\- Peut-être … tu as raison. Mais peut-être pas … James est complètement malade …

Me coupant d'un geste, elle préféra s'éloigner de plusieurs pas de moi pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de PDG.

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, je la vis tenter de se reprendre alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir à comment agir maintenant.

\- On ne peut pas prévenir la police du moins pas tant que James n'a pas pris contact avec nous ... on ignore s'il nous surveille ou non … il pourrait très bien nous écouter en ce moment !

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil horrifiée et se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle. Comprenant vite que de toute manière, James avait été assez intelligent pour tout dissimuler, elle finit par secouer la tête résignée.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé … tu ne devrais pas être là !

Ces mots me firent mal mais je pris le parti de ne pas y faire trop attention. Pour elle je n'avais rien à faire ici, pour moi, c'était la seule place ou je pouvais être.

\- Parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses moi je ne te déteste pas … et je ne te détesterais jamais … quoi qu'il se soit passé …

Les yeux dans les yeux, je me fis la remarque que s'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle ne me regardait pas avec haine et rancœur. Je n'avais pas ma Bella devant moi mais je n'avais pas non plus cette femme trahie que j'avais moi-même provoquée.

Elle parut réfléchir à mes paroles mais la sonnerie du téléphone nous fit tous les deux sursauter.

Le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce était presque plus assourdissant en dehors de ce carillon strident.

C'était James, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Je fis signe à Bella de décrocher et après une profonde inspiration, elle tendit la main vers le combiné.

\- Isabella Voltury ?

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, sa voix était claire et douce, à mille lieux du tumulte de sentiments qu'elle devait ressentir à l'intérieur. Je n'entendis rien de la voix à l'autre bout du fil mais le regard qu'elle me lança me fit comprendre que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

James ne pouvait décemment pas attendre trop longtemps pour savourer sa victoire. Il voulait faire payer Bella, il était entrain d'exécuter sa vengeance.

Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

J'étais le principal responsable de la situation actuelle, sans moi il ne serait pas rechercher pour meurtre et pour tant d'autres choses.

Cette histoire devait cacher quelque chose.

En reportant mon attention sur Bella, je la vis presser le bouton du haut-parleur et pauser le combiné sur son socle.

\- Bonjour Edward.

Sa voix enjouée nous montra sans mal qu'il contrôlait totalement la situation, me donna envie de lui arracher la tête.

Cet homme avait tué de sang-froid un gamin de neuf ans seulement, sans aucune raison apparente, dieu seul savait ce qu'il était capable de faire maintenant qu'il avait les filles avec lui.

\- Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai imaginé cet instant depuis trois mois …

Son rire mauvais me donna des frissons et je ne pus m'empêché de m'approcher de Bella et de lui prendre la main. Bizarrement, elle ne la retira pas et je pus ainsi sentir la chaleur de ses doigts.

\- James … les filles n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire …

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Moi je crois qu'elles ont tout à voir …

Apparemment toute trace d'humour avait disparu de sa voie. Si je l'avais eu en face de moi je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais pu me contrôler bien longtemps avant de lui faire payer ce qu'il était entrain de faire à Bella et surtout aux filles.

\- Si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux …, menaçai-je les dents complétement serrées imaginant sans mal ce qu'il pouvait leur faire.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Voilà quelque chose de risible sachant que tu es un lâche qui a cédé au chantage durant 10 longues années !

Je ne pouvais le nier et cela me mit encore plus en colère.

Je sentis la main de Bella tenter d'échapper à l'emprise de la mienne. Je la laissais reprendre ses doigts au moment où elle se leva pour contourner le bureau comme si elle avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre nous. Ce qui, à n'en pas douter, était le cas.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai une bonne surprise pour toi …

Je fronçais les sourcils quand j'entendis le bruit d'une porte dans le combiné. Il y eut un instant de silence qui me parut très long avant qu'une petite voix ne retentisse.

\- Edward ?

\- Maman ?

J'eus une sueur froide en me rendant compte que ma mère était avec lui.

\- Edward ! Gémit-elle, alors que je distinguais également ma sœur derrière elle.

Chacun des visages de ma famille, mon père, ma mère ma sœur mon frère, ma belle-sœur, mon beau-frère et surtout mes nièces et mes neveux déroulèrent devant mes yeux et mes jambes cédèrent. Je me rattrapais in-extrémis au pan du bureau mais des stylos et autres fournitures valsèrent au sol.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Comment avait-il pu arriver à avoir ma famille de façon aussi rapide …

\- Edward, je ne sais pas où sont les enfants !

\- Tututu, fit soudain la voix de James coupant ma mère, Madame Cullen quand même … vous avez donc oublié ce que je vous ai dit …

C'était encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

J'étais donc également une cible.

Il savait que je serais prêt à tout si on ajoutait ma famille à l'équation.

\- Je me suis dit que la vengeance serait vraiment totale si ta chère famille faisait partie du décor, tu ne trouves pas Edward ?

Bella, que j'avais presque oublié, c'était de nouveau approcher de moi et je sentis ses doigts s'enrouler autour des miens. En la regardant, je me rendis compte qu'elle venait de retrouver une carapace. Elle ne plierait pas, elle venait de passer en mode guerrière et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser gagner.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- En voilà une bonne question, jolie Isabella … si jolie … vous savez que vous éveiller merveilleusement les sens d'un homme …

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il prononçait son prénom et encore moins ses paroles. Il paraissait bien trop familier avec elle, bien trop pervers.

Une pensée qui jusque-là ne m'avait pas traversé, me donna une nouvelle sueur froide en seulement quelques minutes.

Il était capable de tout. Du peu que je savais et surtout du peu que j'avais vu et entendu, il était bien trop familier avec Bella. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se servir de Tanya, je savais qu'il aimait son jouet, mais cela faisait des années qu'elle était morte. Maintenant il avait sa sœur devant lui, j'étais terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si elle se trouvait à ses côtés.

Si la vie des filles étaient en jeu, Bella serait prête à tout. Si elle se trouvait au pied du mur elle lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait, y compris elle.

Bella en vint à la même conclusion que moi au vu de son expression. Pourtant forte de son attitude rigide, elle ne broncha pas.

Tant que je serais vivant, il ne la toucherait pas, ni elle ni les filles.

\- Tu ne la toucheras pas, tu m'entends enfoiré !

Les mots étaient sortis sans que je n'aie pu me retenir. J'évitais soigneusement le regard de Bella, elle ne devait guère être ravie.

Il tenait les rênes, il avait tous les gens que nous aimions. Il menait le jeu, la dernière chose à faire était de l'énerver.

\- Tu crois vraiment … je peux très bien me servir sur la jolie Kiara …

C'était encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

\- Ne touchez pas à ma fille … dîtes nous ce que vous voulez … on fera exactement ce que vous nous direz …

Bella se soumettait. Je savais que s'était ce qu'il fallait faire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait la soumission complète de Bella et sans aucun doute la mienne aussi.

\- Voilà des paroles enfin censées … mais il va d'abord falloir sortir de ce building … on se retrouve dans dix minutes …

Ne m'attendant pas à ce soudain revirement, je restais un moment interdit devant le téléphone sans tonalité.

\- On doit sortir …, me lança Bella en attrapant son sac et son manteau posé sur un des sièges devant son bureau.

\- Bella ? Nous n'allons quand même pas lui obéir ?!

Elle me jeta un regard noir et pinça les lèvres en enfilant son vêtement.

\- Crois-tu que nous ayons le choix ? Il a ta famille Edward, il a les filles … il est capable de tout … il veut violer une gamine de 15 ans …

\- Sa propre fille ?

J'avais lancé cette phrase exprès pour la choquer mais elle ne sembla pas relever, visiblement elle savait que j'étais au courant.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'a aucune limite !

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et je courus derrière elle pour ne pas être distancée. Même avec des talons et une tenue tout sauf confortable, elle se déplaçait plus vite que moi.

Plusieurs employés se retournèrent à notre passage se demandant surement ce que nous faisions ensemble et surtout pourquoi nous avions l'air aussi pressés.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre me fit comprendre que 10 minutes seraient justes pour arriver à sortir d'ici.

Bella tapa presque du pied en attendant l'ascenseur.

\- Nous aurions dû prendre l'autre ascenseur …

Celui dissimulé dans le fond de la pièce située derrière son bureau.

Quand il daigna enfin arriver, nous entrâmes d'un seul mouvement et j'appuyais sur le bouton 0. Heureusement qu'il était vide, je pus aisément poser la question qui me taraudait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ?

\- Je l'ignore …

Au moins elle était sincère.

Il n'était pas difficile de constater qu'elle essayait de tout intérioriser. Elle se devait d'être dure et prête à tout pour ses filles mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle pouvait se briser à tout instant.

J'aurais aimé être capable de la rassurer mais mes paroles seraient sans doute veines.

Je n'étais pas celui qu'il fallait pour la calmer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et on put sortir du bâtiment … pour constater que ma voiture était entrain d'être embarquée par la fourrière.

Bella se rendant compte de ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, comprit avant moi que nous n'aurions pas le temps de débattre avec les agents et me fit un signe de tête. Je la suivis sans un mot dans le building. Elle m'entraina le long du couloir bondé pour un samedi et sans adresser un mot aux réceptionnistes éberluées, se dirigea vers une porte dissimulée derrière les ascenseurs.

Elle attrapa un trousseau de clef et on se retrouva dans un escalier.

On atterrit dans un garage. Des centaines de voitures se trouvaient là. C'était le fameux garage, celui que je n'avais vu qu'une fois quand Bella avait pris la fuite avec moi, le jour où je m'étais rendu compte que celle que j'aimais été lié à mon passé.

Je reconnus aisément l'Audi de Bella.

Elle la déverrouilla et se tourna vers moi, les clefs dans la main.

Sans que je m'y attende elle me tendit le trousseau et je compris qu'au vu de son état, il serait dangereux pour elle de prendre le volant maintenant.

On prit place dans l'habitable et après avoir pressé la clef, j'actionnais la première pour sortir de cet endroit.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais apprécié conduire une nouvelle voiture surtout une aussi souple mais je n'y fis même pas attention alors que le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner au moment où je m'engageais dans la rue.

Elle fouilla un instant pour en ressortir son mobile dont elle pressa le bouton « répondre ».

\- Nous sommes sortis … entrée ouest ? Mais … il a raccroché !

Elle décolla son téléphone de son oreille et le regarda un instant éberluée.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il veut que nous allions à l'entrée ouest de Central park … près de la 8ème avenue.

J'étais aussi perdu que Bella quant à ses intentions. Voulait-il s'assurer que nous n'étions pas suivit ? Ou tout simplement nous faire tourner en bourrique pour s'amuser et nous pousser à bout ?

Dans tous les cas, sa méthode serait sans doute efficace, je ne serais pas très patient. Pas en sachant que les filles et ma famille était avec lui et que pendant ce temps il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi.

Ce malade était capable de tout et j'avais peur de l'imaginer près des personnes que j'aimais. Il savait comment nous faire du mal, notre famille pouvait nous détruire, tous les deux.

\- Mais que cherche-t-il au juste ? S'énerva Bella en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle ne devait même pas le voir réellement. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment.

\- Bella …

\- Tais-toi Edward, je ne veux pas entendre que tout ira bien tu sais parfaitement que tout peut arriver. A mes filles, à ta famille … cet homme est prêt à tout ! Et une fois que nous les aurons rejoint … je ne donne pas cher de nos vies à ce moment-là … tu le sais parfaitement.

Je trouvais ces mots durs, ces paroles vraiment macabres.

A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Pensait-elle vraiment que nos vies étaient foutues à partir du moment où l'on se retrouverait devant James ?

\- Bella … Tu ne vas certainement pas là-bas pour mourir !

Je stoppais la voiture à quelques pas de l'entrée ouest devant un building qui n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à celui de la compagnie avant de descendre de voiture. Je n'étais guère certain de voir la voiture au même endroit en revenant mais à cette heure s'était le cadet de mes soucis.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'ai le choix !

Ces mots me coupèrent le souffle un instant alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture.

Soudain mu par une colère inédite, je descendis à mon tour et c'est au pas de charge que je contournais le véhicule pour attraper son bras.

\- Je te l'interdis tu m'entends !

Je hurlais presque sous la terreur que me provoquait ses paroles que je n'osais même pas imaginer. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller ainsi. Elle devait se battre contre ce malade, elle devait y aller avec la conviction qu'elle serait prête à tout pour sortir vivante, avec ses filles, de cette histoire.

\- Je t'interdis de penser que tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir indemne ! Pourquoi chercherait-il à te tuer tu as beaucoup plus de valeur vivante Bella !

Elle secoua la tête et donna un grand coup de bras pour que je la lâche.

\- Peut-être pour l'argent mais … tu ignores le reste … Tu ignores tout …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

J'avais du mal à la suivre. Pour moi il était clair que l'appât du gain était la première motivation de James. Il devait ignorer toute l'histoire pour Kiara, personne n'était même au courant que Tanya était sa mère biologique, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il se doute de quelque chose. A moins qu'il soit le père de Kiara …

Plusieurs choses auraient alors un sens.

Mais pourquoi jouer à ce jeu avec nous ? Pour ma part il voulait me faire payer d'avoir déjoué ses plans et d'être sorti de prison un peu trop tôt mais pour Bella et ses filles ? Si l'appât du gain n'était pas sa seule motivation, quel pouvait être ses autres motifs ?

Il jouait gros en s'attaquant à Bella, il devait le savoir.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que je t'explique … mais … James n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg …

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle me tourna le dos et traversa la rue pour rejoindre l'entrée du parc.

Restant un moment immobile à me demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien sous-entendre pas là, je finis par avancer à mon tour et par la suivre.

Nous étions maintenant à l'endroit demandé par James mais qu'étions nous censé faire au juste ? Je me tournais pour pouvoir voir quelque chose mais rien ne me semblait suspect, rien en tout cas qui ne méritait que je m'y attarde. Il en allait de même pour Bella au vu de son expression.

Une cabine téléphonique se mit à sonner à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous alors que personne ne se trouvait à côté.

Je me mis à penser que ça pouvait se dérouler comme dans les films et que James s'était peut-être cru dans une série télévisée.

Attrapant la main de Bella, qui semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre où je voulais en venir, je me dépêchais d'atteindre le mobile et décrochais juste avant la dernière sonnerie.

\- J'ai presque cru que vous n'alliez pas y arriver.

Son rire joyeux me donnait vraiment des envies de meurtres.

Comment des hommes aussi sadiques et surtout aussi malade pouvait exister ? Il y avait tant de gens bien qui perdait la vie chaque jour alors que ce taré était toujours sur cette terre.

\- James ! On va arrêter de jouer maintenant ! Ou sont nos familles ?

Je sentis presque la colère s'emparer de lui. Me taire était sans doute une meilleure option mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser jouer avec nous comme il semblait décider de le faire.

\- Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis et vous allez le faire bien gentiment dans le cas contraire … je me chargerais de la jolie petite frimousse que j'ai à côté de moi.

\- Aïe ! Hurla soudain une petite voix fluette que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître !

\- LISE !

Bella qui avait parfaitement entendu le cri de son enfant même à travers le combiné, eut soudain le visage blême.

Ayant presque l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler, je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle ne me repoussa pas, se pressant même contre moi.

\- Arrête, arrête ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune décence ! Comment peux-tu t'en prendre à une enfant de 4 ans !

Le visage de poupée de la fille de Bella m'apparut. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle n'avait rien fait, ce n'était qu'une enfant.

Le cri de la fillette se calma et je n'entendis bientôt plus que des gémissements en arrière-plan.

\- Alors vous allez faire ce que je vous dis maintenant ? Parce que j'ai un tas de mômes ici …

Je contrôlais les mots sortant de ma bouche sous risque qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à la fillette.

Devant mon absence de réponse, j'entendis de nouveau son rire. Il prenait mon mutisme comme un assentiment à ses paroles alors qu'il s'agissait juste pour moi d'une méthode pour éviter de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

\- Bien … alors revenons-en à nos moutons … vous allez entrer dans le parc … à environ 1 km il y a une autre cabine téléphonique … on se retrouve là-bas.

Il raccrocha et je reposais le combiné sur son socle.

Tenant toujours Bella contre moi, je la sentis parfaitement essayée de se reprendre. J'aurais voulu la calmer mais je ne trouvais aucun mot pour apaiser son angoisse et la peur qui la tétanisait.

Je ne pouvais que continuer de la soutenir sans un mot. Retrouver ses filles et savoir qu'elles allaient bien été la seule chose qui importait.

Je l'entrainais donc dans le parc à la seule force de mes bras.

En ce samedi après-midi, nombre de famille était là à jouer avec la neige fraichement tombée.

Le soleil d'hiver bas dans le ciel permettait de chauffer l'air suffisamment pour ne pas avoir froid même si il ne fallait tout de même pas y rester des heures sous peine d'attraper une pneumonie.

Je marchais aussi vite que je le pouvais avec Bella qui, portant toujours ses talons vertigineux avait bien du mal à ne pas glisser sur ce terrain caillouteux à la base et recouvert de ce voile blanc aujourd'hui.

Parvenant non sans mal à la cabine, je ne fus pas surpris quand j'entendis la sonnerie retentir.

Cette fois il nous envoya à l'entrée nord ou nous dûmes prendre un taxi qui nous conduisit sur la 25ème avenue puis un second qui lui nous amena sur la 45ème.

Sans le vouloir nous étions trimballés de taxi en taxi, de cabine téléphonique en cabine téléphonique. Bientôt on dut se débarrasser de nos téléphones dans une poubelle et de tout appareil géo-localisant.

Il devait bien être 18 heures soit presque 5 heures depuis que je m'étais rendu compte de la disparition de Kiara quand quelque chose changea dans sa manière de procéder.

Nous ne montâmes pas dans un taxi mais dans une berline noire aux vitres teintées. Nous étions séparés du chauffeur par une vitre, de ce fait je ne pouvais jauger le conducteur mais je compris sans doute en même temps que Bella, que la course était finie. Cette dernière murée dans son silence et prête à tout pour maintenir sa carapace était comme d'ordinaire tirée à quatre épingle malgré notre escapade dans les rues de New-York.

Elle n'avait pas émis une seule plainte, n'avait même laissé échapper une seule émotion depuis le cri de sa fille et le moment où elle s'était écartée de moi pour marcher seule.

Mes cris au chauffeur n'avaient servi à rien et mes questions étaient demeurées sans réponse.

Je préférais me concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur la terreur nouvelle qui montait en moi.

J'avais peur non seulement pour ma famille, pour les filles mais aussi … pour Bella.

J'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire une fois devant cet homme qui avait osé toucher son enfant. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'elle soit prête à tout pour se venger, exactement comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à me détruire sans même chercher à avoir mon point de vue avant. De quoi était-elle capable quand la vie de ses filles était en jeu ?

Je l'avais certes déjà perdue depuis longtemps mais l'idée qu'elle puisse disparaître de ce monde, que James puisse la tuer par simple vengeance, me retournait l'estomac.

La voiture stoppa environ une demi-heure après que nous soyons montés et je sentis le chauffeur descendre. Conscient qu'il s'éloignait, je compris parfaitement que nous devions maintenant sortir à notre tour. J'ignorais totalement ou nous étions, me doutant seulement que nos familles ne devaient pas être loin.

Je sortis le premier et je fus frapper par le vent assez violent qui me glaça jusqu'aux os. La fraicheur de ce début de soirée était bien tombée et en tournant la tête, je vis qu'elle était accentuée par le fait que nous étions au bord de mer.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous, je compris vite l'endroit où nous avions été conduis. Le port.

Les conteneurs ne pouvaient pas me tromper.

Sauf que maintenant que le chauffeur avait disparu, nous nous retrouvions au milieu de ces grandes boites de ferrailles sans savoir où nous devions aller.

Nous n' avions pas de portable donc aucun moyen d'être contacté par personne.

\- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, me dit Bella, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Sa voix était claire et précise ne reflétant en rien la bataille faisant sans aucun doute rage en elle.

\- Tu as probablement raison … mais la question c'est où ?

Elle haussa les épaules tout en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle. Pas forte couverte, elle devait être congelée avec ses vêtements de bureau qui n'avait rien de commun avec les grosses doudounes d'hiver. Son visage était rouge et ses mains étaient violettes montrant parfaitement qu'elle devait se réchauffer avant de trouver la mort dans ce froid glacial.

Je déboutonnais ma parka et sans attendre qu'elle ne proteste, je la posais sur ses épaules provoquant un regard surpris.

Elle ne devait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle était congelée.

\- Mais …

\- Ne proteste pas … nous devons trouver les filles et ma famille.

Se serait mentir que de dire que je n'avais pas froid seulement vêtu d'une petite veste de laine et d'un pull de coton mais ma grosse écharpe me maintenait au moins le cou au chaud.

Elle n'eut l'air guère convaincu mais ne lui laissant pas le choix, je l'entrainais à ma suite le long des conteneurs qui avaient vraiment l'air de tous se ressembler.

Apercevant plus loin les entrepôts, je fus vite décourager quand je me rendis compte que nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous retrouver.

\- Regarde là-bas … il y a de la lumière ! S'exclama soudain Bella en me montrant à environ 200 mètres une fenêtre d'où s'échapper des éclats de lumière.

\- Peut-être.

Marchant rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit, je compris bien vite que Bella avant sans doute vu juste.

La porte située dans une sorte d'impasse étroite entre deux entrepôts vieillots, était ouverte comme si on nous attendait.

Je vis très bien Bella me contournait pour entrer mais je la retins un instant.

\- Je t'en prie Bella, quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans cet endroit de malheur … promet moi que tu feras tout pour te battre … jure moi que tu ne donneras pas ta vie pour faire payer James pour Quil et pour les filles … jure le moi !

La terreur était de nouveau bien présente dans ma tête. J'avais peur pour ma famille, j'avais peur pour les filles mais j'avais peur par-dessus tout pour cette femme prête à tout pour obtenir vengeance, au péril de sa propre vie.

\- Comment … ?

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je n'ai aucun droit, aucun devoir de te parler de cette manière mais même si tu parais oublier ce que nous avons vécu même si je ne suis plus rien pour toi, la réciproque est loin d'être vraie … je te le demande pas seulement pour moi. Tu as trois filles et elles ont besoin de toi … comme moi. Il faut nous battre … ensemble …

Je tus le fait que j'étais prêt à tout pour les maintenir tous en vie. Je protégerais Bella, les filles et ma famille. Mais j'en serais incapable si Bella se jetait elle-même dans la gueule du loup.

Je pouvais survivre dans un monde où je savais qu'elle vivait mais je serais incapable de continuer si elle venait à mourir.

\- Promet le moi …

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et bien que je sentais son besoin d'entrer pour retrouver enfin ses enfants, elle prit le temps de me donner ce que je voulais.

\- Je te le promets.

Les yeux dans les yeux je lis enfin au fond de ses prunelles ce que je n'avais pas vu depuis des mois. La tendresse.

De la tendresse qu'elle m'adressait à moi.

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je passais ma main sur son cou oubliant à quel point mes doigts étaient glacés et approcher son visage du mien. Je posais brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes profitant de son inattention passagère pour tirer la situation à mon avantage. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle était à moi et j'aurais voulu prolonger encore l'instant. Mais il fallait s'écarter.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ou esquisser le moindre geste, je me tournais vers la porte délabrée.

C'est ensemble que nous entrâmes dans ce que je pensais être notre destin.

J'avais la détermination d'un loup et la rage d'un lion. Je sauverais ma famille … toute ma famille.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Je les attends comme toujours avec grande impatience !

Pour le prochain chapitre … confrontation !

Passez toutes une bonne semaine, à la semaine prochaine !


	41. Chapitre 40 : Psychopathe

**Chapitre 40 :** Psychopathe

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 40 .. j'espère que vous allez toutes bien et que vous êtes impatiente de lire la suite !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et encore plus de me faire partager chaque semaine vos questions interrogations ou tout simplement vos encouragements ! ^^

Allé, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et je vous retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 :** Psychopathe

 **PDV Edward**

En pénétrant dans l'entrepôt, la première chose qui me frappa ce fut la profondeur de l'endroit, à moitié plongée dans la pénombre. C'est un néon défaillant qui éclairait la partie où nous nous trouvions alors que le fond était dans le noir complet. Bella se tourna vers moi et je lus dans ses yeux à quel point elle avait peur.

Elle était terrifiée et c'était assez exceptionnel de la part d'Isabella Masen Volutry pour le souligner d'un gros trait noir.

Bella ne montrait pas ses émotions et surement pas à moi après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je tentais de lui lancer un regard bienveillant pour nous rassurer mais je n'étais guère convaincant bien entendu.

Le néon au-dessus de nos têtes s'éteignit, nous plongeant maintenant dans la pénombre totale.

Mes yeux n'étant pas habitués à ce noir soudain, je ne distinguais donc rien autour de moi.

Les bruits des talons de Bella me parvinrent et je m'approchais dans la direction ou elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant afin de pouvoir minimiser la distance entre nous.

Il était hors de question que je la perde de vu plus d'une seconde.

Quand son doux parfum me parvint aux narines, je compris qu'elle était toute proche de moi, je cherchais donc sa main à tâtons. Etrangement, elle me la donna sans aucune résistance.

\- Edward … murmura-t-elle difficilement comme si la terreur s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Ce qui devait être le cas puisque je la ressentais aussi.

Il n'y avait que le silence autour de nous, rien de plus. Je ne voyais rien et j'avais la désagréable impression que nous étions pris au piège.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à mes yeux pour s'habituer à ce noir. Je commençais tout juste à distinguer des formes autour de moi avant que la lumière ne revienne soudainement mais de façon beaucoup plus vive qu'au départ.

Je levais la tête vers le plafond pour apercevoir la chaîne d'ampoules qui parcourait l'entrepôt de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions jusqu'au fond de l'entrepôt. Ainsi nous pouvions enfin analyser les lieux. Je me fis la brève réflexion que ces ampoules étaient bien trop neuves pour être là par hasard. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ça parce que Bella poussa un cri à m'en déchirer les tympans.

\- KIARA !

Je fus frappé d'effrois quand je sentis Bella me lâcher pour s'élancer en direction de ce que je n'avais pas encore vu jusque-là. Malgré ses talons, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put, en direction d'une forme étrange au centre de la pièce.

Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre ce que Bella venait de voir.

Kiara était retenue par les poignets et les chevilles avec des chaînes plus grosses que ses bras. Elles étaient celées au plafond empêchant la jeune fille d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Sa tête pendait vers l'avant si bien que je ne voyais pas son visage mais le jogging que je lui avais prêté en fin de matinée était maintenant trempé et surtout couvert de saletés. En haut, elle ne portait qu'un petit débardeur minuscule bien trop léger pour le temps glacial qu'il faisait.

J'eus juste le temps d'attraper ma veste, que Bella venait de laisser tomber, et de me précipiter à sa suite.

Au son du cri de sa mère, Kiara releva son visage et je vis parfaitement le sang qui s'écoulait d'une plais sur le côté de son visage. Elle avait également l'œil droit boursoufflé. J'eus un haut le cœur en prenant conscience des coups que ce salopard de James avait osé porté à cette enfant.

Bella attrapa sa fille pour la remettre sur ses pieds et la porter presque à bout de bras afin d'éviter que les liens lui enserrant les poignets ne s'insèrent encore plus dans sa chaire.

\- Maman, murmura la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je vis parfaitement une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Portant mon attention sur les liens, je cherchais désespérément un moyen de la libérer mais j'avais beau tirer, pousser, écarter, rien y faisait. Les liens ne voulaient pas céder du terrain.

Je le fis comprendre à Bella d'un regard et elle soutint sa fille avec ardeur l'aidant à se maintenir debout. Ses lèvres bleues m'inquiétèrent d'autant plus quand elle se mit à trembler dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle devait être morte de froid. La température dans l'entrepôt ne devait pas excéder les 8 degrés.

J'enroulais mon manteau autour des épaules de Kiara et je me mis à la frictionner en même temps que Bella pour tenter de la réchauffer.

Reconnaissante de lui insuffler un peu de chaleur, la jeune fille nous demanda ce que nous faisions ici. Sa voix était cassée et son ton très lasse.

Elle était exténuée.

\- Maman … Charlotte et Lise … il faut les retrouver … votre famille Edward … il a tout … il les as tous …

De nouveau j'échangeais un regard avec Bella.

\- Je vais aller voir …

Faîte attention … il n'est pas tout seul …

Conscient tous deux que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas être seule ici, je portais mon attention sur les alentours, ce que je n'avais pas fait jusque-là.

La pièce était très grande mais surtout dénuée de toute vie humaine. Remarquant sans peine une caméra au-dessus de nos têtes, il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre que nous étions surveillés.

Un bruit sourd, nous fis tous les trois sursauter et je me tournais d'un seul coup pour voir le responsable de toute cette histoire, entrer dans la pièce par la porte que nous avions franchies quelques instants auparavant.

Bien qu'il soit à plusieurs mètres de moi, son air satisfait me donna des envies de meurtres toujours plus intenses. Le révolver qu'il portait à sa ceinture me dissuada sans mal de ne pas me jeter sur lui pour le lui faire ravaler.

Je voulais retrouver ma famille saine et sauve et surtout les sortir tous de cet enfer dans lequel je les avais plongé sans le vouloir.

Je me rapprochais rapidement de Bella et de Kiara afin de me placer devant elles.

\- Nous sommes là comme tu le voulais … maintenant relâche les … tous !

James partit d'un rire et s'approcha de nous.

Bella qui tenait toujours sa fille contre elle, avait sans doute du mal à garder son calme. Mais la dernière chose souhaitable, c'était que ses cris le mettent en colère. Tant qu'il était dans cette attitude fanfaronne, il pensait mener la barque et nous pouvions gagner du temps afin de permettre à Aro de nous retrouver.

Je comptais sur lui sur ce coup-là. Je savais qu'il devait maintenant s'être aperçu de la disparition de Bella, et de celle des fillettes. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour les retrouver.

Je devais juste lui donner du temps. Je devais le laisser nous retrouver. Et surtout je devais savoir où se trouvait ma famille et les filles. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de le provoquer.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple que ça ?

Bien sûr que non, mais dans ces circonstances l'espoir était l'une des rares choses que je pouvais me permettre.

\- James, ils n'ont rien fait … tu le sais parfaitement …

Faire preuve de compassion était peine perdu quand on connaissait un tant soit peu le personnage.

\- Non mais ils sont la clef de ma vengeance ! Ils l'ont toujours été.

Son rire franc et surtout joyeux, comme si sa remarque était la meilleure blague du siècle, me fit serrer les points encore plus.

Bella, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, serra sa fille contre elle encore plus fort, maintenant le manteau en place autour des frêles épaules de son enfant. Cette dernière s'était redressée pour se mettre de nouveau sur ses pieds et regarder avec haine et colère un James qui ne cessait de rire.

Comme j'aurais aimé lui faire ravaler sa joie !

\- Rendez-moi mes enfants !

La voix de Bella était calme mais on sentait parfaitement la haine et la douleur que contenaient ses quelques mots. J'étais certain que si Kiara n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle serait déjà entrain de vouloir en découdre avec cet enfoiré de première.

James détailla Bella durant un long moment, ne perdant rien de ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, de sa petite veste et de ses talons vertigineux. Je n'aimais pas ce regard appréciateur, je détestais vraiment son sourire satisfait et son air gourmand.

Il voulait Bella. Ses yeux plus noirs que les ténèbres montraient assez le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et Bella aussi devait s'en être rendue compte.

Inconsciemment, je me plaçais devant elle pour la cacher à son regard comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Il ne la toucherait pas. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Jamais.

Comprenant parfaitement mon petit jeu, il eut de nouveau ce rire satisfait et se rapprocha de nous, ne laissant plus que quelques mètres entre lui et nous.

Une autre personne que je n'avais jamais vue, entra dans l'entrepôt, par la porte que nous avions franchi quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de la fermer avec un cadenas. Son regard cruel ne me disait rien qui aille, pas plus que l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main. On aurait dit une arme de guerre.

Je frissonnais en me rendant compte de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec.

\- Laurent … va donc chercher nos chers amis.

Hochant la tête, l'homme traversa la pièce, passant à un mètre de nous et se dirigea vers un battant au fond de la pièce. Il disparut.

Je jetais un regard à Bella qui tentait de se maîtriser pour ne pas craquer. Pour l'instant, Kiara était sa bouée de sauvetage mais il ne restait guère de temps avant sa rupture. La jeune fille n'était évidemment pas en de meilleures dispositions.

Comment avait-il pu la blesser physiquement ? Comment avait-il pu porter la main sur elle ?

\- Vous êtes un lâche … vous vous en prenez aux personnes incapables de se défendre afin d'atteindre ceux que vous visez vraiment ! Affrontez nous donc directement ….

Le coup d'éclat de Bella montrait parfaitement sa fureur et son dégoût.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux fillettes étaient poussées dans la pièce.

Elles s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre pour se rassurer. Leurs visages striés de larmes et remplis de peur me brisa le cœur.

Une fureur incommensurable me parcourut.

Kiara, Charlotte, Lise et ma famille qui arrivait derrière, étaient littéralement terrorisés par ce qui était entrain de se passer. En voyant arriver une femme derrière eux et un homme de la même corpulence qu'Emmett, je compris aisément leur moyen pour les tenir tranquilles. Eloigner les enfants de leur parents et les femmes de leurs maris, afin d'exercer une pression et les forcer à leur obéir.

La femme aux cheveux de feu, qui tenait la même arme que le fameux Laurent, avait poussé ma mère, ma sœur et ma belle-sœur d'un côté alors que le baraqué s'occupait de mon père, de mon frère et de mon beau-frère.

Les enfants quant à eux étaient poussés en avant afin de se retrouver près de James. Jade tenait ses petits frères contre elle et se coller à Charlotte pour former un seul groupe.

La seule à ne pas être avec eux était Lena se trouvant dans les bras de sa mère.

Je croisais les yeux d'Alice et je lui soufflais un désolé en voyant à quel point elle avait peur pour son enfant, pour elle-même et pour toute notre famille.

C'était ma faute, ma faute à moi seul. C'était à cause de moi qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation et à cause de moi qu'ils craignaient pour leurs vies.

J'étais entrain de détruire ma famille.

Je serrais les points de haine et sans prendre la conséquence de mes actes, je m'approchais de James.

\- Si c'est ma vie que tu veux alors vas-y prend-là … je te la donne mais laisse-les en dehors de ça !

James leva sa main pour pointer son arme directement sur mon front provoquant des cris étouffés en arrière. Ma mère avait tenté de se précipiter en avant pour m'empêcher de me poster directement devant l'objet de mon tourment depuis des années.

Mais j'avais été lâche tellement de fois dans ma vie, j'avais perdu tellement en commençant par le respect et la tendresse de Bella que je m'étais promis à moi-même que plus jamais je ne serais un lâche. Si ma vie était la solution alors j'étais prêt à la donner pour ma femme, mes filles et ma famille.

\- Relâche-les …

\- Pathétique …, souffla-t-il en me contournant et en s'approchant des fillettes.

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner pour le voir attraper les cheveux de Lise qui se mit à crier.

\- Lise, crièrent à l'unisson ses deux sœurs et Bella qui horrifiée en lâcha Kiara pour rejoindre sa benjamine.

Charlotte qui n'avait quant à elle pas l'intention de retirer ses mains de sa sœur, fut entrainée dans le mouvement alors que James leva l'arme sur Bella pour l'empêcher de faire encore un seul pas.

\- Lâchez ma sœur, Lâchez là ! Criait une Charlotte hystérique qui tirait de toutes ses forces sur le petit corps frêle de sa benjamine.

James donna un coup à l'enfant qui finit par céder et retomber sur les fesses. Entrainant toujours Lise par les cheveux, il reprit sa place initiale devant moi. Bella quant à elle ramassa Charlotte, en larmes l'enfant voulait à tout prix, échapper à l'étreinte maternelle pour rejoindre sa jeune sœur.

\- Il va lui faire du mal … maman … Lise …

La terreur pour sa sœur était si forte que l'enfant était entrain de craquer et faisait même fit du danger qu'elle pouvait faire peser sur sa propre vie.

\- James, lâche-là ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant … tu ne peux pas lui vouloir du mal … elle n'a que 4 ans …

Lise criait aussi fort que ses petits poumons le lui permettaient, tyrannisée par la poigne de ce monstre sur sa chevelure si soyeuse.

Sadique, il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et promena l'arme sur son doux visage de poupée.

A cet instant, c'était comme si il s'en prenait à ma chair. C'était mon enfant, du moins je les aimais toutes les trois comme si s'était moi l'auteur de leurs jours.

Voir mon enfant pleurer et surtout souffrir me broya littéralement et j'eus du mal à rester sur mes deux jambes tellement la souffrance était intense.

\- James qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'en prie arrête !

Il releva la tête vers moi et son sourire carnassier me choqua alors qu'il se penchait vers l'enfant. Son regard presque gourmand me retourna l'estomac au moment où il embrassa sa petite joue potelée.

Cette fois s'en était trop, je m'élançais en avant avec la ferme intention de mettre Lise en sécurité. Les cris de Bella, de Kiara de nouveau pleine de vigueur et de Charlotte percèrent le silence environnant mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter avant de récupérer cette enfant. Au dernier moment James se releva et de nouveau il pointa l'arme sur mon front, ne relâchant pas la fillette.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi !

Sans que je m'y attende, sa poigne sur les cheveux de Lise se fit moins intense et il la relâcha enfin.

Tombant à genoux, l'enfant, consciente qu'elle n'avait sans doute que quelques secondes de répit, se mit à ramper à quatre pattes aussi vite que possible et s'accrocha à la première chose qu'elle rencontra : mes jambes.

Je la soulevais rapidement, presque heureux d'avoir réussi mon coup et reculais de plusieurs pas tout en la serrant avec force dans mes bras. Elle s'enroula littéralement autour de moi, ses bras et ses jambes formant de solides liens afin que personne ne m'arrache à elle.

Je tentais de la consoler comme je le pouvais mais ses larmes ne semblaient plus avoir de fin.

Conscient que Bella ne se trouvait pas loin près de Charlotte et de Kiara, je lui ramenais sa benjamine terrifiée mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher.

\- Que c'est mignon … une si jolie petite famille …

Le ton sarcastique de James prouvait assez bien qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il n'en était qu'au début.

Il voulait la vengeance et tenait à l'obtenir.

\- Pathétique quand on songe que cette femme à chercher à te détruire …

Il s'approcha de nous et je reculais pour protéger les filles.

Me lâchant enfin Lise, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et de sa sœur.

Les quatre femmes se serrèrent les unes contre les autres alors que je me relevais m'érigeant de nouveau en rempart entre les filles et ce sadique.

\- Quand je me suis rendue compte que mon plan marchait comme sur des roulettes tout était génial … si seulement ce môme n'avait pas été là … tout aurait été parfait. Mais il t'a disculpé … et maintenant je me retrouve avec un mandat d'arrêt au cul ! A cause de toi ! En plus de me prendre ma meilleure marchandise tu m'as maintenant pris la liberté ! Tout avait été tellement parfait ces dernières années !

Jacob ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ses plans. La vengeance de cet homme aurait dû s'imposer à moi depuis le début. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Nous laisser nous en sortir sans tenter de nous faire payer ne faisait pas parti de ses objectifs.

Mais dans ma tête avec ce qui lui pendait au nez s'il revenait, il ne pouvait pas prendre de tels risques. Lourde erreur de ma part.

Peu lui importait les conséquences du moment qu'il nous faisait payer ce qu'il considérait comme le prix ultime.

\- Tanya était mon meilleur élément … qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait rapporter cette cruche comme pognon mais il a fallu que tu apparaisses ! Elle s'est rappelé qu'elle avait un cerveau et qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir … et tout ça grâce à qui ? Au gentil fils Cullen !

« Mais tant que tu disais rien et que tu me donnais du pognon … tout roulé … j'avais l'argent, et une pression sur toi … et puis il a fallu que tu tombes sur la délicieuse Isabella … je crois que ce jour-là quand je me suis rendue compte que vous vous côtoyer, j'ai presque faillit avoir une attaque … et malgré mes menaces, tu as quand même fini par te la taper … je suis désolé mec … il fallait que je réagisse … elle était à moi … sa sœur et elle était à moi … j'attendais juste le bon moment pour savourer ma victoire sur la jolie Isabella ! C'est toi qui à précipiter les choses ! Sans toi, j'aurais sans doute encore attendue … rien que pour savourer encore l'attente de me faire une telle femme …

Ces mots malsains provoquèrent en moi dégoûts et répugnances. C'était donc bien Bella qu'il voulait et cela depuis le début.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi tout ce temps ? Demanda Bella qui en était venue à la même conclusion que moi.

\- Parce que les petites pimbêches ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressée … enfin jusqu'à il y a quelques mois … quand je suis revenue aux USA ...et dire que cela est dû à un simple hasard … la rencontre de bonnes personnes que l'on a connu avant … au bon moment …

\- Un hasard ? Rencontrer les bonnes personnes ?

Le sourire carnassier de James dissuada Bella de poser plus de questions sur ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi cher Edward, je pourrais facilement te liquider … je t'ai apparemment sous-estimé ! Mais en même temps qui aurait pu penser que toi et la petite salope de sœur de Tanya vous formeriez un couple ? J'étais en colère et puis j'ai pensé que se serait parfait comme vengeance … et puis encore la mort de ce môme … mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en balance qu'il est clamsé celui-là ! Il n'avait qu'à pas être là … Tanya aurait dû le savoir aussi ! En pensant à celle-là …

Il porta son regard sur Kiara avant de nous contourner et de s'approcher d'Esmée, Alice et Rosalie.

Les trois femmes étaient serrées les unes contre les autres essayant de protéger la petite Lena endormie dans les bras de sa mère, inconsciente que tout se jouer en ce moment. Rosalie jetait de nombreux coup d'œil à ses enfants pour tenter de les rassurer comme elle le pouvait mais ils tremblaient tous sous l'effet de la peur qui s'était emparée de leurs petits corps frêles.

Quand James se retrouva devant ma pauvre mère, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner conscient que j'avais devant moi l'un des cauchemars qui me hantaient depuis toutes ces années.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Bella, je la vis parfaitement passée Lise à Charlotte et leur demandait de rester tranquille. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur quelque peu rassérénée par le fait que ses filles étaient près d'elle et surtout qu'elles allaient bien.

Elle reprenait maintenant sa vigueur un temps perdue, et je savais qu'elle était prête à faire payer à James ce qu'il venait de faire à ses filles et ce qu'il avait fait à son frère tant d'années auparavant.

\- Je me demande ce que ta chère maman aurait pensé de Tanya Swan … pas du bien sans doute … vu la fille de petite vertu qu'elle était …, il se pencha sur ma mère et promena le canon de son pistolet sur son visage comme il l'avait fait avec Lise quelques instants auparavant.

Je voulais l'éloigner d'elle. C'était ma mère et voir les larmes sur son visage d'ordinaire si calme et confiant me provoquait autant de panique qu'avec la fillette.

J'aurais tout fait en cet instant pour les éloigner de cette ordure. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation dans laquelle je les avais plongés.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu te contenter de ça toi ? Non … il a fallu que tu prennes également sa sœur. Cette pimbêche qui se croit au-dessus de tout … alors qu'au final qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Finalement quand on y réfléchit, cette demoiselle à peut-être plus de classe que Tanya mais n'oublions pas que pour y arriver elle a ouvert les cuisses elle aussi.

Je fis un bond et me précipitais en avant mais je fus retenu par Bella qui enroula sa main autour de mon bras pour me forcer à me calmer.

Son regard dur et impénétrable était noir sous l'effet de la fureur et de l'esprit de vengeance qui l'animait. Elle me faisait comprendre par ses yeux que je n'avais pas à la défendre, qu'elle ne me le demandait pas et que je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de jouer les chevaliers servants. Elle était assez grande et forte pour répondre par elle-même.

Bien sûr que je le savais mais qu'elle me le fasse comprendre sans un mot, me blessa. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'en l'insultant il s'en prenait à moi aussi ?

\- Vous ne connaissez rien de moi … vous pensez peut-être avoir connu Tanya mais ça s'arrête là …, cingla la jeune femme en se détournant soudain de moi.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment, madame Isabella Masen Voltury ?

J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de faire dire quelque chose à Bella et que sans trop savoir cette dernière tombait tout droit dans son piège.

\- Tanya n'avait aucun secret pour moi …

\- Vous l'avez détruite …

De nouveau le rire de James alors qu'il haussa les épaules. Les points de Bella devinrent blancs sous l'effet de la colère qui la traversa.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait entrainé sa perte … c'est l'homme qui est à vos côtés !

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil bref avant de reporter son attention sur James. Elle contourna ses filles et s'approcha de lui.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez mise sur le trottoir, vous qui l'avez rendu accroc à la drogue vous qui lui avait mis dans la tête qu'elle était incapable de s'en sortir … c'est votre faute si elle ne m'a pas cru quand je lui disais qu'elle pouvait y arriver en se battant et que je serais toujours là pour elle …

Bella s'était plantée à seulement un mètre de James et même avec ses talons vertigineux elle avait la même taille que lui. La haine la remplissait entièrement et seule au commande, elle rendait Bella déterminée et surtout inconsciente du danger auquel elle s'exposait.

Elle se retrouvait enfin devant le véritable responsable de sa souffrance, celui par lequel sa vie était devenue telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Elle avait devant elle l'homme qui avait tué son frère et détruit sa sœur, celui qu'elle cherchait à abattre depuis bientôt 15 ans, sans le savoir.

James jaugea Bella un long moment avant de la contourner pour se retrouver derrière elle. Quand il approcha son visage de son cou, je vis rouge et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas bondir pour l'éloigner. Il était trop près, bien trop près d'elle.

\- Sans oublier que c'est moi qui aie pressé la détente quand je suis tombé sur cette petite salope chez mon revendeur !

Sous la révélation Bella se retourna d'un seul coup et je vis le choc déformer ses traits.

\- C'est vous ? Vous avez tué Tanya … aussi ?!

L'humeur joviale de James eut raison des nerfs de Bella qui leva la main rapidement et lui colla un coup de poing dans la mâchoire auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Avec toute la rage contenue depuis ses dernières années, elle se jeta sur lui mais James ayant paré le coup attrapa son poignet et le crocheta si bien que Bella poussa un cri de douleur incontrôlable et se plia en deux pour éviter que cet enfoiré ne lui casse le bras. Elle tomba à genoux et James passa sa main dans ses cheveux noués et tira dessus.

\- Maman ! Crièrent ses filles au moment où je me précipitais vers eux pour la sortir de ces griffes.

Mes membres furent animés d'une fureur sans nom en constatant la douleur sur ses traits. Mon but en cet instant ne fut que d'arracher Bella à ses mains de perverses en le détruisant. Je voulais le tuer. Je voulais lui faire payer les souffrances qu'il occasionnait non seulement physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement, aux filles, à ma famille et à Bella depuis encore plus longtemps.

Sa mort signifiait enfin la liberté pour la femme que j'aimais mais aussi pour tout le monde. Nous pourrions être en paix. Peut-être qu'ainsi Bella pourrait faire son deuil et enfin accepter le sort qui avait été le sien durant son enfance. C'était sans doute ça le problème. Elle n'avait jamais fait son deuil, n'avait jamais accepté la mort des personnes qu'elle considérait comme les plus importantes de sa vie.

S'il y avait au moins une chose que je pouvais lui donner, c'était cette paix intérieure qu'elle méritait tout autant que ma famille si chère à mon cœur ou à ses fillettes innocentes.

Mais ma vengeance fut interrompue par le fameux Laurent qui pointait son arme sur ma tempe.

\- Tu bouges t'es mort !

Mon souffle saccadé ne parvenait pas à reprendre un rythme normal alors que James maltraitait Bella devant mes yeux. Les hommes de ma famille n'étaient pas plus calmes que moi mais le baraqué les empêcha de bouger eux aussi.

\- Je vous tuerais … je vais vous détruire même si se sera la dernière chose que j'aurais l'occasion d'accomplir sur cette terre !

La haine filtrait dans chacune de ses paroles alors que toujours à genoux Bella tentait de se dégager de l'emprise de James. Chaque manœuvre qu'elle utilisait, était contré par son adversaire qui lui faisait toujours plus mal que la fois d'avant.

\- C'est Edward Cullen que tu aurais dû détruire ma jolie … sans lui ta sœur serait toujours avec moi et surtout toujours vivante, et tu le sais !

Il donna un coup sur la tête de Bella qui alla presque claquer sur le sol. Ses cheveux se dénouèrent et se répandirent sur son épaule au moment où James la lâcha enfin. Braquant toujours l'arme sur elle, il lui intima l'ordre de se relever.

Bella s'exécuta et se remis sur ses pieds, aidée en cela par ma mère et Rosalie.

\- C'est l'heure des révélations Madame Voltury …

Il se tourna et s'approcha de Kiara qu'il détacha enfin de ses liens qui la retenaient prisonnière. Charlotte et Lise en proie à la terreur de, de nouveau être maltraitée, reculèrent. Charlotte ne lâchait toujours pas sa petite sœur et l'entourait comme elle le pouvait, pour la protéger.

Bella de son côté sembla horrifiée quand il attrapa Kiara, décidant maintenant de s'en prendre à elle. Il avait passé une main autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui ne bronchait pas.

\- Ce joli minois est-il au courant que vous n'êtes pas sa mère ?

L'ensemble des membres de ma famille sursauta à la révélation inattendue et soudaine, mise à part ma mère qui me jeta un bref regard. Je fronçais les sourcils.

Savait-elle ?

Bella de son côté, parut tout aussi choquée par les mots de notre agresseur.

\- Comment je suis au courant ? Demanda-t-il en jouant avec le canon de son arme.

Il partit d'un petit rire, apparemment content d'avoir fait mouche chez tout le monde et surtout chez Bella. Nous l'écoutions presque religieusement déblatérer sur toute cette histoire. J'étais certain qu'à travers ses paroles nous allions apprendre des vérités que nous ne voulions pas entendre.

\- Disons que j'ai toujours eu certain soupçon, était-il entrain de continuer, mais c'est devenu clair que le jour de votre révélation dans cette salle d'audience … voyons madame Voltury qu'elle mère ne sait pas qui est le père de son môme ?

\- Vous pensez qu'elle m'aurait caché une info pareille ? Lui cracha Kiara en tentant un instant de se libérer.

Je vis parfaitement les marques qu'avaient laissées les chaînes sur ses poignets. La jeune fille avait visiblement tout tentée pour se libérer, mais en vain. Elle était aussi tenace et forte que sa mère. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder comment elle se tenait en cet instant. Elle n'y avait pas de larmes sur son visage. Du moins il n'y en avait plus.

\- Tu mens vraiment très mal jeune fille … ta chère mère te la cachait durant des années mais visiblement elle a révélé son sale petit secret …

Plutôt que de relever ses paroles, Kiara se concentrait sur autre chose, sur une autre vérité beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux.

\- Vous l'avez tué …

Ce n'était pas seulement à Bella que James faisait du mal psychologiquement. Il s'en prenait également à la jeune fille. Il était le responsable de la mort de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde. Je savais que Kiara aimait Bella, qu'elle était sa mère dans son cœur mais Tanya était tout de même celle qui l'avait porté durant 9 mois, sa mère biologique, rien ne pouvait effacer ce lien qu'elles avaient un jour partagé.

\- Oui … mais seulement parce qu'elle m'a fait raté un gros contrat et que par sa faute j'ai perdu des milliers de dollars !

\- Vous l'avez tué pour l'argent ? S'écria Bella qui tremblait de tous ces membres.

\- Et parce qu'elle a cru pouvoir me doubler.

Bella fronça les sourcils et je vis l'adolescente sursauter.

\- Vous doubler ?

James hocha la tête et posa le canon du fusil sur la tempe de Kiara.

\- Et oui … je n'ai pas vraiment compris le revirement de cette petite idiote à l'époque … après tout elle m'était revenue après des mois d'absence … et j'étais prêt à lui pardonner. C'était une bonne marchandise … et puis seulement quelques semaines après revirement ... encore. Elle s'est barrée encore … pour aller où ? Chez Cullen … pourquoi ? Elle savait à quel point je pouvais être partout, et que surtout je détestais qu'on cherche à me doubler. Et cette cruche a assisté à beaucoup de choses … elle allait tout détruire … je comprenais même pas pourquoi … enfin maintenant en y réfléchissant durant toutes ces années … j'ai fini par le trouver son mobile …

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Kiara et huma son odeur. La jeune fille ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût.

\- Tu devais être la raison … quand elle a compris qu'elle n'avait guère été maline et que je n'allais pas me laisser avoir, j'ai adoré son expression terrorisée un peu comme vous en ce moment … mais avant je me suis dit qu'une petite garantie serait nécessaire … je pouvais ensuite me débarrasser d'elle pour la faire payer … c'était vraiment une bonne idée à la base … la lettre. C'était tellement jouissif de la voir écrire ses mots ...mais je n'avais pas prévu le môme …

\- Tanya voulait vous piéger ? Lui demanda Kiara.

Je perçus les notes d'espoir. Elle ne parvenait pas à les dissimuler, même sous son ton neutre.

\- Visiblement … dommage que j'ai été plus intelligent qu'elle …

\- C'est l'aide qu'elle voulait …, murmurai-je en comprenant soudain pourquoi j'avais trouvé Tanya Swan sur le pas de ma porte ce fameux matin.

Je n'avais pas compris. J'avais juste envie de me débarrasser d'elle. Elle voulait une possibilité de mettre James derrière les barreaux et je l'avais jeté comme un malpropre.

En comprenant que j'avais involontairement provoqué la mort de cette femme, je me pliai en deux.

Elle voulait juste une chance de s'en sortir. Tanya n'était pas la femme faible que nous avions tous cru qu'elle était. La naissance de sa fille avait sans doute éveillée quelque chose en elle.

« _S'il te plaît Edward. J'en ai besoin,_ _ **il**_ _a besoin de moi_ ».

 _Il_ … le bébé surement … Kiara.

Non … mon dieu … non !

J'étais coupable.

Ce n'est pas Quil que j'avais tué. C'était Tanya.

Je croisais le regard de Bella et je la vis parfaitement comprendre ou je voulais en venir. Je ne fus pas surpris quand elle se détourna de moi.

Pour elle, ce n'était guère une surprise. J'étais déjà coupable dans son esprit.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il cher Edward ? On est surpris parce que je viens de dire ? Tu risques de l'être encore plus après la suite des révélations ...

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire ! Le coupa Bella durement sans le laisser aller plus loin.

James n'était pas dupe. Quoi que cache encore Bella, il était déterminé à ce qu'elle se dévoile.

\- Tu crois ? Alors pourquoi ne pas dire à cette chère bâtarde qui est son père biologique ?

Il savait. Il savait qu'il était le père de Kiara et il tenait à ce que Bella le lui confirme.

Et je compris à ce moment-là que la jeune fille ne serait pas protégée pour autant par la nouvelle paternité de son ravisseur. Que Kiara soit sa chaire et son sang ne changerait rien à l'histoire. Elle n'était rien à ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que je n'allais pas faire le lien ? J'ai un cerveau qui fonctionne correctement contrairement à votre chère sœur !

Je vis parfaitement la panique qui traversa Bella et ses poings se serrer de nouveau.

\- Alors madame Voltury ? La vérité est-elle si difficile à avouer ?

James voulait que Bella parle et elle allait devoir le faire. Kiara quant à elle avait cessée d'être forte et une larme s'était échappée de son œil.

La peine sur le visage de son enfant, poussa Bella à se détacher de ma mère et de ma belle-sœur et à s'approchait de James et de sa fille par conséquent.

\- Avouez donc qui est le père biologique de Kiara ?

Cette dernière se débattit soudain pour faire lâcher prise à James qui bizarrement la laissa partir et se retourner.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle avoue ce que je sais déjà ? C'est vous mon père ! C'est vous qui avez engrossé Tanya !

Ses cris avaient des accents hystériques. Je comprenais parfaitement son envie que ce petit jeu ne cesse. Mais bien entendu l'autre n'en avait cure.

Avec son sourire satisfait, James donna un coup de révolver nonchalamment vers Bella pour la désigner à Kiara.

\- Je crains bien que non chère Kiara … je suis stérile… mais ta tatie le sait … elle … elle a demandé un test ADN … n'est-ce pas madame Voltury ?

Bella ferma les yeux pour éviter les yeux de son enfant qui s'étaient soudain tournés vers elle.

Tout le monde attendait qu'elle parle y compris moi.

James n'était pas le père de Kiara. Je cessais de respirer quand Bella rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle me regarda moi.

Cette fois, la haine et la souffrance étaient entièrement dirigées contre moi.

Et je compris. Je compris avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour avouer à Kiara ce que cette dernière attendait depuis longtemps.

\- Maman …, souffla-t-elle.

Bella baissa les yeux sur ses pieds avant de regarder sa fille et de la regarder bien en face.

\- C'est Edward … ton père c'est Edward …. Kiara.

Je compris que le monde de la jeune fille venait de s'écrouler quand elle poussa un cri de douleur.

Les accents de stupeur de ma famille me confirmèrent qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à ça.

Moi non plus.

Je regardais Kiara … ma fille.

J'avais eu un enfant avec Tanya.

Je lui avais fait un enfant.

Kiara …

Son regard plein de larmes croisa le mien avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers mes proches.

 _Sa_ grand-mère, _son_ grand-père, _ses_ tantes, _ses_ oncles et _ses_ cousins ...

\- Non …, chuchota-t-elle difficilement.

\- Surprise … ! S'exclama James content apparemment du coup qu'il venait de jouer.

Il était fier d'avoir atteint Bella assez profondément pour qu'elle montre ses émotions. La peine était parfaitement visible sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé Kiara … j'allais te le dire mais …

Kiara coupa sa mère et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre son souffle se pliant en deux pour cela.

Le geste clairement coléreux fit baisser la tête à Bella.

Ma fille.

Kiara Masen Voltury était _ma_ fille.

Je savais que Bella disait la vérité. Son visage ne trompait personne. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me regarde pour que je puisse lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle taisait mais elle prenait bien garde à ne pas se tourner vers moi.

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps elle était au courant mais cela ne devait pas faire depuis très longtemps. La douleur de la trahison et la peur sans doute que j'exerce des droits dont je n'avais jamais été au courant devaient faire rage dans son esprit.

Je comprenais la haine qu'elle me vouait.

Si cela ne suffisait pas d'être en partie responsable de la mort de sa sœur, je lui avais fait un enfant que Bella avait dû élever alors qu'elle n'était même pas sortie de l'enfance elle-même.

C'est à ce moment, alors que je prenais la pleine mesure de ma nouvelle paternité et des conséquences qu'elle allait engendrer, que je compris aussi que Bella ne me pardonnerait jamais les erreurs de mon passé. Si j'avais encore eu un espoir, il venait d'être anéanti par le poids des drames et des mensonges formulés depuis toutes ces années.

Quant à Kiara …. Elle se tourna vers moi, les poings serrés, il n'était pas nécessaire de la connaître pour voir qu'elle aussi se sentait trahi.

Mais je ne savais pas ! Je n'avais jamais soupçonné son existence. Comment aurais-je pu ?

Quand Kiara m'avait parlé de Tanya il y a seulement quelques heures, cela m'avait brièvement traversé l'esprit avant que l'adolescente ne me parle de la lettre. Pour moi il était tout simplement inconcevable qu'une telle chose ait lieu.

Apparemment j'avais eu tort.

Comme un enfant ayant besoin d'être rassuré, je me tournais vers ma mère. Quel ne fut pas le choc en constatant qu'elle ne paraissait pas choquée au contraire de ma sœur, de ma belle-sœur et des trois autres hommes de la famille.

Elle m'adressait un sourire confiant comme pour me dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle était là. Mais en cet instant j'avais juste envie de rendre le peu de choses que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Ma fille …

Kiara était ma fille.

J'étais l'auteur de ces cheveux blonds, de ces magnifiques yeux bleus, de ce visage délicat ses fossettes craquantes … Tanya et moi avions engendré ce petit être si innocent mais que ni moi ni elle n'avions élevés. Le reste n'était pas de mon fait. Sa personnalité attachante, sa bonne éducation et son équilibre, n''étaient en rien de mon fait.

J'avais une fille.

A cette révélation fracassante, je pris soudain conscience du sourire carnassier et surtout victorieux de James qu'il allait se servir de ça pour nous détruire.

Kiara était la vengeance parfaite pour me faire souffrir autant que Bella et surtout y impliquer ma famille également.

Elle était de leur sang aussi.

James me regarda avec son expression goguenard avant de lever la main et de poser le canon directement sur le front de Kiara.

Bella poussa un cri alors que la jeune fille ne bronchait pas d'un pouce bien campée sur ses pieds.

Elle ne cillait pas, aussi forte et déterminée que sa mère. A cet instant, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle avait seulement 15 ans. Elle paraissait tellement plus dure que ces quinze petites années.

\- Allez-y qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Après la mère … vous pouvez parfaitement tuer la fille … cela ne vous poserez aucun problème !

Je fus horrifié par les paroles de Kiara. Il fallait qu'elle se taise. Le provoquer n'était pas la solution la plus adaptée au vu de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il pouvait se décider de tirer à tout moment et elle ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque avec sa vie.

\- Vous êtes un lâche … vous vous en prenez à des enfants ! A quoi ça vous sert ? Vous terrorisez une famille pour quoi … une vengeance ?

L'expression de James changea quelque peu et je le vis parfaitement réfléchir aux mots de l'adolescente. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Il pouvait nous sortir n'importe quoi et j'étais pétrifié en imaginant ou ses pensées de psychopathe pouvaient l'emmener.

Il détourna l'adolescente et posa son regard sur Charlotte et Lise collée l'une à l'autre avant de porter son regard sur les enfants qui pleuraient tous.

Imperceptiblement je me plaçais devant eux comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Il baissa le canon de son arme et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

D'un pas décidé, il disparut par une porte dans le fond de la salle avant de revenir, muni d'un ordinateur qui avait l'air de daté quelque peu.

Il s'approcha de Bella et lui fourra l'engin dans les mains.

\- On avance madame Voltury.

Bella marque un temps avant de s'exécuter et de passer devant moi et devant ses filles. Quand elle se retrouva à une dizaine de mètres de moi, il l'a fit s'arrêter et de retourner vers nous.

Ne prêtant plus d'attention ni à Kiara ni aux fillettes, l'adolescente s'était approchée de ses sœurs pour les prendre dans ses bras.

\- Votre fille vient de me donner une idée … après tout la vengeance en sera d'autant plus funky si on y ajoute un peu de piment et puis … à quoi bon faire tout ça si je n'ai pas une autre compensation ?

\- L'argent …, souffla Bella en regardant ses enfants.

James frappa dans ses mains dans un geste d'applaudissement. Se trouvait-il vraiment drôle ?

\- Mais pas n'importe lequel … je ne suis pas assez idiot pour demander celui de la compagnie … qui doit-être surveillé vous devez vous en douter …

Il avait raison. Aro et Marcus devaient savoir maintenant que Bella et ses filles avaient disparu. Peut-être même savaient-ils également pour ma famille et moi. Ils étaient notre seule chance de nous en sortir et je lui faisais assez confiance pour trouver un moyen de nous retrouver. Je comptais même dessus depuis le début.

\- Je veux le vôtre … personnel … celui que vous dissimulez dans les îles et aussi celui que vous cachez au brésil … en fait je veux tout ce que vous cachez … et Victoria va vous surveiller … désolé … problème de confiance … Laurent occupe-toi des pleurnicheuses !

Ledit Victoria s'approcha de Bella alors que Laurent prenait sa place laissant ainsi les enfants. Je m'empressais de m'approcher d'eux pour prendre Liam dans mes bras et serrer Jade et Seth.

\- Tonton … j'ai peur …, murmurai Seth tout tremblant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à Rosalie qui souffrait au plus profond de son cœur de mère.

\- Je sais mon bonhomme mais tu dois être fort … vous allez sortir d'ici …

J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou non mais je ferais tout pour tenir ma promesse. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Vivant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issus possibles.

La fameuse Victoria se posta près de Bella qui n'était visiblement pas décidée à obéir.

\- Je le fais … à une seule condition …

La surprise laissa James interdit quelques secondes …

\- Vous pensez réellement être en position de force ? Et pouvoir négocier ainsi ?

Bella haussa les épaules loin de se démonter.

\- Si vous voulez l'argent … il faut laisser partir les enfants … ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça et vous le savez … ils sont juste un poids pour vous … laissez les partir …

Le silence s'étira alors que James regardait Bella droit dans les yeux. Je me raccrochais au fin espoir qu'il puisse accepter ça en sachant qu'il pouvait mettre une arme sur la tempe de n'importe lequel d'entre nous et Bella ferait ce qu'il lui dirait.

\- Je vous donnerais ce que vous voulez … je viderais tout … mes comptes ceux de la société … tout … mais laissez les partir …

\- Prête à tout ? Vraiment ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois quand il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Bella, les caressant doucement. Je me doutais qu'elle devait être atteinte des mêmes haut-le-cœur que moi.

Il passa sa main derrière son cou et la tira vers lui posant ainsi ses lèvres sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres.

Ayant mes neveux et ma nièce dans mes bras, je ne pouvais pas bouger mais la haine se déversa en moi telle une coulée de lave intense. Apparemment s'était aussi le cas de Kiara qui lâcha ses sœurs et se releva.

Elle fut contrée par Victoria mais elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre.

\- Lâchez là !

James pencha la tête et s'écarta de Bella qui donna un coup de tête pour se dégager, tout en porta sa main à ses lèvres pour s'essuyer.

Je pensais avoir connu une émotion intense quand il avait attaqué Bella mais se ne fut rien quand il attrapa les cheveux de Kiara afin de la rapprocher de lui.

\- Alors comme ça on joue les rebelles jeune Kiara … j'adore cette fougue… décidément quelle famille. Tout sa tante ! Combien de temps va-t-il me falloir pour te dresser Kiara chérie … ? Et tes petites sœurs ? Combien de temps avant de vous briser ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à Charlotte et Lise, une larme m'échappa en comprenant que peu importe l'âge pour ce malade, il était prêt à tout. Mon estomac faisait des saltos sous l'envie pressante de rendre le peu que j'avais dans le ventre.

Elles devaient sortir de là, toutes. Et le plus vite possible.

\- J'ai une idée madame Voltury … je vais vous accorder ce que vous demandez …

Il relâcha Kiara et se retourna vers Bella. Je savais au son de sa voix qu'il y aurait une contrepartie.

\- Après je me fou des mioches Cullen … j'ai déjà les femmes …

Me tournant vers Rosalie et Alice, je vis parfaitement une part de soulagement s'emparer d'elle, tout comme pour Emmett et Jasper. Les enfants qui avaient compris également sanglotaient doucement.

\- Ils auront la vie sauve … mais seulement grâce à vous …

Bella se crispa et je vis parfaitement ses traits, un instant soulageaient, se tendre de nouveau. Je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Vous allez choisir …

\- Entre mes enfants et ceux des Cullen ?

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois prit par une crise de rire.

\- Non … entre vos enfants …

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris … vous pouvez sauver deux de vos filles … la troisième restera avec nous …

Bella faillit en lâcher l'ordinateur qui fut rattrapé par Victoria in-extrémis. La mère de famille porta ses mains à sa bouche horrifiée et se tourna vers ses filles.

Charlotte et Lise en larmes et Kiara ... résignée.

Je sentais mon cœur battre à cent-mille dans ma poitrine, sous l'envie intense de s'échapper. Bella savait j'en étais certain comme tout le monde, qu'elle allait sans doute condamner sa fille qu'elle ne choisirait pas.

Ne cherchant plus à faire bonne figure, elle était secouée de sanglot pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée ici.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça ! Ce sont mes filles !

Content apparemment de son idée de tordu, il admirait le spectacle que lui donnait Bella. La PDG était si maîtresse d'elle-même d'ordinaire qu'il était apparemment content d'être responsable de son état présent.

\- Le choix vous revient Madame Voltury … soit vous sauvez deux de vos filles et les Cullen soit se sera personne !

Charlotte, Lise … Kiara …

L'une était ma fille biologique … les fillettes étaient mes filles dans mon cœur …

Il n'y avait pas de choix possible … il était juste entrain de la détruire un peu plus … parce que qui que Bella allait choisir, elle allait peut-être condamner celle qui resterait ici … avec James … celui qui voulait une des filles Voltury … qu'importe son âge …

* * *

Tandam ! Et voilà !

Alors vos avis ?

Je les attend avec impatience !

Edward est bel et bien le père de Kiara comme vous l'aviez deviné pour une grande partie d'entre vous … Pour le prochain chapitre, la suite de la vengeance de James et surtout un évènement qui va tout faire basculer …

A la semaine prochaine j'espère .. Passez toute une bonne semaine !


	42. Chapitre 41 : Terreur

**Chapitre 41** : Terreur

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà avec le chapitre 41 sous le bras !

Un grand merci pour votre soutien sans faille, et bienvenue pour les quelques nouvelles m'ayant laissé des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre car vous n'avez pas de compte ^^

Pour celles qui se posent la question concernant le nombre de chapitres restant pour l'histoire, pour être honnête je table sur une quinzaine encore sachant que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir aborder tout ce que je veux. Je vous tiendrais au courant )

Allez assez blablater … bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas …

* * *

 **Chapitre 41** : Terreur

 **PDV Bella**

\- Alors Madame Voltury … votre réponse ?

Il jubilait littéralement en constatant sur mon visage ma détresse que je ressentais. Il n'y avait pas de choix entre mes enfants. Elles étaient chacune une partie de mon être. Comment pouvez-t-on demander à une mère de choisir ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça ! Ce sont mes filles … mes enfants … vous ne pouvez pas me demander de choisir … ce n'est pas humain …

\- Mais qui a dit que j'étais humain Madame Voltury ?

Surement pas moi en tout cas !

J'aurais aimé avoir la force de répliquer mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de regarder mes enfants en espérant pouvoir les sortir de cet endroit de malheurs.

Kiara … Charlotte … Lise ….

Je les avais élevés, toutes les trois. Je les aimais toutes les trois sans distinction aucune. Comment une mère pouvait-elle choisir entre ses enfants ? Il n'y avait pas de choix possible, pas de réponses bonne ou mauvaise.

J'étais au pied du mur, je regardais mes enfants comme si je pouvais, par la seule force de ma volonté, les mettre à l'abri.

Je me moquais bien de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver mais je refusais que James Nomades touche à un seul de leurs cheveux.

J'étais consciente que je ne pouvais pas laisser la plus petite chance me filer entre les doigts. Les enfants Cullen pouvaient s'en sortir et mes filles aussi, du moins pour deux d'entre elles. C'était tellement horrible de penser une chose pareille. Pourtant la vérité était là.

S'ils sortaient d'ici, les enfants pourraient échapper à la brutalité de ce meurtrier près à tout pour obtenir vengeance et deux de mes enfants, seulement deux d'entre eux pourraient d'échapper.

Mais qu'en serait-il pour celle qui allait rester ?

J'avais lu clairement dans les yeux de James Nomades ce qu'il voulait, de Kiara surtout. Le regard pervers qu'il lui avait jeté, je l'avais déjà lu dans les yeux de mes agresseurs tant d'années auparavant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment oublié cette expression à la fois de luxure et aussi de joie à l'idée de mêler la douleur et les cris à un acte qui devrait être seulement dicté par l'amour et la confiance. Leur but était d'entendre les supplications et de sentir la résistance de leur victime en nous contraignant à un acte que nous ne consentirions jamais.

Si ce n'était pas Kiara, il était capable de prendre Lise, Charlotte ou Jade comme exécutoire pour assouvir ses besoins. Il fallait qu'elles sortent d'ici avant qu'il ne décide de céder à ses pulsions.

Peut-être que si je me donnais à lui alors il les laisserait tranquille. Il y avait aussi Rosalie et Alice.

Elles n'avaient rien à voir dans le conflit, elles non plus ne méritaient pas ça.

Oh certes, mon assurance n'était que façade. Si James Nomades posait ses mains sur moi, il détruirait les dernières onces de forces qu'il me restait. Il anéantirait la seule chose que je possédais encore, mon corps.

J'avais déjà failli être profané une fois, et j'avais mis des années à m'en remettre. Cette fois serait différente, mais pour mes filles je le ferais. J'étais capable de tout supporter si cela leur laissait une chance de vivre.

Si j'avais la certitude qu'aucune d'entre elles ne serait touchée, alors je me mettrais à genoux devant lui et je le supplierais de me prendre moi et de laisser mes enfants, et la famille Cullen en paix.

En regardant Edward, je constatais une expression de profonde détresse dans ses yeux. Il me regardait horrifié, se demandant surement ou mes pensées allaient.

Je m'attardais un instant sur son doux visage, si beau. Il avait des traits tellement harmonieux, des yeux d'une couleur si intense et des cheveux tellement soyeux.

Cet homme avait un visage d'ange.

Quand j'avais découvert qu'il était le père de Kiara, la trahison avait été si vive et si intense, comme une énième lame de couteau qu'il aurait délibérément enfoncée dans mon cœur.

J'étais consciente que si Tanya avait vécue, si elle avait été une mère digne de ce nom, elle et Edward auraient élevés Kiara. Je n'aurais été rien de plus que sa belle-sœur, la sœur de sa femme et rien d'autre.

Les faits étaient là. Le test était assez évocateur et je savais qu'il ne se trompait pas. Edward était le père de Kiara quoi que je fasse.

Esmée Cullen le savait et je me demandais pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé à son fils de sa paternité.

En me tournant vers elle, je remarquais son regard sur moi.

Cette femme était une mère et une grand-mère, celle de Kiara … et elle voulait les sauver, tout comme moi.

Nous partagions la même détresse, la même terreur qu'il arrive quelque chose à nos enfants.

En cet instant, j'aurais aimé posséder une baguette magique et tout effacer.

J'aurais tout donné pour revenir plusieurs mois en arrière dans les bras d'Edward, pour entendre de nouveau, son « je t'aime » tout contre mon oreille. Je voulais encore une fois plonger dans ses prunelles et constater que j'étais importante pour quelqu'un. Je voulais être aimé tout simplement pour ce que j'étais et non pour ce que je représentais.

J'avais aimé Edward, je le savais maintenant. Qu'elle autre explication pouvais-je apporter au fait que j'avais tant souffert en découvrant l'ampleur de son mensonge et de sa trahison ?

Il était temps d'affronter la réalité en face et de mettre des mots sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais.

« Il n'y a que l'amour pour se transformer aussi rapidement en haine ».

Esmée Cullen avait raison.

Si les choses avaient été différente, j'aurais tout donné pour l'avoir comme belle-mère pour me rapprocher d'elle et enfin ressentir ne serais ce qu'une fois l'amour et la chaleur maternelle. J'aurais épousé Edward et j'aurais enfin donné un père à mes enfants. Nous aurions été une famille.

Peut-être même aurais-je eu la joie d'être une nouvelle fois maman. J'aurais aimé avoir un petit garçon.

Mais les choses ne se passaient jamais ainsi.

Je ne serais jamais avec Edward.

Ce serait trahir Tanya et peut-être aussi Quil, même si Edward n'était pas son meurtrier, de cela j'étais convaincue maintenant. Il n'avait pas tué Quil, c'était James et lui uniquement.

Mais il avait refusé de l'aide à ma sœur, il lui avait claqué la porte au nez alors qu'elle voulait simplement de l'aide pour sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel elle était. Moi qui l'avais toujours pensée lâche, je découvrais que dans les dernières semaines de sa vie elle avait enfin trouver assez de courage en elle pour prendre les armes et se battre comme je l'avais fait avant elle.

Avec des peut-être, je pouvais refaire le monde de mille et une façon, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, la situation en était là aujourd'hui.

Condamnée à choisir entre mes filles, décidée de qui allait s'en sortir et de qui allaient rester, condamner aussi à haïr un homme que j'avais pourtant aimé quelques mois auparavant, le père de Kiara, l'ex de ma sœur et un des responsables de sa mort.

Il ne l'avait pas voulu, je le savais et je ne referais pas la même erreur qu'avec Quil. Cette fois, je ne le trainerais pas dans la boue pour soulager mon cœur brisé. Je devais simplement me détourner et le laisser vivre sa vie loin de moi.

Charlotte, Lise ou Kiara …

Le claquement de langue de James, me ramena à la réalité et je secouai la tête pour sortir de mes pensées lugubres.

Décidant de me laisser un peu tranquille, il se rapprocha des trois femmes Cullen et se planta devant Alice qui serrait son bébé dans ses bras. Rosalie se postait devant elle dans une attitude dérisoire de vouloir la protéger.

Je ne les connaissais pas. Aucun d'entre eux. Mais ils étaient la famille de Kiara et même si cela me faisait du mal de l'admettre, c'était pourtant la vérité.

Kiara faisait partie de cette famille à cause d'Edward. Ils étaient liés par le sang.

Je ne voulais pas provoquer plus de mal à ma fille. Je savais que mon silence l'avait profondément marquée, mais mon but initial avait seulement été de la préserver.

Je n'avais jamais su qui était son père, j'avais un temps soupçonné James avant qu'Esmée ne me pose la question directement pour la paternité de son fils. Depuis ce jour, je savais que je ne pouvais plus mentir à ma fille. Elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité.

Kiara avait une famille, une vraie famille, je n'avais aucun droit de la privée de cette chance.

J'aurais sans doute pu moi aussi faire partie de cette famille. Esmée Cullen aurait pu s'inquiéter pour moi comme elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille, sa belle-fille ou ses petits-enfants.

J'aurais pu être à cette place.

\- Rosalie c'est ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le ton de la jeune femme blonde était coupant. Le froid cinglant de ces traits me rappelait l'attitude que je tentais désespérément d'adopter jusqu'à ce que James s'en prenne à mes enfants.

\- Félicitation vous venez de gagner un ticket pour la liberté …

Comprenant qu'il lui demandait d'accompagner les enfants pour sortir d'ici, elle se tourna vers Alice.

Cette petite jeune femme que je n'avais vu que deux fois m'était apparue comme une personne pleine de vie et toujours souriante. A cet instant, partie cet air jovial, elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle serra son bébé contre son sein.

\- Donnez le à Alice … le bébé …

James leva un doigt ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire Rosalie. Il n'admettrait pas de réplique de sa part.

\- Va-t-en Rosalie, murmura le petit lutin en embrassant sa fille. Sauve-les !

Secouée de sanglots, elle serra son enfant une dernière fois avant de la mettre dans les bras de sa belle-sœur.

\- Alice …

\- Je t'en prie … on va s'en sortir … mais tu dois les éloigner …

Esmée prit sa fille en larmes dans ses bras et Rosalie parut un instant décontenancée. Elle se tourna vers Jasper et son mari qui semblèrent lui souffler tous les deux la même chose « va-t'en ».

Elle rejoignit rapidement Edward et ses enfants qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

Edward se releva et serra brièvement la jolie blonde qui avait perdu de sa superbe. Il s'écarta alors que James revenait vers moi.

\- Alors Madame Voltury … vous avez fait votre choix ?

Je me tournais vers mes filles.

Kiara bien droite les points serrées avec cet air de colère si intense sur les traits, le même que depuis plusieurs mois. Charlotte et Lise serraient l'une contre l'autre, perdues et terrorisées. Aucunes d'entre elles ne devraient être là. Aucunes d'entre elles ne devaient souffrir.

Je voulais effacer cette terreur dans leurs yeux, je voulais les protéger comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Quelle mère serais-je si je n'étais pas capable de protéger mes enfants ?

\- S'il vous plait … pas ça …

Ma voix n'était qu'un simple chuchotis mais James était un sadique et j'avais conscience que mon désarroi ne faisait qu'accroître son plaisir. A cet instant, je m'en moquais comme d'une guigne.

La seule chose ayant de l'importance à mes yeux, c'était la vie de mes enfants, la mienne avait peu d'importance.

J'étais prête à supplier si cela pouvait changer quelque chose, je lui donnerais ma vie sans une once d'hésitation si mes filles sortaient d'ici saines et sauves.

James s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon bras d'une main et mon menton de l'autre pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Sa poigne sur mon visage me procurait une douleur le long de ma mâchoire mais je n'allais en aucunement me plaindre. Je ne lui accorderais pas ce plaisir.

\- Vous voulez que tout le monde reste là Madame Voltury ? Cingla-t-il le regard plus noir qu'un puit sans fond. Encore une remarque et je vais oublier mon instant de bonté et tout le monde restera là !

Il me relâcha brusquement et s'éloigna avec son sourire scotché de nouveau aux lèvres. Il avait eu le dessus sur moi et apparemment il adorait ça.

\- Maman …

Je relevais la tête à l'appel de Kiara et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit peur.

\- Non …

Elle était bien droite, me faisant comprendre dans sa posture toute la détermination qu'elle avait en elle.

\- Maman tu sais que c'est la seule solution … tu dois les sauver …

\- Ne me demande pas ça …, murmurai-je la voix complètement brisée.

Lui demander ? Elle ne me le demandait pas, elle tentait juste de prendre une décision que j'étais incapable de prendre moi-même. Elle ne pouvait pas. Personne ne pouvait me demander de choisir.

Kiara en avait conscience, elle me connaissait bien, sans doute autant que je la connaissais.

\- Maman, m'appela-t-elle tentant de faire appel à ma raison, je suis capable d'encaisser … pas elles ! Elles sont trop jeunes … beaucoup trop jeunes … laissez les partir …

Les larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux alors que mon aînée était entrain de se sacrifier pour ses sœurs. Elle était jeune elle aussi, encore une adolescente fleur bleue.

Malgré les conflits nous opposant ses derniers mois, je savais la vision qu'elle avait de l'amour.

Quelle adolescente de 15 ans dans une telle circonstance, regarderait sa mère droit dans les yeux et sans ciller lui ordonnerait de sauver ses petites sœurs et de la condamner elle, en partie ?

\- Kiara …

\- Sauve-les !

Cette fois son ton était péremptoire m'ordonnant de donner ma réponse avant que James ne change brusquement d'avis. Des frissons me parcoururent des pieds jusqu'à la tête alors que je me pliais en deux sous le poids de la douleur.

J'avais une telle haine, une telle soif de tuer ce sadique de mes propres mains, que j'en tremblais.

\- Sauve-les !

Je regardais Charlotte et Lise une nouvelle fois et leur nom sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Dépêchez-vous les filles ! Lança mon aîné n'admettant pas de réplique.

Kiara …

Lise qui avait seulement 4 petites années ne comprenait pas. La seule chose qu'elle fit quand sa sœur la lâcha, c'est se précipiter dans les bras tendus de Kiara, puis dans les miens.

Je serrais mon enfant, mon bébé contre moi. Et si s'était la dernière fois ?

Je la forçais à me regarder.

\- Tu vois la maman de Seth et Jade ? Elle va t'emmener très loin d'ici d'accord, tu dois rester avec elle … tout le temps. Je te fais confiance mon petit bout de chou. Maman t'aime, je t'aime très très fort …

\- T'aime aussi … Ze veux pas partir sans toi …

Elle secoua la tête envoyant ses belles boucles de part et d'autres de sa tête. Je lissais ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur de mon enfant comme pour tenter de m'apaiser.

\- Je sais mais … il faut que tu y ailles … s'il te plaît !

Son petit visage de poupée, strié de larmes fendit mon cœur de maman mais sans savoir comment, elle se détacha de moi et rejoignit en courant Rosalie qui l'accueillit dans ses bras, malgré la présence du bébé.

Quand je me tournais vers Charlotte, je me rendis compte qu'elle, elle savait. Du haut de ses 8 petites années, elle avait compris ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Elle secouait la tête, en signe de négation signifiant par ce geste qu'elle ne pouvait pas obéir.

La seule façon de la faire plier était de faire appel à sa responsabilité de grande sœur, ce que fit Kiara visiblement sur la même longueur que moi.

\- Charlotte … tu dois prendre soin de Lise … d'accord ? Pour moi et pour maman … Tu ne peux pas rester là …, lui lança doucement Kiara.

\- Mais …

\- Charlotte, je t'en prie, va-t'en ! Tu dois partir …

Kiara était dure, elle ne faisait pas vraiment preuve de délicatesse mais elle avait sans doute raison. Elle devait faire comprendre à Charlotte que nous n'avions pas le temps.

\- Et vous … ?

\- On va vous rejoindre … dès que nous le pourrons ! Laissa échapper sa sœur.

Elle mentait, elle et moi le savions mais au moins Charlotte paraissait quelque peu rassurée et embrassant sa sœur et en me rejoignant.

\- Je t'aime mon bébé, de chaque fibre de mon être.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman ! Tu dois revenir d'accord ?

\- Vas-y et occupe-toi de ta sœur, tu dois veiller sur elle. Tu es une grande fille … je sais que tu en es capable …

Je ne voulais pas mentir à ma fille alors je préférais l'envoyer près de Rosalie plutôt que de proférer des demie-vérités bénéfique pour personne.

\- Bon maintenant que les adieux ont été fait ainsi que ce choix … très instructif d'ailleurs … ordinateur ! S'exclama James toujours aussi heureux.

Je lui jetais un regard haineux qu'il réceptionna sans broncher avant de faire ce qu'il m'ordonnait.

10 minutes. C'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour virer l'intégralité de mes comptes bancaires sur un autre compte dont il me donna le numéro.

Laissant mon doigt sur le bouton, je relevais la tête vers Rosalie. Silencieusement, je lui demandais de prendre soin de mes enfants. Je lui confiais la prunelle de mes yeux.

Mère elle aussi, elle comprenait parfaitement sans mots et hocha la tête.

\- Ils partent j'appuie !

Il fit un coup de main à Rosalie qui se précipita avec les enfants vers la porte.

Les deux grands s'occupaient des deux plus jeunes alors que Rosalie tenait le bébé.

La Victoria les avait suivis et c'est elle qui ouvrit le cadenas.

Quand ils s'échappèrent, je pressais le bouton et laissais choir l'antique engin sur le sol, n'ayant plus de force, je tombais également.

 **PDV Kiara**

Voir partir mes sœurs me procura un intense soulagement l'espace d'un bref instant qui fut vite remplacé par une vive terreur quand je perçus le regard gourmand de James.

Maintenant que j'étais condamnée à rester là, je savais que mon sort n'allait guère être florissant. Pour garder mon calme et ne pas trahir la peur viscérale que je ressentais, j'essayais de penser au fait que mes petites sœurs ne craignaient rien.

Moi je pouvais encaisser. Pas elles.

Certes je n'avais aucune expérience dans le domaine du sexe, cela ne m'intéressait guère, j'avais d'autres préoccupations, mais au moins je n'étais plus une enfant comme Lise et Charlotte.

Je savais ce que ce James de malheurs voulait de moi et j'étais terrifiée par ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Il était capable de tout.

Dans les yeux de ma mère, je lisais parfaitement la terreur qu'elle ressentait à mon égard et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la partager. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ?

Quand à mon … père …

Il me regardait comme si il ne croyait toujours pas au quelques mots prononcés il y plusieurs minutes.

Edward Cullen était mon père. Ce n'était pas un poltron, ni même ce taré qui était capable de violer des fillettes pour avoir ce qu'il veut, non … c'était un homme bien.

Tanya et Edward étaient mes véritables parents. C'est comme si je venais d'être propulsée dans un monde parallèle et que j'étais entrain de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais pas ma propre vie. Mes repères venaient de voler en éclat.

J'avais depuis longtemps perdu espoir de connaître un jour mon père et maintenant je l'avais devant moi et cela depuis des mois. Il allait me falloir un moment pour arriver à l'encaisser et à comprendre ce que cette nouvelle information allait apporter dans ma vie.

Mais ce n'était guère le moment de me pencher sur ce que je ressentais, surtout pas quand les yeux de James Nomades me détaillaient des pieds à la tête s'attardant à des endroits trop intimes de mon corps. Ce meurtrier avait tué ma mère biologique, mon oncle et maintenant il voulait maman. Il me voulait moi.

Un frisson de dégoût et de peur me parcourut. Je tentais de le lui cacher bien sûr mais je me doutais que je n'allais pas pouvoir jouer les braves encore longtemps. La terreur s'était emparée de mes tripes et mes jambes s'entrechoqués l'une contre l'autre.

Depuis l'instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui dans le jardin des Cullen, je savais que les choses allaient mal se terminer. Je l'avais suivit comme une condamnée se rendant à l'échafaud. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne aux Cullen … ma famille apparemment.

Quand je m'étais retrouvée seule avec lui, il avait pris un malin plaisir à me soumettre en me frappant et en me brutalisant. Il m'avait clairement exposé ses intentions ayant des gestes envers moi que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Heureusement sans doute, il tenait à savourer son plaisir, si bien qu'il n'avait pas été très loin dans ces actes.

Quand je m'étais retrouvée, attachée comme un simple animal en cage, dans cet entrepôt glaciale, j'avais tenté par tous les moyens de me détacher. J'ignorais combien j'étais restée de temps transie de froid, à tirer vainement sur les chaines enroulées autour de mes poignets mais une éternité plus tard, la voix de maman m'avait tiré de cette torpeur s'étant emparée de mon corps tout entier.

La voix joyeuse de James près de mon oreille me fit sursauter brusquement et je reculai vivement de plusieurs pas, m'éloignant le plus possible de cet homme. Je ne tenais pas à esquiver des gestes toujours plus intimes de sa part.

En me plongeant dans ses prunelles, je prenais conscience de la noirceur qui les habitait. Il était mauvais. C'est comme si je regardais un abîme sans fond, comme si il n'avait pas d'âme.

\- Alors jolie Kiara, on rêvasse ?

Je pris le parti de ne rien lui répondre pas certaine de ma voix et surtout parce que je savais que cela l'agaçait profondément. Mais bien entendu, ce meurtrier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il eut un mouvement brusque et sans que je comprenne comment, il saisit mes cheveux et tira dessus pour que je tombe à ses genoux.

\- Nous allons faire une petite balade toi et moi … se serait dommage tout de même que nous soyons interrompu ici …

Il devait sans doute parler de Rosalie et des enfants qui savaient maintenant ou nous nous trouvions.

\- Lâchez là ! Cria ma mère horrifiée de voir James s'en prendre à moi.

Mais sa tentative de sauvetage fut vite étouffée quand elle se retrouva avec le canon d'un revolver sur la tempe. Victoria avait parfaitement prévu son coup.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous Madame Voltury … ne soyez pas horrifiée comme ça … je suis certain que votre jolie nièce et moi allons bien nous entendre !

Sa poigne sur mes cheveux se fit plus dure alors qu'il me força à me relever.

Réprimer mes cris de douleur devenait difficile surtout qu'il avait une solide prise sur mes mèches. J'avais l'impression que mes cheveux allaient s'arracher de mon crâne à tout instant.

\- Bon, assez jouez ! Edward tu rejoins tes frères et ton père sans broncher …

J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire maintenant mais visiblement Edward n'avait guère envie de lui obéir. Pourtant quand James passa son bras autour de mon cou, je vis parfaitement le tressaillement de … mon père qui obtempéra presque aussitôt.

\- Victoria, Felix, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !

\- Ce qu'ils ont à faire ? Répétai-je d'une voix mal assurée comme je le craignais.

Les effluves d'eau de parfum de James me piquaient le nez et j'avais du mal à réprimer les hauts le cœur qui me montait dans la gorge. Il était trop près, bien trop près de moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas jolie Kiara, il n'arrivera rien à ton nouveau papa … j'ai encore besoin de lui …

Bien entendu ses mots ne me rassurèrent pas le moins du monde mais je n'avais rien à répondre à ça.

\- Laurent tu t'occupes des deux pleurnicheuses et moi … je vais passer un peu de temps avec Madame Voltury et sa jolie nièce …

Cette fois, James sentit parfaitement le frisson me parcourir de la tête au pied. Son rire en témoignait et il resserra son emprise autour de moi. Son corps était collé au mien et je sentais certaine parti dont j'aurais préféré ignorer l'existence.

Comme une enfant, j'aurais voulu me tourner vers ma mère afin d'être rassurée. Je voulais entendre de sa voix douce que tout irait bien et que je n'avais rien à craindre. Mais j'avais peur de provoquer une réaction trop vive si je la regardais et que James lui fasse du mal.

Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

Edward, qui avait bien entendu compris ce que voulait dire James, se retourna d'un coup et porta son regard sur moi puis sur maman.

\- Non ! Laisse les tranquille …

James éclata de rire, se collant encore plus contre moi. Je sentais l'arme sur mon visage, et avoir un engin de mort aussi près de moi me glaça autant que James lui-même.

Mais que cherchait-il au juste ? Tout ça dépassait la simple vengeance contre ma mère, contre Tanya ou contre Edward.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais partir comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en jouant de sa main armée. Après toutes ces années tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter d'un peu d'argent ?

\- Prend ma vie … fais de moi ce que tu veux mais laisse les …, implora-t-il les mains écartées en signe de reddition. Laisse les partir …

Il parlait avec l'énergie du désespoir tentant de faire naître de la pitié chez ce sadique. Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue.

Il savait que si nous partions avec James, il pouvait nous arriver n'importe quoi. Je le savais et maman aussi sans doute.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je me tournais vers ma mère et je vis l'unique larme couler le long de sa joue et tomber sur le sol après avoir quitté son menton.

Elle s'était relevée mais elle vacillait sur ses jambes.

Qu'était-elle capable de faire pour que nous nous en sortions toutes les deux indemnes ? Beaucoup sans doute.

Je sentis la poigne de James me relâcher et je fus enfin libérer de son emprise. Désireuse de sentir l'amour maternel, je ne demandais pas mon reste et me précipitais dans les bras de ma mère qui était tendus vers moi prête à m'accueillir.

Depuis combien de temps avais-je été privé d'une telle étreinte ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu un geste affectif de la part de ma mère ?

Depuis ma naissance, c'était nous deux. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Je l'avais juste oublié depuis quelques temps.

\- Oh mais ta mort va venir bien assez tôt ne t'inquiète pas … D'abord je vais te faire souffrir … je vais m'occuper de ta chère Isabella et de ta jolie petite fille que je ne vais pas tuer bien entendu, rassure-toi. Son visage d'ange va me rapporter un paquet de pognon. Dans certains pays, on paye cher pour bénéficier d'une marchandise pareille … Paul va s'occuper de ton père et de tes frères alors que Victoria va se charger de ta mère et de ta sœur quand à aux mioches … je vais laisser se travail à Laurent …

Je me retournais d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Pas eux.

\- Vous aviez promis … vous aviez promis de les laisser en paix …

Le rire mauvais me fit comprendre qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait toujours su.

\- Que tu me penses aussi idiot, jolie Kiara est très naïf de ta part … je n'épargne personne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas prévu de les faire souffrir. Après tout ce n'est pas très marrant …

Je pouvais accepter qu'il s'en prenne à moi, à ma mère ou aux Cullen, mais pas les enfants.

\- Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mes filles …

La menace de ma mère eut pour mérite de le faire rire encore plus. Ce son était vraiment crispant à mes oreilles et je vis rouge moi aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait aucun droit de nous faire du mal. C'était ma famille. Ma mère, mes sœurs, mes grands-parents, mes cousins, mes oncles et mes tantes …

C'était ma famille.

\- Enfoiré !

Me détachant de l'étreinte de ma mère, je me jetais littéralement en avant, sur James.

Guider seulement pas la haine et un esprit vengeresse, je m'élançais vers le meurtrier de ma mère, vers celui qui était entrain de détruire tout ce que j'avais.

Ma propre vie n'avait guère d'importance en cet instant.

Ayant l'effet de surprise de mon côté, je réussis à atteindre James de tout mon poids quand je le percutais, ce qui le fit trébucher et tombais sur le sol.

Mais bien entendu, je n'étais qu'une adolescente de 15 ans et il n'eut aucun mal à reprendre ses esprits seulement quelques secondes après. Il roula, me coinçant avec ses jambes.

Il attrapa mes bras et j'eus beau de me débattre rien y fit. Il se tenait à califourchon sur moi et ses mains emprisonnées mes poignets avec une force herculéenne.

Il aurait sans doute profité de la situation si un brusque coup de feu ne s'était pas fait entendre.

James releva soudain la tête d'un coup, desserrant sa prise.

J'en profitais pour faire appel au cours d'auto défense ou ma mère m'avait inscrite le jour de mes 13 ans, et me dégageait de son emprise par une rapide prise.

J'eus énormément de mal à me libérer car il pesait de tout son poids sur moi, mais je réussis à l'atteindre en l'attaquant à un endroit stratégique : ses bijoux de familles.

Je roulais sur le côté et me relevais d'un coup pour apercevoir à temps que le coup de feu venait d'un peu plus loin à l'endroit où se trouvaient les hommes Cullen. Emmett était entrain de se battre avec le baraqué et le combat était au corps à corps alors que Jasper et Carlisle tentait de maîtriser Laurent et Edward Victoria. Esmée et Alice étaient spectatrices de tout ça. Je n'eus guère le temps de m'y attarder car James était entrain de se relever et il avait une arme dans les mains.

Apparemment il avait réussis à la récupérer.

Consciente qu'il allait la braquer sur moi et que tout le monde allait stopper la rébellion, je fermais les yeux attendant le coup de feu mais il n'eut pas lieu.

Quand je rouvris les paupières, ce fut pour voir ma mère se jeter à son tour sur James.

Aro l'avait forcé tout comme moi à prendre des cours pour qu'elle sache se défendre et je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de mettre ça en pratique mais James était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

Quand je vis le sang jaillir, et James accroupit sur ma mère, lui donnant des coups comme si il tapait sur un punchingball, je tournais la tête autour de moi pour trouver n'importe quoi susceptible de m'aider.

Il allait la tuer en la frappant ainsi.

Mes yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes, entendant avec une netteté stupéfiante les coups que James portait sur ma mère. Essuyant rageusement mes yeux, je regardais frénétiquement autour de moi.

Quand je trouvais enfin quelque chose, je me précipitais sur une planche de bois aussi vite que je le pus et m'approchais vivement de l'endroit où se trouvait James et ma mère. Ne prenant même pas le temps de réfléchir, j'écrasais l'objet sur la face de minable de James Nomades qui s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol près de ma mère.

\- Maman !

Lâchant l'arme de fortune, je me précipitais vers elle et l'attrapais par les épaules.

J'écartais ses cheveux de son visage et je pus constater sans mal les dégâts. Son visage était tuméfié, un de ses yeux était fermé, son nez saignait, son arcade également et sa bouche était fendue.

Quand je baissais mes yeux, je vis parfaitement qu'elle se tenait les côtes. Il lui en avait sans doute cassés une ou deux.

\- Maman, ça va ?

\- Oui … ne t'inquiète pas … ça va …

Je ne la croyais pas. Elle était en piteux état et je ne savais même pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'aider.

Il y eut un deuxième coup de feu et je vis parfaitement ledit Paul braquer le révolver sur Emmett et lui tirait dessus.

Le plus baraqué des hommes Cullen poussa un cri et je compris qu'il avait été touché. Je m'attendais presque à ce que son agresseur réplique une deuxième fois et reprenne le contrôle de la situation mais il n'en fut rien.

Au lieu de ça, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du fond pour prendre la fuite, littéralement.

Je compris le pourquoi quand les sirènes de police et des lumières bleus et rouges emplirent la pièce.

Le soulagement m'arracha quelques larmes au moment où je compris qu'en effet tout irait bien.

\- Il faut que j'aille ouvrir …

Maman avait besoin de soin. Elle devait aller à l'hôpital et Emmett aussi sans doute au vu de comment il se tenait la jambe, son bras n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état.

Victoria était allongée près d'Edward inconsciente et Felix était retenu par un Jasper concentré et surtout déterminé.

Mais nous étions vivants. Nous étions tous vivant. Je priai pour qu'il en soit de même pour les enfants et pour Rosalie.

Je lâchais maman et me levais mais je ne fis guère de pas.

Un frisson me remonta le long de l'échine et fit dresser les poils sur ma nuque.

Comme au ralentit, je me retournais doucement et plongeais dans deux abîmes noirs me fixant avec détermination.

Je baissais mon regard sur le canon de la même teinte braquait sur ma poitrine.

Cette fois, James ne jouait plus. Disparu le sourire joyeux et la mine réjouie, il savait qu'il avait perdu.

La porte derrière moi était entrain de céder. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

James n'avait pas réussis à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Je ne serais pas une de ses putes de plus sur le trottoir. Il ne me violerait pas, ni moi, ni mes sœurs ni ma mère mais il tenait tout de même à accomplir une partie de sa vengeance.

Je déglutis et quand j'entendis les bruits assourdissants, je me préparais à l'impact.

Etonnant qu'à cet instant, j'entendis parfaitement le nombre de balles qui fut tiré par le révolver noir qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Quatre.

Quatre détonations résonnèrent dans l'entrepôt.

Je ne m'en sortirais pas.

Je priai en cet instant pour ma mère, pour mes sœurs et pour … mon père.

Je priai pour qu'ils ne me pleurent pas, du moins pas longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se détruisent pendant des années comme maman l'avait fait avec sa famille et tous les gens qu'elle avait perdu.

Le doux visage de maman m'apparut et je soufflais un « je t'aime » lui avouant enfin ce que je ressentais depuis toujours. Elle était ma mère, elle le serait toujours, qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé. Je l'aimais, comme une fille aimait sa mère.

J'aurais aimé lui dire que je lui pardonnais tout, absolument tout. La seule chose qu'elle avait voulu, c'était ma protection.

Sans elle, je ne serais pas devenue celle que j'étais, sans elle je ne serais pas Kiara Masen Voltury.

Je lui devais tout, j'aurais seulement aimé le lui dire.

Mes petites sœurs, si fragiles que j'avais repoussé durant des mois pour connaître une vérité qui n'avait en rien apaisé mon tourment.

Quatre balles.

Je me crispais attendant, mais la douleur à laquelle je m'étais attendue ne vint jamais.

Je rouvris les yeux à temps pour voir Edward écraser son point sur le visage de James qui ne l'avait apparemment pas vu venir.

Baissant les yeux sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre, je tâtonnais avec mes mains pour prendre bien conscience que je n'avais rien. Il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de balle. Je n'avais pas été touchée.

J'hoquetais consciente que j'étais face à une incompréhension. James avait tiré, j'avais entendu l'arme.

Je relevais la tête soulagée. Je n'avais pas été touchée. Je n'avais rien. Mes sœurs, maman … elles ne souffriraient pas …

Et puis je vis.

\- NON !

Mon cri perçant me parvint de très loin alors que je faillis tomber à genoux en comprenant pourquoi j'étais en parfaite santé en dehors des quelques égratignures sans importance sur mon visage.

Les balles ne m'avaient jamais atteint. Elles avaient été stoppées bien avant. J'étais saine et sauve.

\- NON !

Je m'écroulais littéralement déchirée.

Mais pas ma mère … pas elle …

\- Maman !

Rampant littéralement jusqu'à elle, je fus prise de nausées quand je vis le sang.

Tout le sang.

\- Maman !

Je regardais frénétiquement autour de moi sans oser m'approcher dans un premier temps. Tellement de sang, il y avait tellement de sang. Je fis deux pas supplémentaires, et la soulevais finalement pour poser son dos contre moi et la serrais dans mes bras.

\- Maman !

\- Ki..a …ra …

\- Maman je t'en prie … je t'en supplie … non je t'en prie … les secours vont arriver … ils vont te soigner … maman pitié !

Il y avait tellement de sang, trop de sang.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du visage de ma mère. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était blessée, et surtout qu'elle était entrain de mourir, là sous mes yeux.

Ses prunelles chocolat me regardaient doucement et elle souriait, d'un sourire que je ne lui avais vu que rarement ces dernières années.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi maman ?

J'avais si mal, si mal.

Je le sentais. Elle était entrain de m'échapper, elle partait loin de moi et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher. J'étais entrain de la perdre.

\- Tu dois … vivre mon ange … je t'en supplie … tu dois aller bien …

\- Toi aussi, maman ! Toi aussi. On ne peut pas vivre sans toi … nous avons besoin de toi … Charlotte, Lise et moi … on a besoin de toi …

Elle fut prise de toux et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

C'était horrible. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- A l'aide ! Me mis-je à crier les larmes coulant à flot le long de mes joues. Je vous en supplie aidez-moi !

Mes sanglots se mêlaient à tout ça alors que je continuais à regarder ma mère dont la vie s'échappait peu à peu de son corps. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Je n'avais qu'elle. Lise et Charlotte n'avaient qu'elle.

J'entendais les bruits de pas derrière moi, des détonations comme dans une zone de guerre, et moi au milieu tentant désespérément de garder ma mère avec moi.

\- Maman, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ... tu dois tenir … ils vont arriver ! AU SECOURS …

J'avais conscience de ne pas être entendu à travers le vacarme mais ma priorité était maman.

\- Il faut que … tu prennes soin … d'elles … prend soin … d'elles … mon ange …promet le moi … promet moi que tu n'abandonneras jamais … Kiara … tu ne dois jamais abandonner ! Ni tes sœurs … ni toi … ne fais pas comme moi … vivez … vivez votre vie …

Elle aussi avait compris que son état était grave, très grave. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle souffrait. C'était comme si elle était dans un état second et tentait de rester consciente malgré tout.

\- Maman …

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je vis parfaitement l'amour qu'elle me portait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi certaine de ce que je représentais pour ma maman. Jamais auparavant, je n'avais pris la pleine mesure de son dévouement à mon égard.

\- Promet … le … moi !

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que d'hocher la tête et de lui accorder ce qu'elle me demandait.

\- Je te le promets …

J'essuyais mon visage pour tenter de voir le visage de ma mère mais de nouvelles larmes me brouillèrent de nouveau la vue.

\- Je t'aime Kiara … je t'aime … ma fille … ma vie …

Ses yeux chocolat dans les miens et sa main autour de la mienne, elle me faisait ses adieux. Elle abandonnait alors qu'elle me demandait de ne pas le faire.

Mon cœur saignait et mes sanglots étaient intarissables. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas maintenant, jamais.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

\- Bella …, murmura quelqu'un auprès de moi, complètement ravagé.

Je relevais la tête vers Edward qui s'était accroupi de l'autre côté de ma mère. Il avait l'air choqué et surtout terrorisé, ses larmes sans doute aussi abondantes que les miennes, se mélangeait au sang coulant de son arcade boursouflée et entaillée.

\- Bella …

Je sentis sa main se poser sur les nôtres, enlacées. Ils se regardaient comme si s'était la dernière fois. Les yeux dans les yeux, ma mère et mon père se parlaient sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Je sentis soudain de l'agitation autour de nous et en tournant la tête, je vis Carlisle s'agenouiller près de ma mère et prendre la mesure des dégâts. A son expression, je compris que ce n'était pas bon.

Je vis ses lèvres bougées mais je ne saisis aucun mot.

Anesthésiée, je ne remarquais strictement rien.

Edward s'était détourné de maman et il semblait crier en faisant des gestes de la seule main qui lui restait. Je sentis quelqu'un me pousser en arrière et je fus éloigner m'obligeant à la lâcher.

Je ne fis aucun geste de résistance, alors que des bras s'enroulaient autour de moi me serrant. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait, je m'en moquais royalement.

Maman fut bientôt entourée d'hommes en blouse blanche. L'aide que j'avais demandé était là. Ils étaient là et ils ne pouvaient que sauver ma maman. Carlisle restait près d'elle et il était entrain de s'activer. Ses gestes étaient précis, sa bouche semblait parler et donner des ordres.

Je ne voyais Edward nulle part, il avait disparu, mais je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard des boucles de ma mère qui était sur le sol.

Ses cheveux si long et si doux qu'elle adorait littéralement.

Je savais à quel point elle aimait les avoir long et pouvoir se coiffer comme elle le voulait. Je ne voyais rien d'autre d'elle alors que quelqu'un était entrain de me faire reculer.

Les bras me lâchèrent et quelqu'un d'autre m'attrapa.

Rien, je n'entendais et ne sentais plus rien.

\- Kiara ! Kiara ! Kiara tu dois m'écouter … Kiara !

Une voix insistante me parvint soudain de très très loin. Une main me força à me détourner et je plongeais dans des prunelles émeraude en détresse aussi brisés que les miennes sans doute.

Durant un long moment je ne fis que l'observer comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.

\- Ed .. dward ?

\- C'est moi mon ange … c'est moi …

Lui aussi aimé maman. Il l'aimait et elle était entrain de nous échapper.

\- Maman …

Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître ma propre voix alors que je reportais mon attention sur maman.

Les sons me parvenaient de nouveau.

\- Elle … ne … peut … pas …

\- Non, elle ne peut pas …

Edward me serrait contre lui à m'en faire presque mal mais je m'en moquais. Je voulais avoir son étreinte autour de moi. Soudain il y eut de l'agitation. Carlisle au dessus de ma mère avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine sans doute pour arrêter une hémorragie, ou je ne sais quoi.

Les hommes en blouse blanche l'avait chargé sur un brancard. Ils étaient entrain de l'emmener.

Je voulais la suivre mais je fus stopper par Edward.

\- On ne peut pas monter …

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule … je n'ai pas le droit …

Elle n'était pas morte mais si elle s'en allait, je devais être avec elle. Je le devais et il n'allait pas me stopper. Je tentais de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement.

\- Isabella !

L'appel me fit tourner la tête et je vis Aro débouler dans la pièce horrifié en posant ses yeux sur ma mère. Je suivis la direction de son regard, ce qui me permit de voir également le corps inerte de James Nomades. La marre de sang s'écoulant de son corps me fit comprendre que lui était mort. Il avait été abattu.

\- Non, non pas elle !

Lui aussi aimait ma mère. Elle n'était que son associé au départ mais les années les avait fait devenir des amis. Leur relation était spéciale certes mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des amis tout de même.

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis un instant le bref soulagement quand il me vit debout puis de nouveau une expression d'horreur.

Je baissais les yeux et je vis le sang qui me recouvrait.

Celui de ma mère.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien … ce n'est pas le mien !

Sans que je m'y attende, Aro s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui. Ne l'ayant jamais fait auparavant, je fus d'autant plus surprise qu'il semblait vraiment heureux que je n'ai rien mais tétanisé comme moi par le sort de ma mère.

\- Vos petites sœurs vont bien … elles sont saines et sauves …

Comprendre que Charlotte et Lise mais aussi les Cullen allaient bien me retira un poids mais je reportais mon attention sur l'ambulance qui était entrain de partir avec à son bord ma mère qui était entre la vie et la mort.

\- Maman …

\- Venez …

Je suivis Aro, Edward sur les talons.

Nous sortîmes de l'entrepôt pour nous retrouver dans la petite ruelle adjacente, qui était bondé. Apparemment Aro avait mobilisé bon nombre de personne afin de nous retrouver.

Il nous entraina jusque sur le quai ou se trouvait l'Audi de ma mère.

Il monta derrière le volant et je m'installais à l'arrière alors qu'Edward prenait place à l'arrière.

Visiblement peu désireux de respecter les limitations de vitesse, je sentis la voiture bondir d'un seul coup quand elle fut lancée à pleine puissance sur la route.

Je restais les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait à toute allure devant moi.

Je devais me raccrocher à l'idée que pour l'instant ma mère était encore vivante.

Elle vivait et elle était assez forte pour s'en sortir.

Elle le devait. Non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour Lise et Charlotte. Nous étions toutes les trois autour d'elle.

On avait besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle.

* * *

Autant dire que j'attends avec impatience vos avis ! ^^

Voilà Bella en très mauvaise posture !

Pour le prochain chapitre, la réaction d'Edward, celle des filles, et surtout une question : Bella va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	43. Chapitre 42 : L'attente

**Chapitre 42** : L'attente …

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas pour une fois je ne poste pas si tard que ça ^^

Comme d'ordinaire ma semaine s'est bousculée et nous sommes déjà dimanche ! Je n'ai pas répondu encore à tout le monde mais j'ai lu vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre et je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à celles qui viennent d'arriver ) Pour certaine vous avez lu « il n'y a pas d'âge » et je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous retrouver !

Un grand merci comme toujours à toutes celles qui continuent de m'encourager à chaque fois !

Nous quittions Bella en mauvaise posture dans le dernier chapitre … je vous laisse lire la suite que vous devez attendre impatiemment je l'espère !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 42** : L'attente …

 **PDV Edward**

Avec la vitesse d'Aro, nous parvînmes à l'hôpital en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il se gara devant le bâtiment des urgences, faisant fit du panneau « interdit de stationner et de s'arrêter ».

C'est à trois que nous déboulâmes dans le hall relativement vide en cette fin de soirée.

\- Venez ! S'exclama Aro en désignant dans un même mouvement un bureau ou se trouvait deux femmes en blouse blanche.

Elles s'étaient retournées vers nous à notre entrée fracassante. Ni nos visages contusionnés, ni nos vêtements en piteux état, ne leur échappèrent.

\- Nous sommes là pour une jeune femme qui vient d'arriver, des blessures par balle … Isabella Voltury ! Leur lança Aro dont la voix semblait tremblante.

Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que nous me prouvant à quel point lui aussi tenait à elle. Aro était maître de lui en toute circonstance or à cet instant il avait vraiment l'air vulnérable, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré des mois auparavant.

Mon dieu Bella !

\- Monsieur calmez-vous … vous êtes dans un hôpital ! Lui lança durement l'infirmière me faisant penser qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas à qui elle était entrain de s'adresser.

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit à cette femme, je fus pousser en arrière sèchement et une adolescente furibonde me passa devant pour se planter devant l'infirmière ébahie, les poings serrés.

\- On vous a posé une question ! Je suis Kiara Masen Voltury, vous savez la fille de la Présidente Directrice Générale de la Voltury Compagny. Ma mère vient d'être emmené ici et son état est critique, j'exige de savoir sur le champ où elle est ! Je me moque comme d'une guigne de vos excuses débiles !

Le ton de l'adolescente était tellement dur qu'aucun de ses mots n'admettaient de répliques. Certes l'infirmière ne faisait que son travail, mais Kiara était tellement inquiète et terrifiée qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que la jeune femme n'y était pour rien.

Bien entendu, les deux femmes ne semblèrent guères heureuses de la façon dont Kiara s'était adressée à elles. Elle pouvait passer pour une gosse de riche croyant que le monde lui était du. Mais loin de profiter de tout ça, Kiara voulait simplement connaître l'état de santé de Bella, tout comme Aro et moi. Peut-importe la méthode pour y arriver.

Kiara n'était pas une gosse de riche qui pensait avoir le monde à ses pieds. Elle était la simplicité incarnée.

En vraie professionnelle, l'infirmière à laquelle Kiara s'en était prise ne perdit pas son calme un seul instant, et on pouvait l'admirer pour ça.

Elle gratifia l'adolescente d'un regard compréhensif.

\- Ecoutez, nous venons effectivement de prendre en charge une jeune femme blessée par balle, les médecins l'ont emmené en salle d'opération … ils viendront vous voir dès qu'ils en sauront plus … mais pour le moment je vais vous demander de prendre un siège et d'attendre … je ne peux rien vous dire de plus …

J'entendis parfaitement le sanglot que réprima Kiara, alors qu'un frisson la prit de la tête au pied.

Dans un besoin viscéral de la protéger, je ne pus qu'enrouler mes bras autour de son corps frêle. Elle semblait si fragile. Par chance et pour me réchauffer le cœur également, elle ne me repoussa pas.

\- Ecoutez … vous semblez blesser … dit-elle en s'adressant à Kiara et moi. Venez … nous allons vous soigner …

Quand l'infirmière s'approcha de Kiara, cette dernière fit un bon en arrière me heurtant de plein fouet me faisant remarquer pour la première fois que j'avais mal aux côtes. Apparemment j'avais été touché. Je ne pus m'empêcher de porter ma main sur mon flanc droit.

\- Je me moque d'être soigner … je veux savoir comment va ma mère !

Le cri de désespoir de Kiara faisant parfaitement écho à ma propre souffrance de ne pas savoir comment allait Bella.

J'étais juste entrain de vivre un cauchemar.

\- Edward … Kiara … allez-vous faire soigner … regardez-vous … vous en avez tous les deux besoins … on ne peut rien savoir tant qu'Isabella se trouve en salle d'opération …

Les mots d'Aro m'atteignirent et je compris qu'il avait raison, bien entendu. Il était le plus raisonnable de nous trois. Sans compter que je devais trouver ma mère également.

L'état de santé de Bella ne m'avait pas fait oublier le sort de ma famille, et celui des enfants.

Avant de monter avec Aro dans l'Audi de Bella, Esmée m'avait ordonné de suivre Kiara. Elle avait affirmé que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour eux, qu'ils arrivaient et que ma priorité pour le moment était Bella et Kiara bien entendu. Je savais que mon frère était blessé mais il était conscient, je l'avais vu avant de partir.

Ma famille devait se trouver dans cet hôpital également, sans parler des enfants, de mes nièces, mes neveux, Charlotte et Lise.

Les filles devaient être mortes de peur de se retrouver seules, sans leur maman et sans leur grande sœur. Mais au vu de nos états, se présenter ainsi devant elles pourraient leur faire plus de mal que de bien. Le sang recouvrant les vêtements de Kiara, ses bras et son visage appartenait à Bella. Comment l'adolescente allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ça à ses sœurs ?

Kiara finit par comprendre qu'elle devait elle aussi se faire soigner et elle suivit une femme faisant apparemment parti du corps médicale, peut-être une aide-soignante.

1 heure. C'est le temps qu'il leur fallut pour conclure que j'avais une côte fêlée, plusieurs bleus assez vilains sur le torse et un sur la cuisse et des points sur l'arcade sourcilière. Avant de monter à l'étage ou apparemment il était nécessaire que je fasse une radio pour savoir si j'avais autre chose de non repérable par le toucher, je demandais à l'infirmière qui accompagnait celle que l'adolescente avait engueulé à notre entrée, et qui s'appelait Kate, si elle avait des nouvelles de ma famille.

Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et les enfants étaient dans la salle d'attente alors que Jasper et Emmett étaient comme moi entrain de se faire soigner.

Apparemment il s'agissait juste d'une formalité pour le premier mais mon frère lui était en salle d'opération. Il avait reçu une balle dans la jambe et une autre avait effleuré son bras, provoquant une profonde entaille.

Ces jours, ni même sa jambe ou son bras, n'étaient en danger et j'en fus extrêmement soulagé. Si on pouvait appeler ça de la chance, il en avait quand même eut, plus que Bella et j'en étais vraiment heureux et soulagé pour lui, pour nous.

Quand je passais la porte des urgences avec un tout nouveau pansement sur l'arcade et ficelé comme une momie par une bande autour de mon torse, la première personne que je vis, ce fut ma mère.

Elle se leva quand elle m'aperçut à son tour, tournant la tête à mon entrée.

Littéralement à bout de force, je restais planté là, dans les yeux si doux qui m'avaient toujours rassurés. En voyant ma profonde détresse que j'exprimais enfin, elle se précipita vers moi et me serra contre elle. Je pus noter avant qu'elle ne s'enroule autour de moi, qu'elle allait bien. Ma mère allait bien.

\- Ca va aller Edward, je te le jure que ça va aller !

La ferveur de ses mots me rappela mon enfance. A la mort de mon grand-père maternelle, j'étais anéanti. J'avais 14 ans et je venais de perdre l'un des repères de ma vie. Il était ce papy gâteau que chaque enfant rêve d'avoir, cet homme généreux qui m'avait donné tellement d'amour.

Le jour de son enterrement, Esmée m'avait dit les mêmes mots d'une voix brisée par la perte de son père. Et elle avait eu raison.

Nous ne l'avions jamais oublié mais nous avions continué à vivre notamment pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui cette phrase n'avait pas le même sens. Elle me faisait une promesse en l'air nous le savions tous les deux.

Elle n'avait pas de prise sur la vie de Bella. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mon père en revanche avait les armes pour la sauver.

Je savais qu'il était entrain de se battre pour qu'elle reste en vie.

Je sais qu'il préférerait sans aucun doute être avec sa famille, avec ma mère avec mes frères blessés eux aussi, mais il était là-bas dans cette salle d'opération, faisant ce pour quoi il avait consacré une partie de sa vie. Il essayait de sauver Bella, il tenait sa vie entre ses mains.

L'énormité de la situation me frappa d'un coup et ma respiration se bloqua.

\- Ma … man … !

L'appel eut du mal à franchir mes lèvres alors que ma mère m'attirait à elle.

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et je laissais échapper quelques larmes, incapable de me retenir.

Bella, c'était Bella allongée sur le billard, criblée de balles, tirées par un sadique qui voulait violer Kiara. Bella était forte mais j'ignorais si elle l'était suffisamment pour survivre à ça.

Je sentis ma mère m'entrainer avec elle et je fus ensuite pousser en arrière sur un siège de plastique, dont la dureté me fit gémir de douleur.

Conscient que si je craquais maintenant, je ne pourrais sans doute plus m'arrêter, je tentais par tous les moyens de me reprendre en papillonnant des yeux. Il me fallut un moment pour combattre le sanglot irrépressible qui montait en moi.

Quand je relevais enfin la tête du cou de ma mère qui ne cessait de me caresser les cheveux pour m'apaiser, j'aperçus mon petit lutin de sœur, les traits tirés mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Lili … si tu savais …

\- Ce que tu peux être idiot ! Me lança-t-elle à travers son visage elle aussi strié de larmes. Tu n'y es strictement pour rien !

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et je me serrais contre ma petite sœur, comme nous le faisions quand nous étions plus jeunes et que l'un de nous avait besoin de réconfort. Je sentis une main sur mes cheveux et quand je relevais la tête, je vis le doux sourire de Rosalie.

\- On est avec toi Edward … on le sera toujours …

Emu par les mots de ma belle-sœur, j'ouvris un de mes bras pour l'enlacer elle aussi. C'est un coup sur ma cuisse qui me fit relever la tête, Jade et Seth s'étaient joint à nous pour cette étreinte familiale.

J'eus du mal à réprimer mes larmes quand je constatais la fatigue qui se lisait clairement sur leurs petits visages. La terreur récemment éprouvée avait fait quelques dégâts sur eux et mon sentiment de culpabilité revint. Je me doutais que si Alice, Rosalie ou Esmée prenait conscience de mes pensées elles me fusilleraient du regard mais je ne pouvais pas faire taire mon cerveau la dessus.

Sans moi et mes erreurs passées, James Nomades n'aurait pas attaqué ma famille, les enfants n'auraient pas à vivre avec ce traumatisme et surtout mon frère n'aurait pas été blessé.

Je papillonnais de nouveau des yeux avant de m'écarter de ma famille et de me lever.

Je devais me ressaisir avant que Kiara ne revienne. Je devais être fort.

Au même moment, j'aperçus Charlotte et Lise en retrait, installées plusieurs sièges derrière nous. Elles étaient blottis l'une contre l'autre, et me regardaient avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Elles semblaient si seules et surtout encore terrorisés par toute cette histoire.

Charlotte protégée sa jeune sœur, en la serrant contre elle. Elle me regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux, ne sachant pas visiblement qu'elle attitude adoptée.

Aro, près d'elles, ne semblaient pas savoir comment s'en sortir. Marcus qui était arrivé entre temps, se trouvait près de son frère et il semblait aussi inquiet que lui.

Les deux frères avaient tenté de consoler les enfants mais visiblement elles étaient sourdes des propos des associés de leur mère. Aro tourna la tête vers moi sentant sans doute mon regard, et ses prunelles me fixèrent un long moment, insondable comme si il était entrain de me jauger mais au même moment Kiara poussa la porte des urgences entrant dans la salle d'attente ou nous nous trouvions.

\- Kiara !

Les cris mêlés de Charlotte et Lise, résonna un long moment dans la pièce silencieuse jusque-là.

Les deux fillettes se précipitèrent vers leur sœur qui les accueillie à bras ouvert, accroupie sur le sol. Heureusement, quelqu'un avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui donner une blouse simple en coton gris et un pantalon assortit permettant aux enfants de ne pas être choqués par le sang.

Il ne me fut pas difficile d'apercevoir les bandages autour des poignets de l'adolescente, ainsi que les pansements sur son visage.

\- Maman ? Ou est maman ? Demanda Lise, agitée.

L'adolescente releva la tête et sembla regarder autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Quand son regard croisa le mien, je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Sentant son désarroi, je m'approchais dans le champ de vision des fillettes.

Lise et Charlotte m'aperçurent alors que je m'agenouillais près de Kiara.

\- Les filles … votre maman a été … blessée … quand vous êtes partie … alors les médecins sont entrain de la soigner pour qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Elle va aller au pays des anges ? Comme notre papa ?

Le visage de poupée plein de désarroi de Lise, me brisa le cœur et j'eus du mal à me reprendre. Comment pouvais-je lui affirmer que sa maman serait bientôt de retour alors que personne ne le savait ?

Dans ma tête, Bella ne pouvait pas mourir. Un monde sans elle, ne serait pas un monde, ce serait juste un enfer pour moi. Une femme aussi forte, aussi pleine de vie ne pouvait pas s'éteindre ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses enfants seuls alors qu'ils avaient encore besoin d'elle.

Quand je regardais Lise, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que Bella avait à peine un an de plus qu'elle quand elle s'était retrouvée orpheline.

Elle non plus n'avait rien demandé à personne et pourtant le malheur l'avait frappé sans pitié.

Bella ne pouvait pas faire vivre à ses filles ce qu'elle-même avait vécu.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne pouvais pas mentir aux enfants en affirmant que tout irait bien. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire de faux-espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas Lise … mais ta maman est forte. Votre maman est une battante et je sais qu'elle va tout faire pour rester avec vous.

Leurs yeux se remplirent d'eau au fur et à mesure qu'elles comprenaient que la situation était grave.

Mais personne ne pouvait leur cacher la vérité, ce n'était pas bien.

\- Je veux pas que maman parte ! Je veux pas !

Lise éclata en sanglot et je l'attrapais pour la serrer contre moi lui faisant sentir que j'étais là.

Certes je n'étais pas celui qu'elle voulait, ou plutôt celle, mais je tenais à leur faire comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas seules pour autant.

Je me relevais avec Lise dans les bras alors que Kiara avait les yeux dans le vide. Charlotte elle ne semblait pas en meilleur état.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Les fillettes étaient épuisées. Elles devaient se reposer loin de tout ça. Attendre ici, ne ferait qu'ajouter à leur stress.

Sans compter que ce n'était pas un endroit pour des enfants.

Je ne pouvais pas demander à une des femmes de ma famille de prendre les enfants pour les mettre en sureté. Leurs maris respectifs étaient entrain de se faire ausculter et opérer dans cet hôpital.

Au moment où je pensais ça, Jasper fit son apparition, tout aussi épuisé que nous autres.

Il m'adressa un signe de tête et se dirigea vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de prendre Lena endormie dans son maxi-cosy aux pieds d'Alice.

Il étreignit Esmée puis sa sœur.

\- Edward ? Appela soudain Rosalie. Les enfants … ils ne peuvent pas rester ici.

\- J'y ai pensé … soufflai-je incertain de ce que je pouvais demander ou non.

Mais chanceux, la nature intuitive d'Alice apparut au bon moment et elle me lança un sourire. Pâle par rapport à ceux qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire mais au moins il avait le mérite d'être là.

\- Nous allons les emmener. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un hôtel juste à côté … ils doivent se reposer après ce qu'ils ont vécu …

J'hochais la tête dans leur direction.

\- Tu es d'accord Kiara ?

\- Pour elles oui … moi je reste ici !

Son ton n'admettait pas de réponse. Elle entendait bien rester coûte que coûte.

Conscient que je n'avais rien à dire sur le sujet et que de toute façon, je ferais pareil qu'elle, je m'adressais aux fillettes aussi doucement et calmement que possible.

\- Les filles … ma sœur Alice va vous emmener avec Seth, Liam et Jade … pour que vous puissiez faire dodo …

\- Non ! Me coupa Charlotte, horrifiée à l'idée. On peut pas laisser maman !

\- Charlotte, tu tombes de fatigues et regarde Lise …

La fillette se retourna vers sa grande sœur comme pour lui demander son aide mais Kiara s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Cha … je reste ici. Je ne quitte pas maman une seule seconde … mais vous vous avez besoin de dormir … fais ça pour moi, s'il te plait ma puce …

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'enfant alors que Lise relevait la tête de mon cou pour nous observer à tour de rôle avec son visage juvénile.

\- D'accord …

Elle avait l'air tellement triste, tellement au bout du rouleau.

Sentant mon désarroi, Alice s'approcha de nous et de sa voix douce, essaya de convaincre les enfants de venir avec elle et Jasper.

\- Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Leur demande-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Mon mari Jasper, et Lena mon bébé, nous allons allez dans un autre endroit pour pouvoir dormir. Seth, Jade et Liam vont venir avec nous … C'est juste pour le reste de la nuit … dès que vous le voudrez on reviendra ici …

\- Et s'il arrive quelque chose à maman ? Demanda Lise en retenant avec mal un sanglot. J'essuyais ses larmes avec ma main mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se contrôler encore.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien.

La ferveur de Kiara empêcha sa sœur de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Alice tendit ses bras vers Lise, qui accepta de se laisser porter par ma sœur. Charlotte suivit le mouvement en attrapant sa main alors que Jasper porté Lena dans ses bras. Ma mère les accompagnait afin de les aider à coucher les enfants. Elle reviendrait dès qu'il serait tous endormis.

Après le départ de tout le monde, je me retrouvais avec Rosalie, Kiara, Aro et Marcus.

L'attente commença alors.

Ma mère revint après une heure et son petit sourire mélancolique, me démontra que tout s'était bien passé. Les fillettes étaient enfin endormies bien profondément, permettant ainsi que je me détende au moins sur ce point.

La grande horloge située sur un des murs blancs de la pièce, rythmait le temps et j'avais presque l'impression de me balancer en cadence avec le bruit de l'aiguille.

Quand les petites lueurs de l'aube éclairèrent la salle, une infirmière entra dans la pièce et nous regarda à tour de rôle.

\- Vous êtes la famille d'Emmett Cullen ?

Ma belle-sœur se leva de son siège et se précipita presque sur la jeune femme en même temps que ma mère.

\- Monsieur Cullen est sorti du bloc, il est en salle de réveil. Tout s'est bien passé.

Le soupir de soulagement d'Esmée et de Rosalie dut parfaitement audible et j'en étais heureux.

Ma famille allait bien. De ce point de vu, je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter.

\- Nous pouvons le voir ? Demanda la belle blonde pleine d'espoir.

\- Quelques minutes seulement … il doit se reposer …

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête dans ma direction pour me rassurer avant de quitter la pièce avec ma belle-sœur.

\- Je suis contente … que … la famille aille bien …

La petite voix enrouée de Kiara venait de retentir pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Quand je me tournais vers elle, la première chose qui me frappa, se fut ses cernes violets démontrant assez la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre le bras pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules et ainsi la serrer contre moi. A mon grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire et je pus pour la première fois serrer contre moi celle qui était devenue mon enfant en seulement quelques heures.

J'avais encore du mal à comprendre les implications de cette nouvelle révélation, ni même à me faire à cette idée et pour être honnête je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit pour l'instant, mon attention étant pour l'instant axée sur la survie de Bella. Mais j'étais heureux de ma paternité, coupable de tous ce que j'avais raté mais heureux.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passée dans une machine à laver … c'est comme si … je venais de prendre 20 ans en une seule journée …

\- Ta mère va s'en sortir … elle ne peut pas … il ne peut tout simplement pas en être autrement …

Elle releva la tête vers moi et je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Elles étaient pour moi … ses balles … elles auraient dû me tuer moi …

La simple idée me retourna l'estomac.

\- Kiara je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille ! Bella ne va pas mourir … et toi non plus d'ailleurs … ta mère … oui elle t'a sauvé mais … elle vient juste de te prouver à quel point elle t'aime, elle n'a même pas réfléchit une seconde. Tu ne l'as pas vu mais moi oui. Quand elle a compris que James allait tirer sur toi, elle s'est jetée devant leur trajectoire. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable pour la décision de ce taré de James … ou de celle de Bella … tu n'y es pour rien !

Elle hocha mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. De toute façon, je doutais qu'elle croit quoi que ce soit tant que Bella ne serait pas sorti d'affaire et ne le lui dirait pas elle-même.

Kiara baissa son regard sur ses mains, se concentrant sur ses doigts serrés les uns contre les autres.

\- J'ai compris la haine de ma mère … j'ai compris pourquoi elle pensait qu'elle devait vous faire payer …

\- Je ne le savais pas Kiara … à aucun moment je n'ai soupçonné la vérité ...

Elle secoua la tête comme si tenir en place représentait un trop gros effort. Le tumulte de sentiments qui la traversait sans doute était trop intense pour qu'elle arrive à penser de façon cohérente.

J'avais tant de peine pour elle, et pour moi.

Je ne la connaissais pas. Cette adolescente était ma fille, j'étais l'auteur de ses jours et pourtant je ne la connaissais pas.

\- Je le sais … et elle aussi je crois … cette histoire … elle est horrible. J'ignore comment réagir …je n'arrive pas à réfléchir … je n'arrive pas … à l'envisager.

Je hochai la tête. Je comprenais, bien sûr que je comprenais. J'étais exactement dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

\- Ecoute … pour le moment, je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoins de nous concentrer sur Bella … elle a besoin de toi et de tes sœurs et moi … j'ai besoin de la savoir en vie … j'ai besoin d'être ici. Nous avons tout le temps pour parler de ça … avec Bella, avec ta mère.

Au moment où elle acquiesça, Kate, l'infirmière qui m'avait soigné passa la tête dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions.

Quand elle nous vit, elle s'avança vers nous.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Madame Voltury ?

Kiara fut la première à se remettre sur ses pieds et à faire face à l'infirmière.

\- Comment va ma mère ?

\- Elle est toujours en salle d'opération … je ne vais pas vous mentir … son état est grave. Votre mère a perdu énormément de sang et a fait un arrêt cardiaque sur la table.

\- Mais elle va s'en sortir … hein ? Demanda Kiara la voix brisée par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.

Je vis une main se poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescente et je compris un peu tard qu'il s'agissait d'Aro qui tentait de soutenir la jeune fille.

\- Nous l'ignorons, mademoiselle ... le docteur Cullen doit finir de l'opérer et surtout les prochaines 24 heures seront décisives … nous en saurons plus à ce moment-là …

Kiara poussa un cri et se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur qui la traversa en entendant ses paroles peu optimistes. Comme un écho amplifié, je ressentis toute la peur et la terreur qu'éprouva la jeune fille au moment où Kate lui faisait comprendre que sa mère était peut-être toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle mais rien ne disait qu'elle le serait encore dans deux heures ou à la fin de la nuit. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que nous pouvions faire, c'était attendre.

\- Ecoutez, votre mère est une battante, croyez-moi, peu de personnes serait arrivés jusqu'ici en vie ... le docteur Cullen fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la sauver et il ne lâchera rien … vous ne devez pas perdre espoir … ayez confiance en eux …

Kate nous lança un sourire bienveillant et tourna les talons nous laissant digérer l'information qu'elle venait de nous apporter.

Les sanglots de Kiara emplirent la pièce mais au moment où nous tentâmes de nous approcher d'elle, elle recula vivement refusant le contact.

Elle partit en courant vers la sortie. Mon premier réflexe fut de m'élancer après elle mais une main s'enroula autour de mon bras m'empêchant de bouger.

\- Laissez-là … elle a besoin d'être seule …

\- Mais …

\- Aro a raison, me coupa Marcus avec un regard compréhensif, vous ne l'aiderez pas en partant à sa recherche. Kiara est quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. Elle a besoin d'un moment, seule pour pouvoir faire le point avec elle-même.

J'allais pour lui répondre mais je fus coupé par deux hommes à l'allure de cow-boy, qui pénétraient dans la salle des urgences, un des deux porté un uniforme de flic alors que l'autre était habillé en civil.

Je poussais un soupir guère heureux de les voir débarquer ici. Je me doutais qu'ils finiraient par venir mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il respecte au moins le fait que Bella était sur une table d'opération entrain de se battre contre la mort.

Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions, aucune envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé après notre départ.

James était mort, abattu par les hommes cagoulés quand il avait tiré sur Bella, c'était la seule chose qui importait.

\- Messieurs Philips, Monsieur Cullen, je suis l'Inspecteur Barnes. Je suis l'agent responsable de l'enquête concernant James Nomades … j'ai besoin que vous répondiez à quelques questions …

\- Ecoutez je comprends que vous vouliez parler de ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt mais … je ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital … je ne peux tout simplement pas …

\- Je comprends et je ne vous le demande pas, peut-être pourrions-nous nous mettre un peu à l'écart … je ne vous importunerai pas plus que nécessaire, ne vous en faîtes pas …

Conscient que je n'avais guère le choix, je le suivis.

Les questions furent multiples et surtout le temps me parut très très long jusqu'à ce que je puisse rejoindre la salle des urgences. Ils avaient de multiples interrogations. Ils voulaient tous savoir notamment la raison pour laquelle James en voulait tellement à Bella.

En dehors de Tanya et de sa folie, j'ignorais toujours pourquoi il l'avait pris ainsi pour cible. L'inspecteur Barnes ne semblait pas saisir la raison pour laquelle il s'en serait pris à Bella alors qu'il devait se douter que les choses ne pouvaient que mal finir. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

En cherchant vengeance auprès de Bella, il devait se douter qu'il se conduisait à sa propre perte et d'ailleurs le futur l'avait prouvé mais alors pour qu'elle autre raison prendre de tels risques ? Les flics étaient sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

C'est la tête pleine de question que je rejoignis la salle des urgences où Aro et Marcus n'avaient pas bougé. Kiara était revenue et s'était rassise sur sa chaise en plastique les yeux dans le vide, attendant sans bouger. Elle avait l'air si mal en point, si fragile.

J'aurais voulu la forcer à aller s'allonger mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle ne me le permettrait pas.

Je n'étais rien. Je n'avais aucun droit et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la braquer contre moi.

Ma mère entra au même moment que moi et dès qu'elle me vit elle s'approcha.

\- Tu tiens le coup mon poussin ?

Je haussais les épaules lui faisant comprendre que je ne tenais pas vraiment à parler de mon état actuel.

\- Comment va Emmett ?

\- Il va bien. Rosalie est restée avec lui. Alice m'a appelé, je vais aller les rejoindre pour les aider avec les enfants. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les emmener ici … ce n'est pas un endroit pour les eux. Quand à Lise et Charlotte … elles ne peuvent pas voir leur sœur dans cet état. La petite tient à peine debout et elle fait peine à voir. Les enfants sauront que quelque chose ne vas pas …

\- Elles le savent déjà …

\- Je sais mais … tant que … enfin tant qu'Isabella est en salle d'opération ... il vaut mieux tenter de les préserver … je vais m'en occuper. Avec Alice et Jasper, nous allons les emmener quelque part pour leur changer les idées, peut-être un zoo, ou quelque chose. Je les emmènerais en fin de journée. C'est mieux comme ça …

\- Et si l'une d'elles comprend et ne veux pas ?

J'avais du mal à croire que Charlotte se laisse faire si facilement. Elle savait que sa mère était mal, elle l'avait parfaitement compris.

\- Je te la rapporterais … mais essayons d'abord. Je t'appelle au moindre souci.

J'hochais la tête d'accord avec le plan de ma mère qui me serra contre elle avant de s'éclipser.

\- Votre mère a eu raison … ce n'est pas un endroit pour Lise et Charlotte …

Je me tournais vers Aro qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

\- Elle fera ce qu'il faut pour tenter de les préserver.

Il secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment et se tourna vers Kiara.

\- Je crois qu'elles ne sont pas les seules à avoir besoin de souffler.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je parvienne à l'éloigner d'ici ?

\- Vous êtes son père biologique non ?

Je le tournais choqué vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Jamais je ne m'étais attendu à ce qu'il sache.

Il m'adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Il semblait plutôt mélancolique et surtout nostalgique face à la situation.

\- Comment suis-je au courant ? Je connais assez Isabella pour savoir quand elle ment et quand elle est parfaitement honnête. Je sais depuis un long moment que Kiara n'est pas sa fille biologique. Quand votre lien avec Tanya a été établit, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour deviner que vous étiez le père de cette enfant. Je suis un homme assez perspicace …

Je restai un moment muet face à ces nouvelles révélations. L'avantage c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de le mettre au courant ni de faire attention à mes paroles. J'ignorai ce que Bella voulait que l'on fasse maintenant, ni même Kiara d'ailleurs. J'étais un père fantôme pour l'instant, ou tout du moins un simple géniteur, rien de plus. Je ne méritais surement pas le titre de père.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas entrain de préparer une injonction pour m'interdire d'approcher Bella ou Kiara ?

Il me regarda très surpris par mes paroles. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de remarque de ma part.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que vous avez toujours été contre une relation entre Bella et moi. J'imagine que mon nouveau lien de parenté ne vous enchante guère !

Il eut un rire mais qu'il sembla vite maitriser en se souvenant de l'endroit et surtout de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

\- Vous me connaissez bien mal Edward … j'aime Isabella, je ferais beaucoup pour elle. Et comme tout ami j'ai son bonheur à cœur et celui de ses enfants. J'ai toujours tenté de la préserver même du temps ou Dimitri était encore parmi nous. Isabella est quelqu'un d'unique. Elle a tellement souffert et ça continu … la preuve aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qui lui arrive encore quelque chose. Le futur n'a-t-il d'ailleurs pas prouvé mes dires ?

Il avait raison bien sûr mais je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de l'admettre devant lui. Il sembla le comprendre parce que de nouveau il eut un soupçon de rire, vite réprimé.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Je l'ai su dès l'instant ou je vous ai rencontré. Mais comme tout un chacun vous avez fait des erreurs et vous avez fait souffrir ceux que vous aimiez. Je ne dis pas que vous aviez 100% tort, mais en tout cas vous n'aviez surement pas raison dans cette affaire. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose … vous aimez Isabella.

Je ne confirmais ni n'infirmais ces dires. Je me contentais de rester de marbre.

\- Je sais que vous l'aimez … et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître … j'ai confiance en vous …

Il m'étudia un long moment et il vit parfaitement le choc que provoquèrent ses paroles, avant de me presser l'épaule et de se rasseoir sur son siège.

J'en fis de même essayant de reprendre mes esprits, et l'attente recommença une nouvelle fois.

Vers 11heures, Marcus fut forcé de quitter l'hôpital pour se rendre à la compagnie. Visiblement il y avait un problème qu'il était nécessaire de gérer au plus vite. Aro du le rejoindre 1 heure plus tard. L'enlèvement était visiblement parvenu aux oreilles de tous les journalistes et une conférence de presse se relevait nécessaire si les frères Philips ne voulait pas une émeute. Je dus promettre à Aro de le prévenir aux moindres soucis qui surviendraient ici.

Tournant aux cafés et aux nombreuses allées et venues dans la petite pièce que je commençais à haïr au plus aux points, je gardais mon calme comme je le pouvais mais le silence et surtout l'attente commençait à me peser sévèrement. Je n'étais pas certain que j'allais pouvoir continuer ainsi longtemps.

Il était environ 14 heures quand mon père fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte, me faisant presque croire à une mauvaise blague de mon cerveau.

\- Papa !

Kiara se leva en même temps que moi alors que Carlisle s'approcha de nous, le visage lasse et surtout les yeux injectés de sang. Il nous détailla quelques instants avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, lasse.

\- Isabella est sortie du bloc. Son état est stable pour le moment … j'ai réussi à réparer les dégâts causé par les différents impacts de balles mais elle a perdu énormément de sang. Maintenant cela ne dépend plus que d'elle. Mais croyez-moi, cette femme est une vrai battante, je suis confiant !

\- Quelle sont ces chances ? Demanda Kiara craintive ayant peur de la réponse que pouvait lui fournir mon père.

\- Tout dépend d'elle. Les prochaines 24h seront décisives.

L'adolescente poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas vraiment un soulagement mais c'était plus que quelques heures auparavant.

\- Je peux la voir ?

Au regard de mon père, je compris que la réponse qu'il aurait donné à n'importe qui serait non. Mais Kiara était vraiment mal en point et je me doutais qu'elle avait besoin de voir par elle-même que sa mère était encore en vie.

\- S'il vous plait. Même 2 minutes. J'ai besoin de la voir.

Mon père plongea ses prunelles bleues dans ceux de la même teinte que … ma fille, sa petite-fille, et acquiesça. Trois générations. Nous avions trois génération de Cullen ici et je ressentis une immense fierté l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Je vais t'accompagner … Edward tu peux venir également.

Je n'étais pas certain d'en avoir vraiment le droit mais j'étais dans le même état que Kiara. J'avais besoin de voir Bella.

Mon père nous conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs blancs pour s'arrêter près d'une porte d'où ressortait un homme en blouse blanche.

\- Docteur Cullen.

\- Docteur Newton.

Le dit médecin, s'éloigna et mon père ouvrit la porte nous la gardant grande ouverte pour que l'on puisse entrer.

Kiara fut la première à passer la tête avant que je ne la suive de près.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je les posais sur le lit au centre de la pièce où se trouvait une Bella que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si absente en cet instant. Elle était reliée, par tout un tas de fil, à des machines qui provoquées des bruits agaçants mais qui prouvaient que son cœur battait toujours et qu'elle était encore là quelque part.

Elle avait un tube dans la bouche et une perfusion plantée dans son bras droit alors qu'un de ses doigts était pris dans ce qui devait être l'électrocardiogramme. Une de ses mains était plâtrée jusqu'au milieu de son avant-bras de même pour sa jambe droite. Une large bande entourée sa tête et elle avait de multiples pansements sur le visage ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir qui était tellement bleus d'ailleurs, que je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Ca ce n'était que ce que je pouvais voir. Je devinais aux déformations du drap que les dégâts s'étendaient sur les parties que je ne pouvais pas analyser.

\- Oh maman !

Kiara se précipita au chevet de sa mère et de nouveau les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

\- Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un moment avec elle, murmura mon père m'attrapant le bras pour me faire reculer.

Bien que j'eus envie de hurler que moi aussi, je voulais être à ses côtés et l'aider dans cette épreuve, je n'étais certes pas celui qu'elle chercherait à voir si elle se réveillait maintenant.

Je suivis donc mon père et je sortis de la pièce.

Sitôt la porte refermée, je m'appuyais contre le mur et me laissais glisser sur le sol la tête dans les mains.

Je sentis des bras forts s'enrouler autour de moi et comme un enfant j'acceptais bien volontiers l'étreinte de mon père dont j'avais énormément besoin en cet instant.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, Edward. Crois-moi j'ai rarement vu une femme qui possédait autant de force en elle.

\- Je lui en voulais tu sais, après tout ça. Je l'aime bien sûr mais je lui en veux aussi de ne pas avoir trouvé cette force en elle pour me pardonner.

\- C'est un sentiment normal, tu sais mon fils. Elle t'a trainé devant les tribunaux et elle t'a pris beaucoup de ce que tu avais.

\- Et moi je lui ai pris sa sœur.

Au lieu de me répondre, mon père parut réfléchir à mes paroles. Il savait que j'avais raison. Je n'avais pas aidé Tanya alors qu'à nous deux nous aurions pu faire tomber James des années auparavant. Si j'avais ne serais ce qu'écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire, peut-être que j'aurais eu la chance de voir grandir Kiara et de connaître Bella avant.

\- Tu sais Edward … avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas venu en aide à cette jeune fille mais même si tu l'avais aidé qui te dit que James n'aurait quand même pas exécuté Tanya ? Qui te dit que Kiara n'aurait pas payé pour les fautes de ses parents ? La seule chose qui importe aujourd'hui, c'est que tu as une fille, une adolescente qui ne demande que d'être aimé. Tu aurais pu ne jamais connaître son existence mais la vie t'offre cette seconde chance, saisis-là. Kiara en a besoin et toi aussi. Sois le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu et que pourtant elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Les paroles de mon père se frayèrent un chemin dans ma tête alors que je prenais conscience que oui il avait raison.

\- Et Bella ?

\- Si tu veux qu'elle te pardonne, tu dois d'abord te pardonner toi-même. Tu as fait des erreurs mais tu les reconnais. Je doute qu'elle ne soit pas sensible à ça. Isabella est une femme intelligente mais tu sais la perte et le chagrin change les gens. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais je sais reconnaitre les personnes qui ont besoin d'aide et crois-moi elle en a besoin. Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir accepter ton passé. Je pense que vous avez besoin chacun de conclure ces chapitres là pour pouvoir avancer ensemble et peut-être être heureux … enfin. Il va vous falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps mais je ne doute pas de votre réussite.

Quand je plongeais dans ses yeux, je fus submergée par l'amour que je ressentais pour mon père. Sans lui et sans ma mère je ne serais certainement pas celui que j'étais maintenant.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, vraiment très fier de l'homme que tu es devenu.

Je ne pouvais que croire ce qu'il me disait. Il y avait trop de ferveur dans ses mots.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi mon fils.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je le serrais contre moi, pour une étreinte dont je ne me souvenais plus avoir eu le droit depuis longtemps.

\- MAMAN !

Le cri me glaça le sang. Durant une seconde ni moi ni mon père ne bougeâmes puis d'un coup je fus sur mes pieds.

Le vacarme qui emplit soudain le couloir dans lequel je me trouvais me frappa au moment où je compris que le cri venait de la chambre de Bella. C'était Kiara.

Je suivis mon père, au pas de course.

\- Infirmière ! Cria-t-il en prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

Kiara se trouvait près de Bella et avait porté ses mains à sa bouche. Elle avait les yeux exorbités alors qu'elle ne quittait pas le visage de sa mère.

Je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait au moment où j'entendis le long bip résonner dans la chambre.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP …

\- Passez-moi le défibrillateur ! Injectez-lui 1 mg d'adrénaline ! Ordonna mon père en ouvrant en grand la chemise d'hôpital de Bella, dévoilant sa poitrine. Oh non Isabella, je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser partir … surement pas ! Vous allez rester avec nous ! Chargez à 150 !

Il posa les électrodes sur son torse me permettant au passage de voir les pansements qui recouvraient son épaule, son torse et son ventre, et demanda à tout le monde de reculer. Le corps de Bella se souleva quand le courant la traversa.

BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP …

\- Chargez à 200 !  
Nouvelle décharge.

BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ….

Bella …

Ma vision se brouilla alors que je me retenais au battant de la porte pour ne pas tomber. J'entendis une personne me secouer et je compris qu'elle allait me faire sortir. Je me dégageais avec autant de force que je le pouvais.

\- Sortez-les de là ! Chargez à 250 !

De nouveau ce bip. Le cœur de Bella ne repartait pas. Il ne repartait plus.

Je la perdais. J'étais entrain de la perdre.

\- Maman ! Pitié non, maman je t'en prie !

Ma fille. Ma petite fille.

Je clignais des yeux pour tenter de chasser les larmes s'y étant agglutiné et m'obstruant la vue. Kiara se débattait comme une diablesse pour échapper à Kate.

Je voulais la rejoindre mais mes pieds ne me portant plus, la seule chose que je parvins à faire c'est regarder devant moi.

\- Chargez à 300 ! Allez, vos filles ont besoin de vous … Kiara, Charlotte et Lise … mon fils ... Isabella je vous en prie !

Mon père posa de nouveau les électrodes sur le corps de Bella qui eut une secousse et fut propulsé vers le haut encore une fois.

\- Allez Isabella, je sais que vous pouvez le faire …

BBBIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mon cœur déjà en lambeau s'éparpilla sur le sol.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Kiara ne pouvait la perdre. Charlotte, Lise …

\- Maman !

Les cris de Kiara résonnaient dans la pièce, ses sanglots, ses supplications alors qu'elle se jetait presque contre moi me bousculant.

\- Je t'en prie ! Fais quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas la perdre ! Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner. Pitié dis-lui qu'elle doit rester, j'ai besoin d'elle ! J'ai besoin d'elle !

Je serrais mon enfant contre moi alors que le silence emplit de nouveau la pièce.

BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP …

Comme au ralentit je vis mon père les mains en l'air, les électrodes dans les mains, horrifié par ce qui se passait.

Bella …

\- Non ! Non … tu ne peux pas abandonner … tu ne peux pas …

Il se tourna vers moi, vers nous et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Non je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Essaye encore une fois. Je t'en prie. On ne peut pas la perdre ! On ne peut pas, c'est ma femme … papa pitié !

\- Maman !

Carlisle nous regardait et ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire.

Le bip continuait de résonner dans ce silence macabre, prouvant que Bella n'était plus.

Je portais mon regard sur elle.

Sa tête était penchée sur le côté, sa joue touchant les draps blancs. Ses cheveux si beaux, pendaient par-dessus le lit et tombés en cascade de boucles brunes.

Cette femme était mon univers, mon tout. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

Mais ils abandonnaient. Mon père, les infirmières, les aides-soignants … ils étaient tous entrain d'abandonner.

\- Injectez lui 1 mg d'adrénaline !

Carlisle eut soudain une secousse et approcha de nouveau les électrodes de la poitrine de Bella.

\- Mais docteur …

\- Faîtes ce que je vous dis !

Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique.

\- Charger à 300 !

BBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP …

\- Isabella, il faut que vous reveniez ! Allez Bella !  
Le cri de Kiara fit écho au mien alors que mon père s'acharnait parlant toujours à mon amour, tentant de la ramener. Je ne voyais plus rien alors que la réalité faisait jours dans ma tête. Elle était partit.

Bella était partit.

Bella …

Kiara tout contre moi se débattait mais je la tenais fermement avec les dernières forces qu'ils me restaient.

\- Docteur Cullen !

BBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ….

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Fin de chapitre bien sombre j'en ai conscience mais qui j'espère vous a touché …

Pour le prochain chapitre, il sera sans doute un peu étrange mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne semaine à toutes et à dimanche !


	44. Chapitre 43 : Vivre ou mourir

**Chapitre 43** : Vivre ou mourir ?

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et voilà le chapitre 43 qui fait son entrée ^^

Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews toujours aussi passionnantes ! Vous êtes toujours là et cela me fait grand plaisir !

Je ne m'attarderais pas ce soir parce que je me doute que vous devez être impatiente de connaître le sort de Bella …

On se retrouve en bas ..bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43** : Vivre ou mourir ?

 **PDV Bella**

Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchit à la manière dont j'allais mourir. Mais mourir à la place d'un être cher me semble une fin enviable.

La mort était si proche de moi depuis des années, et pourtant elle ne m'avait jamais tendu les bras. Elle s'était contentée de me prendre mes proches en m'épargnant.

A chaque fois …

Au moins, pour la première fois, j'avais enfin eu le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Ma fille irait bien. Kiara avait la vie sauve et c'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux.

Quand James avait levé son arme sur elle et que j'avais compris qu'il allait tirer, me prenant mon enfant sous mes yeux, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est « pas elle », pas ma fille.

Je pouvais tout accepter me relever d'à peu près tout mais pas de la mort d'un de mes enfants. Elles étaient mon tout, mon monde et mon cœur. Elles étaient ma vie.

Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment du reste après m'être jetée en avant, dans l'ultime espoir de sauver mon enfant. Je n'avais d'abord ressenti aucune douleur quand j'avais baissé les yeux sur mon corps après que les balles m'aient percuté, mes jambes avaient justes cédés sous mon poids. La seule chose dont j'avais pris conscience un peu plus tard, c'est les supplications de ma fille et le regard intense d'Edward ensuite.

Ces yeux si verts dans lesquels j'avais plongé durant des secondes qui m'avaient parues des heures. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire et pourtant alors que la vie s'échappée de mon corps, rien n'était sorti de ma bouche pas plus que de la sienne.

Je n'avais pas pu lutter contre se sommeil dévastateur qui m'emportait loin de lui et loin de mon enfant. Les cris, la douleur et surtout l'odeur de sang m'échappaient totalement alors que je fermais les yeux et que j'étais enveloppée d'une douce torpeur m'accueillant les bras ouverts, me réconfortant, m'apaisant pour la première fois depuis de longues années.

J'y avais plongé certaine que maintenant je ne souffrirais plus.

C'était comme dans les films. La lumière blanche et cette envie irrépressible d'être enfin libérée du poids que l'on portait sur les épaules. Mais bien que j'étais prête à rejoindre cet endroit qui semblait m'appeler, qui semblait si paisible et merveilleux, je n'avais pas réussi à avancer.

Une douleur sourde comparable à un coup de poignard m'avait traversé le corps et je m'étais pliée en deux sous le poids de la souffrance qui d'un coup revenait en flèche.

Des bruits de sirène de pompier, des cris, des paroles chuchotées, des bips incessants ... puis plus rien.

Malgré ce que je pensais, je n'avais pas réintégré mon corps mais j'étais dans cet endroit inconnu ou il n'y avait strictement rien et cela depuis un moment, enfin je crois.

Je n'avais plus mal ce qui était déjà un bon point, mais je n'étais pas non plus dans une très grande forme comme si la lassitude s'était emparée de moi.

Le gris s'étendait à perte de vue devant moi et même en avançant je ne voyais rien d'autre que ce gris à l'infini.

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais là, le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler ici, mais soudain un son retentit autour de moi, le premier depuis un moment.

BBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ….

Se son était vraiment agaçant, bien trop fort à mes oreilles et j'avais beau tourner la tête pour jauger l'environnement autour de moi, je ne voyais strictement rien. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir d'où il provenait et surtout comment l'arrêter.

\- C'est toi …

Je me tournais d'un seul coup vers le son de cette voix et je restai un moment interdite face à la personne devant moi. Je devais rêver ou j'étais morte, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Non, tu n'es pas encore morte mais … cela ne saurait tarder …, répondant à ce que je n'avais fait que penser.

Je regardais l'homme avec l'impression que mon cœur battait plus fort, et que ma vie reprenait.

\- Dimitri …

Mon premier amour m'adressa un doux sourire alors que mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Il était là devant moi pour la première fois depuis des années.

Je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il m'avait abandonné comme ma famille l'avait fait avant lui mais il était là, il était revenu et je ne parvenais pas à y croire.

\- Dimitri …

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Sa voix profonde était la même que dans mon souvenir mais sa beauté elle avait été flétrie par les souvenirs ternes que j'avais emmagasinés. J'avais oublié une partie de son visage, de ses expressions sans m'en rendre compte.

Comme je ne parvenais pas à bouger, c'est lui qui s'avança doucement de sa démarche souple et sans complexe, que je lui avais longtemps admirée. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'attira à lui ne rencontrant aucune résistance de ma part.

L'étreinte ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendis, ni celle dont j'avais eu le droit tant d'années auparavant. Il n'y avait pas de chaleur, pas de réel contact. C'était comme si il n'était pas vraiment là et que j'étais entrain de tout imaginer, comme si je n'étreignais que le vide.

\- Je ne comprends pas …., murmurai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Qu'importe mes faiblesses et mes larmes, Dimitri avait été mon mari, je n'avais pas à faire semblant ici.

\- Tu es entrain de mourir Bella …

Le gris autour de nous changea et je me retrouvais dans une salle blanche ou le bip se fit plus strident encore.

Je me tournais vers la source de ce son et me retrouvais face à un lit ou une femme était entrain de subir une réanimation cardiaque. Carlisle Cullen tenait les électrodes. Il donnait des ordres avant de poser l'appareil sur la poitrine de la jeune femme dont je ne voyais toujours pas le visage.

 _\- Maman !_

Je tournais la tête vers ce cri pour voir Kiara dans les bras d'Edward, le visage déformé par le chagrin et la terreur intense qu'elle ressentait. Edward semblait dans le même état qu'elle, il semblait perdu à bout de force. En reportant mon attention sur la femme allongée sur ce lit, je me rendis compte avec un temps de retard que c'était moi.

La jeune femme allongée sur le lit, ses cheveux pendant dans le vide, c'était moi.

\- Mais …

L'incompréhension peignit mes traits alors que je regardais Dimitri près de moi.

Il me sourit tristement et je compris que je n'étais entrain de rien imaginer. C'était trop réel. Je me voyais partir, loin, très loin de mes enfants.

\- Tu es entrain d'abandonner …, murmura Dimitri la voix basse et claire ou je ne percevais aucun reproche subjacent. .

\- _Je t'en prie ! Fais quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas la perdre ! Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner. Pitié dis-lui qu'elle doit rester, j'ai besoin d'elle ! J'ai besoin d'elle !_

Les mots de Kiara me déchirèrent alors que je regardais en vain le docteur Cullen essayait de me faire revenir. J'étais là pourtant, j'étais juste là mais je ne parvenais pas à esquisser un seul pas pour revenir.

BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP …

Le docteur Cullen stoppa tout geste au-dessus du corps, de mon corps. Il abandonnait.

\- Mais …

\- Le choix t'appartient Bella …

\- Pardon ?

Je me tournais vers Dimitri qui avait un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

\- A partir de là, soit tu décides de retourner avec eux … soit tu viens avec nous …

Je me regardais sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de me proposer.

Je reportais mon regard sur Kiara et sur Edward dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il m'aimait.

Son visage ravagé par les larmes, ses traits déformés par le chagrin et son besoin viscérale de se raccrocher à l'enfant que Tanya lui avait donné, Edward Cullen ne pouvait que m'aimer.

« _Non ! Non … tu ne peux pas abandonner … tu ne peux pas …_

 _\- Je suis désolé …_

 _\- Non je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Essaye encore une fois. Je t'en prie. On ne peut pas la perdre ! On ne peut pas, c'est ma femme … papa pitié !_

 _\- Maman !_ »

Ses mots si durs, leurs peines si grandes alors que je n'étais que spectatrice de ce tableau.

\- Mais ils sont entrain de souffrir, ils sont entrain de …, m'écriai-je soudain hors de moi.

Je voulais lever leur souffrance, je voulais effacer cette terreur sans nom dans les yeux de mon enfant.

Sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit de plus, le paysage autour de moi changea et je me retrouvais dans une pièce étrange que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite.

\- Dimitri je t'en prie arrête ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux …

La seule chose importante était le présent, je n'avais rien à faire du reste.

\- Ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Tu dois en passer par là …

Il utilisait cette voix raisonnable et son ton doux comme il en avait l'habitude quand je me comportais de manière déraisonnable. Il avait toujours utilisé ce genre de ton avec moi. Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps que j'avais l'impression que ces souvenirs appartenait à une autre vie.

Je n'étais plus une gamine à qui nous donnions des ordres, j'étais devenue trop indépendante pour ça.

Quand je regardais autour de moi, les souvenirs affluèrent et je pris conscience rapidement de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Je reconnus parfaitement le lieu puisqu'il avait hanté mes rêves de petite fille durant des années entières.

Le jour où tout avait basculé.

A côté de nous, à environ un mètre ou deux, se trouvait deux petites filles entrain de jouer avec des poupées qu'elles avaient eu récemment ça aussi je m'en rappelais. Elles semblaient insouciantes et surtout totalement absorbées par ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire à savoir donner à manger à leur poupée.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années et un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de shérif entrèrent dans la pièce. Leurs yeux reflétaient clairement la pitié et surtout la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient tous deux.

 _\- Bella, Tanya ? Je suis Amanda, je suis une amie de votre maman et de votre papa._

Mon moi âgé de seulement 5 ans se tourna vers la femme qui était tout simplement une assistante sociale et en rien une amie de mes parents. L'homme était le coéquipier de mon père.

Je regardais la dame pendant un long moment alors que Tanya était toujours entrain de jouer avec ses poupées en rien perturbée.

 _\- Ou elle est maman ?_

Je fermais les yeux très fort pour ne pas entendre les mots qui m'avait hanté tellement d'années durant et qu'il m'arrivait parfois d'entendre encore.

 _\- Elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est plus là, petit ange. Ta sœur, ton frère et toi vous allez devoir venir avec moi._

 _\- Mais … je peux pas … maman et papa vont arriver du restaurant et si on est pas là et bin ils vont pas être content. On peut pas venir avec vous. Déjà c'est maman et papa qui devaient venir à l'école …_

La petite fille, moi, attrapa la poupée et la tendit à l'assistante sociale qui la regarda avec indulgence et surtout avec pitié.

 _\- Mais vous pouvez attendre avec nous … comme Lala le fait …_

Tanya à mes côtés adressa un grand sourire à la femme alors qu'elle me prenait la main pour se remettre à jouer avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas compris …je n'ai tout simplement pas compris …, soufflai-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'avais que 5 ans.

J'étudiais le visage de cette femme qui avait eu la lourde tâche de mettre fin à mes rêves de petite fille. C'était étrange de constater à quel point une personne si jeune soit-elle pouvait grandir d'un seul coup en l'espace d'un court lapse de temps.

\- C'est le jour où tout a basculé pour toi …

La remarque de Dimitri eut au moins le mérite de me faire revenir à moi.

\- Pourquoi Dimitri ? Pourquoi me faire revivre tout ça ? Je n'en ai pas la force … je ne comprends même pas ce qui est entrain d'arriver …

Le monde autour de moi tourbillonna et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut une toute autre image que j'eus le droit de visionner.

\- Tu es tout simplement à un croisement Bella.

\- Vivre ou mourir ? Compris-je immédiatement sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

Il haussa les épaules et me désigna une petite fille d'environ 8 ans assise dans son coin, la pièce sordide autour d'elle était composée d'un lit superposé et d'une table de chevet. Quelques peluches très défraichis jonchées le sol et rien n'était accroché sur les murs.

La pièce reflétait assez bien la pauvreté et surtout la froideur de l'endroit.

Cette fillette s'était moi bien entendu. Me voir maintenant me provoqua un choc. La solitude et la peur que je semblais ressentir étaient parfaitement tangibles.

\- Alors tu vas me montrer toute les étapes de mon enfance ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide Bella, c'est toi.

Je fronçais les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais aucune envie de revoir ça. Je voulais enterrer ce passé. A quoi bon revivre à travers ces images ce que j'avais vécu ?

\- Je ne suis là que pour t'accompagner.

J'étudiai son visage un long moment constatant seulement maintenant qu'il était en légère transparence comme une espèce de projection astrale. J'avais un esprit cartésien, je ne croyais pas à toute ces choses spirituelles ou ces phénomènes paranormaux. J'avais besoin d'une explication logique et force m'était de constater, qu'en cet instant, il n'y en avait aucune.

Mon mari mort était entrain de me montrer des brefs moments de mon passé, des souvenirs que je savais détenir et que pourtant je tentais d'enfouir depuis des années.

Il n'y avait aucune logique à ça, aucune explication que je pouvais avancer pour expliquer comment je me retrouvais dans une telle situation.

\- Laisse toi faire Bella …

Décidant que pour le moment il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, je me tournais vers la petite fille que j'étais.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce jour-là.

Je me rappelais de la peine et surtout de la faim qui me tenaillait alors que les gens chez lesquels nous vivions m'avait envoyé me coucher sans manger. La raison ? J'avais refusé de donner l'endroit où se trouvait Tanya qui était en vadrouille comme d'ordinaire.

J'étais restée là durant des heures à attendre qu'ils veuillent bien me donner quelque chose mais je m'étais endormie sur le sol sans rien dans le ventre. Le lendemain Tanya n'avait pas réapparut et j'avais été forcé de faire toutes les corvées à la place de tout le monde.

Au moins lui, ne me frappait pas et ne s'était pas servi de mon torse pour éteindre sa cigarette.

Mon moi fillette s'éloigna et fut bientôt remplacé par une enfant de quelques années de plus.

Ma rencontre avec Renée.

C'est avec le sourire que je me vis approcher cette femme dont j'avais presque oublié le visage. Elle était la première à me témoigner autre chose que de la pitié, de la colère ou du dégoût. Je vis son sourire bienveillant alors qu'elle me tendait un livre dont je reconnus parfaitement la couverture : le premier tome d'Harry Potter.

Il avait été le premier d'une longue suite de roman qu'elle m'avait prêté au fils des années.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé quelle genre d'enfant tu étais …, me lança Dimitri que j'avais presque oublié tellement j'étais absorbée par le profil de Renée. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais du genre garçon manqué …

Et pourtant ...

La mode est moi nous n'étions pas passée par la même porte quand j'étais plus jeune.

Ce n'est qu'en épousant Dimitri que j'avais commencé à m'y intéresser. Avant j'étais partisane de la tenue confortable et non de la dernière tenue à la mode, de toute façon je n'aurais jamais pu prétendre à porter les vêtements que j'achetais en quantité à Kiara, Charlotte et Lise. Je vivais par procuration cette enfance que je n'avais pas eue.

Quand on devait évoluer dans le genre d'endroit où j'avais mis les pieds, le but n'était certainement pas de se faire remarquer, mais bel et bien de se fondre dans le décor. Je l'avais parfaitement compris avec Tanya.

\- Je détestais les robes …

Enfin surtout celle que portait ma sœur, trop courte, trop moulante, trop vulgaire.

Il se mit à rire et je ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire à mon tour en entendant se son qui avait peuplé mes souvenirs durant de nombreuses années.

Nouveau changement, cette fois je devais avoir environ 14 ans. Il s'agissait du jour où j'avais appris la mort de Quil.

Bien entendu, je n'avais jamais oublié l'entrée de la directrice du foyer dans ma chambre rangée au carré.

« _\- Je dois te parler .. ton frère est mort il y 6 jours …il a déjà été enterré »_

Le souvenir afflua dans ma tête alors que je voyais l'image prendre vie devant moi. Quand la femme sans cœur sortit de la pièce, je vis parfaitement mon moi adolescente, serrer les dents et envoyer son point dans l'unique miroir accroché au mur.

Je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que mon accès de rage pure, aurait pu me coûter bien plus que quelques points de suture.

Le cri déchirant que je poussais fit parfaitement écho à celui dont je me souvenais. Mes yeux étaient demeurés secs pourtant alors que je m'affalais sur le sol à bout de force, la chambre autour de moi ressemblant à une scène de destruction.

J'avais littéralement retournée la pièce sous le poids du chagrin et des larmes que mes yeux n'avaient pas versées.

\- J'avais l'impression que mon monde était entrain de s'écrouler … une nouvelle fois … c'est pour ça que je l'ai suivi.

Comme je m'y attendais, l'image d'après, me montrèrent Tanya qui s'était faufilé dans mon dortoir en pleine nuit alors que j'avais toujours les yeux grand ouverts rivés sur le plafond. Elle n'avait rien eu à dire pour que je rassemble mes quelques affaires et que je la suive sans broncher.

J'eus le droit à un rapide défilé de notre escapade avant d'en venir au seul moment vraiment important.

La naissance de ma fille.

J'eus un choc face à mon expression de béatitude complète quand j'accueillis ce minuscule petit bébé dans mes bras.

\- Tu étais si jeune …

Dimitri avait raison. Mon visage n'était encore que celui d'une enfant. Mes joues n'en avaient même pas encore perdues leurs rondeurs alors que je serrais ma fille dans mes bras.

\- Attend ! Demandai-je quand l'image devint floue puis s'éloigna de moi.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir savourer ce moment heureux.

\- C'est toi qui décide Bella …

Le film de mon passé avait fait un bond en avant de plusieurs années, me montrant maintenant jeune femme. J'étais dans une rue bondée, entouré de gens pressés. Je tenais la main d'une Kiara qui n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes. Elle regardait autour d'elle impressionnée par ce qui se passait autour de nous. C'était quelques jours après notre emménagement à Seattle.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce jour ?

Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?

Je me vis du haut de mes 18 petites années, traverser la route et me presser pour déposer Kiara à la garderie. Je me rappelais parfaitement de mes pensées à ce moment-là alors que j'étais entrain de calculer le temps qu'il allait me falloir pour me rendre au campus et surtout l'excuse que j'allais pouvoir inventer pour justifier d'arriver 30 minutes après le début du cours.

J'avais veillé tard la veille après avoir couché Kiara, pour pouvoir réviser et je n'avais pas entendu le réveil sonner.

Je me vis parfaitement foncée aussi vite que les petites jambes de Kiara le permettaient puis l'attraper dans mes bras et me retourner d'un coup pour percuter de plein fouet un jeune homme sans doute aussi pressé que moi.

Je me vis relever lentement la tête dégageant mes cheveux fous de mon visage et tomber sur un sourire ironique et le magnifique visage de Dimitri.

\- Je me rappelle avoir pensé à quel point tu étais belle, ébouriffée et surtout inconsciente du monde qui t'entourait.

\- Moi je croyais que j'étais entrain de rêver …

Nous deux au milieu de la rue entrain de nous observer un long moment avant que Kiara ne m'appelle et brise l'enchantement qui nous avait enveloppé.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que ce qui t'avait fait reculer, c'est le fait que tu comprennes que j'avais un enfant …

Mes paroles firent écho au mouvement de recul de Dimitri dans cette vision de mon passé. Je me vis serrer mon enfant contre moi un peu plus fort alors que je retombais brutalement du nuage ou je me trouvais.

\- Ce qui m'a fait reculer, c'est le fait que tu avais un enfant et donc très probablement un compagnon servant de père à ce bout de chou.

\- Heureusement que tu as pensé à faire de l'humour sur le père de Kiara …

Le rire de Dimitri se mélangea au mien alors que dans notre souvenir, il s'adressait à Kiara avec un grand sourire, lui parlant de son père et du fait qu'elle ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

 _\- Je n'ai pas de papa … maman et moi on est que toutes les deux .._

 _\- Oh vraiment ? Je suis désolé jolie Kiara …_

Il ne semblait pas vraiment désolé en me proposant un dîner le soir même sans autres formes de procès.

Je me vis parfaitement refuser l'invitation tout en m'éloignant. Je savais que j'en mourrais d'envie mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient à l'époque, je savais ne pas avoir le temps pour ce genre de chose.

\- Tu as insisté …

\- Parce que je savais que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre …

Ses mots me firent mal alors que je me tournais vers lui.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es pourtant mort Dimitri.

J'eus envie de me donner une claque alors que je prenais la mesure de ce que j'étais entrain de lui dire.

\- Brutal … mais vrai …, acquiesça-t-il en me détaillant.

Je secouai la tête alors que l'enterrement de Dimitri se dépeignit devant moi.

\- Tu m'avais promis …

\- Je le sais …

Ses paroles firent monter les larmes à mes paupières. Je me pris la tête entre les mains pour tenter d'échapper à cette vision me montrant avec Kiara devant ce cercueil de bois ou je savais que le corps ravagé de Dimitri se trouvait.

\- Tu me manques … tu me manques tellement …

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Tu me manques aussi …

Ma vision se brouilla alors qu'un sanglot m'échappa. Dimitri ne prit pas la peine de me prendre dans ses bras. Son étreinte bien que réconfortante ne serait qu'illusion. Si je me réveillais un jour, il ne serait pas là pour me soutenir. Il ne faisait plus parti de ma vie depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as tellement changé Bella … tu n'as plus rien à voir avec cette jeune femme que nous venons de voir …

\- Le deuil change les gens tu sais …

\- La compagnie aussi …, affirma-t-il alors qu'une vision de moi perchée sur mes talons aiguille apparut maintenant devant nos yeux.

J'ignorais de quand datait ce souvenir. Je ne me rappelais pas de ce jour-là. Quand je travaillais à la compagnie, les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient tous.

\- Si j'avais un jour pensé que tu serais à la tête de la compagnie …

\- Comme quoi … tout le monde a sa part de mystère …

Dans ce nouveau souvenir, je me vis parfaitement donner des ordres et me faire obéir par les employés se trouvant autour de moi.

Soudain Aro entra dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais et sembla chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il m'appela et je me tournais vers lui doucement l'air guère surprise.

Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche me firent comprendre que je me trouvais face à une autre première rencontre.

Edward.

Je me vis parfaitement hocher la tête à ses paroles puis me concentrer sur ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Je savais que j'avais quitté le bureau avant de revenir pour cette fameuse réunion.

Quand je me tournais vers Dimitri je me rendis compte qu'il était entrain de m'observer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu entrain de me montrer ça ?

\- La vraie question est surtout pourquoi toi tu as envie de revivre ça ?

Je secouai la tête alors que je me vis entrer dans cette salle pleine d'homme d'affaire. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. En général c'était autant d'heures d'ennuie pour moi. Les hommes passaient leur temps à me détailler de la tête aux pieds et je n'apprenais pas grand-chose que je ne savais pas déjà.

Mais pas cette fois-ci.

\- C'était différent, tellement différent.

Je parlais de notre rencontre à nous bien sûr. Avec Dimitri c'était plus fougueux, plus immédiat mais avec Edward, les sentiments étaient venus progressivement, presque de façon vicieuses alors que je baissais ma garde. Ils étaient plus profonds.

\- Tu es différente Bella …

\- Tu devrais être jaloux ?

Je me rappelais parfaitement de la jalousie de Dimitri quand nous étions ensemble, mêmes alors que j'étais mariée et enceinte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver ces sentiments de possessivité à mon égard.

\- Je suis mort Bella, lui il est parfaitement vivant.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de lui pardonner un jour …

J'ignorais s'il comprenait de quoi je voulais parler, mais ses paroles me donnèrent la réponse.

\- Le pardon demande une grande force d'âme Bella. Il est beaucoup plus difficile à accorder que la haine. La colère et le mépris c'est facile …

Je ne répondis rien à Dimitri alors que le moi du souvenir posais ses yeux sur Edward.

Je savais qu'extérieurement je n'étais que statue de glace, figée dans mon attitude de femme d'affaire sure d'elle, mais intérieurement, les émotions faisaient rages dans mon cerveau et dans mon cœur.

Je nous observais Edward et moi =, ses yeux à lui me détaillant mes prunelles à moi le fuyant.

Je revins à moi par la demande de Dimitri.

\- Et si nous passions au présent ? J'aimerais que tu me montres mes enfants …, chuchota-t-il difficilement.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que l'image devant nous changea de nouveau comme un écran de télévision en beaucoup plus réaliste.

Je me retrouvais bientôt dans une sorte de parc, près d'un grand arbre.

Devant moi, j'aperçus Lise, Charlotte et les enfants de Rosalie et d'Emmett entrain de jouer au ballon.

Ils se dépensaient comme des fous dans l'herbe. Esmée, Alice et Jasper étaient assis sur un banc et ils surveillaient les enfants comme de l'huile sur le feu.

Je m'attardais un moment sur les visages de mes filles. Elles avaient l'air joyeux mais elles ne semblaient pourtant pas si épanouis que ça. La tristesse voilant leur regard était bien trop présente sur leur visage de poupée.

\- Elles sont tellement belles … Charlotte te ressemble de plus en plus … Elisabeth … elle est magnifique …

Pour la première fois, je perçus une véritable émotion dans le ton de sa voix et la peine surtout qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais tenu Lise dans ses bras puisque j'étais enceinte quand il est mort. Je ne savais même pas que j'attendais un enfant. Nous étions en essai bébé depuis seulement deux mois. Quand à Charlotte, elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille de presque 4 ans.

\- Tu aurais dû être là… tu aurais dû les élever avec moi …, dis-je durement.

J'avais conscience d'être mauvaise, et surtout injuste envers lui. Mais cette période était si sombre pour moi.

\- Je sais … mais on ne choisit pas son destin, mon ange … je suis mort et je ne connaitrais jamais mes enfants. Je n'entendrais plus le doux son de leur voix m'appeler papa, je n'assisterais à aucun des moments importants de leur vie … c'est trop tard pour moi … mais toi … tu as la possibilité de les voir grandir.

Il désigna les filles qui continuaient de lancer la balle sans l'enthousiasme qui les caractérisait souvent. Charlotte a seulement 8 ans qui était si sérieuse, Lise qui comprenait des choses dont la plupart des enfants de son âge, se moquait.

Et Kiara … dans cette chambre d'hôpital entrain de pleurer sur mon corps pour l'instant mort …

\- C'est à partir de là que deux choix s'offrent à toi Bella. Tu as deux possibilités … soit tu abandonnes et nous serons ensemble pour toujours, soit tu te bats pour permettre à nos filles de ne pas vivre la même chose que toi …

La vision changea et je me retrouvais dans un cimetière.

Je me concentrais sur ce qu'il se passait devant moi comprenant qu'il s'agissait du futur.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, était entrain de marcher le long des dédales de tombes. Sa démarche était assurée mais on la sentait hésitante et surtout bercé par le chagrin.

Elle avait le visage baissé et portait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs, des freesias, mes préférées. Elle était habillée de manière très sophistiquée, le genre de vêtement que je pouvais aisément porter pour aller travailler.

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une tombe et sembla reprendre son souffle avant de s'adresser à la pierre froide parsemée d'écriture que je ne pouvais lire.

 _\- Bonjour maman …_

Le choc fut intense alors que je me rendais compte qu'il s'agissait de Kiara. J'avais devant moi, ma fille dans sans doute 15 ans.

\- _Un an de plus … j'ai remporté un contrat aujourd'hui. Papa m'a aidé. Il me fait peur tu sais. J'ai peur de le perdre aussi. Il … il travaille beaucoup trop … depuis que Lise est partit à la fac … il s'est replongé dans le travail … c'est pire qu'avant … comme toi … Charlotte est inquiète aussi, elle a enfin décidé de se remettre sérieusement à ses études. Je pense que d'ici 10 ans elle devrait enfin obtenir un diplôme._

 _« Mais on va bien … enfin … autant que la situation le permet … Tu me manques … tu nous manques tellement maman. Pourquoi tu es partit ? Pourquoi ? Les choses auraient été tellement différentes si tu avais été là avec nous durant toutes ces années …_

\- _C'est ce que je me dis chaque jour_ …, lança quelqu'un derrière Kiara.

Je restai un moment la bouche grande ouverte quand je portais mon regard derrière ma fille.

Edward se trouvait là et il n'avait rien de commun avec celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, enfin celui que j'avais toujours connu.

Il avait vieillit, considérablement vieillit. Ces 15 années qui semblaient s'être écoulées avaient marquées ses traits, provoquées de profondes ridules dans le coin de ses yeux, et durcit l'expression de sa bouche.

L'éclat si caractéristique de ses prunelles avaient disparu et ses yeux étaient éteints. Il avait coupé ses cheveux presque à ras et surtout ses vêtements bien que sophistiqué apparemment, ne semblait pas tout à fait convenir à sa taille, ils étaient trop grands.

\- _Charlotte et Lise arrivent …_

Il baissa la tête avant de s'approcher lui aussi de la tombe, ma tombe.

Le silence tomba durant plusieurs minutes alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis le bruit de talons claquant contre le sol, se fit entendre. Deux jeunes femmes, mes filles, entrèrent dans l'image et leur expression me fit froid dans le dos. Elles semblaient si perdues et anéanties.

\- C'est toi … te perdre à était le choc de leur vie …

\- Je ne suis que leur mère … elles auraient dû passer à autre chose …

\- Tu es passée à autre chose après la mort de ta famille Bella ?

Je restai muette sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, mais j'avais fait ma vie malgré tout. Face à cette vision d'horreur, dont j'aurais aimé ne jamais connaître l'existence, je me rendais compte d'une chose avec un léger temps de retard.

\- Charlotte et Lise vivent avec Edward ?

Dimitri haussa les épaules alors que je savais que mon analyse était la bonne. Edward prendrait soin de mes filles. Si je décidais d'embrasser ce chemin-là il prendrait soin de mes enfants.

\- C'est un homme bien.

Je savais qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

\- Deux avenirs tu m'a dit ?

\- Je ne peux te montrer l'autre avenir Bella … parce que pour l'instant il n'existe pas … tu es morte dans cette pièce … puisque tu es avec moi … et cette autre avenir est totalement dépendant des décisions que tu prendras …

BBBIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Quand j'entendis la voix de Dimitri s'affaiblir, je me retournais d'un coup pour le voir s'effacer.

\- Attend … attend encore un peu, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire …

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte maintenant. Je voulais profiter de sa présence tant qu'il était encore là. Une sorte d'au revoir que nous n'avions jamais eu … à moins que je reste avec lui …

\- Tu dois prendre ta décision Bella, tu n'as plus que quelques secondes … tu dois choisir de vivre ou de mourir … je suis mort, on ne parle pas avec les morts …

Je fermais les yeux afin de lutter contre l'émotion qui m'emplissait en comprenant que j'étais à un tournant.

\- Je t'aime Dimitri …

Et je l'aimerais toujours, quoi que je puisse décider.

\- Je sais … tu es la femme de ma vie, mon amour, mais je ne suis pas l'homme de la tienne …

Il devint un spectre fantomatique alors qu'une lumière se mit à briller derrière lui.

Il me tendit la main et je compris que si je le suivais alors ce serait fini.

\- Dimitri …

\- Tu peux choisir d'arrêter de souffrir mais tu peux également choisir de vivre Bella. Souffrir c'est vivre. Si tu choisis de me suivre, tu seras heureuse. Ta maman, ton papa, ta sœur, ton frère … nous sommes tous là, nous t'attendons …

Je me tournais vers ce lit puis vers Dimitri.

Il n'était plus seul à ce moment-là.

\- Oh mon dieu …, articulai-je difficilement éclatant en sanglot.

Maman, papa, Quil et Tanya … ils étaient près de Dimitri et ils me souriaient tous. Ils n'avaient pas changés d'un poil, exactement comment la dernière fois que je les avais vu.

Je fis plusieurs pas en avant me rapprochant de la lumière, me rapprochant d'eux.

Le visage d'enfant de Quil était si jeune, à peine plus âgé que Charlotte. Papa et Maman, j'avais presque le même âge qu'eux mais je m'en moquais comme d'une guigne.

Quand à Tanya … effacé ce qu'elle m'avait fait, effacé ses erreurs du passé, elle n'était plus que ma sœur, ma grande sœur que j'aimais tant.

J'avais tellement besoin d'une étreinte, de les sentir autour de moi.

Ils étaient ma famille. Ils m'appelaient. Ils étaient devant moi à seulement quelques petits mètres, je n'avais que quelques pas à faire et je serais enfin libre et avec eux.

J'avais le droit de sentir leur étreinte se refermer autour de moi, j'en avais tellement besoin.

25 ans d'attente. Pouvoir entendre leurs mots me réconforter comme une petite fille.

Ils me proposaient mon rêve le plus secret, mes espoirs d'enfant. Ils étaient près de Dimitri et leurs spectres s'effaçaient.

Je m'effaçais aussi. J'étais entrain de disparaître comme eux.

Je regardais de nouveau le lit d'hôpital sur lequel j'étais allongée puis ma fille dans les bras de son père.

Un choix …

Vivre ou mourir ?

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes jours en regardant mon papa et ma maman.

\- Je vous aime tellement …, leur lançais-je en levant ma main vers eux. Tellement …

Le choix s'imposa à moi. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul possible.

La lumière faiblit soudain. Le sourire de Dimitri me percuta et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre.

\- Je t'aime … dîmes nous à l'unisson.

Oui je l'aimais. Je l'aimerais toujours. Ma famille aussi …

Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix possible …

 **PDV Edward**

BBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bip bip bip bip

* * *

Et voilà !

Et non je ne suis pas si sadique que ça contrairement à ce que certaine disaient ! ^^

Il me tarde de connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre un peu spécial par rapport à d'habitude …

Pour le prochain chapitre, du point de vie d'Edward …

En tout cas passez toutes une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !


	45. Chapitre 44 : Pas notre maman

**Chapitre 44** : Pas notre maman …

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà l'arrivé du chapitre 44.

Ca n'a pas été une semaine simple pour moi car après trois ans de bon et loyaux service mon ordinateur a décidé de me lâcher mardi … il doit aller en réparation mais en attendant écrire est devenu un calvaire …

J'essaye de faire ce que je peux notamment avec celui que l'on me prête mais il est assez horrible à utiliser … je vais faire en sorte que cette panne n'interfère pas dans la publication des chapitres mais je ne promets vraiment rien …

Je préviendrais au besoin …

En tout cas, un grand merci pour celles qui sont toujours là et qui prennent toujours le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour chaque chapitre !

Allez bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 44** : Pas notre maman …

 **PDV Edward**

BBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Le sanglot qui monta en moi semblait si gros que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'étouffer et me faire tomber à genoux sous le poids de la douleur intense qu'il provoquait.

Partie … Bella était partie …

Je ne cessais de regarder mon père qui s'acharnait toujours. Je ne voyais pas le visage de Bella, je n'apercevais que ces cheveux mais l'idée même de voir ses beaux traits éteints et sans vie, me donna envie de hurler. Les tremblements de Kiara près de moi étaient irrépressibles.

C'était sa mère. Bella était sa mère.

Bella …

Comment allions nous faire sans elle ? Comment allais-je faire pour vivre dans un monde où elle n'était plus ?

Je n'y survivrai pas, je n'y arriverai pas.

Bip bip bip bip

Je restai un moment sous le choc alors que les yeux écarquillés, je portais mon regard sur l'électrocardiogramme qui s'était remis à biper. J'étais ahuri, la bouche ouverte, tentant de comprendre.

La ligne plate qui se dessinait sur l'écran depuis un long moment, émettait maintenant un signal.

\- Maman ?

L'espoir perçant dans la voix de Kiara, me confirma que je n'étais pas entrain de rêver.

Le cœur de Bella venait de repartir. Elle respirait.

Elle vivait.

\- Je vais vous demander de sortir, monsieur, mademoiselle, nous demanda Kate avec un regard compatissant. Nous devons nous occuper de Madame Voltury.

Je sentis Kiara hocher la tête mais j'étais trop choqué pour arriver à esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- Edward ?

Je portais mon attention sur Kiara, qui le visage strié de larmes, semblait sur le point de défaillir. Il fallait que je me reprenne, ne serait-ce que pour elle.

Je ravalais le sanglot qui m'obstruait la gorge et essuyais mon visage humide. Après un dernier regard à Bella et surtout à mon père qui était absorbé par l'examen clinique qu'il était entrain de lui faire passer, je passais un bras autour des épaules de Kiara et sortit de la chambre.

J'ignorais qui d'elle ou moi cherchait le plus le contact mais le fait est que nous étions pressé l'un contre l'autre dans une attitude tout à fait normal, comme si j'avais toujours été son père, et qu'elle avait toujours été ma fille. Elle avait ses bras enroulés autour de mon torse et sa tête enfouit dans mon épaule.

\- Je vais demander au docteur Cullen de venir vous voir dès qu'il aura fini l'examen de Madame Voltury.

\- Combien de temps vous pensez que …

Elle secoua la tête montrant son ignorance.

Je serrais un peu plus Kiara contre moi alors que l'infirmière nous reconduisait dans la salle d'attente.

Une fois seuls de nouveau dans cette salle froide sans âme, Kiara s'écarta de moi et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les tirants en arrière.

Elle porta ses yeux humides sur moi et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, puis de la rouvrir de nouveau. Elle m'observa un long moment et je me demandais ce qu'elle voyait réellement dans mes prunelles.

Je n'avais pas de paroles réconfortantes, pas de belles phrases toutes faites qui pourrait la soulager. Kiara était trop grande pour croire aux bobards que je pouvais inventer. Nous savions l'un comme l'autre que la situation était grave, que la vie de Bella était en jeu et que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'aider. Comment étais-je censé la rassurer alors que j'étais moi-même pétrifié ?

\- Ce que tu ressens est encore plus fort que moi n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un premier temps, j'eus du mal à comprendre ce que sous-entendait sa question.

\- Tu aimes maman … tu es complétement amoureux d'elle …

Je me mordis la langue et le sang envahit soudain ma bouche. Cette douleur physique était plus gérable que celle que j'avais au cœur en ce moment.

Kiara n'était pas entrain de me poser une question. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était la réponse. Ma réaction ne trompait personne.

Je baissais la tête si bien que je ne vis pas Kiara se jeter sur moi et enrouler ses bras autour de moi. Tout d'abord choqué, je la pressais ensuite dans ce qui fut la première véritable étreinte que je partageais avec ma fille.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais cela me parut extrêmement court quand elle finit par s'écarter. Mais cette étreinte était un soulagement, une bénédiction. En me reculant, je tombais sur le visage inquiet d'Aro qui apparemment avait compris qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose.

\- Bella vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque …

\- Est-ce qu'elle est … ?

Kiara secoua la tête en même temps que moi. Nous le vîmes prendre une profonde respiration comme pour se calmer. Il souffla et ferma les yeux en se passant la main dans les cheveux soulagé lui aussi.

Je n'ajoutai rien et m'installais sur ma chaise de plastique près de Kiara, Aro de l'autre côté.

L'attente me parut durer une éternité. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, je sursautais au moindre petit mouvement qu'elle avait. Il fallut une heure à Carlisle pour revenir mais je paniquais en plongeant dans ses prunelles. A son expression, je compris que les nouvelles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes.

\- Son état est stable mais … Isabella est tombée dans le coma.

J'échangeais un regard avec Aro. Une main sur son front et une autre sur ses hanches, il semblait encaissé comme nous, cette nouvelle information. Kiara porta ses deux mains à sa bouche.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant qu'elle va bien … son état est grave et pour être honnête j'ignore si elle supportera une nouvelle attaque cardiaque. Nous la surveillons comme de l'huile sur le feu … je suis désolé mais maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre …

\- Vous ne savez pas quand elle va se réveiller ? Demande la petite voix fluette de Kiara.

Ou si elle allait se réveiller.  
Carlisle taisait les mots mais je l'avais parfaitement compris.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air …

Kiara prit une nouvelle fois la direction de la sortie et cette fois je ne cherchais pas à la suivre. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de s'isoler pour pouvoir encaisser tout ça.

Aro s'éloigna également et je le vis tirer de sa poche un téléphone. Il pianota quelques instants avant de le porter à son oreille.

\- J'aurais aimé t'apporter de meilleure nouvelle …

J'hochai la tête avant d'adresser à mon père un sourire sans joie.

\- Tu viens de lui sauver la vie papa.

\- Elle est morte Edward. Cliniquement Isabella est morte durant plusieurs minutes … pour être honnête avec toi j'ignore totalement comment son cœur a pu repartir de façon aussi subite …

Je ne répondis rien, pas vraiment certain que de toute façon il y avait quelque chose à ajouter.

\- Elle va y arriver Edward … tu dois garder espoir …

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je vais allez voir ton frère … tu devrais peut-être rentrer quelques heures et emmener Kiara avec toi … Isabella est stable … au moindre changement je te préviens immédiatement …

\- Merci papa.

Il m'adressa son expression bienveillante avant de s'éclipser doucement.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dépose ? Demande Aro qui était revenu près de moi.

J'hochai la tête et nous prîmes la direction de la sortie.

Pouvoir enfin voir le soleil et respirer l'air frais me procura un bien fou. J'eus l'impression de faire le plein d'oxygène pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

Accroupi contre un mur, Kiara avait les yeux dans le vide et une expression de profonde douleur sur les traits. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Je vais rentrer quelques heures pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtement. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin de faire une pose quelques instants … nous reviendrons ce soir …

Je vis qu'elle allait protester mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

\- Kiara ont en a besoin toi et moi … Que vont dire Charlotte et Lise en nous voyant ainsi ? Tu crois vraiment que je partirais si je savais qu'il pouvait arriver quoi que ce soit à ta maman ?

Elle parut poser le pour et le contre un long moment avant d'acquiescer et de me suivre.

Elle monta à l'arrière de la voiture d'Aro et posa sa tête contre la vitre, observant le paysage qui défilé. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle le regardait vraiment.

Seulement dix minutes après, je la vis lutter contre ses paupières lourdes et perdre la bataille. Même dans le sommeil ses traits ne se détendirent pas.

\- Je vous remercie de ce que vous faîtes pour elle … et pour les filles …, me lança Aro en actionnant son clignotant pour engager la voiture dans le carrefour.

\- J'aime ses enfants … certes apprendre ma paternité a été un choc et pour être honnête j'ai encore du mal à l'appréhender mais je sais que j'aime ses enfants …

Et les liens de sang n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Je crois que vous avez tout simplement besoin d'y réfléchir …

Il avait raison bien sûr. J'étais parvenu à la même conclusion que lui. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce que cette nouvelle information allait provoquer dans ma vie.

Mais plus tard, je pourrais me pencher sur ce que je voulais faire pour l'avenir et surtout de ce que j'allais faire avec Kiara et avec Bella.

Je crois que j'avais tout simplement besoin d'en parler avec cette dernière pour savoir ses sentiments réels vis-à-vis de ma paternité. Je doutais fortement qu'elle est accueilli l'information avec joie. Quant à l'adolescente, la première concernée, que ressentait-elle sur le fait que je sois son père biologique ?

\- Ecoutez Edward, j'ai une faveur à vous demander …

\- Je vous écoute …

J'étais curieux de connaître ce qui rendait son ton aussi grave.

\- Nous ignorons combien de temps Isabella va rester dans le coma … ni combien va durer son séjour à l'hôpital … je sais qu'elle a pris des mesures en ce qui concerne ses filles … mais je ne pense pas que le fait qu'elles soient prises en charge par une assistante sociale soit la meilleure solution pour elles en ce moment. Elles ont besoin de rester toute ensemble. J'ignore si je fais le bon choix, ou si c'est ce qu'Isabella veut mais … j'aimerais que votre famille prenne soin d'elles. Je me doute que vous allez garder Kiara avec vous … je voudrais que vous fassiez de même avec Lise et Charlotte du moins jusqu'à ce que la situation soit plus claire …

Sa demande bien que totalement inattendue de sa part, ne faisait qu'écho à ce que j'avais dans la tête depuis le début.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander … il est hors de question que Lise, Charlotte et Kiara soient séparées, surtout pas en ce moment … je vous remercie … pour cette confiance … au vu de ce qui se passait entre Bella et moi …

Je doutais qu'elle soit d'accord avec le fait que je garde les filles avec moi, mais les envoyer dans un foyer ou laisser le soin à Aro de trouver une gouvernante qu'elles ne connaissaient pas pour prendre soin d'elles, n'était pas une option envisageable.

Certes, elle avait quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elles au quotidien, mais si Aro n'avait pas soulevé cette option c'est que la femme en question ne pouvait pas s'installer à la villa de manière quotidienne durant une durée indéterminée.

Il était hors de question que je les laisse tomber dans une telle situation. De plus, je savais que ma famille serait là pour m'aider à gérer tout ça.

\- Isabella était en colère, trahie mais je doute qu'elle me reproche mon initiative à son réveil. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne qui soit pour prendre soin des filles. Elles ont besoin d'être rassurées, d'avoir une présence constante à leur côté et je sais que vous et votre famille serait là. Madame Cope s'occupe très bien d'elle mais elle ne peut pas vivre à la villa durant je ne sais combien de temps … pas avec les fêtes qui arrivent …

J'hochais la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je pense qu'elles auront besoin de leurs affaires. J'aurais une discussion avec elles se soir avant de passer à la villa et de les emmener chez moi.

\- Je viendrais aussi pour leur expliquer … au cas où.

Aro engagea la voiture dans ma rue et s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. L'arrêt soudain réveilla Kiara qui parut un instant désorientée.

Je fis un signe de tête à l'associé de Bella et descendit du véhicule. Je claquais ma portière et j'entendis Kiara faire de même. L'entrainant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous montâmes ensuite dans l'ascenseur nous emmenant à mes quartiers.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, j'eus l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds alors que c'était la veille seulement que _ma_ fille avait passé la porte.

\- Si tu allais prendre une douche pendant que je cherche quelque chose à manger … je vais te préparer des affaires à moi …

\- On va rester avec toi … pendant que maman … enfin pendant qu'elle est à l'hôpital ?

Elle n'était apparemment pas si endormie que ça dans la voiture.

\- Oui à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas …

Elle parut réfléchir à mes paroles et son instant d'hésitation me fit un peu mal avant que je ne me rappelle que sa défiance était logique. Nous étions une sorte d'étranger l'un pour l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de m'accorder une confiance que pour l'instant je ne méritais pas.

\- Je te remercie de faire ça pour maman …

\- Je le fais surtout pour vous tu sais … certes Bella y est pour quelque chose mais … je vous aime beaucoup toutes les trois et ainsi nous allons pouvoir nous soutenir dans cette épreuve …

Elle hocha la tête à mes mots avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

Pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et après avoir farfouillé le frigidaire pour constater le désolant vide régnant à l'intérieur, je sortis un paquet de pâtes du placard. Après avoir mis l'eau sur le feu pour qu'elle puisse bouillir, je pris la direction de la seconde chambre de mon appartement.

Les lits que j'utilisais pour mes neveux et ma nièce allaient parfaitement convenir pour les filles. Je donnerais ma chambre à Kiara et pour ma part, le canapé du salon serait parfait.

Comme j'avais l'habitude de tenir les lieux rangés et fonctionnels, je n'avais rien de particulier à mettre en ordre. Je sortis un pantalon de survêtement et un pull à moi qui iraient sans doute trop grand à l'adolescente mais qui avaient au moins le mérite d'être propre.

Je retournais dans la cuisine et mit les pâtes dans l'eau avant de m'installer sur une de mes chaises.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Kiara entrer dans le salon et se diriger vers moi. Je sursautais donc sous la surprise, quand je détectais un mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de ma vision.

\- Tu peux prendre la salle de bain … je m'occupe des pâtes …, dit-elle la voix basse et les doigts croisés.

\- Merci.

Lui laissant le contrôle de notre repas, je quittais la cuisine en silence et sans rien ajouter.

Me détendre sous l'eau me procura le plus grand bien et je restai un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Mes muscles étaient totalement noués et je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais crispé et surtout au bord de l'explosion.

Quand je rejoignis Kiara, elle avait dressé le couvert avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans mes placards.

Je fus heureux l'espace d'une courte seconde qu'elle ait pris l'initiative de mettre la table et de ne pas se sentir gêner. C'était un minuscule pas, mais pour moi s'en était un quand même.

Kiara était relativement à l'aise ici et ne paraissait pas intimidée.

Je pris place près d'elle avec un énième sourire sans joie, et attrapais ma fourchette pour me rendre compte que mon ventre bien que vide, j'avais la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je picorais quelque peu mais l'appétit n'était vraiment pas là.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit … me lança Kiara qui avait l'air tout aussi peu motivée que moi.

Ses paroles faisaient échos aux miennes. Je regardais son assiette pleine et ses joues creuses. Je ne pouvais pas lui ordonner d'avaler ce que moi-même je n'arrivais pas à faire.

\- Cinq bouchés chacun ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Lui lancer et me lancer un défi, était peut-être la solution.

Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux avant de sourire légèrement et de porter la fourchette à sa bouche. Elle en remplit cinq avant de poser l'ustensile sur son assiette et de me défier de faire de même.

Guère désireux de la décevoir en ne respectant pas mes paroles, je me forçais à porter à ma bouche, mâcher puis avaler.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment de goût mais au moins mon estomac n'était pas vide.

Je me levais pour débarrasser les vestiges de notre repas raté avant de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Kiara m'aida dans la tâche avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon canapé.

\- J'aimerais aller voir mes sœurs …

Son besoin était parfaitement compréhensible.

\- Je vais appeler ma mère … il est 18 heures, je pense qu'ils seront à l'hôpital.

Et en effet quand j'eus Esmée au téléphone, elle m'informa qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se rendre au chevet d'Emmett. Les visites étaient enfin accordées.

Avant de partir pour les rejoindre, j'appelais Jessica afin qu'elle s'occupe du rapatriement de ma Volvo qui a cette heure devait surement pourrir dans une fourrière. Elle me donna des nouvelles de la société. Tout allait bien. Mon assistante gérait tout d'une main de maître et je lui donnais carte blanche, n'étant pas d'humeur à travailler.

Les clients étaient timides, les contrats peu nombreux mais cela reviendrait. Avec l'offre d'Aro, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. De toute manière, en ce moment j'avais vraiment d'autres préoccupations.

Comme il allait surement falloir un délai pour récupérer ma voiture, j'attrapais les clefs de ma Vanquish. En général, je ne la sortais que très rarement du garage mais cette fois-ci je n'allais certainement pas jouer les difficiles et de toute manière je n'avais aucun autre moyen de locomotion.

\- Je vais prendre les rehausseurs de Jade et Seth pour tes sœurs.

Kiara ne répondit rien et tendit les bras quand je lui passais les sièges entreposés dans un placard de l'entrée.

Il nous fallut trois quart d'heure pour revenir à l'hôpital.

Esmée était devant l'entrée et semblait nous attendre. Lise et Charlotte étaient à ses côtés guettant visiblement notre arrivée. Quand les fillettes aperçurent leur sœur, elles s'élancèrent vers elle et lui sautèrent dans les bras pour la serrer aussi fort qu'elles le purent.

\- Comment va maman ? Demanda Charlotte en s'écartant ensuite de son aînée

\- On va pouvoir la voir ? Questionna Lise en même temps, le visage plein d'espoir qu'il allait falloir briser.

Je vis le doute sur le visage de Kiara qui visiblement ne savait plus quoi répondre. L'adolescente se tourna vers moi et me demanda de l'aide d'un seul regard.

Décidant de rester le plus proche de la réalité que possible, je m'accroupis près de l'adolescente pour être à hauteur des fillettes.

\- Charlotte Lise … ne vous inquiétez pas … votre maman va bien mais pour l'instant elle dort très profondément. Ses blessures sont très importantes et pour pouvoir guérir elle va dormir pendant longtemps …

\- Ca veut dire quoi longtemps ? Demanda Lise la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Je l'ignore chérie mais longtemps.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Charlotte.

\- Je comprends pas … si maman elle dort, on peut la secouer pour la réveiller … je peux le faire moi. Je vais souvent réveiller maman, le matin …

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça Lise. Ta maman est dans un sommeil très profond …

Son visage se déforma et ses prunelles s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Mais je veux voir maman moi !

Kiara la prit dans ses bras et consola sa jeune sœur qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce que nous tentions de lui dire.

\- Mais si maman elle dort … on va aller ou nous ? Lança Charlotte en fixant sa sœur aînée.

\- Nous allons rester avec Edward, lui répondit-elle.

L'enfant me détailla puis revint vers Kiara et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- On peut la voir maman ?

J'ignorais si montrer Bella aux filles été une bonne idée. J'avais déjà du mal à la voir dans cet état alors je n'osai imaginer des enfants aussi jeunes. Mais peut-être qui si elles pouvaient la voir quelques instants, elles seraient rassurer.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ma mère me jeta un regard incertain et je compris qu'il y avait peu de chance que mon père autorise la visite.

J'enlaçais Esmée et nous entrâmes tous dans l'hôpital. Rosalie, Alice et Jasper se trouvaient déjà là dans la salle. Les enfants étaient bien entendu à leur côté.

Je serrais chacun d'un contre moi avant de demander des nouvelles d'Emmett. Visiblement Carlisle était avec lui en ce moment.

\- Je vais aller les voir …

\- Je t'accompagne …, proposa Rosalie en attrapant mon bras.

Je laissais les filles avec une partie de ma famille et me laissais guider par la belle-sœur.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Me demanda-t-elle quand nous eûmes atteins la porte de la chambre de mon frère.

Je ne pus qu'hausser les épaules à sa question.

\- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours mais ça va aller …

Je passais la demi-heure suivante avec mon frère qui se portait comme un charme et qui n'avait rien perdu de son appétit.

Sous les yeux de mon père, il me demanda carrément de lui rapporter un bon hamburger de chez Mac'do avec une double portion de frites, parce que « la bouffe était vraiment à chier dans cet endroit de fou ».

Il eut au moins le mérite de me faire rire et de me rassurer quant à son état de santé. Il demanda des nouvelles de Bella et comme le reste de la famille m'apporta son soutien.

Il lut le désespoir dans mes yeux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon épaule en un geste réconfortant.

Quand ses yeux se portèrent sur sa femme, il lui ordonna presque de ramener les enfants chez eux, selon ses termes personne n'avait besoin de le veiller.

A première vue, la sortie de mon frère était déjà prévue d'ici trois jours. Trop selon lui mais il sembla se ranger à l'avis de mon père qui obligea mon frère à rester tranquillement allongé sur son lit pour prendre soin de lui et se reposer.

Les enfants furent autorisés à venir voir leur père et je laissais la petite famille à la joie de leur retrouvaille.

Je fus ému et surtout rassuré. Ils allaient bien et c'était le plus important.

En sortant de la chambre, j'eus enfin le loisir de m'entretenir avec mon père.

\- Lise et Charlotte voudraient voir leur mère ...

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fils, tu le sais. Nous venons de transporter Isabella en chambre … de plus ce n'est pas un endroit pour des petites filles. Je peux peut-être autoriser une courte visite dans quelques jours mais pour l'instant cela me semble prématuré et cela risque de provoquer plus de dégâts que d'en réparer.

Je m'attendais à cette réponse, et ne fus guère surpris qu'elle soit négative.

Il avait à faire à ce genre de situation tous les jours, sa réponse était donc murement réfléchie.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je crispé d'entendre la réponse.

\- Elle va aussi bien que nous pourrions le penser dans de telles circonstances …

Bien sûr.

Je papillonnais des yeux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. J'avais des responsabilités, ce que je n'avais jamais eu auparavant.

Les enfants et ma fille comptaient sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas défaillir maintenant.

\- Ecoute mon fils, retourne avec les filles. Occupe-toi d'elles ce soir. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, mis à part laisser le temps agir. Les fillettes ont besoin de se retrouver ailleurs qu'ici. Et puis Kiara à peut-être 15 ans mais je t'assure qu'elle a autant besoin de quitter cet endroit que ses petites sœurs.

J'aurais aimé protester et dire à mon père que je ne pouvais pas quitter l'hôpital, que je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella, je venais de le faire. Pourtant je savais qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu me préviendras … enfin je veux dire toi ou …

\- Tu seras le premier informé s'il y a quoi que ce soit … je te le promets.

Je détaillais le visage de Carlisle pendant de longues secondes afin de vérifier qu'il ne me mentait pas pour me rassurer. Mais mon père avait toujours été parfaitement sincère dans ces moments là.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me la pressa légèrement.

\- Va mon fils, va rejoindre ta fille … tes filles …

Je fronçais les sourcils mais je ne fis aucune remarque alors que je m'exécutais.

En entrant dans la salle des urgences, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver Aro près des enfants.

Lise qui jusque-là se trouvait sur les genoux de Kiara, sauta sur ses pieds et courut dans ma direction.

Elle s'accrocha à mes jambes et tendit son petit visage humide vers moi. Ses yeux étaient embués par les larmes, et elle avait des plaques rouges qui s'étendaient sur ses joues.

\- Maman, ou est maman ?

J'aurais aimé lui répondre qu'elle était juste là, que sa maman allait bien et qu'elle l'attendait. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire mise à part l'attraper sous les bras et la hisser sur ma hanche pour la serrer contre moi.

\- Chut, Lise chérie, calme-toi ça va aller,

Ses sanglots intarissables me brisèrent le cœur une nouvelle fois. Je souffrais, Kiara aussi mais au moins nous comprenions pourquoi. Mais Lise était encore une petite fille.

\- Maman, maman !

\- Lise mon ange, calme toi tu te fais du mal.

Je la serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Elle appelait sa mère sans discontinue pensant sans doute que ses cris finiraient par être entendus. Je la sentais se débattre contre moi mais je ne la lâchais pas.

En regardant par-dessus la tête de l'enfant, j'aperçus Charlotte et Kiara s'avancer vers nous.

La plus veille serrée sa sœur cadette qui ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Sortons d'ici, déclarai-je assez fort à travers les cris de Lise, pour être entendu.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et après avoir lancé un dernier regard à une Esmée visiblement émue par la scène qu'elle voyait, j'entrainais tout le monde au dehors.

Nous atteignîmes la voiture au moment où les cris de la fillette commencèrent à baisser en intensité. Je la berçais continuant à la serrer contre moi et bientôt ses sanglots se firent plus étouffés. Je l'installais sur le siège auto et l'attachais bien solidement pour éviter qu'elle ne s'agite durant le trajet.

Je claquais la portière le plus doucement possible et me retournais vers un Aro au visage fermé.

\- Je vais vous suivre jusqu'à la villa … les filles vont avoir besoin de leurs affaires …

Peut-être que retrouver leurs peluches, leurs doudous pourrait aider Lise et Charlotte à supporter l'absence de leur mère, même si ce n'était qu'un piètre substitut.

L'associé de Bella hocha la tête à mes paroles mais n'ajouta pas un mot, se contentant de tourner les talons.

Il nous fallut trois quart d'heure pour atteindre la maison.

Les valises des fillettes étant déjà prête en raison du voyage qu'elles étaient censées faire, je n'eus qu'à les charger dans le coffre. Je restais dans la voiture avec les deux cadettes attendant que Kiara rassemble ses effets personnels.

Elle ne mit qu'un petit quart d'heure à revenir et reprendre place à l'arrière entre ses deux sœurs.

\- Prenez soin d'elles Edward, et je vous en prie aux moindres soucis, je veux que vous m'appeliez.

\- Je le ferais.

Il pinça les lèvres d'un air grave avant de me laisser partir.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que je portais une Lise totalement épuisée dans le petit lit d'ordinaire réservé à mon neveu. Je laissais à Kiara le soin de mettre sa petite sœur en pyjama et retournais au salon, ou je trouvais Charlotte assise sur le sol devant le canapé.

Je pouvais parfaitement me rendre compte de l'effort qu'elle déployait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle voulait se montrer forte, exactement comme sa mère.

Mais comment demander à une enfant de seulement 8 ans de ne pas s'effondrer dans de telles circonstances ?

Je m'installais à ses côtés et je la pris dans mes bras. J'ignorais si elle attendait ce moment de tendresse mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle se mit à pleurer au moment où sa tête toucha mon épaule.

\- Je veux pas que maman parte, je veux pas me retrouver toute seule … maman a promis qu'elle serait toujours là … elle a promis …

Les sanglots contenus dans la voix de la fillette étaient déchirants.

Elle accusait sa mère de crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Bella se battait pour vivre. Carlisle avait été formel.

\- Je sais Charlotte, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute … il faut que tu gardes espoir. Ta maman est la personne la plus forte et la plus déterminée que je connaisse … crois-moi elle va se battre … elle va se battre pour rester avec vous …

Charlotte releva le visage vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Il lui a fait beaucoup de mal, le méchant monsieur ? Elle a très mal ma maman, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'elle va dormir pendant longtemps ?

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire la totale vérité. Ce n'était qu'une enfant.

\- Oui, James a fait du mal à ta maman, c'est pour ça qu'elle va dormir pendant longtemps et qu'elle ne pourra pas être avec vous. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, que l'on ne se connait pas vraiment, mais, je vais rester avec vous, durant tout le temps ou votre maman dormira …

Charlotte parut réfléchir à mes paroles. Son visage était crispé dans une expression de profonde réflexion démontrant qu'elle ne prenait pas mes paroles à la légère.

\- Maman nous a dit que tu étais parti … que tu ne viendrais plus nous voir … j'ai écouté la télévision … et les pleurs de maman. Tu lui as fait mal toi aussi …

Je fus un instant interdit par les paroles de Charlotte. Sans le savoir, la fillette venait de porter des mots sur ce qui faisait mal. Je souffrais de me voir comparé à un être aussi sadique que James Nomades. J'aurais aimé crier face à l'injustice d'une telle situation mais je ne le fis pas. Charlotte ne faisait que rapporter ses conclusions sur une situation qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

\- Tu as raison … mais je pense que ce qu'il se passe entre ta maman et moi est beaucoup plus compliqué …

\- Tu es le papa de Kiara … c'est ce que maman a dit … mais je comprends pas parce que tu ne connaissais pas maman quand Kiara était un bébé …

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la fillette avait essayé d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet entrepôt. Lise était bien trop jeune pour s'être arrêté dessus mais pas Charlotte.

Du haut de ses 8 petites années, j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait preuve de beaucoup d'empathie, plus que Jade qui avait pourtant le même âge.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas la véritable fille de maman, Charlotte …

Kiara venait d'entrer dans le salon. Le regard qu'elle posait sur sa jeune sœur était hésitant comme si elle avait peur du jugement de sa cadette.

\- Je comprends pas …

L'adolescente prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avancer et de s'installer sur le canapé près de nous. Je suivis le mouvement et me relevais pour m'installer près de Kiara. La fillette, elle, ne bougea pas.

\- Tu te rappelles quand maman parlait de sa sœur ?

\- Tanya ?

Kiara hocha la tête et porta son attention sur ses mots comme si elle cherchait à organiser ses idées au mieux.

\- C'est elle qui m'a donné naissance. Elle et Edward m'ont conçu, ce sont mes parents biologiques. Comme maman et Dimitri sont tes parents.

La bouche de la fillette s'ouvrit en grand et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle gardait le silence. Elle écarquilla ensuite les yeux visiblement choquée.

\- Alors on est pas sœur ?

Les lèvres de Charlotte frémirent et elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Je vis parfaitement ses yeux s'humidifier et j'eus envie d'intervenir surtout quand Kiara sembla encaisser le cou reçu. C'était la plus grande peur de l'adolescente, être rejetée.

Mais ce n'était pas ma conversation. C'était celle des deux sœurs, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler.

\- Par le sang non. Nous sommes cousines. Mais je me moque du sang tu sais. Pour moi, Lise et toi vous êtes mes petites sœurs … et Isabella est ma maman, comme la tienne. Je vous aime et tout ça ne change rien pour moi et j'espère que pour toi non plus…

Charlotte hocha la tête vigoureusement avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de serrer Kiara contre elle. L'étreinte entre les deux sœurs me réchauffa et permit à mon cœur de se remplir d'espoir. L'espoir de voir les choses s'améliorer et de pouvoir assister aux retrouvailles de ses trois enfants avec leur mère. L'espoir de voir Bella se réveiller, pas seulement pour moi mais pour elles.

\- Tu es ma sœur aussi Kiara. Je t'aime très fort.

\- Moi aussi mon ange. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre durant un long moment avant que Charlotte ne relève la tête et ne porte son regard, si semblable à celui de sa mère, sur moi.

\- Alors tu es le papa de Kiara ?

Ayant encore du mal à appréhender cette douloureuse vérité que j'avais si longtemps ignoré, je ne sus quoi répondre à la fillette qui me regardait droit dans les yeux.

Coupé de la parole, je ne pus qu'hocher légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Oui c'est mon papa …

\- Tu as un papa …

Ce n'était pas une question. La fillette assise sur les genoux de sa sœur, avait le regard vide et on percevait parfaitement dans ses mots une pointe de jalousie.

Comme si elle enviait à sa sœur ce qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais, ce que confirmèrent ces propos suivants.

\- Tu as de la chance …

Je me tournais vers Kiara qui ne semblait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce qui venait d'être dit. Je devais avouer que moi non plus j'ignorais quoi dire et quoi faire.

Il s'agissait d'une situation délicate et il n'y avait certainement pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse.

\- Tu vas vivre avec Edward maintenant ?

Voilà une question inattendue. J'ignorais totalement ce que voulait faire Kiara.

Bien sûr, même si j'avais tenté de ne pas trop penser à ma nouvelle paternité tellement j'étais préoccupé par la santé de Bella et le bien-être des filles, il allait bien falloir que je sache ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

Même si Bella me rejetait en se réveillant, même si elle voulait continuer à m'en vouloir et à me faire payer mes crimes passés, nous étions liés maintenant par autre chose que de simples contrats entre nos sociétés.

J'étais le père biologique de sa fille. Nous allions forcément devoir nous côtoyer pour le bien de l'adolescente. Si j'étais sûr d'une seule chose, c'est que je voulais apprendre à connaître ma fille. Je voulais faire partie de sa vie et qu'elle fasse partie de la mienne qu'importe l'avenir.

Mes regrets étaient immenses, concernant sa mère, ma culpabilité pour Tanya, pour Bella, mais même si je ne pouvais pas réparer les dégâts que j'avais causé, je n'allais surement pas abandonner mon enfant.

Si Kiara m'acceptait comme père, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mériter le titre de 'papa'. J'aimais Kiara, bien avant de savoir qu'elle était ma fille biologique, il me serait facile de m'attacher à ce petit bout de femme.

Plongeant mes prunelles dans celles de ma _fille,_ je sondais leur profondeur pour connaître les réponses à mes questions. Kiara me donnerait-elle une chance de lui prouver que nous pouvions nouer une relation ? Me laisserait-elle entrer dans sa vie ?

\- Quand maman sera réveillée, je reviendrais à la maison avec vous. Ma maison est avec vous Charlotte mais … j'ai besoin de connaître Edward … alors je viendrais souvent le voir … je crois que lui et moi avons besoin d'apprendre à nous connaître … n'est-ce pas ?

Les derniers mots de sa phrase m'étaient adressés. Il était étrange de constater sa vulnérabilité dans de tels moments alors que d'ordinaire elle semblait une jeune fille sûre d'elle.

\- Je le crois aussi et je l'espère.

Ne pas être trop pressant pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Charlotte nous regarda à tour de rôle durant notre échange avant de reporter ses yeux chocolat sur ses mains.

\- Je suis contente pour toi …

Le silence tomba et la peine de la fillette ne m'échappa pas, pas plus qu'à Kiara. Cette dernière releva le menton de sa sœur pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Charlotte ?

\- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu un papa … comme mes copines … mais je sais que ça arrivera jamais. Parce que mon papa à moi … il est au ciel.

J'aurais tellement aimé dire à cette enfant que je voulais bien être son papa de cœur. Ces fillettes étaient si attachantes, elles étaient dans une telle demande d'amour et de tendresse. Il ne m'en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour m'attacher à elles, pour les aimer comme si s'étaient les miennes.

Si Bella pouvait trouver en elle la force de me pardonner, j'étais certain que notre histoire ne pouvait que fonctionner.

Avant toute cette histoire de ces derniers jours, j'étais en colère contre Bella pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait, à moi mais aussi à ma famille. Mais bien que je n'avais pas oublié, avoir manqué de la perdre définitivement avait annihilé le sentiment de trahison que j'avais ressenti également.

Je n'avais certes pas oublié et une sérieuse discussion s'imposée mais je n'oublierais jamais la douleur et la terreur que j'avais ressenti en entendant le long bip résonner dans cette chambre lugubre de l'hôpital.

Carlisle l'avait dit lui-même. Cliniquement Bella était morte dans cette chambre. Les enfants et moi l'avions perdu. Mais elle était revenue. Elle s'était battue comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Complétement plongé dans mes réflexions je n'entendis pas vraiment Kiara se lever et aider sa sœur à en faire de même.

\- Et si nous mangions avant que tu n'ailles te coucher ? Proposa Kiara en entrainant sa petite sœur dans la cuisine.

Je suivis le mouvement et me mis à la conception d'une salade à base de tomate, de maïs et de thon. J'y ajoutais de la salade verte et des carrés de fromages.

Quand je posais le tout devant les filles qui s'étaient chargées de mettre la table, j'eus le droit à de petits sourires.

C'est le silence qui entoura notre repas avant que Kiara n'ordonne à sa cadette d'aller prendre une douche avant de se mettre au lit. Sans bronche la petite fille l'écouta et elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

Prenant son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux, Kiara la suivit me laissant le loisir de m'occuper de la vaisselle. Je ne les entendis pas ressortir de la pièce et se diriger sur le canapé ou l'adolescente se mit à lire une histoire.

Je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Raiponce et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'asseoir pour écouter la jeune fille lire. J'étais impressionné par l'attitude quasi maternelle de Kiara. Elle s'occupait de ses sœurs comme l'aurait fait une véritable maman à sa place, comme l'aurait fait Bella si elle avait été là.

La complicité qui avait pourtant fait défaut à leur relation depuis plusieurs mois, paraissait intacte malgré la douleur et la triste, emmagasinées. C'était beau à voir et ça me donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

Kiara finit par demander à sa sœur d'aller se coucher. La fillette se tourna vers moi et sans que je m'y attende elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur mes épaules. Je me baissais à sa demande et elle posa ses petites lèvres sur ma joue.

\- Bonne nuit …

Sous la surprise, je fus un instant interdit avant de lui souffler une bonne nuit à elle aussi.

Kiara revint dans le salon seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me jaugea quelques instants avant de se poster près de la fenêtre et de contempler le paysage au dehors.

Toujours installé sur ma chaise, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire ou dire.

Malgré toute ma connaissance avec les enfants au travers de mes neveux et de mes nièces, j'ignorais comment gérer une adolescente de 15 ans. Kiara était ma fille mais je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, ni ses goûts, ni ses attentes, ni ses passes temps. Tout ça m'était totalement étranger.

Je connaissais son passé et son besoin désespéré de connaître la vérité mais c'était tout. Le reste m'était inconnu.

Et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à être perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment agir … je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire … j'ai imaginé des milliers de fois retrouver mon père biologique mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment j'agirai avec lui. Je me suis toujours dit que les choses seraient naturelles que je saurais au moment voulu mais la vérité c'est que je suis morte de peur. Nos retrouvailles devaient être belles, j'aurais aimé qu'elles soient simples mais ce n'est pas le cas … ma mère est dans le coma et les médecins sont incapables de dire si elle va vivre … pour être honnête … je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis.

J'écoutais attentivement le discours de la jeune fille. Le doute et la peur qu'elle évoquait étaient parfaitement visibles sur son visage.

Sa terreur de perdre sa mère, mélangée à tout ce qu'elle avait appris ses derniers temps sur les circonstances de sa naissance, cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule personne.

Mais Kiara était forte. Je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça mais je savais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle était le portrait de Bella et cette femme n'avait jamais abandonné. Elle avait traversé les obstacles, toutes les épreuves que la vie mettait sur son chemin. Certes elle en avait gardé de nombreuses séquelles mais elle était toujours là et je priai pour qu'il en aille de même aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que mon père pouvait être quelqu'un de bien … dans ma tête c'était un poltron … ou alors un mec louche … je ne sais pas trop mais en tout cas ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien …

Pour ma fille j'étais cette personne visiblement et j'en éprouvais une certaine fierté. Elle ne partageait pas le point de vue de Bella.

\- Quand j'ai lu la lettre de Tanya … tout prenait sens dans ma tête. J'ai imaginé que c'était James. Pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé avec lui j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était responsable de mes jours mais … encore une fois Tanya a menti … et maman n'a rien dit …

\- Tanya ne savait peut-être pas qui était ton père … peut-être imaginé-t-elle que s'était James. Tu sais Kiara je t'épargne certain détails mais … nous avons toujours utilisé ce qu'il fallait pour éviter … enfin éviter un accident … j'ignore comment Tanya est tombé enceinte … mais je dois bien t'avouer que même moi je n'ai jamais rien soupçonné. Quand à Bella … peut-être ne lui en as-tu pas laissé le temps …

Après tout Kiara avait pris la poudre d'escampette dans la nuit. Bella n'avait certainement pas eu le temps d'avouer à sa fille qui était son véritable paternelle.

Qualifier ma fille d'accident n'était pas simple mais dans les faits c'était la vérité. Même si découvrir ma paternité était déroutant, j'en étais heureux maintenant mais j'ignorais s'il en aurait été de même des années avant. J'aimais croire que oui mais pour être honnête, je préférais ne pas me poser de question à ce sujet.

J'étais fou à l'idée d'avoir raté une grosse partie de sa vie que je ne pourrais jamais rattrapé mais elle était là devant moi maintenant et personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de profiter des 15 prochaines années et de toutes celles qui suivraient.

Kiara parut réfléchir à mes paroles avant de me regarder et de m'adresser un petit sourire. Il n'atteignait pas ses yeux mais au moins il m'était clairement adressé.

\- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître … j'aimerais savoir qui tu es … et je veux que tu saches qui je suis … je t'ai toujours apprécié bien avant que je sache que tu étais mon père mais … je ne peux pas t'appeler papa … parce que pour l'instant tu ne l'es pas …

\- Et je ne te le demanderais pas Kiara … je dois faire mes preuves et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi la dessus, je ne mérite pas ce titre … pour l'instant …. Mais laisse-moi te prouver que je peux l'obtenir … laissons-nous tout simplement du temps pour devenir père et fille …

L'adolescente hocha la tête avant de reporter son regard sur la fenêtre. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais ma main sur son épaule. Sans que je m'y attende, elle se tourna d'un seul coup et enroula ses bras autour de mon torse pour me serrer contre elle.

Une seconde interdit, je passais mes mains dans son dos et je la serrais contre moi enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux et respirant son odeur.

J'avais tellement de regrets.

J'avais raté son enfance, je n'avais assisté à aucun des moments que des parents partagés normalement avec leurs enfants : sa naissance, sa première dent, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, son entrée à l'école, ses chagrins, ses déceptions, ses joies, ses souvenirs.

Je ne partageais rien de tout cela.

En partageant ce moment avec mon enfant, je pensais à ce que je pourrais faire maintenant, non pas pour rattraper ces moments car cela serait à jamais impossible, mais pour en créer qui ne soient rien qu'à nous.

Kiara finit par se détacher de moi mais pas encore près à la lâcher complétement je gardais mes mains sur ses bras pour la retenir.

Les larmes avaient remplis ses yeux et elles s'échappaient de ses prunelles pour tomber librement sur ses joues et le long de son cou.

\- Que se passe-t-il Kiara ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je … je … je ne veux … pas la … perdre … je t'ai trouvé … je ne veux pas … que ça signifie … maman … pas ma maman …

Ce moment que j'avais redouté depuis deux jours étaient entrain d'avoir lieu. Kiara craquait.

Elle avait été forte, n'avait pas flanché, à aucun moment.

Mais maintenant que nous étions ici loin de l'hôpital et donc loin de Bella, au calme, la jeune adolescente prenait la pleine mesure de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Bella avait échappé de peu à la mort, deux fois. Mon père lui-même ne savait pas comment elle était revenue.

Mais en cet instant après avoir rassuré ses sœurs, la jeune fille prenait sans doute la pleine mesure de la gravité de la situation et de ce qui s'était déroulé durant ses deux derniers jours. Nous ne l'avions pas évoqué mais James avait passé plusieurs heures avec elle.

J'ignorais s'il l'avait touché de manière non approprié. Il ne l'avait pas violé, elle l'avait affirmé mais quand était-il du reste ?

Il avait pu lui sortir tout un tas de choses et surtout je savais qu'il avait porté la main sur elle. Il l'avait frappé pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Kiara n'avait pas dit un mot à ce sujet, ni à moi ni à personne d'autres.

Je savais que lui poser la question ne servirait sans doute à rien. Elle était aussi têtue que sa mère il y avait donc peu de chance pour que j'obtienne une réponse.

Elle vivait en ce moment précis, le contre coup de toute cette histoire.

Moi aussi l'aurais-je sans doute, mais pour le moment peu préoccupé par ma personne, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour apporter de l'aide non seulement à Kiara mais également à charlotte et à Lise.

J'allais me battre à leur côté.

Je ne les lâcherais pas, jamais.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 44 !

Il me tarde comme chaque dimanche de connaître vos précieux avis ^^

Je sais que pour la plupart d'entre vous ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, Bella est tombée dans le coma … son réveil ne sera pas pour tout de suite puisque pour le prochain chapitre point de vue de Kiara !

A la semaine prochaine enfin je ferais tout pour !

Passez une bonne semaine !


	46. Chapitre 45 : Vivre sans toi

**Chapitre 45** : Vivre sans toi …

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Rapide passage pour poster ce chapitre qui permet de comprendre certaine chose du passé !

Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews toujours aussi passionnantes ^^

Certaine ne s'attendait pas au coma de Bella alors que d'autre oui. C'est un choix et j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi dans la suite !

Allez, assez de blabla je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas …

* * *

 **Chapitre 45** : Vivre sans toi …

 **PDV Kiara**

Trois jours.

Cela faisait trois long jours que ma mère était tombée dans le coma et il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration pour le moment. Elle restait désespérément immobile dans ce lit d'hôpital, désespérément éteinte.

J'aurais aimé croire qu'elle allait finir par se lever dans un proche avenir, que la vie allait redevenir normal mais l'espoir s'effilochait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. De toute manière la vie n'avait jamais vraiment été normale.

L'état de mes petites sœurs n'était pas au beau fixe non plus, mais elles s'étaient psychologiquement.

Lise était ingérable, enchainant les crises à répétition. Elle qui avait toujours été une enfant très calme, j'avais du mal à la reconnaître tant elle était insupportable. Quand à Charlotte, elle essayait de rester calme la plupart du temps mais je me levais souvent la nuit et j'entendais ses pleurs qu'elle étouffait dans son oreiller.

Elle tentait de cacher ses yeux rougis mais je n'avais pas besoin de l'analyser avec soin pour les remarquer. Je ne faisais aucun commentaire j'attendais qu'elle m'en parle mais elle restait muette ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus que les crises de Lise.

Nous tentions tant bien que mal avec Edward de gérer la situation mais je ne pouvais ignorer que nous échions lamentablement. Mes sœurs avaient besoin de notre mère. Elles avaient besoin d'être rassurées par la seule capable de le faire.

Edward ne s'était pas rendu au travail depuis trois jours non plus et je doutais qu'il puisse se soustraire longtemps à ses responsabilités. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il avait une société à faire tourner.

Aro venait nous voir tous les jours et je prenais des nouvelles de la compagnie mais il était évasif dans ses réponses ce qui me rendait suspicieuse. Je savais d'après ses quelques réponses que là non plus les choses n'étaient pas florissantes. Visiblement il se passait quelque chose et les associés de ma mère étaient inquiets que la situation ne s'aggrave.

J'avais essayé d'en savoir plus bien sûr mais je n'avais obtenu rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaule et une phrase sans fondement comme quoi tout allait s'arranger.

Pour l'instant rien ne s'arrangeait et j'avais plus tendance à penser que les choses iraient en empirant.

Je rendais visite à ma mère aussi souvent que je le pouvais mais avec les filles, qui demandaient beaucoup d'attention, ce n'était pas facile.

Nous nous relions beaucoup avec Edward mais nous ne pouvions jamais être ensemble à l'hôpital pour éviter que les filles ne soient seules. Mon nouveau père me laissait y aller en général aussi souvent que je le voulais, m'accompagnait même, alors que pour sa part, il ne restait jamais longtemps.

Deux jours auparavant, nous avions eu le droit à la visite de la police. J'avais du raconter encore et encore ce qui s'était passé durant cet enlèvement. J'aurais voulu les envoyer bouler. Pourquoi cherchait-il aujourd'hui la vérité alors qu'ils avaient été incapables de la trouver pour Tanya ou pour Quil à l'époque ?

Le fait que nous soyons la famille Voltury devait-il forcément changer quelque chose maintenant ?

Ils n'avaient en rien aidé ma mère avant pourquoi sous prétexte qu'elle était quelqu'un maintenant, auraient-ils plus de succès ?

Visiblement peu contents que je remette en cause leur savoir-faire et leur compétence, j'avais été vertement remise à ma place mais cela ne m'avait pas empêchée de les fusiller du regard tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé James, résultat il avait tué Tanya et Quil, il m'avait enlevé et s'il arrivait malheurs à ma mère aujourd'hui, ils seraient également responsables de sa mort.

Je n'avais aucune confiance en eux.

A aucun moment Edward assis juste à côté de moi ne m'avait interrompu. De toute façon je ne suis pas certaine que je l'aurais laissé faire.

J'avais de la rage à évacuer et ils étaient pour l'instant les seules que je pouvais directement accuser.

James était mort et ses complices avaient tous été arrêté. Ils n'étaient rien de plus que des pommés engagés pour l'occasion. C'était James le cerveau, eux n'étaient que des pions dans un échiquier.

Cette histoire était finie maintenant et quand ma mère se réveillera, ses mots seront d'autant plus vrais.

Pour l'heure, je me trouvais dans la Volvo d'Edward, mes petites sœurs se trouvaient à l'arrière et regardaient le paysage comme si s'était la chose plus intéressante qui soit. Je savais pourtant qu'elles n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

J'avais mal de les voir aussi renfermées et surtout aussi tristes. Je me doutais qu'au vu des circonstances elles ne pouvaient être aussi exubérantes que d'ordinaire mais mon cœur saignait de les voir dans cet état.

Si ma mère venait à ne pas se réveiller, dieu seul savait ce que ça aurait comme conséquences. Non seulement sur moi mais aussi sur elles … et sur Edward.

Je me préoccupais de mes petites sœurs et la plupart du temps cela me détournait un peu du souci que je me faisais pour maman. Au moins, mon attention était axée sur autre chose.

Mais quand je posais mes yeux sur Edward, sur ce nouveau père dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence, j'étais inquiète aussi.

Il avait les yeux vides et bien qu'il faisait preuve d'un calme olympien et d'une patience d'ange avec Charlotte et plus particulièrement avec Lise, il était comme vide lui aussi. Comme nous.

Assis derrière le volant, il avait pris la décision ce matin en se levant de nous rendre chez ses parents.

Pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à les affronter de nouveau.

Bien sûr, j'avais revu Carlisle et Esmée depuis trois jours mais concentrée sur ma mère et sur son état, je n'avais pas eu besoin de les affronter directement.

Je voyais le regard d'Esmée Cullen me sonder de ses prunelles bleues chaque fois que je me trouvais dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle me mettait mal à l'aise pour être honnête.

Je n'en avais pas parlé à Edward mais j'étais intimement convaincue qu'elle savait pour moi, bien avant que James ne lâche la bombe dans cet entrepôt sordide. J'ignorai comment elle avait pu découvrir une vérité si bien gardée mais le fait est que j'étais certaine de moi.

Esmée Cullen n'était pas choquée ni surprise par la soudaine paternité de son fils alors que dans une telle situation ma propre mère aurait sans doute péter une durite.

Certes la mère d'Edward (ma grand-mère donc par conséquent) n'avait pas beaucoup de point commun avec la mienne, mais j'étais certaine que mes suppositions étaient les bonnes.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés à destination, je descendis calmement de voiture avant d'aider mes petites sœurs à faire de même.

Lise pourtant si peu timide d'ordinaire, passa ses bras autour de ma jambe et enfouis son visage comme pour se cacher.

Je la hissais sur ma hanche et cette fois sa tête finie dans mon cou. Je pris la main de Charlotte et quand Edward nous rejoignit, on avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans frapper. Comme la première fois où j'étais venue, il nous conduisit vers la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà Esmée et Carlisle.

Ils nous attendaient justement et quand ils nous aperçurent, ils se levèrent pour venir à notre rencontre.

Edward embrassa ses deux parents mais aucun des deux ne s'approcha de nous.

\- Bonjour les filles, murmura Carlisle en nous observant chacune à notre tour.

Son sourire était bienveillant et il tentait de nous apaiser avec les armes qu'il avait.

\- Vous avez faim ? Esmée a fait des gaufres … vous en voulez ?

La première réaction de mes sœurs fut de secouer la tête dans un signe de négation mais le médecin était tenace et il n'allait certainement pas se contenter de ce refus muet.

\- Et comment voulez-vous devenir grande et forte sans manger de gaufres ?

\- C'est pas bon le sucre …maman elle dit qu'il faut pas en manger beaucoup …

La voix de Lise était incertaine mais je fus un instant soulagée en la voyant sortir de mon cou et regarder le père d'Edward.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Je reconnaissais là, la répartie de ma petite sœur qui à seulement 4 ans avait déjà un fort caractère.

\- Oui mais c'est bon les gaufres, tu ne crois pas ?

Lise regarda le plat avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je peux, tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux manger ses gaufres. Ça te ferait du bien, non ?

Lise n'avait pas mangé grand-chose depuis trois jours donc qu'elle accepte maintenant d'avaler ses gaufres était déjà un grand pas, même si ce n'était pas le plat le plus diététique qui soit.

Je posais ma sœur sur le sol et elle s'avança à pas hésitant vers le comptoir. Elle chercha à monter sur le tabouret mais comme elle était trop petite Carlisle entreprit de l'aider.

Esmée, spectatrice jusque-là, posa une assiette devant la petite qui marqua un temps de pose avant de prendre la gaufre et de la porter à sa bouche.

Elle savoura quelques instants avant de regarder Charlotte.

\- C'est trop bon … tu veux manger toi aussi ?

Ma sœur parut hésiter avant de se joindre à Lise.

Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles mais au moins elles paraissaient sereines et elles mangeaient surtout.

Carlisle était entrain de les distraire en parlant de choses heureuses et il obtenait une réponse de la part de mes deux petites sœurs.

Sans que je m'y attende, l'émotion me submergea soudain et quand je croisais le regard d'Esmée, je craquais et je sortis de la pièce pour éviter à mes sœurs de voir mon état.

Je débouchais sur le salon et je me postais devant la fenêtre.

J'aurais aimé sortir mais avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que j'avais mis le nez dehors, je restai un moment bloquée devant cette fenêtre sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé avec James et la plupart du temps j'y parvenais mais parfois ça me revenait et j'avais du mal à passer à autre chose.

Cela passerait surement mais pour le moment, ne pas pouvoir en parler me pesait quelque peu. J'aurais voulu me confier et la seule personne à laquelle je pouvais le faire était pour l'instant dans le coma entrain de se battre pour sa propre vie.

J'entendis distinctement des pas derrière moi et je compris sans avoir besoin de me retourner qu'Esmée était derrière moi.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et je lui en fus gré.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ses phrases vides de sens sur le fait que tout allé s'arranger.

Personne ne le savait pas même Carlisle.

A quoi bon devenir médecin si même eux était incapable de sauver ma mère ?

\- Ta maman est forte …

\- Je le sais.

Mais parfois la force ne suffisait pas. Ma mère avait trop souffert et je pourrais comprendre si elle lâchait prise. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'abandonner après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ?

Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter mais je le comprendrais.

\- Elle ne vous abandonnera pas …

\- Comment vous le savez ?

\- Parce que si j'étais à sa place je n'abandonnerais pas … jamais …

Je haussais les épaules et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Esmée était bien gentille mais me rassurer importait peu pour l'instant. Je ne croirais à ses paroles que le jour où ma mère serait réveillée et que je pourrais enfin la serrer contre moi. A ce moment-là je pourrais enfin lui dire merci non seulement pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi mas également d'être ma mère, le jour où je pourrais enfin présenter des excuses pour ce que j'avais fait.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère …

\- Non … mais l'amour qu'elle ressent pour vous trois et le même que j'ai pour mes enfants … pour mes petits-enfants …

Le dernier mot me fit tourner la tête vers elle et je détaillais son visage durant un long moment. Ce que je pus y lire me confirma ma théorie.

\- Vous saviez … vous saviez bien avant l'arrivée de James …

Je fus presque choquée quand elle baissa les yeux en signe de culpabilité.

Un mouvement au coin de mon œil me fit tourner la tête et je vis Edward entrer dans le salon les yeux rivés sur sa mère.

Visiblement il était aussi choqué que moi sur cette révélation soudaine.

\- Maman ?

Esmée se tourna vers son fils et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Quand j'ai vu Kiara pour la première fois, j'ai éprouvé une sorte de malaise … j'aime me dire que je l'ai su dès le départ mais … le jour ou Isabella a avoué qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le père de Kiara dans cette salle de tribunal, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu les premiers doutes … je suis allée chez elle quelques jours après. Au départ je voulais seulement la supplier d'abandonner ses poursuites mais elle te vouait une telle haine, c'était peine perdu. Et puis en tombant sur une photo de Kiara …

« C'est comme si tout était devenu clair … j'ai compris que Kiara n'était pas la fille biologique d'Isabella.

 **PDV Esmée**

 _Flashback_

\- Il aurait plutôt dû demander … qui était sa mère … n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage horrifié d'Isabella ne me trompa pas et je compris que je venais de viser juste.

\- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi … je vous demanderais de quitter ma maison … vous …

\- Vous savez que j'ai raison.

La terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle était tout à fait inédite pour moi. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne ressentir une peur aussi soudaine pour de simple parole.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la mère biologique de cette adolescente …

Le silence tomba entre nous avant qu'Isabella ne se détourne pour me cacher ses sentiments et surtout les émotions qui la traversaient à la simple évocation de sa maternité remise en cause.

Mais j'étais mère également et il n'y avait pas mieux qu'une mère pour en comprendre une autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Quel est votre prix ? La sortie de votre fils ?

Sa question me choqua quelque peu quand je compris qu'Isabella Masen Voltury pensait que j'allais la faire chanter. J'étais prête à tout pour faire sortir mon fils de prison mais certainement pas à jouer avec l'équilibre d'une adolescente qui apparemment n'avait aucun soupçon sur ses origines maternelles. Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à de tels actes.

\- Vous savez parfaitement que je ne vous ferais pas chanter … mais je veux la vérité madame Voltury … si Kiara n'est pas votre enfant … de qui est-elle la fille ?

Gardant obstinément le silence, je compris que la PDG n'allait certainement pas éclairer ma lanterne. Elle ne me fournirait aucune réponse sur sa vie et encore moins sur celle de sa fille.

\- Je sais compter vous savez … 15 ans, c'est cela ? Votre frère a été tué en octobre … Kiara est née 8 mois plus tard environ … je me suis renseignée … et je sais parfaitement compter … elle est la fille de votre sœur n'est-ce pas ?

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil d'Isabella et je compris que la aussi j'avais visé juste.

Tanya était la mère de Kiara.

Une vérité fit soudain jour dans mon esprit.

Si Tanya était la mère biologique de Kiara alors Edward pouvait parfaitement être son père. Les dates correspondaient en tout cas et je savais bien entendu que mon fils avait eu des relations avec cette jeune fille.

En détaillant le visage d'Isabella, elle n'avait apparemment pas fait le même rapprochement que moi. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ?

Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation étrange quand elle avait posé ses yeux sur l'adolescente. Un sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé une partie de moi dont j'ignorais avoir perdu l'existence.

C'était comme si mon cœur savait avant mon cerveau que je venais de trouver ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps.

Peut-être les gens trouverait-il cela étrange mais s'était des impressions que je ne m'expliquais pas moi-même.

Le cœur d'une mère et d'une grand-mère.

\- Si votre sœur est la mère biologique de Kiara … Edward … mon fils est-il son père ?

Le choc que provoquèrent mes paroles, fit écarquiller les yeux de la PDG. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé une seconde.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Kiara n'est pas la fille d'Edward ! Ce n'est pas possible enfin … il … je …

\- Vous savez que c'est parfaitement probable …

Le cri de la PDG me fit mal au cœur et j'éprouvais énormément de compassion pour cette jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir de ce chagrin et surtout de cette peur qu'elle ne cessait de ressentir pour son enfant.

Parce que oui, je savais et elle aussi, que Kiara était son enfant même si elle ne l'avait pas porté. Les liens de sang n'avaient que peu d'importance. Isabella était la mère de Kiara, je ne remettrais jamais en cause sa maternité.

\- NON ! Tanya m'a affirmé dans la lettre qu'elle m'a laissé que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il était dangereux non seulement pour elle mais surtout pour Kiara. Elle m'a affirmé qu'il fallait que je la tienne éloigner de lui à n'importe quel prix !

Alors il était fort probable que Tanya Swan s'était trompé.

J'étais sûre de moi.

Je notais au passage le « quelqu'un de bien ». Serait-il possible qu'Isabella est de la considération pour mon fils ? Tout espoir n'était-il pas perdu ?

\- Edward ne peut pas être le père de Kiara …

\- Et si votre sœur s'était trompée ? Et s'il y avait des chances pour qu'Edward soit son père ?

Le regard horrifié d'Isabella me fit comprendre que pour elle, c'était impensable.

\- Elle ne m'aurait pas menti la dessus aussi, ce n'est pas possible …

Pour Isabella se serait sans doute la goutte d'eau faisant déborder un vase déjà trop rempli. Une énième trahison de la part de sa sœur et peut-être de mon fils aussi, de son point de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Je … je ne peux pas … je ne sais pas … même si il est son père …

Je m'approchais de la jeune femme et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Elles étaient glaciales. Isabella craqua complètement quand je fis mine de la prendre dans mes bras. La serrant contre moi comme l'aurait sans doute fait n'importe quelle mère, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment une femme si jeune supportait de porter autant de souffrance en elle.

Isabella n'était pas un monstre, même si elle était celle qui voulait la perte de mon fils.

Je la serrais de brèves secondes avant qu'elle se ressaisisse.

\- La seule chose à faire pour être sûr de ce que j'avance … c'est un test de paternité … faîte le Isabella … pour Kiara …

Isabella ne mit guère de temps pour hocher la tête.

 _Fin du flashback._

\- J'ai pris une mèche de tes cheveux le lendemain, quand je suis venue te rendre visite à la prison … et je l'ai donné à Isabella. Elle a fait appel à un petit laboratoire privé sous un faux nom pour éviter tous problèmes. Les résultats lui sont parvenus seulement une semaine plus tard …

\- Alors tu le savais ? Me demanda mon fils les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui. Mais j'attendais qu'Isabella parle à Kiara. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler bien avant Edward. J'en suis consciente … mais Isabella avait besoin de temps pour parler à Kiara. Elle était notre priorité. J'ai accepté de lui laisser du temps, je voulais que les choses se fassent au mieux pour tout le monde, surtout pour elle.

« Quand Isabella m'a appelé il y a une semaine, elle m'a dit que Kiara serait de retour d'ici quelques jours et qu'elle avait prévu de lui parler enfin de vive voix sans faux semblant. Il fallait que la vérité vienne d'elle Edward, c'était son rôle et celui de personne d'autre. Il était convenu qu'une fois qu'elle aurait parlé à Kiara, Isabella viendrait te voir, elle-même pour tout te révéler sans rien te cacher. C'était prévu. Je te le jure …

\- Mais enfin … j'ai vu Bella l'après-midi ou elle a révélé la maternité de Tanya à Kiara! Et elle m'a demandé de sortir de sa vie ! Elle m'a jeté ! Encore une fois, maman alors qu'elle savait très bien que j'étais le père de sa fille !

Mon fils souffrait et je voyais dans yeux le sentiment de trahison à l'idée que moi non plus je n'ai pas été honnête avec lui. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Je ne voulais pas blesser mon enfant, je voulais juste protéger ma petite fille.

Kiara de son côté, restait interdite et elle regardait Edward sans trop oser dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais j'avais eu mes raisons à ce moment-là. Si mon fils avait eu Isabella au téléphone, il aurait parfaitement compris pourquoi j'avais préféré me taire.

\- Quand Isabella m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais le père de Kiara … elle m'a demandé pardon … elle était anéantie tu sais … jamais elle n'avait soupçonné ta paternité …

La sincérité dans la voix de la PDG, ces excuses douloureuses d'avoir ignoré cette vérité pourtant sous ses yeux. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça.

Je le lui avais fait comprendre mais elle m'avait presque supplié de me laisser parler à Kiara. Nous savions toutes les deux que s'était la meilleure solution.

\- Mais elle savait que dorénavant la seule solution était de vous dire à tous les deux la vérité, continuai-je en sortant de mes pensées. Vous deviez le savoir ! C'était la seule solution … je lui ai juste accordé du temps pour qu'elle se fasse à cette idée ! Kiara devait rester la priorité Edward … imagine un instant ce par quoi elle est passée. J'ai juste voulu protéger tout le monde.

J'avais conscience que mes explications pouvaient paraitre bancales mais pourtant c'était l'exacte vérité. Dans cette histoire, je n'avais jamais cherché à blesser mon enfant, je voulais juste préserver cette adolescente inconnue qui se révélait être la première de mes petits-enfants.

Quand je sondais le regard de la jeune fille, je lisais surtout sa surprise mais elle ne paraissait pas en colère. Mon fils en revanche pinçait les lèvres et me regardait comme si je venais de le blesser. Je souffrais qu'il puisse penser ça de moi.

\- Edward, écoute-moi, c'était le rôle d'Isabella … c'était à elle de te mettre au courant. Même si tu avais parlé … comment aurais tu réagi ?

Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre. C'était essentiel.

Son regard se fit légèrement plus doux mais il se détourna et quitta la pièce au moment où mon mari y entrait.

Il fit naviguer son regard de Kiara à moi avant de revenir à l'adolescente. Finalement il m'adressa un regard interrogatif voulant apparemment que je m'explique. Mais je n'en eus pas le temps, Kiara se racla la gorge.

\- Je comprends … et je vous en remercie … je n'aurais pas pardonné à ma mère si je l'avais appris de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. C'était son rôle, son devoir de tout me raconter.

Des larmes me parvinrent aux paupières alors qu'une folle envie de serrer cette adolescente contre mon cœur me terrassa.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des grands-parents … d'avoir des oncles, des tantes et surtout un père … je n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, Edward a accepté de m'en donner …

Une vive émotion s'empara de moi. Cette enfant possédait une intelligence et surtout une gentillesse naturelle. Isabella avait accompli un travail remarquable. Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier cette jeune femme d'avoir recueillie Kiara et de l'avoir élevée comme sa propre fille.

Le temps qu'elle demandait, était bien naturelle. Comment pouvait-elle nous accepter dans sa vie alors qu'elle ne nous connaissait pas ?

Sur le visage de Kiara on pouvait parfaitement y lire l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'elle portait à sa mère et à ses petites sœurs. Elle tenait bon le choc malgré tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Elle ne craquait pas et ne le ferait sans doute pas.

Les marques laissées par James étaient encore bien vives et me donnaient des hauts le cœur mais la jeune fille était forte. Cette force d'esprit et de de caractère était sans doute le fait d'Isabella également.

Isabella ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Aucune de ses filles ne pourraient se relever d'une telle épreuve … pas plus que mon fils.

Je ne pouvais rien faire mise à part prier le ciel d'épargner la mère de ma petite fille, la femme que mon enfant considérée comme la sienne.

Reportant mon attention sur Kiara, je m'approchais d'elle et je vis Carlisle en faire de même.

Mon mari me prit la main et me sourit tendrement me montrant qu'il comprenait et qu'il me pardonnait d'avoir gardé ce secret durant ces longs mois.

Il était mon pilier mon roc, sans lui je n'en serais pas là.

\- Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux du moment que tu nous promets de faire de la place pour nous dans ton cœur …, murmura Carlisle en posant prenant de sa main libre celle de l'adolescente.

\- Je vous le promets …

Posant ma main sur les leurs, j'adressais un sourire à ma petite-fille qui me le rendit les larmes aux yeux.

 **PDV Edward**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Ma mère savait.

Elle savait depuis trois longs mois mais elle n'avait jamais songé à m'en parler.

Comment avait-elle pu me dissimuler ça alors que j'avais déjà perdu 15 ans de la vie de Kiara ?

Et Bella ?

Je venais d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle n'était au courant de ma paternité que depuis peu de temps. Comment avait-elle bien pu prendre la chose ?

Mal sans aucune doute au vu de la haine toujours plus vive qu'elle me témoignait depuis ma sortie de prison. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit lorsque nous nous étions revus à la compagnie seulement une semaine plus tôt ?

Son attitude hautaine, ses envies que je disparaisse de sa vie était sans doute légitimes mais elle devait savoir que jamais je n'abandonnerais Kiara.

J'avais été exclu de sa vie durant 15 longues années, elle devait se douter que jamais je n'accepterais de rester à l'écart après avoir pris connaissance de ma paternité.

Elle me connaissait assez pour le savoir.

Alors pourquoi m'avait-elle rejeté une fois de plus ?

Je devais bien avouer que la colère et le mépris que je ressentais pour Bella depuis ma sortie de prison venait encore de s'intensifier. Comment pouvait-on à la fois aimer une personne et ressentir un tel ressentiment pour elle ?

Je voulais que Bella s'en sorte, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se réveille maintenant et que je puisse me plonger dans ses prunelles chocolat. Mais si telle était le cas et que j'avais de nouveau cette chance, elle me devrait des explications. J'avais besoin d'entendre de sa bouche ce qu'elle me taisait depuis des mois.

J'avais conscience que ce serait sans doute la conversation la plus dure que je n'aurais jamais avec elle mais si nous voulions repartir sur de bonnes bases nous en avions besoin.

C'était nécessaire pour Kiara.

Quand à ma mère, je savais que je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. J'éprouvais une certaine colère certes, mais son intention avait juste été d'épargner Kiara. Je ne pouvais lui reprocher d'avoir tenté de gérer au mieux la situation.

J'étais dehors depuis un long moment quand j'entendis le grincement caractéristique de la porte fenêtre derrière moi. Kiara emmitouflée dans son manteau, se tourna vers moi et je lus parfaitement dans son regard à quel point elle était fatiguée par toutes ces révélations qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir.

\- Je suis désolé Kiara.

J'ignorais pour quelle raison je tenais tant à m'excuser mais pourtant se furent les seules mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit quand je posais les yeux sur ma fille.

\- Pas moi.

Et je le lus sur son visage. Elle ne tenait aucune rigueur à ma mère et je compris que je ne le devais pas non plus. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi ces derniers temps.

Elle, mon père et toute ma famille n'avaient jamais cessés d'être là pour moi.

Hésitant car j'étais peu certain qu'elle accepte un geste de ma part, je tendis les bras vers Kiara qui avec un sourire triste, avança.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et je serrais mon enfant contre mon cœur.

Ce n'était pas facile. Kiara et moi avions du mal à trouver la bonne attitude l'un envers l'autre. Mais j'osais espérer qu'avec le temps nous y parviendrons.

Ce n'était simple pour aucun de nous mais ensemble nous pouvions surmonter cette épreuve.

On se rapprochait, c'était pour l'instant la chose la plus importante.

\- Edward ! Appella soudain mon père en sortant la tête par la fenêtre.

Son ton pressant et surtout son visage inquiet me remplit de terreur et j'eus l'impression soudain qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Bella. Dans le même état Kiara prononça le mot maman et Carlisle la rassura.

\- Ta mère va aussi bien que possible ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ça … la compagnie …

Dans un même mouvement, Kiara et moi rentrâmes en courant presque pour retrouver ma mère devant la télévision la télécommande à la main.

Je me tournais vers le grand écran à temps pour voir la journaliste de CNN devant les bureaux de la compagnie.

 _« D'après nos informations, les actions de la sociétés sont en baisses vertigineuses menaçant l'empire Voltury. Les frères Philips actuellement dans les bureaux de la compagnie mènent un combat acharné pour tenter de redresser la barre mais les actions sont toujours en baisses constantes malgré tous leurs efforts. Si la société viendrait à faire faillite, se serait des milliers d'emplois menacés. Personne à l'heure actuelle n'est capable de dire d'où vient cette soudaine chute. Comment une compagnie de cette ampleur peut-être connaître un tel problème ?_

 _« Rappelons que l'associé majoritaire de la compagnie, Isabella Masen Voltury, la femme du défunt Dimitri Voltury, est actuellement entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital privé de Beth Israël à New-York suite à des blessures par balles orchestrées par un homme du nom de James Nomades. D'après nos sources cet homme aurait enlevé les trois filles de Madame Voltury ainsi que la famille d'Edward Cullen. Nous ignorons pour l'instant ces motivations exactes mais tous portent à croire que le suspect en avait après l'argent de la famille Voltury et surtout la vengeance. Rappelons-le, il est le responsable de la mort du frère cadet d'Isabella Voltury._

 _« Le pronostic vitale de madame Voltury étant engagée, il est impossible pour le moment de savoir si la chute brusque des actions de la compagnie ait un lien avec le fait que leur principal associé est aujourd'hui entrain de se battre pour sa vie. Ou si cela est dû à quelque chose de plus profond comme la révélation du passé de leur tête pensante._

 _« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons pour le moment les yeux fixés sur l'aptitude des frères Philips à remettre une société de cette ampleur sur les rails et surtout sur la vie de celle que nous considérons aujourd'hui comme l'une des femmes les plus riches d'Amérique et surtout l'une des plus controversées._

Je me retournais vers Kiara qui était aussi choquée que moi.

\- C'est une blague ! S'exclama-t-elle les poings serrés.

J'avais bien peur que non.

Je vis parfaitement la jeune fille saisir son téléphone et pianotait dessus. Elle attendit un long moment mais il n'y eut aucune réponse visiblement à en juger par la colère qui inondait son visage.

Elle tenta un deuxième appel mais toujours sans succès.

\- Personne ne répond ! Edward, je dois y aller …

\- Kiara …

\- J'irai avec ou sans ton aide ! S'écria-t-elle hors d'elle.

Que gagnerait-elle à se rendre là-bas ?

Je la vis fulminer et se tourner pour attraper son sac et se diriger vers la porte.

Je courus après elle et la rattrapais sur le perron.

\- Kiara, arrête, qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera d'y aller ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas !? C'est la compagnie de Dimitri, celle de ma mère ! Il est hors de question qu'elle perde ça aussi ! Hors de question ! Elle ne perdra plus rien ! Jamais !

J'avais plus l'impression que si Bella perdait la compagnie elle serait alors libérée d'un poids.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est la compagnie … et je sais que maman malgré ce qu'elle dit, aime son boulot ! Ce sont des milliers de personnes qui sont menacés, Jacob, Carmen … je connais ces gens, ce sont des gens biens … on peut peut-être aider ! Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Je ne laisserais rien arriver à la compagnie !

Le discours enflammé de ma fille me laissa un goût amer mais je compris qu'elle avait juste besoin de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère en se réveillant s'aperçoive qu'elle avait perdu le seul salut qu'elle avait depuis des années.

La compagnie de son mari.

J'hochais la tête soudain en proie à une jalousie inédite, et me tournais vers mes parents.

Je n'eus pas à les convaincre de prendre soin des fillettes pendant notre absence. Les filles relativement calmes, me surprirent en acceptant de rester avec Carlisle et Esmée.

Me sentant coupable de les laisser comme ça, je me rassurais en sachant qu'elles étaient entre de bonnes mains et qu'elles semblaient plus heureuses que depuis les trois jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Je montais en voiture et Kiara prit place à mes côtés après avoir embrassée ses sœurs.

Il nous fallut 45 minutes pour atteindre les bureaux de la compagnie.

Une foule de journaliste se trouvaient devant les portes, repoussée par des hommes en complets noirs à l'allure austère.

Les gardes du corps qu'avaient engagé Aro après l'enlèvement.

Il en avait posté devant la chambre de Bella, elle était surveillée 24h/24h et nous aussi.

J'ignorais pourquoi de telle précaution mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de lui poser la question.

Je comprenais mieux son silence depuis deux jours.

J'étais aussi surpris que les journalistes par ce scénario catastrophes qu'ils semblaient envisager.

La compagnie, faire faillite ? Voilà qui serait une chose plutôt étrange quand on songeait à l'ampleur du phénomène. Rien ne pouvait ébranler une société de cette ampleur. Même le passé de Bella n'y avait pas réussi et dieu savait que les journalistes avaient essayé de la descendre pourtant.

Quand les gardes aperçurent Kiara puis moi par la force des choses, puisque je me trouvais juste derrière la jeune fille, ils nous laissèrent un passage nous permettant de nous faufiler jusqu'à la porte.

Je les remerciais d'un hochement de tête et dirigeais Kiara vers l'ascenseur. La montée me parut longue comme chaque fois que je montais dans cette cage de fer.

Les portes finirent par se rouvrir et Kiara sortit la première les yeux écarquillés. Je l'étais autant qu'elle.

Je n'avais pas l'impression du tout d'être dans les bureaux de la « _Voltury_ _Compagny_ » au vu de l'effervescence et surtout du brouhaha qui ne cessait d'enfler. L'endroit était d'ordinaire si calme et tranquille, dans une ambiance plutôt studieuse alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'était tout l'inverse.

Les employés étaient bruyants, et surtout ils semblaient s'agités dans tous les sens.

Visiblement les journalistes n'avaient pas tout à fait tort sur le cataclysme de la compagnie à en juger par l'atmosphère électrique.

Kiara se ressaisit rapidement et s'élança vivement vers le bureau d'Aro. Je la suivis sans mot dire, mais avant d'atteindre la porte, nous fûmes interpeller.

\- Kiara ? Edward ?

On se retourna d'un même mouvement pour tomber sur un Aro plus épuisé que jamais. Son assistante Carmen était à ses côtés et ne semblait pas plus fraîche que son patron. Jacob nous rejoignit et hocha la tête dans notre direction.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Souffla l'adolescente.

Aro intima l'ordre de se taire avant de nous passer devant pour ouvrir la porte. Nous le suivîmes tous, et il referma le battant quand tout le monde fut entré.

Je fus le premier qu'il regarda quand il se retourna.

\- Comment vont les filles ?

\- Elles vont aussi bien que la situation le permet … Aro, est-ce la vérité ?

Il eut un sourire triste avant de s'installer sur son siège d'associé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et malgré toutes mes compétences, toutes _nos_ compétences, la situation s'empire d'heure en heure.

Il paraissait vraiment las, à bout de nerfs. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pour tenter de redresser un navire qui était mystérieusement entrain de couler.

\- Mais enfin … comment une compagnie de cette ampleur peut-elle prendre l'eau de cette manière ?

\- Parce qu'elle est basée sur un fond d'investissement. Ce ne sont que des actions appartenant à un tiers. Isabella en est l'actionnaire majoritaire comme Dimitri avant elle, d'où leur poste de Président Directeur Général. Je possède des parts et Marcus aussi mais depuis quatre jours, le prix des actions chutent par 10 voire 20 dans certain cas, et elles sont vendues par nos investisseurs. Quelqu'un est entrain de les racheter à des prix dérisoires. Le conseil d'administration est submergé et nous n'avons pas de solution pour endiguer ce fléau. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elles ont chutées de façons aussi vertigineuses en l'espace de si peu de temps.

\- On ne peut rien faire ?

\- Non … pas tant qu'Isabella ne sortira pas du coma. Elle est la seule qui peut donner son accord pour racheter les actions avant les autres. Que Marcus et moi soyons d'accord ne changent rien, nous ne possédons que 40 % des parts.

Je restai perplexe, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là. Je n'étais pas expert dans la gestion de société de cette ampleur, j'avais déjà du mal avec la mienne.

\- Mais enfin c'est irréel, vous devez bien avoir une solution pour le cas ou ma mère serait dans l'incapacité comme maintenant ? S'écria Kiara hors d'elle. Enfin Aro, vous n'étiez pas à l'abri qu'elle tombe malade ou qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit !

Il parut réfléchir avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Dans le cas de situation d'urgence, nous devons nommer un PDG intérimaire capable d'assumer la charge d'Isabella à sa place. Si elle a des enfants majeurs, ce serait leur rôle mais dans le cas ou ni vous ni vos sœurs n'avaient 18 ans, Marcus et moi devons par conséquent nommés quelqu'un puisqu'Isabella n'a laissé aucune directive. Cette personne doit être acceptée à l'unanimité par le conseil d'administration. Dans ce cas-là chaque décision importante doit être approuvée par l'ensemble des protagonistes. Et nous sommes dans ce cas-là.

\- Alors nommez quelqu'un ! Hurla Kiara incrédule.

Elle écarta ses mains en signe d'incompréhension et attendit une réponse d'Aro.

\- En qui avez-vous assez confiance dans votre entourage, Kiara pour donner les reines même de façon temporaire de la compagnie ? Qui est capable d'assumer un tel rôle et de garder la tête froide durant tout le temps que durera le coma de votre mère ? Nous n'avons personne d'aussi fiable et d'aussi droit pour tenir une telle tâche !

\- Donc vous allez abandonner ? Vous allez laisser la compagnie tomber dans les mains de je ne sais trop qui ?

La voix de ma fille montée vers les aigues alors qu'elle regardait l'associé de sa mère avec incrédulité. Elle était choquée que l'homme qui semblait d'ordinaire si fort paraissait à cet instant découragé et prêt à abandonner.

Je pouvais comprendre Kiara mais Aro avait raison, il allait demander à un tiers de l'aider et ce n'était pas facile pour un homme tel que lui.

Un coup à la porte et Marcus entra dans la pièce avec un ordinateur.

\- Aro, il y a du changement. Les actions sont entrain de se stabiliser. J'ai découvert qu'elles étaient achetées par une seule et même personne. Le compte dont il se sert vient apparemment des îles Caïmans mais impossible de remonter plus haut.

Le frère d'Aro nous fit un signe de tête avant de reporter son regard sur l'écran qu'il se mit à pianoter.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution Kiara, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas ma place, je n'avais rien à faire ici.

Kiara elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir, comme si le fait qu'elle soit présente dans les locaux pouvait changer quelque chose.

\- Vous savez qui ma mère nommerait si elle le pouvait, vous le savez parfaitement.

A l'expression qu'affichait l'associé d'Isabella, je compris que la jeune fille avait misé juste. Bien entendu qu'il savait mais il semblait ne pas apporter autant de crédit que la mère de Kiara sur cette personne.

\- Qui ? Demandai-je car Kiara et Aro ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser leur confrontation.

J'admirais vraiment la ténacité et la force de caractère de ma fille mais s'opposer à Aro ici et maintenant n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

\- Jacob.

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux et sembla réellement choqué.

\- Pardon ?

\- Isabella a souligné un jour que Jacob serait la personne en qui elle aurait le plus confiance. Elle allait faire les papiers pour lui donner la responsabilité.

\- A moi ? C'est une blague ?

Jacob paraissait tellement choqué, que l'idée même lui semblait saugrenue. Je devais bien avouer qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que je rigolerais sur un sujet aussi sérieux ? Et dans des instants aussi graves ?

Sa voix était dure et n'admettait pas de répliques.

\- J'étais là, lança Marcus s'attirant les regards de tout le monde. Et j'étais d'accord avec Isabella. Jacob est sans doute la meilleure option que nous avons.

Le silence de plomb qui accueillit cette remarque était tellement oppressant que je me demandais les pensées réelles de Marcus et d'Aro. Ce dernier n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Aro dont la décision finale était attendue de tout le monde, se tourna vers Jacob.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de travailler à nos côtés ?

Jacob paraissait vraiment terrifié par l'idée et je le vis hésiter un long moment mais avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il parut se ressaisir.

\- J'ignore si je serais à la hauteur …

\- Nous serons à vos côtés … Isabella a raison, vous êtes son bras droit depuis de longues années et vous connaissez la société … elle avait confiance en vous et chez elle c'est un mot qui signifie beaucoup alors … je vais suivre ses désirs …

Aro se leva et s'approcha de l'homme qui semblait impressionné plus qu'autres choses.

Quand l'associé de sa patronne lui tendit la main, il la lui prit après une profonde inspiration.

\- Je serais à la hauteur …

Cette fois il était convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

Et j'en étais persuadé moi aussi.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'attends comme toujours vos précieux avis ^^

Pas de Bella pour ce chapitre malheureusement … pour le prochain une petite discussion Edward/Aro

Bonne semaine à toutes et à la semaine prochaine !


	47. Chapitre 46 : Histoire embrouillée

**Chapitre 46** : Histoire embrouillée

Bon matin tout le monde !

Et oui ce n'est pas un rêve … voici le chapitre 46 après deux semaines d'attente. Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière. J'avais dit que ça n'arriverait plus mais disons que les évènements qui se sont déroulés jeudi soir à Nice ont un peu perturbé les choses.

Pensées pour les familles et les victimes de cet attentat et j'espère que vous toutes qui me suivaient sur cette histoire allaient bien.

Pour en revenir au chapitre dernier, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me touchent chaque fois un peu plus et merci d'être encore là.

Je pense que vous avez assez attendu, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 46** : Histoire embrouillée

 **PDV Edward**

Jacob fut nommé PDG adjoint dans l'heure qui suivit la demande d'Aro. Son discours enflammé avait convaincu tout le monde et malgré le scepticisme de certain, l'associé de la compagnie avait gagné.

Bien entendu les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas comme par miracles.

Conscient que Kiara et moi ne servions à rien, j'aurais aimé quitter les bureaux pour aller voir Bella à l'hôpital avant de retrouver les filles chez mes parents qui devaient se demander où nous étions passés, mais ma fille refusait de quitter les locaux de la compagnie.

Désireuse d'être utile, elle épata Aro quand, dans un geste totalement impulsif, elle décrocha le téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner et renvoya poliment mais avec force la journaliste qu'elle avait au bout du fil.

Après cette mini-victoire, Aro la laissa répondre et elle fut chargée du téléphone ce qui déchargea Carmen qui ainsi pu assister son patron dans sa paperasse.

Comme je n'étais pas vraiment d'une grande aide, je sortis du bureau et m'installais à l'extérieur sur une des chaises réservées aux visiteurs.

C'était tellement étrange. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher du sentiment de malaise qui m'avait pris depuis que j'avais pris connaissance des difficultés de la compagnie à la télévision.

Cette histoire était de plus en plus étrange.

D'abord l'enlèvement de ma famille, des filles, les paroles de Bella, l'attitude de James, ses phrases à double sens et maintenant ça.

Profitant que personne ne me voyait, je me dirigeais sans faire de vague jusqu'au bureau de Bella, me faufilant le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur.

Mon intuition était peut-être ridicule mais ce qu'avait dit Bella lorsque nous étions à Central Park était gravé dans mon esprit.

« _Tu ne sais pas tout_ ».

De quoi voulait-elle parler au juste ?

Certes, j'étais loin de tout connaître de sa vie mais à ce moment-là c'était presque comme si elle parlait de quelque chose en particulier. Peut-être que mon imagination me jouait des tours mais j'avais du mal à m'enlever ses idées de la tête.

Me faisant l'impression d'un voyeur mais sans pour autant m'arrêter, je m'approchais du bureau de la PDG et ouvrit le premier tiroir que je trouvais.

Il ne comptait rien de plus que des stylos, règles, post-it et tout matériel de bureau dont on pouvait se servir dans un boulot comme le sien.

Le deuxième tiroir était rempli de dossier sur les projets qu'elle avait en court. Leur nombre était impressionnant, me démontrant le travail acharné de la PDG ces derniers temps.

Dans le troisième, je tombais sur une photo de ses enfants. Sur le cliché, Charlotte et Lise paraissaient heureuses au contraire de Kiara qui avait le regard vide et surtout aucun sourire ne venait adoucir ses traits.

Sous la photographie, il y avait encore des dossiers mais sans aucune importance.

Je passais à l'armoire derrière moi mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi chercher, je me rendis compte que je tournais en rond. Qu'espérais-je trouver au juste ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je me tournais à temps pour voir Aro entrer dans la pièce.

Il me regarda un long moment scrutant mes traits.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes …

\- Cette histoire est louche Aro, vraiment trop louche.

Il haussa les sourcils et me fit un geste de la main, m'intimant silencieusement l'ordre de continuer.

\- C'est louche, répétai-je sûr de moi, et vous le savez comme moi. James, l'enlèvement, la compagnie … pourquoi tout tombe en même temps ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est le moment opportun. Bella est dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit … et la compagnie à des difficultés pile quand elle ne peut rien faire ?

Il réfléchit à mes paroles avant de se passer la main sur le visage dans un geste d'intense réflexion.

\- James était un psychopathe qui ne cherchait que la vengeance. Il n'avait que ça en tête. Son seul but était de vous faire payer en même temps que Bella en s'en prenant à toutes les personnes qui vous sont chers. Que vous formiez un couple n'a jamais fait partie de ses plans, pas plus que Jacob. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait avoir le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'en fait non … il n'en avait plus …

Il parlait avec une telle lassitude qu'il me fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais.

\- Il a donc précipité sa vengeance, sans penser qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à la fin ? A quoi bon se venger si cela voulait dire sa propre mort ?

J'avais du mal à croire que James était le genre d'hommes à se sacrifier pour obtenir réparation. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à demander de l'argent s'il ne pouvait pas en profiter par la suite.

\- Je ne comprends pas plus que vous … me lança-t-il en venant s'installer sur l'un de sièges réservés au visiteur.

Je contournais le bureau et pris place sur le deuxième pour lui faire face décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de mon raisonnement.

\- Tout ça pour une simple histoire de vengeance … murmurais-je de plus en plus troublé, je ne comprends pas ce que viennent faire Bella et les filles dans toute cette histoire … durant les 15 dernières années, il aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à elle et pourtant il ne l'a pas fait … pourquoi ? Pourquoi attendre 15 longues années ?

\- Peut-être parce que Bella n'était pas sa priorité, suggéra Aro en haussant les épaules, … qu'elle n'était rien pour lui …

\- Je reste convaincue qu'il y a plus qu'une histoire d'argent … ou de vengeance …

Comme depuis le début de toute cette histoire, le mauvais pressentiment qui accompagnait chacune de mes pensées étaient toujours présent. Cette impression s'intensifiait quand je me mettais à réfléchir à toute cette histoire.

Me replongeant dans mes intenses réflexions, je regardais dans le vide et me remémorais cette soirée horrible dans cet entrepôt de malheurs. Il était nécessaire que j'affronte mes souvenirs, ils étaient surement la clef à toutes ces questions sans réponses.

\- Quand nous étions dans cet entrepôt et que James était entrain de déblatérer … il a dit que les petites pimbêches ne l'intéressé pas … du moins avant et qu'après son retour au pays il avait rencontré quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu … une personne mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris ou il voulait en venir à ce moment-là… et si s'était cette personne en question qui tire les reines depuis le début ? Et non pas James ?

\- Vous voulez dire quelqu'un qui aurait engagé James ? Demanda Aro surpris par ma soudaine supposition.

\- Oui … quelqu'un qui savait le lien entre James et Bella … quelqu'un qui connaissait ses envies de vengeances … peut-être même que cette personne connaissait Tanya ou Quil… je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas … James n'a pas agis tout seul, j'en suis certain. Il l'a lui-même dit !

James avait réussi à engager trois acolytes pour l'aider à enlever nos familles, il devait donc disposer de moyens pour se mettre en contact avec eux.

Au départ, Nomades était un mac qui cherchait à se faire de l'argent en se servant de pauvres filles. Ils les soumettaient à la drogue et à l'argent facile pour qu'elles vendent leurs corps à qui voudrait bien d'elles. Il m'avait fait chanter durant des années en menaçant ma famille pour être certain de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur moi.

Mais il y avait tout de même une étape de franchi entre prostituer des femmes, faire chanter un homme et tuer un enfant de 9 ans parce que celui-ci gêné. Quinze ans plus tard, il enlevait une famille entière et une PDG de renommée mondiale pour assouvir ses idées de revanche, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre de Quil ou de Tanya. C'était malheureux mais en ce qui concernait la famille de Bella personne à part elle, avait cherché à connaître la vérité.

Qu'avait-il donc à gagner lui ? Personnellement ?

Il était mort, et ses trois acolytes ne savaient rien du tout, ou tout de moins ils restaient muets comme des carpes, il allait donc nous être impossible de savoir véritablement le fin mot de l'histoire, mais j'avais comme l'impression que James n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

N'est-ce d'ailleurs pas les mots de Bella ?

\- C'est ce que Bella m'a dit ..., murmurai-je tout haut plus pour moi-même que véritablement pour Aro.

Ce dernier fronça encore plus les sourcils et attendit que je m'explique sur ce que j'étais entrain de dire. Je ne savais pas moi-même ou je voulais en venir.

\- Quand nous étions entrain de chercher les filles … elle a dit que James n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg, qu'il y avait plus, bien plus … mais que j'ignorais tout … le reste …

Il secoua la tête.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle savait ? Mais pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Si elle était au courant de quelque chose … elle n'en a jamais fait aucune allusion …

Il paraissait en colère par le mutisme de Bella et je dois avouer que je me demandais bien pourquoi elle avait gardé le secret sur ce qu'elle savait. A moi s'était logique mais à Aro ?

J'haussai les épaules en signe d'impuissance mais l'associé de la compagnie était bien au-delà de ce que je pouvais faire ou dire.

\- Si je n'avais pas eu vent de votre départ de la compagnie, ensemble ce fameux jour, jamais je n'aurais su qu'Isabella et vous étiez en danger … quand Carmen est venu me trouver vous étiez déjà partis … il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Isabella ne serait pas partie avec vous malheureusement … j'ai d'abord essayé de suivre Isabella grâce au GPS de son portable mais quand ce dernier a cessé de bouger, j'ai vraiment cru que tout était perdu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ni vous ni elle ne m'avaient prévenu … la police je pouvais le comprendre … après tout, ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour elle … mais moi …

\- Je savais que vous étiez assez fort pour nous retrouver … du moins je l'espérais …

Disons qu'à ce moment-là je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à autre chose que retrouver sain et sauf ma famille et les filles. Ils étaient en danger et je ne voulais pas risquer leurs vies en ne respectant pas les ordres qui nous étaient donnés.

Mais une fois dans cet entrepôt je savais que notre seule chance, c'était Aro. Il possédait assez de moyen et surtout il était assez intelligent pour nous retrouver.

\- Mais pas à temps … pas à temps Edward. Isabella …

Je le vis fermer les yeux sous l'intense émotion qui le traversa soudain. Il aimait Bella, de cela j'étais vraiment convaincu. Son attachement à la PDG était parfaitement visible.

Il n'était pas toujours tendre avec elle, les disputes étaient fréquentes entre eux mais ils s'appréciaient, bien au-delà de la compagnie.

Il se pinçait l'arête du nez en pensant à ce qu'il avait vécu et ressenti ce jour-là. L'émotion se reflétait parfaitement dans ses prunelles grises acier.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, j'ai déployé des centaines d'hommes pour vous retrouver … et quand ils ont enfin localisé votre trace … c'était un réel soulagement … mais ensuite …

Il n'eut pas le courage de continuer et se détourna en pensant à ce qui était entrain de se jouer en ce moment même.

\- Elle va s'en sortir … il le faut …

Mes paroles étaient prononcés d'un ton sans appel, aucune remarque ni même doute étaient tolérés. Bella s'en sortira. Parce qu'elle était forte et que ses enfants avaient besoin d'elle.

Et que même si elle me détestait, je ne pouvais vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait pas.

Aro secoua la tête pour chasser l'émotion qui le terrassait et se tourna vers moi bien plus maître de lui, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je partage votre avis, Edward … cette histoire comporte bien trop de zone d'ombre … ce n'est pas cohérent. Du début jusqu'à la fin, ce n'est pas cohérent …

Le silence tomba entre nous et je vis sur le visage de l'associé de Bella, une certaine culpabilité face à toute cette affaire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le rassurer et lui affirmer qu'il n'était pas le méchant dans cette histoire mais d'une certaine façon nous avions tous plus ou moins contribué à la catastrophe qui s'était ensuivit.

Si Bella était aujourd'hui entrain de se battre pour rester en vie, c'était de la faute de chacun d'entre nous également.

Un éclat brilla soudain dans les prunelles grises acier d'Aro qui se tourna vers moi avec un doigt levé.

\- Il voulait tuer Kiara … c'est ce que vous avez dit non ? James a cherché à tirer sur Kiara … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

\- Elle était la cible idéale … il savait que si elle mourrait, autant Bella que moi ou ma famille souffrirait.

Il hocha la tête guère convaincu par ce que je venais de lui dire.

\- Peut-être … mais si Isabella était au courant de quelque chose relatif à James … s'il avait vraiment été engagé par un tiers … à qui la mort de Kiara aurait-elle été bénéfique en dehors de James ? Sans parler que la mort d'Isabella aurait énormément de conséquences sur la compagnie … sa mort servirait bien plus que celle de sa fille …

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui, même si parler de la mort de Bella était un sujet sensible pour moi. J'avais du mal à l'envisager sachant que la jeune femme était belle et bien entrain de se battre à l'instant même pour sa vie.

James voulait s'en prendre à moi depuis longtemps mais Bella était également une cible pour lui seulement parce qu'elle était la sœur de Tanya ? J'en doutais.

Cet enfoiré était cupide et l'argent était son talon d'Achille mais de là à risquer sa vie de cette façon ?

Il y avait peu de chance.

Mais d'un autre côté, si une personne l'avait engagé pour s'occuper Bella, pourquoi par conséquent changer ses plans ainsi ?

\- S'il voulait se venger de Bella ? Si c'était vraiment elle la cible … pourquoi ne pas tirer directement sur elle ? Pourquoi viser Kiara ? Demanda-t-il, sa question faisant écho à mes pensées embrouillées.

A force de réfléchir à toute cette histoire, un mal de tête commençait à s'installer dans mon crâne.

\- James était un psychopathe, déclarai-je les paupières closes, un psychopathe qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. J'ai vu son regard froid dans cet entrepôt. Il savait que les flics ne tarderaient pas à entrer. Il était condamné à mourir du moment où ils défonceraient la porte … il était persuadé avoir le temps de quitter l'entrepôt, persuadé de contrôler la situation jusqu'à ce que les sirènes retentissent. Je l'ai vu se relever. Je n'étais qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de là mais je voyais parfaitement son visage à ce moment-là.

« Il a levé l'arme et c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant. J'étais comme paralysé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Son dernier acte était d'accomplir enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps …

\- En tuant la seule personne qui vous reliez tous les deux … votre fille …

Un seul signe de tête de ma part répondu à sa question alors que je revoyais avec une netteté affolante ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

\- James s'est relevé et il avait l'arme braqué sur Kiara. Quand je me suis tournée vers ma fille, j'ai vu qu'elle était sûre de ce qui allait lui arriver. Certaine de mourir. Je la regardais et j'étais pétrifié tout comme elle. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger alors que j'aurais dû me jeter en avant pour tenter de la sauver, même si j'étais loin d'elle, mais ça s'est passé si vite.

« Et puis j'ai vu … j'ai vu Bella se jeter en avant … elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde quand James a levé l'arme, Aro, pas une seule …

Me rappeler de son expression à ce moment-là me fit monter une boule le long de la gorge si bien que j'eus l'impression que j'allais rendre le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Je savais que Bella à ce moment-là n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à autre chose qu'à sa fille, notre fille. J'avais vu les balles percuter de plein fouet le corps de Bella et celle-ci tomber à genoux.

Tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard, mes jambes avaient enfin bougé et je m'étais élancé de tout mon poids le point en avant vers James.

Je devais à Bella la vie de Kiara, une deuxième fois.

\- James voulait tuer Kiara à ce moment-là parce qu'il se savait perdu. Mais quelques minutes avant il voulait s'en servir pour remplacer Tanya sur les trottoirs … c'est elle qui me l'a dit …

La simple idée me fit serrer les poings. Voilà une information que j'avais délibérément omise lors de l'interrogatoire. Je n'en avais parlé à personne mais bien entendu je me doutais que cette information n'allait pas tardé à ressortir.

Oui James voulait soumettre Kiara pour qu'à son tour elle lui rapporte de l'argent comme sa mère biologique avant elle.

\- Et si le but initial était de tuer Isabella dans un premier temps et se servir de Kiara ? James aurait eu sa vengeance sur vous et sur elle … Il a agi dans la précipitation …

\- Il voulait tuer les enfants, ma famille, Isabella … et moi … en dernier pour que je souffre bien de ce qu'il ferait aux gens que j'aime. Mais juste avant que Kiara ne saute sur lui, il a dit qu'il … enfin il voulait assouvir ses désirs … sur ma femme … et sur ma fille …

Aro ne sourcilla pas aux mots que j'employais et continua de réfléchir. C'est comme si le fait d'avoir cette conversation était entrain de faire le jour sur cette histoire … nous étions entrain de remonter le fil de ce qu'il s'était passé et j'y voyais plus clair que quelques heures avant.

\- Donc on en revient à ce que l'on disait … James cherchait à tuer tout le monde … mais pas Kiara ! Cette décision a été prise à la dernière seconde … sous la précipitation …, déclara Aro sûr de lui.

Il se leva soudain de sa chaise et je le suivis alors qu'il arpentait le sol du bureau de la fenêtre jusqu'à la porte.

\- Mais contre toute attente … c'est Bella qui a été touchée … c'est elle qui est dans le coma …

J'avais du mal à prononcer ces mots parce qu'il donnait encore plus de réalité au fait que Bella était toujours entrain de se battre pour vivre.

\- Et bien entendu, c'est pile à ce moment-là que la compagnie, qui vaut pourtant des milliards de dollars, est entrain de péricliter parce que les actions se cassent la figure …j'ai la sensation que vous avez raison Edward. Ca ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence

\- Ou alors se serait vraiment la malchance qui nous poursuit ! M'exclamai-je les yeux écarquillés.

Préférant ne pas relever ma remarque Aro continua son analyse.

\- C'est comme si quelqu'un avait attendu sa mort ou tout du moins son incapacité temporaire pour agir …

\- Vous pensez que tout a été prémédité ? Demandai-je soulagé de ne pas être le seul à être parvenu à cette analyse.

Cela faisait des jours que je tournais cette historie dans ma tête et j'en étais parvenu à la même conclusion.

\- J'en suis aussi convaincu que vous … si James vous a kidnappé Isabella, ses filles et votre famille …

\- C'était avant tout pour Bella !

Mon ton était une affirmation alors que les paroles de James refirent surface aux confins de ma mémoire.

\- _Elle était à moi … sa sœur et elle était à moi_ ! C'est ce qu'il a dit en se tournant vers moi. _J'attendais juste le bon moment pour savourer ma victoire sur la jolie Isabella_.

\- Mais vous avez précipité les choses en la côtoyant …

\- J'ai fait bien plus que la côtoyer Aro.

Je doutais que l'associé de Bella ne connaisse pas cette information. Même si nous n'avions était ensemble qu'une semaine, il devait se douter que nous n'avions pas joué aux échecs quand nous étions ensemble.

Mais nous n'allions pas nous attarder sur ça.

\- Réfléchissez Aro … tout prendrait sens à ce moment-là. Ca expliquerait bien des choses et avant tout pourquoi James tenait tant à faire souffrir Bella. Il accomplissait sa vengeance tout en remplissant le travail pour lequel il avait été engagé.

\- Donc on en revient à cette personne qui tirerait les ficelles depuis le retour de James, celle qui l'a rencontrée ...

Je replongeais une nouvelle fois dans mes souvenirs essayant de me rappeler avec exactitude ce que cet enfoiré avait dit. J'étais tellement pétrifié par la peur que le souvenir avait du mal à refaire surface.

\- Il disait que tout roulé … qu'il avait l'argent … mais Bella et moi avons commencé à travailler ensemble puis à nous fréquenter … il ne l'a jamais prévu … il affirmait que sans moi il aurait encore attendu, pour savourer l'instant où il l'aurait enfin … je me rappelle avoir alors pensait que c'était bien Bella qu'il voulait. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a cherché à tirer sur Kiara.

\- Oublions les intentions de James, un instant. Si Isabella était visée par la personne qui a engagée cet enfoiré, cela veut donc dire que toute cette histoire aurait un lien avec la compagnie … pour qu'elle autre raison s'en prendre à la PDG ?

\- Se serait donc la compagnie qui serait visée depuis le début ?

Je me levais à mon tour et regardais autour de moi.

Le raisonnement n'était pas dénué de sens et cette affaire était éclairée d'une toute nouvelle façon du coup.

\- Quand les actions ont elles commencées à chuter ? Demandai-je à Aro en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

Aro me fit un signe et on sortit du bureau de Bella pour reprendre la direction du sien.

A notre entrée, tout le monde stoppa net et nous regarda avec surprise.

Jacob et Kiara était assis sur les chaises réservées au visiteur et le frère d'Aro n'avait toujours pas bougé de la place ou nous l'avions laissé.

\- Marcus, quand les actions de la compagnie ont elles véritablement chutées ? Remonte à plusieurs mois en arrière …, ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Ledit Marcus surpris dans un premier temps, se concentra sur son écran. Il pianota et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Son regard s'écarquilla.

\- Il y a eu une baisse qui est passée inaperçu il y a quelques mois …

Des mois ? Et personne n'avait pris la peine de se demander pourquoi ?

\- Quand a-t-elle commencé ? Lançais-je rendant l'associé de Bella encore plus perplexe.

Le bruit des touches se fit entendre alors qu'il se concentrait pour fournir une réponse à ma question.

Quand il releva la tête il paraissait incrédule.

\- Le 8 août …

Cette date ne m'était pas inconnue et je savais parfaitement pourquoi.

\- Le jour de l'ouverture de ton procès, annonça Kiara, disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Je regardais ma fille et analysais son visage. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à se demander ce qui allait encore nous tomber sur la tête.

\- Et laissez-moi deviner, ajoutai-je lasse soudain, elles se sont maintenues constantes durant plusieurs semaines avant de reprendre à la baisse il n'y a pas longtemps …

\- Deux semaines, répondit Marcus en relevant la tête de l'écran. Mais c'est devenu significatif il y a cinq jours … le jour de l'enlèvement …

\- Mais qui est capable d'une chose pareille ? M'exclamai-je les bras levé vers le plafond. C'est de la compagnie dont on parle …

\- Quelqu'un qui en veut assez à Isabella pour vouloir la tuer, me répondis Aro toujours troublé … quelqu'un qui veux à tout prix la compagnie au point d'engager quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot … et qui a surtout assez d'argent pour acheter les actions …

Tout le monde réfléchissait aux implications de cette nouvelle révélation.

Qui avait assez de haine pour préméditer le meurtre de Bella ? Et surtout à qui sa mort profiterait-elle ?

Je compris à cet instant que les ennuis n'étaient sans doute pas finis. Les gardes rapprochés qu'Aro avait engagés ne me paraissait soudain plus une idée si saugrenue.

Mieux valait trop de protection dans ce cas que pas assez.

Si cette personne n'avait pas atteint son objectif une première fois il y avait de forte possibilité pour qu'elle essaye de revenir à la charge. Exactement comme James l'avait fait.

J'avais été trop naïf en pensant que cette histoire était derrière moi, et voilà le résultat.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Kiara décrocha annonçant d'une voix claire et assurée le nom de la compagnie.

Elle parla quelques instants avant de raccrocher et d'annoncer à Aro, Marcus et Jacob qu'ils avaient tous les trois rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Aro s'attarda avec son frère.

S'adressant dans un premier temps à Kiara, cette dernière l'écouta attentivement sans un mot.

\- Nous allons redresser la compagnie, j'en fais le serment Kiara.

\- Et nous allons découvrir qui a essayé de lui faire du mal …, ajouta Marcus sûr de lui avant de sortir de la pièce.

Kiara le suivit sentant sans doute qu'Aro voulait me parler seul à seul.

\- Prenez garde aux filles Edward … et prenez soin d'elles … et de vous … si nos suppositions se révèlent justes alors cette histoire n'est pas finie.

Je ne répondais rien à sa remarque. Il savait que j'allais prendre soin des filles sans qu'il ait besoin de me le demander.

\- Je reste en contact avec vous … et au moindre changement je vous appelle.

\- J'en ferais de même …

Il me tendit la main et je la lui serrais.

Je rejoignis Kiara et nous quittâmes enfin les bureaux de la compagnie.

Nous passâmes les deux heures qui suivirent dans la chambre d'hôpital de Bella. Allongée dans son lit, elle était d'une pâleur de cire. Elle était reliée par tout un tas de tuyau à des machines qui produisaient des bruits stridents qui étaient agaçants au plus haut point. Les marques sur son visage étaient toujours bien visibles et son œil bien que moins impressionnant que trois jours plus tôt, était toujours bien gonflé, exactement comme le mien.

Quand Bella se réveillerait (parce que je refusais de penser si), elle porterait les marques de James sur son corps et dans son âme durant un long moment, tout comme moi sans doute et Kiara également.

Bien que j'essaye de l'oublier, la jeune fille portait toujours ses bandes de gazes autour des poignets et la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le côté de son visage bien qu'à peine visible était là. Elle avait l'œil légèrement bleus encore mais je savais que bien plus que physiquement, ma fille souffrait dans son cœur.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je sortis de la chambre pour attendre Kiara à l'extérieur.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon attitude et on reprit le chemin de la villa ou nous attendait mes parents.

Voir le sourire de Charlotte et Lise me réchauffa et je me sentis moins gelé à l'intérieur. Mon regard se porta sur ce qui trônait maintenant dans un coin du salon.

Un sapin de noël.

Prenant soudain conscience que dans quatre jours, le père noël serait censé descendre du ciel, je me tournais vers Kiara. Comprenant que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir oublié les fêtes, je la vis détourner le regard comme si elle ne supportait pas la vue de cet arbre de fête.

Ce que je comprenais parce que je n'arrivais pas à le supporter, non plus.

J'enroulais mon bras autour des épaules de ma fille et l'attirais contre moi.

\- On assistera peut-être à un miracle de noël … chuchota-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Les trémolos de sa voix étaient parfaitement audibles mais je ne parvins pas à lui répondre tant ma gorge était serrée. Nous avions les mêmes espoirs, les mêmes attentes.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, l'ambiance à la maison s'améliora. Les filles reprenaient peu à peu le sourire au fur et à mesure que Kiara et moi perdions le nôtre.

Il nous était de plus en plus difficile de voir Bella inerte sur son lit. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration, aucun signe qui montrait qu'elle était entrain de se réveiller. Ses paupières restaient closes, son état stable.

Noël serait le lendemain. Il était prévu de passer la journée avec mes parents, mais pour être honnête je n'avais aucune envie de faire la fête, aucune envie de me retrouver dans une ambiance joyeuse et de faire semblant pour les enfants que tout allait bien.

Je savais que Kiara ressentait exactement la même chose que moi.

Lise et Charlotte n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre que leur maman ne fêterait pas noël avec nous. Carlisle et Esmée s'occupaient beaucoup d'elles pour nous permettre de nous rendre le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible au chevet de Bella et les filles étaient plus joyeuses quand je les récupérais le soir.

Pour tenter de faire plaisir aux enfants, je m'étais rendue le matin même dans un magasin de jouet ou j'avais trouvé des tas de choses pour les filles. Je m'étais occupé des cadeaux de ma famille voilà plusieurs semaines, mais la grande question était celui de Kiara.

Pour Ch arlotte et Lise, c'était une tâche simple mais pour la jeune fille, le challenge s'était relevé plus compliqué.

J'avais finalement opté pour un médaillon en or ou j'avais inséré la photo de ses petites sœurs d'un côté et une de Bella et de moi prise lors de la seule soirée que Bella avait passé à mon bras.

J'avais eu de la chance de la trouver sur Internet.

J'ignorais comment Kiara allait prendre ce cliché mais sur le moment cela m'avait paru une bonne idée.

En début d'après-midi, l'adolescente m'avait demandé de la conduire à la villa pour récupérer les cadeaux que Bella avait faits à ses filles.

Kiara m'avait appris combien cette fête pouvait être dure pour sa mère, mais à quel point elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à rendre le jour phénoménal pour ses enfants. La folle cavalcade aux cadeaux idéaux étaient toujours menée à l'avance pour être sûr de trouver les bons jouets.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que l'adolescente m'avait demandé d'aller chercher ses paquets. Elle voulait que sa mère participe à ce jour, que même si elle n'était pas là, elle voulait qu'elle offre aux filles ce qu'elle avait mis des semaines à rassembler.

Prendre conscience des dizaines de présents que Kiara rassembla, me fit écarquiller les yeux. Apparemment Bella ne lésinait pas à la dépense mais je n'en étais guère étonné non plus.

Je chargeais le fardeau dans le coffre de la Volvo et à l'arrière avant de reporter mon attention sur Kiara.

Ses yeux dans le vide me faisaient mal. Elle paraissait si loin dans ses pensées, si loin dans la douleur.

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella était dans le coma et pour ma part j'avais déjà l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Pour Kiara le temps devait sembler encore plus long.

C'est en silence que nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison de mes parents.

Je chargeais les paquets dans le garage avec ceux de toute ma famille et demandais à Kiara si elle voulait aller à l'hôpital.

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête et reprit place sur le siège passager.

L'endroit était désormais familier, même si bien entendu j'aurais préféré qu'il en aille autrement. La chambre de Bella étant un peu reculer par rapport aux autres, nous dûmes traverser l'hôpital pour pouvoir la voir.

Arrivés à destination, Kate nous informa que Bella avait de la visite.

Aro se trouvait à son chevet.

\- Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, m'annonça Kiara.

Et avant que je n'aie pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille avait disparu.

Lançant un regard à un des deux gardes postés devant la chambre de Bella, il répondit avec un hochement de tête et suivit l'adolescente de loin pour lui éviter tout problème.

Les réactions de Kiara ne m'étaient pas toujours compréhensibles et j'avais du mal à la suivre parfois.

Je toquais légèrement au battant de la porte pour signaler ma présence à Aro et entrais en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Aro était debout près du lit, la main de Bella dans la sienne. Visiblement, il était en plein monologue mais je l'avais interrompu.

\- Bonjour Aro.

\- Bonjour Edward.

Il paraissait encore plus fatigué que trois jours auparavant.

L'ayant eu la veille au téléphone, je savais que la compagnie rencontrait de nouvelles difficultés mais il tentait de garder le cap comme il pouvait. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'avoir la tête froide dans de tel moment.

Je m'approchais à mon tour et comme toujours, je fus frapper par la pâleur toujours plus frappante de Bella.

Mon Dieu que j'aimais cette femme.

Elle m'avait blessé, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Et je lui en voulais mais la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse, immobile, incapable de s'alimenter seule, de respirer même, je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de monter à mes paupières.

\- Vous êtes la meilleur chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps …, murmura Aro à mon intention sans détacher ses yeux de Bella.

D'abord surpris puis ensuite choqué par ces mots, je restai muet essayant d'analyser ce qu'il entendait par là.

Il n'y avait pas de double sens à ses paroles pourtant, je connaissais assez bien l'associé de Bella pour savoir quand il mentait, et quand il disait la vérité.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle pense comme vous …

\- Vous serez surpris de ce qui peut lui passer par la tête, par moment …

Je voulais bien le croire.

Bella était une femme compliquée, un être torturé par la vie et qui souffrait encore d'un passé trop lourd à porter pour elle.

\- C'est une femme exceptionnelle … avec une telle force d'âme … j'ai rencontré des gens qui ont souffert dans ma vie mais Isabella … Dimitri ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure épouse qu'elle …

L'aiguillon de la jalousie me terrassa de nouveau sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Dimitri était le mari de Bella, le père de Charlotte et Lise. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ferait toujours parti de sa vie et une partie d'elle l'aimerait toujours quoi que je fasse.

Dans l'hypothèse qu'elle m'accorde une seconde chance un jour et que nous réussissions à recoller les morceaux entre nous, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander de l'oublier. De toute façon je ne le ferais jamais.

Sans lui, elle ne serait peut-être pas la Bella que je ne connaissais et que j'aimais comme un fou, avec ces défauts, ces qualités et son passé difficile.

Nous ne pouvions rien changer à ce qu'il s'était passé avant mais peut-être pourrions-nous faire en sorte de changer le futur.

Je priai pour en tout cas pour y parvenir.

\- Dimitri était mon meilleur ami, continuai Aro visiblement pas conscient de mon instant de réflexion intense. Je l'ai traité de fou quand il m'a présenté Isabella … je savais tout d'elle dès le début. Son passé, qui elle était … j'ai toujours su bien qu'elle l'ignorait …

Cela ne m'étonnait guère. Connaissant le personnage il était peu probable qu'il ne se soit pas renseigner ou que Dimitri n'est pas informé ces plus proches collaborateurs en l'épousant.

\- C'est une femme fière …

\- C'est une dame, affirma Aro avec ferveur. Même à l'époque … sans talon, sans robe et sans maquillage, Isabella était une dame. Elle a toujours eu une classe naturelle … si pure … Dimitri ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que son passé était un fardeau pour lui, qu'il l'a diminué à ses yeux, nos yeux … c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui a jamais rien dit. Et puis Isabella était rebelle …surtout à l'époque. Elle s'est calmée en se mariant et en devenant mère mais … elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le faisait quoi que puisse en penser son interlocuteur.

« Elle est restée ainsi durant de nombreuses années. Dans les premiers mois de son mariage, elle était si désireuse de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds que j'ai été vertement remis à ma place des dizaines de fois. Mais elle était tellement différente avec Dimitri ..., plus en retrait … cette flamme s'est atténuée en elle mais aujourd'hui mais je sais qu'elle est toujours là … on oublie jamais totalement d'où on vient …

Cela ne m'étonnait pas d'elle.

Bella avait dû se battre si souvent pour ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle refusait que sa liberté ne lui soit arrachée. En revanche, certaine paroles d'Aro m'étonnèrent un peu. N'avait-elle pas avouée elle-même que son mari avait tendance à prendre les décisions et elle à suivre ?

\- Dimitri avait un drôle de rapport avec le passé de sa femme …, fis-je remarquer.

Il affirmait ne pas avoir de problèmes avec mais il avait forcé Bella a changé de nom pour éviter les ennuis.

\- Dimitri protégeait sa femme. Il était persuadé lui épargner des soucis supplémentaires en lui inventant un passé … Il l'aimait comme un fou, elle était toute sa vie … et il est probablement mort pour elle …

Je me tournais vers lui les yeux écarquillés mais il ne me regardait pas. Il continuait de fixer Bella posant sur elle un regard doux.

Ni allait-il pas un peu fort ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Demandai-je pour obtenir une réponse de sa part.

\- Il aimait sa femme, et pour elle il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'a pas cherché à rendre la justice à la famille d'Isabella ?

\- Il a cherché le coupable ?

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête, les yeux dans le vague, paraissait soudain très loin dans ses souvenirs.

\- Oui. A partir du moment où elle s'est confiée à lui, il a voulu lui rendre la justice qu'elle méritait, qu'ils méritaient tous. Mais il a vite compris que cette histoire macabre avait bien plus de secrets qu'il n'en prévoyait au départ … et qu'Isabella elle-même pensait …

Je restais stupéfait par cet aveu qu'il venait de me faire sans faux-semblant alors que Bella n'en avait jamais rien su.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question sous un ton incrédule.

\- Pourquoi ne le lui avoir jamais dit ?

Bella pensait que Dimitri s'en moquait, que son passé était une sorte de honte pour lui. Bien que j'avais tenté de la rassurée lors de la seule fois où elle avait évoqué le sujet avec moi, il était peu probable qu'elle m'ait cru.

Mais maintenant Aro était entrain d'affirmer que Dimitri avait recherché le coupable, il avait tenté de donner à sa femme, la seule chose qu'elle voulait depuis toujours.

Je ne comprenais pas à quoi cela avait servi de dissimuler une telle information, mise à part faire douter Bella.

\- Je vous l'ai dit … Dimitri aimait sa femme. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse, et encore plus pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Quand il a compris que le meurtre de Quil allait bien plus loin qu'un simple hasard, et qu'Isabella lui a révélé que Tanya se pensait en partie responsable de la mort de leur frère, il a ordonné à sa femme d'arrêter de chercher à résoudre cette veille histoire. Isabella en a été effondrée et je me rappelle qu'elle en a voulu à Dimitri durant de longues semaines. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il continuait … pour elle.

« J'ai souvent voulu savoir l'avancé de ces recherches, pour l'aider … ou tout du moins connaître où il en était … mais il me faisait vertement comprendre que cela ne me regardait pas, que ce n'était pas mes affaires et que la première au courant serait Isabella. Je n'ai jamais vraiment insisté non plus. Pour être honnête, je ne me prenais pas vraiment cette histoire au sérieux à l'époque. Je n'étais pas au courant de grand-chose, mise à part ce que Dimitri voulait bien me dire.

« Plusieurs semaines avant le drame, il est venu dans mon bureau avec une expression insondable sur le visage, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Au plus je revoie son visage en pensée au plus je me demande pourquoi cela ne m'a pas plus alerté que ça, ce fameux jour. Mais Dimitri était tellement à cran quand il s'agissait d'Isabella, de Charlotte ou de Kiara.

« Il était surprotecteur à la limite de l'étouffement que le fait qu'il s'inquiète n'était pas alarmant en soi. On a discuté un bon moment mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand je lui ai posé la question, il s'est levé et s'est approché de la fenêtre. Dans un instant lugubre, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de sa femme et de ses filles au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Bien entendu je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il a juste dit qu'il fallait qu'il me le demande, parce que j'étais son meilleur ami et qu'il ne se voyait pas confier sa famille à quelqu'un d'autre. Surpris plus qu'autre chose, j'ai bien entendu répondu qu'il n'en allait pas autrement et que je serais toujours là pour lui et sa famille.

« La veille de sa mort, il a laissé une note sur mon bureau m'informant qu'il partait au Mexique. C'était une affaire personnelle, urgente. Quand je l'ai appelé, il était sur le point d'embarquer à bord du jet privé de la compagnie. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il allait faire là-bas. La seule qu'il m'a répondu, c'est qu'il avait une piste pour sa femme, que pour une fois il s'agissait enfin de concret. Mais il tenait à attendre d'en être sûr avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a demandé de me taire sur les raisons de son voyage et de prendre soin d'Isabella et de ses deux filles en attendant son retour.

« Il n'est jamais rentré … le lendemain j'apprenais que son avion s'était crashé en vol … défaut technique …

Au son méprisant de sa voix, je compris qu'il n'en croyait pas un seul mot.

Je savais de Bella et depuis longtemps, qu'Aro était le premier à affirmer que Dimitri n'était pas mort accidentellement mais qu'il avait été tué.

Je comprenais mieux les raisons d'un tel raisonnement.

\- L'appareil était à jour dans les contrôles. Je me suis toujours fait un point d'honneur à faire les révisions en temps et en heure. Nous n'avons jamais lésiné sur la dépense en ce qui concernait les voitures ou les avions. Ce sont des engins de morts.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais eu un accident de voiture plutôt violent qui m'avait valu plusieurs jours d'hôpital. Même à petite vitesse, des choses terribles pouvaient arriver.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir les parents de Bella.

Je me tournais vers Aro qui de nouveau était concentré sur le visage pâle de Bella. Il tendit la main et posa le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue, en un geste tendre.

\- Pourquoi parler de ça maintenant ?

J'arrivais à entr'apercevoir le cheminement de ses pensées, mais je n'allais pas prendre le risque de les formulés tout haut.

\- Parce que je pense que la personne qui a cherchée à préméditer le meurtre d'Isabella, à tuer Dimitri i ans.

L'affirmation tomba comme un couperet dans le silence morne de la chambre, ou seul le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme se faisait entendre.

Je portais mon regard de Bella à Aro puis de l'associé à la PDG.

Son raisonnement n'était pas dénué de tout fondement. Mais encore fallait-il maintenant faire une liste pour savoir qui serait assez fou pour tuer et préméditer des meurtres. Il s'agissait de la vie d'être humain.

\- James s'est trouvé être l'homme idéal pour exécuter le sale boulot.

\- Il s'est vanté avoir tué Tanya, s'il avait tué Dimitri il l'aurait fait aussi, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Mise à part si ce n'est pas lui qui a été choisi pour cette partie. Il a avoué lui-même être en contact avec ce type que depuis son retour au pays.

J'hochais la tête avant de me retourner au moment où Kiara entra dans la chambre.

D'un regard je fis comprendre à Aro d'éviter de parler de ça devant elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de sujet de perturbation, en ce moment. Elle avait déjà assez de chose en tête sans non plus sans en ajouter par-dessus.

Elle lança un sourire à Aro, avant de s'approcher de sa mère.

\- Bonjour maman, murmura-t-elle.

L'associé de Bella se recula et nous fit un rapide signe d'au revoir.

A son regard je compris qu'il allait creuser plus avant dans ce que nous venions de trouver.

Kiara s'installa sur la chaise de plastique près du lit et pris la main de sa mère dans les siennes.

\- Ce soir c'est le réveillon maman et demain noël. Tu te rends compte ? C'est le premier que nous allons passer sans toi …

Ma fille lutta contre les larmes qui la submergeaient.

\- Je penserais à toi … toute la journée … tu seras avec moi tout le temps … Charlotte et Lise m'ont demandé de te dire qu'elles t'aiment très très fort. Nous t'aimons tous très fort, maman. On t'attend, on ne cessera jamais de t'attendre.

Les mots prononcer d'une voix tremblante me déchirèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour me contrôler.

A chaque fois que Kiara parlait à Bella de cette manière, l'émotion était vive en moi mais aujourd'hui l'espoir de l'adolescente était tellement présent dans chacune de ses paroles, que s'était presque tangible.

\- Je sais à quel point tu as mal, maman et je ne te reprocherais pas … d'abandonner … mais tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire pour moi, pour les filles. Alors aujourd'hui je te le demande également. Maman, si tu m'entends … bat-toi et reviens nous … reviens-moi … n'abandonne pas …

Kiara se recroquevilla et posa sa tête près du bras de Bella sur le matelas, comme si elle aurait aimé se fondre assez profondément pour disparaitre.

J'entendis ses sanglots et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher et de poser ma main sur son épaule pour lui signifier que j'étais là.

\- C'est si dur sans toi … je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été la meilleure des filles mais laisse-moi te prouver que les choses peuvent s'arranger … nous pouvons être heureuses toutes les quatre.

Kiara sanglota encore durant un long moment avant de relever le visage vers Bella.

Elle finit par se lever de sa chaise et par se pencher sur sa mère pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime, maman … joyeux noël …

Elle se tourna vers moi et à l'étirement de ses lèvres, je compris qu'elle essayait de sourire pour paraitre moins abattue.

\- Je t'attends à l'extérieur ...

Ne m'attendant pas à me retrouver seul avec Bella, je fus un moment sans voix. Depuis qu'elle était tombée dans le coma, je n'étais jamais seul avec elle.

J'avais laissé Kiara avec sa mère mais quand je me trouvais dans la chambre, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi.

Je fus touché par ce geste de ma fille.

\- Nous avons une fille merveilleuse Bella. Je suis si fier d'être son père …

Je m'approchais du lit et pris la place que Kiara venait de laisser vacante.

\- J'ai tant de questions à te poser. Il existe tant de non-dit entre nous. Kiara, Tanya, toi … tant de point que nous devons éclaircir. Je sais que notre passé est très lourd à porter, mais je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. J'étais jeune … cela n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait … mais … c'est la seule chose qui me vient en tête.

« Je ne cesserais jamais de m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir parlé de tout ça avant. J'aurais dû, je le sais. Mais Tanya m'a privé d'une partie de mon âme … pendant des années, j'ai cru que j'avais tué ton frère, je m'en suis tellement voulu que quand tu as cherché à me faire payer, c'était normal pour moi, dans ma tête j'étais coupable. Et peut-être le suis-je d'une certaine manière, pour Quil et très certainement pour Tanya.

« Mais tu l'as cru si vite. Tu t'es détournée si rapidement, que je me suis demandé durant des semaines ce que j'avais représenté pour toi. J'ai longtemps pensé que je n'avais rien été de plus qu'un simple interlude dans ton existence. Tu m'as demandé de sortir de ta vie et de t'oublier. Et je crois que je l'aurais fait. Oh, ça n'aurait pas été très facile, je crois que j'aurais carrément vécu l'enfer, mais je l'aurais fait, du moins j'aurais essayé. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est … Kiara … tu le savais à ce moment-là pour notre fille et tu ne m'as rien dit.

« Et ça me fait mal Bella. Je t'aimais comme un fou et même si je t'ai trahi, même si tu étais en droit de m'en vouloir … pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé m'expliquer ? Les choses auraient tellement été différentes …

Les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux alors que je me laissais aller à mon tour au chagrin qui me submergeait. Des jours que je savais que j'étais sur le fil et que j'attendais que la moindre petite chose me fasse craquer.

\- Les filles ont besoin de toi … elles ont besoin de leur maman et moi j'ai besoin que tu sois saine et sauve. Je t'avais demandé Bella, de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré et je ne te reprocherais jamais d'avoir sauvé la vie de notre enfant ... pour la deuxième fois. Mais je t'en voudrais tellement si aujourd'hui tu renonçais.

« Je préfère vivre dans un monde où tu vis Bella, plutôt que survivre là où je sais que tu n'es plus. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, malgré tout. Si tu nous donnais une seconde chance, je te prouverais que toi et moi se sera pour toujours mais pour cela il faut que tu te réveilles. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je représente pour toi, et si un jour tu es prêtes à me pardonner …

« Laisse-moi te montrer que l'on peut mettre le passé derrière nous et avancer ensemble. J'aime déjà profondément Kiara, tu as fait un travail remarquable avec elle. Charlotte et Lise … si tu me laissais le faire … je pourrais devenir leur papa … je serais toujours conscient qu'elles ont un père biologique et que jamais je ne le remplacerais, mais je peux combler le vide dans leurs petits cœurs. J'ai tellement envie de les aimer comme mes enfants.

« Et toi ? Je t'aime tellement Bella que parfois cela me fait mal. Je suis fou de douleur en imaginant que tu pourrais rester là encore des semaines, des mois ou même des années.

« Tu dois te réveiller, pour Charlotte, pour Lise, pour Kiara … pour moi … laisse nous devenir une vraie famille …

Comme quelques minutes auparavant pour Kiara, je plongeais mon visage dans la main de Bella serrant ses doigts avec force, secoué par des sanglots irrépressibles.

A cet instant, je me moquais complètement que cette femme avait voulu m'anéantir en me jetant en prison, qu'elle m'avait rejeté de nombreuses fois sans un regard ou une considération pour moi. Je me foutais comme d'une guigne qu'elle m'est si souvent fait mal ou qu'elle ait cherché à couler ma société.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part sa vie.

Sans doute, est-ce à ce moment que dans les films le héros constatait le réveil de sa bien-aimée. Elle sortait de son profond sommeil pour rendre heureux toute sa famille et les gens de son entourage. Mais nous n'étions pas dans un film, c'était la dure réalité.

Et malgré mes belles paroles, mon discours enflammé et la ferveur de mes mots, les paupières de Bella demeurèrent douloureusement closes.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Etes-vous d'accord avec les conclusions d'Edward et d'Aro ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, le jour de noël et la tristesse qui va avec pour les filles et pour Edward et Kiara !

A la semaine prochaine (sans faute enfin normalement !)


	48. Chapitre 47 : Miracle de noël ?

**Chapitre 47** : Miracle de noël

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Les semaines passent à toute allure et on se rapproche inexorablement de la fin. Elle n'est pas encore pour tout de suite (je vous préviendrais dès que ce sera le cas) mais on s'en approche ^^

Je tiens à remercier comme chaque semaine vous toutes qui êtes encore là, celles qui nous ont rejointes.

Un grand merci pour vos messages de soutien, vos suppositions et vos interrogations pour la suite.

Allé je vous laisse et on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 47** : Miracle de noël

 **PDV Edward**

Le matin de noël.

Ce jour que je redoutais tant venait de pointer insidieusement le bout de son nez.

La veille au soir après mon monologue face à une Bella endormie, je m'étais résigné à quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre Kiara qui m'attendait à l'extérieur.

Visiblement consciente de l'émotion qui venait de me traverser, elle ne prononça pourtant, pas un mot, respectant mon silence. A la place elle avait passé son bras au-dessus du mien et elle m'avait fait sortir de l'hôpital sous l'œil inquiet de certaine infirmière dont Kate.

Nous nous étions rendus directement chez mes parents ou nous attendait déjà Carlisle et Esmée.

Sous l'exigence de ma mère, je cédais à ses caprices et c'est comme ça que nous étions restés dormir les filles et moi, à la villa.

Visiblement elle ne tenait pas à ce que nous restions seuls, lors du réveillon de noël.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autres que nous hier soir. Je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à affronter la joie et l'exubérance de ma famille au vu de l'état dans lequel j'étais en rentrant de l'hôpital. Sur le visage de Kiara, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose que moi.

Epuisés par la journée que nous avions tous passés, aucun de nous ne veilla très tard en ce réveillon et il n'était que 22h quand je refermais la porte de ma chambre et 2h00 du matin pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

En jaugeant l'heure sur le cadran du radio réveil, je constatais qu'il n'était que 6 heures du matin.

Je n'avais surement dormi que quatre heures. Trop peu pour être reposé.

Mais après tout, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

En ce matin de «fête», j'eus un mal fou à me lever. Je fixais sans vraiment le voir le plafond au-dessus de ma tête conscient que cette journée allait être une longue suite d'épreuves à affronter autant pour moi que pour Kiara et les enfants.

Ma famille essayait de nous soutenir comme ils le pouvaient mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient magicien. Ils ne pouvaient pas effacer ce qui nous faisait mal.

Faisant taire cette petite voix qui me disait de rester là où j'étais et de ne pas bouger, je me levais malgré tout et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain attenante à mon ancienne chambre d'adolescent, au dernier étage de la villa.

Les filles étaient installées à l'étage du dessous, dans la chambre d'ordinaire réservée à mes neveux et nièce, quand à Kiara elle se trouvait juste dans la pièce attenante à la mienne, dans la chambre d'ami.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne, je tentais de me réveiller avec le jet de la douche mais s'était peine perdu.

A la place, je sortis rapidement de la douche et me tournais vers les vêtements que j'avais apporté. Pour l'occasion, je fis un effort de tenu et enfilais un pantalon de coton couleur gris anthracite et un pull blanc dont le col était entouré de fourrure.

J'eus un l'instant l'idée de vouloir dompter mes cheveux mais je renonçais bien vite. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour améliorer ma coupe et je n'en avais guère envie non plus pour être honnête.

Je finis par sortir de la pièce afin de prendre les escaliers pour me diriger vers la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà ma mère entrain de préparer un véritable festin pour midi.

Il n'était que 7 heures du matin et elle était déjà au fourneau comme pour chaque noël. Sauf que celui de cette année était différent. Je le sentais rien qu'à l'expression fermé s'étendant sur le visage de ma mère.

\- Bonjour maman, soufflai-je avec un sourire que j'espérais convaincant mais qui ne la rassura guère au vu de sa moue.

\- Bonjour mon fils, murmura-t-elle doucement, joyeux noël.

Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas joyeux pour moi, ni pour Kiara. Il était le premier que je passais avec elle et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que s'était le pire que je n'avais jamais eu.

D'ordinaire cette fête provoquait en moi une joie immense, mais pas là, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Joyeux noël … maman.

Elle comprit mon état d'esprit et délaissa ses fourneaux pour s'approcher de moi.

\- Je sais mon fils, je sais.

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de ma mère et fermais un instant les yeux, pour retomber en enfance.

Quand j'étais gamin, son parfum et son étreinte chaleureuse étaient pour moi des baumes qui réchauffaient mon cœur meurtri. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il en soit ainsi aujourd'hui. Mais même si je me sentis mieux l'espace d'un instant, ce n'était qu'une illusion, une simple chimère.

Esmée finit par me lâcher et par se détourner pour se concentrer sur la confection de ses plats.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Le sourire heureux qu'elle m'adressa malgré la tristesse de son regard, me fit comprendre l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de la tarauder.

Je souffrais, les filles souffrait mais ma mère aussi.

Elle m'aimait, j'étais son fils et en tant que maman elle ressentait ma douleur comme si c'était à elle qu'on lui faisait du mal.

Je passais l'heure qui suivit à aider Esmée à éplucher les pommes de terres, couper les tomates, et à pleurer quand je dus m'occuper des oignons. Ce moment passé avec ma mère me fit reléguer ma souffrance au second plan et quand Lise entra dans la cuisine, j'étais plus détendu qu'en me levant, même si je n'avais toujours pas le cœur à faire la fête.

\- Il est passé le papa noël ? Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine.

La question de Lise me fit sourire brièvement.

Son petit visage ensommeillé et la couverture qu'elle trainait derrière elle, montrait qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller et qu'elle n'avait même pas attendue une seconde pour descendre nous rejoindre.

Je dénouais le tablier que j'avais mis pour éviter de me tâcher et pris l'enfant qui me tendait les bras.

\- Oui il est passé … mais il faut attendre tout le monde pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Tout le monde ?

Les mots que j'avais prononcés me ramenèrent mes idées noires en pleines face.

Bella allait manquer à l'appel. Elle ne serait pas là pour partager avec ses enfants leur joie d'ouvrir les paquets et de découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient depuis des mois.

Repoussant mes pensées lugubres, je préférais me concentrer sur le petit visage illuminé de la fillette.

\- Maman sera là ?

J'avais expliqué aux filles que leur maman dormait toujours et qu'elle ne serait pas là pour noël mais visiblement Lise ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange, ta maman est toujours entrain de dormir très profondément. Je te l'ai dit … elle ne sera pas là aujourd'hui …

L'expression de joie de l'enfant changea et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

\- Même si je le demande au père noël ?

L'espoir était si vif dans ses mots que j'eus un mal fou à lui dire non une nouvelle fois.

Quand je relevais la tête vers ma mère, je pouvais lire également son émotion de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider l'enfant à retrouver son sourire si doux.

Nous étions le matin de noël. La seule chose qui devrait importer pour elle, c'était les cadeaux que le père noël avait pu déposer sous le sapin.

\- Je ne crois pas que le père noël peut y faire quelque chose Lise chérie. Mais tu veux que je te dise, ta maman n'est peut-être pas là physiquement avec nous mais elle est là (je posais ma main sur le torse de la petite fille à l'endroit où son cœur battait), elle sera toujours là avec toi.

Lise posa sa main sur la mienne avant de se blottir contre moi.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir voir ma maman … même pas longtemps … je ferais pas de bruit, je serais très sage …

\- On le sait Lise, répondit Kiara à ma place.

Je levais la tête vers l'adolescente qui entrait à son tour dans la cuisine suivit de Charlotte. Toutes deux étaient déjà habillées.

Kiara portait une robe grenas qui lui allait à merveille et elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en jolie boucles lui tombant dans le dos. Charlotte arborait le même genre de coiffure surmonté d'un serre-tête avec un renne au nez rouge, mais sa robe était mauve.

Du coin de l'œil je vis ma mère s'éclipser pour me laisser prendre soin des filles.

\- Mais je te l'ai dit … on ne peut pas voir maman, tant qu'elle dort … on pourrait la déranger …

Mentir aux enfants n'étaient sans doute pas bien malin mais je préférais qu'elles pensent que tout le monde était privée de Bella et non seulement elles.

Lise finit par se résigner et Kiara monta avec elle pour l'habiller.

Je m'installais à table avec Charlotte qui demanda un jus de fruit.

\- J'espère que maman sait qu'on l'aime très fort …

La voix de l'enfant était à peine audible mais je pouvais percevoir à quel point elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien leur passer par la tête ?

\- Oh Charlotte, bien sûr que ta maman le sait.

Comment étais-je censé rassuré les fillettes alors que je ressentais les mêmes insécurités ?

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne veut pas se réveiller ?

Essayant de choisir mes mots avec soin, je pris le temps de répondre à sa question. La seule chose qui importait c'est qu'elle me croit, du moins un petit peu.

La seule personne capable de répondre à ses questions, était sa mère elle-même.

\- Tu sais parfois dans la vie, il arrive des choses à certaines personnes … des choses plus ou moins gentilles. La personne ne le veut pas toujours mais elle doit affronter quand même ce qui lui arrive malgré tout. C'est ce qui se passe en ce moment avec ta maman … elle ne veut pas être séparé de vous, pas du tout. Elle vous aime de tout son cœur mais elle n'a pas le choix … pour aller mieux plus tard, il est nécessaire que pour l'instant, elle dorme très profondément même si elle ne le veut pas.

Charlotte me regarda un long moment comme pour jauger mes paroles puis elle finit par hocher la tête.

 **PDV Carlisle**

Nous étions le matin de noël.

D'ordinaire la maison était remplie de cris de joie et de rire d'enfants.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

La peine que portait Edward était tellement déchirante pour nous tous, que nous avions peut-être autant de mal que lui à se mettre dans l'ambiance de ces fêtes de fin d'années.

La souffrance de mon fils, de Charlotte, de Lise et de Kiara était visible sur leurs visages. J'aurais aimé pouvoir alléger ne serais ce qu'un peu ce chagrin qui les terrassait mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

J'avais fait ce que je pouvais pour Isabella, c'était maintenant à elle de décider ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Physiquement la guérison serait probablement très très longue.

Elle présentait énormément de blessures et leurs cicatrisations allaient demander des soins constants, de la rééducation pour sa jambe, son bras, des injections pour éviter d'éventuelle autres problèmes. Sans parler de ce qui lui avait été enlevé.

Comme Isabella n'était pas encore réveillée nous ignorons tous des séquelles qu'elle aurait mentalement. A première vue tout était normal, et la commotion cérébrale dut aux coups de point qu'elle avait reçue, était mineure, mais bien entendu nous pouvions avoir des surprises à son réveil.

J'essayais de faire le maximum pour rassurer mon fils et les filles mais je savais que mes paroles ne valaient pas grand-chose à leurs yeux.

Mon fils, ma petite fille …

Cette découverte avait été un choc pour chacun de nous. Nous n'avions pas évoqué le sujet avec Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper mais je connaissais mes enfants.

Ils feraient entrer Kiara dans la famille sans aucune difficulté. Il fallait juste qu'elle apprenne à nous connaître comme elle le faisait avec mon fils.

J'aimais les voir évoluer ensemble, essayait de s'apprivoiser. Certes, je ressentais une certaine rancœur qu'il ait été privé de son enfant, qu'il n'est connu son existence qu'au bout de 15 longues années. Mais Isabella avait permis à mon fils et à toute notre famille, d'avoir enfin connaissance de son existence. De cela, j'étais le plus reconnaissant des hommes.

Kiara avait une famille aussi. Nous étions sa famille et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la joie en ces temps très sombres, d'avoir enfin l'honneur de l'avoir chez nous, partager son premier noël, et une partie de sa vie.

J'étais heureux pour mon fils mais j'étais également préoccupé : qu'allait-il se passer le jour Isabella se réveillerait ?

Edward s'occupait des filles et je savais qu'il s'y attachait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il prenait soin d'elles.

Kiara ne lui serait pas arracher, je doutais qu'Isabella le fasse, et l'adolescente avait assez de caractère pour s'opposer à sa mère si tel était le cas, mais Charlotte et Lise n'étaient pas ses enfants.

J'avais peur de l'avenir, pour mon fils, ma nouvelle petite-fille et ses fillettes que j'aimais moi aussi.

Elles étaient pleines de charmes, de malices, si adorables. Elles voulaient juste être aimées, quoi de plus naturel ?

Mais Isabella permettrait-elle à ses filles de rester en contact avec nous ? Avec Edward ?

A la manière dont elle avait traité mon fils, ne serais ce pas trop demander ?

Je ne connaissais pas Isabella. Je ne l'avais vu que très peu de fois, pourtant le jour où elle était venue avec ses filles ici, à la villa en compagnie d'Edward, j'avais vraiment pensé que cette femme était faîte pour lui.

Comme si mon enfant avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis toujours. Mais maintenant ?

Quel serait son avenir ?

J'aurais aimé un futur radieux pour Edward, pour Kiara et pour les fillettes comme n'importe quel père dans ma situation.

\- Edward est avec Lise, Charlotte et Kiara, m'annonça mon épouse en entrant dans mon bureau où je m'étais terré depuis mon réveil.

Je lançais un sourire bienveillant à la femme de ma vie qui vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux pour se blottir contre moi.

38 ans était passés depuis notre première rencontre et le coup de foudre que j'avais eu pour cette femme, et pourtant je l'aimais comme au premier jour. Nous avions tout traversé ensembles.

\- J'ai peur Carlisle.

\- Moi aussi, mon amour, moi aussi.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Nous savions parfaitement tous les deux de quoi nous parlions.

\- Elle doit se réveiller … Isabella ne mérite pas de mourir si jeune … et avec ses enfants … je donnerais tout pour leur enlever un peu de douleur …

Voir ma femme dans cet état me faisait mal, nous avions mal tous les deux pour Edward. Mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvions pas lui apporter grand-chose mis à part notre présence.

\- Si seulement, Charlotte et Lise pourraient voir leur maman …

\- Esmée …

Elle savait pourtant que s'était contre le protocole sans compter que cela pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien à ses enfants. Elle le savait mieux que personne.

\- Je sais … mais c'est noël … je ne demande pas qu'elles restent longtemps … juste quelques minutes … pour qu'elles puissent voir leur maman.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Les enfants n'étaient pas acceptés dans le service sans compter que j'ignorais totalement, les dégâts qu'une telle visite pouvait occasionner sur les filles.

Au regard suppliant d'Esmée, je compris qu'elle ne me demandait pas cette faveur à la légère.

Charlotte et Lise avaient vraiment besoin de voir leur maman.

\- Il faut en parler à Edward, et expliquer aux enfants, ce que cela signifie, la prévins-je en la pointant du doigt.

Elle hocha la tête avant de m'embrasser doucement.

\- Je t'aime Carlisle Cullen.

\- Je t'aime Esmée Cullen.

 **PDV Kiara**

J'avais tout de suite était d'accord avec l'idée de Carlisle.

Bien que réticent, Edward avait accepté également.

Au lieu d'ouvrir les cadeaux de noël, nous avions tous décidé de nous rendre à l'hôpital pour voir maman.

J'avais mis en garde mes petites sœurs. Non maman ne se réveillerait pas quand nous la verrons mais elles pourront l'embrasser et surtout lui dire ce qu'elles voulaient.

Charlotte m'avait demandé si maman entendrait même si elle dormait. Je lui avais répondu oui. J'aimais croire qu'elle avait entendu chacune des paroles que je lui avais dîtes.

Arrivés à destination, je descendis de voiture en même temps que Carlisle et Edward.

J'aidais mes sœurs et je pris leurs mains pour les guider dans le bâtiment. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir que nous empruntions, eut pour effet de faire taire les filles qui me suivaient silencieusement.

Accrochée à son doudou, Lise regardait autour d'elle, l'air perdu. J'espérais que je faisais le bon choix en acceptant de les mener ici. Je ne voulais surtout pas provoquer l'effet inverse que celui de les apaiser.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte de la chambre de maman toujours gardée par deux imposants colosses qui s'écartèrent à notre passage.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher, murmura Carlisle avec un sourire.

Sur ces mots il s'éclipsa et nous laissa seuls.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fit signe à Edward d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Pendant de longues secondes, il ne se passa rien. Je restais bloquée sur la réaction de mes petites sœurs qui elles étaient restées sans bouger et examinaient la pièce.

Charlotte fut la première à avancer.

Elle me lâcha la main et après avoir respirée un peu plus fort comme pour se donner du courage, elle avança.

Elle fit des tous petits-pas qui la menèrent près de notre maman.

\- Bonjour maman d'amour.

C'est avec émotion que je la vis poser délicatement sa main sur celle de notre mère.

Lise se dégagea également et s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit. Mais elle était trop petite pour la voir.

Edward avança donc la chaise de plastique et plaça ma sœur dessus pour qu'elle puisse voir maman sans difficulté.

\- Bonjour maman.

Je jaugeais les visages de mes deux sœurs qui ne cessaient de contempler notre mère comme si il s'agissait d'un miracle.

\- Edward et Kiara, on dit que tu dormais très profondément mais que tu pouvais nous entendre …, commença Charlotte. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime … je suis pas toujours sage et des fois je fais des bêtises mais je le fais pas exprès.

\- Moi non plus … ajouta Lise en se tortillant.

\- Elle le sait …, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en les voyant s'excuser pour des broutilles qui à cet instant n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

\- Tu sais maman, cette nuit le papa noël est descendu du ciel et il a amené plein de cadeaux … ils sont sous le sapin mais on les a pas ouvert parce qu'on voulait d'abord venir te voir … papy Carlisle a dit qu'on pouvait …

Papy Carlisle … voilà un mot qui me surpris dans la bouche de ma petite sœur mais qui me fit sourire aussi.

\- Oui et même que on va pouvoir revenir des fois … mais tu sais maman, je pense à toi très fort, ajouta Lise le sourire aux lèvres. Edward il a dit que tu étais là avec moi tout le temps, dans mon cœur.

A ces mots elle pressait ses petits doigts qui tenaient toujours sa poupée, contre sa poitrine.

\- Même si tu dors, j'espère que tu passes un bon noël, et que tu vas te réveillais bientôt parce que j'ai un cadeau pour toi … et je veux te le donner …

Charlotte s'approcha encore de maman et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Edward aida Lise qui en fit de même.

\- On t'aime maman, chuchotâmes à l'unisson toutes les trois.

\- Joyeux noël.

 **PDV Edward**

Nous étions de retour à la villa de mes parents.

La visite que nous venions de rendre à Bella avait été bénéfique pour les filles.

Leurs sourires étaient plus profonds et leur peine un peu moins grande. Pouvoir voir leur mère avait permis de les apaiser quelques peu.

Gérer une telle situation était inédite pour moi.

Je n'étais d'ordinaire que l'oncle, le fils ou le patron, jamais un père.

C'était le genre de responsabilité qui m'avait toujours un peu effrayé mais aujourd'hui cela me paraissait naturel. Je n'étais certes pas certain de prendre les bonnes décisions mais secondé de Kiara, j'espérais faire au mieux pour le bien-être des fillettes.

A notre retour, mes frère et sœur étaient arrivés avec leur mari femme et enfants.

Nous avions donc commencé par l'ouverture des paquets pour chacun si bien que bientôt le salon fut rempli de jouer en tout genre et de papiers cadeaux déchirés.

Kiara était dans un coin reculé de la pièce, observant la scène mais ne participant pas plus que ça aux joies de ce matin de noël. Elle avait plusieurs paquets à ses pieds et je savais qu'elle avait du mal à se mouvoir pour pouvoir les ouvrir.

Je la vis essuyer une larme qui avait échappé à l'un de ses yeux, et tendre la main vers un cadeau carré de petite taille provenant de sa mère.

Elle prit soin de déchirer le papier avec délicatesse. Je la vis retenir son émotion quand elle découvrit un cadre.

De là où j'étais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il contenait mais visiblement l'attention faisait plaisir à l'adolescente.

Elle ouvrit un deuxième présent de Bella et cette fois elle eut un sourire en constatant un téléphone dernier cri, elle avait également la coque qui allait avec.

Elle continua d'ouvrir ce qu'elle avait devant elle, lentement, mais avec grande attention. Ainsi elle reçut des vêtements, un sac à main, des chaussures un peu trop haute à mon goût, des livres et un bracelet en argent qu'elle pouvait personnaliser à sa guise en ajoutant ou enlevant des breloques.

Je l'observais intensément quand elle prit le dernier cadeau disposé devant elle et qui était vraisemblablement celui que je lui avais fait.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et son beau regard azur était doux quand elle me regarda. Je lui adressais un sourire ému puis elle ouvrit la boite renfermant le pendentif. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et se leva pour s'approcher de moi.

\- Merci … souffla-t-elle la voix cassée.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- J'adore.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attirer dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. Je l'embrassais sur le sommet de sa tête avant de la relâcher.

\- Tu ouvres les tiens ? Me demanda-t-elle pressante.

Je hochai la tête et entreprit de découvrir ce que ma famille m'avait acheté.

Je découvris des vêtements, comme chaque années, acheté par ma sœur, des chaussures par Jasper (ma sœur je supposais !), du parfum par Rosalie et un string panthère par Emmett qui éclata de rire quand j'écarquillais les yeux en le découvrant (celui-là je vous jure !). Mes parents m'avaient offert un week-end dans un parc aquatique pour un nombre de place illimité.

Au regard en coin de mon père, je compris qu'il espérait que je sois accompagné par celles que je considérais comme ma famille désormais.

Inutile de dire que je priai pour que ce soit le cas également.

Kiara elle m'avait fait un cadre ou elle avait disposé un patchwork de photos d'elle, des filles et de Bella. Ce cadeau me toucha plus que tous les autres car il venait de ma fille. Le premier que je recevais de sa part et qui montrait la famille que je rêvais d'avoir.

Une fois l'ouverture des cadeaux terminés, nous passâmes à table où l'ambiance était joyeuse.

C'est avec soulagement et plaisir que je vis Lise et Charlotte se mettre à jouer avec mes neveux et nièce un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je crois que pouvoir voir maman, leur a fait un bien fou, me chuchota Kiara en s'asseyant près de moi dans la grande table dressée pour l'occasion.

\- Je crois aussi.

Une fois tous installé, la pensée que la seule personne qui me manquait autour de cette table était Bella.

J'étais entouré de presque tous les gens que j'aimais, presque toutes les personnes qui comptaient à ma vie et qui faisaient mon bonheur.

J'aurais aimé me promettre que ce serait le seul que je passerais sans elle désormais mais je ne pouvais être sûr de ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle serait réveillée. Qu'allions nous devenir ?

Mon père en bout de table, fit tinter sa fourchette sur le verre de cristal pour obtenir le silence et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

En véritable chef de famille, il prit la parole pour faire son petit discours habituel qui pourtant cette année était bien différents des précédents.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, plus spéciale que l'année dernière. Il s'agit du premier noël de notre petite Lena, mais aussi le premier que nous avons la chance de passer avec Kiara, Lise et Charlotte. Je suis extrêmement heureux de pouvoir vous accueillir toutes les trois dans notre famille. Bien entendu il manque aujourd'hui quelqu'un mais toutes nos pensées vont vers Isabella, vers son réveil qui j'espère se fera dans les prochains jours et vers sa guérison. Même si j'ignore si elle acceptera, j'aimerais dire que nous l'attendons ici dans cette maison, pour qu'elle comble le vide laissé.

« A Isabella, puis-ce j'espère nous rejoindre sans tarder, joyeux noël mes enfants … joyeux noël.

Je levais mon verre en même temps que tout le monde et j'adressais un regard de remerciement intense à mon père, cet homme si généreux qui était le model parfait du père que j'aimerais être un jour.

Ma mère se joignit aux paroles de mon père et je compris que tous les deux étaient avec nous dans l'épreuve que nous étions entrain de traverser.

J'espérais tellement que Bella me laisse l'entrainer dans ma famille. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de profiter du réconfort et du soutien des siens, j'étais certain qu'elle pourrait combler ce vide dans sa vie si seulement elle laissait ma famille s'approcher d'elle.

Sans que tout le monde s'y attende, Kiara se leva à son tour et on fut surpris quand elle se mit à parler.

\- Je vous remercie Carlisle. Je sais qu'au vu des circonstances, ce n'est facile pour personne de trouver sa place. Je n'ai jamais eu de grand-père, de grand-mère ou d'oncles et tantes … mais je sais sans avoir besoin de vous connaître entièrement, que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme famille. Apprendre à se connaître va sans doute être long mais j'ai hâte de commencer et de pouvoir un jour vous appeler … papy, mamie, tonton tata ou … papa …

Je fermais les yeux et tentais de contrôler mon émotion. Papa … voilà un mot que je rêvais d'entendre de la bouche de ma fille.

\- Je voudrais vous remercier au nom de ma mère et en mon nom aussi, de prendre si bien soin de nous … je prie de toutes mes forces que notre maman se réveille et guérisse mais je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avait fait pour nous. Jamais. Je suis heureuse malgré les circonstances de pouvoir partager ce noël avec vous et j'espère qu'il y en aura bien d'autres. Joyeux noël à tous …

Kiara se réinstalla sur son siège et je serrais sa main dans la mienne lui signifiant que son discours m'avait beaucoup touché.

\- Bon et si nous goûtions le délicieux repas qu'Esmée nous a fait ? Demanda mon père de manière rhétorique.

Mon frère éclata de rire et on se passa joyeusement les plats. Je regardais Kiara et je lui souris doucement. Elle me le rendit et avant d'accepter le plat que lui passait ma sœur.

Mon père s'excusa soudain mais je fus le seul à m'en rendre compte. Je le vis regarder son téléphone distraitement quittant la pièce sans un regard. Je croisais les yeux de ma mère et elle fronça les sourcils mais avant que nous nous levions pour le rejoindre, mon père revint en courant dans la salle à manger seulement 30 secondes après en être parti.

Son sourire me fit me lever et j'attendis le cœur battant ce qu'il allait dire. Mais un fol espoir s'empara de moi. Et si …

Le silence se fit autour de nous.

\- Isabella vient de se réveiller, elle est réveillée ! Elle va vivre Edward … Kiara … Isabella va vivre !

Un sanglot me monta le long de la gorge alors que les cris de joies emplissaient la pièce, ceux de Charlotte et Lise étant les plus forts.

Je me tournais vers Kiara qui avait le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Maman est réveillée … elle va vivre … papa … maman va vivre !

Papa … ma fille venait de m'appeler papa. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu choisir un meilleur moment.

\- Oui mon ange …

On se jeta dans les bras l'un de l'autre laissant éclater notre soulagement, notre joie pure et surtout notre amour.

Bella était réveillée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Enfin me direz-vous !

Alors vos avis ? Il me tarde de les connaître !

Bella est enfin sortie du coma mais maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer pour elle ? Et pour Edward ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, retour à l'hôpital et surtout retour de notre chère Bella absente depuis un moment maintenant !

Passez toute une bonne semaine et à bientôt surtout !


	49. Chapitre 48 : Réveil

**Chapitre 48** : Réveil

Bon matin tout le monde ! Rapide passage avant d'aller au boulot pour vous publier le chapitre 48 où on retrouve enfin Bella absente depuis un moment !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements ^^ Cella fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire !

Allez on se retrouve en bas bonne lecture )

* * *

 **Chapitre 48** : Réveil

 **PDV Kiara**

Edward roulait vite sur les routes presque désertes en ce jour de noël.

Nous n'avions même pas pris le temps de manger quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste voir maman. Carlisle avait été prévenu tout de suite après que les infirmières aient remarqué de l'agitation dans la chambre de ma mère.

Le soulagement si instance que j'avais ressenti suite à cette annonce me faisait naviguer dans un océan cotonneux comme si je n'avais pas réellement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi mais que j'étais bien malgré tout.

Durant le trajet, j'avais appelé Aro et le profond soupir qu'il poussa me confirma la joie de savoir enfin ma mère réveillée après tous ces jours d'attente.

Après des jours à angoisser, prendre conscience qu'elle serait enfin capable de m'écouter et d'être avec moi me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je savais que le combat n'était pas fini pour elle. Elle allait devoir subir encore des semaines d'hôpital, de la rééducation dès que ses plâtres lui serait retirés sans compter les piqures et les traitements nécessaires à de tels blessures.

Mais pour l'instant je laissais le négatif de côté pour me concentrer sur la seule chose importante à mes yeux. Maman était réveillée et elle allait rester avec nous.

Elle allait vivre et s'était la seule chose qui pour l'instant comptait.

Le temps pour arriver au centre hospitalier me parut durer une éternité et quand Edward se gara devant les portes, je poussais un profond soupir.

Je descendis suivit de mes petites sœurs et de Carlisle qui avait décidé de venir avec nous.

Courant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, on marqua tous un temps d'arrêt en arrivant devant.

Le médecin fut le premier à entrer. Je le suivais tenant la main de Lise, Charlotte juste derrière nous.

Je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite qu'Edward ne suivait pas. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire heureux aux lèvres avant de disparaître.

J'aurais aimé courir après lui et lui dire qu'il avait autant le droit que nous d'être là mais je ne le fis pas et préférais poser mes yeux sur ma mère.

Elle était allongée comme ses 6 derniers jours mais elle bougeait et son visage était incliné sur le côté.

\- Bonjour Isabella …

\- Bonjour … Docteur Cullen …

Sa voix était roque, et son ton était bas mais elle parlait. Elle était réveillée.

\- Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue vous savez … Je vais vérifier vos constantes et vous examiner mais avant … regardez qui est là …

Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et se recula pour nous laisser avancer.

Ses yeux chocolat se levèrent et se posèrent sur moi. Son visage se crispa et elle ferma un instant les paupières avant de les rouvrir et de tendre maladroitement sa main qui était plâtrée.

\- Ma fille … ma … petite … fille …

Je lâchais Lise et m'approchais d'elle remettant sur le matelas son bras afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal. A la profonde ride qu'elle avait entre les deux yeux, elle souffrait mais tentait comme d'habitude de ne rien montrer à personne.

\- Oh maman …

\- Kiara …

Les larmes qui débordèrent des yeux de maman eurent raison des miennes et la pièce fut emplit de nos sanglots mélangés.

\- Isabella il faut que vous vous calmiez … murmura doucement Carlisle de l'autre côté du lit.

Ma mère souffla doucement pour tenter de se reprendre et je m'essuyais les yeux pour faire disparaitre ses traces d'eau sur mon visage.

\- Je t'aime maman … je t'aime de tout mon cœur …

\- Je t'aime … aussi mon ange … plus que ma propre vie …

Je le savais. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, deux fois. Je lui devais tout, j'en avais conscience.

\- Maman …

La petite voix fluette de Lise me fit tourner la tête vers ma petite sœur qui ne demandait qu'à pouvoir approcher maman elle aussi.

\- Oh mon bébé … ma petite fille …

Je soulevais Lise pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre maman quelques instants. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ma mère en fit de même.

\- J'ai eu très peur … Kiara disait que tu dormais et que tu pouvais pas être avec nous … j'ai cru que tu allais monter dans le ciel mais je voulais pas moi … je voulais que tu restes avec nous … tout le temps …

\- Je suis … là … ma Lise, je serais toujours là. Je ne partirais plus … jamais … je te le promets …

L'enfant jaugea les mots et le visage de maman comme pour savoir si elle disait la vérité. A l'expression de son visage, je compris que Lise semblait décider que maman ne lui mentait pas.

Charlotte s'approcha à son tour quand je poussais un peu ma plus jeune sœur. Son visage était baigné de larmes elle aussi.

Je compris à ce moment-là à quel point ma sœur avait souffert de l'absence de maman. Charlotte avait paru plus forte que Lise mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. J'avais tendance à oublier que l'enfant n'était pas seulement le portrait de ma mère physiquement. Son caractère était semblable également. Toutes les deux avaient tendance à garder leur émotions et leur ressentit pour elles en songeant qu'il valait mieux souffrir seule qu'entrainer les autres avec elles.

\- Ma puce … qu'est ce ... qui t'arrive ?

\- Je voulais pas que tu nous quittes … je voulais pas tu t'en ailles …

\- Je ne partirais plus … jamais …

Charlotte enfouit son visage dans le cou de maman.

Je regardais Carlisle, il paraissait aussi ému que moi par la scène. C'était dur de constater à quel point les filles avaient autant souffert que moi ou Edward. Ce n'était que des enfants.

Quand ma sœur s'écarta, je vis soudain les traits de maman. Elle arborait toujours des coupures, des pansements et un œil bleu mais ce qui était le plus marquant, c'était les traits tirés qu'elle avait.

Elle était exténuée.

\- Les filles … je crois que nous allons laisser maman se reposer … elle est encore très fatiguée mais nous reviendrons demain et on pourra passer plus de temps avec elle … je vous le promets …

Les filles parurent réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête autant consciente que moi que maman était en effet épuisée.

\- Joyeux noël maman, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson avant de sortir. Je vis une main se tendre vers elle et je compris qu'Edward était juste derrière la porte à nous attendre.

\- Noël ? demanda maman incrédule.

\- Oui, nous sommes le jour de noël …, confirma Carlisle rendant ma mère particulièrement perplexe.

\- Mais enfin … cela fait …

\- Huit jours que vous êtes dans le coma …

\- Oh non … Kiara je suis …

\- Quoi ? Désolé ?

Elle comprit sans que je n'aie besoin de dire un mot que ses excuses étaient absurdes et qu'il ne servait donc à rien de les formuler.

\- J'aurais aimé … être là …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … nous avons eu tes cadeaux …

Elle parut soulagée d'apprendre ça et j'en fus heureuse.

Si elle n'avait pas été là physiquement, elle avait été là dans nos cœurs et c'était la seule chose importante.

Je sortis de ma poche ce que je gardais depuis le début de la journée en espérant pouvoir le donner un jour. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi tôt mais j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.

Je tendis la petite boîte à maman et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Joyeux noël maman …

Comme elle ne pouvait pas bouger, j'arrachais le papier et ouvrit l'écrin dans lequel se trouvait un pendentif surmonté d'une chaine en or. Il s'agissait d'un cœur ou j'avais fait graver nos trois visages.

\- Oh … c'est magnifique …

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je l'embrassais à mon tour sur la joue avant de défaire le collier et de le lui passer autour du cou. La pendentif se posa sur l'endroit exact ou battait son cœur.

\- Merci …

\- C'est à moi de te remercier … pour tout …

Elle regarda vers le plafond et je vis à quel point elle était touchée mais aussi à quel point elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était éreintée.

\- Je reviendrais demain … repose toi. Je serais là à la première heure maman. Je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête et je me dirigeais vers la porte la laissant avec Carlisle.

\- Je t'aime maman.

\- Moi … aussi … mon ange.

Je quittais la pièce et m'adossais à la porte dans le but de reprendre contenance.

Bien que très pâle et les nerfs à vifs, maman allait bien. Elle était sortie d'affaire et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux.

En relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que j'étais observée. J'adressais un sourire à mes petites sœurs qui se précipitèrent dans mes bras. Nous allions redevenir une famille et de nouveau pouvoir compter les unes sur les autres comme nous le faisions des mois auparavant avant que je n'entre dans ma période de rébellion extrême.

En relevant la tête, je plongeais dans les prunelles vertes de mon père et constatais sa joie mais également son désarroi.

J'arrivais à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant.

Ma mère n'y était pas allée de main morte pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie.

Personne ne savait comment elle allait réagir en se retrouvant dans la même pièce qu'elle. Sans compter qu'Edward aussi lui en voulait et il en avait le droit. Je le comprenais.

Quand Carlisle sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et déclara que maman allait aussi bien que possible physiquement et mentalement. Elle n'avait pas de séquelle neurologique visiblement, ce qui était un soulagement.

Je souris à mon grand-père, puis à mon père, avant d'entrainer mes sœurs vers la sortie.

Le retour vers la villa Cullen se fit de manière beaucoup plus joyeuse que celui effectué quelques heures avant.

Maman était épuisée et le sommeil était pour l'instant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

A notre arrivée toute la famille Cullen était là et nous attendait. Les cris de joies et surtout les sourires de mes sœurs me firent comprendre que tout ceci était bien réel.

Maman était réveillée. Elle resterait avec nous.

La fin de journée fut plus joyeuse et bien que je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'ambiance festive, j'essayais de le cacher pour mes sœurs.

Edward décida de rester chez Esmée et Carlisle le soir et je m'endormis en serrant mon ours en peluche contre mon cœur, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années.

C'est Carlisle qui m'emmena à l'hôpital le lendemain matin. Il était encore tôt et les visites ne devaient surement pas être autorisées mais être la petite fille du médecin principal de ma mère avait ses avantages.

J'aurais voulu qu'Edward m'accompagne mais il tenait à prendre soin des filles ce qui expliquait ma présence dans la Mercedes de mon grand-père et non dans la Volvo de mon père. J'avais bien vu le regard fuyant qu'arborait ce dernier quand je lui avais posé la question. Il ne voulait pas voir maman alors que je savais bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. C'était un sujet que je devais aborder avec ma mère.

Si l'occasion se présentait aujourd'hui, je le ferais. Enfin si elle était moins faible qu'hier.

\- Je crois qu'il a peur … murmura Carlisle brisant le silence pour la première fois depuis que nous étions partis une demi-heure plus tôt.

La circulation était dense en ce lendemain de noël et Carlisle avait du mal à faire avancer la voiture. Mais au moins cela me permettait d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

\- Personne ne peut l'en blâmer je crois … maman … enfin … elle n'a pas été juste avec lui …

\- Et personne ne peut en vouloir à ta mère … Edward lui a menti …

Ils avaient chacun leur part de responsabilités. Je ne tenais pas rigueur à Edward de ce qui était survenu avant ma naissance et ce qui s'était passé durant les 15 dernières années.

Je savais que c'était ma vie et bien que j'avais souffert, je ne pouvais prétendre le contraire, mes expériences passées m'avaient fait devenir celle que j'étais aujourd'hui, personne n'était à blâmer.

Penser à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si telle ou telle chose s'étaient passées différemment n'était pas productif. Je n'avais pas connu mon père et j'avais été élevé par ma tante de sang mais ma mère de cœur. Je n'étais pas nostalgique, il fallait juste accepter et avancer. Edward était là aujourd'hui et je n'en demandais pas plus.

Je préférais penser à ce que j'allais faire maintenant de ma vie.

J'avais la mère que je voulais. Même si Tanya avait vécu, aurait-elle été une bonne mère ? Aurait-elle fait pour moi ce que maman avait fait ?

Je n'en étais pas certaine.

Bella était ma mère peu-importe le passé. Je commençais à forger des liens avec Edward et je le voyais un peu plus comme un père, je savais que d'ici peu il le serait vraiment. Certes le chemin serait encore long pour apprendre à nous connaître et l'avenir était encore très incertain mais je voulais maintenant tirer le meilleur de ce que m'offrait la vie.

Un père et une mère … des sœurs, des tantes, des oncles et des cousins … cela me suffisait pour le moment.

\- Je voudrais qu'ils soient enfin heureux …

C'était la première fois que j'exprimais mon souhait le plus cher à voix haute et surtout à une autre personne.

Je regardais le paysage droit devant moi mais je sentis des doigts s'enrouler autour des miens.

Je tournais la tête vers mon grand-père et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour en constatant qu'il me regardait avec bienveillance, exprimant à travers ses prunelles bleues, ses propres désirs.

\- Moi aussi … ils le méritent …

\- Je suis d'accord …

Ce petit moment partagé avec mon grand-père me réchauffa le cœur et au moment où on atteignit enfin l'hôpital, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser un baiser sur la joue avant de m'éloigner.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de maman, je pris une profonde inspiration comme la veille espérant la trouver moins faible et plus elle-même.

Je poussais le battant pour tomber directement dans les prunelles chocolat de maman.

\- Maman, m'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Je refermais derrière moi et m'approchais d'elle. Elle était allongée mais paraissait moins exténuée que la veille ce qui me rassura quelque peu.

\- Mon ange … tu es venue … je suis contente …

Je pris sa main et me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais aujourd'hui … comment vas–tu ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

Elle haussa les épaules mais ce geste sembla lui coûter au vu de l'affolement de l'électrocardiogramme. Je fus momentanément inquiète mais le rythme redevint normal au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je vais bien … ne t'inquiète pas …

Elle mentait nous le savions toutes les deux mais je pris le parti de me taire et d'éviter de créer une dispute maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me relever le dossier du lit, s'il te plaît ? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise allongée ainsi …

Heureuse qu'elle fasse appel à moi pour l'aider, j'actionnais le bouton qui la releva un peu avant de replacer les cousins derrière son dos.

Ainsi elle ne paraissait plus aussi vulnérable et la conversation était plus aisée.

Les marques que James avait laissées sur son visage étaient moins violentes à regarder que la première fois que j'avais posée les yeux sur ma mère.

Certes elle était loin de la perfection qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire mais au moins elle reprenait une figure un peu plus humaine ce qui atténuée la peur que je ressentais quant à son état de santé.

Je pense qu'elle avait conscience que sa guérison allait être très longue. Il allait falloir sans doute des mois avant qu'elle ne redevienne celle qu'elle avait toujours été.

\- Kiara ? Voudrais-tu bien me coiffer s'il te plait … j'ai l'impression d'être … une sorte de souillonne …

Je comprenais ce besoin viscéral de vouloir rependre contenance et surtout un semblant de féminité. J'avais prévu le coup et c'est avec une expression espiègle et un grand sourire, que je sortis ma brosse à cheveux et ma trousse de maquillage que je n'utilisais pas si souvent que ça.

J'eus le droit à un étirement de ses lèvres.

J'entrepris d'abord de la coiffer délicatement, m'occupant des nombreux nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans ses boucles brunes avant de la maquiller légèrement.

Bien sûr, dissimuler ses marques étaient particulièrement difficile, je n'étais pas maquilleuse professionnelle mais je fus tout de même satisfaite du résultat.

Je présentais un miroir à maman qui prit un moment avant de se regarder.

Elle porta sa main plâtrée à sa bouche et je vis ses yeux se voiler. Je fus un moment interdite me demandant pourquoi une telle réaction avant qu'elle ne me souffle un merci.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Aro de faire venir Maria ici tous les matins afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de toi pendant le temps où tu seras ici ?

Maman me regarda pleine d'espoir et l'éclat de ses yeux me fit mal. Son attitude depuis que j'étais arrivée ce matin, me faisait mal, je devais bien l'avouer.

C'était comme si elle avait perdu cette combativité qu'elle avait pourtant toujours eu en elle. Elle était passive, ce qui était à mille lieux de sa personnalité. J'aurais aimé lui poser des questions mais je doutais qu'elle me réponde, au lieu de ça, je ne pouvais espérer que cet état n'était que passager.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, approuva-t-elle, d'une voix douce en me souriant.

Le silence tomba alors que je rangeais mon matériel dans la trousse et remis le tout dans mon sac à main.

Je me réinstallais sur la chaise de plastique et je vis la main plâtré de maman se tendre vers moi. Je la saisis délicatement pour ne pas lui faire de mal et relevais la tête.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée … est-ce que tu vas bien Kiara ?

J'hochais la tête sans quitter mes yeux du visage vivant de ma mère chérie. J'avais un mal fou à me dire qu'elle était enfin réveillée, qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible.

\- Mon ange, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais laissé mes larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas craquer devant elle.

Mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que je l'attendais.

\- Oh Kiara …

Elle hoqueta en même temps que moi, alors que nous laissions enfin aller notre chagrin.

\- Maman … j'ai eu si peur … si tu savais comme j'étais terrifiée maman …

\- Je suis désolé …

J'aurais aimé lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que tout était la faute de James mais les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge alors qu'un sanglot s'empara de moi.

Je posais ma tête sur le ventre de maman et je tentais de contrôler ses pleurs toujours plus intarissables.

\- Pleure … vide ton sac mon ange … ça ira mieux après …

J'écoutais ma mère et je lâchais enfin toute la peur, la terreur que j'avais ressenti, la haine aussi et l'incompréhension.

Il me fallut un long moment pour que je me calme enfin. Je sentais la main de maman dans mes cheveux exactement de la même façon qu'elle le faisait quand j'étais enfant.

\- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas abandonner … mais tu as failli le faire … tu as failli partir … je ne m'en serais jamais relevé … jamais …, lui lançais-je en relevant ma tête vers elle.

Maman posa sa main sur ma joue et essuya délicatement mes larmes sur mes joues.

\- Je sais … mais je suis revenue … pour vous … pour vous trois …

Et papa ? Aurais-je envie de demander. Mais c'était trop tôt.

Je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer Edward maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- J'ai tellement de chose à te dire Kiara … tellement de chose …

Je vis l'émotion sur son visage mais j'entendis également l'électrocardiogramme s'affoler.

Elle devait se calmer. C'était trop tôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ses choses alors que je la sentais si faible. Son réveil ne datait que de la veille.

\- Je sais maman … mais nous avons tout le temps pour ça … je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça aujourd'hui … demain ou après-demain … mais pas maintenant …

\- Quand tu voudras …

Des coups à la porte me firent sursauter et je me retournais à temps pour voir Carlisle entrer dans la pièce.

C'était l'heure des soins de maman.

\- Bonjour Isabella.

Il adressa un sourire à maman qui lui répondit faiblement. Mon grand-père entra en poussant un chariot ou des aiguilles et des choses que je ne préférais mieux pas nommer se trouvaient disposées.

\- Bonjour Docteur Cullen.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui …

Ma mère ne répondit pas alors que Carlisle s'approcha d'elle pour pianoter sur les instruments.

Il attrapa un dossier accroché au pied du lit puis le reposa.

\- Vous avez mal quelque part Isabella ?

\- Bella … souffla ma mère tout doucement, adressant un regard tendre à mon grand-père.

\- Alors se sera Carlisle …

Voir maman accorder à Carlisle de l'appeler par son diminutif me procura une intense joie. Si elle lui demander d'utiliser ce surnom c'est qu'elle lui accordait sa confiance, chose très rare chez ma mère.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie …

Humble, le docteur Cullen ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'approcher de l'autre côté de maman.

\- Vous vous êtes vous-même sauvez la vie, Bella …

Maman secoua la tête et regarda mon grand-père avec une certaine émotion.

\- Vous étiez là … je me souviens … votre voix … vos encouragements … vos supplications … vous étiez là … à chacun de mes réveils … vous étiez toujours là. Si je suis encore là, c'est grâce à vous …

J'aurais aimé demander à maman, ce dont elle se souvenait mais l'interrompre maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas mon moment.

Carlisle posa sa main sur celle intact de maman.

\- Je ne vous aurais pas laissé partir, Bella … le monde ne peut pas se passer de femme comme vous … et il y a trop de personne cher à mon cœur qui vous aime et qui compte sur vous …

Il incluait Edward dans sa remarque bien entendu, et je doutais que maman ne le comprenne pas, pourtant elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet se contentant de sourire faiblement.

\- Mes blessures sont-elles vraiment … graves ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en comprenant que maman n'était pas encore au courant de ce qu'elle avait exactement. Pour être honnête, je ne le savais pas plus.

Ma mère avait baissé les yeux et je sentais sa prise sur mes doigts se faire plus forte.

Son plâtre me faisait un peu mal mais je m'en moquais. Je voulais lu faire comprendre que j'étais là pour la soutenir.

Je serais toujours là, même quand elle n'aurait pas besoin de moi.

\- Les infirmières ne vous ont pas renseigné ?

Maman secoua la tête.

\- Je préférais que ce soit vous …

\- Très bien … comme vous avez pu le voir, votre main et une de vos jambes sont plâtrés … ils ont été cassé durant … enfin bref … les plâtres pourront être retirés dans 5 semaines. Vous aurez des séances de rééducations après cela … vous avez plusieurs côtes cassées. Pour ce qui est de l'impact des balles, une d'entre elle s'est logé dans votre épaule, mais sans provoquer vraiment de dégâts, une à fait exploser la rate que nous avons dû vous retirer … la troisième n'est passé qu'à quelques millimètres de votre cœur mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Quant à la quatrième, elle s'est logée dans votre ventre. C'est celle qui a provoqué le plus de dégâts en raison des éclats multiples. Mais malgré ce que je pensais au départ, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de vous retirer un de vos ovaires.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de vous mentir, les douleurs ne disparaitrons pas de sitôt. Je ne vous dissimulerais pas la vérité en vous disant que vous serez rapidement sur pieds. Nous savons vous et moi que ça risque d'être très long … mais j'ai bon espoir Bella. Avec de la patience vous irez bien …

Les larmes de maman débordèrent de ses yeux et elle papillonna des paupières pour tenter de les retenir. Pourtant certaine d'entre elles s'échappèrent et elle les laissa couler le long de ses joues sans les essuyer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Carlisle le visage compatissant … les marques seront à peine visible … je me suis arrangé pour rendre les cicatrices aussi belles que possibles …

Il avait dû voir bien entendu. Les marques sur le corps de maman, je veux dire les autres, étaient bien trop visibles pour ne pas être vues.

Je me demandais quelles explications il avait pu y apporter.

Je savais maintenant d'où elles venaient et c'était autant de confirmation sur la souffrance de ma mère durant toutes ces années. Rien que l'idée que des hommes avaient portés la main sur elle dans l'intention de la violer, était horrible.

Ces hommes avaient posé leurs marques sur elle, un rappel constant de ce à quoi elle avait échappé.

Et quoi que je puisse faire, James avait apposé la sienne aussi. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer ça. J'espérais que maman n'y accorde que peu d'importance. Mais j'en doutais.

En lisant au fond de ses yeux, je doutais fortement de l'état psychologique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle paraissait si fragile dans ce lit d'hôpital que j'avais peur que James l'ai marqué plus profondément que nous ne le pensions.

\- Je vous dois la vie … Carlisle …, murmura ma mère dans un souffle.

Le docteur Cullen sourit gentiment à maman et se pencha vers elle, pour poser de nouveau sa main sur la sienne.

\- Vous ne me devez rien du tout, Bella. C'est plutôt à moi de vous devoir quelque chose …

Son regard se posa sur moi et je vis ses yeux bleus étincelés.

Ma mère allait pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de recevoir vos soins. Vous semblez épuisée Bella, vous devriez vous reposer …

Maman ne le contredit pas et se tourna vers moi, légèrement penaude comme si elle se sentait coupable d'être épuisée.

Qu'elle soit fatiguée n'était guère une surprise pour moi et encore moins pour Carlisle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle recouvre des forces, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- Je reviendrais ce soir avec Charlotte et Lise … tu devrais te reposer maman, l'encourageais-je pour couper court à ses excuses inutiles que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Je lui souris et me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et la serrer brièvement contre moi.

\- A tout à l'heure alors …

Je sortis de la pièce pour laisser mon grand-père soigner maman et appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

 **PDV Carlisle**

\- Vous ne me devez rien ..., murmura Bella alors que j'étais entrain de retirer ses pansements pour soigner ses cicatrices.

Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire mais je ne pouvais confier Bella à une infirmière aussi compétente soit elle. Cette jeune femme était passée près de la mort et avait perdu beaucoup dans la manœuvre, je refusais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Vous pensez ?

J'avais quelques réticences à aborder certain sujet avec elle surtout alors qu'elle était encore faible.

Elle venait de se réveiller et je doutais qu'elle soit assez forte pour supporter une discussion sérieuse et surtout sur mon fils.

J'observais Bella, détaillant son visage.

Ses nombreuses blessures étaient certes plus jolie qu'une semaine auparavant mais elle n'avait pas recouvert un visage serein et totalement lisse malgré le maquillage que Kiara lui avait fait.

Tout disparaitrait sans doute d'ici une à deux semaines.

J'étais réellement soulagé que la vie de Bella n'était plus en danger. J'avais tellement prié pour mon fils pour ma petite-fille, pour Charlotte et Lise que ma femme et moi aimions déjà tellement.

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas falloir beaucoup de temps pour que la famille accueille Kiara et les petites.

Et je savais aussi qu'il en irait de même pour Bella si seulement elle se laissait faire.

J'avais ressenti de la colère contre elle quand elle s'en était prise à Edward, je ne pouvais le nier. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cette jeune femme s'était tout simplement sentie trahi.

J'avais parlé avec Esmée de la nouvelle paternité d'Edward et nous en étions comblés.

Nous ne pouvions rêver meilleure petite-fille.

Depuis le réveil de la PDG, je voyais bien le comportement de mon fils. Je me doutais de la peur qu'il ressentait à se rendre au chevet de la convalescente. Après ses dernières semaines, sa réaction pouvait être diverses et variés.

Je pensais réellement ce que j'avais dit à mon fils le jour où nous avions tous cru que Bella nous avait quittés. Pour pouvoir être avec celle qu'il aimait, il devait d'abord se pardonner ses erreurs passées. Il ne pouvait pas avancer en sachant qu'il n'avait pas tourné la page de cette sombre histoire.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas dit et que je savais pertinemment, c'est qu'Edward avait besoin du pardon de Bella pour être totalement serein.

Quand je regardais le visage de la mère de famille, je me demandais si elle pensait à mon fils et surtout si elle avait assez de force en elle pour surmonter tout ce qui s'était passé et construire leur avenir, ensemble.

Ils méritaient tellement d'être enfin heureux tous les deux entourés des enfants.

Je n'avais eu l'occasion de les voir évoluer qu'une seule fois ensemble et j'avais parfaitement eu conscience de l'alchimie qui se dégageaient d'eux. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que mon fils et cette jeune femme soient enfin heureux.

Je ne connaissais pas Bella autant que je l'aurais voulu mais je pouvais affirmer sans me tromper que c'était une femme au grand cœur. Elle était digne de mon fils.

J'adorais mon gendre, Jasper et ma belle-fille Rosalie. Je savais qu'il en irait de même pour Bella.

Il me tarderait même de lui faire une place dans notre famille exactement comme je l'avais fait pour notre petite-fille et pour Charlotte et Lise.

\- Carlisle ?

La voix douce de Bella me tira de ma réflexion et je portais mes prunelles sur elle.

\- Non vous ne me devez rien du tout Bella …

Je portais mon attention sur les blessures de ma patiente qui se laissa faire durant toute la durée de la manœuvre.

Bella restait silencieuse et quand j'eus terminé, je retirais le coussin derrière son dos et je baissais le dossier du lit.

Me dirigeant ensuite vers les fenêtres j'entrebâillais les stores.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous reposiez … vous en avez besoin je pense …

Elle hocha la tête et je la laissais s'allonger confortablement mais avant que je ne sorte, elle me retint.

\- Vous êtes un homme exceptionnel Docteur Cullen … comme votre femme aussi … pas étonnant que votre fils soit ainsi …

Sa voix était tellement mélancolique et surtout triste, que je me tournais vers la jeune femme.

Mais sa tête étant déjà tournée de l'autre côté, je n'eus pas le loisir d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Je sortis donc avec des centaines de choses dans la tête et surtout l'esprit préoccupé par ce que j'espérais n'être que des idées sans intérêt.

Sa phrase sonnait bien trop mélancolique, comme si elle avait fini par comprendre mais qu'il était trop tard.

 **PDV Edward**

Bella était réveillé.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire et pourtant c'était vrai.

Bella était sortie du coma et elle allait bien.

J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir finalement assisté à ce miracle de noël que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Kiara était aux anges et les filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire et de rire entre elles. Nous étions soulagés et heureux de voir Bella enfin sortie du coma dans lequel elle était plongé depuis une semaine.

J'étais extrêmement soulagé et j'avais envie d'hurler ma joie à la face du monde. Mais j'avais conscience que le réveil de Bella ramenait en pleine figure les problèmes un temps, oubliés. Je me trouvais à l'heure actuelle dans une impasse et j'ignorais comment en sortir.

Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, je n'en avais pas le droit, au vu de la manière dont nous nous étions quittés la dernière fois.

Malgré le fait que Kiara était maintenant notre enfant à tous les deux, rien n'avait changé. Bella avait sans doute toujours la même haine envers moi et j'avais toujours cette colère envers elle après ce qu'elle m'avait fait, à moi mais aussi à ma famille.

J'aimais cette femme, plus que ma propre vie et je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir donné un foyer à Kiara, mais nos vieilles rancœurs étaient un obstacle entre nous et j'ignorais comment nous allions arrivés à surmonter ça maintenant.

Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit au courant que les filles étaient avec moi. Kiara était en ce moment même avec sa mère et je me doutais qu'elle devait en parler toutes les deux, à moins que la jeune fille préfère attendre que sa mère soit plus solide.

Un autre point essentiel que je devais prendre en compte avant de me rendre à son chevet, était son état de santé.

Je ne pouvais pas provoquer des cris alors qu'elle était encore si faible. Elle avait fait deux attaques cardiaques et je refusais d'être responsable d'une troisième ou d'entacher une guérison qui allait être particulièrement longue.

Il était plus prudent d'attendre avant de mettre en place n'importe quelle discussion entre nous. Il y avait tant de sujet à aborder que je n'avais même aucune idée de ce par quoi commencer.

J'avais parfaitement lu dans les yeux de Kiara qu'elle avait compris ou je voulais en venir. Elle savait que je cherchais seulement à préserver Bella mais également à me préserver dans la manœuvre.

Parce qu'après les évènements de ces derniers jours je savais que je ne pouvais supporter de la perdre une dernière fois tout en sachant que cette fois se serait de manière définitive.

J'étais sans doute lâche, comme tant de fois dans le passé mais je n'arrivais pas à la laisser partir.

Après le nombre de fois où j'avais cru la perdre définitivement, je savais qu'un rejet de sa part maintenant signifierait que nous ne serions jamais plus ensemble.

Et ça je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir vu cette ligne sur l'écran de l'électrocardiogramme, pas après avoir cru qu'elle était morte et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, pas après la terreur que j'avais ressentie en comprenant ce que serait ma vie sans elle et sans les enfants.

Je n'oubliais pas les enfants que j'aimais plus que de raisons.

Non seulement Kiara, que je découvrais chaque jour un peu plus mais aussi Charlotte et Lise.

J'aimais mes neveux et nièces, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour eux mais en tant qu'oncle, pas en tant que parents.

Pour les filles, c'était totalement différent. J'avais un besoin viscéral de les protéger du danger, de les avoir avec moi et d'être présent dans chaque étape de leurs vies futures et surtout je les aimais. Mon instinct paternel était enclenché, je les aimais profondément.

Je savais que Kiara et moi allions nouer de véritable lien père-fille, c'était déjà le cas, enfin du moins de mon côté. Nous étions plus proches, nous apprenions à nous connaître et découvrir ma fille était une joie constante pour moi.

Mais je mentirais en disant que je ne voulais pas la même chose avec Charlotte et Lise. Je n'étais pas leur père biologique, je ne le serais jamais bien sûr et je n'aurais pas la prétention de le remplacer.

Pourtant je voulais être là pour elles, je voulais essayer de combler le vide d'une présence paternelle à leurs côtés.

Je savais qu'elles en souffraient toutes les deux.

Les paroles de Charlotte étaient bien trop équivoques quand Kiara lui avait parlé de notre nouveau lien de parenté.

Sans parler de l'attachement que j'avais envers elles.

J'ignorais ce que Bella voulait mais si elle était toujours dans son attitude de vouloir m'éloigner à tout prix d'elle et de sa famille, il était certain que je ne reverrais sans doute que rarement les deux fillettes. Et je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Enfin pour résumer pour l'instant, je me trouvais dans une grosse impasse et j'ignorais comme m'en sortir.

Je ne savais pas comment agir maintenant.

Je pensais qu'il valait mieux attendre que Bella me demande à son chevet, ou qu'elle me fasse transmettre un message par l'intermédiaire de Kiara ou d'Aro.

Je ne poserais aucune question à l'adolescente quand j'irai chercher cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas la placer entre nous deux, ou tout du moins lui faire sentir que j'attendais à ce qu'elle prenne partie.

Je ne lui demanderais jamais une telle chose et je savais que la jeune fille ne le permettrait pas non plus.

Nous n'étions plus des gamins, ni Bella ni moi. Pour arranger nos affaires, nous n'avions pas besoin que Kiara joue les intermédiaires aux risques d'être perturbée par les éventuels conflits nous opposants.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

L'état de santé de Bella ? La réaction d'Edward ?

Pour le prochain chapitre retour d'un pdv Bella et surtout discussion mère fille ! Par contre il sera surement poster lundi matin comme aujourd'hui car je n'aurais probablement pas accès à Internet dimanche !

Voilou !

A la semaine prochaine !


	50. Chapitre 49 : Retour à la vie

**Chapitre 49** : Retour à la vie

Bon matin tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez toute passé un bon week-end !

Et voilà le chapitre 49 tout beau (ou pas d'ailleurs :D) tout chaud qui marque enfin le retour du pdv de notre chère Bella !

Un grand merci à toutes comme chaque semaine d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Je suis moins disponible ces derniers temps mais je prends toujours plaisir à vous lire comme depuis le début.

Allé je vous laisse on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 49** : Retour à la vie

 **PDV Bella**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait un soleil éblouissant dans la chambre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que j'étais sortie du coma et bien que mon état de santé allait doucement en s'améliorant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de commencer à trouver le temps long ici.

La veille, j'avais dormi une partie de la journée après la visite de Kiara et je ne m'étais réveillée que très tard dans la journée pour voir mes filles revenir quelques instants à mon chevet.

Elles n'étaient, hélas, pas restées longtemps, et j'avais dû rapidement me séparer d'elles encore une fois afin qu'elles puissent rentrer.

Quand elles avaient passé la porte, je m'étais soudain rendue compte que je ne savais pas qui s'occupait d'elles. J'ignorais qui Aro avait engagé pour prendre soin de la prunelle de mes yeux.

Kiara ne m'en avait pas parlé, je pouvais donc en conclure que la personne n'était pas horrible et qu'elle était douce et gentille avec elles. Je l'espérais de tout cœur en tout cas. Quand mon associé viendrait, il faudrait que je lui demande si je pouvais la rencontrer afin de savoir à qui j'avais à faire.

Je ne l'avais vu qu'en coup de vent le jour de mon réveil et depuis je n'avais plus de nouvelle de lui ce qui me rendait soupçonneuse pour tout dire. Aro n'était pas du genre à se faire oublier de cette façon.

Je n'avais pas posé la question à Kiara non plus, tellement mon esprit était occupé ailleurs mais je ne tenais pas à trouver une vieille femme austère incapable de les faire se sentir mieux en mon absence qui malheureusement allait se prolonger encore des semaines voir des mois. Elles ne pouvaient pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne saurait pas s'occuper d'elles.

Ma sortie n'était pas du tout le sujet d'actualité pour le moment, je venais tout de même d'échapper à la mort, pas plus que la compagnie dont je n'avais aucune nouvelle.

A dire vraie, je ne savais pas grand-chose de ce qui s'était passé durant ma période de coma. Je ne savais pas à qui poser la question non plus, ignorais même si ils allaient me répondre.

Mais je voulais savoir.

Notamment le sort qu'avait subi James.

Etait-il toujours en vie ? Ou croupissait-il six pieds sous terre mangé par les vers?

Je devais parler à Aro, il devait savoir que ma vie était sans aucun doute encore en danger même si James était mort. Pour l'instant au vu des gardes du corps que j'avais entraperçus devant ma porte, je savais que je ne risquais rien. Après tout il faudrait surement passer plusieurs barrières de sécurité pour m'atteindre ici.

Mais qu'en serait-il si je sortais où s'ils partaient ?

Pouvais-je affirmer avec exactitude que ma vie était encore en danger même en sachant James mort ? Je n'avais aucune preuve, juste un vieux document trouvé dans les papiers de Dimitri qui pouvait très bien être un faux d'ailleurs, rien ne pouvait le prouver en tout cas. J'ignorais si ce que j'avais lu était exact. J'espérais que non mais dans le cas contraire, cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses.

En parler tout de suite ne semblait pas être une idée brillante. Je ne pouvais pas accuser quelqu'un sans preuve. Et un vieux bout de papier défraichit par le temps, datant de plus de 50 ans en arrière, ne constituait pas une preuve très solide en mon sens.

J'ignorais de toute façon comment me renseigner. Je me demandais si le coup de téléphone que j'avais passé, 24h avant que mes enfants ne soient enlever, avait une quelconque coïncidence avec l'enlèvement.

En repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, avant, pendant et après mon coma, je me rendais compte qu'il y avait énormément de choses à régler, des tas de questions demeurées sans réponse depuis trop longtemps.

C'était dur de se dire que maintenant que j'avais des projets pleins la tête, je ne pouvais rien faire parce que j'étais clouée ici. J'étais consciente que ma rééducation allait demander de long mois, que je n'allais pas me tenir debout avant très longtemps et que surtout la mort m'avait tendue les bras.

Je n'étais pas morte et c'était sans doute un coup de chance, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de l'esprit ce que j'avais ressenti en tombant au sol et en comprenant que j'allais partir, abandonnant mes filles comme mes parents m'avaient laissé plus de 25 ans auparavant.

Ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil à ce moment-là, j'en avais eu parfaitement conscience, mais malgré tout et s'était dure de se l'avouer même à soi-même, j'étais paisible à ce moment-là. J'étais prête à quitter ce monde malgré les suppliques de Kiara. J'étais bien, je n'avais plus mal.

Maintenant en y réfléchissant, cet instant de soulagement à l'idée d'enfin rejoindre ma famille et de partir loin de se monde, faisait de moi une mère horrible. Ce n'était que quelques secondes et pourtant je me sentais coupable d'avoir hésité.

Je ne l'avais pas fait pourtant. Je n'avais pas abandonné.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce rêve trop réaliste, ou j'avais revu Dimitri, mes parents, ma sœur et mon frère.

C'était réel.

Les images étaient trop nettes et le souvenir trop vivace pour que ce ne soit que le fruit de mon subconscient.

Je n'en parlerais pas, à personne, jamais.

Mais je savais que cela était réel. Je refusais de croire que c'était le fruit de mon imagination trop fertile. On m'avait donné le choix, j'en étais convaincue.

Et j'avais pris la décision la plus importante de mon existence. Je voulais vivre non seulement pour mes enfants mais également pour moi.

Je voulais faire partir du monde des vivants, je voulais vivre. Malgré mes pensées les plus profondes depuis des années et durant ces quelques secondes dans cet entrepôt, je tenais à la vie. Ma famille était morte, mon mari était mort mais je voulais continuer à vivre.

En ouvrant les yeux sur le plafond blanc au-dessus de ma tête et en comprenant que j'étais revenue parmi les miens, j'étais soulagée et heureuse d'être revenue. Mes filles ne vivraient pas la même chose que moi.

Pourtant j'avais rapidement compris que cela n'allait pas être simple. Les douleurs dans mon corps avaient vites faites leur apparition. Bien entendu, les antis douleurs étaient puissants et m'empêchaient de trop souffrir mais les dégâts étaient-ils moins importants qu'ils en avaient l'air ?

J'osais l'espérer.

Le Docteur Carlisle Cullen m'avait sauvé la vie. Durant mon état de semi conscience dans l'ambulance et avant que l'on m'endorme, je me souvenais de sa voix dans ma tête me priant de tenir le coup. La douleur était insoutenable à ce moment-là mais sa présence avait eu quelque chose de rassurant. Une profonde gratitude envers cet homme s'était emparée de moi.

Je lui devais la vie.

Certes d'après lui, mon état était grave mais pas irréversible maintenant que j'étais réveillée, c'est ce qui importait. Et je lui serais à jamais reconnaissante pour cela.

Puis était venu le temps de l'attente et surtout de la réflexion.

En ayant dormi une partie de la journée, j'étais donc restée l'œil ouvert durant un long moment aux petites lueurs de l'aube, et j'avais pensé ou plutôt ressassé ce que j'avais un temps oublié.

Mon cerveau s'était mis en marche.

Je n'en avais pas parlé mais quand Kiara était venue la veille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à son expression dans mon « rêve ». Son visage était figé par la terreur pure. Elle était ma fille quoi que puisse en dire le reste du monde.

Revivre même de façon brève les instants les plus marquants de mon passé donc pas conséquent les plus durs, et ces moments du présent que je ne partageais pas, avait fait remonter à la surface une douleur un temps enfouie au plus profond de mon cœur.

Mes blessures autant physiques que mentales étaient à vifs et j'avais peur de ce sentiment de faiblesse qui s'était emparé de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile que la moindre broutille pouvait briser définitivement.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle faiblesse. Je m'étais toujours battue pour tout, les deuils m'avaient ébranlé à chaque fois mais je ne m'étais pas effondrée. On avait tenté de me violer et bien que j'aie été marqué par cette agression et par celles que j'avais subies durant mon enfance, j'avais avancé, toujours. Je n'étais pas du genre à baisser les bras. Pour Kiara puis pour Charlotte et Lise je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller.

Mais cette force en moi que j'avais cru inébranlable depuis toutes ces années, avait laissé place à autre chose que je n'identifiais pas et qui me terrorisait.

J'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait ni quelles conséquences cela allait avoir mais l'agression, avoir frôlée la mort et les mots de James, m'avaient marqué, plus que je ne le voulais.

J'espérais de tout cœur que cet état ne fut que temporaire le temps que je retrouve la maîtrise de moi-même et de mon corps mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, j'en doutais fortement.

Un léger coup à la porte, me fit sursauter et relever la tête.

Un autre point. Je ne sursautais pas d'ordinaire. Jamais. Et pourtant mon cœur s'emballait à chaque bruit suspect depuis deux jours.

Je devais retrouver la maitrise de moi-même, il le fallait.

\- Entrez …, lançais-je d'une voix claire et la plus calme possible.

Sans bouger, j'attendis que mon visiteur ouvre la porte et entre.

Il ne fut pas long à se montrer et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement en reconnaissant le visage familier et surtout ami, devant moi.

\- Aro … soufflai-je lasse.

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant avec lui, pas comme si c'était une infirmière ou bien mes enfants auxquelles je devais cacher ma mélancolie et surtout ma soudaine faiblesse.

Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter.

Certes je n'allais pas l'avouer à Aro mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui cacher à quel point j'étais lasse.

\- Isabella, dit-il sur le même ton en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il s'approcha de moi et me lança un grand sourire.

Ce que je vis dans ces yeux, me fit plaisir. J'y lus le soucis et la peur qu'il avait ressenti pour moi mais surtout la joie de savoir que j'allais aussi bien que possible et que ma vie n'était plus en danger.

Je m'en étais rendue compte depuis un moment. Aro était mon meilleur ami, même si il était mon associé et je me souciais autant de sa vie, qu'il semblait se soucier de la mienne.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la sollicitude.

Il resta debout près de mon lit et pris ma main non plâtrée dans la sienne.

\- Je vais bien, du moins autant que la situation peut me le permettre.

Il eut un regard triste vers le boulet qu'était mon corps maintenant avant de reporter son regard sur mes yeux.

\- Et la vérité ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de me calmer, comprenant que cela me provoquait des douleurs dans tout le torse.

Aro me connaissait visiblement très bien et il savait reconnaître mes mensonges.

\- Je n'irais pas courir un marathon avant longtemps, je pense … et pour ne rien vous cacher … je souffre beaucoup mais avec les antis douleurs, je ne ressens presque plus rien …

Il hocha la tête visiblement plus convaincu par ma dernière remarque que par les précédentes.

\- Votre rééducation sera longue mais je ne doute pas que vous serez rapidement sur pieds … ou sur talons …

Un nouveau sourire échangé mais je ne répondis rien à ses paroles.

En détaillant son visage j'y lisais sa lassitude et surtout une fatigue grandissante que je ne lui avais jamais vraiment vue.

\- Que se passe-t-il Aro ? Vous semblez épuisé …

Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation mais je le vis parfaitement pincer les lèvres et se détourner pour se planter devant la fenêtre. Il cherchait à me cacher ses émotions. Je le savais parce que j'adoptais souvent la même attitude.

\- Des problèmes … avec la compagnie … mais tout va s'arranger …

J'écarquillais les yeux surprise et choqué par les mots, mais il ne pouvait le voir parce qu'il me tournait le dos.

\- Des problèmes ? Demandais-je dans un souffle.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela … nous sommes entrain d'y remédier … pensez juste à votre rétablissement …

\- Aro ! L'appelai-je pour éviter qu'il ne me sorte ses bobards que je ne gobais pas. Quelles difficultés ?

Il se tourna vers moi avec réticence et ses lèvres se transformèrent en un pli amer que je ne lui reconnaissais pas non plus.

\- Une baisse dans les actions … mais nous sommes entrain de les racheter … maintenant que vous êtes réveillée … cela va s'avérer plus simple … mais laissez-moi gérer cela … vous me faîtes confiance non ?

\- Bien sûr Aro vous le savez bien …

Il nous avait retrouvés dans cet entrepôt. Je savais que c'était lui, j'avais entendu sa voix résonner avant de perdre connaissance. Il m'avait sauvé la vie lui aussi, ainsi que celles de mes filles et de la famille Cullen.

Nous avions tous une dette envers lui. La mienne était énorme quand on songeait à tout ce que cet homme avait fait pour moi ces dix dernières années.

\- Alors laissez-moi gérer ça … et si je juge nécessaire de vous en parler … je le ferais …

Peu convaincue mais me rangeant à son jugement, j'hochais la tête.

Il avait toute ma confiance et de toute manière, je n'étais guère en état de faire quoi que ce soit sur mon lit d'hôpital.

\- Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez …

Je ne répondis rien à sa remarque. De toute façon qui avait-il à dire ?

M'excuser n'était pas dans mes habitudes et de toute façon de quoi ? Quand à se demander si les choses auraient pu se passer autrement, je n'en savais trop rien. Peut-être que oui si je l'avais prévenu mais nous ne pouvions pas en être sûr. Les choses auraient pu être pires encore.

\- Je sais Aro.

Une vive émotion sembla le parcourir et quand il se tourna vers moi je vis ses yeux gris briller.

\- Je me suis rendu compte de l'importance que vous aviez, Isabella … non seulement pour la compagnie mais également pour moi … de façon plus personnel … je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais … je vous apprécie énormément … pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que l'amitié homme-femme pouvait exister dans notre monde mais le fait est que c'est le cas … c'est rare mais ça existe …

J'étais touchée, vraiment touchée que ces paroles fassent écho à ce que je ressentais à son égard.

Je n'étais pas la seule à m'être rendue compte de beaucoup de choses ses derniers temps.

\- Vous avez la même importance pour moi …

Il me sourit et reposa sa main sur la mienne, une fois qu'il se fut avancé.

\- Vous êtes une rescapée … une force de la nature. Je l'ai toujours su, mais je peux vous dire que j'en ai véritablement pris conscience ces derniers jours … et vos petites filles sont de la même trempe que vous …

La fierté dans ses paroles, me fit esquisser un véritable grand sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à en être fier, je l'étais également. Surtout de Kiara.

\- Kiara est une vraie femme … elle sera une excellente épouse et surtout une excellente mère un jour … je n'ai jamais vu une adolescente de cet âge avec un tel tempérament … elle tire de vous …

Je plongeais mes prunelles dans les siennes, grises aciers et c'est alors que je compris qu'il savait.

J'ignorais comment ni depuis combien de temps mais il savait.

Pour ma maternité et sans doute pour la paternité d'Edward.

Je n'avais pas encore évoqué le sujet avec Kiara. J'ignorais totalement qu'elles avaient été les conséquences sur ma fille. J'avais eu peur de poser la question la veille mais je savais que cette conversation allait avoir lieu. Tout comme celle avec _lui_.

Je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avais refusé que mes idées dérivent vers _lui_ et vers ce que j'avais découvert trois mois plus tôt.

Kiara le savait maintenant et toute la famille Cullen aussi.

Je n'avais évoqué le sujet qu'avec Carlisle et je n'avais pas voulu trahir Esmée donc je n'avais rien dit.

Mais même si le docteur était magnanime, il en était surement pas de même avec les autres membres de la tribu, ni avec le principal intéressé.

\- Vous savez ?

\- Depuis un long moment je dois dire … je vous connais … peut-être plus que vous ne vous connaissez vous-même … la question de la paternité était le seul élément que j'ignorais enfin … jusqu'au jour de la révélation de Monsieur Cullen ou j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes …

\- Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa sur le siège de plastique m'évitant ainsi de me tordre le cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parce que j'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi de vous poser la question … si vous ne vouliez pas vous confier, je n'avais pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas …

J'avais des doutes.

Aro était intrusif dans la vie des gens et surtout dans la mienne. S'il ne m'avait pas posé la question directement c'est qu'il ne tenait pas à savoir la réponse.

Je ne lui fis pas part de mes doutes mais je lui lançais plutôt un drôle de regard auquel il répondit par une œillade.

Après cette petite joute, je baissais le regard vers mes mains. Je jouais distraitement avec un de mes ongles, me demandant si j'avais le droit de poser la question.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Isabella ? Si vous avez une question posez-là … n'ayant donc pas peur de mon jugement …

\- Vous savez si Kiara le voit ?

Nous savions tous les deux de qui je voulais parler. J'ignorais si Aro connaissait ou non la réponse à ma question mais je me devais de poser la question à mon associé avant de le faire avec ma fille. Au moins pour me préparer.

Le silence que je perçus me fit relever la tête et je fus presque choquée de voir les sourcils d'Aro en accent circonflexe me montrant à quel point il était surpris par une telle question.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris par ma question ?

\- Kiara ne vous a rien dit ? Souffla-t-il toujours ébahi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple murmure alors qu'il semblait se demander s'il devait me révéler son information apparemment incroyable.

\- Elle aurait dû me dire quoi ?

J'avais presque peur de l'expression d'incrédulité se peignant sur ses traits.

Je savais d'ores et déjà que ça avait un rapport avec _lui_ et avec ma fille. Si c'était vraiment ce que je croyais, je m'étais promis bien avant l'enlèvement et de ce qui s'en était ensuivit, de ne rien dire, de laisser faire Kiara. Je m'étais juré de la laisser partir et de la laisser vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Je me doutais de sa réaction en lui avouant la vérité mais je n'avais aucun droit sur elle et _il_ avait été privé de son enfant durant de trop nombreuses années pour que je l'éloigne encore maintenant.

J'aurais juste aimé que Kiara m'en parle avant et qu'elle m'avoue qu'elle quittait la maison pour vivre avec son père biologique.

\- Kiara vit chez Edward depuis 10 jours Isabella …

C'est ce dont je me doutais mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir un coup au cœur en entendant cette confirmation.

\- … Charlotte et Lise également …

Je relevais la tête avec la bouche grande ouverte, me demandant si j'avais bien entendu ce qui venait de traverser mes oreilles.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire avant que je n'aboie que je voulais tout savoir.

\- Vous étiez dans le coma Isabella … vous étiez entre la vie et la mort … que pensez-vous que j'allais faire à ce moment là ? Séparer vos trois filles ? Vous n'étiez pas là … vous n'avez pas vu la réaction d'Edward Cullen en apprenant que votre vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil … vous n'avez pas vu comment Kiara et lui se sont soutenus … pour moi c'était une évidence qu'elle devait rester avec lui … qu'auriez-vous préféré ? Que j'engage une inconnue pour s'occuper de vos enfants plutôt que les Cullen avec lesquels elles ont été choyées et écoutées ?

C'était le discours le plus enflammé que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa bouche. Il était presque en colère alors qu'il pensait que je remettais en cause la décision qu'il avait prise.

Sans doute avait-il pris la meilleure décision en effet mais je n'arrivais pas à penser de manière cohérente en imaginant mes enfants s'attacher à lui.

Elles l'avaient déjà fait auparavant et elles en avaient été blessées.

\- Combien de temps allez-vous continuer à faire payer à Edward Cullen les soit disant crimes qu'il a commis ? Combien de temps allez-vous mettre pour vous rendre compte qu'il n'avait que 18 ans et qu'il n'était qu'un gosse cherchant à dépasser les limites ?

Il me regardait durement et cette fois c'est moi qui me fis toute petite comme si je n'étais qu'une enfant. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les essuyais d'un geste rageur de la main.

\- Il vous a menti … je le sais. Vous vous sentez trahis et tout le monde peux le comprendre, Isabella … mais ne lui fermez pas la porte au nez. Pas à un homme qui vous aime plus qu'il ne peut vous le dire.

Je sentis un sanglot me monter le long de la gorge alors que mes larmes, ses traitresses, se mirent à couler encore plus abondamment.

Aro ne dit rien alors que je tentais de reprendre contenance.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment craqué devant lui. Il me fallait garder le contrôle mais en cet instant qu'importe qu'il s'aperçoive à quel point cette histoire m'avait marqué, je n'arrivais de toute manière pas à me contenir.

\- Cela fait trop d'année que vous vous morfondez Isabella, trop d'années que vous passez seule en pensant que la compagnie et vos enfants sont les seules choses dont vous avez besoin. Vous ne pouvez plus laisser le chagrin et les deuils vous dicter votre vie. Dimitri aurait voulu que vous viviez … que vous soyez heureuses, vous et les filles …

Penser à mon défunt mari fit revenir mes larmes mais pour la première fois ce n'était pas de manière douloureuse.

Je me rappelais les bons moments, notre rencontre, notre mariage, nos enfants, nos fous-rires et notre vie à trois, puis à quatre …

J'aimais mon mari et je l'aimerais toujours mais Kiara avait raison depuis le début. Reprendre les rênes de la compagnie puis rester dans la villa où nous avions vécue n'avait fait que contribuer à m'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon isolement.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit, mais en étais-je capable ? Après toutes ces années ?

Je savais que Kiara serait plus qu'heureuse que je franchisse enfin le pas.

C'était précipité, je venais à peine de penser à cette décision mais si je n'en parlais pas maintenant, je ne prendrais sans doute jamais la décision.

Je relevais la tête et après une profonde inspiration pour être sûre de ma décision, je regardais Aro droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais le laisser partir … mais pour ça j'ai besoin de tourner la page Aro ?

Il fronça les sourcils et m'intima de continuer.

 **PDV Kiara**

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que maman avait repris conscience. Elle allait un peu mieux.

Je n'avais passé qu'une seule petite heure avec elle hier parce qu'elle devait encore passer une série d'examen pour savoir comment elle se portait.

Carlisle nous avait ensuite appelés pour nous rassurer, une nouvelle fois. Tout allait bien. La cicatrisation de maman se faisait doucement mais au moins elle se faisait.

Pour le moment j'étais dans la Volvo d'Edward et il me conduisait à l'hôpital.

Depuis trois jours, son visage était fermé et j'avais l'impression qu'il se murait de plus en plus dans le silence. En rentrant la veille, j'avais essayé de lui parler de maman mais il avait coupé court à la conversation.

Je l'avais laissé quitter la pièce sans rien dire mais il n'allait pas m'échapper encore longtemps.

Il fallait que j'en parle à maman. Surtout que maintenant elle savait que nous vivions avec lui.

Oh elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, ce qui était étonnant du reste. C'est Aro qui me l'avait dit. Je l'avais croisé quand il sortait de la chambre de son associé.

Je n'avais pas évoqué le sujet mais il était sans doute temps maintenant d'évoquer les vrais problèmes avec ma mère et avec Edward.

Mes petites sœurs étaient sur les sièges arrière de la voiture. Il était convenu qu'il me dépose et qu'il accompagne les filles dans un parc jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne me chercher permettant ainsi à mes sœurs de voir un peu maman.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire quand il stationna devant l'hôpital. Je claquais la portière avec un « à tout à l'heure » et me dirigeai vers la porte entendant Edward redémarrer derrière moi.

Quand j'arrivais à la chambre de maman, je toquais légèrement et elle me répondit d'entrer.

Elle avait meilleure mine de jour en jour.

Certes les marques étaient toujours visibles mais comme Maria, sa maquilleuse et coiffeuse, venait chaque matin, maman avait l'air en meilleur état.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Bonjour ma fille.

Je l'embrassais et la serrais contre moi avant de poser mes affaires sur la table de chevet et de m'asseoir sur la chaise de plastique.

Je lui posais l'éternelle question « Comment vas-tu ? » et elle me mentit encore en me disant qu'elle allait très bien. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit honnête mais ce n'était pas encore d'actualité visiblement.

Le silence tomba entre nous et maman ferma les yeux.

\- Maman … nous n'avons évoqué aucun sujet …

\- Je sais …

Sa voix était claire et douce mais montait légèrement dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase me faisant comprendre que cette conversation allait surement être aussi dure pour elle que pour moi.

\- J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi ?

Le regard de ma mère se baissa sur ses mains, dont l'une était plâtrée. Elle paraissait tellement fragile en cet instant à mille lieux de la PDG que décrivaient les journaux. Elle était tellement plus que cette femme sans cœur que cherchait à dépeindre certain dans leurs écrits.

Elle était ma mère et je l'aimais tellement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit maman ?

Elle détourna son regard de moi et le porta sur la fenêtre comme pour s'éloigner de la réalité de notre conversation. Elle savait de quoi je voulais parler bien sûr.

Je savais que je pouvais être patiente, je pouvais attendre qu'elle organise ses idées et qu'elle mette des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Le silence dura un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, d'un ton claire mais d'où perçaient des accents de détresse.

\- Pendant des années, j'ai pensé que s'était mieux pour toi, que si tu ne savais pas la vérité alors tu serais protégée de ce père que je pensais mauvais pour toi. J'avais tellement … peur qu'il soit mauvais … Tanya aurait pu tomber enceinte de n'importe qui et je refusais que tu tombes entre les mains d'un homme qui pouvait aisément te faire du mal pour me soutirer de l'argent ou même pire …

Je le savais déjà bien sûr mais il y avait une autre zone d'ombre.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas me le dire à moi ? Demandai-je en tentant de capter ses prunelles demeurant fixée sur la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais divulgué !

Elle reporta enfin son regard sur moi et renifla doucement me montrant par la même occasion une larme s'échappant de son œil.

\- Quand tu as commencé à me poser des questions … j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que je devais te dire ou non. Devrais-je avouer toute l'histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui était bon ou non pour toi ? Je voulais te le dire … je savais que dans la même situation, j'aurais voulu le savoir … mais j'étais terrifiée …

Qu'elle admette ça devant moi, était sans doute une première et je restai un moment interdite devant son visage qui en effet reflétait cette peur qu'elle ne cessait jamais de ressentir.

\- Terrifiée ? Mais pourquoi ?

Cela semblait tellement saugrenu de sa part.

Maman n'avait peur de rien, même pas de la mort. A mes yeux, elle était la femme la plus forte que je connaissais.

\- Je refusais de te perdre Kiara … c'est égoïste mais … je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes … et je pensais que c'est ce que tu ressentirais si je te parlais de toute cette histoire … sans compter que j'ai cru à un moment donné que tu étais la fille biologique de James …

Même moi je l'avais cru pendant un moment.

\- Mais je suis celle d'Edward …, murmurai-je tout bas mais assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

La douleur qui traversa ses prunelles me confirma aisément ce que je supposais jusque-là.

\- Depuis quand le sait tu ?

Ça aussi je le savais mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.  
\- Je n'ai jamais pensé … même quand j'ai découvert ses liens avec Tanya … je n'ai rien vu venir … jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée Cullen franchisse la porte de la maison et me fasse comprendre qu'il y avait peut-être des chances pour qu'il … soit … ton père. J'ai fait faire un test et j'ai compris …

Sa voix n'était plus que chuchotement alors qu'elle tentait de se plier en deux pour atténuer le poids de la douleur qui la terrassait. Comment une femme pouvait-elle souffrir autant et pourtant rester encore debout ?

\- C'est pourquoi tu t'es senti aussi trahit ?

Elle renifla de manière pas très élégante pour elle mais je n'allais surement pas lui faire remarquer. Les apparences importaient peu ici. Elles n'avaient même aucune importance.

\- Tu me détestais Kiara … tu me haïssais. Je savais qu'il ne te faudrait pas longtemps pour que tu le choisisses, lui. Tu ne m'as pas laissé te le dire, tu es partit avant mais … j'allais t'avouer la vérité quand tu es partit … même si je savais que je sonnais ma propre mort, je savais aussi … je sais aussi … que tu mérites cette vie qu'il t'offre …

Il y avait plus, tellement plus que ça.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, maman. Si tu n'es pas honnête avec lui soit le avec moi.

Quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je vis parfaitement la culpabilité dans ses prunelles. J'eus du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait coupable. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait le mieux à ce moment-là. Sans elle, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas eu une vie à peu près heureuse. S'il y avait une personne sur qui je pouvais compter dans 5, 10 ans ou même 40 ans, c'était ma mère.

\- C'est ton père Kiara … ton père biologique … tu aurais dû grandir avec lui … et je ne t'en voudrais pas si aujourd'hui tu décidais de le faire … tu as des grand parents … des cousins, cousines … des tantes, des oncles … tu as le droit à ce que je ne t'ai jamais offert. Il peut t'offrir ce que je n'ai jamais pu t'apporter. Une vraie famille … et de la joie à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Les Cullen sont des gens bien … Edward est quelqu'un de bien …

Le mal qu'elle eut à prononcer le nom de mon père, me fit froncer les sourcils. Que ressentait-elle au juste envers lui ? Elle n'avait rien dit non plus sur ce qu'elle pensait du fait que nous habitions toutes les trois avec lui.

Mais quelque chose d'autre m'interpella.

\- Tu te sens coupable n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens coupable parce que tu te dis que je n'ai pas pu vivre avec lui ?

Dans quel méandre, le cerveau de ma mère l'avait-elle conduite ? Quand cesserait-elle de se sentir coupable de chose dont elle n'avait eu aucune prise ?

\- Tu aurais dû grandir avec lui … et avec Tanya …Kiara. Tu aurais dû être leur enfant. Si nos parents avaient vécu … si Tanya ne t'avait pas confié à moi. Si Edward l'avait aidé …. Alors tu serais leur enfant et moi … je serais ta tante …

Je me levais de la chaise de plastique sur laquelle j'étais installée, et me rapprochais d'elle en m'asseyant sur son lit. J'attrapais ses mains et je pus constater à quel point, elles étaient gelées.

\- Tu n'es pas coupable, maman. Tu n'es pas coupable de ne pas m'avoir offert tout ça. J'ai grandi avec de l'amour, avec de la joie aussi. Certes, nous avons souffert, toutes les deux … mais je n'aurais pas voulu une autre mère que toi. Tu n'es pas coupable de ne pas avoir su qu'Edward était mon père biologique, pas coupable d'avoir voulu me protéger. Maman tu t'es jeté sous les balles pour moi ! Tu as manqué de mourir pour me protéger ! Qu'elle mère est capable d'un tel sacrifice ? Beaucoup sans doute mais qui le ferait réellement ? Tu ne m'as pas seulement sauvé il y une semaine, tu m'as sauvé il y a 16 ans maman ! Tu aurais pu m'abandonner, tu aurais pu me jeter après ce que Tanya avait fait mais tu ne l'as jamais fait !

« Oui j'aurais aimé connaître Edward, oui j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là dès le début … et nouer une relation avec lui après ce qu'il s'est passé ne va pas être une chose très simple mais on ne peut pas refaire le passé et tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas être devin ! Je peux t'assurer que lui non plus ne t'en veux pas ! Maman tu pensais que mon père était un poltron et ensuite que c'était un meurtrier … tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir eu du mal à l'encaisser quand tu as découvert la vérité !

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues alors qu'elle avait maintenant du mal à respirer.

\- Et je ne te déteste pas … je ne t'ai jamais détesté et tu as raison… je serais peut-être partie … mais je serais revenue … je serais toujours revenue …

Elle secoua la tête et me lâcha les mains pour essuyer ses larmes mouillant ses joues. Le rouge sur son visage et ses yeux bouffis me serra le cœur.

Je détestais voir ma mère pleurer. Elle méritait plus que n'importe qui de rire et d'être heureuse enfin après toutes ces années.

\- Tu serais partie Kiara … et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu … tout le monde part un jour non ? Charlotte et Lise … elles aussi elles partiront … comme tout le monde …

Comme ses parents, Tanya, Quil, Dimitri … et Edward.

Tous les gens qu'elles avaient aimé été partis et moi aussi. Durant des mois, je l'avais laissé toute seule. J'avais moi aussi participé à cette insécurité qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas eu l'enfance que tout enfant méritée, celle que j'avais eu.

\- Oui, elles partiront … mais nous reviendront toujours, maman. Nous aurons nos vies … un jour mais jamais nous ne pourrons te laisser. Moi je ne te laisserais jamais. Tu es ma mère, que tu m'es porté ou non je m'en fiche. Tu es la mère que j'ai choisie …

\- Ma fille … ma petite fille …

Secouée de nouveau par de violents sanglots, elle me tendit les bras et je me serrais contre elle pour ressentir cet amour maternel dont j'avais été privée si longtemps.

Je m'en voulais beaucoup mais ça je ne le lui avouerais pas parce que je savais qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas. Mais j'allais me rattraper et lui faire oublier mes excès de rébellion.

\- Je t'aime maman. Je t'aimerais toujours.

\- Je t'aime mon bébé d'amour, je t'aime plus que le ciel ne compte d'étoiles je t'aime depuis le premier jour ... sans toi … je n'aurais pas pris la peine de me battre. Tu m'as redonné la vie, il y a 15 ans et demi.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, maman. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu meurs. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Charlotte et Lise non plus … sans parler d'Edward …

Elle se ferma un peu quand j'avançais son nom.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait.

Découvrir que j'étais la preuve vivante de l'aventure entre sa sœur et Edward, avait été douloureux pour elle, parce que non seulement elle était terrifiée par les droits que pouvait faire jouer mon nouveau père mais aussi parce qu'elle était sans doute persuadée que dans d'autres circonstances, Edward ne l'aurait pas aimé. Il aurait dû être son beau-frère.

Pour ma mère, bien plus que d'être relié à son passé, il était mon géniteur, un homme qu'elle croyait dangereux depuis des années. Dans un sens, elle se sentait trahit par toute cette histoire, une nouvelle fois parce qu'elle venait tout juste de le découvrir après avoir pensé Edward coupable d'un crime dont il n'était que la victime. C'était encore trop frais pour elle. Je savais que pour Edward ce n'était que de l'histoire ancienne ayant lieu il y a plus de 15 ans. Il n'avait pas été amoureux de Tanya.

Je n'étais pas un enfant de l'amour.

Edward aimait ma mère. Il aimait Bella, surement pas Tanya.

\- Maman, je ne veux pas te mentir. Je veux apprendre à le connaître. J'ai besoin de …

\- Je le comprends, mon ange, me coupa-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr que je le comprends et je t'y encourage de toutes mes forces. Les Cullen sont des gens qu'il faut apprendre à connaître … ce sont des gens bien, des gens vraiment très bien et Edward … il fera un père merveilleux …

Ces paroles à mille lieux de l'attitude qu'elle avait eus depuis le début me réconforta. Elle ne voulait pas exclure Edward de ma vie et je l'en remerciais.

Je me rendis compte que quelque chose se dénoua en moi me faisant comprendre à quel point l'avis de maman concernant cette histoire, était importante à mes yeux. J'avais besoin qu'elle l'accepte.

Mais il y avait autre chose que j'aurais aimé également.

\- Tu peux faire partie de cette famille tu sais ?

J'avais peur de la réponse qu'elle pouvait donner à cette simple question. Elle me donnait sa bénédiction pour que j'entretienne des relations avec Edward mais je voulais aussi que mes petites sœurs et elle aussi fasse parti de cette vie.

Quand je relevais les yeux, je la vis secouer la tête et je compris que rien n'avait changé de son côté, de ce point de vue-là.

Je ne lui avouerais pas mais cela me brisa le cœur, non seulement pour moi mais également pour Charlotte et Lise.

Elle vit parfaitement l'expression de mon visage et baissa les yeux visiblement consciente que je n'étais pas d'accord.

\- Edward et moi … je l'ai aimé tu sais. Cela fait un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte. Je l'aime sans doute encore. Je ne le hais plus tout du moins. Je lui en ai voulu pourtant et je lui en veux surement encore de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité. De ne pas avoir assez eu confiance en moi, pour me dire qu'il avait eu un passé avec ma sœur. J'aurais été choqué mais je sais que tout se serait passé différemment mais … il s'est passé trop de choses … je … je ne peux pas donner à quelqu'un les armes pour me détruire Kiara. Je ne suis pas prête et je ne le serais probablement jamais. Je peux pardonner à Edward tout ce qui s'est passé bien sûr que je le peux et une part de moi le veut sans doute mais … cela ne vas pas plus loin. Je sais que je vais finir par le revoir. Il n'est pas encore venu mais il va finir par le faire, parce que lui et moi avons besoin de parler. Mais j'ai trop espéré dans ma vie, j'ai trop souffert pour laisser encore la possibilité à quelqu'un de jouer avec moi.

« Je me suis toujours réalisée à travers quelqu'un. Quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant on pouvait le comprendre. J'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'avais encore besoin d'eux. Je me suis ensuite accrochée à Tanya. Elle m'a trahit tellement de fois et quand je pensais que le chagrin était derrière moi, et que j'ai voulu recommencer … c'est Dimitri qui est parti.

« Je n'avais plus d'espoir aucun espoir de m'attacher à une personne et de vivre avec lui. J'avais abandonné l'idée de tomber une nouvelle fois amoureuse. Je vivais tout simplement avec vous à mes côtés et quelque part ça me suffisait.

« Et puis il y eu Edward. Il a été comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans cet océan de douleur et de chagrin dans lequel je m'étais enfermée depuis tant d'années … Avec lui je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus besoin de souffrir, que je pouvais parfaitement vivre et être autre chose qu'une mère ou une PDG. Il m'a fait espérer de nouveau et j'y ai cru. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que la vie me donnait enfin ce cadeau.

« Pour une fois il n'avait rien à voir avec mon passé, ni avec ma famille, ni avec Dimitri, ni avec la compagnie. Il était une sorte d'illusion à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher … mais il n'était que ça … une illusion …

« Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de mal à me détourner ? Pourquoi j'ai cru si facilement aux paroles de James ? Pourquoi j'ai trainé ton père en justice alors que je savais au fond de mon cœur qu'il n'était pas le responsable de tout ça ?

« J'avais besoin d'un coupable Kiara. Qu'une personne paye enfin pour ce que je vivais au quotidien. Dans ma tête avec ce que me disait James, Edward avait contribué à la plus grande souffrance de ma vie … mon petit frère. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il s'en aille … je savais au fond de moi qu'un jour arriverait ou Edward partirait lui aussi. Je me suis toujours attendue au départ de chacun. Tout le monde est parti et m'a laissé … je savais que se serait le cas pour Edward aussi. Alors je l'ai détruit avant qu'il ne le fasse …

« Je n'ai rien pour les retenir, je n'ai jamais rien eu. La maison, l'argent, la compagnie, les belles robes … tout cela ce n'est rien. Oh certes, j'aime m'habiller comme une femme du monde, j'aime les talons, le maquillage et les vêtements. J'aime m'offrir et vous offrir des trucs hors de prix parce que je n'ai jamais eu le droit ne serait-ce qu'à un centième de tout ça …

« Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'aime mon travail à la compagnie. J'ai appris à l'aimer. Aro est sans doute l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est venu tu sais. Il m'a parlé comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait. Et j'ai découvert que j'aimais cet homme aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis auparavant, jamais. Mais je m'attends à ce qu'il parte lui aussi, tout comme Marcus.

« Kiara … si je perds encore quelqu'un … je ne m'en relèverais pas … pas cette fois … je suis fatiguée. Je suis épuisée par toutes ces années. Je ne veux que votre bonheur à toi … à Lise et à Charlotte …et je veux redevenir quelqu'un. J'en ai besoin …

« Durant toutes ces étapes de ma vie, je me suis accrochée à quelqu'un en espérant que cette personne me sauve de moi-même et de la noirceur de mon passé et de mes souvenirs … et je n'ai pas fait mieux avec Edward. Il était ma bouée de sauvetage, celui capable d'atteindre mon cœur gelé. Et j'ai cherché à le détruire pour me sentir mieux. Je voulais qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait soit disant fait à Quil mais aussi à moi.

« Et je me suis effondrée parce que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'avais à nouveau recommencé. Je ne peux pas me reposer sur les gens indéfiniment. Vous êtes mes filles et c'est vous qui devez-vous appuyer sur moi pas le contraire.

« J'aime Edward, mais parce que je l'aime, je dois renoncer à lui. Pour toi … pour les filles … et pour moi … je dois devenir une femme. Celle que je n'ai jamais été. Je suis une mère, une sœur, une épouse, une PDG mais je ne suis pas une femme.

« Et j'en ai besoin pour arrêter de m'effondrer quand les gens que j'aime me laisse …

Je pleurais. J'étais terrassée par de gros sanglots en comprenant que ma mère était entrain de renoncer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle reculait devant un obstacle.

\- Maman … je ne peux pas te laisser faire … tu vas souffrir …

Parce qu'elle aimait Edward, elle aimait mon père.

Maman essuya mes larmes mais laissa les siennes lui emplir les yeux.

\- Sans doute mais c'est ma décision … J'ai réfléchis a beaucoup de chose depuis que je suis réveillée … je vais vendre la maison et en acheter une autre. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau départ toutes les quatre. Pour la compagnie, je vais former Jacob pour qu'il devienne mon bras droit de sorte qu'il puisse prendre ma place quand je serais absente. Je vais engager quelqu'un pour qu'il reprenne son travail pour que je puisse enfin souffler. Je continuerais à travailler mais jamais comme avant. Je passerais chaque week-end avec vous … ou à m'occuper de moi si vous n'êtes pas là. Je vais reprendre ma vie en main et arrêter de laisser les autres la dicter.

« Je vais reprendre l'écriture de mon livre. Cela fait tellement d'année que j'ai arrêté, j'ignore si je suis douée pour ça mais pourquoi pas après tout. Nous allons sortir et faire toute ces choses qu'une famille fait : le cinéma, la patinoire, la fête foraine, la plage, le shopping. Je pense que toi et moi avons besoin de nous retrouver aussi. Tu te rappelles de nos journées filles ? Cela fait tellement d'années que nous y avons renoncé … je pense même que Charlotte viendra avec nous … ou alors toutes les deux …

J'aimais la ferveur de ses paroles et l'étincelle de vie qu'elle avait dans ses prunelles chocolat. Mais j'avais pourtant du mal à m'en réjouir quand on songeait que même si elle comptait enfin dire stop à Isabella Masen Voltury, elle renonçait au reste. Elle renonçait à Edward.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu renonces à Edward … point final ?

C'était le point le plus dur à encaisser. Surtout après avoir vu Edward souffrir autant que moi de la situation.

\- On continuera à se voir bien sûr. Essentiellement pour toi mais … oui je renonce à lui.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je presque durement.

\- C'est ce dont j'ai besoin …

Je n'y croyais pas. Elle avait besoin d'Edward et lui avait besoin d'elle.

Elle détournait le regard pour éviter que je ne lise dans ses yeux ce qu'elle pensait réellement me faisant douter de ces intentions réelles. Mais bien que j'avais envie de lui poser la question, je m'en abstint.

Peut-être qu'il était encore trop tôt. Pas maintenant, pas demain ou après-demain, mais peut-être qu'un jour dans quelques années, elle changerait d'avis.

Peut-être qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle est devenue quelqu'un par elle-même et qu'elle reviendra vers Edward.

Le temps allait sans doute faire son œuvre et panser les blessures que le passé avait provoqué en eux.

Je l'espérais de toutes mes forces.

Pour le bonheur de mes parents, je priai pour que ma mère un jour, trouve en elle la force de tourner la page et de se concentrer sur son avenir. En tout cas je n'allais pas abandonner.

Jamais.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors vos avis ?

On sait enfin les pensées de Bella et ce qu'elle a ressenti ! Personnellement elle m'avait manqué et c'était une joie de la retrouver enfin ^^ J'espère que vous aussi

Pour la prochain chapitre … on va enfin avoir la conversation que vous attendez toutes … mais je n'en dit pas plus !

Bonne semaine à toutes et surtout à la semaine prochaine.


	51. Chapitre 50 : Le coeur ou la raison

**Chapitre 50** : Le cœur ou la raison

Bon matin tout le monde !

Je suis extrêmement désolé pour le chapitre non posté de la semaine dernière

Je n'avais aucun accès à internet du coup impossible de publier. Mais j'ai lu vos reviews et je suis heureuse de constater que vous appréciez la suite de l'histoire. Un grand merci à toutes !

On m'a posé la question au niveau du nombre de chapitre restant. J'ai pris énormément de retard au niveau de l'écriture en raison d'un emploi du temps surchargé, du coup je n'en ai que deux d'avance en ce moment. Mais je sais quel virage je veux donner à la suite et je table sur encore 5 chapitres puis l'épilogue. Ce qui fait que nous sommes bientôt à la fin :D

Allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite et on se retrouve en bas …

* * *

 **Chapitre 50** : Le cœur ou la raison

 **PDV Edward**

Quand j'avais récupéré les filles à l'hôpital, le visage fermé mais surtout plein de détresse de Kiara, me donna envie de lui demander ce que Bella et elle s'étaient dit dans cette chambre.

Mais je n'en fis rien.

Si elle ne m'en parlait pas c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que je sois au courant. Je ne connaissais pas bien ma fille mais dans ce cas-là je ne pouvais me tromper. Ses réactions commençaient à m'être familières.

Les jours passèrent et bientôt, le nouvel an eut lieu.

Comme Bella était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, les filles passèrent la voir en fin de journée avant de revenir à la villa Cullen où nous passâmes la soirée tous ensembles.

L'ambiance festive ne réussit pas à me détourner de mes idées noires mais je fis un effort pour les enfants.

Les premiers jours de janvier firent leurs apparitions et bientôt les enfants durent retourner à l'école.

Kiara avait eu une longue conversation avec sa mère à ce sujet et elle m'apprit que Bella avait accepté tout de suite le fait que la jeune fille ne voulait pas retourner en Suisse pour étudier. Elle refusait de partir loin de New-York, ce que je comprenais et approuvais totalement, bien entendu.

Je ne m'étais pas mêlé de tout ça, préférant laisser Kiara décider par elle-même.

C'est elle qui avait demandé à Aro de l'inscrire dans le lycée de son choix, mais pas trop loin de l'école des fillettes.

Elle tenait à être près de ses sœurs pour pouvoir aller les chercher quand c'était nécessaire.

L'associé de la compagnie avait finit par trouver un lycée privé qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui dont elle s'était fait virer l'année précédente. L'adolescente accepta presque tout de suite l'établissement sélectionné, et c'est moi qui l'avais accompagné pour l'inscription.

Je n'avais pas été présenté comme le père, pour l'instant on voulait éviter les problèmes avec les journalistes, mais pouvoir être là me procura un bien fou. Pour la première fois, je partageais une rentrée avec ma fille et même si elle avait 15 cela me paraissait important.

Le 4 janvier, Kiara fit sa rentrer et à ma plus grande joie, tout comme soulagement d'ailleurs, elle se fit rapidement des amies. Se comportant de nouveau comme une adolescente de son âge, j'eus bientôt le droit à un rassemblement d'adolescents dans mon salon alors que je venais de rentrer du travail un soir de la semaine.

Le sourire éblouissant de l'adolescente me fit comprendre qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver avec des jeunes de son âge et de s'amuser enfin. Après des mois sous pression, elle relâchait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait contenu depuis tout ce temps.

J'improvisais donc une soirée pizza pour le plaisir de chacun et Charlotte et Lise se joignirent même au groupe. Par son geste, la jeune fille me prouva une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les jeunes de son âge qui n'aurait jamais accepté que les petites l'embête quand elle était avec ses amis.

Du côté de la compagnie, la barre avait été redressée. Les actions avaient cessé de chuter et Jacob excellait dans la gestion de la compagnie. Bella avait finalement été mise au courant du problème et d'après Aro, elle avait été bluffée par le travail accompli par son assistant.

L'associé de la PDG avait fait part de nos théories à la jeune femme mais apparemment celle-ci n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'hocher la tête. Tout le monde avait tenté de la cuisiner mais elle affirmait qu'elle ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà dit – donc pas grand-chose. Je doutais fortement de ça mais personne n'avait osé remettre en cause ce qu'elle disait.

Aro était aussi septique que moi. Nous avions eu une longue discussion ensemble mais nous étions parvenus à la même conclusion. Si Bella ne voulait pas parler, nous ne pouvions pas la forcer.

La seule chose à faire c'était maintenir la sécurité au plus haut niveau.

J'étais retournée au travail début janvier, tout comme les enfants, et j'avais enfin commencé ma collaboration avec l'associé de Bella.

Ce n'était pas simple. Lui et moi n'avions pas les mêmes idées et la plupart du temps il nous fallait batailler pour arriver à un compromis. Etant de fortes têtes tous les deux, en général céder était difficile, mais nous nous en sortions plus ou moins.

Durant nos nombreuses séances de travails, dans mes bureaux ou à la compagnie, Aro évoquait souvent cette dernière au détour de conversation complétement anodine, et ces derniers temps Kiara en faisait de même.

Parce que non, presque 22 jours après le réveil de Bella, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le moment pour aller la voir et elle n'avait pas plus demandé après moi.

J'avais plusieurs fois était tenté de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'y aller. De toute façon cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait mais à chaque fois je me dégonflais.

J'étais sans doute lâche.

J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais une telle réticence à me rendre à son chevet, peut-être parce que je me doutais de l'issu de la conversation.

Si elle ressentait la même chose que moi, elle m'aurait demandé depuis tout ce temps, ou elle aurait fait comprendre à notre fille qu'elle voulait que je vienne. Mais Kiara ne m'en avait pas parlé.

Elle évoquait souvent sa mère pourtant mais jamais pour me faire comprendre qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi.

Trois semaines après le réveil de Bella, soit à peu près quatre semaines depuis l'enlèvement, c'est Aro qui me fit enfin prendre la décision.

Nous étions entrain de travailler sur le projet de Seattle depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Nous étions dans les bureaux de la compagnie car il était plus facile que je me déplace plutôt que lui. Le projet commençait à prendre forme. Il restait environ deux mois avant de soumettre les premières esquisses aux investisseurs.

Tout en travaillant, je jetais des regards sur l'horloge en face de moi. Je devais finir tôt afin d'être sûr de me trouver à la sortie de l'école afin de récupérer Charlotte et Lise. Kiara avait prévu une sortie avec ses copines ce soir, elle ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de ses petites sœurs.

\- Edward, il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital … vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi.

Je relevais la tête de mon dossier pour croiser le regard d'Aro qui avait l'air déterminé.

Qu'il évoque le sujet sans préambule alors que nous étions en plein travail, me fit comprendre qu'il venait de ressasser le sujet durant un long moment.

\- Pardon ?

J'étais tellement surpris par sa question que j'eue du mal à lui répondre.

\- Edward … vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous êtes là sans être vraiment là. Ça fait trois semaines maintenant …

Il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que, comme le lâche que j'étais, je ne voulais pas être rejeté encore une fois. Il s'agissait de la conversation que nous n'avions jamais eue. Sans doute la plus importante depuis que nous nous connaissions.

Je n'étais pas près, mais arriver un moment où je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. La situation devait se débloquer, Aro avait parfaitement raison.

J'étais trop préoccupé par Bella pour me concentrer vraiment sur ce que je faisais ces derniers temps.

\- Je vais aller la voir …

Quand je pris cette décision, mon cœur s'allégea comme si j'en avais toujours eu envie mais que mon cerveau s'y opposé.

Ce qui était le cas.

 **PDV Bella**

Trois semaines.

Cela faisait exactement 23 jours que je m'étais réveillée sur ce lit d'hôpital et que je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis.

Niveau santé, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Il était prévu de retirer les plâtres d'ici à deux semaines. La plupart de mes bleus n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir et mon visage avait enfin retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Certes mon torse était encore ficelé comme une momie mais pour le reste mis à part, deux trois cicatrices, j'étais de nouveau celle que j'avais été avant l'agression.

D'après le docteur Cullen, je guérissais bien et il ne me faudrait plus attendre longtemps avant de rentrer chez moi. J'ai été heureuse de dire que depuis que je m'étais réveillée j'avais appris à connaître le médecin. C'est lui qui s'occupait de mes soins bien que j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas dans ces attributions. Il me parlait beaucoup de sa femme, de sa vie, et de ses petits-enfants, mes filles compris.

Nous avions de longues conversations lui et moi mais la plupart du temps nous évitions le sujet épineux de son fils.

Depuis trois semaines aussi, j'avais eu la visite de mes trois filles tous les jours. Elles étaient retournées à l'école et voir le visage de Kiara s'éclairer de nouveau me réchauffa et surtout me rassura.

Elle était entrain de redevenir une adolescente et j'en étais grandement soulagée. Elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait revenir ici et bien entendu je m'étais empressée de lui dire oui. Hors de question que je me sépare de ma fille maintenant que je venais de la retrouver.

Elle s'était occupée seule du rapatriement de son dossier et Aro lui avait trouvé une école qu'elle avait validé.

Constater la joie sur son visage quand elle venait m'annoncer qu'elle s'était fait des amies, m'avait tiré quelques larmes.

Carlisle m'avait expliqué que son fils s'était retrouvé avec une bande d'ado dans son salon un soir ou il était revenu du travail. J'avais ris parce que cela m'était souvent arrivé quand Kiara était plus jeune.

Tout aller bien, du moins en apparence.

Parce qu'il n'en allait pas de même psychologiquement.

La maison était vendue, et Aro était entrain de sélectionner pour moi un nouveau lieu d'habitation. Quand cela semblait lui convenir, Kiara allait visiter et faisait des photos qu'elle me montrait.

Je ne voulais pas retourner à la villa après ma sortie d'hôpital. Je tenais à tourner la page et je voulais le faire le plus rapidement possible.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile pour moi de dire au revoir à 10 ans de ma vie.

Les filles étaient contentes de partir, surtout Kiara mais pour moi il n'était pas simple de faire le deuil de mon mari même si j'étais prête en quelque sorte pour ça.

Mon état d'esprit n'avait pas changé et j'avais même l'impression que mon cerveau était de plus en plus engourdi. Pourquoi maintenant que les choses allaient en s'arrangeant, j'avais l'impression de perdre les forces que je n'avais plus ?

Et puis il y avait le grand sujet Edward Cullen.

J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à me demander ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis du fait que mes filles vivaient avec lui.

J'aurais pu exiger qu'elles rentrent à la maison, j'aurais pu engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elles mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Non seulement parce que je savais qu'elles étaient heureuses avec lui mais également parce qu'il arrivait à les rassurer comme personne.

Je n'avais eu aucun contact avec lui, ne l'avait même jamais entr'aperçues depuis mon réveil et je me demandais bien pourquoi il n'était pas encore venu.

Je m'étais à demie attendue à ce qu'il le fasse. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas demandé après lui non plus, mais seulement parce que j'ignorais l'issu de la conversation.

J'ignorais ce que je devais faire maintenant.

Je savais qu'une grosse discussion s'imposait entre nous. Nous avions tellement de chose à aborder tous les deux notamment sa nouvelle paternité.

Je savais par Kiara, que le père et la fille s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis ces nombreuses semaines. Ma fille ne l'appelait pas encore papa parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête mais cela ne saurait tarder.

J'étais heureuse pour elle. Vraiment.

Après avoir pensé durant de nombreuses années qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais ses parents biologiques voilà qu'Edward pointait le bout de son nez et représentait pour elle et pour moi, le père presque idéal.

Il s'y prenait bien non seulement avec elle mais également avec les petites. C'était d'une présence comme la sienne qu'elles avaient besoin.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte de ma chambre.

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant qui cela pouvait bien être à 15 heures.

Kiara ne serait pas là avant deux bonnes heures avec Charlotte et Lise, cela ne pouvait donc pas être elles. Je savais qu'Aro devait travailler avec Edward aujourd'hui donc cela ne pouvait pas être eux non plus. Et ce n'était pas l'heure des soins donc cela ne pouvait pas être Carlisle.

\- Entrez … dis-je d'une voix forte mais ferme qui ne reflétait pas l'hésitation et la peur naissante que je ressentais.

Les gardes du corps étaient pourtant derrière la porte je le savais, mais mon cœur battait à tout allure alors que le battant s'ouvrait.

Mes prunelles plongèrent bientôt dans un vert émeraude intense que je reconnus immédiatement.

Il était venu !

Après trois semaines à attendre inconsciemment qu'il passe le pas de la porte, Edward se trouvait devant moi. Et ma première réaction fut à mille lieux de la colère, de la défiance ou de la déception.

J'étais heureuse. Véritablement heureuse de le voir enfin.

Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je papillonnais distraitement des paupières pour tenter de réprimer cette vive émotion qui me traversait.

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais ainsi ?

Je connaissais la réponse bien sûr mais mieux valait éviter de penser à ça.

Je le vis hésiter à entrer avant de prendre distraitement une profonde respiration et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il se tourna et me fit face. Il me détailla durant de longue seconde semblant s'attarder sur mon visage redevenu comme avant l'agression. Je savais qu'il était venu pendant mon coma. C'était comme si je me souvenais avoir senti sa présence près de moi.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Je le vis passer la main dans ses cheveux et détourner le regard.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je d'une voix roque que j'eus du mal à reconnaître.

\- Bonjour Bella.

Il reporta son attention sur moi avant de s'avancer.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien … je te remercie …

J'avais du mal à formuler des phrases plus longues.

Je détaillais Edward comme si cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Il semblait avoir maigri un peu, ses traits étaient tirés et surtout il semblait plus las que d'ordinaire.

La vision d'un Edward plus vieux me revint en mémoire et je frissonnais en me demandant s'il allait véritablement devenir ainsi.

\- Tu es venu …, murmurai-je pour combler ce silence qui devenait pesant.

Il hocha la tête.

\- J'aurais aimé venir avant mais … enfin … je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles me voir …

Il n'avait pas dit cela sur le ton du reproche mais seulement comme une simple constatation. Je savais pourquoi il parlait ainsi.

Je n'avais pas été juste avec lui. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant.

\- Pardonne-moi Edward, je suis désolé …

Je levais mes yeux humides vers lui. Quand il prit conscience de l'émotion qui me traversait, il s'approcha encore de moi et se posta debout près de mon lit.

Il me regarda avec un air perdu qui en disait long sur ce qu'il devait penser de mes excuses. Il me regardait puis baissait les yeux sur ses mains avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de mettre à plat ce qu'il s'est passé ces trois derniers mois ? Lui demandai-je après une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage.

\- Tu as raison … il est temps …

Je lui indiquais la chaise près de mon lit mais il déclina la proposition préférant visiblement rester debout.

Le silence tomba et je me demandais qui allait bien pouvoir commencer.

Ni lui ni moi ne nous regardions.

En le sentant aussi proche de moi, je pris conscience que toute ma colère, toute ma haine un jour ressentie envers lui, étaient retombés. Ne restait juste que le regret et surtout une certaine pointe de trahison subsistant malgré tout.

Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette émotion qui me poussait à me dire que je n'étais qu'une imposture.

\- Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit Bella … mais je regrette profondément ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à Quil, ni à Tanya … si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les sauver … je l'aurais fait, sans hésiter. J'ai conscience que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je savais que je te perdrais en ouvrant la bouche … je voulais juste du temps … un petit peu plus de temps à nous …

Pourquoi ses paroles avaient-elles du mal à pénétrer mon cerveau ?

\- J'avais si mal, murmurai-je enfin après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisée en moi … encore … ça faisait si mal … tu étais une sorte de bouée de sauvetage, une lueur d'espoir dans mon ciel obscur. Dans ma tête tu n'avais rien à voir avec mon passé, mais tu représentais le présent et le futur … découvrir que tu étais non seulement lié à ce que je portais depuis tant de temps et qu'en plus tu en étais un acteur majeur … j'ai craqué. Je ne voyais plus que la vengeance. Même quand tu as été innocenté, la seule chose que je voulais c'est que tu souffres autant que je souffrais moi.

« J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une coquille vide. J'ai connu des deuils dans ma vie, la souffrance et la perte d'un être cher mais cette fois-ci … c'était comme si les émotions étaient décuplés et essayaient de m'engloutir. J'avais l'impression qu'elles pouvaient me détruire.

« Et puis … il y a eu ta mère … et la révélation sur l'identité du père biologique de Kiara … c'était la goutte de trop Edward. Je ne voulais que t'anéantir d'avoir osé me faire croire en un avenir qui n'existerait jamais. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas aussi forte que j'aimais le penser. J'étais faible, aussi faible que je l'avais toujours été. Ce mur de brique que je pensais infranchissable était en fait un écran de fumée que je m'étais inventée.

« Pour ça aussi je t'en voulais. Tu m'avais donné beaucoup, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais et pourtant l'instant d'après tu m'as tout repris … à moi … à mes enfants …

\- Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance Bella ! Tu ne m'as même jamais laissé parler ! Tu l'as cru si vite … tu t'es détourné en un battement cil …

Je le savais. Il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup pour croire aux paroles de James. Mais je ne croyais pas en moi-même alors de là à croire en quelqu'un d'autre …

Je me doutais à ce moment-là qu'Edward finirait par partir. Je pensais juste que j'avais encore du temps. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait aussi rapide.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit un jour sur cette plage de Dubaï ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils et il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tout le monde part un jour …, souffla-t-il tout bas de façon presque inaudible.

J'hochai la tête et tentais de contrôler mon émotion. Si je craquais maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais venir à bout de cette conversation.

\- Je savais que toi et moi ce n'était qu'éphémère …viendrait le jour où tu finirais par te détourner, par partir, … ou par mourir … d'une façon ou d'une autre tu m'aurais quitté … je n'ai simplement pas pensé que ce serait si rapide. Quand James est venu, c'est comme si j'avais attendu ce moment inconsciemment …

« Il a juste mis fin à mes illusions en me servant sur un plateau le soit disant coupable que je cherchais depuis 15 longues années … je me rends compte maintenant à quel point j'ai été injuste … quand j'ai entendu tes explications, pour moi tu ne pouvais que mentir. Alors que je sais au fond de moi que je t'ai toujours cru. Même si tu avais tiré sur Quil … se serait un accident … un simple accident … mais il était si jeune. Quand Jacob est venu à la maison et qu'il m'a avoué que tu n'y étais pour rien, que tu étais une victime toi aussi … je voulais encore que tu payes pour cette souffrance qui me terrassait.

« Mais au fur et à mesure de ces explications je me sentais soulagée … j'étais en colère contre moi-même parce que c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais cessé d'espérer. Au plus profond de mon être, je voulais qu'un miracle ait lieu et que tu me reviennes comme si ce qui se passait n'était qu'une simple erreur ou alors un cauchemar terrible.

« C'était comme si Jacob m'avait apporté cette bouée de sauvetage … mais j'étais trop têtue, trop en souffrance pour le voir. Et puis Esmée est venue … découvrir que tu étais le père de Kiara n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

« Tu étais étranger à mon passé, tu étais le premier homme à ne pas connaître Bella Swan. Tu ne savais rien de tout ça, n'avait rien à voir avec ce poids énorme que je portais. Mais tu étais le père de Kiara. Tu as fait un enfant à ma sœur. Je n'arrête pas de penser que si elle avait vécu, tu serais mon beau-frère et Kiara ma nièce. Tu aurais été l'homme interdit … celui sur lequel je n'aurais jamais eu le droit de poser les yeux. Je sais que certain vont me trouver excessive mais j'ai ressenti ça comme une trahison.

« Mais d'un autre côté … tu es le père que Kiara a toujours voulu. Tu es celui dont elle a rêvé durant des années. Après avoir cru que ma fille était l'enfant d'un meurtrier, découvrir ce secret qu'elle n'aurait pu ne jamais connaître … fut une chance pour elle … et pour toi …

Je m'essuyais les yeux, m'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes émotions. Se transformer en fontaine ces derniers temps allait contre mes principes et contre celle que j'étais devenue.

C'était Tanya qui pleurait pour un rien, moi j'étais forte et je refusais de me montrer faible.

\- J'ai ressenti de la colère moi aussi. Je me pensais coupable du meurtre de ton frère jusqu'à l'intervention de Jacob. Je m'en suis rendu compte après la proposition de contrat d'Aro. Bella, je pouvais comprendre que tu ressentes de la haine et du dégoût. Mais à aucun moment tu ne m'as laissé m'excuser. Tu as voulu couler ma société, tu as cherché à me faire payer par n'importe quel moyen. Et tu y as inclus ma famille …

Et je me sentais coupable pour ça, et pour tant d'autres choses aussi.

Je n'avais jamais prétendue être parfaite, j'en étais même très loin. Aveuglée par la vengeance et par ce sentiment de trahison indéfinissable, j'avais fait n'importe quoi. J'avais conscience d'avoir fait souffrir la famille d'Edward, peut-être même plus que lui.

Pourtant Carlisle ne m'avait jamais fait de reproche à ce sujet, ne m'avais même jamais accusé de quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste été compréhensif exactement comme sa femme avant lui.

Il n'y avait que des gens bien pour réagir de cette façon.

Face aux accusations d'Edward, je ne pouvais que baisser les yeux sur mes mains et attendre qu'il ait fini de déverser son sac.

Il n'était pas méchant dans ces propos, ne cherchait pas à me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, il tentait juste de me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas agit comme il le fallait.

A sa place je l'aurais déjà insulté et j'aurais crié ma haine et ma colère sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'expliquer.

\- La haine est une arme puissante … je ne voulais pas faire de mal à ta famille …

Je restais les yeux rivés sur mes mains pour lui couper l'accès à mes yeux où je savais qu'il lirait bien trop de choses. Ils étaient la porte à mes émotions et je ne pouvais pas lui montrer ce qui me passait par la tête à ce moment-là.

\- Même si je n'acceptais pas tes méthodes Bella, je comprenais que tu puisses souffrir. Tu avais le droit de me détester, le droit de t'en prendre à moi. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais il y un mois … tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu as exigé que je reste à l'écart de ta famille … de Kiara … alors que tu savais que j'étais son père !

Je fermais les yeux comprenant qu'il me reprochait exactement ce que je me reprochais moi même.

J'avais déjà accepté le fait que je devais parler à Kiara puis à Edward ensuite. Mais dans ma tête, seule ma fille le verrait.

Je pensais qu'elle irait vivre avec lui, et qu'elle se détournerait de moi sans aucune considération. J'étais certaine qu'Edward en plus de me prendre les espoirs que j'avais, mes barrières de défense, me volerait mon enfant.

C'était irrationnel mais j'étais persuadée qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à me voler ce que j'avais, exactement comme j'avais tenté de faire en le traînant en justice. Et puis Aro lui avait demandé de travailler avec lui comme si nous étions en plus de tout ça, incapable de nous occuper de la compagnie sans son aide.

Maintenant je comprenais mieux, les intentions profondes de mon associé et ami, mais il y a un mois les choses n'étaient pas si claires dans ma tête. Voir Edward déambuler dans les locaux de ma compagnie et agir presque normalement comme s'il ne m'avait arraché la moitié de mon cœur dans la manœuvre, avait été trop lourd pour moi.

Quand je m'étais retrouvée avec lui, la seule chose que je voulais c'est qu'il sorte de ma vie et qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille.

Le voir discuter avec Kiara, la voir elle, si détendue en sa présence m'avait fait comprendre que la décision qu'Esmée et moi avions prise était la bonne. Ma fille méritait un père et elle méritait Edward, même si l'accepter était un challenge pour moi.

Edward et Kiara s'étaient reconnus sans même savoir qu'ils étaient liés.

Ma fille n'avait jamais accordé une telle confiance à un adulte, elle était loin de tout le monde depuis des mois, mais avec lui, c'était différent.

\- J'ai besoin d'entendre la vérité Bella. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as ressenti exactement en apprenant que j'étais le père biologique de Kiara, me demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

Laissant toujours obstinément mes yeux baissés pour éviter de croiser son regard même une seule seconde, je portais mon attention sur ses main un bref instant.

Ses doigts étaient comme deux poings me faisant assez bien comprendre la colère qu'il ressentait même si il essayait de ne pas me la montrer.

Je ma détournais rapidement et portais mon regard sur le drap laissant mes yeux se perdre.

\- La colère et la haine tu t'en doute … ma première réaction a été de refuser de croire ce que me disait ta mère. J'ai accepté le test en me disant qu'il serait forcément négatif. J'ai été égoïste parce que ce n'est pas à Kiara que j'ai pensé au début … mais à moi.

« Je me disais que ta mère se trompait, qu'elle voyait des liens là ou il n'y en avait pas. Pendant la semaine ou nous avons attendus les résultats, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Kiara et à toi … au moment où vous étiez ensemble et puis le test est arrivé. Et nous avons su.

« J'ai demandé à ta mère de me laisser du temps … j'étais persuadée que je perdrais mon enfant quand je lui avouerais la vérité. Mais vous aviez le droit de savoir. Je ne pouvais pas vous priver de ça. Je n'étais personne pour vous priver d'une relation père-fille.

« Je t'en voulais tellement … j'avais beau me dire que Kiara avait de la chance, que tu étais un homme bien et qu'elle pourrait au moins être heureuse avec toi. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ce sentiment de profonde trahison.

« Comme si cette histoire avait eu lieu la veille … même maintenant alors que je sais que Kiara va rester avec moi, qu'elle me considère toujours comme sa mère et que surtout elle est heureuse avec toi aussi … même maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher de souffrir. Oh ne te méprend pas. Je veux que Kiara noue des liens avec toi et avec ta famille … la sienne … et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous l'acceptiez et je l'encouragerais toujours à venir vous voir mais …

« Mais … savoir que tu vas offrir à mon enfant ce que je n'ai pas pu lui apporter moi …

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et je réprimais à grand peine un sanglot énorme qui essayait de s'emparer de moi.

Je sentis Edward bouger et ses doigts se poser sous mon menton pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui. Je plongeais mes prunelles dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux. Je ne voyais pratiquement rien à travers l'eau de mes paupières mais je sentais sa main s'enrouler autour de ma joue.

\- Tu vas lui donner une famille Edward … une vraie famille, avec des grands-parents, des oncles des tantes et des cousins … moi je ne peux rien lui offrir de tout ça … je ne peux que lui apporter mon chagrin constant et quatre pierres tombales en guise de grands-parents, de tante et d'oncle …

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir coupable. Pas le droit de penser que Kiara t'en veut pour ça. Bella, je suis peut-être son père biologique mais elle est bien plus ta fille que la mienne. Je suis fier d'avoir une enfant comme elle, et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Si elle était restée avec Tanya, si tu n'avais pas accepté de devenir mère à 15 ans, il y a de grand-chance que je n'aurais jamais connu mon enfant.

« Tu as offert un foyer à Kiara durant les 15 dernières années. Tu l'as élevé comme ton enfant, tu t'es battue pour elle. Merde Bella, tu as faillit mourir pour qu'elle ait la vie sauve et pas seulement dans cet entrepôt face à ce connard de James.

« J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer maintenant mais sache que je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant pour ça. Kiara n'a pas besoin que tu lui offres des grands-parents, des oncles et des tantes, elle a juste besoin de sa mère et de ses petites sœurs …

Un poids que je ne pensais même pas porter sur mes épaules, se leva. J'étudiais le visage d'Edward et ce que j'y lis fis écho à ses paroles.

\- Merci Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier …

L'image d'un Edward de plusieurs années de plus me vint en mémoire. Il prendrait soin de mes enfants, il était déjà entrain de le faire.

\- Il n'y a pas de merci … c'est ma fille …

\- Je sais. Et crois-moi elle aussi le sait.

Je baissais les yeux une nouvelle fois, me demandant si j'allais poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses attendant visiblement que je formule mes idées dans ma tête.

\- Et toi … qu'as tu ressenti ?

Il savait que je parlais de sa nouvelle paternité dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence quelques jours avant.

Il esquissa un sourire sans joie avant de se concentrer. Il réfléchissait visiblement.

\- J'ai été choqué … je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pour moi c'était tout simplement impossible. Dans cet entrepôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser et puis tu as été transportée ici, tu as faillit mourir. Kiara et moi nous sommes raccrochés l'un à l'autre. J'aimais déjà beaucoup cette adolescente. C'est une jeune fille tellement touchante. Les premiers temps, nous ne savions pas comment agir. Kiara était aussi perdue que moi. Nous avons convenu que nous avions besoin de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître.

« Ensuite tes trois filles sont venues chez moi. Nous avons pu discuter beaucoup avec Kiara pour savoir ce que nous ressentions vis à vis de toi et de nous aussi. Mais je savais que j'étais content. Certes, très choqué et surtout immensément triste et coupable de ne pas avoir été là pendant les 15 premières années de sa vie mais heureux qu'elle soit ma fille.

« Quand Esmée m'a dit qu'elle savait, j'ai été en colère contre elle et contre toi. Je me demandais comment tu avais pu agir ainsi quand Aro m'a proposé le contrat. Et puis ma mère m'a expliqué. Elle a prit ta défense tu sais, et Kiara aussi.

« Je savais que toi et moi nous devions parler. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à mettre à plat entre nous.

« J'ai appris à connaître ma fille, et je suis vraiment fier de la façon dont tu l'as élevé. J'aime Kiara profondément. Nous apprenons toujours à nous connaître, elle ne m'a appelé qu'une fois papa, quand tu t'es réveillée. Je veux faire mes preuves auprès d'elle pour lui prouver que nous pouvons nouer une relation indestructible. Je serais toujours là quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

Ces paroles me touchèrent bien plus qu'elles ne le devraient.

J'étais réellement soulagée qu'Edward ressente la même chose que Kiara. Je n'en avais jamais douté mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche me rassura grandement quant à la future relation qu'ils auront par la suite.

\- Bella … je ne veux pas te cacher que j'aime également Charlotte et Lise. J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas leur père … mais je me suis beaucoup attaché à elles et j'ose l'espérer, elles à moi.

Charlotte et Lise aimaient Edward. Elles me l'avaient dit.

Comment allaient-elles réagir quand je sortirais de l'hôpital et qu'elles devront revenir avec moi ?

Je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à mes enfants et je doutais qu'elles ne réclament pas après lui.

Je tenais à ce qu'il intègre la vie de Kiara mais quand était-il des filles ?

Elles avaient besoin d'une figure paternelle, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'en prenais conscience.

Qu'allais-je faire quand elles me demanderaient de le voir ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leurs répondre quand elles voudraient suivre Kiara ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas le leur interdire.

C'était beaucoup de questions auxquelles je n'avais encore aucune réponse.

Quand je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward, ce que j'y vis me fis peur et me broya également le cœur. Parce que j'allais une fois de plus le repousser.

Je voulais sa présence dans la vie de Kiara, je l'acceptais dans celle de Charlotte et de Lise mais pas dans la mienne, pas si je voulais survivre.

Nous venions de parler. Nous avions enfin mis les choses à plat après de long mois, et c'était pour le mieux. Mais rien n'avait changé.

J'avais parfaitement compris ma part d'erreur dans cette histoire. Je savais que je l'avais blessé, lui et sa famille.

J'eus l'impression qu'il le comprit car il s'éloigna de moi et je vis ses yeux se fermer. Il ferma les paupières un bref instant avant de les rouvrir en fixant ses mains.

\- Rien n'a changé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolé Edward. J'ai compris mes erreurs, compris que j'avais été injuste et une vraie garce mais tu m'as fait du mal. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que j'ai ressenti ni la haine ni la souffrance. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé et j'ose espérer qu'un jour je te pardonnerais et que tu me pardonneras aussi pour ce que j'ai fait.

« Je veux que tu fasses partie de la vie de Kiara et que tu lui apportes cette partie qui lui manque. Je ne t'interdirais jamais de venir chez moi pour la voir et pour Charlotte et Lise aussi. J'espère que nous nouerons une relation amicale tous les deux pour le bien de notre fille.

Une douleur indicible se répercuta en moi alors que je m'apprêtais à dire le pire mensonge de ma vie.

\- Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ça aille plus loin. Je ne peux pas oublier le passé. Tu aurais dû rester cet homme intouchable, l'ex de ma sœur et rien de plus. Il s'est passé trop de chose, il y a eu trop de souffrance entre nous pour …

\- On peut y arriver Bella. Je le veux et si tu le veux aussi, nous pouvons aller au dessus de tout ça. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. J'ai conscience que tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance mais laisse-moi te prouver que nous deux ça peut fonctionner. Qu'importe le passé, la seule chose importante, ce sont les filles et nous deux, toi et moi.

« Ne laisse pas ce qui s'est passé détruire ce que nous pourrions construire. Je ne te demande pas une chance, je te demande de laisser la porte ouverte pour un éventuel nous, un jour.

C'était les plus belles choses que l'on ne m'ait jamais dîtes.

Je ne demandais pas de grand discours ou de paroles enflammées. Je voulais juste de l'honnêteté et de la franchise.

Je pouvais accepter la demande d'Edward, j'en mourrais d'envie même.

Mais Edward Cullen avait les armes pour me détruire. S'il mourrait, ou s'il décidait un jour de partir, je ne m'en relèverais pas.

J'avais presque honte, vis-à-vis de mon défunt mari que j'avais aimé pourtant, de dire que mes sentiments pour cet homme aux yeux verts et au visage d'ange, n'avait aucune limite.

Est-ce ce que décrivaient les livres ?

Les trucs des âmes sœurs et de l'amour éternel qui survit à n'importe quelle épreuve.

Quand je regardais Edward, j'en étais presque convaincue.

Ce que j'allais dire, j'allais le regretter toute ma vie mais je ne pouvais pas accepter de me mettre en danger une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne peux pas … je suis désolé … mais je ne peux pas ...

\- Pourquoi tu pleures Bella ? Pourquoi es-tu en larmes ?

Je le repoussais quand il tenta de s'approcher.

\- S'il te plaît non … laisse-moi partir … je t'en prie … laisse-moi partir. Je ne peux pas … je n'en ai pas la force. James a réussit Edward. Il a eut se qu'il voulait. Je n'ai plus la force.

Ses larmes se mélangèrent aux miennes et il m'attira à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me blottis contre lui, la tête sur son torse et je pleurais à ne plus savoir m'arrêter.

Il était le premier à qui j'avouais à quel point James m'avait atteinte.

Il m'avait pris Quil, Tanya, ma confiance et mon histoire avec Edward. Il avait cherché à faire du mal à ma fille et elle aussi en était marquée. C'était lui le responsable de cette boule de souffrance en moi.

Lui qui m'avait anéanti et qui me détruisait un peu plus même mort.

\- Bella, il faut que tu tournes cette page. Tu dois repartir de zéro. Tu ne peux pas laisser James gagner, pas avec les merveilleuses filles que tu as, pas avec celle que tu es. Pour l'instant tu as peur et tu es terrifiée parce qu'il t'a eu dans ta chair et qu'il a blessé Kiara ainsi que Charlotte et Lise.

« Tu dois te reconstruire Bella. Laisse moi t'aider, laisse-nous t'aider. En tant qu'ami pour l'instant. Je ne te demande rien de plus. Je veux être là pour toi et quand tu te sentiras prête pour autre chose nous verrons.

« Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, où de nous laisser une autre chance. Je veux juste que tu laisses cette porte entrebâillée pour qu'un jour je puisse la pousser.

« De toute façon, je ne partirais pas. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. J'étais en colère face à l'injustice dont tu faisais preuve envers moi mais je comprends tes raisons. Tu m'as dit que tout le monde partait un jour mais je vais te prouver que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Je n'ai pas de prise sur la vie ni sur ce qui peut m'arriver demain ou après-demain, mais je ne pourrais jamais partir de mon plein gré Bella.

J'hoquetais et tentais de calmer ma respiration. La terreur tapie dans mon cœur se manifesta et j'eus l'impression de me transformer en oiseau apeuré.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser entrer dans ma vie, pas maintenant.

Avant d'envisager la vie, je devais me reconstruire. Pour moi et pour les enfants.

Il était temps que je dise au revoir non seulement à ma famille mais aussi à mon mari, il fallait que je fasse mon deuil.

Je les aimerais pour le restant de mes jours pourtant je devais avancer pour permettre à mes filles de construire leur vie loin de mon enfance et de la souffrance que je portais.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à leur faire porter mon fardeau indéfiniment.

C'était le mien en aucun cas le leur.

\- Je ne sais pas Edward…je ne sais plus.

J'étais complètement perdue. J'ignorais ou tout cela allait nous mener.

La seule chose dont j'étais véritablement consciente, c'est que je n'avais pas la force de subir encore une perte et encore moins de me lancer dans quelque chose sur laquelle je n'avais aucune prise.

J'ignorais comment réagir face à sa proposition.

Peut-être que je devais accepter.

J'avais sans aucun doute besoin d'aide, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas confier mes terreurs à Kiara, elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui avait d'autres soucis que les problèmes de sa mère.

Mais pouvais-je demander ça à Edward ?

Etait-il la meilleure personne à laquelle se confier ?

Les questions fusaient tellement dans ma tête que je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de décisions maintenant.

Je ne devais pas écouter ce cœur qui m'avait si souvent trahi.

\- Je comprends Bella, je comprends …

Je n'étais pas certaine que se fut vraiment le cas mais je n'allais pas protester maintenant.

Edward se pencha sur moi et prit ses mains dans les miennes comme pour me rassurer. Sauf que cela n'eut pas l'effet voulu.

Mon cœur s'affola et j'eus envie de lui demander de s'écarter de moi.

Etrangement je ne le fis pas mais je fus soulagée en le sentant me lâcher.

\- Je serais là Bella, dès que tu en éprouveras le besoin, je viendrais. Tu n'as qu'un coup de téléphone à passer …

Je sentais dans sa voix et encore plus dans son attitude qu'il s'attendait à une autre issu à notre conversation. Ou peut-être l'avait-il espéré ?

En tout cas, même si je ne fis aucun commentaire, ses paroles trouvèrent un écho en moi.

Il serait là. J'ignorais pour combien de temps mais en ce moment, il était là et cela seul comptait.

\- Je vais te laisser … tu sembles épuisée, tu as encore besoin de repos et puis je dois aller chercher les filles ...

Il hésita un moment avant de se pencher sur moi et de m'embrasser le front. Son contact me brûla quelque peu mais je n'eus pas de frissons liés à la peur.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte mais au moment d'ouvrir le battant il se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu accepterais que je revienne … avec les filles ou … seul ?

La demande fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. L'espoir dans ses prunelles émeraude me toucha et j'eus envie de lui répondre oui, ne serait-ce que pour voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

Voulais-je qu'il revienne ? Assurément, mais étais-ce une bonne idée ? J'en étais moi sûre.

Mais quels étaient les risques de permettre à Edward de revenir ?

Nous allions forcément nous recroiser étant donné sa relation avec Kiara. Je ne pouvais pas demander à ma fille d'être partagée entre nous comme pour une enfant de parents divorcés.

J'étais suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas tout mélanger.

Sans parler de cette envie qu'Edward fasse parti de ma vie même de façon infime.

\- Oui … avec plaisir …

La petite fille tapie en moi hurla de peur mais à voir le sourire d'Edward, je ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire aussi.

Il ouvrit la porte et après un dernier coup d'œil, il sortit mais cette fois je savais qu'il reviendrait et cela me donna espoir.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, la sortie de Bella !

Etant donné que la semaine prochaine je serais dans l'incapacité de poster, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses et je vous dit à dans 15 jours !

A bientôt et bonne rentrée pour celles encore à l'école !


	52. Chapitre 51 : Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 51 :** Retour à la maison

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du chapitre 51 que j'ai pu enfin poster.

Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour cette attente que je vous ai fait subir.

J'ai rencontré de nombreux soucis ces dernières semaines me prenant tout mon temps si bien que je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi. Rien n'est encore résolu mais j'ai enfin pu relire le chapitre afin de vous le poster ce soir.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu depuis tout ce temps. Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements …

Allez je vous laisse découvrir et on se retrouve en bas …

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 :** Retour à la maison

 **PDV Bella**

Prendre son mal en patience était devenue mon expression favorite ces dernières semaines.

Mais après trois mois d'hôpital à ne rien voir d'autre que ma chambre et de temps en temps le parc entourant le bâtiment, je recouvrais enfin ma pleine et presque entière, liberté.

Le soulagement fut le premier sentiment que j'avais ressenti en entendant enfin les mots tant espérés.

C'est Carlisle qui m'avait annoncé l'excellente nouvelle, quinze jours auparavant.

 **Flashback (deux semaines plus tôt)**

Le docteur venait de terminer les soins quotidiens et examinait avec attention la cicatrisation de chacune de mes blessures afin de vérifier que tout se passait correctement.

Mes plâtres avaient été retirés seulement une semaine avant et déjà cela avait représenté pour moi une avancée considérable. N'étant plus entravée par cette chose énorme enroulant ma jambe, je pouvais bouger à ma guise et retrouver une certaine autonomie, perdue depuis l'agression.

Pour quelqu'un habituée à se débrouiller seule depuis son plus jeune âge, je n'arrivais plus à supporter d'être dépendante jusqu'à mes déplacements.

Certes, je ne pouvais pas m'appuyer dessus sans ressentir une douleur très forte mais au moins je pouvais de nouveau me laver sans aide et me rendre aux toilettes sans appeler une infirmière.

La rééducation avait commencé et j'essayais de faire un maximum pour recouvrer le plein usage de mon corps.

Mon poignet était de nouveau libre également mais le moindre mouvement représenté tout de même un effort considérable pour moi.

Je savais que ca reviendrait. Il fallait juste du temps et de la patience. Encore.

Pour le moment, la seule chose importante pour moi était l'accord de Carlisle pour sortir de cet enfer. J'avais besoin de retrouver enfin mon intimité, mon chez moi.

Je voulais rentrer avec mes enfants et reprendre enfin ma vie.

Les filles venaient tous les jours mais mon absence se faisait sentir de plus en plus chaque jour. Lise ne voulait plus me quitter le soir allant même jusqu'à se mettre dans des états incroyables quand il était l'heure du départ. Kiara devait me l'arracher des mains pour qu'elle me lâche. Charlotte sortait en larmes quand à mon aînée, elle tentait de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait en se disant que bientôt je pourrais être de nouveau avec elles, comme avant.

Pourtant je savais, par Edward, qu'elle trouvait le temps tout aussi long que ses petites sœurs, sans parler de mon propre état à devoir les laisser partir alors que je devais rester entre sers murs.

Quand Carlisle avait commencé à parler de sortie lors de ses examens quotidien, j'avais enfin eu l'impression de voir le bout du tunnel. Mais à chaque fois, les mots tant attendus ne sortaient pas et je désespérais.

Ce jour là comme à chaque fois, je gardais un faible espoir en moi. Carlisle m'auscultait comme tous les jours, très concentré sur son travail.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il relève la tête et me regarde gravement avant de ranger son matériel, d'échanger quelques mots et de me laisser. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie quand il releva la tête et m'adressa un grand sourire qui réchauffa mon cœur.

\- Si tout se passe correctement et que vos analyses sanguines sont bonnes en fin de semaine, je pense pouvoir signer votre bon de sortie lundi prochain.

Je le regardais avec une telle incrédulité qu'il éclata de rire face à mon expression.

\- Et oui Isabella, confirma-t-il sa main sur la mienne, mais vous devrez me promettre que vous suivrez à la lettre mes recommandations et que vous viendrez toutes les semaines à la fois pour un contrôle mais aussi pour votre rééducation. C'est important que vous soyez très sérieuse avec vos soins pour redevenir aussi forte qu'avant.

Il avait pointé son doigt dans ma direction avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Je vous le promets Docteur Cullen, dis-je telle une enfant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'enfin j'allais pouvoir sortir de cette chambre et surtout de cet endroit de malheur.

Le fauteuil roulant serait de mise bien entendu, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas m'appuyer sur ma jambe blessée et je ne pouvais utiliser des cannes à cause de mon poignet, mais au moins je serais très loin d'ici.

\- Je dois bien avouer que vous allez me manquer …, souffla-t-il à voix très basse comme si il ne voulait pas me l'avouer.

Je fus émue par ses paroles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'avoue et surtout ressente quelque chose dans ce genre. Pas après ce que j'avais tenté de faire à son fils.

Mais Carlisle Cullen, pas plus qu'Esmée d'ailleurs, n'était pas rancunier et j'en étais grandement heureuse. Je comprenais maintenant d'où venait la gentillesse naturelle d'Edward.

Le docteur Cullen et lui avaient de nombreux points communs tous les deux. Edward était bien le digne fils de ses parents.

\- Merci Carlisle … pour tout …

Il plongea ses yeux bleus océans dans les miens et me sourit de manière bienveillante.

Sa manière de se comporter avec moi me touchait véritablement et mes émotions à fleur de peau étaient exacerbées par ces attentions.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail …

Et en plus il était humble.

\- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le cas … vous avez fait bien plus que ça.

\- Peut-être … mais en tout cas je suis heureux de vous voir enfin sortir d'ici.

 **Fin du flashback**

Finalement, Carlisle donna son aval pour que je puisse sortir le lundi suivant.

Quelques anomalies dans ma prise de sang, l'avait inquiété, il avait donc préféré me garder encore un peu à l'hôpital.

Cette attente forcée avait bien faillit me rendre folle mais heureusement aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

Je rentrais chez moi. Ou plutôt dans ce qui serait bientôt mon nouveau chez moi.

La maison de Dimitri était vendue et nous avions enfin trouvé avec les filles un endroit complétement nouveau, situé à seulement une demi-heure de la compagnie et 20 minutes des écoles.

Il s'agissait d'une banlieue chic, réputée pour son calme et sa tranquillité.

C'est Kiara qui était d'abord tombée en adoration devant la grande bâtisse de style contemporain.

 **Flashback (huit semaines plus tôt)**

La décision de déménager était omniprésente mais je savais que j'en avais besoin pour enfin réussir à tourner la page de mon mariage.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier mon mari, nos 6 ans de vie commune et les deux merveilleux enfants qu'il m'avait donné, étaient les preuves les plus tangibles de son existence dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. C'était une période de ma vie que je garderais à tout jamais dans ma mémoire mais je ne pouvais plus vivre dans le passé en m'enfermer comme je le faisais depuis 4 ans.

Depuis le temps que Kiara me demandait de quitter cette maison, elle avait bien entendu accueilli la nouvelle avec joie.

Comme je voulais que tout soit fait rapidement, j'avais donc confié à Kiara et à Aro la lourde tâche de visiter des biens et d'en sélectionner quelques uns que je pourrais visiter virtuellement.

J'avais confiance en ma fille, je savais qu'elle ferait les bons choix.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompée.

\- Maman, je crois que j'ai trouvé …, s'exclama-t-elle en entrant en trombe dans ma chambre d'hôpital faisant claquer la porte contre le battant.

\- Bonjour Kiara moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, comment ta soirée s'est-elle passée ? Très bien je te remercie.

Je regardais ma fille les bras croisés attendant qu'elle se reprenne mais ce n'était visiblement pas dans ces intentions car elle grimaça avant de balayer ma remarque d'un coup de main.

\- Oué bonjour. Maman, j'ai trouvé ce que l'on cherchait …

Elle me regarda des étoiles dans les yeux et je compris tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait lui donner ce sourire éclatant.

A son expression, je compris que je n'allais pas être déçue de son choix.

\- Regarde !

Elle posa sans aucune délicatesse son sac de cours et en sortit une tablette sur laquelle elle pianota pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle installa ensuite une fesse sur mon lit tout à côté de moi et sans se départir de son sourire, me montra ce qu'elle avait affiché sur l'écran.

Elle passa la demi-heure suivant à me montrer toute sorte de cliché mais cela était inutile, je savais dès la première photo, qu'elle avait raison.

Nous venions de trouver l'endroit où nous allions habiter.

Il s'agissait d'une villa de couleur ivoire, dans le style contemporain, remplie de colonne et de courbe. Elle paraissait grande même de l'extérieur, mais ce que je remarquais tout de suite, c'est les installations pour enfants sur le côté de la maison.

Cet endroit était fait pour une famille. Je le savais avant même d'avoir visité.

J'eus le droit à plusieurs clichés de chaque pièce.

Tout d'abord l'entrée de taille apparemment normale qui débouchait sur un immense salon vide pour le moment mais avec des cheminées, une immense fenêtre ronde dans le fond de la pièce et des couleurs chaudes à mille lieux de notre salon actuel.

La cuisine était dans le style américain très fonctionnel et bien entendu luxueux. Il y avait 5 chambres de grande taille au premier étage et des salles de bains pour chacune d'elles, mais ce qui me fit définitivement craqué se fut la dernière pièce au deuxième étage.

Un immense endroit faisant actuellement office de suite parentale, avec dressing, salle de bain chaleureuse et surtout un balcon donnant la vue sur un jardin comme j'en avais toujours rêvé.

Une piscine entourée de palmier où les filles allaient adorées se baigner mais également et surtout des parterres de fleurs, des buissons entretenus, une terrasse accueillante avec un grand barbecue, des arbres qui avaient l'air centenaire et un potager.

Quand j'étais petite ma mère en avait un dans le jardin de notre petite maison. Certes de taille beaucoup plus raisonnable mais je m'étais toujours dit qu'un jour je ferais comme elle.

Peut-être allais-je pouvoir enfin le faire.

Tout un espace sur le côté de la maison était réservé aux enfants et j'aimais ce bout de terrain en pelouse abimée pour qu'elles puissent jouer au football, au basket ou à tous les sports qu'elles voulaient, il y avait un gigantesque chêne sur un peu plus loin et on pouvait voir une échelle apposait sur le tronc imposant. J'étais certaine qu'il y avait une cabane dans cet arbre.

Quand je relevais la tête, je savais que Kiara avait tout à fait raison.

Cette maison était faite pour nous, inutile de chercher plus longtemps.

 **Fin du Flashback**

Une fois notre nouveau lieu d'habitation trouvé, Aro avait engagé pour moi une société de déménagement et c'est encore une fois Kiara qui avait organisé l'emballage de nos affaires.

Mise à part le salon, je ne voulais rien changer à l'aménagement de la villa, il avait donc été facile de tout transporter.

En ce qui concernait la décoration, je savais déjà qui je voulais.

C'est moi qui l'avais appelé, 6 semaines plus tôt, alors que j'étais seule un matin après les soins de Carlisle.

 **Flashback (six semaines plus tôt)**

Une, deux puis trois sonnerie et enfin le bruit d'un combiné décroché.

\- Esmée Cullen, a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La voix douce mais ferme de la mère d'Edward ma ramena plusieurs semaines en arrière quand elle avait tenté de me soutenir alors que je découvrais que cette femme était la grand-mère paternelle de ma fille.

J'avais comme l'impression que Tanya s'était une nouvelle fois jouée de moi et que ma vie avait été basée sur les mensonges qu'elle m'avait débités.

Je lui en voulais beaucoup mais même si je l'avais su quelle attitude aurais-je adopté ?

Aurais-je pris le risque de faire entrer Edward dans nos vies, dans sa vie quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé ?

Je n'avais pas la réponse et je préférais ne pas me poser la question.

\- Bonjour Madame Cullen.

\- Isabella ? C'est vous ?

Son ton avait l'air surpris et je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi. Quelles raisons avais-je de lui téléphoner ?

\- Oui.

Un long silence s'installa et je me demandais réellement ce qu'elle pouvait penser à ce moment-là. Peut-être n'allait-elle pas bien prendre ma demande ? Peut-être que maintenant que son fils savait, elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec moi.

\- Isabella … je suis contente et soulagée de vous entendre … vraiment …

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée avant de la refermer et de l'ouvrir de nouveau.

Contente ? Soulagée ?

Je n'étais rien pour elle, mis à part la responsable des récents malheurs de son fils et la mère adoptive de sa petite-fille.

\- Je …

\- Comment allez-vous ? Carlisle et Edward m'ont dit que votre état était meilleur … mais vous ne souffrez pas trop ?

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Son ton était plein de sollicitude et surtout de franche curiosité.

Elle semblait vouloir véritablement de mes nouvelles.

Cela me toucha au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer.

\- Non … non … je … votre mari est très compétent … enfin … c'est un excellent médecin …

Mon ton était hésitant alors que sans que je m'y attende mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues silencieusement.

Esmée Cullen semblait véritablement soucieuse de mon sort et en prendre conscience me touchait au plus profond de mon cœur sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était l'exact model que je voulais retransmettre à mes enfants et que j'aurais voulu avoir dans mon enfance.

\- Nous avons eu si peur, Isabella, si vous saviez …

\- Bella …

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella …

Je l'entendis renifler et je me demandais l'espace d'un instant si elle pleurait elle aussi, ou si elle ressentait le même genre d'émotion que moi.

\- Merci …, souffla-t-elle si bas que je n'étais pas certaine de l'avoir entendu. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu … comment allez-vous réellement ?

Je me demandais brièvement si je devais mentir et lui dire une demie-vérité mais qu'allais-je y gagner ?

J'étais certaine qu'Esmée saurait immédiatement si je mentais ou non et pour être honnête je voulais lui dire la vérité comme pour me soulager.

\- Physiquement je vais … mieux … mes blessures guérissent … mais enfin …

\- Moralement ce n'est pas la même chose …

\- Non …

Avouer ça à Esmée, me libéra un peu. En dehors d'Edward qui était au courant depuis sa récente visite, et Aro qui devait s'en douter, je n'avais personne. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Kiara porter mon fardeau. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

\- Je ne vous dirais pas que les choses iront en s'arrangeant … mais vous apprendrez à vivre avec malheureusement …

Au moins elle ne cherchait pas à me réconforter par des phrases sans fondement. Elle était juste sincère.

\- Je l'espère …

Le silence tomba de nouveau avant que la mère d'Edward ne le rompe.

\- Alors que me vaut cet appel ?

Je me raclais la gorge avant de revenir au but initial de mon coup de téléphone.

\- Les filles et moi déménageons … et j'ai besoin de vos talents de décoratrice d'intérieur pour seconder Kiara …

Nouveau silence, cette fois je me demandais la raison de ce blocage.

Ma demande n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Je voulais juste que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'aménagement du salon et des quatre chambres, pour que les filles se sentent le mieux possible dans leur nouvel environnement.

\- Vous êtes certaine que vous ne voulez pas le faire vous-même ?

\- Pour être honnête non. Du moment que je sais ce que vous posez et que j'ai connaissance de vos choix avant, je veux juste que la maison soit décorer de manière chaleureuse et que l'on sache immédiatement que des enfants vivent là. Je veux un endroit où on se sent bien.

J'avais pu admirer le travail d'Esmée sur l'hôtel de Dubaï, cette femme avait un talent indéniable, elle était l'une des meilleures à mon sens et je savais que notre nouveau lieu d'habitation était entre de bonnes mains avec elle.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour répondre à vos attentes alors … ne vous faîtes aucun soucis là-dessus.

Je n'en avais aucun mais je préférais me taire sur ce point. Accepter les compliments, était difficile pour la famille Cullen. Du mois pour ceux que j'avais plus longtemps côtoyer, à savoir son fils et son mari.

\- Kiara voudra surement vous aider …

\- J'en serais ravie …

\- Je sais …

Nous rîmes doucement toutes les deux avant qu'elle ne redevienne silencieuse. Je savais avant qu'elle ne parle le sujet qu'elle allait aborder.

\- Merci Bella … pour Edward et pour Kiara …, murmura-t-elle.

\- Votre fils sera un excellent père pour elle … il l'est déjà.

Et je pensais véritablement ce que je disais.

Je sentais l'épanouissement de ma fille et sa joie d'avoir enfin trouver cette figure paternelle qui lui manquait tant depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Merci Esmée pour ce que vous avez fait.

Je pensais à se soutien qu'elle m'avait apporté même si je l'avais rejeté, à cette attente qu'elle avait accepté pour que je puisse me faire à l'idée et que j'en parle à Kiara.

Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de plus que mon rôle de grand-mère … et de mère …

L'espace d'un instant je me demandais si la dernière partie de sa phrase ne m'était pas adressée, étant donné son insistance. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt le fruit de mon imagination ?

Elle devait parler de son fils.

\- Alors merci d'être vous.

 **Fin du flashback**

J'avais eu la visite d'Esmée le lendemain et après m'avoir serré chaleureusement la main, nous étions passées à la décoration de la maison.

Si bien que maintenant jour de ma sortie, ma nouvelle villa était prête alors que celle de Dimitri, ne serait plus à moi d'ici trois jours.

En sortant de l'hôpital dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par Aro, je me demandais bien qu'elle serait ma réaction quand je serais devant la villa dans une heure. Je tenais à dire au revoir à cette maison, ainsi qu'à tous les souvenirs de ma vie avec mon mari.

J'avais besoin de voir la façade une dernière fois pour enfin tourner la page.

C'est mon associé qui s'était proposé de venir me chercher puisque les filles étaient à l'école et que je n'avais pas osé demander à Edward de le faire.

Je ne l'avais revu que quelques fois depuis le mois de janvier et jamais seul. Il respectait ma demande et bien que je sous soulagée dans un certain sens, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçue aussi.

Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à me suivre sur ce coup là.

Quand Aro m'aida à m'installer sur le siège passager de sa Bentley, je poussais un discret soupir de soulagement à l'idée que j'étais enfin dehors.

Certes, j'étais loin d'être en grande forme mais au moins j'allais enfin retrouver un semblant de vie normale avec mes enfants.

Le boulot n'était pas pour tout de suite, je m'accordais encore quelques semaines pour ça. Le temps au moins de remarcher correctement et surtout avoir réglée certaine histoire toujours en cours.

Quand Aro s'installa derrière le volant et qu'il démarra enfin, je savourais le bruit du moteur et ensuite de la vitesse qu'il imposait au véhicule.

J'étais bien là. J'avais l'impression de remplir mes poumons d'air frais pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

\- Le cauchemar est enfin fini …, me lança Aro en lançant la voiture sur l'autoroute.

Je hochai la tête sans lui répondre vraiment. Son analyse était erronée. Le cauchemar ne serait fini que le jour où le véritable responsable de l'enlèvement de mes enfants et de celui de la famille Cullen serait derrière les barreaux … ou mort.

Le silence tomba entre nous alors que j'observais le paysage qui défilait sous la fenêtre de la voiture.

Emprunté ce chemin pour la dernière fois sans doute me fit un drôle d'effet. Cette maison avait accueilli tant de joie des années auparavant alors que Dimitri et moi venions tout juste de nous marier.

C'est quand j'avais aperçu cette maison que j'avais réellement compris à quel point Dimitri et moi ne vivions pas dans le même monde. Mais jamais il ne me l'avait fait sentir. Je m'étais, et cela dès le premier instant, sentie à ma place dans la villa.

Nous étions heureux. Charlotte était née ici, dans le bonheur. A ce moment de nos vies, nous pensions réellement que cela durerait toujours.

Mais bien entendu, rien ne s'était passé comme nous le voulions.

Alors que nous avions décidé depuis seulement deux mois d'avoir un nouvel enfant, Dimitri était mort et je m'étais retrouvée toute seule et surtout enceinte. Il m'avait fallu deux long mois pour m'en rendre compte.

Si au début, vivre dans cette maison était un réel soulagement, la situation avait vite tournée dans un tout autre sens.

Kiara avait eu raison. C'était un mausolée dans lequel je me tairais avec mes souvenirs et mon immense chagrin. Prendre la décision de la vendre, était quelque chose de très difficile mais maintenant à l'heure actuelle, j'en avais besoin pour avancer mais cela n'empêchait pas mes larmes de remplir mes yeux à la seule idée de devoir dire adieu à cette partie de ma vie.

Quand Aro s'arrêta devant les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée, je restai un moment assise sans pouvoir bouger. J'étais capable de faire ça. Je le devais, pour moi et surtout pour mes enfants afin qu'elles puissent enfin avoir une vie à peu près normale.

Je finis par ouvrir la portière ou Aro m'attendait avec le fauteuil roulant.

Je me levais difficilement du siège et posais mes pieds sur le sol. Je ressentis une légère douleur en me mettant debout mais cela ne fut que passager.

Une fois assise sur mon nouvel engin, mon associé me poussa le long de la planche de bois ayant été posé sur les marches devant la maison.

Visiblement quelqu'un avait tout prévu pour que je puisse entrer sans réels problèmes.

Le choc fut plus fort que je pensais en pénétrant dans le salon vide.

Je fermais les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Une larme s'échappa bien malgré moi et je restais un moment muette respirant l'odeur des lieux, essayant de graver en moi ces sensations particulières que je ne ressentais qu'ici dans cette maison.

\- Au revoir Dimitri, ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer tout bas en regardant le paysage au travers de la vitre devant moi.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, seulement une heure plus tard après que j'ai enfin réussit à me détacher du lieu.

Je venais de clore un chapitre particulièrement douloureux et c'était un premier pas vers la nouvelle vie que je tentais de construire pour mes filles et pour moi.

Une fois remontée dans la voiture, on prit la direction de notre nouveau lieu d'habitation. Je pris conscience du nœud qui se formait dans le creux de mon estomac.

J'étais pourtant décidée, je savais ce que je voulais, j'essayais de reprendre le dessus et de retrouver ma carapace, et pourtant, j'avais conscience que je n'étais pas aussi forte et déterminée que j'aurais aimé le faire croire à mes proches. La moindre petite chose pouvait me faire basculer. Cette espèce de terreur dissimulée dans le tréfonds de ma conscience, me tétanisait.

Je voulais tourner la page pourtant. Je savais que j'étais prête, mais c'était comme si mon subconscient lutté contre ce que je voulais où ce que j'avais besoin.

J'étais une contradiction à moi seule et j'avais du mal à comprendre mes propres émotions. J'étais surtout angoissée par les réactions que je pouvais avoir.

Pour le moment ça allait. La première étape s'était passée sans trop d'encombre mais quand serait-il du reste ?

\- Je sais que vous avez peur, murmura Aro au bout de dix longues minutes de silence, plongée dans mes réflexions.

Je me tournais vers lui, les sourcils froncés me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Je vous connais depuis le temps. Vos yeux sont assez expressifs pour moi ...

Oui, mon associé me connaissait. Mais étais-ce une raison pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais au plus profond de mon être ?

Il devait se douter de l'impact qu'avait eu sur moi les derniers évènements. Mais à quel point ?

Reconnaître mes faiblesses n'avait jamais été mon fort même quand j'étais plus jeune. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ma nature.

\- Et qu'est-ce que disent mes yeux ?

\- Que vous mentez.

Je tournais mon visage vers le paysage extérieur pour éviter de lui montrer ma réaction face à ses paroles. Il ne savait pas. Depuis le temps, il ne pouvait pas s'être rendu compte de ça.

Je ne savais même pas moi-même ce que signifiait ce que j'avais découvert dans cette lettre. J'avais la furieuse impression que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, que tout était lié.

Mais fallait-il que j'en informe Aro alors que je n'étais sûr de rien ?

J'avais besoin d'éclaircir cette histoire avant de pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas diffuser de fausse information, surtout pas après ce que venait de vivre la compagnie.

La barre était dure à maintenir droite, je ne pouvais pas ajouter de fausse accusation à tout ça.

\- Isabella, Edward m'a parlé de ce que vous lui avez dit et je vous observe depuis votre réveil, je sais parfaitement que vous cachez quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Je restais silencieuse et cela sembla plus l'énerver qu'autre chose.

Ma décision était prise pourtant. J'éclaircirai la situation avant de mêler qui que ce soit à tout ça.

\- Je ne cache rien du tout Aro.

Même à moi mes paroles me paraissaient tous sauf sincères mais Aro savait bien que je ne parlerais pas. Mon associé souffla d'exaspération et ses jointures se resserrèrent sur le volant.

La situation ne lui plaisait pas et je pouvais le comprendre.

\- La dernière fois que vous m'avez caché quelque chose vous avez failli mourir Isabella … deux fois sans parler des trois mois d'hôpital !

Il avait raison. Mais cela ne me fit pas parler et il le comprit.

\- Très bien … mais au moindre problème, je veux que vous veniez m'en parler … immédiatement !

\- De toute manière, vous m'avez alloué des gardes du corps supplémentaire non ? Il ne peut guère m'arriver quoi que ce soit.

En plus de mes deux gardes du corps habituels, Alec et Felix, il avait loué les services d'une agence de protection rapproché et un gorille de la taille d'une bête de foire me suivrait n'importe où, ou j'allais.

Chacune de mes filles avaient également quelqu'un pour les protéger mais de cela j'étais totalement d'accord. Même la famille Cullen était surveillée.

Sait-on jamais.

\- Avec vous permettez-moi d'être septique !

Un petit rire m'échappa, vite réprimé par le regard de presque tueur qu'il me lança.

La voiture ralentie soudain et je tournais la tête pour voir apparaitre un portail en fer forgé noir qui devait faire trois mètre de haut. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je restai les yeux écarquillés.

Magnifique. Voilà le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

Aro avança la voiture le long du chemin de gravier dont les bords étaient délimités par des parterres de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

Ma maison. Mon nouveau chez moi.

Je m'y sentis tout de suite bien, à ma place. Je restai un long moment le sourire aux lèvres à contempler les lieux sans pouvoir détacher mon visage de ce paysage enchanteur qui allait devenir mon chez moi.

Aro sortit de la voiture et la contourna avant de m'aider à en descendre. Je m'installais sur mon fauteuil roulant et il me poussa vers l'entrée ou une rampe avait été installée provisoirement, sans aucun doute pour moi.

Mon associé ouvrit la porte et je me retrouvais dans le salon, bouche bée ce qui ne m'était pas arrivée si souvent que ça, ces dernières années.

Esmée Cullen avait parfaitement réussit à recréer l'ambiance que je voulais dans cette pièce, un endroit doux et chaleureux qui respirait l'amour et la vie de notre petite famille. Je voulais que nous nous y sentions bien et se fut le cas immédiatement quand j'entrais.

Des tapis moelleux, des canapés familials, des coussins tout doux et des couvertures dans lesquelles on peut se blottir, des murs aux couleurs chaudes et non digne d'un catalogue de décoration, et des cadres. Des photos de notre famille étaient disposées dans tous les recoins de la pièce ce qui faisait défaut à notre ancien chez nous.

Les baies vitrés étaient gigantesques et permettaient à la lumière d'entrer sans vergogne dans le salon éclairant la pièce et la réchauffant. Le jardin s'étendait presque à nos pieds et les plantes étaient déjà entrain de reprendre vie en ce début de printemps.

C'était chez moi.

Mais le plus important dans cette pièce se fut les visages éclairés de mes filles quand je posais les yeux sur elles.

Elles étaient là. Toutes les trois et elles m'attendaient.

Je posais mes mains sur les roues de mon fauteuil et demandait de l'aide à Aro pour pouvoir me relever. Je ne voulais que rien entache nos retrouvailles et surtout pas ce bolide à deux roues.

\- Bonjour mes enfants.

Lise fut la première à réagir et à se mouvoir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- MAMAN ! Cria-t-elle en courant vers moi.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant de 4 ans mais la force qu'elle y mit me fit plisser le nez de douleur. Préférant retenir un cri, je serrais les dents pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne peur. Elle n'y était pour rien elle. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille.

Mais Kiara était trop à l'écoute de mes réactions pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle s'approcha vivement de nous et décrocha sa petite sœur de mes jambes pour la porter sur sa hanche.

Lise poussa un cri de fureur et tendit les bras vers moi.

\- Lise, fait attention, tu fais du mal à maman !

\- Kiara … ce n'est rien, elle ne le savait pas.

Ma fille fit la moue et me regarda toute penaude, certaine qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

\- Mon ange, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste des petits bobos, ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Je fis quelque pas pour m'asseoir sur le canapé et je tendis les bras vers moi enfant.

Kiara la relâcha et Lise s'avança doucement vers moi pour venir finalement se blottir contre mon flan. Pouvoir enfin faire ce geste me procura un bien fou et je relevais la tête pour tendre la main vers Charlotte qui attendait.

Mes enfants contre mon cœur, je me sentis enfin bien, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois.

C'était mon bonheur à moi.

\- Tu partiras plus, hein maman ? Demanda Lise les larmes aux yeux.

\- Plus jamais je vous le promets. J'ai pris une décision, j'en ai parlé avec Aro. J'ai décidé de donner beaucoup plus de responsabilités à Jacob mon assistant comme ça je pourrais prendre plus de temps pour moi et pour vous surtout. Je travaillerais toujours et certain jour, je serais encore très occupée mais je ne passerais plus autant de temps à la compagnie. Nous allons enfin pouvoir réaliser tous les projets que nous avions.

\- On va aller au parc aquatique ? Demanda Charlotte les yeux brillants.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Et on va partir en vacance ? Demanda Lise.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Les magasins ? Ajouta Kiara.

\- Aussi.

\- Dès que j'irai un peu mieux, je vous emmènerais faire tout ça, je vous le jure.

Les filles poussèrent des cris de joie et je me joignis à leur sourire.

\- Maman, tu veux visiter la nouvelle maison ? Elle est trop jolie ! S'exclama ma cadette en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elle faisait des bons lançant sa poupée en l'air et la rattrapant. Mes enfants avaient retrouvés leur exubérance et leur joie de vivre et j'en étais grandement soulagée.

\- Edward pourra venir avec nous ? Questionna Charlotte.

Je restai un moment sans rien dire me demandant quelle réponse j'allais pouvoir formuler ma réponse. Ma fille venait de mettre le doigt sur ce que je redoutais le plus depuis que je savais que les filles vivaient avec Edward.

Il était entré dans nos vies de façon soudaine et surtout entière. Mes enfants s'étaient attachés à lui et maintenant elles le voulaient avec nous.

Comment allions nous nous en sortir maintenant ?

Comment allais-je faire pour leur faire comprendre que nous ne pourrons pas voir Edward tous les jours, qu'il avait une vie et que nous avions la nôtre surtout en sachant que Kiara pourrait y aller quand elle le souhaitait ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon aînée me demandant encore comment j'étais censée répondre à la question de ma cadette sans la blesser, elle.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle choisisse entre nous. Elle devait apprendre à connaître son père, je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à ça et de toute façon, je n'en avais aucune envie.

\- Lise chérie, nous en avons déjà parlé. Edward va vivre dans son appartement et nous allons vivre ici. Si maman est d'accord nous irons le voir de temps en temps pour lui faire un coucou et parler avec lui mais nous ne pourrons pas passer tout notre temps là-bas et il ne pourra pas passer le sien ici.

Lise fronça les sourcils et je me crispais presque en attendant sa prochaine question qui ne vint pas pourtant puisque Kiara lui coupa la parole avant.

\- Et si nous faisions visiter la maison à maman ? Demanda mon aînée un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde acquiesça et je m'empressai de me lever trop heureuse que le sujet Edward soit écarté.

Aro m'aida à franchir les escaliers et c'est en évoluant doucement que je découvris l'univers des filles puis le mien.

En entrant dans la chambre, je me retrouvais sans mot. J'étais enfin apaisée et sereine dans cette pièce ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé dans mon ancien endroit que je partageais avec Dimitri.

Ici c'était neuf et je n'avais encore rien vécu de mes cauchemars et de mes angoisses dans ce lit.

Un endroit totalement vierge, parfait pour repartir de zéro.

Mais bien que cette chambre était faîte pour moi, je ne pouvais pas encore m'y installer pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais incapable de monter les escaliers seule. Je fus donc contrainte de prendre mes quartiers dans la pièce d'appoint du bas, juste à côté de mon nouveau bureau. Une chambre chaleureuse et facile d'accès y avait été aménagée.

En redescendant, Aro y déposa ma valise et il s'éclipsa me donnant un peu d'intimité.

Restée seule dans la pièce, me procura des frissons. C'était bien la première fois depuis un moment que je me sentais aussi seule.

Les filles étaient dans le jardin entrain de jouer au ballon et Aro devait surement être dehors entrain de passer un coup de fil pour la compagnie.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette impression de peur, je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'aider du matelas pour pouvoir me lever et prendre la direction de la douche.

J'avais vraiment besoin de me rafraichir.

En revenant dans la chambre, je m'installais sur mon lit et me mis à réfléchir à une question que j'avais préféré ignorer jusque-là.

Devrais-je appeler Edward ?

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il prenait soin de mes enfants sans relâche de jours comme de nuits. Il les avait rassurés, il les avait aidés et surtout il était là quand ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Aujourd'hui, je sortais de l'hôpital et lui se retrouvait seul chez lui.

C'était sans doute perturbant comme situation.

Il les avait déposés à l'école comme chaque matin mais ce soir elles étaient avec moi.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et j'hésitais un moment, me traitant mentalement d'idiote de ne pas faire ce dont j'avais envie. Quelles conséquences cela pourrait-il avoir de téléphoner à Edward pour savoir s'il allait bien maintenant que les filles n'étaient plus avec lui ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à composer le numéro, bien décidé à aller de l'avant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et je reposais le mobile sur le lit.

\- Entrez !

Aro passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte avant d'ouvrir le battant. Respectueux à souhait, il n'entra pas et resta sur le seuil, tout en m'adressant un sourire.

\- Je vais devoir retourner à la compagnie. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

\- Non, je vous remercie Aro … vraiment …

Il m'adressa un sourire puis un signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce avec la promesse qu'il m'appellerait aux moindres soucis. De toute manière, je me doutais qu'il reviendrait bien vite ici et que j'irai sans doute dans les bureaux de la compagnie incessamment sous peu.

Après le départ d'Aro, je me réinstallais sur mon fauteuil avant de me diriger vers le salon ou les filles étaient entrain de jouer.

Pouvoir retrouver ces moments ensembles, qui remontaient à bien plus loin que mon séjour à l'hôpital, me fit un bien fou et quand je retrouvais mon nouveau lit quelques heures plus tard, je fus apaisée.

C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveilla à 6 heures du matin sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

C'est dans un état semi comateux (sans mauvais jeu de mot), que je me relevais difficilement et que j'attrapais mon téléphone toujours aussi bruyant.

Ne vérifiant même pas mon correspondant, je décrochais.

\- Bonjour madame Voltury ! Murmura une voix suave dans le combiné me faisant me pétrifier sur place.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre avant de repartir de plus belle.

Je décollais le mobile de mon oreille et vérifiais le correspondant. Aro.

\- Votre associé est avec moi … je pense qu'il est temps que nous parlions de ce que vous avez découvert, madame la PDG ?

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ?

J'espère que le chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes … pour le prochain, Bella va devoir affronter le responsable de ses malheurs …

J'espère pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine en tout cas je ferais mon maximum !

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt ^^


	53. Chapitre 52 : Au nom de la vengeance

**Chapitre 52** : Au nom de la vengeance

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà la chapitre 52 qui va marquer la révélation ultime ^^ beaucoup attende avec impatience de découvrir la vérité alors je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps en blablatage !

Je tiens juste comme pour chaque chapitre à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos soutiens et surtout d'être toujours là avec moi pour partager cette histoire !

Allé je vous laisse découvrir et je vus retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 52** : Au nom de la vengeance

 **PDV Bella**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Nous savons très bien, vous et moi, ce que je veux Madame Voltury !

Bien sûr que je le savais.

La compagnie. Ça avait toujours été pour elle.

Une histoire de simple argent comme il y en avait partout dans le monde. La cupidité et l'appât du gain étaient deux sentiments violents qui pouvaient conduire à l'extrême. Nous en avions la preuve ici.

Faire mourir des gens, préméditer leur meurtre et se rendre coupable d'un acte infâme pour s'enrichir et posséder toujours plus de pouvoir, de gloire, voilà le monde dans lequel nous vivions aujourd'hui.

Voilà ce à quoi j'étais confrontée en ce moment même.

\- Ou est Aro ?

Ma question sonna plus comme un chuchotis que comme une véritable demande. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

\- Ce minable est juste à côté de moi, n'ayez aucune crainte, Madame Voltury. Ce n'est pas sa vie que je veux, c'est la vôtre.

Il ne riait pas, pas comme James l'aurait fait dans la même situation, mais je savais qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer. Il contrôlait la situation et il le savait.

La peur tapie en moi explosa et mes membres se mirent à trembler sans que je n'aie aucun contrôle.

Qu'allait-il encore me tomber dessus ? Est-ce que j'étais assez forte pour pouvoir survivre après ce que je venais de traverser ?

Le visage de mes filles m'apparut et je sus que oui. Je serais forte pour elles, je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais juré de ne plus les quitter, et je devais tenir ma promesse par tous les moyens. Après ce qu'elles venaient de vivre ces dernières semaines, je ne pouvais pas flancher maintenant.

\- Caïus, tentais-je de le raisonner mais sans grand succès.

\- Assez, me coupa-t-il sèchement, le temps est compté ! Je veux la compagnie et je la veux maintenant ! Elle est à moi et vous le savez !

Je serais les points tout en n'ayant qu'une seule envie, me mettre à hurler ma rage et ma terreur. Le monstre tapi au fond de mon cœur attendait le moment propice pour pouvoir sortir et m'engloutir.

\- Pourquoi au juste ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante, me passant la main dans les cheveux. Parce que vous êtes le fils illégitime du père de Dimitri ?

Mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues alors que je posais mes pieds sur le sol. Je tentais de me lever mais je compris vite que mes jambes étaient incapables de supporter mon poids.

Je me rendais compte que la lettre que j'avais retrouvée il y a trois mois, dans les vieux papiers de Dimitri, n'était pas une fausse déclaration. Il s'agissait d'un document signé de la main de Dimitri Sénior ou il demandait à son fils illégitime Caius, pardon pour ses années d'ignorance.

Visiblement Monsieur Voltury était au courant de l'existence de cet enfant mais n'avait jamais trouvé bon de le reconnaître. Sans doute parce qu'au moment de la naissance, il était déjà marié depuis deux ans. Ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire que le père voulait voir éclore au grand jour.

Il avait bafoué l'existence de Caius au profit de sa femme et puis bien plus tard de son fils légitime, né 10 ans plus tard.

Le ressentiment de cet enfant illégitime avait été nourri par des années d'ignorance et d'indifférence. Mais ce n'était en rien une excuse pour le mal qu'il était entrain de faire et pour celui qu'il avait sans doute déjà fait auparavant.

\- Ce fils ignorait depuis sa naissance ! Ajoutai-je mauvaise.

Un long silence au bout de la ligne et je me demandais si je ne l'avais un peu trop provoqué. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses empirer comme avec l'histoire de James. Prendre un tel risque avait été dangereux autant pour moi que pour mes enfants et je n'étais pas passé loin de la mort une première fois. Réitérer l'expérience était exclue.

\- Ce bâtard a mis ma génitrice en cloque et il s'est barré en prétendant qu'elle mentait ! Et tout ça pour qui ? Pour cette pimbêche infertile qui a mis 15 ans à lui pondre un marmot !

Sa haine suintait. Il l'avait visiblement ressassé depuis des années, attendant le bon moment pour pouvoir la sortir.

Voilà pourquoi Caius Vladescu avait toujours cru que la compagnie lui appartenait et que je n'avais rien à faire sur le siège de directrice. Dans sa tête, c'était sa place et non la mienne, elle lui revenait de droit. Ses liens de sang avec Dimitri Sénior lui suffisaient.

\- Mais parler de ce sujet de conversation au téléphone est vraiment une perte de temps quand on peut le faire l'un en face de l'autre, vous ne croyez pas ?

Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une, bien entendu.

\- Isabella non ! Ne faîte pas ça ! Hurla une voix parfaitement identifiable dans le combiné mais un bruit étouffé le fit taire très vite.

\- Aro ! M'exclamai-je soulagé de l'entendre mais paniqué par le bruit de coups qui avait suivi.

Caius avait dû le faire taire en le frappant.

\- Ta gueule ! Hurla-t-il autant à moi qu'à mon associé sans doute.

\- Aro ? Répétai-je d'une petite voix incertaine.

Mais Caius avait repris la maitrise de la situation et je n'entendais plus rien qui provenait de mon associé.

\- Isabella, soit vous faîtes ce que je vous dis soit je le tue, vous et vos filles avec !

Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi encore ?

Mes filles ne cesseraient-elles donc jamais d'être la cible de personne mauvaise qui voulait s'en prendre à elles pour m'atteindre ?

Qu'avais-je donc fait au juste ?

Je savais ce que Caius voulait et s'il le fallait, je lui cèderais la totalité des parts de la compagnie ainsi que mon argent et toute ma fortune pour être sûre de garder les gens que j'aime à l'abri.

J'étais prête à lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait s'il nous laissait partir.

\- Vous allez sortir de votre baraque et vous allez rejoindre la route nord. Une voiture vous attendra et vous conduira là où je le veux. Ne tardez pas, j'ai attendu ma compagnie assez longtemps !

Il raccrocha et je restai un moment hébétée par le ton brusque et urgent.

Une fois remise de ses derniers mots, je me forçais à décrocher le mobile de mon oreille et à le poser sur le lit avant de porter mes mains à mon visage.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

Avais-je une autre solution que de me jeter droit dans la gueule du loup ? Avais-je une échappatoire ?

En tentant de rationnaliser la situation, il était évident que je n'avais aucune marge de manœuvre, pas avec la vie d'Aro et celle de mes filles en jeu. Je devais faire ce qu'il me disait, me plier à ses demandes.

Mais il fallait que je prévienne quelqu'un à tout prix. Je ne pouvais pas me jeter droit dans le gouffre sans avoir de solution de secours, pas une nouvelle fois.

Je forçais mes muscles à bouger et mes jambes à se mouvoir afin de sortir du lit. J'entrepris de m'habiller aussi rapidement que possible avec les premiers vêtements à portée de ma main avant de m'installer dans mon fauteuil et de sortir de la chambre.

Pas un chat. Les filles étaient encore entrain de dormir à cette heure-là et les gardes du corps étaient sans doute dans leur quartier, une partie de la maison leur étant réservée.

Je roulais jusqu'à mon nouveau bureau et entrais à l'intérieur. Tout était encore disposé dans les cartons et je fus un instant choquée.

Comment allais-je faire pour trouver ce que je voulais ? Je n'avais pas le temps de fouiller dans chaque boîte. Le temps m'était compté.

Décidant que la personne qui avait tout emballé devait avoir un minimum de logique, je regardais les inscriptions écrit en lettre capitale au feutre noir.

« Dossiers archivés » « Projets en cours » « Matériel de bureau » « Cadres »

Je me demandais bien si j'allais pouvoir trouver rapidement ce que je cherchais.

J'ouvris un premier carton au hasard mais comme indiquait, ce n'était que des dossiers. J'attrapais celui avec la mention « matériel du bureau » mais mis à part des stylos, des gommes, des agrafeuses et tout le bazar, je ne trouvais rien de bien utile.

Je délaissais le carton à moitié ouvert et mes yeux se posèrent sur le bureau.

Certain cartons avaient apparemment été déballés, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué au départ.

Je me levais de mon siège et je boitais difficilement vers le bureau pour m'asseoir sur la chaise. J'ouvris les premiers tiroirs et constatais que j'avais raison. Aro ou peut-être Kiara avait commencé à ranger.

Le soulagement fut intense quand je tombais sur l'émetteur GPS qu'Aro m'avait donné des années en arrière et qui avait la forme d'un bracelet de perles. Je devais donner un moyen à quelqu'un de me suivre sans que Caius Vladescu ne sache que j'étais entrain de le piéger.

C'était un dispositif que j'avais toujours refusé d'utiliser parce que je n'étais pas un chien auquel on implantait une puce, mais dans ce cas, il allait sans doute nous sauver la vie.

Ce signal était relié au téléphone d'Aro, de Marcus et surtout, à ceux des gardes corps.

Je l'attachais à mon poignet et me levais du siège pour reprendre place sur mon fauteuil roulant.

Je devais maintenant sortir de la maison sans me faire repérer, ce qui n'allait pas être une affaire très simple.

Heureusement il était encore très tôt, la plupart des gardes devaient encore dormir. Du moins je l'espérais.

\- Je peux vous aider madame ?

Je sursautais violemment alors que je n'avais pas fait 2 mètres dans le salon.

Je me retournais une main posée sur mon cœur affolé et me retrouvais face à un Alec au visage sévère. Il était déjà en tenu de garde et surtout, il venait de réduire mes plans d'évasion à néant.

\- Certainement …

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Peut-être que je devrais me servir de lui pour sortir de la maison et qu'une fois dehors, j'arriverais à le semer. En tout cas si je ne voulais pas ameuter le quartier, il allait falloir que je l'emmène. Ma vie, celle de mes filles et surtout celle d'Aro en dépendaient.

\- J'aimerais faire un tour à l'extérieur …

\- A cette heure ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux, les yeux plissés.

Il allait falloir que je sois plus convaincante si je voulais avoir une chance d'être crue.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

Il plissa les yeux encore plus et je restais le plus neutre possible afin d'éviter les soupçons.

Alec était un homme compétent, un des meilleurs professionnels dans sa branche, Aro ne lui avait pas confié ma sécurité sans aucune garantie.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir seule …

Avant, je l'aurais envoyé promené mais nous savions tous les deux que je n'en avais ni la force ni le droit.

Alec n'était pas sous mes ordres mais sous ceux d'Aro. Il ne pouvait pas m'écouter quoi que je dise.

\- Je le sais … c'est pour ça que vous allez m'accompagner …

Il n'allait pas m'écouter mais je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire. Je fis rouler mon fauteuil, jusqu'à la porte, et tendis la main pour l'ouvrir.

Mais avant que je n'ai atteint la poignée, Alec se retrouva devant moi et me contempla le visage fermé, l'expression grave.

Avait-il compris ce que j'essayais désespérément de cacher ?

Non visiblement, car au lieu de me barrer la route, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et de me pousser à l'extérieur. Silencieusement, nous avançâmes le long de l'allée, et je me mis à réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais pouvoir lui fausser compagnie.

Je n'étais pas naïve. Si Aro l'avais engagé lui comme les autres, c'était justement qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Je n'allais pas réussir à le semer si facilement.

Une fois arrivés devant le portail de la maison, Alec prit la direction du parc se situant à un pâté de maison de notre nouvelle villa, soit à l'opposé de l'endroit où je devais me rendre.

\- Alec …

\- Oui Madame ?

Le cœur battant, je ne mis qu'une demie seconde à réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire maintenant. Je n'avais pas le choix et je compris que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

\- Arrêtez.

Il stoppa tout mouvement, bloqua mon fauteuil et passa devant moi afin de me faire face. Levant la tête, je me rendis compte de sa carrure impressionnante et surtout de son expression implacable le rendant encore plus intraitable.

Il se doutait de quelque chose, ce n'était pas dur de le comprendre.

\- Je connais le responsable de mon état, lançais-je à brûle pourpoint sans vraiment réfléchir.

Alec se durcit encore plus si s'était possible et avant que je n'aie pu réagir, il dégaina son arme dans un geste de défense automatique. L'alerte en lui devait être maximale. Etonnant qu'une simple phrase ait pu le mettre dans cette position de combat extrême, comme si quelqu'un pouvait surgir des fourrés et nous sauter dessus.

\- Il vous a contacté ? Comprit-il les dents serrées, les yeux rivés sur notre environnement, près à toute éventualité.

\- Oui … Alec attendez !

Je me mis à crier en le voyant sortir son téléphone et pianoter sur les touches plus rapides que l'éclair.

Mon garde du corps me jaugea un instant et plissa les yeux.

\- Vous vous apprêtiez à le rejoindre ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux, les traits plissés, aussi dur que du granite.

J'allais devoir m'expliquer si je voulais avoir une chance d'obtenir son aide.

\- Aro est avec lui et cet homme est puissant Alec.

J'avais l'air désespérée sans aucun doute mais envolé le mur d'indifférence que j'affichais en temps normal. Le paraître avait peu d'importance en ce moment, la seule chose qui comptait s'était la vie de mon associé et celles de mes enfants.

\- Qui ? Souffla-t-il posant enfin les yeux sur moi.

\- Caïus Vladescu …

Il me fixa et je lus la surprise au fond de ses prunelles. Apparemment ma réponse semblait le laisser pantois.

Il le connaissait bien entendu. Sa société mafieuse était presque aussi connu que la compagnie alors qu'elle était loin d'être aussi grosse.

\- Il est le demi-frère de Dimitri, continuai-je dans l'espoir de le convaincre, l'enfant illégitime que Monsieur Voltury père a eu dans sa jeunesse. Il veut la compagnie, Alec, il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir, ou alors pour la détruire, parce qu'il considère qu'elle lui revient de droit.

Mon garde du corps parut un instant décontenancé par mes propos, avant de se reprendre et d'installer une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits. Il se reconcentra sur notre environnement, jaugea un instant le risque avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- Il veut que je le rejoigne …

Le dire était encore plus effrayant que de l'entendre. Alec comprenait sans que je n'aie besoin de le dire que Caius voulait ma vie et sans doute celle d'Aro aussi.

Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps pour passer à l'action, était le seul vrai mystère dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, madame.

Il avait été engagé pour protéger ma vie. Me jeter dans les bras de mon harceleur, était principalement le danger qu'il devait m'éviter à tout prix.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez et tentais de réprimer les accents de terreurs pures dans mon ventre. Je devais rester calme. Il était nécessaire que je garde le contrôle de moi-même afin de réfléchir au mieux à la situation et convaincre Alec de trouver la solution la plus sûre possible.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix Alec. On doit savoir ou est Aro.

Je regardais mon bracelet de perle attaché au poignet et le désignais à mon garde du corps.

\- Je sais ce que ma fuite m'a coûté la dernière fois, je ne commettais pas deux fois la même erreur. Il s'agit d'un émetteur GPS branché sur nos trois ordinateurs, à la compagnie ainsi que sur les téléphones.

Je lui tendis mon mobile qu'il prit sans un mot.

\- Vous pouvez me suivre à chaque seconde.

\- Je ne peux pas Madame …

Il devait exécuter son boulot. Et son boulot s'était de me protéger moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, il faut retrouver Aro et mettre Caius hors d'état de nuire. Je ne peux plus prendre le risque de mettre en danger la vie de mes enfants et de tous les gens que j'aime. Alec, une voiture m'attend sur le bord de la route à environ 800 mètres, et elle n'attendra pas éternellement, nous le savons tous les deux. Il peut tuer Aro à chaque instant. Caius Vladescu a des ressources …

Alec m'écoutait attentivement signe qu'il ne rejetait pas en bloc mes idées.

\- Vous pouvez me suivre, continuai-je presque enhardie par son attention. Discrètement. Et quand je serais avec Aro, vous donnerez l'assaut et Caius Vladescu sera définitivement plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mon plan était bancal. Les risques étaient grands autant pour moi que pour mon associé mais pour ma famille je pouvais prendre des risques.

Alec n'était pas convaincu bien entendu mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Une fois partie, il pourrait prévenir du monde et me suivre sans difficulté grâce au bracelet.

\- Appelez les renforts, Alec. Allez-y et ne perdez pas le signal de vue.

Je débloquais mes roues et exécutais un demi-tour maladroit avant de tenter de rouler sur la route cabossée dans la direction opposée.

Il ne m'opposa pas de résistance. J'avais gagné.

\- Madame ?

Je ne me retournais pas, certaine que je n'allais pas garder ma détermination encore longtemps.

\- J'assure vos arrières.

J'espérais réellement qu'il tienne sa parole.

Evitant de m'arrêter sur les émotions que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, j'avançais péniblement sur la route, le cœur battant à vive allure, me demandant comme cette histoire allait bien pouvoir se terminer cette fois.

J'espérais de tout cœur que notre plan marche et que cela se finisse bien. Mes gardes du corps pouvaient me suivre sans difficulté.

J'étais aux aguets, et je perçus parfaitement les bruits de pas soudain derrière moi.

Mais être en fauteuil roulant était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, si bien que je ne réussis pas à me retourner à temps.

Quelque chose s'abattit sur ma bouche et au lieu de bloquer ma respiration sous la terreur intense qui remonta de mon ventre à ma gorge, je pris une profonde inspiration qui me fit respirer les vapeurs d'une substance que je reconnus sans mal.

Du chloroforme.

Je tentais de me débattre mais s'était trop tard. Mon fauteuil bascula presque en même temps que moi dans le vide.

Je sombrais.

 **PDV Edward**

Je me crispais, les points serrés sous l'envie intense de frapper quelque chose.

Kiara venait de m'appeler, complètement affolée.

Elle venait d'être réveillée en sursaut par les gardes du corps qui était entrain de sécuriser la maison. Bella était de nouveau aux mains d'un homme qui allait vouloir la tuer.

Alec la suivait grâce au traceur GPS mais personne n'était rassuré pour autant. Il bougeait, dans tous les sens, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de position particulière.

J'étais encore une fois entrain de me tétaniser à l'idée qui lui arrive quelque chose.

Maintenant nous savions. Alec avait parlé.

Caius Vladescu.

Je m'en étais douté bien entendu, l'espace d'un bref instant lors de ma conversation avec Aro. Mais je n'avais alors pas saisit ses motivations profondes. Maintenant si.

Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner la vérité, même pas les frères Philips.

Sa vengeance ne datait pas de la veille. J'ignorais encore les détails, mais cette sombre histoire de famille et surtout d'argent avait pris un tour sombre.

La compagnie avait suscité bien des convoitises mais à ce point-là c'était horrifiant. Si Caius avait tué Dimitri, ce dont je ne doutais presque plus, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer Bella. Cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Cela faisait froid dans le dos de constater que l'argent et le pouvoir pouvait mener à de tels extrêmes.

Kiara était dans tous ces états, mais pour le moment je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre pour la rassurer. Elle et les fillettes étaient en sécurité. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elles. En revanche, je pouvais aider Bella. Il fallait la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je donnais un coup de frein violent et m'arrêtais dans un crissement de pneus devant le siège de la compagnie. Ma voiture allait surement de nouveau finir à la fourrière mais je n'en avais rien à secouer à cet instant.

Je me précipitais vers la porte et poussais littéralement les gens devant moi pour atteindre l'ascenseur.

Quand j'arrivais au bon étage, je fus accueilli par deux gardes du corps que j'avais déjà vu près de Bella.

\- Ou en est-on ?

\- Le signal GPS s'est arrêté il y a dix minutes, il indique un bâtiment désaffecté dans un quartier reculé du Queens...

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que les gardes m'entrainait dans je ne sais quelle direction.

Dans le Queens ? C'était en soit une idée ingénieuse. Qui irait le cherche là-bas ?

\- Nous venons de donner l'ordre de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, m'informa celui de droite en poussant la porte de la salle de conférence.

Marcus se trouvait là ainsi que l'équipe de sécurité engagé par Aro. Le premier avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerf ce qui était choquant pour un homme d'ordinaire si calme et discret.

Quand il me vit, il me fit signe d'approcher et me désigna l'écran.

\- Les hommes viennent de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, il n'y a rien … ils n'y sont pas.

Ses yeux écarquillés et ses paupières dilatés me firent comprendre qu'il était terrorisé par ce que cela signifiait pour son frère et son associé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Aro et Isabella ont disparus, déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **PDV Bella**

Quand j'émergeais enfin du brouillard, j'ouvris d'abord un œil puis un deuxième et me mis à gémir sous l'assaut du marteau piqueur logé dans ma tête. Je portais ma main à mon front avec la vague idée de faire cesser la douleur mais je ne pouvais qu'attendre que ça se calme.

Faisant appel à mes années de pratique, je tentais de refouler la douleur et de me concentrer sur l'environnement autour de moi.

L'endroit n'était pas grand et surtout très sombre. Je n'y voyais strictement rien. Au premier abord, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple pièce vide de la taille d'une chambre.

\- Isabella ? M'appela une ombre juste en face de moi que je n'avais au premier abord absolument pas vu. C'est vous ?

\- Aro ? Soufflai-je faiblement.

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur moi et je tentais de me redresser afin de le rejoindre. Alors que je me mettais debout, ma jambe céda sous mon poids et je m'écroulais au sol.

J'avais temporairement oublié ce détail. En analysant les douleurs que je ressentais, je me rendis compte que la totalité de mes membres étaient endoloris.

Quelqu'un m'avait-il frappé alors que j'étais inconsciente ? Au vu de certains bleus sur mes jambes, je n'avais guère de doute sur la réponse à ma question.

\- Isabella ? Appela de nouveau mon associé.

\- Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je le sentis se déplacer jusqu'à moi.

\- Isabella ?

\- Oh Aro !

Je réprimais un sanglot en touchant sa main rugueuse et surtout en sentant l'odeur de sang qui émanait de lui.

Visiblement, Caius ne s'était pas gêné pour s'en prendre à mon associé non plus.

\- Ce n'est rien, quelques bleus et quelque coupures …, tenta-t-il de me rassurer, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Ayant soudain un éclair de lucidité, je touchais vivement mon poignet de ma main et constatais qu'il était vide.

J'avais perdu l'émetteur.

Non !

\- Je croyais que j'étais capable de vous sauver … je pensais que cette fois j'y parviendrais.

\- Isabella, vous n'avez pas à sauver le monde et encore moins moi ...

Peut-être pas. Mais je pouvais au moins tenter de préserver les gens que j'aimais, ma famille.

\- Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Pour Caius ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui.

Mais comment accuser quelqu'un sans preuve. Je n'avais tiré de conclusion que grâce au prénom de l'enfant donné dans la lettre.

Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quel Caius de cette planète, les chances étaient peu probables mais cela aurait pu.

Personne ne m'aurait cru sans preuve surtout après les évènements survenus ces derniers temps. Sans parler des nombreuses questions demeurant toujours sans réponse.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir Isabella …

Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Il était en mauvais état, semblait à peine tenir debout mais il se préoccupait plus de ma vie que de la sienne.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement …

A mes yeux, sa vie avait autant d'importance que la mienne.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez comme pour tenter de se calmer avant de les rouvrir et de me regarder. Il m'adressa un sourire sans joie et posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Il faut qu'on vous sorte d'ici … Bella … il le faut absolument …

Aro venait d'employer mon diminutif. Il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis que je le connaissais. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le tutoiement et l'emploi de mon surnom étaient deux choses qu'il n'avait pas cherché à employer.

Maintenant je trouvais ça idiot.

\- Aro … soufflai-je. Nous devons tous les deux sortir d'ici …

Il hocha la tête mais je sentais qu'il n'y croyait pas.

La simple idée que je fus la seule à m'en sortir ou alors qu'il était prêt à agir bêtement pour me laisser la vie sauve, me tordit le ventre de douleur. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

\- Aro, je vous interdits de penser que je dois être la seule à sortir de là … je …

\- Je n'ai rien dis de tel Isabella.

Je le fixais suspicieuse mais je secouai la tête me demandant si je n'imaginais pas des choses en raison de la terreur qui me tordait les entrailles.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour sortir d'ici ? Finis-je par demander préférant passer à autre chose.

\- Nous sortirons.

Il avait une telle conviction dans ces paroles que je me demandais s'il ne savait pas quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Avant que je n'aie pu lui poser la question, nous fûmes tous deux éblouis par une soudaine lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce sombre jusque-là. Je portais ma main à mon visage et plissais les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose.

Un rire mauvais que je reconnus parfaitement, me parvint aux oreilles et je me crispais instantanément. Caius Vladescu était devant nous et avait l'attitude d'un conquérant. Son air hautain si caractéristique chez lui, transperçait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il contrôlait la situation et il adorait ça.

\- Isabella Masen Voltury et Aro Philips tous deux enfermés et surtout à genoux devant moi.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Aro qui s'apprêtait à répliquer mais je lui intimais l'ordre de se taire. Nous ne pouvions pas le provoquer, pas avec l'actuelle posture que nous avions.

Caius tendit la main et pressa quelque chose contre le mur –un interrupteur – puisque la lumière jaillit soudain autour de nous, provenant de l'ampoule juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la soudaine luminosité qui me vrillait les yeux. Je sentis à mes côtés, qu'Aro était entrain de se lever.

Je devais sans doute faire de même mais je ne parviendrais surement pas à rester debout durant un long moment. Mes jambes ne me porteraient pas indéfiniment.

En voyant ma mine contrariée, Caius se mit à rire et un excès de rage vite contenu, se propagea en moi.

Notre bourreau sortit un instant de la pièce pour revenir avec mon fauteuil qu'il lança littéralement sur nous.

Aro le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte mes jambes.

\- C'est pathétique … nous lança Caius avant de se durcir. Montez là-dessus … immédiatement …

Il sortit de la pièce nous laissant seuls un instant.

Je me tournais vers mon associé tout aussi aux aguets que moi. Qu'allait-il se passer au juste, une fois que nous l'aurions rejoint ?

Aro était déjà dans un drôle d'état. Lui si soigné d'ordinaire, était méconnaissable dans ses vêtements froissés et son visage marqué par les coups qu'il avait reçus. De sa main droite il se tenait le torse, comme si il avait mal à une de ses côtes ce qui devait surement être le cas.

Malgré la douleur, il m'aida tout de même à me remettre sur mes jambes et à m'installer sur le fauteuil roulant qui avait lui aussi connu de meilleurs jours.

Avec l'aide d'Aro, je m'évertuais à avancer pour me retrouver dans une pièce très lumineuse, et surtout très en chantier.

J'ignorais ou nous nous trouvions mais les murs bruts, les pots de peintures sur le sol et le plastique répandu un peu partout, étaient assez caractéristiques.

Je ne m'attardais guère sur le paysage parce que Caius se tenait devant nous, une arme à la main.

L'objet noir braqué droit sur ma tête, me fit monter une sueur froide le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Je devais à tout prix cacher à ce malade, ma terreur et les nouvelles angoisses que l'enlèvement de James avait provoqués en moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer mes faiblesses.

Il ne le fallait pas.

\- Madame Isabella Masen Voltury, si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !

Il paraissait presque soulagé en nous lançant les mots.

Comment cet homme pouvait-il être le demi-frère de Dimitri ?

Ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun, mis à part leur père biologique.

Je ne connaissais pas le père de mon mari puisqu'il était mort bien avant que je n'arrive dans la vie de son fils, mais je doutais qu'un homme ayant élevé un fils aussi bon que Dimitri, puisse avoir également engendré une cruauté pareille.

\- A quoi ma mort va-t-elle vous servir ? Vous n'aurez pas la compagnie pour autant ! Cinglai-je la voix tremblante à mon grand dam.

J'aurais voulu paraitre plus forte, plus déterminée, mais son arme sur moi me pétrifiait sur place. Il fallait qu'il la baisse.

\- La destruction de la chose la plus importante de mon géniteur me suffira ! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Il y a un moment que je me suis résignée là-dessus. Mais puisque je ne peux pas avoir le poste de PDG alors personne ne l'aura, Madame Voltury. Ce n'est pas vraiment contre vous …

Donc ni Aro ni Marcus n'étaient en sécurité non plus. Ma mort ne suffirait pas à détruire la compagnie.

\- Mon frère …, murmura Aro qui était apparemment parvenu à la même conclusion que moi.

Caius eut un sourire sombre et haussa les sourcils.

\- Il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre Aro, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour si peu, mes hommes attendent juste le bon moment.

Et quand Marcus serait là, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de nous garder en vie.

Une fois que nous serions morts, il allait s'arranger pour faire péricliter les actions comme il avait déjà tenté de le faire, et une fois que tous seraient rachetés, la compagnie n'aurait plus qu'à déposer le bilan.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de s'en vanter. Nous n'avions pas réussis à remonter jusqu'à lui lors de mon coma, personne n'y parviendrait une fois mort.

\- Vous serez recherchés pour nos trois meurtres … vous aurez un mandat d'arrêt contre vous ! Lança mon associé qui n'était absolument pas prêt à déposer les armes aussi facilement.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute adopté la même attitude, mais pas ici. En cet instant, j'étais paralysée par la peur intense qui s'emparait de moi au fur et à mesure que les secondes se transformaient en minutes et les minutes en heures.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Quand m'avait-on levé l'émetteur GPS ? Alec savait il où nous étions ?

Tant de questions demeurant pour le moment sans réponse.

Caius haussa les épaules en réponse à la dernière injonction d'Aro. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, exactement comme James.

C'était encore plus dangereux pour nous.

\- Un homme comme moi sait disparaitre …

Parce qu'il avait l'argent et que surtout il avait eu des années pour préparer sa vengeance. Il avait ressassé sa haine durant un temps infiniment long. Il n'avait rien du laisser au hasard, ce qui réduisait encore les probabilités d'être retrouvés à temps.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Murmurai-je tout bas.

Caius tourna son regard sur moi et dans ses yeux, je pus lire clairement à quel point il me méprisait. Une haine viscérale du poste que j'occupais et surtout l'épouse de celui qu'il considérait le responsable de ces malheurs depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Mais ça fait des années que j'essaye de vous tuer, n'est-ce pas Aro ?

Je me tournais vers mon associé me demandant bien de quoi il voulait parler. Aro m'aurait caché ça durant tout ce temps ? Etais-ce pour ça les gardes du corps depuis toutes ces années ?

Mon associé était psychorigide avec la sécurité depuis la mort de Dimitri. Est-ce donc la raison ?

Ma vie était-elle en danger depuis la mort de mon mari ?

En tournant la tête vers Aro, je plongeais dans ses prunelles aciers et je n'eus besoin d'aucunes paroles pour comprendre.

Une horrible vérité s'imposa alors à mon esprit. Mon cœur loupa un battement et j'eus soudain du mal à respirer tant mon souffle fut de plus en plus court.

\- Dimitri ?

Le nom eut du mal à franchir mes lèvres tellement j'avais peur de la réponse. Pourtant au moment où le son sortit de ma bouche, je savais que j'avais mis le doigt sur la vérité. Les lèvres de Caius se retroussèrent doucement et son air victorieux me donna soudain la nausée.

\- Vous l'avez tué ! Accusa Aro soudain hors de lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Aro se jetait en avant, droit sur Caius.

Mais l'autre avait une arme dans les mains et son premier réflexe fut de tirer droit dans la jambe de mon associé qui hurla et tomba au sol.

A travers mes larmes, que je n'avais pas réussi à contenir, je poussais un hoquet en voyant mon meilleur ami se tordre de douleur. Il était allongé sur le sol, se tenant la jambe de ses deux mains pour tenter de contenir le sang qui jaillissait de sa blessure.

\- Arrêtez ! Criai-je à mon tour en me laissant tomber sur le sol pour rejoindre Aro.

J'écartais ses doigts plein de sang et constatais que la balle était ressortie ce qui était un bon point.

Déchirant un pan de mon tee-shirt, j'enroulais le bout de tissus pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

\- Isabella … souffla-t-il.

\- Calmez-vous …

Posant ma main sur sa joue, je tentais de le calmer mais l'eau dans ses yeux me vrilla le cœur. J'étais dans le même état que lui.

Nous avions raison depuis le début. La mort de mon mari était un meurtre. Dimitri était mort pour la compagnie de son père et aujourd'hui nous allions peut-être mourir pour la même raison.

Caius avait tué l'homme que j'avais tant aimé, le père de mes enfants.

\- La vengeance a donc tant d'importance pour vous que le meurtre est la seule solution que vous avez trouvé ! S'exclama mon associé les dents serrées par la douleur.

\- J'avais autant de droit que ce minable de Dimitri ! Qu'il découvre qu'on était frère a vraiment été l'excuse pour enfin le rayer de la carte !

Caius devait déjà être dérangé pour en venir à de tels extrêmes. Ne pouvant pas atteindre ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire l'héritage qu'il considérait comme le sien, la compagnie, il avait donc cherché à le détruire, par tous les moyens.

Je me demandais quand Dimitri avait su la vérité pour Caius.

Quelques jours avant sa mort, je l'avais trouvé préoccupé et surtout complètement ailleurs mais je m'étais toujours dis que c'était le travail qui le préoccupait. Serait-il possible que cela n'est strictement rien à voir ?

\- Je ne comprends pas … pourquoi ne pas vous venger sur Dimitri Sénior ? Pourquoi attendre autant de temps ?

Il me jaugea un instant, se demandant sans doute s'il devait parler.

Il voulait me tuer pour la compagnie il pouvait au moins me faire le plaisir de s'expliquer.

\- Parce que je n'ai découvert la vérité sur mes origines qu'i ans. Ma génitrice n'a jamais cru bon de me mettre au courant.

Il serra les points et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

\- En fait elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si je ne l'avais pas menacé avec une arme.

Je le regardais horrifiée d'apprendre qu'il avait usé de la violence sur sa propre mère.

\- Quand j'ai enfin su la vérité, je lui ai tordu le cou pour avoir osé me cacher ça ! Moi ? J'étais un Voltury ?

Aro hoqueta et je poussais un cri en comprenant qu'il avait tué sa propre mère.

\- J'ai cherché durant des années la vérité et quand elle a enfin daigner s'expliquer … c'était encore pire de savoir. Pendant les mois qui ont suivi j'ai mené une enquête. Je voulais tout comprendre ! Je me suis vite rendu compte que Dimitri Voltury était entrain de vivre ma vie ! J'aurais dû être à sa place, une femme des mômes. Certes j'avais ma société mais la compagnie … on était sur un autre niveau …

« J'ai d'abord essayé de me convaincre qu'il fallait être diplomate … peut-être parler avec mon demi-frère après tout, on pouvait s'entendre … mais être associé à ce géniteur que je méprisais …

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. Aro malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, écoutait attentivement le récit de ce tueur en série.

\- Il en était hors de question … je suis allé le voir une semaine avant sa mort …je lui ai révélé la vérité … j'ignore ce que je voulais à ce moment. Peut-être que j'attendais une excuse pour l'anéantir enfin. Ce jour-là, il m'a provoqué … il a affirmé que je n'aurais jamais aucun droit sur la compagnie … que je n'étais rien même pas son demi-frère … il a affirmé que si je tentais quoi que ce soit, il me détruirait …

Caius eut un rire méprisant.

Face à ses paroles, je me demandais si mon mari avait réellement réagit de cette manière. Le connaissant je n'en doutais pas vraiment. Il n'était pas le genre à prendre les choses avec rationalisme.

\- Jusque-là j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien … que mes affaires marchaient bien et que je n'avais pas besoin du pognon de ce minable … il a été trop loin … je devais lui faire comprendre qui j'étais …

« Au départ, je voulais sa vie … son poste de PDG, après tout il me revenait de droit après sa mort tragique … ça a été tellement simple de le rayer de la carte … et j'en ai éprouvé un intense soulagement !

Son ton était méprisant et en rien repentant. Il n'avait aucun remord, aucune mauvaise conscience. Il trouvait tout ça normal.

\- J'ai beaucoup ri quand ce cher Aro a annoncé que vous preniez la succession de votre mari ! J'ai d'abord attendu pour me délecter de votre chute. J'étais certain que vous ne pouviez pas y arriver …, son air se fit plus sombre alors qu'il se détournait de nous, mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

L'arme qu'il tenait dans la main n'était plus braquée sur nous mais reposée seulement le long de sa jambe. Il était entièrement tourné vers son récit. Peut-être avais-je une chance.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mis à part nous trois. J'ignorais ou était ces sbires mais pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas là, c'était peut-être notre espoir.

\- Je me suis trompé …

\- C'était votre première erreur … vous l'avez sous-estimé ! Intervint Aro qui était maintenant blanc comme un linge.

Il fallait le conduire rapidement aux urgences. Il devait être pris en charge. Si l'hémorragie n'était pas stoppée, j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

\- J'en conviens, admit Caius en me détaillant. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait. J'ai attendu un long moment que les médias annoncent votre renoncement. Vous auriez mis la compagnie en vente et je l'aurais racheté … actions par actions … elle aurait enfin été à moi et tout ça presque dans la légalité … mais non …

« Quand il est devenu évident que vous étiez aussi douée que votre défunt mari, j'ai alors compris que vous alliez devoir le rejoindre … certes il était évident que je devais être discret … vous comprenez, je ne pouvais pas être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit … je devais donc faire profil bas …

« Ma première tentative n'était guère originale puisque j'ai engagé un larbin pour siphonné le liquide de frein de votre limousine de luxe … manque de chance, la voiture n'a pas fait 20 mètres et vous avez terminé votre course dans un arbre.

« L'année suivante, il a fallu que j'innove puisque vous étiez plus gardée que le putin de président ! J'ai tenté de mettre le feu au chalet que vous aviez loué pour les vacances, manque de bol votre départ avait été retardé du coup … vous n'étiez pas là au moment des faits !

Il était entrain de serrer les points, me montrant à quel point il souhaitait ma mort.

Je me souvenais de ces évènements auquel je n'avais pas attribué beaucoup d'importance. Grave erreur.

Je comprenais maintenant la surprotection d'Aro et son besoin viscérale de savoir ce que je faisais à toute heure. Par contre, je me demandais bien pourquoi il ne m'en avait rien dit.

C'était ma vie et celle de mes enfants et il avait gardé sous silence le fait qu'on cherchait à avoir ma peau.

\- J'ai même tenté de vous empoisonner mais rien à faire, vous êtes plus coriace qu'un lion enragé !

Je prenais conscience maintenant du nombre de fois où j'avais échappé à la mort ces dernières années, et tout ça sans en avoir conscience un seul instant.

Je regardais Aro sur le sol allongé, replié sur lui-même autour de sa jambe blessée. Son teint blafard et son regard éteint me faisaient vraiment peur.

Mais le but de Caius était nos morts, demander à l'emmener à l'hôpital ne servirait à rien.

\- Depuis le premier instant, ou Dimitri vous a présenté comme sa fiancée, j'ai fouillé votre vie et tenté de percer le secret de votre satané passé. Durant des années, j'ai tout tenté pour déterrer vos squelettes, mais rien ! Rien du tout … j'avais une telle haine envers vous … une minable capable de se jouer de moi ainsi … j'ai engagé des dizaines d'incapable, de détective louche, de flics corrompus … j'ai fait fouillé votre baraque … vos bureaux … il a fallu que je me déplace moi-même pour trouver enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !

Une pose dans son récit alors qu'il passait la main dans sa poche et en sortait un papier qu'il me lança dessus.

En posant mes yeux dessus, j'eus un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant un cliché de Tanya et moi pris un mois avant la mort de Quil.

\- Il m'a fallu des années pour trouver ça !

Il desserra ses points et plongea ses prunelles folles dans les miennes, me transperçant presque de son regard. Il avait un air victorieux sur les traits me montrant assez bien qu'il pensait avoir gagné.

\- Je me suis souvenue d'elle dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur cette photo, lança-t-il triomphale en désignant le bout de papier posé sur le sol.

Je fronçais les sourcils, le cœur battant attendant la suite. J'avais peur de comprendre.

\- J'étais un client de votre sœur …

Je cessais de respirer et fermais les yeux très forts pour échapper à ce cauchemar entrain de se jouer devant moi.

Tanya était donc encore une fois la responsable de toute cette histoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin qu'il continu de parler pour comprendre la suite logique des choses.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai connu notre ami commun … ce cher James Nomades.

Aro à mes côtés était dans un piteux état. Sa respiration était devenue difficile et le bout de tissus mit en place un instant plus tôt sur sa blessure, était maintenant recouvert de sang.

\- On faisait pas mal d'affaire ensemble, il me fournissait des filles, dont votre sœur qui, il faut bien l'avouer, était particulièrement douée pour ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je l'ai cherché un moment. Quand il est enfin revenu aux Etats-Unis, j'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui et c'est là que j'ai su … Je savais enfin la vérité sur votre compte. Une simple minable, une moins que rien tout comme votre sœur. Votre genre de filles n'est bon qu'à se faire prendre et surement pas à la tête de la compagnie !

Je n'étais pas comme Tanya, n'avait même rien à voir avec elle.

Je ne m'étais jamais servi de mon corps pour obtenir des faveurs, jamais vendu ma virginité pour un peu de drogue. Je n'avais connu que deux hommes dans ma vie. L'un avait été mon mari, l'autre était l'homme que j'aimais.

Personne ne pouvait me comparer à cette sœur qui avait fait souffrir tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé alors si vous saviez? Pourquoi user de tels stratagèmes ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire au monde entier que vous étiez l'enfant illégitime de Dimitri Sénior ?

Ma voix était brisée sous l'effort intense que je déployais pour tenter de cacher à quel point ses mots m'atteignaient. Lui montrer que je souffrais était un plaisir que je ne pouvais pas lui faire.

Caius toujours dans son monologue de la vérité, se réjouissait ouvertement de la façon dont s'était déroulée toute cette affaire.

\- Sans preuve ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas parler sans trouver des gens pour confirmer mes propos … et James était inutile étant donné ces affaires … on ne pouvait pas risquer que les flics s'intéressent à nous ou que ce cher Aro lâche ses chiens pour nous surveiller !

« Quand à dévoiler au monde mon lien de sang avec les Voltury … vous n'y pensez pas … j'ai payé autant de gens que vous pour cacher le fait que je suis un bâtard ! Il était hors de question que les gens m'associent à ce nom que je méprise et que je passe pour le pauvre minable qui a voulu se faire aimer de son géniteur !

« Alors on a tenté d'échafauder un plan pour vous faire tomber de votre trône … Edward Cullen était l'homme idéal !

Je retins ma respiration une nouvelle fois, comprenant qu'il n'avait de cesse d'interférer dans ma vie depuis toutes ces années.

Est-ce donc la raison de ce malaise en moi depuis des mois ? La sensation que quelque chose allait se passer sans vraiment comprendre d'où me venaient ses idées noires.

\- On ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que vous vous rencontriez au départ mais j'ai rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une bonne aubaine ! Un coup de chance si vous préférez …

« J'ai suggéré à James de faire chanter votre petit amoureux transi en jouant sur la salle histoire de votre frère … c'était pour moi la vengeance parfaite … j'avais enfin un moyen d'obtenir des preuves face au monde entier.

« Vous étiez la solution idéale en participant à votre propre perte ! J'étais sûr de moi en vous servant votre coupable sur un plateau d'argent. Je n'avais même plus besoin de chercher à vous tuer puisque les médias s'en serait chargé à ma place et surtout les flics.

« J'avais ma vengeance et James la sienne …

Soudain Caius s'approcha de moi et me tira par les cheveux m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Il me souleva de terre par la seule force de sa main sur mes mèches et j'hurlais presque face à la douleur qu'il provoquait.

Il me plaqua contre le mur, ses mains autour de moi.

\- Mais c'était sans compter sur cet idiot de James qui n'a pas vu ce gamin derrière les poubelles ! Tout est tombé à l'eau … TOUT ! Et les médias ont même cessé de s'en prendre à vous ! Aucune justice RIEN ! A cause de QUI ? De QUOI ?

Il était dans une colère noire, ces yeux ne formant plus que deux puits sans fond. Je tremblais de tous mes membres alors que ses doigts se refermés sur mon cou et qu'il commençait à serrer.

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes et tentais de me dégager mais c'était peine perdue, il était beaucoup trop fort.

\- Cet abruti a dû fuir et je me suis retrouvé à devoir expliquer ma collaboration avec lui ! Mais bien entendu les flics ne m'ont pas cru …

« C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que la compagnie ne pourrait jamais me revenir ! Je ne pouvais pas accéder au trône sans provoquer les soupçons … alors j'ai changé de tac tic. Puisque je ne pouvais pas avoir la gloire d'être le PDG de la _Voltury Compagny_ , alors personne ne le serait !

« C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de l'enlèvement, moi encore qui est ordonné à cet idiot de vous faire la peau ! Mais bien entendu il avait ces propres plans, et il a enlevé la famille Cullen au grand complet, vos filles … ce n'était pas ce que j'avais demandé ! C'était VOUS la cible. Pas eux !

\- Mais … James … avait … sa … vengeance ! Murmurai-je difficilement.

Oui et vous avez quand même fini dans un lit d'hôpital … et tout ça pourquoi hein ? Pour sortir trois mois après en parfaite santé !

Tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je fus coupée dans mon élan quand Caius resserra encore sa main sur mon cou.

\- Maintenant à cause de ses conneries je suis dans la merde ! Les flics vont forcément remonter jusqu'à moi puisque vous avez parlé, n'est-ce pas Madame Voltury ?

« Je n'ai donc plus rien à perdre … mais la compagnie doit crouler, les frères Philips et vous avec ! J'ai perdu la liberté mais vous vous allez perdre la vie parce que vous vous êtes retrouvés au travers de ma route !

Il resserra la prise encore sur mon cou et cette fois je commençais franchement à manquer d'air.

C'était donc ça sa manière de m'hotter la vie ?

La seule pensé que j'eus en cet instant alla droit vers les gens qui comptait le plus sur cette terre.

Mes filles auxquelles j'avais promis de rester avec elles et à l'homme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur.

La réussite et le succès que j'avais cherché durant les quatre dernières années s'étaient retournés contre moi. Je payais de ma vie, ma volonté farouche de devenir quelqu'un et d'offrir un début d'existence décent à mes enfants, ce que je n'avais pas eu moi-même.

Dimitri avait payé de la sienne d'être le fils de la mauvaise personne.

Ma tête me tourna sous le besoin urgent d'air et je suffoquais en comprenant que Caius était déterminé.

Il voulait ma mort et il allait l'obtenir.

Ma vue déjà brouillée, s'obscurcit encore et le visage de mes enfants m'apparut, Edward juste derrière eux.

Ils ne voulaient pas que j'abandonne et je voulais rester pour eux, bien sûr que je le voulais.

Mais je n'y arrivais plus.

Je partais, j'étais entrain de partir loin d'eux, pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de trois mois, mais cette fois j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracles, pas de deuxième chance.

Au moment où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, la pression disparut enfin. Je me sentis partir en avant.

Je m'attendais à rencontrer une surface dure mais pourtant, je ne sentis jamais la chute se produire.

Un doux flottement durant quelques secondes avant que ma vue ne s'éclaircisse soudain.

\- Bella ? Bella reviens moi, Bella, tu dois respirer … tout va bien, je suis là, tout va bien …

Je me concentrais sur ma respiration sifflante et très difficile. J'eus besoin d'un long moment pour reprendre contenance et me concentrer sur la personne au-dessus de moi.

\- Ed … ward ?

\- Je suis là mon amour … je suis là !

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et il tremblait contre moi mais ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement le soulagement intense qu'il ressentait.

\- Je … t' … aime …, soufflai-je à bout de force.

Il me regarda sans comprendre puis son sourire se fit encore plus large et il resserra sa prise sur moi.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, de toutes mes forces, murmura-t-il.

Je plongeais dans ses prunelles émeraude et j'eus enfin l'impression de trouver ma place.

Elle était là à ses côtés.

En cet instant, le passé n'avait absolument aucune espèce d'importance. Je voulais juste être avec lui pour le restant de mes jours. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait arriver, de toute façon même si je le perdais demain ensemble ou non, je me perdrais moi-même.

Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui.

\- Ne … me quitte pas …, lui demandai-je implorante et à bout de force.

\- Jamais, je te le jure ! Jamais !

Un bruit en arrière fond me fit sursauter et je remis mes idées en place.

\- Caius ?

\- Il est mort mon ange … Alec l'a tué …

Alec ? Mon garde du corps … Aro …

\- Aro ? Demandai-je à bout de force.

\- Il va être conduit à l'hôpital …

Il avait l'air soucieux et je le fus également.

\- Pitié … pas lui …

* * *

Alors ?

Il me tarde de connaître vos avis !

Comme beaucoup l'avait deviné, Caius est effectivement l'auteur de tous les malheurs de notre Bella !

Pour le prochain chapitre se sera le retour à l'hôpital, contre coup pour Bella et surtout le sort d'Aro !

Passez une bonne semaine

A bientôt ^^


	54. Chapitre 53 : Ne me l'enlever pas

**Chapitre 53** : Ne me l'enlever pas

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je fais un rapide passage sur le site en cette heure tardive pour vous poster le chapitre 53 tout beau tout chaud ^^

Un grand merci à chacune d'entre vous pour avoir été nombreuse sur le chapitre précédent à me laisser une review. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir toujours compter sur votre soutien. C'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire à chaque fois )

Allez je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 53** : Ne me l'enlever pas

 **PDV Edward**

Bella était saine et sauve mais de retour sur un lit d'hôpital alors qu'elle avait quitté les lieux la veille.

Pour plus de sûreté, Carlisle avait préféré l'hospitaliser et faire un bilan complet de son état de santé surtout au niveau de la cicatrisation de ses plaies et des coups qu'elle avait reçu. Encore.

Bien heureusement, même si le mot ne serait sans doute pas à son goût et pas plus au mien, elle n'allait récolter que des bleus autour du cou, qui commençaient déjà à apparaître. Leur couleur violacé contrastait avec la blancheur d'albâtre de sa peau pâle, en revanche Aro était en chirurgie et le pronostic n'était pas bon.

Je l'avais compris tout de suite en entrant dans cette pièce en chantier ou le sang était partout.

Caius avait été abattu sans état d'âme par Alec qui ne se remettait pas d'avoir laissé sa patronne partir. Il avait activement mené les recherches afin de les retrouver le plus vite possible. Nous étions dans l'impasse totale après avoir découvert l'émetteur GPS sur le sol de la maison dans le Queens.

Le visage du garde du corps s'était décomposé en comprenant que le plan qu'il avait imaginé avec Bella était tombé à l'eau.

Des heures durant nous étions dans le flou total, jusqu'à ce que Jacob pénètre en trombe dans la salle de conférence de la compagnie avec un ordinateur dans les mains.

\- Aro a activé sa puce GPS !

Je mettais retourner vers Marcus sans comprendre et à l'expression de son visage, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas plus au courant que moi.

C'est là que j'avais compris qu'Aro était lui-même équipé de ce petit matériel sous forme de bague en or qu'il pouvait décidé ou non d'activer. Et il venait de le faire. Sans doute parce que Bella devait se trouver avec lui.

Apparemment Jacob était le seul à connaître la présence de cette puce sur l'associé de la compagnie, une décision qu'il avait prise il y a seulement quelques semaines après l'agression dont avait été victime Bella.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, si seulement Bella avait été au courant, elle n'aurait pas eu à se jeter une nouvelle fois dans la gueule du loup.

L'ironie dans cette histoire, c'est que Caius les détenait tout près, dans les quartiers de Manhattan dans un bâtiment appartenant à la compagnie. L'endroit était en pleine construction pour une agence fluviale s'installant dans la région.

Sans vraiment réfléchir Marcus avait donné l'assaut immédiatement et nous avions suivi le mouvement, nous trouvant juste derrière un Alec déterminé, l'arme à la main.

Une fois les sbires maitrisés devant la porte, en silence pour n'alerter personne, nous avions distraitement suivit le signal d'étage en étage, de pièce en pièce et nous étions entrés en trombe dans la pièce ou se trouvait un Aro entre la vie et la mort et un Caius entrain d'étrangler Bella.

Les balles avaient fusé mais à ce moment-là, ma préoccupation première n'était que Bella.

Même avec le vacarme provoqué par notre entrée fracassante, les mains de Caius étaient toujours autour de son cou à serrer de toutes ces forces.

Le visage de la femme que j'aimais de toute mon âme était bleu et je savais qu'elle était entrain de partir. Alec avait tiré sans état d'âme plusieurs balles dont une l'avait atteinte en pleine tête, le tuant sur le coup.

Le corps de Bella était alors parti en avant. Je m'étais élancé pour la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Les cris de Marcus en arrière fond qui demandait une ambulance de toute urgence m'avait fait comprendre que la situation était grave pour l'associé de la compagnie. Quand à Bella elle avait repris rapidement quelques couleurs pour mon plus grand soulagement, mais son état était faible. Sa déclaration, qui avait fait bondir mon cœur de joie, même en ces circonstances, en avait été un parfait exemple.

Elle avait été rapidement prise en charge par des ambulanciers et je ne l'avais pas lâché depuis lors.

Nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital, où mon père nous attendait déjà, prêt à s'occuper de ma Bella.

Cette dernière avait alors eu la force de demander des nouvelles des filles et surtout de son associé mais j'avais du mal à lui avouer la réserve des médecins et ensuite de mon père face à son état de santé. Il avait rejoint la salle d'opération une fois sûr de l'état de Bella et il n'était pas revenu depuis.

Comprenant que je lui cachais une partie de la vérité, elle était maintenant murée dans le silence attendant comme nous, le sort que son meilleur ami allait récolter. Son regard était rivé sur la fenêtre dans l'expectative. Refusant toujours de me séparer d'elle, je me tenais à ses côtés, sa main dans la mienne.

Charlotte et Lise étaient avec Esmée alors que Kiara était près de Marcus pour connaître l'état de l'associé de sa mère. Elle était venue ici et avait serré Bella contre elle durant un long moment. Ses yeux embués de larmes m'avait fait mal mais je savais que ma fille tentait par tous les moyens de cacher à sa mère sa peur sous-jacente. Elle ressentait la même chose que moi, j'en étais certain.

Bella lui avait demandé d'une voix brisée de la tenir au courant quand il y aurait du nouveau sur Aro. La jeune fille était donc sortie de la pièce pour obtempérer. A l'expression de son visage, j'avais compris lu son désarroi et sa terreur face à la situation.

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre …, murmura Bella pour la première fois depuis des heures.

La détresse de ses mots, me brisait de l'intérieur. Que n'aurais-je pas fait pour la soulager un peu de la douleur qu'elle portait en elle, de cette souffrance qui se lisait facilement sur ses traits.

La vie ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas une nouvelle fois.

Lui arracher quelqu'un d'aussi important pour elle, la briserait un peu plus encore. Après les derniers évènements, je doutais qu'elle arrive à s'en relever. Pas après les souffrances autant psychologiques que physiques, qu'elle venait de subir.

J'avais tellement envie de hurler ma rage et ma peur à la face du monde. D'aider de n'importe quelle façon afin qu'Aro s'en sorte et reste parmi nous.

Mais je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. J'étais totalement impuissant, je ne pouvais que subir avec elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas le perdre Bella …, essayai-je de la rassurer.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard froid en coin avant de secouer la tête.

\- N'essaye pas de me rassurer … je sais ce qu'il en est …

Elle renifla légèrement et reporta ses prunelles sur la fenêtre ou plutôt sur le vide.

\- Bella …, soufflai-je en me rapprochant un peu d'elle.

\- Edward, me coupa-t-elle en retirant sa main de la mienne et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure … je le pensais … chaque mots …

\- Mais … ajoutai-je voyant qu'elle n'osait pas continuer. Vas y continue …

Son souffle se fit plus court et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je me doutais qu'il devait bien avoir un mais dans sa phrase.

Son aveu était celui que j'avais attendu durant des jours, des semaines, des mois mêmes, mais je me doutais qu'il avait été prononcé sur le coup de l'émotion et parce qu'une nouvelle fois, elle avait failli mourir.

Pourtant, elle devait le penser. Je savais qu'elle pensait chaque mot de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Ces yeux parlaient pour elle.

\- Mais … toi et moi …

Je compris soudain l'origine du problème et je m'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Bien entendu que la peur était toujours là. Ce besoin viscéral de se protéger pour ne pas avoir à subir un nouvel abandon de la part des personnes les plus importantes pour elle, était encore bien présent. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier sa terreur du jour au lendemain.

\- Bella, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends parfaitement. Je sais que les choses sont toujours les mêmes entre nous et je ne te pousserais pas … jamais … tu peux me faire confiance …

Elle me jaugea durant un long moment se demandant si je lui disais ou non la vérité. J'aurais pu être blessé par son manque total de confiance mais cela me donnait encore plus envie de me battre pour la garder près de moi et l'aider avec ses terreurs.

\- Je veux juste être là pour t'épauler en attendant que … en attendant que tu te reconstruises …

Elle hocha la tête et m'adressa un sourire triste. Je tendais la main vers elle qu'elle saisit tout de même après un bref instant d'hésitation.

Le silence retomba entre nous et il ne fut briser que par un coup sur la porte plusieurs heures plus tard.

Carlisle suivit de Kiara entrèrent dans la chambre et je vis que leurs visages étaient tout de même bien sombre. Je retins mon souffle dans l'attente.

\- Carlisle ? Appela Bella la voix éraillée. Comment va …

\- Il est sorti du bloc … les 24heures qui viennent vont être décisives. La balle a touché une artère, nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie mais il a perdu énormément de sang … nous l'avons transporté en soin intensif mais il n'a pas encore repris connaissance …

Ce n'était pas les nouvelles espérées mais Bella était dans un état pire que le sien quand elle avait été admise ici et aujourd'hui elle allait bien.

Quand mon père eut fini de parler, c'est Marcus le regard hagard et surtout l'air perdu qui entra dans la chambre.

\- Oh Marcus …

Le frère d'Aro leva les yeux sur Bella et l'émotion qui le traversa fut parfaitement visible pour tout le monde. Elle lui tendit la main que son associé attrapa et serra.

Ils ne faisaient que se regarder mais pourtant on sentait leur connexion.

Leur relation était moins évidente que celle liant Bella avec Aro mais je savais que Marcus aimait autant son associé que son frère. Il était seulement un homme plus effacé et moins démonstratif que son jumeau.

\- Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard d'une voix morne mais sincèrement inquiète.

\- Elle va bien … elle peut rentrer à la maison …

C'est mon père qui avait répondu à la place de Bella. Tout en parlant, il avait un papier dans les mains qu'il était entrain de signer et qu'il lui tendit.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et j'avançai vers elle, le fauteuil roulant afin qu'elle puisse prendre place.

Comme Kiara lui avait ramené des affaires propres de la maison, afin de les troquer contre ceux qu'elle avait à son arrivé, plein de sang, elle était prête à sortir d'ici.

Je l'aidais à s'installer et la poussais vers la sortie. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les cinq dans le hall de l'hôpital. Aucun de nous ne savait vraiment quoi faire.

\- Je vais retourner dans la salle d'attente, annonça Marcus, je vais attendre le réveil d'Aro.

\- Je vous accompagne …

Un regard échangé entre Kiara, mon père et moi nous confirma que nous pensions tous les trois à la même chose mais nous ne pouvions rien faire.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée que Bella reste alors qu'elle avait besoin de repos mais nous savions que si elle en avait décidé ainsi, aucun de nous ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

C'est donc préoccupé que nous la suivions jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

\- Edward … souffla Kiara réellement inquiète pour sa mère.

\- Je sais Kiara, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire …

J'étais aussi impuissant qu'elle dans cette situation.

La seule chose que nous pouvions faire c'est être là pour elle et la soutenir.

 **PDV Bella**

Aro sur un lit d'hôpital à se battre pour survivre exactement comme moi quelques temps en arrière.

A cette seule pensée, je frissonnais. Comment un homme que je pensais inébranlable en était-il arrivé là ?

Aro représentait pour moi, la force brute, la puissance et le pouvoir. Il était cette épaule sur laquelle je pouvais compter à chaque instant, l'ami trop protecteur qui se préoccupait de ma sécurité et de ma santé et l'homme qui avait veillé sur mes filles.

Il m'avait sauvé la vie, non seulement à la mort de mon mari mais également à plusieurs reprises durant ses dernières années en exigeant toujours plus de gardes du corps.

Il représentait beaucoup pour moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, il était devenu indispensable.

En prenant la décision, qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs, de rester à son chevet, j'avais très bien capté les visages inquiets de ma fille, de Carlisle et d'Edward mais je ne pouvais pas être loin d'ici.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce besoin viscérale que j'avais de rester ici. Si je le perdais, je ne pourrais pas m'en relever. Pas cette fois, pas encore.

J'étais face à l'un de mes pires cauchemars. Me protéger n'avait servi strictement à rien parce que sans m'en rendre compte, des personnes qui n'étaient au départ rien, étaient devenus tout.

J'étais de nouveau dans l'expectative à me demander si j'allais encore devoir faire face à un deuil de plus. La douleur de l'attente, le vide que je ressentais au fond de moi, tout cela grandissaient encore et encore.

Aro était mon meilleur ami.

Oh mon amour pour lui était bien différent de celui que je portais à Edward mais cet homme était important dans ma vie. Et vivre sans lui m'était inimaginable.

Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Mon cœur était comme anesthésiée et mon cerveau était complètement éteint. La seule chose qui importait pour moi, c'était de savoir qu'Aro allait s'en sortir.

Il le fallait.

J'avais besoin de lui, Marcus était anéanti. Jamais ô grand jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état, même pas à la mort de Dimitri qui pourtant était très lié aux jumeaux.

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que Carlisle vint nous annoncer qu'il était réveillé.

\- Les effets de l'anesthésie sont encore bien présents, il risque d'être incohérent mais il a demandé après vous Marcus et aussi après vous Bella …

S'il avait demandé après nous c'est qu'il allait bien non ?

Marcus se tourna vers moi et Edward le visage fermé, lui passa les branches de mon fauteuil. Il me serra la main doucement avant de nous laisser avancer.

Face au spectacle de mon associé si fort et dur d'ordinaire dans ce lit d'hôpital, me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Les gens … les plus … important pour moi …, murmura Aro les yeux mis clos.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à son état de faiblesse évident. Ces cernes violets étaient profondément enfoncés sous ses yeux gris d'ordinaires si vifs. Lui qui n'avait jamais été bronzé était à l'heure actuelle, plus blanc encore que moi.

\- Aro …

\- Ne soyez pas triste … je vais bien …

Ça j'en doutais et le coup d'œil que me jeta Marcus confirma ses doutes autant que les miens.

\- Il faut que tu t'accroches, mon frère. On a besoin de toi …

Aro eut un rire qui le fit tousser et il se tint les côtes sous la douleur apparemment qu'il venait de ressentir.

\- Je ne vais surement … pas … vous laisser … à coup sûr que … la boîte … croule avec vous …

Cette fois ni Marcus ni moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire avec lui, même si nous étions plus retenus.

Il n'y avait que lui pour tenter de faire de l'humour malgré son état de faiblesse qu'il tentait pourtant de combattre malgré tout. Une autre preuve de son caractère de battant et de sa force d'âme.

\- Je suis le dur à sa maman …, chuchota le malade avec un sourire pour son frère.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à sa remarque étrange.

Aro n'évoquait jamais leur mère pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était morte alors que les deux frères n'étaient encore que des bébés. Dépressive, elle s'était tuée en se jetant du haut d'un pont.

Marcus me jeta un coup d'œil et je compris qu'il était aussi surpris que moi.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, mon frère …, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Ne partez pas longtemps … les contrats n'attendent pas …

Marcus poussa mon fauteuil hors de la pièce puis referma la porte de la chambre.

Carlisle apparut soudain devant nous, un dossier dans les mains. Il retira ses lunettes et nous observa quelques instants.

\- Vous aviez raison, docteur Cullen, Aro est très incohérent…

Le médecin hocha la tête et son air grave ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de malaise que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

\- Ce ne sont que les effets de l'anesthésie … il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais Aro Philips est un homme fort … il va s'en sortir …

J'hochai la tête mais ma gorge restait quand même nouer.

\- Bella … vous êtes épuisée … vous devriez rentrer …

\- Mais …

\- Le docteur Cullen a raison Isabella, me coupa Marcus avant que je n'ai pu exprimer la moindre résistance … Aro va dormir, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus ici.

C'est contrainte et forcée que je finis par me ranger à leurs avis. Je demandais à Edward qu'il nous raccompagne Kiara et moi à la villa.

Charlotte et Lise étant avec Esmée, nous trouvâmes donc une maison vide en arrivant.

Kiara nous salua rapidement et je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward.

Je fixais durant de longues secondes l'endroit où elle avait disparue, le cœur lourd. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Mais je savais aussi que si elle n'était pas restée avec nous, c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas à en parler. Elle voulait être seule et je la comprenais.

\- Je vais t'aider à te mettre au lit, me lança doucement Edward, interrompant le fil de mes pensées, puis je vais rentrer …

\- NON ! M'exclamai-je me retournant vivement vers lui. Non …

Mon cri fut si soudain et spontané que j'en fus surprise moi-même.

Incapable d'affronter son regard ni même son jugement, je préférais regarder le sol retenant mon souffle.

Comment allait-il interpréter ma réaction spontanée ?

Comme j'évitais ses prunelles émeraude, je ne le vis donc pas s'accroupir devant moi et passer sa main sous mon menton pour me relever la tête.

\- N'aie pas peur … je ne te ferais aucun mal … ma Bella …

Durant quelques secondes, je ne compris pas pourquoi il me disait ça avant que je ne me rende compte que je tremblais de tous mes membres. Il avait raison, j'étais pétrifiée par les conséquences que pouvaient engendrer mes paroles.

Il me lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant puis avança mon fauteuil vers la chambre.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

J'hochai la tête et je rejoignis la salle de bain spacieuse, attenante à la chambre. Je m'installais sur le fauteuil de plastique installé pour moi, et entreprit de me laver essayant d'oublier les marques sur moi. Mais les cicatrices de mon enfance, les plaies laissées par les balles et les bleus tout frais s'épanouissant sur ma peau me firent monter les larmes aux yeux sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte.

J'étais un champ de bataille, ces marques étaient là pour me le rappeler.

Je me mis à penser aux derniers évènements et je m'effondrais littéralement, dans le fond de la douche, le pommeau de douche dirigé sur mon visage. Les larmes coulaient en abondance le long de mes joues et bientôt des sanglots énormes s'emparèrent de moi, soulevant mon torse et me coupant presque la respiration.

La douleur resurgit et je me mis à trembler.

Il me fallut un moment pour entendre l'appel d'Edward.

Je sentis l'eau cessée de couler et surtout des bras réconfortants s'enrouler autour de moi.

Je n'eus aucun mouvement de recul, me blottissant même contre cette chaleur qui réchauffait le gel en moi.

Aro ne pouvait pas mourir.

Je ne pourrais pas m'en relever.

\- Je suis là … je suis là, mon amour.

Littéralement enroulé autour de moi, il resta là dans le fond de la douche à me serrer contre lui, le temps que je parvienne à reprendre pieds et à calmer mes sanglots.

Il était habillé mais ne semblait pas se soucier que je trempe ses affaires.

Quand je commençais à claquer des dents sous l'effet du froid extérieur, il déposa une serviette sur moi et me sécha avant de me soulever dans ses bras et de me porter jusqu'à la chambre.

Telle une enfant, il me passa un pyjama qu'il avait sorti de je ne sais trop ou, et tira les couvertures pour que je m'installe dans le lit.

Je le vis très bien retirer ses propres vêtements trempés, ne gardant que son caleçon, et me rejoindre doucement.

Je me remis à pleurer sitôt mon visage contre son torse.

Là contre lui, je lâchais enfin prise et pleurer sur moi-même comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis trois mois, comme je ne l'avais jamais vraiment fait.

Je pleurais sur mon sort, sur les épreuves que j'étais obligées de vivre, sur les personnes que j'avais perdues et celles que j'allais peut-être perdre encore, sur la douleur que mes enfants devaient porter. Je pleurais sur cette terreur en moi qui était entrain de gagner.

Edward resta là à me serrer sans prononcer un seul mot, me laissant craquer mais me réchauffant par sa présence. Ma carapace n'était plus.

J'étais Isabella Mary Swan et j'étais cette petite fille terrorisée qui venait de perdre ses parents.

Ce n'est qu'aux petites lueurs de l'aube que je finis par céder au sommeil, épuisée par les sanglots et les larmes que j'avais versés durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Bien entendu mes songes furent peuplés de cauchemars, de cri et de douleur.

C'est en hurlant que je me réveillais, me redressant droite comme un I dans le lit. Je m'époumonais ne prenant pas conscience de mon entourage.

\- BELLA ! Je suis là, je suis là Bella !

Je tournais la tête vers la voix apaisante et mes larmes reprirent alors que je pensais mes yeux à jamais secs étant donnés la quantité d'eau que j'avais déjà versée.

\- Ed … ward ? Appelai-je difficilement, la voix rocailleuse ayant encore en tête les corps sans vie dans mon cauchemar.

\- Je suis là … tout va bien … tu es à la maison …

A travers le voile d'eau recouvrant mes paupières, je plongeais dans ses prunelles émeraude et contemplais son doux sourire.

\- Ne pars pas …

\- Jamais. Jamais, Bella.

Je savais que sa promesse n'avait pas de poids contre le temps et la mort.

Dimitri m'avait fait la même promesse et il était parti. Tuer par Caius Vladescu.

\- Il m'a tout prit … Caius Vladescu m'a tout prit …

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et de nouveau son torse accueillit mes larmes.

J'ignorais combien de temps, je restais ainsi mais j'entendis très nettement les petits coups sur la porte de ma chambre.

Je sursautais comme si le bruit avait été assourdissant et effrayant alors que les coups étaient doux et peu sonores.

Je tournais vivement la tête alors qu'Edward lançait un entrer à la personne derrière le battant.

Je retenais mon souffle alors que la porte laissée entrevoir la silhouette fluette mais identifiable de ma fille aînée.

Kiara referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers nous.

Elle ne rata rien du spectacle, que j'offrais, ni mes larmes, ni mon état lamentable, ni la présence d'Edward.

Elle s'approcha de nous en silence et monta sur le lit, se postant devant nous. Elle me regarda un long moment, puis son père. Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle laissa tomber sa tête entre Edward et moi.

D'un même geste, nous enroulâmes nos mains autour d'elle, la serrant contre nous.

Je relevais la tête vers Edward et je pus lire toute l'émotion qu'il ne tentait même pas de contenir.

Il me rapprocha de lui et de son autre bras engloba notre fille dans une étreinte dont nous avions besoin.

Une vraie famille.

Nous étions une vraie famille.

Kiara confirma ma pensée avec les mots qu'elle souffla dans mon cou.

\- Maman … papa …

En tournant la tête vers Edward, je le vis fermer les yeux et se pincer les lèvres. Une larme lui échappa alors qu'il se penchait vers Kiara et lui embrassait le sommet de la tête.

\- Ma fille …

 **PDV Kiara**

Je n'avais jamais autant eu besoin de l'étreinte de quelqu'un qu'en cet instant.

Mon père et ma mère réunit, me procurant l'amour et la chaleur dont j'avais toujours eu besoin mais dont j'avais toujours manquée.

Bien entendu, mes terreurs étaient tapies au fond de moi mais au moins là entre eux, j'arrivais à les éloigner.

J'oubliais l'espace d'un instant, le vide que je lisais dans les profondeurs du regard de ma mère.

J'avais l'impression que ses démons étaient entrain de gagner la bataille et cela me pétrifiait.

Je m'étais juré qu'elle ne perdrait plus jamais personne mais je n'avais aucune prise sur la vie. Je ne pouvais que prier pour qu'Aro soit assez fort pour s'accrocher à la vie et rester parmi nous.

Parce que dans le cas contraire, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle soit assez déterminée pour surmonter sa perte.

Quand le calme revint dans la pièce, maman me serra contre elle et me souffla à quel point elle m'aimait. Je lus cet amour dans ses yeux ainsi que dans ceux de mon père qui avait maintenant sa place dans mon cœur, une place qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis ma naissance. Je n'étais pas amère de la situation, j'étais juste soulagée d'avoir enfin remonté le fil de mes origines et d'avoir trouvé ce père dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Depuis trois mois, nous avions construit une vraie relation, et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui à chaque instant. Comme en ce moment, il était là pour moi pour mes sœurs et surtout pour maman.

Je descendis du lit et entrepris d'aider ma mère à s'habiller.

Bien que je tentais de ne pas regarder, je ne pus faire autrement quand je l'aidais à passer une robe de coton bleue nuit et des collants opaques. Les marques sur sa peau étaient des rappels de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Les bleus datant de la veille autour de son cou, me fit renifler et me montra ce qu'elle avait encore enduré 24heures auparavant, dans les mains de Caius Vladescu.

La haine me venait en sachant de quoi il était responsable. Ma mère, mes sœurs, mon père, la famille Cullen, moi …

Cet homme avait apposé sa main sur chacun de nous, laissant une marque gravée, indélébile maintenant dans nos âmes, dans nos cœurs et sur le corps de maman.

Si Alec n'avait pas tué cette ordure, j'aurais été capable de le faire et je n'en éprouvais aucun remord ni aucune mauvaise conscience.

Je priai pour qu'Aro ne soit pas une nouvelle victime de sa folie.

Il était à peine dix heures quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Marcus était dans la chambre de son frère, assis sur le fauteuil de plastique près de son lit.

Ses yeux injectés de sang montra parfaitement qu'il était resté là depuis notre départ et qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux une seule seconde. Aro à ses côtés était plongé dans le sommeil.

J'avais passé la majeure partie de mon adolescence à tenir tête à cet homme que je trouvais trop autoritaire et surtout trop psychorigide mais j'étais aussi anéantie que maman de le voir dans un tel état.

Marcus et lui faisaient partis de notre famille depuis mes 5 ans. Ils étaient comme une sorte de grands oncles monomaniaques mais qui étaient là au moindre problème qu'on pouvait rencontrés.

Notre « famille » était peu conventionnelle, du moins elle n'avait rien à voir avec le modèle traditionnel mais nous en étions une malgré tout.

Sa réaction face à l'état de maman quelques semaines plus tôt avait prouvé très clairement la place qu'elle avait pour lui dans son cœur et la place que mes sœurs et moi nous avions aussi dans sa vie.

Il n'avait pas eu la vie plus facile que maman mais malgré ses méthodes pas toujours diplomates, il avait toujours été là, Marcus également.

\- Isabella, Kiara, Edward … souffla ce dernier à notre entrée.

Lasse et éreinté par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il se leva lentement et s'approcha de nous à pas lent.

\- Marcus … comment va-t-il ? Demanda Edward posant la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres.

Le jumeau d'Aro haussa les épaules et ferma brièvement les yeux en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Pas mieux mais pas plus mal qu'hier … les médecins disent qu'il devrait s'en sortir …

Maman hocha la tête mais l'inquiétude était toujours bien présente sur ses traits.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer Marcus … vous êtes épuisés …, souffla mon père les mains sur le fauteuil de maman. Nous allons rester avec lui.

\- Merci.

L'associé de la compagnie ne renchérit rien et nous lança plutôt un sourire sans joie, nous remerciant.

Il jaugea la pièce du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur un fauteuil à deux mètres du lit dans un coin de la pièce. Sa tête ne fut pas posée sur le dossier que ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'il plongea dans le sommeil.

Je m'installais sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de délaisser et portais mon regard sur le patient dans son lit. Voir Aro d'ordinaire si fort et robuste dans cet état, avait quelque chose de choquant pour moi et je ne doutais pas qu'il en était de même pour maman et papa.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, alors que nous étions tous trois au chevet d'Aro à le regarder se reposer.

Il devait s'être écoulé une bonne heure quand un vibreur se fit entendre dans le silence presque assourdissant de la pièce. Ayant éteint mon mobile avant d'entrer dans la chambre, cela ne pouvait donc pas être moi.

Je relevais la tête pour voir mon père sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

Il allait pour l'éteindre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le correspondant.

\- Esmée … souffla-t-il à notre intention avant de décrocher …

Je n'entendis qu'un faible bourdonnement alors que mon père parlait doucement dans le combiné pour ne déranger personne.

\- Bella … Charlotte et Lise …

A la mention de mes petites sœurs, maman se redressa et tendit la main vers le mobile.

\- Mes bébés …, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Papa débloqua le fauteuil pour sortir de la pièce. Je lui fis signe que je restais là. Maman pouvait rassurer mes petites sœurs. Elles devaient être dans tous leurs états de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Les sachant en sécurité chez Esmée et Carlisle, nous n'avions pas pensé à les appeler pour les tenir au courant.

Mes parents sortirent de la pièce et je me tournais doucement vers Aro.

Je tombais directement dans ses prunelles grises brillantes. Les poches violettes sous ses yeux et le visage livide me firent légèrement paniquer. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il était en sueur, fait étrange car il faisait bon dans la pièce.

\- Jolie Kiara … si jolie … vous êtes le portrait de votre maman … vous irez loin … très loin …

\- Aro ? L'appelai-je en me levant de la chaise de plastique pour me rapprocher de lui.

\- Ne laissez pas votre maman plonger … jamais Kiara … elle va avoir besoin de vous …

Je paniquais face à ses paroles et posais ma main sur la sienne.

Elle était glacée.

Il me regardait les paupières à demi closes et son visage blanc comme linge. Ses paroles sonnaient comme un adieu déchirant.

\- Aro, attendez je vais appeler une infirmière …

\- Kiara, écoutez-moi, murmura-t-il en attrapant mon poignet pour le serrer de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restait … dîtes à mon frère que je l'aime … et surtout dîtes à votre mère que je lui interdis d'abandonner …

Il relâcha sa prise sur mon poignet et son visage s'affaissa.

\- Aro ! Criai-je paniquée.

Je me tournais d'un seul coup et courut vers la porte que j'ouvris à grand fracas criant de toutes mes forces pour appeler de l'aide.

Des personnes se mirent à courir vers moi, des femmes en blouse blanche, des docteurs à la mine grave. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et s'afférèrent autour d'Aro.

Marcus, réveillé sans doute par mes hurlements, avaient les yeux fixés sur son frère, qui était emporté hors de la chambre par les médecins.

\- Prévenez le bloc opératoire, de toute urgence ! Dites-leur que nous arrivons immédiatement.

Ils passèrent devant moi à toute vitesse et je restais pétrifiée assistant en spectatrice à la scène, osant à peine penser à ce qui était entrain d'arriver à Aro. Mes mains tremblaient et j'étais sur le point de défaillir.

\- Par pitié … épargnez-le …

La supplication déchirante de Marcus me fit tourner les yeux vers lui.

Il regardait la direction dans laquelle les médecins avaient emmenés Aro, les yeux brouillaient par les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir.

Je posais ma main sur les siennes et tentais de lui insuffler du courage que je n'avais plus.

Nous savions parfaitement que les choses venaient de prendre un tournant tragique. Le mauvais pressentiment que je ne cessais de ressentir au plus profond de moi, n'avait jamais été si fort. La sentence qui allait s'abattre sur nous allait être cruelle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Lança une voix caverneuse derrière nous.

On se retourna d'un seul coup pour apercevoir ma mère, le visage crispé, nous fixer avec terreur.

\- Il vient d'être emmené au bloc … les médecins étaient entrain de parler … d'une hémorragie ... souffla Marcus sans avoir l'air de vraiment y croire.

Les mots d'Aro raisonnaient encore dans ma tête. C'était un adieu.

Je regardais maman se décomposer et c'est comme si le poids du monde me tomba sur les épaules.

Un coup d'œil à mon père et il comprit mon état actuel. Il pinça les lèvres et porta une main à son visage pour se pincer l'arête du nez.

Nous pensions exactement à la même chose.

J'aimais Aro bien sûr et Edward aussi. Mais il n'avait pas la même importance pour nous que pour maman. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à ma mère.

Je me détournais pour éviter que mes parents ne voient l'émotion me parcourant.

Si Aro mourrait, j'allais perdre ma mère. Je la perdrais aussi surement que nous avions perdu Dimitri.

Le temps me parut infiniment long alors que je restais plantée bien droite sur mes jambes, à l'extérieur de la salle d'attente.

Ma mère s'était positionnée non loin de moi, et fixais le vide, mon père juste à ses côtés, quand à Marcus, il avait cessé d'arpenter le couloir et avait fini par s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Il avait une vue imprenable sur les infirmières et surtout sur le couloir ou avait disparu son frère.

J'imaginais ce qu'il devait ressentir. A sa place je serais entrain de mourir intérieurement à l'idée que mes sœurs soient dans un état aussi critique qu'Aro. Ils étaient jumeaux, partagés une connexion que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Leur relation fraternelle étaient évidente pour quiconque les fréquentaient un tant soit peu. Il en allait de même pour maman.

Il devait s'être écoulé une demi-heure, peut-être un peu plus quand Carlisle passa la porte.

Il n'était pas en service lors de la crise d'Aro mais visiblement il avait été appelé d'urgence. Il portait sa tenue d'opération, un bonnet dissimulant ses cheveux blonds, et une combinaison blanche. J'aurais pu être soulagée de le voir apparaitre.

S'il avait été là pour gérer la crise cela voulait forcément dire qu'Aro s'en était sorti. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur médecin que lui. Il avait réussi à sauver ma mère, il pouvait parfaitement le sauver également.

Je plongeais mes prunelles dans les siennes si bleus et limpides et mon cœur s'arrêta littéralement.

La douleur afflua en moi au moment où il s'approcha de nous, le visage fermé.

Je sentis Marcus se lever et se diriger presque en courant vers lui. Ma mère elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mon père non plus. Mon grand-père se posta un mètre de nous et pinça les lèvres.

Il ne prit pas tout de suite la parole, regardant Marcus et maman à tour de rôle. Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'ils nous annoncent la nouvelle.

Le médecin ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de prendre une profonde inspiration se donnant visiblement contenance. Nous attendions dans l'expectative, pas un de nous n'oser lui poser la question fatidique.

\- Il y avait un caillot dans son cerveau … il a perdu énormément de sang … nous avons essayé de le transfuser afin de lui apporter des plaquettes, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions … mais il a eu une attaque cérébrale …

Ma mère hoqueta et elle s'étrangla alors que Marcus portait les mains à son visage, suppliant Carlisle de lui dire que son frère allait bien.

Le médecin gardait son calme mais ses yeux brillaient et il fixait Marcus puis ma mère comme si il voulait s'excuser. Posant une main sur l'épaule de l'associé de maman, il donna le coup de grâce auquel je m'attendais.

\- Son cœur bat toujours, il respire mais … d'un point de vue neurologique … Aro … Aro est parti … son cerveau s'est éteins … je suis désolé …

Marcus craqua et laissa les sanglots s'emparer de lui, se rapprochant du médecin qui ne put que le serrer contre lui pour l'aider.

Dans un état second, je me tournais vers mon père qui les yeux écarquillés ne savait pas quoi faire.

Nos yeux allèrent vers maman.

Sa bouche grande ouverte et les bras ballants, elle restait totalement inerte. Soudain des tremblements se mirent à la parcoururent et portant ses mains à sa tête, elle se mit à serrer ses doigts sur son visage.

\- Mon amour …

\- Maman …

Papa et moi nous rapprochâmes d'elle mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, elle ne nous écoutait pas.

\- Pas encore … non … Aro … pas encore pitié …

\- Je suis désolé mon amour …, murmurai Edward sans fin, en attrapant ses poignets délicatement pour la faire lâcher prise sur son visage.

La détresse de ma mère, me brisa de l'intérieur et je restai là à contempler la vie s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à elle, lui arrachant une personne importante pour elle.

Aro était mort.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le deuil était la seule chose que la vie lui accordait ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert comme ça ? Jusqu'où cela irait-il ?

J'étais là spectatrice de la décadence de ma mère et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter les choses.

* * *

Je me cache pour éviter de recevoir des projectiles ^^

Alors vos avis ? Il me tarde de lire vos review !

Fin triste malheureusement pour notre Aro .. Comment Bella va-t-elle réagir ? Qu'est-ce que cela va impliquer pour la suite ?

Bonne semaine à vous et à bientôt !


	55. Chapitre 54 : La chute

**Chapitre 54** : La chute

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et oui, voilà le chapitre 54 vous ne rêvez pas !

Je suis vraiment désolé si je mets du temps à poster ces dernières semaines, en fait je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, ce qui explique mon retard dans les publications.

Nous approchons de la fin, je pense qu'il reste trois chapitres sans compter celui-là mais j'ai un peu de mal à les écrire … en fait je pense que je n'ai pas très envie de dire au revoir à cette histoire ^^

En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours là malgré tout ! Merci pour vos reviews moins nombreuses mais toujours aussi géniale à lire ^^

Allez, on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 54** : La chute

 **PDV Marcus**

Mon jumeau, mon frère … une partie de moi

Il était une part de mon être, le seul à me comprendre véritablement et à savoir comment je fonctionnais.

Et il était parti.

Un film de notre vie défila soudain sous mes yeux.

Notre jeunesse, pas toujours joyeuse mais ensemble. Nos amis, nos embrouilles qui ne duraient jamais longtemps, nos conneries à l'adolescence, les filles que nous nous amusions à tromper et parfois à échanger. Me revenait en mémoire, notre rencontre avec Dimitri Sénior puis avec son fils, notre ascension dans le monde, notre réussite. La rencontre puis la perte d'Amelia, pour Aro et ma propre rencontre avec Sélénia, la naissance de ma fille Renata.

Et puis Isabella, Kiara, les fillettes et ensuite Edward. Tout ce qui s'était passé cette dernière année.

Nous nous étions toujours serrés les coudes, ne nous disant jamais à quel point nous tenions à l'autre mais toujours là au moindre problème.

Les sanglots arrivèrent par vague.

J'étais fort, j'avais appris à l'être mais Aro …

Les convenances et la fierté n'étaient rien alors que je prenais conscience que mon frère était parti.

Il était mort. Caius Vladescu lui avait pris la vie exactement comme il l'avait fait avec Dimitri et pourquoi ?

La compagnie.

Nous aurions été prêts à la lui donner si s'était ce qu'il voulait, autant Isabella que moi. Dimitri ne méritait pas de mourir pour ça et Aro non plus. Je lui aurais donné tout ce qu'il voulait s'il l'avait demandé.

Comment pourrais-je aller de l'avant sans mon frère ? Comment allais-je avancer ?

Que me restait-il ?

M'écartant du médecin, je me pliai en deux, les mains sur mes genoux, sous le poids de la douleur intense qui me traversait.

Aro était le roc, il était le pilier sur lequel je pouvais me reposer. Il avait toujours eu un caractère plus fort que le mien. Il était également plus téméraire que moi, plus engagé dans les causes qu'il défendait.

Quand il appréciait quelqu'un ce n'était pas à moitié et quand il détestait également. En général entrer dans sa vie et dans son cœur était long mais une fois à l'intérieur, il était prêt à tout pour préserver sa famille.

Le chagrin m'engloutissait et mon cerveau était complètement anesthésié, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement.

\- Marcus ? M'appela le docteur Cullen me faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous poser la question … mais je ... je dois vous la poser … les organes de votre frère sont viables … est-il donneur d'organe ? J'ai conscience que la question est horrible mais … je dois vous la poser …

Les organes de mon frère ? Il voulait lui prendre ses organes ?

Je le regardais horrifié par la question, la lèvre tremblante. Je ne pouvais que le fixer, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, qu'étais-je censé répondre à une telle demande.

Je venais de comprendre que mon frère nous avait quittés, il venait à peine de partir … et on me demandait mon accord pour l'ouvrir et lui retirer ce qui avait été lui.

Son cœur, ses poumons, ses reins …

Aro avait toujours été d'une santé de fer, ne tombant que rarement malade.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir au docteur Cullen de sa question. Il était médecin avant tout.

Je tournais la tête, afin d'obtenir un peu d'aide. Isabella, assise dans son fauteuil avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait à des années-lumière de nous. Edward et Kiara à ses côtés avaient l'air paniqués.

Cette femme si forte mais si fragile à la fois.

Aro l'avait aimé, comme une sœur. J'étais certain que s'il avait été plus jeune et surtout moins traumatisé par ce qui était arrivée à Amélia, il aurait tenté sa chance. A la place, ils étaient devenus des piliers l'un pour l'autre.

Nous tentions l'un comme l'autre de la préserver et pourtant malgré nos efforts nous n'avions pas réussi. De notre trio, Aro et Isabella avaient toujours été plus proche l'un de l'autre que moi avec elle.

Je n'avais pas le même caractère que mon frère. Isabella et moi avions le même, il était plus difficile pour nous de nous rapprocher. Et puis Aro était là pour elle, je n'avais pas besoin de la couver autant qu'il le faisait.

Mais maintenant, nous n'étions plus que deux.

Anesthésié depuis l'annonce de Carlisle, mon état de semi conscience explosa en me rendant compte que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller.

Pour Isabella, je ne pouvais pas.

Après tout le malheur qu'elle avait déjà enduré, elle devait encore supporter une épreuve de plus. Aro avait autant d'importance pour elle, qu'elle en avait pour lui. Nous devions nous soutenir l'un l'autre pour traverser cette épreuve, la plus dure pour moi et sans aucun doute celle de trop pour elle.

En dehors de moi, elle était la seule personne dans ce monde à avoir connu et aimer mon frère. Elle était la seule à l'avoir compris. Elle ressentait en ce moment la même douleur que la mienne. Elle elle me comprenait.

M'approchant de son fauteuil, je m'accroupis et posais ma main sur les siennes. C'était comme si elle venait de les mettre au réfrigérateur, aussi glacée que les miennes.

Ses yeux jusqu'ici dans le vide, se tourna un instant vers moi.

\- J'ai besoin de vous …

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant d'hocher difficilement la tête.

\- Ces organes …, soufflai-je difficilement.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle resta quelques instants à me fixer. La lèvre tremblante, elle leva ses prunelles vers le docteur Cullen.

\- Prenez-les … il aurait voulu … aider les autres …

Carlisle hocha la tête et me tendit un dossier.

« Autorisation de prélèvement d'organes »

Douloureusement, je signais la fin de pages et rendit le papier au docteur Cullen.

\- Si vous voulez le voir avant que … nous le débranchions …

Je tournais mon regard vers Isabella et mouvement, nous hochâmes la tête. Je poussais le fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère.

Allongé dans le lit, il avait l'air paisible. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'il dormait, que si je le secouai il se réveillerait et me regarderait en souriant.

Mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

Les machines bipaient, son torse se soulevait, pourtant, son cerveau, la partie qui le définissait véritablement, n'était plus là.

Mon frère était loin d'ici.

Posant ma main sur son torse, j'étouffais de nouveaux sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Pas avec une Isabella dans tous ces états à quelques mètres seulement de moi.

Elle tentait de retenir le flot d'émotions qui la traversait mais je la connaissais assez pour lire sa détresse dans ses yeux. Elle semblait brisée et j'ignorais vraiment comment l'aider à ne pas sombrer.

Je ne savais même pas comment moi j'allais parvenir à maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent inlassablement et je savais que l'on se rapprochait du moment où j'allais devoir prendre la décision de débrancher mon frère pour le laisser partir définitivement.

Le docteur Cullen était en retrait près de la porte et se faisait le plus discret possible pour ne pas nous déranger dans ce moment d'intimité. Le dernier que je partageais avec la deuxième partie de mon âme. Je savais qu'en partant, il emporterait une partie de mon être avec lui. Je ne serais plus jamais le même sans lui, quelque chose s'était brisée.

Finalement au bout d'un long moment, je me penchais sur le corps de mon frère et posais mon front sur le sien comme nous le faisions quand nous étions gosse.

\- Adieu mon frère …

Se fut les seuls mots qui me traversèrent l'esprit alors que je me relevais, une main sur la bouche.

Isabella le regard dans le vide, ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se tourner vers moi et d'hocher la tête.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, regardais une dernière fois mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon allié, la deuxième partie de mon être avant de me tourner vers Carlisle Cullen.

\- Allez-y.

Il passa près de moi, me serra l'épaule avant de se pencher sur les machines qu'il éteignit les unes après les autres. Les bips incessants s'arrêtèrent, le silence emplit la pièce et mes larmes débordèrent de mes yeux quand mon frère cessa de respirer.

Cette fois, c'était fini.

 **PDV Edward**

Quand Bella s'éloigna avec Marcus, je relâchais l'émotion intense que je contenais en moi.

J'étais tétanisé à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

J'appréciais Aro, l'admirais surtout pour l'homme qu'il était. J'étais véritablement accablé par son décès mais cela ne serait jamais autant que Bella l'était. Mes émotions étaient à mille lieux de ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment.

Kiara s'écroula à mon côté et je la serrais contre moi pour tenter de la calmer.

La tristesse de ma fille et son cœur qui saignait me nouait la gorge. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour apaiser sa peine, rien pour réduire un tant soit peu ses terreurs.

\- Elle ne s'en relèvera pas … on va la perdre … je vais la perdre papa …

Nous partagions nos peurs, Kiara connaissait sa mère sans que celle-ci ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. L'empathie de ma fille était une grande qualité mais elle ne l'aidait pas dans des situations pareilles.

\- Non, Kiara, mon ange … il faut être fort. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, je suis aussi terrorisé que toi mais nous devons être là pour elle. Ensemble … je ne la lâcherais pas. Elle va avoir besoin de nous plus que jamais.

Je demandais à ma fille d'oublier sa propre tristesse pour être le pilier avec moi dont sa mère allait avoir besoin. Pour une adolescente de 15 ans, ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple.

C'était injuste pour elle mais devant sa mère elle allait devoir se montrer forte.

\- Je suis là Kiara. Je serais là tout le temps autant pour toi que pour ta mère.

Etre entourer était le seul moyen pour aider Bella à surmonter son deuil et surtout ses démons intérieurs qui gagnaient du terrain à chaque seconde.

Dans les moments de calme et surtout loin de Bella, Kiara et moi nous pourrons nous laisser aller à nos propres émotions mais pas devant elle.

Kiara, le visage strié par les larmes, hocha la tête et s'essuya les joues.

\- Nous deux Kiara.

Je lui prie les mains et tentais de lui insuffler de ma propre force.

Ne pas craquer.

J'étais déterminé à ce que Bella s'en sorte, il le fallait non seulement pour les filles, pour Kiara, pour moi mais aussi pour elle.

Kiara prit une profonde inspiration et se calma avant d'hocher la tête. Je la serrais contre moi enfouissant son visage dans mon torse.

Je ne perdrais pas ce que je venais de gagner. Jamais.

Nous nous retournâmes ensuite pour voir arriver un Marcus qui tentait de relever la tête. Le chagrin était visible sur ses traits. Aro était son jumeau. Ils étaient les deux faces d'un seul être, travaillant ensemble, vivant ensemble et surtout ne se décollant que rarement.

Les frères Philips n'étaient plus. Il était maintenant seul.

Je me fis la promesse de ne pas l'abandonner dans cette épreuve, non plus. Il partageait le même chagrin que Bella mais je ne pouvais pas jouer de mes sentiments avec lui. Il faudrait lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur nous autant que Bella pouvait le faire.

Il n'était pas seul, même si il pouvait le penser.

Il s'avançait vers nous poussant le fauteuil de la femme que j'aimais.

Son regard vide et son esprit à mille lieux de nous, me frappa. Kiara serra ma main avant de s'avancer vers eux. Je suivis le mouvement.

Malheureusement maintenant nous allions devoir parler des questions pratiques comme l'enterrement d'Aro, l'annonce à la population, aux investisseurs et aux employés de la compagnie.

Il n'y avait plus que deux têtes pensantes maintenant et aucun des deux n'étaient en état de faire quoi que soit à l'heure actuelle.

Comprenant que j'allais devoir être le roc durant cette période sombre, je me demandais vraiment comment j'allais pouvoir tout gérer de front.

\- C'est terminé, nous souffla difficilement Marcus en stoppant son avancée juste devant nous. Il va falloir que … je prévienne … ma fille, la compagnie … l'enterrement …

Il semblait dépasser par la masse de travail à accomplir.

Bella n'était pas en état de l'aider et Marcus était trop submergé par le chagrin pour avoir les idées claires.

\- Nous allons vous aider, lança Kiara en nous désignant.

Sa force et surtout sa détermination me rendirent un instant admiratif. Je savais combien cela devait lui coûter mais pour sa mère et pour sa famille elle était prête à tout.

\- Nous allons tous vous aider, ajouta Bella d'une voix caverneuse en relevant le regard.

Le vide dans ses prunelles faisait froid dans le dos. Marcus hocha la tête et se frotta le visage.

\- Il faut juste que … je me fasse ... à l'idée …

Je pris les choses en main, ému par sa détresse.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ça … Il est 13heures. Je vais appeler Jacob et lui demander de suspendre temporairement toute activité aujourd'hui, de reporter toutes les réunions, les rendez-vous à une date ultérieure. Je vais lui demander également de rédiger un avis de décès que nous allons faire parvenir à tout le monde. D'ici là, je vais m'arranger avec Carmen et lui, pour prendre rendez-vous avec un funérarium pour … l'enterrement.

La reconnaissance qu'affichait les yeux gris acier de Marcus, me fit comprendre que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Il avait besoin d'aide et je pouvais la lui apporter.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. En attendant, Kiara, Bella et vous devriez rentrer à la villa. Je me dépêche pour revenir le plus vite possible …

Ma fille hocha la tête et Marcus accepta également. En revanche Bella, refusa tout nette.

\- Je vais venir avec toi, affirma-t-elle.

J'aurais aimé protesté mais je savais qu'il était inutile de tergiverser avec elle si elle en avait décidé ainsi. La garder près de moi de toute façon pouvait se révéler être une bonne idée.

\- Quand j'ai terminé je vous appelle …

Marcus hocha la tête le regard dans le vide. Kiara me jeta un coup d'œil avant de suivre l'associé de sa mère.

Bella de son côté était comme ailleurs. Elle ne réagit même pas quand j'attrapais les branches de son fauteuil roulant. Je la poussais vers l'extérieur et l'aidais à monter ensuite dans ma Volvo.

Le silence était pesant alors que je démarrai la voiture pour sortir du parking. Bella avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, regardant sans vraiment le voir le paysage qui défilé sous ses prunelles.

Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très loquace, étant renfermée par nature. Mais à ce moment-là je la sentais très loin, retranchée derrière un mur pour se préserver de ses propres émotions.

J'ignorais comment l'atteindre, ni même si s'était possible.

Depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Aro et surtout depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre après que Marcus ait décidé de débrancher son frère, elle n'était plus avec nous.

Nous ne pouvions pas continuer ainsi. Elle allait devoir parler. Il fallait absolument qu'elle extériorise ses émotions pour que l'on puisse l'aider convenablement.

Nous étions sur une pente glissante et je savais qu'un rien pouvait la faire basculer dans un grand précipice dont elle ne se relèverait pas. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir été propulsé dans un champ de mines.

Une seule personne pouvait m'aider. Mon père.

Lui saurait me guider.

Arrivé à la compagnie, je pris la direction du parking.

Bella me dicta les chiffres du digicode d'une voix atone et dénuée de toute émotion. Je garais la voiture près des ascenseurs.

L'emmener ici alors qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis ce fameux jour ou nous avions pris la fuite ensemble pour sauver nos familles, n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour affronter maintenant les regards de chacun. Peu de monde l'avait vu évoluer dans un fauteuil. Etre confronté au monde dans un tel état me faisait craindre le pire. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer être assez pour l'aider.

Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, je prendrais les choses en main. Elle n'était pas en état de le faire.

Je poussais Bella dans la cage de fer et appuyais sur le numéro de l'étage de la compagnie.

Nous étions mercredi. Un jour de pleine semaine.

Je savais que Jacob et Carmen devaient être en plein effervescence étant donné que personne n'avait donné de nouvelle depuis la veille.

Sans direction, sans aucun décisionnaire, le personnel devait travailler d'arrache pieds pour rassurer les investisseurs, le conseil d'administration et les employés.

Parvenus à l'étage de la compagnie, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Bien entendu, ce que je craignais se produisit.

Alors que le plus grand vacarme régnait à l'étage, tout le monde tourna la tête au moment où nous sortîmes de la cage de fer. Le silence tomba d'un seul coup et des centaines de paires d'œil nous dévisagèrent.

Tout était réuni pour provoquer la curiosité des gens autour de nous. Ma présence, celle de Bella, le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée et surtout l'absence de Marcus et d'Aro.

Il était rare de voir la PDG sans ses associés.

Les employés le savaient.

Je sentis Bella poser ses mains sur les roues de son fauteuil pour avancer.

Le spectacle de cette femme si fière d'ordinaire en fauteuil, les cheveux en bataille et le visage dénué de tout maquillage, devaient rendre chacun perplexe.

Mon instinct protecteur se mit en marche et je poussais Bella jusqu'à son bureau. Jacob assit dans son siège habituel écarquilla les yeux et se leva à notre arrivée.

D'un signe de tête, je désignais la porte et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour que je puisse pousser Bella à l'intérieur.

Il referma derrière nous et je ne pus m'empêché de me pincer l'arête du nez. C'était plus dur que ce que je pensais. Tenir allait représenter un défi.

Je me tournais vers Jacob qui l'air interrogateur, attendait qu'on le mette enfin au courant de ce qui se passait. A ses yeux je savais qu'il s'en doutait, mais il voulait une confirmation.

Un coup à la porte se fit soudain entendre avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est Jacob qui répondit à une Carmen qui tremblait derrière le battant.

\- Alors ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella qui n'avait pas bougé au milieu de la pièce. Elle nous tournait le dos et ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Je pris donc les choses en main.

\- Aro … Aro est décédé i heures … il a eu une attaque cérébrale …

Carmen porta ses mains à sa bouche et sursauta face à la nouvelle.

Cette femme avait accompagné Aro durant de nombreuses années. La mort de son patron devait représenter un choc terrible pour elle.

Jacob de son côté ferma les yeux et se détourna un instant.

Aro était un homme directif, un tirant parfois mais ses employés l'appréciait. Il était ce patron toujours bougon mais juste. Il voulait du bon travail et savait récompenser ceux qui le méritaient.

C'était une grande perte, pour tout le monde.

Je laissais les deux employés se remettre du choc.

\- Marcus ? Demanda Carmen en s'essuyant les yeux. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est anéanti bien sûr … nous allons devoir organiser les obsèques et toute la paperasse mais … il m'a chargé … enfin nous a chargé de mettre les employés … au courant.

Carmen hocha la tête et Jacob se retourna. Il avait le visage fermé mais ses yeux brillant montraient que la nouvelle le touchait profondément.

Il jeta un regard à Bella toujours immobile. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur moi et je secouai la tête en signe d'impuissance. Il comprit et ne prononça pas un seul mot.

\- Il va falloir prévenir les employés, le conseil d'administration …

Il fut coupé net dans sa lancée par Bella qui se tourna vers nous.

\- Convoquez le conseil d'administration le plus vite possible, dans une heure. Organisez ensuite une conférence de presse. Faites parvenir à tous les employés un mot pour les prévenir que la compagnie tournera au ralentit dans les prochains jours. Nous ferons parvenir à tous la date exacte de l'enterrement. La cérémonie à l'église sera intime mais une autre sera organisée à l'extérieure pour un dernier adieu.

Sa voix morne mais ferme, se brisa au dernier mot et elle dut se taire pour se reprendre. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit le regard dans le vide.

\- Aucune décision concernant la compagnie ne sera prise dans les jours à venir.

Elle voulait sans aucun doute parler des parts d'Aro dans la compagnie. Vu la place qu'il occupait, il devait avoir un testament chez son avocat.

Je comprenais Bella, parler de ces détails pratiques était pour l'instant hors de propos. Le corps d'Aro était encore chaud, il n'était même pas encore enterré.

Jacob et Carmen hochèrent la tête.

Bella fit un signe de la main comme pour les congédier mais je retins Jacob.

\- Essayez de contacter Maria, dîtes lui de venir de toute urgence.

Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Carmen.

En reportant mon attention sur Bella, je la vis s'approcher de la fenêtre et contempler le vide sous ses pieds.

\- Mort pour le pouvoir …

Les mots lugubres qu'elle lança me donnèrent des frissons. Dans un élan, je m'approchais d'elle et me mis à sa hauteur.

Ses yeux étaient brumeux, comme perdus dans le vide qu'elle ressentait. Même en la touchant je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à l'atteindre.

\- Il est mort par cupidité … comme Dimitri …

\- Aro et Dimitri sont morts à cause d'un détraqué qui a cru que sa naissance déterminé forcément sa place dans le monde … Ils n'y étaient pour rien … tu n'y es pour rien Bella.

J'aurais voulu lui faire comprendre que Caius était le seul responsable, qu'elle était seulement une victime dans cette affaire. Je voulais la serrer contre moi et l'aider à surmonter son chagrin.

\- Nous aurions été plus heureux sans ça …

Elle eut un geste vers les bureaux mais je savais ce qu'elle désignait vraiment. La compagnie.

\- Elle a été leurs pertes … et elle sera la mienne …

Elle parlait de la compagnie comme d'une personne, comme si elle avait sa propre volonté et qu'elle aussi avait voulu ce que Caius avait fait. Mais je savais que cette société bien que le motif de la furie meurtrière de l'enfant illégitime de Dimitri Sénior, n'était en fait qu'un prétexte.

\- Elle n'a que l'importance que tu lui donnes Bella.

Elle haussa les épaules et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Notre seul but ces dernières années a été de faire du chiffre … de l'argent toujours plus d'argent … à quoi cela m'a –t-il mené ?

\- Tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi-même … nous savons tous les deux que tu aimes ton rôle ici, tu aimes ce que tu fais … sauf que tu n'as jamais appris à faire la part des choses … tu es à la tête d'un empire certes, mais la compagnie n'est pas ta vie.

Je la savais septique, elle ne me croyait pas. Elle préférait observer sans vraiment le voir le paysage derrière la fenêtre.

La voir si démunie et surtout si perdue, me faisait mal. Elle ne me regardait pas, ne s'intéressait pas plus à ce qu'elle voyait au dehors.

\- Il est parti … il … il est parti …

Elle parlait d'Aro bien sûr. C'était comme si elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je portais ma main à son visage et la posais délicatement sur sa joue.

Quand ses prunelles se posèrent sur moi, je lui souris doucement mais elle se détourna rapidement.

Un coup sur la porte, m'obligea à m'écarter d'elle. Je me relevais et me tournais vers le battant qui s'ouvrit sur Jacob.

Tout était organisé.

Le conseil d'administration était entrain de se réunir. Nous allions devoir lâcher la bombe.

\- Maria est là.

Il fit entrer une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui parut hésitante tout d'abord face à la situation.

Elle posa son matériel sur le bureau de Bella et se tourna vers la PDG qui ne semblait pas décidée à se tourner vers nous. Je m'accroupis de nouveau près d'elle et souffler doucement afin qu'elle soit la seule à m'entendre.

\- Bella … Maria est là pour te préparer … je sais à quel point les apparences sont importantes pour toi …

Elle parut prendre mes paroles en considération avant d'hocher la tête.

Maria s'approcha d'elle avec son matériel.

Il lui fallut 20 minutes pour lui composer un maquillage qui cachait ses profondes cernes, son front plissé et son teint blafard. La maquilleuse avait réussi à la rendre exactement celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Une PDG de renom, inaccessible, belle à en tomber sûre d'elle et surtout froide.

J'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver devant la Bella vengeresse dont j'avais eu le droit plusieurs mois en arrière. Mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

Quand elle m'avait trainé devant les tribunaux, à aucun moment je ne l'avais vu ébranlée, hors à cet instant ses mains tremblaient.

Quand Maria sortit de la pièce et que je me retrouvais seul avec elle, je lui attrapais les mains et relevais son menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas …

Elle hocha la tête après un bref instant d'hésitation.

\- Pour l'instant …, chuchota-t-elle en se détournant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que Jacob toquait à la porte et nous signalait que le conseil d'administration était au grand complet dans la salle de conférence.

Bella parut reprendre ses esprits et souffla un bon coup avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Comme il était hors de question que je la lâche d'une semelle, je le lui avais promis, je la suivis sans un mot.

C'est Jacob qui prit les rennes de son fauteuil. J'ouvris la porte de la salle et il poussa Bella.

Quand l'assistant passa devant moi, il me jeta un coup d'œil et je compris que nous pensions à la même chose.

Bella allait devoir se montrer forte pour annoncer au monde entier ce qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à accepter.

 **PDV Bella**

Leurs yeux sur moi étaient un véritable supplice.

Je les voyais me détailler, me fixer et tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Je les entendais chuchoter entre eux et se demander pourquoi je me trouvais là.

Trois mois que j'étais loin de tout ça, enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Mon retour n'avait pas été annoncé et il avait déjà été convenu qu'il ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Hors je me trouvais là devant eux aujourd'hui.

J'ignorais dans quelle mesure les gens savaient.

Je n'avais pas posé la question mais j'allais devoir les éclairer maintenant. Marcus n'était pas en état de le faire.

Mon cœur au fond de moi saignait. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était brisé et que maintenant il battait péniblement. J'avais si mal, la seule chose que je voulais en cet instant, c'était me rouler en boule et ne plus jamais relever la tête.

Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

J'étais terrorisée. Je sentais près de moi, la présence forte et rassurante de mon Edward mais combien de temps avant que le ciel ne me l'arrache ? Combien de temps avant que mes enfants ne me laissent eux aussi ?

Les visages de mes filles étaient omniprésents. J'avais besoin d'elles mais pour l'instant je savais que les retrouver n'était pas une bonne idée.

Pas dans cet état. Je m'étais promis de ne plus me reposer sur elles et j'allais tenir cette promesse. Elles n'avaient pas à porter mon chagrin. Ce n'était pas leur fardeau. Mais le mien.

Dans cette salle, pleine de monde, les trente hommes du conseil me regardaient et attendaient que je parle enfin.

Pour la première fois, le fauteuil roulant sur lequel j'étais installée était le bienvenu. Je savais que mes jambes ne pourraient me porter.

J'avais trop mal.

Les hommes me fixaient en silence.

Je ne pouvais pas craquer, je ne le devais pas.

\- Si je vous ai réunis aussi vite, c'est … qu'un évènement s'est produit.

Si j'avais au moins gagné sur un point, c'est que ma voix était forte et dure exactement comme je la voulais.

\- Aro … est décédé des suites de ces blessures il y a quelques heures …

Ma déclaration avait provoqué un silence de mort et des regards choqué de l'ensemble des hommes autour de moi.

Le bon sens aurait voulu que je développe, que j'explique avec plus de détails mais je n'en avais pas la force. Les dernières que j'avais puisées au plus profond de moi-même, venaient de voler en éclat.

Je n'y arriverais pas. J'aurais dû laisser Edward gérer la situation et non m'entêter à vouloir m'en occuper moi-même.

Une main sur mon épaule me ramena à l'instant présent et je levais les yeux vers mon Edward.

Ce que je lis dans ses yeux me soulagea quelque peu. Il était là en ce moment et je savais qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'irait nulle part.

\- Aro Philips a été victime d'une attaque cérébrale dû à un caillot qui s'est logé dans son cerveau, reprit-il moins durement que moi et de manière plus posée. Au vu des circonstances, vous comprendrez que ni Madame Voltury, ni son frère Marcus ne sont en état d'occuper leurs postes respectifs durant les jours qui suivront.

« En sa qualité de Présidente Directrice Générale, Madame Voltury ordonne le ralentissement de la compagnie durant les jours à venir. Des décisions seront prises en temps et en heures mais pour le moment, le plus important pour les proches d'Aro Philips est de l'enterrer de manière décente et que chacun l'ayant connu puisse lui rendre hommage une dernière fois.

« Nous avons donné l'ordre de faire parvenir à chacun un communiqué pour prévenir les employés, les investisseurs mais également les nombreux collaborateurs de la compagnie. Chacun comprendra que pour sa famille, les prochains jours seront une épreuve.

« Nous avons réuni un communiqué de presse qui aura lieu d'ici une heure. Bien entendu nous vous tiendrons au courant des éventuelles décisions que Madame Voltury et Marcus Philips prendront.

Edward n'avait pas cillé et avait résumé ce que j'avais à dire à ces hommes. Je serrais sa main très fortement pour lui faire comprendre à quel point j'en étais reconnaissante.

Il débloqua mon fauteuil et me fit sortir de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent dans un brouillard total pour moi. Edward avait pris les choses complétement en main et je lui laissais gérer ce que j'étais incapable de faire.

Je restais près de lui, le regard dans le vide me détachant de cet endroit pour oublier.

J'avais l'impression d'être anesthésiée mais au moins la douleur dans ma poitrine était gérable ainsi. Au plus je me retirais loin de la réalité au moins je souffrais et j'en étais presque heureuse.

Quand je repris peu à peu pied, nous n'étions plus à la compagnie mais devant chez Esmée et Carlisle.

En voyant les murs de la bâtisse, la douleur revint en flèche et je compris que j'allais devoir affronter une nouvelle épreuve.

Charlotte et Lise.

Il était nécessaire de les mettre au courant de la mort d'Aro.

Comment expliquer à des enfants de 8 et 4 ans que l'oncle un peu bourrus mais qui était là depuis leurs plus jeune âge, ne reviendrait jamais car il avait rejoint leur papa au ciel ?

Edward m'aida à descendre de voiture et il me poussa vers l'entrée.

Pourtant avant d'ouvrir la porte, il s'agenouilla devant moi.

\- Bella … souffla-t-il, les filles …

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit j'hochais la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. Comment affronter mes filles alors que j'étais moi-même incapable d'accepter l'inacceptable ?

Je détournais le regard pour éviter qu'il ne lise en moi.

Il resta accroupi quelques instants de plus avant de pousser la porte et de nous faire entrer à l'intérieur.

Je devais me reprendre, puiser mes dernières forces pour mes filles. Il fallait que je tienne cette promesse faîte à moi-même plusieurs mois auparavant. Elles n'avaient pas à porter mon fardeau. Plus jamais.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, ou Carlisle était assis par terre entrain de jouer avec une Charlotte au visage éteint.

Esmée était assise sur le canapé, Lise sur ses genoux. Elle semblait la bercer exactement comme l'aurait fait une grand-mère. Comme aurait dû le faire ma mère si elle était toujours là.

Au bruit que provoqua notre entrée, quatre paires d'œil se retournèrent.

Charlotte se leva et Lise descendit des genoux d'Esmée pour s'approcher de sa grande sœur.

Lors de leur appel du matin, j'avais rassuré mes filles comme je l'avais pu mais Esmée avait été obligé de leur avouer qu'Aro avait été blessé pour expliquer mon absence et celle de Kiara et d'Edward.

Je leur avais promis de venir dès que je pourrais.

Elles étaient très inquiètes pour mon associé, leurs petits visages crispés le prouvaient.

\- Maman ? Appela Lise, les traits plein d'espoir.

Mon regard navigua de Charlotte à Lise et de Lise à Charlotte.

\- Je ne peux pas … soufflai-je au bord de la crise de nerf une nouvelle fois.

Je ne voulais pas les voir tristes. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être témoin de leurs larmes et de leurs chagrins alors que je n'arrivais pas à gérer mes propres émotions.

Une nouvelle fois Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule et tenta de me calmer par sa seule présence.

Mon dieu que j'aimais cet homme. Il était là, représenté pour moi ce pilier dont j'avais été si longtemps privé. Mais comment supporter que je sois de nouveau entrain de m'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour survivre ?

Pour le moment je ne me posais pas la question. Il était là et j'avais infiniment besoin de lui.

\- Les filles … nous avons quelque chose à vous dire …, leur lança-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante qui me donna la chair de poule rien que de l'entendre.

Mes filles se regardèrent un instant avant de fixer Carlisle puis Esmée. Edward poussa mon fauteuil pour que je me retrouve près d'elle et il s'accroupit à mes côtés pour de nouveau me prendre la main.

Les filles restèrent à leur place et de leurs yeux larmoyants, elles nous fixaient attendant que nous leur révélions pourquoi nous avions l'air si triste.

Incapable de formuler un seul mot, je préférais leur tendre les bras pour pouvoir les serrer contre moi.

Charlotte me regarda presque horrifiée face à mon visage décomposé alors que Lise s'avança presque en courant pour se blottir contre mon torse. Je la sentis tressauter bien avant d'entendre ses sanglots.

Edward lui caressa les cheveux et tendit le bras à Charlotte qui refusait toujours d'avancer.

\- Il … est … mort ? Demanda mon aînée la lèvre tremblante. Il a rejoint papa ?

\- Oui mon ange, Aro a rejoint ton papa …

\- On le verra plus ? Souffla Lise en s'écartant pour me fixer de ses grands yeux gris si semblable à ceux de son père.

Une énorme boule me monta le long de la gorge et de nouveau je fus incapable de lui répondre. Mais elle attendait que je lui confirme ses doutes, alors j'hochai difficilement la tête, alors qu'une larme intempestive que j'avais pourtant essayé de retenir, m'échappa.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La notion de mort ne devait pas être claire pour cette enfant de 4 ans seulement. Ce n'était encore qu'un bébé et elle devait affronter ce chagrin que même les adultes avaient du mal à comprendre.

Elle tenta d'obtenir son explication près d'Edward mais il était aussi impuissant que moi.

Sa question avait des réponses bien sûr mais pas pour une enfant de son âge.

\- Mais je veux pas moi …, s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les points de colère.

\- Papa non plus il voulait pas, Lise et pourtant il est parti quand même. C'est ça quand on meurt, on revient pas … jamais ! Expliqua Charlotte le visage baigné par les larmes.

Esmée juste à son côté, la prit dans ses bras et ma fille se laissa aller, pleurant son chagrin, essayant de comprendre. Edward s'approcha de moi et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de Lise et de moi.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi à les bercer.

Lise finit par être épuisée par tous ces sanglots et elle s'endormit contre moi.

Je laissais à Edward le soin d'aller la coucher. Carlisle les suivit.

M'approchant doucement de Charlotte toujours avec Esmée, j'échangeais un regard avec la mère de famille et posais la main sur la tête de ma fille.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai peur maman … souffla sa voix fluette.

\- De … quoi ?

\- De te perdre.

Je restai un moment interdite face à sa clairvoyance et son esprit d'analyse.

Charlotte était jeune, ce n'était qu'une enfant. Je refusais qu'elle porte ce poids avec moi, comme Kiara l'avait porté avant elle.

Ce n'était pas juste pour elle.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas …

Elle ne me croyait pas, je le lisais très bien sur ses traits. Elle lâcha Esmée pour venir se serrer contre moi mais je restais choquée par ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire Charlotte ?

La petite fille hésita un moment avant d'hocher la tête et de demander un verre d'eau.

Esmée lui ramena un plateau avec un verre et des gâteaux seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

Bien entendu la nourriture fut délaissée et je fronçais les sourcils. Elle devait se nourrir, c'était important.

Montrant l'exemple, je pris un cookie fait maison et croquais dedans. La gourmandise devait être très bonne mais je ne parvins pas à en capter le goût. Je voulais seulement que Charlotte cesse de s'inquiéter et mange quelque chose.

Mon stratagème fonctionna puisqu'elle finit par prendre un biscuit et par croquer dedans. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et ne semblait pas vraiment savourer ce qu'elle mangeait mais au moins elle avait quelque chose dans l'estomac.

\- Mamie Esmée ? Murmura ma fille après quelques instants de silence.

Je souris brièvement au mot mamie qu'elle adressa à la mère d'Edward. J'aimais ce lien que mes enfants tissaient avec ses deux personnes formidables.

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Je peux allez me servir un autre verre d'eau ?

\- Bien sûr mon cœur, vas-y.

Ma fille me regarda tristement avant de s'éclipser.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Esmée qui avait l'air indécise sur ce qu'il fallait dire.

\- Bella …

\- Je sais Esmée.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre les condoléances ou les excuses. J'allais devoir les affronter encore et encore dans les prochains jours. Je n'étais pas certaine d'en avoir la force.

\- Puis je vous demander un service ? Lui demandai-je doucement après avoir repris mon souffle.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pouvez-vous prendre soin des filles dans les prochains jours … je ne serais … elles n'ont pas à assister à ça …

Je frissonnais à ce qui se passerait sans aucun doute si elles restaient avec moi. J'étais à peine capable de tenir debout au sens figuré du terme. Il fallait que je préserve mes enfants.

Kiara refuserait tout nette de se tenir éloigner et je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher pas plus qu'Edward mais pour Charlotte et Lise je pouvais encore faire quelque chose.

Comme je regardais le sol et non Esmée, je ne la vis pas s'approcher de moi et poser sa main sur les miennes. Je relevais la tête et plongeais dans ses prunelles si semblables à celle de son fils.

\- Bien sûr que je vais prendre soin de vos enfants … je suis de tout cœur avec vous Bella … vraiment …

J'hochai la tête la lèvre tremblante préférant éviter de penser à ce qu'elle me disait. Charlotte n'allait pas tarder à revenir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit craquer.

 **PDV Edward**

Après avoir couché une Lise complétement épuisée par les larmes qu'elle avait versé, je refermais doucement la porte afin d'éviter de la réveiller.

Tout comme le jour où elle s'était effondrée à l'hôpital pour voir sa maman, elle avait pleuré et libérait son chagrin comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle comprenait vraiment ce que la mort signifiait, mais le sentiment de perte était bien présent dans son esprit.

Elle n'avait jamais connu son père et se vide en elle était un poids qu'elle portait sur ses frêles épaules et voilà qu'on lui disait qu'Aro ne reviendrait plus non plus.

Après les mois qu'elle venait de passer loin de sa mère, c'était trop pour elle.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux appuyant ma tête contre le battant pour reprendre mon souffle.

Me pinçant l'arête du nez, je tentais de me calmer.

J'avais mal de voir ses enfants souffrir, de voir Bella s'éloigner sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

\- Je suis là mon fils …

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller contre lui, craquant à mon tour loin de tout regard indiscret.

Une pression sur mon cou et je le sentis m'entrainer vers une direction.

Son bureau.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître cet endroit si chaleureux et pourtant très studieux qu'était l'antre de mon père.

S'arrêtant juste le temps de fermer la porte, il me reprit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller me demandant vraiment comment j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir.

\- Je vais la perdre papa, nous allons la perdre …

Il savait de qui je voulais parler bien sûr. Il avait appris à connaître Bella depuis le temps qu'il la soignait. Il savait à quel point elle était fragile.

\- Bella est forte Edward …

\- Pas assez … pas après ce qu'elle vient de vivre …

Je m'écartais de lui et commençais à arpenter le sol de son bureau, la tête dans mes mains.

\- Edward regarde-moi mon fils …

J'obtempérais et plongeais dans l'océan bleu de ces yeux.

Il avait toujours eu le don depuis mon plus jeune âge de me rassurer et de m'insuffler la force dont j'avais besoin. Cette fois ci, ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir … elle va s'en sortir. Avec beaucoup d'aide mais je te jure que ni moi, ni ta mère ni même tes frères et sœurs, nous vous abandonnerons. Nous n'allons pas vous lâcher. La famille est faîte pour ça.

Je le croyais. Ils seraient là pour nous. Ma famille était comme ça, ils n'abandonnaient jamais. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour Bella ?

\- Et Bella papa ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants et parut réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Elle va avoir besoin d'aide Edward. Et je ne parle pas seulement de la nôtre, de la tienne surtout. Il va falloir qu'elle se fasse aider non seulement pour ce qui vient d'arriver mais aussi pour tout ce qu'elle a vécu dans sa vie. Elle aurait dû commencer une thérapie il y a des années. Il va falloir que tu sois fort Edward parce que ça risque d'être une étape très très longue pour elle comme pour toi. « Longue mais dure aussi. Il est nécessaire qu'elle extériorise ses démons et qu'elle cesse de se sentir coupable d'être toujours là. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pourra jamais obtenir de réponse à sa question pourquoi eux et pas elle.

« Ses terreurs tapies au fond d'elle sont présentes depuis son plus jeune âge. Elles ont fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

\- Elle ne pourra jamais vraiment guérir n'est-ce pas ?

Ma question n'admettait pas vraiment de réponse. Je le sentais tout simplement.

Mon père secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Non, jamais complètement. Mais elle peut apprendre à vivre avec Edward et non à survivre comme elle l'a toujours fait. Je ne suis pas psychologue mais à mon avis ce dont elle a besoin aujourd'hui, c'est d'amour, d'attention et surtout d'un but. Il est nécessaire qu'elle trouve un sens à sa vie …

Je me mis à penser au sens des paroles de mon père.

C'était toute sa vie qu'elle allait devoir mettre au grand jour pour pouvoir enfin vivre de manière presque normale. Etait-elle prête alors qu'un nouvel obstacle venait de tomber en travers de sa route ?

Je n'en étais pas certain mais aussi longtemps qu'elle m'accepterait à ses côtés, je serais là auprès d'elle pour la ramasser lors de ces chutes.

Je serais là pour elle mais également pour les enfants.

Mes enfants.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Il me tarde de les connaître !

Pour le prochain chapitre l'enterrement … normalement il sera posté dans 15 jours ..

Bonnes semaines à vous !


	56. Chapitre 55 : Dire adieu

**Chapitre 55** : Dire adieu

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 55 ! On se rapproche de la fin de l'histoire ! Dur de dire au revoir ^^

En tout cas merci à toutes celles encore là malgré mes retards de publication et la longueur de l'histoire J'apprécie vraiment vos compliments et vos encouragements, merci vraiment !

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 55** : Dire adieu

 **PDV Edward**

Un cercueil. Une église noire de monde. Des larmes et des visages complétement éteints.

Du noir, partout.

La seule voix que l'on entendait résonner, était celle du prêtre.

Cinq jours qu'Aro nous avait quitté et j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler.

D'ici quelques minutes le cercueil allait être emmené et conduit au cimetière afin d'être enterrer.

Marcus m'avait demandé de faire partie de ceux qui porteraient Aro vers sa dernière demeure. Aaron le mari de Renata, la fille de Marcus, avait également été sollicité, tout comme Jacob.

Ce serait la première fois depuis que j'avais retrouvé Bella, que j'allais la laisser quelques secondes.

Depuis qu'Aro était décédé, j'avais refusé de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, si on omettait ces quelques minutes chez mes parents.

Assise dans son fauteuil près de moi, elle avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait à mille lieux de l'église dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Le vide dans ses yeux s'était encore creusé. Les jours défilaient et elle s'éloignait toujours plus, ne réagissant presque plus.

La seule chose qui la faisait sortir de sa léthargie, c'était la présence des filles qui vivaient chez mes parents depuis cinq jours. Je posais mes yeux sur mes parents installés juste derrière nous. Charlotte vêtue d'une robe noire avait les yeux pleins de larmes, de même pour Lise dans les bras de mon père.

Bella avait refusé qu'elles soient présentes et j'avais été totalement d'accord avec sa décision. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour des petites filles.

Mais Charlotte avait hurlé que personne n'avait le droit de la tenir éloignée. Un regard échangé avec mon père et je savais que c'était la décision de la fillette et que nous ne pouvions pas l'empêcher d'assister à ce jour funèbre. Lise quant à elle refusait de se décrocher de sa sœur comme si elle avait peur que cette dernière la laisse seule.

Mon père nous avait rassuré en disant qu'il resterait avec les filles pour les épargner le plus possible et surtout les tenir éloigner. Mais elles aussi voulaient dire au revoir, malgré notre refus.

Mon frère, ma sœur et leurs conjoints étaient là également, installés quelques bancs en arrière. Je les remerciais vraiment de leurs présences réconfortantes.

Ils étaient mon pilier.

Kiara pour sa part se trouvait de l'autre côté de Bella. Ma fille avait l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Sa peau était si pâle, son regard éteint. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le cercueil et écoutait le discours du prêtre sans même cligner des paupières.

J'avais presque l'impression d'assister à la cérémonie en spectateur.

Au moment où l'homme d'église eut terminé, il appela Marcus pour quelques mots.

L'associé de la compagnie se leva doucement et marcha lentement vers l'estrade.

Il fit face à tout le monde, prenant le temps de regarder l'auditoire avant de reporter son regard vers le cercueil. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, la lèvre tremblante. Voir un homme si fort et maître de lui en temps normal, si brisait et abattu aurait ému quiconque.

Marcus était un homme digne et surtout avec un mental d'acier. Le lendemain de la mort de son frère, il était retourné à la compagnie et avait mené de front tout ce qu'il fallait régler dans de telles circonstances, organisant les obsèques de son frère, arrangeant ses affaires et reprenant son travail à la compagnie.

Le travail était sans aucun doute une planche de salut pour lui. Il n'avait pas craqué depuis l'annonce de la mort de son frère, même quand sa fille était arrivée la veille avec son mari.

Renata était une belle jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année qui n'était pas très proche de son père me semblait-il mais qui paraissait affectée par la mort de son oncle et par la peine évidente de Marcus. Son mari devait avoir à peu près mon âge.

\- Je me suis demandé durant un moment ce que j'allais pouvoir dire, lança Marcus d'une voix claire et forte. Allais-je parler de l'homme qu'était mon frère ? De nos relations ? Des souvenirs de notre vie ? Je pourrais dire tellement de choses …

« Mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de parler de mon frère … comme d'un souvenir. Je pourrais vous dire à quel point il était tout pour moi, pour notre famille …

Il eut un regard vers Bella qui ne le remarqua pas puisqu'elle avait la tête complètement baissée.

\- Je refuse de parler de lui au passé … et vous savez pourquoi … parce que pour moi il est toujours là. Il fait partie de moi, à jamais. Et je sais que s'il était là, il ne permettrait pas que nous pleurions pour lui. Il serait furieux d'être un prétexte pour abandonner.

Sa voix se fit plus faible alors qu'il dirigeait volontairement ses prunelles sur Bella et je savais qu'elle en avait conscience. Je souris faiblement à Marcus qui me le rendit avant de quitter le pupitre et de s'approcher du cercueil de son frère recouvert de dizaine de roses de toutes les couleurs. Il resta un long moment devant, les yeux fixés sur la croix en or.

Tout le monde pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. C'était un homme brisé qui malgré les apparences, était au plus mal.

Une musique retentit soudain dans l'église et je compris que c'était le moment.

Le dernier voyage d'Aro.

Je m'approchais et ensemble nous soulevâmes la boite de bois claire pour le sortir de l'église. En premier dans le cortège, nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le cimetière se situant à une centaine de mètre.

Dans un brouillard, le cercueil fut descendu dans la tombe qui lui était dédié. Le prêtre parla encore et toutes les personnes proches d'Aro défilèrent près du cercueil pour jeter une rose.

Bientôt des hommes en costume, muni de pelle commencèrent à lancer de la terre sur le cercueil qui disparue.

Proche de Bella, je posais une main sur son épaule et serrais Kiara contre moi de l'autre.

C'était terminé.

\- Papy et mamie ont ramené les filles chez eux …, murmura Kiara alors que toutes les personnes autour nous de nous tournaient les talons pour sortir du cimetière.

J'hochais la tête vers ma fille.

\- Bella ?

\- J'aimerais rester seule quelques instants, me lança-t-elle avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

J'échangeais un coup d'œil avec Kiara.

\- On t'attend à l'extérieur …

Ma fille serrait contre moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur.

\- Papa, il faut faire quelque chose.

Presque en même temps nous nous retournâmes pour apercevoir Bella devant la tombe d'Aro. Marcus se trouvait près d'elle.

Ils avaient l'air si brisé tous les deux. Leurs peines, qu'ils partageaient en ce moment, pourraient sans doute les aider à aller de l'avant. Marcus allait y parvenir je n'en doutais pas un seul instant mais quand serait-il de Bella ?

\- Je crois que ta mère va avoir besoin d'autre chose que de nous …

Nous nous arrêtâmes près de mes sœurs et frères. Alice et Rosalie s'approchèrent de Kiara et la serrèrent contre elles.

Jacob et Jessica qui avaient tous deux assistés à l'enterrement s'approchèrent de nous et je demandais à ma secrétaire puis à celui de Bella, l'état des deux sociétés.

Cullen Immobilier était maintenant remise sur les rails mais tout gérer était devenu difficile pour moi ces derniers temps même si j'avais une assistante en or.

Concentrer sur ma conversation, je ne vis pas le temps passer.

Ma fille me demanda si elle pouvait partir avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère et j'acquiesçais bien sûr. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu de temps pour elle. Je souriais en voyant Alice lui parler de mode et d'un tas de truc dont je ne comprenais rien.

Ma sœur s'était trouvé une partenaire de shopping potentielle. Je doutais que Kiara résiste très longtemps à son charme et j'en étais heureux. Je voulais qu'elle s'intègre à notre famille.

J'ignorais combien de temps passa mais quand Marcus passa devant nous, seul, je me retournais vivement.

\- Ou est Bella ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.

\- Je l'ai laissé près de sa tombe …, me répondit-il surpris par ma réaction.

J'écarquillais les yeux, pris d'effroi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pus pour rejoindre la tombe d'Aro.

Je sus bien avant que le voir que Bella n'était plus devant la pierre tombale. Je me tournais dans toutes les directions possibles pour tenter de l'apercevoir mais elle n'était nulle part.

\- Réfléchis Edward …

Elle ne pouvait pas être allée bien loin, pas en fauteuil.

Je fixais le sol et fus presque soulagée en distinguant les sillons laissés par les roues de l'engin. Je suivis les traces aussi vite que je le pus, me dirigeant dans le sens opposé à l'endroit d'où je venais. Je filais dans les allées ne la trouvant nulle part.

Mais où était-elle allée ?

Les traces laissées par son fauteuil semblaient indiquer le fond du cimetière, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des tombes. Je compris soudain quand j'entendis le bruit de l'eau se jetant contre les rochers de la grève. La jetée.

Une énorme boule tomba dans mon ventre.

\- Oh non, Bella, non non non …

Je filais comme un fou n'ayant plus qu'un seul but, retrouver Bella avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas après ce que nous avions vécu, pas en sachant ce par quoi les filles venaient de passer.

Quelle ne fut pas mon soulagement quand j'aperçus enfin le bord de la falaise et le fauteuil de Bella à trois mètre du précipice.

Je relâchais mon souffle et me dirigeais presque en titubant vers elle.

\- Bella … soufflai-je doucement, tentant de dissimuler la panique que je venais de ressentir.

\- Je voulais sauter …, me lança-t-elle quand je fus assez près pour l'entendre.

Elle ne me regardait pas, préférant fixer la mer déchainée qui se jetait sur la pierre créant un bruit sourd. J'avais l'impression que cette eau représentée exactement ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

\- Si … si je n'avais pas mes filles, je serais déjà en bas …

\- Tu crois que c'est ce dont les filles ont besoin ? D'une mère suicidaire ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle.

Je ne remettais pas en cause sa souffrance, ni son chagrin. Je comprenais qu'elle ne sache plus vraiment comment se battre, je savais que pour elle, le décès d'Aro représentait la goutte d'eau ayant fait déborder un vase déjà trop plein, mais après ce qu'elle avait traversé, après les évènements récents, comment pouvait-elle envisager d'abandonner ?

Les filles étaient en souffrance également.

Kiara avait vécu des heures terribles dans les mains d'un psychopathe, des moments dont elle n'avait jamais parlé, elle était aux premières loges de tout ce qui était arrivée ces derniers temps dans la vie de sa mère. Elle avait découvert ses origines, compris, vus et fait des choses qu'une adolescente de 15 ans n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Charlotte et Lise avaient également souffert plus que de raison pour des fillettes aussi jeunes.

Comment Bella pouvait-elle envisager d'en rajouter encore ?

\- Je ne sais plus … je n'y arrive plus …

\- Alors saute Bella, puisque ce que c'est la seule solution que tu as trouvés …

Elle ne tourna même pas les yeux vers moi. Ce que je lui lançais ne semblait même pas l'atteindre.

Pour la faire réagir il allait falloir que je frappe un grand coup. J'aurais aimé que cette conversation n'ait pas lieu aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'elle pouvait encore atteindre quelques jours mais nous ne pouvions plus attendre.

\- Si ce n'est que pour les filles alors saute … elles n'ont pas besoin d'une mère vide et absente … si c'est ce que tu veux Bella, je t'en prie …

\- Tu ne comprends pas Edward … je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis faible … même ça je ne suis pas capable de le faire. Je veux vivre ! Mon envie de vivre ne m'a pas quitté ! Je suis incapable de sauter parce que je refuse d'abandonner mes enfants. Je veux les voir vivre, quitter la maison, faire des études, se marier et avoir des enfants ! Je veux battre cette terreur en moi et enfin tourner la page sur mon passé et sur tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis la mort de mes parents … je veux tout ça !

Elle avait tourné vivement la tête vers moi et son visage strié de larmes me marqua au fer rouge. Ses yeux hantés par des dizaines de démons brillés sous le soleil couchant de cette fin de journée. Elle me fixait les poings serrés, la mâchoire tremblante mais elle semblait démunie en cet instant.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de vivre tout ça alors ? Chuchotai-je en m'agenouillant devant elle pour lui prendre les mains.

Comment lui faire entrer dans le crâne qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, qu'elle pouvait s'accrocher à moi.

\- Moi ! Hurla-t-elle en se détachant vivement de moi. C'est moi Edward ! Je n'ai plus la force d'avancer … si je suis venue ici, c'est pour savoir si j'étais vraiment capable de mettre fin à mes jours mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne le ferais pas. Pour mes filles d'abord, parce qu'elles ont besoin de moi, pour toi aussi parce que je t'aime, mais également pour moi … malgré tout …

« Je veux vivre j'en suis certaine … mais je ne sais pas comment faire … j'ai cette terreur en moi … c'est comme si mes démons n'avait attendu que cet instant pour … pour m'anéantir … James … Caius … ils n'ont pas fait que me blesser physiquement … ils m'ont détruite … ils ont réussi Edward … ils ont réussi …

Parce qu'ils l'avaient atteinte dans sa chaire et ça elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Les évènements de ces derniers mois étaient venus s'ajouter à ceux qu'elle avait vécus durant les 25 dernières années de sa vie.

Rien ne lui avait été épargné et aujourd'hui encore la vie s'en prenait à elle en lui arrachant son meilleur ami, son mentor depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Tu ne peux pas les laisser gagner Bella … pas après tout ce que tu as déjà vécu …

\- Je sais …

Ses larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Elle tenta d'abord de les essuyer mais quand les sanglots prirent le dessus, elle laissa tomber ses mains et se mit à fixer le large.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, mon amour …

Elle porta ses prunelles ravagées vers moi et haussa les sourcils l'air de ne pas comprendre là où je voulais en venir. J'ignorais comment elle allait prendre ma déclaration mais je savais que mon père avait raison.

Bella ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir sans aide extérieure. Je n'étais pas suffisant, les filles non plus. Elle devait enfin tourner les pages de son passé et refermer le livre pour pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre.

\- Bella … pour avancer tu dois chasser les fantômes de ton passé et évacuer enfin cette douleur que tu portes depuis le décès tragique de tes parents …

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains me coupant l'accès à ses pensées les plus profondes. Pourtant j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir l'étincelle de terreur qui l'avait traversé.

J'ignorais si elle était prête ou non à demander l'aide d'un professionnel. Mon père pensait que cela pouvait être une clef, mais cela pourrait-il tout résoudre ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se reprit et consentit à retirer ses mains de son visage. Elle me regarda de nouveau, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser.

\- Ses fantômes ont toujours fait partis de moi … quand je suis sortie du coma au mois de janvier … j'avais pris la décision de reprendre ma vie en main. J'ai été une fillette, une sœur, une épouse, une mère, une PDG mais jamais une femme … depuis 25 ans, je me suis toujours reposée sur quelqu'un pour avancer. Tu pouvais le comprendre d'une fillette puis d'une adolescente …

« Mais quand j'ai perdu Dimitri, je me suis accrochée à mes filles comme à des bouées de sauvetages et c'était injuste de ma part … je voulais apprendre à vivre pour moi et laisser mes filles grandir sans le poids que je leur imposais sur les épaules …

Elle me fixa un long moment, les lèvres tremblantes, détaillant mon visage. C'était comme si elle tentait de mémoriser mes traits, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je disparaisse dans l'instant.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui faire comprendre que je ne comptais aller nulle part.

\- Accroche-toi à moi …

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle presque en état de choc la bouche grande ouverte.

Mes paroles semblaient la laisser incrédule. Mais j'étais tout ce qui a de plus sincère.

\- Je suis là Bella, je peux t'aider … on peut vaincre ses démons ensemble …

Je lui tendis la main de manière symbolique, lui demandant de manière implicite de me suivre.

\- Je t'aime Bella … les filles et toi êtes devenues ma vie … sans vous je ne serais plus rien. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre … si je le pouvais, je donnerais ma vie pour que tu retrouves tout ce que tu as perdues mais je suis impuissant … je ne peux qu'être là aujourd'hui et t'aider à avancer.

« Je sais que tu peux t'en sortir … nous le pouvons ensemble. Tous les cinq. Nous pouvons devenir une famille.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de baisser ses prunelles chocolat sur ma main toujours tendue.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre …, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

\- Je n'ai pas de prise sur la vie Bella. J'ignore ce qui va m'arriver demain. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, ni sans les filles aussi bien Kiara que Charlotte et Lise. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Dimitri, mais je les aime comme mes enfants. Je souffre quand elles ont mal, je suis content quand elles rient et je suis le plus heureux des hommes quand je peux les serrer contre moi. Je ferais tout pour elles ...

« Je ferais tout pour toi … laisse-moi t'aider Bella.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable Edward …

\- Laisse-moi te montrer que oui …

Je lui livrais mon cœur, c'était maintenant à elle de décider de ce qu'elle voulait en faire.

Cette femme m'avait brisé plus d'une fois, avait piétiné ma fierté et mon amour, mais aujourd'hui je me livrais entièrement à elle. De nouveau je me tenais devant elle, et je lui demandais de nous donner une chance.

Presque un an qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie et malgré la souffrance et les nombreuses épreuves que nous avions tous dû traverser, j'étais certain que tout cela nous avait mené à cet endroit, ici et maintenant.

Je savais qu'elle avait peur de me laisser entrer dans sa vie mais elle devait se douter que de toute façon il était trop tard. J'étais en elle comme elle était en moi, marque indélébile que je ne voulais retirer pour rien au monde.

Ravagée par les deuils et la douleur, elle ignorait comment avancer, et personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Je la fixais dans les yeux, ne dissimulant strictement rien de mes émotions. Ma peur de la perdre, mon amour pour les filles et pour elle, mes propres démons.

Elle me scrutait, tremblante mais pourtant digne dans sa souffrance. Je la voyais lutter contre elle-même, se posant sans doute des centaines de questions.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer …

Elle déglutit, ferma brièvement les paupières avant de poser les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Je la regardais surpris, tout en me relevant, me demandant ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Elle posa ses pieds au sol, et avec sa main valide se redressa pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Debout devant moi, elle était obligée de lever la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux.

Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage et je me rapprochais d'elle pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps.

\- J'ai mal Edward, j'ai tellement mal … je suis terrifiée de ma propre noirceur, je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aller de l'avant … mais je sais une chose … c'est que malgré mes démons, malgré cette voix qui me hurle de ne pas m'approcher de toi … je ne peux plus te laisser partir. L'avenir me parait si sombre pour le moment. J'ignore si je serais capable de te rendre heureux …

\- Tu me rends déjà heureux … ta seule présence me suffit …, ne pus-je m'empêcher de riposter.

Elle resserra sa prise sur mes joues et inclina mon visage pour que je me rapproche d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas me reposer sur toi et espérer que tout s'arrange. Je ne suis plus cette femme-là, Edward. Ma sœur, mon frère, Dimitri, Aro … ils ont tous été mes piliers et m'ont maintenu debout. Résultat, je me suis effondrée quand je les ai perdu … je ne peux pas recommencer … Je ne peux pas demander encore un soutien …

Je me rapprochais encore d'elle et cette fois, c'est moi qui lui entourais le visage de mes mains. Il était hors de question que je la lâche. Si elle voulait se débarrasser de moi, il allait falloir plus que quelques mots bien choisis.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin alors ? Soufflai-je le cœur battant, conscient que nous étions à un tournant dans notre histoire.

Soit Bella décidait de me prendre la main et d'avancer avec moi, avec les filles, soit elle continuait de survivre dans un monde terrorisant pour elle, avec le risque de ne pas surmonter le prochain obstacle qui se dresserait devant elle.

\- Je dois tourner la page de mon passé, finit-elle par dire après de longue minutes d'attente, tu as raison … et je n'y arriverais pas toute seule …

De nouveau ces prunelles chocolat sur moi. L'espoir au fond de ses yeux et l'étincelle qui était toujours là. Quoi qu'elle puisse en penser, je savais qu'elle était toujours là. La flamme intérieure qu'elle avait toujours eut au fond de son être était encore présente. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de la rallumer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Moi je suis là.

Elle haussa les épaules et je compris que sur ce point, je ne pourrais jamais totalement la rassurer.

\- Je sais …

La question mais pour combien de temps était omniprésente. Elle se mit à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion mais pourtant elle continua de me fixer sans ciller.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vis un petit mais véritable sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était mélancolique mais il était là et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

\- Je peux t'aider … ensemble … on peut combattre tes démons, tes fantômes et tes terreurs. Ensemble on peut tout faire.

Elle prit sa main dans la mienne et enroula ses doigts autour des miens.

\- Je t'aime Edward.

Ses mots me procurèrent une sensation de plénitude et de bien être incommensurable. Je me sentais près à gravir des montagnes pour les entendre de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime Bella.

 **PDV Bella**

L'enterrement, ma fuite et puis la falaise.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'intention de sauter dans l'eau. Je le savais bien avant d'avoir pris la décision de m'y rendre. Cette confirmation fut pour moi à la fois un soulagement mais aussi une terrifiante découverte.

Malgré tout ce que je ressentais, cette impression de ne pas être assez forte pour continuer d'avancer, je refusais de mourir maintenant. Et cette décision n'était pas entièrement due à la présence de mes enfants. C'était pour moi également.

Je voulais vivre tout simplement.

Cette découverte loin d'être une nouveauté pour moi, était compliquée à gérer parce que maintenant il allait falloir que je me reprenne et que je me batte encore. Sauf que cette volonté-là était partie.

Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, me rouler en boule et pleurer sans discontinu durant la prochaine décennie. Mais avais-je envie de vivre pour souffrir encore ?

Surement pas.

Kiara, Charlotte et Lise méritait plus que ces fantômes que je leur offrais depuis des années, Marcus avait également besoin d'autre chose que d'un robot à ses côtés et Edward … il ne me lâcherait pas.

Je m'en étais rendue compte depuis l'enlèvement de Caius.

Il était là et ne me lâchait pas. Même maintenant en haut de cette falaise alors que j'étais entrain de prendre la décision de me battre, il était encore là. Et je le voulais.

Il avait fait des erreurs, mais je n'étais pas en reste non plus. J'étais incapable de renoncer à lui malgré mon envie furieuse de me préserver.

Mes filles étaient là mais je savais qu'un beau jour, elles auraient leurs propres vies. J'aimais Edward de chaque fibre de mon être, plus que je n'avais jamais aimé Dimitri. J'avais conscience que c'était horrible de penser de cette façon mais j'étais parvenue à me relever après sa mort. Je l'avais aimé, avec toute la fougue de ma jeunesse, mais je n'avais jamais été dépendante de lui comme je l'étais avec Edward. J'avais besoin de lui et j'étais incapable de le laisser partir.

Et cela était un autre point terrifiant.

Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que c'était la perte d'Aro qui me provoquait ses sensations. Après tout, un nouveau deuil à affronter et mon état psychologique très instable pouvaient surement provoquer ce genre de réaction.

Edward avait raison, je devais avancer maintenant. Tourner douloureusement la page d'un passé trop lourd.

Mais par quoi commencer ?

Après la falaise et l'aveu de nos sentiments réciproques, il nous conduisit chez ses parents pour récupérer les filles.

La soirée passa comme dans un brouillard. J'étais spectatrice de cette scène. La complicité de Kiara et d'Edward était évidente. Ils s'aimaient et j'étais la plus heureuse de voir à quel point ma fille était attachée à son père. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme.

Tout ce qui s'était passé cette dernière année avait au moins le mérite d'avoir apporté son père à ma fille. Charlotte et Lise étaient également entièrement tourner vers lui. Et il savait y faire. S'occupant d'elles comme l'aurait fait un véritable père.

Lise se tourna plusieurs fois vers moi durant le repas. Elle regardait ensuite Edward avec de l'espoir dans les yeux. Elle avait sursauté quand Kiara avait employé le mot papa. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce besoin d'une figure paternelle qu'elle avait.

Charlotte était plus en retrait, se demandant sans doute si tout ceci était réel.

Je serrais mes filles contre moi pour leur dire bonsoir et c'est Kiara qui alla les coucher étant donné que je ne pouvais pas monter les escaliers.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, me préparant pour la nuit.

Edward me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, semblant hésiter sur le seuil.

Je lui tendis les mains pour le faire approcher. Ses prunelles plantaient dans les miennes, il avança et me prit dans ses bras en ayant au préalable retirés ses chaussures et ses vêtements ne gardant que son caleçon.

Nous étions épuisés, éreintés non seulement pas la journée mais également par tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis des mois. Il restait tellement de chose à faire.

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet état-là, la compagnie et sa société non plus d'ailleurs. Il allait devenir urgent de s'occuper maintenant des questions pratiques. Les filles allaient devoir retourner à l'école, le testament d'Aro n'avait pas encore été ouvert et surtout mes problèmes étaient loin d'être réglés.

\- Ne réfléchis pas à ça maintenant, dors mon amour, nous aurons tout le temps demain de penser …

Edward, à l'écoute de mes réactions comme toujours, avait compris dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais.

L'écoutant, je me penchais sur son cœur pour entendre les battements réguliers, qu'il produisait. Sa chaleur provoquait en moi une sensation d'apaisement et je me calmais instantanément avant de m'endormir.

Je fus réveillée par un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Je dus étouffer mon cri dans l'oreiller pour ne réveiller personne.

L'obscurité dans la pièce provoqua des tremblements en moi et je me retins de gémir juste à temps. Edward à mes côtés était profondément endormi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'attarder un long moment sur lui. Il paraissait si paisible dans son sommeil.

Son innocence presque juvénile me frappa et je penchais la main vers lui. Je me retins juste à temps de le toucher, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Ses cernes étaient profondément ancrées sous ses yeux, il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, je me levais doucement et marchais jusqu'à mon fauteuil avant de sortir de la chambre. Seule dans le salon, je m'empressais d'allumer la lumière afin de scruter la pièce. Elle était vide.

Une boule dans mon estomac me faisait comprendre à quel point j'étais terrifiée même par ma propre ombre.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Ce n'était pas une vie pour moi et je ne pouvais pas le faire subir à mon entourage. Mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de demander de l'aide à un spécialiste. Etaler mes démons, parler à un inconnu étaient au-dessus de mes forces, je savais que je n'en étais pas capable. J'avais déjà essayé une fois et je n'étais jamais parvenue à me livrer. Je pouvais comprendre que certain en avait besoin et que cela pouvait les aider mais pas moi.

Une rafale de vent particulièrement violente me fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, je poussais un cri en voyant quelque chose passait devant la baie vitrée.

Une feuille … ce n'était qu'une feuille.

Consciente que jamais auparavant je n'avais réagi de cette manière, je me maudis intérieurement. Je ne valais pas mieux que ces petites choses fragiles. Je devais reconstruire le mur protecteur autour de moi, il le fallait. Mais c'était comme si les épreuves traversées ces derniers mois étaient bien trop dures pour me laisser reprendre le dessus.

Je devais me ressaisir cela était urgent. Me dirigeant vers mon bureau, totalement aménagé maintenant, j'observais la pièce avec grande attention.

Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre il allait falloir que je retourne au travail et Marcus et moi prenions une décision concernant la compagnie.

Ce soir, il avait émis l'envie d'être seul et j'espérais vraiment qu'il s'en sorte sans son frère. Pris d'une idée soudaine, je cherchais mon téléphone avant de chercher le nom de mon associé et de lui envoyer un message pour lui montrer que j'étais là malgré tout.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde et pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, je reçus une réponse qui me rassura un peu et me fis sourire.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien. Je n'abandonnerais pas après tout je vais être grand-père_ ».

Marcus grand père ?

Voilà quelque chose qui devait lui apporter un peu de joie.

« _Félicitation, grand père_ »

Et je le pensais vraiment.

Je reposais le téléphone et fis rouler mon fauteuil vers le bureau.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais venue ici. Sans doute parce que la petite pièce entourés d'une bibliothèque contenant toute sorte de livres me plaisait. J'enclenchais le bouton marche de l'ordinateur et une douce lumière envahie la pièce.

Mes yeux maintenant habitués à l'obscurité se posèrent sur un cadre photo montrant les visages souriant et pleins de vies de Kiara, Charlotte et Lise. Le cliché daté de plusieurs mois en arrière, au vu de la bouille très jeune de Lise. Je me trouvais derrière elles et même moi je lisais la tristesse de mon regard.

Depuis la mort de Dimitri je m'étais enfermée dans une bulle ou je survivais plus que je ne vivais. Est-ce leur rendre justice que de vivre de cette façon ?

Dimitri était mort pour nous en quelque sorte, Aro aussi maintenant. Ma sœur avait cherché à protéger sa fille et Quil, était mort à cause d'un psychopathe. Quand à mes parents, un chauffeur ivre les avait tués avant qu'ils n'aient pus véritablement nous élever.

Mon enfance était sans aucun doute, l'élément le plus traumatisant de toute ma vie. Comment aurais-je pu faire le deuil de mon mari sachant que je n'avais jamais fait celui de ma famille avant ? Comment aurais-je pu avancer alors que j'avais toujours vécue dans le passé, ne me projetant presque jamais dans l'avenir ?

Ironique de la part d'une personne qui construisait des bâtiments pour durer des décennies et qui passait son temps à réfléchir à l'avenir.

Edward avait raison, je le savais depuis un moment. Je devais tourner la page de mon passé, refermer le livre et faire disparaître mes démons intérieurs.

Et pour cela, j'avais besoin de plus que d'un psy à l'air grave qui me laissait déblatérer sur ma vie merdique depuis 25 ans, et qui me donnait des médicaments destinés à m'abrutir plus qu'à m'aider.

C'était le moment. Après tout, à 30 ans, il était temps de laisser partir mes rêves de petites filles et de penser enfin comme une femme.

L'ordinateur maintenant allumé, produisait un doux ronronnement qui était rassurant.

Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, j'avais eu du temps pour réfléchir et une idée avait germé dans mon esprit. Quelque chose qui pourrait constituer une première étape dans la voix de la guérison.

C'était une épreuve pour moi, je n'étais pas certaine que ça marche, ni si j'avais la force de me lancer dans une telle aventure. Mais je devais frapper un coup fort.

Il fallait guérir. Je me le devais.

Je restais un moment devant le téléphone avant de le prendre et de composer le numéro de Marcus. Une conversation plus tard et l'assurance qu'il s'occupait de tout, que je pouvais régler mes affaires avant de revenir à la compagnie, j'ouvris une page internet.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, je mis tout en place sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Malgré ma concentration, j'entendis parfaitement les bruits légers de pas sur le parquet. La porte grinça quand elle fut ouverte par une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes trainant derrière elle une couverture un peu défraichies.

Lise me sourit le visage ensommeillé et se précipita vers moi, le pouce dans sa main. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais doucement, lui chantant une comptine qui la détendit.

Elle se rendormit facilement quelques minutes plus tard. Après tout il n'était que 5 heures du matin.

D'autres bruits de pas, se firent entendre un quart d'heure après. Cette fois le bruit était plus sourd et je ne fus pas surprise de voir apparaître Edward. Il esquissa un léger sourire en me voyant derrière le bureau, Lise blottie contre moi.

Il avait le visage endormi lui aussi mais ses yeux étaient alertes.

Je m'écartais du bureau et difficilement approché du petite canapé ou il prit place seulement après nous avoir sorti délicatement du fauteuil et nous avoir posés dessus près de lui.

Durant toute la manœuvre, ma fille n'avait pas bronché toujours abandonné dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Tu as fait cauchemar ?

Mon silence ne le dupa nullement et il parut soucieux. De sa main, il pressa mon épaule pour me rapprocher encore de lui. Ma tête se retrouva dans son cou.

Blottie contre lui, j'eus l'impression de respirer mieux.

Je savais que je ne devais pas m'écouter, qu'il fallait se reprendre pour aller de l'avant.

Edward ne pourrait pas être toujours là.

Je le savais. J'allais devoir l'accepter et vivre avec.

Mais comment y parvenir alors que je n'arrivais même plus à rester dix minutes loin de lui ?

\- Ca va aller mon amour.

Je pris conscience de mes larmes qu'au moment où il parla. Je m'empressais d'essuyer ses traitresses de mes joues. Je respirai un bon coup et relevais la tête vers lui.

Je restais un long moment à le regarder. Il ne broncha pas à un seul moment et je pus lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Son amour, sa douleur, son amour et sa dévotion. Pas seulement envers moi.

Le regard dont il couvait Lise était parlant.

\- Tu veux bien allé coucher la petite ? Murmurai-je tout bas.

Il m'adressa un léger sourire avant d'enrouler doucement ses bras autour de l'enfant et de la porter.

Il ne fut pas long à revenir et il me rejoignit seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Elle dort profondément … elle ne s'est même pas réveillée quand je l'ai déposé sur son lit …

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses bras étaient sous mes genoux et dans mon dos et il me soulevait comme une jeune mariée, avec autant de délicatesse qu'il venait de le faire avec ma fille.

Je ne prononçais pas un mot alors qu'il me conduisait dans le salon et me déposait sur le canapé devant la cheminée allumée.  
Nous étions fin mars, les nuits étaient encore très fraiches. La douce chaleur de l'âtre réchauffée mon cœur et mon corps froid.

Je restai un moment les yeux rivés sur les flammes crépitantes.

\- Parle-moi, Bella … je t'en prie … j'ai besoin que tu me parles …

J'aurais aimé répondre à sa requête mais me confier n'avait jamais été dans mon caractère. J'étais dans un état léthargique, loin de ma vie ici, loin de mes enfants et j'ignorais comment en ressortir.

Me retirer dans mon endroit confortable était la meilleure méthode que j'avais trouvée depuis 25 ans. Comment réussir à s'en échapper alors que c'était la seule chose que je connaissais pour survivre ?

Même mon état actuel était inédit pour moi.

Je n'étais pas fragile. Je n'étais pas une mauviette qui pleurait pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ne me laissais pas aller, jamais.

Même avant d'arriver à la tête de la compagnie j'étais comme ça. Il était arrivé à Dimitri de me le reprocher. J'étais trop secrète, trop renfermée.

Quand je me livrais, je ne le faisais jamais totalement. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment voulu.

Mais la situation actuelle était différente. Edward était différent.

Et aujourd'hui, me confier semblait l'étape essentielle pour pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant.

\- Tu avais raison … tout à l'heure … j'ai besoin d'aide …

Il m'écouta ne cherchant pas à m'interrompre. Il semblait attendre la suite, se demandant surement où je voulais en venir.

\- Mais … je ne me sens pas le courage … de parler à un inconnu … je n'y arriverais pas …

\- Bella … souffla-t-il.

\- Attend laisse-moi finir …

Je fixais l'âtre essayant de puiser dans les mouvements des flammes tout le courage dont j'avais besoin pour avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- Je sais que … je ne peux pas rester comme ça … ce n'est pas une vie … pour personne … mais je ne suis pas prête à aller voir un inconnu … parler de tout ce que j'ai dans la tête à quelqu'un qui me fait asseoir sur un divan, et me bombarde de questions sur ma vie misérable, très peu pour moi. J'ai déjà essayé …

Je me tus trop tard pour reprendre les mots que je venais de laisser échapper. Je n'avais pas voulu le lui dire, je voulais garder ça pour moi.

Je ne tirais de cette expérience qu'encore plus de larmes et de souffrances. La femme à laquelle j'avais consulté avait cherché à me bourrer de cachets et m'avait conseillé une clinique pour me « remettre sur pieds ». J'étais partie en courant et avait ordonné à Dimitri de ne plus jamais prendre ce genre de décision à ma place.

Il avait beau être le psychiatre le plus réputé de Manhattan il était hors de question que je me retrouve de nouveau dans son cabinet.

\- Quand ?

\- La première année de mon mariage avec Dimitri … j'étais enceinte de Charlotte … Dimitri m'avait conseillé d'essayer de voir quelqu'un. Selon lui, il était nécessaire de tourner la page de mon passé avant la naissance de notre fille.

« Quand je suis revenue de la consultation j'ai hurlé si fort dans la maison que même Aro et Marcus ont été obligé de débarquer pour me calmer. C'est eux qui ont demandé à Dimitri de laisser tomber. Ils pensaient que ça devait être ma décision, que si je voulais consulter quelqu'un je devais le faire selon mes envies.

« On en a plus jamais reparlé …

Je sentis ses mains s'enrouler délicatement autour de mes bras pour me rapprocher de lui. Il était clair qu'il semblait s'en vouloir de ses paroles. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que j'avais tenté déjà ce genre de thérapie ?

Et après tout, Aro et Marcus n'avaient-ils pas raison ?

Si j'étais celle qui décidait de consulter un spécialiste, les choses pourraient surement se passer autrement.

Mais je n'étais pas prête à prendre ce genre de décision pour le moment.

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je devais faire quelque chose … sans avoir jamais eu le courage de le faire …

Je m'écartais de lui et plongeais ma main dans ma poche avant de lui tendre les papiers. Il parcourut les documents fronçant les sourcils. Je savais quel genre de question devait lui traverser la tête.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette partie du pays, j'avais 18 ans. Je me suis enfuis le jour de ma majorité avec une Kiara encore petite sous le bras et je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais y retourner. Mais si je veux affronter mon passé, c'est par là que je dois commencer … Seattle et Forks … l'endroit où tout à commencer … là où ma famille est enterrée …

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Souffla-t-il difficilement en regardant la réservation d'hôtel qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Non … mais il le faut …j'ai arrangé les choses avec Marcus … il m'encourage à y aller. J'emmène les filles avec moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais j'ai besoin de les avoir près de moi … et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous …

\- De toute manière, il est hors de question que tu partes d'ici sans moi …

Je lui adressais un sourire de reconnaissance soulagée dans mon fort intérieur de l'entendre.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr ? Et si cela se révélait plus dur que tu ne le penses ? Et si ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses ?

Il était vraiment inquiet, semblait vouloir me dissuader de le faire mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à ça. Pas maintenant que ma décision avait enfin été prise.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de beaucoup de choses … mais ça je le sais …

\- Tu pourras compter sur moi, à chaque instant …

Le destin était scellé.

Quoi qu'il advienne, demain nous prendront le jet privé de la compagnie et nous atterrirons à l'aéroport de Seattle dans la journée.

J'ignorais si il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ou non, ou même si cela allait arranger les choses, mais je devais trouver un moyen pour sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel j'étais.

Pour le bien de tous.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Il me tarde de connaître vos avis ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre le voyage à Seattle, le retour aux sources !

Bonne semaine à toutes !

A bientôt


	57. Chapitre 56 : Dernière étape

**Chapitre 56** : Dernière étape

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à toute une excellente année 2017 ! En espérant que cette année soit meilleure que la précédente …

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez toute passées de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez été gâtées par le père noël ^^

Je suis vraiment désolé pour la très longue attente depuis le dernier post. La vérité c'est qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour arriver à écrire ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit, réécrit avant d'effacer et de recommencer … enfin je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais voilà le résultat ^^

Pour me faire pardonner (en partie je me doute )) je vous informe qu'il est très long pour une fois (plus de 25 pages word !) ! Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette histoire que je ne m'attendais pas à faire si longue.

Allez je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 56** : Dernière étape

 **PDV Bella**

Douze ans.

Douze ans que je n'avais pas foulé le territoire du nord-ouest des Etats-Unis.

Depuis que j'avais repris la compagnie et même avant aux bras de mon mari, j'avais sillonné le pays. L'Europe, l'Australie, l'Amérique du Sud, l'Asie … Je m'étais rendue dans les quatre coins du monde mais je m'étais toujours arrangé pour ne jamais revenir dans l'état de Washington. Je n'en avais jamais eu la force.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il était temps de tourner la page et de se relever.

Quand le jet enclencha sa descente sur l'aéroport de Seattle, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et mes mains se couvrirent de sueurs. Edward, comme toujours à l'écoute des moindres de mes réactions, enroula ses doigts autour des miens et je relevais la tête vers lui pour plonger dans l'océan vert de ses yeux.

\- Ca va aller …

Ma gorge était trop nouée pour que je parvienne à lui répondre, alors je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Il y eut une légère secousse quand les roues de l'appareil se posèrent sur le tarmac puis après quelques secondes, l'avion s'immobilisa.

Lise et Charlotte se détachèrent et Kiara les poussa vers les portes. Je me levais à mon tour et doucement je marchais à mon tour vers la sortie.

Il aurait été bête de croire que l'air de cette ville était différent de celle de New-York. Après tout, les démons étaient dans ma tête et non dans cette ville.

A la sortie de l'avion, je restais un moment en haut des marches contemplant l'environnement.

Voilà 12 ans que j'avais frôlé cet endroit avec ma fille âgée d'à peine trois ans. Je prenais la fuite en me promettant de ne jamais revenir.

\- Maman ! M'appela Lise.

Les filles me regardaient intensément au bas des marches. Les deux plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je regardais autour de moi comme je le faisais mais je savais que Kiara elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Aidée d'Edward, je finis par descendre les marches. Mon fauteuil m'attendait et je pris place sans me faire prier. Je n'étais pas vraiment prête encore pour le marathon.

C'est sous les babillages de Lise et Charlotte que nous sortîmes de l'aéroport pour rejoindre le parking. Edward avait loué une voiture. Se serait plus facile pour nous de nous déplacer sans être tributaire des taxis et des transports.

Je restais le regard rivé sur l'extérieur ne reconnaissant que peu de choses des lieux. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Après tout, les choses avaient bien évolué depuis 12 ans. Le ciel gris et l'humidité ambiante par contre étaient bien présents et cela me fit sourire quand le tonnerre gronda.

Je me rappelais à quel point la pluie pouvait me rendre folle quand j'étais adolescente. Ici, le soleil était rare.

Il n'était que onze heures quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. C'était un petit endroit charmant sans prétention, parfait pour passer inaperçu. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'est que des journalistes nous reconnaissent et nous pourchassent.

Nous prîmes le déjeuner dans le restaurant adjacent à l'hôtel.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Me demanda Edward après être remonté dans la chambre.

Les filles nous regardaient dans l'expectative. Apparemment tout le monde attendait que je prenne une décision et je baissais les yeux me demandant par quoi commencer.

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis je me lançais. De toute façon il allait bien falloir que je prenne mon courage à deux mains.

\- L'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai grandi ne se situe qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici …

C'était un énorme chalenge pour moi. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds là-bas depuis ma fuite avec Kiara le jour de mes 18 ans.

J'ignorais ce que j'allais trouver là-bas. La directrice peut-être ?

Il y avait de grande chance puisqu'elle n'était âgée que d'une petite cinquantaine d'années à l'époque. Cette femme avait été mon enfer personnel sur terre durant de nombreuses années. Une sorte de sorcière acariâtre qui se pensait au-dessus de nous. Nous n'étions rien de plus que des parasites pour elle, des bons à rien.

Elle avait toujours affirmé que je ressemblais à ma sœur comme deux gouttes d'eau, que nous étions les deux faces d'une même personne, que je finirais comme elle. Qu'importe que je n'aie jamais eu le même comportement, elle me jugeait la digne sœur de Tanya.

Quand j'étais revenue avec Kiara dans les bras, les attaques avaient été encore plus virulentes. Après tout je ne faisais que confirmer ses dires.

Elle n'était tendre avec personne mais c'était encore pire avec ma sœur et moi. Que j'ai toujours eu d'excellentes notes et un dossier scolaire pas si fourni que ça en sanctions, lui importait peu.

Elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi mon comportement était tout autre à l'école qu'au foyer, ne s'était même jamais intéressée vraiment à mon éducation.

Finalement, je m'étais sans aucun doute élevée toute seule.

Quand je posais mes yeux sur mes filles et plus particulièrement sur Kiara, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner malgré moi. J'avais beau me dire que j'étais là pour elles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elles auraient pu vivre la même chose que moi.

\- Allons là-bas alors …, approuva Edward en conduisant tout le monde vers la porte.

Le trajet fut particulièrement court à mon sens et bientôt le grand portail de fer rouillé apparut devant mes prunelles. Je frissonnais violemment alors que mes yeux d'adulte, analysés l'endroit où j'avais passé mon enfance. Rien n'avait vraiment changé ici.

Le portail, les grillages, la cour emplies de jouets défraichis, de grands arbres qui en cette fin d'hiver commencé à bourgeonner, les vitres avec les barreaux et les portes fenêtres donnant sur la cantine et sur les dortoirs. Dans le coin le plus reculé, interdit d'accès à l'époque, se trouvait les bureaux du personnel qui devait gérer les enfants.

Le bâtiment était normalement divisé en deux parties. Une première partie accueillant les enfants les plus jeunes et puis ceux qui avaient plus de 4 ans regroupés dans la partie la plus vaste.

Il n'y avait personne dehors. Les enfants étaient soit à la sieste soit à l'école.

Derrière mes paupières, les lieux me rappelèrent comme un mauvais film, la première fois où j'avais posé les pieds ici.

Agée de cinq ans seulement, avec pour seule bagage un ours décousu et une valisette de plastique contenant quelques affaires, j'étais arrivée en pensant que je vivais un cauchemar, que les gens s'étaient trompés et que mon papa et ma maman allaient venir nous chercher. Les désillusions avaient été nombreuses au fil des années, toujours plus dures à encaisser. Et malgré mes espoirs, je n'étais jamais sorti d'ici.

Vivre sans parents, sans repère constituait la blessure la plus profonde de mon cœur. Revenir aujourd'hui provoquée en moi une douleur atroce. Pétrifiée, je ne pouvais prendre aucune décision.

Près de moi, je sentis le souffle chaud d'Edward dans mes cheveux et je me tournais vers lui. Son sourire rassurant, ses yeux confiants et l'amour qu'il me portait me frappèrent de plein fouet.

\- On est là maman, murmura Charlotte qui s'était détachée de mon siège enfant et se penchait vers moi entre les sièges de devant.

Mon regard passa à Lise qui me souriait aussi, confiante. Quant à Kiara, en analysant ces traits, se fut comme si elle venait de ressentir ce que j'avais éprouvé quelques instants plus tôt.

Se rappelait-elle l'endroit ? J'en doutais. Après tout elle n'avait que trois ans quand nous étions parties. Elle était bien trop jeune pour avoir des souvenirs.

C'est Edward qui finit par bouger et sortir de la voiture. J'entendis les portes arrières claquèrent aussi et je me retrouvais seule dans l'habitacle avec mon aînée qui fixait l'extérieur et non plus moi.

Je l'entendis pousser un profond soupir.

\- N'oublie pas que ce ne sont que des murs … tu es sorties d'ici, maman.

Ces paroles me touchèrent au plus profond de mon être et mon cœur se serra en comprenant à quel point ma fille me connaissait bien. Retrouver ce lien qu'il y avait toujours eu entre nous, me provoquait une joie indicible et je remerciais le bon dieu de m'accorder au moins ça.

La clémence de mon enfant envers mon comportement égoïste.

Elle sortit à son tour de la voiture et je la vis prendre les poings de mon fauteuil roulant des mains d'Edward qui ne broncha pas. C'est elle qui approcha l'engin de ma portière.

Je pris une profonde inspiration évitant de penser à ce que j'allais faire d'ici quelques secondes et finis par sortir de mon endroit confiné. J'étais protégée à l'intérieur. Sortir de là signifier me confronter à mes souvenirs.

But initial de ma venue ici.

Edward verrouilla les portes de la voiture et nous approchâmes du portail.

Comme à l'époque, une sonnette avec un interphone se trouvait sur le côté droit du portail.

Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis 12 longues années me traversa et je frissonnais. J'étais oppressée. Mes mains étaient moites alors que je regardais l'interphone.

Ma famille était derrière moi. Je n'étais plus cette petite fille, sale, tête brûlée et un brin terrorisée par l'avenir. Il ne pourrait rien m'arriver. Kiara et Edward ne le permettraient pas.

Je posais mes yeux sur le sol et avec tout le courage dont j'étais capable je pressais le bouton de la sonnette.

Si les choses n'avaient pas changé, il devait avoir un gardien à l'entrée qui filtrait les arrivées et les sorties. Nous ne serions probablement pas autorisés à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Mais mon nom actuel devrait surement suffire pour convaincre quiconque. Dans le cas contraire, je parlerais de mon enfance ici ainsi que de la directrice. J'étais certaine que si elle était encore là, elle ne refuserait pas de me rencontrer.

Toujours bien campée sur mes jambes fragiles, j'attendis dans l'expectative.

\- Vous venez pour adopter ? Lança soudain une voix fluette juste derrière nous.

Je me tournais doucement et mes yeux tombèrent sur des jeunes enfants d'une dizaine d'années. Deux filles et un garçon.

Ils étaient tous habillés très simplement, mais leurs vêtements étaient propres mise à part l'une des deux filles qui avait le pull déchiré. Leurs chaussures étaient usées. Un gras sac sur le dos, ils devaient très certainement revenir de l'école. Le bus scolaire avait dû les déposer au bas de la rue et ils étaient revenus à pieds comme je le faisais en étant enfant.

Ils étaient bien coiffés et peignés.

Rien n'aurait pu les distinguer d'un autre enfant vivant dans une famille.

Je regardais brièvement Charlotte puis Lise. Rien ne différenciait mes enfants de ses trois jeunes devant nous mis à part des vêtements de marques.

Pourtant une différence de taille se lisait dans le regard de ses jeunes. Lise et Charlotte n'avaient pas été épargnées durant ses derniers mois mais elles avaient encore l'espoir. Elles savaient que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Elles avaient encore pour elle leur insouciance d'enfant, leurs illusions juvéniles.

Mais ses enfants issus de foyer, eux, avait perdus cet espoir, cette innocence. Ils avaient la même expression que j'avais eue en habitant ici et que j'avais surement encore. Depuis leur plus jeunes âges ils se débrouillaient seuls ne comptant que sur eux même pour vivre, se battant pour la moindre petite chose ayant un tant soit peu d'importance.

Leur question toute simple, représentait la seule espérance qu'ils se permettaient. Le seul espoir qu'ils avaient peut-être encore.

Le transfert se fit immédiatement entre eux et moi.

J'avais été à leur place. Mes mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge et je fus incapable de parler. Me voyant en détresse, c'est Kiara qui répondit à ma place.

\- Non … en fait ma maman (elle me désigna d'un geste de la main) a grandi ici et … elle aurait aimé entrer …

Les enfants me détaillèrent longtemps les yeux exorbités. Pas parce qu'ils savaient qui j'étais, il y avait peu de chance que des pré-adolescents s'intéressent au monde de la finance et des entreprises, mais ils jaugeaient mes vêtements, mes bijoux et mes cheveux impeccablement peignés. Je m'étais en apparence construit une vie. C'était la grande question quand nous vivions dans ce genre d'endroit. Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir en sortir ?

\- Vous avez vécu ici ? Souffla le petit garçon incrédule, se demandant surement si Kiara avait dit la vérité.

J'hochais la tête et me soumis à leurs regards essayant de laisser échapper mes émotions. Pour moi, un enfant n'était pas dupe, il était capable de détecter un mensonge à 100km. Cette vérité était d'autant plus accentuée quand on passait son enfance à se demander si les promesses formulaient été à prendre en compte ou non. On apprenait à détecter les cracs des gens.

En les laissant voir en moi, ils leur seraient difficiles de ne pas me croire.

Les enfants me détaillèrent et ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Et vous avez des enfants …

Ce n'était pas une question alors que leurs yeux se posaient sur Lise, Charlotte et Kiara. L'une des petites filles revint rapidement à moi et s'approcha.

Epuisée, je me rassis dans mon fauteuil au moment où elle se planta devant moi.

Elle releva la tête et je croisais ses pupilles marron incandescentes. Ce que j'y lus me pétrifia.

C'était exactement la même expression que je craignais de voir un jour dans les prunelles de mes propres enfants.

Cette enfant était en souffrance. Elle portait le poids du monde sur ces épaules. J'aurais tellement aimé effacé cette douleur qu'elle portait. J'imaginais sans mal les émotions qui devaient la traverser.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandai-je dans un souffle à voix très basse.

\- Carlie …

\- C'est un très joli prénom …

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et ses yeux se détournèrent.

\- C'était le prénom de ma maman …

Je vis parfaitement les yeux de l'enfant se remplir d'eau puis papillonner des paupières pour éviter de craquer. Se montrer forte, ne jamais montrer ses blessures voilà les clefs pour s'en sortir.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que revenir ici provoquerait de telles émotions en moi. J'étais directement confronté à celle que j'avais été, à ses douleurs que je portais en moi depuis des années.

\- Carlie, Anna, Gabriel ! Appela soudain une voix dure qui me fit sursauter.

Tremblante, je me tournais vers la source de l'appel et tentais de me construire en même temps un visage serein et sûr de moi, à mille lieux de ce que je ressentais dans mon fort intérieur.

Quand je posais les yeux sur Madame Cope, je sentis de nouveau mes mains se mettre à trembler. Je les cachais sous mon manteau et je me composais un masque pour affronter la directrice du foyer.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis 12 ans. Son air hautain, son visage affable et son air sévère me frappèrent avec autant de violence que lors de mon adolescence.

Au ton de son appel, elle n'était apparemment pas heureuse que les trois enfants se permettent de nous parler ainsi. Ces derniers rappelaient à l'ordre, nous adressèrent des gestes de la main et filèrent droit vers la porte de l'entrée.

La directrice porta alors son regard vers nous et quand elle posa les yeux sur moi, je vis parfaitement ses émotions. Elle m'avait immédiatement reconnu.

Avait-elle toujours su qu'Isabella Marie Swan était Isabella Masen Voltury ou se rappelait-elle de moi tout simplement ? Je l'ignorais mais le fait est qu'elle savait qui j'étais.

Elle fit signe au gardien de ne pas bouger et s'approcha de nous.

\- Bonjour Madame Voltury.

Son ton dur et sec ne me surpris nullement. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que cette femme détestait plus que les mômes qu'elle devait garder, c'était d'être prise au dépourvu. L'effet de surprise de ma visite était loin de lui convenir.

\- Madame Cope.

Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans mes paroles. Je détestais cette femme, il était hors de question que je prétende le contraire.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard durant un long moment. Puis elle finit par se détourner. Elle porta son attention sur Kiara et la détailla à son tour aves cette fois une franche curiosité. Si elle se rappelait de Tanya, je me doutais de ses interrogations.

Ma fille ressemblait vraiment à sa mère, trop pour que cette femme ne fasse pas au moins un lien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Tourner la page …

Autant être honnête. Je n'avais pas d'autres explications à ma venue ici.

La directrice parut réfléchir puis elle hocha la tête.

Elle se tourna un instant et fit signe à quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas. Elle me fixa une nouvelle fois indéchiffrable avant de se détourner et de se diriger surement dans son bureau au vu de sa direction.

Je me détournais rapidement et restais choquée devant la personne qui s'avançait vers nous.

\- Re … née …, dis-je difficilement.

\- Bella …

La seule représentation maternelle que j'avais eue dans mon enfance se trouvait devant moi.

Poussant sur mes mains, je me relevais et m'approchais doucement d'elle.

\- Que tu es belle …

J'étouffais un sanglot alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes épaules et qu'elle m'attirait à elle.

L'étreinte me réchauffa littéralement. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu à quel point j'avais froid jusqu'à présent. J'avais toujours voulu la retrouver et lui dire merci pour les quelques temps où elle était dans ma vie. Sa présence en ces lieux aujourd'hui était pour moi un soulagement.

Et elle se rappelait de moi. Presque 15 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait quitté le foyer et malgré les années et les changements, elle paraissait aussi émue que moi.

Nous finîmes par nous écarter, mais elle ne me lâcha pas pour autant et posa ses mains sur mon visage pour me détailler. J'étais certaine qu'elle pouvait lire tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers temps.

\- Je suis si fière de toi ma Bella … tellement fière … oh que je suis heureuse de te retrouver …

Je baissais les yeux mal à l'aise mais heureuse également. J'étais de nouveau une petite fille.

Son visage se fit soudain grave.

\- Toutes mes condoléances … je suis tellement désolé …

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler maintenant, ni lui montrer à quel point j'étais affectée par ce deuil.

Elle parut le comprendre et m'adressa un sourire sans joie.

\- Une battante … je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours su que tu pourrais devenir celle que tu voudrais.

\- Merci …

Nous restâmes encore quelques instants à nous regarder avant qu'elle ne me libère et porta son regard sur Edward et sur mes filles.

\- Renée … je vous présente mes filles … Kiara, Charlotte et Lise ainsi que mon compagnon Edward.

Ce dernier m'adressa un doux sourire ému et fier apparemment que j'assume le fait que lui et moi soyons ensemble. J'aurais tout à fait pu dire qu'il n'était qu'un ami de la famille.

Je doutais que Renée le goberait mais j'aurais très bien pu nier, ce que je n'avais pas fait. Je n'y avais d'ailleurs pas songé un seul instant.

Renée de son côté, fixa son attention sur les enfants et tendit la main à Edward qui la serra immédiatement. Il se rapprocha de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille comme pour me soutenir. C'était-il rendu compte que ma jambe commençait vraiment à me faire mal et que j'étais fatiguée de tenir debout ? Il était tellement à l'écoute du moindre de mes gestes, que je n'en serais pas surprise.

Si Carlisle me voyait faire, il y avait de forte chance pour que j'aie le droit à une réprimande pour ça.

Renée détaillait mes enfants et je la voyais étudier le visage de Kiara. La ressemblance physique avec Tanya était frappante. Sans doute se posait-elle des questions ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher.

Elle avait connu ma sœur. Si elle se rappelait un tant soit peu d'elle, il était légitime qu'elle s'interroge.

Elle porta un regard sur Charlotte et je la vis serrer les lèvres. Cette fois la ressemblance c'était avec moi qu'elle était établit. Revoyait-elle celle que j'avais été des années auparavant ?

Lise de son côté, était accrochée à sa grande sœur, comme je l'avais été à la mienne en arrivant ici puis durant toutes les années qui avaient suivis.

Sauf que la relation que mes filles avaient n'avait rien de comparable à celle que j'entretenais avec Tanya. Rien n'était toxique dans leurs rapports. Charlotte était protectrice envers sa petite sœur, la protégeait férocement quand elle en avait besoin et même plus d'ailleurs. Pour Lise, Charlotte était son repère, celle sur qui elle pouvait se retourner en chaque instant. Et jamais l'aînée n'avait rejeté sa petite sœur, ni ne s'était servi d'elle.

Autant dire que Tanya et moi n'avions jamais eu ce genre de relation.

La main d'Edward autour de ma taille et le raclement de gorge de Renée me ramenèrent à la réalité et je me tournais vers cette dernière.

Elle s'était détournée de mes filles et me fixait de nouveau.

\- J'ai une petite idée du pourquoi de ta visite ...murmura-t-elle à mon intention, le regard compatissant.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire rassurant avant de me montrer le bâtiment derrière nous.

\- Rien n'a vraiment changé n'est-ce pas ?

J'haussai les sourcils de nouveau la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Elle avait raison bien sûr. Les lieux étaient toujours aussi froids, toujours aussi modestes.

Les murs gris étaient recouverts de trace de pieds, de mains et de graffitis enfantins en tout genre. Les quelques jouets répandus sur le sol avaient connus de meilleurs jours et le peu de verdure qu'il y avait près des grillages étaient dégarnies par les enfants qui arrachés les branches et joués avec les feuille.

Rien n'avait vraiment évolué depuis 12 ans. Me dégageant d'Edward, je me réinstallais dans mon fauteuil et avançais dans la cour.

Quand une porte claqua non loin de moi, je sursautais et m'attendais presque à ce que l'on me hurle dessus pour que je rentre. Consciente pourtant que je n'avais plus 12 ans, que je n'étais plus cette fillette esseulée, je ne pouvais cependant pas empêcher mon esprit de confondre passé et présent.

Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de m'être posté dans l'angle le plus reculé près de la nursery pour apercevoir Kiara âgée de quelques mois seulement.

C'était la condition pour qu'elle et moi restions ensemble ici.

Etant encore une enfant moi-même, j'étais soumise à des heures de visite. Heureusement que je travaillais à la nursery le soir après mes cours. Je voyais souvent ma fille et pouvait participer à son éducation.

Je la couchais tous les soirs, jouais avec elle, et lui enseignais ce que je pouvais pour qu'elle soit la plus en avance possible pour l'école. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne de retard.

Je me souvenais comme si s'était hier du petit calendrier que j'emportais toujours avec moi, partout où j'allais. Il était hors de question que je m'en sépare.

Je cochais les jours qui me rapprochaient de mes 18 ans. Je le montrais tous les soirs à Kiara et elle souriait quand je lui affirmais que ce jour-là nous serions libres et que plus personne ne pourrait nous séparer. Jamais.

Ma bourse d'étude ayant été acceptée, j'avais choisi la faculté la plus éloignée de Seattle dans l'état de Washington.

New-York.

Fuir, c'était le seul sentiment qui avait guidé mon choix.

Le 13 septembre au matin, je m'étais levée et avec un simple sac comme valise, j'avais été cherché ma fille âgée seulement de trois petites années. Elle n'était même pas encore éveillée quand je l'avais tiré du lit. La serrant contre moi, j'étais montée dans la navette qui passait devant l'orphelinat et je m'étais rendue à la banque.

Mon maigre héritage, une somme dérisoire en y repensant, avait été viré sur mon compte. J'avais tout retiré sans demander mon reste, ce qui ne représentait pas grand-chose, et j'avais filé avec ma fille à l'aéroport sans me retourner.

En montant dans l'avion, je m'étais juré de ne jamais reparler ni même penser à ce que j'avais vécu dans cette partie du pays.

Bien entendu cette promesse avait été brisée au moment même où j'avais prononcé les mots. Mais sur le moment, la seule chose qui avait compté c'était d'offrir une vie meilleure à Kiara. J'étais prête à tout sacrifier pour ça.

Sortant de mes réflexions je me tournais vers ma fille et la contemplais.

Elle ne saurait jamais à quel point elle avait été tout pour moi. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, à un moment où j'étais prête à sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus noires. Mes prunelles dérivèrent sur Edward et je croisais ses pupilles émeraude si lumineuses.

J'ignorais si mes pensées étaient claires mais le fait est, qu'il m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis. Il avait participé également à ma survie il y a 15 ans. Sans le savoir il m'avait offert Kiara. Il m'avait donné cette enfant et je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier. La rancœur ressentie plusieurs semaines auparavant avait disparu.

\- Bella ? M'appela soudain Renée.

Je sursautais de nouveau en entendant mon prénom et me repris en constatant que cela devait faire un moment que je regardais Kiara et Edward sans cligner des yeux.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

J'hochais la tête et pris une profonde inspiration. Edward avança mon fauteuil dans le but délibéré que je me réinstalle enfin dans mon fauteuil. J'obéis sans discuter car j'avais mal et nous nous avançâmes tous vers la porte.

Renée ouvrait la marche et elle tint le battant ouvert alors que Kiara la suivait tenant ses petites sœurs silencieuses par la main.

La salle d'accueil était telle que dans mon souvenir. Nous avançâmes encore jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Le réfectoire désert à cette heure, était à l'époque le témoin de la cohue sans nom à l'heure des repas. Mon regard se vrilla sur la droite vers une table un peu éloignée où je m'étais installée durant la plupart des repas passés ici.

Posant les mains sur les roues de mon fauteuil, j'avançais vers la table et m'arrêtais devant, un long moment. J'avançais la main et posais les doigts sur la face rugueuse du bois vieillis par le temps.

Renée nous fit ensuite traverser les différents couloirs qui nous menèrent aux dortoirs. Elle ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard devant le battant de la chambre 178.

La mienne.

Celle que j'avais partagée avec Tanya puis avec d'autres enfants après son départ.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en constatant l'ordre quasi militaire qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout était rangé et propre, dénué de chaleur aussi. Comme l'avait été la mienne avant.

Mais au lieu d'éprouver de la douleur face aux souvenirs de mes moments ici, le regret seul emplit mon cœur.

\- C'était ta chambre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kiara en se postant près de moi.

\- Oui …

Je l'interrogeais du regard un sourcil levé mais elle désigna une inscription sur l'armoire branlante située dans un coin de la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reconnus les entailles que j'avais faites dans le bois.

« Bella & Kiara

2004 »

Ma fille passa ses doigts sur l'inscription et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je crois que je me rappelle … des images dans le fond de ma mémoire … comme des flashs … le sentiment que je ne devais pas te quitter, que je devais rester avec toi à n'importe quel prix. Ma joie quand je te voyais …

\- Tu vivais vraiment ici maman ?

La voix incrédule de Charlotte me laissa un instant perplexe. J'imaginais ce que ça pouvait donner à ses yeux.

Mes filles n'avaient jamais vécue autre part que dans la maison de Dimitri, autre part que dans des lieux somptueux. Je me demandais ce que l'endroit pouvait évoquer pour elles.

Kiara était plus à même de comprendre mais Charlotte et Lise auraient sans aucun doute du mal à m'imaginer évoluer dans un endroit pareil.

\- Oui, mon ange. Quand j'avais ton âge, je vivais ici. Kiara aussi.

\- C'est parce que tu n'avais plus de maman et de papa que tu étais obligée de vivre ici, comprit Lise en détaillant la pièce la bouche ouverte.

Je me demandais ou les filles voulaient en venir.

\- C'est là où on aurait habité aussi si tu étais partie quand le méchant monsieur t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non ! M'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Edward et Kiara.

Prise d'effroi, je chassais comme je le pus les images de mes bébés dans un lieu tel que celui-là. Je savais maintenant que même si j'étais morte de la main de James ou de celle de Caius, Edward se serait battu pour mes enfants. Et je n'avais pas besoin de la vision que j'avais eue pendant mon coma pour en être certaine. Sans parler de Kiara qui n'aurait jamais laissé faire non plus.

Une famille.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela me frappa avec une telle force que j'en fus un instant interdite.

Nous étions une famille.

Il suffisait de prendre un instant pour contempler les regards dont nous nous couvions tous. L'adoration dans les yeux d'Edward, pour Kiara, pour les fillettes et pour moi, la force et l'amour dans ceux de Kiara, la confiance totale dans ceux de Lise et de Charlotte. La complicité également qui venait nous souder tous les cinq, ensemble.

Si je n'avançais pas pour eux, si je ne fermais pas la page sur mon passé pour ma famille, alors je ne serais jamais digne de la mémoire des gens que j'aimais : mort ou vivant.

Consciente d'être à un tournant de mon avenir, je gardais le silence alors que Renée nous conduisait à la salle de jeu ou étaient installés Carlie, seule entrain de contempler une peluche défraichie.

Au dehors, la cours commençait à se remplir, signe que les enfants afflués de l'école.

\- Maman ? On peut aller jouer dehors ? Demanda Charlotte en contemplant tous ces jeunes de 5 à 17 ans à l'extérieur.

\- Je vais les accompagner, me rassura Kiara avant que je n'ai pu émettre une objection.

Elle me montra son téléphone qu'elle balança de droite à gauche quelques instants avant d'entrainer ses sœurs à l'extérieur.

Je vis mes filles se mêler à la foule de jeunes au dehors et de nouveau le contraste me frappa.

Mes enfants étaient tellement en confiance, ils croyaient en l'avenir, celui que je tentais de leur construire.

Pourtant malgré la différence évidente, Charlotte et Lise se mêlèrent à la foule d'enfants et se mirent à courir et à sauter partout sous l'œil attentif de leur grande sœur qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup …

Je me tournais vers Renée qui avait les yeux rivés sur Kiara.

\- Je ne suis pas sa mère biologique …

Elle était bien la première à qui j'avouais la vérité sans arrière-pensée, sans rancœur et sans même en éprouver de la douleur. C'était un simple fait. Elle était ma fille que je l'ai porté ou non.

\- Je sais … mais elle est comme toi …

Gonflée de fierté, je baissais les yeux émue. Edward enroula ses doigts autour des miens et je vis à quel point il était heureux par cette simple constatation.

\- Je vais devoir aller surveiller les enfants …, annonça-t-elle en s'excusant presque de ne pouvoir rester plus avec nous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … nous n'allons pas tarder non plus …

\- Les filles doivent avoir faim …, ajouta Edward.

Après un instant d'hésitation, je relevais la tête et regardais Renée droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais aller voir la directrice puis nous partirons.

Je vis parfaitement le regard qu'échangèrent Renée et Edward mais je crois que j'en avais besoin pour mettre un point final à cette histoire.

\- Carlie ? Appelai-je l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que nous étions entrés dans la pièce. Tu peux m'accompagner dans le bureau de la directrice ?

La jeune fille me regarda un moment perplexe avant de demander l'accord de Renée d'un coup d'œil. Celle-ci finit par hocher la tête à contre cœur.

\- Va rejoindre les filles Edward … je n'en ai pas pour longtemps …

\- Tu es sûre ?

Apparemment, il ne voulait pas me laisser seule mais il n'émit aucune objection et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me jeter un dernier regard.

\- Je t'attends dehors, murmura-t-il en prenant la direction de la cours pour rejoindre les enfants.

Renée n'était pas plus d'accord pourtant elle laissa Carlie passer et me montrer le couloir de l'administration.

J'aurais très bien pu y aller seule après tout j'avais été convoquée dans ce bureau un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant je voulais que Carlie m'accompagne. Sans doute parce que je voulais lui parler.

Renfermée et discrète, elle avait la même attitude que la mienne. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu peux sortir d'ici …, lui lançais-je après avoir fait quelques mètres dans le couloir étroit. Moi non plus je ne pensais pas cela possible. Et pourtant … j'en suis partie …

Physiquement tout du moins.

\- Parfois je doute que ce soit possible …

Le cynisme dont elle faisait preuve n'était pas une surprise mais il restait pour moi dure à contempler. Un enfant ne devrait pas perdre son innocence. Il devrait pouvoir espérer une vie meilleure.

\- Je doutais aussi … mais je n'ai jamais lâché … j'étais bagarreuse et il faut le dire, je ne respectais pas vraiment les règles. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à l'école, peut-être parce que je n'avais personne pour m'aider et me soutenir, pourtant je savais que les diplômes étaient la seule échappatoire possible pour moi. J'ai décroché une bourse … alors que tout le monde pensait que je ne serais bonne qu'à faire les trottoirs comme ma sœur ou à trainer dans les rues en volant les passants.

« Je me battais pour ce que je pensais juste. Quand ma sœur et mon frère sont … morts, j'ai continué malgré tout. J'aurais pu baisser les bras … c'est la solution la plus facile. Lâcher prise et répondre enfin à tous ces préjugés que les gens colportent sur nous. C'est la facilité.

Carlie s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers moi la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je ne trahissais rien des émotions qui me traversaient, lui montrant que je pensais ce que je disais.

\- Je suis une excellente élève …, me lança-t-elle comme dans un défi.

\- Je n'en doute pas …

Elle m'étudia puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Je veux sauver des vies … je veux être capable de sauver des gens et défier le destin afin que plus jamais un enfant ne pleure ses parents. C'est une illusion, je ne suis pas Dieu. Mais je sais que je peux aider des familles à rester ensemble.

J'hochai la tête et pour la première fois je vis la flamme de la ténacité brûler dans ses prunelles.

\- Tu y arriveras.

Et je le pensais vraiment.

Pas parce qu'elle me ressemblait au même âge mais seulement parce qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait. A 12 ans, elle parlait comme une adulte. Elle se donnerait les moyens pour atteindre son but.

\- Le bureau de la directrice est là.

Elle me désigna la porte en bois de chêne. Les choses avaient quelque peu changés ici. L'endroit paraissait plus neuf que dans mon souvenir.

\- Bonne chance, me lança Carlie en s'enfuyant presque.

Je la comprenais parfaitement.

Moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de trainer dans ces couloirs à son âge. D'ailleurs à 30 ans j'éprouvais toujours cette même appréhension, bien que j'étais consciente de ne rien risquer.

Me composant un visage impassible et me blindant contre ce qui pouvait arriver, je posais mes pieds à terre et me levais.

Il était hors de question que j'affronte de nouveau cette femme, les fesses dans ce fauteuil. Je ne pouvais pas être en position inférieur.

Je toquais et sans même attendre qu'elle me dise d'entrer, je poussais le battant.

L'endroit était rénové. Le bureau avait été entièrement réaménagé, ne ressemblant plus à ce que j'avais connu. L'odeur de la peinture imprégnait encore les murs bien que se fut subtile.

Assise derrière son bureau, la directrice leva ses yeux de vipères vers moi quand je m'avançais dans la pièce, laissant mon fauteuil à l'extérieur. Je m'avançais à pas lent vers le milieu de la pièce et m'arrêtais soudain à un mètre d'elle.

Elle n'allait pas me proposer de m'asseoir et je n'allais pas le lui demander. Je lisais parfaitement dans ses yeux, que ma présence ici la dérangeait. J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait à craindre de moi mais le fait est que j'étais une gêne pour elle. Exactement comme l'était tous ces enfants à l'extérieur.

Cet endroit serait tellement plus chaleureux si une femme comme Renée pouvait en être la responsable.

Mme Cope retira ses lunettes et darda un regard peu amène sur moi.

\- Vous me détestez, maintenant plus qu'il y a 15 ans …

Ses épaules tremblèrent avant qu'elle ne se lève pour me tourner le dos.

\- Je n'étais pas là pour que tu m'aimes ou non et c'est toujours le cas …

Sa voix dure me fit frissonner un instant. Heureusement elle me tournait le dos, mes émotions lui étaient donc inaccessibles. Elle ne pouvait les interpréter et constater qu'elle avait toujours autant d'emprise sur moi. Je refusais de me montrer faible.

\- C'est ce que tu n'as jamais compris, Isabella.

Peut-être pas nous aimer, mais tout du moins nous respecter. Etre encourager, aider était sans doute ce que j'aurais aimé avoir de sa part.

\- Vous ne m'avez laissé aucune chance … vous n'en laissez à personne.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de chance Isabella. Tu te l'es toi-même créée ta chance …

Elle se tourna vers moi et me détailla réellement pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entrée dans ce bureau.

\- Tu vois ces gamins dehors … peu d'entre eux sont capables de se battre. La plupart préfère sombrer en pensant que c'est plus simple. Combien vont décrocher une bourse ? Combien vont trouver le courage de se battre pour se sortir de la misère ?

Je déglutis et me demandais réellement ou elle cherchait à en venir au juste. Elle contourna le bureau et se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de moi.

\- Ta sœur était lâche, elle était faible …

\- Si vous l'aviez aidé, si vous lui aviez fait comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres solutions, les choses auraient été différentes. Elle avait juste besoin d'aide.

Je m'exhortais au calme, ne tenant pas à réveiller mes démons. Je n'étais pas là pour des reproches. Je voulais juste une chance de tourner la page et de retrouver ma famille. Je voulais un avenir, peut-être avec encore plus de force que 15 ans auparavant.

\- Ta sœur n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir même avec toute l'aide nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas de main tendue, Isabella. Aucun de ses gosses n'en veut.

\- Moi j'en voulais …

\- Tu n'en avais pas besoin.

Elle était glaciale. Son visage totalement fermait et ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre.

Je secouai la tête devant tant de dureté et me fis la réflexion que de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire. Cette femme ne changerait pas.

\- Si vous le dîtes … je vous suis reconnaissante de nous avoir permis d'entrer … au revoir Madame Cope.

Je n'allais pas la remercier. Je ne me ferais pas cet affront. Je ne devais rien à cette femme. Pas plus hier qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place Isabella. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai cessé de me faire des illusions sur le monde depuis très longtemps. Quand tu es témoin tous les jours de la médiocrité des gens, tu peux analyser toutes les situations avec un regard froid. Tu sais comment ça finira dès le premier instant.

Un tel regard cynique me fit froid dans le dos. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait s'occuper d'enfant ?

Inconsciente de mon tourment elle continua impitoyable.

\- Quand tu es entrée ici avec ton frère et ta sœur, tu n'avais que 5 ans. Une petite chose si naïve et si fragile, voilà ce que tu étais. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais moi si. Je pensais vraiment que tu finirais exactement comme le reste de ces gamins. Ton comportement, celui de ta sœur, tout allait dans ce sens, jusqu'à cette gosse que tu as ramenés à 15 ans.

Elle tendit la main vers une pile de dossier sur le haut de la pile. Il était plutôt épais. Elle ne regarda même pas la couverture rouge sang et me le tendit nonchalamment.

J'attrapais la pochette et restais bouche bée devant mon nom s'étendant en lettre capitale.

\- Ce n'était pas ton bébé, je l'ai su à partir du moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle.

J'ouvris la pochette et me retrouvais face à un cliché. Une photo vieille de 15 ans où je tenais une Kiara âgée de quelques jours dans les bras. L'adoration sur mes traits face à ce petit être était évidente. J'étais subjuguée.

Je tournais la photo et me retrouvais face à un test ADN ou il était écrit noir sur blanc que la petite n'était pas ma fille.

\- Mais …

\- Je ne t'ai pas aidé … je ne l'aurais pas fait … mais tu n'en avais pas besoin de toute manière. Tu as déjouée tous mes pronostics Isabella Marie Swan. Tu es la seule sur qui je me sois trompée en 30 ans de carrière. La seule.

Je ne comprenais rien à l'endroit où elle venait en venir.

Je restais choquée par ce document attestant que je n'étais pas la mère biologique de Kiara.

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur le dossier énorme entre mes mains. En tournant les papiers, je me rendais compte que tout y était. Les attestations des assistantes sociales me confiants au foyer à l'âge de 5 ans, puis les familles d'accueil que j'avais visité au fils des années. 15 familles en tout entre 5 et 11 ans sur des périodes allant de quelques jours à quelques mois seulement.

Ma fugue puis mon retour avec Kiara.

Mes quelques hospitalisations plus jeunes, les coups que j'avais reçus, mes nombreuses bêtises au fil des ans.

Tout était étalé là. Avec des clichés de moi à différents âges. Il y en avait plusieurs que je ne me rappelais même pas avoir pris.

\- J'ai toujours su qui tu étais au fil des années. Dès l'instant où tu as épousé Dimitri Voltury, je savais ton véritable nom. J'ai gardé ce dossier en lieu sûr pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Je ne comprends pas …

De nouveau son regard se durcit mais j'eus plus l'impression que s'était pour ne pas me montrer ses pensées véritables.

Ou voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Détruit le …

\- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?

Elle se détourna et gagna son bureau pour reprendre place derrière sur sa chaise.

\- Pour ne plus jamais que tu remettes les pieds ici. J'agis exactement de la même manière que le jour où je t'ai laissé ce bébé qui n'était pas le tien. Tu as réussis Isabella, ta place n'est pas ici. Elle ne l'est plus alors pars et ne reviens pas.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous m'avez protégé ? Que vous vous souciez de moi et de ma famille ?

\- Pense ce que tu veux … mais rentre chez toi …

Je secouai la tête mais cette fois je ne répondis rien et me dirigeais vers la porte sans me retourner, le dossier serré contre moi.

Le détruire ? Surement.

Il était la preuve de tout ce que j'avais vécu.

Je me réinstallais dans mon fauteuil et me dirigeais vers la cours bondée ou m'attendais un Edward plutôt inquiet qui bondit sur ses pieds quand il me vit.

\- Pouvons-nous rentrer, s'il te plait ?

Il hocha la tête et appela les filles.

Je me tournais vers Renée qui me tendait une bout de papier ou était annoté ses coordonnées. Le doux sourire qu'elle m'adressa me réchauffa quelques peu et elle me serra contre elle les larmes aux yeux en me faisant jurer de l'appeler.

Je le fis et me tournais vers la sortie.

Quand la voiture fit marche arrière, j'eus juste le temps de voir le visage de la petite Carlie. La jeune fille était juste derrière le grillage et m'adressa un léger signe de main quand elle s'aperçut que je l'avais vu.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence total alors que nous regagnâmes l'hôtel.

Epuisée autant mentalement que physiquement, je m'excusais et pris la direction de la chambre ou je m'enfermais. Je posais le dossier sur le sol près du lit avant de me hisser sur la courtepointe et de m'allonger, enfouissant le visage dans les coussins.

Les images de notre visite au foyer défilèrent dans mon esprit. C'était dur mais nécessaire. Retourner là-bas était une bonne idée enfin en théorie. J'avais retrouvé Renée, rien que ça devrait suffire à me convaincre.

\- Maman ?

Apparemment je n'avais pas entendu le coup sur la porte. Kiara était devant moi incertaine.

Je lui adressais un sourire et tendis la main vers elle alors que je me redressais. Elle se blottit contre moi et me laissa la bercer quelques instants.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, maman ?

Je ne le savais pas moi-même en vérité.

Je désignais le dossier sur le sol et Kiara comprit ce qu'il contenait.

\- Ce n'est plus toi tu sais ...

\- Mais ça l'a été …

Je secouai la tête, refusant d'en parler davantage, et me levais pour aller dans le salon afin de prendre le repas. Je couchais ensuite les filles qui étaient épuisées par la journée passée.

Je rejoignis la chambre un peu plus tard et j'entrepris de me préparer pour la nuit.

J'étais entrain de me glisser dans les draps quand Edward entra dans la chambre à son tour. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Bercée par le son de l'eau qui coulait, je me mis à réfléchir de nouveau à tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée, ressassant encore et toujours.

Renée d'abord, puis Carlie, la directrice et tous les souvenirs qui avaient émergés en moi en posant de nouveau les yeux sur le portail du foyer. Je savais avant de venir ici qu'affronter le passé serait une étape particulièrement difficile. Pourtant en étant honnête, revoir Renée, prendre conscience que j'étais sortie de la, que j'avais offert un avenir à mes filles, me rendait fière malgré tout ce qui s'était passée. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose.

Je m'étais battue, la directrice elle-même l'avait avoué et dieu sait que cette femme ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Le prix à payer avait été énorme mais pourtant j'en étais là aujourd'hui.

Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour que les choses tournent de manière moins dramatique ?

Rien. Strictement rien.

Dimitri possédait déjà la compagnie quand je l'avais rencontré, il aurait été tué par Caius quoi que je fasse. Edward aurait quand même été lié à la mort de Quil, quant à Aro … les choses auraient pu être différentes pour lui mais Caius avait déjà prévu de nous abattre tous.

Je n'étais qu'humaine, je n'avais aucune prise sur la mort.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Je sursautais malgré la voix douce qui venait de résonner dans la pièce silencieuse. Edward m'adressa un sourire contrit et se coucha à mes côtés.

Plutôt que de lui répondre j'haussai les épaules et détaillais son visage d'ange.

Pouvait-on qualifier de chance sa présence ici à mes côtés ?

Surement. Malgré ce que je lui avais fait, à lui et à sa famille, il était là devant moi et il m'aimait. Ses yeux brûlaient de l'amour qu'il me portait. Il n'hésitait jamais à me le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour toi … chuchota-t-il en portant sa main à mon visage pour me caresser les lèvres, les joues, le front et finir sa course dans mon cou.

Les marques laissées par les mains de Caius étaient encore violettes autour de mon cou, contrastant violemment avec ma peau blanche. Les stigmates, que je portais sur moi, étaient nombreux, rendant mon corps meurtri. J'étais une épave.

Et pourtant, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour le dissimuler, je voyais le désir dans les yeux d'Edward. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ce désir me faisait peur.

Je n'étais plus celle qu'il avait connu.

Il approcha son visage tout doucement du mien et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes dans un baiser plus léger qu'une plume.

Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour de moi et me rapprocha de lui. Je posais ma tête contre son torse et fermais les yeux pour profiter pleinement des battements de son cœur et de son odeur envoutante surtout après la douche.

Doucement comme pour tester mes propres réactions, j'avançais ma main et la posais sur son torse nu pour le caresser, d'abord son cou, puis ses épaules, ses omoplates, avant de revenir sur sa poitrine et son ventre.

Je le sentis frémir contre mon oreille et retenir sa respiration quand je frôlais l'élastique de son boxer.

\- Bella …

\- Je suis désolé Edward … désole de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir …

\- Il est hors de question que tu finisses cette phrase, Bella …

Je relevais la tête vers lui et je pus y lire un soupçon de colère qui me laissa perplexe. Qu'avais-je dis ?

Il noua ses doigts autour des miens et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as frôlé la mort Bella, deux fois en trois mois ! Tu es marquée à jamais par ce que Caius Vladescu t'a fait. Et tu penses que je vais t'en tenir rigueur parce que nous n'avons pas de relations intimes ?

« Que je puisse te tenir dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi et dormir à tes côtés est un miracle Bella. Que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie, et pas seulement auprès des filles représente tout à mes yeux.

\- Edward …

Il paraissait tellement sincère et je me sentais tellement mal de n'être qu'une coquille vide pour le moment.

\- C'est la vérité mon amour … on est ensemble Bella. Si tu me laissais faire, nous serions … ensemble … pour le meilleur et pour le pire … dans la richesse et dans la maladie, chaque jour de notre vie … jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare …

Je restai un moment interdite face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Fixée sur son visage serein, je me demandais comment nous en étions arrivés là.

Après tout nous parlions de relations intimes, pas de … mariage !

Insidieusement, l'idée se fit une place dans ma tête et l'image de mes filles en jolie robe de dentelle devant un autel vers lequel je m'avançais vêtue moi aussi d'une belle robe de mariée, s'imposa à ma conscience.

Edward et moi devant un prêtre à répéter le discours symbolique qui nous unirait l'un à l'autre. De façon officielle.

Isabella Masen Voltury Cullen. Jamais cela ne m'avait effleuré l'esprit.

\- Je …

\- C'est ce que je veux … un jour …

L'espoir dans ses prunelles émeraude me serra le cœur.

Je me rappelais comme si s'était hier, la demande de Dimitri. Je ne voulais pas me marier. Cela n'avait jamais fait partit de mes projets. Pourtant, c'était naturel entre lui et moi. En répondant oui, je ne m'étais pas sacrifiée. Je le voulais aussi.

Avec le recul, j'avais peut-être envisagé ça comme un moyen de le garder près de moi et de légitimer notre union ainsi que nos enfants. Nous étions sous le feu des projecteurs, le point de mire des tabloïds. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque remette en question ma position près de l'homme que j'aimais. Je préférais être sa femme plutôt que la conquête du moment.

A seulement 21 ans, je ne mesurais pas réellement le taux d'engagement dont j'avais consenti en épousant Dimitri Voltury. Je n'avais pas le recul nécessaire pour comprendre la pleine mesure des vœux échangés.

Je savais qu'il n'en irait pas de même aujourd'hui. J'avais souffert, j'avais perdu beaucoup. A la vie à la mort était une notion bien plus concrète que dix ans plus tôt.

A l'époque, le mariage n'avait pas été grandiose. Juste une petite cérémonie à l'église et une robe simple. Je ne voulais pas d'un grand mariage bien que Dimitri me l'aurait offert volontiers.

Epouser Edward serait complétement différent.

L'engagement serait plus profond. L'amour aussi. Bien que je ne l'aurais pas admis à haute voix.

J'avais aimé Dimitri et je l'aimerais toujours.

Il était le père de Charlotte et de Lise et j'avais vécu de merveilleuses années à ses côtés. Mais j'avais conscience que l'amour que je portais à Edward atteignait d'autres sommets.

Je n'étais pas perdue sans Dimitri, je ne le cherchais pas quand il n'était dans mon champ de vision, je ne pensais pas à lui à chaque minute, je n'avais pas désespérément besoin de sa présence à mes côtés à chaque instant.

Certes lors de mon mariage, je ne savais pas encore ce que signifiaient les mots « frôler la mort », mais je doutais que cela ait eu un lien avec mes sentiments profonds.

Quelque chose d'encore plus inavouable si possible.

Quand James avait cru me détourner d'Edward, que j'étais certaine qu'il était coupable de la mort de Quil, ce n'était pas seulement à lui que j'en voulais. Mais sans doute plus à moi-même.

Parce que même s'il avait réellement pressé la détente, s'il avait tué mon petit frère, je l'aurais aimé. Je n'aurais jamais cessé de l'aimer.

J'en prenais conscience seulement maintenant.

Alors étais-ce une si grande surprise qu'il songe à ce genre d'engagement entre nous ?

Non. Même si j'avais du mal à appréhender l'idée.

Après tout, je n'étais même pas certaine d'avoir un avenir.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, Bella chérie … ce n'est pas une demande … enfin si bien sûr que s'en est une mais … enfin …

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres et plongeais mes prunelles dans les siennes. Mon geste était délibéré. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait voir la dilatation de mes pupilles et mon expression ahurie, face à ce qu'il venait de me dire mais en cet instant je voulais être un livre ouvert pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ce que tu viens de me dire. J'ai du mal à appréhender mon avenir ou ce que je vais faire dans un futur proche. J'ignore ce que je vais devenir.

Je vis la douleur que provoquèrent mes mots bien qu'il tentait de me le cacher. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais le mensonge était exclu.

Pas parce qu'il pourrait comprendre que je ne disais pas la vérité mais seulement parce que je voulais être honnête avec lui. Il méritait de savoir dans quoi il s'engageait. Je le voulais près de moi, j'avais besoin de lui mais ce n'était pas juste pour lui.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de toi …

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda intensément. Après ce que nous avions vécu doutait-il encore de mes sentiments envers lui ?

Au vu de l'expression qui déformait ses traits, il y avait de grande chance que la réponse soit oui. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, exactement de la même façon que moi.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Bella, tellement.

Doucement comme pour tester mes propres limites, je me penchais vers lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour initier un baiser. D'abord légère comme une plume, la caresse s'intensifia et je remontais mes mains vers ses cheveux pour rapprocher sa tête de la mienne. J'avais conscience que ma force encore diminuée par les blessures, était dérisoire par rapport à la sienne mais il me laissa faire me laissant entièrement le contrôle de la situation.

De son côté, ses mains étaient inertes le long de son corps comme si il avait peur de me faire du mal.

De ma main blessée quelques semaines plus tôt, et qui était encore fragile, je caressais son torse doucement une nouvelle fois et finis par la poser à l'endroit exact ou battait son cœur.

J'approfondis délibérément notre baiser et me rapprochais encore de lui. Je ne parvenais pas à exprimer par les mots tout le besoin que j'avais de lui mais je pouvais le lui montrer. Je devais en être capable. Du moins dans une certaine mesure.

S'écartant soudain, Edward me regarda les yeux totalement embués et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers que nous venions d'échanger. Il semblait comme dans un état second mais il souriait. Son souffle était court mais il n'en avait apparemment pas conscience. Son attention était entièrement dirigée vers moi.

Il me fixait intensément et son regard sur moi me donna le sentiment d'être belle. Alors que je n'avais jamais été moins séduisante, je lisais dans ses prunelles brûlantes à quel point j'étais magnifique à ses yeux.

\- Tu es épuisée mon amour. Il faut que tu dormes …

J'aurais aimé protester mais cette fois, se fut lui qui me coupa dans mon élan en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Puis il s'écarta de nouveau, tira les couvertures sur nous de manière à nous envelopper dans un cocon chaud et douillé. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi me collant complétement à lui et enfouis mon visage dans son torse.

\- La journée a été éreintante …

Il avait raison bien sûr.

Je me forçais à me calmer malgré mon envie de continuer ce que nous avions commencés. Je fermais les yeux et après seulement quelques je m'endormis.

 _Des flashs. Des coups de feu, un bruit sourd et un corps qui s'écroule._

 _Je levais les yeux sur la personne à côté de moi. Je restais tétanisée en constatant que Kiara me regardait les traits déformés par la terreur. Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction._

 _Je la détaillais, elle n'avait rien._

 _Je compris quand je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi._

 _Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle mais pour moi. Je m'écroulais sur le sol au moment où une arme –objet froid et menaçant – se retrouvait au-dessus de mon crâne._

 _\- BELLA !_

 _Le cri me fit tourner la tête et j'eus un hoquet quand je vis Edward s'élancer pour se positionner entre le canon et moi._

 _\- NON !_

 _Les coups furent assourdissants et je sombrais avec pour seule image un Edward en sang gisant sur le sol sans vie._

Je me réveillais en sursaut et me forçait à étouffer mon cri dans ma paume que je mordis de toutes mes forces pour provoquer une douleur assez forte. Je devais me détourner de mon cauchemar.

\- BELLA !

En sueur et totalement tétanisée par ce que je venais de vivre, je me rendis compte après coup des cris d'Edward près de moi qui tentait de me calmer sans succès.

Ses bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de moi mais je tremblais trop pour en avoir tout à fait conscience, me débattant de toutes mes forces.

Un bruit étrange, comme un cri d'animal terrifié, emplissait la pièce et je me demandais d'où il pouvait bien venir.

Je regardais autour de moi pour analyser les lieux et me rassurer quant à ma sécurité immédiate. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que personne d'autre qu'Edward était là. Le cri venait tout simplement du fond de ma gorge.

\- Je suis là Bella, tout va bien tu es en sécurité. Je suis là.

Je me roulais en boule contre lui et tentais de me calmer.

Ma réaction présente ainsi que la teneur de mon cauchemar dont je me souvenais parfaitement, me permettait de comprendre à quel point ma raison était sur une pente dangereuse.

Entreprendre le voyage jusqu'à Seattle était une épreuve pour moi. Essentielle me semblait-il mais tout de même éprouvante.

Je mis longtemps à me calmer, berçais par Edward qui chantonnait un doux air de musique qui calma les battements affolés de mon cœur. Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson mais en tout cas elle eut l'effet escompté sur moi.

Je finis par relever la tête vers mon compagnon qui me fixa intensément comme pour savoir si la crise était passée.

\- Ca va …, murmurai-je d'une voix roque.

Il semblait perplexe ce que je comprenais.

\- J'ai soif …

Il sourit brièvement et se mit debout près du lit avant de tendre les mains vers moi pour me porter dans ses bras à la manière d'une jeune mariée.

Je le laissais faire notant au passage qu'il faisait encore nuit noir, signe qu'il ne devait pas être encore 6 heures du matin.

Il m'emmena dans le salon où il me déposa dans le salon avant de me déposer sur le canapé et d'allumer la lumière. Il remplit un verre d'eau qu'il me tendit. Je le bus d'une traite et lui rendit l'objet.

\- Tu m'as fait peur …

\- Je sais … je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser …

Il me reprit dans ses bras et je me laissais une nouvelle fois bercer. Mais cette fois je ne m'endormis pas. J'en étais tout simplement incapable.

Mon cauchemar était encore bien trop présent dans ma mémoire. En revanche, je sentis la respiration d'Edward se faire régulière et sa prise autour de moi se resserrer. Même dans son sommeil, il ne me lâcha pas.

Etant trop étroitement serrée contre lui, je ne pus étudier son visage bien que j'aurais aimé le faire. Je me contentais donc de sentir son odeur et de sentir son cœur battre. Déjà énorme.

Il était vivant. Il allait bien.

Je fixais l'écran devant moi et ne fermais pas l'œil pensant à tout et à rien à la fois.

Il était un peu plus de 8 heures quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Charlotte encore ensommeillée tirant son ours en peluche derrière elle. Je la vis sourire en nous voyant sur le canapé.

Mon mouvement vers elle réveilla Edward qui releva la tête et tendit la main vers ma fille.

L'enfant courut vers nous et s'allongea à mes côtés.

Le canapé était assez grand pour nous soutenir tous les trois mais nous étions étroitement collés, ce qui ne me dérangeait nullement, bien au contraire. Edward nous enlaça toutes les deux.

J'étais bien en sécurité. Apaisée.

Tout le monde finit par s'éveiller et nous dûmes nous séparer, à regret pour ma part.

Je pris ma douche rapidement et sortis de la baignoire prenant appuis sur ma jambe valide et mon poignet intact.

Sortant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas chuter, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et me postais face au miroir.

Mes cheveux mouillés étaient répandus sur mes épaules et cascadaient dans mon dos. J'analysais mon visage.

Les bleus maintenant vieux d'une semaine, avaient considérablement jaunit. Je marquais facilement et en général il me fallait un moment pour guérir. Les dégâts étaient minimes et surtout temporaires. Il n'y avait rien qu'un peu de maquillage ne pourrait corriger.

Mon cou par contre, c'était différent. Les marques étaient encore bien présentes et faisaient peur à voir. Il me fallait des écharpes, très courantes à cette époque de l'année heureusement, pour dissimuler les traces violettes provoquées par les doigts de Caius.

Je me tournais vers le miroir gigantesque près de la baignoire. Il permettait de se voir de la tête aux pieds sans se contorsionner.

Je défis la serviette afin de me retrouver nus.

C'était la première fois que je faisais ça.

J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais besoin de le faire mais après la conversation avec Edward la veille, j'avais besoin de constater vraiment ce qui restait de celle que j'avais été.

Les marques qu'Edward avaient déjà vues datant de mon enfance, étaient toujours là. J'avais appris à vivre avec. Une entaille profonde partant de la base de mon sein et remontant sur ma clavicule, les brûlures de cigarettes laissées par un homme servant de famille d'accueil, la brûlure sur ma hanche et les coupures au couteau sur mon ventre, mes côtes et sur le haut de mes cuisses signe de l'agression quand j'étais plus jeune. A cela venait s'ajouter les stigmates plus récents, infligés par James Nomades et Caius Vladescu.

Quatre cicatrices bien distinctes ornaient maintenant mon corps et malgré ma tentative pour minimiser les choses, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ces marques. La cicatrisation était en bonne voie, il n'y avait plus de suintement inapproprié ou de fils autour des plaies. Tout avait été retiré et soigné depuis longtemps.

Malgré tout, les quatre zones d'impact restaient peu esthétiques. C'était étrange d'avoir ça sur moi depuis trois mois et d'en prendre conscience seulement maintenant.

Sur mon épaule droite d'abord, la moins impressionnante de mes blessures de guerre à mon avis, était bien refermée et surtout plus petite que les autres. Sous mon sein gauche, là où se trouvait ma rate quelques semaines plus tôt, la cicatrice était plus rouge et plus étendue.

Les deux dernières cicatrices en revanche n'étaient pas belles à regarder. Celle à quelques millimètres seulement de l'endroit ou battait mon cœur et celle logée au milieu de mon ventre étaient les plus graves d'après Carlisle. Elles avaient eu plus de mal que les deux autres à se refermer et à cicatriser. Le processus était long et pendant ce temps, mon corps était un champ de mine.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je me regardais vraiment dans le miroir et me demandait si Edward allait me trouver attirante malgré tout.

Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter et je m'empressais d'enfiler mes vêtements avec un j'arrive empressé.

Aujourd'hui je tenais à me rendre à Forks.

Le trajet fut un peu long pourtant les filles ne manifestèrent à aucun moment leur mécontentement. Kiara avait pensé à prendre un jeu de cartes pour les tenir occupés. Du coup, nous étions lancés dans une partie de 7 familles plutôt intense. Seul Edward derrière le volant ne pouvait participer à notre jeu. Lise faisait équipe avec Charlotte puisque qu'elle ne savait pas encore lire. Patiemment sa grande sœur lisait l'intitulé des cartes et très concentrée la petite l'écoutait sans broncher. Au bout d'un moment elle réussit même, sans doute grâce aux images, à participer pleinement au jeu.

Après le jeu des 7 familles, se fut le tour du Uno et du Menteur.

Heureux hasard ou alors légère tricherie, Charlotte et Lise remportèrent toutes les parties sous l'œil d'une Kiara plutôt mécontente.

M'amuser ainsi avec mes enfants me permit de ne pas penser à l'endroit où nous nous rendions. Bientôt pourtant, le panneau d'entrer de la bourgade de Forks apparut devant mes yeux. Je rendis les cartes que j'avais dans la main à Kiara qui rangea soigneusement le tout dans une boîte.

Comme de fait exprès, la pluie se mit à tomber au moment où Edward arrêta la voiture dans le « centre-ville ». Le mot approprié aurait sans doute dût être place ou impasse mais pourtant il s'agissait bien du cœur de l'endroit.

Rien à voir avec New-York ou Seattle.

Edward sortit le premier et ouvrit les parapluies pour nous permettre de rester le plus au sec possible. Comme il était déjà midi, il était temps de manger.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le seul restaurant de la ville. Le Logde. Un petit endroit assez coquet et charmant au demeurant.

Bien sûr dans un endroit aussi petit ou tout le monde se connaissait, il nous fût impossible de passer inaperçu. Notre entrée provoqua des regards en coin et des murmures. Les gens nous dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds et je me demandais quelle conclusion ils en tiraient.

Edward nous fit asseoir sur une des tables devant la vitre. Ayant laissée mon fauteuil dans la voiture en raison de la pluie, je fus soulagée de pouvoir m'asseoir sur la banquette rouge vif.

Kiara s'installa à côté de moi alors que Charlotte et Lise prenaient place en face. Edward choisit le bout de table.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour que la serveuse, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, ne vienne à notre rencontre et nous tende les menus défraichis. Elle avait tout de la bimbo blonde. Seins siliconée, lèvres refaites, cheveux décolorés, maquillage à outrance.

\- Bienvenue au Lodge, je suis Lauren, nous lança-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Il ne m'échappa pas qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à Edward. Le détaillant comme un morceau de viande, elle ne se gêna pas pour le relooker à sa guise.

Je sentis mes points se serrer.

J'avais envie de hurler que j'étais là qu'il était à moi. N'avait-elle donc aucun respect ? Nous étions accompagnés des filles, tout indiqué que nous étions une famille en vacances.

Dans un accent de jalousie assez inédit pour moi, je me rapprochais d'Edward et enroulais ma main autour de la sienne.

Il parut surpris du geste affectif que j'initiais entre nous. Je n'étais jamais démonstrative et encore mois en public devant les enfants.

Il se laissa faire pourtant et la bimbo siliconée se détourna après m'avoir jeté un regard mauvais.

Je me plongeais dans le menu pour échapper aux regards de mes filles et surtout d'Edward. Je refusais de m'expliquer sur ça.

La serveuse revint et elle nota notre commande sur un calepin avec un sourire inutilement charmeur. Elle s'éclipsa de nouveau.

Je la suivis du regard et je vis que les trois autres clients du restaurant nous observaient. Leurs yeux étaient surtout fixés sur moi et je me sentis assez mal à l'aise. Ils devaient surement m'avoir reconnus ce qui me déplaisait vraiment. J'aurais aimé passer inaperçue.

Je me détournais rapidement pour ne pas donner encore plus matière à leur commérage et tournais mon regard sur la rue. Il pleuvait vraiment maintenant rendant le paysage au dehors presque invisible.

J'avais pourtant vécu dans cette région particulièrement humide durant toute mon enfance mais je ne m'étais jamais habituée à cette pluie incessante et se froid constant. Le climat était certes encore plus rude en hiver à New-York mais au moins nous avions un été et de l'eau qu'une fois de temps en temps.

Nos plats furent bientôt apportés et Lauren en profita pour attirer l'attention d'Edward qui ne parut même pas le remarquer car il était occupé avec l'assiette de Lise. J'adressais un sourire méprisant à la bimbo qui préféra me lancer un regard noir et s'éclipser.

\- Tu fais bien, murmurais-je tout bas, mauvaise.

Je ne me savais pas si possessive mais je m'en moquais royalement.

Nous en étions au dessert quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme d'environ cinquante ans en fauteuil roulant. Son visage buriné me marqua et je restai un moment interdite me demandant qui il pouvait bien être pour que je ressente cette sensation de déjà-vu.

Edward paya la note et fit lever les filles.

La pluie avait cessé, nous pouvions donc prendre la direction de mon ancienne maison. Je me levais et suivit Kiara vers la sortie.

Alors que j'allais sortir je relevais la tête vers l'homme aperçut un instant plus tôt et constatais qu'il me fixait la bouche ouverte. Il venait de voir un fantôme. Je me figeais et subit sans broncher son expertise m'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Pourtant il resta muet.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris l'initiative de m'approcher et de me planter devant les clients du restaurant plus nombreux qu'à notre entrée.

Une femme au même visage buriné que l'homme en fauteuil roulant me dévisageait également. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un couple de mon âge entra.

Ils parurent étonnés par le silence qui régnait dans le restaurant et regardèrent un peu tout le monde pour identifier la raison de ce calme environnant.

Près de l'entrée Edward et les filles m'attendaient perplexes. Ils devaient surement se demander ce que j'étais entrain de fabriquer.

Me tournant de nouveau vers les clients, je fixais l'homme en fauteuil.

\- Bonjour ?

Ma voix était incertaine et j'avais presque l'impression que mon salut avait eu la forme d'une question.

L'homme serra les points puis les desserra une nouvelle fois.

\- Isabella Marie Swan …

En entendant mon vrai nom, j'eus presque un choc. Certes depuis quelques mois, ce nom était fréquemment employé, plus que durant les 10 dernières années, mais devant moi je n'avais pas un homme qui avait écouté les potins à la télé mais quelqu'un qui me reconnaissait, moi.

Je restais un moment interdite me soumettant complétement à son examen minutieux. Je sentis derrière moi les filles et Edward faire machine arrière et se rapprocher de moi, se postant à seulement quelques centimètres.

\- Bella, c'est bien toi ?

Il fit doucement rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi et releva la tête pour plonger dans mes yeux.

Je tentais vainement de faire appel à mes souvenirs mais je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler de ce visage. Ce que j'avais vécu après la mort de mes parents avaient gommé la plupart des souvenirs heureux de ma petite enfance.

Ne me revenait en mémoire que de vagues impressions, des émotions fugaces et des flashs brouillés et sombres. Le plus clair pour moi restait le visage de ma mère et celui de mon père. Rien d'autre.

\- Vous … vous me connaissez ?

Une sorte de rire -un son peu identifiable qui secouait son torse et soulevait ses épaules – secoua son torse. Cela paraissait plus nerveux que joyeux comme si il n'en revenait pas de sa découverte. Est-ce si étrange que je me trouve là devant lui ? Quel lien cet homme avait-il avec mon passé ? Ou peut-être avec mes parents ?

\- Oui … enfin … je te connaissais. Je t'ai vu naître, Bella.

Il se passa la main sur le front et écarquilla les yeux. Je me tournais brièvement vers Edward qui portait Lise dans ses bras. Il attendait visiblement la suite, se demandant surement ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

\- Naître ?

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens et désigna un siège à ses côtés. Je pris conscience seulement à ce moment que mes jambes flageolés d'avoir été trop sollicités. Je m'installais avec un signe de tête et me retrouvais au milieu de ses indiens. La femme fit quelques pas et se posta derrière l'homme en fauteuil roulant qui m'avait reconnu.

Elle me détaillait maintenant elle aussi. Mon nom avait-il évoqué quelque chose ? 25 ans étaient passés depuis que nous les Swan habitions à Forks. Cela aurait été présomptueux de croire que les gens se souvenaient de ma famille.

\- Tu étais un magnifique bébé. Une petite chose toute petite et toute fragile aussi rose que la couverture qui te recouvrait. Tu étais la fierté de tes parents. Charlie passait des heures à te bercer. Il arpentait les rues de la ville avec la voiture de patrouille pour t'endormir. Ta mère prenait ta poussette et avec ta sœur elle te montrait à tout le monde. Pour un bébé tu étais un amour d'enfant. Tu ne pleurais jamais, ne te plaignais jamais. Même en grandissant, tu n'as jamais posé de problème.

J'ouvris la bouche et sans que je m'en aperçoive les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je clignais des yeux pour les refouler et détournais la tête.

Je sentis la main d'Edward sur mon épaule et je tournais la tête pour sentir son odeur apaisante. Je devais me calmer. Il ne fallait pas que je craque.

\- Billy, Billy Black … je suis … j'étais … le meilleur ami de ton père depuis toujours.

\- Vous connaissiez … mes parents ?

\- Depuis l'enfance. Nous avons grandis ensemble. J'étais le témoin de ton père le jour de son mariage. J'ai été là quand il a tenu Tanya dans ses bras, puis toi et Quil. La joie et la fierté qu'il ressentait … je me rappelle comme si s'était hier de son expression d'adoration face à ses enfants. Sa famille était toute sa vie …

Une expression de profonde douleur imprimait ses traits. La disparition de mes parents avait laissé une marque apparemment indélébile pour lui.

\- C'était des parents formidables … des personnes exceptionnelles …

\- Vous étiez là quand …

\- Oui … c'est moi qui aie identifié … les corps …

La femme derrière Billy frémit et ses yeux se posèrent sur le paysage de dehors. Visiblement elle aussi avait connu mes parents. Le jeune couple entrait quelques instants plus tôt, c'était approché et nous jaugeait du regard.

\- Je voulais vous prendre chez moi … tous les trois mais … j'avais déjà trois enfants à élever et j'avais perdu ma femme l'année précédente. Je n'ai pas pu …

Je me doutais que prendre en charge les trois enfants de son meilleur ami aurait été une grande responsabilité à ne pas prendre à la légère. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir pris le risque.

\- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

J'avais lu des rapports dans les journaux locaux de l'époque. Je savais en partie les causes de l'accident mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui aimait mes parents s'était différent.

Une expression de profonde tristesse emplis son visage buriné et je le laissais reprendre contenance. Il devait sans aucun doute chercher ses mots.

\- Tes parents étaient sur le chemin du restaurant. Ils aimaient prendre des soirées pour eux de temps en temps. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient depuis la naissance de Quil. Ton père voulait offrir une soirée exceptionnelle à Renée. Il avait tout prévu, même le costume. Il roulait doucement mais il avait neigé la veille.

« Une voiture est arrivée en face … il a essayé de freiner … mais les roues se sont bloquées … il a perdus le contrôle de la voiture qui a fait des tonneaux et à percuter un arbre. Ils sont morts sur le coup. On a découvert après coup que le conducteur de la voiture en face était complètement ivre.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains et regardait Edward toujours debout Lise dans les bras. Sa main s'enroula autour de mon cou et ma tête se retrouva sur son ventre.

\- Vous avez des souvenirs … heureux … je veux dire … des anecdotes … de nos grands-parents, demanda Kiara en s'approchant.

Billy l'étudia un long moment prenant conscience sans aucun doute de la ressemblance frappante de ma fille avec Tanya.

C'était étrange de constater que les gens ayant connus ma sœur soit immédiatement frappés par le visage de Kiara ? J'avais caché ça durant tellement longtemps.

\- J'en ai plein …

\- C'est ma fille Kiara, Charlotte et voici Lise. Et mon compagnon … Edward …

Ce dernier tendit la main à Billy qui la lui serra sans hésiter.

Presque religieusement, j'écoutais Billy parler de mes parents. Kiara ne cessait de lui poser des questions et je restais muette suspendue aux lèvres du meilleur ami de mon père. Elle demandait exactement ce que j'étais incapable de faire. Même Lise et Charlotte étaient muettes ce qui étaient plutôt rares chez elles et écoutait le vieille homme en fauteuil roulant.

Il devait être un peu plus de 17 heures un bruit me fit sursauter à l'extérieur.

Des adolescents de 16 ou 17 ans s'étaient regroupés sur la place et paraissaient attendre quelque chose. Peut-être des amis.

Je les regardais pendant un long moment.

\- Ce sont les jeunes du coin, le lycée est tout proche à seulement un kilomètre, expliqua la femme à côté de Billy.

Elle s'appelait Sue Clearwater et avait bien connu mes parents également.

Leurs anecdotes, leurs souvenirs de ma famille, des moments que je n'avais pas vécu avec eux, me réchauffaient littéralement de l'intérieur.

\- Si les choses avaient été différentes … moi aussi j'aurais fait partis des jeunes du coin …

Mes mots étaient lourds de sens. J'étais toujours en colère de l'injustice s'étant abattue sur ma famille. J'étais née dans un cocon chaud et aimant mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en profiter.

Il y avait de quoi rendre amère n'importe qui.

Edward comme toujours à l'affut de mes réactions, enroula ses doigts autour des miens et je sentis sa chaleur irradiait le froid en moi.

Billy poussa un soupir et Sue finit par se lever. Je lui tendis mon numéro de téléphone.

\- Pour garder le contact … si vous le voulez.

Ses yeux brillèrent et il attrapa ma main.

\- Bien sûr Bella, avec joie …

Bientôt seule avec les filles et Edward, je me tournais vers ce dernier et lui indiquait la voiture. Nous prîmes place dans l'habitacle et lentement il fit rouler la voiture vers la seule route possible pour traverser la ville.

\- Arrête-toi !

Je le sentis piler d'un seul coup nous propulsant vers l'avant du véhicule. Je me retins au tableau de bord et fis la moue dans sa direction. Il me répondit avec un sourire ironique.

\- La prochaine fois Madame Voltury prévenait un peu plus tôt.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et s'engageait dans la rue que je lui indiquais.

A travers la pluie légère de l'extérieur, je pointais du doigt la petite maison modeste de l'autre côté de la rue, une bâtisse vieillit par le temps sur deux niveaux.

Je regardais presque religieusement la maisonnette et sentis le chagrin me submergé.

Je ne m'approchais pas. Je n'en aurais pas la force. Pouvoir la contempler d'ici était amplement suffisant.

Mes yeux se voilèrent alors que défilait sous mes paupières une série d'image.

Une bicyclette avec des petites roues et des fanfreluches roses au guidon, mon père derrière moi qui avait peur que je ne me casse la figure moi la miss catastrophe. Ma mère sur un fauteuil à bascule berçant Quil sur la terrasse près de la porte d'entrée. Tanya jouant avec le tuyau d'arrosage et me faisant hurler de rage d'avoir mouillée ma robe rouge. Ma meilleure amie dans la maison d'à côté qui venait jouer à cache-cache avec nous.

C'était des souvenirs heureux que j'avais totalement occulté. Bien plus que de souffrir, je me rendis compte que je souriais. J'avais été heureuse, même si je ne m'en souvenais que vaguement.

Je restais un moment à regarder cette petite maison de l'autre côté de la rue avant de faire un signe à Edward qui démarra. Nous passâmes devant un établissement où était inscrit « Forks High School ».  
Le lycée.

Un endroit à mille lieux de celui dans lequel j'avais été à Seattle.

\- Oh maman, la plage ! On peut y aller dis on peut ! S'exclama soudain Lise un quart d'heure plus tard.

Je regardais le ciel gris, chargé. Il faisait humide mais il ne pleuvait pas. J'hochais donc la tête vers Edward qui se gara sur le bas-côté. Les filles descendirent et Kiara les accompagna.

Je restais un moment dans la voiture, les yeux dans le vague. Je n'entendis qu'au dernier moment ma porte s'ouvrir et Edward m'appeler.

Sans rien dire de plus, il passa ses bras sous moi et me souleva. Je n'eus le temps que de passer mes bras autour de son cou qu'il refermait la porte d'un coup de pieds et m'entrainer vers un tronc d'arbre un peu défraichis à une centaine de mètres.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire alors qu'il s'asseyait et me gardais dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête dans son cou et fixais la mer sans broncher. Les cris des filles en arrière-plan étaient rassurants, tout comme le bruit du ressac.

\- Ca va mon amour ?

\- Oui.

Je n'étais pas certaine de dire la vérité mais je ne voulais pas le préoccuper plus que nécessaire. mais c'était mal le connaître.

\- Bella … dis-moi ce que tu penses …

\- J'ai mal … bien sûr que j'ai mal …

Je me tus et posais ma main sur mon torse pour endiguer la douleur.

\- Bella chérie …

\- Il faut que je le fasse Edward … il me reste encore une étape … je dois y arriver …

Et quelle étape.

Pour finir mon périple, je devais me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents.

Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je n'avais pas assisté à leurs enterrements, ni à celui de Quil. Quant à Tanya … je n'en avais pas eu la force non plus. J'avais fait en sorte qu'ils soient ensembles, j'avais fait rapatrié leurs corps mais sans jamais leur rendre visite.

Même quand Dimitri l'avait suggéré allant même jusqu'à réserver un voyage pour ça, j'avais hurlé que je n'en étais pas capable. Je refusais obstinément de voir ça.

Je ne pouvais pas parler à des pierres froides sans vie, marquées de mots douloureux. Ce n'était pas la définition que je me faisais du deuil.

Mais je devais bien avouer que mes méthodes n'avaient pas marchées. 25 ans après le drame, je n'étais toujours pas passée au chapitre suivant de ma vie. Je n'avais pas laissé ma famille partir. Pas plus que Dimitri et maintenant Aro.

Kiara s'était rendue sur sa tombe de nombreuses fois, accompagnant Aro et Marcus. Charlotte y avait été une fois également. Mais pas moi.

En dehors du jour où nous l'avions porté en terre, je n'y avais plus jamais mis les pieds.

Aujourd'hui je pouvais me rendre sur la tombe de ma famille. Il suffisait d'un mot.

Mais je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, rentrer à l'hôtel. Après que les filles se soient défoulées à se courir après, nous prîmes le chemin du retour.

Le lendemain, après un énième cauchemar qui réveilla de nouveau Edward au milieu de la nuit, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

Consciente que je devais faire cette étape seule, Kiara se proposa de garder les filles pendant que nous reprenions le chemin de Forks.

Je restais silencieuse durant tout le trajet et mon cœur se serra douloureusement en posant mes yeux sur les premières tombes.

Je serrais contre moi le bouquet de fleurs que nous avions acheté avant de partir. Il était composé de dizaines de boutons de différentes variétés et surtout de multiples couleurs. Il était beau.

Edward sortit mon fauteuil du coffre et me poussa vers l'entrée du cimetière.

Le silence pesant qui hanté les lieux était logique dans un endroit comme celui-ci mais je sentis une sueur froide me parcourir.

Je ne voulais pas être là. Je n'aurais jamais la force de voir ces tombes. Je n'aurais pas la force de me retrouver devant ma famille.

Pétrifiée, je laissais pourtant Edward me pousser le long des allées goudronnées.

Je connaissais par cœur le numéro d'emplacement où ils se trouvaient. J'avais veillé à ce que ce soit un endroit un peu à l'écart ou ils étaient ensembles à jamais.

Je ne fus donc pas surprise quand nous déambulâmes longtemps le long des allées.

4049 … 4050 … 4051 … mes parents étaient donc au bout de l'allée que nous venions de dépasser.

Je levais la main pour qu'Edward arrête d'avancer. Je fixais mon regard au loin ou je devinais les tombes.

\- Bella … tu n'es pas obligée …

\- Je dois le faire, il le faut Edward … mais je dois le faire seule …

\- Bella …

Je secouai la tête incapable de parler. Mais par bonheur, il n'ajouta rien et lâcha les branches de mon fauteuil.

Incapable de me rendre là-bas en fauteuil en raison des gravillons de l'allée, je me levais donc sur mes jambes.

Carlisle allait vraiment m'étriper quand il constaterait les dégâts que je m'étais infligés. Refoulant pour l'instant tout autres pensées et serrant le bouquet de fleur contre moi, j'avançais à pas feutrés, un pied devant l'autre, concentrée.

4052 … 4053 … 4054 … un espace, des arbres et derrière quatre pierres tombales.

 _Charlie Swan_

 _Shérif, mari aimant et père remarquable_

 _Renée Dyewer Swan_

 _Epouse adorée, mère dévouée_

 _Tanya Amanda Swan_

 _Quil Charlie Swan_

Mon regard dérivé sur les tombes sans que je puisse m'arrêter vraiment sur l'une d'entre elle. Sans que je m'en rende compte mes jambes se mirent à flageoler et je lâchais prise. Je m'écroulais sur le sol dur et froid devant les tombes.

\- Maman … papa … c'est moi … c'est Bella …

J'éclatais en sanglot et me pris la tête entre les mains durant de longues secondes.

Mes parents chéris.

Je revoyais dans mon rêve étrange leurs visages souriants, leurs regards aimants. Durant mon coma, je m'étais retrouvée devant eux. J'ignorais si cela avait été un rêve ou simplement l'expression déformé de mes désirs inavoués mais le fait était que j'avais eu la possibilité de choisir.

Et j'avais choisi la vie. J'avais refoulé mon envie désespérée de retrouver mes parents pour retrouver mes enfants et Edward.

\- Je suis désolé … 25 ans … il m'a fallu 25 ans pour venir … mais je n'ai jamais eu la force …

Je regardais ces tombes et je n'avais pas l'impression de parler à des cailloux. Devant moi, je voyais ma mère, mon père, Tanya et Quil. Ils étaient assis près de moi et m'écouter.

J'essuyais les yeux d'un revers de la main pour les voir le plus distinctement que possible.

Les tombes étaient loin dans mon esprit alors que ma famille me souriait gentiment.

Et là je me mis à parler déversant comme jamais ce que je gardais en moi.

\- Si seulement vous étiez là … se serait tellement différent … Aro … j'ai perdu Aro.

« Oh je sais, il était autoritaire, maniaque du contrôle et parfois tête à claque. Je me disputais avec lui la plupart du temps parce qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à redire mais … je l'aimais … il était mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une nouvelle fois le cœur et que je me retrouve avec une plaie béante dans la poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas comment gérer cette douleur. Je ne sais pas comment avancer à nouveau. Je suis pétrifiée à l'idée de perdre les personnes qui me reste. Sans Marcus, sans les filles … sans Edward … toutes les personnes que j'aime … vous … j'ai tout perdu … et je n'arrive pas à enlever cette terreur en moi …

« Je ne sais pas comment vous dire au revoir …

Voilà mon problème le plus profond.

Je ne savais pas comment tourner la page et avancer réellement. J'en avais envie pourtant mais je ne sentais rien se libérer en moi. Je voulais poursuivre ma route mais je ne savais pas comment le faire.

Une fois que nous allions retournés à New-York, les choses reprendraient comme avant, sans Aro. J'allais devoir me lever le matin et me rendre à la compagnie. Avant de perdre mon associé, j'avais déjà prévu d'alléger mon emploi du temps afin de me libérer et de me rapprocher de mes enfants. Je voulais également me consacrer du temps.

J'avais des projets pleins la tête. Je voulais vivre. On m'avait offert une seconde chance et j'avais l'intention de la saisir. Mais maintenant … Je ne parvenais pas à retrouver cet enthousiasme et cette vitalité.

Je ne savais tout simplement pas comment faire.

Finir le bouquin que j'avais commencé plus jeune, emmener les filles dans tous les endroits possibles afin qu'elles découvrent le monde, travailler à la compagnie … je le voulais encore … enfin il me semblait …

Mais quel but aurait ma vie ?

Je ne résoudrais pas mes problèmes pour autant.

Relevant la tête, je regardais fixement les pierres tombales, l'image de mes parents bien présente derrière mes paupières.

J'avais choisi de vivre. C'est moi qui avais décidé de rejoindre la vie.

« _Vivre c'est accepté de souffrir_ » avait dit Dimitri dans mon apparition céleste. Etais-ce vraiment ça la vie ? Cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine ?

Aro avait en quelques sortes sacrifié sa vie pour moi, pour mes filles. Penser à lui était douloureux mais je me doutais que pour Marcus cela devait être une torture. Et il était seul en ce moment.

Je partageais sa souffrance. Je savais ce par quoi il était entrain de passer. Perdre un être cher surtout dans de telles circonstances était horrible et injuste.

Je fis défiler devant mes paupières les évènements de ces dernières semaines de la mort d'Aro à notre voyage de ses derniers jours. J'avais eu besoin de venir ici pour résoudre mes problèmes. J'avais retrouvé Renée, le meilleur ami de mon père et mes souvenirs heureux. C'était un premier pas pour moi.

Consciente d'être à l'orée d'une révélation frappante pour moi, je me concentrais sur les tombes de ma famille.

Mon père, ma mère, Tanya, Quil, Dimitri et maintenant Aro …

Je les avais aimé par conséquent j'avais accepté de me mettre en danger. Leurs pertes étaient une souffrance quasi quotidienne.

Mais comment vivre avec ? Comment reprendre le chemin de mon existence ? Comment continuer sans eux ?

Marcus, Kiara, Lise, Charlotte … Edward …

Comment accepter de vivre avec le sentiment que je pouvais les perdre eux aussi à tout instant ?

J'avais besoin d'aide …

Ce n'était pas des questions auxquelles je trouverais des réponses seules. J'en prenais conscience seulement maintenant.

Ca n'avait pas marché il y a quelques années mais seulement parce que je n'avais laissé aucune chance au docteur en face de moi. Je n'étais pas prête à ce moment-là.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. J'en avais besoin.

Il le fallait. Pas seulement pour moi.

Je détournais la tête vers un Edward horrifié à quelques pas de moi. Il était littéralement paniqué face à mon expression mais je secouai la tête à bout de souffle.

Je lui tendis le bras et attendis qu'il me rejoigne.

\- Bella ? Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et me noyais dans l'océan de ses prunelles.

Je tenais toujours le bouquet de fleurs dans mes mains. Quittant à regret son regard, je me penchais et le posais sur la tombe de ma famille.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je aux tombes.

La perplexité se lisait sur le visage de mon compagnon.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide Edward … j'ai besoin d'aide …

Et l'accepter enfin me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors vos avis ? Il me tarde de les connaître ^^

Il s'agit d'un chapitre plutôt sombre puisqu'on parcourt le passé de Bella. Mais cela me semblait nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse aller de l'avant. Après tout elle a perdu beaucoup …

J'ignore quand je pourrais poster la suite puisque de nouveau je n'ai pas encore écrit la moindre ligne mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être la plus rapide et efficace possible.

Bonne année encore une fois et à bientôt tout le monde !


	58. Chapitre 57 : Un premier pas

**Chapitre 57** : Un premier pas …

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et où vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et cela après des semaines sans nouvelles.

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ça. Je suis particulièrement occupée cette année avec plusieurs concours que je ne peux me permettre de négliger. Sans parler de l'inspiration qui a eu du mal à venir sans doute parce que je n'ai pas envie de dire au revoir à cette histoire !

Mais bon voilà ENFIN le chapitre 57 qui vient d'être relu il y a quelques minutes.

Il est plus long que d'ordinaire (je tente de me faire pardonner ^^) et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue !

Espérant vous retrouver dans une petite review en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PDV Bella**

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Uley ... Emilie Uley.

Un instant, prostrée, je regardais cette femme devant moi comme si elle était mon ennemie. Elle avait pourtant tout de quelqu'un d'absolument ordinaire, rien de menaçant, rien de choquant.

Normale.

Je me trouvais assise dans mon fauteuil roulant dans un cabinet surchauffé, sur le seuil d'une pièce où je n'avais pas envie d'entrer, dans un endroit où je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être.

Edward était à l'extérieur dans la voiture et il m'attendait. Les filles étaient à l'école, Marcus à la compagnie et moi je me trouvais dans le cabinet de cette psychologue avec l'envie de fuir aussi vite que mon état me le permettait. Etais-ce la bonne solution ? Avais-je vraiment besoin de ça ?

Ma raison me soufflait que oui, mon cerveau et surtout mon cœur suppliaient à corps et à cris de m'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais je restais pour le moment tétanisée sans pouvoir esquisser un seul geste. Je me devais d'être raisonnable avant tout. Je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter comme une enfant.

Nous étions rentrés depuis trois jours déjà. Le voyage avait été une épreuve que j'avais pourtant surmontée comme tant d'autres choses avant. Nous avions passés cinq jours dans l'état de Washington mais le devoir m'avait rappelé plus rapidement que prévu. Il fallait rentrer.

Marcus ne me l'avait pas demandé bien entendu, il n'aurait jamais osé mais au son de sa voix, je me doutais qu'il était submergé à la fois par le travail mais également par sa solitude et par son deuil bien trop lourd à porter. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, ne consentirait absolument pas d'en parler, pourtant je le connaissais assez bien depuis le temps pour deviner ce qu'il taisait. Je le ressentais ce vide sans doute le même que lui, au plus profond de mon propre cœur.

Je ne pouvais pas restée indéfiniment à Seattle ou à Forks à me cacher en espérant que personne ne se souvienne de moi. Une fois les lieux de mon enfance écumés, après être allée sur la tombe de ma famille pour la première fois, je n'avais plus vraiment besoin de rester là-bas, sans parler des filles et de la société d'Edward. Pour le bien de tous, rentrer était la meilleure solution.

Mais reprendre le cours de ma vie s'était avéré … compliqué. Le pire, sans doute, avait été de voir Edward rentrer chez lui, la veille.

Il avait passé la première nuit de notre retour avec moi mais le lendemain, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il nous laisse, les filles et moi. Sa société avait besoin de lui de façon urgente, plus que moi sans doute. M'ayant consacré tout son temps depuis deux semaines, Jessica l'avait appelé pour lui demander de venir dès qu'elle avait su que nous étions de retour. Elle l'avait presque suppliée, même.

Lundi matin donc, il m'avait embrassé, les yeux brillants avant de prendre le chemin du travail. Quand sa voiture avait disparu à l'horizon en même temps que celle des filles pour l'école, j'aurais voulu hurler et me défouler sur n'importe quoi. Il fallait que j'évacue ce sentiment insupportable d'abandon au fond de moi. Pourtant je n'avais pas bougé, je n'avais rien fait et il était parti sans vraiment prendre conscience à quel point ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés était douloureux.

J'avais passé la journée à l'hôpital, reprenant enfin ma rééducation avec un Carlisle plutôt furieux de la régression que j'avais faite durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il tenait à s'occuper lui-même de ma guérison et ne voulait confier mon cas pathétique à personne d'autres. Ce que j'étais reconnaissante malgré tout. J'avais confiance en Carlisle. Cet homme m'avait sauvé la vie. Le fait qu'il me touche et me voit ainsi en position de faiblesse, ne me terrifiait pas. Je n'avais pas peur de lui.

Tout au long de la journée, je n'avais guère bavardé. Je savais que je devais engager la conversation et aborder un certain sujet rapidement. Il était le seul de ma connaissance à pouvoir me fournir l'information qu'il me fallait. Pourtant je n'avais pas desserré les dents alors que les heures s'égrenées inlassablement. Je n'y étais pas parvenue.

Après des heures d'efforts et d'exercices en tout genre, censés me redonnait la force et le tonus que j'avais un temps eu dans mon corps, j'avais murmuré son prénom d'une voix chevrotante. D'abord interloqué par mon ton d'enfant terrifié, Carlisle avait attendu patiemment sans broncher. Le mot psychologue avait fini par franchir mes lèvres.

Je craignais un peu sa réaction pour tout dire, mais toujours professionnel, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et il s'était contenté d'un geste réconfortant, me serrant doucement la main. Il m'avait ensuite tendu un papier ou était griffonné un nom et un numéro de téléphone.

Le soir, Edward n'ayant pas pu venir à la maison, je m'étais retrouvée seule avec mes filles pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Kiara avait été très patiente, bien heureusement. Elle m'avait aidé avec Charlotte et Lise, prenant en charge le bain et le couché alors que je sentais ce vide grandir en moi et prendre toujours plus de place. J'avais cette impression d'être totalement vulnérable et exposée malgré les gardes du corps à nos côtés. La protection autour de nous n'avait pas été diminuée et pour le moment, je tenais à ce que les choses restent ainsi même si cela pouvait paraître excessif.

Pourtant, Alec et Felix étaient revenus à mon service malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité pour autant. Je voulais Edward. J'avais besoin de lui et de sa présence réconfortante.

Découvrir à quel point il m'était devenu indispensable au point que je me sente perdue sans lui aurait dû me terrifier. Après tout, je ne voulais plus dépendre de qui que ce soit.

Mais loin d'être rationnelle, mon cœur se serrait inexorablement à la simple idée de ne pas l'avoir près de moi pour une durée indéterminée. Qu'importe d'être dépendante ou d'avoir à ce point besoin de lui, je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami.

Raisonnable pourtant, j'avais conscience qu'Edward devait travailler très tard et je le sentais fatigué au bout du fil. Il ne pouvait pas faire de nuit entière avec moi qui me mettais à hurler à n'importe quelle heure en proie aux cauchemars les plus violents qui soient. Je l'avais donc convaincue de se reposer chez lui. Sa réticence avait réchauffé mon cœur et l'espace d'un instant, j'aurais aimé jouer les égoïstes et lui demander de me rejoindre.

J'avais passé la nuit seule de nouveau terrassée par un cauchemar d'une vivacité inédite, criant à en perdre haleine en me réveillant. J'avais tellement fait de bruit que même Kiara, un étage au-dessus m'avait entendu. Cela n'avait fait que confirmer ma décision. J'avais vraiment besoin d'aide.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais donc appelé le docteur Uley qui avait fixé un rendez-vous le soir même. J'en avais informé Edward qui avait tout de suite dit qu'il m'accompagnerait. Je n'avais pas protesté, j'avais besoin de lui.

Les filles étaient parties à l'école le matin avec des sourires d'encouragements et des câlins de réconforts. Kiara, elle, avait désigné le téléphone. Je pouvais l'appeler à n'importe quel moment, elle serait là comme elle l'avait été quelques heures auparavant en me rejoignant après mon réveil brutal.

Le cœur gros, je les avais observé monter dans la voiture. William, l'ancien chauffeur d'Aro avait accompagnés mes enfants.

La journée m'avait paru très longue enfermée à la maison puis lors de la séance de rééducation à l'hôpital. J'avais informé Carlisle de mon rendez-vous prochain et il m'avait souhaité bon courage.

Il allait m'en falloir, c'était certain.

L'heure fatidique avait fini par arriver et Edward était passé me chercher à l'hôpital comme nous l'avions convenu. Le long baiser qu'il m'avait donné avait un temps chassé les nuages au-dessus de ma tête puis il avait démarré et sans un mot, sa main ne quittant pas la mienne, il avait pris la direction que je lui avais indiquée.

En franchissant les portes du cabinet de la psychologue, mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort et mes mains étaient devenues subitement moites. Je n'en menais vraiment pas large.

L'endroit était désert.

Pourtant malgré cette terreur si vive en moi, je faisais suffisamment confiance à Carlisle pour savoir qu'il ne m'orienterait pas vers quelqu'un en qui il n'avait pas entièrement confiance lui-même.

La femme d'environ une quarantaine d'année devant moi avait ouvert la porte quelques minutes auparavant avant même que je n'ai frappé dessus. Elle paraissait jeune avec ses cheveux blond bouclés et sa frimousse un peu ronde. Son visage était dénué de sourire mais ses yeux étaient francs et elle me regardait directement ne trahissant aucune émotion particulière. Elle était habillée de manière très simple, jupe portefeuille et chemise blanche.

Au premier abord, je n'eus aucun a priori mais mon sentiment pouvait changer.

Carlisle m'avait dit que je pouvais partir à tout moment si je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. On pouvait chercher quelqu'un d'autre si cette psychologue ne me convenait pas. Il ne fallait pas que je me sente oppressée ni forcée par quoi que ce soit.

Je regardais derrière le docteur. La pièce me donna envie de me lever et de partir aussi vite que je le pouvais … encore une fois. Pourtant la sensation était seulement dû à ce que je ressentais et non à quelque chose qui me dérangeait dans ce cabinet. La pièce était lumineuse et non sombre comme je m'y attendais à moitié. Les meubles étaient clairs, pas de fauteuils pour s'allonger, pas d'instrument étrange, rien.

Il y avait juste un bureau avec trois chaises autour et un petit salon qui pouvait ressembler à celui que j'avais dans mon propre bureau à la compagnie.

\- Isabella … Voltury.

Elle m'adressa un sourire en hochant la tête et désigna l'intérieur de la pièce.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je posais les doigts sur les roues de mon fauteuil et m'avançais. Le docteur Uley ferma la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes seules, elle et moi. Plutôt que de prendre place derrière son bureau comme je m'y attendais, elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils du petit salon. Sur la table basse, je voyais un service de thé et des petits gâteaux. Méfiante, je jaugeais le docteur et la nourriture. Je finis par décidée qu'elle ne m'empoisonnerait pas et me levais pour m'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil.

Mal à l'aise, je ne regardais pas le médecin, préférant me concentrer sur mes doigts.

\- Vous êtes nerveuses Madame Voltury ?

Je la regardais incrédule me demandant pourquoi elle me posait la question. Après tout mon attitude était assez parlante, cela devrait lui suffire. En plus, elle était psychologue. Mes émotions devaient lui être parfaitement claires.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'asseoir avec des inconnues autour d'un service à thé pour papoter sur ma vie.

J'aurais pu ajouter bien des choses mais je m'en abstins. Pas besoin d'en rajouter dans le dramatique. Ma voix était cassante et mon ton frémissait presque de colère. Pourtant cela ne faisait que cacher le fait que j'étais terrorisée par tout ça.

Je tentais de me calmer. Cette femme faisait son boulot, juste son boulot. Et j'étais là de mon plein gré. Personne ne m'avait forcé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligées de papoter …

Je levais un sourcil dans sa direction. Je n'étais pas là pour regarder le mur en face de moi ou pour papoter sur la pluie et le beau temps, j'étais là pour avancer.

\- C'est pourtant le but en venant ici non ?

Le docteur coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses croisées et haussa les épaules.

\- Pas si vous n'en avez pas envie …

\- Je veux avancer.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Je la regardais incertaine et me demandais où elle voulait en venir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette entrée en matière. Le seul psy que j'avais vu m'avait demandé de m'allonger et m'avait presque ordonné de parler de ma vie et de mes problèmes. Il voulait savoir ce qui m'avait emmené dans son cabinet.

Mais pas le docteur Uley. A moins qu'elle le savait déjà ? Carlisle le lui avait peut-être dit après tout.

\- Carlisle Cullen … vous le connaissez bien ?

Elle eut un sourire pour une fois expressif. Je pouvais lire la joie fugace qui la traversa. Elle avait compris le but de ma question apparemment.

\- C'est un confrère. Il m'a parlé de sa belle-fille Isabella Voltury qu'il estime beaucoup avant de me demander de libérer une place dans mon emploi du temps. Rien de plus.

Estime beaucoup ? Carlisle lui avait-il vraiment dit ça ?

Ce ne serait pas étonnant mais je pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous semblez perplexe … pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous avez dit qu'il m'estimait …

Après tout, pour quelle raison il m'apprécierait ? Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une patiente et la compagne de son fils. Et en y réfléchissant un peu, il devrait surtout avoir envie de m'éloigner de lui. Enfin c'est ce que je ressentirais si une femme comme moi approchait mon propre fils.

\- Parce que c'est le cas … pourquoi en irait-il autrement ?

Elle semblait sincèrement étonnée que je puisse douter de l'affection profonde du docteur Cullen. Mais après tout, j'avais des raisons non ?

\- J'ai cherché à envoyer son fils en prison, je voulais l'humilier publiquement, vous devez le savoir non ?

Après tout, cette histoire avait fait la une des journaux durant des semaines. Elle devait déjà être au courant de beaucoup de choses à mon sujet.

\- J'ai suivi les actualités en effet. Mais j'ai tendance à ne pas prêter beaucoup de foie aux tabloïds.

\- Vous devriez … ils ont souvent raison …

Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais bien entendu. Mais qui ne croyait pas ce qui se disait dans les journaux ? Moi-même, je prêtais une grande attention aux médias.

\- Alors Edward Cullen est un meurtrier ?

\- NON !

Horrifiée, je la regardais complètement choquée. Mais comment en étions nous arrivés là ? Je refusais que qui que ce soit doute de l'innocence d'Edward.

\- Vous le défendez avec véhémence pour quelqu'un ayant trainé cet homme devant les tribunaux …

\- Je l'aime …

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me concentrais pour garder mon calme et ne pas penser à ce que je lui avais fait. Je me sentais tellement coupable de l'avoir tant fait souffrir. Je ne pourrais jamais réparer le mal que j'avais provoqué à lui autant qu'à sa famille. Les Cullen ne méritaient pas un tel déchainement de haine. Ils étaient la famille de Kiara, ma fille était une Cullen.

Et quelque part Lise et Charlotte pouvaient le devenir également. Je n'en serais pas surprise d'ailleurs.

Quand je relevais les yeux vers le docteur Uley, je constatais qu'elle ne me regardait pas. Elle s'était levée pour rejoindre son bureau et attrapait une carafe d'eau qu'elle ramena sur la table du petit salon.

\- J'avais besoin d'un coupable, murmurai-je comme si cela justifié tout. Je voulais que quelqu'un paye pour la mort de mon frère …

Le docteur sentit surement mon envie de changer de sujet. Je n'étais pas prête à lui révéler tous les détails scabreux de cette partie de ma vie.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je jetais un regard par la fenêtre et le médecin me vit faire. Elle m'adressa un sourire er me désigna la porte.

\- Nous pouvons mettre un terme à notre entretien si vous le voulez …

J'hochai la tête et me levais presque aussitôt pour regagner mon fauteuil. Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas de la porte et me tournais vers le docteur Denali.

\- Nous pouvons fixer un autre rendez-vous ... si vous le désirez bien entendu …

Je réfléchis un long moment me demandant si j'en avais envie ou non. La réponse immédiate qui me vint aux lèvres fut non mais loin d'être impulsive, je gardais ma réaction pour moi. Je n'étais pas à l'aise loin de là mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur quelqu'un comme le docteur Uley.

La vérité c'est que j'étais restée et que je m'étais assise avec elle pour discuter. Elle était gentille et très professionnelle. J'avais eu une bonne première impression.

Après tout, j'avais entrepris de venir ici, il fallait que je continue. J'hochais donc la tête pour accepter.

\- Quand êtes-vous disponibles ?

\- En fin de semaine ?

Nouveau hochement de tête et je pus enfin sortir de là.

En rentrant à la maison, je retrouvais Kiara qui me demanda seulement si je me sentais bien. J'haussai les épaules guère désireuse de parler et entrepris d'appeler Marcus.

Partagée entre ma rééducation et le peu de temps que je pouvais passer avec Edward, la fin de semaine arriva vite et mon rendez-vous chez la psychologue aussi.

Cette fois, je dus me rendre seule au rendez-vous, Edward avait une importante réunion et n'avait pas pu se libérer. Sans oser le dire, je me sentais à nouveau complètement seule.

Les filles étaient à l'école et avaient repris leurs vies, Edward travaillait énormément voulant rattraper le retard qu'avait laissé son absence durant de nombreuses semaines quand à Marcus il dirigeait la compagnie sans doute pour oublier son deuil.

D'ailleurs depuis mon retour, je n'y avais pas encore mis les pieds à la compagnie.

J'avais toujours une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Marcus venait à la maison ou Jacob mais moi je ne me déplaçais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Heureusement les deux hommes étaient conciliants et ma présence n'était pour l'instant pas indispensable. Du moment que les dossiers étaient signés et les décisions importantes validées, je n'avais pas besoin de faire pour l'instant acte de présence.

En fait en dehors de l'hôpital et de mes visites chez la psy, je ne sortais pas.

C'est d'ailleurs par ça que je commençais mon deuxième entretien avec le docteur Uley.

\- Je n'ai pas repris le cours de ma vie … je n'y parviens pas …

\- C'est normal, après ce que vous avez vécus.

Elle se montrait conciliante alors que je n'étais rien d'autre que faible finalement.

\- Non. Je devrais pouvoir … enfin je suis bloquée dans ce maudis fauteuil parce que je suis trop faible pour rester trop longtemps debout … c'est impossible de retourner travailler parce que je me sens vulnérable et incapable de gérer mes émotions devant ses hommes d'affaire que je maitrisais parfaitement avant …. Et par-dessus tout …je suis pétrifiée à l'idée de retourner à la compagnie parce que je sais que passer devant le bureau d'Aro sera une torture …

Elle me jaugea un long moment avant de se pencher en avant comme pour se rapprocher de moi. Sans le vouloir je me raidis.

\- Alors pour résumer, vous vous considérez comme faible, incapable, terrorisée et minable ?

C'était sans doute un bon résumé de la situation.

\- Je me sens seule, ajoutais-je après un temps de réflexion … ils ont tous repris le cours de leur vie … Edward, les filles, même Marcus … on ne dirait jamais qu'il vient de subir le plus gros choc de sa vie …. Et moi je suis là et … je suis incapable de vivre tout simplement …

\- Toutes ces personnes vous ont pourtant prouvés qu'elles ne vous laisseraient pas seules, qu'elles étaient là pour vous, non ?

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains et réfléchis à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. La solitude était seulement le reflet de l'absence d'Edward et le fait que je me retrouvais seule dans la grande maison toute la journée.

Je n'étais jamais restée ainsi inactive. Depuis mon plus jeune âge le travail était la seule chose que je connaissais. Même à l'époque de mon mariage avec Dimitri, je me tenais occupée, étudiant durant de longues heures pour obtenir ma licence, redécorant la maison m'occupant de Kiara puis de Charlotte encore jeunes et dépendantes. Pendant que j'attendais Lise, je ne m'étais arrêtée qu'au moment où j'avais perdu les eaux en pleine réunion de travail devant 20 hommes d'affaire choqués et un Aro quelque peu paniqué par la situation totalement inédite pour lui.

\- Edward me manque …, soufflai-je si bas que je doutais presque que le médecin m'ai entendu. Je sais que nous n'avons pas passés beaucoup de temps ensemble mais depuis la mort d'Aro, il était là. Tout le temps, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis totalement accrochée à lui. Maintenant … je sais qu'il doit s'occuper de sa société … qu'il ne peut pas toujours être là mais …

\- Lui en avez-vous parlé ?

Je secouai vivement la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je laissais mes yeux errés sur le mur d'en face et réfléchit à sa question durant un long moment.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment … sans doute pour ne pas qu'il se sente obligé …

Quand les mots sortirent de ma bouche, je pris conscience que ce n'était pas vrai. Je savais qu'il ne se sentirait jamais obligé de rester avec moi. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait fait, je ne pouvais pas douter de son amour.

\- Non, la vérité c'est que je ne veux pas le priver de sa vie … alors que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir reprendre la mienne.

\- Vous savez … les choses ne pourront jamais être comme avant … parce que vous avez changés, vous avez souffert, vos filles aussi ainsi qu'Edward et Marcus. Ce que vous avez vécu est horrible, c'est un drame mais malheureusement la vie continue. C'est cette attitude qu'ont adopté vos proches.

\- Alors pourquoi moi je suis incapable de le faire ?

\- Parce que c'est vous qui avez le plus changé. On s'en est pris à vous physiquement, psychologiquement … intimement … c'est dans votre chair que l'on vous a attaqué …

Le travail que j'allais devoir faire avec le médecin me paraissait insurmontable en cet instant. Il allait falloir des années avant de pouvoir me considérer comme de nouveau stable et heureuse.

Ma famille allait-elle m'attendre aussi longtemps ?

\- Il serait égoïste de demander à Edward de m'attendre aussi longtemps.

Et j'en étais découragée.

\- Ecoutez … on n'apprend pas à courir avant de savoir marcher … et on n'apprend pas à marcher avant de savoir se tenir debout. Vous voulez aller le plus vite possible … mais depuis combien de temps, portez-vous votre plus grande souffrance ?

\- 25 ans …

J'hésitais un moment, regardais le docteur avant de me concentrer sur mes mains.

\- Depuis la mort de mes parents … ensuite il y a eu … mon petit frère Quil, ma sœur Tanya … mon mari … et maintenant Aro.

A ma voix qui se brisait, le médecin parut comprendre que je n'étais pas encore prête à parler de mon enfance. Je ne voulais pas révéler à un étranger la vérité sur Kiara, sur l'enfance que j'avais passé. Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Et vous ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant le docteur Uley. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa remarque avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste évasif vers moi. Elle désignait le fauteuil roulant sur lequel j'étais assise. J'hochais la tête quand je compris.

\- Il y a quatre mois, un homme s'en est pris à la famille d'Edward, à ses parents, ses frères et sœurs et même aux enfants. Il a enlevé mes filles … et il m'a tiré dessus.

Je me sentais suffoquée et je dus me plier en deux pour ne pas m'étouffer.

\- Vous voulez vous arrêter Madame Voltury ?

J'hochai vigoureusement la tête.

\- J'ai un créneau de libre lundi … 18 heures ?

Nouveau hochement de tête alors que je sortais de la pièce. Cette fois-ci aussi je m'enfuyais à toutes jambes (à toute roue devrais-je plutôt dire). Je ne voulais pas rester ici. Il fallait que je sorte.

A l'extérieur, Alec et Felix m'attendaient dans la voiture. Ils me ramenèrent sans un mot.

A la maison, les filles m'attendaient. Nous discutâmes de la journée et je pris plaisir à voir leurs petits visages s'illuminer quand elles racontaient des anecdotes.

Il était plus de 23 heures quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Les filles étaient déjà coucher. Kiara et moi étions devant la télévision entrain de regarder un film dans le salon. J'entendis quelqu'un prendre la direction de la porte et l'ouvrir. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je tendais l'oreille aux aguets.

\- Bonsoir, mes amours !

Je me redressais immédiatement en souriant, soulagée. Edward était sur le seuil de la pièce et nous observait le regard débordant de tendresse.

\- Papa !

Kiara se leva et serra son père dans ses bras.

Attendrie par l'affection manifeste que ressentaient le père et la fille l'un envers l'autre, je restai clouée sur le canapé, les observant. Ils étaient parvenus à nouer des liens tellement forts depuis que James m'avait forcé à avouer la vérité.

Pour un homme découvrant sa paternité d'une adolescente de 15 ans, Edward avait accepté la responsabilité sans jamais prendre ça comme un fardeau. Bien au contraire.

Quant à Kiara, Edward représentait le père dont elle avait rêvé toute sa vie. Bras dessus, bras dessous, le père et la fille s'approchèrent de moi et se postèrent de chaque côté du canapé, m'entourant.

Edward se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser légèrement les lèvres.

\- Ce que tu m'as manqué … murmura-t-il les yeux brillants en me serrant ensuite contre lui dans une étreinte à la fois douce et forte. Comment vont les filles ?

\- Elles vont bien. Elles ont pleins de projets apparemment.

Il hocha la tête visiblement heureux de constater que mes enfants allaient bien. Quand il m'appelait, il ne manquait jamais de me poser la question. Pas par devoir mais parce que la réponse était vraiment importante pour lui.

\- Bon, finit par dire Kiara en se levant.

Elle se pencha sur moi puis sur son père pour nous embrasser chacun à notre tour.

\- Je suis crevée après cette semaine de fou … tu seras là demain matin papa ?

\- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs j'ai eu Esmée au téléphone, une journée chez eux demain, ça vous dit ?

Les yeux de Kiara s'illuminèrent à l'évocation de ses grands-parents mais au lieu d'accepter tout de suite, elle se tourna vers moi.

J'avais la gorge nouée. Je n'avais pas vraiment revu les Cullen depuis l'enterrement et à cet instant trop enfoncée dans mon chagrin, je n'avais pas pris la peine de parlementer. Mise à part Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient tous deux venus à l'hôpital, je n'avais eu aucun contact avec eux.

Charlotte, Lise et Kiara les avaient côtoyés durant les longs mois que j'avais passé loin d'elles, mais pas moi.

Il allait bien falloir de toute façon que je les affronte un jour ou l'autre. J'hochai donc la tête, avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible.

Ma fille grimaça, visiblement je n'avais pas été très convaincante mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et s'éclipsa.

\- Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Si tu ne veux pas y aller …, commença Edward.

Je posais ma main sur son torse en secouant la tête, l'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase. Je refusais qu'il choisisse entre sa famille et moi. Kiara voulait y aller et j'étais certaine qu'il en était de même pour Charlotte et Lise.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas …

Il fronça les sourcils mais cette fois je posais ma main sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué …

\- Sans doute pas autant que toi … j'étais tellement seul sans vous.

Ma tactique ayant apparemment fonctionnée, il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me porta dans la chambre pour que nous nous couchions.

Il était environ 11h30 le lendemain quand Edward gara la Volvo devant la maison de ses parents. Visiblement ces frère et sœur étaient déjà arrivés puisque deux voitures stationnées devant la villa.

Elle était exactement la même que dans mes souvenirs, se dressant devant moi dans sa majestueuse beauté. Avant qu'Edward ait coupé le contact, les filles étaient déjà descendues, courant vers la porte d'entrée. Seth et Jade sortirent et des cris retentirent.

Les quatre enfants disparurent bientôt de notre vue. Stupéfaits par leur attitude, nous étions tous les trois encore dans la voiture.

\- Apparemment cette journée tombait bien, fit remarquer Kiara en claquant sa portière à l'arrière.

Je descendis à mon tour mais avant que je n'aie fait un pas, Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me faire monter les escaliers.

\- Je vais bien, protestai-je. Je suis capable de monter seule …

Faisant peu cas de mes protestations, il me déposa sur le seuil de la villa et poussa le battant, resté ouvert. Kiara entra la première suivit par Edward, et moi derrière eux.

\- Mes chéris ! S'exclama Esmée en se levant.

Comme la dernière–et seule fois- où j'étais venue dans cette maison, la table était dressée au centre de la pièce. Tout était joliment décoré. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper se trouvaient déjà installés. Carlisle était débout près de sa femme.

Je laissais la mère de famille serrer son fils puis sa petite fille dans ses bras restant en retrait. Je me faisais l'effet d'une intruse dans cette maison si familiale et débordante d'amour.

En détournant le regard, je croisais les prunelles bleues océan du médecin. Il m'adressait un sourire chaleureux comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ne me fasse qu'un signe de tête, la mère de famille, s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

\- Bonjour Bella, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, Esmée.

Pourquoi ma voix semblait-elle si petite et faible ? Pourquoi ma réponse avait-elle sonné comme une question et non comme une affirmation ?

Le docteur Cullen s'approcha à son tour.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez là Bella …

Il tendit ses bras et attendit que je refuse ou non son étreinte. Mais j'appréciais vraiment cet homme. Je me laissais enlacer avec le sourire profitant d'une étreinte paternelle. Je le voyais tous les jours. Il était là à chaque étape de ma rééducation. Il ne me lâchait pas.

J'avais un tel respect pour lui. Il était le père que j'aurais voulu avoir. Si je m'étais faite une image de Charlie, il serait comme Carlisle.

Il ne me garda pas plus longtemps que nécessaire et me relâcha rapidement, enroulant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme ensuite. Il avait exactement la même attitude qu'Edward avec moi en cet instant. Je sentais la chaleur de mon compagnon contre moi et cela me donna le courage de me tourner vers ces frères et sœurs.

Kiara avait déjà salué tout le monde et attendait apparemment ma réaction autant que celle de ses tantes et oncles. J'avais conscience de leurs regards sur moi et sur leur frère. Emmett fut le premier à se lever et à faire une accolade chaleureuse à Edward. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et parut hésiter un moment avant de tendre -timidement ?- la main.

\- Bonjour, Bella, content de vous compter parmi nous.

Sa grosse voix était douce alors que je serrais sa main, surprise. Il avait l'air sincère. Alice sauta soudain sur ses pieds et comme une fusée fonça sur moi et m'enlaça avant que quiconque ait dit ouf.

Je sentis Edward tenter d'écarter sa sœur mais après un instant d'hésitation et de vive émotion dû à une bouffée de terreur importune refoulée avec force, je passais mes mains autour d'elle et la serrais maladroitement à mon tour.

Je n'étais pas grande –d'autant moins sans talons- mais Alice était encore plus petite que moi.

Quand je pus voir son visage à nouveau, j'y lus une vive émotion et je m'en demandais la raison. C'était comme si elle tentait de se convaincre que j'allais bien.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais.

\- Nous avons tous eu peur …, ajouta Rosalie juste derrière elle.

Elle m'offrit elle aussi une étreinte et je me retrouvais bouche bée devant la chaleur que me témoignait les femmes de la famille Cullen. Personne ne m'avait jamais témoigné une telle affection. A mes yeux, les Cullen représentaient la famille idéale.

Débordant d'amour les uns pour les autres, s'aimant sans réserve et se respectant au moins autant. Je fixais Rosalie, Alice puis Jasper qui me souriait chaleureusement juste derrière sa femme tout comme Emmett qui avait Liam dans ses bras. Carlisle avait enlacé sa femme et tous deux nous regardaient avec amour, nous couvant tous du regard. Moi autant que les autres.

Levant les yeux vers Edward, je tombais immédiatement sur son sourire chaleureux et dans ses prunelles incandescentes. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma joue et ses lèvres bougèrent imperceptiblement. Même si je n'entendis rien, je reconnus parfaitement les mots « je t'aime » prononcés avec émotion.

Je me serrais contre lui et enfouis ma tête dans son torse acceptant les gestes d'affection même devant la famille d'Edward.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sentis la chaleur monter en moi et me remplir tout entière. Le froid glacial m'emplissant perdait du terrain et je souriais réellement.

Après ce moment riche en émotion, Carlisle et Edward exigèrent que je m'installe sur une chaise et les conversations débutèrent. Les enfants étaient le principal sujet de discussion.

Edward ne me lâchait pas, son bras autour de moi alors que ses frères et sœurs riaient ensembles et m'intégrait dans le groupe sans aucun problème.

La sonnerie retentit soudain dans la maison et le silence tomba sur nous. Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant qui cela pouvait être.

Edward m'embrassa la tempe et c'est lui qui prit la direction de la porte. Je tentais de me pencher, me demandant qui pouvait bien être invité. Tout le monde semblait m'analyser autour de la table et je me sentis un peu mal. Edward revint dans la salle à manger seulement quelques minutes après et s'écarta pour laisser place à Marcus juste derrière lui.

Un bouquet de fleur dans la main, il ne semblait pas des plus à l'aise. Il salua d'une poignée de main, Esmée et Carlisle. Il les remercia pour l'invitation et je me demandais si ce n'était pas Edward qui était derrière tout ça.

Je me relevais et avançais vers mon associé.

Cet homme toujours si fringant d'ordinaire, si sûr de lui et si solide ne paraissait plus qu'être l'ombre de lui-même. Il était venu deux fois à la maison depuis notre retour de Seattle et pourtant cela ne m'avait pas frappé avec autant de force qu'en cet instant. Comme je l'avais deviné, il s'accrochait à la compagnie avec l'énergie du désespoir.

En dehors, il n'avait plus rien. Son visage était devenu osseux, ses yeux éteints et sa peau toujours particulièrement blanche, était maintenant blafarde. Il semblait avoir maigri également.

Il avait tout de l'homme en grande souffrance qui tentait de garder la tête haute même après le choc de sa vie. Il portait son deuil à bout de bras.

Il me vit approcher et tendit la main vers moi.

\- Isabella …

Grisée sans doute par l'atmosphère d'amour et de chaleur de la famille Cullen, je fis quelque chose qui nous surpris tous les deux. Je l'attirais à moi pour le serrer dans mes bras, ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Je n'étais pas une démonstrative de nature, n'avait pas eu le droit à beaucoup d'étreinte de ce genre dans mon enfance et même après.

Mais en cet instant cela me semblait normal.

L'instant de surprise passé, Marcus leva les bras et me serra à son tour.

Quand nous nous écartâmes, il garda les mains sur mes bras pour pouvoir me regarder.

\- Vous allez bien ? Il faut que vous alliez bien ….

\- Vous aussi …

Nous n'avions plus rien à voir avec le trio intouchable dirigeant la «Voltury Compagny » avec une main de fer.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé Marcus …

Depuis qu'Aro s'était éteint, nous n'en avions pas parlé. La communication entre nous n'avait jamais été notre point fort. Mais nous devions changer. C'était obligatoire.

\- Il vous aimait, il vous aimait tellement … il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour vous …

Peut- être trop justement mais je gardais ces mots pour moi.

J'entendis quelque chose coulisser et je vis Kiara entrer. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était éclipsée.

Elle nous adressa un sourire tout en s'approchant. Durant de longues secondes elle nous détailla Marcus et moi avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose à tous les deux …

J'échangeais un regard avec Marcus avant de faire face à ma fille.

\- Avant qu'il ne soit emmené par les médecins … Aro s'est réveillé … et il m'a parlé …

Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise et je sentis les doigts de Marcus sur mon bras puis les mains d'Edward s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

\- Il savait … enfin … je pense qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il m'a dit qu'il vous aimait Marcus. Il vous aimait de tout son cœur …

Le gémissement de Marcus me fut perceptible. Kiara se tourna ensuite vers moi et me sourit gentiment.

\- Marcus a raison, maman, il nous aimait aussi. Il m'a dit que je te ressemblais, il y avait tellement de fierté dans ses mots. Il m'a dit qu'il t'interdisait d'abandonner … tu n'en avais pas le droit … vous n'en aviez pas le droit …

Même proche de la mort, Aro avait donné ses exigences. Cela ne me surprenait pas. Je regardais ma fille et l'émotion était perceptible. Kiara était forte, plus que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé.

\- Merci jeune Kiara …, murmura Marcus reconnaissant.

Je le sentis se secouer et reprendre la maitrise de lui-même.

\- Et si vous me présentiez un peu Kiara ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête et conduisait mon associé vers ses tantes et ses oncles.

\- Tu vas bien ? Chuchota Edward tout bas.

J'haussais les épaules et plutôt que de répondre par des mots pour ne pas me trahir, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un bref baisé.

L'ambiance fut étrange durant quelques instants puis Emmett se mit à taquiner son frère et l'atmosphère redevint plus légère, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Le repas préparé par Esmée, fut servi et les enfants rentrèrent. Le calme relatif jusque-là, se transforma en cris et en éclats de rire. Ils avaient tous les joues rougis et les yeux brillants.

Mon attention s'attarda sur mes enfants. Lise et Charlotte étaient enjouées à mille lieux des enfants renfermées qu'elles étaient encore quelques mois auparavant.

Elles ressemblaient enfin aux petites filles qu'elles auraient toujours dû être, partageant avec des enfants de leurs âges, s'amusant et se défoulant à leur gré.

Les Cullen leur avaient apportés tellement.

Esmée installa une petite table dans le salon devant la télévision. Les quatre enfants s'installèrent et dévorèrent avec joie les hamburgers et les frites préparées par la mère de famille. Leurs bavardages incessants provoqués un son de fond agréable pour moi, même si parfois on ne s'entendait plus vraiment parler.

A un moment Edward se leva pour aider Lise et Seth moins débrouillards avec leurs hamburgers que leurs grandes sœurs. Son attitude paternelle avec ma fille me serra le cœur. La petite fille de son côté, l'écoutait religieusement et se serra même contre lui quand il se leva. Elle enroula les bras autour de son cou et Edward l'embrassa sur la joue le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand je me détournais de cette scène particulièrement touchante, je tombais sur Marcus qui me fixait. Il était installé juste en face de moi et visiblement il avait conscience de ce que je venais de voir.

Bien que participant peu aux échanges autour de la table, je pris plaisir à écouter Alice parler de sa ligne de vêtements qu'elle venait de créer. La critique était très positive et elle espérait un gros contrat avec une maison de couture. Jasper soutenait sa femme à fond. Lena était assise sur ses genoux. Le bébé de presque 15 mois était une magnifique poupée aux joues potelées et aux yeux aussi bleus que son père.

Je fus presque choquée en entendant de la bouche de Carlisle que Jasper était psychologue. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de les connaître auparavant, et je m'apercevais de tout ce que j'avais loupé.

J'appris également un peu plus tard qu'Alice et Jasper avaient rencontré des problèmes financiers deux ans auparavant lors de la création de la maison de couture de la jeune femme. C'était Edward qui avait proposé de leur donner la somme nécessaire pour clôturer le financement de la société afin que le rêve de sa sœur se réalise.

Geste complètement désintéressé puisqu'Edward n'avait rien demandé du tout en retour. Alice et Edward d'ailleurs étaient très liés, plus que je ne le pensais au départ. Ils s'aimaient profondément. La jeune femme était en admiration devant son frère et de son côté, mon compagnon était particulièrement attentif à elle.

Rosalie de son côté était toute dévouée à sa famille comme je l'avais déjà compris auparavant. Emmett était un gros nounours à l'humour particulièrement douteux et sa femme passait son temps à le remettre à sa place. Mais ses deux-là s'adoraient. Ils se touchaient souvent, s'embrasser au point que parfois cela pouvait devenir gênant. A un moment, je surpris la main d'Emmett sur le ventre de sa femme et je me demandais s'ils n'allaient pas annoncer une bonne nouvelle dans quelques temps.

Les deux époux tenaient un garage qui marchait très bien dans le centre de la ville. Ils ne se quittaient jamais ce qui ne me paraissait pas étonnant.

Les deux frères aussi étaient proches. Ils passaient leurs temps à se chercher des poux. Tout était prétexte à se chamailler, si bien qu'Esmée devait parfois reprendre gentiment ses fils.

Entouré de sa famille, je découvrais une autre facette de mon Edward et j'en étais heureuse.

Je savais que chacun d'eux occupait une grande place dans sa vie. Je les savais proche mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel amour inconditionnel, à une telle confiance. Ils comptaient les uns sur les autres et pour les uns et les autres.

Kiara se mêlait joyeusement à l'ensemble. Elles étaient apparemment très proches de ses tantes. Elles parlaient chiffons, shopping et institut de beauté. Emmett l'embêtait quand il pouvait quand à Jasper, il parlait de la guerre de sécession et de l'histoire de notre pays, des sujets qui passionnaient Kiara.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient à l'écoute de tout le monde. Ils avaient une affection particulière pour mes filles. D'ailleurs elles les appelaient papy et mamy, des mots qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient jamais pu prononcer auparavant.

Le médecin parlait aussi beaucoup avec Marcus qui se retrouvait tout comme moi au milieu de cette famille.

Je me rendais compte à ce moment de la retenue dont ils avaient tous fait preuve lors de la seule fois où j'étais venue ici. Etait-ce mon statut ou le fait que j'étais à l'époque trop hautaine pour me mêler véritablement à eux ?

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. J'étais intégrée, véritablement.

A la fin du repas, Esmée apporta une tarte aux pommes et les enfants se jetèrent dessus comme si ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis des jours. Plus sages qu'eux, nous dégustâmes la pâtisserie et je complimentais Esmée qui m'envoya un sourire et me serra la main.

\- Merci ma chérie.

Le surnom lui était venu naturellement et j'en fus retournée un moment.

Edward qui ne m'avait pas lâché de tout le repas, me serra la main. Il était en grande conversation avec Emmett, Marcus et Carlisle.

Quand je me concentrais, je me rendis compte qu'il parlait de la société d'Edward.

\- Tu rencontres des difficultés ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander en interceptant un regard de mon associé à mon compagnon.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers moi et je fus surprise de constater que tout le monde autour de la table cessa ses bavardages pour nous écouter.

\- Ce n'est rien …, éluda Edward en se crispant.

Il me mentait et il n'était pas très doué pour ça. Ma bulle de confort depuis quelques heures explosa soudain et je me tournais vers Marcus qui semblait mal à l'aise tout à coup.

\- Edward s'il te plait, dis-moi la vérité.

Il semblait réticent à dire quoi que ce soit. Il se détournait de moi et regardait droit devant lui comme s'il voulait éviter mon regard.

\- Marcus ?

Mon associé pinça les lèvres et je sus qu'il était au courant. Ça devait me concernait dans le cas contraire, Edward m'en aurait parlé.

\- C'est ta société c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as dû beaucoup travailler cette semaine ?

Edward ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Je me mis à réfléchir à grande vitesse. Sa société rencontrait des difficultés.

Moins de huit mois plus tôt, les clients avaient retirés les uns après les autres leurs contrats, préférant la compagnie, sous ma douce mais ferme influence. Durant des mois, les difficultés avaient été nombreuses pour lui. Mais Aro lui avait proposé un contrat, il y a quatre mois contre ma volonté. Sa manœuvre était pour moi incompréhensible à l'époque alors que maintenant elle était parfaitement claire.

Il voulait nous donner l'occasion de nous expliquer Edward et moi et peut-être de nous retrouver. Une manœuvre d'Aro que je trouvais touchante maintenant et dont je le remerciais en mon fort intérieur même si cela n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Quatre mois s'étaient pratiquement écoulés depuis cette signature. Le contrat avait été menés à bout il me semblait, les choses étaient-elles toujours compliquées pour lui ? Ce que j'avais fait avait-il eu de telles conséquences sur sa société ?

\- C'est à cause de moi ? Murmurai-je.

Je posais la question mais je savais la réponse. Quand il tourna la tête vers moi, son mouvement ne fit que me le confirmer.

\- J'ai forcé tes clients à résilier les contrats avec ta société … et ils ne reviennent pas n'est-ce pas ? Ajoutai-je puisqu'il ne disait toujours rien.

\- Bella, ça va aller … ça va revenir. J'ai plusieurs petits contrats dans le Bronx et le Queens …

Il minimisait les choses alors que cela m'horrifia plus qu'autres choses. Mais il ne niait pas, il n'était pas menteur au moins. J'étais donc responsable.

\- Le Bronx et le Queens !?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

Je portais ma main à mon visage et fermais les yeux comme pour échapper à la vision que j'avais d'Edward luttant pour sa société.

\- Bella, s'il te plaît, nous sommes en famille … tu te prends la tête pour rien je t'assure … tout va bien …

Son ton inutilement mielleux provoqua une colère inédite en moi. Je me mis à serrer les points mais j'hochai tout de même la tête pour signifier que la conversation était close. A la moue de sa bouche, il savait que le sujet était loin d'être clos justement. Nous allions en reparler, il pouvait compter là-dessus.

Il était hors de question que je laisse tomber le sujet.

Le silence dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'Esmée ne relance habilement la conversation. Marcus juste en face de moi, me jaugeait du regard le visage indéchiffrable. Il devait forcément être au courant également.

Je savais pourquoi aucun des deux n'avaient crus bon de me tenir informer de la situation mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu trahie et coupable.

Je n'étais pas une petite chose fragile. Du moins je ne l'étais pas avant. Peut-être l'étais-je devenue ? En y réfléchissant bien, quand Edward aurait-il pu m'informer ?

A l'hôpital avant la mort d'Aro ? A ce moment, je voulais me tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Il me paraissait impossible de le laisser entrer plus dans ma vie.

Ensuite il y avait eu l'enlèvement d'Aro, le mien puis la mort de mon associé et ma chute toujours plus inexorable dans les ténèbres.

Depuis mon retour, il était clair pour tout le monde que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'étais incapable de remettre les pieds à la compagnie, bon sang !

Mais maintenant, je savais et il était hors de question que je laisse les choses en l'état. Je devais réparer ce que j'avais fait, il le fallait.

La fin du repas fut beaucoup plus tendue pour moi. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qui se disait. J'étais totalement plongée dans mes pensées.

A un moment Edward se leva et m'embrassa le front avec un je reviens que je ne compris pas, tellement j'étais dans mon monde.

Quand je me relevais, il était trop tard, il avait disparu en compagnie de son père, de son frère et de Jasper. Alice s'occupait de sa fille à l'étage quand à Rosalie, elle était avec Esmée et Kiara dans la cuisine.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Marcus qui ne tarda pas à m'interroger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Isabella ?

\- Vous le saviez ? Pour Edward ? Vous étiez au courant ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et finit par hocher la tête. J'hoquetais et me levais de table pour me diriger vers la fenêtre. Les enfants étaient dans le jardin en pleine course poursuite.

Quand elles me virent les observer, Lise et Charlotte me firent de grands signes, heureuses avant de repartir dans leurs jeux.

Je restais un long moment à contempler ce spectacle enchanteur. Leurs joies étaient un réconfort pour moi.

\- Nous devons l'aider …

\- Je suis d'accord …

Il y avait une telle détermination dans ses mots que je ne mis en aucune façon sa parole en doute. Il était du même avis que moi ce que je trouvais rassurant. Ne le regardant toujours pas, je perçus pourtant son soudain malaise. Visiblement, il avait quelque chose à me dire mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- … Et la compagnie ? Demandai-je pour mettre fin à son hésitation.

Je savais ce qu'il allait demander et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il se torture plus que nécessaire et prenant des gants pour me parler.

\- C'est … compliqué …

Je fermais les yeux. Je savais pourquoi il avait employé un tel mot pour définir la situation.

Le testament d'Aro n'avait pas encore été ouvert. Aucune décision n'avait été prise. Pour résumé, tout se trouvait en suspens depuis deux semaines. Les clients, les investisseurs, les collaborateurs, tout le monde devait attendre les décisions.

Marcus ne m'ordonnerait jamais de revenir. Il ne me l'imposait en aucunement pourtant je m'en doutais.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable …

Les mots « petites choses fragiles »surgirent tout d'un coup dans ma tête. Etais-je si faible que je n'étais pas capable de me prendre de nouveau en main pour reprendre le cours de ma vie ?

Allais-je laisser Caius Vladescu gagner ?

« _Ne la laisse pas abandonner_ »

Aro me connaissait. Il savait ce que sa mort allait provoquer en moi. Allais-je laisser l'œuvre de sa vie se désintégrer devant mes yeux sans rien faire ?

Tout en moi se rebella. Il en était hors de question !

J'étais plus forte que ça.

Je m'étais qualifiée de faible au docteur Dénali et c'est ce que je ressentais. Mais n'étais-je pas revenue pour reprendre ma vie en main ? Mes proches ne méritaient-ils pas que je me relève ?

« _Ne la laisse pas abandonner_ ».

Qui étais-je pour ne pas exaucer les dernières volontés de mon meilleur ami ?

\- Isabella, murmura Marcus d'une voix douce en me faisant retourner vers lui … nous avons besoin de vous … je ne le nierais pas mais … votre santé est le plus important à mes yeux …

L'affection qu'il me portait était parfaitement perceptible au fond de ses prunelles, la peur également. Il redoutait ce que ses mots pouvaient provoquer en moi.

Cet homme portait la mort de son frère jumeau à bout de bras et il gardait tout de même la tête hors de l'eau. Il voulait me ménager autant que possible, me préserver du monde extérieur. Mais si lui parvenait à avancer alors qui étais-je pour me complaire dans la douleur ?

C'était son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié, la deuxième partie de son âme.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et prononçait la phrase que je redoutais tant mais qui celait mon avenir immédiat.

\- Je vais revenir … je serais là lundi matin.

Il déglutit et m'étudia un long moment pour analyser ma volonté. Je dissimulais comme je le pouvais la sueur froide qui venait de me traverser ainsi que mon cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

Tout mon être se rebellait face à ma décision mais il n'était pas question que je m'écoute.

Je devais aller à la compagnie et rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

\- Je dois le faire.

La détermination du ton de ma voix me surpris moi-même mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne trahisse pas ma terreur.

Isabella Masen Voltury était partit depuis trop longtemps. J'avais été cette femme, je serais sans doute capable de le redevenir.

Marcus ne parut bien entendu pas convaincu mais il ne contesta pas ma décision et finit par acquiescer à ce que je venais de lui annoncer.

Quand tout le monde revint dans le salon, j'avais recomposé un masque sur mon visage et je parvins même à sourire à Esmée quand elle me demanda si je me sentais bien.

Kiara organisa apparemment une sortie shopping avec ses tantes le week-end suivant. Elles me demandèrent de les accompagner mais je n'étais pas encore prête à parcourir les magasins sur mes deux jambes et le faire en fauteuil pouvait se révéler compliquer.

Ma fille haussa les épaules mais je vis sa déception. Je ne compris d'ailleurs pas tout de suite qu'elle était vraiment déçue par mon refus.

Quand je me tournais vers Alice puis vers Rosalie, je me rendis compte que ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient d'accord avec mon argument. Je préférais baisser la tête avant de dire quelque chose que je pouvais regretter.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes jambes couvertes de collant opaques puis sur mes chaussures plates. Elles avaient de l'allure certes mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que je portais en temps normal. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un institut depuis des mois, ce qui expliquait mes mains dénués de tout vernis et de toute manucure d'ailleurs.

Depuis quand n'avais-je pas partagé un tel moment avec ma fille ? Une éternité sans doute qui remontait bien avant mon hospitalisation.

\- Et une journée de détente ? Lançais-je à Kiara qui venait de se lever pour rejoindre ses sœurs.

Ma fille pencha la tête sur le côté et parut surprise par ma remarque.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller chez la manucure et … quelques massages ne peuvent pas faire de mal …

En fait loin de moi l'idée de laisser quelqu'un m'approcher avec ses mains. Mais je pouvais parfaitement me plonger dans un bain de bulles ou dans un sauna.

Kiara recouvra son sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Alice et Rosalie pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas également ?

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme et le rendez-vous fut donc prit pour le lendemain. Je balayais leurs objections sur la mention du mot dimanche et elles se réjouirent de se faire dorloter.

L'espace d'un bref instant, je me demandais ce qu'il m'avait pris de leur proposer de m'accompagner. Me mettre en maillot était strictement hors de question. Pourtant, la joie sur le visage de ma fille balaya mes doutes. Je pouvais parfaitement rester sur le bord du bassin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward sonna l'heure du départ.

Je saluai donc tout le monde, ne manquant pas de donner rendez-vous à Carlisle lundi après-midi et à Marcus, lundi matin.

Edward raccompagna tout le monde à la maison et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je fis l'effort de monter à pas lents les escaliers pour coucher mes enfants.

Lise parut enchanter de me voir assise sur son lit à l'embrasser alors qu'elle fermait déjà les yeux, sans demander d'histoire, éreintée par la journée. Je serrais ensuite longuement Charlotte contre moi avant de me rendre dans la chambre de Kiara.

Je toquais doucement à la porte et ma fille me laissa entrer.

Je souris face à l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Kiara avait toujours été ordonnée.

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, me lança-t-elle en riant consciente de mon regard admiratif.

Elle était déjà couchée dans son lit, un livre dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Twilight … une histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un vampire, précisa-t-elle en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Une humaine et un vampire ? Dis-je incrédule.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de romantique à embrasser un homme avec des crocs ?

\- Et arrête, c'est passionnant ! Tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'intensité du truc ! Ils ne sont pas du tout de la même espèce, enfin je veux dire il devrait boire son sang pas lutter contre ses pulsions et l'embrasser. Ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils sont prêt à tout pour être ensemble, malgré tout. Elle n'a pas peur de lui et lui combat sa nature pour elle …

Je dévisageais ma fille et finis pas sourire.

\- Tu as raison. Un tel amour fait rêver.

Elle hocha la tête et je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, elle m'appela doucement son livre toujours dans les mains.

\- Merci, pour demain.

L'émotion dans ses mots ne fit que renforcer mon sentiment. Kiara et moi avions besoin d'un instant ensemble.

\- Merci à toi.

Je sortis de la pièce et refermais le battant pour me retrouver dans le couloir face à Edward. Il était appuyé nonchalamment sur la rambarde de l'escalier et m'attendait. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur moi quand je me tournais face à lui et il croisa les bras. On aurait dit qu'il adoptait un air de défi.

Je n'avais pourtant pas prévu de me battre avec lui.

\- Marcus m'a appelé …, lança-t-il d'une voix presque dure.

Je me demandais une seconde pourquoi mon associé avait eu besoin de faire ça puis je compris.

La compagnie, mon retour.

Quand je sondais les yeux de mon compagnon, je lisais parfaitement l'opinion qu'il se faisait de ma décision. Il n'était clairement pas d'accord.

\- Depuis quand as-tu pris ta décision ?

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de me défier à ce point-là ? J'avais presque l'impression qu'il s'attendait à une dispute. Il paraissait en colère. J'aurais sans doute pu en parler avec lui avant mais après tout j'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais. Et mon retour devenait chaque jour plus inévitable.

\- Cette après-midi … Marcus a besoin d'aide … il faut que j'y retourne …

Cacher mes véritables sentiments était plus simple que quelques heures auparavant. Il était hors de question que je lui avoue que la simple idée me terrifiait. Pas si il avait cet air de défi sur les traits.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi au juste ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal.

A pas lent, je m'approchais de lui et me postais à un mètre m'attendant à ce qu'il esquisse un geste vers moi. Mais il ne le fit pas gardant obstinément les bras croisés.

Soudain sans que je m'y attende, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'approcha pour me soulever de terre et me faire descendre les escaliers.

D'un geste presque brusque, il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre au rez-de-chaussée et il me déposa sur le lit. Une main sur mon épaule, il me coucha sur la courtepointe et grimpa à son tour pour me surplomber. Sa chaine en or se balançait entre nous.

\- Pourquoi tu me mens ? Pourquoi Bella ? Chuchota-t-il en proie à une profonde douleur.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur douceur mais ses traits étaient crispés. Apparemment le fait que je me mette à lui cacher ce que je ressentais véritablement le faisait souffrir, exactement de la même façon que quand lui me cachait l'état de sa société.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as menti … Tout du moins tu m'as caché la vérité !

\- Pour te protéger …, souffla-t-il visiblement exaspéré.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! M'exclamai-je hors de moi par pur esprit de contradiction.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et je compris qu'à ses yeux je l'étais. La moindre chose pouvait me faire basculer, il m'évitait tout simplement toute contrariété.

Coucher sous lui, je me rendis compte que même ainsi, il gardait une distance prudente entre nous, veillait à ne pas envahir mon espace et n'esquissait aucun geste brusque envers moi.

C'était comme s'il manipulait un objet en cristal et qu'il craignait à tout moment de le casser.

J'étais devenue exactement ce que j'avais toujours méprisé et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer de se montrer prudent. J'en avais besoin.

\- Tu ne vois pas l'image que tu renvois, mon ange. Si forte et dure et pourtant si fragile …

Je portais ma main à mes yeux et je sentis mes larmes déborder, encore un signe de faiblesse.

Je ne pleurais que rarement avant, maintenant tout était prétexte à verser de l'eau.

Je repoussais Edward et me levais. Ce dernier resta sur le lit attendant visiblement que je me mette à parler mais je n'avais rien à dire.

Faible, je l'étais, fragile également. Je me soignais bien sûr, autant physiquement que psychologiquement mais les choses seraient très longues avant de recouvrer une vie normale, si seulement s'était le cas un jour.

J'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde, le fauteuil roulant était toujours là, mes blessures aussi, mon sentiment de perte était omniprésent, quant à la douleur elle était tapie au fond de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi … murmurai-je en lui tournant le dos.

\- Pardon ?

Sa voix était coupante alors que je l'entendis se lever. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et me retournèrent.

\- Je t'interdis de dire de telles âneries Bella ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée !

Il était vraiment en colère de nouveau et quelque part je pouvais le comprendre.

\- Et toi quand vas-tu comprendre que je n'ai rien à t'offrir !

Moi aussi je criais à présent et je serrais les points comme pour le défier. Un affrontement entre nous n'était pas ce que je voulais mais nous y étions pourtant et je n'allais pas me calmer. Pas maintenant.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Je devais le confronter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui.

\- Pourquoi évoquer encore et encore le sujet, Bella ! Je me moque de ça, merde ! Je me moque que nous n'ayons pas de vie intime, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ! Toute la vie si nécessaire !

Au lieu de me rassurer, je fus vraiment crispée par ses paroles. Je serrais les dents et une rage froide envahie tout mon être.

Il ne savait pas quoi il parlait. Il n'avait rien vu, il ne savait pas.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne enfin ce dont je parlais, il avait besoin que je lui ouvre les yeux.

Dans un geste fou, j'attrapais la fermeture éclair de ma robe et l'abaissait violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, choqué par mon geste.

Sans lui répondre, je donnais un coup d'épaule et forçais le vêtement à glisser le long de mon corps.

J'attrapais ensuite mon tee-shirt en dessous et le retirais à son tour, l'envoyant valser dans un coin de la pièce sans m'en préoccuper.

Edward esquissa un geste vers moi dans le but apparemment de me stopper mais je le coupais d'un regard, le défiant de m'approcher.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Hurlai-je, hors de moi en reculant pour être hors d'atteinte.

J'étais comme possédée. Il fallait qu'il se rende compte. Je devais lui montrer.

\- Arrête Bella, je t'en prie, arrête !

Sans l'écouter davantage, je retirais mes collants et me retrouvais en sous-vêtement. Le soutien-gorge fut le suivant.

En cet instant, le seul rempart entre nous fut le petit boxer de dentelle noir cachant mon intimité à ses yeux exorbités.

Je me redressais devant lui, m'exposant à sa vue sans me cacher et je le vis ouvrir la bouche, les prunelles rivés sur mon corps ravagé.

\- Maintenant ose dire que cela ne te révulse pas Edward ! Que cela n'a pas d'importance, lui lançais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mes mots pourtant étaient calmes par rapport à la furie dont je venais de faire preuve. Je voulais juste voir enfin le dégoût dans ses yeux. Qui pourrait-être attiré par ça ?

Je restai un moment à l'observer alors qu'il me parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Il me détaillait exactement de la façon dont je le voulais. Je ne lui cachais rien, me tenant bien droite sur mes pieds.

Le silence dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ferme brièvement les paupières. Une larme solitaire perla au bord de son œil et coula le long de sa joue.

Quand il les rouvrit de nouveau et se mit à me fixer, je ne vis rien du dégoût que j'attendais.

Alors que nous étions séparés de deux mètres, il s'approcha à pas lent se postant devant moi à seulement quelques centimètres. S'il levait la main, il pouvait me toucher aisément, pourtant il ne le fit pas.

\- Quand comprendras-tu ce que je ressens pour toi ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Edward …

\- Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime toi pour ce que tu es, pour ta force et ta ténacité. Je t'aime pour cette fragilité qui est en toi et pour ta dévotion à tes enfants. J'aime la femme que tu es, la mère également. J'aime ton cœur si pur et pourtant si brisé. J'aime tout de toi … et parce que j'aime tout ça, j'aime aussi ton corps, qu'importe l'aspect qu'il a.

« Je ne prétendrais pas que cela ne me fais rien. Je suis horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu t'atteindre de cette façon, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir porter cette souffrance à ta place. Si seulement c'était moi qui m'était jeté sous les balles pour protéger Kiara !

« Tu as sauvé la vie de notre fille Bella, deux fois. Tu as voulu sauver celle d'Aro … Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta force et du courage dont tu as fait preuve. Mais moi si … et tout le monde autour de toi également.

« Beaucoup de mère protège leur enfant mais combien sont capables de se jeter comme tu l'as fait devant James ? Combien continuerait à se battre après avoir si profondément souffert ? Combien de gens auraient abandonné après ce que tu as vécu ?

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois dégouté ? Pourquoi t'abandonnerais-je après avoir cru te perdre de si nombreuses fois ? Je pensais que toi et moi … se serait à jamais impossible … mais regarde-nous.

Il tendit doucement la main vers moi et la posa sur ma joue.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps. Les marques me paraissaient si horribles. Et à lui aussi surement pourtant il n'était pas dégouté. Ses yeux avaient l'air si remplis d'amour.

Pour moi.

J'étais presque nue devant lui et il était encore là. Il me regardait toujours avec cette admiration et cet amour sans limite. Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à croire à ce qu'il me disait ?

Ses prunelles ne me mentaient pas. J'avais assez vu le mensonge dans ma vie pour le savoir.

Je sentis soudain Edward attraper doucement mon poignet et me tirer dans la salle de bain.

Je ne compris qu'une fois devant ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

Levant les yeux sur mon reflet, je plongeais dans les prunelles d'Edward qui me fixaient à travers le grand miroir à pied. Debout derrière moi, il faisait voyager son regard sur moi et je suivis le chemin de ses prunelles.

A aucun moment, je ne vis l'horreur, à aucun moment, je n'eus l'impression que cela devenait insurmontable pour lui. La douleur venant de ses yeux étaient seulement dirigée vers la souffrance que j'étais obligée de porter en aucun cas sur mon corps meurtri qu'il ne désirait plus.

Plus grand que moi, il me dominait d'une bonne tête, si bien que même le pli de ses lèvres m'était visible.

Comprenant que nous étions à un tournant important de notre vie ensemble, j'attrapais sa main toujours le long de son corps et la posais près de ma taille. Visiblement dérouté, il me jaugea et j'hochai la tête.

\- Touche-moi …

\- Bella …

\- S'il te plait … j'en ai besoin …

Il hésitait. Il était tellement à l'écoute de mes moindres besoins, qu'il refusait de me brusquer. Mais je le voulais. J'avais besoin qu'il me montre qu'il m'aimait. Les mots n'étaient plus suffisants.

Quelque chose avait lâché en moi et cette peur viscérale d'être rejetée une fois qu'il aurait vu mes blessures était partie. J'étais presque nue devant lui et pourtant son amour était toujours là dans prunelles brûlantes. J'avais besoin qu'il soit également dans ses gestes.

\- Touche-moi mon amour, s'il te plait …

Hésitant, sa main s'ouvrit et sa paume entra en contact avec ma peau. Plus léger qu'une plume, son contact me brûla et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Pas parce que j'avais peur, mais seulement parce qu'Edward me touchait. Sa main se déplaça sur mon ventre plat. Je suivais son geste dans le miroir.

En relevant le visage vers lui, je constatais son émerveillement.

Des souvenirs de notre première nuit près 9 mois auparavant me revint en mémoire. La même émotion avait brillait dans ses pupilles à ce moment-là. Je m'étais sentie si désirée, si aimée même si nous n'avions pas prononcé les mots.

Sa main remonta et longea mes côtes. Je retins mon souffle quand elles entrèrent en contact avec mes cicatrices mais il ne s'attarda pas. Au diable la faiblesse de mes jambes trop sollicitées, je ne voulais pas que ce moment cesse.

Ajoutant sa deuxième main, il glissa le long de mes bras et il porta mes doigts à son cou. Il repartit à l'assaut de mon torse mais sans jamais se brusquer. Son contact laissait une trainée brûlante sur ma peau qui s'enflammait. Dans le miroir, je vis parfaitement mes yeux s'assombrirent et le désir s'emparer de moi.

J'en fus presque choquée et je détachais mes mains de la nuque d'Edward pour laisser tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Mon compagnon cessa tout mouvement quand je me raidis et ses mains restèrent en suspens au-dessus de moi.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et il ouvrit la bouche quand il lut en moi. Mes sentiments étaient d'ailleurs en parfait échos avec les siens. Il me désirait aussi.

Constater que des sentiments aussi anodins pour tout le monde faisaient de nouveau partis de nos vies, me réchauffa.

J'étais encore désirable et moi aussi je le voulais. J'avais tellement peur que cet aspect de notre relation ait disparu. J'étais encore une femme, et il était l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Et par-dessus le marché, il était à moi. Je l'aimais tellement.

Quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je voyais encore une femme avec des atouts généreux. Quand on omettait ses horribles stigmates, j'étais toujours aussi mince (même plus qu'avant), mon ventre était plat, ma poitrine haute et généreuse, mon visage plus saillant.

Me tournant vers Edward, je levais les yeux vers lui et lus directement ce désir fulgurant qu'il tentait de cacher.

A cet instant, tout s'éloigna et je me perdis dans l'émeraude de son regard envoutant.

Bella Edward … deux faces d'une même âme. Nous avions le même besoin, la même envie, le même désir l'un de l'autre.

Sans réfléchir, je portais mes mains à sa veste et la lui retirer.

Il se laissa faire et j'enlevais également son pull et son tee-shirt. Torse nu, je retrouvais sa perfection marmoréenne. Cet homme était l'être le plus parfait qui soit.

\- Bella …

\- Aime moi … montre-moi …

Il paraissait vraiment perdu pourtant il n'ajouta pas un mort alors que ses mains me soulevèrent de terre pour me porter sur le lit.

\- Bella, souffla-t-il encore au-dessus de moi.

Il était tellement prévenant, attentif à la moindre hésitation ou crispation éventuelles. Mais je le voulais. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans ma vie.

Son corps était chaud près du mien et il continuait à fixer mon visage avec ses prunelles pénétrantes.

Tremblante malgré tout, je posais ma main sur sa joue ce qui provoqua la fermeture de ses yeux. Doucement, comme pour tester mes propres limites, je caressais doucement son visage étudiant son front, ses tempes, ses joues, son nez et finalement sa bouche pleine et entière qui m'appelait toujours plus.

Je descendis vers son cou et vers ses épaules. Il n'avait rien d'un bodybuilder mais j'avais comme l'impression que sa carrure était plus développée qu'auparavant. A moins que ce ne soit mes souvenirs qui me faisaient défauts.

Il frémit quand je caressais son torse une nouvelle fois m'émerveillant à chaque fois un peu plus. Je remontais ensuite sur sa clavicule puis sur son épaule et descendis le long de son bras pour attraper sa main que je posais sur moi.

\- Je t'en prie …

Ses barrières s'écroulèrent enfin et ses mains se mirent en action de manière sensuelle. Le bout de ses doigts parcoururent mon visage exactement de la même manière que je l'avais fait et descendit sur mon cou. Il me regarda une nouvelle fois et voyant l'assentiment qu'il cherchait, il effleura mon sein. Je sursautais malgré moi mais je le suppliai de continuer.

C'était Edward, c'était l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne devais pas avoir peur.

Il s'exécuta et de nouveau il effleura ma poitrine, puis mon ventre. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes et de doux et délicats, le baiser se fit plus empressant. Nous luttions presque l'un contre l'autre.

Malgré le jean qui le recouvrait encore, je sentis la manifestation de son désir contre ma cuisse. Contre toute attente, je ne me crispais pas bien au contraire. Heureuse que mes réactions négatives soient totalement sous contrôle, je posais mes mains sur ca ceinture et déboutonnais le vêtement.

Etant incapable de l'enlever seule, il s'écarta de moi quelques secondes avant de revenir et de m'étendre sur le lit, me surplombant une nouvelle fois.

C'était tellement juste en cet instant. La douceur de chacun de ses mouvements provoquait une sensation de chaleur en moi. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu une telle connexion avec un homme.

Je repartis à l'assaut de sa peau mais cette fois, j'explorais chaque millimètre carré, chaque recoin pour ne rien rater et m'en souvenir plus tard. Je voulais tout graver dans mon esprit.

Toujours suspendu à me regarder faire, ses mains supportaient son poids, il ne bougeait donc pas. La précipitation ne faisait pas partie du programme. Nous voulions juste apprendre à nous redécouvrir. Finalement, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment intimement. Nos quelques nuits ensembles, 9 mois auparavant ne m'avaient pas préparé à de telles émotions. Nous avions traversé bien des épreuves qui nous avait conduit ici et maintenant.

C'était un instant que je ne pensais plus partagé avec lui, une intimité que nous n'avions pas vraiment partagé auparavant, un instant parfait nous reliant l'un à l'autre.

Au bout d'un temps infini et pourtant si court à mes yeux, mes mains se posèrent sur l'élastique de son boxer qui le recouvrait encore.

Il attrapa mon poignet alors que j'allais le soulever pour le dévêtir entièrement.

\- Un mot, mon amour, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on arrête immédiatement.

J'hochais la tête et lui adressais un tendre sourire, détendue pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- A tout moment, répéta-t-il alors que ma main effleurait son pubis.

Repoussant son vêtement vers le bas, j'entrepris de caresser son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Alors que je m'apprêtais à pousser plus avant la caresse, la main d'Edward s'enroula autour de mon poignet et mes mains se retrouvèrent au-dessus de ma tête bloqués par la poigne de l'homme de ma vie.

Sans attendre ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes et je me laissais faire alors qu'il entreprit de suivre le même manège que moi sur mon propre torse.

L'épreuve fut plus compliquée. Je me crispais quand il effleurait mes stigmates.

\- Belle … as-tu confiance en moi ? Murmura-t-il alors que je me tendais encore.

Sans hésiter une seconde, j'hochai la tête et plongeais dans ses yeux. Je le vis remettre en place son boxer et je faillis protester mais il se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il descendit sur mes clavicules avant de remonter sur mon épaule. Celle qui avait été touchée.

Complètement tétanisée alors qu'il s'approchait, je faillis hurler quand ses lèvres effleurèrent la cicatrice.

\- Détend-toi mon amour … je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il puisse advenir …

Arrivant à pic au moment où j'allais lui demander de s'écarter, il donna un baiser léger puis descendit effleurant et embrassant le creux entre mes seins. Ses douces lèvres embrassèrent chacune de mes cicatrices, chacune de mes marques et je le suivais des yeux pour me préparer à l'avance.

Il me révérait littéralement et l'éclat de ses prunelles émeraude ne pouvait me cacher ses sentiments profonds. Sans le savoir, il était entrain de faire naitre une nouvelle émotion en moi.

L'acceptation.

A travers ses gestes et ses regards, il me redécouvrait et m'entrainait dans son exploration. Avec lui, j'apprenais à m'accepter de nouveau et à oublier ces marques horribles sur moi. Il me guérissait. Il m'apprenait à m'accepter. Malgré tout, j'étais une femme non seulement pour lui mais également pour moi.

Un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient et qui se désiraient.

Je n'avais pas à avoir peur de l'acte d'amour que nous créions ensemble. Edward était là pour me faire avancer et me faire oublier que mon corps avait été touché. Nous avancions ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ses caresses durèrent longtemps mais je ne voulais pas qu'elles cessent. Je voulais le sentir encore et toujours contre moi, sur moi. Pourtant quand il effleura l'élastique du bout de dentelle qui me recouvrait encore, je me mis à gémir doucement, impatiente.

\- Enlève-le, je t'en prie, enlève le moi !

Sans argumenter, je fus bientôt totalement nue devant lui. Ses lèvres descendirent mais pas encore vraiment prête pour ce qu'il avait en tête, j'attrapais sa nuque et le fit revenir vers moi. Je l'embrassais avec fougue lui disant merci par les actes.

Je repartis à l'assaut de son sous-vêtement qu'il retira enfin complètement. Nous étions enfin nus l'un contre l'autre.

De nouveau, Edward chercha mon assentiment au fond de mes yeux. Il la trouva sans mal et m'embrassa encore. Cette fois se fut lui qui fut le plus fougueux de nous deux. Mais je me laissais faire avec délice, heureuse qu'il se laisse enfin aller. Même dans cet état, il était à l'écoute de la moindre de mes réactions.

\- Ma vie … tu es toute ma vie … murmura-t-il le cœur battant.

Quand je sentis son sexe effleurer le mien, je l'encourageais et il entra doucement en moi en m'embrassant toujours plus fort.

Ecartant son visage, je pris ses joues en coupe et plongeais dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime …, soufflai-je éblouis par la beauté que nous étions entrain de créer.

J'étais si bien, je n'avais pas mal. Je n'étais plus entrain de souffrir et s'était seulement grâce à lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi …

Et là dans cette chambre, alors que nous étions entrain de nous aimer, une digue s'effondra au plus profond de mon être, me laissant à la merci de cet homme que j'aimais à la folie. En cet instant, l'espoir renaquit en moi.

L'espoir d'un avenir.

Pensant mes plaies, il me prouva que j'avais encore des choses à vivre et que je pouvais me relever encore une fois. C'était un devoir et non une envie depuis que Carlisle avait annoncé la mort d'Aro. En cet instant dans les bras d'Edward, l'envie de vivre revint en force plus vivace que jamais. Je ne demandais qu'à renaître de nouveau, à partager avec lui ma vie entière.

Les étoiles emplirent mon champ de vision et j'eus l'impression d'être directement propulsée dans un monde merveilleux et magique. Le cri rauque d'Edward fit écho au mien alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi avec force.

Nous roulâmes ensemble sur le matelas blottit l'un contre l'autre, émerveillés par ce que nous pouvions de créer ensemble.

Voulant rester dans cet état de béatitude si rare et surtout si précieux, je serrais Edward contre moi, mes bras enroulés autour de son torse. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes larmes se mirent à couler distraitement.

Comme ma tête était enfouit dans le torse de l'homme que j'aimais, il ne vit rien de l'émotion subite qui me traversait. Je me sentais si choyée et protégée. Ces émotions si précieuses à mes yeux avaient été rares dans ma vie. Je ne les avais jamais vraiment ressentis pour être honnête.

La noirceur était tellement loin en cet instant.

\- Bella …

Sa voix était hésitante et je me demandais ce que lui pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Après ce que nous venions de vivre la réserve de son ton me fit relever la tête.

\- Oh non, non … Bella … mon amour … mon ange je suis désolé … je le savais … trop tôt c'était trop tôt … oh mon amour.

Il me serra contre lui et j'entendis un hoquet montant le long de sa gorge, comme si il tentait de retenir un énorme sanglot. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, je le forçais à me lâcher un peu pour que je puisse le regarder.

Il y avait tellement de remord et de douleur dans ses prunelles émeraudes que l'incompréhension me serra les entrailles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas ce lien indéfectible entre nous ?

\- Edward … soufflai-je mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tellement je t'en prie pardonne-moi … je suis tellement désolé …

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'exclamai-je horrifiée en me couvrant de mes mains.

Le dessus de lit était toujours bien rabattu, je n'avais aucun vêtement pour me couvrir un minimum. Le froid commençait à reprendre sa place dans mon cœur et dans mon corps. La douleur reprenait du terrain et une sueur froide me parcourra l'échine.

\- Je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin, je savais qu'il était trop tôt mais tu semblais tellement sûre de ce que tu voulais … et je te désirais tellement … je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis tellement désolé … oh mon cœur … pardonne-moi je t'en prie …

Son discours se fit incohérent alors qu'il regardait partout sauf dans ma direction. Il semblait tellement perdu en cet instant. Il avait presque l'air d'un fou me suppliant de pardonner ses méfaits imaginaires.

\- Edward regarde-moi, le coupais-je en me détendant légèrement.

Il se tut enfin et baissa les yeux complètement coupables me coupant l'accès à ses prunelles émeraude.

Je pressais mes mains sur son visage et le fit relever les yeux. Des larmes y brillaient et je fus un instant décontenancée.

\- Edward … je vais bien …

\- Ne m'épargne pas, Bella, soudain en colère, tu pleurais il y a un instant … les larmes sont encore sur tes joues.

Le désespoir s'empara à nouveau de lui et il voulut s'écarter mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et me jetais sur lui le clouant sur le lit de toute la force dont j'étais capable. Couchée sur lui, mes cheveux formaient un voile entre nous, nous enveloppant dans un cocon où il n'existait plus que nous deux.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Oh Edward … je ne pleurais pas de tristesse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pleurais de joie. J'étais heureuse enfin … la douleur était partie … tout était partie et il ne subsistait plus que nous dans mon esprit. Toi et moi ensemble.

Il me regarda ses yeux pleins de douleur et il relâcha enfin son souffle.

\- Crois-moi. A aucun moment je n'ai fait quelque chose dont je n'avais pas envie. C'était si beau, si juste … comme si nous aurions toujours dû être ensemble ainsi. Je pensais qu'il allait me falloir des années avait de pouvoir de nouveau appréhender les choses de ce côté-là. Je me sentais si sale, si horrible que je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais me voir autrement que comme moi je me voyais.

\- Tu es belle, tellement belle à mes yeux …

\- Je le sais maintenant …

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Je l'étais à ses yeux malgré tout.

Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, il poussa doucement sur mes épaules et me fit allonger à ses côtés.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella … j'avais tellement envie de toi … mais je me faisais l'effet d'un monstre d'avoir pu profiter ainsi de la situation.

Je souris doucement. Ce n'était pas encore de grande effusion avec les dents découvertes mais j'étais contente en cet instant.

\- Je t'ai séduite Edward. Je te voulais et rien ne m'aurait fait changer d'avis. J'avais confiance en toi à chaque instant. Je savais que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire et tu aurais cessé immédiatement.

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement et cette fois, l'incident fut définitivement derrière nous.

Se redressant soudain dans sa tenue d'Adam, il me prit dans ses bras avant de très adroitement rabattre le dessus de lit ainsi que la couverture. Me demandant comment il pouvait être aussi habile avec moi dans ses bras, il me déposa ensuite et nous nous blottîmes tous les deux sous les couvertures.

Nous étions encore nus l'un contre l'autre mais je n'avais pas la force de me rhabiller. La fatigue était entrain de tomber sur moi.

Les émotions de cette journée avaient été tellement intenses. C'était si vif pour moi qui avait passé la majeure partie de ma vie à me retrancher derrière un mur protecteur pour ne pas souffrir davantage.

\- Dors mon amour … dors femme de ma vie …

Bercée par ses paroles, je sombrais dans le sommeil, enfermée dans l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Il me tarde de le connaître !

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et ensuite se sera l'épilogue !

Je pense le poster dans 15 jours ou 3 semaines, je ferais le plus vite possible en tout cas pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ^^

Merci encore d'être là malgré tout et je vous dis à une prochaine fois !

bisous bisous !


	59. Chapitre 58 : Vers notre avenir

**Chapitre 58** : … Vers notre avenir

Coucou tout le monde !

Pas de rêve et non c'est bien le dernier chapitre que vous voyez ! Désolé encore une fois pour la longue attente, je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite puis j'ai réécrit la fin avant de revenir à l'idée originale ! Enfin bref le voilà enfin ^^

Merci en tout cas d'être toujours là malgré l'attente et le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le premier chapitre !

Allez, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **PDV Bella**

C'était mon idée.

J'étais responsable de mon état actuel. Le savoir n'était pas réconfortant pour autant, bien au contraire. J'avais juste envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris et me faire oublier pendant longtemps. Très très longtemps si possible.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond au-dessus de ma tête, je reculais le moment inévitable ou il serait l'heure de se lever et de me préparer afin de me rendre à la compagnie. Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit alors que j'étais éreintée par ses nuits interminables sans sommeil et surtout peuplée de cauchemars.

Après la journée que j'avais passée dans l'institut avec Rosalie, Alice et Kiara, je me sentais épuisée peut-être plus que d'ordinaire malgré les bons soins que l'on m'avait prodigué. Je ne parvenais pas à me détendre suffisamment pour fermer l'œil. Le doux ronflement de mon Edward allongé à côté de moi, m'avait bercé toute la nuit.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et contemplais son visage doux et serein.

Il avait été si patient, si attentif à mes moindres besoin la veille. Quand je m'étais réveillée en sursaut suite à mon cauchemar, il m'avait bercé et dans ses bras, je m'étais rendormie soulagée de l'avoir près de moi.

Le réveil dimanche matin, avait été quelque peu perturbé par les cris de Lise qui se demandait pourquoi la porte de ma chambre d'ordinaire toujours ouverte était fermée à clef.

Je m'étais sentie vraiment coupable de refuser ce privilège à ma benjamine qui ne venait pas souvent me rejoindre mais qui de temps en temps avait tout de même besoin d'un câlin matinal.

A cet instant j''étais totalement nue contre un homme avec qui je venais de passer la nuit. Il s'agissait d'une situation inédite pour moi autant que pour mes enfants.

Je m'étais empressée de m'habiller aussi vite que je le pouvais, Edward également et j'avais ouvert à ma fille. Les sourcils froncés, elle avait étudié la pièce avant de décider qu'elle s'en moquait et de se blottir contre moi.

Elle avait embrassé mon compagnon et sans jamais être surprise de sa présence, avait continué à se serrer contre moi sans un mot. Edward avait enroulé ses bras autour de nous, lui aussi silencieux mais un sourire scotché sur les lèvres visiblement très heureux.

Après une douche et un petit-déjeuner plutôt copieux une fois sortis du lit, Kiara et moi étions montées en voiture pour rejoindre Rosalie et Alice ce qui ne m'avait laissé aucune occasion de parler avec Edward.

Les regards échangés étaient plutôt clairs cependant mais j'aurais aimé me blottir contre lui pour retrouver notre intimité un temps retrouvés entre nous. Malgré tout, cette journée avec ma fille aînée, j'en avais besoin. Il m'avait tout de même embrassé alors que je montais dans la voiture et avait refermé la porte derrière moi. Avec Lise dans les bras et Charlotte collée à lui, ils nous avaient tous trois fait de grands signes alors que nous nous éloignions de la maison.

En arrivant au salon de beauté spécialement ouvert pour nous en ce dimanche, j'avais senti l'appréhension me gagner malgré tout. J'avais été plutôt crispée durant un certain moment surtout quand il avait fallu se mettre en maillot de bain mais Rosalie et Alice avaient pudiquement détournés le regard et allégée mon angoisse en ne se montrant jamais pressantes et curieuses comme elles auraient pu l'être.

Je n'avais jamais senti leurs regards insistants et encore moins entendus leurs questions gênantes. Nous avions tous simplement eut des conversations de filles durant toutes la journée ce qui m'était arrivée très rarement au cours de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais eu de véritable amie.

Les sorties entre filles, les discussions interminables le soir et les journées détentes ne faisaient pas partis de ma vie. Mais découvrir ces petits bonheurs à 30 ans restaient un miracle dont je tenais à profiter malgré mes angoisses tapies au fond de moi.

Kiara de son côté avait paru heureuse de partager ce moment avec à la fois ses tantes et moi, et ce qui rendait mon enfant heureuse me comblait également.

J'avais ainsi eu l'occasion de découvrir les deux femmes de la famille Cullen véritablement, sans enfant et sans Edward près de moi. Et j'étais heureuse de constater que je m'entendais bien avec chacune d'elles.

Alice était le volcan en éruption de la famille. Véritable boule d'énergie, sa joie de vivre m'avait fait sourire. Ce petit bout de femme plus petite que moi encore, était presque aux antipodes de celle que j'étais. Et pourtant, je savais qu'elle et moi pourrions nouer une profonde amitié. Elle m'avait déjà proposé de venir lui rendre visite dans son magasin et j'avais accepté avec plaisir. Si je pouvais lui donner un coup de main pour développer son affaire alors j'en serais ravie. De plus je ne doutais pas du talent de ma belle-sœur –si je pouvais la qualifier ainsi – et je serais fière de porter ses créations.

Quand à Rosalie, plus froide au premier abord, on se rendait vite compte que ce n'était qu'une simple façade et qu'elle se révélait aussi chaleureuse que sa belle-sœur dans une attitude tout à fait différente. Elle me ressemblait plus que le lutin excité si je puis dire. La souffrance ne semblait pas lui être inconnue bien que je n'en ai pas demandé la cause ni une confirmation quelconque sur les doutes que je nourrissais. Elle avait juste évoqué des parents totalement absents et un ancien compagnon violent. Dévouée à sa famille comme je l'avais toujours pensé, elle m'avait proposé de s'occuper des filles en cas de besoin un soir. Je lui en étais reconnaissante et hochais la tête à sa proposition.

C'était vraiment gentil de sa part. Alice avait même surenchérit en affirmant qu'elle se ferait une joie de garder ses nièces. La remarque tout à fait innocente de la jeune femme m'avait touchée et je lui avais souris vraiment émue.

La fin de journée nous avait séparés et il était 19 heures quand nous étions rentrées à la maison, Kiara et moi. Edward était dans le salon avec les filles et j'étais restée un moment interdite devant la scène qui s'était peinte devant mes yeux. Mes deux petites filles riaient aux éclats alors qu'elles étaient entrain de se tortiller devant la télévision sur une musique des années 80 des manettes dans les mains. Edward de son côté, des élastiques dans les cheveux et du barbouillage sur le visage, était entrain de se déhancher en rythme avec Lise et Charlotte. Il se donnait à fond et gesticulait dans tous les sens suivants les ordres que lui envoyait la danseuse du jeu.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Kiara en se pliant en deux.

Elle avait porté ses mains à sa bouche et avait tenté d'étouffer ses éclats de rire pour ne pas déranger la petite scène, refusant de se priver de ce spectacle hilarant. La tentative avait été ratée car les filles s'étaient tournées en même temps qu'Edward au bruit de leur aînée.

Le sourire moqueur que m'avait adressé mon compagnon m'avait fait secouer la tête face à ses pitreries. Il avait l'air ridicule mais tellement touchant à la fois.

La bonne humeur ne nous avait pas quittée durant le reste du repas et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que les enfants étaient allés se coucher.

Une fois seule avec Edward, le masque de réserve adopté jusque-là devant les petits, était tombé et je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras, blottit contre lui.

\- Cette journée semble t'avoir fait du bien … m'avait-il susurré d'une voix suave à l'oreille en nous allongeant sur le lit.

\- J'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment avec Alice, Rosalie et Kiara. Notre fille était si contente … et j'apprécie vraiment Alice et Rosalie

\- Elle avait vraiment besoin de partager quelque chose avec toi … et je suis vraiment content que tu es pu te rapprocher de ma sœur et de Rose.

Qu'il soit au courant du besoin de sa fille ne fut pas étonnant pour moi. Il avait l'air de prévoir les réactions de chacun de nous sans aucun effort.

Quant à sa famille, je comprenais son besoin que je fasse connaissance avec les siens. Ils étaient tous importants pour lui et je voulais qu'ils le deviennent tous pour moi et pour mes enfants.

L'un en face de l'autre, nous avions conversés durant plusieurs minutes sur ma journée sur sa famille puis sur les enfants avant qu'il ne m'embrasse doucement quand le silence s'installa.

Une sorte de mélancolie s'était alors emparé de lui alors que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Je savais à quoi elle était dût mais peu désireuse d'engager la conversation là-dessus, je m'étais faite plus empressée dans mes baisers et j'avais pris l'initiative de tendre la main vers le torse de mon compagnon.

Heureux apparemment que j'engage de tels gestes, il s'était laissé emporter.

Nous nous étions aimés avec la même tendresse et le même amour que la veille. Les émotions m'avaient envahi avec une intensité toujours aussi vive. Je m'étais ensuite endormie dans ses bras avant de bien entendu me réveiller en sursaut une heure plus tard.

Depuis le plafond n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas réveiller Edward littéralement enroulé autour de moi. Il me serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si je pouvais disparaître. Il dormait profondément pelotonné à la manière d'un enfant serrant sa peluche contre lui. C'était comme si inconsciemment, il avait encore peur que je lui échappe. Il n'avait pas tort d'ailleurs.

En cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien m'arriver, physiquement tout du moins. Alec et Felix seraient avec moi à chaque instant. Marcus serait également dans les bureaux et Jacob se chargerait des visiteurs éventuels qui voudraient m'importuner. Il pouvait tout à fait gérer les coups de téléphone sans avoir à me les passer au préalable. Après tout il le faisait déjà depuis un moment.

Je n'avais qu'à commencer doucement et reprendre mes marques avant d'envisager de reprendre un emploi du temps chargé. Certes, mon retour signifiait prendre des décisions importantes mais je n'étais pas obligée de le faire aujourd'hui ou même demain. L'échéance pouvait encore être remit au lendemain. Et je ne serais pas toute seule à décider.

Rien pourtant de ses pensées rassurantes ne parvenait à calmer mes nerfs affolés.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller …, murmura doucement Edward dans la pénombre de la chambre me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Je n'avais même pas pris conscience de sa respiration moins régulière et du papillonnement de ses paupières qui étaient posées sur moi, incertaines.

Je savais que le réveil allait sonner. Je savais qu'il serait bientôt temps de me lever et de me préparer. Les filles allaient descendre également prendre leur petit déjeuner et partir pour l'école ensuite. William les accompagnerait de nouveau alors que Felix et Alec se chargeraient de moi.

Tenant à être présente pour le départ à l'école des filles, je quitterais donc la maison en même temps qu'elles.

Le savoir n'aidait pas mes nerfs affolés et encore moins mon angoisse croissante.

\- Il le faut …

J'étais douée pour mentir ou pour dissimuler mes véritables émotions. Enfin avant. Je doutais qu'Edward ne soit dupe de mon piètre mensonge.

\- Bella …, chuchota-t-il avec l'air de souffrir atrocement.

Ces bras se firent plus durs autour de moi et j'eus presque l'impression qu'il tentait de me retenir prisonnière contre lui.

\- Non Edward … s'il te plait … non …, le coupai-je avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait.

Préférant couper court à ses conseils avisés et à ses dissuasions trop tentantes, je me dégageais de lui et, après avoir enfilée un peignoir posé sur la chaise près du lit, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de prendre ma douche n'attendant même pas la sonnerie du réveil. Je savais que de toute manière, il était bientôt l'heure.

Je restais un moment sous le jet laissant l'eau réchauffer mon corps glacé. Je pris le plus grand soin à me laver les cheveux puis à me savonner comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, je me séchais ensuite et enfilais une robe sophistiquées destinées à me donner le courage que je n'avais pas et me faire paraître plus forte qu'il n'en était en réalité. Ce n'était que du paraître bien entendu. Avec ce genre de vêtement, je semblais plus forte, plus inaccessible exactement comme auparavant. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas bien entendu, je le savais maintenant.

Tout n'avait été que façade et faux-semblant.

Je brossais ensuite soigneusement mes cheveux et me les séchaient les laissant libres sur mes épaules. Maria devait sans doute être dans le salon à attendre de s'occuper de moi.

En revenant dans la chambre, je constatais que celle-ci était déserte. Edward n'était nulle part en vue, je m'installais donc dans mon fauteuil et roulais jusque dans le salon où il était déjà attablé devant un bol de café.

Il avait dû prendre sa douche dans l'une des salles de bain de l'étage car ses cheveux étaient encore humides et ébouriffés. Il avait la mine sombre et me regardait silencieusement anxieux par ce qui allait se passer. Plutôt que de dire quelque chose, je me servis moi aussi un café et pris la direction du salon ou Maria était là comme prévu.

Elle me coiffa et me maquilla avant de s'éclipser pour ses rendez-vous de la journée comme elle le faisait depuis 4 ans. Heureusement qu'elle était là, j'aurais sans doute était incapable de me composer un visage décent. Je tremblais trop pour cela.

Les filles finirent par descendre à leur tour. Kiara était déjà prête mais Lise et Charlotte trainaient encore les pieds, en pyjama, leurs peluches dans les mains. Chacune m'embrassa et fit de même avec Edward avant de s'attabler devant leur bol de céréales.

Le silence dans la pièce était lourd. D'une part les filles étaient encore pratiquement endormies alors qu'Edward et Kiara se dévisageaient inquiets et surtout réprobateur quand à mon emploi du temps de la journée.

Plutôt que de les affronter, j'accompagnais mes enfants à l'étage. Charlotte se prépara seule alors que Lise me demanda mon aide. Contente de retrouver ses gestes maternelles que je n'avais pas exécutés depuis longtemps, la douceur de ma fille et son parfum d'enfant me réconfortèrent.

\- Maman … tu vas aller travailler aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui mon ange …

Pas besoin qu'elle sache à quel point cette simple idée me terrifiait.

Lise pinça les lèvres et sembla réfléchir et leva ensuite les yeux vers moi.

\- On va plus te voir beaucoup alors …

Elle semblait abattue de seulement y songer.

\- Si … bien sûr que si, mon poussin. J'ai décidé de moins travailler … j'aimerais être là tous les matins pour vous voir partir à l'école et tous les soirs quand vous rentrerez. Pour l'instant, ce ne sera pas possible pour le soir car je dois toujours allait voir ton grand-père pour mes blessures mais j'essayerais le plus possible de manger avec vous le soir pour que tu puisses me raconter ta journée.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Je te le promets …

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire avant d'attraper son sac d'école.

Dans le salon, Charlotte et Kiara étaient prêtes. Chaussures, manteaux et cartables étaient déjà enfilés. Je boutonnais la veste de ma benjamine avant de les embrasser pour leur dire au revoir.

\- Passez une bonne journée à l'école.

Charlotte et Lise montèrent dans la voiture et grimpèrent sur leurs sièges après m'avoir embrassé.

Kiara plus lente, attendit que je me tourne vers elle.

\- Bon courage maman …

Elle me serra dans ses bras et suivit ses sœurs. Je secouai la main longtemps après que la voiture ait disparu à l'horizon.

Alec et Felix avaient avancé mon propre moyen de transport et attendaient que je monte à mon tour pour pouvoir partir. Mon fauteuil était déjà dans le coffre et je me retrouvais donc debout près d'Edward qui semblait à mille lieux d'ici. Avant de monter et de m'éloigner, il me tendit mon sac à main qu'il avait dû sortir du placard où il était rangé d'ordinaire.

\- Bella … murmura-t-il incertain.

\- Non …, l'arrêtais-je un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard en proie à une intense angoisse qui le rendait presque tremblant. Il savait … bien sûr qu'il savait ce que je ressentais mais je ne devais pas me laisser convaincre pour autant. Si je renonçais maintenant, il me serait ensuite impossible de retourner à la compagnie.

\- Je t'aime Edward …, soufflai-je en l'embrassant doucement d'un chaste baisé.

N'ajoutant pas un mot, je me tournais et avançais jusqu'à la voiture. Sans oser regarder derrière moi, je ne vis donc pas l'émotion sur le visage de mon Edward, ni la larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

Mon cœur se mit à cogner de plus en plus fort alors que nous nous rapprochions du siège de la compagnie. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de contenir l'émotion. Je pouvais y arriver, il le fallait.

Il y avait tant de choses dont je m'étais crus incapable et que j'avais fait malgré tout. J'étais capable de faire ça également.

Alec, derrière le volant s'engagea dans le parking sous-terrain de la compagnie. La première chose qui me frappa, se fut la voiture d'Aro stationnée sur son emplacement habituel. Je dus contrôler l'émotion qui me traversa. Sa voiture était là mais pas lui.

Il ne le serait plus jamais.

Je mis quelques secondes à me ressaisir et à sortir. Felix m'attendait avec le fauteuil roulant et je m'installais tournant délibérément le dos au véhicule noir. Consciente d'avoir le souffle de plus en plus court, je me laissais guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans un mot. Les portes se refermèrent et la cage de fer se mit à bourdonner avant de monter les étages à toutes vitesses.

La montée me parut trop courte car bien trop vite, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et le bip caractéristique d'ouverture des portes, résonna. Je relevais la tête et la panique me gagna.

Plus apeurée qu'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, je restais pétrifiée alors que Felix me poussait vers l'extérieur.

L'atmosphère de calme et de richesse propre à la compagnie me frappa. Cette ambiance familière calma mes nerfs légèrement mais les regards de mes employés sur moi furent tellement pesant que je me sentis traquer durant toutes la traversée jusqu'à mon bureau. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour faire demi-tour et repartir dans l'autre sens. Je ne voulais pas être là, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans ses bureaux.

Je voulais juste me rouler sous les couvertures et me faire oublier du monde exactement comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.

\- Isabella ! S'exclama Jacob en me voyant approcher.

Il se leva et le sourire qu'il m'adressa était réellement chaleureux. Ma présence apparemment était une joie pour lui.

Je ne lui répondis que du bout des lèvres, crispée mais il parut comprendre le sentiment général qui m'avait envahi. D'un geste, il ouvrit la porte du bureau juste derrière lui.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour entrer et j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi. Jacob avait suivi.

Je poussais un profond soupir avec l'impression d'être enfin relativement protégée par les quatre murs autour de moi.

Poussant sur mes mains délicatement, je me levais et rejoignis mon fauteuil de bureau.

Installée, j'eus un moment d'hésitation.

Et maintenant ?

Je relevais la tête vers Jacob qui m'adressa un sourire bienveillant et s'installa face à moi sur une chaise.

Il avait apporté sa tablette ainsi qu'un gros classeur. Il devait y avoir regroupés toutes les informations à me communiquer.

Je n'étais pas venue travailler depuis des mois. De plus, Aro était décédé. Le travail devait s'être empilé. Je n'osai pas vraiment imaginer ce que j'allais devoir faire pour rattraper ce retard immense.

\- Tenez …

Jacob me tendit la tablette ou s'étendait un tableau.

\- Je vous ai résumé en quelques pages, les contrats que nous avons signés, ceux en cours et ceux que nous tentons de négocier en ce moment. Il faudra apposer votre signature, sur un certain nombre de dossier, nous aurons également besoin de votre expertise pour compléter le projet de Dubaï qui continue de demander des précisions pour l'hôtel particulier … le travail a pris énormément de retard …

Sous l'avalanche d'informations, je faillis lui demander de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Depuis le début s'il pouvait.

Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter et Jacob fronça les sourcils. Ma réaction parut le choquer un instant et je fus presque heureuse de pouvoir me composer un visage en tournant ma tête vers la porte.

Marcus apparut et referma derrière lui.

\- Isabella …

Il s'approcha et prit place à côté de Jacob après m'avoir adressé un signe de tête. Son frère dans la même situation aurait embrassé le dos de ma main. Une attitude de l'ancien temps que j'avais trouvé exaspérante plus d'une fois mais qui maintenant allait profondément me manquer.

Assis tous les trois, nous nous regardions les uns et les autres sans vraiment savoir par quoi commencer.

\- Très bien … faîtes-moi un résumé Marcus ensuite nous ferons une liste des choses les plus urgentes ou qui nécessite notre attention rapidement … nous aviserons au moment voulu de ce que nous allons devoir faire, lançais-je aux deux hommes retrouvant mon ton posé et professionnel.

Il hocha la tête et débuta son discours. Je laissais le soin à Jacob de noter ce qui était dit. Sur ces entre-faits Carmen, l'ancienne secrétaire d'Aro nous rejoignit et elle seconda Jacob.

Elle était la seule véritablement au courant des dossiers d'Aro, ici. Il était donc convenu qu'elle continu de travailler dessus. Nous nous divisâmes les tâches importantes notamment les projets en cours de finalisation.

Le frère de Marcus s'occupait de beaucoup de choses n'ayant rien à voir avec ma partie et je me retrouvais un peu perdue face à la montagne de travail qui s'était accumulé. Carmen était compétente mais elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer non plus. Il allait lui falloir rapidement de l'aide.

\- Peut-être qu'avec des formations … suggéra Marcus en haussant les épaules … je pourrais tenter de voir …

\- Nous pourrions peut-être engager quelqu'un, ajoutai-je.

Il hocha la tête et étudia un autre dossier alors que je reportais mon regard sur la tablette que j'avais toujours dans les mains. Engager quelqu'un allait nécessiter de faire passer des entretiens et assurer à la personne une stabilité d'emploi que pourtant nous ne pouvions garantir pour le moment. Ouvrir le testament d'Aro allait vraiment devenir urgent. Le notaire nous avait déjà contactés. Il n'attendait que notre prise de rendez-vous maintenant.

Il était étonnant d'ailleurs que Marcus n'ait pas encore abordé le sujet. Peut-être avait-il autant de réticence que moi. Qu'elles étaient les dernières volontés de son frère ?

Le téléphone sur mon bureau se mit à sonner et Jacob décrocha.

\- _Compagny Voltury_ , secrétariat de Madame Voltury, je vous écoute.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à parler à un quelconque investisseur ou à un collaborateur pour le moment. Comment allais-je mener une négociation alors que je me sentais si faible ?

Jacob hocha la tête et je le vis froncer les sourcils.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore, Monsieur. Au vu des circonstances, nous ne pouvons garantir aucun délai en ce qui concerne les projets immobiliers.

J'échangeais un regard avec Marcus et j'analysais son expression. Visiblement, le service que je gérais n'accepté aucun contrat depuis que je n'étais plus là pour le diriger. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, Aro devait s'en charger, secondé par Jacob et Carmen. Mais maintenant, les deux employés n'étaient pas assez expérimentés pour mettre au point seul des projets de si grande ampleur et surtout ils ne pouvaient être partout à la fois.

Huit projets étaient en cours, dix autres étaient dans l'étape finalisation, mais seulement deux étaient de futures collaborations. Cela ne m'avait pas paru étrange quelques instants plus tôt mais maintenant, cela me semblait trop peu par rapport à ce que la compagnie était capable de faire d'ordinaire.

Devrais-je diminuer le travail de la partie immobilier pour me consacrer à d'autres tâches ? Dans les premiers temps, même si nous engagions quelqu'un, il allait falloir le seconder et lui montrer ses différentes tâches, le former en somme. Il était impossible de donner à quelqu'un de si grosses responsabilités d'un seul coup. A moins de prendre quelqu'un directement au sein de la compagnie et de le promouvoir.

Je regardais Jacob puis Carmen. Les deux employés n'étaient-ils pas les mieux placés pour accomplir cette tâche ? Fixant les dossiers devant moi, je mis à réfléchir intensément au problème.

L'immobilier n'avait jamais été une grosse partie de la compagnie, nous pouvions tout à fait survivre en diminuant les contrats. Quelques gros dossiers, quelques projets pour ne pas fermer complètement la filiale et une association avec d'autres sociétés qui voulaient de la qualité. Nous pourrions aider de jeunes entreprises ayant besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se lancer. Sur un CV, une collaboration avec la compagnie ne pourrait que les aider, exactement comme nous avions fait avec « _Cullen Immobilier_ » ou quelques-unes avant elle.

Je devais bien entendu en parler avec Marcus mais l'idée ne me semblait pas dénuer de sens.

Pris soudain d'une nouvelle détermination, je tendis la main vers Jacob afin de récupérer le combiné.

\- Euh … je vais vous mettre en relation avec Madame Voltury, Monsieur Barnes.

Je portai le combiné à mon oreille et saluai mon interlocuteur en déclinant mon identité.

\- Monsieur Barnes, mon secrétaire a raison. Nous ne pouvons vous garantir un délai assez court pour la construction de vos bureaux. En revanche, je connais quelqu'un qui possède assez d'expérience pour monter se dont vous semblez avoir besoin.

\- Je tiens à la qualité de l'immeuble et je veux les meilleurs. Le prix n'a pas d'importance, crut-il bon de me préciser.

\- Je vous conseille la qualité Monsieur Barnes, cela va de soi.

\- Qui avez-vous en tête ?

\- Cullen Immobilier. Nous avons effectué quelques contrats avec cette jeune société et le travail fournit par le directeur sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je m'en porte garante.

Un silence sur la ligne. Je me doutais de ce à quoi il pensait. Allait-il remettre explicitement mon jugement en doute ? Je doutais qu'il conteste ma proposition ouvertement mais après tout cela faisait presque quatre mois que je n'avais pas mis un pied dans la société et Aro était décédé.

Peut-être la compagnie avait-elle perdue de la crédibilité ? Ou peut-être n'avais-je plus le statu que je possédais auparavant ?

Mon retour n'avait pas été annoncé publiquement et pourtant je me doutais qu'un certain nombre de personnes devait déjà être au courant. Comment cela allait-il être pris ?

\- La compagnie n'a-t-elle pas eu un litige avec cette société ?

Il connaissait la réponse bien entendu. Les journaux avaient assez fait étalage de cette histoire.

Marcus et Jacob toujours assis sur leurs chaises me fixaient sans bouger. Ils ne trahissaient aucunes émotions particulières attendant juste que je convaincs le client potentiel à choisir la société d'Edward.

Peut-être étais-je trop présomptueuse ? Après tout, cela ne faisait qu'une heure que j'étais là.

Négocier, convaincre et jouer de mon influence étaient des choses que je faisais tout le temps. Avant.

Mais maintenant …

\- Il s'agissait d'un contentieux personnel, Monsieur Barnes, en aucun cas d'un litige professionnel. Monsieur Cullen est quelqu'un de très expérimenté et surtout de très doué dans son domaine. Professionnellement, il a mon entière confiance.

Je vis le demi-sourire de Marcus et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Edward avait mon entière confiance dans bien des domaines autres que professionnels. Nous le savions tous les deux.

Le client potentiel que je connaissais que de nom jusque-là, parut hésiter.

\- Très bien, je vais vous écouter et appeler cette société.

Après les salutations d'usage, je reposais le combiné sur son socle et me pris la tête dans les mains.

\- Bravo, Isabella, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, me complimenta Marcus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me forçais à respirer profondément. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais le souffle court et que mon cœur battait la chamade.

Cela pouvait paraitre anodin mais c'était une première victoire. Au vu de l'échange de regard avec Marcus, il semblait penser la même chose.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans mon bureau encore une heure. L'emploi du temps fut mis en place. Ils me ménageaient bien entendu mais je les en remerciais. Je n'étais pas prête à reprendre complétement toutes mes responsabilités.

Jacob finit par sortir de la pièce et je me retrouvais seule avec Marcus.

\- Est-ce ça va Isabella ?

Consciente qu'il me posait la question pour connaître vraiment la vérité, j'analysais mes émotions, ce que je n'avais pas fait jusque-là.

Les premiers stades de frayeur passés, les choses avaient été plus simples que prévues. J'étais enfermée dans la sécurité de mon bureau de PDG pour le moment et Jacob filtrait les appels. Je n'avais rien eu à affronter encore. Du moins rien de trop infranchissable.

\- Je vais bien.

Et je ne mentais pas.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé apparemment.

\- Nous allons devoir prendre contact avec le notaire, me lança-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je sais.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Les décisions à prendre étaient nombreuses. Je le savais depuis le début. Reculer devant l'inévitable ne servait à rien. Je n'avais jamais été partisane de la politique de l'autruche. J'avais toujours été du genre à prendre les décisions sans me voiler la face. Les événements récents avaient prouvés pourtant que dorénavant la donne avait changé.

\- Nous allons prendre rendez-vous, murmurai-je tout bas sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce que je disais.

Marcus hocha la tête et je lus dans son regard la douleur que provoquait cette décision. J'étais passée par là aussi. Je me doutais des sentiments qui l'envahissaient à chaque instant. Je les traversais également mais de façon moins violente que lui. Aro était son jumeau, l'autre parti de lui.

\- Merci Isabella … votre retour est un soulagement …

Et dans ses prunelles anthracite je lus la douleur et la profonde tristesse qu'il retenait.

\- Votre présence aussi Marcus …

Le pauvre sourire qu'il me fit parvenir ne me rassura pas mais la détermination si. Marcus était un homme fort, un pilier pour nous tous. Il se relèverait. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Il finit par quitter la pièce à son tour. Il allait charger Carmen de prendre rendez-vous avec le notaire. Il était temps de se charger de la succession. Les problèmes juridiques pourraient ainsi enfin être réglés.

Seule dans mon bureau, je m'autorisais un bref instant d'abattement. Ce n'était pas aussi dur que je ne le pensais surtout parce que je me sentais protéger dans ce bureau. Me terrer ici, ne me demandait pour l'instant aucun effort. Je n'avais à affronter personne et c'était pour le mieux.

Rattraper par la sonnerie du téléphone, je secouai la tête et décrochais. Jacob me confirma le rendez-vous avec le notaire, le lendemain, 14 heures.

Nouveau sujet de préoccupation. Quels étaient les consignes d'Aro ?

Préférant travailler plutôt que de ruminer sans cesse, je sortis les dossiers donnés par mon secrétaire et me mis à la tâche reprenant à mon rythme ce travail qui était le mien depuis des années. Durant les heures qui suivirent, je ne vis pas le temps passé trop concentrée par l'analyse du projet mis en place par Jacob. Les progrès de mon secrétaire étaient incroyables et j'étais impressionnée par la qualité de ce qu'il proposait. Bien entendu, il y avait encore de nombreuses erreurs de débutants mais je considérais le travail fait de bonne qualité.

L'heure du déjeuner passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il était 13h30 quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

\- J'ai quelqu'un pour vous Isabella. Il demande un rendez-vous.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. J'avais envie de hurler que je ne pouvais pas que je n'en avais aucune envie mais je donnais la seule réponse possible étant donné que le client potentiel était déjà devant Jacob et avait franchi toutes les barrières jusqu'ici.

\- Faîtes le entrer.

Je repoussais mon dossier et attendis que la personne entre. Je cachais mes mains sous la table afin d'éviter qu'on ne voit leur tremblement.

Je levais les yeux et un gros soupir de soulagement m'envahi quand je reconnus le visage familier.

\- Edward …

Il m'adressa un sourire sans joie. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

Je me levais sans attendre et me précipitais presque vers lui pour pouvoir sentir son étreinte autour de moi. Sentir sa chaleur et sa force me fit frissonner. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais froid. J'étais congelée depuis des heures et je n'en prenais conscience que maintenant dans ses bras.

Son étreinte était forte, lui aussi voulait se rassurer apparemment.

\- Mon amour …

\- Embrasse-moi …

Je le sentis frémir et je compris qu'il souriait. J'eus juste le temps de voir ses yeux pétillants que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes. De bref et gentil, le baiser se fit passionné. Je me délectais de sa présence profitant de lui temps qu'il était là devant moi.

Sa main s'enroula autour de mon cou et ses doigts se mirent à masser les nœuds de ma nuque. Sans me laisser réagir, il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à mon bureau ou il s'installa sur mon siège.

Moi toujours dans ses bras, je me blottis contre lui et posais ma tête sur son torse.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici …, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je sentis son souffle sur mes mèches. Il était tellement à l'écoute de mes moindres réactions. Parfois il semblait mieux me connaître que moi.

\- Mais je n'avais pas le choix …

\- Bella …

\- C'est vrai et tu le sais.

Je m'écartais pour pouvoir le voir dans les yeux et analysais plus facilement ses émotions.

\- Je ne peux pas rester enfermer à la maison en priant pour que personne ne vienne perturber le petit cocon que je créerais autour de moi. Je ne peux pas jouer les victimes … je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, Edward … je refuse de vivre ainsi … je me suis targuée toute ma vie d'être une femme forte qui se battait pour tout ce qu'elle voulait, il n'est pas question que je renonce maintenant …

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer de te protéger …, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Dans ses yeux, je pouvais y lire son amour, sa force mais sa vulnérabilité quand cela me concernait. Il avait peur pour moi. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'étais passée près de la mort de trop nombreuses fois.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas …

Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau avant de s'écarter pour me serrer contre lui.

\- D'ailleurs … je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir protéger l'autre … j'ai eu un appel très intéressant ce matin …

Il devait sans aucun doute parler de Frédéric Barnes. S'il avait déjà pris contact avec la société d'Edward cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Il avait écouté ce que je lui avais dit et décidé de faire affaire avec Cullen Immobilier.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre tous les contrats qui me sont proposés … nous avons trop de travail, trop de point à régler pour le moment … je me suis dit que tu en aurais plus besoin que nous …

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa fut plus franc et surtout plus enjoué que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Merci, mon amour …

\- De rien.

Edward resta une heure avec moi, juste le temps de me forcer à avaler quelque chose et à prendre des nouvelles de la compagnie et du travail que j'avais dû effectuer.

Il me fit promettre de ne pas trop forcer et de l'appeler aux moindres problèmes. Je n'étais pas certaine de respecter ma parole mais il parut soulagé par ce que je lui disais.

Il était 16 heures quand je quittais la compagnie et que je me rendis à l'hôpital. Les exercices s'enchainèrent et je ressortis éreintée par ma journée. Nous avions mis au point un planning avec Carlisle afin que je puisse continuer ma rééducation malgré la reprise du travail.

Alec me conduisit ensuite chez le docteur Uley qui m'attendait.

Cette fois-ci nous parlâmes plus de ma relation avec Edward et de celle que j'entretenais avec Dimitri. Toujours peu loquace sur mon passé, je préférais parler de mon présent et de ce que je mettais en place pour reprendre le cours de ma vie.

Bien entendu, je dus avouer mon retour à la compagnie et pas plus qu'Edward et Carlisle, elle ne fut ravie de ma décision.

Elle me fit avouer ce que j'avais ressenti durant toute la journée et ce que je prévoyais maintenant.

L'échéance du lendemain concernant l'ouverture du testament d'Aro était une sorte d'épée au-dessus de ma tête. Me confier à elle s'avérait plus simple que lors des premières séances. Le médecin était toujours une étrangère à mes yeux mais je ne la voyais plus vraiment comme une ennemie. Elle m'écoutait, ne me forçais pas à parler si je n'en avais pas envie, ne me faisait jamais allongée à la manière d'une malade. Elle était à l'écoute de mes paroles et ne se montrait pas exagérément curieuse. J'étais à l'aise avec elle.

Bien entendu, elle avait compris à quel point ma condition était dure à porter pour moi. Ce fauteuil, mes faiblesses et mon corps ravagé étaient autant de point qui pesaient lourds. Je lui avouais presque spontanément ma nouvelle intimité avec Edward. Le sujet étant venu naturellement dans la conversation, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je venais de lui parler de mes relations avec lui.

Elle se contenta d'axer la conversation sur mes émotions et sur mes sentiments profonds. Elle m'adressa un sourire quand je lui avouais que cela avait été naturel et qu'à aucun moment je n'avais été forcée à quoi que ce soit.

J'étais à l'aise avec ça. Edward ne me jugeait pas, il comprenait. Et j'avais confiance en lui.

Notre échange dura plus d'une heure, si bien qu'il était plus de 19 heures quand je sortis du cabinet.

Elle avait fixé un nouveau rendez-vous le lendemain. Je la soupçonnais de vouloir analyser mes réactions après l'ouverture du testament d'Aro.

Je rentrais chez moi un peu avant 20 heures alors que les filles étaient déjà douchées et prenaient leurs repas.

Je m'installais avec elles et elles se mirent à parler de leurs journées ainsi que de leur travail à l'école. Je les couchais chacune à leur tour avant de me retrouver avec Kiara dans le salon. Edward avait appelé avant le couché des filles pour pouvoir leur parler. Il avait un rendez-vous tôt le lendemain, il ne pouvait donc pas venir ce soir.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il te falloir pour lui demander de venir habiter avec nous ? Me demanda ma fille les sourcils froncés en s'installant sur le canapé.

Edward habitait avec nous ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à l'idée de partager le même toit que lui alors que cela était logique étant donné la situation. Je ne voulais plus le quitter, le savoir loin me faisait mal sans compter les filles qui le réclamaient quasi tout le temps.

Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu avec quelqu'un. Etais-je prête à partager une telle intimité au quotidien ? Même si il s'agissait d'Edward ?

\- Qu'il vienne habiter ici ? Chuchotai-je séduite à cette idée malgré tout.

Kiara éclata de rire et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Maman … Nous le voulons toutes les quatre … et papa aussi crois-moi …

Je m'écartais pour lire l'expression du visage de ma fille.

\- Edward veut habiter avec nous ? Il te l'a dit ?

Je restais incrédule devant ses paroles. Ce n'était pourtant pas une surprise du moins, je n'aurais pas dû en être étonnée. Et pourtant.

\- Mais maman enfin ? Tu crois que ça l'enchante de rester seul chez lui ? Il n'a pas besoin de le dire pour que je sache que si tu lui demandes, il ramènera ses affaires dans la minute qui suit !

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice alors qu'elle croisait les mains sur sa poitrine. Pour échapper à ce regard un peu trop perçant, je me détournais de Kiara.

J'entendis le rire de ma fille mais je préférais l'ignorer. Hors de question que je lui réponde alors que j'étais encore entrain de réfléchir à la possibilité de partager mon espace avec quelqu'un.

\- Et ta journée ? Tu n'en as presque pas parlé …

J'haussais les épaules et me concentrais sur l'écran de télévision éteint en face de moi.

Après cet échange, j'attrapais la télécommande et pressais le bouton. La lumière jaillit et illumina doucement l'environnement.

Je ne tenais pas vraiment à discuter de ça avec Kiara. Je lui répondis donc par un haussement d'épaule et répétais que tout s'était bien passé. Tout allait bien.

Enfin je l'espérais.

Je ne parlais pas du testament d'Aro non plus. Je ne tenais pas à y penser pour le moment.

Je me couchais relativement tard, bien après que ma fille soit montée. Bien entendu comme je m'y attendais, je ne dormis que quelques heures et je me réveillais sous le coup d'un violent cauchemar dont les images étaient bien trop vives dans mon esprit en alerte.

Il était quatre heures du matin quand je me levais pour prendre ma douche. Je me préparais de manière mécanique et échouais dans la cuisine ou je m'occupais du déjeuner des filles afin de faire passer le temps plus vite.

Comme la veille, je ne pris la direction de la compagnie qu'au moment où les filles partirent pour l'école. Arrivée dans mon bureau, je saluais Jacob qui grimaça en relevant la tête vers moi exactement de la même manière que Kiara l'avait fait.

Le spectacle que j'offrais devait être encore pire que je ne le pensais. Je commençais sérieusement à ressentir les effets du manque de sommeil et des émotions violentes qui me traversaient ses dernières semaines.

Marcus me rejoignit seulement dix minutes après mon arrivée et repartit une heure plus tard. Il passerait me chercher pour que nous nous rendions chez le notaire.

Je reçus un appel d'Edward mais celui-ci ne dura guère de temps. Il enchainait les réunions et n'avait pas conséquent pas beaucoup de temps. J'en conçus une profonde douleur mais cela ne transperça pas dans ma voix calme et assurée. Il ne parut pas plus inquiété. Du moins je le pensais. Je ne lui parlais pas non plus du rendez-vous chez le notaire.

Je pris conscience de mon état second quand Jacob agita sa main devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir.

\- Je suis distraite … excusez-moi …

Mon assistant me sourit gentiment mais ne fit aucune remarque ce que je lui fus grée. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on rajoute une couche sur ce que je savais déjà.

Cette matinée fut tout sauf productive bien entendu. Mon esprit était trop préoccupé pour arriver à quoi que ce soit.

Je n'avais lu qu'un seul dossier quand Marcus vint me chercher. Et encore je ne me souvenais guère des mots étalés sur le papier blanc devant moi.

Il nous fallut trente minutes pour atteindre le bureau du notaire. L'endroit ressemblait à n'importe quel bureau du même type. Je ne portais aucun jugement sur l'homme que nous allions rencontrés. La compagnie, ou plus particulièrement Aro et Marcus, travaillaient avec lui depuis des années. Il devait avoir la soixantaine et s'occupait à l'occasion de quelques dossiers pour nous.

Je fus la première à entrer dans le bureau suivit par Marcus qui s'installa sur une des chaises, visiblement excessivement chère, derrière le meuble de bois massif. Tout dans cet endroit respiré le luxe et la réussite de son propriétaire.

Une fois les salutations d'usages établies, le silence s'installa et je me crispais quand il ouvrit un dossier et souleva une grosse enveloppe en papier blanc. J'échangeais un regard avec Marcus apparemment encore plus déchiré que moi.

Deux. Nous ne serions plus que deux à prendre les décisions désormais.

Le notaire se racla la gorge et je reportais mon attention sur lui alors qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe. Il sortit des documents et nous adressa un regard à chacun.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me concentrais sur le notaire.

« _Je soussignais Aro Philips, née le 8 juillet 1968 à Atlanta, atteste sur l'honneur que ceci est mon testament. Il révoque tout autre document établit auparavant._

 _Le présent document indique mes dernières volontés quant à l'avenir de mes biens et de mes possessions éventuelles après ma mort._

 _Je nomme mon frère Marcus Philips comme exécuteur testamentaire de mes dernières volontés. Je lui lègue l'intégralité de mes propriétés aux Etats-Unis ainsi que tous les biens éventuelles se trouvant à l'intérieur. Il disposera également de ma part sur la maison familiale._

 _Je lègue à ma nièce Renata Philips Treffen, ma maison d'Aspen ainsi que mes parts dans « Rien que des délices », sa société._

 _Je lègue également à Kiara, Charlotte et Elisabeth Voltury, mes parts dans la fondation Voltury ayant appartenu à leur défunt père. J'ajoute également leurs noms dans le partage de mes biens financiers. Elles bénéficieront à parts égales de ces sommes dès leurs majorités à 18 ans._

 _Enfin je lègue à ma chère Isabella Voltury, le manoir « Squart Garden » ainsi que l'intégralité de mes parts acquises dans les associations que je finance à New-York, le reste reviendra à mon frère._

 _En ce qui concerne « Voltury Compagny », mes actions seront transférées à mon frère Marcus dont je le laisse avec Isabella les uniques propriétaires._

 _Fait à New-York, ce 20 décembre 2016_ ».

Je restais un moment interdite. Un manoir ?

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. Depuis quand Aro était-il propriétaire d'un tel endroit ? Je restais également sans voix quant à la date de rédaction du document. Il n'avait même pas six mois. La modification était-il dû à ce fameux manoir dont je n'avais jamais eu connaissance. Certes Aro ne se confiait pas à moi à chaque achat ni décision importante prise dans sa vie, il conservait un jardin secret mais j'aimais à penser qu'il m'aurait parlé de l'acquisition d'un manoir.

D'ailleurs qui à part un milliardaire pouvait effectuer une dépense aussi faramineuse ?

Il avait également mis mes filles dans son testament. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé non plus.

Je regardais Marcus qui me fixait impénétrable. Etait-il au courant des volontés de son frère ? Les deux frères étaient trop complices, trop proches pour qu'Aro ait gardé ses intentions pour lui.

A partir de ce moment, le rendez-vous chez le notaire se passa dans une sorte de brume qui me rendait totalement inconsciente du monde extérieur. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. J'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi il m'ait légué un manoir et ses parts dans les associations.

Moi-même je faisais des dons généreux tous les ans pour aider les enfants issus de milieu défavorisé et je participais au financement de la construction d'école et de centre médicaux dans tous les pays du Tiers Monde. Je donnais également de l'argent pour notre environnement afin d'aider à la préservation de notre planète notamment en luttant contre la déforestation et la dégradation de la Terre.

Je donnais aussi beaucoup aux associations aidant les enfants malades ou celle qui lutter pour trouver des traitements pour des maladies tel la myopathie ou encore la mucoviscidose et tant d'autre chose que j'oubliais encore.

L'argent n'était pas un problème et je tenais à apporter ma contribution dans ses causes nobles et qui me tenaient à cœur. Pourtant les soirées caritatives, les associations et la lutte aux côtés de personnes dévouées à ces différentes causes ne m'avait jamais paru nécessaire.

Aro et Marcus en revanche étaient des hommes engagés. Je l'avais toujours su.

Alors pourquoi me donner ses parts à moi et non à son frère ?

Je ne repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait que quand le notaire me tendit un document.

Je l'attrapais dans un état second et posais mes yeux dessus.

Je restais un moment interdite sur ce que j'étais entrain de lire. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, les larmes montèrent et l'eau brouilla ma vue. Je passais rapidement ma main pour tenter de continuer ma lecture.

Je sentis la main de Marcus sur la mienne et je plongeais mes prunelles mouillées dans les siennes.

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchotai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

La seule question vraiment importante. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il jamais parlé de ça ?

Je ne le savais pas. Avant sa mort, Aro finançait des associations venant en aide aux enfants issus de foyers afin de financer leurs études et leurs vies après leurs 18 ans, à ceux qui tombaient dans la délinquance et dans la drogue et surtout il avait subventionné des achats de jouets de meubles, ou de tout ce qu'un enfant avait besoin pour s'épanouir le mieux possible, ce que j'aurais aimé avoir en étant enfant.

Je restais bouche bée devant un tel acte de générosité. En sortant du bureau du notaire, je restais muette durant tout le trajet qui nous ramena à la compagnie.

Marcus poussait mon fauteuil sans un mot. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me laisse une fois arrivés à notre étage mais pourtant il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon bureau et après avoir salué Jacob, referma la porte sur nous.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais parlé de tout ça ? Attaquais-je sans attendre.

Marcus haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Sans doute parce que nous ne voulions pas que vous vous sentiez inférieure ou diminuée par rapport à ça …

Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment aurais-je pu me sentir inférieure alors qu'un tel acte de générosité m'était clairement destiné ? Je n'étais pas fière au point de ne pas voir dans ces actes le profond attachement de mes associés.

\- Et ce manoir ?

Marcus tiqua et je vis parfaitement la grimace fugace qui déforma ses traits avant qu'il ne recouvre la maitrise de lui-même. Combien de choses les frères Philips m'avaient-ils cachés sous prétexte que je n'étais pas prête à les entendre ? Vivais-je à ce point dans une bulle pour ne m'être aperçue de rien ?

\- Un cadeau … nous l'avons acheté l'été dernier … quand nous avons découvert la profondeur de douleur que votre passé avez provoqué en vous …

\- Je ne comprends pas …

En quoi un manoir pouvait-il réparé ça ?

Marcus se retourna vers moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je vis sa poitrine se soulever. Il prenait une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Aro et moi avions le projet de monter un foyer pour enfants dans ce manoir … nous voulions aider les enfants comme personne ne vous avez aidés … Nous voulions offrir un véritable foyer à ces jeunes … un endroit avec du personnel choisi, une chambre pour chacun, un endroit chaleureux afin d'atténuer au mieux la souffrance de vivre sans leurs parents … et sans familles …

« Aro voulez-vous nommer directrice … il était persuadé que ce projet pouvez-vous aider … à tourner la page … et à aider comme personne ne l'a fait quand vous étiez jeune …

Et vivre au quotidien ce que j'avais toujours fui ?

Un éclat de terreur pur éclata en moi. Je ne voulais pas être confrontée à des enfants qui portaient la même souffrance que moi. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer qu'on ne sortait jamais totalement du foyer, que j'avais été marquée à vie par ce que j'avais vécue. Comment pouvais-je les aider alors que je n'arrivais pas m'aider moi-même ? A aider mes propres enfants ?

Je voulais hurler que je n'étais pas prête que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Comment insuffler de l'espoir alors que mon propre avenir me semblait sombre pour le moment ?

Directrice d'un foyer … aider les enfants comme personne ne m'avait jamais aidé …

\- Isabella …

\- Je ne peux pas … je …

Il s'approcha vivement de moi et s'accroupit afin de se trouver à ma hauteur.

\- Isabella … Bella … il s'agissait du projet d'Aro. Vous savez à quel point il pouvait se montrer buter et autoritaire … vous n'êtes obligée de rien … vous pouvez très bien vendre ce manoir … vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez …

Je me mis à trembler au moment où mon associé me prit les mains.

\- Vous devriez rentrer Isabella …

Je secouai la tête. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête et quoi de mieux que le travail pour cela.

Marcus fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il finit par quitter la pièce et je me retrouvais seule. J'aurais voulu m'autoriser quelques larmes et un instant d'abattement pourtant je ne le fis pas. Si je commençais à me laisser aller alors je ne pourrais sans doute plus m'arrêter.

Quand l'heure de mon rendez-vous chez le docteur Uley sonna, je fus presque heureuse de m'y rendre. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler.

Quand elle me vit arriver dans son cabinet, mon expression dut être assez parlante car elle fronça les sourcils et me fit entrer sans un mot.

\- Aro … il m'a légué un manoir … il voulait fonder un foyer pour les enfants … et il voulait me nommer directrice ...

\- C'est une cause plutôt noble …

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas ... je me suis battue pour sortir du foyer, je refuse d'y retourner, m'exclamai-je pleine de rage.

Le docteur Uley ne parut pas surprise par mon éclat de rage et s'installa sur le fauteuil juste en face du mien.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous que vous y retournerez ?

J'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer. Oui pourquoi y retournerai-je ? Pourquoi était-ce le premier sentiment qui m'avait traversé l'esprit quand Marcus avait parlé du projet d'Aro ?

Je secouai la tête, perdue soudain, par ce que venait de sous-entendre le docteur.

\- Pourquoi Madame Voltury ?

J'eus soudain des difficultés à respirer et je fermais les yeux afin de pouvoir me contrôler.

\- Madame Voltury … pourquoi avez-vous l'impression d'être toujours dans ce foyer ? Pourquoi n'en sortez-vous pas ?

Toujours à bout de souffle, je me couvris le visage des deux mains. Pourquoi ce fichu médecin insistait-elle de cette manière ? Je ne voulais pas répondre à sa question, je ne voulais pas analyser ma fichue réaction.

Le silence de la pièce était assourdissant. Il était comme une troisième personne omniprésente et dérangeante autour de moi.

\- Non non …

\- Madame Voltury …

\- NON ! Arrêtez !

\- Il faut que vous en parliez … il le faut … Isabella …

Je secouai la tête vivement et mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle me forçait à me confier, qu'elle me poussait afin de me libérer.

Son visage avait une expression de détermination sur les traits. Elle voulait que je lui réponde.

Je baissais la tête, mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et tombèrent sur mes mains.

\- Je ne suis jamais sortie de là-bas … jamais … j'avais 5 ans … seulement 5 petites années … avec mon frère et ma sœur, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un foyer après la mort de nos parents et je n'y suis jamais sortie ! Mon frère s'est fait assassiné brutalement … puis ma sœur … et je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Vous savez ce que seule veux-dire ?

« Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi. Je veux dire … ça a toujours été le cas mais là je n'avais vraiment que moi. Seulement moi et ma fille … j'ai passé 13 ans dans cet enfer … et j'en suis partie des que j'ai pu … à la sueur de mon front, je me suis enfuie sans regarder une seule fois en arrière … et maintenant je suis milliardaire …

« Je n'aurais plus jamais de problème d'argent, mes enfants ne connaitront pas la faim … j'ai une famille … je ne suis plus seule … mais je peux tout perdre … un jour je peux me réveiller et ne plus rien avoir. Etre de nouveau seule au monde. Je me bats … je me bats tous les jours, à chaque minutes à chaque secondes pour pouvoir oublier et passer à autre chose … je veux m'en sortir … et je vais y arriver … il le faut …

« Je veux oublier tout ça … ou du moins laisser ça dans un coin de mon cerveau et avancer. Et je ne le pourrais pas en étant confrontée à mon enfance tout le temps … tous les jours …

A bout de force, la respiration allaitante, je courbais l'échine et hoquetais pour tenter de ne pas craquer complétement. Je sentais le docteur près de moi mais je la remerciais grandement pour sa discrétion. Peut-être avais-je besoin de verser ses larmes pour me libérer complétement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez à cet instant ? Me lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment alors que mes sanglots s'atténuaient.

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant sa question mais j'hochais tout de même la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que je l'écoutais.

Que ressentais-je à cet instant ?

\- De la peur … je suis tétanisée …

C'était une évidence quand on posait les yeux sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement transparente face au médecin. Pourtant ne trahissant aucune émotion, elle me regardait gentiment sans pitié, sans faux semblant. Elle voulait juste comprendre et m'aider au mieux.

\- Une profonde douleur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour mes enfants … pour Edward ou pour moi … il y a des milliards sur mon compte et pourtant je suis incapable d'aller mieux. Certain dirait que je n'ai absolument aucune raison de ne pas aller bien, que j'ai tout pour être heureuse … d'ailleurs je pensais exactement pareil plus jeune. Je me disais que le jour où je serais riche les choses seraient différentes … je l'espérais … mais l'argent ne m'a servi à rien … je souffre toujours … j'ai toujours mal …

« De la colère aussi … contre le monde, l'injustice … les gens qui partent trop tôt … et contre Aro … parce que lui aussi il est partit exactement comme Dimitri, comme ma famille… mais il m'a laissé ce manoir …

\- Vous êtes en plein deuil … il n'y a rien d'étrange dans ce que vous ressentez … ce n'est pas seulement votre associé que vous pleurez … mais aussi votre famille … votre mari … toutes les personnes que vous avez perdues au fils des années.

J'hochais la tête et pris une profonde inspiration en me passant la main sur le visage pour faire disparaitre l'eau sur mes joues.

\- Et la culpabilité ça fait partie du deuil aussi ?

Elle esquissa un sourire sans joie et secoua la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Coupable d'exister, de vivre alors que eux sont morts, oui ça fait partie du deuil, affirma-t-elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de reculer plus que d'avancer ?

\- Parce que vous voulez aller trop vite … après ce que vous avez vécu vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à régler tous vos problèmes en un claquement de doigts … ce n'est pas possible …

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais pourtant j'avais du mal à l'accepter.

\- Ecoutez Madame Voltury … quand vous êtes venues ici la première fois … vous l'avez fait en toute connaissance de cause. Personne ne vous a forcé. Vous saviez que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

\- Et vous aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête et de nouveau elle m'adressa un sourire sans joie.

\- Sans compter que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

Bien entendu elle avait visé juste et je me sentis un peu coupable de ne pas être encore tout à fait honnête avec elle. Mais la maternité de Tanya avait été caché si longtemps qu'en parler était particulièrement compliquée.

Bien entendu je doutais que le docteur Uley en parle –elle était tenue au secret professionnel après tout – mais je ne voulais pas discuter de ça. Pas encore.

\- Vous voulez partir ? Me demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

A mon grand étonnement –le sien aussi j'en étais sûre- je ne répondis pas tout de suite. En fait je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de me traverser l'esprit.

Un autre sujet totalement différent de ce que nous venions d'évoquer mais qui me paraissait tout aussi important que le précédent.

Je poussais un profond soupir en me demandant si le docteur Denali pouvait m'apporter la réponse dont j'avais besoin.

\- Vous pouvez parler librement vous savez … je suis là pour vous écouter …

Elle était bienveillante et surtout à l'écoute de mes émotions. Cette femme était vraiment douée dans son métier. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. J'appréciais vraiment sa façon d'être.

\- J'ai eu une conversation avec ma fille hier … sur Edward … et sur une possibilité qu'il vienne habiter avec nous …

Le hoquet qu'elle poussa me fit relever la tête et je tombais sur son sourire plus franc qu'auparavant, joyeux cette fois.

\- Vous savez ce que je vais vous dire ou plutôt vous demander ?

\- J'en ai une vague idée …

Je détournais les yeux un peu gênée. Je la sentis se lever et se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre une feuille blanche.

Elle revint près de moi et me tendis le tout sans un mot.

Hésitante et totalement perplexe, j'attrapais le papier et attendis qu'elle précise sa pensée. Qu'attendait-elle de moi au juste ?

\- Vous allez noter sur ce papier tous les points négatifs que vous trouverez et qui s'oppose à l'idée …

\- Seulement les négatifs ?

Elle hocha la tête et se releva à nouveau.

\- Il est tard … je suis certaine que vos enfants doivent vous attendre …

Elle avait raison. Je saluai donc le docteur encore un peu sonnée par ce qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire. Nous fixâmes un nouveau rendez-vous le jeudi suivant après ma séance de rééducation avec Carlisle.

Quand je rentrais chez moi, le soleil était couché depuis quelques instants. Charlotte et Lise étaient en plein repas avec la gouvernante qui s'occupait d'elle quand Kiara ne le pouvait pas.

Mon aînée avait appelé alors que j'étais dans la voiture. Elle avait décidé de rester dormir chez sa tante Alice qu'elle avait croisée en rentrant de l'école. Elle voulait passer une soirée avec elle. Je lui souhaitais donc une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre mes deux cadettes.

Je saluai Mme Cope et cette dernière s'éclipsa pour rejoindre sa propre maison. Je m'installais avec mes enfants et attrapais une assiette.

\- Maman ... il est ou Edward ? Me demanda Lise alors que je la bordais quelques instants plus tard.

\- Chez lui … pourquoi ?

J'avais le droit à cette question quasiment tous les soirs.

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa son doudou qu'elle serra contre elle. Je lui adressais un tendre sourire quand elle porta son pouce à sa bouche. C'était une manie qu'elle avait repris depuis quelque temps. Elle avait cessé de le sucer depuis déjà plusieurs mois pourtant. J'aurais aimé lui dire d'arrêter après tout elle avait presque 5 ans.

Mais je me disais qu'elle ne faisait de mal à personne et si elle avait besoin de ça pour se rassurer je ne pouvais décemment pas la gronder.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit tendrement.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'il me fasse un bisou lui aussi …

\- Tu l'aimes bien Edward, n'est-ce pas …

Elle se mit à rire un peu gênée apparemment.

\- J'aime bien quand il est là … tu souris … et moi j'aime quand tu es contente …

Emue, j'embrassais ma fille sur le front et frottais mon nez contre le sien.

\- Et je l'aime beaucoup … il était là tout le temps quand toi tu étais malade … et j'adore papy Ca'lisle et mamie Esmée … et tata Alice et tonton Memett, tonton Jasper et tata Rosalie … et c'est génial de jouer avec Seth et Jade … bon Lena elle pleure souvent mais c'est pas grave je l'aime bien quand même.

\- Lise …

L'attachement pour mes filles à la famille Cullen était frappant et j'étais certaine que c'était réciproque. Edward était totalement accepté et aimé, si je prenais la décision de lui demander de venir habiter avec nous, les filles seraient ravies. Toutes les trois.

\- J'aimerais bien que ce soit mon nouveau papa …, chuchota-t-elle si bas que je me demandais si je n'avais pas inventé ses mots.

Incrédule, je restais un moment sans voix, les sourcils froncés et le cœur serré. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si j'en étais heureuse ou si au contraire j'étais au trente-sixième dessous.

\- Lise …, soufflai-je mal à l'aise et surtout incertaine sur ce que je devais lui répondre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste maman. Je voulais juste te demander si tu serais d'accord … pour que je lui demande …

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et triturait ses mains, vraiment gênée. Apparemment ma réaction lui semblait primordiale avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Devant la mimique de ma fille, je me rendis compte que j'avais les mêmes aspirations qu'elle. Je voulais qu'Edward entre officiellement dans notre famille. Je voulais qu'il devienne le père de substitution de Lise et de Charlotte de la même façon qu'il était le père biologique de Kiara.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois triste ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se redressa pour venir se coller à moi quémandant un câlin. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son petit corps et la serrais contre moi enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux soyeux.

\- Parce que … je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime plus …

\- Oh mon ange … je sais que tu m'aimes … je ne suis absolument pas triste que tu aimes Edward … je suis contente au contraire …

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon vrai papa … c'est celui de Kiara … mais mon vrai papa il est au ciel … et Edward il est ici … peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir mon papa de mon cœur …

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

J'avais pris mon ton le plus doux afin de la rassurer du mieux que je le pouvais. Je ne voulais en aucun cas la braquer ou lui faire de la peine.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'écarta pour me regarder bien en face. Ses merveilleux yeux gris de la même teinte que ceux de son père, me fixaient intensément.

Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier du jour où je m'étais rendu compte de ma grossesse. Elle était mon miracle. L'espoir qui avait gonflé mon cœur après la mort de mon mari.

\- Je veux d'abord te demander à toi si tu es d'accord … et à Kiara aussi …

Du haut de ces presque 5 ans-son anniversaire étant dans deux semaines seulement- elle était déterminée dans ce qu'elle voulait.

J'étais véritablement touchée par l'attention qu'elle nous portait autant à sa sœur qu'à moi.

\- Je suis d'accord mon bébé … si tu aimes Edward et que tu veux lui demander d'être ton papa … alors suis ton cœur …

\- Merci maman …

Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre elle.

\- Allez jeune fille … au lit … il est tard …

Elle m'adressa un sourire et m'embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue avant de se glisser de nouveau dans ses draps.

Je la berçais quelques instants en fredonnant avant de quitter la pièce quand je la sentis s'endormir.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Charlotte qui était en pleine lecture d'un livre sur Barbie. Elle m'adressa un sourire immense quand elle m'aperçut et referma son ouvrage.

Je m'installais près d'elle et la serrais contre moi.

\- Tu as mis longtemps avec Lise … elle t'a parlé d'Edward ? Me demanda ma fille la tête inclinée, curieuse.

\- Oui …

Elle hocha la tête et parut détailler mon expression comme pour jauger de l'impact de la demande de sa sœur sur moi.

Je savais combien mes deux enfants étaient proches. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Charlotte soit au courant de la requête de sa petite sœur.

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ?

\- Je voudrais la même chose qu'elle …, aussi gênée que sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant alors que ma fille étouffa un bâillement.

Il était tard, Charlotte était vraiment fatiguée.

J'entrepris de lui fredonner quelques notes et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses paupières tombent et qu'elle s'endorme.

Je sortis doucement de la chambre et pris la direction de ma propre chambre.

J'étais consciente du silence qui régnait dans la maison.

Kiara n'était pas là, pas plus qu'Edward. Mes deux cadettes étaient endormies à l'étage.

Je ressentis ma solitude avec plus de vigueur encore que d'ordinaire.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et me préparais ensuite pour la nuit.

Il n'était que 21h30 quand je me glissais dans les draps.

C'était le moment parfait pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans la journée.

 **PDV Edward** (et oui le retour !)

Quand je relevais enfin la tête de mon dossier je m'aperçus qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour appeler Bella.

Il était 23h30, elle devait sans aucun doute dormir depuis un bon moment déjà.

Je poussais un soupir de frustration en me rendant compte qu'une fois de plus il était trop tard dans la nuit pour que je la retrouve elle et les enfants. Cette situation commençait vraiment à me peser.

M'installant dans la Volvo, je pris la direction de mon appartement, désespérément vide et froid.

Vivre seul, dans cet appartement fonctionnel et à la pointe du design ne m'avait jamais dérangé. J'avais toujours trouvé le silence apaisant, la vue imprenable et surtout l'ambiance réconfortante. Mais depuis 3 semaines maintenant, ce n'était définitivement plus du tout le cas.

Je le détestais. Et je connaissais parfaitement la raison de ce sentiment.

Je voulais être avec Bella. Je voulais vivre avec elle et avec les enfants. Je voulais partager leur quotidien, être là le matin pour les voir partir à l'école, le soir pour les border, être là pour leurs devoirs, les jeux et pour toutes les activités que pourrait avoir une famille.

Les filles étaient restées avec moi durant trois mois, et maintenant j'étais désespérément seul. J'enchainais des journées de boulot interminables et j'avais l'impression de délaisser Bella et les enfants.

Je savais que je devais me trouver chanceux qu'elle m'ait pardonné, qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle et moi formions un couple pourtant ce n'était pas suffisamment. Ca ne le serait jamais avec elle.

Je voulais tout. La vie de famille, le mariage, les enfants.

Je voulais tous partager sans restriction aucune. Je voulais me réveiller avec elle et la calmer après ses cauchemars. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Au lieu de ça, je devais rester ici et attendre.

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour qu'elle me demande de m'installer chez elle ?

C'était devenu une évidence pour moi depuis notre retour de la côte ouest mais pas pour elle visiblement. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas la forcer à m'accueillir chez elle. J'avais conscience que déjà le fait d'être ensemble représenté un miracle en soit.

Pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'elle ressente le même besoin que moi.

La relation que nous avions était plus profonde que jamais. Et je ne parlais pas seulement au niveau de notre vie sexuelle qui avait fait un grand retour entre nous. Je ne lui avouerais jamais mais pouvoir être avec elle de cette façon avait été une explosion des sens et surtout une joie indicible. J'aimais Bella de tout mon être par conséquent je la désirais également. Ne pas pouvoir la toucher de cette façon-là était une torture.

Pourtant j'aurais été prêt à attendre des années s'il l'avait fallu. Je refusais de la brusquer ou de l'obliger à se donner à moi alors qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à se déshabiller sans être dégoutée par elle-même.

Mais, elle m'avait surprise. Certes le moment avait été intense surtout quand j'avais pris conscience des marques qui striaient son corps pourtant je ne regrettais rien et elle non plus visiblement.

Peut-être que le travail avec le docteur Uley commençait à faire effet. Bella ne parlait que rarement de ses séances. Je respectais ces silences. Je savais qu'elle avait au moins deux rendez-vous par semaine, voire plus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir soulager qu'elle ait enfin pris la décision de se soigner.

Je savais par mon père que Bella était de plus en plus loquace et qu'elle avançait. Doucement certes, mais il y avait du progrès. J'étais vraiment fier d'elle.

Physiquement, là aussi les choses étaient lentes. D'après mon père, le fauteuil ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Bella passait de plus en plus de temps debout chaque jour. Des béquilles ou alors une canne devrait sans doute suffire d'ici quelques semaines. La disparition de cet engin allait être une joie pour elle. Les talons et le marathon de New-York étaient certes proscrits pour encore un bon moment mais au moins elle serait debout.

Le lendemain, il n'était que 6 heures quand je m'éveillais. Ma nuit comme souvent n'avait guère était reposante. Je sautais hors du lit et me préparais en vitesse avant de rejoindre le bureau à 7 heures.

Une nouvelle journée de travail, de nouvelles réunions.

Depuis l'intervention –encore une fois- de Bella et de la compagnie, les contrats étaient entrain de revenir. Doucement, mais la différence était tout de même marquante.

La situation auparavant n'était pas catastrophique mais la haute sphère m'était interdite. Maintenant ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Deux gros contrats avaient déjà été signés et je savais qu'un autre ne devrait pas tarder.

Il était 8 heures quand je décrochais le combiné pour appeler Bella. Cette dernière me répondit après la troisième sonnerie.

\- Bonjour mon amour, soufflai-je soulagé d'entendre sa douce voix.

\- Bonjour …, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me demandait si elle allait aussi bien que le laisser supposer son ton.

Je sais que je pourrais tout simplement lui poser la question mais je me doutais que quoi qu'elle ressente vraiment, elle ne me dirait pas la vérité.

La seule façon que j'avais de détecter ses mensonges, c'était de la voir en face de moi et de lire directement ses émotions sur son visage.

\- Tu viens d'arriver ? Lui demandai-je après un temps.

\- Oui … j'ai attendu le départ des filles … Kiara était chez ta sœur hier soir alors … ce matin a été plus … mouvementé que d'ordinaire.

\- Mouvementé ? Répétai-je en souriant. Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec cette chère Charlotte qui a bien du mal à trouver une tenue parfaite le matin ?

\- Tu as été confrontée au problème ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

\- Quelques fois … cela arrive à chaque fois que Kiara n'est pas dans les parages pour la conseiller …

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire et j'en fis de même.

Visiblement Charlotte allait suivre l'exemple de son aîné en ce qui concernait les vêtements. Durant les mois ou les enfants étaient chez moi, j'avais rencontré le problème plus d'une fois. Quand Kiara n'était pas là pour la conseiller, cela pouvait s'avérer particulièrement long pour l'enfant de prendre une décision. L'avis de son aîné était le seul qu'elle acceptait de prendre en considération.

\- Elle a grandi tellement vite …

Je sentis la pointe de regret dans la voix de Bella et je ne pus que compatir. Charlotte n'était plus un bébé, Lise non plus d'ailleurs. Elles avaient chacune leurs petites caractères, leurs petits défauts et leurs petites mimiques. Lise allait avoir cinq ans d'ici deux semaines et Charlotte neuf ans dans un peu plus d'un mois. Quant à Kiara elle fêterait ses 16 ans au mois de mai.

\- Tu seras là ce soir ? Demanda soudain Bella, hésitante mais pleine d'espoir.

Je consultais mon agenda. Mon dernier rendez-vous était prévu à 19heures avec un nouveau client. La réunion ne devrait normalement pas prendre plus d'une heure. Si je parvenais à avancer suffisamment, je pourrais certainement partir vers 20 heures.

\- Je pense … prépare moi une assiette je mangerais avec vous …

\- Merci … je suis contente …

Ses quelques mots me réchauffèrent mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Jessica pénétra dans la pièce et me regarda hésitante.

\- Bella …je dois te laisser mon ange … à ce soir …

\- A ce soir …

Je raccrochais et me concentrais sur ma secrétaire.

La journée s'écoula sans discontinue, si bien que je n'eus pas une seule minute à moi. A midi, je ne grignotais qu'un seul sandwich tout en travaillant.

A 19 heures mon dernier client entra dans mon bureau et cela ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Je dus appeler Bella à 20h30 pour lui dire de faire manger les filles, puis plus tard à 21h45 pour lui dire que je ne pourrais finalement pas venir.

Elle m'assura qu'elle comprenait mais je sentais au ton de sa voix que la situation lui pesait vraiment.

Le lendemain, un nouveau client plutôt exigeant me contraint à prendre l'avion pour pouvoir le rencontrer. Je n'eus aucune chance de voir les filles avant mon départ, elles étaient toutes à l'école.

Le déplacement dura trois jours. Cela me sembla une éternité.

Quand je finis par atterrir sur le tarmac à New-York, je ressentis un profond besoin de hurler. Après des mois à tourner au ralenti, ma société fonctionnait de nouveau à plein régime et je n'étais pas certain d'en être heureux.

Est-ce que cela était vraiment nécessaire ? Voulais-je continuer à travailler autant sachant que cela signifié me tenir éloigné de ma famille ?

Je pris un taxi et donnait l'adresse de mon appartement. J'allais déposer ma valise, prendre une douche rapide, préparer un sac et rejoindre de ce pas Bella et les filles.

J'avais vraiment besoin de les voir et de les serrer contre moi.

Nous étions samedi en plein heure de pointe, les rues étaient bondées et la circulation particulièrement difficile.

Poussant un soupir de frustration assez audible pour le chauffeur juste devant moi, j'attrapais le journal que j'avais acheté à l'aéroport et le dépliai. J'avais tellement été occupé que je n'avais pas pris le temps de lire les nouvelles de ces derniers jours.

Je restais un moment interdit devant le titre de la première page.

 _« Aro Philips lègue la Compagnie Voltury à son frère Marcus, Isabella et Marcus à la tête d'un empire »_

Sous le choc, je m'empressais de me rendre en page 4 là, où se trouvait l'article relatant de cette succession dont je n'étais pas au courant.

Alors que je parcourais le document une profonde douleur s'empara de moi.

Mardi. Bella et Marcus avaient ouvert le testament 4 jours plus tôt et Bella ne m'en avait pas parlé. Elle n'avait même pas effleuré le sujet une seule fois. Rien.

Je savais à quel point c'était une étape qu'elle redoutait et elle ne m'en avait même pas informé. Sans savoir si j'en avais vraiment le droit, la colère monta et je dus me contenir pour ne pas l'appeler tout de suite et hurler après elle.

Comment voulait-elle que nous avancions si elle me tenait à l'écart de sa vie ?

Sous une impulsion que j'aurais mieux fait de réprimer mais que je suivis tout de même, je changeais la destination du chauffeur et décidais de me rendre directement chez Bella. Exactement comme le jour où elle avait décidé de revenir travailler à la compagnie sans rien dire, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un parasite. Pourquoi ne me disait-elle rien ?

Il me fallait des explications.

Le trajet dura plus d'une heure, si bien qu'il était déjà 17h30 quand je parvins devant la maison de ma compagne. Je sortis rapidement ma valise, payais généreusement le chauffeur qui me regardait d'un œil mauvais après le détour que je lui avais fait faire, et me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Je toquais fortement et attendit que l'on daigne m'ouvrir.

Il y eut un bruit de verrou et Alec apparut. Il m'adressa un signe de tête et je pénétrais dans la maison sans demander son avis. Laissant ma valise dans l'entrée, je pris la direction du salon d'où me parvenait des voix.

Quand je passais les portes je marquais un temps d'arrêt en apercevant ma mère assise avec Charlotte et Lise sur le sofa en pleine partie de jeu de 7 familles.

\- Maman ? Lançais-je vraiment surpris.

Esmée releva la tête et elle m'adressa un sourire qui se fana quand elle lut mon expression. La grimaça qu'elle arbora ensuite me fit comprendre qu'il fallait vraiment que je me calme.

Au son de ma voix, les deux enfants se redressèrent et laissèrent tomber leurs cartes pour se précipiter vers moi.

Oubliant momentanément ma colère, je me baissais vers elles et les serrer fortement contre moi.

\- Edward ! Criaient-elles apparemment heureuse de me voir.

Les petits bras de Lise s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou une fois que j'eus serré Charlotte contre moi. Me relevant avec la fillette dans les bras, je l'embrassais sur le front et la garder contre moi alors que son aîné était collé contre mon flanc.

Ma mère s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa à son tour mais quand elle se recula je sentis les questions muettes qu'elle retenait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'avais eu Bella le matin même au téléphone et elle ne m'avait pas parlé de ça. Volontairement ?

\- Nous avons appelés Bella ce matin pour l'inviter à manger avec les filles étant donné que tu n'étais pas là … mais elle ne pouvait pas venir … elle avait un rendez-vous chez le docteur Uley alors je lui ai proposé de nous occuper des filles pendant sa séance. Elle est rentrée il y a 30 minutes. Elle est avec ton père à l'étage. Kiara est chez Rosalie et Emmett, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

J'hochais la tête et me détournais pour me concentrer sur les filles.

\- Maman elle est dans sa chambre avec papy … si tu veux on reste avec mamie pendant que tu vas les voir … proposa Charlotte en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Le ton, par trop conspiratrice, de la fillette me fit froncer les sourcils mais je ne fis aucun commentaire et préférais lui renvoyer son sourire.

Je me demandais bien d'ailleurs, ce que faisait mon père avec Bella à l'étage.

Le bureau était situé au rez-de-chaussée spécifiquement pour éviter de faire monter qui que ce soit au premier et au deuxième.

Je déposais Lise après un rapide bisou sur sa joue et leur lançais un je reviens avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier.

Comme me l'avait dit Charlotte, je ne trouvais personne au premier étage et me rendis au second ou j'aperçus tout de suite la porte entrebâillée. Sans bruit, je m'approchais doucement et je perçus sans mal les éclats de voix.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable ..., murmurait Bella d'un ton ou je percevais sans mal la douleur.

Je m'apprêtais à signaler ma présence afin d'éviter d'être pris pour un voyeur, mais la réponse de mon père suspendu mon geste.

\- C'est une grande responsabilité Bella … mais avez-vous réfléchi à ce que cela pourrait apporter à vous mais aussi aux enfants ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi mon père et ma compagne étaient-ils entrain de parler ?

Et pourquoi Bella semblait-elle aussi inquiète et terrifiée ? Quelque chose s'était-il passé dont je n'étais encore une fois pas au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Carlisle … suis-je vraiment capable d'être confronté à ça tous les jours ? Vous savez avant et même après la … mort … d'Aro la seule chose que je voulais s'était réapprendre à vivre pour offrir un avenir à mes enfants … je me disais que je pourrais parfaitement faire semblant et agir comme je l'avais toujours fait …

« Mais votre fils … Edward était là. Sans lui je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais survécu … même pour mes enfants … j'ai l'impression d'être une mère horrible mais je me disais que de toute façon Aro et Marcus n'auraient jamais laissé les filles seules. Ils auraient trouvés une bonne famille avec un papa et une maman. Des gens qui auraient été capable de les rendre heureuses. Je pensais qu'elles m'oublieraient vite et que de toute façon elles n'avaient pas besoin d'un boulet comme moi pour avancer.

« Mais la vérité c'est que … je veux vivre. Je l'ai toujours voulu. Edward m'a apporté l'espoir que j'avais perdu, cette étincelle de vie que je pensais à jamais morte ... au fil des années, j'ai beaucoup perdu, et cette dernière année alors que je me sentais à l'abri a été encore une épreuve de plus. Pourtant j'avance.

« La compagnie n'est plus ma vie, je passe du temps avec mes enfants et j'ai Edward. Certes je ne suis plus la même physiquement mais je me bats pour retrouver mes capacités et toute ma forme physique. Quand à mon état psychologique … ce n'est pas la joie mais j'avance également. Le docteur Uley est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je sens que nous allons passer de nombreuses années ensemble. Mais elle m'a dit quelque chose aujourd'hui que je n'arrive pas à me lever de la tête.

Bella fit une pose et je retins mon souffle dans l'expectative.

\- Elle m'a dit que j'avais le droit de vivre … que j'avais le droit d'avancer et d'aller de l'avant. Elle m'a affirmé que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable parce que moi j'étais vivante et que ma famille, mon mari et Aro étaient morts. La plus belle preuve d'amour que je puisse leur donner c'est d'avoir la vie qu'ils auraient tous voulu pour moi.

\- Vous en avez le droit Bella. Vous n'êtes plus seule aujourd'hui. Vos filles sont là, et notre famille aussi. Elle peut devenir votre famille aussi. Si vous nous laissiez faire …

\- Pourquoi … après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir …

Il y eut un bruit de tissu froissé et je me demandais si mon père s'était approché de Bella.

Je fronçais les sourcils face aux paroles de Bella. Cette histoire de prison et de procès étaient-ils encore dans son esprit ?

\- Edward vous aime …et Kiara … je ne pourrais jamais vous être assez reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait … quand à Charlotte et Lise … Esmée et moi sommes vraiment heureux que vous nous laisser jouer le rôle de grands-parents pour elles. Nous les aimons comme nos petites filles vous savez …

« Et vous … si forte … et pourtant si fragile. L'amour que vous portez à vos enfants … à Edward … cela fait des années que nous nous demandons si notre fils finira ses jours seuls. Des années que nous espérons qu'il trouve sa moitié comme son frère et sa sœur. Sa solitude n'a jamais paru lui peser. Et pourtant … sa mère et moi en avons passés des nuits blanches à nous demander pourquoi il ne construisait pas sa propre famille, pourquoi il n'avait pas d'enfant. Vous lui avez donné une famille Bella. Vous nous avez donnés des petites filles à aimer … comment pourrions-nous vous en vouloir ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte de ce que vous nous avez apporté …

\- Vous êtes le père que j'aurais voulu avoir …

\- Laissez nous vous aimer … laissez Edward entrer véritablement dans votre vie … et soyons une grande et heureuse famille. Tous ensembles.

\- Oh Carlisle ! Merci … merci pour tout …

En proie à l'émotion moi aussi, je poussais le battant et me retrouvais face à une scène qui me serrait le cœur à la fois de joie profonde et de douleur.

Mon père et ma compagne étaient debout l'un devant l'autre au milieu de la pièce. Carlisle serrait ma femme contre lui dans une étreinte paternelle, une de celle que Bella n'avait jamais eue.

Une larme m'échappa et je fermais brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. J'avais dû faire un bruit ou un mouvement quelconque puisque les deux se tournèrent vers moi.

Je plongeais d'abord dans les prunelles bleues de mon père qui était heureux que je sois là puis dans le chocolat profond de la femme de ma vie.

Le soulagement qu'elle parut ressentir, me gonfla le cœur alors qu'elle lâchait mon père et se précipitait vers moi pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou et me serrer contre elle avec force. Elle m'étreignit comme si sa vie en dépendait et j'en faisais de même. Aucun mot n'était prononcé mais nous étions conscients de l'émotion intense qui était la nôtre.

Je ne pris même pas conscience que mon père avait quitté la pièce mais j'entendis la porte se refermer doucement sur lui.

Bella s'écarta ensuite de moi et ses prunelles plongèrent dans les miennes. Des larmes envahirent ses magnifiques yeux mais elles ne coulèrent pourtant pas.

\- Ne me quitte plus … je t'en prie … ne pars plus …, souffla-t-elle au bord de la panique.

Je restais un moment interdit face à cet aveu. Ne plus la quitter ? Je ne demandais que ça. Je la voulais près de moi pour le reste de ma vie.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avouait la teneur de ces émotions même à moi.

\- Nous avons ouvert le testament d'Aro …, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

\- Je sais …

Je repensais à la colère que j'avais ressenti de ne pas en avoir été informé avant. Là devant elle, tout c'était envolé. Elle me repoussa légèrement quand je l'attirais vers moi.

\- Il m'a légué un manoir … il voulait en faire un foyer … que je dirigerais …

J'ouvris la bouche la refermais pas certain de ce que je pouvais dire.

\- Je crois que je vais le faire … je veux aider les petites filles comme Carlie … comme moi …

Cette femme si forte, si fragile. Si parfaite. Pour moi.

\- Epouse-moi …lançais-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

Le choc traversa ses yeux et elle me regarda ahurie par ma demande. Je la comprenais mais ces mots étaient tellement naturels à cet instant.

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de temps pour savoir que je la voulais pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Deviens Isabella Masen Voltury Cullen. Toi et moi contre le reste du monde.

J'enroulais mes doigts autour des siens et l'attirais contre moi pour la serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais.

J'aurais pu ajouter pleins de choses pour la décider mais elle savait déjà tout ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis d'elle mais aussi des enfants.

Le doute la traversa puis la terreur et finalement elle baissa la tête poussa un profond soupir et me fixa de nouveau une nouvelle détermination s'emparant d'elle.

\- Oui.

J'écarquillais les yeux tout aussi choqué qu'elle par sa réponse. Je pensais qu'elle dirait non. Ou alors qu'elle n'était pas prête. Que nous allions devoir attendre.

Pourtant rien de tout ça. Elle venait de me dire oui. A moi.

\- Installe-toi ici … pour toujours …, me demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

J'hochais la tête doucement les larmes moi aussi aux yeux.

Nous étions entrain de vivre le premier chapitre de la vie que nous allions construire ensemble. Notre nouvelle vie à cinq.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Kiara, Charlotte et Lise. Leurs immenses sourires et leurs yeux lumineux me confirmèrent le fait qu'elles nous avaient entendues.

Lise et Charlotte se décrochèrent de leur aînée et s'approchèrent de nous. Les deux enfants se regardèrent puis jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Kiara qui parut les encourager d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

Bella près de moi enroula ses bras autour de mon torse et je posais un des miens autour de ses épaules. Charlotte et Lise un peu stressée apparemment se prirent la main et s'avancèrent encore.

\- Edward … Maman et Kiara ont dit oui …, commença Charlotte.

Je regardais ma future femme puis ma fille et me demandais ce pour quoi elles avaient données leur accord. Quand je reportais mon attention vers les fillettes, je compris. Mon cœur chavira littéralement et je me mis à trembler.

\- On aimerait que tu deviennes notre papa … si tu es d'accord on voudrait être avec toi et maman pour toujours …

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien ? Rajouta Lise de sa petite voix fluette.

Une émotion inédite encore me traversa et serrais Bella plus fort contre moi avant de tomber à genoux devant mes filles.

 _Mes filles …._

Leurs visages plein d'espoir et leurs confiances qu'elles m'accordaient à moi. Je tendis mes bras et les enfants se précipitèrent dedans. Me retenant de justesse d'éclater en sanglots, je les serrais chacune contre moi.

Mes enfants.

Je les embrassais sur le front puis sur les deux joues, conscient maintenant d'avoir une vraie famille à moi.

Des larmes m'échappèrent en regardant mes quatre femmes. Ma vie.

\- Merci … papa …, murmura Lise en larmes elle aussi.

Ce mot si doux m'était adressé à moi.

Je me relevais avec Lise dans les bras, Charlotte contre moi.

Je regardais Kiara qui avait les joues humides elle aussi. Je levais mon bras libre vers elle et elle s'approcha.

Ma grande fille.

\- Je t'aime papa, souffla-t-elle pour la première fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Je vous aime toutes les trois.

Lise tendit les bras vers son aîné et je pus jetais un regard à Bella à quelques mètres de nous debout sur ses deux jambes. L'espoir qui brillait dans ses prunelles brûlantes me fit comprendre qu'elle acceptait de continuer. Elle s'engageait en tout état de cause dans notre nouvelle vie. Elle me confiait son cœur, sa vie ainsi que celle de nos enfants. Elle se mettait en danger pour que nous puissions avancer ensemble. Pour toujours.

Les choses n'étaient pas réglées, bien entendu.

Les problèmes étaient toujours là.

La compagnie, ma société, les deuils, la douleur.

Nous nous engagions dans une vie remplie, pleine de péripéties, peut-être des souffrances encore mais nous serions cinq.

Nous étions une famille. Nous étions les Voltury Cullen et rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais nous séparer.

Ensemble. Pour toujours.

* * *

Et voilà !^^

Bella et Edward vont véritablement commencer leur vie, entourés de leurs enfants ! Il me tarde de connaître vos avis comme à chaque fois.

Il reste bien entendu l'épilogue que je suis entrain d'écrire, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à mettre un point final à cette histoire ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci une nouvelle fois d'avoir partagé avec moi tous ces chapitres et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mes lignes chaque semaine.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
